Love in the Dark
by GirthJohnson
Summary: Though the path they walk is one that is dyed blood red, it is a path they take together. A tale of friendship, heartache, and love between the Adrestian Emperor and her beloved mentor from their days at the monastery, up until the very end. A retelling of Crimson Flower.
1. A Shared Lunch

Byleth sat alone in the dining room, idly flipping through the pages of _Adrestian Tactics_ as he occasionally took a bite of plain toast or took a sip of his lukewarm, unsweetened tea. Students that passed by him usually spared a glance his way, either out of curiosity of what the rumored new teacher looked like, or perhaps due to his choice in lunch.

"I must say, your meal might just be as plain as you are."

Sothis remarked in his ear, followed by a little giggle.

Byleth chose to ignore that, giving her no more than a sigh in response.

"What are we doing here, anyways? You've hardly taken a bite of your cooked bread nor taken a sip of your herb water. I hardly see the point."

Byleth took a sip of his tea.

"I need to study," he mumbled, hiding his words behind the rim of his cup. "I won't be much of a teacher if I know less than my students."

"And that can't be accomplished in your room? Or the library? Where it's quiet? And not so… smelly."

He could hear the disdain in her voice. Apparently Sothis wasn't much of a fan of fish.

"Can't people watch in those places," he replied, this time covering his lips with his toast. "Now, be quiet. I'll look insane if someone catches me talking to the air."

"Fine, fine," Sothis yawned. "I suppose I will just have to nap until something interesting happens-oh?"

Her curious hum caught Byleth's attention.

The teacher glanced up from his book to see the leader of the Black Eagle House, Edelgard von Hresvelg approaching him.

"Only a few weeks here and you've already caught the eye of the ambitious one," Sothis chimed. "Maybe this meal of bread and leafy water will prove intriguing after all."

"Professor."

Edelgard came to a stop across from him with a plate of food in hand. Unsurprisingly, it was very plain, a meal covering all the major food groups. Meat, dairy, vegetables, fruit… but the slightly larger portion of today's desert did pique his interest.

"If you weren't too busy, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all." Byleth closed his textbook and motioned to the empty seat beside her. "Please, sit."

"Thank you," Edelgard said with a slight bow, accepting his offer.

The professor gave her a once over as she spread out her meal, placing all of her silverware in the "appropriate" spots.

In the few weeks since he took a teaching position here at the monastery, Edelgard had always been somewhat of a closed book to him. Byleth could gleam a personality trait here or there through their meetings and lectures throughout the week, but other than that, he knew next to nothing about the young woman.

He knew she was Adrestian. That was one thing. He knew that she was next in line to become the emperor. That was another. He knew that she carried a very stern demeanor, and often appeared very cold, arrogant, and somewhat distant…

But, other than that, he really knew nothing.

Oh! She appeared to fancy sweets. That was one more thing to remember.

"What can I do for you today, Edelgard?"

Last but not least, and probably the most important thing to remember about the Black Eagle, was that she never did anything without a purpose.

"Well, I realize it's been near a month since you joined us, and I have yet to give you my thanks," she stated plainly as she took a very reserved bite of her fish.

"Your thanks?"

"Yes, for coming to my aid the night we first met. Were it not for your timely intervention that night, it's very possible I could have been seriously injured- or worse."

Byleth rose an eyebrow.

Now he knew that was simply not true. As the Black Eagles' new professor, he made a point out of studying each student individually. Their likes, their dislikes, their strengths, their weaknesses… Everything.

He's seen Edelgard fight. He's even sparred with her a few times himself, and it was safe to say that a mere bandit would have been no match for the future emperor in a one-on-one bout. Her speed and strength even outclassed that of the mercenaries he's come to know in his travels. If he didn't jump in front of that axe that night, he was fairly confident she would have been able to defend herself. Even with a dagger.

So, why…?

And then he met her eyes. A pair of bright purple orbs that have never stopped evaluating him.

"Ah, she is testing you…" Sothis muttered, coming to the same conclusion he was.

This was more than a simple question, then.

"It was nothing," he replied. "I would have done the same for any one of my students."

If he wasn't watching her closely, he might just have missed the slight narrowing of her eyes.

"I had a feeling you might say that," she smiled briefly. "But, if you don't mind my asking, I wasn't your student then. To jump in front of an axe for a mere stranger almost seems…"

"Foolish?"

"Your words, not mine," Edelgard smiled again, this time a bit more genuine.

"I suppose that's just the way I've been taught," Byleth shrugged, taking a sip from his tea. "My father always told me that good mercenaries took a job for the right reward. Great ones took a job to help others. I've always strived to be a great mercenary."

Edelgard blinked a few times, her fork hovering just a few inches from her lips.

"Pardon me for saying this, but that doesn't sound like some of the hired swords I've met over the years."

Byleth shrugged. Smiling or laughing didn't come as easy to him as it did others, so this was the best he could do.

"My father is of a different breed. The jobs we took usually involved helping those who needed it. Protecting towns from bandits, clearing out a den of thieves. Stuff like that."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Which mattered more to you, the money or the people?"

Once again, Edelgard's eyes adopted the same look they always did whenever she asked him a question. Firm and unmoving, as if they were just waiting for a response. There were obviously two choices here, and one of them was clearly the wrong one.

"I wanted to help people-"

Her features relaxed. Clearly the response she expected.

"-but, I also saw it as a way to test myself. You can't achieve anything of importance in life if you don't have the proper strength to seize it."

Edelgard's eyes widened. For the first time in this conversation, he felt like he caught her off guard, something which he did very rarely.

"I see…"

The corner of her lips tugged upwards.

"While some of the other, more _naïve_ students here might take offense to your statement, I myself agree with you."

"It's a good thing I chose your house, then."

"Indeed it is," she replied, her smile growing. "Thank you, Professor."

Even though Byleth was the teacher and Edelgard the student, he couldn't help but feel he was the one being tested whenever one of these types of conversations came up with her. It wasn't something he disliked about her, quite the opposite in fact, but it _was _something he always had to be wary of.

After that brief exchange, the two went about the rest of their lunch in relative silence. Occasional bits of dialogue were exchanged here and there, things such as if Byleth was growing accustomed to his new home, or inquiries about some of Edelgard's fellow students. Outside of their first discussion, nothing else they spoke of was something unbefitting for a student eating a meal with her instructor.

"Well, I am afraid I must be going," Edelgard said, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "I must thank you for having me, my teacher. I found myself rather enjoying our conversation."

"As did I," Byleth answered, his eyes drifting to the untouched cake on her plate. "Are you not going to finish your dessert first, Edelgard?"

"Oh, I was saving that as a treat for later-"

The princess blushed, her eyes darting back and forth between the sugary treat decorated with little flowers made of icing and her amused professor.

"Er, I meant to say that I am full! Yes, very full! I am afraid the rest of my meal filled me up. A shame, really."

"Truly a shame. Today's cake looked rather good today, too" Byleth smirked. "Make sure your full stomach doesn't make you too drowsy for our next class."

"O-of course not. Farewell, Professor!"

Byleth nodded his farewell, his gaze following Edelgard as she hurried out of the dining hall. As expected, her slice of cake was saved from the depths of the trash can.

"Aren't you an amused one?" Sothis giggled. "And here I thought that your face only had one emotion."

"I suppose not."

Byleth went back to his book on Imperial tactics, this time with an ever-so-slight grin on his face as he read.

* * *

Rumors spread like wildfire around the monastery about the sight of the new, mysterious professor smiling alone to himself in the dining hall. While many that were there that afternoon swore up and down they saw a hint of a smile on the teacher's lips, there were some that disagreed with that notion, stating that "nah, you must have looked at him from the wrong angle."

This was a topic of heavy debate up until the end of the school year.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**I'll try and update this regularly, but for the next two weeks don't expect much as I am in the middle of moving. But, after sinking like 80 hours in this game in the span of a week, I had to write something to fill my need of more Edelgard and Byleth.**_

_**Expect there to be many a spoils in this story. While this first chapter is a bit short and doesn't touch on any of the story, I plan on that to change further down the road. But, enjoy these cozy scenes for now!**_

_**Disclaimer: The picture I used for this story is drawn by sasaki, who you can find on danbooru or pixiv(I assume?) And obviously I don't own Fire Emblem.**_


	2. Class Outing

The squeaks of chalk echoed through the classroom as Byleth drew on his chalkboard. Dozens of lines, circles, and X's littered its space. To the untrained eye, it might just look like a bunch of squiggly lines and some gibberish here and there, but in reality, it was a diagram of one of the King of Lions' great strategies.

"And so, King Loog took a battalion of his most trusted knights and sent them through the-"

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong._

The ringing of the monastery's bell cut him off, signaling the end of classes for the day.

He glanced back at his class of students, most of whom were now watching him with expectant gazes. At least they had the common courtesy to not start packing their things until _after _he dismissed him this time…

Byleth's eyes narrowed slightly at the slumbering Linhardt in the back of the class.

"We'll continue this tomorrow."

He flicked his chalk across the room, pelting Linhardt in the forehead.

The green haired boy yelped and shot up in his seat.

"Huh?! Wha?!"

The chorus of poorly masked snickers and chuckles seemed to have clued him in on the situation.

"Thank you for joining us, Mister Hevring," Byleth said, giving him a blank stare. "Please try to stay awake during my lectures from now on. You wouldn't want to make me sad now, would you?"

One of the few perks of never showing emotion; students could never tell if you were angry or amused. He found that to be rather beneficial during the start of his teaching career.

"As I was saying, we'll pick this back up tomorrow."

The Black Eagle class nodded collectively, then began to gather their belongings to leave for the next class.

"Ah, ah, ah," he cut them off. "Let me finish."

They shared a few glances before sitting back in their seats- except for Edelgard who had never gotten up to begin with, and Hubert, who simply stood there with crossed arms and an annoyed look on his face.

"As all of you know, we have been tasked with putting down a rebellion in the Kingdom this month. Lord Lonato's uprising, albeit a small one, is a serious threat. My homework for you this week is to get in as much practice and sparring as you can, so you'll be ready come the end of the month. I'll be happy to train with you all if you want, but if you decline that offer, I want at least three hours a day until our time comes."

The group remained silent, allowing their teacher to finish.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, so I _will _know if you've been slacking," he warned in his usual monotone voice.

Petra raised her hand.

"Yes, Petra?"

"Professor, how can you have eyes and ears everywhere if they're on your head?"

"It's a common saying here," Edelgard cut in before he could answer. "He just means that he'll be monitoring us to make sure we complete his task."

"Oh, of course!" Petra nodded. "You need not worry, Professor. I will complete your assignment in earnest!"

"Yeah, same here!" Caspar laughed, flexing a bicep. "I'll take sparring over some boring essay any day. Right, Linhardt?"

Caspar slapped his friend on the back, nearly knocking him out of his chair.

"Oh, yes. I simply cannot wait," Linhardt groaned, rubbing the new bruise on his back.

As he thought, most of the class seemed pretty receptive of this news. Of the group, only Bernadetta, Dorothea, and Linhardt didn't look all that excited. Hubert didn't either, but to be fair, not much Byleth said or did seemed to excite the man.

He'd touch base with Bernadetta and Linhardt later, but he was fairly confident Dorothea would be fine without him checking in on her. She was more of a lover than a fighter, but she was still a good student. He was confident she'd complete the assignment.

"Alright, that will be all. You're dismissed."

To his surprise, none of the class moved from their seats. Linhardt attempted to make a break for it, but Caspar reeled him back in before he could make it very far. And Bernadetta… well, she simply looked too frightened to move.

Byleth raised an eyebrow. So, when he didn't dismiss them, they were quick to leave. But, when he did, they stayed put? Could he just not win? Was there some secret technique to teaching that he hadn't picked up on?

"Yes?"

"You did say you would train with us, did you not, Professor?" Edelgard asked.

Byleth blinked.

"…I did."

"Well, many of us have been wanting to… test your abilities for a while now, so to speak," their leader grinned, her eyes lit with the fires of competition. "It is not often we would get to spar against the son of the Blade Breaker."

Ah, yes, that's right… She could be quite competitive when she wanted to be.

"U-umm…"

Bernadetta rose a shaky hand.

"I-I think I could do without…"

"Same here," Linhardt was quick to voice his agreement.

"No, you'll be coming along, too," Edelgard said in a firm, final tone. Both dissenters sunk into their chairs, one tiredly relenting, and the other shaking in her seat.

_I suppose they'd rather fight me than defy Edelgard. Interesting._

The professor hummed and pinched his chin. Truth be told, he had planned on fishing today…

"So be it. Get what you need and meet me at the training grounds in half an hour."

With that, the Black Eagles scurried out of his classroom, Bernadetta and Linhardt dragging along behind the others.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the class reunited with their teacher at the agreed upon location. Byleth stood alone in the center of the arena, feet dug into the dirt floor, wooden sword in hand. Across from him stood his class, all of them carrying some manner of training weapon.

"How will we go about doing this, Professor?" Edelgard asked, her hands firmly gripped around the hilt of her wooden axe. Given the tapping of her foot, she was already raring to go.

"Split yourselves up into groups of two, then you can come at me one by one," he replied, popping his neck.

"Two versus one, eh?" Caspar grinned, cracking his knuckles. "You must be pretty full of yourself, Teacher!"

"Or, perhaps you are simply underestimating him, Caspar," Hubert sighed, shooting his classmate a glare. "But, sadly, I must agree. I hardly see the educational benefit to this."

"Because, when the time comes to fight Lonato and his men, we'll be using the buddy system," Byleth shrugged. "This will be your first battle against an organized group; this won't be some ragtag bunch of bandits. I'll have you all prepared by then, but I'd feel better if you had someone watching your back and vice versa. Some of you might not like that, but deal with it. I'll be taking zero chances with your lives."

Byleth raised his blade and rested it on his shoulders.

"Now, who's first?"

After a few moments of conversing (mostly bickering), Ferdinand and Bernadetta stepped forward. An odd pair, but they could prove to be quite efficient. Combining range with a frontal assault was always a solid strategy. Byleth was impressed.

"Come, Bernadetta!" Ferdinand grinned, lifting his lance high above his head. "Let us show our professor what we are made of!"

"Errrrhh…"

Bernadetta groaned, her arms hugging her bow to her chest.

"I-I'll try…"

"Prepare yourself, Professor!" Ferdinand pointed his lance at Byleth, ignoring his timid partner. "I'll show you that Edelgard pales in comparison to Ferdinand von Aegir!"

Byleth quirked an eyebrow, glancing over at the heir.

"Are you actually going to attack him, or are you just going to stand there and shout?" Edelgard growled, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Oh, right. Huzzah!"

Ferdinand rushed forward, both hands gripping the hilt of his lance.

"Oh, geez! I-I'm sorry in advance, Professor!"

Bernadetta rose her bow and nocked an arrow, its head pointed directly at Byleth's chest. Granted, her aim would probably benefit if her eyes weren't squeezed shut, but at least it would be shot in the near vicinity of the man.

Bernie's shot would arrive well before Ferdinand, so if he simply dodged the arrow…

Taking a deep breath, Byleth tensed the muscles in his legs.

_Twang!_

The string of the bow snapped as the arrow was let loose.

Twisting his body to the side, Bernadetta's attack flew straight by, embedding itself in the head of the wooden dummy behind him.

Ferdinand was on him soon after, the point of his spear hovering only a few inches from the ground.

_Too low._

Byleth lunged forward, dropping his foot on the shaft of the lance, pinning it to the ground and cracking its wood in the process.

"Huh?"

Ferdinand looked absolutely dumbfounded by the turn of events.

Lifting his sword, Byleth lightly poked him in the chest.

"Boop."

The goofy word sounded plain wrong coming from their straight-faced professor, but he considered it a little more lighthearted than saying "you're dead."

Stepping off the half-broken lance, he strolled over to Bernadetta, who was still trembling in place.

"D-did I get him? D-d-did I get him?" she mumbled to herself, eyes still shut. "Oh, Bernie, you really did it now… Killing your own professor! Th-they're going to kick you out! Gah! Or even worse, the archbishop will excute-"

Byleth chopped her on the head, causing her to shriek like a frightened rabbit.

"Thwack."

He turned his chop into an impromptu tousle of her hair.

"But it was a good shot, Bernadetta. Had you kept your eyes open the entire time, you might have had me."

The recluse squeaked, covering her beet red face with her hands.

"And Ferdinand, while your headlong charge at a more experienced opponent took courage, you carried your lance too low. If this were a field of battle, there's no doubt it'd catch on something- be it a piece of wood or a fallen body. When you're charging, it'd be more effective to carry it a little higher off the ground."

Ferdinand sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, but at least he seemed to take his words to heart.

Byleth sighed, rubbing his brow. That first showing had been… less than impressive. Had they regressed since their first battle with the bandits? Or were the bandits simply _that _much of a pushover? He hadn't thought they made such egregious mistakes the last time, but this was simply too much. Did this group _really _beat out the Deer and Lions in their mock battle? How poorly trained were the other two houses if this type of effort won them the match?

_No, that can't be… The Lions especially are well trained. One just doesn't best Dimitri or Felix with pure luck. There's something I'm missing._

The teacher hummed to himself. Maybe his presence on the battlefield was the deciding factor. But, wouldn't that mean they relied on him _too _much?

"Teacher."

Byleth's field of vision was obscured by a blob of black, red, and white.

"Are you prepared for the next round?" Edelgard asked, hefting her axe.

He tilted his head to the side. She was alone.

Curious.

"And where's your partner?"

"Her Highness decided it more beneficial to her education were she to face you solo," Hubert said, stepping forward. "I don't object."

Byleth looked back and forth between the two, then shrugged. Resting the blade of his sword on his shoulder, he beckoned her forward.

"So be it. Any time you're ready, Edelgard."

Edelgard nodded, her grip tightening around the hilt of her axe.

Of the group, Byleth expected the most from Edelgard. While they all possessed some talent for fighting (the first bout aside), Edelgard was assuredly the most well-trained of the bunch. She was very skilled with an axe, and no pushover with a sword. If any of them were to land a hit on him, it'd be her. To say she was his star pupil wouldn't be much of an understatement.

And yet, she chose to fight alone…

_Curious_.

The grounds grew deathly silent. The rest of the class watched on in anticipation, waiting eagerly for their house leader to make her move. No one dared to move an inch out of fear of breaking the fragile stalemate.

Just when Byleth began to wonder if she'd ever make her move, her back foot kicked off the ground, sending her forward.

"…!"

She closed the distance between the two in an instant, her axe slamming hard into his sword. Had he moved it a second later, his right shoulder would have a hefty bruise, armor be damned.

Detaching her weapon from his, she lifted it over her head, swinging at his left.

Byleth jumped back, narrowly dodging her axe. Distance was created between the two, but not enough.

Edelgard chased after him, her weapon poised high above her head in a one-handed grip with her offhand.

Byleth rose his sword in preparation, his eyes widening at the sudden foot in his peripheral vision.

_A feint!_

The teacher barely had the time to block her kick with his forearm. Such an awkward body movement to feint a strike with her axe only to lift her back leg for a kick, but somehow, she pulled it off effortlessly.

And she didn't stop there. Edelgard rained hit after hit on Byleth's defenses, all of them different than the first. A swing to the right. A slash to the left. A punch to his front. Edelgard didn't let up, giving her professor little opportunity to go on the offense. Despite the strength she put in each and every blow, her speed didn't let up for a second.

If the tide didn't change soon, Byleth wouldn't be able to-

Then he saw it.

An opening.

Overcommitting to a horizontal swing.

Byleth dropped to the dirt floor, stopping his fall with a hand.

Putting all of his weight into the hand that propped him up, he spun his lower half around, kicking at Edelgard's legs.

Edelgard cried out in surprise as she lost her balance. She fell to the dirt floor with a thud, her axe falling from her grip.

Byleth jumped to his feet, pressing the point of his training sword to her neck, lightly tapping her pale skin with its point.

"Poke."

The princess gasped for air, her cheeks flushed with a mixture of exertion, frustration, and embarrassment.

Byleth offered her a hand. He tried his best to smile, but he was certain his lips didn't mirror that.

"But that was a good effort. You almost had me."

Edelgard frowned, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. She let out growl, slamming her fist into the dirt once for good measure before accepting his hand.

Pulling herself to her feet, she dusted herself off and turned to him.

"Don't think that move will work more than once. I _will _get you next time, Professor."

With that look in her eyes, he didn't doubt it.

"I'll make sure to keep you on your toes," Byleth nodded, then turned to the rest of the class. "Alright, who's next?"

* * *

Two hours and several bumps and bruises later, Byleth decided to call it quits for the day. Each group of two got in a handful of goes at him, but much like the first two bouts, none seemed to force him into a loss. True to her word though, Edelgard (with the help of Hubert this time) was able to land a few clean strikes on the former mercenary- granted, none of them were lethal hits. All of them landed on his left or right arm, narrowly missing something vital. While debilitating were it a serious battle with actual weapons, in a simple spar, they didn't amount to much.

And with the look on her face, she realized it too.

Byleth wiped the sweat from his brow, closely watching Edelgard as she got a few more good thumps in on one of the wooden training dummies. Either out of frustration, or simply pure determination, she hit the targets with all her strength.

"You sure have a lot of stamina, Edelgard," Byleth called out as he approached.

"What good is stamina if you don't have the strength to back it _up!_"

She punctuated her statement with a smack of her axe on her poor victim.

The wooden weapon shattered on the dummy, sending dozens of little splinters every which way.

Edelgard clicked her tongue, tossing the remnants of her training axe aside.

"The monastery really should invest in better training equipment," she huffed, shooting a glare at her professor. "Make a note of that."

Byleth simply hummed to himself.

Edelgard rolled her eyes, grabbing a new training axe.

"You clearly have something you want to say, so get on with it," she grumbled, then promptly went back to smacking the dummy around.

_How should I put this tactfully…?_

As his father put it, Byleth was never one that was known for a thoughtful manner of speaking. Despite what might show on his face, he was prone to speaking without much thought. Needless to say, it landed him in some hot water numerous times.

"I knew you were a competitive one, but I didn't know you were _this _competitive."

"I am not-!"

Byleth gave her a flat look.

Edelgard sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"Fine, I admit that I do like winning, but who doesn't?"

"Fair point," Byleth shrugged. "But I have to ask, if you like winning so much, why elect to fight solo in our first bout?"

That decision was still nagging at him. She was the leader of the Eagles, and soon-to-be Emperor of Adrestia. If she thought the key to strength or leadership was simply what you can accomplish on your own, then he sorely misjudged her. Even the strongest king knew when to ask for help.

"If you had Hubert providing ranged assistance while you led a frontal assault, you surely would have had me."

"I am aware of that," she grunted, striking the dummy's ribcage.

Byleth tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Then why…?"

"I know I am weaker alone. I am no fool, Teacher."

Edelgard's arm fell to her side, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"But if my strength alone cannot rival yours, then all of this is for naught…"

He furrowed his brow. _All for naught?_

What did she mean by-

"Forgive me, Teacher, it seems that my mouth is moving on its own." Edelgard turned to him and smiled. "All I mean is that as the future emperor of Adrestia, I wish to one day be able to surpass you. If a student cannot surpass their teacher, then they really haven't grown at all, have they?"

"…I suppose not," he agreed, albeit hesitantly. There was just something about her smile… It reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't pinpoint who.

"Well, I suppose I should call it a day for now," Edelgard said with a sigh, placing her training axe back on the weapons' stand. "Hubert will be displeased with me if I skip another meal. Farewell, Teacher."

"See you tomorrow," Byleth nodded his own farewell. He watched her make it halfway to the exit before opening his mouth once again. "Edelgard, one more thing."

"Yes?" She turned her head to him.

"I do not know what kind of scenario you are preparing for, but don't be so quick to assume you and I would cross swords in it."

Edelgard stopped dead in her tracks, her body stiffening. The color drained from her face, nearly matching her snow white hair.

_Ah, so that was what she was thinking. _

"That will be all, Miss Hresvelg. I'll see you in class."

After a few seconds of a fragile silence, she smiled at him once more. Credit where credit was due, she was very skilled at regaining her composure.

Had he been a little more dense, he might have missed it.

"See you in class, Professor Eisner."

And with that, the Eagle leader turned and strode out of the training grounds, leaving Byleth all alone with his thoughts.

_That smile…_

It only took a second showing of it to jog his memory.

Claude.

It reminded him of Claude.

A smile that never reached the eyes.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Quick note, in my last chapter I realized I had been spelling Adrestia and Adrestian as Andrestia and Andrestian. Whoops. Hopefully I don't make any other goofy errors, but if I do, be patient with me! It's taking a bit of time to memorize all these new names...**_

_**Anyhow, hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you all so much for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews on the first one. It really motivated me to get this one out there.**_

_**Also, another little note, in case you haven't noticed, I'm taking sooome liberties with Byleth. While keeping true to his calm emotionless nature in the first 6 chapters of this game, I'm adding little bits and pieces to his character that I imagined whenever I think of him talking to his students. Hopefully you all enjoy it!**_

_**So long! Until next time!**_

_**Edit: Thank you guest reviewer for the save! I swear to god I looked up everyone of these names as I wrote this story. Curse you flaky memory...**_


	3. Heart-to-Heart

The Black Eagles marched back to the monastery in relative silence. The day's battle against Lonato and his men had been an overwhelming victory, but if one were to spare a single look at any of their sullen faces, they might think otherwise.

Edelgard's classmates looked at nothing but the ground as they marched, their expressions pained and their eyes cloudy with thought. Of the bunch, only Caspar, Hubert, and her professor looked totally unaffected. And of that bunch, it was only Caspar that had anything to say on the matter.

"Wew, Professor! You were all over the place today!"

Byleth simply grunted, his left hand idly rubbing a spot on his right shoulder.

Edelgard had been watching the professor closely since the beginning of the battle with Lonato. His actions had been… strange today, to say the least.

During their first assignment to deal with Kostas, Byleth did nothing but play a supporting role. He would bark orders in his usual tone, help out a student when needed, but other than that, he let the Eagles do most of the heavy lifting- she assumed to give them more actual experience.

But, today? He was anything but. For someone that preached the pros of the "buddy system" as he called it, Byleth had been a one-man battling ram. Edelgard always suspected that Byleth had been holding something back, and today he proved that. She witnessed the man take on droves of men on his own, sometimes against four, or even five to one odds. Whenever she turned her head, there he'd be, fighting some other unprepared soul. Man after man fell to his sword. Contrary to his past actions, it was almost as if he _didn't _want the Eagles to gain any valuable experience from this.

Edelgard was conflicted. On the one hand, Byleth proved once again that he was a valuable ally and an irreplaceable asset. On the other, she had no explanation for his change in methods today, and she _hated _not having an explanation to something.

"I'd see you all the way across the field fighting some mages with Dorothea and Ferdinand, then all of a sudden, you'd be taking down some archer that had his sights on me," Caspar continued, completely oblivious to the mood of the group. "You gotta teach me how you can run so fast."

"Years of experience, Caspar," Byleth grumbled, his hand still massaging his shoulder.

_Dare I say… he almost looks… gloomy._

It was pure speculation, but Edelgard liked to think she was starting to get a grasp on her professor's moods. Though his face might not show it, whenever he was in a good mood, he was rather talkative. Not as mouthy as someone like, say, _Ferdinand_, but more talkative than his norm of one to three word replies.

When he was upset or annoyed, sometimes he wouldn't even reply at all, or perhaps make joking threats that you _really _couldn't tell the seriousness of.

This was different. Byleth's posture was off, and his shoulders slightly sagging. Emotions might never betray him, but the same couldn't be said about body language.

"I hope I can get there one day," Caspar sighed dreamily. "You sure taught those rebels not to rise up again anytime soon."

"Caspar, those weren't just 'some rebels.'" Dorothea shot a glare at his classmate. "They were… people! People fighting for something they believed in. I don't see how you can be so pumped about this."

"Why not?" Caspar shrugged, his fingers laced behind his head. "If we hadn't stopped them there, who knows how much worse it could have gotten for the neighboring villages."

"That's… true," Dorothea relented, then shook her head. "But still, this is hardly a time for celebrating! Lives were lost today!"

"Enough bickering," Edelgard cut in before the mood could get worse. "We did what had to be done. There's no use in arguing about it now."

She glanced over at Byleth, only to find that he was already watching her with tired eyes.

"We'll stop here for tonight," the professor declared, turning to one of the stray knights that was walking beside them. "Please inform Catherine."

The Knight of Seiros nodded, giving Byleth a salute before jogging off to the front of the line.

"Set up camp," Byleth told them. "I'll prepare us something to eat. I just have to take care of something first."

With that, their teacher walked off…

Towards the forest?

"Our professor has something to take care of in the forest?" Ferdinand asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Strange indeed."

"Please tell me you are not _this _dense, Ferdinand," Hubert sighed.

"'Dense?' I'll have you know, I take offense to that-" Ferdinand stopped in his tracks, realization dawning on him. "O-oh. Ahem. Yes, well, never mind."

The prime minister's son coughed a few more times into his hand for good measure before leaving to set up his tent.

"H-he said he was going to cook something for us right?" Bernadetta mumbled, her frightened eyes darting to and fro. "I hope he washes his h-hands…"

Edelgard ignored her classmate and took off after the professor. His behavior had been nagging at her all day, and she despised nagging feelings.

"Your highness?" Hubert called out to her.

"I have something to attend to as well," Edelgard replied, not bothering to turn back. "I shall only be a moment."

Hubert relented, giving his lordship a bow as she followed behind Byleth.

* * *

She must have walked ten minutes out from the campsite before she finally caught sight of her enigmatic professor in the dying sunlight.

_What could he be doing all the way out here?_

He sat alone amid a grove of oak trees, resting atop of a fallen log. She could hear his labored breathing as he approached, followed by a few pained gasps. From this angle, she couldn't gleam any insight as to what he might be doing, but whatever it was, it was far from pleasant.

And then, he stopped.

"Who's there?" He asked the air, his hand reaching to the sword on his hip.

"You have quite the ear, Professor," Edelgard remarked as she walked up to him. "I suppose that could also be attributed to your years of-"

The words died on her lips, drifting off into the air when she finally caught sight of what he was up to.

"Oh, Edelgard. You startled me."

His hand was grasping at the broken shaft of an arrow protruding from his right shoulder, hidden away by the jacket that always draped over his back. Blood poured freely from the wound, covering his gloved hand in a red sheen.

Byleth noticed the surprised look on her face, then glanced down at his wound.

"This? Nothing to worry about."

Edelgard blinked a few dozen times, words failing to reach her.

"'Nothing to worry about?' Tell me, is there a brain in that head of yours_?_"

Well. Almost failing to reach her.

"How long have you been walking around like this?!" she shouted.

"Keep it down, I don't want the others to hear you."

"'Keep it down?'" Edelgard growled dangerously. "You're worried about my classmates hearing you while you have an _arrow _stuck in your body?!"

"Well, yes," he shrugged. "And to answer your first question, I believe it's been in there since the battle."

Edelgard rubbed the back of her eyelids, silently reminding herself that this man is in fact _her professor_, so throttling him would likely reflect poorly on her grades.

"And why might you have been walking around like this for _that long_?" she hissed, trying her hardest not to raise her voice.

"I didn't want the others to know," Byleth answered, nodding towards the campsite.

"For someone elected to be my professor, I didn't think you could be so _foolish!_"

"Simmer down," Byleth sighed. "Now, are you going to continue yelling at me or do you mind lending me a hand now that you're here?"

Edelgard shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was wondering why he was acting so strangely, and it looked like she got her answer.

The emperor knelt beside him, taking the white gloves off her hands.

"I can try, but I can't assure you I'll be of any assistance," she said, lightly moving his hand to get a better look at the wound.

It was grotesque, alright. The arrow did a fine job of tearing up his flesh on its way through his body.

"I've taught you enough that you can cast the simplest of healing magics. Have a little faith. Just think of this as some hands-on experience."

Edelgard rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

"I've already broken off the end of the arrow," Byleth continued. "All you need to do is pull out the shaft and close it up."

"Easier said than done," she muttered, then looked up at him. "Promise me you won't do something like this again."

Byleth wiggled his shoulder at her, causing more blood to trickle down.

"Promise. Now, less talking, more yanking."

Edelgard clenched her jaw, slowly taking a hold of the broken wood.

"Fine. On the count of three, I'll pull."

Byleth nodded, shifting his weight on the log.

"One, two-!"

With one quick movement she pulled the arrow from his body-

-Only to see no reaction at all from her professor. Not a jump. Not a shout. Not even a solitary yelp.

The only indication that he felt any pain was the grimace on his face and a sharp intake of breath.

"That was sneaky," he said, his breath ragged. "Now, would you mind? This is starting to hurt."

Edelgard shook her head, too baffled for words.

Placing a hand over the wound, she closed her eyes. Magic wasn't her forte so to speak, but Byleth was right. Even _she _should be able to cast something as simple as a Heal spell should she put her mind to it.

After a few seconds, a glow of white emanated from the palm of her hand, basking the bloody wound in its light.

Sure enough, the wound mended. All that was left in its wake was a nasty scar and a bunch of red stains.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?" Byleth said, rotating his injured shoulder. "I knew you could-"

The professor stopped mid-sentence, his eyes catching on something down below.

Edelgard followed his line of sight until it reached her bare hands and the scars that covered them.

She hurriedly hid them away, tucking them back within the confines of her gloves.

"Now that that's taken care of," the heir deflected, adjusting the white cloth on her hands. "Would you mind explaining in great detail your thought process behind this decision?"

Byleth tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I didn't want the others to know. Were you not listening before?"

"Oh, I was listening. I just cannot begin to fathom as to _why_ you decided that."

"They need to continue to think that I am infallible."

Byleth answered her question as if it were the most simple one in the world.

"And what good would that do?" Edelgard frowned. "No man is infallible. People make mistakes; they have flaws. To err is what it means to be human."

"It's better this way," Byleth said. "As long as they continue to think that their professor can't be beaten, they'll sleep easier at night."

Edelgard remained silent, turning her gaze to the grassy earth beneath her.

"I truly do not get you," Edelgard sighed. "Just when I was starting to believe I might understand what makes you tick, you go and do something like this."

As if to only prove her point, Byleth laughed.

Laughed!

The sound coming from him sounded so foreign Edelgard nearly didn't believe it. If she hadn't been sitting right beside him, she would have thought it to be the hoot of an owl or some other strange creature howling in the forest.

"My teacher, was that a _laugh_ I just heard from you?"

Byleth pinched his chin, any hint of amusement on his face already gone.

"Why yes, I believe so. Hmm... I'm not quite sure how that happened."

"For three moons I've known you, and I have yet to see you so much as smile," she gaped at him. "Let alone laugh."

"How strange." Byleth pondered to himself. "It seems that it's only when I'm alone with you I'm capable of such extraordinary feats."

"…Huh?"

Byleth turned to her, his blue eyes sparkling in the fading sun.

"Do you mind if we spend more time together like this? I find myself very curious as to what other emotions I might exhibit in your presence."

Edelgard blinked, once again finding herself too dumbfounded for words. She was, however, vastly aware of the burning sensation in her ears and cheeks.

Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Perhaps after a few more conversations with you, I too might be able to blush like that."

"Q-quiet!"

Before she realized it, she had already jumped to her feet.

"Come, we should head back to the others before they get worried and come looking for us."

"Fair enough." Byleth came to his feet, dusting off his pants. "You never answered my question, though."

"Fine! Do as you wish!"

Edelgard trudged off, leaving her professor to follow behind her.

She took a deep breath as she walked, rubbing a hand across her face. Despite the layer of cloth between her hands and her cheeks, she could still feel the slight heat tickle her fingertips.

_I was wrong. I truly do not understand that man!_

* * *

The next morning, the Black Eagle class resumed their march back to Garreg Mach. With the dawn of a new day, things had relatively gone back to normal. Edelgard's classmates didn't look as crestfallen as the night before, and their teacher seemed to be carrying himself better on this day. His back was straight, his head no longer drooping. If she didn't know any better, one couldn't tell that anything had been wrong with him to begin with.

"Edelgard, do you have a moment?"

She had been examining him so closely as they walked, that she almost didn't recognize Byleth calling her name.

"Yes, Professor?"

"About yesterday…" Byleth paused to look at the others behind him. "I probably don't even need to ask you this, but would you mind keeping our conversation to yourself? I'm sure you can hazard a guess as to why."

"That depends. Do you plan on teasing me some more?"

"Teasing? I hardly know what you mean."

The man sounded so innocent when he said that, Edelgard nearly bought it.

Thank goodness Byleth chose her house. Him and Claude would have made a fearsome, if not incredibly _infuriating _pair.

"I promise," Byleth said, placing a hand to his chest. "Despite the immense amount of enjoyment I get out of catching you off guard."

Edelgard rolled her eyes, but she was prepared for it this time. She wouldn't allow him to get the better of her any time soon.

"Then you have my word," she nodded. "But only if you clarify something for me."

"Oh?"

Truth be told, she had been meaning to ask him this yesterday, but after their conversation it seemingly slipped her mind.

"I've always been under the impression that you've been holding back your strength," Edelgard began, glancing over at him as they walked. "Why is that?"

"There just hasn't been a need for me to fight like when I was a mercenary," Byleth answered. "Besides, I'm your teacher. I wouldn't be doing my job if I did all the work."

"Ah."

That part was as she expected, at least.

"Then may I ask, what changed yesterday?"

Byleth clicked his tongue.

"I suppose I wasn't very subtle about it, was I?"

"Not particularly."

Byleth inched closer to Edelgard, tilting his head towards hers.

"I take it this conversation is also confidential, yes?"

"Of course."

He shot a glance at the class behind them before continuing.

"Truthfully, I spent the entire month trying to predict how this fight might go. Adjusting our battle strategy, planning escape routes, preparing for enemy reinforcements, even going so far as to try and predict how you all might handle our inevitable victory or unlikely defeat."

Edelgard didn't speak, allowing her teacher to finish.

"This might seem a tad uncouth of me, but I've been watching and studying the class _very _closely. Everything from their strengths in battle to their dislikes of certain foods."

A sudden cake incident flashed in her mind.

"So, when I plotted out how the Eagle house might react to quieting a rebellion compared to putting down some bandits, I took it upon myself to do most of the heavy lifting."

"You wanted to ease our burdens," Edelgard stated.

"Precisely." He nodded. "I've already come to terms with the blood on my hands. When I weighed my own discomfort to that of someone like, say, Bernadetta or Linhardt, I found it a small price to pay."

"While that is admirable, they'll have to face days like this one eventually, Professor. We all will. You cannot be there to watch over us forever."

"True," he agreed. "But, while I'm your teacher, I will bloody my hands as often as it takes if it means I can give you all peace of mind one day sooner."

Edelgard's eyes widened. Never in her life had she met a man whose actions were so selfless.

Well, there was _one, _but that was in a different life.

"I only have one more question, then."

"Shoot."

"You said you've been evaluating us for a while now, correct?"

"That's right."

"Then would you mind telling me what you came up with?" Edelgard asked. "As their house leader, I feel it my obligation to ask. Perhaps you've gleamed something about them that I myself have missed."

Byleth hummed to himself, pinching his chin as he often did whenever he thought over something.

"I don't see the harm in that," he replied.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small, leather bound notebook, its cover crinkled with use.

Licking his finger, he opened it and flipped through about a dozen pages before stopping.

Clearing his throat, he began.

"Edelgard, I think Lonato's uprising bothered you more than you'd care to admit. You just won't let yourself be distracted by it, otherwise you'd lose sight of your resolve."

Edelgard's brow raised. That had struck closer to home than she expected.

"Caspar will probably wake up a week from now, the events of today probably already in the back of his mind. It'll trouble him, sure, but he'll be able to move past this," he continued, totally oblivious to her surprise. "Petra will too. She'll tell herself this is what had to be done and see it as a chance to grow into her eventual position as the leader of Brigid. Ferdinand will lie awake for the next few nights, struggling with the decisions these nobles made, and vow to himself never to subject his own people to such strife. Bernadetta, Dorothea, and Linhardt will go to sleep a month from now, thinking of the lives they took today. Hubert…"

Byleth sighed, scratching his head.

"Honestly, I don't know a thing about Hubert."

"That's quite alright, most people don't." Edelgard stifled a giggle before composing herself. "I must say, those are quite astute observations you've made."

"Does it line up with your opinions of them?" He asked her. "You have known them longer, after all."

"Yes, I believe so." Edelgard frowned, guilt beginning to etch its way into her features. "Although, I never would have thought to go to the lengths you did to ease their burdens. I merely saw this as an experience to help them grow stronger."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Byleth shook his head. "Like you said, this will hardly be the last time we deal with something like this. All I did was simply try and postpone the inevitable."

In spite of his sudden ability to get under her skin, she found this particular side of Byleth rather… inspiring. The way he cared for those he led, putting their own feelings before his own; were her own circumstances different, it was how she wished to act as a leader.

And he was right. This wouldn't be the last time something like this happened. As long as Fódlan continued to idolize Crests and the so-called "holy bloodlines" they came from, days like this won't be uncommon. But she couldn't hold it against him for trying to shield them from the injustices of this world, despite her own reservations about it.

"It's a cruel world we live in," Edelgard whispered, her fists clenching at her sides. Memories of a different life flooded her mind. Memories of what bearing a Crest _truly _meant. Memories she so desperately wanted to forget but would _never _allow herself to.

"Indeed. Maybe one day someone will come along and change it for the better."

_One day, I will. I_ _WILL reshape this world._

"Professor."

"Hm?"

Byleth glanced over at her, looking confused by the sudden change in her tone.

"If one day someone does come along to change this world, would you stand beside them? Even if it meant suffering through more hardships like yesterday?"

His expression didn't change, but she thought- _hoped_, she saw his eyes soften as he looked at her.

"I don't know. But, if that someone was anything like you, I might be convinced."

Edelgard smiled, content with that answer.

Their march continued in relative silence as their conversation came to a close, only occasionally being interrupted by idle discussion when some of her other classmates joined them.

As they walked, she began to notice that each step she took slowly felt easier and easier. Maybe the conversation with the professor had simply lightened her mood, or perhaps it was because the weight that had so long pushed down on her suddenly felt a little bit lighter.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**It truly is a challenge to write Edelgard's fierce, ambitious nature mixed with the bits and pieces of a regular, young woman that we get glances of in the supports and dialogues. One moment she'll be talking about crushing the opposition at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and the next she'll be reminiscing about her parents' love story in the Tower. I suppose that's why I find her so interesting, eh?**_

_**So, bear with me a little bit as I find that perfect balance.**_

_**Also, don't expect these last two chapters to be the general flow of how this story will play out. While I do plan on tackling most of the difficult decisions made in this game, as well as a few ideas I have of my own, I also plan on adding some chapters like the first one. Hopefully I can achieve a nice balance of her route's serious, gray nature while also adding some fluff to take the edge off.**_

_**Anyhow, thank you all for the overwhelming support so far! I've gotten a kick out of reading all of your reviews and watching as the Follows number continues to climb. I guess we were all in desperate need of more Byleth and Edelgard screen time.**_

_**See you next time!**_


	4. Misstep

Byleth yawned as he walked through the sleeping monastery's halls. The students had long since retired for the evening, leaving the once packed and bustling hallways noticeably empty. The sounds of his footsteps echoed back and forth through the corridors, rattling in his ears.

It was all rather… eerie. The mercenary-turned-professor didn't scare easily, but it didn't surprise him that the rumors of ghosts and other nefarious beings plaguing the monastery at night was a popular one among the students. There was something about a still Garegg Mach that didn't sit well with him.

"Byleth?"

He spared a glance at the floating form of the small, green-haired girl beside him.

"Yes, Sothis?"

"Do you mind explaining to me what we are doing?" She gave him a rather annoyed look. "It is entirely too late in the evening to be gallivanting around the monastery."

"I am not 'gallivanting.' I am _researching_," he explained with a sigh. "Were you not paying attention in class?"

"Don't speak to me like I'm one of your slack-jawed students," Sothis huffed. "And as a matter of fact, I was. I was also under the impression that you and your group of amateur investigators already deduced the assassination plot was a ploy to-"

"Distract us from their true goal of infiltrating the monastery, yes."

Byleth already had a sneaking hunch of where their aim lies, but it never hurt to be careful. As Jeralt would always tell him, 'it's better to be over-prepared than to get caught with your pants down.'

"And, given the fact we are currently patrolling the second floor of the dormitories in the middle of the night, I take it you assume their target is here? At the dormitories? Where the students sleep?"

Byleth clicked his tongue. The sarcastic tone in his companion's voice was unnecessary he thought.

"You can never be too sure. Perhaps their plan is to get us believing they're after the archbishop, when in reality they're planning to assassinate or kidnap one of the students. Most of them are of noble birth, after all."

"Ah, yes. I am _sure _that is the case," Sothis hummed to herself, her eyes drifting to the numbers on the doors. "As I am also sure that _none of this _has to do with the fact the arrogant one fell asleep in your class today."

Byleth hesitated mid-step. While completely unnoticeable to anyone else, Sothis caught it immediately.

She fluttered in front of him, her grin _annoyingly _smug.

"Ha! I knew it! You are concerned about her!"

Byleth rolled his eyes, turning his head away. Honestly, he was concerned. Edelgard was… well, Edelgard. She completed her assignments on time (sometimes a day or two early), never slacked off, never missed class, and certainly never _slept _through a lecture. The woman had perfect marks in all of her subjects. That didn't happen to those that slept through class.

It wasn't just the sleeping, either. The bags under her eyes had nearly doubled in intensity ever since they returned from their last mission. On her last pop quiz she missed a few questions, not to mention the fact her fuse had been shorter as of late. Poor Ferdinand got quite the tongue-lashing the last time he attempted his one-upsmanship with her.

"Heh, you might be able to pull one over on the other children in your class, but not me!" Sothis's placed her fists on her hips triumphantly. "Do not think I have not noticed your subtle little glances at her during your lectures, or how you turn your head slightly whenever she walks by. You are quite smitten with her, are you not?"

She was getting _waaaay _too excited about this.

"Be quiet," Byleth hissed. "Edelgard is one of my students. While I admit I do enjoy her company, I simply am worried about her well-being. She fell asleep in class today, which is very unlike her. I simply wanted to check in-"

Byleth shook his head, realization dawning on him.

"You've been reading those romance novels again, haven't you?"

"That is only because watching you grade papers is so dull!" Sothis exclaimed. "And they are not _novels_\- they are epics. Do not insult the authors with your generalizations."

The mercenary took a deep breath, running a hand over his features. _Goddess save me._

"Look, why don't you go back and read some more of your… epics," Byleth suggested. "I've got this handled."

"Phooey! Do not think you can be rid of me so easily," Sothis grumbled. "Besides, it is dreadfully boring in that room all alone…"

Despite himself, Byleth smiled slightly at the softly spoken line- well, he felt like he was smiling. Without Edelgard here to make certain, he was rather unsure what his face did in the presence of others.

Sothis stared at him wide-eyed, blinking dumbly.

"Was that a-"

"Ugg… Ahh…"

The soft groans coming from down the corridor caused Byleth to freeze in place. Given the catch in Sothis's breath, she must have heard it too.

Considering its tone and pitch, one could only assume it belonged to a woman… one in pain. It wasn't very loud, but with how quiet the monastery had become, it may as well have been a bloodcurdling scream.

"Did you hear that?" He glanced over at Sothis.

"Yes…" she mumbled. "A ghost perhaps? No, that surely is not the case…"

He tilted his head to the side, giving her an inquisitive look.

"You sure?"

Sothis pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Before you even think of uttering that sentence, I am no gho-"

"Fath… Save…"

The ethereal girl yelped, ducking behind Byleth's back.

Byleth's eyes wandered down the hallway, trying to pinpoint which room the noises were emanating from. He honestly came here to simply check in on his student, but all of a sudden it seemed like his claim about shady business taking place in the dorms wasn't so much of a lie after all.

If he were to guess, it sounded an awful lot like the groans were coming from…

Without another word, he took off in a dead sprint down the hallway.

"H-hey!" Sothis called after him. "Do not run off without me!"

Byleth ignored her plea, his feet eventually skidding to a halt outside of her room.

He rapped his knuckles on the wooden door.

No response.

Against his better judgement, he twisted the doorknob only to find that it was locked.

Once more, he knocked against the door.

"Edelgard?"

Still no response… The only sound he heard come from the room was the crashing of something falling.

Without a moment's thought, he rammed into the door with his shoulder, bursting into the room-

-Only to find a disheveled princess sprawled out on the floor, her desk chair lying next to her.

Edelgard was, to put this delicately, a mess. Her iconic black and red uniform was all wrinkled, and her hair an absolute disaster. The hints of drool at the corner of her lips glistened in the candlelight, and a few stray locks of her snow-white hair were stuck to the side of her face.

"P-Professor?" Edelgard stammered, looking up at him from behind her white bangs.

"…Oh, dear."

It didn't take a genius to gleam an insight as to what might have happened here. Edelgard, being the diligent student she was, probably fell asleep at her desk making up the work she had missed today or some other work she was behind on. The crashing sound probably happened when Byleth knocked on her door, startling her, and most likely causing her to fall out of her chair.

Although that didn't account for the strange noises…

He took a cursory look around the room. No one else was here, so who…?

"What are you doing here?!"

Edelgard's less shocked, more _angry _tone dragged him back to reality. By this point, she had already jumped up off the floor and had hurriedly brushed some of her strands of hair back into place with her hand.

Byleth glanced back at the door he had just pushed through, then back to his very red, very upset Edelgard. This… This was not a good look for him. Here he was- a teacher, all alone with a student in her room at the dead of night.

After he had nearly broken down the door to get in.

"If that Rhea figure saw this, I believe you would be… What's the mortal term for that?" Sothis paused, a finger prodding her chin. "Ah, yes! Fired!"

Sothis laughed at her own joke, the chimes of her giggles a stark contrast to the mood in the room. It took all of Byleth's willpower not to say something to her teasing. Being branded a lecher would be one thing but being branded a _crazy _lecher he would like to avoid if possible.

"Forgive me," he sighed, his gaze now steadily on the floor. "I was doing some research for our mission when I thought I heard some strange noises coming from your room."

A lie again, but it wasn't as if he could tell the truth after what he did. Even he had enough tact to know when a little white lie was needed.

"…Oh."

Edelgard frowned, her entire disposition changing.

"Perhaps I was talking in my sleep," she whispered as if to herself. Shame had etched into her features, her eyes cloudy with confusion.

Byleth took another look at the door, suddenly feeling supremely out of place. On the one hand, he, a teacher, had just broken into one of his students' rooms, the heir of the Empire no less. It felt a little foolish to suddenly engage in conversation with her after all of that. But, on the other, he _was _concerned about her. That was the point of his entire excursion.

Another one of his father's famous quotes popped into his mind.

'_Son, there is a time and place for-_

"Bad dreams?"

He asked against his better judgement.

Edelgard's nostrils twitched, her jaw tightening. Byleth's question definitely struck a chord. One that was better left unstruck, by the looks of it.

The professor wore a full suit of armor with a jacket adorning his shoulders. Despite all that extra padding, he couldn't help but shiver at the sudden drop in temperature. Even Sothis had lost the amused expression on her face.

"Ah. So, you could hear what I was saying even," Edelgard nodded to herself, her upper lip quivering. "And then decided it wise to break into my room in the dead of night to discuss the matter with me?"

Byleth blinked, taken back by the sudden hostility in her tone. The coldness in her voice. The hardening in her eyes. He had only heard her talk like that a few times before, and only on the field of battle.

"Edelgard-"

"While your _concern _is noted, I would very much appreciate it if you excused yourself so I can get some rest for tomorrow's class. _Your _class, might I add."

Byleth frowned at her piercing gaze. He knew when he was backed into a corner. There was no point in trying to discuss the matter any further at this time.

"Of course. My apologies."

Bowing once, he turned and promptly left her room, closing the door behind him.

Once he was out of sight with a wall of wood between them, Byleth allowed himself to sigh, falling against the door behind him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let loose a string of curses in his mind. That was stupid. _He _was stupid.

"That did not go the way I expected," Sothis mumbled, watching her friend with a pair of sad eyes.

"How else would it have gone? She had every right to be livid with me."

Byleth exhaled slowly from his nose. Without another word, he pushed himself off the door and made his way back to his own bed for the night. If anything, this just went to show that some of his father's advice had some merit to it after all.

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

Byleth walked into his room, vigorously drying his wet hair with a towel. The professor wore nothing but a pair of wool pants, another towel draped over his bare shoulders. His mind had been elsewhere this morning, so he had forgotten to grab a clean shirt before heading out to the bathhouse. It was regrettable that he had to walk all the way back to his room in nothing but some pants and a towel to cover his upper half, but at least no students were up this early.

_Hey, isn't that the Captain's kid? He's… kind of weird, isn't he?'_

"Back from your bath?" Sothis looked up from her spot on his bed, her feet kicking the air as she read from one of his books.

'_Did you see him in our last battle? The boy's face didn't show a hint of emotion as he cut down those thieves- some of them were even younger than him! They'd cry for their mothers and he just stared at 'em, watching as the life left their eyes. You know, I heard from some of the others that he hasn't laughed or cried. Ever. Even when he was a babe.'_

'_Wha? What kind of baby doesn't cry?'_

'_Ones that ain't right in the head, that's who. No wonder they call him the 'Ashen Demon.' It ain't human the way he kills.'_

Byleth plopped down on his bed, the force causing the small girl to bounce up and down.

"H-Hey, watch it!" Sothis grumbled, flipping the pages back to the correct spot. When he still didn't respond, she looked over at him.

'_Heh, he's far from human, I can tell you that much.'_

He dried his hair in silence, his eyes looking past the wooden floorboards beneath him. Memories of the Ashen Demon's past life had danced around his thoughts since the night before. Memories of the other mercenaries talking behind his back. Memories of when he was nothing but a lad and the other village children would point at him and whisper something to their parents as he walked by. Some of them would even avert their gazes, afraid to meet his eyes. Their parents would look at him with confusion on their faces, and sometimes, disgust.

Not much unlike how Edelgard had looked at him the night before.

"Byleth?"

Byleth was always respected, sometimes even feared, but never had he been liked. Before coming here, he had no friends. None of the other mercenaries dared to get close to him, and because of his nomad lifestyle, there were no childhood friends. Other than his father, the only one that's ever _truly _loved him, he had no idea what the warm embrace of love felt like. Jeralt wasn't one that often practiced open displays of affection, and he never knew his mother, so he had no frame of reference as to what love felt like, or what it felt like to be loved. The weight of that loneliness was often overbearing.

Perhaps that was why he was so protective of all his students. They were the first ones to ever accept him with open arms, without knowing a thing about his past other than his relation to Jeralt. The look of joy on their faces (minus Hubert) when it was revealed that he would be their professor… It was one he held dear to his heart. It was one that brought him strength he never knew.

Perhaps that was why he was beginning to overstep his bounds as a teacher. He was so excited at the prospect of being accepted by others that he had begun to push the limits of his relationship with Edelgard. He hadn't even known them for a year, and already he put their lives above his own.

"There is no rule saying that teachers and students cannot be friends, you know. It is unlike you to mope like this."

Byleth looked up, only to see Sothis's green eyes staring into his.

"Did you forget?" She raised an eyebrow. "You and I are one. Though I try not to infringe on your privacy, your thoughts are of no secret to me."

"Right," Byleth nodded, turning his head back to the ground. "You are right, of course. But it was wrong of me to assume as such. I am their teacher, nothing more. It is forward of me to hope otherwise."

"And why is that?" Sothis asked. "What is so wrong with that? Have you ever stopped to wonder that maybe you are _more _to them than a simple teacher, just as they are more to you than students?"

Sothis floated up from her spot, repositioning herself so she would be beside him on the bed.

"You have heard their stories, have you not? Many of them have troubled pasts, never truly knowing what it feels like to have someone stand beside them unconditionally. I can assure you, they need you as much as you need them. Do not begin to doubt that, and do not go using those old memories to reinforce that doubt all because you had a little scuffle with one of your students."

Byleth stared at his friend with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. Slowly, the corners of his lips began to tug upwards, until a full-fledged smile stretched across his face.

"Ah-ha! I knew you could smi-hey!"

Reaching up, Byleth tousled her hair.

"Thank you, Sothis. It seems I have forgotten that _you_'_ve _always been there for me, haven't I?"

"Do not treat me as if I am a mere child!" she grouched, trying, and failing, to slap his hand away. "And yes, you _have_! You would do best not to forget that again."

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Their touching moment came to a screeching halt at the sound of someone tapping at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Byleth mumbled to himself.

"Maybe you should go and see. Hmph!"

Thanks to the distraction, Sothis finally succeeded at getting his hand off her head, then went back to reading her book.

Pushing himself off the bed with a grunt, Byleth strode over to the door. If this was Alois again to "enthrall" him with more stories of his past, Byleth was going to be extremely-

"Edelgard?"

Byleth blinked at the girl standing at his doorstep. Of all the people to come knocking at his door this early in the morning, Edelgard would be at the bottom of the list. For her to look so hesitant and rather sheepish was an even bigger surprise.

"Professor," she greeted him, her gaze pointedly avoiding the land down south of his chin. "I know it is early, but do you have a moment?"

He looked back at his laughably bland dorm, then back to Edelgard. Shrugging, he stepped out of the way of the entrance, letting her inside.

"Go ahead and have a seat."

Edelgard nodded and walked into his room. Taking a brief look around at his barren accommodations, she stopped in front of his desk chair and took a seat, thankfully avoiding the invisible Sothis on his bed.

"For someone on their payroll, you would think the monastery might provide a nicer room."

"I'm fine with it," Byleth replied, slipping on a black tunic. "Besides, I don't need anything larger than this."

This time, he made a point out of dropping himself on the bed with the elegance of a rock. Sothis bounced up and down on its surface, a growl similar to a puppy's escaping her lips, but otherwise she ignored him.

"What can I do for you today, Edelgard?" he asked, trying not to appear too amused. Truthfully, while Sothis's pep talk did cheer him up, he still felt somewhat uneasy around the Adrestian. It probably wouldn't help matters for him to let out a chuckle.

"Ah, yes…"

An unfamiliar pensive look adorned her features. Her hands gripped at the hem of her skirt, her face avoiding his.

"About last night…"

_Can't say this wasn't expected._

"Again, I am sorry, Edelgard," Byleth interrupted her. "It was wrong of me to-"

"No!"

Byleth blinked, shocked by the sudden outburst.

Edelgard cleared her throat awkwardly.

"No, it wasn't wrong. You were just worried for my safety. I am aware of that now," she spoke softly. "While I was somewhat… shocked to see you standing there when I awoke, it was wrong of me to snap at you like I did. For that, I apologize. I hope you won't-"

Edelgard stopped midsentence, her eyes widening.

"You-You're smiling? Teacher, why are you smiling?"

"It's nothing," Byleth shook his head, mentally thanking Sothis. "I'm just glad to hear that, is all. Why don't the two of us agree to just forget last night ever happened?"

Edelgard let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand to her chest.

"I would love nothing more. I was up half the night worried that you might come to hate me."

"Hate?" Byleth tilted his head to the side. "Nothing you could say or do would make me come to hate you, Edelgard. Honestly speaking-"

Byleth spared a glance at Sothis before continuing.

"While I am your teacher and you are my student, I'd also like to think of you as a friend."

"Teacher…"

Edelgard blinked, dumbstruck by his words. After a few moments, she herself began to smile as well.

"Your words are a great relief to hear," she nodded, her smile faltering. "Truthfully, I did come here to speak with a trusted friend rather than my teacher- if you have the time, that is."

"Oh?" Byleth rose an eyebrow. "I'm all ears."

Edelgard's knuckles turned white, her features stiffening. Just like last night, her entire disposition changed. He could tell this was a challenge for her, but as to why, he did not know.

"Promise me that you won't tell a soul about what I'm going to tell you. Promise me."

"Of course," Byleth replied softly. "You can trust me with anything."

Despite the paleness of her face, Byleth detected the traces of a smile at her lips.

"I had a feeling you might say that."

Edelgard lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. The light of her fire had returned, leaving Byleth to wonder if it had ever disappeared to begin with.

And just like always, she was unwavering in the face of a challenge.

"You asked me about my dreams. The truth is, they are more like nightmares-"

* * *

_**And there you have it!**_

_**While some of you might be a tad disappointed, I decided not to rehash what was already said in her C support. None of that I would have changed, so I didn't want to bore you all with the same words essentially copy pasted in here. Plus, I hate doing that and avoid it when I can. Besides, I'm sure most of you came here to see something new rather than just a retelling of their C Support.**_

_**Also, as you can probably see, I changed up the C Support pretty hard. While I love the dialogue in it, it never really sat right with me. I mean, Byleth literally just barges into her room, wakes her up, then decides to ask her a very personal question about what she was dreaming about. I can't imagine a single person who would be like "Yeah, okay Prof, let's talk about my past and all my dead family members after you so politely entered my room." **_

_**So, instead, I decided to add some Byleth character and Sothis to this chapter. **_

_**Hopefully you all liked it! Until next time!**_

_**Oh, and a few of you have been asking if I'll add any of the other characters outside of Beagles into the story. The answer to that is, a big resounding yes. In fact, expect a few Blue Lion members coming in a few chapters. Can't wait!**_


	5. Moths to a Flame

Drops of sweat ceased their fall from Edelgard's brow. Her eyes were wide with fear and her mouth was contorted into an angry scream- both frozen still in time. She stood there, like a statue, her hand outstretched towards the bloody mess that was once her classmate.

A pool of blood covered Dorothea's chest, the red liquid clinging to her skin; not even the pull of gravity could cause a single droplet to move from its place. There was only a little flicker of light left in her cloudy eyes. Her body had paused in the midst of a scream, her mouth hanging open but refusing to move.

The scythe that carved through her flesh hung in the air, the red sheen on its blade glimmering in the torchlight.

Byleth watched on in horror, the scene splayed out before him like some sick, twisted painting. Time stood still in this hellish purgatory. Only he was allowed to move freely through this pause on time.

"…How long are we going to do this, Byleth?" Sothis spoke quietly in his mind. "How long will you try and divert fate?"

Byleth swallowed his fear, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword.

"As long as I am able."

The light and sounds of the mausoleum began to distort as Byleth turned back the hands of time once more.

* * *

_Clang!_

The clash of metal on metal reverberated in Byleth's eardrums. The mercenary jumped backwards, creating space between him and his opponent.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath, wiping a trail of blood away from his cheek with a thumb.

"_Fool…_"

A voice like a beast growled out through the darkness. The sound alone was enough to cause his hair to stand up on end.

The clacking sound of a horse's hooves echoed throughout the chamber as a pair of red eyes grew closer.

"If you had fled, I would not have chased you. But it seems you wish to die…"

The black knight's form slowly fizzled into view, the flames of a nearby torch reflecting off of his pure black armor. Spikes lined his shoulder pauldrons and the collar of his armor, each point looking sharper than the last. A pair of long, curved horns rested atop his skull-shaped helmet, giving him the appearance of some demonic beast. His terrifying scythe rested on his shoulders, the same scythe Byleth saw tear through so many of his students.

All that stood between the Eagles and the tomb in the back of the chamber was this single, imposing figure. It was as if Death himself had taken to the field to impede their progress.

"Professor!" He heard Edelgard's voice in his ear. "This foe is too great; we should circle around him and stop that mage before he opens Saint Serios's tomb!"

Byleth glanced at Edelgard, then looked to the rest of the class behind her. Thanks to his efforts and his supernatural gift, many of them had escaped the battle so far with only a few scrapes or bruises to their name. Most of the knight's lackeys hadn't proved to be much of a threat and had been taken down with relative ease.

It was this demon that proved to be the real problem.

"No." Byleth shook his head. "I will not let this _monster_ walk the earth."

In five separate instances, Byleth had watched helplessly as the knight cut down student after student, his scythe slashing through flesh and limb. Byleth had listened to the agonizing cries of those he swore to protect call out for him, begging to be saved. Their faces haunted his memory. Their screams plagued his thoughts. As long as he lived, he would not let this beast come back another day to reenact the nightmarish scenes Byleth had witnessed.

But, as strong as he was, the knight was stronger. Even at his full strength, there was a class of students behind him that Byleth had to worry for. Every move he made was influenced by their presence. Were he to completely disregard their lives and attack the knight as the demon he was once known for, there might be a chance...

However, he wouldn't allow himself to consider that option. The way he saw it, he had at least one or two more attempts to down the knight before the drain of Sothis's powers became too much.

"Edelgard, Hubert, you're with me."

For whatever reason, the knight seemed uninterested in those two. It was almost like he had been _avoiding _them in every timeline.

"Caspar, you're our fastest runner. I need you to go and alert Catherine to what's happening. Get her and the other knights here as fast as you can."

"Aw, really?" Caspar groaned, his shoulders drooping. "I don't want to miss out on any of the-"

"_You will do as I say!_" Byleth bellowed, shutting him up. The booming sound of his voice caused Bernadetta to shriek and Dorothea to gasp; even Hubert looked marginally surprised. Never had any of the students ever heard the soft-spoken Byleth raise his voice before.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh." Caspar rubbed the back of his head. "I'll be back before you know it."

The blue-haired boy was true to his word, taking off down the hall as fast as he could to find the wielder of Thunderbrand.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief, then turned to the rest of the class.

"Ferdinand, Bernadetta, and Linhardt I want you to circle around to the left. Petra and Dorothea, you to the right. Finish off what's left of the enemy and stop the man at the tomb before he can finish whatever it is he's doing. Do I make myself clear?"

The five students nodded, hurrying off to complete their assigned tasks before their teacher's anger could rise once more.

As he expected, the knight didn't move an inch as the students ran around him. His red eyes never left Byleth. For whatever reason, his gaze was solely fixed on him.

"Edelgard, you and I will lead the charge. Hubert, focus your magic on his horse to keep him off balance. Try and cover any openings in our attacks. Understood?"

"I don't take orders from the likes of _you_." Hubert glowered at him. "But, I suppose if Lady Edelgard demands…"

"Do as he says, Hubert." Edelgard nodded.

"Then I am at your disposal." Hubert shrugged.

Edelgard leaned towards Byleth, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Professor, are you all right? It's unlike you to look so pale in the face of an enemy."

Byleth appreciated the concern the soon-to-be empress had shown him, but there was no time for feelings like that.

"This enemy is unlike any we've faced before." Byleth frowned. "Can I trust you to have my back?"

Edelgard's eyes stared long and hard into his. He could feel her gaze reach deep as she examined him, but he didn't waver.

Eventually, she nodded, raising her axe.

"You needn't even ask, my teacher."

"Then follow me, and don't do anything rash."

"I could say the same to you," Edelgard shot back, her brow creased with worry.

Byleth ignored her, raising his sword once more.

All of them gave him a reason for being. These unorganized, naïve, inexperienced… yet hardworking, passionate, and loving students had given an aimless mercenary a purpose, and for that, his life was theirs. Should he die so that they could live, then so be it.

It was that conviction that calmed his shaking hands.

_Forgive me, Sothis. _

* * *

Steel hammering against steel echoed throughout the mausoleum, the explosions of magic shaking the very ground they walked on.

Despite the Death Knight being at a disadvantage in numbers and in movement, he repelled every attack and sent it back tenfold. Hubert's magic was reflected. Edelgard and Byleth's strikes were tossed aside as if they were simple slaps. His diminished mobility sitting atop his horse seemed like a minor inconvenience to him. No matter what strategy Byleth had come up with, the Death Knight stopped it all.

Edelgard's eyes widened as his scythe entered her vision, its sharp blade plummeting towards her head.

_Clang!_

Byleth's sword suddenly appeared in front of her, knocking the scythe away. How he had managed to clear the distance between the two that fast, she'll never know. It was if he had predicted the movement before the knight had even lifted a finger.

Edelgard growled, her fist clenching around her weapon. This was _not _how she had planned things to go. Not only had Byleth ignored her advice to avoid the Death Knight, he seemed determined to kill the man himself, their original mission be damned. If things didn't change soon, Edelgard would have to choose between the life of her weapon, or the life of-

"Are you hurt?" Byleth asked, his eyes flickering to her. He was drenched in sweat, his face covered in various cuts and gashes he received from protecting her and Hubert. His legs were shaking, his arms trembling with exertion as he held his sword. Her professor seemed to have tired out much quicker than he had during the battle with Lonato.

Edelgard felt her heartbeat steady looking upon the man. Despite all of that, here Byleth stood, his feet planted firmly beside her.

"I am fine, Professor."

Whatever happened, she valued his life much, much more than that of her tool- no matter how sharp it may be.

"Professor! He's opening the tomb!"

Dorothea's voice pulled her back to reality.

She shot her head up to see a masked man pushing at the stone lid of Seiros's coffin. From the look of things, he nearly had. The rest of her classmates were close, but they were too bogged down in fighting to stop him.

There was little time left, but it was her chance to finish this without losing either. As much as she loathed to admit it, she still needed the likes of the Death Knight if possible.

"Professor! Go!" she shouted. "Hubert and I can hold him off to buy you some time."

Byleth faced her. While his expression would never betray it, the look of pain in his eyes was an arrow to her chest. She could see his heart twisting behind those big, blue pupils of his. The choice between his people, and his duty… It was one she knew too well.

"Trust in our strength," she said, softer this time. "We'll be fine. Now, go!"

The professor shook his head, cursing under his breath, then took off towards the back of the mausoleum.

"I will not let you leave so easily_…_"

The Death Knight galloped forward, his scythe poised above his head.

A blast of black magic exploded at the horse's hooves, causing it to rear back on its hind legs.

Byleth continued past untouched, his feet hammering at the stone floor as he ran.

Once he was certain Byleth was out of earshot, Hubert spoke.

"Isn't it time you withdrew from here?" Hubert seethed.

The knight turned his head slowly towards the mage.

"I don't take orders from you…" His voiced slithered out from his helm.

"But you will from _me_," Edelgard ground out. "The plan has changed. It is time for you to make your leave before Catherine and the others get here."

The Death Knight remained silent. The only sound that came from him was that of his strained breathing.

"Do not deny my blade…" he hissed. "It craves that one's flesh…"

"You would do well not to disobey me," Edelgard warned, her voice absolute.

"You would dare to constrict me…?"

The Death Knight raised his lance, his horse strutting in place.

Edelgard shook her head, the anger in her chest threatening to boil over.

"I've had enough of your insubordination."

She turned to Hubert, nodding once.

"Of course, Lady Edelgard." Hubert bowed. "Allow me to dispense of this trash."

With a flash of purple light, the Death Knight disappeared, his form sent to some place far, far away from the monastery. Her uncle's technology was something the Flame Emperor had found very useful as of late.

Edelgard looked around the mausoleum. Her classmates appeared too busy to be privy to any of their exchange with the Death Knight, thankfully. It seemed her shaky alliance with the creature would remain in the dark for now.

"Where did you send him?" she inquired.

"The Sealed Forest," Hubert replied. "He should be out of our hair for the time being."

"Good," Edelgard sighed, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Thank you, Hubert."

"It was my pleasure, Your Highness." Hubert flashed one of his rare smiles before going back to his usual expression. "But, I must ask: is it really wise to allow that…_ man_ to thwart our plans so easily?"

Hubert's poorly masked animosity for the professor was his worst kept secret. While, for the most part, he followed Byleth's orders for her benefit, Hubert hardly trusted the man. Even less so now that he and Edelgard and begun to form something akin to a rapport. Edelgard didn't necessarily approve of the contempt he held toward their teacher, but she couldn't hold it against him. As was the case in most instances, Hubert only had Edelgard's best interests in heart.

Edelgard brushed her hair behind her ear, then turned to face her most trusted comrade.

"There's nothing for it, Hubert. Any plans to retrieve the Saint's bones had to be put on hold the moment the professor called for Catherine's aid. It would be foolhardy to try anything now. We'll simply have to acquire her remains another-"

Edelgard stopped, her eyes widening at the sight of a red glow near Seiros's tomb. It was near impossible to make out what her professor was holding from the distance, but she could swear she saw the outlines of what could only be a sword in his hand.

"Lady Edelgard," Hubert gasped when he noticed as well. "Is he wielding-"

Edelgard watched in disbelief as the sword in Byleth's hands seemingly expanded in length, slashing through the Western Church mage several feet away from him.

"The Sword of the Creator…" she breathed.

This… this was far beyond her expectations. She had expected the burial place of Seiros to hold her bones, certainly not the King of Liberation's legendary blade.

And yet, there it was. In the hands of her professor. Hundreds of questions flew through her mind, but before she could hope to get an answer to any of them, they had to finish up here.

"Come, Hubert. We should rejoin them before they take notice of our absence."

"Of-Of course, Your Highness," Hubert stammered, following behind her.

With Nemesis's sword in his hands, what remained of the Western Church dissenters didn't last long. Any that hadn't been felled by her fellow classmates were cut down by their professor.

To see the sword herself was beyond anything she could picture in her imagination. The flashes of red light in the air like falling embers as the blade turned into a sharpened chain, slashing out at anyone with the bad luck of being in a ten-foot radius… It was hard to believe that it was real.

Somehow, he had managed to awaken the sword's power, and by the looks of it, even without its crest stone in its hilt. Edelgard vowed to not let her teacher catch her off guard as he often did, but it appeared that even on the battlefield Byleth managed to surprise her.

_But… How? Unless-_

The empress's thoughts came to a halt as she got close.

Byleth was now surrounded by the rest of the Eagle squad, all of them smiling as they basked in their victory, but something appeared off. While the others were laughing and smiling, her teacher had a strained look in his eyes. His labored breathing looked to be worse. His shoulders bobbed up and down as he gasped for air, despite how he might try to conceal it.

The others hadn't noticed it, because why would they? To them, Byleth was acting as he always had. One hand carelessly tousled Bernadetta's hair while the other gripped Ferdinand's shoulder.

Edelgard knew better, though. She knew firsthand how hard their teacher would push himself for their sake. She could see how the hand on Ferdinand's shoulder was more to keep Byleth upright instead of a friendly gesture, or how the hand on Bernadetta's head was carefully keeping his balance.

Byleth's glassy gaze met hers as she got closer, and that was all the indication she needed.

"Well, it appears that the day is ours," Edelgard remarked as they approached.

"Yes!" Petra exclaimed. "We were able to get the victory thanks to the professor!"

"Don't give me all the c-credit," Byleth mumbled, his tongue tripping over his words. It was slight, but given the narrowing of Hubert's eyes, he had noticed it as well. "It was a group effort."

"That may be, but you were quite the sight to behold, Professor!" Ferdinand shook his head in disbelief. "To think, the tomb of the great Saint Seiros might hold such a fabled weapon, and that _you _could wield it!"

Byleth raised an eyebrow, rotating the Sword of the Creator with his wrist. Given the confused look on his face, Edelgard assumed this was one more thing the teacher knew nothing about due to his upbringing.

"Damn, I ran all the way here, but it looks like you Eagles already have it covered."

Edelgard turned her head to see Catherine stride up to them, half a dozen Knights of Seiros and Caspar following in tow.

"Poor Caspar here sounded so urgent when he came to find me, I just assumed it- what the hell?!" Catherine's eyes widened at the sight of the sword in Byleth's hands. "What… why… no, _how_ do you have that?!"

"This?" Byleth raised the blade, then motioned to Serios's resting place. "It was in that tomb over there."

Byleth's words only proved to further confuse the knight. Her eyes darted back and forth between the tomb, Byleth, and the Sword of the Creator.

"We have to get you to Lady Rhea. _Now,_" Catherine barked.

Byleth blinked a few times, not looking any less baffled by her reactions.

After a few seconds, he shrugged.

"You heard her. Eagles, you're dismissed. Get some rest, and I'll meet up with you later."

The class nodded, each giving a farewell to their teacher as they made their exit out of the mausoleum.

Edelgard stayed put, crossing her arms across her chest. Unsurprisingly, Hubert remained still as well.

Byleth's tired eyes met hers once more as he nodded a silent thanks.

"Catherine, go on ahead of me. Tell the archbishop I'll be with her as soon as I can, but there are a few things I have to discuss with the house leader here first."

Catherine frowned, clearly not pleased with that answer.

"Please?" Byleth exhaled. "I understand this sword here has some great deal of importance attached to it, and I'll gladly discuss all the details with her, but I'd be failing at my job if I didn't touch base with the leader of the Black Eagles first. That _is _what Lady Rhea hired me to do, yes? I'm sure she'd understand."

Catherine growled under her breath, but relented, motioning for the knights to move out.

"Fine. Just don't keep her waiting, otherwise I'll drag you down there myself."

With that, the most accomplished Knight of Seiros turned and stomped off.

Once she was gone, Byleth let out a shaky sigh, his entire body slumping forward.

"Hubert, would you mind giving us a moment alone?" Byleth asked with half-lidded eyes. It seemed his composure was finally breaking.

"Yes. I would."

"Hubert, it is quite fine." Edelgard rolled her eyes. "It is clear our teacher has something he wants to talk with only me about. I see no harm in obliging him."

"I do," Hubert scoffed, shooting a chilly glare at Byleth. "This man has been getting far too chummy with you as of late."

"_Hubert._"

Hubert could be rather stubborn when he wanted to be, but even he was wise enough to not challenge the princess when her tone attained that level of finality to it.

"…Of course, Lady Edelgard," Hubert bowed, then turned and left as well, not even bothering to spare Byleth a single look.

Byleth waited a few moments before speaking again, content that Hubert was far enough away not to hear his next words.

"He's quite the tough nut to crack that Hubert is."

"Yes, he can be quite overprotective occasionally," Edelgard sighed as she watched her friend leave, then turned to Byleth. "I had a few things I wished to discuss with you as well, my- teacher?!"

Edelgard barely managed to catch the man before he could fall to the ground. The air was stolen from her lungs as his armored body hit hers, a strained grunt sneaking out from her lips. The Sword of the Creator fell unceremoniously to the ground, clattering against the stone.

"I-I'm sorry," Byleth murmured, his breath coming in gasps now. "They just wouldn't leave…"

"Are you all right?" she asked, looking down at him with concern. He was shaking in her grip.

"I will be... once I catch my breath… Just don't let me fall... if you would."

Snaking his arm around her neck, she slipped her free arm around his back and under his arm to help hold him upright.

"You don't sound very convincing," Edelgard frowned, resisting the urge to cup his cheek to get a better look at him. "Should I take you to see Professor Manuela?"

"N-no, she can't help me," he replied. "I just… overexerted myself. That knight was... stronger than I hoped, but at least none of us were seriously injured."

His pause was suspicious, but Edelgard decided not to question him on it given the sheer amount of relief that was plastered on his features.

"Professor," she sighed, shaking her head. "You seem to have a knack for overexerting yourself."

"You know me pretty well by now, don't you?" Byleth chuckled, yet his face was expressionless as always. "Do you mind if we sit?"

Edelgard hesitated, looking down at the tangled mess their two bodies had become. Honestly speaking, she was a little out of her element here.

"O-of course."

_I suppose my numerous questions can wait until after the professor has caught his breath._

She gently lowered the two to the ground, making sure to lean Byleth's back up against a nearby pillar to give him support. To her surprise, he made no attempt to move away from her, simply letting his tired body rest against her shoulder.

It was rare to see Byleth like this. He always appeared so infallible on the battlefield, doing his best to always prove his worth as an instructor. She knew better than most how hard he worked to keep up that appearance, so to see him looking so frail, almost fragile, was almost more surprising than seeing him grip that sword.

Despite the situation she found herself in, she couldn't help but notice how light his body felt against hers, or the sensation of his chest slowly rising and falling against her shoulder as he drew breath…

Edelgard stopped that line of thought in its tracks, dumbfounded at how quickly her mind seemed to jump there.

"I'm not setting a good example as your teacher," Byleth groaned, pulling her back to reality. "So, I'd appreciate it if you simply saw me as your friend for the time being."

"And that makes it easier for you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I don't mind if it's you that sees this weak side of me."

Edelgard's eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly.

This man was truly an enigma to her.

Only minutes ago her mind was filled with nothing but her hidden schemes and her plans to change this world. For years that has been all she has thought about. It colored her every step and influenced her every decision. Yet, whenever she found herself in these little moments alone with him, her mind drifted to other things. Like how deep a blue his eyes were, or how on the rare occurrence she got to see his smile, it made her chest flutter in a way she hadn't felt since she was a mere child. It was as if whenever she was beside him, she didn't feel the weight of her birthright bearing down on her. She simply got a chance to be Edelgard instead of the Imperial princess.

That thought alone made her feel guilty. Guilty for taking pleasure in the fact that, if only for a moment, she allowed herself to be distracted by idle fantasies like any other girl her age.

The mask she had spent years so carefully crafting seemed to crack ever-so-slightly whenever she found herself alone with Byleth. Edelgard didn't know if that realization frightened her or brought her joy.

"It gladdens me to hear that, Professor." She turned her head away to hide her smile. "At least this way I can be sure you'll allow _someone _to look after you should you push yourself too hard."

"It's a good thing I have you, then."

Byleth pushed himself off of her and up against the pillar. Edelgard could see him turn to face her out of the corner of her eye.

"And I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"I want you to call me 'Byleth.'"

Edelgard blinked, his request completely catching her off guard.

"I beg your pardon?"

"When we're alone like this, I would like it if you started using my first name instead of 'Professor' or 'Teacher,'" Byleth continued, his lips inching downwards. "Is that so strange?"

"I-I, er… It's not strange…" Edelgard stumbled over her words. "Although I'm not sure I feel comfortable addressing my teacher so casually."

"Oh?" Byleth tilted his head to the side. "When I first came to your homeroom as your new teacher, did you not tell me to address you as I would any other student?"

The princess nodded in defeat. She already could tell where he was going with this.

"Then I would like you to address me like you would any other friend."

Edelgard groaned, rubbing her temple. It's not like she didn't _want _to call him by his first name, in fact the idea made her somewhat happy… But he was her teacher! None of the other students called him by his first name! It almost felt… taboo for her to be allowed to do such.

"If you don't, I'll knock thirty percent off your final grade."

"If you're already acting like your old self, I take it you're feeling better…" Edelgard shot a glare at him. "That's playing dirty, Professor."

The corner of Byleth's lip tugged upwards. She couldn't tell if he was actually joking or not with that face of his, and that thought scared her.

Edelgard closed her eyes and sighed.

"I… I will try my best," she relented. "But I make no promises."

"Fair enough."

Using the pillar as a support, Byleth pushed himself to his feet with a grunt.

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue this later," he sighed as he walked over to where Nemesis's sword was, bending down to pick it up. "Rhea is probably waiting on me to give her my report. She scares me, so I'd prefer to not keep her waiting too long."

Edelgard chuckled, coming to her feet as well. It's a good thing no one heard him announce that so flippantly, but she agreed with him wholeheartedly. The archbishop _was _an imposing figure.

"Would you mind coming with me?" Byleth asked, facing her. "I'm afraid I don't know much about this sword here, and I'd like to avoid looking like an utter fool in front of her and Seteth again."

Ah, yes. Edelgard was vastly aware of Byleth's rather… unique upbringing. It was honestly astonishing how little their professor knew about even the most common knowledge about the church or Fódlan's recorded history.

Edelgard swallowed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Of course, Byl- _Professor_."

On second thought, that would take some time to get accustomed to.

"Well, I'll give you an A for effort," Byleth smirked. "Now, come along, and make sure I don't keel over on the way there."

Edelgard nodded with a smile, then followed behind him as the two made their way to the mausoleum's exit.

It wasn't often that Edelgard found herself following instead of leading, but if it was Byleth's shadow she was chasing after, she didn't particularly mind.

* * *

_**And that's that! Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**Apologies for the longer wait time for this chapter. After my last post, I found myself in the brunt of my move, so I had to focus on that. Then once that was finished and I was finally in the new place (and the internet got back up...), I had to catch up with some buds and catch up on some Three Houses (Just beat Blue Lions, and lemme tell you holy shit).**_

_**But! Hopefully updates will come a bit sooner now, but I make no promises! Sometimes you just need a break, you know?**_

_**Anyhow, hope you all liked the chapter. I took a few liberties here, as you can see. Divine Pulse is kind of weird, because unlike Mila's Turnwheel it's a legitimate plot device. Unfortunately I don't know for sure if they ever explain what might happen to Byleth should he go past the limit, so I inserted some of my own ideas there. Basically that his body can't handle the strain of a godly power, yada yada. Stuff like that.**_

_**See you all next time! **_


	6. Moments Lost in Time: Bergamot

_**Hey guys! Welcome back!**_

_**Okay, this has been something I've been brainstorming for a while now, so roll with me here.**_

_**The potential scope of this story is huge thanks to just how gigantic Three Houses is (not that I'm complaining). There are so many random scenes I want to fit in between Edelgard and Byleth, but simply can't figure out how to fit them into the chapters organically. **__**I'm talking tea times, dining in the dining hall, cooking, singing in the cathedral, and of course, other things I've thought up that fluff me up. I have a pretty thought out plot with this story, so it's hard to kind of fit these random bits that don't have anything to do with the story in. Plus, it lets me squeeze in things like the "My Edelgard" and "My Byleth" scene in so I can reference it in a later chapter (heh look forward to that one).**_

_**So, I came to two conclusions. I could write a separate, off-shoot story that is simply random bits of fluff I couldn't fit into this story, or add little side chapters to this story (for manga readers, think omake).**_

_**In the end, I decided on this. Think of these Moments Lost in Time chapters like supports; they aren't connected to the overarching plot, but they might reference the plot, or be referenced in the plot later on. **_

_**If y'all find this takes you out of the story too much, then I can just grit my teeth and squeeze these puppies into normal chapters or make a separate story to post little fluff pieces. But I hope this will be a win-win! I get to write the fluffy scenes without worrying that I'm trying to squeeze random scenes into a chapter, and you guys get some mindless fluff in between chapters!**_

_**Lemme know what you think!**_

* * *

"I'm glad you called me here. With how busy things have been, I could certainly use a diversion."

Edelgard smiled in gratitude as Byleth pulled out her chair for her, her eyes immediately drawn to the beautiful assortment of sweets arranged on a tower of three, separate plates. Everything from cookies and muffins to slices of cake and jelly-filled pastries.

Byleth grinned slightly as he walked over to his own seat. To say he had done his research before inviting Edelgard to tea was a massive understatement. While he studied all of his students for occasions such as this, he had paid a little more attention to Edelgard in that regard. Was he playing favorites? Perhaps. No one was perfect, right?

The same couldn't be said about this impromptu tea session. Byleth had spent countless sleepless nights crafting the perfect teatime. All of the sweets were ones that were popular in Adrestia, specifically the capital. The location of the gazebo was calm and secluded (he had covertly closed the gates on the way in), but not so secluded that they couldn't get a beautiful view of the towering monastery as the falling sun basked it in its golden glow. Underneath the tablecloth, away from Edelgard's line of sight, was a clipboard with at least two dozen conversation topics that he thought might entertain her.

And the tea? Oh, the tea. It was the crescendo to the entire occasion. Byleth had spent the past month secretly weeding out her taste in tea to find which ones she would like the most. A popular blend that was oh so subtly named the Hresvelg Blend was an obvious choice. That took Byleth two seconds. It was the Bergamot tea that really gave him trouble. At least one entire paycheck had gone to paying off the chefs in the dining hall to serve various kinds of teas for the month until he finally discovered the secret to Edelgard's taste buds.

Before becoming a teacher, Byleth's livelihood had been that of a mercenary. You don't make it this long in that kind of profession if you didn't carefully plan out each and every battle. This was no different.

"I think we all could," Byleth replied calmly, lifting the teapot. "Would you like some?"

"That would be lovely." Edelgard nodded, holding out her cup. "Please."

Steam poured from the stout as the clear, brown liquid filled the cup.

The pleasant scent that drifted to his nose assured Byleth he had made the right choice.

"Thank you. It smells delicious." Edelgard smiled as she brought the teacup to her lips, taking a reserved sip.

Her eyes widened near immediately.

"This is my favorite tea," Edelgard sighed happily as she took another drink. "How did you know, Professor?"

"Lucky guess," Byleth shrugged, but the subtle smirk playing at his lips didn't fool the empress.

"Uh-huh." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I suppose the assortment of popular pastries from my homeland are, what, another lucky guess?"

Byleth glanced at the sugary treats, his face completely blank.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't all luck."

Edelgard's sudden laugh caught Byleth completely off-guard. The Imperial heir wasn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve. To hear her so much as chuckle was uncommon, so a laugh like this was extremely rare.

Byleth liked it. The sound was like the chime of bells ringing softly in his ears.

"From the man that once told me he studied his students' tastes in food, I would hope not," Edelgard paused as she took another sip. "I find myself… rather happy that you went out of your way to select my favorite tea. Thank you for the thought."

"Think nothing of it." Byleth waved her off as he poured his own tea. "It's not often we get to do this. I wanted it to be special."

Byleth blinked. That last part was supposed to be internal. If he wasn't careful, people really would think he was playing favorites.

"Well, your efforts were certainly not in vain," Edelgard said as she grabbed a cookie. "I'm not the best judge of events such as this, but I think it's splendid."

Byleth hid his smile with the rim of his teacup. Perhaps he was taking a bit _too _much satisfaction out of this.

Edelgard broke off a piece of the chocolate-chip cookie and placed it in her mouth, her eyes lost in thought as she chewed.

"Speaking of, would you humor me for just a moment, my teacher?"

Byleth placed his cheek in his hand, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose I could. What did you have in mind?"

"Knowing the man you are, I take it you've been examining us more closely than you care to admit, correct?"

Byleth tensed, nearly choking on his tea. Edelgard smiled smugly at his reaction.

"I'll assume that's a yes," she continued as she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. "I want to quiz you, then. I'm curious how much you truly know about me."

The princess looked so satisfied with herself, but if only she knew just how seriously the man across from her took his job.

"Fair enough," Byleth leaned forward in his seat. "While we're at it, why don't we make it more… interesting?"

"Oh?" Edelgard tilted her head to the side slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You have my attention."

"You ask me any three questions about your likes and dislikes, and if I get all three right, you have to call me by name for the rest of the evening."

Edelgard winced, the simple thought of it causing her cheeks to redden slightly. Even so, knowing her competitive streak, there was no way she'd turn him down.

"And if you get one wrong?"

"I'll buy you a gift. Any gift. How does that sound?"

Edelgard hummed to herself, a hand idly rubbing her chin as she thought.

"I accept these terms."

"Perfect." Byleth tried his best not to smirk. "Any time you're ready, then."

"Prepare yourself."

Edelgard sat forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the table. For one of nobility such as her, Byleth didn't expect her to break etiquette so easily. Then again, she was _really _competitive.

"Do I prefer cats or-"

"Cats."

Edelgard blinked, not expecting the immediate answer.

"Er, I was simply testing you. Don't think the other questions will be so easy."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Byleth replied, a rare trace of his own smugness seeping into his voice.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Teacher," Edelgard grumbled, angrily scarfing down the rest of her cookie. "Not even Hubert knows this one."

"Go ahead." Byleth motioned her onward.

"What is my favorite book?"

Byleth wasn't very good with emotions, but he had to _actively _stop himself from letting out a snort at her question.

"_Crimson Flower_."

Edelgard's jaw slowly dropped, her eyes wide as saucers.

Unbeknownst to her, Byleth acquired this little tidbit information one evening as he was borrowing books from the library for Sothis to read. When he had checked out this particular novel purely by chance, he had happened to notice a certain Adrestian Princess had taken it out numerous times over the course of the semester. After discovering that, there was no way Byleth _couldn't _read it (most of it out loud for Sothis's sake).

"Truly a heartbreaking tale of love," Byleth continued, much to her dismay. "When the queen held the dying knight in her arms at the very end, even I was nearly moved to tears."

"T-T-That's enough!" Edelgard exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table and jumping out of her seat. Her face was nearly as red as the cape on her shoulder.

Edelgard sheepishly coughed into her hand, her blush only worsening thanks to her sudden outburst.

"What I meant to say is that you're correct." She quickly sat back down in her seat. "How could you have _possibly _known that?"

"Pure coincidence," Byleth shrugged.

Edelgard groaned, sinking further into her seat. It appeared that she was beginning to realize that even she was no match for Byleth's somewhat questionable work ethics.

"I fear I was too hasty in challenging you…"

"Ah, don't say that," Byleth hummed as he took a bite of a muffin. "Who knows, maybe you'll stump me on the next one."

Edelgard hung her head in defeat. It was such a sad thing to see the usual proud, confident woman look so dejected that even Byleth felt somewhat bad for her.

"Fine, fine," Edelgard sighed, her eyes hidden behind the hand that was rubbing her brow. "What animal am I afraid of, then?"

Any hint of a smile dissolved from Byleth's features. He knew the answer right away, of course. It was probably the most obvious question she had given him yet.

When he thought back to the horrors he had shared with her that morning…

"…Spiders."

Edelgard raised her head, a look of confusion on her face.

"That's… incorrect?"

"Damn."

She sat up in her seat, her confusion growing. Edelgard was perceptive, more so than most, but even she couldn't always see through the wall that was Byleth's impressive façade.

"Did you truly not know the answer to that?" Edelgard scowled. "Or were you just pitying me?"

"I truly did not know." Byleth shrugged. "I just took an educated guess based on the info you've given me."

Edelgard scrutinized her professor, staring long and hard into his eyes, looking for even the slightest trace of a lie.

When none was to be found, his student nodded, content with his answer.

"Yes… Well. I suppose it would be surprising for you to know _everything _about me."

"Indeed, it would," Byleth agreed. "So, what kind of gift would you like?"

Byleth was quick to change the subject out of fear of the conversation taking a darker turn.

"Hm?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow, something akin to a smirk growing on her face. "Where's the fun in deciding the gift myself? No, _you _have to choose it for me, my teacher."

Byleth rolled his eyes, but that was an answer he had expected. It was a good thing his journal also had a list of each students' preferences for gifts.

"Fine, fine. So be it." Byleth lifted his hands in defeat. "To the victor goes the spoils."

"Hmph." Edelgard grinned. Whatever traces of defeat that were there just moments ago were already long gone, replaced by the self-satisfied look of victory. "_That _you are correct on. Now then, my Byleth, would you mind passing me a slice of cake?"

Byleth was so enraptured with his thoughts on possible gifts for her that he nearly missed the terrible, terrible slip-up his tea partner had just made.

Edelgard simply held her plate out towards him, her expression unusually bright. It was actually depressing watching her glowing face slowly turn into one of pure horror as the realization of what she had just called him came crashing down on her.

There was only one thing Byleth could possibly say in this situation.

"I wasn't aware that I was your Byleth."

Edelgard shot out of her seat for the second time that evening, her hands covering the deep crimson of her cheeks.

"No, no, no! I-I meant to address you as I always do, but-but because of what you asked me to do-!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "I-I got the two names mixed up!"

"_Your _Byleth?"

The mercenary had been smiling a lot more since he had come to the monastery, but this was perhaps the first time his smile had grown so large. He could nearly feel it tickling at his ears.

Edelgard's groan was muffled by the hands that had moved to cover the entirety of her face. She plopped back down in her chair, her hair waving back and forth as she shook her head.

"I beg of you to not tell anyone about this."

"Of course not." Byleth's grin turned impish. "My Edelgard."

He was inexperienced in the ways of properly teasing someone, but he had to admit, he was getting the hang of it.

Edelgard shot the man a _chilling _glare through the gaps of her fingers.

"You may be my teacher, but I will pummel you if you call me that again."

Byleth raised his hands defensively.

"That will be the last time, I promise."

It took him biting his cheek to not say it just one more time.

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

Edelgard closed the door to her room behind her, finally allowing herself to relax.

_The professor was relentless today._

He could be quite strict and demanding when he wanted to, but today was of another level. Ever since their excursion with the Death Knight, Byleth had been hammering them harder than usual at the training grounds. Edelgard was a trained soldier, but even she felt a little sore after this week.

"Perhaps I have time for a brief nap before I start on my paper-"

The words died on her lips as she spotted a decently sized teddy bear sitting on her desk chair.

She took a quick look around, making sure no one was in the room with her before stalking over to the out-of-place object.

Her eyes widened as she picked up the stuffed doll.

It was a cute little bear with brown fur in a suit of ill-fitting armor. The very same one she had eyed at the market just last week but was too embarrassed to buy for herself.

"Who in the world?"

Her eyes caught on the white of a piece of paper resting on her chair that had been hidden away by the doll.

Picking it up, she gave it a quick scan.

_Edelgard,_

_As promised, here is your gift. Don't think you will best me next time._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Byleth. _

When her eyes ran over the words 'your Byleth' she had half a mind to crumple up the paper and throw it in her garbage bin. Even in paper form, the professor somehow found a way to get a rise out of her.

But, instead, she neatly placed the piece of paper in a desk drawer, only to slam it shut.

"Damn it, Byleth…"

She threw herself onto her bed, but not before grabbing her new stuffed bear to bury her rosy face in.

* * *

_**See you all next time for your regularly scheduled chapter!**_


	7. Longing

"Words cannot express how grateful I am for this opportunity, Professor. Despite the rivalry between our houses, it gladdens me to know we can still take part in some inter-house cooperation."

Byleth clasped the prince on the shoulder.

"Think nothing of it, Prince Dimitri. I have a hunch that were the shoe on the other foot, you'd offer me the same chance."

Dimitri smiled, giving a single nod of thanks.

The two stood in the homeroom for the Blue Lions house, discussing the finer points of the Eagles mission this month to take out Miklan and his band of thieves. Classes were long since over for the day, leaving only the Lion leader and Byleth alone to talk.

Byleth preferred it this way. If word got out that he was enlisting not only Dimitri's help, but that of some of his house members, he was sure a certain two members of the Eagles would be a tad annoyed. It'd be better to have this meeting in some relative secrecy to iron out the details before bringing it to his own house's attention.

It only seemed right. This was the second assignment they've been given that took place within the Kingdom's jurisdiction, and the second assignment that involved putting down a family member of one of the Lions. To not invite them to take part seemed callous. Hopefully his class would see it the same way.

"Rhea and Seteth may have given me the permission to take the Blue Lions along for this month's outing, but it seems Professor Hanneman is too busy with his research as of late to be able to join us."

"I apologize, Professor." Dimitri winced. "Professor Hanneman is a wonderful instructor, but he can occasionally get… sidetracked, with his studies."

Byleth snorted, his expression blank. Oh, yes. He knew that better than anyone.

"I fear I'm the one that should be apologizing," Byleth said. "Ever since the mausoleum incident and this whole Sword of the Creator business, Hanneman has been buzzing around me like a fly."

Hours worth of talk over Byleth and his 'Crest of Flames' flooded his mind. Hanneman had been so enraptured in Byleth's supposed crest and his ability to wield the fabled sword. He must have talked his ear off for the entire day, going on about the rarity of this particular crest and what it might mean. Byleth didn't mind answering any question the scholar might have for him, he just hoped the blood draws would only be a onetime thing.

"Anyway-" Byleth shook his head, getting back on topic. "Since Hanneman won't be able to join us, I'm afraid I alone won't be enough to supervise the entirety of both houses. I'll need you to select just two students to come along with you and Sylvain."

"Of course!" Dimitri replied earnestly. "I wouldn't want to be any more of a burden on you than I already am."

Byleth smirked, patting the prince on the back. He was a good lad. It was a shame Byleth couldn't teach his class as well.

"You are of no burden. I just don't want to let all of you down."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, his blonde hair swaying in the wind.

"If you don't mind my saying, I don't see a reality in which you could let us down. You've already done me a great service simply by offering me this chance in the first place. I relish the opportunity to work with you and the Eagles in a setting where our rivalry doesn't weigh down on us."

Byleth hummed to himself, nodding absently. Truth be told, he did find it rather strange how the monastery did things. One would think they would _want _the houses to cooperate with each other. Each house held the future leaders of all three nations, wouldn't it be more beneficial for them to interact with the others on a daily basis in order to prepare them for peace in the future? To pit them against each other on a constant basis- even going so far as to offer rewards to the winning houses in mock battles seemed… a little cruel. It's as if they were _preparing _them for war, instead of trying to prevent it.

The prince of Faerghus frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Speaking of, have you already spoken to Edelgard and the rest of your house?"

Byleth grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. The rest of his house he didn't worry about. They were pretty agreeable.

It was Edelgard and Hubert that would be the real problem. Byleth couldn't gleam just how deep her relationship to Dimitri was, but even he could tell there was some type of history there. A blind man could see the tension between the two heirs.

And Hubert…. Well, he knew nothing of Hubert. The man would do whatever his majesty ordered, and by extension, _most _of what Byleth ordered, but he knew Hubert didn't trust him. Given the fact he had spotted the mage following him on more than one occasion, he imagined that disdain ran deep.

"Don't you worry about Edelgard," Byleth assured. "She might not be thrilled with the idea, but she's a rational person. Once I explain it to her, I'm sure she'll agree to it."

"I'm not so sure…" Dimitri mumbled. The mercenary noted the crestfallen look on his face at hearing Byleth's words.

_Hmmm. It appears the prince wishes the distance between them wasn't so great… I really do wonder what happened between those two._

Byleth gave the Lion another pat on the shoulder.

"Decide on who you want to accompany you. I'll fetch you later in the week for some practice battles with the Eagles so we're ready when the time comes."

"Understood, Professor."

Dimitri placed a hand to his chest and bowed. Ever the noble.

"Ah, there you are, son."

Both men looked to the door to see the legendary mercenary, and Blyeth's father, enter.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Jeralt said as he approached, his usual easy smile adorning his features.

Jeralt's eyes flickered to Dimitri, only now noticing his presence.

"Oh, hey, kid. Hopefully my boy here hasn't been giving you too much trouble."

Byleth rolled his eyes.

"O-oh, not at all, sir!" Dimitri stammered. "In fact, the professor has been of great help to me."

"Glad to hear it." Jeralt grinned, giving Byleth a few rousing slaps on the back. "I hope you don't mind if I steal him away for a bit."

"Of course not," Dimitri replied. "Don't allow me to get in the way. I'll see you later then, Professor Byleth."

"Till then, Dimitri."

The prince gave the two mercenaries another bow before excusing himself from the Lions' homeroom. It was impressive how much he could do that in one sitting.

"Seems like a good kid," Jeralt remarked as he watched him leave.

"Indeed."

"Having second thoughts on the house you picked?" Jeralt asked, glancing over at his son.

"Not in the least." Byleth shook his head. "So, what is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Follow me. There's something I wanted to show you first."

Byleth shrugged and went along with his father as they made their way out of the classroom.

Classes were over for the day, but the monastery was still bustling with students as they made their way through the grounds. The two weaved through the crowd, Byleth giving occasional nods or greetings to the students they passed.

"Good day, Professor! Do you have time later to help me with my certification exams coming up?"

A passing Lysithea asked.

"Another time, Lysithea. Perhaps later this week."

The young girl beamed and went on her way.

"Hey, mercenary. Come spar with me."

The usual brunt request from Felix.

"I'll find you later, Felix. I'm busy at the moment."

The swordsman scoffed and kept walking, but Byleth caught the hint of a grin on his rough features.

"Ah, Professor! Do you have time for a meal with me?"

An overly flirtatious suggestion from Dorothea.

"I'll catch up with you this evening, Dorothea."

The singer winked at him as she walked past.

Jeralt watched all of these students come to Byleth, his eyes wide with surprise. This was quite the change from the hushed whispers and the following eyes Byleth had received during his first few weeks here.

"How's the new gig treating you?" Jeralt asked, his curiosity at the events getting the better of him.

"I feel like I'm getting the hang of it."

"Good. I was starting to worry after the last time I asked. You were looking like a fish out of water back then."

"Yes, well…" Byleth drifted off, his mind going back to those early days. It truly was a challenge getting accustomed to his new role. While he had the experience he felt was sufficient enough to teach, he was afraid of how well he might do at the actual teaching part. It was one thing to have knowledge of the battlefield and how to fight, but it was another to actually impart that onto someone else. "I've got my bearings, now. The students seem to be satisfied with my teachings."

"No kidding," Jeralt said under his breath, his eyes following yet another student that propositioned Byleth for some sparring. This time it was a young woman with blonde hair braided back into a ponytail. "They seem to have taken quite a liking to you."

"Perhaps. I do my best, but I worry the increase in requests comes from this sword I carry or the crest I bear rather than any skill I might have as an instructor."

Jeralt looked to the dormant sword strapped to his son's waist.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Byleth shot his father a sidelong glance.

"I'm afraid not. The news was just as a surprise to me as it was to you."

Byleth kept up his gaze, unsure as to whether or not his father was telling the truth. Byleth had come to realize that there were many things his father had kept from him, either intentionally or unintentionally. For all he knew, this Crest of Flames could have been something his father had been privy to all along, but Jeralt wasn't one to talk much of the past. Byleth always assumed that the pain of losing his mother had always been too much for him to talk about anything regarding his past, but now he was beginning to wonder if he was keeping that from him purposefully.

But his father was a trained mercenary. He knew no matter how hard he looked, Byleth would find no answers through his facial expressions or hidden truths behind his words. Jeralt's grizzled face may not look it, but the man was intelligent and more careful than anyone he knew.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Besides, does all of that really matter?" Jeralt shrugged. "Some of these kids might be coming to you just because of all the rumors floating about, but as long as you do your job they'll keep coming back."

"I suppose you're right." Byleth nodded. "I just can't help but feel that this sword and this crest were something handed to me, rather than earned."

Byleth's fingers brushed against his sword. All it took was a tap of a finger for the sword to spring to life, its entirety glowing a bright red. Even with the slightest touch, he could feel the tremendous power that pulsed through the hilt of it.

"Although it does feel familiar to me…" Byleth murmured to himself. He couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he had held the Creator's Sword once before, yet no such memory existed. How such a thing could be possible, he had no clue. Sothis had no answers for him either, but she too felt a sense of familiarity with the blade. In her words, 'it felt like some piece of her had been returned,' but had no reason for such a feeling.

It was all so confusing.

Jeralt hummed to himself, his eyes once again being drawn to the glowing red sword.

"Where are we going exactly?" Byleth asked as they passed the Knight's Hall.

"You'll see."

The father and son duo continued walking down the pathway that ran outside the Knight's Hall. Bushes and shrubs lined the walkway, painting the area in a deep green. The herd of students began to thin as they made their way further and further away from the main hub of the monastery.

To Byleth's knowledge, there wasn't much here in this little corner Garreg Mach. There was of course the hall that they had just went by, but outside of that all that was out here was the edge of the ramparts. Granted, the scenic view of the mountains that surrounded the monastery was a rather breathtaking sight, but Byleth doubted Jeralt would take him out here just for that.

"It's right down here."

Byleth followed behind his father as they descended a flight of stairs to a secluded area he had never seen before.

"I didn't know there was a cemetery here," Byleth commented, his eyes immediately drawn to the couple of gravestones in the grass.

Jeralt came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, his gaze fixed upon a single headstone.

"This is what I wanted to show you," he said, nodding towards the grave. "…This is where your mother was buried. I was thinking it was about time we visited her."

Byleth's eyes widened, his feet shuffling to a stop.

"Mother…?" he mumbled, his eyes following Jeralt's. Whatever idle thoughts Byleth was having vanished at the sound of the foreign word.

Byleth stepped towards the grave. Time had worn away the name, making it completely ineligible. Even now, he couldn't even learn her name… Talk about a cruel joke

He had never known his mother… It hurt, but it was something he couldn't change, so he _tried _not to dwell on it. The only thing he truly knew about her was that she had passed away shortly after he was born. Jeralt didn't tell him anymore than that. It angered Byleth at first that his own father would seemingly refuse to discuss her with him, but whenever he brought up the subject the utter sadness in his father's eyes made it hard to press the issue.

The one thing Jeralt told him about her held true at least. Given the dates, she must have died shortly after Byleth was born.

Byleth knelt beside the stone, his fingers running over the lines of where her name once had been.

"What was her name?" Byleth asked. It was a question that had gone years without an answer.

Jeralt remained silent, his eyes never leaving the grave. It was as if his question had gone in one ear and out the other.

"Father."

Jeralt exhaled slowly, closing his eyes.

"Sitri."

Byleth repeated the name softly to himself. The feeling of her name on his lips would be the closest he would ever truly be to her.

A myriad of questions stormed in his mind. _Why was she buried here? Why didn't you tell me about her grave sooner? Why didn't you tell me about her at all? Why did it take some twenty odd years for you to finally tell me her name? _

All of these questions were worthy of answers, but there was only really one answer that ever mattered to Byleth.

"What was she like?" He asked, his face blank.

Jeralt took a deep breath, a hand resting on his hip.

"She was gentle and smart," he began. "So smart. A wonderful cook. Always kind to everyone."

The corner of his father's mouth turned upwards as he recalled the memories of his beloved wife.

"And…"

Jeralt paused, pulling a single, unfamiliar looking flower out of his overcoat to place on her grave.

"She loved flowers. Whenever I brought her back an unusual flower, her face would light up."

Byleth tried to picture his burly father giving his mother a flower, but seeing as how he had never seen her face, it was an incomplete one. He always assumed that she must have had blue hair and blue eyes given Byleth's looks, but he just couldn't picture her face.

"I really do cherish those memories," Jeralt continued, his brown eyes elsewhere. "I can't count how many times she made me happy just by smiling."

The mercenary returned to reality and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"And she smiled the most when she was pregnant with you."

Byleth rose to his full height, his gaze never leaving the gravestone. He remained silent as to let his father finish, but truthfully, Byleth had no clue how to respond to that.

"She died right after you were born. She… She wasn't able to spend much time with you." Jeralt's expression darkened briefly before he smiled again. "But she loved you with all her heart. That's the truest thing I know."

Jeralt squeezed Byleth's shoulder, an unusual showing of affection from the man.

"Never forget that."

Byleth met his father's eyes and nodded. He had no face to put to his mother's name, and before today he didn't even _know _her name, but somehow his father's words brought a warm feeling to Byleth's still heart.

And yet… there was still one thing nagging at Byleth in the back of his mind. Something he had always suspected had been the case. Seeing the dates on her tombstone only strengthened his suspicion.

"Mother died shortly after I was born, right?"

"That's right."

"Did she die because of my birth?"

Jeralt sighed, closing his eyes.

"…Yes."

Byleth frowned. It was the answer he expected, but hearing it confirmed made his chest heavy and only gave birth to new nagging doubts.

"Do you ever regret having me, then?" Byleth asked before he could stop to think.

His father's eyes shot open, his brow raising in disbelief.

Followed by perhaps the angriest expression he had yet to see the collected mercenary make.

"How could you ask such a thing?" Jeralt smacked the back of Byleth's head. _Hard. _"Your mother would be rolling in her grave if she heard you speak like that."

Byleth mumbled an apology, gingerly rubbing the new bump on his noggin.

"I don't regret having you. Not for a second," Jeralt scoffed, shaking his head. "Out of all the things I've done in this lifetime, fathering you has been my greatest and proudest accomplishment. I'm sure your mother would feel the same."

Byleth watched his father with wide eyes, his words leaving him dumbstruck.

"Which is why-"

Jeralt reached down the collar of his armor, pulling out a chain. Attached to it was a silver, ornate ring. Gems were embedded in its center, surrounded by finely etched engravings that snaked down the band.

"-in time, I want to give you this; the only keepsake I have of her. One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her."

Byleth stared at the piece of jewelry. This was the first time he had ever laid eyes on it.

_To someone I love…_

"I… I don't know what that means," Byleth admitted, his brow furrowing. He loved his father, and he loved his students. That much he knew. But this type of love Jeralt spoke of was unknown territory for him.

"You will." Jeralt smiled, placing the chain back down his neck. "Once upon a time, I felt the same, you know."

"Really?"

"Hmhm. When I was your age, I wasn't so different." Jeralt nodded. "Then I met a girl that could make me smile without even trying. A girl that could brighten even the darkest of rooms just by stepping through the doorway."

Jeralt's smile grew as he placed a hand over his heart, directly over where the ring rested.

"Then, not too long after that, I had you. Then the rest was, well, history."

Byleth turned his head back towards the resting place of his mother, Jeralt's words rattling around in his head. They held great meaning to the man. They gave him… hope.

And longing. Longing for something Byleth had never realized just how much he wanted.

_Maybe one day, even I could…_

"Thank you, Father," Byleth whispered, his rare smile showing its face once more. "Thank you for bringing me here and for telling me all of this."

Jeralt returned the smile with a small one of his own, placing a hand on Byleth's back.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon there together, long after the sun disappeared under the mountains. No more words were spoken between the two, but not out of a lack of something to say to one another. Far from it. They simply wanted to bask in the warmth of a family that had finally been reunited after so many years apart.

* * *

The next day, Byleth sat alone at his desk in the Eagles' homeroom, his mind wandering as he idly graded papers.

Since the events of the prior evening, Byleth's thoughts had been filled with nothing but his mother and father. It would start with him thinking of the reality he found himself in, but eventually, his mind would always drift towards thoughts of what could have been. What if she hadn't died? How different would Byleth's live had been? Would his memories still be that of death and bloodshed? Or would they be of love and warmth, bottled up in some secluded home far away from it all?

Byleth knew Jeralt had always given him all he could, but even so, his life had never been easy. Byleth never lost sleep over that fact. It was what it was. There was no changing it, so why go trying? All that mattered was that he was happy with where his path had taken him, and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

But that didn't stop the man from thinking about the life he could have had, had his mother lived.

_Sitri… Mother…_

He didn't want to trade lives with the fictional, innocent Byleth he daydreamed about, but he couldn't help but regret the fact that he never had the chance to know the woman that loved him so much. It felt… unfair. Not to him, but to her. To give up so much for him without ever getting the chance to see the man Byleth had become. It was heartbreaking.

How he would love to just meet her, if only once.

_Would you be proud of me, Mother? Of who I've become?_

Byleth sighed, his free hand grasping at his hair. That was an answer he'd never hear.

"That was a rather heavy sigh, Professor."

Byleth flinched, his head shooting up to see the friendly smile of Edelgard. He had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even heard her approach.

"Is everything all right?" Edelgard asked, the tinge of concern in her voice betraying her smile.

"I'm fine," Byleth replied, rubbing his closed eye with a pair of fingers. "There's just a lot on my mind, is all."

"If there's anything I can help with, you only have to ask."

Byleth looked down at his mountain paperwork. Truthfully, he did have to discuss their next mission with her. While he would much rather converse with his student regarding other, happier topics, he figured it beat grading essays any day.

"Now that you mention it, there was something I wanted to discuss with you," Byleth said as he stood.

"Oh?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow, her eyes following him as he walked closer. "My ears are all yours, Teacher-"

The princess hesitated and looked around before continuing.

"…Byleth."

"You don't have to make it sound like you're pulling teeth." Byleth smiled. "It's just a name."

"I admit, I find it rather difficult to address you so informally…" Edelgard grumbled, her hands busily straightening the hem of her skirt. "I will get over that feeling it in time, I assure you."

"I have no doubt you will," Byleth laughed, a not so rare occurrence for him anymore. "Now, come along. We can talk over a quick spar. I need to move my body after all that grading."

"Fair enough." Edelgard nodded, her hand moving to her hip. "I could use some extra practice with a sword as well."

"After you." Byleth motioned towards the door.

Edelgard nodded her thanks before heading through the doorway.

He knew he had to follow her, but Byleth couldn't stop himself from taking one last glance around the room as a singular thought occurred to him.

"Hm."

The professor stood like that for a few seconds, perfectly still as he observed the room. It was the same classroom it had always been. The very same room he had taught countless lectures in. And yet… there was something different about it.

He shook the thoughts from head. If he didn't get a move on, Edelgard would take notice.

Byleth walked off after her, closing the door to the well-lit classroom behind him.

* * *

_**And that's that! Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**Before the usual end-of-chapter Author's Notes, just wanted to give a huge thank you to everyone who left a review with input on last chapter! I've taken all you've said into consideration, and I think the gameplan is I'll keep Moments Lost in Time chapters to a minimum, fit what I can where I can, but leave the opportunity open should I come up with a scene that I have to write and can't find a solid place to put it. I appreciate it a lot guys! Your reviews are all so great and a wonderful source of motivation.**_

_**Anyhow, now on to the chapter!**_

_**Little insight as to why I (ORIGINALLY) chose "Eleanor" for Byleth's mother's name. First off, I've always kind of liked the name haha. Second, and a very nice coincidence, the name "Eleanor" happens to be Greek for "Bright, shining one." Considering how I'll be using Byleth's mom in terms of the story and his own character development, I couldn't hope for a better name. Super lucked out there.**_

**_Let me tell you, I'm an ABSOLUTE SUCKER for characters with tragic backstories regarding their parents. I'm terribly intrigued with Byleth's mother, so don't be surprised if I continue to come back to her as the story progresses. I might even write a one shot for their family one day in the future._**

**_And Jeralt? Holy shit do I love Jeralt. Legit did not expect to like him that much when he was first revealed, but I absolutely adore his relationship with Byleth. Hopefully y'all could tell with the little bits I added to perhaps my second favorite scene with Dad. _**

_**His parents will definitely be a catalyst for some of Byleth's own dreams that I've begun to hint at here.**_

_**Hope you all liked the chapter! I'm having so much fun with this. **_


	8. Keeping Cruel Fate at Bay

Byleth lied awake in bed, his arm resting on his forehead as he stared up at the dark ceiling. Another night where his dreams kept him awake.

"Can't sleep?" Sothis asked, her voice ringing in his mind.

"No," he sighed, kicking his blankets off and sitting up.

Byleth had always been plagued with strange dreams, ever since he was a boy. At first, he only dreamed of a slumbering, small girl sitting alone on her throne. Then his dreams turned to that of war, where hundreds of thousands of nameless faces would meet their end in a city of fire. Blood painted the ground as steel pierced flesh, the cries of the innocent hanging in the air. The dreams were so vivid that Byleth thought he was there, but whenever he tried to reach out to touch anything, save anyone, his hands simply passed through their bodies as if he were a ghost.

Lately, however, he dreamed of the war-torn future of his students, where he had either met his demise or had seemingly vanished. The crying faces of Bernadetta and Dorothea plagued his thoughts. The image of Linhardt lying awake at night, his red eyes unable to rest. A picture of Petra and Ferdinand killing soldiers they once called friends. Caspar, all alone, relentlessly swinging his practice sword at what remained of a wooden dummy. Hubert, his expression dark as his magic tears through battalions of men, leaving no man standing.

It was _her _that he dreamed of most, however.

Edelgard's face pale as ash and eyes filled with sorrow as she stood alone at the front of an army of thousands.

Edelgard standing over a dying man, her tears masked by the downfall of rain as she watched the light leave his eyes.

Edelgard lying on the floor, defeated, surrounded by the bodies of her fallen comrades. Blood pooled beneath her as her lungs gave their last breath. With what little strength left, her lips mouthed one last name as her eyes closed for good.

These dreams were as confusing as the ones before. Byleth didn't understand what they meant, or why he was having them in the first place. Were they simply his unconscious worrying about what might happen to his precious pupils were he to perish?

He closed his tired eyes, a hand running across his face. Speculation was pointless. It didn't matter _why _he was having the dreams. All he wanted to know was how to prevent them.

"Where are you going?" Sothis's voice rang in his ears as he came to his feet.

"I need some fresh air," Byleth replied, slipping on a black tunic and pulling on a pair of pants.

"Well, alright," Sothis yawned. "Just don't stay out... too… late."

The gentle sounds of the girl snoring echoed in his thoughts. He almost envied his friend's ability to fall asleep on command. It'd save him quite a few sleepless nights.

Byleth opened the door to his quarters and stepped out into the cool, night air. The full moon hung high in the sky, painting him in its ethereal glow. The calmness of the night set his mind at ease. It was a stark contrast to the chaotic visions he saw only moments before.

The mercenary walked deeper into the heart of his monastery, his feet moving aimlessly as he looked upon the millions of stars in the sky. He had no destination, but he hardly needed one. There was little point in walking with a purpose if your intent was to clear your mind.

Garreg Mach was as quiet as the night, all of its occupants tucked tight in their beds, slumbering away. The only presence of life in the sleepy monastery was that of its guards patrolling the area.

"Professor Eisner."

A man in a suit of armor holding a lance nodded at him as he walked by. Byleth returned the greeting.

It wasn't much of a rare occurrence to see the professor striding around the monastery at dark. Whenever his dreams kept him up at night, he would always go for a walk to calm himself down. At first, Byleth was certain the nightwatch was suspicious of his behavior. Who could really blame them? The enigmatic mercenary-turned-professor prowling around in the shadows? Byleth would be cautious too were he in their position. It'd be hard to trust the man that was suddenly appointed a teaching position with no background in it.

But as time went by, they seemed to grow accustomed to his habit. Like many of the others at the monastery, word of Byleth's actions had slowly earned their trust. It was strange to think just how drastically everyone's perspective of him changed. The staff still respected him as a fellow professor, but many of the students seemed to worship the ground he walked on. It was an odd feeling. He had been a mercenary, and he _was _a killer. But, a hero? Now, that was new.

Byleth didn't exactly dislike it, though. Even if it was the Sword of the Creator and Crest of Flames that earned him their admiration, it was still pleasant to be accepted.

Unaware to him, his feet had brought him back to the Knight's Hall, to the very same path he had walked with his father not so long ago.

_I suppose I'll visit Mother's grave once more. Maybe next time I should stop by the greenhouse to gather some flowers. Father did say she liked them._

Byleth hummed to himself, his eyes slowly drifting across the dark path.

"Hm?"

He stopped, his gaze landing on a solitary figure at the edge of the wall that overlooked the mountains below.

Who could that be at this hour? He hoped it wasn't one of his students. Byleth wasn't in the mood tonight to scold someone on staying up too late on a school night.

As he got closer, he could see the familiar glint of white hair in the moonlight. A pair of purple eyes that leered into the horizon.

"I would say I'm surprised."

Byleth's sudden voice caused Edelgard to flinch.

"But it seems I have acquired a knack of running into you lately," Byleth remarked as he stopped beside her.

"You scared me half to death," Edelgard exhaled, her hand to her chest. "You really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that."

"Sorry," he replied with a smirk.

"It is fine," she sighed, glancing over at him. "Perhaps it was simply the pull of fate that brought you here to me."

"Maybe." Byleth nodded. "I find it more likely that it was the lack of sleep that brought me here."

Edelgard smiled slightly at his joke.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Byleth asked, hands in his pockets as he stared out towards the mountains.

"I just wanted some fresh air. There's a lovely breeze tonight," Edelgard answered, brushing her hair away from her face. "I find the calmness of the night soothing whenever sleep evades me. I _despise _being cooped up when I can't sleep."

Byleth turned his attention to her, his features softening. He knew she asked him to forget about the conversation they had, but seeing as it was just the two of them alone in the dead of night, he didn't see the harm in bringing it up.

"More nightmares?"

Edelgard turned away to hide the hardening of her features.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me."

The princess relaxed slightly.

"Yes, it seems as if those eyes of yours can see right through me," she mumbled as if to herself.

"That's only because I watch you closer than the others."

Edelgard faced him, her eyes blinking in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Byleth opened his mouth to respond, only to realize he didn't have a response to give. Despite his words so readily leaving his mouth, he had no reason as to why they did.

"Nothing." He shook his head, nearly as perplexed as she.

The two stood in a relative silence after their conversation petered out. Both of them simply enjoying the scenic view from atop the monastery. Byleth felt he should say something to reignite the conversation, but truthfully, he had no clue as to what he might say. Talking with Edelgard had always seemed so simple for him, but for some reason the right words just wouldn't come to him on this night.

"May I ask you a question, my teacher?"

Byleth looked over to his companion, his eyes widening slightly. She was still looking out to the horizon, her expression now blank.

"Have you ever felt a sort of… longing for the outdoors?"

"I do enjoy taking a stroll in the evenings," Byleth hummed to himself. "But, no, I can't say I have."

"Well, I have," Edelgard said. "There are times I long for the warmth of the sun, for the sweet breeze on my face… I'd sooner give up breathing than give up those things."

"That's a rather lofty sacrifice," Byleth commented.

"You'd be willing to give up a lot more were you to witness the things I've witnessed. Experience the things I've experienced."

Edelgard frowned, hugging her arms to her chest. The pain and loss in her eyes now was nearly more than Byleth could take. As Byleth looked at her, he saw none of the woman he had come to know so well during his time here. White knuckles that gripped so tightly to her arms as if to protect herself from some unseen force. Those strong eyes filled with sorrow, pointed steadily at the ground below. She looked so fragile now that the teacher had to prevent himself from reaching out towards her, afraid that if he did, she might just topple over.

"I take it you remember what we talked of that morning?" Edelgard asked, saving Byleth a question. "About my… past?"

"I do."

"None of my siblings had the chance to lead the sort of life they deserved. An ordinary life."

Byleth nodded, his chest rising as he took a long breath. Yes, an ordinary life. That was something that had been on his mind as of late as well.

"What happened, Edelgard?"

"My siblings and I were…" she paused, her voice cracking. "We were imprisoned underground, beneath the palace. That is why I treasure this sky above us. These things we so often take for granted… When you go for months without feeling the caress of the wind at your face or the grass beneath your feet, you find yourself willing to sacrifice your own life if it meant you could feel those things one last time."

Byleth swallowed the lump in his throat, his brow creasing in worry. He had an inkling of how terrible Edelgard's past had been, but he hadn't expected a tale like this. It made his lonely childhood seem like nothing in comparison.

"Why were you held captive?"

"They wanted to endow our bodies with the power of a Major Crest," Edelgard answered mechanically. "I have always possessed the Crest of Seiros, inherited through the Hresvelg bloodline."

Edelgard shook her head, her fingers digging into the fabric of her top. Byleth could see just how difficult these words were for her.

"But it was only a Minor Crest, and most of my siblings bore no Crest at all. In order to create a peerless emperor to rule Fódlan-"

Edelgard untangled her arms from her chest, then pulled off her white gloves.

Even with the dim light from the moon, Byleth could clearly see the tracings of scars that covered her hands like a spider's web. The very same scars he had seen once before, only now understanding the significance of them.

"They violated our bodies by cutting open our very flesh. These scars are only a fraction of how marred my body truly is."

She tucked her carved hands back within the confines of her gloves.

"Now here I stand, the fruit of that endeavor: Edelgard von Hresvelg!" She spat out the words as if they left a bad taste in her mouth. "It came at too high a price. The others were sacrificed. Ours weren't the only lives devastated by that terrible process. Innocents died as well, without even knowing what they were dying for."

The weakness in her eyes was replaced by that of burning anger.

"And there you have it, the truth of Hresvelg's Empire."

Byleth's fists clenched as his sides, his nails digging into his palms.

Would one truly go this far just for something as meaningless as a Crest? Could such a lust for strength really drive someone to commit these atrocities? Byleth's own Crest held very little weight to him. He liked to believe his strength lied in the edge of his blade or the brain in his skull rather than some latent power encoded in his blood. As a mercenary, he saw plenty of able-bodied men that were able to accomplish incredible things without the influence of a Crest.

Could one really be driven to do such things for a Crest? A Crest that wasn't even their own?

"Who did this to your family?" Byleth asked, his voice hard.

"The prime minister and his gaggle of nobles," she scoffed. "They had the empire under their thumbs."

Byleth's eyes widened. The prime minister?

_Ferdinand's father did this?_

"My father, the emperor tried to stop them, but… it was futile." Edelgard scowled. "My father was nothing but a puppet on a string by then. He was powerless to save us. I _know _how it all sounds..."

Unbelievable.

Unimaginable.

The truth to Edelgard's story was hard to believe, but Byleth knew she spoke the truth. He trusted her, and even if he didn't, he found it hard to believe someone could spin such a tale.

"I believe what you told me, Edelgard," Byleth assured.

"You… you do?" She faltered

"Of course. I just can hardly imagine that someone would go to such lengths to obtain strength."

"Then you are naïve. The path to power is one that is often paved in the blood of the innocent."

Edelgard sighed, a hand rubbing her temple.

"I am sorry, my teacher. I did not mean to-"

"No, you're right," Byleth interrupted. "In this case, I am woefully naïve. I'm afraid my life as a sword for hire has left me blind to the ways of the world in many ways."

He had no qualms admitting that. It was a fact that Byleth had been faced with day in and day out since he came to the monastery. His students had shared story after story with him about their pasts, each one more terrible than the last. Sweet Bernadetta, who had to endure torment at the hand of her father for the sake of more gold to line his coffer. The affectionate Dorothea, orphaned at a young age with nothing to call her own other than the title she bore. The strong Petra, held captive by a government in order to keep her own in check.

Byleth was no stranger to those that hunger for more than they have. He's witnessed firsthand how greed can corrupt, be it with nobility or simple thieves and bandits.

However, these stories he's been told were far worse than he could ever imagine. Part of him wished he could erase these terrible memories for them, or even bear their burdens himself. Perhaps that was simply his naivety rearing its head once more.

"Thank you for your understanding and for listening to this story of mine."

Edelgard turned to face him, the light from the moon illuminating only half her face.

"I really do believe that fate brought us together, and I'm not talking about tonight. Allow me to show you."

The princess raised a hand. A purple glow sprung from her palm as her Crest manifested itself.

Byleth's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat.

"I have kept it hidden all this time, but this is my true strength." Edelgard's gaze drifted to her Crest. "The very same Crest you bear. The Crest of Flames."

Edelgard closed her hand into a fist and the Crest faded.

"When it manifested for me, I swore a silent oath. For the sake of my family and all the poor souls whose lives were traded for my existence… For their sake, I will create a world where such meaningless sacrifice is never again sanctioned. As emperor, _I will change this world._"

Byleth closed his eyes, realization dawning on him. Her declaration echoed in his mind. The pieces of some unseen puzzle all began to fall into place as the truth behind her past, cryptic words revealed itself to him

"That is quite the burden you bear," Byleth spoke, breaking the silence.

"It is the burden I _must _bear." Edelgard frowned, her usual strong façade returning. "This is the path I must walk. If that means my demise, so be it."

Byleth gaped at her, his mouth going dry.

"And you're okay with that?"

"It is what it is," she shrugged, as if that answer was the easiest one yet. "There's no point in dancing around it."

"Edelgard..."

To hear her reply so flippantly...

_A lance pierced her heart._

_She died all alone, her dream crashing around her as her heart slowed to a stop. Her lifeless eyes, stared off into the dawn. His name escaped her lips as she gave her final breath. Her last thoughts were of her family and the lives that were lost for her cause, lamenting the fact that she had failed them all._

Byleth's blood ran cold, a hand instinctively moving to claw at his chest.

"Please, don't speak like that." He grimaced, sudden pain gnawing at his heart.

"We'll all fall one day, my teacher. We can't avoid that."

"No. I will not accept _that _fate."

Edelgard raised an eyebrow at the finality in his tone and glanced over at him.

"I appreciate the thought, Professor, but even you can't change what is written should that be how my story-!"

She yelped as Byleth's hands seized her shoulders in a vice grip.

"What's gotten into you?!"

"_I will not let you die_."

Edelgard's protest died on her lips. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it just as quick.

"You can't promise me such things, Byleth."

"Why?" he asked. "Why can't I?"

"You... You just can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Because..." She looked away, her eyes a storm of emotion. "Years ago I realized that there might be no light at the end of my dark tunnel. There might not be any salvation for my blackened heart. I've come to terms with that fact. I've made my peace with it... But If you promise me this- this impossible thing no one can promise me... I'll start to hope. Hope that maybe even someone like I could..."

Edelgard trailed off, her unfinished statement hanging on the air.

"It'll be easier for me to focus on my duty if I continue believing otherwise. So, please... Stop."

"Listen to me, and listen well," Byleth said, his grip tightening. "I give you my word that you _will _live long enough to see the world you create. Not even death will stop me from that."

Edelgard lifted her head, her purple eyes searching his. He knew that he promised her something impossible. He knew, and she knew it. Death was as certain as life, and you cannot have one without the other. To vow that he would cheat such a thing for her sake was rash, to say the least.

Yet, when he looked at her, his eyes connected to hers, he found that for her, he would challenge even the impossible.

"…Okay. Okay," she relented, her voice barely above her whisper. "I… I will hold you to that."

Byleth scrutinized at her face as she purposefully avoided his. The softness of her usually hardened exterior, the paleness of her smooth skin, the contours of her cheeks, the curve of her pink lips… He committed her face to memory. Not the mask of the Imperial empress that she bore so well, but the face of Edelgard.

There was an unfamiliar tightening in his chest as he gazed at her. A feeling he had never felt before, therefore did not know how to describe it. It was painful... but it wasn't?

The sensation brought him back to reality: the reality that he still had a death grip on her shoulders, their bodies only separated by six or seven inches.

Byleth blinked, retracting his hands as quickly as they had moved. He cleared his throat, then took a step back.

"Good. That's good." He shook the thoughts from his head like a dog might to get water off its fur.

The two stood in an awkward silence, neither daring to meet the other's eyes. The tension he felt between them was fragile, as if the sound of a pen drop might cause it to all come crashing down. This feeling was foreign to him. It wasn't as if he had nothing left to say- quite the opposite in fact. There were countless things he wanted to say to her.

It was more that the aching in his heart and the churning of his stomach _prevented _him from saying anything more.

"I-I better head to bed," Edelgard murmured. "I want to make sure I am rested tomorrow for our shared lesson with the Lions."

"Right." Byleth nodded, a little more enthusiastic than necessary. "Sleep well, Edelgard."

Edelgard met his gaze and held it. While Byleth didn't have a strong grasp on his own emotions, he felt he was rather adept at reading other people's. So, why could he not recognize the expression she was making when she looked at him? Why did he not understand the emotions that hid behind her eyes?

"And you as well… Byleth."

The tightening in his chest returned at the sound of his name. He was sure the sensation was only because the thought of her death frightened him, so why did hearing his name from her lips cause the same reaction? Why was it so different than when she had said it before?

Edelgard broke away and turned to leave, Byleth watching her go.

The way her hair shone in the moonlight, the way it spilled over her shoulders and down her back…

Byleth buried his face in his hands, his fingers tearing at his scalp.

_What is wrong with me? _

His legs felt weak, yet he hadn't even exerted himself today.

Lack of sleep. It was the lack of sleep that sent him haywire. Were he well-rested, this wouldn't have happened.

_Why did I do that? I didn't intend for our conversation to get so... heavy._

"I believe I told you to wake me should anything interesting happen?"

"Gah!"

The sudden sound of Sothis's voice in his ears caused him to jump.

"And here I thought I couldn't get the drop on you anymore," Sothis mused. "Perhaps it was because your mind was elsewhere?"

"I don't know what you mean," he replied coolly as he composed himself.

"You know you cannot fool me."

"How much did you hear?" Byleth frowned, defeated.

"Just about all of it," Sothis chimed. "I found it rather intriguing to see the usual, apathetic Byleth get so heated like that."

"I don't know what came over me. That was highly unprofessional."

"Unprofessional? Fufufu, now that is entertaining."

He could almost _feel _Sothis's amused grin.

"Tell me, were you speaking to that girl as a professional? Perhaps it was as a friend?" Sothis gave a pregnant pause. "Or were you speaking to her as something more?"

"Something more?" he quirked an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean. What more could there be?"

"Oh, my dear, sweet Byleth," Sothis sighed. "If you are truly so dense, then let me pose a question for you: were this any other student, would you have gotten so passionate? Would you have promised one of your other students that you would defy even death itself to be by their side? Would you have lost sight of yourself were this anyone else?"

"I…"

Byleth realized he didn't have a reply to that. He was prepared to give an automatic 'yes' to her question, but suddenly that answer didn't ring so true.

When he didn't reply, Sothis's smarmy giggle echoed in his brain. He usually felt joy at hearing his companion laugh, but for some reason on this night, he found the noise to be terribly grating.

"Tell me, oh great Sothis, what do you think the answer is?"

"There is no need for sarcasm," Sothis huffed. "And there is no point in telling you what _I _think. That's something you must realize on your own, you oaf."

"Oaf?" he blinked.

"Yes, and a blockheaded one at that. Now, run along. It would be ever so _unprofessional _were their teacher to fall asleep during his own lesson because he stayed up half the night pondering my words."

She had a point there, at least.

Byleth relented and made his return to his dorm, but despite Sothis's advice, he had a feeling he would get little to no sleep on this night.

* * *

"I must say, Princess Edelgard, it is a refreshing change of pace to work with you as an ally, rather than against you as a competitor. I appreciate you giving my house this opportunity."

The Lion Prince's charming smile made her scoff.

"Don't look too far into it, Prince Dimitri," Edelgard replied, her voice cool. "I am only working with you now due to my professor's wishes. Were it up to me, we would have handled this assignment on our own."

Edelgard wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked around the training grounds, her sights resting on the handful of Blue Lions that had invaded their class.

Felix stood alone in the corner, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, seemingly uncaring to the fellow students around him.

Sylvain had planted himself among some of the girls of Edelgard's class, happily chatting them up. Dorothea looked amused by his failed attempts to woo her, while poor Petra didn't look to be following the conversation at all.

Dedue stood only a few feet away from his liege, his hard eyes trained on the two as they talked.

Then, there was the princeling himself…

"If you wish to thank someone, thank the professor," Edelgard said with a hand on her hip. "He is far more compassionate than I."

Edelgard's eyes darted to Byleth. Her professor had looked the same as always, but she could spot the hint of bags under his eyes. Somehow, the thought of Byleth having trouble sleeping relieved her.

_It appears he didn't get much rest last night either…_

Her heart fluttered in her chest as he turned to look at her.

The princess looked away, the events of the night before still fresh on her mind. Not even the intensity of today's training seemed to be enough to rattle the thoughts from her mind.

"…I see. Then I shall thank him again," Dimitri sighed. "You know, as future empress of Adrestia, I believe it would be in your best interest to learn how to accept help from others. What kind of nobles would we be if we did not know when to seek aid for the sake of our alliances?"

Edelgard shot Dimitri an icy glare.

"And as future king, I believe it would behoove you to not rely on the strength of others for tasks you could easily complete yourself, lest they walk all over you. In positions such as ours, to appear weak is certain death."

She had seen firsthand what 'nobles' were capable of were you only to give them the chance. Relinquish an inch, and they'll take a mile.

"It is unfortunate you feel that way." The prince frowned.

"And it is unfortunate that you don't. That trusting nature of yours will be your downfall, Dimitri."

Dimitri simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Was something I said so amusing?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing of the sort. I just find it ironic to hear you say as such given the circumstances."

Edelgard followed Dimitri's line of sight, her eyes finally landing upon Byleth as he discussed something with Catherine and Shamir, who had helped with their lesson today at his request.

"That is different," Edelgard huffed. "Byleth has proven himself time and time again. He is a very capable instructor."

Dimitri tilted his head to the side.

"Byleth?"

Edelgard's eyes widened.

"Stow it," she growled, turning her head to hide the flush of her cheeks.

The princes's poorly masked grin only proved to infuriate her even more.

"Alright, everyone!"

The clap of Byleth's hands and the booming of his voice ended whatever conversation remained between the two.

Byleth walked towards the gaggle of students, with Catherine and Shamir on either side of him.

"That'll be all for today," he announced. "We'll reconvene tomorrow for our last session before we head to intercept Miklan."

Edelgard noted the stiffening of Sylvain's shoulders at the name of his brother.

"Let's all give Catherine and Shamir our thanks for taking time out of their busy schedules to assist us today."

Byleth began to clap. It was rather silly looking coming from him, given the blankness of his expression.

The Lions and Eagles shared a collective look before joining in on the round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you!" Catherine laughed, waving at the crowd like she was some kind of celebrity. "Always happy to help!"

"Stop clapping."

The students stopped abruptly at Shamir's curt request.

"You're such a killjoy, partner." Catherine hung her head, her shoulders drooping.

Shamir snorted, her expression almost as emotionless as Byleth's, whose mouth was now curving into an amused smirk. One wouldn't think it if you were to take one look at the mercenary, but Byleth had quite the mischievous side to him.

"Lions, you're dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow." Byleth paused, a look of contemplation setting on his features. "Eagles, stay put."

Dimitri and Dedue gave him a bow as they turned to leave. Sylvain shot the professor a grin and a wink as he followed suit, while Felix simply left without saying a word.

"Are we still needed, Professor?" Shamir asked.

"No." Byleth shook his head. "Thanks again."

Shamir nodded and left as well. Catherine followed close behind, giving Byleth a toothy grin and a pat on the back as she went by.

"What else did you have planned for us, Professor?" Edelgard asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Byleth didn't respond, his head turned towards the exit.

"Hey, Professor?" Caspar looked confused as well. "Did you not hear her?"

Byleth held up a finger, his gaze following the knight and mercenary as they left the grounds. Once he was sure they were out of sight, he paced over to the weapons rack. Not the one that held the wooden ones used for training, but the one that held _actual _weapons. Iron swords, lances, even bows with their respective quivers.

"Now, _this _is interesting," Hubert cackled, shaking his head.

Grabbing a handful of the deadly arms, Byleth walked across the dirt arena, placing them down as he went. A sword here, an axe there, until there was a full row of weapons on the ground ranging from swords to gauntlets.

"Now that we're free of any prying ears-"

Their teacher turned to them, his expression stern.

"We'll begin our next phase of training."

Edelgard glanced to her class, all of them looking more curious than the next.

She had to admit, even she was intrigued by his confusing actions.

"What are you meaning, Professor?" Petra was the first to ask.

"Up till now, I have been teaching you battle strategies, formations, and training you how to fight," Byleth replied. "That changes today. I will no longer just be teaching you to fight. I'll be teaching you how to _survive, _the same way my father taught me; some of which might stray slightly from the church's curriculum."

"Oh, no…" Bernadetta groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I knew I should have stayed in my room today…"

"Can you give us a for instance?" Edelgard frowned. His words only proved to confuse her more.

Byleth scanned the crowd, his eyes meeting each of his students.

"By a show of hands, how many of you know how to hunt?"

Edelgard raised a hand, along with the other members of her class except for Linhardt. Hunting was a common chore among the student body. While some were more talented at the task than others, they at least had the basics down.

"Alright." Byleth nodded. "How many of you can start a fire in the pouring rain?"

This time, only Petra raised her hand.

"Hmm, perhaps these questions are too slanted…" Byleth mulled it over. "Change of pace. Without healing magic, how many of you can set a broken bone? Clean a wound? Suture a gash?"

No one raised a hand. Edelgard had some knowledge on wound treatment, but outside of bandaging a cut, she was rather inept in the subject.

"As I thought."

Linhardt raised a hand.

"Professor, I know you do not like being interrupted during a lesson-"

"You are right, I do not."

"-but what exactly is the point of all this if you're here?" Linhardt asked. "Or, you know, one of the other people that know how to do such troublesome tasks?"

"Linhardt, your lack of shame astounds me," Hubert sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, no. It's quite alright, Hubert; he makes a valid point." Byleth cut in. "Let me ask you a question of my own: what would you do if we were separated, Linhardt?"

"Simple, I'd get someone to do it for me." The boy shrugged.

"Impossible. There's a heavy storm. You're separated from the group. You're on your own, what do you do?"

Linhardt blinked a few times, pondering his choices.

"I guess I'll die."

"And you're fine with that?" Byleth frowned. "You're fine with dying? With never again being able to study Crests or nap through my class? You can honestly tell me you're okay with that outcome?"

"When you put it that way…" Linhardt trailed off, his face troubled.

"Exactly." Byleth nodded. "I've trained you all how to fight as one, cohesive unit. Starting today, I will also start teaching you how to be more self-sufficient without relying on the knowledge of your comrades or the wonders of magic. I will teach you everything from how to fix a hole in your garments to how to lay and set traps."

"What brought this on, Professor?" Dorothea asked. "After all, we'll always be together… won't we?"

Edelgard's chest tightened at Dorothea's words. She looked to the ground, Byleth's vow from the night jumping to the forefront of her mind. He had made such an impossible promise… It was simply childish of her to hope for such a thing. She knew how fickle life was. It was foolish of her to-

"I'll be with you for as long as you'll have me."

Edelgard lifted her head, her eyes meeting his, only to find that Byleth was already watching her.

"I am a man of my word, and my word is steel."

Byleth maintained eye contact with her for a few more moments before turning his attention back to the rest of his students.

"But I cannot assure you there will not be times where we are separated from one another," he continued. "It could be an hour. It could be a month. Regardless, I would sleep better at night knowing I've prepared you for such an occurrence."

The princess examined her professor, her eyes narrowing slightly. She couldn't help but feel as if there were some more, deeper meaning behind this all. It was all so sudden, which wasn't unusual with Byleth's teaching method, but the fact that he had subtly avoided the other part of Dorothea's question was rather telling.

What _did _bring this on?

"Dare I ask what the weaponry is for, then?" Linhardt interrupted a second time, pulling Edelgard from her thoughts.

"Oh. Right."

Byleth scratched the back of his head and looked down to the sharp weapons on the ground.

"Nearly forgot that."

The teacher clapped his hands together, then took a few steps back.

"As I said, I'll start instructing you like my father did me."

He waved a hand at the weapons on the ground.

"And that means using the real thing."

Linhardt raised his hand once again.

"Do we have-"

"Yes."

He sighed, his hand dropping back to his side.

"I will call a name, and then I want you to run towards the weapon of your choice and come at me with everything you've got. Attack me like you were trying to kill me."

Some of the gentler members of Edelgard's class looked troubled by that. It's not like she could blame them; the thought of attacking her teacher with killing intent disturbed her as well. Perhaps the only one that truly looked excited for this change of pace was Hubert.

"Uh, Professor?"

"Yes, Dorothea?"

"Some of us are more… delicate than most."

Byleth blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"If magic is your preferred weapon of choice, that is fine too."

"What Dorothea is trying to say is that not all of us are comfortable with the thought of killing another," Edelgard explained with a sigh. "I myself do not relish the thought of attacking you with the intent to kill, either."

"I see…" Byleth nodded. "As much as I empathize with that position, it'd be best for you to get past that. Soon, we will face a band of thieves whose leader wields a Hero's Relic. Do you believe he will give you quarter simply because you don't wish to kill him? Do you believe the Death Knight will hesitate to kill you?"

"I-I guess not," Dorothea mumbled, her face dark.

"I assure you, I take no pleasure in this either, Dorothea. If I had the power, I'd save all of you from this life." Byleth shook his head. "But sadly, I cannot, for this is the hand we were dealt."

Byleth drew his weapon, the Sword of the Creator glowing a bright red in his grasp.

"Indecisiveness means death on the battlefield. Lacking control over your emotions mean death on the battlefield. Over the course of the next few months, I will hammer that into you."

* * *

_**And that's that!**_

_**Couple things of note this chapter:**_

_**This whole Byleth's "visions" thing is a total headcanon of mine that was born from Sothis's line of "Both sides of time have been revealed to you."**_

_**Given Sothis's ability to control time (and in turn, Byleth's ability to control time), I like to believe that Byleth's dreams are more like prophetic visions of the past AND future. During the very first scene with Jeralt, the dialogue options for what his dreams are about are Sothis, and a "great war." One could think the war he dreams of might be the one between Seiros and Nemesis thanks to Sothis's forgotten memories, but personally, I like to think he dreams of the future war that takes place. Could I be wrong? Probably. But, one of the things I want to toy with in this fic is Byleth's god powers. It's not very touched on in the story, so I'd like to expand on that.**_

_**Also, if you're worried that Byleth will side with Edelgard simply because he has the hots for her (which isn't the worst of reasons), fear not! This is only the beginning. **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	9. Forces We Can't Run From

_**Disclaimer: Some instances of graphic violence.**_

* * *

The bandit's breath expunged from his lungs as Byleth's fist rammed into his gut. He doubled over, coughing violently as he gasped for air.

Byleth then grabbed hold of his chin in one hand and his head in the other.

With a sharp twist, the thief's neck broke. The loud crack of his bone breaking echoed throughout the tower.

Byleth stepped to the side, avoiding the body as it crumpled to the floor. He perked his head up at the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

"You _bastard!_"

Byleth ducked instinctively, the swipe of an axe passing by harmlessly.

As he rose to his full height, Byleth lashed out, the palm of his hand slamming into his attacker's nose.

"Gah!" The man shrieked as he stumbled backwards, a hand shooting up to his bloodied nose.

Byleth delivered a powerful kick to the man's leg. The thief's knee buckled, forcing him into a kneel.

Mirroring the same movement from before, Byleth grabbed hold of the man's head and twisted as if it were mere routine.

The second bandit's eyes rolled back, his body falling forward as it collapsed the ground.

Dimitri wrenched his lance from his foe's gut as he finished his own battle. Byleth had noted the prince had been watching him this entire time. Even when dealing with his own enemy, he had felt Dimitri's murky eyes follow his every move.

"You are…" Dimitri paused, his eyes darting to the bodies at Byleth's feet. "…Quite efficient at this."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment, my teacher," Edelgard grunted as she pulled her axe from the chest of a bandit, still finding the time to shoot the prince an angry glare.

"I am aware." Byleth nodded. People were often disturbed by the way he fought. His brutal efficiency on the battlefield paired with his empty face was what earned him the title of 'Ashen Demon' in the first place.

"Pay the boar no mind, Byleth," Felix scoffed, flicking the blood from his sword. "He's never liked the sight of his own reflection."

_Reflection?_

Byleth raised an eyebrow, his eyes shifting between the swordsman and his liege. The Lions were… an interesting group. He had thought the Eagles had its fill of characters, but the Lions were no slouches either.

Sylvain, while proficient with a lance, was quite the chatterbox in the field. While his constant droning to his female companions proved somewhat grating, Byleth found his demeanor relaxing. Even in the face of so much death, the Faerghus knight somehow found a way to keep on smiling.

Dimitri was an honorable man, but when it came to warfare, he was a beast. The mercenary wagered that his skill might even match that of Edelgard's, if such a thing were possible. Although, perhaps the most glaring difference between the two was the glassy look that had followed Byleth since the start of combat. He was no stranger to that look; a pair of eyes that had once stared into the darkest abyss of what humanity had to offer. He had seen many mercenaries with that very same look on their faces as they drowned their sorrows in a vain attempt to forget the ghosts of their past. He could only hope Dimitri had the strength to avoid such a fate.

The prince's retainer, however, betrayed no emotion. The shed of blood didn't seem to bother Dedue in the slightest. In fact, if anything, he was more interested in Dimitri's well-being than his own. Him and Hubert would make quite the pair.

Then, there was Felix. To be honest, Byleth had taken quite a liking to Felix. The swordsman reminded him of himself in many ways. He was blunt and always said what was on his mind, sometimes to a fault- not that Byleth minded. He appreciated his crass nature and lack of care for formalities. Plus, his skill with a blade was second to none. If Felix were a mercenary, he would probably be rather wealthy. Byleth doubted he'd care about something as trivial as gold, however.

"Professor Eisner."

Gilbert's voice and the clanking of his armor pulled him from his thoughts.

"We should push further in."

Byleth nodded. If they didn't move quickly, Miklan's men could engage them from behind and trap them in. They had no way of knowing the extent to how many men he commanded, so it was very likely a group could flank them from the rear. Miklan would have to have a large group of men to seize Conand Tower, so it was safe to assume there was more enemies lurking somewhere.

"Are you okay with manning the rearguard, Gilbert?" Byleth asked, his eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Of course, Professor."

"Bernie, Dorothea, Linhardt, assist Gilbert. Follow his orders as if they were my own."

The three Eagles nodded, all three looking more than a little relieved to be away from the frontlines. Gilbert being their only big body was a bit troublesome, however…

"Dedue, if you do not mind, would you join them?"

The man from Duscur looked to Dimitri for approval.

"Do as he says, Dedue."

"Understood."

Their exchange reminded him once again of Edelgard and Hubert, albeit two very different sets of personalities.

"Edelgard, Hubert, Dimitri, and Felix, I want you at the front with me."

Byleth's gaze drifted to the red-headed knight.

"Sylvain, don't stray too far behind."

The flirt gave a thumbs up.

Seeing as it was _his _brother they were tasked with killing, Byleth didn't want Sylvain too far away should they stumble upon Miklan. This was his fight, after all.

"That goes for the rest of you, as well. We have no way of knowing how many men are waiting for us, so stay close," Byleth advised, drawing his weapon. The Sword of the Creator shone a bright red in his hands. "Let us proceed."

The group nodded and begun their march through Conand Tower once more. Given what Byleth was able to get out of one of Miklan's bandits, their leader was somewhere further within. It was always a surprise the bonds one didn't mind betraying when they were offered a chance to live.

Byleth walked down the dimly lit corridor, his sword raised in preparation. On either side of him were walls lined with multiple doors that lead to goddess knows where. Their current position was rather precarious. Were they to speed down the hallway, they might alert any enemies hiding in the shadows. But if they went too slowly, someone might grow wise to their presence or they might get collapsed on from behind by another force.

As they approached the double doors at the end of the way, Byleth held up a fist to signal the group to stop.

Closing his eyes, he pushed an ear to the wooden door.

There were the slight rumblings of people talking within, but other than that, there was no indication of how many might be lying in wait.

Byleth hummed to himself, considering his options.

Placing his hand on the knob, he twisted it slightly. Locked.

"They're cautious, I'll give them that," Edelgard remarked.

"This isn't the first time I've dealt with a den like this," Byleth replied. "They most likely have a handful of precautions in place to weed out intruders. It's possible they have a secret knock or a passcode for their men to traverse back and forth, or perhaps one of the bodies back there holds a key to this door here."

"What's your reasoning?" Felix asked, looking unconvinced.

"It wouldn't make sense to lock this door if Miklan posted men to watch the entrance." Byleth shrugged. "There's also a small hole bored into the wood. Probably a peephole. You can see the flickering of their torches were you to look through it."

Felix squinted his eyes to where Byleth was pointing.

"So there is," he nodded, content with the answer.

"What do we do then, Professor?" Dimitri asked.

"Observe."

Raising his leg, Byleth kicked at where the two doors were joined, busting them open. The sound was thunderous. If the bandits didn't know they were here, they certainly did now.

"What the-?"

At least a dozen heads snapped to the door, their hands immediately moving to their respective weapons.

"Intruders!" One of them shouted. "Go alert Miklan!"

"So much for the element of surprise," Hubert sighed, shaking his head.

Byleth ignored his dry remark and stepped through the door. He took a brief moment to examine the room. It was spacious, so there would be room to maneuver around. Given the set of tables in the center of the room and the plates of half-eaten food, it was safe to assume Miklan's men used this area as a makeshift dining room.

Banners were lazily pinned to the walls, each adorning the symbol of the group.

"Kill them all!" One shouted, then charged, the others following suit.

"Professor?" Edelgard looked to him, awaiting his orders.

_Fourteen men. Well-armed. Little to no armor. No archers or mages. Ranged attack to thin their numbers._

"Hold."

Flicking his wrist, the Sword of the Creator broke apart, the fabled blade coiling like a snake at his feet.

Sweeping his arm in an arc, the blade flew forwards in a wide, horizontal slash.

Four unsuspecting men cried out as the chain collided with their midsections, mangling their flesh. Their bodies were tossed aside as if they weighed nothing.

With another flick, the sword retracted back to the hilt and reverted to its original form.

The Ashen Demon turned his gaze to what remained of his enemies. They all stopped in their tracks. None expected the ranged attack from a sword, but it was Byleth's dead eyes that froze them in place.

_Abuse their fear._

"Follow my lead," Byleth ordered, then took off towards closest foe.

The closest bandit held his sword out in front of him, the weapon trembling in his grip. His wide, terrified eyes never left Byleth's as he grew closer and closer.

Byleth dodged his haphazard attack, using the momentum of his churning legs to plunge the Creator's sword deep into his gut.

"Guh!" He coughed, blood splattering Byleth's face.

_Punctured lung. He'll drown in his blood. Not a threat._

With one quick motion, Byleth yanked the sword out. The man fell to his knees, then to the floor below.

Byleth turned his attention to the next thief that dared to challenge him.

This one let out a war cry as he charged, a lance raised high above his head.

_Poorly trained. Inexperienced. Step to the left then retaliate._

Sidestepping his clumsy, downwards strike, Byleth smashed the hilt of his sword into the side of his head.

The thief stumbled to the side as he clutched his head, completely oblivious to the blade flying towards his neck.

The sword cut through his flesh like butter.

Byleth looked away, purposefully avoiding the gruesome sight. Even someone as bloodstained as himself felt repulsed by the sight of a head rolling on the floor. No amount of experience could accustom one to that.

Taking a brief pause, Byleth examined the battle around him. It was something he had to remind himself to do often now that he was a teacher. If one of his students were to get fatally injured, he had to be aware of that a soon as possible. Byleth couldn't prevent what he didn't have knowledge of, after all.

Dimitri had just finished his own battle, while Felix looked to be in the midst of dueling two separate men. Despite them outnumbering him, he didn't look to be having any difficulties.

Hubert had a terrifying look on his face as he eviscerated some poor soul.

Sylvain and Petra seemed to be tag-teaming a sole bandit.

Byleth furrowed his brow, his pupils moving a bit quicker now. There was one student that seemed to be missing from the fray.

Linhardt was casting a spell on a roughed-up Ferdinand.

Bernadetta was cowering in the back beside Gilbert

_Where is she?_

His heart plunged into his stomach, his mouth running dry.

Edelgard. Where was Edelgard? She wasn't there.

_Did I miss her-_

Byleth's hair stood up on end. He was so engrossed in trying to find her, he nearly didn't sense the bloodlust coming from behind him.

He whipped around, but it was far too late.

The point of a sword fell towards his shoulder, aiming directly for his heart. To be forced to use Divine Pulse for such a careless misstep…

"Byleth!"

An axe flew into his vision, crashing into his would-be-killer's ribs.

The strength of Edelgard's blow nearly cleaved the man in two and sent him flying in the process. The lifeless body slammed into the nearby wall, cracking its surface.

"Are you hurt?!"

A worried Edelgard asked as she ran up to him, not even bothering to spare the slain man a single glance.

Byleth blinked, nearly unable to contain his disbelief at the showing of her strength. He always knew those thin arms packed a punch, but not _this much_.

"I am fine." Byleth shook his head. "I suppose we're even now."

Whatever surprise he felt was promptly overtaken by the wave of relief at the sight of the unharmed Eagles' leader.

"I wouldn't say that." Edelgard grinned slightly before turning serious once more. "We should continue onwards. Miklan is no doubt aware of our presence now."

"Right." Byleth nodded, bringing himself back to the present.

He could talk to Edelgard later. There was still a mission to be completed.

"Professor?"

Byleth looked to her, his eyes landing on her offered handkerchief.

"There's blood on your face," she said, frowning slightly.

Byleth accepted the cloth, running it across his features. During his days as a mercenary, he found that igniting fear in the hearts of his enemies to be quite the effective tool. Usually his face covered in the blood of his foes proved to be the most efficient method of doing so, and given the chaos of battle, wasn't very hard to achieve.

But he was a professor now, not a mercenary. There was no need to utilize _all_ his mercenary knowledge.

"Thank you," he said, handing it back.

Edelgard glanced at the stained cloth, her nose wrinkling.

"That's… quite alright, my teacher. Why don't you hold on to that?"

Byleth nodded and placed the handkerchief into a pocket.

"Professor Eisner!" Gilbert's voice echoed throughout the room. "Reinforcements from behind!"

The professor turned his head to the entrance. Sure enough, a group of a dozen bandits were charging the doorway that Gilbert had hunkered down in.

To be expected. Fighting indoors like this was just begging to have your only exit cut off. This is why Byleth much preferred fighting outdoors. It was much simpler.

"Gilbert, let them through! Eagles, Lions, intercept them."

Byleth glanced over at his snowy-haired companion. Losing sight of her again could prove… problematic.

"Edelgard, stay close to me."

The Eagle nodded, completely oblivious to the turmoil hidden behind his blank expression.

* * *

Byleth came to a stop outside another set of double doors. After an hour of fighting, their group had finally made it to the innermost part of the tower. Were his predictions correct, Miklan and what remained of his men should be waiting inside.

"Alright, everyone. This is it."

The professor turned to face them.

"Miklan is most likely waiting for us inside."

Byleth's eyes flickered to the frowning Sylvain.

"His most trusted and capable men are probably in there with him. Miklan himself wields a weapon similar to mine. They have nowhere to go but let us tread carefully. It's unwise to underestimate a cornered man."

The group nodded collectively.

Byleth looked back to Sylvain.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Professor." Sylvain nodded, his face grim. Byleth hadn't known the man long, but during that time, he had grown used to seeing him smile. The look on his face now didn't suit him.

"…Good. I'll leave your brother to you, but Edelgard and I will be close by to provide assistance if necessary."

Sylvain blinked, his gaze falling on the splotches of blood that stained Byleth's armor before moving to the ever confident Edelgard.

"That is… oddly reassuring." He smiled slightly. "Thanks, Professor."

"Of course."

Byleth then turned to the rest of the group.

"Dimitri, you and the Lions take the left side. Gilbert, you and my Eagles will take the right. Edelgard and I will man the middle. Let no one interrupt Sylvain. Understood?"

The group nodded again, readying their weapons.

"Let's go."

Byleth strode to the door, this time not even bothering to check if it was locked as he kicked it open.

The inner chamber was much larger than any of the previous rooms they had encountered. Were he to hazard a guess, he would say this would have been the throne room before Miklan set up shop.

A tattered, red rug began at the doorway and traveled the length of the room, stopping as it reached a broken-down throne. On either side of the rug were half a dozen stone pillars that held the roof above them in place.

Torn paintings in their broken frames hung on the crumbling walls, most of them half-covered by the red banner of Miklan's group. Blyeth only now recognized that the upper half of the insignia to be the Crest of Gautier, while the lower half was the Hero's Relic Miklan had stolen.

Miklan himself stood at the end of the room surrounded by a score of men. His armor was worn and beaten, but it should still prove effective enough at protecting him. Despite his scarred face, Byleth could see the family resemblance. Both brothers had a full head of long, red hair. They also seemed to share many of the same prominent, facial features like the curve of their jaws or the color of their eyes.

A scowl adorned Miklan's scarred face as he watched his younger brother enter.

"Miklan…" Sylvain growled.

"Well, if it isn't my younger brother," the elder brother seethed, his voice dripping with contempt. "Why have you come you Crest-bearing fool?"

"You know why I'm here. The Lance of Ruin, Miklan. Hand it over."

Miklan snorted, his hand tightening around the shaft of his lance.

"Over my dead body."

"If that's the way it's going to be, so be it. I don't want to humiliate you even further than you already have, but if you push me, I will."

"You and that mouth of yours." Miklan glowered at his brother. "You never know when to shut it up. And now you have the audacity to try and take _my _birthright? You? Who has always had _everything _handed to him simply because the blood that runs through your veins is different than mine?"

The hand that gripped the relic began to tremble.

"If not for you… If it hadn't been for you…"

"Shut up! I'm so tired of hearing that." Sylvain shook his head with a sigh. "You've always blamed me for something that isn't my fault."

"Of course it's your fault!" Miklan snarled, baring his teeth. "It's always been _your _fault!"

Miklan pointed the Lance of Ruin at his brother.

"And now, I'll spill that_ precious_ blood of yours."

"You haven't changed a bit, Brother." Sylvain frowned, raising his own weapon.

Byleth and Edelgard exchanged a glance, nodding in unison. The time for pleasantries was over.

"Lions, Eagles, engage the enemy!"

Both groups split off towards the right and left, leaving Sylvain, Byleth, and Edelgard alone in the middle.

Miklan turned his head to the ceiling and roared, his fist pounding his chest.

"Kill them! Slaughter every last one of them!"

Byleth unfurled his sword, letting it drape down his back. The sounds of combat had already begun.

"Sylvain, go. We've got your back."

"Got it."

Adjusting the grip on his lance, Sylvain charged forward to meet his brother head-on. There was no hesitation in his stride. No indecisiveness in his eyes.

_His strength is commendable. _

Byleth turned his attention back to the battle that was beginning to unfold. Two swordsmen had broken off from the group to cut-off Sylvain from the right, while two archers had trained their bows at him.

"Edelgard, handle the bandits on the right."

The princess nodded, running off to intercept them before they could reach the Lion.

_Take out the archers before they become a threat._

Byleth shifted his grip on his sword, whipping his arm towards the two archers.

The blade cut a path across the battlefield, striking the first archer before he had the chance to take his shot.

With a flick of his wrist, he sent the chain flying towards the other, embedding its sharpened edge into the other archer's ribs.

It only took two simple movements to end two lives. Byleth couldn't help but marvel at the destructive properties of the sword he held.

Retracting the blade back to its base, Byleth took off to assist Edelgard. She had already taken down one of her foes, but another two had taken his place. As strong as she was, even she had difficulty stopping the assault of three different swords.

Byleth gripped the Sword of the Creator in both hands, the sword trailing behind him as he ran.

There was an opening in Edelgard's defense. The bandit in her blind spot had raised his sword, his eyes set on her exposed shoulder.

Grunting with exertion, Byleth cleaved through the air.

The sword cut clean through the bandit's arm, his limb and weapon falling to the ground below. Before he had a chance to scream, Byleth's sword pierced his chest.

Kicking his body from his blade, Byleth raised his weapon just as quick.

A steel sword slammed into his own, the hit sending vibrations down Byleth's arms.

Byleth pushed him off, spinning around on his backfoot to kick him square in the chest.

His attacker gasped for air as he backpedaled away. The Ashen Demon gave him no chance to recover. With a downwards slash, he cut through the bandit's armor, tearing the flesh beneath.

Byleth exhaled slowly, allowing himself to relax slightly.

"I'm grateful for your assistance, my teacher," Edelgard thanked him, but the traces of a frown played at her lips. "But I assure you I could have handled a few mere bandits."

"I have no doubt." Byleth replied truthfully. "However, I will take no unneeded risks regarding your life."

Edelgard turned her sights back to the battle at hand, but he could spot the slight bobbing of her head as she nodded.

"It appears the others are finding similar success," Edelgard noted. "Even Sylvain seems to be holding his own against a Relic."

"Indeed." Byleth frowned. It all seemed a little… too easy. For a group as renowned as Miklan's, Byleth had honestly expected them to put up more of a fight.

And yet, Gilbert and the Eagles had already taken out nearly half the group themselves, while Dimitri, Felix, and Dedue had taken down their own share of bandits. All that remained at this point were a few stragglers and the leader himself.

He was immensely grateful that no one appeared to have sustained any injuries, but still, Byleth couldn't help but feel uneasy.

As Jeralt had told him many times before, if you ever felt restless on the battlefield, there's probably a good reason why.

"…Byleth."

He looked to Edelgard, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in names.

"What?"

"Order Sylvain back. _Now_."

He turned to the brothers, his eyes narrowing at the glowing red Crest Stone. Miklan was a Crestless, so how could he-

The hair on Byleth's neck stood up on end. Before he knew what was happening, his feet were already moving. He could hear Edelgard call out his name, but he ignored her.

"Sylvain, get back!"

The red-head tilted his head towards the fast-approaching Byleth, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Argh!"

Sylvain's head snapped back to the pained scream of his brother, his eyes widening at the sight.

Black tendrils had shot from the lance's stone, engulfing the entire right side of Miklan's body, devouring everything it touched. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony as the black mass traveled to his neck and face.

Byleth quickened his pace.

Whatever remained of Miklan's forces had turned and fled at the terrifying sight, save for one man that stood only a few feet away, frozen by fear.

By the time Byleth reached the student, the black blob had already consumed the entirety of Miklan's body.

"Get behind me," he ordered, placing himself in between the shadowy tendrils and Sylvain.

"What is that?" Sylvain murmured, his gaze never leaving the sight of what had once been his brother. "Is… Is that Miklan?"

As the black bindings began to constrict around Miklan, a new body began to form. Two hind legs that stomped the ground, breaking the stone beneath it. A pair of two giant arms that easily dwarfed Byleth in size. An enormous tail that coiled around its legs. A row of foot-long spikes that ran down its spine. A mouth full of razor-sharp fangs that could tear through his flesh as if it were nothing.

With an explosion of red light, the black tendrils were flung from the beast that had once been Miklan.

It was monstrous. It looked like some grotesque dragon without wings.

The lizard-like beast reared its head back and roared, the thundering sound causing Byleth's ears to ring.

The beast's red eyes landed on the terror-stricken bandit.

"N-no…"

The bandit tried to back away but tripped over his feet.

"Please, no- AHH!"

The monster snatched the man up with its claws, then flung his body behind it as if he were nothing but a pebble.

The thief smashed into the stone wall, no doubt breaking every bone in his body.

"It'll be your death if you _don't get back!_" Byleth shouted, pushing Sylvain towards the group behind him.

The creature let out another booming roar, shaking its giant body back and forth, breaking multiple pillars in the process.

Byleth's grip tightened around his sword as the beast's glowing red eyes landed on him.

Anxiety bloomed in the mercenary's chest as he realized he had no clue how to fight this monstrosity, and neither did his students. How could they? It wasn't as if Jeralt's band of mercenaries ran into many twenty-foot tall monsters in their travels. What could he even do?

"Oh, my. You've found yourself in quite the predicament."

Byleth's eyes widened as he felt the familiar sensation of time slowing to a halt.

"Sothis?!"

"Who else could it be?" Sothis's annoyed voice resonated in his mind. "Now, stop asking silly questions and listen to what I have to say."

Byleth closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"I'm listening."

"Good," Sothis huffed before continuing. "This thing you are fighting is commonly referred to as a 'Demonic Beast' in your tongue. An evil power causes them to grow quite large. Its life force is far beyond a mortal like yourself."

"Demonic Beast…" Byleth repeated quietly, the name leaving a familiar taste on his tongue. "How do I kill it?"

"Normally, one would require a battalion of men simply to break through its carapace. But seeing as you don't have access to such a thing… A strong attack should be enough. You and that Gilbert fellow should have no trouble with that. The woman from Hresvelg or the prince might be able to succeed as well, but the rest of your children will have difficulty felling such a creature."

Byleth gritted his teeth. Four against one didn't sound like very favorable odds in this situation.

"Any other tips?"

Sothis was silent for a moment.

"…Have them aim for its eyes. Blinding it should help."

"Got it." Byleth nodded, his eyes trained on the beast. "How do you know all of this, Sothis?"

"You should be worrying more about the lives of your students than the extent of my knowledge," Sothis sighed. "If you're out of questions, get out there and fight!"

Time began to flow once more as the pause was lifted. The sounds of the tower came back all at once, assaulting Byleth's ears: the roar of the beast and the cries of Edelgard, Gilbert, and Dimitri as they all called out to him at once.

The Demonic Beast wailed once more as it swung at him with its left arm.

"…Be careful, Byleth," Sothis whispered.

Byleth nodded then darted straight towards the approaching talons.

Considering its size, the Demonic Beast had been much quicker than he had anticipated. If he didn't time things right, its claws would shred him.

Byleth tensed the muscles in his legs, the Sword of the Creator releasing as he ran.

At the last second, Byleth pushed himself off the ground, jumping clear over the tree-sized arm.

As he flipped over the beast, he flung his arm forward, sending the chain toward its limb.

The Creator's Sword wrapped around the Demonic Beast's arm, its edge digging into its flesh.

The moment Byleth's feet touched the ground, he tugged on his sword, pinning the creature's arm to the ground and forcing it onto all fours.

"Now! Aim for the eyes!" He screamed over the monster's agitated howl.

He hadn't given the others much warning, but to their credit, they had acted quickly. Only seconds after he had shouted, nearly a dozen projectiles had been thrown towards the beast's face. Javelins, hand axes, spells, arrows, all of them whistled through the air as they approached their target.

The Demonic Beast roared in pain as the shots connected. Many missed their mark, but at least two arrows and a single javelin had hit home. It's beady right eye was blinded, blood freely pouring from the wounds caused by the attack.

While Byleth's brazen assault had worked splendidly, catching the clearly stronger beast off guard and forcing it to kneel, there was one thing he hadn't accounted for:

The sheer stupidity of his plan. Were he to let go, he would lose his weapon. Were he to hold on for dear life, it was very likely the beast would fling his body around like a lure on a fishing line.

So, when the Demonic Beast reared back on its hindlegs, Byleth had no choice but to hold on the best he could. The sword that was latched onto its arm showed no signs of dislodging itself, forcing him into a precarious position. As long as it was stuck, there was no hope for Byleth to recall it.

Byleth growled, his feet digging into the ground in a vain attempt to stop him from losing his footing.

"Attack its blind spot!" He shouted. "Mages, use fire magic! Archers, keep on-"

However, perhaps the most glaring flaw in Byleth's plan was that he hadn't considered the intelligence of the creature.

The beast took hold of the sword, its claws wrapping around the chain in a death grip. Arrows and spells continued to rain down on it, but most of them simply bounced off or didn't seem to bother it in the slightest.

The Demonic Beast pulled the sword from its flesh, the spray of its own blood hardly giving it pause.

It let out a guttural growl as it cocked it's arm back, dragging Byleth forward.

The mercenary's eyes widened as he felt his feet leave the ground.

* * *

Edelgard's heart stopped at the sight of her professor being tossed aside as the beast whipped the sword around, his body colliding with the stone wall behind them. Byleth's limp body fell to the floor, a few broken segments of the wall falling on top of him.

"Linhardt, get to the professor _now!"_ Edelgard barked, her authoritative gaze shifting to Dimitri. "Lions, cover his approach!"

Dimitri nodded as he came to a stop, motioning for his comrades to follow after him as he ran to meet up with the healer.

"Eagles, to me!"

The empress didn't wait for a reply. Bringing her axe out in front of her, she grabbed hold of it with both hands. She could feel her blood boil with the power of her two Crests humming beneath the surface.

The beast howled as she approached, its one good eye boring holes into hers, but she did not waver.

Its claws swiped at her, but Edelgard was quicker. She jumped clear over its arm, her body twisting through the air.

She fell atop the beast, her axe slamming into its neck.

* * *

Linhardt fell to his knees beside the downed form of his professor, his hands moving quickly to remove the debris that had fallen on him.

"Oh, man," Linhardt grunted as he lifted a particularly heavy stone.

With the rocks cleared, Linhardt placed his hands to Byleth's chest in as he began to channel a spell.

"I would rather be doing anything else right about- AH!"

The boy shrieked when a hand shot out, gripping his wrist.

"That's not necessary." Byleth grimaced as he sat up.

Byleth glanced to his side, letting out a sigh of relief as he spotted his sword a few feet away.

"Are you daft?" Linhardt blinked. "That thing just threw you around like a plaything."

"I am fine," Byleth coughed, shaking his head. The action caused pain to shoot up and down his body. The sensation was worse in his midsection, but other than a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, nothing seemed _too _serious.

His hardened eyes met Linhardt's

"You don't have the energy to use Physic," Byleth stated. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Well, yes, but I don't see what that-"

"Save what energy you have left for someone with more serious injuries," Byleth wheezed as he came to his feet. "You're our only healer. Can't have you keel over yet."

"'Keel over?'" Linhardt repeated with a frown. "How hard do you plan on working me?"

Byleth grinned as he helped him to his feet.

"As hard as needed. Now, give me a vulnerary."

Linhardt raised an eyebrow but did as he ordered.

"You'll have to open it," Byleth instructed, his eyes wandering down his limp, throbbing left arm. As long as that shoulder was dislocated, he wouldn't get much use out of it.

This wasn't the most effective method, but…

Grabbing his left wrist with his good hand, he raised the arm-

Then pulled, slowly but firmly.

There was terrible pain as the joint shifted, followed by a popping sound as it fell back into place.

Linhardt's face went green at the sound.

"Goddess save me, did you just-"

Byleth snatched the vial from his hand, downing the bitter tonic in one swig. There was a warm, tingling sensation as the liquid went down his throat, the feeling slowly circulating as it traveled down his arms and legs.

It wouldn't mend anything more serious than a gash or a sprain, but it would have to do until the battle was won. At least it dulled the pain.

"Go join the others. They need you more than I." Byleth nodded towards blobs that danced around the towering monster. "I'll be right behind you."

Linhardt simply gaped at his professor, his legs not moving an inch.

"_Go._"

The tired mage shook his head and sighed. He did as Byleth ordered, but gave no effort more than a slight jog.

Byleth rolled his tender shoulder as he bent down to retrieve his sword, his eyes never leaving the fight unfolding without him.

To her credit, Edelgard seemed to have a firm control over the battle. Byleth could hear her shout demands as she bobbed and weaved around the beast, slashing at its legs whenever she had the chance.

With it partially blinded, it was a sound tactic to go for its legs. If it lost its balance, the battle would probably be won.

Unfortunately, with legs that were thicker than tree trunks, there was little hope of that any time soon.

The Sword of the Creator glowed a bright red as it returned to the hand of its master.

* * *

Edelgard jumped back, the Demonic Beast's claws smashing into the ground where she had once been standing.

Despite the numerous injuries she had inflicted, the creature still stood tall, seemingly unfazed. Blood poured freely from the gashes on its legs, but if it was at all weakened, it didn't show it. If anything, their efforts had only proved to annoy the beast even more. It was as if they were nothing more than flies buzzing around it's enormous body.

The princess's chest rose and fell rapidly as she gasped for air, her eyes darting around the chamber. The rest of her allies and somehow made it through unscathed, but the longer this bout continued, it was unlikely to stay that way. If she didn't find a way to down this thing soon, it could turn ugly.

_How much strength does this one monster hold?_

"Edelgard, look out!"

Dimitri's voice called out to her over the chaos.

Edelgard turned her head, her eyes widening as the beast's tail whipped around its leg and right towards her.

Her grip tightened around the hilt of her axe. She would be forced into dodging this demon's attacks _no longer_.

With as much strength as she could muster, she brought her axe down on its tail as it got close.

The blow cleaved through the flesh, crashing into the stone floor below and leaving a crater in its wake.

The Demonic Beast reared back as it let out another ear-popping roar, its bloody stump of a tail flailing behind it.

Edelgard felt her muscles tinge in pain as she yanked the axe from the ground, but she pushed it aside.

"Now's our chance! Hit it now!" She shouted. "Hit it as hard as you-!"

Her words died on her lips as she spotted a familiar tuft of green hair jog towards them.

_Linhardt?! Then, where's-_

The beast let out another cry, however this one was more strangled.

Edelgard shot her head up towards the sound, her breath catching in her throat at the familiar glow of red. The Sword of the Creator had wrapped around its neck, the sharpened edge digging into its skin.

The chain tightened as it was pulled on.

The beast toppled to the ground below, its massive claws pawing frantically at the noose around its neck.

"Finish it off!"

Byleth's voice reverberated through her ears leaving her dumbstruck. The simple sound of his voice caused the anxiety that had been eating at her heart to disappear entirely. The weight that been lifted was so great, it nearly knocked her over.

"Leave it to me!"

The flash of blue that flew past her dragged her back to the present. The realization that Dimitri would beat her to the punch was regrettable, but in the end, she supposed it didn't matter as long as the battle would be won.

Dimitri twirled his lance as he ran towards the struggling creature. His feet pushed off the ground as he jumped through the air.

The prince let out a roar of his own as he fell towards the downed beast. His lance pierced through its flesh, skewering the Demonic Beast's heart. Red light exploded from the hole in its body as blood shot from the new wound.

The monster writhed in agony, one last howl escaping its maw before its head collapsed against the ground for good. The red light from its Crest Stone dimmed before it died out completely, finally signaling the end of their gruesome battle.

Edelgard exhaled slowly. Before she could allow herself to relax, she had to make sure…

Her eyes scanned the room, completely glossing over what remained of Miklan as the black tendrils receded, until they eventually rested on the sight of her instructor.

Byleth closed his eyes and let out a sigh of his own, strapping his sword back to his waist.

His head perked up when he noticed her staring.

Smiling, he gave her a thumbs up.

Edelgard returned the smile, her heart finally returning to its normal rhythm.

* * *

"Honestly Professor Byleth, I have no clue what you were thinking," Dimitri admonished him from his spot across the campfire. "If you _simply _let go of the sword…"

"Never." Byleth shook his head, grimacing as an exasperated Linhardt healed his wounds. "Letting go of your weapon means death on the battlefield."

Byleth looked around the camp, his finger dragging across where the Eagles sat.

"Remember that."

With the battle won, both Eagles and Lions were finally allowed a moment of reprieve. Deciding it best to rest for the evening, they had set up camp only a few hundred yards away from Conand Tower. They were tucked away in a grove of trees as to protect them from the elements, but not so tucked away they weren't without a freshwater resource nearby.

The students currently sat in a circle around the campfire Byleth had put together, filling their empty stomachs on dried meats and preserved fruit and vegetables. The only ones not present were Bernadetta, who had set up her tent in record fashion to hide herself in, Gilbert, who elected himself first for the watch duty, and Dedue, who had insisted on assisting.

"It seems that doing the opposite could amount to the same outcome," Hubert remarked dryly, his chin resting on his fist as he watched Byleth with his usual shadowy expression.

Byleth shrugged, wincing slightly at the moment.

"This would go quicker if you _stopped moving_," Linhardt sighed.

"It is unreasonable to expect people to stop moving."

"I-" Linhardt opened his mouth to protest but gave up just as quick. "Sure."

"I'm honestly surprised you escaped that with only a few broken ribs," Dimitri mumbled, his eyes drawn to the large purple splotches that colored Byleth's bare upper body. "I admit, when I saw you go down, I expected the worst."

"As did I."

Byleth glanced at Edelgard, only to find her already glaring at him. He briefly considered mentioning the fact that he had also dislocated his shoulder, then proceeded to pop it back into place, but quickly decided against it. Something led him to believe Edelgard's mood would only worsen should he let that particular bit of info slip.

He had already gotten quite the lashing from Sothis. If possible, he would prefer to avoid a similar fate from Edelgard.

"I don't know why you guys are on his case," Sylvain said as he sat down beside him, chowing down on a piece of jerky. "I thought it was pretty badass, not gonna lie."

"Thank you, Sylvain."

Sylvain turned to the professor, grinning brightly at him.

"Hey, Teach, do you mind if I tell people that _I_ was the one who was heroically flung into a wall when I recount this adventure later? Girls always swoon over the injured hero."

Byleth blinked. They do?

"His brother just died in a horrific fashion and yet that's all he can think about," Felix groused, shaking his head. "I wish I could say this wasn't typical."

"Would you rather I didn't act normally?" Sylvain asked his old friend, frowning slightly. "Would you rather I wallowed in sorrow instead?"

"Don't listen to Mister Grumpy over here." Dorothea smiled and prodded the swordsman with her elbow, only proving to annoy him further. "I think it's admirable."

"Heh, I knew you'd get it Doro." His smile returned as he winked at her. "Birds of a feather, am I right?"

"Oh, Sylvain. Don't lump me together with your ilk."

"Your wit is as sharp as your beauty, Dorothea," Sylvain laughed nervously, a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Smooth save, buddy." Caspar patted the dejected flirt on the shoulder.

Byleth smiled as he watched the two houses converse. If only moments like these could be more common…

"Something on your mind, my teacher?"

Byleth looked to Edelgard. The princess was still watching him, although now her angry expression had softened into something of a wistful look. Perhaps she was thinking the same?

"It's nothing." Byleth shook his head. "I was only thinking that this is… nice."

The bickering of the students quieted down as they all turned to the professor.

"Yes… This is rather pleasant, isn't it?" Dimitri smiled, looking down to his clasped hands in his lap.

Felix huffed and turned away, crossing his arms.

"Heh, we should do this again sometime!" Sylvain grinned again, slapping the professor on the back.

"If you could refrain from banging on the professor, that'd be wonderful," Linhardt sighed. The white light that shone from his hands began to fade. "Anyways, that should do it. You'll probably be sore and stiff for a while, but otherwise you'll be fine. I think."

"Thank you, Linhardt," Byleth replied, choosing to ignore the bit of uncertainty at the end.

Grabbing his nearby shirt, Byleth moved to slip it on-

"Hold, Professor."

He raised an eyebrow at Hubert, his arms stopping halfway through the sleeves.

"That scar…" Edelgard's aide nodded towards the jagged line that ran down the length of his sternum. "How long have you had that?"

Byleth noticed Edelgard's eyes widen as they were drawn to it.

"This?" he pointed to it. To his knowledge, it had been there as long as he could remember. "Since I was an infant. Why?"

"Huh," Ferdinand made a thoughtful sound as he squinted his eyes. "Now that you mention it, it is unusual for a scar to look so neat."

Was it? To Byleth, it was only a simple blemish as were the other numerous scars that marred his body. He had never paid it any mind.

"That is a surgical scar, is it not?" Linhardt asked, looking rather confused by everyone's sudden intrigue. "I thought it rather obvious."

"Surgical?" Byleth mumbled, the word leaving a bad taste on his tongue

Dimitri placed a hand on his knee as he leaned forwards.

"You truly did not know?" Dimitri asked.

"No…"

Byleth ran a finger across the rough groove, his mind wandering to the past. Jeralt never mentioned anything…

"Hmph, I did not intend for this to turn into an interrogation of our professor's medical history," Hubert said as he rose to his feet, his eyes on the contemplative Edelgard. "Perhaps we should all stop ogling his chest and retire for the evening, no?"

"Oh, yes," Dimitri coughed into his hand and leaned back. "M-my apologies."

"Correct, we will need much rest for the walk tomorrow," Petra nodded in agreement, coming to her feet as well. "It is a long journey back."

"R-right." Their words made sense, but Byleth couldn't shake himself from his thoughts. "I'll put out the fire. You all get some sleep."

The students rose to their feet one by one, slowly filtering out of the camp as they made their retreat back to their tents. Byleth gave them automated farewells as they left, until it was only him and Edelgard alone by the campfire. Why she hadn't left yet, he wasn't sure, but given the look on her face there was something on her mind.

Byleth shook his head and slipped on his shirt. It was unusual for him to get so lost in self-reflection like this.

"You should get some rest too, Edelgard," Byleth said as he moved to put out the fire. "You worked harder than anyone out there today."

"I… I will," she replied softly, her hand absently rubbing a spot on her chest. "Teacher, was what you said a moment ago true?"

"Hm?" Byleth hummed as he bent down to lift the bucket of water. "Was what true?"

"That you do not know how you got that scar?"

Byleth stopped and glanced at her.

"Still on this?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry." Edelgard shook her head. "It's just…"

Edelgard rose to her feet.

Byleth raised an eyebrow as she approached, unsure of her intentions. The light of the fire flickered across her features as she walked, illuminating only half her face. Despite the poor lighting, Byleth could still see the hardness of her features.

"I suppose it'd be easier if I just show you," she said as she stopped beside him. Only a few inches separated the two.

Reaching up to the collar of her top, she tugged it slightly downwards.

Byleth jerked his head away, his gaze landing on everything but her.

"Edelgard, what are you-?"

"Just look."

Byleth's eyes inched back toward her, widening when they landed on the small patch of skin she had revealed to him. She had only pulled the cloth down a few inches, but even so, Byleth could see the beginning of the scar over her own heart.

It was similar to his own, but the incision was much rougher, as if someone had cut her flesh with a blunt knife rather than a scalpel.

A terrible realization dawned on him as he recalled what she had disclosed to him only a week before.

"This is only one of the many flaws that mark my body," Edelgard spoke quietly, pushing her top back into place.

Blyeth blinked rapidly. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words were able to get past the sudden dryness.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she continued, avoiding his gaze. "But you could imagine my surprise when I saw that you bare one similar to my own."

Edelgard lifted her head, her eyes scrutinizing his. Her pupils moved back and forth, looking desperately for an answer that he himself could not give.

"You _truly _do not know?"

"…No." Byleth lowered his head. "Sorry."

"There is no need for apologies." Edelgard smiled ruefully and looked to the fire. "If you do not know, you do not know. You can't help that."

"Still. I feel I should."

Edelgard chuckled and shook her head. There was no joy or happiness in the sound.

"I simply got lost in idle possibilities. Pay it no mind."

Edelgard had a habit of brushing off conversations such as this one, but Byleth doubted he would be able to. If anything, this little exchange would be near impossible to shake for a myriad of reasons.

The empress sighed, her eyes lost in thought as she peered into the dancing flames. Byleth wanted nothing more to give her the unknown answer she sought, but he could not. She already knew about as much as he did regarding his own past. How could he hope to help her? Before today, he didn't even realize there _was _any significance behind that particular scar.

Still, he felt it pertinent to change the topic of the conversation. It felt wrong to send her off to bed with whatever thoughts that plagued her mind.

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

Edelgard glanced at him, confusing etched on her face.

"Earlier. Back at the tower."

"Ah. Yes." Edelgard nodded, grief flashing briefly across her features as she recalled the fresh memory. "Why bring that up all of a sudden?"

"I felt I should," Byleth replied. "I… Didn't mean to upset you. I could tell you were angry with me."

"I wasn't-"

Edelgard sighed, her shoulders slouching.

"Perhaps I was slightly miffed at the sheer _stupidity _of your actions," she admitted. "But I could never _stay _angry with you, my teacher. Even now, despite knowing how reckless you were, I am simply glad that…"

Edelgard turned to him and smiled. It was more genuine this time.

"Glad that you returned to me unharmed."

Her eyes drifted to his abdomen.

"Relatively unharmed, anyway."

Byleth returned the smile with a small one of his own.

"Besides," Edelgard sighed, turning away. "Even I can see the merit in your plan of attack- even if it failed horribly."

"You sure you aren't angry?"

Edelgard covered her mouth with a hand to mask her laughter. Byleth was happy to hear its mirth had returned.

"Alright, maybe I'm still slightly upset. Just promise me you won't worry me so in the future, and I'll let it slide. This time."

"I promise." Byleth nodded, his ears catching on one particular word. "But you were… worried for me?"

It was an unfamiliar feeling. Other than his father, no one else had ever worried for his wellbeing.

"Of course! We all were!" Edelgard huffed, looking rather insulted by his question. "As Dimitri said, when you went down like that, we all expected the worst. I was nearly beside myself with fear."

Byleth frowned. He knew his actions might exhibit anger at his decision making or worry that they had lost their strongest tool, but to cause Edelgard and the others to feel such fear over something as trivial as his own wellbeing was not his intention.

He… He was unaccustomed to what it meant to have friends.

"I… I think I understand the feeling," Byleth said, his blue eyes cloudy with thought. "When we had first entered the tower, there was a time where I couldn't seem to find you no matter how hard I searched. The pain that gripped my heart as I thought the worst might have happened was unimaginable."

Edelgard's eyes widened, her lips parting slightly.

"I-I see."

Despite the hesitation in her words and the tone of his voice, Byleth could tell her smile had grown.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing." Edelgard shook her head. "You just speak so strangely occasionally, my teacher. It's almost as if I'm speaking to some foreign creature rather than an adult man."

Byleth frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no you misunderstand. It's not a bad thing. It's… It's a wonderful thing, Byleth."

His name on her lips rarely showed its face, but whenever it did, Byleth couldn't help the feeling of wanting to hear it more often.

"If you say so," Byleth said, his brow furrowing slightly. Her words didn't alleviate his confusion in the slightest.

"Why don't we make an agreement, then?"

Edelgard turned to face him, her smile softening as she looked at him.

"From now on, why don't we do our best to not worry the other?" Edelgard put forth. "I must admit, you have grown… dear to my heart as well. I'd rather not see you hurt if it can be avoided, and I will endeavor to do the same."

Byleth tilted his head, his brain fixating on the 'dear to my heart as well' part.

Regardless, he nodded readily.

"Deal."

"Then we have an agreement," Edelgard laughed lightly as they shook hands. Hers were much smaller than his. "Do you want any help putting out the fire?"

Byleth tried not to frown as their conversation came to an end. Truthfully, he wouldn't mind speaking to her for a moment or two longer. He found himself enjoying the turn their conversation had taken.

"I can handle it. Go get some rest."

"Okay, Byleth." Edelgard nodded and turned to leave. "Sleep well."

There it was again. The mystifying sound of his own name.

"Try not to stay up too late," she called out as she walked away. "We _do _have a long march tomorrow."

Byleth sighed. That they did. Now that his moment with her had ended, it was back to the real world. Once they returned to the monastery, everything would resume as it once did. His thoughts would no doubt return to the meaning behind the scar over his chest and his own origins. How did it relate to the scars Edelgard bore? Were their pasts more similar than he knew?

Then there was the fate of Miklan and how such a thing happened to him. He himself wielded a Hero's Relic. Would Byleth have to worry that such a fate might befall him should he continue using the Sword of the Creator?

And then, perhaps the most disturbing of them all, were the hidden workings of some unseen force that seemed to slither around in the dark, out of reach. He couldn't shake the feeling that somehow all of these occurrences were connected. How? He had no clue.

All of these things weighed heavily on Byleth. He had no doubt they would keep him up for many future nights.

Yet, as he watched Edelgard walk away, her form illuminated by nothing other than the dim light of the fire and the glow from the moon, his thoughts drifted to nothing but her.

* * *

_**There you have it! A much longer chapter than the norm, but hopefully you all liked it!**_

_**I also hope the fight scenes weren't **too** awful. Honestly, fight scenes I think might be my weakest point of writing. I try my best to avoid them when possible, because I feel they mess up the pacing of my chapters too much, but in Fire Emblem its unavoidable. And while a lot of the time I feel like they can prove to be unnecessary filler, I can't deny they're needed here and there. Especially when your two main characters are Byleth and Edelgard. **_

_**...And I won't deny I found a bit too much enjoyment in writing someone like Byleth fight. Someone like, say, Robin, probably wouldn't go around snapping necks. But an ashen demon who had probably always been taught to be brutally efficient in battle by his legendary father? He probably wouldn't care so much what others thought of his fighting style.**_

_**One thing I want to touch on before I go, that I absolutely love btw, is how strikingly similar both Edelgard and Byleth are. It wasn't something I really caught when Edelgard remarks that her and Byleth have similar personalities during her introduction. I didn't think much of it. But writing this story and taking both of their origins into account, they really are two sides of the same coin. It's actually surprising how much these two have in common if you have full knowledge of both their backstories.**_

_**Anyhow, thanks for reading! While there still is the Battle of Eagle and Lion, this chapter really does feel like the turning point in Three Houses. Things really start taking a turn from here, so I'm reaaaally looking forward to getting to some of the juicier chapters. **_

_**See you next time!**_


	10. Set in Motion

Byleth walked through the halls of the monastery, his hand subconsciously gripping the hilt of the sword at his side. The Creator's Sword vibrated at his touch, the red shine of its blade causing a few passing knights to turn their heads as they went by.

"It was as though that lance swallowed the man whole…" Sothis's voice muttered in his mind. She had been like this ever since they left the tower. He couldn't see her, but Byleth could feel her focus set on the dormant Relic strapped to his back. "Upon that sight, it makes sense your students were upset."

The professor stopped, his head twisting back and forth to make sure no one was watching him.

"Yes," Byleth whispered. The image of Miklan being forced to submit to the darkness that consumed his flesh was a disturbing sight, even to a seasoned mercenary such as himself. The beast he had turned into was equally terrifying.

"I wonder if those Relics truly hide such power…" Sothis mused, her voice drifting off. "That power seems familiar somehow… That form as well…"

Byleth closed his eyes, recalling how he felt when he first saw the creature's form, or heard Sothis utter its true name. It had all seemed familiar, yet as to why, Byleth had no clue. He had no recollection of ever encountering such a monster during his travels. Why he continued to find some kind of familiarity with all of these impossible things was beyond him.

"As one who wields the Sword of the Creator, does that mean you possess that power too?"

There was a hint of concern hiding in Sothis's tone.

Truthfully, he didn't know. Him not knowing something was starting to become far too common as the days went by and the missions grew more dire.

It wouldn't stay that way, however. Byleth would find some answers one way or another. He was growing tired of being lost in the dark.

Byleth continued his march, stepping through the open door to the archbishop's throne room. Lady Rhea would probably balk at him using such a term, but it was quite literally a room with a throne at the end. What else could one call it?

Rhea noticed the mercenary as he approached, her lips curving into the same serene smile she always wore whenever the two spoke. At first, Byleth had found her smile comforting. Soothing, even.

At first.

"Professor, you have returned."

Her soft voice carried across the room, clear as the church's bells.

"The goddess is indeed generous with her divine protection." Her calm smile grew as she said the word 'goddess.'

Byleth ignored her ever pious words, stooping into a bow.

"Miklan and his bandits have been killed."

"Yes…" The archbishop's tranquil expression faltered at Byleth's brunt manner of speaking. "I have already heard Gilbert's report about what happened."

Byleth nodded. The former Kingdom knight had been quick to leave to give Rhea his account of the events when they returned.

Rhea moved towards the mercenary, bowing her head slightly so that only a few inches separated the two. Byleth quirked an eyebrow at the action but didn't comment.

"See to it that you keep what transpired at the tower to yourself," she spoke, her voice barely above that of a whisper. "People would lose faith in the nobles should rumors spread of one using a Relic and transforming into a monster."

Byleth glanced at her, his lips curving downwards. That was a sound reason, but the hypocrisy of her request wasn't lost on him. Nobles have been conducting themselves in terrible manners since the world started turning, yet the church never seemed to care about covering that info up before. Nobility had already done enough to lose the faith of the commoners. What was so different now?

"All regions of Fódlan would fall into chaos," Rhea continued, seemingly noticing the doubt in Byleth's heart. "We must avoid that at all costs."

Byleth nodded. He could accept that should it be the truth.

The archbishop stepped away.

"Please ensure the students who accompanied you understand that as well." Rhea's familiar calm smile returned. "Have I made myself clear?"

There was a sharpness to her words. Rhea would never outright threaten him, but Byleth knew that given the tone of her voice that it would be in his best interest to comply.

"Yes, of course." Byleth placed an arm to his chest and bowed.

Rhea nodded, accepting his answer.

"His transformation into a Black Beast was nothing short of divine punishment from the goddess," she said, her voice growing more and more agitated with each passing word. "Punishment for someone _arrogant _and _foolish_ enough to use a Hero's Relic, even though they were unworthy and unqualified."

Byleth wanted to ask if such a fate would befall him as well, but there was something more important behind her words that caught his attention.

"You knew?" Byleth asked in a level voice. "You knew what I was leading my students in to?"

"Yes. That is why we rushed to recover it," Rhea sighed. "It was not my intention to keep you in the dark. I had only hoped we could arrive in time before the worst could happen."

The narrowing of his blue eyes was barely noticeable.

"The church will formally return the lance to House Gautier. If you would…"

Byleth stared at the outreached hand.

Shrugging, he grabbed the lance that was latched to his back. The weapon pulsated in his grip as he passed it over. After what he saw happen, it wasn't as if Byleth wanted to hold the cursed thing any longer than he had to.

"You have my gratitude," Rhea said, smiling again. "I can see that I was right to trust you with this."

The archbishop nodded to one of the many Knights of Seiros that guarded the room. The knight jogged over, saluting once before accepting the lance and taking off.

"Please report back at the end of the week. I will tell you of your new mission for the coming moon at that time."

"Of course, Lady Rhea," Byleth replied automatically and bowed once more.

"Need I remind you that you don't need to be so formal around me, Byleth," Rhea laughed softly. "You may simply call me Rhea, if you wish."

"…Of course, Rhea."

The archbishop's smile grew at the sound of her name.

"I will take my leave, then."

"Take care, Byleth. May the goddess continue to watch over you."

The professor lowered his head once more, then turned to leave. He could feel the bishop's eyes following his back as he left but pushed aside the feeling.

"That archbishop sure is a curious one."

Byleth blinked at the sound of Sothis's voice, having nearly forgotten that she had been listening in that entire time.

He kept his mouth closed, knowing it was too dangerous to talk freely to the girl that inhabited his mind.

"Where are you going?" Sothis asked. "Did you not just pass the stairwell?"

Byleth turned the corner, going down the hallway that would take him further into the second floor of the monastery.

"There is something I must do first," he spoke softly.

"Something you must do…?" Sothis sounded confused.

She let out a groan as she realized where his legs were taking them.

"You're not meaning to say you're going to visit _him _again, are you?"

"That is exactly what I'm doing." Byleth nodded, his feet coming to a stop outside of Professor Hanneman's office.

"Must you? I do not like the way that man stares at you. It is like he is undressing you with his eyes but in the worst way possible."

Byleth felt himself smile slightly. It was true. Byleth was one of the handful of people at the monastery that had fallen victim to Hanneman's scholarly pursuits. He knew the fellow professor meant no harm, but he could occasionally be a bit tactless in his search for new information.

"Try and endure it for a little while longer. There are still things I must learn."

With that, Byleth placed his hand on the knob and pushed the door open.

He had said that, but even he found Hanneman's office space a tad… daunting.

Rows and rows of books lined the shelves that were pushed up against the walls of his office. Most were snuggly secured on the shelf, but many were slightly pulled out, threatening to fall to the ground below.

The desk beneath the stained-glass window at back of the room was disorganized, dozens of loose papers strewn across its surface.

In the center of the room was his famed Crest Analyzer, something Byleth had grown a little too familiar with in the past months.

Hanneman himself stood in the back corner of the room, chalk in hand as he scribbled something on his board. There were a handful of symbols on the green surface that Byleth recognized to be Crests, as well as his own hastily scribbled notes beside each one.

"Good morning, Professor."

The Crest scholar nearly jumped out of his shoes at Byleth's voice. He had been so enraptured in his studies that he hadn't even seen the mercenary enter.

"Ah, Professor Byleth!" Hanneman turned to him and grinned, pushing his monocle back into place. "What a pleasure to see you again. How may I help you today?"

Hanneman's eyes sparkled.

"Perhaps you've come to let me further my studies of your Crest?"

"Not today, Professor," Byleth replied, his lips inching upwards at his immediate question regarding his Crest. That was Hanneman for you. "I'm here to go over your literature a bit more."

"Oh, of course!"

Hanneman motioned towards the wall of books.

"Please, have at it. I am always happy to assist in the pursuit of knowledge."

Byleth nodded his thanks and walked over the bookshelves.

"I'll make sure to return the ones you lent me," he said, his eyes scanning the titles. "I just need a little more time with them."

"I understand. They can be a bit hard to put down, no?" Hanneman chuckled.

He frowned. Unfortunately, he didn't share his colleague's enthusiasm on the topic of Crests.

"Is there perhaps something I could assist you with, Professor Byleth?" Hanneman asked as he appeared beside him. "I know these shelves like the back of my hand, after all."

Byleth hummed to himself, glancing over at the older man. It would probably be more beneficial to get it straight from the source…

"Yes, actually. I take it you remember the specifics of my latest mission?"

Hanneman nodded, his eyes clouding with thought. Not an unusual occurrence for the scholar.

"But of course. The Crestless Miklan Gautier cast aside by his family and forced into a life of banditry."

"Are you aware of what befell him?"

"Indeed. A terrible thing what happened to him, but such a thing can occur were you to wield a Hero's Relic without a Crest."

Byleth turned back to the many journals and textbooks, ignoring his own worries on the matter.

"Do you have any books that might go into detail about that?" Byleth asked, purposefully keeping his words vague. "Or other instances where a Crestless individual turned to a life of banditry or rebellion?"

"I do." Hanneman nodded once more, his hands reaching to pull out a few texts. "It isn't an uncommon occurrence given the hierarchy in place. Those with Crests are favored, while those without are generally discarded without second thought. They might be cast aside like Miklan was, or simply used as a pawn in the pursuit for power- but I suppose such a thing is true in both cases."

Byleth shot the professor a sidelong look.

"What's your opinion on it all?"

"Hmm. There are many schools of thought on the subject," the scholar replied, absently rubbing his mustache. "But I am afraid my opinion is too sullied by my own personal dealings with the matter. It would do you no good."

Byleth raised an eyebrow. Did Hanneman have his own relative that had suffered due to their Crest, or lack thereof?

"I can point you in the right direction, however."

Hanneman dropped a handful of books on his waiting arms.

"These should prove to be beneficial enough."

Byleth tucked the books under his arm.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Think nothing of it. I'm always happy to assist a fellow colleague." Hanneman waved him off and smiled. "Was that all? Or was there perhaps something else I might be able to enlighten you in regarding Crests?"

"There is, actually." Byleth's expression grew contemplative, his free hand idly rubbing his chest. "Does the extent of your knowledge include… that of medical procedures?"

"I've dabbled in the subject, yes." Hanneman nodded, his brow creasing.

"And did that dabbling include surgeries regarding Crests?"

The Crest scholar's eyes widened, realization dawning on him.

"Ah… Of course. I should have expected the professor of the Black Eagle house to ask me such a thing eventually. Just give me one moment."

Hanneman paced over to his desk, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a stack of papers.

Papers in hand, he walked back to Byleth and handed them over.

"This is all of the research I've compiled regarding Crest experimentation, Crest implantation, and blood reconstruction surgery."

The difficult words rattled around in Byleth's mind. Experiments, implants… _Reconstruction?_

He accepted the work with a firm hand, his eyes scanning the first page. It was all in Hanneman's handwriting, so it was a bit difficult to decipher, but even at a glance he could spot a familiar name.

"Then you are aware of Edelgard's circumstances…" Byleth stated, his eyes darkening as he read her name over and over again.

"I had my theories- but yes, I was fairly certain. The pigment of her hair was what first tipped me off."

Byleth raised his head, tilting it to the side.

"What would hair color have to do with bearing two Crests?"

Hanneman raised a gray eyebrow.

"You are not aware?"

Byleth shook his head.

"Hmm… I see. My research goes into greater detail, but why don't I give you a summary? You see, the strain of bearing two Crests in one body is quite great and causes many adverse side effects. Everything from turning one's hair white, to causing physical weakness and shortening life expectancy."

Byleth choked on the lump in his throat, nearly dropping his books and papers in the process.

_Edelgard would… die?_

He looked back down to the papers in his hands, his eyes frantically searching the page. Whatever worries he had regarding his own health vanished entirely at the thought of Edelgard and her own fate.

"Can it be reversed?" Byleth croaked as his eyes absorbed the information.

"Theoretically, yes," Hanneman answered in a heavy voice. "But if such a procedure exists, I have yet to grasp it."

Byleth's blue eyes continued to dart back and forth as they read each line. He felt his heart drop when he recognized yet another name in Hanneman's notes.

His hands crumpled the paper as the unfamiliar feeling of unbridled _fury _assaulted his senses. Byleth had felt happiness, and he had felt sorrow. Anger, however, was something that rarely reared its head.

"Lysithea, too?" he mumbled, his mouth dry.

_Not just Edelgard, but Lysithea?_

"I'm afraid so," Hanneman replied, worriedly watching Byleth attempt to not ball his hands into fists. "It is rare to even find one that has undergone these procedures. To find two here at the officer's academy is nearly unheard of."

Byleth dropped the papers on a nearby chair, as he could not stand to look at them any longer. His hand moved up to slowly massage his scalp. He tried to regulate his breathing through his nose, but try as he might, the white-hot fires of his rage still burned his chest with no signs of stopping.

The thought of someone violating Edelgard against her will was enough to get a rise out of the usually calm and collected mercenary. Learning that her life was shortened because of this was enough to make his blood boil. The realization that not only Edelgard, but now Lysithea as well, had endured such a thing was enough to send him over the edge.

How many lives were sacrificed for this? How many more lives would be lost because of it?

Byleth's arms shook at the strength he put into the clenching of his fists.

He didn't have an answer, but whatever the number was, it was already one too many. It was... wrong.

"Thank you, Professor Hanneman," Byleth exhaled, his muscles finally untensing. "I appreciate all of your help on this."

"Any time, Professor Byleth," Hanneman said, his inquisitive gaze moving up and down Byleth's form.

"Before I go, can I ask something of you?"

Hanneman nodded, so Byleth continued.

"You can run as many experiments on me as you want. Just promise me you'll work just as hard to find a way to undo all of this."

"I would have done that anyways, my boy." Hanneman grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "As professors, our first and foremost priority is the wellbeing of our students."

Byleth sighed in relief, the tightness in his chest lightening. His assumptions were proven right once again; Hanneman truly was a good man.

"But since you're offering…"

Hanneman reached into his coat, a stack of papers, a quill, and a vial of ink materializing from seemingly nowhere.

_Has he been carrying those things this entire time?_

"This may have been a mistake."

* * *

Edelgard hurried down the hallway, her arms pumping back and forth as her feet shuffled along.

"To think I would I would be so careless," she mumbled to herself, her head on a swivel as she tried to spot anyone that might notice her folly. None of the passing students seemed aware of her inner turmoil, nor did they seem to care about the speeding Eagle. "As future emperor, I must be peerless. To have committed such a blunder is-"

"Unthinkable?" Hubert finished for her.

"Precisely." Edelgard nodded gravely.

"Losing one's homework assignment is indeed a cause for concern-" Hubert sighed and shook his head. "But I do not believe it warrants such a response. If you're so worried about disappointing our professor, you can simply copy my own work, Lady Edelgard."

"Hubert!" Edelgard gasped, looking positively appalled at the thought. "That is _cheating_."

"Yes?" Her aide raised an eyebrow. "Your point being?"

"I will not stoop to such acts. If the assignment is not on my desk, I will simply ask our professor for another copy."

"Knowing our professor, I am sure he would be _more than happy _to oblige."

"Are you still on this, Hubert?" Edelgard asked, her eyes narrowing slightly at his tone. "Byleth has proven himself to be a trusted ally. What more does he have to accomplish to earn your trust?"

"_Professor _Byleth has his uses, I admit, but it is foolish to believe he is anything more than a steppingstone on our path. It is irrational to believe he might turn against the church and his own father when our plans finally come to fruition and our deeds brought to light."

"_Hubert!_" Edelgard hissed, her eyes darting back and forth. "Do not speak so freely. We do not know who might be listening."

"Forgive my blunder, Lady Edelgard, but I must speak honestly." Hubert glanced over at his liege as they walked. "I have humored your interests in the man, even going so far as to give you two privacy to converse in a more… _intimate _fashion."

Hubert shook his head, looking downright disgusted at his own words.

"But I must insist- you would do well to distance yourself from the professor. You're only setting yourself up for disappointment and heartbreak when he inevitably stands against us."

Edelgard looked to the ground, her heart twisting at his words. He was right, of course. As close as the two have gotten over the course of the year, she still feared that Byleth's ambitions might not align with her own. And while Byleth truly seemed to favor her, she couldn't assuage the doubt that ate at her. After all the things she had done, and has yet to do, there was a very real possibility that Byleth would turn against her. He said he was a man of his word, but even the most upright man might break his vows when faced with the dark truth.

'_Nothing you could say or do would make me come to hate you, Edelgard.'_

She wore those words like a sheet of armor, protecting herself from the bombardment of doubt and worry that laid siege to her. With all of her being she hoped those words that brought her so much strength would remain true.

"If that is the way it must be," Edelgard swallowed the lump in her throat. The very thought of fighting Byleth made her feel weak. "So be it. I would rather have hoped and been let down then to have never been given the chance to begin with."

Hubert watched her closely, his dark eyes murky with thought. She knew no matter what she said, he would never give in so easily. She could only hope that he might see her side of things.

The two's conversation was put on hold as they reached their homeroom, only to find that the door was already open.

"Curious," Hubert remarked. "Perhaps some other forgetful soul lost their schoolwork."

Edelgard shot her ally a glare as she nudged the door open.

The peaceful room was empty save for the one man sitting alone at his desk in the back.

"Speak of the devil," Hubert grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I suppose I should say I'm surprised, but the words fail to reach me."

Edelgard ignored his dry remark and stepped further into the classroom.

Byleth's head perked up at the sound of the footsteps, his aloof gaze landing on the two students. His eyes seemed to linger on her, however.

"Ah, Edelgard. Hubert." He sat up in his seat and closed his book, putting it atop the stack next to it. "Was there something you needed?"

"No. I will take my leave, Lady Edelgard."

Hubert placed an arm to his chest and bowed, then stalked out of the room.

Byleth tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Okay, then. Is there anything _you _needed, Edelgard?"

"No. I just came by because I had lost something," Edelgard explained, spotting the bundle of papers sitting openly on her desk as if to mock her.

"Do you need help finding it?" Byleth asked genuinely.

"No need." Edelgard smiled, trying not to tip him off to the papers on her desk. She was hesitant to admit to her teacher that she had misplaced one of _his_ assignments.

"I see."

Byleth retrieved the book he was reading, opening it back to the page he had it on.

"If it's the work I assigned today," he continued without raising his head. "I made sure to place it neatly on your desk."

Edelgard winced. Caught red handed.

"Forgive me, Professor…"

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

She couldn't see his expression at this angle and distance, but she could swear she saw the traces of an amused grin on his cheeks.

Edelgard walked to her desk, snatching up her paperwork and tucking it away neatly under her arm. She was turning to leave, but Byleth's studying caught her interest.

"Going over tomorrow's lesson, my teacher?" she asked.

There was a strained silence before Byleth replied.

"No. This is just something Hanneman lent me."

To prove his point, he lifted the book for her to see.

"Professor Hanneman?" Edelgard blinked. "You're studying Crests?"

Byleth lifted his head.

"Is it all that surprising given what's happened?"

Edelgard frowned, a hand on her hip as she turned her head to the wall. It didn't take a psychic to gleam an insight as to why the professor had a sudden interest in Crests and the like.

"No… I find my own mind wandering down that path as of late."

A slight bending of the truth. In reality, it was something she often thought of. She had always kept her cards close to her chest, Hubert being the only one that knew the true length of her convictions. Her other classmates had been given glimpses here and there to the truths that lied behind that mask of hers, but it was all out of design, a subtle attempt to gauge her classmates' views on Crests and the system in place.

_Though, if it is Byleth… I wouldn't object to revealing a little more than I would usually. Maybe this is the prime opportunity to find out once and for all._

-Is what she told herself. While true, it wasn't the only reason.

"Professor, do you recall what Gilbert told us before we entered the tower?"

Byleth leaned back in his seat, his book being pushed aside once more.

"About Miklan and House Gautier?"

"Yes." Edelgard nodded and walked towards his desk. "Miklan was discarded by his family because he was born without a Crest."

"I… I am aware."

Byleth's usual apathetic expression faltered, if only for a brief moment.

The slight tell was enough to spur her onwards.

"Eventually he became a masterful thief and gathered enough ruffians to capture a fortress. Right or wrong, he was a gifted leader. Do you not agree, my teacher?"

Her professor was quiet for a moment as he mulled over her words.

Eventually, he rose to his feet.

"Were we to speak of this a year ago, I would agree with you."

"What do you mean?" Edelgard asked, her curiosity regarding Byleth's mysterious past getting the better of her.

"As a mercenary, I cared not for the trivialities of right or wrong," he explained as he walked towards her. "Good or bad, light and dark, they are all such subjective things. I didn't bother myself with the pointless worries of if I did the right or wrong thing; I lived a life of various shades of gray. I killed without hesitation because I was asked to and nothing more. I never questioned it. I never tried to change it."

Edelgard's life was no picnic either, but she couldn't help but feel saddened at hearing him speak so casually about his own traumatic past. The thought of a young Byleth killing another man, his impassive face covered in splotches of blood, was enough to make her heart ache. However, she knew if she voiced such a thought, Byleth would simply brush it off with an indifferent 'it is what it is' or some other remark. But still, she couldn't avoid the feeling.

The man in question came to a stop beside her, his blue eyes staring off into the distance.

"Now, I am not so sure that I can be so pragmatic." Byleth trailed off, his eyes closing. "Nor am I sure I want to..."

"It is unusual to hear you speak like this, my teacher."

His responses did little to clear the fog of doubt that clouded her chest, but she could understand his sentiment. It was something she struggled with herself in the dead of the night when left alone to her thoughts. She had no desire to be viewed as a ruthless tyrant, but if reshaping the world meant being one, then so be it. Edelgard would be the tyrant as often as it takes for the sake of her dreams- for the sake of a brighter future.

Would Byleth feel the same, however? Would he find her conquest right or wrong? Or perhaps some shade of gray…

Byleth took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"…Yes, I suppose it is." He turned his attention to her, the ghost of one of his rare smiles playing at his lips. "Perhaps it is because of you and the Eagles that I feel myself beginning to change."

Edelgard felt her heartbeat quicken. The sight of his smile had more of an effect on her than she cared to admit.

"But, to answer your question- no. I do not think Miklan was a gifted leader."

Byleth's curt answer pulled her back to reality. She had nearly forgotten the question she put forth in the first place.

"He died a man who had accomplished nothing, pinning the blame of his failures on everyone but himself." Byleth frowned. "While it is not his fault he wasn't born with a Crest, a gifted leader would have at least met his end trying to challenge that fate. Not just for himself, but for all of the others who shared the same path as he did. Instead, he died with no cause, subjecting his men to the same end."

Miklan _was _a cowardly man blinded by resentment. A real man wouldn't have let his emotions cloud his actions like that. A real man would have used it as fuel for the fires of change.

"If society wasn't shackled to the notions that only those that bear Crests are worthy, things like this wouldn't happen."

"I agree." Byleth nodded, his immediate response surprising her. "Were this a different life, I truly believe Miklan could have been a gifted leader."

"Yes, and a true asset to Fódlan. Such a waste," Edelgard clicked her tongue. "Measuring one's worth based solely on if they bear a Crest or not is simply… asinine! There are plenty of talented people in this world without one."

"Again, I agree. Many of the Eagles bear no Crest and are more than capable."

"Indeed." Edelgard had to resist the urge to smile at his words. "People believe Crests are blessings from the goddess, that they're necessary to retain order."

She shook her head, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. While she was sure her expression betrayed nothing, she could only hope Byleth didn't hear the hammering of her heart as she continued.

"But the people are wrong, my teacher. Crests are to blame for this brutal, irrational world we live in. Their power is granted only to a select few, whom we elevate and allow to rule the world. If we were to judge our people not by the blood in their veins but rather the quality of their character or the strength in their hearts, I truly believe Fódlan would be a better place."

He remained silent, his gaze shifting to her as Edelgard turned to face him.

It was finally time to ask the one question that she longed to hear his answer to more than anything, but equally feared at the same time. She wouldn't let the anxiety that squeezed her heart stop her now, however. Not when she was _this _close.

Edelgard steeled herself and opened her mouth once more.

"Have you ever wondered if the only way to create a truly free world is to dispense with the goddess and the Cre-"

Byleth's hand shot out, covering her mouth with his hand.

Edelgard nearly jumped at the contact, a small gasp escaping her lips. She had a thousand questions and protests to his sudden action but was too dumbfounded to voice a single one of them. And as long as his hand was there, there seemed to be little reason to try.

"Quiet."

His eyebrows twitched, his eyes moving to the door behind her.

"Someone is coming."

Byleth removed his hand, allowing his arm to fall back to his side.

Edelgard's brow knitted in confusion, her head turning to the open door behind her.

Sure enough, a second later, a Knight of Seiros came barreling through the entryway.

_How could he possibly have-?_

"Professor Eisner!" The knight sprinted up to him and saluted. "The archbishop requests your presence immediately!"

"The archbishop?" Byleth raised an eyebrow.

To her knowledge, Byleth had already spoken with Rhea just this morning. It was unusual for her to call for him twice in one day. What more could she possibly have for him?

"Did she say why?" He questioned. He must have been wondering the same.

The knight's helmet turned towards Edelgard. It was very slight, but noticeable.

"The archbishop requests your presence posthaste."

With that, the knight turned and left as quickly as he had come in.

Edelgard turned to her friend, only to find him already frowning, his eyes lost in thought.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I am not sure…" Byleth mumbled, a hand rubbing his chin. "Whatever it is, it must be urgent. It is rare for Rhea to summon me like this."

Byleth's hand moved to the hilt of his sword as he looked to her.

"Gather the Eagles. I have a feeling I'll be needing you all very soon." Byleth paused, his cerulean eyes evaluating hers. Even now, they seemed to see right through her. "And regarding your previous question, I have no answer for you yet. But when I find it, you'll be the first to know."

"…Understood."

Byleth nodded, then followed after the knight.

Edelgard watched him leave, her shoulders falling as she let out a sigh of frustration. It had taken nearly all of her willpower to even pose it in the first place, so for their conversation to be interrupted by the _archbishop _of all people was only slightly annoying.

The fact that another pair of ears had been listening in on her conversation was even more so.

"Hubert, you can come out now. I know you're still there."

The brooding mage materialized in the doorway, his head turned towards the corridor Byleth had gone down.

"He must be off his game. It is unlike the professor to not notice my presence."

He turned to Edelgard, his expression stern and unforgiving.

"Out with it," Edelgard huffed, crossing her arms. "It is clear you have more to say on the matter, so by all means, go ahead."

Hubert stepped closer, his one visible eye narrowing.

"I simply question whether you revealed too much to the professor, Lady Edelgard."

"Perhaps I did."

"Once again, I must ask- is it truly wise to reveal so much to him?" Hubert frowned. "Frivolous conversations are one thing, but the professor is no fool. He will eventually catch on if you continue to lead him."

"That would be the idea, yes. If we blindside him with this, I fear it highly unlikely he would wish to side with us."

Hubert scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Before he could get a word in edgewise, Edelgard continued.

"I alone am insufficient. That is why I'm borrowing from _those _people."

The mere thought of Thales and his ilk was revolting. What she wouldn't give to finally be rid of those foul beasts that slither in the dark.

"We need his strength. I…" She hesitated, avoiding his gaze. "_I _need him. If he can do what I cannot, then I believe that would be for the best."

"It's a risk. A dangerous one."

"We didn't make it this far by playing it safe, Hubert," Edelgard countered. "One mustn't be afraid of risks if they ever want to achieve anything truly great in life."

"A valid point." Hubert shrugged, looking unconvinced. "But I can no longer trust if that's your honed mind doing the talking, or your feeble heart."

Edelgard narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You leave me no choice but to take matters into my own hands." Hubert returned her scowl with one of his own. "Please excuse me."

His farewell was as formal as always, but his tone was anything but. Animosity seeped through every single word.

The moment he had left the room, Edelgard collapsed into the nearby chair. The papers beneath her arm scattered on the floor below, but she hardly gave them a second thought.

She buried her face in her hands, letting out an exasperated groan.

Edelgard couldn't continue hiding from the truth. Why couldn't he understand that? For him to believe she could do this all on her own was as foolish as her reaching out a hand towards the unknown in the hope that someone might latch on. If all she had to rely on was her own ambition, the road ahead would be far from easy. Did Hubert not realize that?

She lifted her head, her purple eyes lingering on her gloved hands.

"Is it so risky just to reach out a hand?"

Everyday it felt like she added another stone to the walls that surrounded her heart. How tiresome a ritual it was.

Her hand moved to her chest, clenching at the cloth that covered her erratic heart.

"Is it really so risky… just to open my heart for one man?"

She knew the answer to that as soon as the words had left her mouth.

For someone as sullied as her to expect someone like Byleth to accept her and the things she's done when it was all brought to bear was childish. As much as he might try to assure her otherwise, she was rational enough to not expect a fairytale ending to her story.

"My regret. My grief. My whole life…" Edelgard's unwavering voice trembled as she spoke to the empty room. "I've thrown it all away… into the darkness…"

In that moment, the princess had never felt more alone in the abyss she called her own.

All she could do in the face of such prevailing darkness was continue to stoke the small flames of hope that struggled so valiantly against it...

And continue swearing to the ghosts of her loved ones that she would succeed, no matter the cost.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**Let me take this moment to thank all of you guys for all of your awesome support! To think this puppy has already broken 400 followers and 35k views in just a month is beyond awesome. I've really enjoyed chatting with all of my reviewers (and the guest reviewers! I can't reply to those, but don't worry, I read them all too!), and have very much appreciated all of those who followed and favorited my story so far. I love writing, so I'm so glad I could share some of that enjoyment with you all!**_

_**Anyhow, back to the main story-**_

_**We're about halfway through the first part of White Clouds! I know I hype up the second half of Part 1 a lot, but I just love those chapters so much. Nothing like the slow burn turning into a steady fire as things get heated. Flame Emperor and Slitherers, the Ball and the Goddess Tower, the copious amounts of angst following Chapter 9. That's that good shit.**_

**_Speaking of, I think Edelgard's monologue at the end of Chapter 5 (titled Crests: The Good and the Bad in the event gallery if you're curious- shoutouts to the event gallery by the way a literal god send) might be one of my favorites in the game. Tara Platt just kills it there too, as do most of the English VAs. I originally picked Black Eagles because I've been lusting after a morally gray lord who embodies "the ends justify the means" since I first played Fire Emblem. I think it was this scene in particular that reeeally opened my eyes though._**

_**Next chapter we'll get into the nitty and the gritty of the Flayn Retrieval Arc, along with some guest appearances of two other students (two that I used in my first Beagles run and adored having in that route). **_

_**See you all then!**_


	11. Afraid of the Dark

The moment Byleth stepped through the doorway to the archbishop's throne room, he was accosted by a visibly distraught Seteth.

"Professor, have you seen Flayn recently?!"

Byleth blinked as the man grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook. A frantic Seteth was not what he was expecting when he was called here.

Rhea's righthand man was renowned for his cool, stern nature, after all. If Rhea was the heart and soul of the church, Seteyh was the rational brain. He valued order, discipline, and loyalty above all else, which put Byleth on the receiving end of his skepticism many times. To see him break character like this was unexpected, to say the least.

There was really only one thing that could get the bishop's second-in-command to lose his composure, and that was his sister.

"I have not," he replied truthfully, his gaze moving to the archbishop. "What happened to Flayn?"

"She has gone…" Rhea's calm expression faltered. "Missing."

Byleth's eyes widened slightly. Missing? Here at the monastery?

"Have you looked everywhere?" Byleth asked Seteth.

The news in of itself was hard to believe. Garreg Mach was incredibly well guarded; guards and the fabled Knights of Seiros covered every post. For a normal student to go missing in their fortress seemed unlikely, but for _Flayn_ to go missing? The young woman whose presence never went unnoticed by her brother? That was simply impossible.

"Everywhere! I have searched _everywhere_!" Seteth exclaimed, a trembling hand running through his unkempt hair. "She may be in danger! Oh no… No, no! What am I to do?!"

Byleth met Rhea's pleading eyes and nodded. He could see the unasked question that lied behind those green orbs.

"Calm yourself, Seteth." Rhea placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I think of your… sister as family as well. We will not rest until we recover her. We will devout ourselves fully- mind, body, and soul- to find her."

Rhea turned to Byleth.

"Isn't that right, Professor Byleth?"

"Yes." He nodded. "The Sword of the Creator and my Eagles are at your disposal."

Byleth's words seemed to calm Seteth, if only a little bit.

"I will find her," he assured, grasping the older man by his arm. "But I'll need more information in order to conduct a thorough investigation."

This wasn't the mercenary's first time conducting a manhunt. He had tracked many thieves, bandits, and other criminals before, although in those cases, it was usually in order to apprehend or kill them. Investigating a kidnapping was something of new territory for Byleth, but he was quick study. This was also Flayn they were talking about. Even Byleth had grown rather fond of the green puff ball over the moments the two had shared while fishing. He didn't want to see any harm come to her either.

"Of course, of course," Seteth exhaled shakily. "I… I will compose myself and tell you what I can."

"Good." Rhea smiled and turned to Byleth. "At the present, all we know for certain is that she has not left Garreg Mach."

Byleth frowned. That wasn't much to go off of.

"Flayn is not the type of person to just wander off on her own without telling me where she is going," Seteth explained, the pitch of his voice raising with each passing word. "We have searched the monastery thoroughly but have found nothing. I am now mobilizing knights to begin searching the town."

That wouldn't do any good. If Flayn's kidnappers had taken her with malicious intent in mind, they would either be long gone, or go into hiding the moment a band of knights entered that town. He knew it was important to find Flayn, and logic dictates the more people looking meant a better chance, but such an act had its own drawbacks. If you were chasing prey, you wouldn't go hunting with an army, would you? It'd draw too much attention.

Byleth knew better than to mention that, though. It was for Seteth's own peace of mind. If he wanted to send an entire army up and down the countryside, so be it. If anything, perhaps it would draw the abductors focus away from a smaller, more undisclosed group investigating the matter.

"There is also the issue of the troubling rumors that have been running rampant lately," Seteth continued undisturbed. "I do not wish to consider the worst, but…"

He tilted his head to the side. Byleth knew of the common rumors of ghosts haunting the monastery, but he doubted ghosts stole Flayn.

"Troubling rumors?"

"There is talk of someone prowling the streets and attacking innocents, night after night," Rhea answered, her face growing weary at the thought. "The knights have investigated the matter. They have not discovered any remains, nor have they found any concrete evidence."

"That's hardly helpful-"

"The people are panicked!" Seteth interrupted Byleth, though he doubted the man had heard his words in the first place. "They all insist someone called the Death Knight is coming to claim their souls with his blade."

Byleth's blood ran cold, his nostrils flaring at the familiar name.

_Death Knight…_

An image of a knight darker than the night filled his mind. Red eyes glowing in the shaodwy pits of his eyes. A terrifying scythe. A helmet resembling that of a skull.

His fists clenched at his sides.

"There is no way she could have escaped unscathed if she were captured by such a fiend!" Seteth cried. "Where is she?!"

"Seteth," Rhea spoke in her usual calming voice. "Recall that impatience begets error. Please, do your best to calm yourself."

"My apologies… It's just… when I think of my sweet, innocent Flayn, lost and afraid I-"

Seteth stopped himself and shook his head. His green eyes were wet with unshed tears.

Rhea's gaze softened as she peered at the broken man. Even Byleth felt himself wilt at the sight.

The bishop tore away and turned to Byleth.

"Professor, your mission this month is to help find Flayn. The knights have the town covered, so I ask that you focus your efforts on searching the monastery again. There is no time to waste."

Byleth nodded, his eyes darkening as he recalled the scythe that tore through so many of his students. There was no telling if the Death Knight was truly involved, but for such a fate to befall the kind Flayn…

It was unthinkable.

He would not allow it.

"…Do I have your permission to conduct my search as I see fit?"

Rhea's expression grew grim, her lips contorting into a frown.

"I will leave it to your discretion. The monastery is at your disposal."

"Good." Byleth nodded. That would make things easier.

The mercenary turned to one of the nearby knights, beckoning him to come closer.

"Sir!" The knight saluted, his armor clanking at the sharp movement.

"Bring me Felix Hugo Fraldarius. You can find him at the training grounds."

The Knight of Seiros bowed and turned to leave, only to be stopped abruptly when Byleth's hand snatched up his arm.

"I am not done," Byleth said, his voice cool. "Lysietha von Cordelia, as well."

The knight nodded, scurrying off the moment Byleth released his vice grip.

Byleth turned back to Rhea and Seteth.

"I will find Flayn by the day's end."

He stooped into a bow, then turned to leave, his back completely straight as he walked. There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in his steps.

* * *

Byleth strode through the academy grounds, Felix and Lysithea in tow. Heads turned as the trio sped by, but it was hardly a surprise. It must be a rare sight for the Eagle professor to be leading a Deer and a Lion. He paid it no mind.

"Professor, may I ask why you have summoned the both of us?" The white-haired mage asked, confusion etched onto her face. "I'm always appreciative of your guidance, but I'm having trouble following when you won't tell us what's going on."

He glanced over at her, only now realizing the pace he was setting was more than she could keep up with.

The sight of the younger girl's heavy breaths caused his motionless heart to stir in his chest as he recalled Hanneman's words.

Byleth slowed his stride.

"It's obviously something important, otherwise the mercenary wouldn't have had one of those knights pull us out of class." Felix shrugged. "Even a child should be able to tell that much."

Lysithea glared at the Blue Lion.

"Are you insinuating something, Felix?"

"I don't insinuate."

She looked as if she was prepared to knock the smirk off his face.

"He's right." Byleth interjected before the two came to blows. "It is important."

"Care to extrapolate on that?" Lysithea frowned.

"Once we get to the Eagles' homeroom."

Lysithea sighed and nodded, realizing she couldn't get anymore out of the tight-lipped professor until they reached their destination.

Byleth looked around as he walked, his eyes scanning each passing face as if they might hold some kind of clue to this sudden mystery. There was something about Flayn's disappearance that wasn't adding up, which only elevated his suspicion of everyone even more.

Seteth was as overprotective as they come. Flayn was hardly allowed to go to town without her brother or a personal guard coming along, so for her to be kidnapped there would be unreasonable. Plus, someone would have _surely _noticed a child like her getting snatched up. If not a citizen, surely one of the numerous Knights of Seiros that were posted there.

It's possible she snuck out in the dead of night and was taken then, but even that seemed unlikely. As Seteth said, she would always check in with him first, and Flayn didn't seem like the rebellious type. Protest as she might to her brother's protecting nature, she never went _out of her way _to disobey him. Rhea also had said she hadn't left Garegg Mach. It's possible her information was wrong, but he saw that just as unlikely.

If she wasn't abducted in the nearby town, that meant-

"Oi, mercenary."

Byleth blinked, turning to Felix.

"We've been standing outside your classroom for a minute now."

Sure enough, the three were standing outside the door.

Byleth shook his head. He had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed.

"Of course."

Opening the door, he stepped inside with Felix and Lysithea right behind him.

True to her word, Edelgard had gathered the Black Eagles. Petra and Dorothea were casually chatting near his chalkboard. Caspar sat atop one of the desks, joking around with Linhardt, who looked positively exasperated by his closest friend's laughter. Ferdinand was trying to hold a conversation with Bernadetta, who was currently hiding under the cover of a book to try and escape the frightful situation. Hubert stood in the corner with crossed arms, looking annoyed at the sight of professor as he entered.

Then there was Edelgard, who smiled warmly at him as he approached, as if their previous conversation had never transpired in the first place.

"Ah, there you are, my teacher. What did the archbishop want?"

The smile on her face vanished completely when she noticed the two students who had entered behind him. Her expression didn't seem to change when she saw Felix, but Byleth could immediately spot the softening of her features when her eyes landed on Lysithea.

"Gather around, everyone."

Byleth's commanding voice ended whatever conversations they might have been having. The students hurriedly formed a circle around their professor.

"First, Felix and Lysithea will be joining us for this month's mission. Please make them feel welcomed."

The rest of the class looked curiously to the pair but didn't object. Hubert simply appeared indifferent to the news.

"And that mission being…?" Hubert trailed off, his question lingering in the air.

"Flayn has disappeared. We are to find her immediately."

The silence that was born from the news was thick with unease. The only ones that looked marginally unaffected by the news were Felix, Edelgard, and Hubert.

"That's why you called us?" Lysithea gasped, her eyes widening.

"Indeed." Byleth nodded. "I thought the academy's strongest swordsman and mage would expedite the process."

Lysithea looked blindsided by the sudden praise, while Felix simply grunted and crossed his arms.

"Yes, well… You would be right."

To her credit, she was able to compose herself enough to respond with her usual self-assuredness.

"Any help you can give is more than appreciated," Edelgard agreed, turning to her professor. "Flayn has truly gone missing? That is indeed a cause for concern."

"Most unsettling indeed," Hubert agreed, a hand rubbing his chin.

"Not missing." Byleth shook his head. "Abducted."

Edelgard nodded gravely, voicing no objections to his statement.

"Yes, it doesn't seem likely that she's simply gotten lost."

"Archbishop Rhea has given me the go ahead to proceed with extreme prejudice," Byleth continued. "We'll start by investigating around the monastery."

"Do you think someone here could have seen something, Professor?" Dorothea asked.

"I think it far more likely someone here at the monastery is behind it."

The class grew quiet at the reveal, a few of them even exchanged glances with one another.

"Ooooh, I knew this place was no good," Bernadetta groaned, retreating back underneath her book.

"What is making you say that, Professor?" Petra asked, looking equally disturbed by the news.

"I am curious as well." Edelgard frowned. "You must have your reasons for suspecting such a thing."

"Rhea said they were certain she has not left Garreg Mach. She could be wrong, but not much escapes her watch," Byleth explained, his eyes darting to Edelgard before continuing. "And we all know that Flayn can't so much as step outside the monastery without Seteth's approval."

"Maybe she just snuck out?" Caspar suggested. "I probably would too with a brother like that…"

"Unlikely."

"I agree, that doesn't sound like something Flayn would do." Lysithea nodded.

"Which leads me to believe that she must have been taken from within the confines of the monastery. For the church to not have any clear suspects, it must have been someone they did not expect. Someone that knew how and when to capture Flayn without drawing any suspicion to themselves. Someone that is… familiar with the monastery and its layouts. This place is simply too well guarded for some common kidnapper to come in unnoticed."

"There is logic to your reasoning," Hubert hummed. "But it is baseless speculation until we find proof."

"Is there any other information we can work off of, Professor?" Edelgard asked.

"Yes." Byleth paused, his brow furrowing. "Seteth spoke of rumors regarding the Death Knight."

The temperature in the room dropped at the name. Edelgard's posture went rigid, while Hubert shifted his weight to his back foot.

"Death Knight?" Ferdinand's eyes widened. "Are you meaning to say that shadowy creature could be behind this?"

"As Hubert said, it's pure speculation. But we would be fools not to be prepared for such a thing."

"If such a skilled foe might be involved, we should tread carefully," Edelgard agreed. "We should gather as much information as possible before proceeding.

"Yes." Byleth nodded, his blue eyes scanning the sea of students. "If anyone has seen anything, now would be the time to come forward."

There was a chorus of "No's" before Byleth continued.

"I mean _anything_. Maybe someone saw Flayn talking to someone she doesn't usually associate with, or maybe there were some suspicious individuals around the monastery that have caught your attention."

Byleth had his own list of possible suspects, but he wanted to hear what his class came up with first.

"Well, I hear that Flayn has a crest," Linhardt murmured, a hand idly scratching the back of his head. "It's probably irrelevant, but Hanneman seems interested in her."

The teacher frowned. He knew Hanneman well enough to know he wouldn't do such a thing.

"There's always Alois," Ferdinand mumbled uncertainly. "He seems to have taken quite a liking to Flayn recently. I've even heard he's gotten in trouble with Seteth numerous times for trying to speak with her. Quite suspicious indeed…"

Once again, probably not. Byleth was assured it was some kind of paternal instinct that brought Alois to Flayn rather than some kind of ill intent. If they were to look into every man that tried talking to her, they'd have a mile-long list.

"Well, it may be nothing…" Dorothea mumbled, a hand resting on her cheek. "But I saw Professor Manuela running off somewhere in a terrible hurry. I didn't think anything about it before, but… maybe it has something to do with Flayn's disappearance?"

He sighed. Knowing the flirtatious professor, it probably had something to do with her… interesting habits. While seeing a member of the staff run around the monastery in a hurry is a unexpected sight, he couldn't write it off as something suspicious.

"Jeritza."

Byleth raised his head and glanced at Felix.

"What about him?"

"There's something about how he's handling his blade lately," Felix stated, hand on his hip. "It seems more… impulsive than usual. It couldn't hurt to try speaking with him, at least."

The professor nodded. Now _that _was a good enough reason for him. Felix sparred enough with the man to tell the difference, and the Lion knew his way around a sword.

Byleth also felt there was something off about the instructor. The way he talked made him feel… uneasy.

"Good. We'll start-"

"Professor?"

Lysithea raised her hand.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I also have something of my own I'd like to add."

Byleth motioned for her to continue.

"Leonie mentioned in passing that the old librarian has been acting strangely as of late."

"Tomas?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He's been asking around about Flayn, as well as you and your father." She nodded. "I found it strange, sure, but with what you've told me it seems awfully suspicious. It might be worth looking into."

That was rather… concerning. Tomas was a frail old man, so it was unlikely he could have abducted Flayn without assistance, but as Lysithea said, it was worth looking into.

His gaze lingered on Edelgard, who looked unreasonably annoyed at the new information.

"We'll start with Jeritza and Tomas," Byleth said. "Break off in groups of two and start asking around. Don't be soft about it. Step on as many toes as you need to. But no one goes anywhere alone, and we all meet back here in one hour's time. Am I clear?"

The class nodded.

"Lysithea, Felix, Hubert. Go to the training grounds and look for Jeritza. If he's not there, start asking around. If he is, don't try and apprehend him. Just keep him occupied while one of you comes to fetch me."

Hubert looked slightly put off at the idea of babysitting the two, but to Byleth's surprise, he didn't voice any protests.

"You're having me play the role of detective, now?" Felix frowned. "I don't know how helpful I'll be. You'd be better off asking someone else."

"Nonsense." Byleth waved him off. "Lysithea has the smarts and Hubert the crafty mind, but they'll need your sharp instincts."

The swordsman didn't look very convinced, but he relented with a shrug.

"And where will you be, Professor?" Edelgard asked.

"With you. We're going to go speak with Tomas."

Edelgard's brows twitched. There was a pause before she responded.

"…Very well."

* * *

The princess and professor duo marched through the monastery. It wasn't an unusual sight to see the two together given their circumstances, but the fact that Byleth's right hand never strayed too far from the sword on his hip was enough to pull a few curious gazes towards them.

Edelgard did her best to control her breathing as she walked, but the heat of the anger that assailed her made that difficult.

_Tomas, you fool of a man. What could you have possibly been thinking to so brazenly investigate the professor and his father? Do you have no tact?_

Lysithea's insight had been a shock to her, but to say she hadn't expected something like this would be wrong. Tomas and his kind were sure to be wary of Byleth after news of the Sword of the Creator and his Crest came forth. No doubt the spotlight would land on him, especially given the fact that she had so openly allied herself to him.

She regretted ever bring that information to her _uncle_ in the first place; she should have known it would have drawn their attentions to him. But if she were to stay in their good graces for a little while longer… She had no choice. Not if she wanted to continue using them for her own agenda. They couldn't start suspecting her of treason yet. Not when she was so far away from her goals. Not when she was this weak.

They must never expect the axe that inches closer to their necks. When the time came, the guillotine would fall. The simple thought of slaughtering the snakes that slithered around in the dark was enough to bring a smile to Edelgard's face.

"There he is," Byleth stated in a level tone. The hand tightening around his hilt was a rather telling sign, however.

The librarian stood alone in the small area behind the knights' hall, completely tucked away from view. Even his choice in area was suspicious.

'_Tomas,' you will be the first to step up to the executioner's block. _

Edelgard's expression didn't flinch as they drew closer. It was too soon for Byleth to suspect the two might have anything to do with one another.

Tomas's head perked up as the two approached, his wrinkled face turning towards them.

His brown eyes caught on Edelgard. It was brief, but for a moment they flashed the lifeless look they usually bore. It had happened so quick that Edelgard wondered if she had even seen it at all.

"Ah, if it isn't the young professor and his prized pupil." Tomas smiled a greeting at the two, both of his hands resting on his cane. "How are you fairing today?"

His voice was warm and welcoming. The sound of it reminded Edelgard of a loving grandfather greeting his grandchildren.

How such a creature could emulate such a sound was a mystery to her. It made her want to gag.

Byleth didn't look convinced either.

"Tomas, have you seen Flayn recently?" he asked.

"Flayn?" the librarian repeated innocently. "Not recently, no. Why? Is something the matter?"

"She has gone missing."

"Missing?!" Tomas gasped.

"Would you know anything about that, Tomas?" Edelgard scowled at the man.

"Not at all." He shook his head. "I am but a simple librarian. I'm afraid I don't get out much."

"Is that so?" Byleth's eyes zeroed in on his expression. "For someone that doesn't get out much, you seem to ask a lot of questions."

"'Questions?'" Tomas frowned. "You wouldn't be suspicious of an old man like me, would you?"

"That depends. Why were you asking around about Flayn?"

"Oh, that… I can see why you found that odd all things considered," Tomas chuckled nervously, a trembling hand rubbing the back of his head. "You see, I've been at the monastery for decades now, yet it wasn't until recently that I learned Seteth has a sister. It is only natural to be curious, don't you think? I assure you, there is nothing more to it than that."

Tomas's eyes flickered to Edelgard, his smile faltering if only for a moment.

"Then what about my father and myself?" Byleth countered. If he believed Tomas's story, he didn't show it. "Why look into my bloodline?"

"I suppose that was rather uncouth of me," Tomas sighed, shaking his head. "I admit, even I have caught wind of your feats, and I had seen some of your father's firsthand. It seems I may have been too eager in my search for heroic stories… As a librarian, I do love a good tale."

Byleth didn't budge. His piercing blue eyes never ceased evaluating Tomas.

…However, after a few moments of strained silence, Byleth nodded, seemingly content with his answers.

"Fair enough. That will be all."

Byleth turned to leave, his jacket billowing in the wind.

"Come, Edelgard."

She nodded, moving to follow after her teacher when-

"Take care, Professor," Tomas called out after him, his veiled eyes turning to her. "And I am glad to see you are in good health, Miss Edelgard. Your aide had me slightly worried earlier."

Byleth stopped in his tracks, turning his head back to the librarian.

"Hubert spoke with you already?"

"Indeed, although not about this. That young man can be a frightening one, but he seemed rather concerned for her wellbeing."

Edelgard stiffened, her blood running cold.

Her nails dug into her skin hard enough to draw blood.

"Why was he worried?" Byleth asked, raising an eyebrow. His gaze drifted to her.

"The boy didn't give me a straight answer, I'm afraid." Tomas smiled apologetically. "But he left mumbling something about 'losing her focus.'"

Tomas turned to the princess.

"I am glad to see whatever it was isn't affecting your… studies."

Edelgard glared dangerously at the man, her hand subconsciously moving to the dagger she always carried on her person. Were Byleth not here, how she would love to plunge its blade into his rotten heart and watch as the life left his disgusting eyes… reveling in the gargled sounds of his final breath…

She bit her tongue to prevent her growl from surfacing.

"Let's go, my teacher."

Edelgard stormed off, leaving Byleth with no choice but to follow after her.

"Are you alright, Edelgard?" Byleth asked worriedly, his eyes darting back and forth between her and Tomas.

"I am _fine._"

Edelgard spared a glance at the librarian as they left. It was hard to say for certain at this distance, but she could swear she saw his smile contort into a sneer.

"Don't brush me off."

Byleth's hand grabbed her arm, forcing her to a stop and turn towards him.

"We made a promise, did we not?"

He peered into her eyes, his own searching hers.

Edelgard could see the concern that had blossomed in those blue orbs of his. She could feel his grip on her arm lessen into more of a comforting squeeze. She was highly aware of what little distance separated the two.

She turned away, her heart twisting into a knot.

_Don't look at me like that, Byleth… Please, do not make me feel even more guilty than I already am._

"I am fine, my teacher," she lied. "You know Hubert. He probably heard me cough and went right to expecting the worst."

Byleth exhaled slowly, eventually releasing her.

"That does sound like him," he mumbled, his brow knitted in concern. "If that is the truth, then I can accept that."

"It is." Edelgard nodded, meeting his gaze. "It would be best to get back on the task at hand. There's little time to-."

"Hey, kid. Funny seeing you here."

Both heads turned to the sound to see the familiar orange and brown of Jeralt walking towards them, an easy-going smile on his face.

Edelgard didn't have many dealings with the man since their meeting in Remire, but she had heard many sing the countless praises of the Captain and his skill. And of course, who hadn't heard tales of the legendary Blade Breaker?

Jeralt was Byleth's father, so she knew she had to be polite around him in order to leave a good impression, but… she couldn't help but feel nervous in his presence. If he was half the man people said he was, he could prove to be a troublesome foe should he too discover what the soon-to-be emperor was plotting. As disturbing as that thought was, it was one she couldn't avoid, just as she couldn't avoid the possibility of standing against Byleth.

"Though, I suppose it doesn't come as much of a surprise," Jeralt said, patting his son on the back as he came to a stop beside the two.

"Father." Byleth nodded a greeting, then motioned to her. "You remember my student, Edelgard."

"As if I could ever forget." Jeralt smirked, turning to her as well. "My son speaks very highly of you. He damn near talked my ear off the last time we had dinner together."

"_Jeralt…_" Byleth grumbled.

"What?" he shrugged impassively. "I was just praising the girl. She must be impressive if she can get you to speak in full sentences about something."

Byleth coughed into a fist, turning his head away. For a second, Edelgard thought she spied the slight hints of a rosy red tinging his cheeks, but she knew such a thing was impossible. The imagery was pleasant, however.

Given the sly look in the father's eyes, Edelgard assumed he knew exactly what he was doing.

Edelgard cleared her throat, reminding the two that she was still in fact present in the conversation.

"Yes, well… I can only hope I live up to whatever my teacher has told you about me."

"Good answer." Jeralt nodded, looking pleased. "So, what brings you two out today?"

"Flayn's disappearance," Byleth answered readily, probably more than eager to change the topic.

"Ah, right." His smile fizzled out. "The knights have been searching for her nonstop."

"Any leads?" Edelgard asked.

"Not a one." The captain shook his head. "And Seteth's face is getting paler by the minute. It's getting hard to watch."

"It's rather concerning that they couldn't even find a single clue as to her whereabouts," Byleth mused.

"Whoever did this knew what they were doing," Jeralt agreed, his expression grim.

"Has anything caught your eye lately, Father?" Byleth questioned. "We've been running down a few leads ourselves, but time will tell if they bear fruit."

"Then I assume you've already talked with Jeritza?"

"My students are searching for him now." Byleth frowned. "Why? Do you know something we don't?"

"Hard to say. I'm not close to the guy."

Her professor sighed.

"But I did pass by Manuela earlier. She was carrying a mask of some sort."

"Jeritza's mask…?" Byleth mumbled, his eyes lost in thought as he began to connect the dots.

"Seemed like it." Jeralt nodded. "I was getting ready to question him myself when I ran into you two."

"Thank you, Father. We'll take it from here."

Byleth looked to Edelgard.

"We need to regroup. I have my next course of action."

With that said, the professor turned and left. He hadn't even bothered to give his father a farewell.

"He can get like that when his mind is elsewhere," Jeralt sighed, watching his son leave. "I guess he takes after me in that regard."

"So, I've noticed." Edelgard repressed the urge to chuckle at the fatherly words. The two really were similar. Maybe not in the looks department, but they definitely had similar temperaments.

She wondered what Byleth's mother must have looked like for their son to have such striking blue hair and eyes.

"…Hey, kid."

The princess nearly jumped when Jeralt's rough hand fell on her shoulder.

"Look after my boy, alright? He's cheered up an awful lot since coming here, but I still worry."

Edelgard opened her mouth to speak but found the words hadn't come to her.

So, instead, she simply nodded.

"Good girl." Jeralt's easy smile returned as he patted her on the back. "Better run along, now. He's going to leave you in the dust."

Edelgard nodded once more, then took off after Byleth's shadow.

She spared a single glance behind her as she walked, only to see Jeralt still watching the two as they left.

* * *

"Jeritza!" Byleth shouted as his fist banged on his door. "Open up!"

"I don't think he's there, P-Professor," Bernadetta whimpered at the booming sound, her hands protectively covering her ears.

"I am aware," Byleth replied, glancing back at the pool of students behind him. "I'm just giving him a chance."

He turned back to the door, slamming his fist against it a few more times for good measure.

"Catherine said that she hadn't seen him today," Lysithea spoke up.

"I wouldn't _think so_."

He punctuated his statement with a few more bangs.

"What in the blazes is going on?!"

Byleth spotted a frantic Hanneman run up to them. Unsurprising. They had passed the professor on their way here.

"Don't worry, Professor. We have this handled." Byleth nodded at the scholar before turning back to the door.

Raising his leg, Byleth kicked as hard as he could at the wooden door.

The door gave way with little resistance, crashing to the ground below.

"I am beginning to think you get some kind of perverse pleasure out of that," Hubert grumbled.

Byleth ignored him and stepped into the building, his students following closely behind.

His eyes immediately landed on the unconscious body sprawled out on the floor.

He fell to the ground beside her, rolling her over on her back as he checked her pulse.

"Professor Jeritza? Are you-"

Edelgard's question died on her lips as she spotted Byleth holding the fallen Manuela.

"Is she alright?!" She exclaimed, falling to her knee beside Byleth.

"Yes," he sighed in relief as he felt the slight thumping against his fingertips. "Only unconscious."

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Hanneman pushed his way through the sea of students, his eyes bulging when he caught sight of his fallen colleague.

"Manuela!"

Byleth looked to the professor, motioning with his head to the woman in his arms.

"She needs to be taken to the infirmary."

Hanneman knelt down opposite Byleth, checking her pulse for himself.

"Yes, and quickly!" Hanneman looped his arms under her legs and her neck, then looked to Edelgard. "Give me a hand, child."

Edelgard glanced at her teacher, who nodded in response. While it was disconcerting to proceed without her beside him, there was nothing for it. Manuela needed her more than he did in this instance.

"Understood," she said, her hands moving to her head. "I'll support her head."

The two slowly rose to their feet, Hanneman holding most of Manuela's weight while Edelgard gingerly held her head in place.

Professor Manuela groaned softly as she was moved, but her eyes didn't open.

"Professor, I'll be back shortly," Edelgard told him, her brow creasing slightly. "Please be careful."

"I will." Byleth nodded and rose to his feet.

The two made their hasty, albeit careful exit from the Jeritza's room, leaving Byleth alone with his students.

"What now, Professor?" Caspar asked, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around. "It doesn't look like anything's here."

At first glance, that would be true. Jeritza's room was nearly as bland as his own. There was a bed with a single sheet and a single pillow, a sole bookcase with no contents, and a desk in the corner that looked completely untouched. If Byleth didn't know any better, he'd wonder if anyone had lived here at all.

"Are you sure? Survey your surroundings."

Byleth's words only seemed to confuse his student more as he scanned the area again.

"Don't just use your eyes," Byleth chided him. "When sight fails, use your other senses."

"'Other senses?'" Caspar mumbled, inhaling through his nose. "Well this place stinks, I'll tell you that much."

The boy blinked as the realization came to him.

"Actually, it's kinda musty."

"Good." Byleth grinned slightly. "Anything else?"

"There's a draft," Felix interrupted.

Byleth nodded. His face might not show it, but he was very pleased with the answer. He was right to choose Felix and Lysithea after all.

"If this teaching moment is over," Hubert sighed with a roll of his eyes. "There's an opening behind the shelves there. I noticed it when we entered."

"Good eye, Hubert. Caspar, help me move this."

The two pushed the bookcase aside to reveal the dark tunnel that hid behind it.

"Well, this is curious," Linhardt hummed to himself as he peered into the depths that it led to. "To think Professor Jeritza would have a secret passageway in his quarters…"

"This certainly doesn't make him seem innocent," Ferdinand muttered, a hand rubbing his brow. "First Professor Manuela, now this?"

"Nothing will be solved if we stand around chatting," Hubert said in a raspy voice. "We should start by investigating just where this passageway leads. Do you agree, Professor?"

"Yes. We don't have the luxury of waiting around for the knights."

"Agreed." Hubert nodded. "The culprit could be hiding inside.

"Yeah!" Caspar laughed, pumping a fist in the air. "Let's take it to these monsters!"

"Caspar, please read the mood." Dorothea flicked him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, yeah… My bad…" the Eagle mumbled, rubbing his head.

Byleth lifted his hand, a small flame bursting to life in his palm as he casted a simple Fire spell.

"Stay close, everyone."

The professor turned to the tunnel, ducking his head as he stepped through the entry. He could hear Bernedetta whimpering like a lost puppy as she followed the group, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind. He'd reward her bravery with cake and headpats later.

"Watch your footing," he advised, frowning as he nearly tripped over a rock. "Those of you who can, try and make some light."

The small light source grew as a few of those proficient with magic followed Byleth's example. They weren't torches, but they would have to do for now. They were walking blindly otherwise.

A rat scurried by his feet. The professor suddenly didn't feel very regretful that Edelgard was not there with him. This would have been nightmarish for her.

"Er, Professor?"

Byleth spotted a small ball of fire bob towards him, Lysithea's face poking out from the darkness as she got close.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not scared at all- let's make that clear."

Byleth quirked an eyebrow but nodded anyways.

"I'm well aware ghosts aren't real," she continued, her eyes darting back and forth between each of their shadows that painted the rocky wall. "But, uh, hypothetically speaking, if they _were real_, do you think they'd haunt a dingy place like this?"

Despite the situation they found themselves in, Byleth felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards ever so slightly.

"Stay close to me. I'll protect you."

"P-protect?" Lysithea blubbered, her eyes widening. "I don't need to be protected, thank you very much. I am perfectly fine of taking care of myself!"

The mage huffed and started to cross her arms indignantly, only to stop when she realized she was still holding a small flame.

Lysithea put up a tough front, but Byleth couldn't help but find her occasional antics… cute. However, for him to voice that observation meant certain death. She wasn't a part of his class, but even he knew never to compare Lysithea to a child.

_She is, though…_

His eyes softened as he watched the girl move slightly closer to his back, completely unaware of Blyeth's watchful gaze. A small hand gingerly gripped the sleeve of his jacket.

_Only fifteen and already has a death sentence._

He pushed the thoughts from his head. That could wait until later- there were more pressing matters to attend to first.

"Just how long is this passageway?" Ferdniand spoke up from the back of the pack. "It seems as if we keep delving deeper underground with no end in sight."

"Close," Byleth replied. "I can see some light at the end of the way."

"What could possibly be under here?" Linhardt pondered aloud. "One of the Church's close-guarded secrets, perhaps?"

"It is rather strange," Lysithea agreed. "Even more so considering the opening to this passage was in Professor Jeritza's room. It seems unlikely he could have dug out a path of this length all by himself."

"Maybe he had assistance?" Petra responded.

"Doubtful." Felix scoffed and shook his head. "The Church would have noticed if a bunch of shady characters came through with shovels. Like the mercenary said, there isn't much that escapes the bishop's eyes."

Byleth frowned as he ruminated on their words. It seemed as if with each discovery they made, another dozen questions presented themselves. Just _how _did a hidden passage of this magnitude appear? They've been walking for five minutes now and have yet to reach the end. It seemed far too convenient that this tunnel was simply waiting for Jeritza when he was given his quarters, but Byleth could see no other explanation. Even a crew of half a dozen men would have trouble digging a corridor of this length in six months' time. Not without Lady Rhea catching wind.

"Be silent. We're getting close."

The light that sat at the end of the tunnel was growing closer and closer. They'd find out whatever was down here soon enough.

As Byleth stepped into the light, his eyes widened at the sight that awaited him. Even in his wildest imagination would have he expected this.

"I never would have imagined…" Hubert breathed. Even the most unshakable Eagle looked dumbfounded.

Byleth didn't know how to put what he saw into words. It was some type of gigantic, underground… maze. The corridor they stood at the foot of went for a few meters before it opened into a huge chamber. At each side of the chamber were two _more _hallways that seemed to lead further inwards. Such a thing shouldn't be possible but… it was all manmade architecture. He had seen similar archways before.

Torches lined the walls- the source of the light he had seen. Yet, somehow, the lighting wasn't nearly as dim as it should have been… It was as if some kind of artificial light enveloped the place. None of it made sense.

His eyes eventually landed on the forms of two, lifeless bodies in the center of the chamber. He recognized the bright green hair of Flayn's anywhere, but the other girl he had never seen before. With such striking red hair, she would have most definitely stood out. If she were one of his students, it was one Byleth had never met before.

"It appears they are unconscious," Hubert noted. "The one closest is definitely Flayn… I do not know the other girl, but she appears to be a student."

"Well, come on!" Caspar charged forwards. "Let's go get 'em!"

Byleth shot a hand out, stopping the boy before he could take a second step.

"_Hold._"

"Huh? What for-"

Caspar closed his mouth, his eyes narrowing at the slight sound of footsteps.

"They're coming." Byleth placed his hand on his sword.

He closed his eyes, straining his ears.

_Seven… No, ten? Damn it, there must be two dozen of them._

The cacophony of shuffling sounds grew louder as they drew nearer. It wasn't just footsteps, either. The scraping sound of metal rubbing against metal stuck out like a sore thumb. Whoever was approaching was equipped with armor.

Byleth opened his eyes.

And then he saw it.

A pair of blood red eyes that glimmered in the shadows. The sheen of his scythe as it reflected the lights from the torches. The face of a skull that was suspended in the darkness. It was the same demonic creature that haunted Byleth's dreams, although this time, he had no mount.

The sight of his ghastly form was enough to elicit a response of rage in the professor's chest.

"Him again…" Hubert seethed.

Behind the Death Knight was at least a score of robed men, their faces hidden from view. They carried swords, lances, axes, and bows. Those that didn't, he assumed were mages or healers.

Their choice in attire was curious. Black robes and hoods with no visible insignias. Any face he might have recognized was tucked away behind the confines of their outfits. Whoever they were, they didn't belong to any country or organization at first glance- at least, not that Byleth was familiar with. They were as shadowy as the reaper that led them.

"I count twenty or so heads," Felix said, drawing his sword.

Byleth did the same. The Sword of the Creator came to life at his touch.

They found themselves in a precarious position. At their backs was the passageway that led back to Jeritza's room. Should they be forced back, they would have no where to go. Trying to retreat through that pitch-black, cramped tunnel would be suicide. Any mage or archer worth his salt could fire blindly into it and hit his mark.

Were they to push forward, the outcome would be similar. The corridor before them wasn't nearly as narrow as the tunnel, but it still didn't leave them with much to work with. In a battle of this size, there'd hardly be any room to swing his Sword of the Creator as he did in the previous one at the tower. It was too unwieldy. He couldn't risk the chance that the blade might strike one of his own students inadvertently.

But they really didn't have much of a choice. If the Death Knight's forces took Flayn and the other girl further into this maze, there was a good chance they'd never see them again. Or the light of day, for that matter. Who knew what lurked in the dark of this place?

"We'll have to push through," Byleth announced.

"I concur." Hubert nodded. "We can't let these rats scurry away."

"Hubert, command the Eagles and fight your way to the girls. I'll take-"

"_Kill them._"

The Death Knight's voice rasped out, clear and true.

"Professor!" Dorothea cried out.

Byleth's eyes widened as a volley of dark magic was thrown their way- much more than he had anticipated. He counted nearly twenty separate spells slinging through the air. Did all of his men have access to such powerful magic?

"No one move until I give the order."

He would need the space.

Uttering that final sentence, Byleth ran forwards, jumping down the set of stairs at their feet.

He hit the ground with a thud, only a brief hesitation in his stride.

Byleth sped forwards, pivoting on his back foot as he spun around one single time, gathering momentum.

As his arms came back around, Byleth grunted as he swung forwards with all the strength he could muster.

The Sword of the Creator cleaved through the air as it expanded, the bone-like sword forming a giant arc as it flew forward. It was an attack Byleth had used before, and one he had practiced countless times, yet somehow this time it was different. There was more latent energy humming within the hilt.

There was a loud boom as the sword tore the air.

Red electricity that he had never seen before crackled around the blade, the red strands jumping to every available surface. The force of Byleth's swing paired with the unleashed energy of the Creator's Sword caused the floor beneath them to crack at the pressure. The foundations of the walls on either side began to crumble as the sword's edge drew close.

The oncoming wave of magic dispersed as the Sword of the Creator cut through them.

Byleth recalled the sword, his arms recoiling as the blade smacked into the hilt. He spared the weapon a single glance before turning his head to the students behind him.

"Hubert! Take the Eagles and recover the girls! Felix, Lysithea, you're with me!"

His order caused the dominoes to fall. As the students poured down the stone stairs, the Death Knight rose his arm towards them. His own forces began to spill forward.

"What's the plan, mercenary?!" Felix shouted as they ran to intercept.

"We will engage the Death Knight," Byleth spoke calmly, his gaze jumping to the small mage behind them. "Lysithea, I assume you're more than just talk?"

"As if… you even… have to… ask!" she gasped as they ran.

"When I give the signal, hit him with the strongest spell in your arsenal."

Lysithea's head jerked up and down.

Byleth returned his focus to the enemies in front of him.

The Death Knight stood behind a row of five men, his form towering behind them. The scythe that rested on his shoulders but made no signs of moving.

His red eyes never left Byleth.

Byleth sidestepped the first attack; an overhead strike from a sword.

Rearing his arms back, Byleth thrust forwards.

The Sword of the Creator cut through the man's robe as if it were nothing more than tissue paper. There was a gargled cry as the blade pierced his heart.

He wrenched out his weapon and ducked as an axe passed over his head. Spinning around on his back foot, he rose to his full height to cut the man in two-

Only to find that Felix had already struck him down.

All that remained between him and the reaper was a single lancer-

Or so he thought. A ball of purple magic crashed down on the final foe, leaving his body a crumbled, smoldering mess on the ground.

Lysithea really did pack quite a wallop.

"Felix!"

"I'll cut through!"

The two swordsmen charged forwards as the Death Knight finally detached his weapon from his shoulder.

The Lion reached him first, but his strike was easily parried by the metal shaft of the knight's scythe.

Byleth attacked next, his sword angling towards the Death Knight's exposed left flank.

The knight's gauntlet flew out, snatching the glowing blade from the air before it could connect.

"_This sword…_"

His voice slithered out from his helmet.

His hand tightened around the weapon. Blood slowly trickled out from his fist as the blade cut through the metal.

Beady, red orbs locked on to Byleth.

"One of us will die, the other will live…" The Death Knight cackled madly. "_I will enjoy this dance of damnation."_

Felix's steel sword fell towards him.

The Death Knight let go of the Creator's Sword and jumped away, Felix's attack passing by harmlessly.

Byleth spared a single look at the rest of the battlefield. His Eagles were fighting valiantly against the other force, pushing them back.

His eyes hardened as he spotted a gash on Petra's arm. A burn on Bernie's cheek. A limping Ferdinand.

"Felix, show me what you are capable of," the professor said as he released the Sword of the Creator. "Attack with quick, decisive strikes. Don't engage him for more than a few seconds before retreating."

Felix nodded, shifting the grip on his sword before running forwards. Even in the face of an overwhelming foe, the swordsman didn't falter.

Byleth's grip tightened around the hilt. Horizontal slashes like the one before were out of the question now. Too many risks.

But if he could angle the sword to fly in a straight line…

The clash of steel on steel rang in his ears, bringing Byleth back to the present.

"Lysithea, are you ready?" Byleth turned to the girl behind him.

"Leave it to me," she replied, ever confident. The purple glow of magic pooled in her hand.

"Wait for my signal."

There was another clang as Felix's sword bounced off the black armor. It was a clean strike, but the Death Knight's shell proved to be too thick.

The moment Felix darted back, Byleth flung his arm forwards.

The Sword of the Creator cut a path down the corridor. Once again, red lightning crackled around the length of the blade.

The sword connected with the scythe, the tip coiling around the shaft and locking itself into place.

The Death Knight growled as the electricity arced through the metal shaft, his arms trembling as it jumped up his limbs. That had been an unexpected reaction, but a welcomed one.

With a firm tug, he wrenched the scythe from the reaper's grip. The Death Knight tumbled forwards slightly as his body was pulled.

"Now!"

Lysithea was already channeling her spell. Her arms hung in the air as the familiar purple light grew brighter in her hands. Thankfully, she could spot an opening when she saw one.

Eight, glimmering purple tendrils formed in the air, their points directed towards where the Death Knight stood.

As she brought her arms down, the dark spikes fell with them.

There was a thunderous boom as the magic connected, followed by a sphere of shimmering purple as the explosion spread outwards. He had to cover his eyes with an arm to avoid the blinding light.

Wind whipped at Byleth's jacket. Were his feet not planted so firmly on the ground, the force of the explosion might have toppled him over.

Byleth lowered his arm as the magic dissipated, his eyes wide at the crater left in Lysithea's wake.

That had been… more than he expected. No man would be left standing after an attack of that strength.

As the smoke cleared, Byleth could see the faint outlines of the Death Knight's black armor sprawled on the floor. Small wisps of smoke billowed from his metal body. His helmet rested on the stone. There was no red light shining in its sockets.

Byleth sheathed his sword, but his hand didn't stray too far.

"Professor."

Hubert's voice suddenly appeared beside him, causing the mercenary to jump.

"What is it, Hubert?" Byleth asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the reaper's form.

"We've reclaimed Flayn and the other one," Hubert said, motioning to the Black Eagles.

Byleth looked to the group behind him. Sure enough, a banged-up Caspar had the red-haired one slung over his shoulder like a sack, while a wincing Ferdinand gently cradled the unconscious Flayn in his arms.

Hubert turned his head towards the small crater, his expression souring.

"It appears you've finished up as well," he remarked, then looked back to Byleth. "What are your orders?"

"Take those two to the infirmary," Byleth replied, his gaze lingering on the Death Knight. "I'll be right behind you. I just need to make sure that-"

A strong gust of wind blew through the corridor, nearly blowing the two over. The flames of the torches were smothered out and the chamber grew darker. The only lighting that remained was whatever artificial light that enveloped the area.

"What is this?!" Hubert growled, his feet sliding back at the force of the wind.

And then…

The wind stopped.

And every other light went out.

Leaving them in complete and total darkness.

Goosebumps broke out up and down Byleth's arms as he sensed something stir in the abyss.

"Professor, what's going on?!" Lysithea shrieked.

"Professor, where are you?!" A scared Dorothea shouted from somewhere in the dark.

"AHHH! H-help! I-I can't see!" Bernadetta cried. "P-Professor Byleth, help!"

Byleth's breathing quickened as an unfamiliar emotion gripped him.

_Fear._

His head swiveled around frantically, but in this permeating darkness, he could not see. He couldn't even see Hubert, who was standing only a few feet away. He couldn't find his students.

"Professor!"

"P-Professor!"

"_Professor Byleth!"_

All he could hear was them crying out his name.

"Tell me…"

Byleth froze as a familiar voice drifted through the dark.

"_Will you see the blade that claims your lives?_"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone! **_

_**I wasn't planning on leaving this as a cliffhanger, but it was too good to pass up.**_

_**This chapter ended up being a bit more difficult to write than I expected! I had some trouble deciding how to handle the fight this chapter. The setting for this particular map is somewhat confusing, in retrospect. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stick to the formula of the story and tinker with all of those teleporting/defensive tiles and levers, or put my own spin on it. **_

_**Plus, I found it kind of weird looking back on it. I mean, the DK kinda just strolls up to you, says a few words, then I guess walks away? Is his horse chilling somewhere further in?**_

_**They clearly spot Flayn and Monica when they enter, so what happens with that? Do they just kind of leave them there while they chase after DK?**_

_**It's a bit of a conundrum. In the end, I went with a more simplified approach, and added my own spin on things. Hope you all liked it!**_


	12. Behind the Veil

_**Disclaimer: You know, going over the scenes from 3H while I was writing the last chapter, I totally spaced that Manuela was actually stabbed by Jeritza. They don't touch on it in the discovery scene (but gets mentioned later on), so it totally slipped my mind. Whoops. My b.**_

* * *

Hanneman and Edelgard crawled up the stairwell to the second floor of monastery. They took each step one at a time, the professor carrying most of Manuela's weight while Edelgard continued to hold her head in place over each bump in their steps.

"Do you have a firm hold over her head, child?" Hanneman wheezed, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Yes, Professor Hanneman," Edelgard replied, her brow creasing as she watched the teacher struggle with the weight. "Are you sure you do not wish to change places? You must be getting tired by now."

"That's quite alright," Hanneman chuckled, rubbing the sweat off on his shoulder. "I may be old, but even I can do this much for my fellow colleague."

The older man's determination to carry Manuela all the way to the infirmary was impressive. As much as the two professors may bicker, she could tell how much Hanneman truly cared for her. It was rather sweet, as well as a bit sad knowing Manuela would probably never know how far he went for her lengths.

Manuela stirred in their arms, a soft groan escaping her lips.

Edelgard frowned, a gloved thumb lightly brushing across the professor's cheek. Her gaze moved to the dried blood that stained her abdomen.

The guilt that ate at her was overwhelming; Manuela's blood was on her hands, both literally and figuratively. She was an innocent bystander in all of this; another victim to the world Edelgard aspired to create. Manuela was just doing what she thought was right, so did doing the right thing truly earn her a dagger in her side? Was assaulting her necessary?

Edelgard wanted to change this world. To burn it down and rebuild it, brick by brick_. To reforge it._ She was not naïve; she was well aware her actions would come at a heavy price. Many lives would be lost in the process. The blood that would stain her hands could never be washed away. The bridges she would burn could never be rebuilt_. _It was regrettable, but it would not deter her from her path.

Yet, she never wanted those uninvolved to have to suffer or become casualties of war because of her... It was not people like Manuela's fault that this world was broken and outdated. Why should they have to shed their blood in place of those responsible?

_I will not forgive this, Arundel. Mark my words._

When all was said and done, _they _would pay as well. The blood _they _spilled would only be a puddle in comparison to the blood Edelgard would claim from their _twisted _bodies.

"Just one more step," Hanneman grunted as they cleared the final hurdle. "We must hurry to the-"

"Professor Hanneman, what is the meaning of this?!"

A distraught Seteth jumped on them the minute the two cleared the stairs, with Rhea close behind.

"Professor Manuela?!" the archbishop's eyes bulged at the sight of the wounded woman in their arms. The surprise on her face quickly turned into a look of pure fury as she turned to Edelgard. "Who did this?!"

"The professor needs medical attention first," Edelgard stated calmly. "Then I will tell you all that I know."

It was always a test of her resolve to keep herself in check around the head of the church.

"O-of course. Forgive me." Rhea shook her head, looking ashamed that her emotions had gotten the better of her. "Knights! Please take Manuela to the infirmary. I will be along momentarily to care for her myself."

Two Church knights materialized out of thin air, accepting the professor's weight before rushing off down the hall and to the infirmary.

"Now-"

Rhea turned back to Edelgard and Hanneman, the dangerous gleam in her eyes returning.

"Who put her in this state?"

"And was… Was Flayn with her?"

"We found the professor in Jeritza's quarters," Edelgard answered, then looked to Seteth. "Possibly. It's too coincidental for your sister to go missing and Professor Manuela to be assaulted in the same day. I theorize that the professor was going to question Jeritza on the matter before she was… attacked."

"_Jeritza_?" Seteth gasped. "_He _did this?!"

"I can hardly believe it myself." Hanneman frowned. "To think a fellow instructor could bring such harm… It's unforgivable!"

"Where is he now?" Rhea questioned, her green eyes never leaving hers. "And where is Byleth and the rest of your class?"

The sound of her professor's name coming from the archbishop's lips left a bad taste in her mouth. Who was _she _to address him so casually?

"When I last left them, they were still investigating matters. However, knowing my teacher, I am sure he is hot on the trail."

"Yes… I am sure he is," Rhea sighed in relief, a brief smile flashing across her features.

"Lady Rhea, we must send a battalion of knights to Jeritza's quarters _immediately_!" Seteth insisted. "We cannot let that fiend slip through our fingers."

Edelgard was quick to open her mouth to protest, but Rhea beat her to it.

"That won't be necessary, Seteth. I trust this matter to the professor's capable hands- as should you."

"I…"

The turmoil in his eyes was clear as day.

"…Very well," Seteth sighed, then looked to her. "Edelgard, you should hurry and return to your professor. I am sure he requires your assistance more than we do."

"Of course."

The fate of Byleth and her classmates had never strayed too far from her mind on their way here, so she was more than eager to leave their presence and reunite with her teacher.

"I will take my leave," Edelgard said, placing an arm to her chest as she stooped to a bow.

She found the act of lowering her head to these two to be repulsive, but it must be done it if she wanted to keep up appearances.

"May the goddess watch over you all."

Edelgard turned back to see the archbishop with her hands clasped together in prayer.

She narrowed her eyes at the sight, her hands clenching into fists.

The goddess had never watched over her before, why would she start now?

Edelgard scoffed under her breath as she left down the stairwell.

What a _worthless _phrase that was.

* * *

The students' cries for his help filled his very being. They called so desperately for his guidance, but little did they know, he had none to give.

"Be quiet!" Byleth barked. The chorus of pleas all stopped abruptly at his demand.

As much as he wanted to assist them, he had to focus. If he lost himself now, they were all doomed.

Byleth scanned the abyss, his eyes searching for any small trace of movement; his ears straining for even the softest sound.

He could hear the slight scraping of metal being dragged against the floor.

_There!_

Byleth snapped his head towards the noise. A pair of menacing red orbs were suspended in the darkness, fixed onto him.

He drew his sword in one fluid motion. The glow of the Sword of the Creator illuminated the area around him, but even still, only a few inches were revealed to him.

Byleth cocked his arm back as he prepared to strike, only to stop when his eyes latched onto a small foot protruding into the ring of light that surrounded him. It could have been Lysithea's. It could have been Bernie's. He couldn't tell.

His arm slowly lowered. As long as he couldn't survey his surroundings, he couldn't attack. The Sword of the Creator's power was great, but it was far too unwieldy. He'd sooner take his own life than allow the chance that he might nick one of his students in the crossfire.

The mocking sound of the Death Knight's slow laughter echoed in the dark as his red eyes disappeared from view.

Byleth sheathed his sword, and with it, the only source of light he had vanished.

_If I attack, I risk the chance of hitting one of the students. If I use my sword as a light source, I lead the Death Knight right to me. If I have the students use magic to create light, I lead him to them. If we don't move, we're sitting ducks. If we do move, we'll draw attention to ourselves. _

So many different possibilities and scenarios ran through Byleth's head. They were endless, but because they were endless, he was left with nothing.

_If he can sense us in this darkness, then trying to conceal our presence is pointless. If he can't, then doing anything that might alert him to our presence would be death._

Each possibility was riskier than the last.

_If I can't see my students, I can't protect them… And rewinding time will solve nothing if I don't know how to prevent their deaths. I…_

_What… what do I do?_

"Byleth!"

Sothis's shrill voice nearly knocked him over.

"If you wish to make it out of here, you must _compose yourself_ and act!" Sothis chastised him, her voice softening as she continued. "You must pull through. Your children still need you."

Byleth took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She was right. If he did nothing, they all would die.

He drew his weapon. The Sword of the Creator pulsated in his grip.

"Everyone!" Byleth called out. "Move carefully towards my light."

The sound of shuffling feet filled the air.

…Along with the clanking of armor.

"Mages, create a source of light."

One by one, little balls of flame came to life in the hands of his students. He could spot the faces of Linhardt, Hubert, Lysithea bob up and down as they moved closer to him. Linhardt looked completely done with this situation, but Hubert seemed to be handling it well. To her credit, Lyisthea was as well, but he knew this must be rather terrifying for her.

A lump formed in his throat as he realized there was one face missing from the crowd.

"Dorothea?!" Byleth shouted. "Where are you?!"

"S-Sorry, Professor! I'm right here!"

A few feet away, a flame illuminated her face. The relief that washed over him at seeing her relatively unharmed was insurmountable.

It vanished entirely at the sight of the Death Knight's form towering directly behind her, his scythe falling towards her neck.

"Dorothea!"

In an instant, Byleth jumped forwards toward the unsuspecting songstress.

With his free hand he pushed her out of the way.

With his other, he raised his sword.

The clash of metal reverberated through the darkness as the scythe crashed into his blade.

Byleth grunted as he felt his arm buckle underneath the strength of the knight. With only one hand, there was no chance he could-

The Death Knight growled as a sphere of purple magic crashed into his shoulder, leaving a scorched mark in its wake.

The knight retreated into the darkness.

There was the light tapping of footsteps as his unexpected savior approached.

"Are you two unharmed?" Hubert asked.

"Yes," Byleth answered, looking to the frightened face of Dorothea behind him. "Are you, though?"

"I-I am fine," she quavered her wide eyes blinking rapidly. "T-thank you, Professor."

"Don't thank me. Hubert saved us both."

"Thank you, Hubie. I'll buy you dinner later to make up for it."

Hubert scoffed. Byleth couldn't see him clearly, but he was sure he rolled his eyes at the offer.

"We are at a disadvantage," Hubert said, ignoring her. "What are your orders, Professor?"

"It's dangerous to retreat…" Byleth mumbled, his eyes trying to spot the Death Knight. "We could wind up tripping over one of the bodies or walk right into him… But we have no other choice. We have to get Flayn and that other student out of here as soon as possible."

"I agree."

"Everyone!" Byleth turned to address the class in the dark. "I want you to begin making your way slowly toward the exit."

There were a few, quiet "okay's," followed by the sound of footsteps as they all began to move.

"Stay close," Byleth told the two students beside him as he began to make his own retreat.

He knew the Death Knight still lurked in the shadows, but at the moment, he could not see the glowing red of his eyes nor could he hear the sound of him moving.

Byleth spotted a trembling Bernadetta shuffle past him, her arms balled to her chest and her head on a swivel. He could hear the light sounds of her whimpering over the noise of her feet.

She wasn't looking at all at where she was going.

"Bernadetta, watch your-"

The terrified girl shrieked as her body bumped into something sturdy, knocking her onto her rear.

Byleth's breath caught in his throat.

The Death Knight loomed over her; his helmet angled down towards her. His piercing red eyes bored holes into her own.

"Bernadetta!"

She let loose a scream as the Death Knight's scythe came down.

Byleth flew forwards, putting himself in between the scythe and his student.

He raised his sword to block the strike, moving his left hand beneath the flat of the blade for support.

Sparks flew as the two weapons collided once more. The Sword of the Creator had stopped the scythe from falling, but only by slamming into the metal shaft. The sharp edge of the weapon was still free.

He winced as the tip of the scythe dug into his shoulder as the knight pushed down on him. Its point wiggled back and forth in his flesh as the two struggled for the advantage, opening the hole wider. The wound was shallow, but he could feel the warm sensation of blood trickling down his chest.

This time, it was Petra that came to his aid.

Her sword plunged towards his exposed back. The Death Knight's armor proved too thick to puncture it fully, but the attack knocked him off balance, allowing Byleth to retaliate with one of his own.

Byleth pushed the Death Knight off him, rearing his arms back before thrusting forward.

He was rewarded with the wet sound of piecing flesh as the Hero's Relic penetrated his armor. It was impossible to tell how far the blade had embedded itself, but due to the crimson light that surrounded it, Byleth could see that at least a few inches of the sword had disappeared into the Death Knight's body.

Any normal human might have howled in pain. The Death Knight was no normal human, however.

Instead, a chilling laugh oozed from his helmet.

Byleth's eyes widened as a black gauntlet wrapped around the glowing sword, preventing him from wrenching it free.

The Death Knight's eyes inched closer as he pulled himself along the length of the sword.

"_Now you will die together…_"

The reaper's breath drifted to Byleth's nose; it reeked of blood.

"_How joyous…_"

The Death Knight lifted his scythe.

"Professor!"

He could hear Petra's blade cleave through the air.

The Death Knight simply cackled as the sword bounced off his armor once more.

But, as small as it was, it was an opening for Byleth to strike.

Letting his left hand drop from his sword, he began to channel as much magic as he could into his palm as he swung it towards his foe. A sizeable ball of fire came to life midflight.

Byleth smashed his hand into the knight's skull. Flames washed over the helmet, spilling out in each direction.

He winced as he felt the flames burn his hand and tickle at his cheek, but it was a small price to pay for a decisive blow.

The reaper roared in pain, falling off of the Sword of the Creator as he stumbled to the side.

Finally, Byleth could take the offensive.

Jumping into the air, he brought down his sword in a two-handed swing.

The Death Knight barely had the opportunity to raise his own weapon to block the strike.

Byleth landed on his feet, twisting his arms over his head to attack the knight's injured side.

Even with his gaping wound, the Death Knight was still quicker. He deflected the blade with relative ease.

The mercenary's ensuing onslaught was relentless; it didn't matter that he could hardly see a foot in front of him. His honed instincts had taken the reins. Blow after blow fell upon the knight. Most of them were parried, but a few of them had struck true.

For the first time in their two encounters, Byleth finally had the upper hand…

Or so he thought.

Byleth grunted as the back of the reaper's metal gauntlet struck him across the face.

He staggered backwards, a hand instinctively moving to his soon-to-be black eye.

His good eye widened as he watched the black sickle fall towards his neck.

Byleth was already preparing himself to use an instance of Divine Pulse when a commanding voice rang out in the darkness.

"_Halt!"_

Light flooded the chamber.

* * *

Edelgard materialized between the Death Knight and her professor, her right hand catching the edge of the scythe before it could connect. She could feel the sting of the blade cut a gash into her flesh but ignored it.

"You're having a bit too much fun," she growled, tossing aside the weapon effortlessly.

The Death Knight didn't move an inch. His red eyes stared into hers, completely unfazed.

"You are getting in the way of my game…" Came the hissed reply.

"Hmph. You'll have more opportunities to play soon. Your work here is _done_."

The Flame Emperor's tone was final. She didn't want to have to do away with one of her… sharper tools, but if he continued his insubordination, she had no qualms in striking him down. The Death Knight had given her a bit _too _much trouble as of late. There was no point in keeping a pet if it continued to disobey its master.

The Death Knight was quiet. The only sounds that escaped his skull shaped helmet was the raspy sound of his labored breath.

"Understood." The knight straightened his posture. "I will go…"

Glimmering, purple light rained down on the Death Knight. As the light evaporated to the ceiling above, the knight disappeared with it.

Edelgard let out a sigh of relief. That was one issue dealt with. She had an inkling of an idea as to what her 'uncle' might have been up to using the Death Knight to capture Flayn, as well as releasing… _her _onto the world, but as always, their schemes remained cloaked in darkness.

All that remained was…

The Flame Emperor slowly turned to face the man behind her. He was battered and bleeding, but still firmly on his feet. There was black grime on his face, as well as what appeared to be the forming of a black eye on his right side.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the damp, red splotch on the right side of his collarbone. The burned skin on his hand…

The sight of her beloved professor once again sporting more than one injury concerned her, but she had to regretfully push the feeling aside. Right now, she wasn't Edelgard. And as much as the thought sickened her, she wasn't his student, either.

She was the Flame Emperor.

"Who are you?" Byleth asked, his voice betraying no emotion.

His familiar blue eyes peered into her very depths. At this moment, she was very thankful for the helm she was wearing, as well as the technology that modulated the pitch of her voice.

The Flame Emperor turned her head slightly, noticing that Hubert was watching her intently as well.

"I am the Flame Emperor," she replied. She lifted her hand, closing it into a fist. A few droplets of blood dripped to the ground, splattering on the floor below. "It is I who will reforge the world."

Byleth's eyebrows twitched at the familiar wording.

"We will cross paths again."

With those final parting words, the shimmering, purple light cascaded down on her.

The last image she saw was that of her teacher's piercing eyes resting on his blank face.

* * *

When Edeglard returned to the land of the living, she found herself in the empty home adjacent to Jeritza's. It was dangerous to reappear in such an open spot, but there was nothing for it. This particular house had been vacant since the start of the semester, and if Edelgard was to make a quick return to Byleth and her class, she couldn't afford to go to her room first. If she took too long, the professor would no doubt take notice of her absence. It'd draw too much unnecessary attention to herself. For now, she had to remain hidden.

_I must hurry. _

She began to strip the Flame Emperor's armor off, starting with her helmet then moving to her chest piece. Each piece fell to the floor below with a thud.

Kneeling on the wooden floor, she lifted one of the floorboards. Beneath it was a sizeable, dug out hole. Large enough to fit every piece of her armor and then some.

Edelgard had a tendency to be loose lipped when it came to her schemes, but she was no fool. She had _long _prepared for an occurrence such as this one. The future emperor needed to always be one step ahead. Being unprepared meant a hasty execution.

She stashed the suit of armor beneath the board, then dropped it back into place. When night fell, she would come to retrieve it. It might require more usage of Arundel's impossible teleportation technology, but for now, this hiding spot should be sufficient.

Edelgard dusted her hands off on her pants as she stood. Pain flared in her hand. She looked down at it, only now noticing the growing red stain on her white glove and the torn fabric revealing the gash underneath.

She cursed under her breath and ripped off the glove. A small flame erupted from her hand, turning the cloth into ashes.

Taking off her other glove, she placed her hand atop the wound. White light basked the gash in its glow as the torn flesh slowly began to mend.

"That was too close," Edelgard sighed, reaching into her uniform to pull out a spare glove. She always carried an extra pair on her person.

Content that her uniform wouldn't give her away, she strode to the door and slowly opened it.

Poking out a head, she looked around. The street that led through the area was empty, and the stable nearby looked to be deserted.

Edelgard quickly stepped through the door, then closed it behind her.

She then made her way to the next building over, her eyes darting back and forth, scrying for anyone that might have witnessed her.

Opening the door to Jeritza's quarters, she walked inside-

Only to find Byleth and the rest of the class already gathered. Ferdinand carried an unconscious Flayn in his arms, while Caspar had _her _draped over his shoulder. Both boys looked worse for wear. In fact, many of the Eagles looked to have a wide array of minor injuries. The only ones that looked relatively unharmed were Hubert, Felix, and Lysithea.

It pained her heart to see them like this. The wounds may have been minor, but they never should have been there to begin with.

Meanwhile, her professor looked to be interrogating Hubert.

"Surely she should be back by now," Byleth insisted, his eyes narrowing. "Where is she, Hubert?"

To her comrade's credit, he appeared completely indifferent to the teacher's line of questioning.

But Edelgard could see him visibly deflate as his eyes landed on hers.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, if you're so curious."

Byleth glanced over at her, his expression softening.

"Where were you?"

Although, the tone of his voice was still coarse and dripping with suspicion.

"With Professor Manuela," Edelgard replied calmly. "It had taken longer than I had hoped to answer Seteth and the archbishop's numerous questions."

She lied as easily as she breathed.

The act disgusted her.

Byleth exhaled in relief, finally allowing himself to untense.

"That… That makes sense."

Edelgard nodded, her gaze drifting to Flayn.

"Thank goodness you were able to find Flayn. Is she alright?"

She made a point of not asking about the other one.

"They're both pale, and their pulses are slow," Linhardt answered. "Still, I don't believe their lives are in danger."

"That is a relief." Edelgard smiled.

"Professor, take note!" Ferdinand grinned triumphantly, his chin tilting upwards. "That I, Ferdinand von Aegir, was present for the most important part of the mission, while Edelgard was not! I believe some extra credit is in order, no?"

Byleth frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"Is now really the time to be boasting while you carry an injured girl in your arms, Ferdinand?" Edelgard sighed.

_I suppose I should be thankful he can still find the will to act as usual._

"Oh." Ferdinand pursed his lips, his gaze moving Flayn. "R-right."

"We will take these two to the infirmary, Professor," Hubert said, moving to take Flayn from the wounded Ferdinand. "Please inform-"

Byleth slapped his hand away.

"I would ask that you _never _do that again." Hubert glared dangerously at their teacher.

"We're _all _going to the infirmary," Byleth corrected, the tone of his voice leaving very little room for objections. "I will carry Flayn. Don't think that I didn't see an arrow graze your left leg, Hubert."

Hubert's eyes widened.

Edelgard raised an eyebrow and followed Byleth's line of sight.

Sure enough, despite how hard Hubert may try to hide it, he was clearly favoring his right side. Even Edelgard had missed that.

Byleth accepted the unconscious Flayn from Ferdinand's arms. It was slight, but Edelgard noted the very subtle wince as Flayn's weight pulled uncomfortably at his own injury. His burned hand trembled as it tightened its grip on her leg.

"Thank you, Professor," Linhardt yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm too tired to deal with healing everyone on my own."

"It's more that you barely have the energy left to do so." Byleth shook his head, adjusting Flayn's weight. "With two back-to-back missions, I'm surprised you're still standing. You've done well, Linhardt."

The green-haired mage blinked, clearly taken back by the professor's sudden praise.

"I, er, thank you…"

"I was simply stating fact," Byleth stated. "Now, come along, everyone. Class trip to the infirmary. Edelgard, do you mind if I put you back on head duty?"

"Of course not, my teacher."

Edelgard moved to gingerly support Flayn's limp neck.

"What do you want us to do, Professor?" Lysithea asked as she opened the door for him.

Byleth's gaze moved to Felix, who simply shrugged in response.

"Come with us. There's something I want to discuss with you two."

Lysithea looked as if she wanted to question him on that, but she relented with a nod and followed Byleth and Edelgard as they began to walk carefully down the front steps.

The rest of the Eagles followed closely behind as they made their way towards the center of the academy. They began to pass more and more students and faculty as they made their way further inward. Their eyes were wide at the sight of the battered class carrying two unconscious girls. Whispers and murmurs filled the air as they passed by.

Edelgard's head turned to Byleth as they walked. Despite his wounds, he had a firm hold on Flayn, his head held high as his eyes looked out to the stone-road in front of them.

The professor must have been lost in thought given the distant look in his cerulean eyes.

"Did you ever discover the culprit?" Edelgard probed. "Was Jeritza truly behind this?"

She of course already knew that answer.

"Hard to say," he mumbled. "If Jeritza is the Death Knight, then yes. I believe that's a safe assumption at this point."

"To think one of the church's staff was behind this… It's hard to fathom."

"He wasn't alone." Byleth shook his head. "Someone who called themselves the 'Flame Emperor' was also there."

"'Flame Emperor,'" she repeated the name to herself softly. "What a curious title."

"Indeed. It's too soon to say if he was directly involved, or simply an ally."

"Is there a difference?" Edelgard asked.

"Yes."

Edelgard had to resist the urge to smile as she turned her head back out in front of her. The professor would never know how relieving his words truly were.

"Well, whatever the circumstances, I'm glad Flayn is safe. That's all that matters. Right, Professor?"

She turned back to Byleth. Her weak heart fluttered at the sight of the genuine smile that had spread across his features.

"Heh, you look happy." Edelgard felt a grin of her own form. "It's rare to see you smile like that."

"Is it?" Byleth glanced at her, his expression faltering. "I feel as though I smile a fair bit when we're together."

Byleth frowned as if a thought had just occurred to him.

"Oh. Hmm," he hummed to himself.

"Is something wrong, Teacher?"

Edelgard thought that if she asked him a question it might prevent her mind from wandering.

There was a pregnant pause before Byleth answered.

"…No. I was just recalling something my father had said to me."

She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Well, that was curious.

"Anyways." Byleth shook the thoughts from his head. "While it was regrettable we were not able to apprehend the two, I am simply relieved that Flayn is safe. That we _all _are safe. We've had a busy week."

"As am I."

First Miklan, now this. It would probably sound unusual coming from her, but she could only hope they would be given a brief reprieve before Rhea assigned them another mission. Ideally they'd have the rest of the month off in preparation for the approaching Battle of the Eagle and Lion, but Edelgard realized that was probably too much to hope for.

Ah, but how lovely it would be if she had but one day where she could just laze around without the burdens of her duty pushing down on her.

Even someone such as herself wished for the opportunity to create fond memories such as that. Far too many of them were that of heartache, suffering in the dark pit that had been her home for far too long. Too many times would she close her eyes and hear the sounds of her siblings crying for their parents. Too many times would she close her eyes and still smell the stench of blood.

While she wouldn't dare try to replace those bad thoughts with happier ones, it would be nice if she could water them down, so to speak.

What she wouldn't give to close her eyes and remember the sound of Byleth's voice… The smell of tea as its scent wafted to her nose… The image of her smiling classmates as they greeted her in the mornings…

How she longed for memories she could cherish before…

Before…

Edelgard had to stop herself from balling her occupied hands into fists. As these things often went, the sad girl's pleas lived only for a breath before they faded.

_Why must I think of these things knowing full well where this road takes me? Perhaps Hubert was right. Maybe I really am setting myself up for heartbreak. _

"Edelgard."

The princess turned to her professor. His brows were knitted in concern as he watched her. He was getting quite adept at reading her moods.

She already knew the question he'd ask her next.

"Is everything alright?"

Edelgard gave her usual automatic reply.

"Of course, Professor. Let's hurry to the infirmary."

* * *

"Flayn! My dear Flayn!"

Seteth bounded down the hallway, his hands instinctively moving to cradle her pale face.

Byleth smiled as he watched him caress Flayn's cheek with one hand while the other pushed the green hair out of her eyes. It was rather touching. For a brief moment, Byleth felt somewhat envious watching the two. The feeling passed, however.

"Is-Is she okay?" Seteth blubbered, his gaze never leaving his sister.

"She's weak, but she should be fine," Byleth replied. "Nothing that can't be undone."

"Thank you, Prof-"

Seteth raised his head. This may have been the first time he had ever seen Seteth smile so warmly in his general direction.

"Thank you, Byleth. Words cannot express how grateful I am."

"Don't thank me." He shook his head. "The students did all the work."

Seteth took a step away from his sister, pressing his arm to his chest as he bowed to the class behind him.

"Thank you all. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

Byleth raised his arms and held out the young girl.

"Here. You should take her."

Seteth nodded, accepting Flayn into his own arms. Byleth grunted as the weight left him. Pain flared up and down his right side, emanating from where the Death Knight's scythe had burrowed into his flesh. It was far from the worst injury the mercenary had ever received, but it still smarted like hell.

He pushed a hand against it, exhaling as the pain subsided somewhat. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about the burns until someone healed it.

The archbishop appeared behind Seteth, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Seteth, take her to the infirmary. I'll be along shortly to treat her."

Her second-in-command nodded, mumbling a quick "thank you" as he barreled down the hallway towards the room Rhea had just come from.

Rhea's eyes widened as they fell on the red-haired student.

"Monica?"

"You know her?" Byleth glanced at the girl.

"Yes…" She mumbled, her brow creasing. "She was a former student that went missing last year."

_Last year? _

Had Jeritza truly been holding a student captive in that labyrinth for the better part of a year? That was… concerning. Perhaps Byleth held Garegg Mach's security in too high of regards.

"Did you find her with Flayn?" Rhea asked, looking perplexed.

"We did."

Rhea closed her eyes, appearing even more confused.

"Caspar, if you would."

Caspar straightened his posture as she addressed him.

"I'm on it, Lady Rhea!"

The young knight grunted as he adjusted Monica's weight on his shoulder, then bumbled down the hallway towards the infirmary. It was a good thing that Seteth had already left; he probably would have lectured Caspar on his lack of etiquette.

"I admit, I had my doubts when you said the matter would be resolved by the day's end." Rhea smiled as she turned to face him. "But, once again, you continue to surpass even my greatest expectations."

Her expression soured as she noticed the red on his armor and his swollen, blistered hand.

"You're hurt," she muttered, her hands instinctively moving towards his body.

Byleth felt Edelgard stiffen beside him.

"I am fine." He flinched as she gently removed his hand to get a closer look at his shoulder. Her touch was cold. "You should tend to Flayn and this 'Monica' first, and then my students."

Rhea's eyes moved to the class behind him. It was rare to see her usual serene expression morph into one of sorrow.

Even still, the archbishop hesitated.

"I can take care of the professor." Edelgard butted in.

"See? She can take care of me." Byleth motioned to his pupil. "It'll make for a nice, impromptu lesson in healing magic."

Rhea frowned. She didn't look pleased with the outcome, but she relented and stepped away.

"Of course." She nodded.

The expression faded as Rhea adopted her usual gentle smile. She reached out a hand and wiped the black soot from his cheek with her thumb.

He remained still, his eyes moving to the hand touching his face. It was an unfamiliar feeling. No one had ever touched him so delicately before. It was as if she were handling a small child rather than a trained mercenary.

"Just make sure to speak with me before you go," she said before retracting her hand and heading towards the infirmary.

Byleth frowned. His good hand grazed the spot she had just caressed with a thumb.

"Everyone, follow after her," Byleth spoke without turning his head, his eyes still fixed on the back of the archbishop. "Felix, Lysithea, stay put."

The Eagles slowly trickled past him, many of them limping as they went.

Edelgard didn't move from her position by her teacher's side. Her head was slightly turned in the direction that Rhea had gone in. She was scowling as she watched the head of the church disappear into the room.

"What is it, mercenary?" Felix scoffed from somewhere behind him. "I'm growing impatient."

There was a stomping sound, followed by a startled yelp from Felix. An unexpected sound coming from him.

If Byleth were to hazard a guess, he'd assume that Lysithea most likely stomped on his foot.

"Would it kill you to be polite once and a while?" Lysithea grumbled. "You're speaking to a superior, you know."

"Hmph."

Byleth shook his head, then turned to face the two students.

"You both did excellent work today. I'll put in a good word with your professors."

Lysithea grinned triumphantly, while Felix simply shrugged.

"I'm also going to see if I can't have you two transfer to my class on a permanent basis."

The duo grew quiet as his words settled in. Lysithea looked particularly astonished by this reveal. Meanwhile, the only indication that Felix was even slightly shocked was the slight widening of his eyes.

However, that proved enough to break Edelgard from her stupor.

"My teacher?"

"Would you be alright with that, Edelgard?" Byleth smirked, meeting her gaze.

"O-Of course," she stammered, shaking her head. "I would always welcome talented individuals into my class. I was just caught off guard, is all."

"Good." The teacher smirked then turned back to the two. "So?"

"I-I'm not sure…" Lysithea mumbled, her eyes blinking rapidly. "There's a lot to consider…"

"You don't have to convince me." Felix grinned. "I was able to witness your skill firsthand today; that was more than enough. Just don't make me regret becoming an Eagle."

"I won't." Byleth nodded and looked to Lysithea. "Were you to join my class, I'd be able to tutor you on a more consistent basis. Plus, Edelgard would be your house leader. I think you'll find you have much in common with her."

"Professor…" Edelgard muttered in a disapproving tone.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Lysithea demanded, her eyes lingering on Edelgard's white hair.

"You both have somewhat similar personalities, for one," Byleth articulated himself calmly in the face of two short-fused students. "Both of you are rather studious and receive high marks. And you both have a love for sweets."

Lysithea's eyebrows raised as she turned to Edelgard.

"You do?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well, yes." Edelgard frowned and shot Byleth a sidelong glare. "I don't see how that information is pertinent, however."

Byleth shrugged. Any information was important when it came to the art of negotiations.

"Truth be told, I find the thought of joining your class to be quite agreeable…" Lysithea mumbled, her pink eyes darting to Edelgard. "And with my stupendous grades, it'd make sense for you to pursue me."

"That's it exactly." Byleth smiled.

To be more precise, that was about half of it. Lysithea was a better student than most, but part of Byleth's rationale for her to join the Eagles was purely personal.

"I accept these terms." Lysithea beamed and reached out for a handshake. "Please provide me with only the most challenging of assignments, Professor."

Byleth squeezed her hand and shook it.

"Deal."

"If we're done with the negotiations," Edelgard sighed, rubbing her brow. "Perhaps we should care for your wounds?"

"Oh."

Byleth released his hold on her hand and looked down at his body. He had nearly forgotten.

"Yes."

He looked up to address the former Lion and Deer.

"You two are dismissed for the day. I'll iron out the details with your professors later."

Felix nodded and left. The swordsman was abrupt as ever.

Lysithea smiled at Byleth, glancing at Edelgard once before turning to follow after him.

Once the two were out of sight, the princess opened her mouth to speak.

"I did not expect that from you, my teacher."

"They're good," Byleth remarked absently. "They'll be fine additions to the Eagles."

"Yes, I agree." Edelgard nodded.

Her hand latched onto his good shoulder, steering him towards the infirmary.

"Now, come along. Let's get you treated before you fall ill."

"I don't get sick." Byleth shook his head but let Edelgard lead him regardless.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," she scoffed in reply, looking more amused than annoyed.

The two made their way to the infirmary. Byleth's pace was slow, forcing Edelgard to match it.

Truthfully, he was fairly tired by this point. His arms felt like lead, while his legs had the consistency of jelly. Each step was difficult. His breathing was shallow as he found it harder and harder to catch his breath.

They were just coming off back-to-back missions, but it was still confusing. Byleth was in excellent shape thanks to his years of mercenary work; his body was no less than a machine. Why it was so tuckered out after two assignments was a mystery to him. It wasn't as if he had overused Divine Pulse, either. In fact, they had somehow scraped by without Byleth using his gift even once.

So, why…?

His fingers brushed against the Hero's Relic at his waist.

Could that have been the reason?

"Here we are."

Edelgard pushed the door open and Byleth followed behind.

The monastery's infirmary was well-staffed and well-equipped, but it was lacking somewhat in size. The room only had enough space for three cots, and all of them were occupied by Flayn, Monica, and Manuela. It looked like some of the church's staff were moving furniture around for them to fit in a few more beds, but for now, all they had for his students were some wooden chairs.

Ferdinand sat in one of them, wincing as Rhea healed his wounds. The rest of the Eagles were lined up next to him as they waited their turn.

"It's a bit crowded." Edelgard frowned.

"Oh, well." Byleth shrugged. "Let's just find a-"

Edelgard grabbed his good arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Edelgard?"

"We'll use your father's office," she said. Given the tone in her voice, it wasn't up for discussion.

He allowed her to lead him to the next door over, only to find it already open.

Jeralt stood over his desk, a tired expression on his face as he fingered through a few papers that were strewn about on its surface. His father was never one for paperwork, so this didn't come as much of a surprise to him.

The legendary mercenary's head perked up as the two entered. His familiar, easy-going smile tugged at his lips as his brown eyes met Byleth's. Byleth imagined he must be quite relieved for the distraction.

"Hey, you two. Long time no see," his father greeted them, his smile evaporating when his eyes moved south of Byleth's neck.

His hand snapped to the hilt of the sword he carried.

"Who did this?"

Despite the obvious tension in the room, Byleth felt a smile of his own spread across his cheeks. His father was never the most affectionate parent on the planet. His parenting style was always more of a "sink or swim" nature, but when it came to someone other than himself laying a hand to Byleth, he was as protective as they came.

"The Death Knight. Though, the burns are somewhat my fault."

Edelgard looked to him. He didn't have to turn his head to feel her disapproving stare.

"Death Knight?" Jeralt's eyes widened.

"It's a long story."

"I can tell that much." Jeralt frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sir Jeralt, we need to borrow your office," Edelgard interrupted, her hand tightening around Byleth's arm.

"No kidding," he snorted and looked down to his desk. "Go right ahead. I was just finishing up anyways."

Edelgard led Byleth to a nearby chair, nudging him into it.

Jeralt walked out from behind his desk, grabbing the shield leaning against the wall and looping his arm through its strap.

"I was about to head out, so I'll leave you kids to it," Jeralt said, frowning as he looked at Byleth. "Don't be too gentle with him."

Edelgard smiled slightly in reply.

"Father, do you have time later?" Byleth called out to him as he left. His eyes flickered to Edelgard. "There are… some things I wanted to discuss with you."

Jeralt turned his head back to him, his brows raised.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day that _you _wanted to talk," the father chuckled.

Byleth resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I have some new orders from Lady Rhea, but I'll be back next week. I'll come find you."

"Okay."

"See you, kid."

Jeralt stopped, turning his head to Edelgard.

"Thanks for looking after my boy, princess."

"It's nothing he wouldn't do for me."

Byleth quirked an eyebrow, looking back and forth between them. They somehow seemed… Closer than when the three last spoke.

Jeralt hummed to himself, evaluating the two one last time before leaving the room.

"Since when did he start calling you 'princess?'" Byleth asked, genuinely curious.

"Just now," Edelgard answered simply, placing her hands on her hips. "Strip."

There wasn't a shred of shame or indecency on her features. It was as if she was ordering a subject rather than talking to her professor. Byleth found it hard not to balk at her demand when she said something like that with such a straight face.

Regardless, he shrugged, moving his hands to start undoing his armor. He worked at his left shoulder piece, while Edelgard worked on the right.

With those two pieces gone, Byleth's jacket fell to the ground.

He undid his chest piece next, wincing as he pulled it over his head.

Then came the undershirt, which he gingerly tugged off. There wasn't a reason to remove his pants, thank goodness, so he stopped there.

He glanced at the flesh wound, clicking his tongue. It was still oozing its red liquid. Streaks of dried blood went down his scarred chest, stopping at his abdomen.

Edelgard frowned as she looked at it. Her eyes didn't move as she took off her left glove.

Byleth fully expected some type of scolding or perhaps a chiding remark or two, but they never came. Instead, his student simply placed her hand to the wound and went to work. The familiar white glow of healing magic bloomed in the palm of her hand. There was an unpleasant tugging sensation as the flesh began to mend.

Edelgard's brow was creased as she focused on casting the spell. She wasn't the most proficient healer, but even she could heal a minor wound if she wasn't rushed.

"You're not going to say anything?" Byleth's mouth moved against his better judgement. He had found it rather odd that she had yet to comment.

She spared a glance at him before returning to the task at hand.

"Why would I?" she mumbled. "It'd be irrational to chastise you _every_ time."

Edelgard hesitated. The hint of unsavory emotions that flashed across her features betrayed her words. Anger, sadness… guilt? Byleth was probably imagining that last part.

"Besides, it is unreasonable to expect you to go through a battle completely unscathed… I only wish that-"

She stopped herself, shaking her head. Her long, white hair brushed against his bare shoulder. It tickled slightly.

"Wish what?" Byleth prodded lightly, ignoring the feeling.

Edelgard pursed her lips, her hands dropping slightly as her mind wandered.

"Even if you were there, we can't know if it would have changed anything," Byleth went on. "As you said, these things happen."

"They shouldn't." She glowered, her hands subconsciously curling into fists.

The pure hatred in her eyes caught him off guard. Edelgard had a habit letting her anger surface on occasion, but Byleth had rarely seen such an expression on her face. He wondered if that anger was directed towards herself, or towards the perpetrators.

"That doesn't sound like you."

Once again, he spoke before thinking.

Edelgard adorned a distant look in her eyes before continuing her magic.

"Perhaps it doesn't," she muttered.

After a few seconds of silence, she removed her hands.

"There." Her head bobbed up and down a few times, content that the wound was closed. "Now, give me your hand."

Byleth raised his arm. She delicately took hold of his hand in hers. Her touch was warm.

Edelgard carefully rotated the hand back and forth. She exhaled slowly as she examined his burned skin.

"How did this happen?"

"I threw a punch," Byleth declared. It was a good punch.

The princess shook her head but didn't say anymore on the subject.

Byleth peeked at her hands as she worked. They seemed so small in comparison to his own.

Her left one was alight with the healing spell, while her right-

Byleth's eyes narrowed at the red splotch on her sleeve.

"There's blood on you."

Edelgard lifted her head looking confused.

She followed his eyes to her right arm, her eyes widening at the small, pea-sized blood stain on the white hem of her sleeve.

Byleth's gaze traveled to her waist. There were dark stains on her pant-legs as well. The fabric was black, so it was impossible to tell what they were, but Byleth could venture a guess.

"…Why is there blood on your clothes?"

Edelgard hadn't been involved in the battle, so why would…

_No. That couldn't be. I already ruled out the possibility._

"It must be from when I helped Professor Hanneman," Edelgard replied matter-of-factly. "I hadn't even noticed."

She sighed as she went back to repairing his hand.

"To think I missed that… I'll have to change clothes later."

Byleth nodded, but his eyes didn't stray too far from the curious stain on her wrist. Again, that made sense. Another perfectly reasonable excuse.

There was nothing more to it than that.

* * *

_**And there you have it! I meant to get this chapter out last week, but some things came up. We've all been there.**_

_**I always love a good reference to a past chapter. In case you've forgotten, it was a reference to Jeralt and Byleth's conversation in chapter 7! I'll leave it at that. : )**_

_**I'll be honest, one of the reasons I was drawn to starting this story at the beginning of the game as opposed to the time skip (among many others), was so that I could explore the nuuuumerous other feelings that get thrown into Byleth and Edelgard's growing relationship. I really don't think Byleth is dense enough to not realize who the Flame Emperor really is early on, so it'll be fun to juggle that along with his own progressing feelings for her, as well as his position as a teacher. And of course, Edelgard, who latches on to Byleth rather quickly, having to struggle with the conflicting emotions regarding her professor and her goals. One of the many reasons I adore these two so much. The road ahead definitely isn't easy for these two.**_

_**Anyhow, there'll be one or two more chapter before we get to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion! Originally, I was planning on writing that whole thing out, but there's been a bit too much combat as of late for my liking. I'll probably settle with writing the very end and the celebration feast after it (it's a super big shame they don't show that in game). And of course the other nice moments inbetween. Can't forget our "class reunion" speech!**_

_**See you all next time!**_


	13. Be Still, My Foolish Heart

Jeralt would often take a young Byleth to the forest when autumn came around, right as the leaves began to turn and fall to the ground. He would stand in the center of a grove of trees, his eyes shut, trying to detect Byleth as he would approach. If he so much as heard a leaf crunch, Byleth would earn himself a disapproving head slap. For years they would repeat this ritual, until one day the boy could touch his father's back at least a third of the time before Jeralt could sense him.

When Byleth didn't have a herd of students awaiting his every command, he could be quite silent when he needed to be. It wasn't his most proficient talent, but the church guards weren't half as attentive as his father was, nor were they nearly as dangerous as the Death Knight.

Byleth crept through the sleeping monastery's halls, the light falls of his feet barely making a sound. He stuck to the shadows of the walls and corners, his black armor providing adequate enough camouflage in the dark building. He avoided the torches that hung on the walls, and if he came upon a Knight of Seiros, he'd wait patiently until the man had passed.

"May I ask what it is you're doing?" Sothis's voice whispered in his ear. Even though no one but Byleth could hear her, she still spoke softly.

The mercenary frowned slightly, only shaking his head in response. Sothis should be intelligent enough to realize he couldn't actually open his mouth.

He rounded a corner, his back pushed to the wall. He had finally reached his destination.

In front of him were four different doors. Three of them led to Jeralt's, Seteth's, and Hanneman's offices respectively, while one led to the infirmary.

He inched to the door to Seteth's office, a hand turning the knob slowly. He fully expected it to be locked. Yet, for whatever reason, Seteth seemed to have forgotten to lock up on his way out this evening. It was curious, but Byleth didn't have the time to dwell on it. If anything, he should just be thankful for the error.

The creaking sound that echoed through the hallway was like glass breaking, but thankfully, none of the knights were close enough to hear it.

Byleth stepped inside, gently closing the door behind him. The room was pitch black. As it was near midnight at this point and Seteth had long since retired for the evening, none of the candles were lit.

A small flame flickered in Byleth's palm, illuminating the dark room. Seteth's office was similar to Hanneman's; hundreds of books lined the walls, and his desk sat beneath a painted glass window. However, the church's second in command was much more organized. His desk was tidy, not a single sheet of paper out of place. The books that filled his numerous bookcases were perfectly placed on their shelves. If Byleth didn't know any better, he'd wonder if they had ever been touched at all. But seeing as there wasn't even a speck of dust on their spines, he knew Seteth must have cared for them often.

Byleth glanced around. In the corner near the door was a wooden filing cabinet.

He walked towards it.

"Is that why you're snooping around?" Sothis mumbled. "The academy's files? You are aware you could simply come during the day and avoid this song and dance?"

Her long list of questions was starting to try his patience.

The door was closed, so a few hushed words shouldn't alert anyone.

"I need to look into something."

When Byleth had reconvened with Seteth and Rhea after Flayn's rescue, the three exchanged what information they had gathered over the course of that day. Byleth filled them in on the details of his search, while Rhea and Seteth had explained Monica's disappearance. He already knew that she had been missing for a year, but apparently, she had also been a former Black Eagle on track to graduate before vanishing. Along with Flayn, she would be joining his class once she had recovered, but that was neither here nor there.

The thing that really stuck out to Byleth was that Monica didn't have any clue as to why she was taken. Rhea had informed him of the information she was able to gently persuade out of the recovering girl, but it had been very little. She had no idea as to who her captors were, and when it was revealed that she had missing for an entire year, she was supposedly "shocked," as if that information was news to her.

It was very possible that could be the truth. Byleth had no way of denying that. Whoever was behind these kidnappings clearly had more tools at their disposal than he could ever comprehend, and it was possible that she simply repressed the memories of her time there, but still… It didn't make sense. It was too convenient that the Eagles would just happen upon her when they found Flayn.

And then there was her uniform… It was far too pristine for someone that had been locked away in some dungeon. That wasn't to say it wasn't dirtied or stained by the musty, underground chamber, but if she were truly gone for a year, there would have been more evidence of wear and tear. Yet, there wasn't. There was simply no way she had worn that same outfit the entire time she was missing. It wasn't out of the question that her captors had given her a new change of clothes, but why the academy uniform? If you were to kidnap a student, would you really be dressing them in an easily recognizable uniform? None of it made much sense.

That's not to mention her surprisingly good health. For someone that had been held captive for months on in, her body was in fine condition. Sure, Byleth could tell from one glance that she was slightly underweight, but no more so than any of his other students. Wouldn't someone who was held hostage be more malnourished? Did her captors really go through the trouble of keeping her decently fed? In Byleth's experience, people held against their will were usually given the bare minimum of amenities. Just enough to keep them alive while the captors tried to achieve whatever their reason was for taking them in the first place. That seemed like quite the opposite here, and the Death Knight didn't seem like the type of person to particularly care if his hostages were given proper meals.

Why? What was the significance of all of this?

Monica's sudden appearance raised all of his red flags. He truly didn't understand how Monica played into this, and that worried him.

"And I can't come during the day," Byleth whispered a reply as he knelt down beside the drawers. "No one must know I'm looking into this."

Byleth couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was behind all of the disturbances around the monastery lately. That it was all connected somehow… How that might be, he had no idea. But his instincts told him otherwise.

If he were to continue investigating, he had to do so discreetly. Not even the church or his students could know.

Byleth scanned the drawers. There were three of them. He knew that Seteth had been safekeeping the academy's records, but as to which drawer carried the information he was looking for, he had no clue.

He started at the bottom of the three.

Pulling out a knife, he put its point against the lock.

But when he tugged on the handle, it opened…

"That wasn't locked either?" There was an air of suspicion in her tone. "It seems unlikely that Seteth would leave this information so unprotected."

"Because he wouldn't."

Byleth pulled open the drawer. Thousands of papers were stuffed into the small confines of the compartment, divided into subsections based on year of graduation. Flipping through the papers from the current year, he immediately recognized a handful of names. Bernadetta von Varley, Dorotha Arnault, Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg… He was definitely in the right place.

The professor raised his head and looked around a single time before diving in.

His fingers tapped across the edges of the papers until they reached the year prior. Fisting the handful of papers, he pulled them out.

If he remembered correctly, Seteth had offhandedly mentioned her surname.

_Monica von… Octs? No, that wasn't it. It was-_

"Ochs. Monica von Ochs."

Byleth nodded. Moments like these reminded him why it was so nice having a second pair of ears for everything.

Flipping through the papers, he perused the names. None of them stood out to him, but at least they were in alphabetical order. He just had to continue going through them until-

Byleth frowned, a hum escaping his throat.

"What?" Sothis asked anxiously.

He went back to the start and began anew.

Then again.

And again.

"She's not here."

Byleth placed the papers down, his hand idly rubbing his chin as his thoughts began to race.

"There are no registration forms, no report cards, not even her medical information. Nothing."

Sothis was silent for a moment as she pondered his words.

"Someone must have taken it," she mused. "But who would take the forms of a missing child?"

"Perhaps whoever was investigating her disappearance," Byleth shrugged. "Or maybe Rhea or Seteth retrieved them after she was found."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

Byleth looked to the stack of papers, then to the conveniently unlocked drawer they had come from, then to the door.

"No."

Taking the records, he stuffed them back in their place and closed the drawer.

"But it's pure speculation at this point."

Seeing as how he was working purely off of his gut, he couldn't say if all of this was the part of some grander, nefarious plot, or just a simple error. The academy taught hundreds of students a year. It wasn't unheard of for a few papers to go missing here and there. And Seteth wasn't infallible. It was equally possible that locking his door as well as the cabinet simply spaced his mind with everything that's happened.

As his father would often tell him, the more assumptions you make, the more unlikely an explanation became. The simplest explanation was _usually _the case. When you hear hoofbeats, look for horses not zebras. In this case, assuming it was all an error was the most likely explanation. People make mistakes. It happens.

But when Byleth looked at the lock on Seteth's cabinet, he couldn't assuage the nagging feeling that gripped his chest.

For curiosity's sake, he pulled on the other two handles on the other two drawers. Unsurprisingly, they were both locked.

Byleth exhaled slowly as he came to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Sothis questioned as Byleth headed towards the door. "Are we not going to search for clues? Perhaps the perpetrator left behind some evidence."

He had her most recent pulp fiction novel to thank for her sudden interest in crime solving.

"No." Byleth shook his head. "Even if we did find something, what could I possibly do with that information?"

Byleth had many skills, but being a detective was not one of them- despite what his most recent exploits might suggest. Even if he _did _find some damning evidence, it wasn't as if he could go back to busting down doors and rounding up suspects. He had to err on the side of caution.

"Besides, tomorrow is another busy day. I'll need my rest."

His father would return from his assignment tomorrow. And if he were to conduct his… special lecture tomorrow, he would need to wake up well before the crack of dawn. He would also need his father's assistance in that regard.

Of course, Sothis being Sothis, she already knew what he was referring to.

"Ah, yes. I had nearly forgotten." The exasperation in her tone was clear as day. "Must you really resort to using something so… foul?"

"Yes. It is necessary."

Byleth smirked as he placed his hand on the knob.

"Do try and endure, Sothis."

Opening the door, Byleth stepped back into the shadows of the hallway.

* * *

"I admit, when you said you had something to discuss with me, this wasn't what I had in mind."

Byleth glanced at his father standing beside him.

"I thought you enjoyed fishing."

"Don't get me wrong, it's a welcomed surprise," Jeralt chuckled, his hands pulling back on the fishing rod.

The two stood before the babbling river, fishing poles in hand. The waters were calm today, which should make their catches bountiful. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, basking the father-son duo in its orange light. Birds chirping their morning song filled the air, making for quite the relaxing slice of nature.

The river they stood before was the one that weaved through Garegg Mach's domain. From the monastery's dock, it snaked its way down to the town below and onwards, away from the territory. Usually, Byleth would choose the dock to fish, but seeing as today the matters he would discuss with his father were of a more… personal nature, he wanted somewhere more secluded, away from any eavesdropping ears.

A single tree towered over them. Their wooden bucket used to house all the fish they caught was pressed up against its trunk. There was also a couple of wicker baskets, sitting atop a pile of picnic blankets.

The bucket was rather large. If Jeralt's skill hadn't diminished, Byleth had no doubt they'd fill it in no time.

"It's been awhile since we lasted fished, hasn't it?" Jeralt grinned as he looked to his son. "What's it been? A year now?"

Byleth yanked on the pole. A sizeable fish flew out of the water.

"Sounds right." Byleth nodded as he gently eased the hook out of its mouth and tossed the poor creature into the nearby bucket. "We haven't fished together since I became a professor."

"Time sure flies," Jeralt sighed as he reeled in a fish of his own. "Feels like it was only yesterday when we came here."

Another fish was tossed in the bucket.

"Indeed."

Byleth turned to his father before recasting his line.

"How did your mission go?"

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Jeralt raised an eyebrow.

"No. Just thought I'd ask."

"Ah." Jeralt nodded as he casted his line. "It went as expected. The abductors' trail was colder than ice."

"Hard to believe they were able to escape so easily," Byleth said, slinging his own lure into the water.

"They're good, I'll give 'em that."

Byleth hesitated, his eyes resting on the rippling water. He mulled over the thought of telling his father his own findings and doubts regarding the situation. Truthfully, that hadn't been the reason he called his father here today, but Byleth didn't feel as comfortable broaching his main topic now as he did last week.

Edelgard's face flashed in his mind. There was a warm, tingling sensation in his chest as he thought of her smile; something that she seemed to do less and less as the days went by.

She was nearly as confusing to him as the kidnappers were.

In the twenty years that Byleth had walked this earth, his heart never once moved. While there may have been a pulse in his veins, there was no rhythm in his chest. Given the curious scar on his sternum, it was a troubling thought, but one he had come to live with.

Yet, it seemed that in the past few months his heart jumped through more hoops than it ever had in the past. It would tighten, it would drop, it would tingle. It would flutter in his chest despite it not contracting. They were foreign, somewhat frightening sensations. For a while, Byleth didn't know what to think of it all. There was a brief moment where Byleth feared he had developed a heart condition, but Sothis had been quick to nip that thought in the bud.

Then just last week, it all began to click. The aching of his paralyzed heart, the pleasant emotions he had never been able to exhibit before- they only happened when he was with _her_. When Byleth recalled the explanation his father had given him in front of his mother's grave, these symptoms finally had a name.

"Come on, out with it boy."

Byleth looked to his father. He was already watching him, his fishing line long forgotten.

"You look like you're about to keel over," Jeralt noted, his eyes traversing up and down his son. "Whatever's eating at you must be serious."

Byleth frowned and lowered his head. Nothing in his personal life or his mercenary profession had prepared him for something like this. And all things considered, he hardly knew if he should even _voice _these irrational feelings. The doubts regarding Edelgard's intentions still weighed heavily on his subconscious. Again, he had no proof, but that didn't stop the nagging uncertainty.

Not to mention that he was her teacher and she his student…

"Father…"

Despite all of that, despite his own mind screaming at him to push it aside, his worthless heart took control.

"What was it like to fall in love with Mother?"

Jeralt's eyes widened. His jaw probably would have dropped were it not for the frown that stitched his lips together at the sound of the name.

As expected, he deflected with a question of his own.

"Why're you bringing her up again?"

There was nothing accusatory in his tone. If anything, he looked genuinely curious by his son bringing up the topic of emotion.

"Do you remember the conversation we had in front of her grave?" Byleth asked.

"Of course. I may be old, but I'm not senile."

"I've been thinking a lot about that lately," Byleth mumbled, a hand slowly grasping at his chest. "I was hoping you might explain your feelings towards Mother a little more so that I could better understand it."

"Huh." Jeralt scratched his beard. "I guess you _are_ long overdue for a 'birds and the bees' talk."

Byleth tilted his head to the side. What did birds and bees have to do with feelings of love?

"Well, unfortunately I don't think I can put love into words," Jeralt sighed. "It's like trying to describe a color, son. You can't explain what it looks like, but you know it when you see it. When you fall for someone, you'll know."

"But how?" Byleth persisted. His father's words were hard to grasp.

Jeralt hoisted another fish out of the water, tossing it into the bucket.

"You're not gonna let up on this, are you?"

"No. I must know."

"Fine, fine. I'll give it a shot." Jeralt shrugged, his eyes distant as he formulated his words. "Gah, I've never been good with this sentimental crap…"

He was silent for a moment. Byleth feared that his father might shut down again on the topic of his mother, but after a few more seconds, Jeralt began to speak.

"You know that feeling you get when you're hungry, but you're only craving one thing?"

"…"

Byleth frowned. Maybe he was the wrong person to ask. Perhaps Dorothea would have been the better choice. Hell, even Sylvain. His success rate might not have been stellar, but the man had experience.

"What does hunger have to do with this?"

"If you wouldn't interrupt, maybe I could explain it. To think I'd have to scold _you _for speaking out of turn," Jeralt grumbled to himself.

"Sorry. Go on."

Jeralt grunted and shook his head before continuing.

"Our love was like that- for me, at least. That feeling where you only want one thing, and nothing else will do. You long for it. Crave it. You'd damn near doing anything to get it."

The captain paused, his eyes adorning a wistful look as he gazed out over the river.

"When I fell in love with Sitri your mother, I only wanted to be with_ her_. During every assignment, every job, I could only think about returning to her side. For the longest time, it felt like my heart only beat for her…"

Jeralt turned to look at his son, his lips tugging upwards in a smile. Byleth knew he wasn't smiling at him, however.

"Falling in love is like a hunger for one thing, and when you finally get it… You feel whole. Before you know it, you're doing all sorts of things you'd never expect to chase that feeling."

Byleth swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to the ground. The fishing pole wiggling in his hands was nothing but an afterthought now.

He thought back to his relationship with Edelgard. How hard he had tried to set up the perfect tea party with her. How he watched her more closely than his other students. How despite his best intentions, his thoughts often drifted to her. How he felt stronger when she was around.

How he longed to hear his name from her lips. How she made his still heart jump at the drop of a hat.

"You really owe me a drink for making me get all soft and gooey," Jeralt groused, avoiding Byleth's eyes. "Leonie's head would explode if she heard me talk like that."

Byleth smirked. Yes, he would imagine seeing the object of her admiration speaking like a poet would come as quite the shock to her. For a second, Byleth considered sharing this exchange with her, but decided against it. The head slap he would receive would be far too great.

"Honestly kid, why're you asking about this again?" Jeralt tried once more to coax the answer out.

The professor mechanically pulled another fish out of the water, dropping it into the bucket.

Just the thought of releasing his feelings out into the open was nearly enough to paralyze him with fear. What a strange organ the heart was.

"Yes, why _are _you asking about this?" Sothis chirped in his ear. _Of course _she would choose now to butt in. Honestly, he kind of hoped the aroma of freshly caught fish would keep her at bay.

It made him feel slightly awkward performing in front of the audience of one, but he pushed through.

"I think I may have…" Byleth fumbled over the difficult words. "Developed romantic feelings towards someone."

Jeralt blinked rapidly. This time, his jaw did drop.

"Ohoho," Sothis cackled in his ears. "I certainly wonder who you could be referring to!"

He found her singsong voice to be incredibly grating in this particular moment.

Byleth ignored her teasing while he waited patiently for his father to reply. After a few more seconds of stunned silence, he did-

With a laugh. A hand gripped his stomach as he threw his head back and laughed. It was a bellowing laugh coming straight from the gut. It shook his entire frame.

"Was there something _humorous _about what I just said?" Byleth felt the unfamiliar sensation of heat rising to his cheeks.

"N-not at all," Jeralt wheezed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "I just never thought I'd live long enough to hear those words come from your mouth."

His rationale didn't do much to ease his irritation.

Byleth scowled, muttering a few choice words under his breath as he turned his head. It was instances like these where he loathed his past inability to exhibit emotions. Was it really so surprising that someone such as himself could feel an emotion as strong as love? Just because his facial muscles might not show it, it didn't mean that he couldn't feel it.

"Ah, come on. Don't sulk, son. I didn't mean anything bad by it. In fact, I'm happy for you."

He inched his head back towards his father.

"…Really?"

"Really," Jeralt chuckled, throwing his line back out. "So, who's the lucky gal?"

Byleth clicked his tongue, a hand rubbing the back of his head. Just uttering the name felt like he was breaching some kind of code of conduct for teachers.

"Let me guess: one of your students?"

Exhaling slowly, Byleth finally said the name aloud.

"…Edelgard."

Jeralt nodded, not looking surprised in the least.

"I had a feeling."

Byleth raised an eyebrow, flinching when he felt the fishing pole nearly tug itself out of his hands.

Jerking back on the rod, he pulled his freshly caught fish off the line and threw it in the bucket.

"You knew?" Byleth asked, glancing at his dad.

"Call it fatherly intuition." Jeralt shrugged, throwing his own fish into the pail. "Besides, you weren't very subtle about it."

The teacher gulped. If his father was able to deduce his feelings before even he could, who else might have been able to do the same? The thought that one of his students, or even Edelgard herself, might have seen through him caused a pit of anxiety to form in his stomach. They must have thought he was a terrible professor for harboring romantic feelings for one of his students.

"You've got a good eye, son. The princess seems like a fine lass."

His father's words were nearly as puzzling as his unpredictable feelings.

"You approve?" Byleth asked incredulously. "Even though I'm her professor?"

"It's not like you'll be her mentor forever," Jeralt countered. "Titles are just titles, Byleth. Don't let that be your excuse for being complacent."

Jeralt hummed, nodding a few times to himself.

"She's also got a pair of brass ones. I can respect that."

Despite himself, Byleth felt a smirk grow on his lips. Edelgard would probably balk at his father's brunt manner of speaking, but he was right. The heir to the empire was tougher than steel. Were the shoe on the other foot, Byleth wasn't sure if he could withstand the weight that was always on her shoulders.

"I don't envy you, kid," Jeralt continued, bringing him back to reality. "You've got your work cut out for you."

"I know." Byleth nodded solemnly. "Given our positions as teacher and-

"No, not about that," Jeralt cut him off. "The princess is next in line for the throne."

Byleth opened his mouth to reply, only to close it just as quick. A lump formed in his throat as his mouth went dry.

Truthfully, he hadn't even considered that part. He was so focused on their relationship in the classroom that he had totally forgotten her standing in the Empire. He was so used to the student Edelgard that sometimes he spaced that she would one day be emperor.

Were she one day to marry, it would likely be to someone of nobility. Someone that could further her political standing. While Byleth was an accomplished mercenary and was held in high regards as an instructor, he was but a mere commoner. As far as he knew, there was no nobility in his bloodline. He would probably be on the bottom of the list for potential husbands to the ruler.

His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened around the fishing pole in his hands.

The thought of suitors propositioning her and arranged marriages being forced on her was enough to make his blood boil. Byleth didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, though" Jeralt commented, seemingly noticing his son's growing anger.

"But what you said is the truth." Byleth frowned. "Everyday my students tell me about how their parents try to arrange a marriage for them. I expect it is no different for Edelgard."

"Probably not," he agreed. "But of those students, how many of them accept those proposals?"

Byleth's brows knitted together as he thought.

"None of them."

"See?"

Jeralt clasped his son on the shoulder, his easy-going grin returning.

"Don't go counting your chickens before they hatch."

His father's words made him feel… surprisingly happy. Maybe there was a still a chance that-

Byleth stopped himself.

He was at a crossroads now.

Would he act on these feelings? Or stick to their comfortable status quo?

While the thought of being with Edelgard in that capacity was pleasing to think about, he knew that despite his father's rationale, it wasn't that simple. Edelgard may have been only a few years his junior, and soon she would no longer be his student, but there were just too many other obstacles in the way.

Regardless of the path he would choose, it was a moot point until she graduated. Byleth still had his own ethics to adhere to, despite what his heart might try and suggest otherwise.

For now, all he could do was wait.

Wait and fish.

"Father?"

"Hm?" Jeralt's brown eyes peered at him.

Byleth glanced to the wooden bucket that was nearly full, then to the set of picnic supplies beside it.

"Could you do me one last favor?"

Jeralt's eyebrows raised slightly, but he didn't say no.

* * *

Edelgard paced through the academy, her feet taking her in the general direction of the Eagles' homeroom. The class had no other assignment this month, but that didn't mean they were relieved from their academic duties. It felt like it had been an eternity, but they were finally back to being normal, everyday students. The only thing other than their studies on the horizon was the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and that wasn't for another month.

The heir to the Empire was eager for the return to routine. Things were accelerating at a rapid pace now. She wouldn't have much time left before she must take the throne, and in turn, begin her war outright. As small as it might be, this little moment of reprieve was much appreciated. As ready as she was to usher in Fódlan's new dawn, she wasn't quite prepared to relinquish these peaceful days just yet.

Edelgard rounded the corner, her purple eyes drawn to the familiar black of an academy's uniform.

Dorothea stood at the door of their classroom, her back leaning against the wall as she stifled a yawn.

"Good morning, Dorothea," Edelgard greeted her classmate with a smile as she approached. "How are you faring today?"

"Oh, hello, Edie." Dorothea returned the gesture. "I'm just a little tired. How are you?"

"I am well," Edelgard replied, her brow creasing in concern as she watched her friend yawn once more. "Late night?"

"Unfortunately," the songstress sighed. "I was up half the night working on the professor's homework… I may have fallen a teensy, weensy bit behind."

Dorothea giggled, scratching her cheek timidly as she avoided Edelgard's gaze.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. No one's perfect, Dorothea. Everyone falls behind sometimes."

Dorothea looked back to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Even you, Edie?"

"Of course," Edelgard answered honestly. "As heir to the throne, it can be quite difficult on occasion to juggle my responsibilities and my studies."

"That makes sense!" Dorothea nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Thanks, Edie! I don't feel so guilty now."

"Anytime." Edelgard smiled, only for it to falter a second later. "If you don't mind my asking, what caused you to get such a late start? I felt the professor was going lenient on us with the latest assignment."

It might have been insensitive to say, but it was true. The latest homework was relatively easy. Dorothea was quite intelligent, too. She couldn't imagine she would have had to stay up so late to complete it.

"You're right; it really wasn't all that difficult."

Dorothea blushed, a stray hand running through her long, brown hair.

"I would have started on it sooner, but I've… found someone whose company I have come to enjoy. We had dinner last night, you see. He can be… quite fun to talk to when he's not running his mouth about other women."

Edelgard could venture a guess as to who she might be referring to.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." Edelgard tried to give her most encouraging smile, but when it came to the topic of romance, she was woefully inept. "I wish I had some advice to offer. Alas… I do not."

"Eh, don't worry about it, Edie. It's the thought that counts." Dorothea waved her off. "I'd guess romance isn't something you're really interested in anyway."

Edelgard frowned. This time it was her turn to look away bashfully.

"I'm not _completely _disinterested," she mumbled.

"Oh, yeah?" Dorothea beamed. Her answer must have come as a pleasant surprise. "Is there someone you've got your eye on?"

Her heart thumped in her chest. The image of a smiling Byleth flashed in her mind.

She felt the warmth of a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Oh, there is!" Dorothea exclaimed. Nothing got past her, did it? "Go on, tell me! Let's have some girl talk."

'Girl talk?' Well, that didn't sound completely disagreeable. It's not as if Edelgard ever had the chance to do such a thing before.

It could be… fun to gossip with a friend.

"A certain face comes to mind at the thought…" Edelgard relented. "Though I'm not sure you could call what we have a romance just yet."

She could hardly believe the words that escaped her lips. 'Just yet?' Was she truly expecting something could come from these unrequited feelings?

"That's not surprising." Dorothea nodded. "You're not just any old noble, after all. Anyone who has feelings for you… Well, they're in for a pretty complicated life."

She had only good intentions, but Dorothea just unwittingly pushed the dagger in Edelgard's chest a few inches deeper.

As much as she might allow herself to hope, the cruelness of reality always had a way of rearing its head. Nothing was ever easy or simple. Good things in life didn't just happen because you wished for it. Edelgard knew that better than anyone.

"True." Edelgard tried to prevent her frown from worsening. "And I can't ignore the possibility that… that I may have to marry for political purposes."

The words left a terribly bitter taste in her mouth. Just the thought of having to marry some stuck-up noble was enough to make her gag. But, if it were for the sake of her people, she would do anything. Even resign herself to a life of unhappiness. No sacrifice was too great for the sake of their future.

"I doubt I'll ever have the opportunity for a passionate romance as long as I live…"

Her final sentence was mumbled through gritted teeth.

"That's no way to talk," Dorothea chided her lightly. "You meet the right person and boom! You'll have passion to spare. It could be someone you've just met, or someone you've known your whole life. There's no telling how life will go, Edie."

Her words gave her hope, but Edelgard knew better than to expect anything.

"Who knows, maybe something will-" Dorothea stopped, her head tilting to the side to see past Edelgard. "Oh, here comes Professor Byleth."

Edelgard went rigid at the name, her head snapping to where the songstress was looking.

Sure enough, the professor was striding towards them, wearing the same black outfit he always wore, his familiar jacket resting loosely on his shoulders. The sleeves flapped in the wind as he walked, and the Sword of the Creator tapped against his leg as it moved.

Behind him were the four familiar faces of Lysithea, Felix, Flayn, and Monica. Felix betrayed no emotion, while Lysithea had a small smile on her face. Flayn, meanwhile, was positively sparkling in excitement.

Monica, on the other hand…

Edelgard felt her mood sour even more at seeing the overtly happy expression on her face.

"I appreciate you escorting me to class, Professor!" Monica bubbled, her hands clasped behind her back as she smiled at him. "But you didn't have to go out of your way like that. I may have been gone a year, but I can still remember where our class is."

"It was nothing. I had to fetch these three anyways," Byleth replied, aloof as always. He glanced at the red-haired girl beside him. "It's your first day back. I want to make that transition as easy as possible."

Monica's smile brightened at his words, but Edelgard knew better.

As Byleth got closer, his blue eyes landed on her. There was a flicker of a smile as his gaze lingered.

Then they moved to Dorothea, and whatever expression Edelgard thought she might have seen was gone.

"Good morning, you two," Byleth spoke as he drew close. "Ready for class today?"

"You bet!" Dorothea replied earnestly, but given the bags under her eyes, she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Of course, Professor." Edelgard nodded, her eyes following him as he walked past with Dorothea right behind him.

"Good day, Edelgard," Lysithea greeted the princess as she walked by. "I look forward to working with you."

"As do I, Lysithea." Edelgard smiled at her as she went.

Edelgard had always had a soft spot for Lysithea. She was a bright, young mind that worked harder than anyone. And given their… similar pasts, she felt something of a kinship to the former Deer.

She had no doubt that Byleth didn't have some ulterior motives when he recruited her here. Granted, Lysithea _was _a superb student, but it seemed too coincidental that two students with incredibly rare conditions would be in the very same house.

Felix grunted his hello as he passed, while Flayn waved cheerfully as she skipped through the doorway.

"Heeey, Edel!"

Edelgard turned to Monica, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hello, Monica. It is good to see you up on your feet."

She detested having to act so friendly towards the girl, but there was nothing for it if she wanted to keep up her façade. Despite what Monica's disarming smile and friendly demeanor might suggest, she knew those traits only ran skin deep. Beneath the surface was nothing but a rotten core, much like the rest of her ilk.

"Thanks! I was starting to go a little stir crazy being stuck in that bed for so long," Monica giggled. "It'll be great to finally be able to return to class."

"Well, we're more than happy to have you." Edelgard forced herself to return the smile. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do!" She bobbed her head up and down eagerly. "In fact, I was thinking we might be able to meet up later? I was hoping I could go over some of your notes so I can catch up as soon as possible."

Were that truly the case, Edelgard would have been happy to oblige. However, she was more than certain it was all some pretense to get the two alone together to discuss whatever heinous plots her uncle had come up with. It was hard to believe that _Monica _gave a damn about her academic standing.

Dealing with Tomas was already trying enough. Having two of them amongst their midst would be a true test of her patience.

"I'd be happy to. Why don't we meet up tomorrow after class?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Monica gave her another fake smile before she stepped through the doorway as well, leaving Edelgard standing there alone.

The princess sighed, a hand slowly massaging her brow.

Could she not even enjoy Byleth's class anymore without being reminded of her reality? His class had always been somewhat of a sanctuary for her, where she could simply turn off the emperor's mind and focus on being a student, if only for an hour out of the day.

Would she truly be stripped of that pleasure as well? What else would her crusade cost her?

Edelgard shook her head. Dwelling on her own personal desires would do her no good. As they say, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. As long as the many continued to suffer under this hypocritical regime, she could not afford to grow selfish.

Maybe one day, however.

Edelgard entered room, closing the door behind her.

She walked to her seat, now noticing the vacant desk beside it. Looking around the room, there were three new and empty desks that had been added to the seating arrangement.

Professor Byleth stood at the front of the class with Flayn and Monica to his right, and Lysithea and Felix to his left.

"Alright, everyone. Quiet down."

Byleth clapped his hands together a single time, silencing the light rumbling of conversations.

Edelgard hurried to her chair and sat down.

"Many of you are probably well aware by now that we have some new students joining our class today," her teacher announced, his hand motioning to the students beside him. "Please, make them feel welcome."

Byleth began to clap. There was an awkward silence before the rest of the Eagles joined in as well.

Three of them stood there uncomfortably as the chorus of applause rained down on them, while Flayn seemed to be positively glowing at the praise.

Edelgard felt a small smile form as she witnessed Byleth's blank expression change to one of amusement. The teacher was much more mischievous than his demeanor might suggest.

"That's enough."

All hands fell to their sides, except for Hubert's, who hadn't moved in the first place.

"Monica, why don't you take a seat next to-"

Byleth's eyes scanned the classroom, eventually landing on the empty desk beside Edelgard.

"Next to Hubert."

Monica nodded and walked over to the vacant seat. Her eyes locked on to Edelgard's as she walked by.

Edelgard let out a sigh of relief. Having to suffer through sitting next to Monica day in and day out would have been the nail in the coffin.

"Lysithea, you can take the desk next to Edelgard."

Edelgard gave the younger girl a polite smile and a nod as she sat down beside her. Now she was even _more certain _Byleth knew exactly what he was doing. Not that she was annoyed- quite the opposite in fact. Edelgard was looking forward to having Lysithea as a desk mate.

"Felix, you can sit next to Petra. Flayn, next to Bernie."

The last two students made their way to their seats.

"Now that we have our assigned seating out of the way, we can begin class."

Byleth looked around the classroom, a very subtle smirk growing across his features. He looked unusually chipper for class today. Their teacher was always rather enthusiastic when it came to the teaching aspect of his job, but he almost seemed more… animated this morning.

"And for today's lesson, we'll actually be going on a bit of a field trip."

Bernadetta and Linhardt let out a pair of very audible groans. Usually their 'class field trips' involved going out into the wilderness to practice setting up a campsite or learning how to find a clean source of water- or at least something to that affect. While Edelgard never particularly minded more hands-on lessons like that, she could understand some of her other classmates' trepidation. It wasn't exactly in a student's purview to be learning how to survive off the land.

"A field trip?" Flayn, on the other hand, looked excited with the idea. "That sounds marvelous! I have always wanted to partake in one of these 'field trips!'"

"Your enthusiasm is noted." Byleth's smirk morphed into a grin.

"What is it going to be this time, Professor?" Hubert sighed, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to impart onto us how to catch a fish with our bare hands? Or perhaps you'll enlighten us on how to navigate without a compass?"

Her aide had never been the biggest fan of their professor's more _practical _lessons.

Flayn gasped at the revelation, a small hand covering her mouth.

"Are we truly going to learn such things?"

"Maybe another day," Byleth replied, scratching his chin. "I'm afraid the fish has already been caught."

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. Fish?

Given the curious glances shared among the class, they also looked confused.

"Come along, Eagles. We've got a bit of a walk ahead of us."

* * *

When Byleth mentioned a class field trip, the last thing Edelgard expected to see was… an actual outing fitting the title. The professor used the term so casually, she was beginning to wonder if the man truly knew what the definition was. It encompassed everything from going camping in the wilderness to a bathroom excursion.

So, when the class finally stopped in front of several picnic blankets spread out among the grass beneath a tree, she hardly knew what to expect. There were a handful of wicker baskets resting on the blankets, and the aroma of freshly grilled fish filled the air. It wasn't her most preferred food, but with such a tantalizing scent, even she felt her mouth begin to water slightly.

Possibly the greatest surprise, however, was Byleth's father sitting against the tree trunk, his arms crossed, head lowered, and eyes closed as he lazed away underneath its shade.

Jeralt perked his head up as the group approached. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked over to his son.

"I think you owe me a couple of drinks at this point," Jeralt grunted.

"Professor, what is this?" Edelgard was the first to ask, her eyes wide at the classic picnic setup.

"A picnic?" Byleth glanced at her, his brows raised. "I thought it rather obvious."

"I am well aware of that," Edelgard let out an exasperated sigh. "But _why_?"

Byleth took a step forward to stand beside his father, then turned to address the class.

"We have had a very busy couple of weeks," Byleth spoke, his eyes traversing the faces of his students. "And some of us have had it rougher than others."

His eyes softened as they fell on Flayn.

"So, I deemed it fair to give you all a reward for your efforts," he continued, motioning to the setup behind him. "Today's class won't be class at all. Instead, we'll share a picnic together and use this chance to strengthen our bonds. I have prepared various meals for your enjoyment."

"You?" Jeralt snorted

"_We _have prepared various meals for your enjoyment."

"Oi, Byleth."

Edelgard turned her head to see a frowning Felix beside her.

"I joined the Eagles because I thought it would make me stronger," Felix scoffed, his eyes narrowing at the baskets. "I didn't sign on to 'relax' and make friends."

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Lysithea piped up. "To the first part, at least. I'm here first and foremost to learn."

"And we will. After today, I'll work you to the bone if that is what you desire." Byleth nodded. "But don't underestimate opportunities like these."

The professor's blue eyes landed on Edelgard. She had expected them to dart away as they often did during class, but this time they held her gaze. She had always thought of his eyes as piercing, always seeing through her, but today… that didn't seem to be the case. It was a different kind of scrutiny. It was almost as if they were simply looking at _her_, instead of what might lie within. It nearly made her heart skip a beat.

She was quick to keep herself composed, a hand brushing the hair behind her ear as she turned her head.

"You'd be surprised by the unexpected things that give you strength." Byleth smiled and closed his eyes. "So, I implore you to just enjoy yourselves for today. Tomorrow we will return to the normal routine."

He opened his eyes, his deadpan expression returning.

"If you don't, I'll knock you a letter grade."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Caspar laughed, rubbing his hands together as he made his way to the food. "I skipped breakfast today, so I am absolutely starving!"

"It is not often that napping could improve my grade, so I have to agree." Linhardt grinned and walked towards the blanket.

"A picnic does sound rather lovely," Dorothea giggled, winking at Byleth as she followed after the other two. "And I would never turn down the chance to enjoy one of the professor's homemade meals."

"I agree! It would be very unbecoming of us to look down on our professor's hard work!"

Ferdinand took off after her.

"W-well, if everyone else is doing it…"

Bernadetta skittered towards the picnic.

"I will be right behind you, Bernie!"

Petra jogged to catch up with her.

"Just this once, okay?" Felix pointed a finger at Byleth. "You better be serious about working me to the bone."

"I am always serious." Byleth nodded _very _seriously.

Felix sighed, his shoulders drooping in defeat. With heavy feet, he walked towards the blankets.

Lysithea crossed her arms, her lips pursed.

"Is… is it just fish?" She asked in a level tone. "Or are there other foods as well?"

"There are sweets, yes." Byleth smirked, tousling her hair. "Cookies, pies, cakes, you name it."

Lysithea grumbled under her breath as she swatted his hand away, but given her quickened steps, she seemed fairly excited at the prospect.

"Your highness?"

Edelgard glanced at Hubert, who was waiting patiently for her orders. Monica stood beside him, looking unimpressed by it all.

"Go on, Hubert. The professor is right; we could all use a little break."

She was fully expecting some type of rebuttal from her mouthy aide, but instead, Hubert simply bowed.

"Your wish is my command," Hubert said, motioning for Monica to follow. "Come, Monica. Let us seize a spot for ourselves before the rest of them lay claim to it. Knowing our classmates, there's no reality in which those blankets stay clean."

Monica shrugged and followed along after him.

With the two gone, Edelgard turned to face Byleth and his father.

Jeralt glanced back and forth between the two.

"I'm going to get some of that fish before it's all gone," Jeralt announced, clasping his son on the shoulder. "Sit with me when you're done. You too, princess."

Edelgard smiled slightly. The thought of eating a meal with Byleth and Jeralt sounded very agreeable to her. Perhaps this would be the chance to get to know his father better. She would never admit it in the Eagles' presence, but a small part of her always wanted to learn more about Byleth and his family, and in turn, Jeralt himself.

"I would be honored, Sir Jeralt." Edelgard stopped into a bow. "Thank you for the offer."

Jeralt grinned, a hand on his hip. He spared the two a final look, giving Byleth a pat on the back before turning to join the rest of the Eagles.

"Your father is a kind man," Edelgard remarked, watching him as he walked towards a frightened Bernadetta.

There was a tinge of guilt in her heart as she spoke the words.

"Kind?" Byleth blinked. "Well, that's a first."

"Would he be offended by that?" Edelgard asked, worried she might have overstepped her bounds.

"Quite the opposite. He'd probably lord it over me." Byleth frowned, his expression growing serious. "Don't tell him you said that."

Edelgard stifled her laugh with her hand. It was always a wonderful relief how Byleth could set her mind at ease just by being near her.

"Well, shall we go join them, then?" Edelgard nodded towards the group. "I wouldn't want your efforts to go to waste. It _is _a rather splendid looking picnic."

Honestly, she didn't expect that the Eisner's could set up such an affair. The image of Byleth and Jeralt putting a picnic together didn't quite mix, so she was eager to partake in the festivity as well. Plus, she also wanted to try some more of Byleth's cooking…

"Sure…" Byleth paused, his brow creasing as he looked at her.

Edelgard stiffened under his scrutiny.

"Is something the matter, my teacher?"

Byleth didn't respond, his eyes narrowing as he examined her.

Her own eyes traversed down her top, wondering if perhaps there was some mark or other unsightly stain on her uniform. Maybe there was something in her hair? No… that couldn't be. The emperor didn't bother with makeup and the like, but she always kept excellent care for her hair. Perhaps there was something on her face? That wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility… There had been a lot on her mind lately. It was very possible that she missed something during her usual visual inspections in the morning.

"Can you… say my name?"

Edelgard jerked her head up. Not only had his question been softly spoken, but the uncertain and almost fragile look on his face caught her off guard.

Byleth took a step closer, his voice dropping further.

"I just need to confirm something."

'Confirm something?' What could that _possibly _mean? What would saying his name prove?

Yet, still… Edelgard found herself willing to humor his strange request. It must have some hidden importance if it could shake the professor's confidence. She trusted him. If this was important to him, then it was important to her… Although, she still had no clue as to why.

She sighed and closed her eyes, fighting back the heat in her cheeks.

"…Byleth."

Edelgard opened her eyes, her lips tugging downwards into an annoyed frown.

Byleth was smiling.

"Do you mind informing me _why _you asked such a ridiculous thing?" Edelgard huffed, but in the face of his smile, it was hard to stay upset.

Her teacher lightly prodded his cheeks with his hands. The confused expression on his face paired with his fingertips curiously feeling around was almost enough to elicit another laugh from her. It truly was impossible to stay angry with him.

"No."

Byleth's hands fell back down to his sides.

"You…" Edelgard hesitated. She was at a loss for words. "You truly are a strange man…"

"I am aware." Byleth nodded matter-of-factly. "Come. Let's go eat something."

Byleth turned his back to her and walked towards the laughing group enjoying the picnic.

Even though she had no words to describe what just transpired, Edelgard willingly followed after him.

The Eagles smiled as the two approached, scooting apart to give them a place to sit.

* * *

Monica hurried through the monastery's second floor. Her pace was quick, but not quick enough to draw any attention to herself. She was already an hour late thanks to her new _professor's_ little stunt.

"I thought I'd never get out of there," she hissed under her breath, forcefully brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She hated this haircut. "Those idiots sure do love to hear themselves speak."

How terribly annoying the whole ordeal was. Monica honestly didn't know if she would be able to make it through another month, let alone a week with those incessant flies buzzing in her ears. It was enough to make one go insane.

She shook the thoughts from her head, stopping outside the entrance to the library. It was an hour past their appointed meeting time, but hopefully Tomas hadn't left yet.

Monica poked her head in and glanced around. A few nameless students were studying at one of the numerous tables in the library, and a few more were perusing the selections. Behind the counter stood Tomas, an inviting smile resting on his face as he flipped through some book.

The old man was one hell of an actor, she'd give him that.

Entering the dusty library, Monica made her way to the counter.

Tomas raised his head as she got close. His smile didn't vanish, but his brown eyes darkened as they latched onto hers.

"Ah, if it isn't young Monica," the librarian greeted, closing his book. "How are you faring this evening? You've been through quite the ordeal."

"I'm still recovering. It'll just be nice to get back on track, you know?" Monica smiled, leaning up against the counter. "That's actually why I'm here. Did Professor Byleth tell you what textbooks I'd be needing for the semester?"

"Ah, yes!"

Tomas reached underneath the counter, coming back up with half a dozen thick books. It must be rather comical to see such a frail man lifting such a weight without teetering over, but Monica knew better.

"He came by just the other evening," Tomas said, wiping a few flecks of dust off from them. "I went ahead and prepared them for you. They should all be in order."

Monica accepted the stack of books, her eyes glossing over the first cover.

"Geez, this new professor must be quite the slave driver," she mumbled, tilting the cover back and forth as she looked it over.

"I hear he's a diligent instructor, but the students seem to be taken with him," Tomas remarked with a smile. "He's… quite the interesting specimen indeed."

"Tell me about it," Monica grumbled under her breath.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as her hands felt a smaller book at the bottom of the pile.

Pulling it out, she looked at the cover.

"_Crimson Flower_?" She read the title aloud. Monica lifted the book to show Tomas. "What's this?"

"Just some light reading I thought you might enjoy. It's important we set aside some time in the day to unwind and relax with a good book, wouldn't you say?"

Tomas's smile reached his ears. His mask was better than most, but its sinister qualities weren't lost on her.

"I guess…" Monica muttered, giving the title a once over. "What's it about?"

"I won't spoil it for you, but it's a wonderful little story about a young queen who endeavors to change the unjust society she was born in."

Tomas placed his hands on his cane, frowning for the first time.

"Although, I find the romance shoehorned in to be a bit… much. A young lass like yourself might appreciate it, however."

All expression on the librarian's face disappeared. His brown eyes now looked more like sunken, black holes than they did windows to the soul.

"You should give it a read."

Monica felt herself wilt underneath his inhumane stare.

"If you say so." She shrugged, tucking it along with the books under her arm. "Thanks, Tomas!"

Whatever look she saw faded. It was as if it wasn't even there to begin with.

"Anytime, my dear."

Monica gave the old librarian a wave before she turned and left.

* * *

Returning to her room, Monica closed and locked the door behind her. She took a cursory look around to double check that she was in fact alone before tossing the pile of books onto her bed, save for the single title that Tomas had recommended.

"_Crimson Flower…_" She whispered the name aloud.

Monica opened the front cover, only to be greeted with a single, loose piece of paper. It wasn't very large, and more like a notecard. If it was any larger, its edges would have poked out from within the numerous pages.

She read the three lines to herself.

_Watch her closely._

_Do not concern yourself with the professor. _

_We will deal with him._

Monica crumpled the paper into a ball. A flame came to life in her hand, igniting the paper and quickly turning it to ash.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it!**_

_**This chapter ended up blooming into a much larger one than I anticipated, but it felt fairly necessary to set up some of the things I have planned later down the road.**_

_**I know many of you will probably key in on the ever important realization Byleth made this chapter, but the one thing I really want to touch on in these Author Notes is Those Who Slither in the Dark. These guys, true to their name, have rather mysterious motives in these early chapters. There are many theories as to what they hoped to accomplish with some of their seemingly random decisions, but no clear cut evidence. If any of you frequent the Fire Emblem subreddit, then you might already have an inkling as to what I plan to do with them in Part 1! Making their motives more clear is one thing I really want to accomplish with this story, so look forward to that. Personally, there is one particular theory that I believe holds a lot of weight to it and is what I'm going to be running with this story. I'd go into further detail, but well, I don't wanna be a spoiler.**_

_**Before I go, I've had quite a few people ask if I plan on recruiting more students, so I thought I'd just go ahead and answer that now to give you all some more clarity on my approach!**_

_**To put it simply, not really. While I'm not saying that Byleth won't TRY to recruit more students later on, or that some particular Blue Lions or Golden Deer won't find their way into his ranks, don't expect anyone else to join the Eagles before the timeskip. My biggest reason for this is that I personally really enjoy how impactful the later chapters of the game are. I don't want to take away from that, nor pull any punches for how brutal things get later on. I'll leave it at that for now! You'll be able to get a better grasp of my rationale as we reach those chapters.**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone! As always, I truly appreciate each and every review, follow, and favorite you all have given me so far!**_

_**Expect another Moments Lost in Time chapter later in the week! A reviewer left a good suggestion a while ago that I'm really looking forward to writing!**_


	14. Moments Lost in Time: Joy Surrounds

_**Before we kick this off, I just want to take this opportunity to shill another fic on this site!**_

_**If you haven't yet, I implore you to go check out "Reach for My Hand" by EredusVox. Like me, Eredus is also writing a Crimson Flower based fic. However, unlike my story which focuses mostly on the romantic aspect of Edelgard and Byleth, that fic juggles the pairing and is a true retelling of the route. And a very good one at that. If there are certain parts in my fic that were left out that you were dying to read, or perhaps one of your favorite characters didn't get enough screen time, go check out "Reach for My Hand." You won't be disappointed! **_

* * *

Rain pelted the top of his umbrella, rolling off its edges and falling to the ground below. The never-ending tapping sounds of the water smacking against the umbrella's canopy was soothing to his restless heart. Byleth had always liked the rain. It was rhythmic, in a way. A storm's song had always been calming to him. He could sit and listen to it for hours.

However, on this day, he could only see it as a bad omen.

Byleth lifted the bouquet in his hand. The flowers had been protected from the rain. They were left relatively untouched. Their bright, colorful petals were a stark contrast to the dreary gray that threatened to smother him. It was only noon, yet the sky was incredibly dark. The thunder clouds that rolled overhead hid the sun behind its veil. These flowers seemed like the last speck of color in this gloomy world.

Sothis had helped him pick these flowers. She couldn't actually pluck them for him, but her insight on what would make a good arrangement had been very much appreciated. Byleth was rather unversed when it came to situations like these.

His eyes moved to his mother's grave. Another bouquet was already resting on against her tombstone. The petals on them were matted down, crushed by the downpour from the sky. Given what day it was, the sight didn't surprise him. He was sure his father had already come by to see her.

Byleth put his flowers down beside the others. He placed his umbrella up against the tombstone to protect the two, precious bundles from the rain.

He didn't care if he got wet today.

"I hope these flowers are alright, Mother."

Byleth's words were lost in the rain. No one but he, Sothis, and his mother could possibly hear the cracking of his voice over the thunderous sound.

"Father told me you liked them."

The mercenary knelt beside the grave, pushing a strand of his drenched hair out of his view.

"Today is my birthday."

Byleth waited patiently for a response, but he knew full well one would never come. The only sound he was greeted with was that of the rain splattering on the ground.

"I… hardly feel like celebrating it, though."

He laid a hand atop the stone, his thumb tracing small circles on its surface. The stone was cold to the touch. Lifeless. He idly wondered how different his mother's cheek or hand might feel in comparison. Warm, probably. Inviting.

He would not be able to be embraced by her on this day, so this hard, uninviting gravestone would have to do. The two things were hardly comparable, but regardless, Byleth wanted to close the unbreachable gap between the two as much as possible.

"I am sorry, Mother. I wish we could have spent it together."

It hardly seemed fair that for the first birthday the two could have celebrated together as mother and son, she wouldn't be able to participate. It was cruel. Byleth wouldn't have even had a day of birth to begin with if not for her, after all.

Byleth rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving that of his mother's resting place.

"Was that good?" Byleth asked the air. "Do you think… that could have reached her?"

"Yes, Byleth…" Sothis replied, her voice soft in his ears. "I am sure that she heard you loud and clear."

Byleth nodded. He tried to picture his mother's smiling face, but seeing as how he didn't have a face to put to her, the image was blurry.

"I… apologize, Byleth."

The tone of her voice was weak, shaky even. It was as if the words were difficult for her to say.

"Why are you apologizing?" Byleth asked, confused.

"I am not sure… but I feel as though I must."

Byleth frowned. That didn't make much sense, but he appreciated the sentiment, nonetheless.

"You're going to catch a cold if you continue standing here," Sothis chided him as she usually did, but the sympathetic tone to her voice betrayed her words. "We should get out of the rain."

"Just a little while longer."

"…Of course."

The rain continued to fall, its drops rolling off the metal of his armor and soaking his clothes underneath. There was a sizeable puddle of water in his boots by now, but he didn't care. Clothing would eventually dry and he could always buy a new pair of boots, but this wasn't something he could ever get back. This was more important to him than any article of clothing he might own.

_Would you have liked the rain as I do, Mother?_

They shared the same blood, so it was likely the two would have had _some _things in common. He often wondered what hobbies or interests the two might share. Byleth often thought of what he may have inherited from his mother, and it was painful knowing that he had no way of finding that out.

_What else would we have had shared?_

"Prof-!"

Byleth shot his head up. Was he imagining things, or did someone just call out to him?

"Professor Byleth!"

No, there was definitely someone calling out to him over the sounds of the storm.

The rain suddenly stopped.

He glanced up at the black canopy of the umbrella that was held over his head.

Edelgard suddenly appeared beside him, a hand on her knee as she gasped for air. Her other hand held the umbrella in place.

"Good afternoon, Edelgard," Byleth greeted, his brows twitching as he looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Edelgard said, rising to her full height. "I saw you standing here alone in the rain so I came running over."

"Oh."

Byleth blinked. That was reasonable. It was nice of her to come running, he thought.

"You're soaked."

He flinched as he felt a warm, dry cloth dab at his cheek, then move to his forehead. The fabric smelled of… lavender.

Edelgard frowned as she examined him, worry etched onto her features. Her hand continued to dry his face despite the awkward way in which she had to twist her body to keep the umbrella in place.

"A handkerchief will hardly help," she mumbled, but didn't remove her hand. "We should get you out of the rain and dry you off."

"In a moment."

"I know you said you never fall ill, but I think this might be pushing it, my teacher. For what reason would you continue standing-"

Edelgard's protests died on her lips, her eyes finally landing on what Byleth had been staring at so intently.

"You were visiting one of the graves?" Edelgard asked upon noting the flowers and umbrella, then glanced at him. "…Someone you know?"

"Yes." Byleth nodded. "My mother."

"M-Mother?!"

Edelgard snapped back to the tombstone, squinting her eyes in an attempt to make out the engravings through the wall of rain. Her pupils darted back and forth as she read. He could only imagine her surprise at hearing that. Byleth had a similar reaction when his father informed him of the same thing.

"Today marks the twenty-first anniversary of her death," Byleth continued. "I was paying my respects."

The princess mouthed "twenty-first," her purple eyes narrowing as she scrutinized the grave.

There was a sharp intake of breath as the terrible realization behind his words hit Edelgard like a sack of bricks. Her eyes widened, her lips parting as she put two and two together.

"Yes. She died giving birth to me," Byleth confirmed in a quiet voice. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yes…" She whispered breathlessly. Byleth's words seemed to have taken a heavier toll on her than he expected. "I wasn't aware that your mother was buried here."

"Why would you?" Byleth shrugged. "I don't go around broadcasting it."

"Still… To think I was preparing to scold you for standing in the rain…" Edelgard muttered, her tone dripping with disgust. "Forgive my callousness."

"There's no need for forgiveness. You haven't done anything wrong, Edelgard."

Byleth's words didn't seem to alleviate her guilt. Edelgard was still frowning as she leered at the grave, her eyes distant. She often adorned a look like that around Byleth as of late. He contemplated what she could possibly be thinking whenever it happened.

He turned his head back to his mother as well. Byleth hadn't expected to have anyone other than Sothis with him as he visited the grave, but he found Edelgard's presence with him now to be rather… comforting. Standing beside her set him at ease.

Byleth jumped when he felt a hand grip his own. It was small, but it gripped to him hard. His shivering hand basked in the warmth that now encompassed it.

He shot Edelgard a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes refused to meet his.

"I am sorry for your loss, Byleth."

Her voice was so gentle that it was almost drowned out by the sound of the rain.

Edelgard squeezed his hand a single time before letting go. The cold returned. He wished he could have clung to the warmth for just a moment longer. Her hand had felt like the only lifeline preventing him from drowning in the ocean of emotions that gripped his chest and plagued his thoughts.

"Thank you, Edelgard."

Edelgard turned away from the grave, facing her body towards Byleth's.

"The next time you come to pay your respects…" She began, pausing as she considered her next words carefully. "I would come with you- if that is what you wished."

Byleth's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't expected her to make such an offer, nor did he ever consider asking her to come along with him. But, now that he did… the prospect of Edelgard joining him on these little visits made him happy. Happy that she cared.

He took the umbrella from her hands, repositioning it so that it covered her entirely. Rain fell on his now exposed shoulder, but he didn't mind.

"Let's get out of the rain." Byleth looked at her with a small, forced grin. "Would you join me for some tea, Edelgard?"

"I would be happy to." Edelgard returned the smile as she nodded, but her expression faltered for a moment. "I just need to stop by the classroom first."

"The classroom?" Byleth parroted her, his head tilting to the side. "But we didn't have class today…"

"I-I know. I just forgot something there the other day, is all."

Her feeble excuse in the face of Byleth's question was a bit concerning, but he chose to ignore it. She was probably just embarrassed to have forgotten something once again. That sounded like something she might do. Edelgard always strived for perfection, after all.

"Okay." Byleth nodded.

He led the two away from the small, secluded cemetery, but not before glancing back at his mother's grave one final time. Would she have been upset that he was choosing the company of a friend rather than her? Should he have remained, standing alone in the rain? Byleth didn't really want to be alone any longer. Would that have been okay? She would have understood, right?

Byleth averted his eyes from the lonely grave.

He truly did not know, and that fact hurt more than anything else could.

The two walked at a slow pace through the academy. Neither one seemed to be in much of a hurry to get anywhere.

Edelgard remained silent as the two went. Her head stayed pointed in the direction they were going, but Byleth could see the purple of her eyes occasionally look at him before darting away. His silence was probably worrying her. He didn't like worrying her. But he didn't know what to say, either. He didn't want to force conversation for the sake of conversation. That had never been his strong suit.

Byleth frowned to himself. He never did like his birthday. This just went to show he was correct in feeling that way.

"Did you know your mother well?"

Edelgard's hesitant question shattered the strained silence.

He turned his head to her, his expression completely blank.

"Why did I ask that?" Edelgard sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Forgive me, Byleth. I wasn't thinking. You don't have to answer that."

He knew she didn't mean anything bad by the question. Despite what her hardened exterior might suggest, Edelgard was a compassionate person. She was probably just trying to take his mind off of the sadness and focus on something happier.

Granted, she probably could have chosen a different topic, but it was moments like these that reinforced why Byleth truly…

"No, I didn't," Byleth replied to her question regardless. "I only know her through the little bits my father shared with me."

Edelgard watched him expectantly. This time, she didn't try and ask him to elaborate.

"She was a gentle, kind person," Byleth continued, recalling what his father had told him. "And apparently a wonderful cook."

"So, I see you take after her in that regard." Edelgard smiled. "Something about your father makes me doubt your culinary skills were passed down from him."

Byleth went quiet as he ruminated on her words. He had never thought of it like that before.

He must have had a weird expression on his face, as Edelgard looked as if she had just kicked a puppy.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Edelgard asked, her brow creasing in worry. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"No it's not that." Byleth shook his head. "In fact, you're better than you think. I was beginning to worry I didn't have anything in common with my mother."

He turned to face her, this time, a genuine smile spreading across his cheeks. This was perhaps the happiest he had ever felt on a birthday.

"Thank you."

Edelgard blinked dumbly at the sight of his smile. She quickly turned away, her head bobbing up and down a few times.

"Is there anything else your father told you?" Edelgard deflected back to the original topic.

"That she liked flowers." Byleth shrugged. "Unfortunately, while I find them pleasing to look at, I don't find the same appeal."

He snuck a glance at Edelgard.

"Well, I don't think I do," he clarified.

"I'm sure she would have loved the ones you two picked out," Edelgard commented. "They were quite beautiful."

"Do you enjoy flowers, Edelgard?"

"I do." She nodded. "I find their wide range of colors to be quite lovely. It's a shame that something so pretty must be so fragile, though. You have to handle them with the utmost care lest their petals begin to wilt."

Edelgard was silent for a moment before continuing.

"I suppose that only adds to their beauty."

Byleth frowned. He didn't quite understand what she meant by that, but he made a note of it for the next time he gave Edelgard a gift.

"It sounds like you and my mother would have gotten along, then." Byleth paused. "…Though, I may not be informed enough to make such a statement."

"You truly think so?" Edelgard asked, glancing at him.

"I do."

"…Then I am glad to hear that."

The princess smiled softly to herself.

Byleth tilted his head to the side. He opened his mouth to inquire further, only to stop when Edelgard froze in place.

He turned his head to where she was looking.

She was zeroed in on their classroom across the way. The door was slightly ajar.

_Curious. Could someone else be in there?_

"Er… Teacher, wait here if you would. I'll only be a moment."

He grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could make a break for it.

"At least let me walk with you. There's no reason the both of us have to get wet."

Edelgard bit her bottom lip, her head twisting back and forth between her teacher and the classroom.

Eventually, she relented with a nod and stepped closer to him.

"Fine, but you must promise me you do not enter that room."

"Why?" Byleth frowned.

She was acting… strangely. It wasn't like her to be so secretive about something. Edelgard had always been very open with Byleth, and up until now, the two have had a very honest relationship. He had revealed more of himself to her than he would his own father, and he knew the same was for her. The topic of her tragic past couldn't have been easy to relinquish to him. That no doubt took a significant amount of courage to bring up, so what could possibly be lying behind that door that would be even more difficult to discuss than-

Byleth's frown deepened. The visage of the Flame Emperor flashed in his mind.

"It's a long story," Edelgard sighed. That was all she had to say on the matter, which only heightened his concern even more.

The two crossed the courtyard towards the classroom. The rain was still coming down in droves, but it had lessened somewhat.

As they got close, an unexpected face poked past the door.

"Ah, there you two are!" Dorothea called out to them as they drew close. She stepped out of the classroom, revealing herself fully. "We were beginning to wonder if you would ever find him."

"Find me?"

Byleth looked down at princess beside him, lifting an eyebrow in curiosity.

"The professor and I were just going to have a cup of tea," Edelgard declared with a nod. "Tea and _nothing more_. Do you understand, Dorothea? Only tea today."

Given the look on the songstress's face, no, she did not.

But, after a few seconds of connecting the dots, her eyes widened as she realized whatever point Edelgard was trying to make.

"Ah!" Dorothea laughed awkwardly. "Yes, of course! Today would be a great day for a hot beverage."

She looked to Blyeth, flashing him one of her famed disarming smiles.

"Don't you think, Professor? That sounds lovely. You should go do that."

Byleth wasn't buying it.

He stepped away from Edelgard and towards the door.

"Uh, hold on Professor!"

Dorothea hurriedly stepped in front of him, raising her hands to stop him.

"Y-you don't want to go in there."

Byleth tilted his head back, his hands on his hips.

"And why not?"

"Because, uh…" Dorothea scratched her chin, her eyes skittering around the grounds as she thought of an answer. "Because…"

"Alright, that's far enough," Byleth scoffed and brushed past her. "Whatever you two are hiding from me-"

When Byleth pushed open the door, he was greeted by-

"SURPRISE!"

Byleth's stopped dead in his tracks as handful of confetti was thrown on him.

The Eagles' homeroom was filled with every member of his class. They were all gathered in the center of the room, all of them wearing festive, pointy hats. A single table was placed in the middle of the group, and on it were several boxes wrapped in different shades of shiny wrapping paper. Next to the stack of boxes was a single, finely crafted looking frosted cake. Twenty-one candles were pushed into the frosting, each of their wicks lit with a small flame.

"Wha… What is this…?"

In the back of the room hung a colorful sign that draped from the ceiling. It read "Happy Birthday!" Several similar looking signs were hung up in all corners of the room.

"I'm sorry, my teacher."

Edelgard materialized beside him, her voice whispering softly in his ear.

"This was put together before I found out about your-"

"What are you mumbling about, Edelgard?" Ferdinand exclaimed in his usual bravado. "Today is our professor's birthday! We should be congratulating him!"

Ferdinand held out his glass, which looked to be filled with milk.

"Happy birthday, Professor!"

The rest of his class followed suit, except for Linhardt, who had tiredly raised his glass, and Felix and Hubert, who simply stood there with crossed arms in their pointy, little hats. Were Byleth not so dumbstruck by the display before him, he might have laughed at the sight of the two angry looking boys. The only one that was not present was Monica, but that hardly came as a surprise. She was probably too busy with her schoolwork.

"It is your day of birth, Professor!" Petra smiled happily as she bounded forwards. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, happy birthday, Teach!" Caspar lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"H-h-happy birthday, Professor," Bernadetta stammered. Byleth was surprised to see her smiling so openly as she met his eyes.

"Happy birthday." Lysithea was more reserved in her approach, but she was also smiling as she said it.

Byleth gaped at the classroom, his jaw hanging open loosely.

Byleth had no words to describe what he was seeing. Very rarely could something blindside him like this.

"Are you at a loss for words, Professor?" Ferdinand grinned smugly. "Did our surprise party sweep you off your feet?"

"Did…" Byleth swallowed, wetting his dry throat. "Did you all do this?"

"Yes!" Flayn nodded. "Although, we cannot claim all of the credit. It was Edelgard's brilliant idea!"

Byleth turned his head slowly to the girl, who was now looking at seemingly everything but him.

"You?" he asked quietly.

"It was a group effort," Edelgard replied and shook her head.

"That's our house leader for you. Always the modest one Edelgard is," Ferdinand chuckled. "Credit where credit is due, Edelgard did most of the heavy lifting."

Byleth looked to Ferdinand.

"You should have seen her, Professor. She was like a… like a…" Ferdinand snapped his fingers as the word came to him. "A machine! She nearly orchestrated this entire party herself."

"Indeed. We probably wouldn't have even known it was your birthday if Edelgard didn't come round us all up," Lysithea chimed in.

"I-I don't think I would have been able to finish your cake in time if it wasn't for her help," Bernadetta mumbled, her hands clasped together tightly at her chest. "I-I-I hope you like it."

"They're exaggerating, my teacher." Edelgard was quick to assure him. Her cheeks were a deep shade of vermillion. "I truly did not do that much."

Byleth didn't reply. With wide eyes he continued to look around the room. The decorations his students had put up, the gifts they had gotten him, and the cake that was made specifically for him.

"Is…" Flayn's cheerful expression faltered. "Is it not to your liking, Professor?"

"I… I don't know what to say," Byleth muttered.

The intense feeling of heat that emanated from his chest and spread throughout his limbs was nearly burning. Never in his life had he felt such warmth. He didn't even feel the cold from his damp clothes anymore.

"No one's ever thrown me a birthday party before."

His eyes eventually landed on Edelgard, who was now watching him closely. The concern in her eyes was clear as day. She was worried about him… worried that she offended him…

As he looked at her, the person that had gone through all of this trouble to throw him his first ever party, then went through even _more _trouble to try and hide it after she learned of his mother's death, Byleth had to bite his cheek to keep himself composed. Never had he felt such strong, wonderful emotions towards one single person. Never had he been so moved that someone would go through so much just for his sake. As much as he loved Jeralt, not even he had ever thrown Byleth a birthday party. Edelgard was the _first _and _only _person to ever do such a thing for him.

Edelgard's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"My teacher, are you-"

Byleth wiped away the small droplets of water on his cheeks.

"Ah, it seems my hair is still dripping from the rain."

When he turned back to his class, the smile on his face was wider than it had ever been. For twenty-one long years it felt as if there were some unseen force preventing the muscles in his face from working properly. Showing emotion never came easy for him. It was only until recently did it feel as if those chains were beginning to loosen.

And it wasn't until today, at this exact moment in time, did the muscles in his cheeks feel completely unburdened.

"I love it."

He loved _them_. More than anything else, he loved each and every one of them.

Edelgard visibly deflated as she sighed in relief.

"Woohoo!" Caspar pumped a fist in the air. "Then let's get this birthday bash going!"

Before anyone else could follow suit, Byleth rose a hand to stop them.

"Hold. I have a single stipulation if we're going to do this."

"What is it, Professor?" Dorothea asked.

Byleth stretched out his arms, motioning with his fingers for everyone to come closer.

"I find that I very much want to hug all of you now."

The Eagles didn't move, a few of them exchanging glances with one another. Byleth never hesitated to give praise and show affection when the time called for it, but a hug was a different story. The most he had ever given a student was a pat on the head or a slap on the back.

"But you're soaked…" Linhardt grumbled, his nose wrinkling. "You smell like a wet dog."

"I will do no such thing," Hubert scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm even here in the first place."

"Not a chance." Felix waved him off, turning his back to Byleth.

Flayn, however…

The small girl barreled into his chest, giggling as she wrapped his arms around him.

"How I love a good embrace!" Flayn laughed, pressing her cheek to his wet clothing.

Byleth grinned at the girl below him, then turned his gaze to the other dumbstruck students.

"I'm only going to offer this once. Come on. Bring it in."

"Watch and learn, Edelgard. I will show you how a true noble gives a hug," Ferdinand boasted, flicking his nose with a thumb.

"Well, count me in," Dorothea masked a giggle with her hand. "I can't miss out on this opportunity."

The two Eagles joined the dogpile next.

Byleth locked eyes with Bernadetta. She had her beet red face hidden behind her two hands, but with the gaps in her fingers, he could still see her eyes watching the public display of affection.

"Come on, Bernie." Byleth beckoned her forward.

The recluse groaned, her head jerking back and forth.

"F-Fine! But I'll have you know I'm not a very good hugger!"

The girl approached the group like one might a beehive, her feet inching forward carefully. She tilted her head back and forth as she looked for a spot for her.

"Get in here, Bernie."

Dorothea tugged on her arm, bringing her in. Bernadetta shrieked, but after a few seconds, a pair of shaky arms wrapped around their shoulders.

An eager Petra joined the group next. Then a groaning, awkward Caspar, who dragged Linhardt along with him.

Lysithea, meanwhile, had her head turned up at the situation.

"I will _not _take part in such a childish act."

She snuck a glance at the blob before turning away.

"And I can't believe you all would agree so willingly! Do you not have any self-control?!"

"This is worth fifteen percent of your grade."

Lysithea balked, her jaw dropping.

"Y-you wouldn't…" She stammered.

"I would." Byleth nodded.

"He most certainly would," a disheartened Linhardt sighed.

Lysithea glared at him, her foot tapping on the ground.

"Gah, fine!" She threw her hands up in exasperation, then pointed a finger at the professor. "But, this is only a onetime thing, got it?"

"Understood."

Lysithea groaned, hanging her head as she stomped towards the pile. The group was quite large by now, so her small arms could barely make it past Dorothea and Bernie's shoulders.

Byleth turned to the last one that would be willing to join such an affair.

"Edelgard?"

The princess frowned, her purple eyes examining the cluster. She chewed on her bottom lip as she considered her options, her arms crossed protectively across her chest.

Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly, dropping her arms back down to her sides.

"Since you are the man of honor, I will oblige."

Edelgard stepped forward, placing herself next to Byleth and Flayn. The arm that would drape over Byleth's back hesitated slightly before resting against him.

Byleth smiled, tightening his arms around his precious students.

Dorothea and Flayn laughed. Petra smiled. Ferdinand was grinning triumphantly. Caspar and Lysithea were fighting off blushes. Linhardt was resting his head against a back, his eyes closed. Bernadetta didn't have her trademark frightened expression on her face. And Edelgard… Edelgard was warm.

His precious, loving, goofy, ridiculous, infuriating, wonderful students. There was not a thing in this world that he would trade them for. He seared this moment into his memory. Whenever the terrible truth behind his birthday reared its ugly head in the future, he would recall this single memory. For the rest of his life.

"Okay, we've been going at this for like, a minute now," Caspar grumbled from somewhere in the middle. "Can we stop now?"

"Aw, is _big bro_ feeling a little embarrassed?" Dorothea cooed, her finger poking him in the cheek. "There's no reason to be shy, _big bro_."

"Nope. No, no. Don't call me that again. That's enough."

"Alright, I got my fill," Byleth said, letting his hands fall off of Dorothea and Edelgard's shoulders. "Let's eat cake."

The group broke apart. Caspar coughed into his hand as he walked away. Lysithea was grumbling some choice words under her breath as she looked at the ground, her cheeks a deep red. Linhardt blinked and looked around, wondering where his makeshift pillow went. Ferdinand had a puffed-out chest as he smirked in Edelgard's general direction. Bernie went back to covering her face with her hands. Dorothea and Petra were exchanging a few words.

And Edelgard remained by his side.

* * *

After a few, joyous hours later, the festivities finally came to a close. The presents had all been opened, and the cake all eaten. Byleth had been gifted a wide variety of different things. Everything from a fancy, elegant looking tea set from Ferdinand, to an expertly knitted scarf from Dorothea. Perhaps the biggest surprise had been the writings given to him from Bernadetta. While not all of the gifts had as much thought put into them as the others (Caspar had gotten him a pair of socks), Byleth cherished them all equally.

The cake had been superb as well. Byleth didn't have the biggest sweet tooth out of the bunch, but even he found himself going back for seconds and thirds. Not even a crumb was left after the Eagles were done with it.

They had all stayed well into the evening, conversing with each other casually as they enjoyed one another's company. Even the walled-off Felix opened up eventually, contributing more than one to two word replies on occasion. Hubert, while he mostly stuck to the corner, had stuck around till the end as well. That had been a surprise, but a welcomed one at that.

"See you tomorrow, Teach," Caspar bid his farewell as he left, the arm of a slumbering Linhardt draped over his shoulders. "You sure you don't need any help cleaning up?"

The blue haired boy nodded at the stack of presents at his feet.

"It's quite alright, Caspar. You all put it together, it's only fair that I clean it up."

The Eagle nodded once more, then turned to leave, dragging Linhardt along with him.

All that remained of the party now was Byleth and Edelgard. He didn't want to admit that this was what he had hoped would happen by staying until everyone else had left, but to say he didn't try and coordinate it that way would be a lie. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but felt uncomfortable doing it in front of the others.

"You can leave as well, Edelgard," Byleth offered, but it was more of a formality than what he truly desired. "I can manage."

"I wish to help," Edelgard declined. "I was the one that planned it, after all."

She reached down to pick up some stray, torn wrapping paper and threw it into a nearby bin.

"Yes, you did." Byleth hid his smile by bending down to grab some trash as well.

"Did you enjoy it?" Edelgard asked. Her tone was casual, betraying nothing, but Byleth could see the hints of doubt on her features. Even now, she looked skeptical.

Byleth put down his trash, rising to his full height to face her.

"It was the most fun I've ever had on a birthday," he replied truthfully. "Thank you, Edelgard, for going through so much for my sake."

"Please, Byleth-"

He smiled at the sound of his name. She had been growing more accustomed to using it.

"Despite what the others told you, I truly did not do that much. Had the others known of your birthday, I am sure they would have done the same."

Byleth shook his head as he took a step toward her.

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want, then," Edelgard sighed, but Byleth could spot the ghost of a smile play at her lips.

"How did you even find out?" Byleth inquired. "I haven't shared that information with anyone at the academy."

Edelgard was silent for a moment before replying.

"I have my sources," she gave a vague response.

"My father?" Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"…Perhaps."

Byleth resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Though, now I realize why he was so hesitant to give up that information." Edelgard faltered, her eyes trained on the floor. "I truly did not know that-"

"Edelgard, that's enough," Byleth cut her off. "How in the world could you have known that today was also the anniversary of my mother's death? Not even I knew that until just recently. You cannot expect to know _everything_ about me. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Still…" Edelgard paused, her next words so quiet that Byleth nearly didn't hear it. "I wish to."

Byleth blinked in surprise. That he did not expect. Not many people seemed to genuinely want to hear about his past, and those that did usually just wanted to study it.

"Well, go ahead. Ask me anything."

Edelgard straightened herself out, looking to Byleth with a curious expression.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you wanted to know more about me, did you not?" Byleth challenged. "You told me about your past, it only seems right that I do the same."

Edelgard frowned, her brow furrowing.

"You do not owe me anything, Byleth. I told you of my… past, simply because I wanted to, not because I was looking for something in exchange."

"Right. But I want to tell you."

Edelgard was silent as she mulled over his words. Truthfully, he did not mind if Edelgard knew more about him. He wasn't afraid that she might one day use that information against him; he trusted her. Plus, there was also something… comforting about revealing himself to her. Jeralt had always told him to keep his cards close to his chest, to never give up anything that might one day come back to "bite him in the ass," but with her, Byleth didn't mind. It was rare that he got a chance to actually talk about his past to someone that genuinely cared and that didn't have some kind of ulterior motive at play.

"Alright. There _was _one thing I wanted to ask you."

Edelgard faced him fully, a hand resting on her hip.

Her façade was as sturdy and foolproof as ever, but the twinge of sadness in her strong, purple eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. Byleth idly wondered if he was the only one allowed to ever see such weakness from her.

"Was it true what you said earlier? That no one had ever thrown you a birthday party before?"

"Yes." Byleth nodded. "This was the first. My father, try as he might, always had difficulty holding any kind of celebration on this day. He'd treat me to dinner, sure, and on rare occasions give me a gift, but I've never experienced an actual party before. And the other mercenaries… Well, they hardly cared. To them I was a pariah."

Edelgard's features softened. That reveal had cut her deeper than he had expected.

"That is… unfortunate," came her mumbled response. "Even I have fond memories of my family celebrating my birthday before…"

Edelgard trailed off, leaving the end of her sentence up to interpretation. Byleth knew exactly what she was going to say, however.

"Oh? And what might a party look like in the Hresvelg household?" Byleth asked, trying to steer the conversation away from her tragedy.

"It was always an extravagant affair." Edelgard gave a wistful smile. "There would be a great cake. My family would give me such wonderful gifts. Then at the end of the day, my father would hold a grand ball only open to friends and family."

Byleth tried to picture a young Edelgard dancing with her family. It was such a foreign thought to him given her natural persona. However, the image of a smiling, dancing young Edelgard made him happy.

"We would dance to the music for hours," Edelgard continued. "…I used to love to dance."

He felt himself slip at the subtle crack in her voice as she finished speaking. Byleth didn't have to ask why she used to love it.

"I can't say I find much enjoyment in my own birthday anymore, either," Edelgard finished, her composure returning.

Byleth nodded silently. While he wouldn't dream to compare his own past to hers, neither one of them had been dealt a fair hand. Perhaps that was why he felt such a kinship to the princess. He knew the loneliness that laid behind those eyes of hers better than anyone. Never able to trust someone other than himself because, frankly, he was never given a reason to. He imagined the same held true to Edelgard. That had changed for him, so he hoped that it had changed for her as well.

He examined her closely. Her head was angled slightly upwards, her eyes staring off into the distance. They were glossy, clearly not here in the present.

Byleth felt his chest tighten as he looked at her. To everyone else, she may have been Edelgard von Hresvelg: the future emperor of Adrestia. The impeccable student with flawless grades. The peerless warrior that had no equal. The cold, arrogant girl that people treaded lightly around out of fear they might get crushed.

But, to him, she would always be Edelgard. His closest comrade, and more importantly, his dearest friend. Someone that he would even cheat death for.

Byleth glanced around. No one else was here.

He could risk it.

Edelgard perked her head up as he drew closer.

"Hm?" She hummed. "What is it, Byleth?"

Byleth raised his hand to take hold of her-

"Oh, am I interrupting?"

His arm fell back to his side. Frowning, he turned to the door.

Monica stood at the entrance, an elbow resting on her hand as she poked at her cheek. She was smiling as she watched the two.

"What can I do for you today, Monica?" Byleth asked in a level tone. She _was _interrupting, but perhaps it was for the best. Embracing Edelgard would have most likely been an error in judgement. She probably would have been offended had he simply scooped her up into a hug.

"Edel and I had plans to go over some notes," Monica chirped. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for a little while, would you Professor?"

Byleth bit his tongue and shook his head.

"Of course not."

Edelgard sighed, her shoulders drooping slightly.

"Then I will see you tomorrow, my teacher."

The Eagle walked towards the door, but not before stopping to turn back to him.

"And I believe there is one more gift left to be opened. It should be in your desk."

With that, Edelgard left the classroom with Monica on her heels.

Byleth raised an eyebrow, glancing over at his desk near the back of the room. Another gift?

He paced over to it. There was nothing on its surface other than a few loose papers and textbooks that he had left there.

Bending down, he opened the first drawer. Sure enough, there was one more wrapped present with a small, red bow resting on its top. There was a note attached.

With a small grin he picked up the note and began reading. Edelgard's handwriting was as elegant as always. Not a single flaw or any eraser marks.

_Byleth,_

_Here is to the first of many birthdays I hope we'll be able to share together as a class, and as friends._

_Yours truly,_

_Edelgard von Hresvelg_

Placing the note down, he grabbed the box and undid the bow.

His eyes widened at its contents.

Byleth lifted the expertly crafted pendant out by its chain. It was colored a vibrant crimson. Engraved at the center was the black insignia of the Black Eagles.

"How much must this have cost?" Byleth mused as he watched the jewelry dangle in the air.

He slipped it on, repositioning the pendant so that it lined up perfectly down the center of his chest.

"It seems your day of birth wasn't so bad after all, hm?" Sothis remarked in his ears. She sounded happy.

"'My day of birth?'" Byleth smiled, his fingers brushing against the pendant. "I believe it is _our _birthday, is it not? Why don't we go celebrate the rest of the day together?"

"Perhaps. Though, it is not necessary. Watching the little ones celebrate your birthday was a gift in and of itself."

Byleth's smile grew. His chest felt warm.

Today had been a good day.

"Once I finish cleaning up, we can go to the library and pick out some new stories to read together."

"Well, if you insist," Sothis mumbled, but she seemed rather pleased with the idea.

With a content sigh, Byleth turned his head to the window.

The light from the sun was pouring in through the glass.

It appeared that the storm had cleared.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Another Moments Lost in Time chapter.**_

_**This particular chapter was inspired by a Guest reviewer that asked me about Byleth's date of birth. Originally, I wasn't planning on doing anything with it. Writing birthdays didn't sound thaaaat appealing to me. However, after a bit of thought, I realized I could get pretty real with it. There's actually so much more meaning to his birthday than any regular birthday. It really got me thinking about his mother, how Jeralt would probably have difficulty celebrating the day he lost the love of his wife, and about how poor Byleth probably never really got a chance to truly celebrate it. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter so much more than I originally thought I might. There was sooo much more at play. **_

_**So, Guest reviewer, if you're reading this thank you very much!**_

_**And in case you were wondering about the stark contrast with Edelgard in this chapter compared to how she reacts to Jeralt's death later on, well, they're two very different scenarios. Just thought I'd clarify on that a little bit in case anyone was curious.**_

_**Byleth was a bit tricky to write this chapter. On the one hand, he's never been great at exhibiting his emotions. On the other, I truly think he would be so very moved by his students' display of their love for him. Remember, Byleth's actually had a pretty shitty life up until this point, with a very small, almost non-existent supporting cast in place. Other than father dearest, he's never really received a ton of affection before. No mother, no outside family to speak of. Imagine if it took two decades for someone to throw you an honest to God birthday party. I'd be bawling like a baby. Also, I just straight up love finding moments for Byleth to break character. This felt like a good a time as any until we reach Jeralt's poor fate.**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone! It'll probably be a couple of days to a week before I get the next chapter out. It'll take a bit more brainpower to write that one than this fella.**_


	15. Winds of Change

Edelgard sat hunched over her desk, her forehead resting in a hand as she glossed over the letter from her uncle. It was filled with the usual fluff; inquiries about if she was in fine health and how her studies were going. It was all meaningless drivel. She knew her uncle didn't give a damn about her health or her grades. As long as she continued to function as his "greatest creation," her own personal wellbeing meant very little.

It was the other, more subtle mentions of the academy that caught her attention. Arundel wrote of the return of Monica and Flayn and went into great detail about how the exploits of her professor had even reached his ears. He then went on to suggest that Edelgard take Monica under her wing, as "it is a noble's duty to help the less fortunate."

She crunched the paper in her fist, throwing it into the nearby bin. It was his shrewd way of reminding her that nothing escaped his ears. That nothing could be hidden from his leering eyes. He was the black cloud that always hung over her shoulders. He always went to great lengths to reinforce that.

Edelgard sighed, leaning back in her seat. Her eyelids were heavy with exhaustion. Dealing with her uncle's antics were always a drain on her.

Rising from her seat, she strode over to her bedroom door. Perhaps if she shook the drowsiness from her system with a good training session, she'd feel more energized. Truth be told, she would much prefer to go on a walk or find a nice spot to sit and enjoy the beautiful scenery that surrounded Garreg Mach, but that was all out of the question. She briefly considered going to find the professor to see if he was too busy with preparations for the upcoming battle, but that thought was also quickly dashed. There was one, _infuriating _thing that had been preventing her from doing any of that as of late.

As Edelgard opened the door, she was met with the object of her scorn.

"Hey, Edel!"

Monica stood right at the foot of the entrance, her head titled to the side as she smiled brightly at her.

"Monica," Edelgard seethed, her hands tightening into fists.

_Monica _had been just one more person on the list of people that shadowed her every move as of late. No doubt in part to Hubert's unfortunate intervention. When her aide said he'd take matters into his own hands, she had expected something more befitting to the brooding mage. Be that inflicting harm on the professor or continuing his everlasting efforts to watch his every move.

What she hadn't expected was that he might _possibly _go to the people that he hated even more than she. His opposition to her relationship to Byleth must have been far greater than she anticipated if he had to resort to bringing the matter to the attention of her uncle.

Edelgard was well aware that all of Hubert's moves were influenced by what he believed to be her best interests. She only wished that her friend and loyal ally would just once consider her own feelings on the matter before going to such great lengths for her "sake."

"Where are you off to today?" There was a sharpness to Monica's innocent question.

"The training grounds," Edelgard replied bluntly, her shoulder bumping Monica's as she brushed past her.

"Mind if I tag along? There were a few more things I wanted to ask you about last night's assignment."

She knew no matter the answer gave, Monica would just do what she damn well pleased. There was no point in trying to argue.

"Fine."

"Great! Should be fun," Monica giggled as she fell into step with her. "It's been awhile since I've been to the grounds."

Edelgard rolled her eyes. As if that snake had ever set foot in the monastery before this month.

She begrudgingly walked beside Monica as the two made their exit out of the academy's dorms. Heads turned as they went by. Monica made sure of it. She babbled on and on, endlessly about some trivial topic that Edelgard paid no attention to. It was all just an act. There was no substance to it. Monica just wanted to make sure _everyone _saw the two walking together.

The noose that hung loosely around her neck wasn't tight, but Edelgard could feel its lofty weight beginning to push down on her. Edelgard wasn't sure of what her uncle intended to do by having "Monica" here at the academy, but whatever it was, when it came to light there was no doubt that people would begin to jump to conclusions due to their closeness. _They _would make sure of it. Were she to continue down this path, her name would always be associated with Monica and the rest of her group that slithers under the veil of darkness. There was no escaping it; it was inevitable. As long as Edelgard endeavored to bring her ambitions to fruition, she would have no choice to walk beside shadowy figures such as Monica.

She couldn't change that now. She was far too gone. She had given up far too much to not see this through till the end.

Edelgard eyes met a passing Marianne. She smiled at the timid girl, but Marianne simply shrunk under her gaze as she often did. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

Marianne was a kind, troubled soul. What would that kind soul think of her when her conquest was brought to the academy's doorstep? What would Marianne think when Edelgard's war claimed her classmates' lives?

These thoughts constantly hovered around her shoulders like an ominous cloud, threatening to spill its rain at any second. She couldn't look another student in the eyes without morbidly wondering if they'd be alive come one more year.

None of them suspected a thing. None of them were aware of the fire that was creeping forwards, threatening to use their lives as kindling.

Edelgard took a deep breath, composing her rampant emotions. As the days went by and the time drew nearer, these terrible musings came easier and easier to her. Try as she might to remain pragmatic, it was difficult to cage up her emotions when she was faced with the joy and comfort of the academy life day in and day out. This joy and comfort that she would one day snuff out.

Edelgard was fully prepared to burn in the fires of the hell that awaited her. If her name was one day synonymous with violence and death, so be it. She would bear it all if it meant the future might be a few degrees brighter.

She only wished she could find a way to avoid as much bloodshed as possible.

"What do you say, Edel?"

The princess glanced over at the red head that was still prattling on beside her. She would even associate with the likes of Monica if it proved to be another steppingstone to her goals.

"Say to what?" Edelgard's reply was curt. She still didn't have to like her. There was no reality in which Edelgard would ever harbor any positive emotions towards the girl, if you could even call her that.

"Were you listening, like at all?" Monica scowled. Her façade was slipping, albeit only slightly. "I was _asking _you if you wanted to meet up in the library later to-"

Monica stopped herself before she could reveal too much. Her eyes widened, her brow furrowing as she detected another presence in the vicinity.

Having rounded the last corner, the door that led to the exit was now within reach.

However, it was obscured from sight by the man standing in front of it, blocking their path. Before Edelgard could even comprehend what had happened, the piercing blue eyes of her professor had stopped her in her tracks.

"Good evening, Edelgard."

Byleth greeted her as he usually did. Many of the other students would call the expression he was making right now as stone-faced. Aloof. Emotionless. There was once a time where Edelgard would say the same, but she knew better now, of course. After countless days of examining her teacher closer than she would care to admit, she had grown accustomed to the little tells he exhibited on a daily basis. The slight, almost nonexistent curve of his lips when he was happy. The brightness in his eyes when something piqued his interest. The softening of his hardened features whenever he talked with her. He had gotten much more expressive as the days went by, but these little expressions were still more common than not.

However, when Edelgard watched her teacher turn to face Monica, she saw none of those tells on his face.

Instead, it truly was blank. Emotionless. Aloof. It was exactly as it was the day they met so many moons ago.

"And a good evening to you as well, Monica," Byleth spoke, his voice betraying nothing.

"Oh! Hello, Professor!" Monica greeted him cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is only a few, short weeks away," he replied in a level tone. "It won't be long until we march for Gronder Field."

Byleth's gaze moved back to Edelgard, and with it, his features softened somewhat.

"There are a few strategies I want to go over with the house leader here before the day comes. Are you free?"

Edelgard repressed the immediate response. She wanted nothing more than to spend the evening together with the one man that allowed her to feel so… free. Were things different, she would love nothing more than to once more let "Edelgard" out of the prison that walled off her heart.

But… they weren't.

"My apologies, Professor, but I'm a little busy at the moment."

She could only hope that his ears weren't as perceptive as his eyes. The strain to her voice was nearly impossible to spot, but Edelgard couldn't prevent it from leaking out. This had been the fifth time since Monica had arrived that she had to deny one of Byleth's requests. She regretted the fact that she had to do so once again.

Byleth's brows twitched, his eyes instinctively moving to Monica.

"Sorry, Professor!" Monica winced, the tone of her voice feigning remorse. "I've still got a lot of questions to ask Edel here. Since I couldn't graduate last year, I really want to make sure I can do so this year."

"Oh?" Byleth raised an eyebrow. Edelgard recognized that predatory glint in his eyes. It was the same look he adorned whenever he spotted an opening during their many sparring sessions. "Perhaps you and I should sit down and talk, then. I am your professor, after all. I wouldn't want Edelgard's own work to suffer because I wasn't properly doing my job as your instructor."

"It's quite alright, my teacher." Edelgard shook her head. "You are busy with preparations for the mock battle. As house leader, I can handle this much."

The frown that played at Byleth's lips was slight; subtle, even. When he looked to her, he almost looked… disappointed.

"Yeah, exactly!" Monica nodded readily. "Besides, there are some things that a fellow student might know more about than a teacher- no offense."

"None taken."

"But, don't worry; I won't participate in any assignments so as not to take any attention away from the younger students," Monica said with a grin. "Come battle time, she's all yours."

Byleth hummed his response. His eyes drifted to Edelgard's once more before he let out a faint sigh.

"So be it. I will simply ask Hubert and Lysithea to assist me, then."

Her professor turned on his heel, his jacket's sleeves whipping at the movement.

"Let's go, Hubert. I know you are there," Byleth announced to the air. He didn't wait for a reply as he walked to the door.

"Of course, Professor."

Edelgard had to bite her tongue not to let out a yelp. Somehow, without her knowing, Hubert had crept behind her and Monica. He was far too good at that.

"Your highness, allow me to assist the professor in your stead," Hubert stopped into a bow. He frowned as his gaze landed on the girl beside her. "…Monica."

Hubert dipped his head, then weaved between the two as he followed off after the professor.

This time, Edelgard couldn't fight back the sigh that escaped her lips as she watched the two go. There was a very sizeable, very noticeable hole between the two where Edelgard's presence would have fit perfectly. It was regrettable that she could not join them, but Lysithea should make for a fine substitute.

Once the two were out of ear shot, Monica growled, flipping a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'll never understand why you idolize that _man _so much," the red-head scoffed, crossing her arms protectively across her chest. "Those eyes of his… they give me the creeps. It's like he's looking into your soul."

Edelgard snorted. As if Monica had such a thing to begin with.

"Come."

The princess walked forward, forcing Monica to follow along behind her.

The one thing Edelgard could take comfort in from this exchange was that if Monica continued to be so loose-lipped, perhaps she might be able to gleam an insight on to her plans here. Contrary to the name that Hubert had coined for their kind, they were less concealed then they realized.

* * *

Hubert never understood the blind trust that his highness placed in the professor. Byleth, as of now, was an anomaly; something that couldn't be accounted for. To Hubert, that was perhaps the most dangerous thing of all. He wasn't like the others. He was cunning and far too insightful for his own good… No move the professor made was ever wasted. Everything had a purpose.

Hubert knew those traits better than any other. Edelgard may have been blinded by her own affections towards the man, but Hubert saw the way the professor looked at the two of them. He witnessed firsthand how Byleth investigated the matters on his own time. He saw the way he scrutinized Monica. That _fool _may have missed it, but nothing slipped past Hubert's vigil. He wasn't sure what Byleth did or did not know, but he was assured were things to continue, the teacher would eventually connect the dots.

He always had thought of Lady Edelgard as having more tact than to openly place such trust in another, especially one so threatening to their cause. Byleth was skilled; perhaps more skilled than any other instructor or knight here. Pair that with the sword he carried at his side and the powerful Crest he bore, and he could become the greatest obstacle on their bloody path. To not prepare for such an outcome would be an egregious misstep.

Or, perhaps, this was just how she had designed it. He had originally accounted her mistakes as poor judgement on her part, but the princess could be rather shrewd when she wanted to be. Perhaps she truly was aware of all of this and continued holding on to the belief that he might really join their cause despite all of that.

Byleth had been leading the way to their shared classroom, but he suddenly stopped. Had Hubert not noticed in time, he very well might have walked right into his back.

The professor turned to face him fully, his expression blank. To the other slack-jawed students under his employ, one might describe Byleth's eyes as impassive; penetrating, even. But, to Hubert, he could see the sly glint they bore. They reminded him of a fox or a wolf. Hubert bore no warm feelings towards the man, but if there was one thing he could be described as fond of, it would be that predatory look in his eyes.

"What is it, Professor?" Hubert spoke, crossing his arms. It was clear that the teacher had something he wished to discuss.

"How long have you been following me?" Byleth asked, his voice sharp.

Hubert raised an eyebrow. He was fully aware that Byleth knew of his constant shadowing. That had been the point, after all. Had he truly wished for Byleth to be unaware of his presence, the professor would never have known Hubert had been following him in the first place. It was all a simple reminder that his steps would never go unnoticed. Was it an unspoken threat? Why, yes, of course.

But, as of late, Byleth hadn't spotted him as quickly as he used to. Hubert just assumed his mind was elsewhere.

Today, that theory had been proven right.

"It would defeat the purpose were I to tell you, would it not?"

The narrowing of Byleth's eyes was barely noticeable.

"Did you follow me to the library?"

Hubert gave him a once over. How _curious _that would be the first thing he asked.

But he saw no harm in obliging his request. In this game of chess, he wanted the teacher to be just as assured that Hubert knew his schemes as Byleth knew his.

"I did. What of it?"

"No reason." Byleth shrugged.

Hubert blinked. That was it? No, that couldn't possibly be the case…

Then the other shoe fell.

"I just found it strange I couldn't find Tomas," Byleth continued. His blue eyes bore holes into his. "It seems like that man is always in the library."

"What a terrible conundrum it must be that an old, frail man couldn't be found in the library." Hubert rolled his eyes. If he truly thought he could get a rise out of him, then Hubert gave the professor more credit than he deserved. "Are we done with this now? Or was there another member of the staff that you thought I of all people might know the whereabouts of?"

"For now, yes."

Contrary to his words, Byleth didn't make any moves to continue their journey to the classroom. Instead, his eyes continued to probe Hubert.

However, the rest of his face softened somewhat. His lips twisted downwards into a frown.

"Did you also follow me to Hanneman's office?"

"Of course."

"Then I take it you listened in on our conversation?"

Hubert's eyes widened slightly. Yes… that had been something unexpected. Hubert always had an inkling that Byleth might know the gruesome truth behind what bearing two Crests might mean, but he never considered the man might actually be making strides to try and correct it.

"As I thought." Byleth's frown deepened.

The professor stepped towards him, those blue eyes never leaving his.

"I don't expect much from you, Hubert, but I trust you, even if that feeling isn't mutual," Byleth whispered. His voice was strained. "I trust that you'll keep what Hanneman and I discussed to _yourself_."

To Hubert's surprise, the tone in his voice was neither threatening nor demanding. It was… pleading.

Hubert owed this man nothing. There was no reason to go along with his request.

"…Very well," the aide sighed. "Though, I do not understand your secrecy on this matter. I have no reason to believe that Lady Edelgard or that child would be offended by your-"

Hubert bit his tongue to stop himself. That had been close. He had nearly revealed more to the professor than he had ever intended to; even if it was something Byleth already knew himself. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of confirming anything.

Edelgard had been right; Byleth had a way of breaking past your defenses, no matter how well built they were.

"Why would I? I have found nothing yet. To tell them now would be over eager."

Hubert regarded him with a critical gaze. Despite his own reservations on their teacher, it was clear to anyone that he truly _did _care for Lady Edelgard and the rest of his students. How that fondness may change when her plans came to light, he did not know. The professor was still a great threat, but, for now, he was confident in the fact that Byleth would not willingly bring any harm onto her.

He would still observe him, of course. And if the situation demanded it, he'd kill him as well.

"Knowing you, I'm assume it's safe to wager you've looked into the matter as well?"

Hubert debated on whether to give his question an honest answer, because of course he had. He had searched far and wide for any possible information on the subject. No stone had been left unturned.

"…I have." He eventually relented with a nod.

"Any luck?" Byleth asked. The hope in voice betrayed his neutral expression.

While he held some belief that Those Who Slither in the Dark might possibly have some sort of technology at their disposal that could undo the effects of the two Crests, it was all conjecture. To devote himself fully toward his investigation would cast an unneeded light on he and Lady Edelgard. While he would continue to investigate them _and _a possible cure, he had to do so secretly until the day came where they no longer needed their services anymore. As much as he loathed the shaky alliance they held with Those Who Slither in the Dark, it was a necessary evil until they grew powerful enough to wipe their kind off the face of the planet. That day was growing closer with each passing second, but for now, it was still a ways off.

The idea of using the professor's unique… _talents_ to complete that task was a thought that never strayed too far from his mind. Were that to be the case, then Hubert could have no qualms about trying to find a way to prolong Lady Edelgard's life.

"None, as of now." Hubert scowled. It wasn't a lie, per say, but it was a lie of omission. Until he witnessed Byleth aligning himself with the emperor with his own two eyes, he could never trust him with such information.

"I… I see."

Byleth almost looked… devastated to hear that.

* * *

"Hubert, I will have you lead a quarter of our forces through the forest to the east-"

Byleth pointed to the left-hand location on the map of Gronder Field.

"From there, you will continue to advance against the Golden Deer's forces."

Byleth, Hubert, and Lysithea all stood hunched over the map that he had sprawled out over the surface of a table. The yellow parchment had various scribbles and other markings on it.

"Knowing Claude, he'll probably set up some kind of ambush if we attack from that front," Lysithea chimed in. She looked up at the professor. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"That's why I'm choosing Hubert to lead that assault. He'll be able to spot an ambush from a mile away."

Byleth's finger moved to the left towards where the rest of the Eagle forces would be.

"Meanwhile, Edelgard and I will lead the main force forwards, towards the fort here-"

He pointed to a square on the map.

"Once the fortress is captured, we'll be able to engage both forces in earnest."

"A two-pronged attack." Hubert nodded, a hand rubbing his chin as he examined the map. "Bold. We'll be stretching our forces thin."

"Yes, but as long as I lead the charge, there's nothing to worry about."

There was no doubt in Byleth's mind that the Eagles could easily attain a victory at the Battle of the Eagle of Lion. While many of the Lions and Deer were quite skilled in the ways of combat, they all had a long way to go if they wanted to best him. As the only professor actively taking part, it was something he had _tried _to reiterate to Manuela and Hanneman numerous times, but they wouldn't budge on the matter.

Why professors were able to participate in this mock battle was beyond him. They were teachers. Were they not supposed to instruct? Partaking in such a test as well seemed, well, counterintuitive. By simply having the Sword of the Creator on their side, the Eagles were already had a major advantage.

But, even so, Byleth had no plans to give the other houses a handicap, nor was his desire to achieve an overwhelming victory truly practical.

The last mock battle they held was hardly a landslide victory. Had things gone slightly different, there was no telling which side might have won. Back then, the Eagles were still raw talent. They had potential, but they were all unmolded.

That was different now. Now, they were one, cohesive unit. He wanted to show the rest of the academy that his students' talents far surpassed that of any other house. He wanted the entire academy to know that the Eagles were on top.

Byleth would never voice that hubris, however. It would be unprofessional, and probably somewhat unseemly.

"Say we were able to hold the fortress," Lysithea said. "How would we defend against flier reinforcements? What about mages and archers?"

"You tell me." Byleth shrugged. "How _would _we defend against those things?"

"I would have our own archers placed near the back of the army to protect our flanks." Lysithea pointed to various spots on the map. "Then have you repel any ranged assaults."

"Me?" Byleth blinked, placing a hand on his chest. "How could one lowly man stop a volley of arrows?"

"Is this quite necessary?" Hubert sighed.

Byleth shot Hubert a pointed look before turning back to Lysithea.

"What's your reasoning to devoting a single man to that task, Lysithea?"

"Is this a trick question?" The mage frowned slightly. "You wield the Sword of the Creator, Professor. We witnessed firsthand how you were able to utilize it as a defensive tool as well as an offensive one."

"But what if I failed? I'm still not completely accustomed to this sword. It's not out of the question. What then?"

Lysithea pinched her chin, letting out a soft hum as she examined the map.

"Mages could use fire or wind magic to destroy any arrows. Other than that, we could have our forces spread out some to lessen any damage we might take from a ranged assault."

"Well done." Byleth nodded with a reserved smile. "I have no intention of failing, but in a battle of this size, to place all of your trust in one single strategy could be your downfall. Always have a back-up plan, and then a back-up plan to your back-up plan. Which is why-"

Byleth dragged his finger to the right of the fort.

"Should we fail to capture this point, we will divert the rest of our forces to assist Hubert in engaging the Deer. With the brunt of our troops attacking Claude from both fronts, we should overcome them. We'll have to stay vigilant and adjust accordingly to any schemes that Claude might come up with, but I see no reason we can't rout them. From there, we can defeat the Lions, and the day is ours."

"Given that this is a _mock _battle, I see no glaring holes in your strategy," Hubert stated.

"You almost sound disappointed by that, Hubert."

"Of course not," he scoffed, surprising Byleth with his immediate response. "I am simply saying that were this the real thing, there would be much more to consider."

"True enough."

Byleth glanced down at the map before him, his brows knitting together. Were Edelgard here, perhaps he could feel more excited at the prospect of this grand mock battle. While he wanted a convincing victory for his students, the professor still felt reluctant at raising his hand to the other classes. Even if it wasn't the real deal, the thought of striking down Dimitri or Claude made him feel… uncomfortable. It all left such a bad taste in his mouth. Not only were they allowing the fellow houses to fight one another, the church was openly _encouraging _it. It felt… wrong. No part of him particularly wanted to take part in it, but the academy seemed to hold the event in such high regard. All of Garreg Mach seemed excited for it. He didn't want to let them down.

So, Byleth would bite his tongue and do this for his students. If a victory here would make them happy, then he would endeavor to make it happen.

And for Edelgard, there wasn't much that Byleth _wouldn't _do for her.

That realization was frightening. It was new to him. He had never had a cause to fight for before. In the past, he simply raised his sword because he was told to. Byleth killed because that was what was expected of him. It was something he never gave much thought to.

That felt different now. Of course, as the professor, there are many things that are expected of him; this battle being only one of them.

But, with Edelgard… She never really asked anything of him. In most cases, she deferred to his judgement and allowed him to make his own decisions. It was… nice. This sword, his Crest, his job as a mercenary and then a teacher, they were all handed to him. Forced into his hands by another, or by fate.

With her, however, it was beginning to feel as if he was being given the opportunity to carve his own destiny.

It was _that _realization that was truly terrifying, yet at the same time, freeing.

"Professor?"

Byleth blinked, turning his head to the frowning Hubert.

"Was there anything else?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that will be all." Byleth shook his head, running a hand over his face. "See you two tomorrow."

Hubert dipped his head and left. Always one for quick exits.

Lysithea nodded and left as well, giving her professor a slight, friendly grin. She was always appreciative when he brought her in.

With the two gone, Byleth leaned against the table, letting out a small, albeit dejected sigh.

The mercenary didn't know if he liked how eagerly his thought process seemed to jump to her. Edelgard was almost like a magnet; his mind always seemed to gravitate towards her nowadays. He had never been… _attracted _towards someone before. His body didn't know how to respond; it was uncharted territory. That wasn't to say he didn't have certain urges and desires that every other hotblooded male his age would have, but Byleth never went out of his way to fulfill them. He would always brush it off, rationalizing that any romantic pursuit would simply be a detriment to his line of work or his own training. He saw how the other mercenaries would get emotionally attached to another. They'd lose focus. They'd lose sight of themselves and the bigger picture. Weakness, Byleth thought. When he was sixteen, he vowed to never fall into that same pit.

How things have changed.

Byleth glanced at the empty space beside him and he felt… lonely.

Perhaps he should go spar with Felix. Or cook with Bernadetta. Sing with Dorothea.

Anything to take his mind off the gaping hole beside him.

* * *

Edelgard loved to look up at the night sky. The millions of tiny little lights that persisted in the black nothingness that surrounded them helped her gain perspective. In a way, they reminded her of herself. They continued to shine their light, not letting the darkness smother them.

When she was locked away underground, she would often find herself looking to the sky, hoping, _begging_ to one day see those lights once more. She could only see the shadowy ceiling of the room she was trapped in, but she still liked to picture those bright lights in its surface. On a few occasions, she felt like she could actually see them. It was probably just her hallucinating, but it was one of the few things that gave her strength during those times.

As she tilted her head up to gaze at those brilliant stars, Edelgard found herself requesting the same strength she needed years ago.

The night's air was blisteringly cold. The actual temperature couldn't have been that low, but as she stood alone at the edge of the terrace, looking up at the night sky, she couldn't resist the shivering that racked her frame.

In this moment, Edelgard was glad she was alone. It was on this night that the weakness, doubt, and self-loathing that she wallowed in had reared its ugly head to grip her heart once more. Never would she allow herself to appear so weak in front of another, but seeing as how the only witness to her moment of frailty was the night sky itself, she didn't mind. As pathetic as it sounded, her and the night had a closer relationship than she did with many of her peers. For years, it felt as if the only one that knew her true self were the stars themselves.

And for a while, Edelgard kept it that way. Maybe it was out of fear of rejection, or maybe it was simply because she trusted no one else. For many years, these stars were the only thing Edelgard could reveal herself to.

Then… a nameless man she had never met before came along and risked his own life for hers. The act of sacrificing something so precious for her sake… At the time, she could hardly believe her eyes. She could hardly believe that someone might _possibly_ shield her. That someone might _possibly_ protect her. For a week, that distrust persisted. She was assured that Byleth simply had ulterior motives to saving her. That was why he risked his own life to protect hers- he had to have had something to gain from it. To Edelgard, that was the _only thing that made sense_.

Then, once again, he chose _her_. When Byleth came to them and announced he would be their new professor, it felt like some veil had been lifted. This world was covered in darkness, from its surface to its depths. Many were naïve and didn't accept this as readily as she did, but Edelgard knew better.

But, when Byleth chose to become their teacher, the world suddenly seemed a few shades brighter. There was still darkness. Droves of it. Sometimes it felt as if that abyss might swallow her whole.

Years ago, it did.

But now, now it felt as if there might just be one, solitary hand reaching out for her to latch on to.

Never had she gripped to something as fiercely as she did that hand.

Edelgard closed her eyes, allowing herself to rest against the terrace's railing.

"If only things could be different…" She mumbled to the audience of stars. The words sounded foreign coming from her mouth. She had disposed of hope _long ago_, yet here it was. That fire still burned.

"If what could be different?"

Edelgard's eyes snapped open, her hand reaching towards the dagger at her side.

But, before she could turn to face the source of the voice, a small weight fell on her shoulders. Immediately she could feel its warmth.

It was Byleth's jacket.

"You'll catch a cold standing out here."

The man himself suddenly materialized beside her. The light from the moon illuminated his blank face. Yet even with such dim lighting, she could see subtle smile that tugged at his lips.

"Must you always sneak up on me like that?" Edelgard stifled a shaky sigh. Her hands moved to remove the jacket he had placed over her shoulders but froze.

She reasoned she could allow herself this one, small pleasure.

"Sorry."

His amused face betrayed the halfhearted apology.

"What are you even doing here at this hour?" Edelgard asked after composing herself somewhat. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

"Couldn't sleep." Byleth shrugged. "Then I remembered what you said about feeling cooped up when sleep evades you and thought I might be able to find you."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes." Byleth nodded, not embarrassed in the least. "I was feeling restless."

That made her feel…surprisingly happy. Granted, that last part was slightly concerning, but she tried to ignore it.

"I am happy you can speak your mind around me, but I'm afraid your bluntness will never cease to confound me," Edelgard remarked, turning her head to avoid his gaze.

"Sorry."

Byleth turned his head up to the moon. The great, white sphere reflected off the whites of his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question, by the way," Byleth spoke, his voice quiet.

"Your question?" Edelgard blinked, realization slowly dawning on her. "Oh, that. Well, perhaps if you didn't startle me, I would have answered you sooner."

Byleth glanced at her. His small grin turned into a devilish smirk.

"I'll try and refrain in the future."

Edelgard had originally attributed his ability to catch her unaware to being at the right place at the right time, but now she wasn't so sure. She wouldn't put it pass the surprisingly mischievous professor to be doing this all on purpose.

"And to answer your question, I was simply referring to our return to routine," Edelgard answered hotly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "There's always so much to be done, yet I continue to run into the same pitfalls and problems. It can grow tiring."

It wasn't a lie, but it was a slight bend of the truth. She just didn't reveal the extent of her troubles.

"The world keeps on turning." Byleth nodded to himself.

"Makes one wish they could simply spend the day doing nothing but gorging themselves on sweets."

Byleth raised an eyebrow, his bemused look returning.

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Even I have moments of self-indulgence, you know." Edelgard scowled. Her eyes were drawn to the jacket adorning her shoulders. A testament to that fact.

Byleth hummed, his head bobbing up and down a few times as he considered her words.

"Let's do that, then. We can spend a day devouring sweets after we return from Gronder."

"Do you mean it?" Edelgard's eyes widened. She quickly reeled herself back in, the thought of spending a day with Byleth eating cakes and other fine things causing her to smile. "Just the thought makes me happy."

Edelgard sighed deeply and the smile vanished. Again, things were never that simple.

"But… Hubert would never allow it. And I fear my responsibilities as an heir and as house leader eat up too much of my time."

She didn't reveal the truth of the matter, though. With Monica still shadowing her every step, she was hesitant to agree to Byleth's proposition. Her uncle was already wary enough as it was, she didn't need to go adding more fuel to the fire.

"I see…"

Byleth frowned, his head drooping slightly.

"That's too bad."

Seeing the rare, hurt puppy look on her professor's face came as a surprise. It left her feeling eager to reassure him, if only to get rid of that look.

"It may not be possible now, but one day we will know the joys of idling. Mark my words."

Byleth turned to face her, his expression returning to its normal impassiveness. An eyebrow was raised slightly.

Edelgard felt the increasingly familiar sensation of heat welling in her cheeks. She had not intended to sound so… serious speaking about such a jovial topic. It was about sweets, for heaven's sake!

The growing smirk on Byleth's face only caused the heat to intensify.

"Is it so _amusing _to you, me daydreaming of free time?" Edelgard grumbled, crossing her arms and turning away.

"You misunderstand me." So he said, but the smirk persisted.

"Huh!" Edelgard scoffed as she spared him a single glance. "Your silly grin says otherwise!"

"No, I'm serious."

This time, his grin really did fade.

"The thought of lazing around with you and your determination to see it through makes me…"

Byleth uncharacteristically faltered. It was unlike him to hesitate when speaking.

"Happy."

Edelgard went rigid, her eyes widening. Her heartbeat quickened. Byleth's words had more of an effect on her than she cared to admit.

Warmth blossomed in her chest. It wasn't the familiar warmth of love or longing she so often felt when she was around Byleth, but the return of the unfamiliar heat of… hope.

She lowered her head, her eyes trained on the ground below.

The air was still cold, but Byleth's jacked staved it off.

The night was dark. The darkness still felt like it clung to her.

But even so, she could still clearly see the image of a hand reaching out to her. Brighter than anything. It repelled the encroaching abyss.

"Edelgard?"

When she lifted her head, she saw the form of Byleth standing over her. His eyes worriedly searched hers.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Edelgard closed her eyes and smiled, hugging the jacket a little tighter to herself.

"Not in the least, Byleth. In fact, I want to thank you," she said, her voice gentle. "This might sound a bit… sentimental, but I've been wanting to thank you for a while now."

"Thank me?" Byleth's brow furrowed, his head tilting to the side. "What for?"

"Because of you, I feel I can walk my fated path without losing myself. If I were alone, I might have lost perspective and become a harsh ruler with a heart of ice."

Edelgard still had her doubts that she wasn't just that, but with Byleth by her side, she wanted to distance herself from those titles as far as it was allowed.

"But I'm not alone," she continued. "With you by my side, I'm somehow free to not only be a leader, but…"

"Yourself?" Byleth finished for her.

"Yes." She nodded. She was free to simply be Edelgard.

Byleth smiled. It wasn't one of the small, restrained ones she was accustomed to seeing. It was one of the ones that stretched across his face. A gift to see.

"I'm glad."

It was only two, simple words, but Edelgard could feel the extent of the sincerity that laid behind them.

It was enough to spur her onward.

"Until I met you, no one has been able to surpass me- much less command me. I have always been seen as an untouchable princess or emperor. No one spoke to me as an equal or met my gaze without flinching."

She thought back to her days before Byleth had been assigned to her class. How lonesome those days were. Others feared her, while her classmates tread lightly around her. Meanwhile, her old professor was hardly a worthy instructor. Just as the others, he had treated her with kid gloves, afraid that if he made one small error or overstepped his bounds, he might be crushed underneath her heel. Every relationship she had prior to Byleth had felt fake- forced. She couldn't discern if the people around her simply felt compelled to be there, or if they simply wanted to align themselves to someone of power.

"It was lonely. Terribly lonely…" Edelgard's lips continued to move, mirroring her thoughts. "The only person I could rely on as I tried to claw my way out of the darkness was myself. But you... you have been a brilliant light. Somehow, you have chased the darkness away. And for that... I will always be grateful."

To finally give a voice to her internal thoughts regarding Byleth's impact on her life was… relieving. It felt as a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Edelgard was anxious to hear how he might respond- incredibly so, but it still was a great relief to get it out in the open.

Byleth simply stared intensely at her. The muscles in his face hadn't moved an inch, but the cloudy look in his eyes was a storm of emotions. She could see his pupils jump back and forth as he scrutinized her.

"I… I don't know what to say," he finally admitted.

"You don't need to say anything, Byleth." Edelgard shook her head. "I just wanted you to hear it."

Truthfully, _some _kind of response would have been appreciated, but Edelgard would happily settle for this.

To her surprise, Byleth took a step forward. She watched his hand reach out for hers, only to stop and hang in midair.

It fell back to his side.

Her professor swallowed, looking surer of himself.

"Edelgard, I promise you that I will continue to chase away that darkness," Byleth spoke, his voice firm. "Because, to me, you are-"

Byleth stopped himself before he could finish.

The teacher closed his eyes, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to formulate a response.

"I… feel the same towards you."

"You, you do?" Edelgard perked up. That had been unexpected. Byleth wasn't exactly the _most _talkative when it came to his feelings.

"Yes."

Byleth opened his eyes. The blue orbs met hers, unwavering as they held them. As if some wave had washed over him, his resolve had returned.

"Before I met you, everything in my life had been decided for me."

He tapped the sword at his side.

"This sword, my Crest, even this job, they were all things that I had no choice over."

Byleth's eyes adorned a far-off look as he stared past her.

"Stepping in front of that axe was the first decision I had ever made for myself. Choosing your class was the second."

He grinned slightly as he returned to reality.

"So far, I'm two-for-two."

Edelgard returned the smile, but remained silent as to allow him to continue.

Her ears hung off of every word, eagerly awaiting the next.

"Before I met you, I was aimless," he went on, going somber once more. "It was such a… lonesome existence."

Byleth lowered his head.

Edelgard looked down, noticing his fingers gingerly taking the sleeve of his jacket.

"But now, I feel happy. Content. I feel as though I actually have control over my own fate, and it's all thanks to you. You have given me purpose, and for that, _I _will always be grateful."

His eyes met hers.

"Just as you say I have done for you; you are my brightest light. Thank you, Edelgard."

Edelgard opened her mouth to speak, but closed it just as quick. She licked her dry lips, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

She had never been anyone's "light" before; she didn't know how to interpret that. Of course, there _was _Hubert, but Edelgard highly doubted he would use such gushy terminology like that.

It felt as though all Edelgard aspired to be would cause grief and sorrow. To hear that by just being herself she was able to give her professor strength left her with… an incredible bundle of warm feelings. Joy, gratitude… love. It was almost cruel that of all the things she had told Byleth, this was the only one she couldn't voice.

_What I wouldn't give to just feel your hand in mine…_

"Edelgard…"

She was drawn back out of her thoughts by the sheer uncertainty in Byleth's voice.

He had somehow moved closer without her knowing. Only a few inches now separated the two. At this range, she could slightly smell the fragrance of soap coming from his somewhat damp hair. She could feel his quickened breaths tickling her skin. She could feel the slight heat that emanated from his body.

Byleth was looking down at her. His eyes didn't move.

"Edelgard, I-"

Byleth immediately stopped himself. His mouth snapped shut, his hand shooting up to cover his lips as if he didn't trust his brain to do the job for him.

"Byleth? Is something wrong?" Edelgard's brows raised. That was a… curious response.

He shook his head a few times, hurriedly taking a few steps back.

"N-no, nothing," Byleth mumbled, his hand moving across his face, pushing his bangs back. "I simply forgot that I… Need to take a bath."

Edelgard's gaze drifted to his damp hair.

"Have you not already done so?" Edelgard blinked a few times in confusion. She took a step forward.

He took a step back.

"As your _professor_, it is imperative that I go take another bath. A cold one. Good night, Edelgard. You can return my jacket tomorrow."

With those final, shaky words spoken, Byleth turned and fled the scene, leaving a confused, slightly concerned Edelgard standing alone on the terrace.

"That was… strange," Edelgard muttered to herself, watching as Byleth hurried away. She had hundreds of questions for his strange reaction, but seeing as how he had nearly sprinted away, she wouldn't get any answers on this night.

But perhaps it was time for her to try and get to sleep as well. Tomorrow would no doubt be another tiring day if Monica continued to shadow her as she had been.

Hugging Byleth's jacket slightly closer to her chest, she began her walk back to her dorm.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry that this chapter took a little longer to get out there. After the last update, I got pretty busy with the usual life stuff. Also totally spaced that my birthday was this week of all weeks. Kind of a funny coincidence given the timing of my last chapter! I'll also admit that the free time I did have, I spent mostly playing Code Vein. Fun game.**_

_**Anyhow, hope you all liked this one! It's a bit less linear than some of my other chapters, but that's just kind of the way it came together. I wanted to get some Hubert POV in, and in my last chapters it felt like Byleth had taken the focus, so I wanted to give Edelgard her own screentime. Plus, writing from her POV is just really fun. I alwaaaays love writing a chapter that highlights the characters more than anything else.**_

_**And this felt like a good a time as any to toss in Edelgard's B support. One of the pluses of writing a more animated Byleth is being able to have him respond in kind to scenes like these. It was rather interesting thinking up how Byleth himself might respond to Edelgard's reveal of how she sees Byleth. Considering how Crimson Flower is all about choices (aka Byleth choosing Edelgard and his humanity), it seemed rather fitting to start hinting towards those eventual decisions.**_

_**Next chapter, we'll be wrapping up Gronder Field! And then, it's on to Remire!**_

_**Before I go though, I just wanted to give everyone a heads up: if you see me posting a new story in the future, don't be alarmed. This hypothetical story will only be a oneshot, as there is a particular scene from Silver Snow that I've been dying to write, but couldn't possibly fit into the confines of this story. All of my focus will be on this fic... outside of the one, hypothetical oneshot. **_

_**See you all next time! As always, thank you all for your continued support!**_


	16. A Precursor

Byleth stood at the front of the Black Eagle army, the Sword of the Creator resting comfortably on his shoulder. His eyes scanned the vast grain fields of Gronder, numbers racing by in his mind as he counted each head he saw. It was a futile effort. There had to be hundreds of men and women that stood on the field, anxiously awaiting the signal to commence the battle. His gaze could hardly make it anywhere past the sea of students. In that great herd, he could point out the familiar yellow of Claude standing at the front of his forces, and the familiar blue of Dimitri standing at the front of his.

The professor swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He had no doubts in the abilities of his students; only his own. This would be the first time he had ever commanded a battle of this size. The largest group he ever led was somewhere around fifty men. The flock of students and soldiers behind him dwarfed that.

"Are you ready, Professor?"

Byleth glanced at the house leader beside him. As always, Edelgard appeared calm and collected. Her expression was blank, but her purple eyes burned with the fires of determination at the conquest before her; a common look that adorned her face in scenarios such as this. He envied her ability to stay levelheaded like that.

Truthfully, unlike her, he wasn't ready. Not mentally, at least. The strategy he had cooked up with the help of Hubert and Lysithea (and occasionally Edelgard) he felt was foolproof, there was only the slight, nagging doubt that he could lead an army of this size to victory.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Byleth nodded.

His eyes traveled up the cliffside to where a small group stood. He could spot the green tufts of hair at the front.

Lady Rhea and other members of the church were already in their front row seats to watch how the battle will play out. They were silent observers in this grand, mock battle, but they also played the part of moderators to this event. While all students were given training weapons for this bout, the margin for human error was still great. Even with wooden weapons, basic magic spells, and blunt arrows, injuries could and would still transpire. Rhea and her group of healers were there to ensure no student got seriously wounded and to transport any beaten student away from the battlefield. In the off chance that some poor soul's life was threatened, they would also Warp them out before serious damage could be done.

Taking that into account, the sword that rested on his shoulder felt heavier than ever. The decision to allow the professor to use such a weapon as the Sword of the Creator was as curious as it was baffling. Byleth also had a training sword strapped to his waist that he would be using in one-on-one fights, but he had been given full reign by Rhea to use his blade on the field of battle as he saw fit.

Her motives were perplexing, but even so, Byleth could garner a few theories as to why the decision had been made. He was sure part of it was just a test to see how far he had progressed with mastering the sword, but a larger part of him wondered if perhaps this was a convenient opportunity to showcase its destructive power. Rhea had never been soft-spoken about what would happen to those that opposed the church. Perhaps she saw this as a chance to show all the onlookers and the rest of the students the power they held in their possession. To show everyone what they would be up against should they raise their blades to the Church of Seiros.

Byleth frowned, exhaling slowly through his nose.

Regardless of the reason, he disapproved. Of course, it was entirely possible that this entire battle was just put in place to remind everyone how terrible and destructive war really was, but he doubted it. If that were truly the case, the victor wouldn't be lauded in praise. They had been very blatant with their promised rewards to the winner. It seemed counterproductive to reward the victors of this battle if their purpose was to dissuade the instigation of war in that manner.

"Nervous?"

He could feel Edelgard's eyes evaluating him.

"How can you tell?" Byleth asked.

"You seem almost… jumpy today."

"Jumpy?" Byleth raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. He had been called a lot of things before, but 'jumpy' was never one of them.

But… he supposed he was feeling rather on edge. Part of him wished the horns would sound just so they could get to fighting. Wielding a sword was what he was trained to do- what he lived to do. It was where the Ashen Demon in him felt most at home.

Leading an army, though… that was something Byleth wasn't accustomed to.

"I suppose I am." Byleth nodded.

"There is no need to worry, my teacher. With you leading us, there's nothing we can't accomplish."

Byleth turned his eyes away from her encouraging smile, the butterflies in his stomach increasing in intensity. It was incredible how such a fierce woman could flip the switch like that. It caught him completely off guard, despite what his facial features might be exhibiting.

It didn't help matters that he still felt somewhat awkward around his precious student. Ever since that night where he nearly let his most bottled secret slip, he felt somewhat… uncomfortable being with her. Not that he didn't enjoy her company, quite the opposite, but the feeling of being wrapped around one person's finger was something he didn't quite comprehend. He wasn't sure how to act around her, but thankfully, Edelgard hadn't seemed to pick up on it.

Byleth only feared that the next time she swayed his reason, he might really say something he couldn't take back. He only had to wait a few more months, but when he considered how long that time frame was, it felt like an eternity.

"Eagles, gather around."

Byleth pushed the thoughts from his head and turned to face his class. The battlefield was no place for thoughts of this nature. That could wait until after the day was won. People were relying on his steely nerves. He couldn't get lost in his thoughts here of all places.

The heads of Hubert, Petra, Bernadetta, Ferdinand Linhardt, Caspar, Dorothea, Felix, Flayn, and Lysithea came to stand before him and Edelgard.

"Just follow the strategies we laid out and the day should be ours," Byleth told them, his eyes scanning each of their faces. Some looked more ready for the battle to commence than others. "If you find yourself caught out or being pushed back, just call for aid. Heroes belong in the storybooks, not the battlefield. Understood, Caspar?"

"Hey, why are you singling me out?" The boy in question grumbled, crossing his arms indignantly.

"I believe it is rather obvious." Hubert glowered at him. "You are more likely to scream some obscenity and charge the enemy recklessly than you are to wait for backup."

"One time that happened!"

"Just once?" Hubert challenged. "I would require an abacus to hope to count them all."

Caspar growled and turned his head, his cheeks a slight shade of red.

"Worry not, Professor!" Petra exclaimed. "I will be a… a…"

The girl from Brigid fumbled for the right word.

"Team player!"

"That's the spirit, Petra!" Dorothea giggled into her hand. "As long as we work together, we can do anything."

The songstress turned to Felix and winked at him.

"Isn't that right, Felix?"

"Don't wink at me."

Dorothea took a step towards him.

"Come on, don't be such a spoilsport, Felix."

Felix took a step back.

"And I thought the Deer were a rowdy bunch…" Lysithea mumbled to herself as she watched the conversation unfold.

"Ha! You will find no bunch rowdier than the Black Eagles!" Ferdinand boasted, for some reason looking rather smug at that. He turned to Byleth. "Am I right, Professor?"

"Don't answer that, Teacher," Edelgard groaned, a hand absently rubbing her brow.

The Eagles' antics always had a way of calming him. The group would get wildly off topic, only for Edelgard to make some disapproving remark or try to reel them back in. Even in the face of battle, they somehow found a way to act as usual. The silly routine was always welcomed.

Perhaps it would bolster morale if he joined in on the fun every once and awhile. Yes, he reasoned that was a fine strategy.

"That's right, Ferdinand. We are hands down the rowdiest class."

Ferdinand grinned triumphantly, much to Edelgard's dismay.

"Not you too," Edelgard sighed, her shoulders drooping.

Byleth felt himself smile as he watched the exasperated princess roll her eyes.

However, before he could open his mouth to administer some smarmy rebuttal, the sounds of a horn being played blared across Gronder Field.

And with it, his grin vanished.

"It is time. Man your positions."

The group nodded in unison and scattered across their side of the field. Meanwhile, along with Edelgard, Byleth moved to the front. Despite the tumultuous emotions that swirled in his chest, he really did feel at ease with her standing at the front with him.

"You ready?" Byleth asked his partner.

"Always, my teacher." Edelgard nodded.

* * *

With the battle fully underway, it was truly a sight to behold. Edelgard was no stranger to combat, but even she had a hard time truly grasping what she was witnessing. She had worked with Byleth countless times after he had received the Sword of the Creator, but never had she seen it put to use in a battle of this size. In an area as open as Gronder Field, the true potential of the Creator's Sword could be, and was, put to use.

To put it bluntly, it was a force of nature.

The legendary weapon twirled high overhead like some great dragon, cracking the air as the sword whipped back and forth. Red strands of electricity crackled around the length of the blade, arcing to the ground below while avoiding any passing-by soldiers.

"Lion cavaliers approaching from the west!" Ferdinand's voice boomed over the sounds of the fray.

Edelgard slammed the hilt of her axe into the nose of the Blue Lion student she had been fighting. The man yelped in pain, falling back onto his rear. The minute his body touched the dirt, ethereal light rain down on him, teleporting him away.

With her foe beaten, Edelgard turned to the oncoming threat.

Sure enough, a battalion of two dozen horsemen were attempting to flank their main force. The thundering sound of their hoofbeats somehow managed to drown out the chorus of shouts and weapons clashing.

The cavaliers were outnumbered nearly two-to-one, but with them being on horseback, they could simply charge through their ranks and trample many of their troops in the process.

The air cracked as the Sword of the Creator veered to the left and toward the encroaching Lions.

But, instead of aiming for the students themselves, the blade collided with ground in front of them.

A miniature explosion of dirt erupted into the air. The shock wave caused the horses to rear back on their hind legs. The creatures neighed in fear as they tried, and failed, to backpedal away. Many of the horses toppled over, while the ones that had been able to remain standing were eventually pushed over by gusts of wind magic.

Several pillars of light cascaded down from the sky as the beaten troops were warped away.

Had Edelgard been anywhere other than the battlefield, she would have been awestruck by the pure display of power Byleth had just unleashed. Their leader probably didn't even break a sweat at dispatching that amount of men.

"Fliers in the southwest!" A voice Edelgard did not recognize shouted.

"Petra, Bernie, scare them off!" Byleth ordered from somewhere in the distance. Her teacher was leading the charge with her at the front, but with a battle this grand, she couldn't hope to spot his face in the crowd. The field was dotted with small, contained battles, obscuring her vision. "Mages, hold the fort! Push back any assault! Edelgard, advance!"

Edelgard twirled her axe as she sped forwards, her own battalion of troops following behind her.

Her brows twitched as she heard a familiar droning sound in the air.

Skidding to a halt, she turned her head to the sky.

A cloud of arrows was falling towards them.

"Professor, above us!"

At her warning, the Sword of the Creator began to bend once more.

The glowing red blade tore through the volley of arrows, turning the threat into nothing but splinters.

Shards of wood rained down on them harmlessly. Another attack deterred.

Edelgard turned her focus back to the task before her. There was still a considerable amount of ground to cover before she could reach Dimitri at the back of his force.

"Follow my lead!" She barked before resuming her charge. "Hold nothing back!"

Edelgard's forces tore through an unsuspecting group of Golden Deer. They had been so preoccupied with battling the Lions, they hadn't bothered to protect themselves from an attack to their backs.

She dipped under the thrust of a lance, swinging her axe at the attacker's rib cage as she rose back to her full height.

At the last second, she pulled back. Had she used all of her strength, the student would have been sent into the dirt with a multitude of broken ribs. Instead, when her wooden weapon collided with his midsection, he was probably only left with a cracked rib and a nasty bruise.

Another flash of light, another group of students transported away from the battlefield. Another win for the Eagles.

Edelgard turned her gaze to her next opponent, only to freeze when she heard the familiar sound of hoofbeats fast approaching. However, this time, she could only pinpoint one horse over the sounds of battle.

The Eagle instinctively rolled to her right, narrowly dodging a blow from a lance as the horse galloped by.

"Nice reflexes!"

Edelgard raised her head, her eyes narrowing at the sight of familiar red hair.

Sylvain grinned at her from his seat on the saddle. His horse trotted in place, its head twisting back and forth as it neighed.

"I promise not to bruise that pretty face of yours, Princess, so don't hold this against me, okay?"

Edelgard growled, her hands tightening around the hilt of her axe. She always did find Sylvain's constant jabbering to be grating. A small part of her would enjoy this.

Sylvain whipped the reins with one hand, while in the other he raised his lance.

The horse galloped forward, it's path right towards Edelgard.

She tensed her legs, readying herself to jump out of the way once more. With her axe, she was at a supreme disadvantage in terms of reach. She would be hard-pressed to dodge Sylvain's lance while retaliating in kind, so she'd be forced to get creative.

At the last second, she jumped to the opposite side of the lance, avoiding the thrust.

As she moved, Edelgard adjusted her grip on the axe's hilt.

With as much strength as she could muster, she hurled her weapon at his chest.

"Oof!"

Sylvain grunted as the wood struck him squarely in the sternum, knocking him clean off the horse.

He fell to the ground with a thud, gasping as the air was stolen from his lungs. Meanwhile, the frightened horse whinnied and galloped off without its master.

Despite all of that, Sylvain found the wherewithal to sit up and flash her one of his trademark, "charming" smiles.

"Man! Those slender arms of yours sure do pack a punch!" Sylvain laughed, rubbing his bruised rear. "To celebrate your victory, maybe you and those beautiful arms of yours should accompany me to-"

Before he could finish his would-be proposal, the pillar of light transported him away.

Edelgard scoffed and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes as she bent down to retrieve her weapon.

Not a moment too soon, might she add.

"Lady Edelgard!"

One of her troop approached her.

"What is it?" She asked but kept her eyes on the battle unfolding around her. Under Byleth's command, they had slowly pushed their advantage. The Eagles had cut through the battling Lions and Deer, interjecting themselves in between the two forces.

"Prince Dimitri and his men have joined the fray! What are your orders?"

Edelgard's hands clenched at the name, her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened around her weapon.

Truthfully, this duel was a _long _time coming. For some time now Edelgard had wanted to test her might against his; to finally decide who among the two was the stronger fighter. Dimitri was one of the many obstacles on her path that she would one day have to do away with. Their battle today could be a good indicator of how the future conflict might play out. If she could beat Dimitri here, she could be confident in the fact that when the day came for them to clash once more, she would emerge victorious.

The last mock battle the two fought in was hardly a worthy assessment. Their first battle was nothing more than a meager training session. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was as close to the real thing as she would get until that day came. Were she to win today, the victory would be much sweeter.

This battle would be a fitting final test of her resolve. If she could abandon what little scraps remained of her past-self and strike down the man she once called a step-sibling, there would be nothing left to hold her back. Her last "attempt" to do so had failed miserably when Byleth and his father had intervened, but that had been different. While she had given the order to Kostas, she wasn't the one wielding the axe. It was hardly the same when it was by your own hand.

If she could force Dimitri into a loss with _her own two hands_, then nothing could shake her will. Nothing other than-

Edelgard stopped that line of thought right in its tracks. Now was hardly the time to get lost in the endless possibilities that involved her enigmatic professor.

"We will meet them head on," Edelgard declared as she stepped forward. "Leave Dimitri to me."

The man saluted, falling into step with Edelgard as they moved forwards.

* * *

Byleth sidestepped the swing of the axe, slapping the training weapon out of Hilda's hands with his own.

"Yowch!" Hilda shrieked, her good hand gingerly rubbing the fresh welt. "Watch where you swing that thing, Professor!"

"Sorry, Hilda." Byleth smiled apologetically at her as he lightly tapped her chest with his sword. "For a delicate flower, you fought well."

A few seconds and a flash of light later, a grinning Hilda was warped away from the field.

Setting his sights on the rest of the battle, Byleth moved to rejoin the fray.

The Golden Deer's forces were quickly being depleted. With Hubert's assault from the east, the Deer had been pincered on all fronts. Other than the small group Hubert was currently dealing with, all that remained was Claude and his troop. Once they were beaten, Byleth could turn his focus to wiping out the rest of the Lions. All was going according to plan.

As Hubert had put it, it had been a bold strategy to engage both houses at once. The Eagles were stretched thin, but if one were to take a single glance at Gronder Field, they wouldn't know it with how well they were fairing. Other than a few students and a disgruntled Caspar and a thankful Linhardt, no other Eagle had been knocked out of the battle- at least, not that he had seen.

And for that, Byleth was immensely proud of his students. They were all handling the hectic ordeal of war with poise and grace. Byleth expected a fair share of hiccups during today's battle, but to his surprise, there really hadn't been. The Eagles had followed his orders to the letter, and other than a few quick adjustments, the strategy they put in place had been working quite well. Byleth hadn't even felt forced to use an instance of Divine Pulse (not that he would).

If things continued as they were, he felt confident in the fact that-

Byleth leaned to the right as an arrow whizzed by. Had he moved even a second later, his skull would have sustained some serious damage. A concussion, at the very least.

He whipped his head towards his new opponent, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of his challenger.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to space out on the battlefield, Teach?"

Claude was grinning as he stepped out from underneath the small cluster of trees, his fingers twirling an arrow across the backs of his knuckles.

"I thought you of all people would know _that_!"

In one fluid motion, he had nocked the arrow he was holding. There was a sharp twang as the bowstring was released.

Byleth barely had the time to dodge it with a sidestep. It seemed Claude's dexterity wasn't just for show.

"Damn, I thought for sure you'd pull out that sword to deflect that," the Deer's leader sighed as he scratched his head. "I was _really _hoping I'd get the chance to see firsthand if the Sword of the Creator was all it cracked up to be."

"Sorry, Claude, but I won't be needing it for this battle."

"Ooh! Backtalk! Okay, now we're getting somewhere!" Claude smirked as he pulled another arrow from the quiver. "Show me what you got, Teach!"

Truthfully, that wasn't intended to be "backtalk," but Byleth didn't have the heart to tell Claude that. The Riegan just looked so pleased by it.

Nor did he have the time.

In the blink of an eye, another arrow was sent flying at his chest.

Byleth dropped to all fours to avoid the attack. The minute the arrow flew over his head, he pushed himself up, setting out in a sprint towards Claude.

Claude's smirk grew as Byleth got closer and closer, as if this had been what he expected from the start. Even if it was, there wasn't much Byleth could do otherwise. Unless he closed the distance between the two, he had no hope of besting him. Of course, he could simply use his Sword of the Creator, but he would prefer not to use such a powerful weapon in a scuffle like this.

The Deer leader let loose another arrow, followed by another. With each shot he took a step back.

Byleth had been able to dodge the first one, but the second arrow had been shot right where he had moved to. As expected of the skilled archer, he had predicted which side Byleth would jump to after evading his first attack.

The professor grunted as he smacked aside the arrow with his sword. The impact had been greater than he expected.

He didn't have much time to recover before another arrow flew by.

This little dance continued as Byleth tried, and failed, to close the distance between he and Claude. It was near impossible to gain much ground without having to duck, roll, or jump to the side in order to dodge one of Claude's well-placed arrows.

But, as long as Byleth continued to avoid, he would ultimately gain the upper hand. There were only so many arrows in his quiver; truly the bane of every archer's existence.

Claude was clearly aware of this fact as well. As he drew his final arrow, he didn't nock it against his bow's string. Instead, he simply held its shaft in his hand, grinning as Byleth grew closer and closer.

Byleth raised his sword in a two-handed grip as he approached, his feet smacking against the dirt floor as he ran.

The professor slashed at Claude's midsection.

Claude ducked under the blow, dropping to the ground on one hand as he spun to the side.

As he rose back to his full height, he threw that same hand outwards.

"Tch!"

A fistful of dirt and mud was flung in Byleth's face, effectively blinding him.

He stumbled backwards, his free hand swiping at his face to try and clear the dirt from his watering eyes.

Through his blurry vision he could see Claude's arm descend upon him. In his grip was his final arrow.

Byleth lashed out, grabbing Claude by the wrist before the blow could connect. His sight might be compromised, but his honed instincts were still untainted.

He brought his sword arm down towards Claude's head, pummel first.

Claude stopped the blow with a hand of his own, then smashed his head into Byleth's nose.

Byleth grunted and stumbled away, his hand moving to his fractured nose.

"Yeesh, you've really got a hard noggin." Claude was wincing as he gingerly rubbed his forehead.

As Byleth pulled his hand away, he frowned at the wet, red splotch on his fingers.

"You don't fight like the others, Claude," he stated, wiping his hand off on his jacket.

"Of course I don't." Claude shrugged. "A win's a win, I don't care how I get it."

As if to punctuate his point, Claude nocked his final arrow and fired at Byleth.

Byleth smacked it aside and lunged forwards.

He swung his sword downwards towards Claude's right shoulder.

Claude raised his wooden bow, blocking it.

Pushing Byleth off of him, Claude jumped backwards.

"I've got a proposition for you, Teach." He smirked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Oh?" Byleth raised an eyebrow but didn't lower his sword. He wouldn't put it past him to try and attack while Byleth's guard was down.

"If you promise to let me have the prize, I'll give you the honor of a victory." Claude winked. "How does that sound? Deal?"

Byleth frowned. Claude sure did enjoy running his mouth, but he knew that was just another one of the Golden Deer's classic tactics. The man knew better than most how words could affect someone's focus. Were Dimitri or Edelgard here in Byleth's stead, such a strategy might have worked.

To his credit, Claude von Riegan was quite the enigma to the professor. The leader of the Alliance was truly the antithesis to what he had witnessed from his counterparts Dimitri and Edelgard. Claude didn't seem to mind getting his hands dirty or sullying his own reputation if it meant getting a win. In a way, Byleth respected that determination.

"Sorry, Claude, but I can't let my students down." Byleth smiled slightly, his grip tightening around the hilt of his weapon.

"Always the dutiful professor," Claude chuckled, shaking his head. "Fine, have it your way."

Claude darted to the side, so Byleth followed, his sword trailing behind him as he ran.

He had no arrows left, so all Byleth had to do was overcome him in close-quarters combat, and the battle should be won.

Byleth veered to the right, moving to intercept him.

Claude skidded to a halt, his hand shooting to his boot.

Byleth's eyes widened.

In a single motion, he had pulled out the single arrow he had kept hidden and placed it against the string of his bow.

_How long has he been hiding that?_

Taking aim, he let go of the string.

Byleth dropped to the dirt floor, using his hands to cushion his fall. The arrow flew by harmlessly.

Swinging his lower half around, Byleth attempted to sweep Claude's legs.

His right leg connected with Claude's, sending the startled Deer tumbling to the ground. The Riegan grunted as his back crashed into the dirt.

Jumping to his feet, Byleth pressed his sword to Claude's neck.

"Damn, that was a sneaky one," Claude laughed shakily, letting his head rest against the ground. "I didn't think you were so flexible."

"Don't feel too bad. The same thing worked on Edelgard."

"That's something I guess," he sighed, his eyes moving to the point of Byleth's wooden blade. "Well, go ahead. You got me."

Byleth poked his neck with his sword.

"Later, Teach."

Claude winked at him as the bright light of a Warp spell shimmered down on him.

Byleth snorted, moving his arm back to his side.

Claude von Riegan really was cut from a different cloth.

Turning his back to the dwindling Golden Deer, Byleth set out to rejoin Edelgard.

* * *

Edelgard slammed her axe into Dimitri's lance. The Lion grunted as he caught the blow. He pushed the axe aside, taking a single step back before lunging forwards.

She backed away, narrowly avoiding the lance's point to her abdomen.

"I never imagined the day where we crossed blades would come to pass," Dimitri said, his chest rising and falling slowly as he caught his breath.

Edelgard huffed, the back of her axe resting on her shoulder as her free hand moved to her hip.

"If the Empire and the Kingdom go to war, we'll be able to fight as much as we please."

Dimitri's mouth contorted into a deep frown.

"I am very sorry, but that is not something to joke about. The thought of fighting you is troubling at best."

The prince truly looked disturbed at the very thought of it. His eyes were dark and murky, his hands unconsciously clenching around his weapon.

Little did he know, there was no jest in Edelgard's statement.

"In that case, I wonder when you'll be able to stomach facing me in battle… Do you need a few moments?"

Anger spread across Dimitri's features. She knew that struck a nerve. Try as he might to cage those dark emotions, Edelgard knew better than anyone how to press those buttons.

"I'll wait to take those moments until _after _the Lions have claimed a victory here today."

"Hmph. We shall see."

Edelgard planted her foot into the ground, bringing her arm around to smash her axe into Dimitri's head.

Dimitri skirted to the side to avoid it, thrusting at Edelgard's exposed side with his lance.

Edelgard smacked it away with the back of her hand, swinging her axe horizontally in the same motion.

Dimitri jumped backwards. The moment his feet touched the ground, he sprung forwards. He lashed out with the back end of his lance, aiming for Edelgard's forearm.

Edelgard braced herself for the blow to connect. Knowing Dimitri's strength, it would no doubt be a powerful strike.

At the last second, he faltered. It was brief, but Edelgard could spot the flash of indecisiveness in his light blue eyes. He had pulled back at the final second.

The wooden shaft connected with her arm, but it felt like nothing more than a punch than a strike from a lance.

Grabbing the lance with her free hand, she twisted it to the side as she threw the elbow of her other arm into Dimitri's cheek.

The prince grimaced as he stumbled away, but somehow managed to keep a firm hold on the weapon Edelgard had tried to wrench from his grasp.

"What do I have to do to get you to fight me at your full strength?" Edelgard scowled at him. Him refusing to hit her with the brunt of his strength was a bigger blow to her pride than any insult he might utter.

"I-It's not easy raising your hand to family," Dimitri muttered, his hand wiping away the small trail of blood from his mouth. "I'm sure you could understand that, El."

She stiffened at the familiar name, her jaw clenching. Dimitri was the only one left to call her that and understand the weight behind that name. To think he would have the _audacity _to call her _that _in the midst of battle… A name that once gave her so much joy now left her with a bundle of conflicting emotions.

Edelgard couldn't allow herself to falter now.

"That sentimentality of yours will be your undoing, Dimitri."

Edelgard barreled forwards, her axe trailing behind her.

Dimitri's eyes widened. He hurriedly put up his defenses, but in the face of Edelgard's sudden charge, he was a few seconds too slow.

Edelgard hefted her axe, preparing to bring it down in an overhead strike.

Dimitri lifted his lance, readying himself to receive her blow with the shaft of his lance.

At the last second, right before the two weapons could connect, Edelgard changed direction. A feint.

Twisting her arms to the side, she swung with all of her might at Dimitri's exposed midsection.

Dimitri grunted in pain as the wooden axe connected with his ribs, shattering on impact.

The prince was thrown to the ground, his body skidding across the dirt surface for a few inches before coming to a stop.

He hissed as he sat up, a hand gently grasping his side.

Edelgard stalked over to him, tossing aside her broken weapon.

Dimitri raised his head as she approached, his lips curving up into a pained grin.

"Looks like you bested me this time," he mumbled, wincing as his chest moved.

"It won't just be 'this time' if you continue to hold back every time we fight," Edelgard retorted, the back of her hand resting on her hip.

The grin on his face faded. His blue eyes met hers. They refused to waver.

"Then I hope this will be the last time," Dimitri stated somberly.

A pillar of light rained down on his form. Dimitri's eyes never left hers as the magic from the Warp spell whisked him away.

Before she had a moment to ponder his words, the sound of a horn being played blasted across the field.

Edelgard lifted her head, turning her gaze to the cliffside behind her. Had the others already defeated the rest of the forces?

"_That is the end of this year's Battle of the Eagle and Lion!" _Seteth's commanding voice boomed. "_And the winners are... the Black Eagles!_"

Cheers erupted across Gronder Field as the declaration was made. Fists and weapons were pumped into the air. Even Edelgard felt herself smile somewhat at their victory.

She turned to the battalion of men and women that she led.

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone. I daresay that prize is as good as ours."

She was met with a bastion of smiling, happy faces. The crowd let out another ear-popping cheer as they lifted their weapons high into the air.

Edelgard jumped as she felt a hand fall upon her shoulder.

She lifted her head to see Byleth looking down on her.

"Well done, Edelgard."

Edelgard smiled, her spirits lifting at the sight of her professor.

"And you as well, my teacher." She lifted her hand, wiping off a small trail of blood from his nose with her glove. "I hope Claude didn't give you _too _much trouble."

Byleth flinched at her touch, but made no moves to distance himself from her.

"He's a slippery one, but I managed," he mumbled through her hand.

"So I can see," Edelgard chuckled, letting her arm drop back to her side. She turned her head to the sea of Eagles, recognizing a few familiar faces in the crowd as some of her classmates. "Shall we go and celebrate our victory with the others?"

He grinned slightly, nodding once.

"Let's."

* * *

The two didn't make it very far before they were flanked by the other house leaders at the academy.

"Edelgard. Professor." Prince Dimitri greeted the two as he approached. "That was a spectacular battle, you both fought exceptionally well."

Byleth nodded his thanks. He personally hadn't seen Dimitri fall, but he was well aware that Edelgard had been the one to defeat him. An exceptional feat given the prince's battle prowess, but Byleth wasn't surprised in the least. Edelgard's skill was nothing to scoff at.

The professor raised an eyebrow as Dimitri's eyes seemed to linger on Edelgard's. Curious, but not something of note. The two had a closer relationship than Byleth understood. He had been wanting to ask her about it for a while now, but to tread those waters felt dangerous. If Edelgard wanted to discuss it with him, she'd come to him eventually. There wasn't much the two hadn't shared with one another at this point. Whatever her relationship was with the prince, it was obviously something she didn't want to talk about at this time.

"Complete and utter defeat," Claude sighed as he shook his head. "I would hate to make an enemy of you two."

Edelgard's reserved expression didn't break, but Byleth could see the sparkling of her eyes and how her chest had puffed out slightly at the praise. It was clear that she was rather pleased with their decisive victory, but he knew Edelgard wasn't one to boast after a win.

Claude snuck a glance at Byleth, grinning apologetically.

"Hope I didn't bust up your nose too bad, Teach."

Byleth blinked. Oh. Right. He had nearly forgotten.

"Don't worry about it."

He waved his hand across his face. There was a brief flash of white in his palm as he casted a simple healing spell. The sensation of the broken bone shifting back into place was unsettling, but compared to the actual pain of it breaking, it was hardly anything.

"It happens."

Claude pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"Man, nothing can break that composure of yours, huh?"

"You'll have to do better than that if you're aiming to aggravate my professor." Edelgard frowned disapprovingly.

"Hey now, I was just trying to salvage one win from today." Claude raised his hands defensively. "No need to get all riled up over it, Princess."

A crooked smile spread across Claude's features as he looked back and forth between the two.

"I promise to refrain from 'aggravating' your precious Byleth in the future," Claude said with a wink. "I wouldn't want to step on any toes."

Edelgard shot the Deer leader a glare worthy enough to send chills down one's spine.

"Anyways-"

The princess exhaled slowly with her eyes closed. Claude always had the exceptional ability to get under her skin.

"Your praise was unnecessary," she continued as she composed herself. "I know you both feel we won by a paper-thin margin."

Byleth hummed quietly. Always the modest one, Edelgard was. Personally, he saw it as a crushing victory, but he decided it best not to voice that conceited statement.

"And I won't deny it. If we were to fight again, there's no telling who would prevail. What do you think, Professor?"

Edelgard turned her head to Byleth.

"It wasn't much of a-"

Byleth stopped himself, his brow furrowing. That had been close. He had almost said it wasn't much of a challenge. And he liked Claude and Dimitri. He personally didn't want to trample on their egos too much.

"Decisive victory," he finished after a brief pause. "It could have gone either way."

Despite her neutral words, Byleth could spot the slight, approving smile on Edelgard's face after hearing the hesitation in his voice.

"That doesn't sound very convincing when you pause like that," Dimitri chuckled. True, Byleth probably wasn't very subtle about it, but at least the two didn't appear to be offended.

"In any case, I hope the day never comes when we have to put this experience to use," Claude said, an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

"Agreed." Dimitri nodded. "I would hate to know a future in which I'm forced to cross swords with you."

Byleth watched as Edelgard's indifferent expression faltered. It was brief and had gone unnoticed by the other two leaders, but Byleth spotted it an instant. It was possible he could have been mistaken, but Byleth liked to think he knew Edelgard and her tells pretty well by now.

Edelgard's stormy, purple eyes met his. They were unblinking. They only held his gaze for a moment, but to Byleth, it felt like an eternity.

She eventually shifted her focus back to Dimitri and Claude, but Byleth couldn't help but wonder if that little showing had been for his benefit. It was almost as if she had _wanted _him to see that and was double checking to make sure he had.

…But what was it he even saw in the first place?

Byleth shook the thoughts from his head. Speculation was pointless.

"True. Although the Battle of the Eagle _was _originally named after a war between the Empire and the Kingdom," Edelgard reminded the two, pausing briefly before continuing. "But that's all in the past. I'm sure even the name will one day fade from the pages of history."

"Yes," Byleth agreed, but his eyes were still trained on Edelgard. "Let's do our best to get along."

"How admirable, Teach! And on that note, I have a proposition." Whatever look of trepidation that had been on Claude's face was already long gone, replaced by his usual easy-going grin. "When we get back to Garreg Mach, let's have a grand feast to break down the walls between our respective houses."

Claude rubbed the top of his head, his excitement wavering somewhat.

"And by a 'grand' feast, I mean a fairly regular feast in the dining hall."

"It would be a fine opportunity to get to know each other better," Dimitri agreed, looking rather pleased with the idea himself. "Count me in."

To his surprise, Edelgard nodded. Perhaps he should have expected that answer. She had mentioned before how she enjoyed 'lazing around' and eating sweets.

"So be it. Let's plan to meet up on the night we return."

Again, Edelgard turned her head to check in with Byleth. Unnecessary, but he appreciated the gesture.

"Is that okay with you, Professor?"

Byleth smiled. The prospect of sharing a meal with the other houses sounded like… fun. It was something that happened far too rarely at the academy.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Edelgard blinked at his quick response, scratching her cheek as she avoided his smile. Byleth had seen a lot of expressions on her face as the days had gone by, but her flustered one was a bit more uncommon. Welcomed, but uncommon.

"Seeing such a big smile on your face is always a gift," the princess professed meekly. "It makes me feel like I can maybe relax a little too."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow as he examined the two, while Claude watched on with a knowing smirk.

Edelgard's features immediately hardened when she looked to Claude. A shame, really. A flustered Edelgard was a rather agreeable image to the teacher.

"What's that silly grin for?"

"Nothing, nothing," Claude chirped, lacing his hands behind his head. He turned to Dimitri. "Think we should bolt and let these two have their tender moment?"

"Eh?" The prince appeared confused as his eyes bounced around the three. After a second, the realization of what Claude had been alluding to seemed to have dawned on him. "O-oh, er, yes. I suppose I should excuse myself to touch base with my house anyways."

"What a coincidence! So am I!" Claude's grin grew. He gave Byleth and Edelgard a two-fingered salute. "We'll catch you two lovebirds later."

Byleth went rigid at the term, his eyes pointedly staring at the ground.

"L-lovebirds!" Edelgard balked, looking positively appalled by his choice in words.

Claude simply laughed as he walked away with a still somewhat confused Dimitri in tow.

"Please ignore _that man_, my teacher, h-he does not know what he's saying," Edelgard effused, hiding her rosy cheeks behind her hand. "Claude's got some nerve assuming such a thing…"

Edelgard growled like a small dog might, a foot kicking at the dirt.

Byleth frowned at the floor, his brows knitting together. Was he really so transparent?

But, truthfully speaking… the terminology didn't bother him as much as it seemed to bother Edelgard. It was a welcomed changed compared to the names he had been called in the past. He'd prefer being called Love Bird to Ashen Demon any day.

He stole a glance at the still bristling Edelgard. Her blush had spread to the tips of her ears.

His scowl dissipated. He didn't particularly mind if they were referred to as 'lovebirds' if it meant he could be associated to her in one way or another. Granted, he wasn't sure what such a thing might do to his reputation as an instructor if the nickname stuck, but he was beginning to think that perhaps there were more important things in life than one's occupation. Given his lesson plans, it wasn't like he tried _that hard _to salvage his good name anyways.

Edelgard gave him a once over, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Are you not going to rebuke his statement as well?"

Byleth shrugged. He didn't want to lie, so…

"Come along, Edelgard. We should reconvene with the rest of the class."

"Huh?" she gaped at him, her purple eyes following him as he walked off. "That's it? Wait, are you… smiling? Why are you smiling? Byleth, hold a moment!"

A grinning Byleth made his way back to the rest of the Black Eagles, while a confused, protesting Edelgard skittered around behind him.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I planned on getting it out around Tuesday but duty called.**_

_**Originally, I wasn't planning on writing any action scenes here. I was just gonna skip to the end with a Eagle win. But, considering the battle at Gronder Field plays such a large importance in the story and is "a precursor" for things to come, it felt pretty important to sneak something in there. Plus, should I decide to add my own spin to a Gronder Field battle in the post time skip, it'll be fun being able to mirror this chapter to that one. **_

_**I'm a little undecided on how this chapter turned out. I don't know if it's my finest work, but I hope you all liked it though! If it's not up to my usual snuff, hopefully the next chapters return to form.**_

_**Few things of note:**_

_**I tweaked the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. From a story perspective, it felt weird to fight with actual weaponry here. Plus, how the hell does this battle actually work? Killing students is a no-no, but a pegasus or horse is fair game? That's why I added bits like Rhea and the church members Warping out beaten students or those on the verge of serious injury. Like, what else would they do? Walk off the field? Psh!**_

_**Expect some more Claude. I'm going to fit him in some more later on. I really like his dynamic with Edelgard and Byleth.**_

_**Expect the "grand feast" scene next chapter. I was going to fit it in here, but that would have made this chapter particularity enormous with what else I had planned. So, if you're worried it's not gonna happen, don't be!**_

_**Also, I've seen lots of talk in other fics' reviews and author notes about Byleth's inherit "OPness," so I'd thought I'd give my own two cents to add some clarity to my rendition of Byleth. Personally, I don't have any plans to keep his power level in check other than plot reasons. I think a big part of Three Houses is just how crazy strong Byleth gets, and it sounds fun to really let loose with Byleth, so I plan on doing that as he continues to improve, and especially when he gets his Anime Jesus power up. Three Houses has such a diverse cast of crazy strong characters, it almost feels like a disservice not to utilize that. **_

_**Finally, a lot of reviews and PMs have mentioned Byleth and Edelgard's increasing closeness and have been wondering if I plan to have them shack up before the end of the game. The answer to that is a RESOUNDING yes. In fact, it'll happen sooner rather than later (don't expect anything too soon though...) To say I haven't over planned the Ball scenes coming up would be a massive understatement. I'm still ironing out the kinks for those scenes. I truly want to make some magic happen there.**_

_**See you all next time! The AN was a bit longer than usual, but I always love being open with all my readers and discussing my thoughts in these little tidbits. **_


	17. In Peaceful Days

Light from the moon shimmered down through the gaps in the trees. The great branches swayed in the breeze, the vibrant green leaves rustling with the wind. Crickets could be heard chirping their tunes from somewhere within the forestry. A wolf howled in the distance. A pair of owls were hooting from their perks in the towering trees.

This calm melody of nature was nearly drowned out by the drumming and crunching sound of hundreds of feet walking across the dirt path littered with fallen leaves. The night was dark, and being beneath a ceiling of branches didn't help matters, but the way was lit with dozens of bright torches.

Byleth kept his eyes forward as he marched, his gaze set on the backs of the high-ranking church officials in front of him. Rhea and Seteth were surrounded by nearly two dozen of their Knights of Seiros. It came as somewhat of a surprise to Byleth that the archbishop of the Church of Seiros would be walking with them on their return trip home, but all things considered, it made sense. It wasn't as if the knights could carry her back (although, knowing Seteth, he was sure that idea had been ventured once or twice).

Even so, despite the circumstance, the way Rhea carried herself was as dignified as ever. Her steps were soft, hardly making a sound. Her hands were clasped in front of her waist, and her face bore the familiar serene smile he was so accustomed to seeing on her. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was taking a stroll through a garden instead of leading an army of students.

While Seteth did his best to mimic his superior, he couldn't seem to suppress his cautious nature. His head was on a constant swivel, scanning the underbrush for any signs of a possible threat. This must have been torture for him to have Rhea walking through such an open space like this.

"Ah, this really takes me back," Claude gave a content sigh, his hands laced behind his head.

Byleth glanced at the Golden Deer that flanked his left. He had insisted that the three house leaders along with Byleth marched together for 'old times' sake.' Byleth saw no reason to object, so he had obliged the request.

"Yes, it is very reminiscent of the day the professor first joined us." Dimitri smiled slightly as he stared at the moon overhead. "The four of us walked back to the monastery together then just as we are now."

"Granted, there was still daylight back then, and we didn't have this circus of students and church officials following us." Claude shrugged. "But still, it's the thought that counts."

Byleth nodded, turning his focus back to the path in front of him. He remembered that day vividly.

Back then, he hardly knew any of the three, and his first impressions of them had been… less than stellar. Dimitri had carried himself and spoke as any noble in his position would, but there had been something that laid behind his troubled eyes that gave Byleth pause. Originally, he had found Dimitri's noble demeanor to be an act; a front he put up to keep whatever he was repressing at bay. Claude, on the other hand, was much more outright- almost to a fault. He had no qualms about making his 'strategic retreat' when Kostas ambushed them and didn't seem to particularly care about what happened to the other two. Pair that with the fake smile he wore, and Byleth trusted the man about as far as he could throw him.

Then there was Edelgard. The distant, somewhat cold, and almost aloof leader of the Black Eagle house. She had been the biggest question mark among the three, not because of some massive character flaw, but because Byleth couldn't discern anything past her surface. The way she talked and acted gave off a feeling of superiority, but all of her responses and mannerisms had almost seemed… mechanic, as if they had been loitered over beforehand. As if she didn't want to reveal any more about herself than she needed to. Try as he might, Byleth hadn't been able to gain any insight to her character past that barricade. It was concerning, much like with Dimitri. One didn't go to such measures unless there was something to hide.

And yet… there had been something about her that drew him to her. Something about her that made Byleth abandon logic and risk his life to protect hers; something he had _never _felt the need to do before. At the time, he couldn't place a finger on it. He still couldn't, even to this day. The only explanation he had was that something he had witnessed that day gave birth to the strong feeling of kinship he had towards her.

"It's hard to fathom how much time as passed since that day…" Edelgard finally spoke, but her eyes were drawn to the gaps within the trees. With a little help from the moon, the form of the monastery could be seen perched on its hill in the distance. "In a few months' time, we'll be graduating."

A fact that never strayed too far from Byleth's mind.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Claude mumbled, his shoulders drooping.

"Does the full-time job of running the Alliance not appeal to you, Claude?" Dimitri asked, smirking slightly at his friend's dejected face.

"How very Claude to shirk on his responsibilities." Edelgard shot him a disapproving frown.

"Jeez, I didn't even say anything, and Princess here is already- whoa, is that a rat by your foot?!"

"BAH!"

Edelgard shrieked, jumping away from where he was pointing-

Only to find that nothing was there.

Claude's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

"You fall for it every time."

"Claude…" Dimitri sighed, shaking his head.

Edelgard took a deep breath, the expression on her face perhaps angrier than Byleth had ever seen. The glare she was giving the Deer was certainly in the top ten he had witnessed from her.

"Professor…" the princess was seething. "I am afraid that if you do not restrain me, I will _throttle _this man."

"C'mon, you wouldn't let her do that, right, Teach?" Claude was still grinning despite Edelgard's volatile threat.

"I'm remaining neutral."

But, volatile as it was, he knew better than to get on Edelgard's bad side.

Edelgard huffed, crossing her arms and turning her head away from the trio.

"_Anyways_," Dimitri interrupted, clearing his throat. The prince turned to the professor. "Have you thought about what you might do once we graduate, Professor?"

"Me?" Byleth raised an eyebrow. "Teachers don't graduate."

"Well, _no_, they do not, but I was asking if you still planned on teaching come next year."

Byleth hummed to himself, his brow furrowing. Truthfully, he hadn't considered that. He enjoyed being a professor, incredibly so, but it felt like most of that enjoyment stemmed from the class he was instructing rather than the job itself. The thought of having to let go of his current class only to teach another one the next year didn't sound extremely appealing. Even if nothing could come from the feelings he harbored towards Edelgard, he'd prefer to follow her and continue being her teacher than to lose that chance all together.

Edelgard tilted her head to the side when his eyes met hers. He could sense the unasked question that lurked in those purple orbs. It was something the two hadn't discussed yet.

"You know, if this teaching gig isn't cutting it, I've got a comfy position for you in the Alliance," Claude suggested, wrapping an arm around Byleth's shoulders. "I can make it worth your while."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try recruiting my teacher in my presence." Edelgard scowled. "Professor Byleth is free to do-"

"I imagine I'll stay by Edelgard's side." Byleth nodded to himself. If he had a choice, that would be his desired future.

Edelgard's eyes widened. For some reason, she seemed shocked to hear this revelation.

"If you'll have me," he promptly added.

"O-of course, my teacher," Edelgard stammered, hurriedly trying to compose herself.

"Gah, figures."

Claude detached himself from Byleth and took a step away.

"Just make sure to invite me to the wedding, I guess," he remarked, his hand gesturing flippantly in the air.

"_Claude_…" Edelgard growled.

Byleth turned his head to the trees, blatantly avoiding the smirk on Claude's face and the intrigue on Dimitri's.

"While it is regrettable that I won't be able to work with you myself in the future, I suppose it's a blessing in disguise that you'll take up a position in the Empire," Dimitri said. Byleth was ever thankful for the prince's ability to stay on topic. "Given our positions, I imagine we'll still be seeing a lot of each other even after we've left here."

"Valid point, Dimitri, valid point." Claude nodded. "Maybe we can hold summits and have little bites to eat together. Dish about the good old days, have a few drinks, share a few laughs."

"My thoughts exactly." Dimitri smiled. "Just because we'll be leading different nations doesn't mean we can't still continue being friends."

Byleth grinned slightly. He wouldn't mind staying in touch with these two. While his first impressions of them had been harsh, he found the two to be good men and excellent leaders. He felt lucky to call them friends.

The professor looked to Edelgard to see her reaction to the suggestion, only to feel his smile dissipate.

Edelgard was looking pointedly at the path ahead, her gaze avoiding the three of them completely. Her lips were curved downwards in a tightened frown, her eyes cloudy with thought. It was reminiscent of the expression he had seen from her the last time they had walked this path together so many moons ago.

"What do you think, Edelgard?" Dimitri voiced Byleth's unspoken question.

Byleth could see her purple eyes glance at them, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"I imagine my own responsibilities won't allow such frivolities," she responded coolly, her tone betraying nothing.

Dimitri frowned. The hurt in his eyes was nearly palpable, despite how he might try to hide it.

"Ah, Princess here is always a stick in the mud." Claude waved her off. "She'll warm up to us eventually."

With Edelgard's curt reply, the conversation slowly petered out. The four of them continued to walk in a strained silence. By now, they had made it out from the grove of trees. The winding path before them snaked up the hillside, eventually stopping at the gate to the monastery. There wasn't long to go now.

Byleth's eyes darted around the three.

Edelgard kept looking straight ahead.

Claude was wearing his usual crooked smile, but he could see his eyes occasionally jump to Edelgard.

Dimitri's head was lowered, the traces of his frown still lingering on his features.

What had been a light conversation with the occasional banter hurled back and forth was now fraught with tension.

"They have grown considerably since the day you first met them, but some things never change, do they?"

Byleth jumped at the sound of Sothis's voice in his ear.

"You okay, Teach?" Claude asked, raising an eyebrow.

Byleth nodded. Claude didn't look entirely convinced, but eventually the Deer shrugged and dismissed it.

"Nearly a year has passed, yet you are still surprised by the sound of my voice?" Sothis sighed. "And please, have the wisdom to _not _voice your reply. You realize you can simply speak to me in your mind, correct?"

_Right. Sorry. _

"Honestly, you have the subtlety of a rock sometimes!"

Byleth rolled his eyes. This hadn't been the first time he had been likened to a rock, and he doubted it to be the last.

_Sorry, Sothis. You were saying?_

"I was simply going to warn you to stay vigilant when it comes to these three. It is unwise to grow complacent in this status quo."

_What do you mean?_

He asked, but he knew full well what she was referring to.

"Their suggestion had been an innocent one, yet the princess didn't want any part of it."

Sothis was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"You saw it as well, did you not?" Her voice was soft. "Her reluctance to agree, as if she knew full well it was a promise she could not keep."

Of course he saw it. He saw all of it. He missed _nothing_. Every little glance, every flicker of emotion. Every time there was talk of the future, Edelgard's sturdy façade slipped. It was always something small, but Byleth zeroed in on it immediately. There were far too many instances where that same forlorn look would adorn her eyes. Too often would she withdraw into herself as she stared off into the distance.

Just the other day, it was almost as if she had _wanted _him to see her falter, as if she _wanted _him to see her stumble. He was beginning to wonder if these little displays of emotion were deliberate rather than subconscious.

_It is pointless to try and guess her intent based on her reactions alone. Perhaps she simply thought she'd be too busy being emperor to entertain such a request._

"How long will you continue to avert your eyes to the truth, Byleth?"

Byleth frowned, his head angling towards Edelgard.

"I know your father once told you the simplest explanation was usually correct, but the hearts of man are rarely so simple."

Edelgard met his gaze. It took her a moment to register that it was her he was staring at, but when she did, she smiled at him.

Except this one didn't look so genuine. It was only her lips that bothered moving. The rest of her features remained motionless; her eyes remained clouded.

"It is not my intention to cast a cloud over your impending feast," Sothis continued uncertainly. "I only wish to prepare you for the reality you find yourself in."

_That reality being…?_

"Nothing can last forever, Byleth. Enjoy your frolicking for today, but be aware these days cannot go on forever… I think you know that as well as I."

Sothis's ominous warning rattled around, back and forth in Byleth's skull.

"And when these carefree days cease to be, you'll have a choice to make."

_What do you mean-?_

"Professor?"

Byleth flinched at the sudden voice that _hadn't_ emanated from his skull.

Edelgard was still watching him. Her brow was creased with hints of worry.

"Is everything alright? You look rather pale."

"Really?" Claude jumped in, his head snaking over Byleth's shoulder to get a closer look. "Doesn't look any different to me."

"Come now, Claude, let's not go invading the professor's personal space," Dimitri chastised, tugging his friend back.

"Fine, fine, but I'll get a read on you one of these days, Teach." Claude chuckled. "So, what's eating you?"

Byleth looked at the two men two his left, then Edelgard to his right. He stood between them.

He exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes.

"Nothing."

* * *

It was near ten in the evening when the troupe finally made it within the monastery's walls. The moon was fairly far along on its path through the sky, but they still had a few hours left before midnight. They might have to bend the curfew rule slightly, but they should still have ample time to share the 'grand' feast together.

There was only one, small problem.

"Damn," Claude cursed, rubbing the back of his head. "Did the cooks already leave?"

Dimitri poked his head past one of the doors that led into the kitchen, the nodded.

"It appears so."

Byleth frowned at the empty kitchen counter. There were no cooks, nor was their any food leftover from today's dinner. Their celebratory meal was not off to the greatest of starts.

"Really?" Ingrid piped up from somewhere behind him. "You're saying there's… no food?"

"No food?!" Raphael exclaimed.

"Doesn't look like it," Annette murmured. "And after that long walk, I'm _starving. _Are there any sweets at least, Professor Byleth?"

"No."

A chorus of groans erupted from the sizeable crowd behind him. Unsurprising. The students here _loved _their sweets.

"What are we going to do now?" Mercedes inquired, a hand on her cheek.

"I guess go back to our rooms and turn in for the night," Ignatz mumbled.

Byleth took a quick scan of the herd of students. Their faces looked sullen and dejected at the unfortunate turn of events.

That wouldn't do. After a hard-fought battle, it was important to partake in some 'rest and relaxation' for all sides, both winners and losers. A celebration of their efforts would have lifted their spirits, and morale was important.

He locked eyes with Manuela at the back of the group. The two nodded in unison.

"Don't be too hasty, Ignatz."

Byleth reached into his shirt, pulling out a small, leather bound book, its cover crinkled with use.

"Professor?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow. She instantly recognized Byleth's infamous notebook.

Byleth raised a finger to stop her, licking the tip of his other index finger once before flipping through its pages.

"Dedue, Ashe, Bernadetta, Mercedes, Professor Manuela." Byleth closed his book and raised his head. "Please accompany me to the kitchen. We will simply have to cook the meal ourselves."

"Now we're talking!" Manuela giggled, weaving her way through the blob of students. "I knew you were a man that could take charge, Professor."

Byleth tried to restrain a frown. While his colleague's constant flirting with him was flattering, he wasn't particularly sure how to feel about it. A woman's advances, bold advances at that, were something of an anomaly to him.

"Er, are you sure we're allowed to do that?" Ashe asked, looking hesitant. "Wouldn't we be using their supplies without permission?"

"I wouldn't want to use their ingredients without permission…" Mercedes agreed quietly.

"Do not fret, Mercedes. It is perfectly alright."

All heads turned to the commanding voice in the back of the dining hall.

Rhea and Seteth had seemingly materialized behind them all. Bernadetta stifled a shriek, bowing her head to avoid looking directly at the archbishop and her second-in-command.

All conversations immediately died out at the sight of the two church heads. The hall had grown so silent, one could hear a pin drop.

"You all have worked so exceptionally hard this past month," Rhea spoke, her voice echoing off the walls. "I believe a celebratory meal is in order, don't you, Seteth?"

Rhea turned her head to her partner, flashing him her trademarked serene smile.

"I do not see why not, if that is what you wish, Lady Rhea," Seteth replied. His eyes narrowed as he examined the students. "Just make sure not to stay up _too _late. It is a school night, after all."

"It is what I wish." Rhea nodded, turning back to the crowd. "Please, use whatever supplies that you need. The church will cover the cost."

The archbishop met Byleth's eyes, her smile widening.

"If it means strengthening friendships, no cost is too great."

"Then won't you join us, Lady Rhea?" Byleth inquired. If she was footing the bill, it was only common courtesy to invite her to stay and enjoy the meal with them.

"I would love to." Rhea hesitated, her smile becoming strained. "But regretfully, I cannot. I am afraid there is much work to be done."

"Understood." Byleth placed his arm to his chest and bowed. "Thank you, Lady Rhea."

Rhea dipped her head, her smile returning.

"Enjoy yourselves, everyone," Rhea declared, her head tilting back and forth as she met each face. "It is not every day we can share moments like these."

The crowd nodded in unison.

With that, the archbishop and Seteth turned and left the room, leaving Byleth and the others to their own devices.

"Well, you heard her." Byleth clapped his hands together just once to quiet the murmuring group. "People whose names I called out, follow me to the kitchen. Everyone else, take your seats, and dinner will be served shortly."

The conversations returned as the crowd began to split apart into their predetermined groups. Most house members stuck together, but smaller, more mixed groups began to take form as well. Lorenz and Ferdinand, Felix, Sylvain, Dorothea and Hilda, Dimitri and Marianne, Ingrid and Raphael, Claude and Petra. A part of Byleth worried some of the more… _shy_ students would stick to what was comfortable for them, and while that was true for the most part, it was relieving to see many of them branch out to other houses.

The only ones that didn't seem to move with the current were Edelgard and Hubert. Unsurprising. Those two weren't as outgoing as say, Dorothea or Ferdinand.

But, before Byleth could call out to them, he was approached by Hilda.

"Hey, Professor!" Hilda greeted him with her usual cheer. "So, you remember how during the battle you kind of smacked my hand out of the blue like that?"

"It was to disarm you, but yes, I recall." Byleth frowned. He had an inkling of where this was going.

"Call it what you will, but after that ferocious attack, I think you owe me a favor." Hilda pouted. "You could have broken my delicate hand, you know!"

That was a bit of a reach he thought, but Byleth knew better than to object.

"What can I do for you, Hilda?"

"That's the spirit!" Claude's partner beamed. "If you cook one of my fave dishes, we can call it even."

"Ah, yes."

Byleth opened his notebook, flipping through a few of the pages.

"Would this… 'cheesy Verona stew' work?"

Hilda brought a hand up to stifle her gasp.

"How did you know?!"

"It's a professor's duty to know about the students," Byleth replied curtly, closing his book and putting it away. "Even if it's not one of mine."

"Well, aren't you a reliable one?" Hilda giggled. "Thanks, Professor!"

Byleth nodded, lifting his head back to the brooding duo a few feet away.

"Edelgard, Hubert, if you would join me as well, please."

It was almost impressive how quickly Hubert could scowl at Byleth's request.

"You already have a gaggle of chefs, I don't see the merit in me assisting you," Hubert protested.

"Oh, come now, Hubert. The professor is requesting our help specifically." Edelgard quickly quelled it. "Besides, it could be useful to broaden our horizons once and a while."

Hubert hung his head and sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"As you wish, Lady Edelgard."

Her aide still didn't look terribly thrilled with the idea, but he followed along after her regardless.

"How can we be of assistance, Professor?" Edelgard asked, ignoring her annoyed colleague.

Byleth smiled at the two. Sothis's warning still lingered in his thoughts, but for now, he could follow her other piece of advice.

"Just do as I say, follow the recipes, and everything should be fine," Byleth replied, motioning for them to follow. "Let's go."

They had only made it a few feet towards the kitchen door before a thought occurred to him.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to Edelgard, pointing his index finger at her.

"I cannot stress this enough, but you may _not_ use an axe in there. It is not a proper cooking utensil."

The blush that bloomed in her cheeks was a vibrant red. It spread all the way to the tips of her ears.

"O-one time that happened!" The princess exclaimed indignantly. She covered her face with her gloved hand, turning her head to the floor. "Must you bring that up _every _time we prepare a meal?"

"Yes." Byleth nodded very seriously. "Now, come along."

* * *

It had been a monumental effort to cook so many different dishes in such a short amount of time, but with the help of his students and Professor Manuela, somehow they managed to scrape by in just under an hour.

Various entrees, appetizers, and deserts had been prepared. Everything from different stews and pastries, to grilled fish, chicken, and steak meals. Byleth hoped that Rhea didn't mind covering the costs, as by the end of it all, they had used an _exorbitant _amount of ingredients. He truly didn't envy the kitchen staff that had to clean this mess in the morning.

Stepping out from the kitchen with a colorful apron tied around his neck, Byleth placed the final platter of food down on the counter. By now, the pleasant aromas of the finished meals had wafted out into the seating area, rousing the students from their conversations. Many of them had already formed a single file line at the counter (Ingrid and Raphael at the front) and were not so patiently waiting for the go ahead from Byleth.

"Go on," Byleth said, waving a hand at all the dishes. "Eat up."

The winding line belted a loud cheer. A certain, larger man was cheering a little more enthusiastically than some of the others.

"Thanks a ton, Professor!" Raphael boomed as he scooped a heaping pile of food on his plate.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us, big guy!" Claude called out from near the back of the line.

Raphael seemed to not have heard him as he plopped another, sizable portion of the meat skewers onto his plate.

After he had gotten his enormous helping, the rest of the line moved rather smoothly. One by one the students came and claimed their own portions, giving the professor and his helpers a heartfelt 'thank you' on their way.

Byleth watched on cheerfully, his eyes following each face as it passed by. His features might not have shown it, but he really was quite happy.

"Impressive work, Professor. That apron suits you." Manuela was smiling beside him as she watched the students scurry by. "Who knew that someone with looks like yours could make for such a dependable housewife? I'm almost jealous."

That last little bit was spoken a tad more harshly than the rest.

"It was nothing." Byleth shrugged. "All I did was follow a recipe."

"Hm, I see." Manuela's smile turned predatory as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Then, perhaps you can add a little more _love _to my dish? They say that's the most important ingredient, you know?"

Byleth tilted his head to the side. He did not know that. Did people really say that? Maybe he should tinker with his recipes, then. But how would one go about adding something as ill-defined as 'love' to a meal?

Edelgard interjected herself between the two, finding something incredibly intriguing with one of their dishes.

"Yes, Professor Byleth is quite the cook," Edelgard cleared her throat. "The food looks delicious."

"Oh?" Manuela's smile grew at the sight of the smaller girl beside her. "Is everything alright, dear Edelgard? It sounds like you might be developing a cold."

"A cold?"

Byleth took off his black glove, placing the back of his hand to Edelgard's forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever…" he mumbled. "But, just to be safe, you probably shouldn't be around all of this food."

"Y-your concern is noted, my teacher, but I am perfectly healthy," Edelgard spluttered, lightly pushing his hand away. "I-I just had something in my throat, is all."

"If you're certain." Byleth frowned, still not entirely convinced. He had never seen Edelgard ill before, but there was a first for everything. And given her... condition, he was doubly worried.

Manuela laughed as she tried, and failed, to mask it with a hand.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable?" she sighed, wiping a stray tear away from the corner of one of her eyes.

His frown deepened. Byleth was beginning to think there was something he was missing with the way Edelgard and Manuela were acting.

"I'll just leave you two to it and get something to eat myself," Manuela stated, shrugging off her own apron. "As Edelgard so eloquently put it, the food does look rather tasty."

The professor gave Edelgard a rather pointed wink before she left.

"Am I missing something?" Byleth murmured, his eyes darting back and forth between the two.

Edelgard exhaled, rubbing her temple with her hand. Her head was angled away from him, but he could spot the familiar red of a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

"It's times like these that I'm thankful for your inexperience in these matters."

"Inexperience?" Byleth raised an eyebrow. "Inexperience in-"

Byleth closed his mouth.

No. That couldn't be it. It was only because of Professor Manuela's presence and Claude's previous teasing that such a thought crossed his mind.

He shook the thought from his head.

"Should we get our own meals as well, my teacher?" Edelgard asked, turning to face him once she had composed herself. "I'm sure we are not needed to supervise the line."

Byleth glanced at the growing crowd near the counter. He reasoned the students were mature enough to not need supervision in getting their food. It was curious that Hubert was no where to be found, but he brushed that thought off. The gloomy man probably wouldn't have accepted Byleth's invitation to join them anyways.

"True." Byleth slipped the apron off. "Let's do that."

The feast was more for the students, but he couldn't deny that he was feeling a wee bit famished at this point as well. The last thing he had eaten was the single apple he had for breakfast.

The duo walked out from behind the counter, making their way to the back of the lengthy line of hungry men and women. The wait would be long, but Byleth didn't particularly mind. He enjoyed having the chance to listen to them all have fun, even if he felt like something of an outsider in these kinds of situations. They were all laughing and talking, for once the walls of their separate houses not impeding them. Days like these didn't come often enough. To him, he didn't feel the need to try and butt in or feel included.

Just seeing them all look so happy was more than enough.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Edelgard looked to him, then out to the various students enjoying their meals and their conversations.

"Yes."

To his surprise, she was genuinely smiling as she watched them. Her gaze was drawn to the shy Bernadetta, who was coming out of her shell slightly as she talked to an equally timid Marianne. Then they moved to Petra, who was pointing to the pair of glasses on Ignatz's head. Then to Ferdinand and Lorenz, who seemed to be having a passionate discussion about the tea they were drinking.

Then finally, they landed on Lysithea, who, despite her best attempts to hide it, was marveling at the plate of pastries in front of her and Annette. It appeared they were trying to get Felix to have some, but he was having none of it.

"It is nice," Edelgard whispered, her voice so fragile that Byleth feared it might crack.

She averted her eyes and her smile vanished. Her mask had slipped as it had before, and just like before, she had donned it just as quickly.

Byleth could practically _feel _Sothis leering at him, even if she hadn't manifested herself.

And she had been right, of course. He couldn't ignore this forever. The longer he tried to deny what was right here in front of his eyes, the more dire the consequences would be. If it truly was nothing, and it was just his imagination jumping to unnecessary conclusions, then there was nothing to worry about and this could be put to bed. Nothing gained, nothing ventured.

However… if what he theorized _was _true… The longer he put this off, the more difficult it would become. He had to know sooner rather than later.

If he confronted her with this now with such little information other than his gut feeling, everything could change. These peaceful days he enjoyed so much would be lost, and he wasn't sure if he was prepared to relinquish them just yet. And who knows how Edelgard might perceive his assumptions? He didn't want to lose her trust, either.

But, if he didn't, then things would continue as they are. If that was the route he took, who's to know the consequences that could cause? For months he couldn't shake the feeling that some unknown entity was working behind the scenes, calling the shots. First it had been the holy mausoleum, then Flayn's kidnapping. If he didn't do something now, would things get worse? Was there something lurking in the darkness, barring its teeth, preparing to strike? Could Edelgard truly be involved? She spent an awful lot of time with Monica, someone who also rose many of Byleth's red flags, but was that really enough? Again, it was all speculation without any hard proof.

_Is this what you're referring to, Sothis? Is this the choice I will have to make?_

Silence. If the girl that inhabited his mind had heard his pleading thought, she made no indication of it.

_What am I supposed to do? Sothis, please… I need you._

There were a few more seconds of silence before her voice rang in his ears.

"Byleth, how can I tell you when I am not sure of the answer myself?" She remarked. "All I know is that when the time comes, you will know. It is a decision you will have to make by yourself. No one else can make it for you."

Byleth frowned. Sothis's words were as vague as ever. They hardly helped.

And yet, there was truth to it. He would know it when the time came, and his instincts were telling him that time wasn't now. His gut and Edelgard's actions were not enough to confirm his suspicions. The evidence he had to the Flame Emperor's identity was shoddy at best. Acting now could prove to be the more dangerous action until he had more to go off of.

But... he had to know.

"Here you are, my teacher."

Edelgard placed a plate and some silverware in his hands. She was completely unaware to his conversations with Sothis, or to his internal dilemma.

"Thank you."

The princess nodded with a slight smile. She looked the same as she always did, as if that little moment of indecisiveness had never transpired at all.

…There were still so many things he didn't know about her. Suspicions aside, it felt like all he knew about his student were such terrible, troubling things. He wanted to know more; more about who she is rather than who she was. Sure, he knew little inklings about her preferred food or how she might spend a day off, but did those things really count? Did those things really make the sum of one's parts?

If these peaceful days really were coming to an end, he didn't want to squander any more chances.

"Come with me."

"Huh?" Edelgard blinked, her eyes widening as they followed Byleth. "Professor? What are you doing?"

Byleth took a hold of her arm as he walked past, leading her to the front of the line.

"Hey, what gives?" Caspar protested as Byleth cut in front of him. "There's a line for a reason, you know!"

"Please excuse me, Caspar," Byleth mumbled as he examined the various platters. "It's come to my attention that there was something wrong with… Ah, here they are."

Byleth let go of her arm to grab the plate of vegetable pasta salad and the bowl of peach sorbet.

"These two dishes. Edelgard and I will take care of it. Thank you for understanding."

He pushed one of the dishes into her hand, then motioned with his head for Edelgard to follow.

"M-my apologies, Caspar," she hurriedly apologized for the both of them before being swept away by Byleth.

* * *

"Professor, where are you taking me?" She asked, her head swiveling back and forth as she looked around the quiet monastery.

The academy was deserted. Any students that weren't currently in the mess hall enjoying their meals had most likely gone to bed. The only souls that inhabited the sleeping Garreg Mach were the occasional church guard they passed. The knights gave the fleeing duo curious looks as they passed, but none seemed to care enough to stop them.

Edelgard looked down to the hand that was still clasped to hers. She worried that she might drop the food in her hand or the plate under her arm with the way he was pulling her along, but she didn't _particularly _mind it.

"We're almost there."

Byleth led her around a corner and through a door. They were now in the courtyard that housed most of the classrooms.

She could formulate a guess as to where he might be taking her now.

"The Eagles' classroom? You're not planning to give me a private tutoring session, I hope," Edelgard joked lightly.

However, when the professor didn't respond, she began to genuinely worry that might be the case when they made it to their classroom.

"You're not… right?"

"No, of course not." Byleth shook his head, fumbling around with the handle as he tried to open the door without using his occupied hands.

Eventually, the door gave way, creaking as it opened.

Byleth turned to her. He almost looked… hesitant to speak.

"It was rather crowded in there. I thought it'd be nice to share our meal somewhere a little more… quiet."

He frowned as he mulled over his next words.

"I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me."

"Not in the least." Edelgard gave him a small smile. If that was his intention behind this, she couldn't find herself to be very upset. "Are you sure you wish to abandon the party so soon? You were the one that set it up, after all."

"It was Claude's idea." Byleth shrugged. "I just helped prepare the food."

He entered the classroom, so Edelgard followed.

Byleth placed the food and his plate down, lit a few of the torches to give them a little more light, then moved to some of the empty desks around the classroom.

"You looked to be enjoying yourself, though."

Her brow furrowed as she watched Byleth push two of them together, her lips curving instinctively into a frown. Edelgard suddenly felt… very guilty, as if she were stealing away the professor for herself.

"This is not necessary, Byleth. If you wish, we can return to the others."

"No need." Byleth shook his head, motioning to one of the desks. "While I was enjoying the festivities, I find that I'm not very skilled at the 'partying' part."

Byleth pursed his lips, sheepishly scratching his cheek as he looked away.

"I'm not a very good conversationalist. The feast was for their benefit, anyways. I'd prefer eating alone with you."

Edelgard smiled. Yes, she would rather that as well. So much had been going on, there weren't as many opportunities for the two to be alone together. If it wasn't Hubert or her own responsibilities weighing her down, it was the incessant buzzing of Monica that prevented her from having anything close to a social life this past month.

"Well, I think you are just fine at making conversation," Edelgard said as she took her seat.

"That's just because it's easier with you."

Byleth said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. There wasn't even a hint of shame on his features for saying something so... sentimental.

Edelgard rested her chin in her hand, doing her best to fight off the growing heat in her cheeks. It was remarkable how easy it was for Byleth to get a rise out of her nowadays. She used to find his heavy-handed bluntness amusing at times, and commendable at others. Edelgard appreciated people that spoke their minds. Granted, he caught her off guard numerous times with some of the things he said, but she never thought much of it, and after the initial embarrassment, she simply brushed it off as just Byleth being Byleth.

But now, when they were alone together like this… she was hyper aware of everything he said and did. Just something as simple as him grabbing hold of her hand caused her heartbeat to elevate. It was childish, and made her feel like some frail, vulnerable schoolgirl, but… she wasn't exactly opposed to it. Never had she met someone that could make her feel like that, and while it was embarrassing, it was something she cherished, as silly as it was.

Byleth retrieved the food, then placed the two dishes in the middle of the conjoined desks. He scooped some of the pasta salad onto her plate, then some onto his and sat down.

Edelgard forked some of it and plopped into her mouth, giving a few cursory chews.

As she registered the salad's familiar taste, she smiled.

"Well?" Byleth prompted, his chin resting on his fist as he watched her eat.

"It tastes great." Edelgard dabbed her lips with a napkin, then met his eyes. "I've always loved this meal. How did you-?"

Byleth's lips tugged upwards into a very slight smirk.

Edelgard stopped herself, sighing and shaking her head.

"I suppose I should have expected that of the two dishes you'd pick, they were two of my favorites."

"Funny how that works."

"Quite the coincidence, indeed," Edelgard laughed. She looked down to her plate of food, her smile persisting. "Thank you, Byleth."

"You're very welcome."

Edelgard eyed him as he took a much more reserved bite of his own salad.

"Now I feel guilty; you should have taken something you liked."

He swallowed his food then shrugged.

"Food was always more of a necessity than an amenity to me. As long as it has nutritional value, I don't care." Byleth paused, his brows knitting together as he thought. "Though, I suppose I do like tea."

Edelgard chuckled. She had originally pegged him for a coffee man much like Hubert, but he certainly enjoyed his tea.

"Besides, I thought you could use some cheering up."

"Hm?" Edelgard hummed, tilting her head to the side as she feigned confusion. "What made you think that?"

"Edelgard…"

Byleth gave her a blank look. To be fair, most of his arsenal consisted of blank looks, but this one at least appeared much more slanted.

"Fine, I will admit that perhaps the feast had proven a little too much for me," she sighed, absently poking a few strips of torn lettuce with her fork.

"Why's that?" Byleth asked, looking genuinely curious. "If you don't mind my asking."

Edelgard adjusted herself on her seat. There were numerous reasons, too many to count. Though, if she were to pick the one that troubled her most…

"There will come a day where we won't be able to partake in such carefree things."

She paused as she took a bite of her food. It tasted bland now.

"I suppose I just didn't want to be reminded of that fact just yet."

Edelgard kept her words purposefully vague. More or less, that was the truth. One day, they wouldn't be able to share a meal together like that. One day, none of them would be smiling. There would be no laughter. There would be no happiness.

There would only be blood and death.

The argument could be made that given those outcomes, she should have taken this chance to enjoy a grand feast one last time. These days came few and far between, and one day, they would cease entirely for a time. Why not enjoy it while it lasted? Who knew how many years of war it would take until these peaceful days could return?

But, she just couldn't. It was easier for her if she didn't get attached. She already developed so many wonderful friendships with the people in her class, and the simple thought that one day she could lose them was nearly more than she could stomach already. To form even _more _bonds that one day she would inevitably have to crush was much more than she could handle.

It was better this way. Everyone could still enjoy their party, and she could avoid growing attached to the people that would one day be her enemies. No one would probably notice her absence until after the day was over. In fact, they'd probably be thankful come a year, when they looked back to this day, that the instigator of such strife wasn't present at such a happy time.

"…I see."

Byleth frowned, his blue eyes lost in thought as they stared through her. To her relief, he didn't seem upset… it was more like he was concentrating on something. Something she couldn't see.

He exhaled slowly, shaking his head.

"Well, the next time we're faced with this situation, let me know and I'll swipe the necessary entrees for a quick exit."

Edelgard felt a grin form despite herself. Hearing him speak like that lifted her spirits more than any meal could. She wasn't aware if he had realized this yet or not, but lately whenever Byleth spoke of the future, he always said 'we' or 'us.' The thought that Byleth was consciously or subconsciously including her in his future made her rather happy.

The thought of the future was always so dark and dreary to her. Many times she wondered if these days here at the monastery would be the happiest ones of her life. Her future felt so bleak, she couldn't imagine there being anything resembling happiness for her down the road- only pain and heartache. How could that not be the case? She was prepared to give her own life, as well as the lives of others, for the sake of her dreams of a more just world. What happiness could there be?

Yet, when Byleth spoke like that… the future didn't seem quite so dim. He was this great ray of light, and with each passing day that light grew a little brighter. There were still so many unanswered questions and fears that plagued her thoughts regarding where he might stand, but for now, she continued to allow herself to hold on to the small, sliver of hope that come a year they'd still be together like this.

Edelgard took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

"Was it true what you said earlier today, Byleth?"

"Yes. But you'll have to be more specific. I say a lot of things nowadays."

"That you'll continue to stay by my side once I've left here," Edelgard reminded him, her voice soft.

"Of course," Byleth answered swiftly. "That'll never change."

'_That'll never change…'_

If only she could truly believe such a thing. A large part of her still had nagging doubts.

"Do you remember, long ago when I tried to enlist you into the service of the Empire?"

Byleth nodded, chewing slowly as he listened.

"Well, I take that back."

Byleth blinked, his jaw freezing.

"Huh?"

"Now, I only wish for your continued guidance during my eventual reign," Edelgard continued, her eyes meeting his. "I may be heir to the Imperial throne, but first and foremost, I'm your grateful student. Nothing can change that, even when I fulfill my destiny and become emperor."

"'First and foremost…'" Byleth repeated her words quietly, one of his small grins forming. "Don't let Hubert hear that. He might just keel over."

While the imagery was somewhat amusing, Edelgard couldn't find the will to laugh at his joke.

"Byleth, please. I'm being serious."

"I know."

Byleth grabbed his napkin, swiping it across his lips once before placing it down on the table.

He leaned forward in his seat, his gaze staying on her.

"Edelgard, you do not need to wish for such a thing. There's no place I would rather be," he assured her, his smile growing. "As I told you before, you gave my life purpose. I'm not going to relinquish that any time soon."

Edelgard returned the smile. His words gave her strength, more than he could possibly know…

Yet, just as the flame of hope burned so brightly in her chest, the murky waters of doubt still flooded her mind.

"Thank you, Byleth," Edelgard spoke, leaning back in her chair.

Byleth's brows twitched as he watched her. He must have noticed the flickering of her expression. He looked down to his plate once, indecision shadowing his features for only a second before lifting his eyes once more to meet her's.

"Edelgard, there's something I need to ask you as well."

The princess raised an eyebrow at the severity of his tone. It was a stark contrast to the way he had been speaking earlier.

She straightened her posture, her heart doing somersaults in her chest.

"I _know _there's something that you and presumably Hubert are hiding from me. I've seen how you two seem to constantly be brooding over something, and now with that… Monica girl in tow."

Edelgard's eyes widened. It has always been her design to leave her professor breadcrumbs, but for him to broach the topic came as something of a surprise.

"I've seen the troubled look you get whenever the future gets mentioned. Even today, while we were marching with Claude and Dimitri or again while we were waiting in line. I've seen it _all_, Edelgard."

She stiffened, lowering her head to avoid his piercing eyes. Something inside of her was _screaming _to deny these claims. To deny it all and assure Byleth that nothing was afoot.

But, she couldn't. As long as she wanted to continue hoping that he might stand by her side, she couldn't lie to him. If she did, she might as well plunge the dagger into her chest herself. If Edelgard lied now, she couldn't see a possible outcome in which Byleth joined her.

"What are you asking me, Byleth?" Edelgard raised her head.

"Just…"

Byleth frowned, his eyes boring holes into hers.

"When the time comes, will you tell me?"

He wasn't forcing her to tell him anything. There were no threats for her to divulge her secrets, no harsh words… only a simple request for openness.

Edelgard held his gaze. It took all of her willpower not to reveal all of herself to him, right here and now. To finally let her most guarded secrets out into the open once and for all, and for someone that truly seemed to understand her to actually listen to them.

Instead, she bobbed her head up and down.

"Good." Byleth's small grin returned. "Thank you."

He rested his back against his chair.

"I didn't intend for the conversation to get so serious." Byleth rubbed his head, glancing down at his forgotten plate of food. "Why don't we just-"

At that moment, the door to their homeroom burst open.

Both heads shot up to the startling sound.

Byleth's eyes widened considerably.

"Father?"

Jeralt paced into the room, his face grim. His hand was resting on the hilt of his sword.

His brown eyes darted to the shocked Edelgard once before resting on Byleth.

"You're back from your mission already?" Byleth tilted his head to the side, looking confused.

"Is everything alright, Sir Jeralt?" Edelgard asked. His grave expression had her worried.

"There's no time for that." Jeralt shook his head. "The archbishop has requested our presence immediately, son."

"Rhea?" Byleth mumbled, his head turning towards their meal. "Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of something."

"No, it can't." Jeralt frowned. "There's trouble in Remire."

Remire Village. The place where Edelgard had first met Byleth. Remire was a small settlement, a village that didn't hold much great importance, so what could possibly-

Edelgard's breath hitched.

_They wouldn't…_

She looked to Byleth, the lump in her throat growing in size.

His brow was creased in anger, his fingernails digging into the top of his desk. His nostrils were flared, his lips set in a firm line.

"Understood."

Byleth took a deep breath, and with it, the enraged expression she had only caught a glimpse of was all but gone.

"Edelgard-"

He looked to her.

"I hope you'll forgive me, but will it be alright if we continued this another time?"

"Of course, my teacher." Edelgard nodded. "Do not worry about me; go meet with the archbishop. I'll be fine."

Byleth nodded his thanks, shooting up from his seat so quickly that he nearly knocked his plate of food over.

"Let's go, father."

The professor took off after the captain, both leaving the room as quickly as Jeralt had arrived. They were in such a hurry, neither bothered to close the door.

Edelgard bit her thumb, her thoughts already racing.

Remire Village? If it was _them_, what could they have wanted in that town? She was fully aware of their… experiments, but for them to begin conducting them so quickly, and without informing her of the location first had her worried of what they were planning. The town would have been far too small of a sample size for their disgusting tests. There had to have been another reason.

Byleth's reaction… Was there some importance to the village that she had missed? Edelgard had rarely seen her teacher get so enraged like that. She has seen him smile, laugh, and one single, solitary time, she could have sworn she saw him tear up.

But unbridled _rage_? Now, that was something she had _never _seen.

"Lady Edelgard."

The princess nearly jumped out of her seat at the sudden voice emanating from behind her.

Inhaling slowly, Edelgard rose from her seat and turned to face her aide. _Of course _he would be snooping in on their conversation. She shouldn't even be surprised at this point.

"What is it, Hubert?" She asked hotly, brushing her hair back into place.

Hubert stepped fully into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

His face was grim. Hubert's face was always grim, but this time especially so.

"We have a problem."

* * *

_**And there you have it! Super stoked to get this chapter out, and even more excited to expand on some of these plot points I've touched on more in the next chapter. Lots and lots of foreshadowing in this chapter, and finally Remire Village woo!**_

_**I did change up some things, as you can tell. I really pushed up Remire Village, as it felt kind of weird to me that this mission doesn't feel as rushed. I mean, you've got trouble in Remire Village, but the academy takes a solid month until they go there to investigate. Little strange, but understandable given how the game plays. Plus, the sense of urgency I think adds to the importance of this particular, upcoming chapter. It's actually, in my humble opinion, one of the MOST important chapters in this first half of the game. I also changed the ending scene of the feast a little bit, opting to create a new scene myself with some added bits to stick to the overall flow. Very curious how Byleth opts to spend time alone with Edelgard rather than stay with the big group of people... I know some people most likely would have wanted to see some more group shenanigans, but I felt it important to show how in these peaceful days, it's Edelgard that's at the front of his mind at the end of the day.**_

_**And of course, perhaps the biggest thing I did, was have Byleth confront Edelgard. For the story I'm writing and planning, this scene is highly important. Byleth's awareness that Edelgard and Hubert are scheming up something is another plot point I'll be touching on later down the road... Given the events of later chapters, you can probably hazard a guess as to why. Perhaps the biggest obstacle in Edelith's relationship is right around the corner, and to not broach that topic seems like a grave mistake.**_

_**Back to Remire, I'm also going to expand on its importance to Byleth and Jeralt. They touch on how angry seeing Remire Village attacked makes Byleth, so I want to give some more reasoning to that. And of course, I also plan on expanding on Mr. Hubert coming up. If you're wondering how Hubert and Edelgard are going to play out, well, wait no longer!**_

_**One thing I kinda wanted to dish about in this chapter is Edelgard. And in particular, her one line "first and foremost, I am your grateful student." That's straight from the game itself, if anyone forgot (there ARE a lot of lines). I actually think that's kind of crazy to think about. Edelgard, someone who always talks about her birthright to inherit the throne, openly states that she considers herself a student before the emperor. It's line I certainly glossed over the first time I played CF, but going back through to nail some of the scenes it REALLY stood out to me. I just think that's kind of a neat little hint of her growing development and how she begins to change based on Byleth's influence.**_

_**Anyhow, thanks for reading everyone! It's been such a long time coming, but coming next chapter we'll get to Remire. That's where the tone of the story (outside of the ball) really begins to take a steep change. **_

_**See you all next time! And as always, thanks for all of the love!**_


	18. Rain Falls Upon the Path

_**Hey everyone! This chapter was originally going to be a looooot longer, like probably 20k words or something like that, but I decided to get this first part out first to hold you over while I finish up the battle at Remire. **_

_**Be warned, there's a lot of words here without much plot progression, but there's an abundance of important things here. Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

"Problem?" Edelgard's brows knitted together, her jaw tightening. "You're referring to Remire Village, are you not?"

"That is part of it, yes." Hubert nodded, stepping further into the room. "But that's not the whole picture."

Edelgard recognized that expression on Hubert's face. That annoyed frown, those cloudy eyes, the way he chewed on his bottom lip. It was the same expression he would adorn whenever Edelgard bested him in chess, as rare as that was.

"Out with it, Hubert. I do not have all day."

Her tone was probably harsher than she had intended, as it was hard to not let her emotions regarding her aide seep into it. Given Hubert's raised eyebrow, she was probably correct.

"You are still angry with me," he stated, his eyes moving up and down her rigid form.

"Is it all that surprising?" Edelgard huffed, crossing her arms. "You went behind my back and acted without my approval. I believe I am justified to be 'angry.'"

"I see," Hubert hummed, nodding once to himself. "Then perhaps what I'm preparing to tell you will clear up any misconceptions of my actions."

"Misconceptions?" Edelgard frowned, confused.

"Yes. I am well aware that you hold a grudge towards me due to your flawed belief that it is due to my meddling that Monica is here."

"Is it not?" She challenged, cocking an eyebrow.

"It is, but I fear you misunderstand my intentions behind it," Hubert replied. "While it is true that I harbor no goodwill towards your relationship to our professor, that is not the reason I did what I did."

Edelgard's frown deepened. Now she was truly lost. If that hadn't been his intent, then for what possible reason would he-?

Her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her.

"It seems you are finally catching on." Hubert smirked. "I wanted to gauge _their _reaction to it."

Hubert began to pace around the room as he spoke, his hands clasped behind their back.

"It is no secret that Byleth poses a _great _threat to Those Who Slither in the Dark. _He _is everything that they fear. _He _is their greatest weakness."

Hubert stopped in his tracks, angling his head towards his highness.

"I needed to see how they would react when that fear was brought to their feet. While the professor is their greatest threat, you are their greatest tool. They would move heaven and earth to ensure that you would not be swayed by our professor."

Hubert snorted, shaking his head.

"And it seemed their initial response was to slip Monica into our midst to be their eyes and ears, driving a wedge between you two in the process. We can all see how well that worked."

"I see…" Edelgard mumbled, her brow furrowing. "And why couldn't you tell all of this to me sooner?"

"While you are skilled in numerous things, repressing your emotions is not one of them." Hubert scowled. "If I wanted to observe them under the cover of secrecy, I could take no chances. If they realized that you were in the know, it could have muddied things."

Edelgard pursed her lips. There was truth to what he was saying. While she tried her best to remain stoic in the face of their task, it had been proving harder and harder to hide the heart she bore on her sleeve.

"Fair enough. In light of what you have revealed to me here today, I suppose I can excuse your prior insubordination."

"Thank you, Lady Edelgard. Your generosity knows no bounds." Hubert bowed. As much as he tried to hide it, the relief was rather evident in his eyes. It was hard to stay annoyed with the man that time and time again proved his loyalty. And while his methods weren't always so appreciated, more often than not, they were in her best interests.

"You said Monica was their initial response," Edelgard continued. "Then does Remire Village have something to do with this?"

"Yes. I believe they are escalating matters." Hubert's face grew grave. "Using their supposed 'experiments' as a convenient excuse, I believe they are trying to lure us out."

Edelgard nodded. That made sense. Remire Village was close by, and it'd be a safe assumption to wager that Rhea would send Byleth and the Eagles to protect it. And if what he said was true, and they truly wanted to dash any hope of the professor joining her cause, then whatever they were plotting with Remire Village would no doubt be a great step towards that goal. Byleth was already connecting the dots. Once he discovered her identity as the Flame Emperor, then pieced together her connection to Monica and her kind, there would be little hope left of him siding with her. Not when he saw whatever atrocities her uncle had no doubt unleashed upon the innocent people at Remire Village in her name.

They had to put a stop to this. _She _had to put a stop to this. Not only for the dozens of innocent lives that would be lost at Remire, but for the _thousands _more that would be forfeited were Byleth to stand against her.

Hubert lowered his head, turning his eyes to the floor. Given his silence and the way his brow had creased, she assumed he was debating on whether to continue.

"However, given their telling choice in using Remire for their staging area, I am beginning to think that their true aim isn't to break you two apart."

"What do you mean?" Edelgard tilted her head to the side. There was something regarding the small village that she wasn't privy to, clearly.

He sighed, raising his head once more to meet her gaze.

"I believe it is the professor himself they're after."

"…That would be a logical conclusion," Edelgard ground out, her fists unconsciously clenching at her sides. "I would be lying if the same thought hadn't crossed my mind."

The simple thought of harm befalling her professor was enough to elevate her heart rate. Inadvertent as it was, if her uncle and his ilk laid a single hand on Byleth, the blow would pierce her chest as if she were the one that hurt him.

And yet… hearing this new information was hardly a surprise to her. Truth be told, she often considered the possibility that her uncle would one day try and dispense of Byleth. She thought her insistence for them to leave him be might stave off his attempts, but it seemed that would only work for so long before Arundel tried to do away with the threat Byleth posed.

"It's only common sense that Those Who Slither in the Dark would want the professor out of the picture." Hubert nodded. "Are you aware of what that village means to him?"

Edelgard shook her head. Outside of the bits and pieces she was able to put together from what Byleth had shared with her, she knew very little of the enigmatic mercenary's past. She had often considered trying to delve deeper, but always hesitated in doing so. It felt wrong trying to dig into Byleth's past without his knowledge.

"How could you? Even I know very little and I've spent the better part of a year trying to gather information on him." Hubert frowned, as if the very thought annoyed him. "The only thing I've uncovered besides his tales as a mercenary, was that for a brief time, he and his father used to reside in Remire Village."

Edelgard's eyes widened. If that were true, then Hubert was right. It was no mere coincidence that her uncle and Tomas would decide upon the small town to test their experiments.

Hubert looked her up and down, his eyes narrowing as he saw the anguish on her face.

"What do you intend to do, Lady Edelgard?"

"Is it not obvious?" She blinked, frowning at the question. "We'll accompany the professor to Remire. We have to put a stop to this, Hubert."

"Do we?" Hubert raised an eyebrow. "I only told you this information because I grew tired of hiding it from you. I only wanted it in the first place to better serve you. Monica has used up her worth, and soon, I shall deal with her. With her gone, there is no need to implicate ourselves any more than we already have."

Edelgard's frown deepened.

"What are you suggesting?"

"That once Monica is dealt with, we do nothing. We can continue playing along with this little charade as dutiful students if that is what you wish, but this is an ample opportunity to get the professor out of our hair. Your uncle is not the only one he poses a threat to, Lady Edelgard."

"What?" Edelgard gasped, insulted that he would even suggest such a thing. "Are you honestly advising me to let things run its course?"

"Yes. I am," Hubert answered bluntly. "In your infinite wisdom, you have already blatantly informed Byleth that we are plotting something. What do you think he will do when he realizes that _we _were the ones behind Flayn's kidnapping? That _we _were the ones behind the massacre of Remire Village?"

"We weren't!" Edelgard snapped. "And mark my words, I will punish those responsible. _Severely._"

"True, we were not," he relented. "But that's how it will play out."

Edelgard lowered her head, her fingernails digging into the cloth of her gloves as she coiled her hands back into fists.

"I implore you to reconsider your stance," Hubert persisted, taking a step towards her. "I humored you before, but Byleth is all but a lost cause now. It is foolish to continue trying. We must eliminate him. If not that, then simply allow _them _to do it."

"I will do _no _such thing."

"Why?" His question was quiet, his head shaking in disbelief. "Why are you trying _so _hard to cling to this idiotic hope? I do not understand. Why must you continue down this path, knowing full well it could bring you to ruin?"

"Because…" Edelgard murmured, her teeth grinding in her mouth.

"Because? Because what?"

"Because! I… I…"

Edelgard closed her mouth, swallowing back down the words she couldn't bring herself to utter. They constantly sat at the tip of her tongue, begging to be released, but each time something inside of her refused to let them out into the open. How could she possibly speak those three words when she hadn't even fully accepted them herself yet?

What had once been a quest to strengthen her own power with a valuable ally had now morphed into something else entirely. Now, it was only a wish to keep the man she cared so deeply for by her side, as selfish as that goal was. Byleth laid claim to a large portion of her blackened heart, that much she could not deny. It was a wonderful, freeing, yet terrifying realization. Edelgard wasn't emotionally equipped to relinquish that last bit of control when she finally allowed herself to speak those three words.

"I will go to Remire Village, and I _will _put a stop to whatever they have done," Edelgard muttered, closing her eyes as she fought back her rampant emotions. "I only ask that you continue to support me, Hubert. I cannot do this alone."

Hubert's usual scowl softened into a less threatening frown. He sighed, hanging his head.

"I will do as you wish, Lady Edelgard. I always will." Hubert paused, his brows twitching as he watched her. "…And consider this the final time I will bring up this matter."

* * *

Byleth moved with a purpose through the monastery's halls, Jeralt right on his tail. Much like his father, his hand never strayed too far from the sword strapped to his waist. Feeling his fingers grasp its hilt was the only small comfort he had in the wake of this troubling news.

"Remire Village…" Sothis mused quietly in his ear. "That was what he said, was it not?"

Byleth glanced at his father, sparing Sothis a nod in response.

"You and your father spent a lot of time there," Sothis remarked. "This is troubling news, indeed."

His hand tightened around his sword in response. The muscles in his shoulders tensed.

Remire Village, unlike many of the other settlements Byleth and his father had stopped in, held some importance to him. The first few years of his infancy were always a mystery to Byleth, but the one thing he _did _know was that Remire had been something of a hometown during those early years. Until the tender age of three, Remire Village had been where he and Jeralt called home. Byleth didn't have many memories of his time there before Jeralt had formed his band of mercenaries and the two took to a nomadic lifestyle, but he was rather fond of it nonetheless. Unlike most of the people he came across, the people of Remire had been fairly kind. They were some of the few that didn't treat Byleth as an oddity or the Ashen Demon he was so well known for. To them, he was simply Jeralt's little boy. And while their job took them all across the continent, Remire Village had always been a place the two had returned to. It was only because of their brief visit this year that Byleth had even met Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude in the first place.

To hear that such a place was in distress was enough to elicit rage from Byleth's still-heart. Time and time again he and Jeralt had driven off bandits from Remire. This time would be no different. Whoever was foolish enough to prey on these innocent townsfolk would soon taste swift retribution, just as the others had.

"Do not let your anger cloud your vision," Sothis reminded him. "You will not be doing those people any favors if your head is not clear."

Byleth took a deep breath, calming himself. As always, she was right. Sothis often was.

_Thank you, Sothis._

It was moments like these that he was truly thankful for her presence. She always had a way of getting him back on the right track, even if those ways were somewhat annoying at times. He wouldn't know what he'd do if Sothis hadn't been there to be the voice of reason.

Reaching the door to the archbishop's chambers, Byleth pushed it open and stepped inside.

Immediately, he was met with a dozen gazes. Rhea stood beside Seteth at the back, with a handful of the Knights of Seiros behind them.

However, the most surprising presence had been Shamir and Manuela. He thought Shamir was still on an assignment, while he assumed Professor Manuela was still enjoying the festivities. What they were doing here, he had no clue.

"Byleth."

Rhea somehow found the wherewithal to smile as her vibrant green eyes met his. She looked so very relieved to see him.

"I apologize for pulling you away during your meal."

"It's fine." Byleth replied flatly, his eyes darting back and forth between Rhea and Seteth. "My father informs me Remire Village is in trouble?"

"Yes. It pains me to assign such a disturbing mission to you during such a blessed moment in time." Seteth frowned, lowering his head. "But we have gotten reports of abnormal occurrences there."

Byleth's brows twitched.

"Abnormal occurrences?"

"Indeed. The knights tasked with patrolling that area have uncovered… some terrible information."

"What are you saying, Seteth?" Jeralt asked impatiently.

Seteth looked to Shamir, nodding for her to go ahead.

"While most of the academy was busy with preparations for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, the Knights of Seiros have been patrolling the nearby area and the closest settlements to Garreg Mach. With the archbishop and most of the church away from the monastery, it isn't unheard of for some opportunistic bandit group to try something," the fellow mercenary explained. "Three days ago, the knights reported disturbances in Remire Village. Its citizens seemed to be afflicted with some strange disease. Restless movements, fits of violence, becoming bedridden or even impossible to wake."

Byleth's eyes narrowed at the 'fits of violence.'

"And with symptoms that varied, there are only a few possibilities," Manuela clarified. "It's either a mixture of poisons or magic. And dark magic, at that."

"If what you say is true, it is unlikely it would be some kind of infectious disease," Jeralt agreed.

"It doesn't end there," Shamir continued, shifting to her back foot as she crossed her arms. "The knights I sent to investigate have yet to return. That was two days ago."

"Then we don't have much time," Byleth said, turning his head to Seteth. "What are my orders?"

"With the captain's assistance, we need you and the Black Eagles to head to Remire Village and put a stop to whatever is transpiring there," Seteth replied. "Time is of the essence, but we cannot charge into this recklessly. We have no way of knowing what might await-"

"Unacceptable."

The room grew quiet, all heads turning to Byleth.

"Byleth?" Rhea's head was tilted to the side, her expression concerned. It was unlike the professor to be openly insubordinate. In fact, this had been the only time he had outright disobeyed a direct order.

"The Eagles will take no part," he spoke, his commanding voice leaving no room for negotiation. "I refuse to work them to the bone. They need their rest. Father and I can go alone."

This would be their _fourth _assignment in the span of two months. They've nearly worked every second of every day. They're just coming off of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, as well as the long march home. They must be exhausted, hungry, and stiff. Byleth wouldn't willingly lead his students into an unknown battle while they were so out of it. A tired, weary mind led to injury. He wouldn't be the cause of their pain, no matter how important this mission was to him.

They needed a break, just as they needed today's feast. Byleth didn't want to be the one to drag them to what might very well be a bloodbath when he could handle the ordeal himself.

Jeralt scratched his head, his eyes moving back and forth between his son and the two church officials.

"He has a point," the father sighed, clearly displeased with his son's way of making it. "The kids just came off a week's march; they're probably in need of a warm meal and a cushiony bed. If we're going to do this, we need to leave right away. There's no time to wait for them to recoup."

Seteth frowned, but made no moves to rebuke their statements. He simply looked to Rhea, waiting for her decision on the matter.

The archbishop continued to examine Byleth, her troubled expression never changing.

"Will you at least accept a battalion of our knights to escort you there?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Rhea, but I cannot." Byleth shook his head. "Father and I need to travel fast. If what you say is true, then Seteth is right; there is no time to waste."

Byleth glanced at Shamir, who had been watching the exchange play out quietly without interrupting.

"Although, if it is acceptable, I would like to take Shamir along. She excels at fighting in unknown territory. Her talents could prove quite useful."

Byleth feared he would need more strength than just he and his father could muster for the battle ahead. While the pair was incredibly strong in their own right, he was no fool; as Seteth said, they had no way of knowing what they were getting themselves into.

"I don't object." Shamir nodded, sparing a glance at Rhea. "If that is what the archbishop wishes."

"Very well," Rhea sighed. "I would ask you to reconsider, but it appears you've made up your mind on the subject."

"I'm more than willing to offer my services as well," Manuela said, flirtatious as ever. "After all, I owe you my life, Professor Byleth. In fact, I bet we could manage the mission all by our-"

"No need," Jeralt interrupted. "The three of us can handle it."

"Don't be too hasty, Father. Professor Manuela is skilled in healing magic. Given what might be waiting for us, it'd be prudent of us to take her along."

Manuela beamed at Byleth's vouching for her, but it was unnecessary. He was simply speaking the truth. Of all the mages here, Manuela was perhaps only second to Lady Rhea in her ability to use Faith magic. She would be of great use to them if the citizens of Remire Village were gravely wounded, or if one of the three got injured themselves.

"So be it." Jeralt shrugged, not putting up much of a fight. "I'll let you take the reins this time, kid."

Byleth blinked, his eyes widening. This was perhaps the first time Jeralt had ever allowed Byleth to run an operation that he was present in. Byleth had run countless assignments and missions on his own with their mercenary troupe, but never had Jeralt surrendered the leadership duties to his son when both of them were present. Whenever the two tag teamed something, it was usually his father that led them. Having Byleth take that responsibility was a first.

"Please be careful, everyone. While it is important we tend to the citizens of Remire Village, I do not wish for any of you to succumb to injury as well."

Rhea's voice was frail, fraught with worry. And though she was speaking to the entirety of the little group Byleth had thrown together in a moment's notice, it was he her gaze had stayed on. Those green orbs, clouded with emotion, never left his.

It was… comforting knowing how much she truly valued his safety. It brought a calmness to Byleth's raging heart.

"We will… Rhea." Byleth bowed. "If you'll excuse us, there are things we must discuss before we set out."

"Of course." Rhea returned the gesture, clasping her hands together in prayer as she lowered her head. "May the goddess watch over you all."

Byleth nodded, motioning with his head for the others to follow as he made his exit from the archbishop's chambers.

Once the four had made it out of the room, Byleth turned to Shamir and Manuela.

"Shamir, could you wrangle up some horses for us? We need to move quickly. Walking there will take far too long."

"Alright." Shamir nodded. "Anything else?"

"Enough supplies for at least a three-day trek. There's no telling how long this could take."

"Very well. I'll wait for you at the stables."

Shamir nodded once more, then left without any further prompting. Byleth was thankful for her quick action. The fellow mercenary was always very self-sufficient, no hand-holding required. She'd make for an impeccable ally.

"Professor Manuela, you should inform your class that you'll be away for a few days." Byleth turned to the older woman next. "It wouldn't be good if the week started and their professor was nowhere to be found."

"Oh, already taking charge, are we? I like it." Manuela covered her giggle with her hand. "But you make a fair point. I'll go inform Claude."

Manuela winked towards Byleth and Jeralt's general direction as she left, giving the two a wave as she walked by.

Jeralt frowned as she watched her leave, looking as if he didn't know how to react to the seductive professor.

"Father, I should go do the same," Byleth said, eyeing his father. "Edelgard and the others are probably wondering what happened."

He didn't relish the thought of informing her of his discussion with the archbishop. Edelgard would most likely protest to him going to Remire without the Eagles.

But, it was better this way. As much as he wanted to bring them along, he couldn't risk it. While Edelgard herself was probably more than fine, it was the ones with weaker constitution he worried about. Linhardt, Bernadetta, Dorothea, Lysithea… They didn't have nearly the stamina as her or say, Caspar and Felix. Pair their worn-out bodies with their tired minds, and that was a recipe for disaster.

Byleth wasn't exactly operating at full capacity, either. If something happened to one of them and he couldn't prevent it… He'd never forgive himself. With this smaller group of better rested, more experienced allies, they should be more than capable of dispelling whatever threat had fallen upon Remire Village.

"Hold on. There's something I need to discuss with you first."

Byleth raised an eyebrow as Jeralt beckoned him to follow along.

"What is it?" he asked as he fell into step with him.

"Not here." Jeralt shook his head. "I'll tell you when we reach my office."

"I wonder what your father wishes to tell you if it must be done in private," Sothis mused. "Most curious indeed…"

Byleth frowned, ignoring his spike in blood pressure. It must have been something of importance if Jeralt didn't want anyone overhearing it.

It was a short walk to the captain's office; it was really only hundred or so feet away.

Placing his hand on the knob, Jeralt looked up and down the hallway before pushing open the door. Byleth followed in behind him, closing it for him.

"Look, I know we don't have the time to really get into this right now, and it might not be the _best _occasion to discuss this," Jeralt began, his brown eyes darting all around his office space before landing on Byleth. "But there's something I have to speak with you about before we head out."

"Okay…" Byleth replied slowly, his lips curving into a frown. He didn't like the sound of this already. "What is it?"

"I'm not saying this is likely," his father prefaced, resting his hand on his hip. "But if something were to ever happen to me, I need you to search this room."

Byleth's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat.

"W-what?" Was the only response he could croak back.

"Every corner, behind every shelf. I'm going to leave something for you, understand?

"Why are you speaking like this?" Byleth asked, his voice hoarse. He barely even registered Jeralt's instructions.

"Ever since the Rite of Rebirth, I've been looking into these recent events, trying to find out who among us is pulling the strings," Jeralt replied, his expression grave. "Strange groups have been seen around Garreg Mach, and elsewhere too. There was an incident where some knights investigating these suspicious strangers… turned up dead. And now, we've got this whole situation in Remire. I've got a bad feeling about it all."

Byleth licked his suddenly dry lips, the lump in his throat doubling in size. Of course he wouldn't be the only one to draw these same conclusions.

"That's why…" Jeralt hesitated, lowering his head.

Byleth had always thought of his father's brown eyes as warm and welcoming, always with a hint of that token fatherly sense of humor, even if Jeralt was never one to crack jokes. But now, they adorned a look that Byleth had never witnessed on his father's face before-

Weakness.

"If something were to happen to me, I need to know that you'll search every nook and cranny of this room. Am I clear?"

Byleth didn't reply. He had never once entertained the possibility that someone as strong as his father could possibly _die_, but now that he had, it left him feeling terribly hollow. The thought of Jeralt's mortality terrified him in ways that no monster or beast ever could.

For years, Jeralt had been the only person in his life to show him any love or any kindness. For years, it had been just the two of them travelling the country together. The rest of the mercenaries didn't matter, nor did their grizzly tasks, because… well, he had his father. He _always _had Jeralt. Byleth wouldn't be the man he was today if he didn't have Jeralt guiding him each step of the way. If he were to lose the only family he's ever known, a large part of him would die as well.

"Please, don't speak like that," Byleth whispered, his voice on the verge of cracking. He didn't want to be confronted with this possibility. He didn't want to face the truth that one day, Jeralt _would _die. The truth that this sturdy pillar that always held him upright might one day cease to exist.

"Am. I. Clear?"

Byleth turned his eyes to the ground, nodding just once.

Jeralt sighed.

"Good."

A hand slapped him on the arm. Hard. It forced him to lift his head to see his smiling father staring down at him. It was as if whatever request he just made hadn't happened at all.

"Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of dying. And don't take this the wrong way, but…" Jeralt's smile grew as he watched his son. "Seeing you looking so worried about my well-being makes me somewhat… happy."

"Obviously I'd be worried," Byleth scoffed, shaking his head. "You've never spoken like this before. What else would you expect?"

"I don't know, I guess I just expected it to roll off you like water off a duck, as always." Jeralt shrugged, still grinning in the face of his son's obvious annoyance. "I didn't expect you to nearly break out the waterworks."

"I _wasn't _going to cry." Byleth glared at him. "I was just… upset, is all."

The booming sound of his father's laughter caught Byleth off guard. It wasn't often he heard such a noise come from Jeralt.

"Given the circumstances, laughing probably isn't very appropriate." Jeralt's laughter deteriorated into a chuckle. "I just couldn't help it. This place really has changed you, you know that?"

Byleth's brows raised momentarily before he reeled in his surprise.

He certainly liked to think so. Byleth never really cared for the man he once was. It's not like he _hated _who he had been before coming here, but… he certainly preferred Professor Byleth as opposed to the Ashen Demon.

And he knew, deep down in his heart, there was one woman in particular he had to thank for such great change.

"Well, you better scurry off to your students," Jeralt said, slapping him on the shoulder once more. "I don't envy the task ahead of you. I wager the princess isn't going to take the news very well."

Byleth frowned, his thoughts lingering on Edelgard. Yes, he imagined she wouldn't. Telling his class that he would be going to Remire without them would probably be a tougher battle than whatever waited for him at the village.

"You're right." Byleth nodded, his eyes staying on Jeralt. "Meet you at the stables?"

"You got it, kid."

The professor spared his father one last look before he turned to leave.

As he walked through the door, he could feel Jeralt's eyes dig holes into his back.

"Who knew your father could talk like that?" Sothis remarked in his ear. "I must admit, even I had a difficult time believing what I was hearing."

Byleth remained silent as he walked through the monastery halls. He had just gotten the thought out of his head. He didn't want to consider it again.

"…Are you alright, Byleth?" Sothis asked when he didn't respond.

He stopped midstride, closing his eyes as he exhaled slowly through his nose.

"Let's just worry about Remire Village, for now."

* * *

It only took around five minutes for Byleth to get across the academy and back to the classroom. He probably would have gotten there sooner, but thoughts of his conversation with his father had weighed him down.

"Have you considered how you might break this to them?" Sothis asked. "They will not be pleased."

"I'll think of something," Byleth mumbled as he rounded a corner. "Besides, I'm their professor. If nothing else, I'll simply order it."

Sothis hummed to herself.

"I would advise against that. Ruling through force never helps matters. If you order them to stay behind, it will cause strife between you and them. Who is to say they will even follow your orders?"

Byleth chewed on his bottom lip as he walked. She was right, of course. In a perfect world, he would prefer to not have to utilize his authority over them, but things were rarely perfect.

As he rounded one last corner, the Eagles' homeroom was within view.

Edelgard and Hubert were standing in front of the door, their backs turned to him.

Byleth stopped walking. Neither had heard his footsteps.

"Byleth? Why have you stopped?" Sothis sounded confused before she realized what he was up to. "Oooh, I see. You wish to hear what they are discussing. I approve."

He didn't reply, nor did he move. He only continued to watch Edelgard and Hubert converse.

"You look unwell," Hubert addressed her. "It's because of what we discussed, isn't it?"

"Don't speak of it aloud," Edelgard dismissed him. "The professor will return soon."

"You can't change what happened." Hubert shook his head, ignoring her warning. "For now, all we can do is use this to our advantage."

"I know that. I also know that I must steel myself to ascend the Imperial throne."

Her tone was harsh; cold, even. But Byleth could hear how brittle it sounded. Even from this distance, he could tell how distraught she looked.

He suddenly felt very guilty for eavesdropping.

_What am I doing?_

Byleth shook his head. He trusted Edelgard. He didn't feel the need to eavesdrop on her conversations just to verify that those feelings he held towards her were correct. He _knew _they were. This wasn't necessary, and in fact, it was wrong. Did he have such little faith in his emotions that he had to resort to such underhanded, deceitful tactics?

He walked forward, making no attempts to mask his steps.

"Those preparations are going well. We…" Hubert stopped, angling his head to the approaching Byleth. "Someone is coming."

When Hubert turned fully to look at him, he didn't look the least bit surprised. Granted, they had been expecting Byleth, but he didn't seem shocked that it would be Byleth of all people to interrupt them.

"Professor Byleth." Edelgard dipped her head in a greeting. "Do we have our orders?"

"Yes." Byleth nodded, his eyes moving back and forth between the two. He wished they didn't feel the need to continue this charade around him, but there was nothing for it. Given the fact he had just spent a few seconds eavesdropping, he wasn't entirely sure he even _deserved _the entirety of their trust. "I would rather brief you with everyone present. Are the Eagles still in the mess hall?"

"No." Edelgard shook her head. "I took the liberty of gathering them all once you left. They're waiting for us inside."

"Then let's not waste any time."

Byleth slipped between them, opening the door to their classroom and stepping inside.

True to her word, the Eagles were all conglomerated in a loose circle, seeming to be discussing the events of the feast to pass the time as they waited.

"Ah, Professor! There you are."

Dorothea was the first to notice him. She smiled brightly at him as he entered.

"Edelgard told us we have a new assignment," Felix said, crossing his arms.

"Yes and no," Byleth answered, his stern expression faltering. "Lady Rhea did task me with investigating some troubling matters regarding Remire Village, but…"

"But, what, Professor?" Lysithea murmured, frowning as she spoke. She was quick to pick up on the indecisiveness hidden in Byleth's tone. "What's going on?"

Byleth scratched his eyebrow, sighing. He truly did not enjoy this opportunity.

"The Black Eagles will be staying put. I, along with my father, Shamir, and Professor Manuela, will be going to Remire alone."

The class grew silent in the wake of their professor's news.

The first to speak, unsurprisingly, was Edelgard.

"I respectfully decline that notion."

"I am in agreement!" Petra added. "Wherever you are going, we are going, Professor."

"T-that's right!" Bernadetta nodded shakily. "Y-you can't just leave us behind!"

"It wasn't a suggestion." Byleth glanced at the house leader, then turned to the rest of their upset faces. "Neither is it open for debate."

"What gives, Professor?" Caspar asked. "Why're you doing this?"

"The situation there is dire. If we are to make it there quickly, we must leave tonight. That means going without sleep and subjecting you to what will most likely be another trying battle."

"What's your point?" Felix shrugged, looking equally displeased. "This is what you've trained us for."

"It may be," Byleth relented. "But I won't put you through a long march, a grand mock battle, _another_ long march, and then a fight where your lives will be on the line, all in the span of a week. It's too much."

"Maybe you should let us decide that for ourselves instead of making the decision for us," Lysithea fumed. "You always talk about how we're a 'team.' It seems rather hypocritical to go around deciding these things on your own."

"I have to agree with Lysithea. Though, I would not have worded it so harshly." Ferdinand nodded. "We are a team, Professor. A noble team! We work together through thick and thin, no matter how worn our bodies might be."

Byleth frowned. He expected them to fervently disagree with him, but not to this extent. Even the sleepy Linhardt looked rather insulted by Byleth's decision.

Edelgard placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…Byleth."

His eyes widened at the name she so casually called him in front of their entire class.

"I understand that you are simply worrying about our health," Edelgard spoke softly, her grip tightening on his shoulder. "We all do."

Byleth glanced at the class. They all nodded along.

"But in times like these, isn't it better to have someone else to rely on? So we can support and guide each other through such darkness?" Edelgard continued, her eyes daring him to challenge her on that. "Remire Village clearly holds some importance to you. We, as your students- no, as your _friends_, only wish to support you."

"Yeah!"

Byleth turned his head towards Bernadetta, who had stepped forward from the group.

"I-It's only because of you that I've had the courage to leave my room for a bit each day. I'm… I'm so grateful for that, Professor." The recluse smiled, not disturbed in the slightest by all of the eyes that were now on her. "Let me repay that kindness!"

"Bernie…" Byleth mumbled.

Ferdinand was the next to step forward.

"In fact, before you arrived, we were all discussing how well you have led us. I would like the opportunity to repay that leadership as well."

Then Petra.

"Your guidance is without parallel, Professor," Petra talked slowly, stumbling slightly over the difficult words. "Let us continue being guided by you."

Flayn stepped forward, her head tilted down to the clasped hands at her waist.

"Thanks to you, I have had the opportunity to experience much." Flayn smiled through her words. "Please allow me to offer you my gratitude once more by accompanying you to Remire Village, Professor. I wish to help all I can."

"I know I give you a hard time," Lysithea began meekly, her eyes glued to the floor. "But I really am pleased to be in your class, Professor; you truly bring out the best in us. Like the others said, it's our turn to return the favor."

"Whatever would we do without you?" Dorothea giggled. "So, please, don't leave us behind, Professor."

Byleth lowered his head, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the stone floor beneath him. Each word spoken with such love and admiration for him felt like a tiny hammer slamming against his chest, threatening to cave it in.

"You are something special, my teacher."

He raised his head, only to be met with the smiling face of Edelgard.

"Allow us to help you as you've helped us."

Byleth searched her eyes thoroughly, but they did not waver. If his heart had a beat, he was sure it would have stuttered looking into those pale, striking, purple eyes of hers.

He sighed and scratched his head. It felt like a mistake to give in this easily and this quickly, but their kind words had truly moved him. Byleth had always hoped he had done a decent job at teaching them, but hearing them openly speak of their trust for him, as well as how he had affected their lives for the better… Well, it was more than he could have ever hoped for. His resolve didn't feel nearly as strong as it did before he had come here.

"I cannot say I am surprised," Sothis giggled in his ear. "If you truly wished to go without them, you would have simply left without informing of this situation, would you not? You are far too easy to read, Byleth."

"Fine, fine. You win." Byleth threw his hands in the air. "Go grab your overnight supplies and meet me at the stables in thirty minutes. I'll have Shamir acquire some more horses."

"Thank you, my teacher." Edelgard smiled at him, then turned to face the rest of the class, her expression hardening. "You heard the professor. You have your orders."

The class nodded in unison, setting out to do as they were told.

"I never had much of a chance, did I?" Byleth groused, glancing at Edelgard and her retainer.

"Lady Edelgard can be quite stubborn when she wishes," Hubert remarked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "You should have known better, Professor."

"I suppose I should have." He smirked at the rather smug looking princess, who seemed awfully pleased with herself.

"We'll have time to idly converse later." Edelgard ignored the duo, her smile disappearing. "We should focus on the coming mission, for now. Did the archbishop give you any more information about what's happening in Remire?"

"No." Byleth shook his head.

"What about the knights?" Hubert questioned. "I assume the church would have sent some to investigate."

"They haven't reported back. For now, we expect the worst. All we know is that the townspeople seem to be afflicted with some disease that affects their mental state. We assume it's by design. Magic or poison is most likely."

Hubert and Edelgard shared a glance. It was far too obvious to go unnoticed by the professor.

"I see," Hubert mumbled, his hand pinching his chin as he considered Byleth's words. "If what is happening there _is _by design, there must be someone pulling the strings."

That was exactly what his father had said. Even the same terminology.

His eyes subconsciously moved to Edelgard to gauge her reaction. She was still listening to the two intently, her eyes closed as she digested their words.

"There is the Death Knight, of course," Hubert continued, seemingly unaware to Byleth's reaction. "And the mysterious mages who were implicated with the Western Church. They showed up when Flayn was kidnapped as well. And now there is another strange occurrence near the monastery…"

It was rather curious that Hubert neglected to mention the Flame Emperor in his list of possible suspects.

Before Byleth could open his mouth to question him on it, Edelgard spoke.

"Do you believe that all of these incidents are connected, Professor?"

Byleth turned to Edelgard. She was watching him closely.

Their earlier conversation was still fresh on his mind. He wondered if the same held true to Edelgard. Was this another one of her hints? Another breadcrumb she was leaving him so he could eventually piece it together himself? Or was it a genuine question?

He wasn't sure this time.

"I can't say," Byleth replied. "There might be a connection, but if there is, I can't grasp it."

He kept his response purposefully vague. Truly, he _did _believe there was a connection. If that connection somehow involved Edelgard, Hubert, or Monica, was yet to be determined. But he _knew _there was something there.

"That is the logical conclusion." Edelgard nodded, her expression faltering for a moment. "But I'm not so sure."

"Oh?" Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"It certainly appears that all of the events surrounding the monastery are connected by a single thread. However-"

Byleth was quick to clock Hubert's head tilting towards her, his eyes flashing with some emotion the professor did not understand.

"I think it's possible that it may just be a result of different motives overlapping. Remember, Professor…"

Edelgard continued her speech undisturbed, her purple eyes never leaving his.

"If you think of people as simply enemies or allies, it may be impossible to grasp the truth. Do you understand?"

Byleth's eyes widened. With the way she emphasized her final question… She _was_ trying to tell him something. Something subtle, hidden behind her words. He was sure of it.

There was no evidence to support her claims. There was no evidence pointing to a separate party. Both he and his father came to the same conclusion that one, singular target was behind these events. So, why would she suggest that there were two motives overlapping? How could she possibly know that?

…Unless, she _was _one of those motives… Unless she knew full well who was behind all of this and wanted to assure Byleth that she had nothing to do with it. She spoke clearly of enemies and allies… Taking into account their previous conversation, was she trying to suggest that if he considered her and Hubert to be the enemies behind Remire, he wouldn't be able to realize that there was another, more foul group deceiving him?

But if that were the case, it meant she knew full well who was behind this and did nothing to prevent it. Was it because she couldn't? Or simply because she chose not to?

He didn't know the answer. The fact that he _didn't _know the answer was beginning to worry him.

However, he trusted her. Until proven otherwise, he would continue to trust her.

"I understand." Byleth nodded, staring long and hard into her eyes. "I trust what you're saying to be the truth."

Edelgard visibly deflated, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Good. That's… good," Edelgard sighed. "Then, Hubert and I should go and gather our things. As you said, we want to reach Remire Village as soon as we are able."

"Very well," Hubert replied, his eyes never leaving Byleth. "We shall reconvene with you at the stables, Professor."

"Don't be late."

The two nodded their farewell before they turned to leave.

Byleth watched them go, his lips twisting into a frown as his blue eyes followed their retreat.

He trusted Edelgard. He trusted her. He didn't want to believe she could be behind all of this. She wasn't behind this. She _couldn't_ be behind this. Byleth trusted her words to be the truth.

But… if she wasn't behind this, who was? And what part did she play? How did the Flame Emperor fit into all of this?

No. He mustn't go down that road. Edelgard had given him no reason to distrust her. While she didn't speak her answer, she still confirmed his suspicions. Besides, how could she possibly be behind whatever was going on at Remire if she had been with him for the better part of two weeks? They didn't even return to the monastery until this evening. How could she orchestrate this attack on Remire Village while she was away at Gronder?

This _wasn't_ her.

"I wonder when those two might finally bring you in out of the dark?" Sothis pondered aloud. "The little one you are fond of is awfully brazen to so openly continue with her veiled words in light of what has happened."

"She'll tell me when she's ready," Byleth reassured her. Though, part of him wondered if those words were more for his sake than hers.

* * *

The smell of fire, blood, and burnt flesh tainted the wind. The cries of the innocent comingled with the animalistic howls of the crazed filled the air. The orange and yellow lights from the growing flames danced across his sunken eyes. As he watched the growing pillars reach higher and higher into the sky, the clouds of black smoke spilling every which way, he smiled.

Tomas stood in the center of this hell he created, his hands resting on his cane as he surveyed the carnage like one might watch an opera. With a content grin, he examined the destruction he created. He was enraptured in this symphony of chaos, its music tickling his ears. What a wonderful melody it was.

The townsfolk cried for help. They begged for him, _anyone_ to save them.

He wouldn't, of course. He simply watched on as their lives were stolen from their hearts, their sanity stripped from their minds. Husbands killed wives. Mothers killed sons. Brothers killed sisters. What a sight it was to witness these strong, familial bonds shatter as if they were nothing but fragile glass.

"How goes the experimentation?" The shadow behind him asked. It was a man's voice, but whatever humanity may have remained in it had long since vanished.

"It's well underway," Tomas replied, licking his dried lips. He was too engrossed in the display to turn away. "It's still in its early stages, but the results seem promising."

"Good."

There was a rustling of burnt leaves and grass as the voice stepped closer.

"The preparations for our other goal are nearly complete. The Death Knight is at your full disposal."

"_Excellent_." Tomas cackled. With the Death Knight's aid, their plans coming to fruition were all but a certainty. This impending battle at Remire was only the first domino to fall. "And you're sure the professor will show?"

"Of course. By now, word of our deeds here would have reached Garreg Mach. It won't be long before they send their forces, with the professor at the front of them."

A hand latched on to Tomas's arm, forcing him to turn.

Arundel's cold, lifeless eyes leered into his.

"If you are too blatant, he _will _catch on. He must piece it together on his own, otherwise this will all be for naught. Understand?"

Arundel's tone was cold as ice, his hand tightening into a vice grip around Tomas's frail arm.

"Of course, Thales." Tomas bowed his head. "Your wish is my command."

"It is a command."

Arundel relinquished his hold on Tomas's his arm, nodding as he stepped back.

"What shall I do about the Flame Emperor?" Tomas asked, ignoring the pain that shot up and down his forearm. "She is sure to be with him. She will not approve of our methods."

"Irrelevant." Arundel shook his head. "Whether she realizes it or not, this is all for her sake. A blade without its edge is worthless."

Arundel scowled, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"And if you spill even an ounce of that precious blood, I will have your head. Are we clear?"

"Of course." Tomas stooped into a bow.

"Good."

Arundel turned his back to the librarian.

"Do not fail me, Solon."

A pillar of purple light fell upon Arundel's body, transporting him away from the scene.

Solon turned back to the massacre he had caused, his hands coiling around the handle of his cane.

It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Like I said, we don't ACTUALLY reach Remire with this chapter, but there's so much set up for things to come I couldn't possibly fit everything I had planned into one single chapter. It'd probably take me another week to finish this single chapter had I not posted this part early. **_

_**Anyhow, lots and lots of things going on in this one. As you can see, I decided to bump back Jeralt's "search my room" speech to this chapter, as it felt more fitting given the tone of Remire Village. I also tinkered with the "Trust in the Professor" scene to fit this particular chapter. Also, I'm throwing Shamir and some more Manuela into the mix. They're always great, and I personally love Shamir.**_

**_But, more importantly, the other shoe finally drops with Hubert. While, yes, I think it's due to Hubie that Monica is at the monastery (I just don't buy his "I'll take matters into my own hands" line if he wasn't going to do anything with it in the plot), I don't think he'd go through with it if he didn't think there was a clear benefit to it. Testing the Slitherer's response to the fast growing relationship of Byleth and Edelgard seems like something Hubert would do, then once he got the information he needed, he'd tie up loose ends. If any of you remember some of the monastery dialogue later on, the game does hint at the fact that Hubert was planning on killing Monica before things went to hell (again, also up for interpretation). I'm kind of tying that all together here. Let me emphasize, this is just opinion! I just personally like what it adds to the story._**

**_And while I think Hubert would love it if Byleth really joined them (because as he says, Byleth poses the greatest threat to TWSiTD, who he absolutely hates), and perhaps even a small part of him believed Edelgard could actually do it, he's pragmatic enough to realize that after this, there would be zero chance Byleth would. Haha, if only you knew Hubie. _**

_**This chapter and the coming ones are what I truly believe are some of the most important to Byleth's character. If Crimson Flower is all about Edelgard, White Clouds is 100% about Byleth. I don't want to give away the whole thing, but definitely expect heavier focus on Byleth's development as things play out. Not to say I won't continue writing Edelgard POVs, but lets be real, these coming chapters are extremely Byleth focused. **_

_**Welp, that's all for now! Next chapter we'll conclude Remire Village and all the fun that entails. See you all next time!**_


	19. Gazing into the Abyss

_**Okay, I lied. I won't be concluding Remire Village with this chapter. It's turning out to be quite the beast! Easily the longest "arc" to date, and for good reason. I might be halfway done with it at this point? We'll wait and see how the next one pans out.**_

_**Quick disclaimer: due to the fact that I incorporate a handful of flashbacks this chapter, all flashbacks will be written in italics. That way, you can discern what scenes are in the present and which ones are in the past a little easier. And, of course, a quick shoutout to TheUzigunner for the splendid idea!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

_Jeralt looked around the small, quiet village. It had only been three years since he first left here, but somehow it had felt like an eternity. Even so, in his absence Remire Village hadn't changed. It was as peaceful as it had always been. In the distance, he could hear the laughter of a group of children playing in his old neighbor's yard. The smell of freshly cooked bread hung on the air, tickling his nose. A few familiar faces passed by as they went about their usual routine, each giving Jeralt and his little boy a warm welcome as they came and went. _

_The mercenary knelt beside his son, placing a gloved hand on his head, ruffling his messy blue hair._

"_Today's a special day, you know that?" Jeralt smiled at the boy. _

_Part of him had hoped that Byleth might smile back; that perhaps, just this once, the father might see a flicker of emotion light up across his son's impassive face. _

_But he knew better. _

_When Byleth only tilted his head in response, his half-lidded eyes regarding him without an ounce of life, it was hardly a surprise._

"_Special day?" Byleth mimed, his facial muscles not moving an inch. _

"_That's right." Jeralt nodded. He hoped the boy didn't notice how strained his smile had become. "It's your sixth birthday, kid. Did you already forget?"_

"_Oh."_

_The boy looked down at the ground. The news hardly seemed to faze him at all. _

"_Here."_

_Jeralt reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of gold coins. _

_He placed the gold in his son's hands. _

"_We're going to go to that building over there," Jeralt said, pointing towards the nearby store. "And you can pick out anything you like. How does that sound?"_

_Byleth looked up at his father, then to the general store. For a kid that had just been given the go ahead to buy whatever he wished, he didn't seem all that enthused._

"_Okay."_

_Jeralt's smile dropped. Byleth had been like this ever since the day he was born, but the sight of him looking so… listless still bothered him greatly. _

_Taking his son's small hand in his own, he led him towards the store. _

_A bell chimed as Jeralt pushed the door open._

_Remire's general store hadn't changed much in the years that he was gone. Its shelves were still stocked to the brim with all kinds of different things. Everything from food, to tools and weapons, to various little toys for the children. _

_The woman behind the counter lifted her head as the two walked in, her face lighting up with recognition when she saw the two._

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't Jeralt!" The woman greeted him cheerfully. _

_She was in her early thirties, with long, blonde hair braided into a ponytail that ran down the front of her shoulder. A pair of glasses sat atop her nose, resting in front of her warm, brown eyes. The other townsfolk always called the shopkeeper quite the looker, and while she was rather attractive from an objective standpoint, Jeralt never saw her as such. She was young enough to be his daughter! _

"_Whoa, who's this big guy?" She grinned at his son, bending over to get a closer look. "You know, the last time I saw you, you were only this big?"_

_She lowered her hand to a foot or two away from the wooden floorboards. _

_Byleth inched away from the unfamiliar woman, placing his father's leg in between the two. _

"_Long time no see, Rebecca." Jeralt smiled at the younger woman. "Sorry about my son. He can be a little shy."_

_If she was insulted, she sure didn't show it. But, if memory served, Rebecca had a boy of her own. Only a few years older than Byleth, if he recalled. She was probably used to this sort of thing. _

"_It's good to see you again, Jeralt." Rebecca smiled at him as she gave him a brief hug. "What's brought you back to town?"_

"_Work I'm afraid," Jeralt sighed, bringing his hand down to rest atop Byleth's head. "But it's the boy's birthday, so I thought we might drop in to pick out a present."_

"_Oh, it's your birthday?!" She exclaimed, resting her hands on her knees as she turned to his son. "What a coincidence! We just so happen to have a deal going on where the first birthday boy to walk through that door gets to pick out a toy- free of charge!"_

_Byleth glanced at her, then to the nearby shelf that housed all the store's toys and dolls. For a small village like this, they had quite the impressive selection. Jeralt could spot a couple of stuffed animals, as well as other things like toy swords and toy shields. _

"_Thank you," Jeralt mouthed to the store's owner._

_Rebecca simply waved him off. _

"_Well, go on, Byleth," Jeralt said, pushing his son's back with his leg. "Go ahead and pick out two things. Wouldn't want that gold burning a hole in your pocket."_

_Byleth nodded and walked towards the toys, his eyes never leaving them. _

_He made a beeline straight for one of the wooden, toy swords. That wasn't much of a surprise. Byleth always seemed to have some kind of fascination with Jeralt's own sword, and the day was fast approaching when Jeralt would have to teach him how to wield one. Byleth would probably get a kick out of it, but teaching his own son how to use such a deadly weapon left a bad taste in his mouth. It was unavoidable, unfortunately. _

_Then, Byleth hesitated. Those dark blue eyes that reminded him so much of Sitri seemed to dart back and forth as they searched for a second item. _

_Eventually, he staggered over to the stuffed dolls section. Snatching up one of the colorful lion dolls, he walked back to Jeralt. _

"_A lion?" Jeralt asked, glancing at his son as he pushed the two toys into his hands. "Why'd you go for that?"_

_His reply was simple._

"_It looks like you, father."_

* * *

Byleth knelt beside the mutilated carcass. Her blouse was torn and tattered, covered in dark splotches of dried blood. Her blond hair was a mess and matted to her head. Her brown eyes- or should he say, _eye _was cloudy and still. Whatever bright life had once inhabited it was long since gone.

He avoided looking at the caved in side of her face as he placed two fingers to her neck. From somewhere behind him, he could hear Linhardt gag.

Her skin was ice-cold.

Byleth bowed his head, sparing once last look to the shopkeeper he once knew. Seeing this warm, affectionate woman beaten like this… It crushed him.

Wiping his hand across her face, he closed her eyelid for her.

"Is she…?" Manuela asked. She was kneeling across from him.

"Dead," Byleth murmured, retracting his trembling hand. "Has been for a while."

Manuela sighed, covering her eyes as she rose to her full height.

"Rebecca was a good lass." Jeralt was frowning. His own eyes hadn't left her. "She didn't deserve… this."

"No one does…" Edelgard glared at the disfigured body. Her breaths came in short puffs of air as she tried, and failed, to control her anger.

Byleth straightened his back, his gaze drifting to the burning town that had once been Remire Village. Smoke hung like a cloud, obscuring most of it from view. Screams and cries filled the air. Some of them were what remained of the frightened citizens. But some were those of the citizens that had gone mad, their minds lost to insanity.

Over those voices, he could pinpoint one laughing maniacally. One was shouting for blood and death… And another crying out for help.

The sun was beginning to rise over the gray horizon. Just how long had Remire suffered like this?

"Just what's going on here…?" Jeralt mumbled, turning his head away from the scene.

Byleth grimaced as he felt a throbbing pain in his chest. His hand slowly massaged his temple as he tried desperately to fight the feeling off. In the face of this nightmarish scene, he was beginning to lose control.

Though, try as he might, the fires that burned inside his chest could not be calmed. Those flames that engulfed his heart were white-hot; as if the vital organ was preparing to spontaneously combust right there on the spot. Every fiber of his being was _screaming _at him to find whoever was behind this… and kill them. _Kill, kill, kill_. _Kill them all. _His thoughts mirrored that of the deranged howling down below. Yet, he knew if he obliged those sweet, alluring whispers, he'd be no different than the those that have already lost their minds.

At this moment, he was neither Professor nor Ashen Demon. He was… something else entirely.

Byleth closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew that if he let rage rule him, he'd be going against one of the most crucial lessons he taught his students: to always have control over your emotions. He had to steel himself. He couldn't let this affect him. This wasn't the first bloodbath he saw, and it wouldn't be the last. The man had to keep a level head for the people of Remire and his students. If he lost himself in the abyss, the students would lose faith. _More _people could die.

"This is horrific. It's even more revolting… more terrible than I expected."

The shakiness to Edelgard's voice pulled Byleth from his stupor as he turned to glance at her. Her brows were knitted in anger, her eyes lit with the very same emotion. Her jaw was tight, as if she were forcefully pushing her lips against each other. She always had a pale complexion, but somehow, she looked even more ashen as she watched this brutal display of violence.

Byleth's pupils wandered towards Hubert. Unlike his highness, his reaction to the scene was much more reserved. The only change in his familiar expression was the furrowing of his brow.

"It is… horrifying," Byleth whispered, facing the village once more.

"Yes." Edelgard nodded, crossing her arms. "We must find a way to save this village."

"True," Hubert agreed, albeit hesitantly. "But if we are not careful about how we proceed, we will only increase the death toll."

Byleth frowned. Truthfully, he hadn't considered that. He had been so engrossed in executing the guilty party, he hadn't given a thought to how they might save all of the villagers… Most of them were already too far gone to be saved, but there were still some that could be.

"The villagers are attacking each other!" Caspar exclaimed. "Let's stop talking and just knock them out one by one!"

"Use your head, Caspar," Shamir scolded him. "Your heart's in the right place, but charging in recklessly helps no one."

"Always so reckless," Linhardt sighed, shaking his head. "You do know that if we mess up, we will either kill or be killed, right?"

"Still, we cannot just stand here twiddling our thumbs and doing nothing!" Ferdinand protested.

Byleth tore himself from the sight of the burning village and angled his head towards his class.

Bernadetta was whimpering, her eyes squeezed shut and her arms balled to her chest. Petra was scowling at the scene below, chewing on her bottom lip pensively. Felix's head was pointedly tilted away, his lips twisting downwards into a frown. Dorothea looked on the verge of tears as she watched innocent lives be stolen. Flayn really did have tears in her eyes.

How he wished he could comfort them. To pat Bernie's head as he always did. To reassure Petra and Dorothea. To let Felix know he was not alone in this strife. To wipe away Flayn's tears. But, there was a time and a place… And it wasn't now. It wasn't here.

But, once the day was over, he could do just that. He could comfort Bernadetta. He could let Dorothea and Petra know it'd all be alright. He could help Felix grow stronger. He could hug Flayn, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Once this day was over, he could, and would, do it all.

All he had to do was stay calm, instruct his students and make sure they were safe, then they could-

"Edelgard… Do you see what I see?" Lysithea asked, ignoring the bickering group, her eyes narrow as she stared at something off in the distance.

"I do," Edelgard replied, her tone sharp enough to cut glass. "Those people over there seem to be observing the chaos."

Byleth turned his head to where they were looking. Sure enough, he could spot a small crowd of people in the epicenter of the village seemingly watching the entire thing… Remire Village was on the verge of being reduced to nothing but cinders, yet they hadn't moved a single muscle….

What kind of twisted beast can so casually witness such death and bloodshed without lifting a single finger to try and prevent it? What kind of _sick _monster would let this continue? How sick, how _evil _must one be to allow this? Were they getting some perverse pleasure from watching this? From watching good, innocent people kill their friends? Their families? Watching, doing _nothing _as lives were ruined? Homes, once filled to the brim with laughter and memories, being burnt down?!

The breath was stolen from his lungs as he saw a hooded man strike down a fleeing villager. A _fleeing _woman. She posed no threat! Why?! Why kill her needlessly?!

The flames in his chest returned, turning his reason to ash.

Whatever strings were holding him together snapped.

"They _must _be behind this," Edelgard spoke through gritted teeth. "Eliminate them and recuse all of the unafflicted villagers."

It was unlike the emperor to give out orders while the professor was present, but he didn't care. He was too preoccupied with imagining how he might kill those that were watching this carnage play out to say anything.

"They're _mine_." Byleth's eyes hadn't left them. His hands had unconsciously coiled into fists.

Edelgard's eyes widened at the pure malice in Byleth's voice. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it just as quick. He could feel his class tense behind him, even a few of them exchanging wary glances, but he didn't care.

Right now, how his class perceived him was in the back of his mind. To hell with his lessons. There was no teaching moment to be had here. There were no guidelines to uphold. There was only death and misery.

He'd _slaughter _them all.

"Do as Edelgard says," Byleth instructed his students, his back facing them. "Focus on saving the sane townspeople with Jeralt and Professor Manuela."

Byleth drew the Sword of the Creator. The legendary weapon pulsated with red energy, little strands of electricity shooting up and down the length of the blade. It was more intense than usual. It was as if the sword could read his disgruntled state and fed off the strong emotions.

"What about…" Dorothea faltered. "What about the others?"

He knew what she was referring to. What about those that were already beyond saving? What were they to do about them?

Byleth lowered his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father watching him. Jeralt closed his eyes, nodding just once.

"There's nothing we can do for them now," Byleth uttered, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "If you think they can be saved, do your best. But don't risk your own life for a lost cause."

"Professor?! S-surely there's _something _we can do!" The songstress protested. "Perhaps if we incapacitated them, we could-"

"_There isn't_!" Byleth snapped, his head shooting towards the startled Black Eagle. Dorothea unconsciously took a step away. "They are already lost! Can you not see that?"

"Control yourself, Byleth!" Sothis chastised him. "This isn't the songbird's fault; transferring your anger onto her will accomplish nothing!"

"Be quiet," He hissed, his arms shaking with the effort he put into clenching his fists. He could hear the small girl gasp at the venom in his words.

"Byleth…" Jeralt murmured, his eyes wide. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one." Byleth shook his head. He could feel everyone's gaze on him now. "We're wasting time. Get moving."

The teacher began to move forward, only to stop when someone grasped his arm.

Byleth scowled at the small, yet strong hand gripping to him.

"And where might you be going while we're busy saving the citizens?" Shamir asked, her grip tightening.

He lifted his gaze from her hand, meeting her eyes. He didn't have to respond to that. The answer was obvious. The sooner _they _were eliminated from the equation, the sooner this chaos would be put to an end.

"I figured as much." Shamir frowned, tossing aside his arm as if it burnt her. "Then I'm coming with you. I don't trust you to keep a level head."

"Do what you want."

Byleth brushed past her as he continued his trek to the village below. Shamir was right on his tail, but he ignored her. The only thing that mattered right now was avenging Remire Village.

Before he even realized it, he was running.

He could hear the rustling sound of his class behind him. He could hear Edelgard bark orders, but they were faint. He hardly registered them. They were barely even an afterthought.

As Byleth drew closer to the first set of buildings, the screams grew louder. The heat of the fires became hotter. They encompassed his entire being.

His feet pounded the dirt as he ran, the Creator's Sword pumping up and down as his arms swung up and down.

He would stop this. Before everyone died, before everything was lost, he would stop this. He would kill those responsible, stop these atrocities, and save the village. Once the guilty party was eradicated, he could turn his focus on the townspeople. With those villains out of the way, and if what Edelgard said was true, he wouldn't have to worry about more people losing their-

Byleth skidded to a stop between the first two buildings. The fires hadn't torched them completely yet, but given another hour or two, they too would fall.

"Why have you stopped?" Shamir grunted, coming to a halt beside him. Her bow was in her hands, an arrow already nocked as her head swiveled back and forth.

"Do you not hear that?"

Shamir raised an eyebrow, her lips curving downwards.

"Hear-"

Her head jerked to the right, towards the closest wall of the nearby building. As he expected, her senses were sharp.

"I do."

"It sounds as if…"

Someone was banging at the wood. As if someone behind that wall was trying to break out and escape.

Byleth wanted revenge. He wanted to avenge Remire Village. He so desperately wanted to kill. But, in good conscience, if someone was stuck inside the burning building, he couldn't just ignore it. Willfully letting someone die would make him no better than those that caused this.

Tightening his grip around the hilt, he stalked forwards. If he cut through the wood, he should be able to free whoever was-

There was a loud crashing sound as _something_ burst through the wall. Flames from inside the home burst outward, licking the air as they traversed up and down the outside of the wooden structure.

A man tumbled out of the building, his tattered and burnt clothes lit with fire. His exposed body was marred with scorched, blackened skin. He was shouting and screaming incoherently as he thrashed around on the ground.

Byleth's eyes widened as he recognized the face. It was covered in severe burns and terribly disfigured, but he still instantly recognized that face.

"GAAHH!"

The man-turned-beast stumbled to his feet. The fires that ate at his clothes had been put out by his rolling around on the ground, but his skin was still smoldering. If the pain seemed to bother him, Byleth couldn't tell. Perhaps he was far too gone to feel it.

The man's head jolted upwards, his pure white eyes catching Byleth's.

"Kill…"

Byleth's mouth went dry.

"Professor?" Shamir glanced back and forth between the two, her hand inching backwards as she pulled on her bow's string.

"KILL!"

The once kind doctor barreled forwards, his arms flailing behind him as he charged.

* * *

"_Well, what happened here?"_

_The doctor leaned forward to examine Byleth's wound a little more closely. _

"_My son got a little roughed up repelling those bandits," Jeralt answered, his brow set in worry as he watched his son. "Can you fix him up, Bernard?" _

_Byleth glanced down at the gash on his forearm. The bandit's sword had cut him fairly deep. The clothing that surrounded the cut was wet with blood, as the red liquid that oozed from the wound hadn't showed any signs of stopping. If he looked close enough, he thought he could spy the white of bone somewhere within that sea of red. _

_The teen averted his eyes, suddenly feeling very sick._

"_You can say that again," the doctor grimaced, his hands gingerly taking hold of Byleth's arm. "They got him pretty good, but I don't think there will be any long-lasting damage. I can heal him up in a jiffy."_

_Jeralt sighed in relief, his body visibly unclenching. _

"_Thank you, Doctor."_

"_Don't mention it." Bernard looked up at the father and smiled. "You two saved the village, after all. It's the least I can do."_

_Byleth frowned and tilted his head. The doctor was a strange man. He was an older one, probably in his early forties. Yet, despite that, his auburn hair and youthful face would lead one to think he couldn't be a day over thirty. Pair that with his unusually healthy physique, and it was enough to pique Byleth's curiosity. _

_Though, he supposed it wasn't the doctor's appearance that struck Byleth as odd. It was his demeanor. He was far too easy-going. In his experience, people in the medical profession always seemed to be in a hurry. In the handful of times he had visited a doctor, they never wanted to see him longer than a few minutes before they rushed off to their next patient. They never particularly seemed to care about Byleth. Most of the time, they just wanted the money. _

_Why was this one different?_

"_This is going to sting like hell," the doctor stated, holding a bottle of some clear liquid. "But it's necessary we clean the wound before healing it. Never know what kind of nasties those bandit swords have on 'em."_

_Byleth watched the liquid wash over the gash. Immediately, he could feel the intense burning sensation as the alcohol cleaned out the wound. _

_He bit his bottom lip, stifling a gasp. Cleaning the wound had hurt more than the cut itself. _

"_Huh." Bernard raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at the sixteen-year-old. "Nothing fazes this guy, does it?"_

"_Afraid not." Jeralt grinned, squeezing his son's shoulder._

_Byleth looked between the two. He couldn't tell if that had been a compliment or an insult. He assumed it was the latter. It usually was. Not many people complimented him, even when he did his job efficiently- which was confusing. He killed better than most, yet his colleagues always seemed disturbed by it rather than impressed. _

_Setting the bottle aside, Bernard placed his two hands over the boy's wound. A soft, white light emanated from his palms. Byleth could feel the flesh slowly begin to mend. It was always an unsettling feeling. _

"_If they got you this good, I'd hate to see the other guy," the doctor remarked with a chuckle._

_Byleth tilted his head to the side. _

"_Why would you wish to see him? He's dead."_

* * *

Byleth drove his sword through his chest. There was a terrible crunching and squishing sound as the blade tore through flesh and bone, protruding out of the doctor's back. The man once known as Bernard let out a howl of pain, his body stiffening. He scratched and clawed at Byleth's face, but Byleth simply continued staring into his eyes, not bothering to move out of the way.

The hands eventually began to slow their quick swipes, until they gave one last light slap on Byleth's face. Bernard's fingers slid down his cheek as they fell to his side.

Byleth frowned, wrenching his blade free from the doctor's chest and taking a step to the side.

He fell to the ground, his body limp.

"Did you know him, Professor?" Shamir asked, her brow creasing as she stared at the bleeding corpse on the ground. She hadn't fired her shot. Byleth was thankful for that.

"Yes." He nodded, flicking his wrist to clean the blood from his sword. "...Years ago."

Byleth stepped over the body. He continued into the village.

"The perpetrators should be in the center," Shamir reminded, following behind him. "Stop them, and this all ends."

Byleth hesitated, glancing over at her.

"You're not going to lecture me?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still believe our priority should be the villagers." Shamir shot him a glare, but her expression faltered. "But I see the merit in your plan of attack."

"Good."

Byleth turned his sights back to the burning town in front of him, his eyes searching for the group they had seen earlier, but his vision was poor. He couldn't see much due to the ash and smoke swirling in the air. He could only hear was the roar of flames and the screams.

To his left, he could spot several silhouettes in the smoke. Probably Jeralt and the others. As long as they did their job in rescuing the victims, he could continue his hunt.

"GYAAAH! HELP ME!"

Byleth's head jerked to the right towards the cause of the sound. It was difficult to see through the smoke, but he could still clearly spot what seemed to be a woman running from one of the hooded men.

The attacker was chasing her with a sword.

"Bastard…" Byleth spat.

Cocking his arm back, he readied himself to attack at range with the Sword of the Creator-

_Twang!_

An arrow whistled by, followed a wet, thwacking sound.

The hooded man could only let out a grunt as the arrow pierced his heart. Clutching the embedded arrow, he fell to the ground.

"Scum preying on a helpless target." Shamir frowned, pulling another arrow from her quiver. "Come on, Professor. Let's push forward."

Byleth nodded. Despite his unquenchable anger, he felt rather relieved that it was Shamir here with him. He felt stronger with Edelgard at his side, but Shamir's abilities were very welcomed in this smoky terrain. He didn't think he knew a single archer that could make such an accurate shot with such obscured vision.

The two moved further into the village, straight towards the heart of it.

* * *

Edelgard's axe cleaved through the crazed man's chest. Blood spattered on her uniform, soiling it in stains of red.

Wiping the droplets from her face, she bent down to offer a hand to the fallen girl she had saved.

"Are you alright?" She asked her.

The teenager nodded, accepting Edelgard's hand and pulling herself up. Edelgard's comforting smile faltered as she recognized just how young the lass was. She was perhaps only a few years younger than Edelgard herself.

And she was scared. Terrified, even. Her body was visibly shaking. While the blood on her body wasn't her own, she was still covered in various bruises and minor cuts.

"There's a healer at the village's entrance," Edelgard told her, her voice soft to keep from frightening her even more. "Run there. Her name is Manuela. She'll treat your wounds and protect you."

"W-what about my parents?" The teen asked, her voice cracking. "I-I can't leave without them…"

Edelgard felt her heart twist at the pure fear in her voice.

"I promise I will find them," she assured her. "Worry about your own safety for now."

The girl hesitated, but eventually nodded. She ran off towards Remire's gate.

"It was unwise to promise that," Hubert remarked, watching her go. "We have no way of assuring such a thing."

It was times like these that Edelgard disliked that pragmatic side of Hubert. Of course it wasn't wise to make promises she couldn't keep, but he didn't understand that girl like she did. He just didn't understand what it was like to watch the people you loved slaughtered like sheep while powerless to stop it. What she wouldn't have given just to have one soul deliver such a promise to her as a child, even if it was an oath bound to be broken.

"So what?" Edelgard frowned. "If that promise gives her at least a few hours of hope, I'll readily accept being branded a liar in her eyes.

Hubert didn't understand what a powerful tool hope could be. Edelgard had been without it for so long, she too almost forgot what it felt like herself.

Edelgard exhaled slowly, her eyes drawn to the stains on her blouse.

"Besides, of all the things she remembers about today, I'll be the last on that list."

It was hard being in the midst of such chaos and not be reminded of those days she spent in her own hell. Air that was hard to breathe, the red of blood that she couldn't seem to avoid, the pained, deranged screams that echoed on and on in her skull, the smell of burning flesh…

"Enough bickering," Jeralt barked. "If you've got time to chitchat, you've got time to work. There are people that need saving."

"My apologies, Sir Jeralt."

Edelgard hefted her axe. He was right. Now was not the time to draw comparisons to her own nightmares. As hard as it was to distance herself from her past, she had to continue fighting.

"I saw some of the villagers retreating to the rightmost corner of the town," Jeralt informed her, motioning with his head to the east. "You two go after them. We'll continue pushing through to the center."

That was preferred. This way, she could be away from any scrying eyes or ears… Perhaps she could find some answers.

"Let's go, Hubert."

The mage nodded, falling into step with his liege as the two made their way towards the eastern section of Remire Village.

This area hadn't faired any better. Edelgard hoped that due to this location being tucked away in the corner, the handful of buildings would be able to avoid some of the worst of it. Unfortunately, that had not been the case. In fact, these homes were even worse off. The fire had eaten away at most of the wooden paneling on the walls, leaving only the barebones of the structure intact. The roofs had caved in and the walls had collapsed. Only a few wooden beams and pillars stood after the flames had their fill.

Edelgard bit her cheek as she morbidly wondered if any poor soul had been trapped inside these particular homes when they had collapsed. What a terrible fate that must have been… With the fire creeping forward cutting off all exits, the molten ceiling fell on them, crushing them…

A scream pulled her back to the reality of the situation.

"Did you hear that, Hubert?"

"I did. Seems as if the captain was right."

"We need to hurry."

Edelgard quickened her pace, her hand tightening around the shaft of her axe. The exertion of running, paired with the smoke she kept inhaling into her lungs made her want to cough, but she pushed aside the feeling.

As she drew closer, she could spot a frightened man cowering behind some burnt rubble. He was kneeling close to the ground, his head buried between his knees as he gripped his brown hair.

A hooded figure stood in front of him, his palm raised. Purple tendrils of dark magic twirled around his hand.

The emperor broke out into a run.

She could hear the hum of magic being summoned behind her. A second later, a similar purple orb flew by her head, colliding with the hooded man's back.

The shadowy figured shrieked as the magic struck him, his body falling forward onto the remains of the building.

Edelgard slammed the blade of her axe into the ground, her hand shooting to her hip to draw her dagger.

As the man tried to pick himself up, she grabbed his shoulder. Twisting him, she slammed him back down onto the wooden rubble.

"Is he still here?" Edelgard hissed, pressing her blade to his throat.

The man's face was pale- incredibly so. As if he hadn't seen the light of the sun in years. It was so white and ashen that he almost resembled a ghost.

The sunken eyes that stared back at her widened as recognition washed over his face.

"Is. He. Here?" She repeated through bared teeth. She pressed the blade a little further into his neck, drawing blood.

The man simply sneered.

"Today is only the beginning; you cannot hope to stop us. We will reclaim the light that was stolen from us. We will-GUH!"

Edelgard shoved the dagger into his abdomen.

"Return to the darkness that you slithered out from." Edelgard leered into his eyes, watching as what little life remained in them slowly fizzled. "The rest of your kind will join you eventually."

She yanked the small blade out and took a step back. The man hadn't moved. His glassy eyes continued to stare up at the space she had once been.

"Filth," Edelgard growled, wiping her blade clean on the man's robes before sheathing it.

The princess turned her head to where the villager was still cowering. He was still cradling his head. Tears were streaking down his grimy face.

She could faintly hear him mumbling all manners of prayers to the goddess.

_The goddess won't save you._

Edelgard didn't dare utter the thought that ran through her head, though.

Religion was a powerful thing. Even in the greatest darkness, one could find at least the smallest morsel of light by praying to some greater power. She knew that feeling well, and she wouldn't dare to try and strip that from this broken man. Her problem was with the church and its corruption; not the religion itself. If this man turned to the goddess in his darkest hour, who was she to tell him otherwise?

"Sir?" She spoke gently as she knelt beside him. "It's safe now."

The man flinched when Edelgard lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her with a pair of bloodshot, watery eyes. His mouth hung open.

"We have a skilled healer waiting at the entrance. She'll care for any of your wounds and protect you."

The man blinked, slowly registering the words she spoke.

"T-T-Thank you…" The man stammered, turning his head back to the ground. "B-but, what about my wife? Have you seen her?"

Edelgard resisted the urge to grimace at another poor soul inquiring about their loved ones. She could only hope the sadness she felt at hearing this man ask about his wife didn't show on her face.

"If she is still here, we will find her," Edelgard replied in a level tone. "Go and wait at the entrance. It is possible the rest of our group has already found her. Maybe you'll find her there."

The man nodded, slowly coming to his feet.

"Thank you, miss," he sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I-I just can't believe this is all happening…"

He looked to her. His eyes were filled with pain and grief.

"W-why? Why us?" He asked, pleading for an answer. "W-what happened? Why did the others try and… T-try and… They were my friends… Why would they do that?"

The man whimpered, burying his face in his hands. Edelgard tightened the grip on his shoulder, afraid the man might fall to the ground once again.

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat before speaking.

"Did you see who did this?" Edelgard asked, her expression neutral. "Did you see who did this to your village?"

"N-no…" He shook his head. "They were all wearing these black robes. I couldn't-"

The man paused, his head slowly rising out of his hands.

"There _was _one elderly man… But I didn't recognize him. I-I think he was visiting family."

Edelgard frowned, her nostrils flaring. As she suspected…

"Go on."

She took a step away, pointing towards the entrance where Professor Manuela was treating the wounded.

"Get out of here while it's still safe. We will continue searching for your wife."

The man nodded, taking a few shaky steps forward before stopping.

"Thank you again, miss. Her name is Elizabeth. If you find her, please tell her that I'm safe and that I'm waiting for her," He said, his voice a little stronger. "And please, try and save as many as you can. They're… they're good people."

Edelgard forced herself to smile.

"We will. I swear it."

The man held her gaze for a few moments before turning and sprinting off in the direction she instructed.

Edelgard watched him go, then sighed in frustration.

"If Tomas is still here, we'll have to get to him first," Hubert remarked, his expression darkening as he watched the man run off. "There's no telling what else that fiend has planned."

"Oh, he's still here. I'm sure of it." Edelgard glanced at Hubert. "Our first, and only priority, is saving this village. We will stop him for that reason, and _only _for that reason. Worrying about loose lips comes last, understood?"

Hubert's brows knitted together. His pupils darted back and forth as they searched hers.

"Of course, Lady Edelgard. Remire Village is our foremost priority."

"Good." Edelgard nodded. She set her sights back on the burning village.

The smoke was thick. But, with the way the wind was blowing, there were gaps within its veil. The light from the rising sun was making it to easier to see through it as well.

"We'll try and save as many as we can before-"

Edelgard stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as they caught on two figures in the distance.

For a second, she stood there. Completely still. Frozen in shock. Time seemed to slow as she watched the one figure approaching the other. The small girl tending to an injured villager hadn't noticed who was behind her. Nor had she noticed the rock gripped in the hand as it slowly raised in the air.

Her heart fell into the depths of her stomach.

Without warning, Edelgard took off towards the two. She pumped as much strength into her legs as she could. It was perhaps the fastest she had ever forced herself to run.

As she grew closer and closer to the figure approaching the unsuspecting student, there was only one name that crossed her mind.

But, would she make it in time? Before that rock shattered her skull?

She called out to her, but already it was too late.

* * *

"_Lysithea!_"

Byleth's blood ran cold. The Sword of the Creator slipped through his fingers, clattering on the ground below. Everything he felt before, all of that the burning anger and that intense hunger for revenge, it all vanished as he watched his beloved student crumple to the ground.

Everything vanished as he watched that rock slam into her head. The world disappeared as he watched her body fall without any resistance. His life all but ended when he watched her attacker pounce on top of her to continue the assault.

The blows didn't stop coming. He was several yards away, but he heard them all. Every hit. Every squelch. He saw the red sheen glinting off the rock clear as day.

Time stopped. The arm holding that bloodied rock stopped moving. The drops of blood didn't fall. The smoke stopped billowing. The flames of the burning village stopped dancing. Shamir, who was running towards their now dead student had frozen in place.

And then, it all began to rewind.

* * *

_Jeralt knelt beside him, placing his giant hand atop his head. _

"_I have to take care of something for a little while, so the Urien's are going to look after you for a few hours," Jeralt told him. "You remember them, don't you? They used to be our neighbors. You and their daughter used to play together."_

_Byleth tilted his head to the side, looking at his father curiously. He had no such recollection of playing with a little girl. He only remembered playing alone, or training with him. Byleth had no memories of this girl._

_But, his father wouldn't lie to him, so he nodded along. _

"_Good." Jeralt smiled. His hand moved down to the boy's chest, pushing him forward lightly. "Now, go on. I'll be back soon."_

_Byleth nodded again, then turned to face the two people behind him. They were waiting at the door of their house for Byleth and Jeralt to finish up._

_It was a mother and her daughter. The woman was old like his dad, but the girl was much younger. Like him. She had long, brown hair that was tied into pigtails that ran down her shoulders. The girl had a pair of blue eyes. Like him._

_The eight-year-old Byleth walked towards the two._

"_Hey there, scamp." The mother smiled warmly at him. "Sounds like you'll be with us for a little bit. You hungry?"_

_Byleth was, so he nodded. _

"_Well, I'll fix you something to eat. In the meantime, why don't you play with Elizabeth here? You two used to play all the time when you were toddlers."_

_Byleth didn't know if he believed that, but when he looked at the girl, she did seem somewhat familiar._

_So, he nodded once again. It was unlikely another grown-up would lie to him._

_The mother smiled at the two children. Patting her daughter on the head, she turned and retreated inside their shared house._

"_You're Byleth?" The girl asked, looking him up and down as if she were sizing him up. _

"_Yes."_

"_You can call me Lizzy," Lizzy informed him. "It's what my friends call me."_

_Byleth shrugged. He didn't particularly care what he called her, so he didn't mind. _

"_What do you wanna play?"_

_Byleth only blinked at the question. He didn't play a whole lot anymore, so he wasn't sure. A few years ago, he'd swing around a toy sword pretending he was his dad, but that was awhile ago. There didn't seem to be much point pretending to wield a sword when his father let him wield a real one. _

"_You pick," he replied, electing that to be the safest choice._

"_Okay."_

_Lizzy looked around her yard, as if she were trying to find something that might be fun._

_Her eyes lit up as they fell upon the teddy bear that was leaning up against the doorframe. _

_She ran up to it, retrieving it from the ground, then brought it over to Byleth. _

"_Let's play house!" She declared, holding the stuffed doll towards Byleth like it was some kind of offering. "This can be our kid!"_

_Byleth looked at the offered doll, then back to the girl that was holding it._

"_That's a bear."_

"_No, he's Billy!" She corrected him. "And he's our son!"_

_Were they bears in this scenario? _

_Lizzy shooed him off, motioning for him to leave._

"_Now, go back to the front gate and pretend you're just getting home from work." _

"_Work?" Byleth frowned. "Where do I work?"_

"_I dunno!" Lizzy huffed, stomping her foot on the ground. Billy the Bear's head wiggled in her grasp. "Use your imagi-imagination! What do you want to be?"_

_There was only one job he ever really knew…_

_So, the boy went with the most obvious answer._

"_A mercenary."_

* * *

Byleth rammed the point of his sword into her back.

Elizabeth screamed in pain; her eyes wide as they stared at the glowing red blade protruding from her chest. Blood poured from the wound, falling to the ground below, forming a sizable pool.

The rock fell harmlessly from her hand.

Lysithea shot up from where she was kneeling beside the injured villager, gaping at the bloody scene that had just played out behind her.

"P-Professor?!" She gasped, her eyes fixed on the sword and the hole it had left.

Elizabeth turned her head slightly, her pure white eyes boring holes into his.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Byleth murmured. She was older now. Probably around his age. Those pigtails he remembered were gone, allowing her brown hair to spill down her back and across her shoulders.

But, as he stared into those lifeless eyes, that girl he once knew was long gone.

He pulled the blade from her body, not daring to stare into them for one second longer. There was a terrible sound as the Sword of the Creator left through the gap it made.

Lizzy collapsed to the ground. She was already dead.

"I… I hadn't even noticed," Lysithea mumbled, her eyes transfixed on the bloodied corpse. "I hadn't even noticed…"

She repeated, her voice cracking.

"Professor!"

Byleth turned his head to the right to see Edelgard and Hubert coming up to them. Both looked out of breath. They must have seen Elizabeth and ran all the way here.

He could hear footsteps fast approaching from his rear.

"How did you even see her with your back turned?" Shamir whispered, her eyes jumping back and forth between he and the woman that had once been Elizabeth.

Byleth ignored them all. He stepped around the body and flew to Lysithea's side.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his hand tilting her chin up to look at him.

Lysithea finally tore herself away from the bloody mess, her bright pink eyes meeting his.

His hand moved up to her cheek, cupping it in his palm. He tilted his head side to side, up and down as he examined her. Byleth knew Elizabeth hadn't reached her. He knew he made it in time…

But seconds before he watched in horror as that rock smashed her skull.

Over.

And.

Over.

It was getting harder to discern reality from the timelines he avoided.

He had to make sure she was unharmed.

For his sake.

Lysithea was far too young… Her past far too cruel… For it to end like that.

Surprisingly, the ill-tempered girl didn't object to Byleth's moment of fatherly worry. She simply stared up at Byleth, her mouth slightly agape as she tried to accept the series of events that led here.

"I'm… I'm fine."

Satisfied that she really was unharmed, Byleth sighed in relief. His hand moved from her cheek to her head. He didn't tousle her hair like he usually would. He simply let his palm rest at the top, content with the fact that there was no blood, nor broken bone.

And then, everything returned to normal. Lysithea's fiery spirit returned to her eyes. Her lips curved into a frown as she pushed Byleth's hand away.

"That's enough babying me," she grumbled, pointing to the villager behind her. "This woman here needs help."

Byleth looked past his student and to the woman sprawled out on the ground. He didn't recognize her. It was one of the villagers he must not have met, then.

She was clutching her right leg, the bangs of her black hair partially covering the pained expression on her face. His eyes traveled to the leg, noticing the piece of jagged wood protruding from it.

Moving past Lysithea, he knelt beside the woman.

"Can you walk?" Byleth asked gently.

The woman grimaced and shook her head.

"Okay. That's okay." He nodded, his hands moving to her leg. "I'll take care of it."

He gingerly grasped the wood embedded in her flesh. She flinched at the slight contact, burying her face into the dirt as she sobbed in pain.

"This will hurt, but it'll only be for a second, okay?"

The woman went silent but for a few whimpers, eventually nodding as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Byleth's tightened his hold on the wood in one hand, while priming a healing spell in the other. She couldn't walk, and seeing as they couldn't exactly afford to spend the manpower to help her retreat safely, this was the only option.

In one quick motion, he ripped it out.

The woman screamed. The red liquid he had already seen too much of today seeped from the hole the wood left.

With his other hand, he quickly healed it. The torn skin and flesh slowly began to mend.

Eyes filled with agony morphed into surprise as she watched the wound slowly disappear.

"T-Thank you sir!" The woman exclaimed, her fingers lightly prodding her leg.

Byleth's eyes landed on a burnt piece of wood nearby. It should be long enough.

Grabbing it, he offered it to the injured villager.

"Using this to support your weight, do you think you can make it to Remire's front gate? There's a woman there named Manuela that will patch up any other wounds you might have."

The woman nodded, accepting the plank. Using his hand, she slowly rose to her feet. She wobbled slightly, but with the added support from the stick, she was able to stay standing.

"Hurry there," Byleth told her. "Remire Village is still unsafe."

The woman nodded again. With one final 'thank you,' she hobbled off into the direction of the village's entrance.

Byleth sighed as he watched her go. Truth be told, he would have forgotten she was even there if Lysithea hadn't reminded him. If he kept on as he was, it was possible she could have perished as well given…

That if he hadn't noticed Lysithea…

They'd both be dead. Byleth's power was great, but even he couldn't stop what he wasn't aware of.

"What now, Professor?" Shamir asked, a hand resting on her hip. "Are we continuing onward?"

Byleth glanced at Lysithea, who was still catching her bearings. His gaze then moved to Edelgard and Hubert. Hubert was watching him closely, seemingly scrutinizing his very being. While Edelgard… she was watching Lysithea with a worried expression. Her face might not show it, but he could see the concern that laid in her eyes.

"No."

His blind rage nearly costed him two lives. It nearly costed him _her_.

The lives of his students always mattered to him more than all else. It sickened him that the realization he cared more about Lysithea's life than he did that villager _didn't _sicken him, but that's the way it was. As much as he held Remire dear to his heart, he held his students even dearer. They were the world to him.

He had nearly forgotten that.

No.

Byleth _had _forgotten that.

"We'll regroup with the others," Byleth stated, nodding to himself. "We'll save the citizens we can, then face the culprits. Together. No one goes off alone."

Shamir smirked, nodding.

"Solid plan. Strength in numbers."

"Does that work for you two?" Byleth asked Edelgard and Hubert.

"Of course, my teacher." Edelgard looked relieved to hear the change in plans. "We'll follow your lead."

"Your wish is…" Hubert hesitated, as if the very words gave him pause. "My command."

Byleth nudged Lysithea on the shoulder slightly. The girl was still slightly out of it.

She lifted her head to look up at him, her white hair swaying at the movement.

"Stay close to me, Lysithea."

It was impressive how quickly her expression could change into a scowl.

"Are you still on that?" Lysithea groused. "I do _not _need to be babysat, Professor."

Byleth frowned. It's not that he wanted to babysit her because he didn't trust in her abilities… In fact, the prior slip aside, he trusted in her combat prowess more than he would most soldiers.

It's just…

"I... I know," he replied softly. "It's for my sake, not yours."

Lysithea blinked, blindsided by his sudden statement.

"Very well," Lysithea mumbled, turning her head away. "In that case, I believe we've loitered long enough. We should return to the others."

"Yes." Byleth nodded. He looked to his other three companions. "Let's return."

As Byleth followed behind his three students and Shamir, he angled his head towards the horizon.

He could only hope they could resolve this conflict soon, before anything else terrible could happen.

The lack of food and sleep combined with the general exertion of battle was beginning to take its toll on his body.

* * *

His horse tossed its head from side to side, whinnying as it trotted in place. It was eager to run. Just as eager as he was to enter the fray.

The Death Knight turned his head to the men behind him.

"Kill them. Leave the professor."

It was time.

"That one with the sword… He is mine."

The Death Knight whipped the reins. His horse neighed as it reared back on its hind legs.

* * *

_**And there you have it! A lot of line breaks in this particular chapter, but hopefully you were all able to follow along still.**_

_**I was originally planning on giving a little backstory to all of the villagers Byleth had to put down, but the ingenious idea to use flashbacks was just far too good to pass up. It let me expand on Remire Village and its citizens, explore a younger Byleth, expand on some more father and son moments, and make the impact of killing people he once knew even greater. Really, I just loved it. This perhaps was my favorite chapter to write. I really got to write all kinds of things here.**_

_**Yeah, as you can see, haven't finished up with Remire haha. But we're getting there! Death Knight's coming! Solon soon! Should be a lot of fun.**_

_**Lots of stuff to discuss here, but I'll keep it brief and let y'all draw your own conclusions. Personally, I got a huge kick out of writing a mini-Dimitri in this scene. Angry Byleth is perhaps my favorite thing, so having an opportunity to write it was lots of fun.**_

_**And of course, I live for some overprotective Byleth moments. Lystihea deserves protection!**_

_**Ah, before I go! I'm sure you've all heard the famous quote: "He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you." Referencing that line in the chapter title felt especially fitting here. In fact, that quote could fit the majority of this story! Probably one of my favorites in all honesty.**_

_**Anyway, see you all next time! Hoping I can get the next part of this series of chapters out soon! Thanks for reading, and thank you again Nitewind for the rec on TvTropes! Woohoo!**_


	20. The Abyss Gazes Back

Jeralt's sword cleaved through the hooded man's chest, sending him to the ground a crumpled mess.

The villager he had saved blinked dumbly at the sight, the realization that his life had been spared taking a moment to dawn on him.

He looked up at Jeralt, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"T-thank you, Jeralt! I-I won't forget this!"

"It's better that you do." The captain frowned, motioning with his head towards the village entrance behind him. "Get out of here. My son and I will take care of the rest."

The villager, a grey-haired man that Byleth didn't recognize, nodded and ran off.

"Is that all of them?" Byleth asked, searching the burning town for any hints of remaining life.

"I believe so," Jeralt sighed, cleaning his blade on the back of the villain he killed. "To think there were so few left to be saved…"

In the end, there had only been ten of the fifty-something villagers that were within saving. The rest had either gone mad… or were killed by whoever had caused this calamity.

Byleth took another look around the village he once knew. By now, nearly every building had burned down to its foundations. The homes that weren't totally destroyed would be that way soon. The ones untouched by the original fire were starting to burn as the flames began to spread. It wouldn't be long now. In another hour or so, it was likely whatever remained of Remire Village would be long gone. Everything would be reduced to ash.

The only thing that would remain of this settlement would be whatever memories the survivors would carry with them; for whatever good that was worth.

The villagers that survived today would be without homes, without jobs, without money… without family. All that they'd have after today would be the clothes on their back and the nightmares they would carry with them. How many of them would be able to move on from this? Would they ever truly be able to start again?

How long could they go on before the ghosts started haunting them?

"…Did we really save them?" Byleth whispered to himself.

Perhaps… Perhaps they would have been better off-

He could feel a hand grip his shoulder. It was hesitant at first, as if she was debating whether or not the gesture would be appreciated, but after a few seconds her grip tightened.

Byleth glanced at Edelgard. By some strange twist of fate, she was fairing much better than he was at masking her emotions. Her lips were taught, her head level. Her eyes didn't seem to gravitate towards the ground or to the skeletons of the ruined homes like his did.

But, with the way her free hand trembled as it clenched the hilt of her axe, he wagered she must have been struggling with her own inner turmoil as well.

Or… At least, that was what he hoped.

"As long as there's life, there will always be hope," she spoke quietly, her voice almost drowned out by the roar of the flames. "Hope for a better tomorrow, a future brighter than this one."

Byleth held her gaze. He wondered if she truly believed that, or if she was just saying it for his sake.

Edelgard… confused him greatly. He was having trouble grasping the emotions he felt when she stood by his side like this. Her hand comforted him. Her presence comforted him. In this moment of darkness that reeked of blood and decay, she comforted him more than she could possibly know… Yet, when he stared into those eyes that were seemingly becoming harder and harder to read, he didn't know what he felt.

But, for now, he knew with a certainty that the warmth he felt spread down his icy veins was in no small part due to her.

"You're right." He nodded, but his reply was automatic. Mechanic. It had no feeling.

Byleth turned to the group waiting behind him. It had been a grueling task, but the village had almost been reclaimed; well, what was left of it anyway. All that remained now were the enemies near the southern-most section of Remire. Once they were defeated, the day could finally be over. This long, miserable day.

"Eagles! Form up."

The crew enclosed around the professor, while Shamir and Jeralt stood at his flanks. The Black Eagles looked a little ragged, but by some miracle none seemed to be terribly injured. Once he had quelled his wild anger, he was greatly worried that one or two might have sustained serious wounds without his knowledge, but thankfully that did not seem to be the case.

They were certainly tired, however. Byleth could spot the bags under their eyes from lack of sleep and their sluggish, fatigued movements. Given his own tiredness, they had to wrap this up quickly. He wasn't sure if his body could sustain many more uses of Divine Pulse. Were he operating at full capacity, he could use it at least six times before he began to feel the general wear and tear it inflicted upon him. But in this sorry state, he'd be lucky to use it twice more.

"From here, we push forward and eliminate any remaining threat," Byleth told them. "Don't stray too far from the pack. The smoke is clearing, but the visibility is still poor."

The class nodded.

"Father, Shamir and I will take point. Tread carefully."

With his final orders given, the group continued their path through the town. The dirt road they were on now was the only one that led through the small Remire Village. It started at the entrance and cut a straight path through the settlement and to the rear exit of the village.

As Byleth walked, he scanned the clouds of smoke for any signs of danger. While he was fairly certain that the Eagles had cleared out most of them, he couldn't be too careful. These people were cunning. He couldn't be sure that they didn't have some more men waiting in the wings, looking for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Edelgard," Byleth called out to the girl as they walked.

"What is it, my teacher?" The princess replied, her own eyes darting back and forth as she cast a vigil of her own.

"Do you think there are more enemies hiding out of sight?"

He had to keep it vague. Byleth was fully aware that somehow Edelgard was connected to this group, but as to how, he was not sure. There was no telling how deep that connection ran. At least, not at this moment.

It was a safe assumption that she might have a better understanding of their numbers than he.

Edelgard glanced at him. It was a simple question between house leader and professor, but between the two of them, it was anything but.

"I do." She nodded. "And we have yet to find their leader. As you suggested, it is best to tread carefully."

He frowned. She knew who the leader was, then.

As he was watching her rather than the road in front of him, Byleth walked right into the arm that was blocking his path.

"Hold."

"Father?" Byleth asked, looking to the captain.

Jeralt's brow was furrowed, his head angled slightly to the side as if he were trying to hear something.

Byleth immediately tensed, raising his sword to let it rest on his shoulder. The Sword of the Creator sprung to life as his focus returned. The red strands of electricity that had laid dormant began to spark as they arced up and down the blade.

Jeralt's gaze was steady on the row of trees in front of him. Shamir must have sensed something as well, as she had already drawn an arrow.

The professor's eyebrows twitched. He could hear it now. It was… a humming sound.

"Professor?" Linhardt lifted an eyebrow. The drowsy boy's question had gone unnoticed.

Byleth pushed aside his father's arm, stepping forward as he flicked his wrist. The Sword of the Creator's blade expanded, hanging loosely over his back.

That sound… It was almost as if someone was-

"There!" Jeralt's head jerked to one of the trees.

A sizable orb of purple magic flew from the cover of leaves, barreling straight for the place he stood.

Byleth grunted as he swung his sword.

The Sword of the Creator slashed horizontally through the air, the red blade cutting through the dark magic.

The spell dissipated without much resistance, as if Byleth had cut through nothing but a cloud.

…Strange. Whoever casted it didn't put much strength behind it. That couldn't have been more than a simple spell. And to attack them from the front… It was almost as if it was a warning shot instead of an actual attempt at his life.

The village grew impossibly quiet, and the air cold.

A figure walked out from his cover in the trees.

Byleth's eyes widened momentarily, only to narrow dangerously as he recognized the old man.

"I should have known…" The professor growled. It looked as if Sothis had been right. Her intuition was impressive as always.

A hundred feet or so separated him from Tomas, but even at this range, Byleth could see the easy smile that adorned his face. It was the same look he had seen numerous times whenever he watched the librarian tend to the monastery's collection, although now, it somehow looked devoid of all life.

"The librarian…" Jeralt frowned, the muscles in his jaw tightening.

Edelgard stiffened as she watched the man limp forwards with his cane. She didn't look all that surprised either.

"Dare I even ask what you are doing here, Tomas?"

While she didn't appear to be startled by the turn of events, her eyes flared with poorly masked animosity.

The librarian's grin turned into a sneer.

"'Tomas…'" The man cackled, as if the sound of his own name was somehow amusing to him. "I'm not Tomas. My name is Solon, the savior of all!"

Byleth's brows knitted together. Savior? _Savior?_

His hands clenched around the hilt of his weapon. Feeding off his growing rage, the red energy of the Creator's sword intensified.

Cocking his arm back, he readied himself to strike down this foul man-

-Only to stop, his eyes wide as dark magic began to pool at Tomas's feet. His arm fell back down to his side, unsure of how to proceed.

The purple tendrils slithered upwards as they coiled around Solon. Within seconds, the entirety of his body had been encased in magic.

"Edelgard?" Byleth spoke in a hushed whisper, his eyes jumping to her.

Edelgard's glare worsened. The frown she had been wearing had nearly transformed into a snarl.

"The snake is shedding his skin."

As the purple smoke cleared, Tomas was no more. A new man stood in his place. A man with skin white as snow, and grey, bordering on light blue hair slicked back over his enlarged skull. Veins bulged on his forehead, seemingly leading to the black hole that had become his right eye. A small, yellow pupil was the only thing that hung in that abyss.

"I always knew that old man was creepy," Lysithea grumbled. "But to think he was capable of this…"

Byleth could hear a few more gasps from behind him. Murmurs grew as his class stared upon Tomas's true form.

"What's the matter? So shocked you can't even speak?" Solon jeered, cackling once more. "You were so easily fooled by my disguise!"

"Don't give yourself too much credit," Byleth scoffed. This man's boasting was grating.

Solon's beady eye turned to Byleth, his sneer turning into a scowl.

"Ah, the cursed Fell Star…"

Byleth quirked an eyebrow at the title. Fell Star? What was that supposed to mean?

"If my cover was so easily blown, why is it that you didn't stop me beforehand? If you had, perhaps you could have saved all these lives. Because now, we are just one step closer to realizing our goal."

"Goal…?" Byleth mumbled. "What goal are you speaking of?"

"That little girl's blood, of course. I believe you refer to her as Flayn?" Solon replied flippantly, as if the answer was common knowledge.

Byleth spared the small girl a look, who at the sound of her name, had taken a step back, her hands balled into fists as she glowered at the man.

Curious. Why would Solon so readily give up that information? What was there to gain from that? All it did was confirm his suspicions that the ones behind her kidnapping and those behind the destruction of Remire Village were one and the-

"Closely guarded she was by her 'older brother,'" Solon continued. "Strange, no? How opportune it was for the Death Knight to lend us his… _talents_. What a capable ally he turned out to be."

Byleth's eyes widened at the name. The reaper… He _lent _them his talents? Lending implies that his ownership belongs to another-

…The Flame Emperor had been there that day Flayn had been abducted. She was the one that stopped the Death Knight… No. She had _instructed _him to stop, and he followed willingly.

_Wait…_

But that wasn't the first time they had to battle with the knight, only for him to retreat.

Edelgard and Hubert had volunteered to fend him off that day in the holy mausoleum. When the dust had settled, he was gone, and neither seemed to have sustained any considerable injuries against such a fearsome foe. Had… Had the same thing happened then? Did Edelgard and Hubert order the Death Knight to leave? And he _listened_? What kind of relationship did they have if he were to follow their orders? Just who was he truly working for?

In the end, Seiros's tomb didn't hold her remains, but the Sword of the Creator instead: the legendary weapon that was said to turn the tides of war simply by being wielded. After the sword had been gifted to him by Rhea, he had researched the Relic and its siblings extensively. There were many interesting studies regarding them and their origins, but there was one thing that always stood out to him.

Only those with the Crest of Flames could wield it.

…But he wasn't the only one that bore that Crest.

Did… Did Edelgard know what was in that tomb beforehand? Was it the Sword of the Creator she had been after? If things were different… would it be in her hands, rather than his?

Byleth pushed aside his thoughts, taking a single step forward.

"Enough talking," he spat, raising his sword. As he couldn't undo what had already been done, it was pointless to get lost in speculation. "You'll regret coming here."

"Oh? Will I?" Solon smirked. "I believe the only one with regret will be you, Fell Star. So brazen of you to push so far forward, leaving just one lowly woman to protect them all."

_Them?_

Byleth's breath caught in his throat, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach.

_Manuela!_

"Father!" Byleth snapped his head to Jeralt.

"That bastard…" Jeralt growled, baring his teeth. He motioned towards Shamir. "Come on, Shamir. We have to hurry."

"Right behind you, Captain." The fellow mercenary nodded, following after him.

The two ran off, back towards the entrance of Remire Village as quickly as their legs could take them, leaving only Byleth and the Eagles to deal with Solon.

"Run while you can!" Solon laughed, calling after them. "But you will be too late. By now, they're surely dead."

"He is lying, Professor. Don't let him get into your head," Edelgard cautioned in a low voice. "This man feeds off deceit and fear. If we give him that, he'll have already won."

Her words made sense, given his loose lips. And it was very possible that this was a ploy just to split their group up. With a few simple words, two of their most skilled, more experienced soldiers wouldn't be present for the impending skirmish.

Byleth lifted his sword, clutching its hilt in a two-handed grip.

Lying or not, it did not matter now. Byleth would make him pay for simply uttering those words. For even daring to threaten the lives of his friends, he would erase this man from existence.

"Yes, come, Fell Star! This will be a fine opportunity to measure your power!"

"Hmph."

That would be the last mistake he ever made.

Byleth turned his head to the students awaiting his orders. They outnumbered Solon eleven to one, so the odds were heavily in their favor, but… Something told him that wasn't all there was to it. Chances were, there was a catch. Something he wasn't prepared for. Solon wouldn't approach them alone unless he had a few allies hidden somewhere. He was acting far too confident for the position he was in.

His mercenary gut was telling him it'd be a mistake to try and overtake him with their advantage. He had to cover all of his bases.

"Felix, Petra. Return to the front gate. Assist Jeralt and Shamir if needed."

The two nodded, then scattered.

"Linhardt, Flayn, stay put and be prepared to cast healing spells at a moment's notice. I'll be counting on you."

The boy didn't look entirely thrilled to be put to work, but at least he didn't object. Flayn, on the other hand, nodded readily.

"Caspar, protect our healers. Everyone else, stick close to me, but don't engage him unless I give the signal."

"You're attacking him alone?" Ferdinand questioned, looking confused.

"It's obviously a trap," Hubert sighed. "The professor is simply being cautious. It would be foolish to charge him recklessly."

"Yes." Byleth nodded. "Be prepared for anything."

Byleth's gaze returned to Solon, who, for some reason or another, was patiently waiting for him to make the first move. Dark magic swirled around his raised palm, but that was where the magic remained. He made no move to attack.

Obvious, indeed, but Byleth saw no other alternative than to trigger the trap. It was better to know what they were dealing with sooner rather than later. And, if it happened to be more than he bargained for, he could rewind time and handle it differently.

He could simply have Bernie and the magic users attack him from a distance, but… Byleth feared how Solon might retaliate. There was no telling what kind of tools he had at his disposal.

It was better if he was the only one in danger.

"Remember, wait for my signal."

Readying his sword, Byleth ran forwards.

Solon grinned, raising his hand.

A stream of purple, dark magic erupted from the palm. A much more potent attack than the one he first used.

Byleth flung his arm forward, the Sword of the Creator releasing as the blade expanded.

The glowing red sword slashed through the magic, dispersing the attack.

Retracting the sword halfway, Byleth raised his arm. The Sword of the Creator followed his movements, lifting high into the sky. Then, with as much strength as he could muster, he brought his arm down, and with it, the blade came plummeting to the earth.

Solon simply watched as the sword fell upon him, not moving an inch to get out of the way of its collision course.

Then, at the last second…

A scythe materialized out of thin air, blocking the powerful strike as if it were nothing but a tap.

The scythe knocked it aside.

Three spells erupted from three separate trees, reducing the branches and leaves they passed through to ash.

Byleth tugged on his sword, jumping backwards to avoid the magic that was sent his way. The three orbs of dark energy collided into the ground where he once stood, sending a pillar of dirt and smoke into the air.

"Well, that didn't take long," Hubert remarked glibly. "What are your orders, Professor?"

"Wait."

As the dust settled, six new bodies were standing beside Solon. Three were on horseback, while three were foot soldiers.

Five of them didn't matter. It was the sixth knight in a suit of black armor that immediately caught his attention. The familiar scythe that Byleth had already seen too much of was held loosely in the Death Knight's grip, the shaft of his ghastly weapon resting on his shoulder pauldron.

"So, we meet again…" Byleth murmured, his eyes instinctively flickering to Edelgard. The princess was wearing an annoyed frown as she glared at the knight. She didn't seem entirely pleased to see him either.

"It is my pleasure…" Jeritza's voice was raspy, his head tilting to the side as he examined Byleth with his red eyes. "Do your best to kill me with that blade…"

The professor adjusted his grip around the sword in question, his eyes counting each of the heads before him. Four used magic. Three were on horseback.

Despite the numbers, they were at a disadvantage. The Death Knight alone counted for at least a dozen men, while Solon had yet to show his full power. For what reason, he could not say, but he couldn't afford to dwell on it either.

If he were to guess, however, Byleth would assume he was taking that 'measuring his power' statement to heart.

"Change of plans. Those who can attack at range, focus your firepower on the mages," Byleth instructed, turning his eyes to the small girl behind him. "Lysithea, are you ready for round two?"

The mage grinned, the palm of her hand crackling with magical energy.

"Leave it to me."

Byleth smirked, nodding. He always appreciated that confidence of hers.

Shifting his gaze to Edelgard, his expression returned to its neutral state.

"Edelgard and I will lead the charge, while Ferdinand assists. Caspar, I still need you to protect our healers."

The blue-haired fighter didn't look thrilled by that, but he nodded regardless. Even a reckless guy like that realized the importance of protecting the backline. The healers were the most important part of any attacking force, after all.

He spared one last glance back at the students behind him.

"Stay calm, and we can win this. Lysithea, wait for my cue."

They all nodded in unison, not an ounce of hesitation or doubt clouding their features. How great a change it was compared to the last time they faced the Death Knight… Not even Bernadetta looked all that afraid. They were all waiting for Byleth's signal, not one of their heads lowered. No trembling arms. No frightened faces.

They've all grown so much. Byleth felt pride swirl in his chest as he met each of their steadfast faces.

"I'm counting on you all," he told them with a smile.

Raising his arms, he readied his blade-

And charged.

* * *

Edelgard matched Byleth's pace, her axe trailing behind her as she ran.

The two were heading straight for the Death Knight.

The knight's presence had come to a surprise to her, but given the circumstances, it really shouldn't have.

Edelgard found it hard to believe that her uncle would really require the incredible strength the Death Knight possessed to conquer Remire Village. Solon and his men would have been plenty enough to conduct their experiments without much resistance. Taking Hubert's hypothesis into consideration, there was really only one explanation as to why Arundel had ordered Jeritza here.

It was just another attempt to implicate her, or should she say, the _Flame Emperor _in today's atrocities. It was concerning to consider the growing evidence that was stacking against her, but now was hardly the time to worry about how she might be perceived while the lives of her friends were on the line. She could only hope that the professor wouldn't begin to question her loyalties until there was time to explain it to him.

The Death Knight adjusted the grip on his scythe as they approached. With his free hand, he whipped his horse's reins.

The black steed threw its head back and neighed, its hooves pounding the dirt as it began to gallop forward.

The other horsemen followed suit.

Three men on horseback charged the three of them.

Byleth nodded as he met Edelgard's eyes.

"Ferdinand, right! Edelgard, left!"

Edelgard broke off to the left, while Ferdinand to the right.

The horseman she would be facing wielded a sword. He wasn't nearly as imposing as the Death Knight, but Edelgard wouldn't drop her guard. This one had to be skilled if he was led by the reaper.

Edelgard slowly lifted her arms, but waited to bring her axe around. She had to be patient. Given their differences in height and arm span, she couldn't afford to take the first strike. Edelgard would have to wait, then retaliate.

The man whipped his reins, urging his horse onward.

To her right, she could hear the clash of steel on steel. She could spot the red shine of the Sword of the Creator being guided through the air. He had already engaged his target.

Skilled or not, she had to dispose of this foe quickly to assist her professor.

When only a dozen or so feet separated the two, the man raised his sword.

He tried striking at her with an underhand slash, his blade carving upwards through the air and towards her chest.

This was perhaps the greatest downfall of challenging someone on foot while atop a mount. In the chaos of war, a score of cavalry would find much more success stampeding through the ranks of infantry. However, in a one-on-one duel, a single horseman wouldn't find nearly as much success. While his reach, speed, and stature were greater, a horse's mobility wasn't as flexible as a man standing on his own two feet. And from the perch on a saddle, he was much easier to read.

Edelgard jumped to the side, evading the strike.

As the horse galloped past, Edelgard swung with all her might at its rear legs. Her weapon would have cut through without much resistance, but at the final second, she pulled the blow.

The animal squealed in pain as blood gushed from its newly accrued wounds. The steed crashed to the ground, tumbling forwards as it landed on top of its master. The man grunted in pain as the full weight of the horse's body fell upon one of his legs.

Edelgard detested the act of striking down such a gallant creature, but there was nothing for it. If she were to get misty eyed every time she downed a mount, she wouldn't make it very far.

Readjusting her grip, she took off towards the fallen man.

With wide eyes he watched as Edelgard grew closer and closer, his arms moving frantically to dislodge the horse that was writhing on top of him.

Edelgard jumped into the air, her axe raised above her head.

Finally pushing the beast off of him, the man rolled to the side.

Her axe smashed into the ground, lodging itself in the dirt, precisely where the man's head had been just moments before.

Edelgard yanked it from the ground, her head snapping to the right. He had picked himself up, his sword held out in front of him in a two-handed grip.

But, given the way he was favoring his right side, his leg must have been broken. If that was the case, this battle wouldn't go on much longer.

Edelgard darted forwards.

She angled her axe towards the man's left side.

He twisted his sword to block the strike.

Steel met steel as the two weapons collided, sparks flying as the metals smacked against each other.

With her right leg, she kicked at his broken one as hard as she could.

There was a terrible crunching sound as her foot connected.

The man howled in pain, immediately falling to one knee, as his crippled leg just couldn't support his weight any longer.

Without a second of hesitation, Edelgard swung downwards, towards the area where his neck met his shoulder.

Her axe slammed into his body, cutting through his flesh as if it were butter.

His roar of pain died on his lips. The only sound that escaped his throat was a gargling sound as the man slumped forwards.

Edelgard frowned, pulling her axe free. With it gone, the man fell to the ground completely.

Skilled or not, a disadvantage was a disadvantage. If anything, he clearly wasn't experienced. If he was, he would have elected to fight Edelgard on foot instead.

Edelgard lifted her head, her eyes surveying the field to see how her partners were fairing.

Byleth was still locked in a neck-and-neck bout with the Death Knight, while it appeared that Ferdinand was preparing to finish off his own opponent. He had the clear advantage, but still, he was a few seconds behind Edelgard; a fact that would no doubt annoy him later.

The princess ran off to join her professor. Neither he, nor the knight seemed to have an edge in their duel, but Edelgard could spot the slight strain on Byleth's face. The sweat that was dripping down his skin. He was getting worn, and while his blade was nearly moving faster than her eyes could follow, she knew it could not stay that way. Similar to that day in the holy mausoleum, her teacher was fatigued.

She had to assist him and make sure Solon or the Death Knight didn't harm him. Edelgard wasn't about to sit and watch the light in her life fade to black.

Her feet pounded the dirt as she ran, slowly lifting her axe as she prepared her attack.

The Death Knight's helmet twitched, his red eyes shooting towards her.

She swung with all of her strength, once again targeting the enemy's mount.

The reaper used the end of his scythe to block her axe, while he used the front to deflect Byleth's.

"You… What are you trying to do here?" Jeritza hissed.

"You're the one that should be answering that question," Edelgard retorted, steadying her axe with a firm hold. "Stay out of my way!"

Edelgard didn't wish to kill him… But there were only so many times she could allow this to continue.

She pounced forwards, attempting to hit the leg that was draped over the horse.

The Death Knight grunted as he blocked her strike, his beady eyes trained on Byleth as he flew towards his other side.

The professor was aiming to pierce his midsection with a thrust.

The knight moved the other end of his scythe to intercept his blow-

But it was a feint. At the final second, Byleth twisted his sword his sword to the side, smacking the plating on the back of the Death Knight's arm.

The armor cracked as the Creator's Sword clanged off of it. Were it any other man, his arm would have probably been cleaved in two. However, the Death Knight's armor was thicker and sturdier than most.

"Ferdinand!"

Edelgard's eyes widened as she watched the red-haired boy seemingly materialize out of nowhere. He was running towards the Death Knight's exposed backside.

Ferdinand lunged forwards, the point of his lance aiming directly towards where Jertiza's heart would have been.

"_You are not the one I crave…_"

The reaper's hand lashed outwards, snatching the lance before it could connect. He closed his fist around the shaft, shattering the wood completely.

Ferdinand stared dumbfounded at the broken end of his weapon. It was now just a glorified stick.

The horse neighed as it spun in a half-circle. As his steed moved, Jeritza struck Ferdinand with the tail end of his scythe, knocking the boy to the ground.

"Edelgard!" Byleth called to her, his sword breaking apart.

The princess nodded, running forward to retaliate.

Tensing the muscles in her legs, she pushed her feet off the ground.

Flying through the air, she brought her axe over her head.

The Death Knight's head jerked towards her, his eyes widening as he saw the axe coming down towards his chest.

He raised his scythe at the last second, intercepting her weapon with his.

The two weapons collided, but Edelgard's blow proved to be too much. With her heightened strength, the axe tore through the scythe's shaft. The steel edge of her axe cut down the middle of Jeritza's armor, leaving a sizable gash in its wake.

The Death Knight growled in pain as red liquid trickled out from the crevice. It was only a minor flesh wound, but she had been able to get past his steel plating.

But, before he could recover, Byleth had already made his move. The Sword of the Creator was flung forwards, its chain wrapping around Jeritza's waist. The grooves of the blade locked in place.

With a firm tug, the Death Knight was thrown from his horse. There was a loud thud as the heavy man fell to the dirt floor.

"Lysithea!"

Edelgard lifted her head towards the thrumming sound in the sky. Her jaw dropped as she saw multiple purple spikes of magical energy hovering in the air, their points angled towards the reaper's fallen body.

Then, in unison, the spikes fell. If she blinked, she would have missed it.

As each point crashed into the Death Knight, a sizable explosion of purple magic erupted from the epicenter.

Edelgard had to cover her eyes with an arm to ward off the mighty gust of wind that followed. She could feel her clothing and cape whip in the wind as it blew past her, dirt and other bits going every which way. The force of the blast nearly knocked her over outright.

As it died down, Edelgard lowered her arm, her eyes scanning the cloud of dust, dirt, and smoke for any sign of life that might have survived such an attack. She always knew Lysithea was talented when it came to magic, but to say she expected power to this nature… That would be a lie.

Did they… Could they have _possibly _killed Jeritza?

The princess looked to her professor, still slightly awestruck.

Byleth had just let out a sigh of relief, his hand wiping his sweaty brow as his eyes met hers.

The mercenary smirked, giving her a nod and a thumbs up.

"That's just how we drew it up last time," he told her. "Although, Lysithea packs a much bigger wallop than she did-"

Byleth froze mid-sentence, his head snapping towards the smoke. She had heard it as well. Both could sense something stirring within the cloud.

"Ferdinand! Back away!" Byleth instructed, pointing the tip of his sword towards the dense mist.

Edelgard stiffened, holding her axe out as well. Something was moving.

She flinched as the Death Knight's horse emerged from the smoke and galloped past in a frenzy, its head whipping back and forth as it whinnied in fear. It took all of her willpower to stifle the gasp that had jumped to her lips at the sudden movement and sound.

Byleth was startled as well. She could see him visibly jump as the horse ran past, his eyes following it as it went.

Then, a voice slithered out from the smoke.

"_You are a fool to think the same thing would work twice…_"

She could see the smoke moving behind her professor.

Edelgard gasped, her blood running cold.

His guard was down. He hadn't noticed.

Before she realized, her legs were already moving.

* * *

"_Byleth!_"

Edelgard was running towards him. His vision was blurry with unshed tears, but even so, he could see her eyes were wide with fear, her lips mouthing his name.

Byleth turned on his heel, stabbing his sword into the general area he knew the Death Knight would emerge from. He _knew _where he'd be, as this had already happened… Moments before, before he had rewound time to this specific moment.

There was crunching of metal, followed by a squelching sound of steel piercing flesh as the Sword of the Creator embedded itself into Jertiza's gut.

The Death Knight grunted, his head dipping down as he looked to the sword stuck in his stomach.

"…Impressive," Jeritza gave a wet cough, pulling the blade from his body.

The Death Knight let go of the sword, but Byleth didn't move. He could have finished it. He _should _have finished it, but…

He could just still see it all so clearly. Those terrible, awful images that raced through his mind… They filled his body with despair, to the point where he could hardly move.

Jeritza didn't move an inch, either. His eyes bobbed up and down as he judged the professor and his worth. Whatever killing intent the knight had possessed was all but gone, as if some switch had been flipped the moment the Sword of the Creator pierced his body.

"Unfortunately, this will not be the day where you kill me… I must go." Jertiza's voice was ragged, his breathing strained. "We _will _meet again."

Byleth didn't care. He didn't care about any of that. He didn't care about this strange fascination the Death Knight seemed to have with him or his sword. He didn't care about the cackling Solon, watching this scene play out like some deranged spectator. He didn't care about any of it… In comparison to what he had witnessed, it all seemed so pointless.

The professor barely registered the pillar of purple light that enveloped the Death Knight. When he raised his head, the only evidence of the knight's presence was the small, red puddle of blood that he had left behind.

"Byleth!"

He could hear Edelgard's footfalls as she came to a stop beside him.

"It seems that I had no reason to worry," the princess exhaled in relief. "I feared that you-"

"What were you planning to do?" Byleth asked, his tone sharp.

"Huh?" Edelgard blinked, caught off guard.

"When you reached me, just what were you planning on doing?"

Edelgard tilted her head to the side, confusion evident on her features.

"That is a strange question…" Edelgard mumbled with a frown. "What do you think I was going to do? I was going to-"

"Tackle me out of the way?"

Edelgard was silent for a moment, her brow furrowed as she pondered his words.

"If I had to, yes. I wasn't sure if you could stop him in time."

"You do realize what would have happened had you done that, don't you?"

Byleth turned to look at her, his brows knitted together. He took hold of the wrist on her right arm, slowly lifting it in the air. Edelgard looked even more confused by his action, but she didn't voice a protest.

"That scythe would have caught this arm as we fell to the ground, severing it. I wouldn't have been able to save you. You would have bled out before any healer could reach you. You would have…"

Did she not realize that? Did she not realize how quickly her life would have ended? Not even the most skilled healer could save someone from exsanguination. Wounds could be healed, bones could be mended, but blood or limbs couldn't be replaced.

Byleth's eyes wandered down her limb, down towards the point where it was connected to the shoulder. He could feel her pulse thump against the fingers locked around her wrist. It… it was still there. She was still whole. _She was still alive._

…Yet, when he closed his eyes, he could still hear the scythe cutting through flesh and bone. He could still hear Solon screaming madly at the Death Knight, who had watched it all play out in disbelief. His chest still felt the weight of her lifeless body. His skin still felt that sensation of blood as it had seeped through his clothing. He knew he had prevented it. He realized he avoided that timeline… but even so, his clothing still felt damp. His body itched as if it were still covered in that viscous liquid.

Byleth let go of her arm and lowered his head.

His mind was fragmented with the past he had avoided and the present he had created.

"What are you even talking about?" Edelgard questioned, completely oblivious to the scene he had witnessed. "None of that happened, so why-"

Edelgard's voice died on her lips, her eyes widening as she spotted a few droplets snake down his cheek.

"My teacher… You're crying."

Byleth brought a hand to his eye. He could feel a slight wetness beneath the cloth of his glove.

"No. Dust got into my eyes."

Byleth raised his head, his gaze returning to the battlefield.

During their fighting, the Eagles had taken care of the mages the Death Knight had fielded. All that remained was Solon, who still hadn't moved.

His eyes were boring holes into Byleth, his lips twisted into a crooked smile.

They had to finish this. _Now_. He couldn't stomach any more death or heartache. His body was tapped of its energy, but if he had to, he would use another instance of Divine Pulse, his own health be damned. He just…

He just couldn't bear to watch one more student die today. He didn't care about anything else, but if he had to witness _one more _of his precious students suffer…

"We'll talk of this later," Byleth spoke softly, his voice frail.

"…Very well," Edelgard murmured her reply, her eyes still scrutinizing him.

Byleth knew he had baffled her. She was probably perplexed, wondering just what the hell had gotten into him.

But he couldn't do anything about that. Now, or ever. How could he possibly explain to her the power he possessed? The power to control time as if it were a lump of clay to be molded? It was simply impossible. No one would believe it.

That burden was heavy. No one would understand that while every Eagle was present and accounted for, he had seen them all die more than once. He had seen such terrible things… Things that only he and Sothis would ever see.

It was terribly heavy, but he would have to bear it.

Byleth swiped the back of his hand across his eyes.

"Eagles, come!"

He glanced behind him as he heard their footsteps approach. All were present. All were accounted for.

"Solon is the last one, but be ready for anything," the professor advised. "Now, let's go wrap this up."

The class collectively nodded. Still, they were unwavering. Not one face suspected a thing.

They were not shaken like he was. It was almost torturous looking into their determined eyes as he felt his resolve falter. They still expected the world of him… If only they knew how weak he felt.

Byleth turned his back to them and strode forwards, his jacket billowing in the wind.

As the Black Eagles approached the man once known as Tomas, he finally spoke.

"You have more tricks up your sleeves than I realized, Fell Star."

Solon still didn't make any moves to attack him. He only watched as Byleth drew closer and closer. It was baffling.

Byleth stopped, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He frowned.

"Who said I was referring to you?" Solon sneered.

"What? Who else would you-?"

Byleth's eyes widened. He could hear Sothis gasp within his mind. She realized it too.

There's no way… This man couldn't _possibly _know that… could he?

Somehow… this man knew more about Byleth than he let on. He couldn't let this opportunity slip through his grasps. While it was important to uncover what else this shadowy group had planned… He had to know if Solon knew about his origins. If he knew about Sothis. If he knew about his Crest. These were things he needed answers to.

"You're coming with me."

"Oh?" Solon seemed rather amused by his demand. "Are _you _going to apprehend _me_?"

"Yes. You have information."

Raising his arm, he pointed the Sword of the Creator at his chest.

"If you resist, I'll beat it out of you."

Solon threw his head back and laughed. Byleth didn't like that sound.

"As much as I would _enjoy _watching you try, your death will have to wait. But rest assured, it won't be long now."

It was slight. Barely even a second, but Byleth saw Solon's gaze flicker to Edelgard and Hubert before returning to him.

"Expect no mercy for turning your blade against me, beasts."

If Byleth's heart could move, it surely would have skipped a beat. He could feel his arms begin to tremble as he tried to control the growing rage in the pit of his stomach at hearing this man speak.

"Are you _threatening _my students?"

"Hm?" Solon raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth tugging into a smirk. "I believe that was rather obvious."

The professor lunged forwards, thrusting his sword towards Solon's heart.

Purple light rained down from the sky, covering the entirety of Solon's body as he laughed.

Byleth's sword cut through nothing but the air. Solon was already gone.

"Damn it!" He spat, stabbing his sword into the ground out of frustration. He should have killed him when he had the chance. It was a mistake to let him leave. Answers to questions he long sought meant nothing if Solon was able to enact this terror on some other unsuspecting victim.

At least it was something he could remedy.

Time slowed to a halt as he readied another use of Divine Pulse.

"No, you fool!" Sothis exclaimed. "Do not use my power for something like this!"

Byleth growled, relinquishing his hold over time as it began to flow freely once more.

"I do not like that man any more than you," Sothis sighed. "But you are spent. Bide your time and wait. There will be another chance to slay that beast."

She was right, of course. Again.

…_Okay._

Byleth exhaled slowly, pulling his sword from the ground and placing it back to his waist. He couldn't let him leave next time.

"That's it? We… we won?"

The professor glanced back at Caspar. The boy was watching him, waiting for the all clear. His eyes would occasionally dart around, as if he didn't truly believe all of the enemies were vanquished.

They all were waiting for him to speak.

Byleth met Edelgard's gaze and held it. He could see the numerous questions that swam around in those purple orbs he knew so well… but above all, he could see the concern as she watched him.

He turned his head to the ground, nodding once.

"Yeah, Caspar. We won."

His voice held no enthusiasm as he stated that fact. There was no happiness, no sense of triumph.

Because no one won today.

Given the growing frowns that spread across their faces like a wave, they must have thought the same thing. Even Caspar, the student that would always whoop and holler after a victory, was dead silent, his eyes trained on the floor.

And suddenly, Byleth felt very tired.

"Search the village," he sighed, gently massaging his aching brow. "There might be survivors we missed."

"I'll survey the perimeter, then." Edelgard nodded, her gaze still lingering on him. "There may still be enemies in hiding."

Byleth returned the nod, but he couldn't find the will to give much more than that.

"I'll check in with Jeralt and the others to make sure they're safe," Byleth said. "Linhardt and Lysithea, come with me. They may need more healers. Flayn, stay with the other Eagles to assist if needed."

Compared to her aptitude in reason magic, Lysithea's wasn't as skilled in healing as the other two, but to take his two most proficient healers with him felt like an oversight should the Eagles find a villager in need of medical attention. Besides, the two of them along with Manuela and whatever healing Byleth could do should be more than enough.

As the Eagles scattered to do as they were told, Linhardt and Lysithea fell into step with Byleth as he strode through the destroyed Remire. Their path was back to the front gate.

Byleth's eyes traveled around the burnt remains as he walked. The fires had eaten everything at this point. No homes remained. The once peaceful village was damaged beyond repair. Remire Village would never be the same as it once was, and he doubted that anyone would even bother rebuilding here- not with how much needed to be done. It'd require a small army to hope to clear the rubble and start constructing new buildings.

He nearly tripped over a body as he walked. Byleth could hear Linhardt retch as he stepped around the bloody mess on the ground.

It was a young man. Maybe a teenager? It was difficult to tell given… Given the burns on his face.

Byleth's gaze hovered on the dead boy as he walked by.

"Are you alright, Linhardt?" He asked, finally tearing his eyes away.

"Y-yes," Linhardt mumbled his reply through his hand. "I-I don't think I'll ever get used to the sight of blood."

The boy gagged slightly as he said the word.

"As you shouldn't."

Byleth reached out to lightly pat his student on the back. He feared putting any more strength into it than that. He wouldn't want Linhardt to feel even sicker by his pounding on him.

"T-thanks, Professor," Linhardt sighed, his face turning considerably less green the further away they got.

"What about you, Lysithea?" Byleth asked, his eyes moving past the boy to the smaller girl on the other side.

"Of course I'm fine." She nodded, her expression somber. Lysithea raised her head to look at her teacher. "What about you, though? You…"

The mage hesitated as if she wasn't sure if she should continue.

"You seemed to be the most affected by it all," she finished.

Byleth exhaled slowly, returning his gaze to the road in front of him as he thought of how to respond.

Truthfully speaking, he didn't feel well. Pangs of hunger assaulted his stomach, but he knew he couldn't hope to eat anything after… all of that. His limbs were sore with exertion, his eyes felt heavy, and his head ached. And now, he was beginning to feel dizzy. Likely because of the strain Sothis's powers put on his already weary body.

And she was correct; it had affected him. More than any of the past assignments had. This one… It was personal to him. Other than the monastery, Remire Village was the closest thing he had ever had to a home. To see it ravaged, its people slaughtered… It certainly put a strain on him.

Byleth looked to his two students. Both Lysithea and Linhardt were watching him out of the corner of their eyes. Looking at them, he was reminded of the time he spent countless sleepless nights preparing the Eagles for that battle with Lonato. How he had gone out of his way to lessen the blood on their hands. How he worried that such bloodshed might affect their mental state. How he had hidden an injury just to make them feel a little safer.

Yet, looking at them now… He wondered if that was all necessary. Time and time again, they proved they were stronger than he gave them credit for. In a way, he wondered if they were perhaps stronger than he.

"I'll manage." Byleth smiled at her. He hoped it didn't appear too stilted.

Lysithea was safe. Linhardt was safe… Edelgard was safe. They were all safe.

None of the people he loved were hurt. No matter what days that awaited him, that was something he could continue to strife for. If they all lived… did anything else matter?

Perhaps when he recalled this day, that should be the first thing he remembered.

Byleth placed a hand on Linhardt's head, ruffling his hair.

"Professor, you know I loathe when you do that," the boy groaned.

"You both did well today," Byleth praised, ignoring his student's protests. "I know that's something you might not want to hear given the circumstances, but… Just know that I'm proud of you both."

Linhardt blinked, caught unaware by Byleth's sudden praise. Lysithea smiled slightly, turning her head away from the two.

The boy quickly reeled in his surprise, his eyes gleaming as an idea came to him.

"If you're really feeling appreciative, perhaps you could let me nap through your lectures?"

"Linhardt!" Lysithea gasped, snapping her head back to Byleth. "Professor, you cannot allow this man to slack off even more than he already has!"

Linhard turned to the girl, raising a brow.

"Well, if you prefer, I could spend class time studying you rather than-"

Linhardt yelped as Lysithea stomped on his foot, effectively silencing him. Though, given what Byleth already knew, he could wager a guess as to where he was going with it.

"I'd ask that you refrain from studying your classmates." Byleth paused, rubbing the back of his head. "Though, I suppose I could give you a pass for napping this week… As long as you complete your work on time."

Linhardt smiled triumphantly, while Lysithea sighed.

"You're too soft, Professor," the girl grumbled, shaking her head.

Despite himself, Byleth let out a small chuckle at the two's antics. Both students looked surprised. It even surprised himself.

…Perhaps watching his two students bicker as they always did set his mind at ease, somewhat.

It was unfortunate that feeling couldn't last.

"Byleth!"

The professor lifted his head, his eyes immediately landing on his fast approaching father.

"You're okay," Jeralt sighed in relief, coming to a stop before him. "How are the kids?"

"They're all fine." Byleth nodded.

"Good." Jeralt smiled, his gaze lingering on the two students beside him. "…And the librarian?"

Byleth frowned, biting his cheek.

"He got away."

"Damn!" Jeralt hissed, banging a fist on his thigh. "Slippery bastard."

His father sighed, shaking his head. His anger dissipated quickly.

"But, all that matters is you're all safe."

"How are the others?" Byleth asked, tilting his head to look past the captain. "Are they all okay?"

"Yeah," Jeralt snorted, rubbing his head as he looked back at the front gate. "Solon's forces really did try to get to them, but that Manuela is something else. She had damn near slapped them all silly by the time Shamir and I arrived."

Byleth smirked. That sounded like the professor, alright.

"That's good to hear. I've got the rest of the class-"

"Sir! Sir!"

One of the surviving villagers ran up to them, cutting them off. The man must have been exhausted, because by the time he reached the four, he had to place his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Easy there, lad," Jeralt said, giving the man a few pats on the back. "Take a breather."

The villager tilted his head up to Byleth. His eyes were slightly red, as if he had been crying.

"Have you seen my wife? S-she wasn't with the others; I-I'm starting to worry… That white-haired girl said she'd look for her, b-but I haven't heard back from her yet!"

_Edelgard?_

She must have helped this man while he was preoccupied elsewhere.

…Though, what he said was concerning. Having the students search the village was only a formality. Byleth knew that there weren't any more survivors, but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least attempt to find others.

"What does she look like?"

"She-She's got long, brown hair, a-and she's about your age," the man answered, pointing to Byleth's face. "H-her name is Elizabeth."

Byleth flinched. Elizabeth…

He met his father's eyes. No words were spoken, but between that one, single look between father and son, Jeralt instantly understood.

"Please sir, you must find her! I-I don't know what I'd do if…"

The man trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut as he considered the worst. A stray tear broke free from his eye, trailing down his grimy face.

"Ah, damn…" Jeralt sighed, a hand on his brow. "Kids, could you give us a moment? I'm sure Manuela and Shamir could use you."

Linhardt and Lysithea shared a knowing look, both nodding and scurrying off.

Lysithea spared her professor a single glance as she left.

With the two gone, he took a step closer.

Byleth wetted his dry lips.

"What's your name, Sir?"

The man raised his head at the tone in Byleth's voice. His glassy eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape.

"M-Matthew…" He replied slowly. His lips stumbled over the name. More tears were forming in his eyes.

"Matthew…" Byleth frowned, biting his bottom lip. He struggled to get the next words out. "I… I am sorry."

"Huh?" The villager's eyes widened, his pupils darting back and forth between Byleth and his father. "W-why are you sorry? Why? Why would y-you be sorry? Why? Why?!"

The husband's face seemingly melted as he spoke. His words were slurred with unbridled emotion as his lips attempted to mouth them in quick succession, one after the other. Tears were streaming down his face.

He... got the picture.

"P-please…" Matthew's voice cracked as the anguish spilled into it. "Please don't tell me that my wife is…"

As Byleth met the man's turbulent eyes, his heart broke in two.

Because it was him, it was _Byleth _that had killed her.

"Your wife didn't make it."

"No…"

The man fell to his knees, but his face didn't move. His expression didn't change. He continued to stare at Byleth, the downfall of tears raining from his eyes.

"N-no…"

He began to shake as sobs wracked his body.

"No, no, no!"

The man clutched his head, openly sobbing as he curled to the ground.

Each sob, each cry, each wail, they all cut through Byleth more than any sword ever had. They hurt him more than any sharpened blade ever could.

"It… It was my fault," Byleth mumbled, his nails digging into his palms. "I was the one who-"

"Son, I'll take it from here."

Byleth turned to his father.

Jeralt shook his head.

"You go help your students. I'll handle this."

Byleth's gaze drifted to the man curled up on the ground. He was still crying… He had completely forgotten their existence.

He silently watched him for a few moments before tearing away. Byleth wasn't sure where his feet were taking him, but it was somewhere far away from here. Someone far away from the man.

He could hear Sothis speaking to him. Something about how it wasn't his fault; he only did what had to be done. If it wasn't for him, his wife would have killed Lysithea. He did what he had to, and he had saved his student in the process.

Despite how Byleth had treated her earlier, she tried her best to gently comfort him.

But her words went in one ear and out the other. They left his mind as quickly as they appeared. It was background noise, drowned out by the wails of the man that somehow had grown even louder the farther Byleth went.

The remains of Remire became a blur as Byleth moved through the village. The sight became blurrier and blurrier, and before he knew it, he was running.

Running, somewhere _far away from here_.

* * *

The Flame Emperor found Byleth far away from Remire Village; in the ring of trees that surrounded the settlement. His back was pressed up against the trunk of a great tree, his hands holding his head as he stared at the ground. His fingers were grabbing clumps of his blue hair, threatening to pull it from his scalp with how hard he was tugging.

His chest was bobbing up and down rapidly as he greedily gasped for air.

The professor hadn't even noticed her. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the clanking of her armor, nor the crunching of the twigs and leaves as she approached.

Edelgard had originally planned to appear before he and Jeralt while wearing the disguise of the Flame Emperor. It was reiterating something she had already hinted at, but she thought it crucial to don that mask when she assured them that she had nothing to do with this. As the Flame Emperor _was _her other identity, it was important to let those two know that neither her, nor the Emperor, had any part in the destruction of Remire Village and its citizens.

But, seeing the state her professor was in… her resolve crumbled. Suddenly, her desire felt incredibly selfish while Byleth was like this. She couldn't bring herself to force this upon him. Not when he looked this… this frail.

What Byleth needed now was a friend… Not the Flame Emperor. Whatever she would do next could wait till later.

Slowly, Edelgard removed the helmet that covered her head. She placed it on the ground, behind a tree and out of sight. She removed the rest of the armor after that, placing it next to her helmet. Pieces of it weren't totally hidden by the tree trunk, but she hardly cared. It wasn't as if Byleth didn't already have an idea as to who the Flame Emperor was, anyways.

With the armor removed, she walked over to her professor.

Byleth still hadn't lifted his head.

"My teacher?"

No reply.

"…Byleth?"

At that, he flinched. There was a sharp intake of breath as he heard her speak his name.

"Edelgard," Byleth stated flatly, rubbing a glove across his nose. He still hadn't raised his head from the ground. "What are you doing here?"

There was _no _emotion in his voice. Nothing.

But it was so soft… so fragile. It sounded as if it could shatter at any second.

"I was looking for you."

Edelgard knelt in front of him, her brow furrowing as she watched him.

"Why are you out here, all alone?" She prodded lightly.

"I-I needed a moment," came the mumbled reply. "I didn't want the others to see me like this."

Despite the situation she found herself in, Edelgard felt a tiny smile form. That was certainly something Byleth would say. She remembered how he had always aspired to appear 'infallible' in front of his class. It was something he hadn't practiced as much as he became more open with them, but she was sure the sentiment was still there.

She also remembered the time Byleth had told her he didn't mind appearing weak in front of her.

Edelgard wondered if that still held true.

"Would you like me to leave-"

Byleth's hand shot out, snatching her own. She had to force herself not to jump at the sudden contact.

"No."

Byleth lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy. His face pale.

In all the days that she knew him, this was perhaps the most expressive she had ever seen him.

She had never seen him look so… broken.

"Please…" Byleth faltered, his voice cracking slightly. "Stay."

Edelgard nodded as she sat down across from him.

"Of course, Byleth."

Byleth blinked, looking down between his legs once more.

His fingers intertwined with hers as he squeezed her hand. Edelgard moved her other hand to rest on top of his.

Neither spoke another word. They simply sat there, all alone and tucked away from the rest of the world, holding each other's hand as they waited for the storm to pass.

And she would wait there with him for as long as he needed.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Thanks for reading everybody!**_

_**Phew, this one was doozy to write. Lots and lots of debate on how I wanted to conclude the battle at Remire. Easily the toughest chapter to date, but perhaps the most rewarding. Writing Byleth's slow descent has been, in a word, exquisite. Don't get me wrong, I'm no sadist, but damn if I don't love moments like these that really test the mettle of a character. And Byleth being Byleth, the unshakable man that constantly stares death in the face, it was really something to write him appearing so weak. **_

_**So much to discuss here. Where to begin? We got Byleth connecting more dots. Edelgard trying valiantly to salvage her position with him, only to disregard that when she realized Byleth needed someone. If you can't guess, that's why I was REALLY inspired to title this story "Love in the Dark." To me, one of Edelith's biggest draws is how these two stick together through some truly dark times. They love each other through some of their toughest moments. Even in other routes, where they're forced to fight one another, they still think of each other. I just think that's really cool! Expect to see some more comfort scenes later on!**_

_**Aaaand this is where I'm going to start deviating from the script somewhat. Not to say there will be some big, MASSIVE changes, but definitely some here and there. With the way I've written Byleth and Edelgard up to this point, it'd simply be illogical to write some of these coming scenes word for word. And, you know... the description does say "it's a path they take together." So, yeah. This hasn't been a 1:1 remake of the route, obviously, but expect some more deviation coming up! Hehe. **_

_**Before I go, last thing I'll touch on is "Fell Star." Honestly, cool title, but like zero explanation as to what it means. I'll break down the theory as to it's meaning here:**_

_**So in the Japanese version, Solon refers to Byleth as the "Calamity Star," which is translated to, you guessed it, Fell Star. The term is from Chinese astrology, where the four calamity stars are said to bring bad luck to people. And considering how Sothis essentially descended upon mankind and sort of messed everything up for the Agarthans, them calling Sothis the Fell or Calamity Star suddenly makes a lot more sense. And of course, this has the added bonus of the Slitherers apparently making the connection between Sothis and Byleth. There's a Reddit thread that goes more into it, so if you're curious just ask and I'll shoot it your way!**_

_**Anyhow, I'll see you all next time! As always, thank you all so very much. We broke 600 follows and 100k views! Holy smokes! Thanks you guys!**_

_**Oh, one last thing! Time to shill! If you haven't done so already, check out Sothis, How's That? by Nate-kun! Lovely little fic. If you're hungering for more Sothis and Byleth moments, boy does he got you covered.**_


	21. Seeking the Sun

The student and her professor sat there together for nearly an hour. Neither one moved, and neither one spoke. Edelgard simply held his hand in hers, patiently waiting for him to speak. She knew the others would begin to worry if they didn't return soon, but she couldn't find the ability to care all that much. Worries regarding her classmates, her duty, or her ever grumpy aide were at the back of her mind- for now, at least. They would have to rejoin the real world soon, but for this moment in time, she was perfectly content waiting for Byleth to break from his stupor.

Occasionally his hand would twitch and squeeze hers. She couldn't tell if it was intentional, or if the muscles in his hand were simply spasming.

As time went on, the professor's breathing began to stabilize. He was now taking slower, longer breaths. His bangs covered his eyes, but she could tell they were closed now. If it was to calm himself, or to retreat further into his thoughts, she was not sure.

Eventually, as their time reached that hour mark, Byleth let out a hefty sigh. The exhale of breath, something usually so quiet, felt like an explosion to the girl who had been only listening to the sounds of nature and the rhythm of his breathing.

Edelgard perked her head up as Byleth lifted his own. His eyes were immediately drawn to their conjoined hands, as if he had seemingly forgotten about the contact the two were sharing.

Byleth's thumb slowly began to move, gently moving up and down her own as he had a small, distant smile on his face.

She was certain he'd detach himself from her, but her teacher made no moves to.

"Thank you for sitting with me, Edelgard."

His quiet voice shattered the tranquil silence the two had been sharing, but she didn't mind in the slightest.

"It is not necessary to thank me." Edelgard shook her head. "This is what friends do for each other, is it not?"

Byleth nodded ever so slightly, his eyes growing murky and his smile strained as he hung on her words.

"Friends…" he mumbled the word to himself.

Edelgard felt herself frown as worry ignited in her chest. His reaction to that was concerning. Byleth never hesitated to put that title to their relationship before, but now… Hearing her use that term seemed to give him pause.

Perhaps… Perhaps he no longer felt that way…

She swallowed the lump that had been growing in her throat before speaking.

"We… We are still friends, aren't we?"

"What?"

Byleth shot his head up.

"Of course we are. I just…" Byleth paused, his brow furrowing slightly. "'Friends' hardly seems an apt enough title to describe how I… how I feel."

Edelgard's eyes widened as her infallible professor stumbled over his final words.

She quickly composed herself, her frown morphing into a genuine smile.

Hearing him speak those words comforted her greatly- more than he could possibly realize.

The concern that maybe Byleth's opinion of her would change after their battle in Remire was great, and for a short time, it threatened to swallow her whole. And while he never gave her any reason to doubt him, she couldn't assuage those feelings. Time and time again, he assured and promised her he wouldn't go anywhere, but… As Hubert and her own logical mind reminded her time and time again, the feelings she held for her professor were bound to be unrequited. As much as her heart tried to convince her otherwise, there would always be a part of her that never truly believed he would stay with her.

It was such a painful battle. She was so very tired of that tug of war between her brain and her heart, but it wasn't something she could just stop at the drop of a hat. Even if Byleth suddenly professed his love for her, she was sure that little voice would continue its incessant whispering of 'how long could this last?'

But her hope wouldn't be snuffed out yet, at least.

"I agree. It doesn't encompass it."

As Edelgard squeezed his hand, Byleth returned her smile-

Only for it to falter a moment later.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

Byleth's lips drooped downwards, his eyes darkening.

"About earlier…"

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. Earlier?

_Ah, right_.

So much had happened since then, she nearly forgot the way Byleth had acted near the end of their battle with Solon and the Death Knight. It was curious, and somewhat worrisome, but she hadn't planned to broach the subject again unless the professor himself brought it up. How could she? She wasn't even entirely sure what had happened.

Byleth's grip around her hand tightened.

"Promise me you'll never put yourself in harm's way for my sake."

Again, the way he seemingly knew exactly what she had planned to do at that moment was almost frightening. It was as if he could somehow read her mind; she didn't know how to respond to that.

"If something were to happen to you…"

Byleth trailed off as his voice grew weak, the strong, bordering on impassive expression she had grown used to seeing on his face was nowhere to be found.

Edelgard was silent as she mulled over his words. While she found his concern for her safety to be rather, well, sweet, it wasn't something she could possibly agree to.

But there was truth to his words… She was next in line to be emperor of Adrestia. Dying now would throw the Empire in turmoil, as there were no other legitimate heirs to the throne. She could scarcely imagine the chaos that would be born were she to die… There was a very real possibility that her "uncle" would ascend the throne after her father, and such a thing _could never _happen.

And for the sake of her dreams, she could not afford to die yet.

"Besides…"

Byleth lowered his head, his eyes trained on the ground. It seemed his own mind was wandering down that line of thought.

"I am just a commoner, while you are royalty. In the grand scope of things, your life is much more valuable than-"

"Do not dare finish that sentence."

Byleth jerked his head up at the sudden harsh tone her voice acquired.

He looked at her questioningly.

"It's the truth," Byleth whispered, his brows knitting together. "You know it is."

"To hell with the truth." Edelgard frowned. "And I will promise you no such thing. If I believe you are in immediate danger, I will do all I can to protect you."

"…Protect me?"

Byleth blinked, his mouth slightly agape.

Her words blindsided him more than she would have thought. He acted as if that was the first time he heard another person tell him such a thing. And while she was sure Jeralt would hold the same sentiment, she truly wondered if maybe it was.

After a few seconds of silence, Byleth leaned forwards, his eyes searching hers.

"Why? Why sacrifice so much for me?"

It was moments like these that Edelgard wished Byleth acted with a little more subtlety in situations like this. He was skirting around dangerous territory now, and while she knew he meant no harm, it was difficult to answer his question truthfully.

"I could ask you the same question," Edelgard deflected. "If the situation was reversed, I am certain you would do the same, would you not? You already have once."

Byleth held her gaze for a few moments before breaking off, his eyes turning down to their joined hands.

There she went again; deflecting a question with another question. It felt like that's all she did nowadays, and she truly loathed that fact.

_Why do I have to be this way…?_

It was a question she pondered quite a lot, and though it was frequent, the answer was always the same.

Because she was afraid. Afraid of revealing her thoughts, her feelings, her schemes. Afraid that once she had revealed everything, Byleth might come to not like her anymore. It was a silly thought given all the things she had _already _told him, she knew that very well, but the mind often jumps to these conclusions.

Just when she was beginning to think that perhaps her deflection had upset Byleth, he raised his head.

And when he raised his head, Byleth was not angry like she was suspecting. No, nothing of the sort. There were no traces of annoyance or anger on his features. No negative emotions at all.

Instead, he offered her a small smile. It was small, yet full of so many different things. It was… warm and inviting. Friendly and loving. Kind and gentle. Things that most people might not get the chance to see from the man coined as the 'Ashen Demon.'

And those eyes that she always attributed to being piercing suddenly lost their edge. Those eyes that had seen so much of the darkness the world had to offer, suddenly looked a little less sharp and a little more bright. It made him seem… younger. Innocent, even.

He looked… normal. Not that he wasn't to begin with, but it was hard to view her professor as 'human' or 'ordinary.' The man that bore the Crest of Flames. The man that wielded the legendary Sword of the Creator. In such a short time, Byleth's list of impressive, if not impossible feats seemed to grow and grow. And as that list grew, the feeling that he was superhuman rather than a regular man grew as well. Considering his general disposition, it only added to the effect that he was anything but ordinary.

Yet, as she sat there, the leaves from the trees rustling in the wind, casting their shadows across Byleth's smiling face, she couldn't see him as anything but a normal, twenty-one-year-old man.

"I think… I would sacrifice all of myself for you, Edelgard," his reply was quiet; meek, even. Had she not been listening so intently, it was possible she might have missed it.

And it was in that single moment, with that single phrase, it all began to click. The jumbled mess of puzzle pieces that had become her heart suddenly fell perfectly into place.

Suddenly, the three words 'I' and 'love' and 'you' didn't seem so frightening.

As each little word fluttered through her mind, there was no anxiety in her chest. No butterflies in her stomach. No fear clouding her thoughts No voice in her head screaming that this was wrong. No longer did she feel silly or childish for thinking such a thing.

There was only the steady realization that these words were the truth; as true as the sun rising or the wind blowing. Just as her lungs needed oxygen, her heart needed him. His presence, his guidance, his voice, his touch.

Even if each day was just like this one, even if this road ended in agonizing pain, she was dead set on walking this path with him at her side. She would bear it all, if only to feel Byleth beside her for one more second.

As long as that was what he wished.

Edelgard squeezed his hand, biting her bottom lip to keep those words from spilling out. There was a time and place, and while the thought of telling him such a thing didn't seem to frighten her any longer, she couldn't do it now. Not in the face of such… death and despair.

"I don't want you to ever have to sacrifice anything for me," Edelgard whispered, her eyes drawn to their hands.

But… There was one thing she _could _do.

"Byleth…"

The professor perked his head up, tilting it slightly to the side as he waited for her to continue.

"Before we left for Remire Village, you asked me, when I was ready, to tell you what Hubert and I were hiding from you. Do you remember?"

Byleth nodded slowly.

Her hand tightened around his.

"I'm ready, Byleth."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Byleth found himself walking through the remains of Remire Village, the prior conversation he had with Edelgard still heavy on his mind.

The town was gone, but Byleth had accepted that fact. It wasn't something he could change now… So, he had to move on. Move on and grow stronger. Grow stronger for his students. Grow stronger for his father. For those that lost their lives today.

For her.

Byleth would not let what happened to her today ever happen again; even if it had been reverted, once had been _more _than enough. Of all the things to take away from this day, the fact it was _that _was somewhat disturbing. How easy it was for his heart to take hold of his functions as it pulled his strings like some kind of puppeteer. It made him feel selfish, idiotic, and somewhat blind, but again, it was something he could not change even if he tried.

And he wouldn't. He wouldn't try.

Because Byleth would not let what happened to Elizabeth happen to her… He never wanted to be in that husband's position, nor did he ever want Edelgard to be either. In the end, he had prevented the timeline where Edelgard died here at Remire Village… but that sight of her dying in his arms still haunted him. Like a nasty cold, he couldn't seem to shake it. If this had such an effect on him, he could scarcely imagine what it would have been like to be in Matthew's shoes, faced with such a devastating reality he couldn't hope to change.

And, for as long as he walked this earth, he would _never _be the one to drive his sword through her chest. Never. No matter what happened, even if one day she lost her mind just as Elizabeth had, he would rather he let her kill him than to be the one that killed her.

_Thump_.

There was a strange noise that echoed in his ears, but he paid it no mind. His thoughts were too preoccupied with everything else to give it any thought.

He spotted his students clumped together a few dozen feet away. In their absence, it appeared that the Eagles had finished searching the area.

It was time to rejoin them.

Ferdinand was the first to notice him approach.

"Ah, Professor! There you are," his student greeted him as he normally would, but the professor was quick to notice the lack of enthusiasm that was usually present in Ferdinand's tone. The boy looked dead on his feet. "We were beginning to wonder where you ran off to."

Hubert's eyes narrowed as he noticed the empty space beside Byleth.

"Is Lady Edelgard not with you?"

_Thump_.

"No." Byleth shook his head, his gaze lingering on her aide. He resisted the urge to wince as his chest began to throb. "She wanted to do one last sweep of the perimeter before rejoining us."

Hubert slowly nodded, his eyes moving towards the general direction of the trees.

Byleth ignored his reaction, turning his head to the rest of his students.

"Anything to report?"

"Nothing that we didn't already know," Lysithea replied, her eyes moving up and down Byleth's form. "Is… everything alright?"

He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. Had she heard the rest of the conversation with his father and that villager?

"I am fine." Byleth nodded. His gaze moved from Lysithea to the rest of their tired faces. "The same can't be said about you all, however."

"Hpmh." Felix crossed his arms. "I can still take more."

Byleth highly doubted that, but the swordsman was adept at hiding his weakness. Sure, it was possible his body might be able to sustain another hour or two, but not much more than that.

"There's no need. We'll wrap this up and head back to the monastery. You all need some rest."

He noted the relief that flashed across many of their faces. Linhardt and Bernadetta looked especially happy to hear that.

"Also…"

Byleth frowned, scratching his head. He had meant to do this earlier, but…

"I apologize for my earlier actions. It was unbecoming of me as your instructor."

He turned to Dorothea and bowed his head.

"You in particular, Dorothea. It wasn't right to snap at you like I did."

The songstress raised her brows, her lips tugging upwards slightly in an amused smirk.

"It's quite alright, Professor," Dorothea said, reaching out to give his arm a squeeze. "We all understand."

Dorothea's smile faltered as she continued. Byleth always marveled at how incredibly kind the singer was.

"Remire Village was important to you, wasn't it?"

"It was." Byleth replied, keeping himself neutral. "I… lived here for a time."

Some of them looked surprised to hear that, but for the most part, most of his students nodded in understanding.

"Damn," Caspar sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Teach."

"As am I." Flayn gave him a comforting smile. "I- no, _we _are all sorry for your loss, Professor."

They were all rather kind, weren't they? Even the hardened Felix's features seemed to soften somewhat as he listened to the conversation unfold.

"If there's anything we could be doing, just tell the word, Professor."

Petra slightly fumbled the common phrase, but the sentiment was still there, so Byleth elected not to correct her. It was still sweet, regardless.

"You've all done more than enough." Byleth returned their grins with a small one of his own. "Let's head home."

"A fine idea." Ferdinand nodded readily. "Perhaps once we have rested, you could enthrall us with some stories of your childhood? They say talking about it can help the grieving process."

"I doubt the professor would want to talk about it so soon, Ferdie." Dorothea shot the noble a disapproving frown.

"That's quite alright." Byleth raised a hand to placate her. "I don't remember much from my time here, but there are a few things I could share."

Dorothea meant well, and while he wasn't much of a talker, Byleth found Ferdinand's suggestion to hold some merit.

"Check in with Professor Manuela first to make sure she doesn't need anything, but after that, wait for me at the entrance and we can leave."

"Are you not coming with us, Professor?" Linhardt yawned. It looked as if the boy was about to lay down on the ground and nap right there.

_Thump._

Byleth coughed into a fist, the uncomfortable tightness in his chest returning. The dizziness was getting stronger.

"No." He shook his head. That feeling was becoming harder to ignore. "I have to speak with Captain Jeralt first."

The class all nodded in unison. Not a one seemed to notice.

As a group they left the professor, heading in the direction of Remire's front gate.

Byleth sighed and wiped a hand across his forehead. It was drenched in sweat.

"Are you feeling it too?" Sothis asked. "The dizziness… The… The…"

Sothis yawned as if to punctuate her point.

"The tiredness?"

_Yes. I must have overexerted myself._

A logical conclusion. The feeling was vastly similar to the way he felt after the holy mausoleum, although this time it was more intense.

Then there was that sound…

"Perhaps…" Sothis hummed. "Though, I've felt this way before…"

The small girl drifted off as she withdrew into her own thoughts.

_You have? Even that drumming sound?_

"Yes, but I cannot- wait, drumming sound?" Sothis sounded confused. "What are you speaking of?"

Byleth frowned. Could only he feel it…? But they shared one body. If she also felt the dizzy spells and his fatigue, wouldn't it stand to reason she would also feel that blasted thumping?

He placed a hand to his chest. There was nothing right now. Nothing felt different there, yet he was sure…

Could it have been in his imagination?

"Byleth?"

The professor shook the thoughts from his head. Such a thing could wait until they returned to the monastery. Perhaps he should even check in with Professor Manuela. It was rare for him to fall ill, but maybe he caught something.

_Sorry, just lost in my thoughts is all._

Byleth blinked as another thought occurred to him. Damn… He nearly forgot he had one more person to apologize to.

_And… I'm sorry for getting angry with you earlier._

"As you should be!" Sothis huffed. "You realize it is uncouth to raise your voice to a lady, don't you?"

Byleth smirked and raised an eyebrow.

_Lady?_

Sothis gasped, only to growl a second later.

"W-what are you insinuating? Honestly, you have the tact of a boulder sometimes! No, worse than that! Boulders remain silent! You, on the other hand…"

Byleth chuckled. It was a great relief to hear Sothis being the same, old Sothis.

"Some apology that was," Sothis grumbled. He was sure that if it was possible, she'd be stomping her foot on the ground. "You do realize you owe me a favor now."

_Oh? How do you figure?_

Byleth replied as he began walking towards the front.

"This is the second time today that you have slighted me. I believe such an injustice calls for a gift in return."

…Interesting jumps in logic were being had, but Byleth couldn't exactly disagree with her.

_Okay. What do you want?_

Not that there was much he _could _give her considering her state, but humoring her request couldn't hurt.

Sothis hummed to herself, the sound vibrating in his ears.

"I'll have to give it some thought… Just know when the time comes, you must honor my request. Deal?"

Byleth resisted the urge to grin. Sothis always did manage to lift his spirits.

Though, he was curious what a figment of his mind might want as a favor…

_Very well._

"Good." Sothis sounded awfully pleased with herself. "Then consider your apology accepted. Now then-"

Sothis yawned again.

"You better… hurry along. Wouldn't want to be… late, would we?" Sothis mumbled. He could nearly picture her stifling a yawn with one of her tiny hands. "I think I'll… take a nap…"

_Thump_.

Byleth winced, his fingers brushing against his chest.

Sothis was right; he wanted to be there when… when she returned. No. It was that he _had _to be there. To confirm it with his own two eyes.

_Sleep well, Sothis_.

The girl mumbled some incoherent response. It was always impressive how quickly she could drift off to sleep.

Steadying his nerves, Byleth quickened his pace through Remire Village.

_Thump._

* * *

It didn't take long for Byleth to find his father. Jeralt was resting beneath one of the trees that were still standing, his back pressed up against the trunk. His eyes were closed, his mouth set in a firm line. He must have been thinking about something.

Byleth's eyes traveled to the right. A hundred feet away or so were the rest of his students, Manuela, and Shamir. They were huddled around the villagers the group had been able to save. They were all far away enough where they wouldn't be able to hear whatever he and Jeralt discussed, but close enough that they'd be able to be seen if someone were to look. Thankfully, the tree Jeralt was standing beside would provide adequate cover to block any scrying eyes.

As Byleth approached, he called out to him.

"Father."

Jeralt opened his eyes, his head immediately turning towards the source of the sound. As he saw his son, he smiled slightly, only for the expression to sour just as quick.

"Hey, son," Jeralt greeted him. It didn't sound as fatherly as it used to. "Get everything sorted out on your end?"

Byleth nodded.

"I… I did what I could."

"That's all anyone can ask for," the captain sighed, pushing himself from the tree. "Because of them, this place will never be the same, but… well, we saved everyone we could."

It was hard to be optimistic when they most likely only saved about a fifth of the citizens of Remire, but all things considered, it could have been a lot worse. Had they not shown up when they did, it was likely there would be no one left to tell today's tale.

"Were you able to get any other information out of the Death Knight and Solon before they vanished?" Jeralt asked.

"Only that today appeared to be some kind of test. What that means, I can't say." Byleth shrugged. "Though…"

He paused, wondering if he should share the other things he had learned today.

"What is it, kid?" Jeralt raised an eyebrow.

"The Death Knight seems to have some kind of fascination with me." Byleth frowned, his eyes turning to the dirt. "And Solon… He knows things about me that no one should."

Both of Jeralt's brows raised at that.

"Well…" Jeralt hesitated, a finger scratching his bearded chin. "I won't ask you to share if you don't want to; just be careful, alright? They clearly aren't picky about who they used as their 'test subjects.' I don't want anything happening to you."

Byleth smiled slightly, his head bobbing up and down as he nodded. It was days like these where he was truly grateful for his father's overprotective nature when it came to him.

"I promise," Byleth replied, his smile crumbling as he recalled the conversation the two had earlier. "You be careful, too."

Jeralt blinked in surprise, his lips slowly tugging upwards.

"I will, kid. I-"

"There you are."

_Thump._

A new voice interrupted whatever conversation remained between the father and son. The last time he had heard that voice was back when Flayn had been kidnapped… But in reality, he had heard it much more often than that.

Jeralt's head jerked to the left. Byleth slowly raised his.

While his father appeared shocked to see the Flame Emperor standing there, watching the two, Byleth remained calm. This didn't come as a surprise to him.

As Byleth examined the armored form more closely, the first thing he noted was how small in stature the Emperor was.

_Thump_.

He… No, _she_, couldn't have been much taller than five and a half feet.

_Thump_.

The armor's color scheme was a familiar black and red. From the robes that covered her body to the plumes of feathers that adorned her shoulder pads.

_Thump_.

Byleth stifled a grunt. He resisted the urge to grasp his chest.

"That armor…" Jeralt's voice sounded far-off… Yet, he was standing right next to him. "So, you're the Flame Emperor."

The Emperor's eyes lingered on Byleth. He couldn't tell what emotions laid behind them with that mask of hers.

Then, they moved to his father.

"Yes," she confirmed so simply. "I believe you have met my subordinate, the Death Knight."

Byleth spotted those beady eyes occasionally dart to him as she spoke.

"Oh, we've met alright." Jeralt frowned, his hand slowly inching towards the sword at his side.

Thankfully, that was where the hand stayed. It must have been precautionary rather than an actual threat.

"But back to you. You're the one responsible for the destruction of this village."

_Thump. _

"Do not get the wrong idea." The Flame Emperor shook her head, her tone sharp as steel.

"What in blazes does that mean?" Jeralt was getting more and more agitated with each passing word.

"It is true that I am working with Solon. But that does not mean our objectives are the same."

_Thump_.

"Had I known they planned to do this, I would have stopped it. You have my word."

_Thump_.

"Your words are meaningless," Jeralt scoffed, his eyes narrowing. "Now, I'll have to insist that you accompany us back to the monastery."

"I cannot abide that," her reply was quick. "I am here as a courtesy; nothing more."

_Thump._

"And you expect me to believe that? That you're showing your face now just to warn us?" Jeralt scoffed. "Some 'courtesy' that is. Why should we believe anything you say?"

"Because it is the truth," The Flame Emperor replied. "However, if you wish to join forces, I will hear your plea."

"What?!"

Her gaze was steady on his father.

"If left to their own devices, they will commit countless more violent acts like this one. Do you not wish to prevent that?"

The Emperor paused, her eyes drifting once again to Byleth.

_Thump_.

"Were we to work together, Solon would not be a threat."

He lowered his head, his brows joining together as he stared at the ground.

"You want _us _to work with _you_?" Jeralt asked incredulously. "Why in the hell would we do that?"

_Thump_.

"To prevent more atrocities like this one," her answer was swift. "That is what you want, is it not?

He lifted his gaze, meeting the Emperor's eyes. The Flame Emperor studied him closely, her eyes darting back and forth as she scrutinized every inch of his face.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_.

"Consider my offer," she said, turning back to Jeralt. "With the Blade Breaker _and _your son on our side, we could eradicate those who slither in the dark once and for all."

"Jeralt! Professor! Have you seen Lady Edelgard?!"

Both Byleth and Jeralt turned their heads towards the fast approaching Hubert… Hubert? Didn't he just ask the very same-

"What's wrong, kid?" Jeralt raised an eyebrow, his gaze gravitating back towards where the Flame Emperor stood.

Byleth's own eyes widened as he followed suit.

"Huh? Damn it!"

But she was already gone. Of course… He should have expected Hubert's interference. It was a simple, yet effective method of diverting their attention.

Hubert locked eyes with the professor. They narrowed slightly as he looked at him.

"I'll look elsewhere."

And then, just as quickly as he appeared, he left. Not much of a surprise, but Byleth assumed he'd at least be a little more subtle about it. There was no doubt in his mind now that it was another one of his ploys.

"He's gone…" Jeralt sighed, frowning at the place the Flame Emperor once stood.

And with her disappearance, the drumming sound ceased as well. The dizziness and general fatigue were still present, but… The vibrations stopped. They… They must not have been connected after all.

Byleth grimaced as he rubbed his chest. It still ached.

"Just what the hell was that about? Did he honestly think we would-"

Jeralt froze, his brows raising as he looked at his son.

"Byleth? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Byleth blinked rapidly, his tongue running across his bone-dry lips. "I-I'm just tired, is all."

His father didn't look convinced.

"You need sleep." Jeralt frowned. "And you should probably check in with Manuela, as well."

"I will," Byleth lied. There were… other matters that took precedence. But he would. Eventually. "But more importantly, what do we do now? Should we search the area for the Flame Emperor?"

It was a weak suggestion, but Byleth felt that it was one he had to make for appearances' sake.

"I hardly see the point." Jeralt scowled, shaking his head. "If he was able to vanish like that in the blink of an eye, I doubt he's staying around long. Besides, it's not like we have the energy nor the manpower for a full-on manhunt."

Byleth nodded, hoping his expression didn't give away too much. He didn't enjoy lying to his father like this, but… It was necessary for the time being. Once things were sorted out, maybe…

"What now, then?"

"What else can we do?" Jeralt shrugged. "Just gather the kids and we'll head back. We'll inform Rhea and Seteth of what happened and take it from there."

"Understood."

As the two made their walk back to the rest of the group, Byleth occasionally glanced at his father. Jeralt still looked slightly angry, but even more confused by what had just transpired. His eyes were narrowed and lost in thought. The hand he had placed atop the hilt of his sword had yet to move. His pupils would dart around, as if he still expected the Flame Emperor to pop out.

The Flame Emperor's offer must have caught him off guard; a rare occurrence.

Byleth turned his eyes back to the path in front of him, a hand idly brushing against his throbbing chest.

* * *

The trek back to the monastery had been a slow one; it had taken nearly the rest of the day to return, as the sun was already beginning to make its slow descent under the horizon. They still had the horses they had borrowed to ride to Remire, but with the herd of survivors they now shepherded, the steeds had been given to the injured villagers instead. And with the slower pace they had set to keep the group close together, it was nearly nightfall by the time they returned.

Once they reached the front gates, the group split up. Shamir and Manuela took the villagers that remained to the infirmary to seek treatment for any wounds they might have sustained, while Byleth had dismissed the rest of the Eagles to go and get some sleep.

All that remained of their ragtag, hurriedly put together group was Jeralt, Byleth, and Edelgard. Hubert put up some resistance once Edelgard had told him to retire for the evening, but at her insistence, he hadn't stuck around long.

"I'll take care of Rhea and Seteth, so why don't you two go get some shut-eye?" Jeralt told the two, his hand resting on his hip.

Byleth nodded, but didn't say a word. His eyes were drawn to the sole villager lagging behind the rest of the group.

"We could all certainly use some rest after today," Edelgard sighed. She looked to Byleth. "What do you say, Professor?"

Byleth hadn't heard her.

That villager… He was still crying. He was still crying for the loss of… the loss of his wife. He was still crying as he limped after the others. He was… He was all alone. No one else had noticed him, and he hadn't seemed to notice either.

"My teacher? Did you-" Edelgard tilted her head to the side, her gaze landing on the man Byleth was staring so intently at.

She closed her mouth, her eyes darkening.

When Byleth felt a hand brush against his own, he finally tore his eyes away from the broken man.

He looked down at the smaller woman next to him. Edelgard was leering up at him, her expression a flurry of emotion. She was doing her best to give him a comforting smile, but her eyes betrayed it. They were filled with her own brand of grief.

Byleth gripped her hand, but his hold was much lighter than it had been before back at Remire Village. This time he only held four of her fingers loosely in his palm.

Jeralt watched the two curiously, an eyebrow raised as he looked down at their conjoined hands.

Upon noticing the captain's gaze, Edelgard immediately let go of Byleth's hand as if it had burned her.

"Ah, my apologies." Edelgard shook her head, her cheeks a slight shade of pink.

"No, no, don't apologize." Jeralt grinned. "In fact, I should be thanking you."

Edelgard blinked, surprised by his comment.

Byleth turned his head to his father. That had caught his attention.

"Thanking me?"

"For looking after my boy," Jeralt explained, his grin growing. "He's changed a hell of a lot since we've come here, and that's in no small part due to you."

"Me?" Edelgard's eyes widened, her gaze shifting to her professor.

Byleth sighed, looking away. He knew where this was going.

"Yeah, you. Before the monastery, I've never seen my son bear emotions like he has recently, let alone allow someone to touch him like that. Not once."

Byleth closed his eyes, a frown setting on his face. While he didn't exactly approve of his father divulging such information in front of her like that, he couldn't exactly disagree. His life before the monastery was terribly lonely; miserable, even. It hadn't seemed so at the time, but after all the time he's spent here, well… It was like night and day.

"I originally thought returning to the monastery was a mistake, but…" Jeralt paused, his head angling towards his son. "I'm beginning to think it was a good thing."

"Yes, I agree." Byleth nodded, his eyes lingering on Edelgard. She didn't look quite so embarrassed by his father's sudden praise anymore; instead, she seemed rather enraptured in where their conversation had gone. Unsurprising. Byleth hadn't yet shared _nearly _as much about his own life with Edelgard as she did with him. She was probably curious to see where this was going.

"You've gotten to experience so many things you were deprived of as a kid. I always felt guilty about that," Jeralt said, placing his hand on Byleth's shoulder. His smile grew wistful.

Byleth didn't know he felt that way…

"But now look at you! You've got a respectable job, you've found friends who accept you, and you've even fallen in love for the first time. I can hardly believe it."

Byleth's eyes widened as his father trailed off. Did he really...?

He spared Edelgard a glance, only to find her already staring at him with those wide, purple eyes of hers.

Jeralt, the father that he was, ignored their little exchange. Byleth idly wondered if that little slip was on purpose or not.

Byleth coughed into his hand, turning his head away.

Jeralt then sighed, closing his eyes as he lowered his head.

"It makes me wonder if there was never any reason for us to leave the monastery in the first place…"

Both of their heads perked up at that, the previous reveal already forgotten at the drop of this new information.

"What?" Byleth murmured, his eyebrows raising. "I thought I was born after you left…?"

"Hm?" Jeralt hummed, glancing at the two. As he saw the surprised expressions on their faces, his own eyes widened. "Ah… I've put my foot in my mouth, haven't I?"

Jeralt ran a hand across his face, mumbling some curse under his breath.

"Look, don't worry about that now. Just focus on getting some rest, okay? Come by my office when you have the time, and we can discuss it then," Jeralt said, his gaze jumping to Edelgard. "And, er, Princess, if you could keep that little bit of information to yourself…"

"O-of course," Edelgard hurriedly assured him. "I only apologize that I was around to hear it; I feel as though I'm intruding."

"Eh, don't worry too much about it." Jeralt waved her off. "I'm sure my boy would have told you about it one way or another."

Well… There was some truth to that. He probably would have discussed it with her _eventually_.

"Anyways, I better get moving before I let anything else spill," Jeralt sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Get some sleep, and make sure you see Manuela later, Byleth."

"Understood." He nodded. It took a substantial amount of his willpower not to inform him that he just let _another _thing slip.

"Take care, you two."

Jeralt gave the two a wave, then turned and left. Not a moment too soon, might he add.

Byleth shook his head as he watched his father leave. Perhaps his age was finally catching up with him, as Jeralt never seemed to be so loose lipped before the two had come to the monastery. He could only imagine some of the fallout his accidental statements might cause.

"Well…" Edelgard mumbled, her eyes darting back and forth between Byleth and his retreating father. "That was rather informative."

"You could say that."

"What's this about visiting the infirmary?" Edelgard asked, shooting Byleth a worried glance. Of all the things she could have asked him about, he supposed he should be thankful that was the one she chose.

"Nothing."

Her worried look quickly changed into a disapproving stare.

"I've just had some dizzy spells, is all." He shrugged.

Not a complete lie, but not exactly the truth, either.

"That is concerning." Edelgard frowned. "Perhaps we ought to put our discussion on hold so you can rest."

"No. I'll be fine," Byleth reassured her, this time a bit gentler. "Besides…"

Byleth hesitated, his thoughts returning to the talk they had before.

"I want to continue our conversation. There is much to discuss."

"That there is." Edelgard nodded. "Very well; let's head to my room, then. It's more… secluded, there. We can speak without worry."

Byleth nodded, leading the charge as the two made their way back to her quarters. They had quite a distance to traverse, seeing as how they were only at the entrance to the monastery, where all the stalls and vendors were located. They'd have to walk through most of the place to finally reach the area where the dorms were at.

The two made their way up the grand set of the stairs that lead to the front gate of the monastery.

"Greetings, Professor!" The gatekeeper, a man Byleth often passed by in his comings and goings, shouted to him as he approached. "Nothing to report!"

Despite the mood between he and Edelgard, Byleth allowed himself a small smile at the gatekeeper's usual chipper attitude.

"Carry on, then," Byleth said to the man as he walked by, giving the guard a single pat on the shoulder.

The gatekeeper beamed at him as he strode past.

Edelgard spared the guard a single look before returning her gaze to Byleth.

"It is best we hurry."

Byleth nodded again, picking up his pace.

"Do you mind telling me why?" He asked as they climbed another set of stairs.

Edelgard glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before taking a cursory look around.

"Monica, of course," the princess replied, her voice low.

"Right," Byleth mumbled under his breath. "I had nearly forgotten about her…"

"It won't be that way for long, I'm afraid," Edelgard groused, her nostrils flaring slightly as her anger rose. "She'll make sure of it."

The two walked through another gigantic doorway. They were now in one of the monastery's numerous courtyards, this particular one housing the gazebo he often drank tea with his students at.

"I take it she's one of your… friends?"

Edelgard narrowed her eyes at the term.

"She's… in that circle, yes," Edelgard admitted. "Though Hubert and I would never put such a name to her; or any of them, for that matter."

Byleth quirked an eyebrow as they walked. Her hatred for that group that housed Solon and the Death Knight surprised him slightly. He was now fully aware that Edelgard had some kind of shaky alliance with them, but it seemed that was as deep as their relationship ran. If what she told them was true, it appeared that Edelgard wanted them gone just as much as he.

That fact… was relieving.

"Is it a large group?" Byleth couldn't help but ask. "Your circle of friends, I mean."

The two were in the main hall, now.

"Larger than we'd like." Edelgard frowned, her feet slowing to a stop.

Byleth stopped as well, turning to face her.

Edelgard had turned her head to the ground, her eyes clouded with anger and regret.

"What's wrong?" Byleth spoke softly.

"It's… It's nothing," Edelgard sighed, shaking her head. "We should continue onward."

Byleth nodded, setting out to do as she advised, only to stop when he realized Edelgard had yet to move from her spot.

"Edelgard?"

Clearly something was eating at her still.

Edelgard met his eyes, then took a single look around before taking a step closer.

"I know I just said we need to hurry, but…"

"What is it?" He asked. "We've got time."

Well, he wasn't entirely sure if that was true. While he did want to discuss these matters sooner rather than later, if something was bothering her, he wanted to hear it.

"I only wanted to tell you that you did admirable work back there at Remire Village," Edelgard said, her façade flickering with trepidation. "I realize that might not be something you want to hear right now, but I feel as though someone should tell you that."

"Ah."

Byleth turned his sights to the ground. She was right. All things considered, he didn't really want to hear that; but he appreciated the sentiment at least.

"I really believe that we did all we could to… stop _them_."

"I wish that were true." Byleth shook his head. "If I had, Solon and the Death Knight would be dead right now."

"No mortal is all-powerful. You are only one man, Byleth. We all share that burden."

Byleth looked up at her.

"Do you truly believe that?"

"I do." Edelgard nodded, her brow furrowing. "If… If I had been stronger, such a thing would have never happened in the first place… And for that, I truly apologize."

Byleth blinked, his eyes widening somewhat.

"There's no need for it."

"Of course there is." Edelgard looked appalled by his easy dismissal. "It is because of me and my… _circle of friends_ that such a thing happened in the first place."

"View it like that if you wish, but that is not what I believe."

"How could you believe anything else?"

"Simple." Byleth shrugged. "As you said seconds ago, we all share that burden. If I had been stronger, I could have prevented it as well. The blame does not lie solely on your shoulders."

Edelgard frowned as if she truly didn't believe what he was saying, but he really did feel that way. If he had been stronger, or if he had a better grasp on Sothis's powers, perhaps there was a way he could have stopped the entire thing before it had even happened. And while he wouldn't deny her influence in what had happened at Remire Village, to say that it was entirely her fault wouldn't be the truth; despite what she might claim.

He had seen the effort she put into saving those villagers. She, and even Hubert, had worked just as hard as he did to undo what had been done. If they were truly at fault for this, such a thing wouldn't have been necessary. They could have put forth the minimal amount of effort required and left it at that.

Of course, he couldn't deny the possibility that perhaps they were simply playing him, but he wouldn't believe that. His trust might have been blind, but he gave it to them all the same.

"And one day, I will grow stronger," Byleth continued, his expression hardening. "The next time Solon shows himself, I _will _avenge the fallen. For all of our sakes."

"Byleth…" Edelgard's voice trailed off as she looked at him, those purple orbs of hers scrutinizing his face. "If that is your wish, I will not stop you. Just know that you are not alone in this. Never will you be alone."

Byleth held her gaze. For a brief moment, as he stared into her eyes, he truly lamented the position they were in. How simpler things would be if they didn't have to worry about such possibilities… How different would their lives be if they didn't have this hanging over them? Instead of discussing these terrible things when they reached her room, would they have enjoyed a conversation over a cup of tea? Instead of preparing for another eventual conflict, could they have simply prepared for the end of the term?

Once this year was over, could they have simply been together in peace, rather than together in strife?

Pointless speculation; something he was prone to doing as of late. It was hard not to get lost in those endless, happier possibilities…

But, perhaps there would come a day when such things were possible.

_Thump_.

Byleth ignored the sound as he spoke.

"Thank you, Edel-"

"Edel! There you are!"

That didn't take long.

The frown that adorned their faces was near instantaneous as Monica seemingly appeared from the woodwork.

"I need to ask you something!" Monica smiled as she approached. Her eyes widened as they fell on Byleth, as if she had only now just noticed his presence. "Ah, Professor! I hope you don't mind if I steal her away for a bit?"

His teeth were grinding in his mouth, but Byleth tried to keep his displeasure at seeing Monica hidden away.

"No, not at all," Byleth replied, glancing at Edelgard. "I'm sure there is much to discuss after our absence."

Edelgard met his eyes and nodded.

"Then, if you'll excuse me, Professor," Edelgard said as she bowed. Back to formality.

"Thanks, Professor!" Monica gave him a cheerful wave as the two made a quick exit.

It was only brief, and Byleth honestly wondered if it was his own imagination and his perception of Monica altering his vision, but…

As the girls walked away, he could have sworn he saw Monica sneer.

Byleth's fists clenched at his sides.

Turning, he set off in the opposite direction the two had gone.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Byleth finally made his way to Edelgard's room.

His hand rested on the doorknob, but that's where it had stopped. It didn't move, nor did it twist the metal to open the door. Edelgard was most likely waiting for him inside.

Byleth hesitated, running a hand across his heavy eyelids.

"Shouldn't this wait until after you have rested?" Sothis suggested. There was worry in her tone. "You have barely slept a wink these past few days; I'm sure the little one would understand."

Byleth looked up and down the hallway. There was no one around.

"I'm fine," Byleth sighed. Their concern for him was noted, and appreciated, but it wasn't necessary. There once was a week-long window where Byleth survived with only a few hours of sleep while he was on a stakeout, so this much was nothing. He wasn't a child; two days without sleeping wouldn't kill him.

Sothis didn't seem very pleased with his reply, if her groan was any indication.

"Look, I'll sleep once I'm done here. Okay?"

"Fine, fine. Well, go on. Let's get this over with."

Taking another cautionary look around, Byleth pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It had been awhile since he last set foot in this room… The last time had been when he-

Byleth's eyes landed on the stuffed bear that was resting on Edelgard's bed. It was placed squarely on her pillow, the front of the doll facing him.

The professor had to resist grinning as he remembered that day and the note he had left her. He only wished he had the opportunity to witness Edelgard's face as she read it.

As expected, Edelgard was wide awake. She was standing at her desk, her arms crossed as she examined some papers on its surface.

At the sound of his entrance, she lifted her head.

"Were you followed?" Was the first thing she asked.

"Yes." Byleth nodded, stepping into the room and gently closing the door behind him. "This time, by _two _people. I gave them the slip, however."

The second presence came as a surprise. Hubert, he was expecting. Hubert nearly always followed the professor, but Byleth hadn't seen the harm in it, so he continued to let him. In fact, Hubert's constant shadowing of his every move had its benefits.

Monica, however… That was new. He had never noticed her presence before, but today… She stuck out like a sore thumb. Maybe it was just because of Byleth's hyper awareness of the girl now, but he had hardly taken a step out of his room before he felt a shadow following him.

He wondered for how long she may have been following him. Could it have been since the beginning? If so, she was much more adept than he gave her credit for.

"Good."

Edelgard smiled slightly at that, only for her expression to sour a moment later.

"I take it Monica has joined Hubert in his… hobby?"

"Indeed. It was curious that neither seemed to notice the other."

Or… perhaps one of them had. Hubert's intelligence and awareness rivaled his own. It was almost scary how insightful that man could be. It wouldn't surprise Byleth in the slightest if Hubert had been aware of Monica's movements long before he had.

"You need to be careful," Edelgard cautioned. "Hubert, despite his demeanor, means no harm. Monica, however…"

Edelgard frowned dangerously, her fingers clutching the fabric of her clothes.

"I do not know what methods they'll use, but Hubert deduced that their aim was you, Byleth, and I have to agree with him."

Byleth raised an eyebrow. Hubert?

_Hm. Interesting._

He reeled in his surprise at hearing that.

"Can't say I disagree," Byleth remarked. "Solon and the Death Knight seemed… curiously intrigued with me."

"As they should. You, my teacher, are their greatest enemy."

Byleth tilted his head to the side.

"Me?"

"Yes." Edelgard nodded. "You wield the Sword of the Creator. If anyone can instill fear in their lifeless hearts, it would be you. That is why we believe they chose Remire Village; they wish to soften you up and rattle you. I fear the day is approaching where my uncle will try and do away with you once and for all… He doesn't want me getting any ideas were we to join forces."

Uncle?

Edelgard's brow was set in determination. Before he could question her on that aspect, she was already speaking.

"But I promise you, I will allow no such thing."

'_I will do all I can to protect you.'_

_Thump_.

Byleth placed a hand to his chest, his fingers scratching at his clothing.

He pushed aside the feeling.

"The Sword of the Creator…"

The mercenary looked down to the weapon at his side. It laid dormant. The bone-colored sword was without its usual red glow.

If he was understanding it correctly, it was because of him and this sword that all of this was happening. Monica's emergence, Solon's treachery, the Death Knight's thirst for his blood… What else would happen simply because of his presence in Edelgard's life? Would Monica cease her constant interruptions to opt for something more vicious? Would Solon plan another attack? Would the Death Knight continue to hunt him down?

Byleth frowned as he recalled the day the sword had made its way to him.

"This sword almost seems more trouble than it's worth…" Byleth murmured as he stared at it. It was obviously very powerful, and he was quite thankful for its strength after days like this one, but… He couldn't help but wonder if things might have been different if he never found it.

Probably not. Terrible things would still happen; sword or not.

"Don't speak like that, Byleth."

Edelgard seemed to share that sentiment.

"With that sword… you have the power to change the world. You can create a Fódlan where days like today _never have to happen again_. Don't throw that power away now."

Byleth looked up at her. As she spoke, he was reminded of another crucial detail regarding that day in the holy mausoleum.

"Edelgard, now that you've shared this information with me, there's something I have to ask."

To be more honest, there was something _he had to know_.

His student raised an eyebrow in question.

Byleth detached the sword from his waist. The blade began to glow as he raised it.

"Back at the holy mausoleum… If it hadn't fallen into my hands, would it have fallen into yours?"

Edelgard tilted her head back, her brows knitting together as she thought.

"I had not expected the sword to be in Seiros's tomb, but… Most likely, yes. But who's to know if I could even wield it?"

Byleth glanced at the sword, then back to Edelgard.

He offered it to her.

_I have to know._

"Then take it."

"What?!" Sothis exclaimed, unable to keep herself in check. "What in the world are you thinking?!"

Edelgard's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You just said this sword holds the power to change the world. That is what you want, is it not?"

Her pupils bounced from the offered sword back to her professor, her jaw hanging open.

"Of course it is…"

Edelgard's gaze was now steady on the Creator's sword.

"There was a time where I'd take you up on that offer, but-"

She pushed the sword away.

"I no longer require the Sword of the Creator to accomplish that." Edelgard shook her head. "I only require… you, Byleth."

_Thump_.

That had been the answer he had hoped to hear. Were he to stay true to his word and continue to stand with Edelgard, he had to know that she wanted _him _there and not just his blade.

…Though, he had not expected her to word it as she did.

_Thump_.

Byleth returned the Sword of the Creator to his side.

Maybe this was the decision that Sothis was alluding to. Maybe this was the choice he had to make. Joining Edelgard… that would require casting himself into the darkness as well. The darkness didn't frighten him, nor did the shadows give him pause. It was a place he had been before, and a place he knew well.

So his decision was quite simple.

_Thump._

"Then you have me."

_Thump_.

The sounds were increasing with each passing second.

However, contrary to what he was expecting, Edelgard almost looked… disappointed to hear that.

"This isn't a decision you can make lightly. While I truly do want you by my side, I would prefer it if you took the time to consider your options."

An answer he didn't expect to hear.

"As I told you before, there is no place I'd rather be. The decision is simple; I'll do whatever is required of me."

_Thump_.

"Byleth…"

Edelgard lowered her head, worry etching onto her features.

"While I'm overjoyed that you place such trust in me, I…I want the choice to be your own. I don't want you looking back in a decade, full of regret over the things we've done."

Edelgard paused, her eyes closing. She was having difficulty continuing.

"And while I would do anything to have you walk beside me… I would feel less guilty if you took your time to make an informed decision."

Byleth frowned, tilting his head to the side. But that's what he was doing?

Though, he could understand Edelgard's point of view. From his understanding, Edelgard wanted to do away with Crests and the church's rule all together, moving towards a system that rewarded those with potential rather than those with special bloodlines. It was a monumental task, and one that would no doubt stir up droves of conflict, but a noble one.

If he were in her shoes, he would be struck with guilt if Edelgard joined him simply because it was he who was asking. Byleth would want her to at least share _some_ of his vision. So, he could understand where she was coming from. It would be hypocritical if he didn't; that's why he asked about the Sword of the Creator in the first place, after all. He wanted to be assured that Edelgard didn't want his allegiance just because of the sword he carried. And while he truly didn't believe that was the case, it was something he _had _to make sure of.

So, if it made her feel more comfortable, he could wait a little while longer. It was pointless, as Byleth felt that he already had enough information on the subject due to his own studying and his own experiences with the matter, but if it made her feel better, he could wait.

"Very well," Byleth relented. "If that is what you wish, so be it. Just know my answer won't change."

_Thump._

At that, Edelgard allowed herself a small smile.

"Thank you, Byleth."

She looked genuinely happy to hear that. Her eyes were glistening with hope…

Though, knowing her, Byleth wondered if she fully believed him.

"Well, then." Edelgard motioned to her empty desk chair. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll fill you in on everything else."

Byleth nodded. If that was what it took for his 'informed decision' to be made, he would sit and listen to it all.

_Thump._

* * *

**_And there you have it! Sorry for the slightly longer wait this time. I was a busy boy since I last updated, had a buuunch of stuff to do._**

**_As you can see, the story is beginning to change! Given the way I have written Byleth and Edelgard up until this point, it just didn't make sense to me to continue with dancing around Edelgard and her little schemes. And you know, truly, in a scenario where Byleth comes to her with his suspicions about what she and Hubert were up to, I don't think she'd continue hiding it. It just doesn't benefit her cause, and throughout this entire first half of Black Eagles, she goes to great lengths to assure Byleth that she isn't involved in the terrible things Arundel and his boys do. I felt the logical next step for her would to be honest with him, as that would be more beneficial at this point(although, as you can tell, that wasn't her sole motivation here...). _**

**_Plus, it doesn't take away from Byleth's decision later on- in fact, I think it's going to set up an interesting dynamic once we reach the big death in Chapter 9. The fact that I've made Byleth this clear with his feelings on the matter and his feelings towards Edelgard is very much on purpose, and I feel slightly cruel for saying that. I know he's pretty blunt with his intentions here, but... Well, there's a lot of things coming that our boy doesn't know yet!_**

**_With this change in direction, I didn't want to throw away ALL the scenes there... So, I retooled them to fit around this new direction I'm taking. Appearing as the Flame Emperor still makes sense to me, as 1. For Byleth, it confirms the conversation the two had that I hinted at in the very beginning, and 2. Jeralt was still there. I'm sure her the main point of her agenda in this scene (in the game) was to let Byleth know that the Flame Emp wasn't involved, so that when her identity was revealed, he might not have to wonder if it was her that was behind everything. But I think the same holds true to Jeralt, as well. She's rather fond of Jeralt at this point, and I don't think she'd want him thinking she committed these murders also. _**

**_That's something I'll continue doing. If I can find a use for scenes in game, I'll either fit em in there, or change them up slightly to fit the flow my story is taking. Like with the Flame Emperor, Monica's timely interruption, or Byleth's "dizzy spells."_**

**_Ah, and if you're wondering about the egregious amounts of 'Thumps' in this chapter, well... There is a very important point to that, but I don't want to give it away just yet. That one I'm excited for. Let me know what you think! I absolutely LOVE reading your guys' thoughts on these little, yet substantial things I toss in there. I get even greater joy when you get it right! That means I'm doing my job!_**

**_And, if you couldn't tell, their romance is moving right along. We're reaching some big moments coming up soon, lads. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're actually going to get to the Ball scene in like, two or three chapters. I'm literally shaking, guys. Also, if you're worried that I'm only going to touch on Jeralt's little comment near the end, well, don't worry. We'll get to that soon._**

**_Anyhow, thanks for reading everyone! As always, I greatly appreciate all the support and love you've given me so far!_**


	22. The Beginning

"This really is not necessary, you know. I would have come on my own."

"That's what you said yesterday, Professor. And the day before that. And the day before-"

"I get it, I get it," Byleth sighed, grinding his palm into his eye. "At the very least, there's no reason for you to stay for this part."

Edelgard shot her teacher a disapproving glare.

"And allow you to weasel out once again? Forgive me, but I don't think so," Edelgard scoffed, wiping some imaginary dust from the hem of her pants. "Besides… Your father asked me to make sure you went."

"Of course he did."

Jeralt somehow managed to recruit Edelgard into this before he even sat down once with Byleth. The minute they returned from Remire Village, he was right back out the door with another assignment. Byleth didn't even have the chance to discuss his little slip up with him, let alone give him a proper farewell. How he found the time to enlist Edelgard in his little scheme was beyond him, but credit where credit was due, his methods were quite effective.

The door to the infirmary opened, and in walked one Manuela.

"So, what seems to be the problem today, Professor Byleth?"

The Deer's professor looked up from the clipboard she was reading from, her eyes darting from Byleth, who was sitting down on one of the cots, to Edelgard, who was standing beside him.

"Or, should I say, Byleth and Edelgard?" Manuela smirked, hugging the clipboard to her chest as she looked at the two with an amused expression on her face.

Byleth opened his mouth to speak, only for Edelgard to beat him to the punch.

"Good evening, Professor." Edelgard nodded politely, but that was as far as her gesture went before it was back to business. "My teacher requires a check-up posthaste."

Manuela sat down in the nearby chair, her amused look growing.

"Does he now?"

"That's correct."

Byleth avoided their eyes, turning his head to the stone flooring in a futile attempt to hide the growing heat in his cheeks. For some reason he felt slightly… embarrassed. He never really knew his mother, but he wondered if this is what it felt like for the child when their mother accompanied them to their doctor's visits.

"My, my. I'm a little jealous," Manuela chuckled. "You two remind me of an old married couple."

"What?!" Edelgard gasped, hiding her sudden blush behind the back of her hand. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, don't be such a prude." The healer waved her off. "I was complimenting you; it's sweet that you're worried for your professor."

Manuela's expression soured, her hands tightening around the clipboard she was carrying.

"If only Claude could be so thoughtful," she mumbled under her breath, followed by a few choice words that Byleth chose not to hear.

Things were… going wildly off track.

Byleth cleared his throat.

"Yes. I need a check-up."

Manuela blinked rapidly, as if she only now remembered that Byleth was still there in the room with them.

"Oh, right."

The professor leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs.

Byleth promptly turned his eyes to the ceiling. He could basically _feel _Edelgard's gaze scrutinizing his very being. He had never been one of those men that had… wandering eyes, but something told him if he were to start, he wouldn't live long enough to experience it.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Manuela asked, completely oblivious to the position she had put Byleth in.

He opened his mouth to respond.

"He's been having dizzy spells."

Byleth turned to Edelgard, giving her a blank stare.

Having seen the look her professor was giving her, the princess coughed into her hand, pointedly turning her head away with a mumbled apology.

"Like she said," Byleth interjected, ignoring the bemused expression of Manuela. "I've been having dizzy spells. General fatigue. A slight fever at one point."

Byleth paused, making sure to give his companion another stern look.

"But they all went away after I rested for a few days. I'm fine now."

Manuela hummed to herself, absently rubbing her chin as she examined Byleth.

"Well, you were right to come see me." She nodded. "It's important to visit a doctor when you notice any changes with your body; no matter how minor."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at the change in her demeanor. She almost sounded… professional. It was strange hearing her speak like that.

"Anything else?" Manuela glanced up at him as she began to take notes on her paper.

The mercenary hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek as he turned his gaze to the floor.

Manuela raised an eyebrow at his response.

"Anything _else_, Professor?" She repeated.

Edelgard, having noticed Byleth's sudden change, decided to speak up.

"…I can leave if you want some privacy," she offered, motioning towards the door with her head.

Overbearing nature or not, Byleth really _did _prefer having her at his side, so the decision was simple.

"No, it's fine." Byleth shook his head. "I've been hearing… sounds."

Manuela tilted her head to the side, blinking a few times as she processed his response.

"Sounds?"

"Yeah. Like a… drumming sound. It's rhythmic… I don't know how to describe it."

Once again, Byleth shook his head.

"But, like the other symptoms, they went away after a day or so."

"Byleth…" Manuela smirked. "That sounds like you're describing your heartbeat. It is not unusual to hear your own heartbeat from time to time."

Byleth frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I don't have a heartbeat, so that can't be it."

He said it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Both of the women present just stared at him, their eyes wide. The room grew so quiet, Byleth could swear he heard a cricket chirping somewhere from within the monastery.

"Heheh, that's a good one, Professor," Manuela chuckled, pointing a finger at him as she rose to her feet. "With that mug of yours, I almost bought it."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Professor," Edelgard sighed.

But he was telling the truth…?

He had to bite back a sigh of his own after their reactions to his reveal. This wasn't the first time someone reacted this way to hearing that information. Byleth was experienced enough by now to let them realize it on their own instead of trying to convince them otherwise.

Manuela walked over to the cabinets behind her, opening one of the doors and pulling out a stethoscope.

"Alrighty, then," Manuela said, stopping in front of him with the medical instrument draped around her neck. "Take that shirt off and let's see what we're dealing with."

Edelgard shifted awkwardly, her brow furrowing as she looked back and forth between her professor and Manuela.

"Are you certain you wouldn't like me to leave the room, my teacher?"

Byleth pondered her question for a moment. While he personally didn't mind at this point, he wasn't sure if it would be seen as 'unprofessional' to allow his student to remain for this part…

But… Well, Edelgard was more than just another student.

"It's fine," Byleth replied, setting aside his pieces of armor and his jacket. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Edelgard averted her gaze as Byleth peeled off his shirt, her cheeks growing red once more. An interesting response, he thought. Curious, even. This was hardly the first time she had seen him bare-chested.

Byleth glanced down at his body. To say it was 'lightly used' would be an understatement. His skin was covered in various scars. Some of them slight, some of them long and somewhat gnarly. With just a single glance, he could count at least a dozen off the top of his head. Most of them were from his days as a mercenary, where he had felt the sting of numerous swords and the like, but a few of them were from his days as a teacher.

There was the scar on his shoulder that he received the day of Lonato's uprising. Edelgard had helped him tend to that.

And, of course, the wounds he received at the hands of the Death Knight. Edelgard had helped him with that, as well. He was beginning to see a pattern here.

Byleth froze as his eyes were drawn to the near foot-long mark that went down the center of his chest, his thoughts instantly returning to that day back at the campfire. Right after their battle with Miklan, where Edelgard had likened his surgical scar to the one she bore. He still didn't know the origin of that one, but something his father had said the other day made him believe that Jeralt might have a clue…

As Byleth examined his marred body, he began to feel somewhat self-conscious. An uncharacteristic response for the man, as he never particularly felt ashamed of what he looked like. Though, as he looked down at himself now, he reasoned that most men his age probably didn't bear the number of scars he did. They were all probably _sleek _and _smooth_.

And suddenly, he became vastly aware of Edelgard's presence in the room; something that never bothered him before, but now-

_What in the hell am I thinking?_

He shook the thought from his head-

"Oh, my." Manuela was smiling as she examined Byleth, her eyes wide and… glowing. "Isn't someone packing a body underneath all of those layers?"

Manuela's remark certainly didn't help matters.

"Professor!" Edelgard exclaimed, shooting the doctor an accusatory glare.

"Oh, hush, Edelgard." Manuela shooed her off. "Haven't you ever stopped to smell the roses?'"

"What are you suggesting?" Edelgard frowned dangerously.

Byleth sighed and came to his feet. It was a mistake coming here, after all.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Manuela pushed him back down on the cot by his shoulder. "Goodness, you two are so sensitive! It was only a joke, you know."

Manuela blew a puff of air on the metal piece of her stethoscope.

"This will be slightly cold, but bear with me," she said as she placed the metal bit to his chest. "I just need to check your heart-"

Manuela stopped, her brow crinkling as she listened to the sounds of her chest.

Or, lack thereof.

"Huh. That's… strange," Manuela hummed to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Edelgard asked worriedly, her past annoyance already long gone.

"Only that this damn thing seems to be broken," Manuela scoffed, tearing the stethoscope from her ears and tossing it into a nearby trash bin. "I'll just grab another one."

Byleth rolled his eyes. As he told them before…

After retrieving a second stethoscope, Manuela walked back to Byleth and placed it to his chest. This time, she had forgotten to blow on it. As she said, it was rather cold.

Again, she frowned, her eyes narrowing as she listened to his chest.

"As I told you, I have no-"

"Shh!" Manuela held a finger up to stop him, her other hand pushing the stethoscope slightly further into her ear. She stayed like that for nearly a minute.

…

After a few more seconds of silence, Manuela removed the pieces from her ears, her eyes wide as she stared at Byleth's chest; although this time, there was no light in her eyes. Only a dumbfounded look as she considered the impossible.

"Er, Edelgard?" Manuela turned her head to the princess, holding the medical equipment out to her. "Would you be a dear and double-check for me?"

"I don't see what use I could be, but I'll oblige."

Edelgard accepted the stethoscope, placing the earbuds into her ears. Manuela kept the metal circle placed to his chest for her.

"I'm not sure what you expect me to-"

Edelgard stopped, her eyes widening.

"Like I said, I have no heartbeat." Byleth shrugged. "Convinced now?"

The house leader slowly removed the stethoscope from her ears as she looked up at her professor.

"That's just…" Manuela trailed off, shaking her head. "Impossible! Byleth, you can't be _alive _without a heartbeat!"

Edelgard was still too shocked to reply, her pupils moving back and forth between the scar on his sternum and his face.

"I don't know what to tell you. I've always been this way." Byleth shrugged again, holding out his wrist. "Check my pulse, if you'd like."

"Unbelievable," Manuela grumbled under her breath, snatching his wrist out of the air. "I don't know what manner of magic you-"

She froze, her eyes widening even more.

"You… you have a pulse…" Manuela mumbled.

"Yep."

"But you have no heartbeat?"

"That's right."

"And you're saying you've been hearing this heartbeat, which you apparently do not have?"

"Something like that. Although, since I have no heartbeat, that clearly can't be the case."

"Clearly. Cleary that _can't _be the case."

Something about the tone of Manuela's voice lead Byleth to believe that she wasn't accepting his claims…

"I… I have no clue what to tell you," Manuela huffed, rubbing the back of her eyelids with her hands as she plopped back down in her chair. "In all the years I've worked here, I have _never _experienced something like… like, like _this_. I doubt any doctor has."

Byleth nodded. In his experience, they haven't.

"Could it have something to do with this?" Byleth asked, pointing to the scar on his chest. "I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"Possibly?" She replied, but even still, she wasn't sure. "It is a surgical scar… That much I know; I've seen many like it, but if it's connected somehow… I can't say. You don't remember any procedures being done? Jeralt never said anything?"

"No."

Manuela shrugged, shaking her head as her hands fell to her knees.

"I suppose I can draw some blood?" She said, but she didn't sound too certain. "And see if there are any reports of… other individuals… without heartbeats?"

"I'd appreciate it, but don't get your hopes up."

"Don't get my hopes up he says," Manuela snorted, turning her head to Edelgard. The professor pointed towards Byleth's chest. "Did you know about this 'condition' of his?"

Edelgard shook her head, her eyes never leaving Byleth. Her mouth was still hanging loosely open.

Byleth scratched the back of his head. Perhaps the wiser choice would have been to decline when Manuela wanted to check his heart rate…

"Goodness gracious," Manuela sighed, shaking her head. "What am I to do with you…?"

Sighing once again, the doctor pulled out a needle.

Grabbing his hand, she probed the skin as she searched for a vein. Thankfully, Byleth was always somewhat vascular. The veins on the back of his hand were fairly prominent, so it didn't require much work.

"This will sting slightly, Mr. No-Heartbeat."

She pushed the needle into the vein. The glass bottle in the tube slowly filled with red fluid.

Pulling the needle from his flesh, she removed the now filled tube.

"I have _no_ clue what good this will do, but at least you can't say I didn't try, right?"

"That's all I can ask for." Byleth nodded, smiling slightly at his colleague. "Thank you, Professor."

"That's more like it." Manuela returned the grin with a smug one of her own. "The only thing I can really offer you is to get some rest. I'm not certain how to treat someone with your… problem, but rest always does the body good."

Manuela pocketed the vial of blood, her usual demeanor returning as she gave Byleth a wink.

"Plus, you'll want to be well-rested for the upcoming grand ball. We wouldn't want you passing out on the dance floor before I get my turn, would we?"

Byleth frowned as he tilted his head to the side.

While he had never attended a 'ball' or 'dance' before, he of course knew the terminology. But, as far as he was aware, the academy didn't hold such parties…

"Grand ball?"

"You… you don't know?"

Byleth shook his head.

"Have you even picked a student to represent your class in the White Herron Cup?"

Byleth had not, so again, he shook his head.

"Your lack of knowledge regarding our shared academy's traditions is astounding, despite working here for nearly a year now," Manuela sighed, placing a hand to her cheek. "Thank goodness you're pretty."

The mercenary frowned. That sounded like an insult…

"I hate to say it, but go ahead and put your shirt back on. We're more or less finished up here."

Manuela walked to the door, waving her fingers at the duo as she left.

"I'll see you later, Edelgard. Don't be like your professor here and forget about the dance! I'll be looking forward to your choice in attire." Manuela grinned at the younger girl, winking once again when she met Byleth's gaze. "And Professor, we'll talk again soon."

A confused Byleth mouthed the word 'dance' as he reached for his shirt, only to stop when he realized Edelgard had yet to move, nor speak. She was still staring at Byleth with a perplexed look on her face, her lips set in a firm line.

"Edelgard?" He inquired, his arms stuck in the sleeves of his shirt. Byleth had yet to pull it over his head.

"Hold a moment, Byleth," Edelgard murmured.

She reached for the nearby stethoscope that Manuela left out, donning it and placing the metal piece to his chest once more.

Edelgard closed her eyes as she listened.

It was cold, but Byleth didn't object. He simply watched Edelgard concentrate as she listened to his lack of a heartbeat.

He felt his features soften as he watched her. Byleth didn't know what he'd do if he suddenly learned such an impossible thing about her. It wouldn't change his feelings for her, of course, but he'd certainly worry. Normal people didn't have still hearts… Byleth realized that, but he was _far _from normal. Of all the crazy, nearly impossible things in his life, he supposed his lack of a heartbeat ranked on the lower end of the totem pole.

"Is that an insult?" Sothis grumbled in his ear. She had been suspiciously quiet during their entire conversation. Byleth had wondered if perhaps she had fallen asleep, but it seemed that had not been the case.

Byleth smiled.

_Not at all._

Then, he turned his attention back to his student, who was still listening to the sounds of his chest.

After a few more seconds, Edelgard pulled away, a hand slowly removing the medical instrument.

"You really don't have a heartbeat," she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Edelgard raised her head, lifting an eyebrow. "What's there to be sorry for?"

Truthfully, Byleth did not know, but he felt as though he should apologize regardless.

The confused look on her face morphed into one of fear as a thought seemed to occur to her.

"You're not sick, are you?" Edelgard asked. "Is that why-?"

"Of course not. I'm perfectly healthy."

"I am not sure if 'perfect' is the correct choice of words for the situation, but," Edelgard exhaled, a little of the color returning to her face. "I am relieved to hear that."

Byleth smiled at her, which she returned. It was nice seeing a little life come back to her face. He hadn't liked seeing it looking so… bleak.

"Can I put my shirt back on, now?"

"Hm?" Edelgard hummed in response, her eyes wandering down south before immediately jumping to the ceiling. "O-of course, my teacher; forgive me, I suppose my curiosity got the better of me."

Byleth chuckled as he pulled his clothing back over his head.

When his vision was clear, he saw Edelgard smiling at him once more. Though, this one was smaller, and more distant, as if she was pondering something.

"What is it?" Byleth raised a brow.

"It's nothing, I just-" Edelgard shook her head, but her smile persisted. "After the days we've had, hearing you still be able to laugh is… pleasant."

At the mention of their past few days, her smile became strained and she turned away.

He… didn't like seeing that look on her face. He much preferred to see her happy.

Byleth frowned, rising to his feet.

"Would you like me to laugh some more? I can, if you wish."

"Are you saying you would force yourself to laugh just to make me feel better?" Edelgard tilted her head to the side, her lips inching downwards. "Or, are you simply teasing me?"

Byleth took a moment to consider her question.

"…Both."

Edelgard masked a laugh with her hand, shaking her head.

"You continue to confound me, my teacher. You certainly are a mystery."

Byleth usually preferred to hear her call him by name, but there was something about the way she said 'my teacher' that made his chest flutter. Perhaps it was the possessiveness of it, as strange as that sounded. He decided he didn't mind being _her _teacher.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing."

Byleth smiled, turning his head to the ground. So much had happened these past few days, but… Talking with Edelgard as he usually did made it all sting just a little less. The light of her smile made their future seem just a little less dark. This group she had informed him off still hung over his head like a gloomy cloud, but as long as he was beside her, he wasn't terribly worried.

It was insane; illogical, even. Byleth used to be so pragmatic, and yet, being with her made him truly feel like everything could be alright.

"What now?" Byleth asked, redonning his jacket. "I have a meeting with Rhea and Seteth, but after we can hold another one of our tutoring sessions if need be."

Obviously, it wasn't an _actual _tutoring session, but both had decided it the safest option to use a different word for their secret little get togethers. While he couldn't feel Monica's presence shadowing him as he did a few days ago, he certainly knew Hubert was still following him, and Edelgard was holding off as she thought of a way to broach the subject with her closest ally. A curious decision, but an understandable one. Hubert would most likely not be pleased.

Of course, Byleth still hadn't actually accepted her proposal. He would, but as she had insisted, he was still giving it some time. So, for now, their little meetings consisted simply of the sharing of information.

And was there _a lot _of information. Byleth learned _many _things. While a fair share of it didn't exactly paint Edelgard and Hubert in the brightest color imaginable, and while he certainly disagreed with parts of it (Kostas came to mind), he wasn't fazed by all of the things he learned. Byleth made up his mind. The choice was made. If the darkness was where they had to dwell, he would go there with them.

"Not today," Edelgard replied. "I have some business related to the Empire I must attend to."

Ah, right. With everything going on, he had nearly forgotten that Edelgard was still the heir to the throne. Byleth wagered that duty must eat up a fair chunk of her time. He could hardly imagine the burden that title carried. Preparing to rule an entire country couldn't be a simple task, especially when juggling everything else she had to do.

The two left the infirmary side-by-side. The evening was winding down, and with classes out for the day, the monastery halls weren't as busy as they usually were. A few of the church's faculty were bustling back and forth down the hallway, and a few guards were roaming around, but other than that, it was fairly empty.

"Besides," Edelgard continued, sneaking a glance at Byleth as they exited the room. "The ball's coming up soon. It might be a refreshing change of pace to partake in the festivities. It only comes once a year, after all."

There was that word again. How was this the first time Byleth was hearing about this 'ball?'

"Right, I was going to ask you about that," Byleth mumbled, scratching his cheek.

"You did seem rather taken back when Professor Manuela mentioned it."

"First I've heard of it."

"Hm, that doesn't come as a surprise to me. We have been quite busy."

The two stopped outside of the archbishop's chambers.

"Allow me to fill you in, then."

Edelgard turned to face Byleth, her hand resting comfortably on her hip.

"Come next month, the academy will be holding a ball for the students; the faculty is welcomed to participate, but I know a fair share choose not to. There'll be music, dancing, the usual things you'd expect from a ball."

Byleth pursed his lips. That explanation hardly did him any good. He had never attended a ball, so he really didn't have any experience to go off of.

He looked down at his attire. It was hardly fitting for a black tie-optional event.

"Are you required to wear something fancy?"

"It isn't required, no, but most do. It's a rare chance for us to dress up for a change," Edelgard chuckled noticing Byleth's hesitation. "No one will mind if you simply wear what you usually do, Professor."

Byleth hummed to himself, taking another look at his outfit. He wouldn't mind wearing a suit, but he didn't have one in his wardrobe, or anything close to it, for that matter. There was never really a need to have one. It wasn't like he and Jeralt attended many elegant parties. Hell, they'd never even attended a formal dinner before. There hadn't be an event in Byleth's life where his usual state of dress wasn't sufficient enough.

Where would one even go to buy such gaudy clothing? Maybe there was a tailor in the village?

"Are you going to dress up?" Byleth asked.

The moment the words left his mouth, Byleth instantly regretted it. He… He should have known better. Edelgard had told him firsthand, and on one occasion, even showed him the state of her body. Wearing a dress would probably put many of those scars on display. Given what they meant to her and how she acquired them, Byleth doubted it'd be a simple task for her to wear an outfit that would so clearly reveal them.

"I'm sorry, forget I asked that."

"There's no need to apologize, my teacher." Edelgard smiled ruefully. "It was an innocent question."

Edelgard paused as she adjusted the collar of her uniform to cover a little more skin.

"I'll most likely wear my usual uniform to the ball."

Despite her dismissal of him touching a rather sensitive subject, Byleth didn't feel any less guilty. He hadn't realized it before, but events such as these couldn't be very easy for Edelgard. They probably reminded her of her past, and in turn, things she couldn't get back.

'_Then, at the end of the day, my father would hold a grand ball only open to friends and family. We would dance to the music for hours… I used to love to dance.'_

Byleth frowned as he recalled what she had told him on his birthday, and as he did, he felt his heart crack slightly.

No.

This wouldn't be easy for her.

"So, you'll be attending, then?" Byleth asked, his lips once again moving before he had the chance to think.

"Indeed. Though, I doubt I'll stay long." Edelgard nodded. "It's more for appearance's sake than anything else. The house leaders and other members of high-ranking nobility usually share a dance to kick off the festivities."

Edelgard smiled again, but just like before, it was just as strained. It wasn't anything like the expression he had seen from her in the infirmary moments before with their previous conversation.

"Even so, it'll just be nice to experience some happier times. After the days we've had, it'll be a welcomed diversion. I'll enjoy living in the present for a change."

Her last bit was muttered softly, her eyes becoming distant as she stared at the ground. Byleth wondered what thought must have occurred to inhibit such a response.

After a few more seconds of silent contemplation, Edelgard shook her head, her gaze returning to her professor.

"Do you know how to dance, my teacher? If you'd like, I can give you a few pointers so you're ready when the day comes."

While the idea of being instructed by Edelgard _was _rather appealing…

"No need. My father taught me some dance moves, so I'll be fine."

A blatant lie. Possibly the most blatant lie he's ever given. Byleth doubted that Jeralt even knew how to sway to the tunes of music, let alone how to properly dance.

Lying to Edelgard wasn't something he enjoyed, but… he had his reasons. An idea was beginning to form, and to make that idea a reality, he'd need to tread carefully and discreetly.

While he didn't particularly care about this dance one way or another, he did care about Edelgard's happiness; more so than his own. And while he could not rewrite history, perhaps there were methods he could use to make this day more enjoyable for her. If not, then at least make it bearable.

Because, if at all possible, he would rather see her happy and smiling than whatever pained look he had just witnessed. He'd rather she had some happier memories to counterbalance the ones that left her with a sense of longing or regret. Byleth wouldn't dare to try and replace those memories of her past, but… If he could at least create some new ones for her, then he'd be satisfied.

It was a silly thought, and possibly an overstep, but despite what his mind might do to convince him otherwise, his heart was dead set.

"Oh, is that so?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow, looking rather amused. Byleth was relieved to see that. "Color me intrigued. Maybe I'll get a chance to witness these 'dance moves' of yours."

"I'll make sure to save some just for you."

Edelgard blinked, having only now realized that she just propositioned him for a dance.

But, instead of looking flustered by that like he was expecting, Edelgard genuinely smiled as she looked up at him.

"I'll be looking forward to it, my teacher."

Byleth's eyes widened, his chest filling with a familiar warmth. He could feel that heat spread from his center and down to his limbs, then to his face. He suddenly felt rather flushed and somewhat lightheaded.

Given the way Edelgard's own eyes twinkled victoriously as she gazed at him, he assumed it was very visible.

"It is unusual to see you looking so red," the princess giggled. "I am beginning to think the sight of you blushing might be the rarest gift of all."

Byleth stiffened, the heat in his cheeks intensifying. His hand lightly brushed against his chest. He was surprised that after all of that, his body didn't elicit any 'thumps' in response. It felt like they had only occurred when Edelgard was present or on his mind, so he hypothesized that they had something to do with her, but maybe that wasn't the case?

It was confusing, but that was hardly the most confusing thing. The jumble of emotions rampaging through his mind and heart certainly took the cake.

"Well, make sure to save some of your 'moves' for this 'first love' your father mentioned. I'd hate to steal them all for myself."

Byleth froze. Not even his hand moved.

"What, did you assume I had already forgotten?" Edelgard smirked at his reaction, but there was… a twinge in her eyes. Something that Byleth couldn't describe. It wasn't like before. "My memory isn't that short, Professor."

_Damn it, Father._

"Of course it isn't." Byleth shook his head, swallowing to wet his dry throat. "And I'll… make sure to."

The idea to lie once again had crossed his mind for a brief moment, but he just couldn't bring himself to. What his father had said wasn't a lie to begin with, she just didn't have all of the facts pertaining to the matter. Besides, he didn't want to have to lie his way out of another situation; if he wasn't believable, Edelgard _would _catch it, and that'd probably cause more trouble than it'd be worth.

Edelgard's smile grew forced. It no longer reached her eyes. It was as if the rest of her features hadn't gotten the memo that her lips were still smiling.

"Good…"

Edelgard faltered, looking behind her shoulder as if she were searching for something. As to what, Byleth couldn't say.

"I'll take my leave, then. I am sure the archbishop is expecting you; it'd be best not to keep her waiting."

"Right."

"Well, so long, Teacher. Follow the professor's advice and get some rest. I'll see you soon."

With single farewell wave, Edelgard turned and left. Her pace was quickened, and she hadn't looked back once. It was as if she was _hurrying _to leave.

Byleth sighed, running a hand over his face and through his hair.

"This is certainly an unfortunate misconception your father created," Sothis remarked, humming softly to herself. "How are you going to explain your way out of this one, Byleth?"

Byleth didn't respond right away. His eyes were still lingering on the path Edelgard had taken on her quick exit.

Truthfully, he wasn't sure. He knew he had to do _something_, as he didn't want to let it stand the way it was. Edelgard thinking he might be in love with another woman was, well, problematic for the things he had planned. Also, he didn't want her thinking that regardless. Edelgard had been, and still was, the only woman in his heart. Nothing, or anyone, could change that.

Byleth wasn't sure what to do to remedy the situation, but he knew he couldn't let it stand as it was. The sooner it was cleared up, the better.

_I'll think of something_.

In truth, he already had a possible answer to that quandary. It was the very first thing that jumped to his mind. He just wasn't sure if he had the courage to go through with it, or if he even _should _at this juncture.

But… he couldn't let her think that for much longer. He had no way of knowing Edelgard's own feelings towards him (though, he had a few hopeful guesses), but he knew with certainty that he didn't want to be the cause of the expression he had just seen from her.

Byleth tore his gaze away, turning his attention to the door in front of him.

"I'll get it sorted out," Byleth mumbled as he opened it.

The great wooden doors creaked as they were pushed aside.

At the sound of the door opening, both Rhea and Seteth lifted their heads from their conversation. As Byleth met Rhea's eyes, the archbishop bore her usual serene smile. Her entire expression seemed to brighten as he approached.

Byleth didn't know what to think of her. Seteth, on the other hand, Byleth had become fond of. He wasn't a bad fellow, not by any means. If he had to one day turn his blade against he and his sister, he would truly regret that.

Rhea, however… He just truly did not know. There were so many conflicting emotions at play. Emotions that Byleth had originally pushed to the rear of his mind, but given his new arrangement with Edelgard, they were brought back to the forefront.

It wasn't due to the information he had learned- far from it, in fact. Edelgard hadn't even discussed the archbishop's role in all of this yet. Of course, he could extrapolate how Edelgard viewed her from what they had discussed regarding her opinions on the system in place and how Crests played into it, but when it came to the archbishop herself, Edelgard and remained suspiciously quiet. Most of their conversations had been centered around the group his two students had coined as "Those Who Slither in the Dark."

Part of him wondered if that decision had been another step towards Byleth making his own 'informed decision.' Edelgard had been seemingly honest with him, almost to a fault, but she remained adamant that Byleth must make his own choice, and to not let their closeness be the deciding factor in that choice. It was curious, as he felt that was a valid reason all in itself, but again, he could understand the rationale behind it.

No, it was because of his own experiences with the archbishop that left Byleth confused. So often she would treat him gently, as if he were a fragile antique she feared breaking. That had been… new to him. He didn't dislike being treated that way, but it was certainly a new feeling. Many times, he rather enjoyed the care Rhea had given him.

But, then there were moments where Rhea's decisions had given him pause. He hadn't forgotten that business with Miklan, where the archbishop had neglected to give him the full explanation of what to expect beforehand. That troubled him greatly, as he blindly led not just his own students into a fiercer battle than he had expected, but Dimitri and the Lions as well. Had he known beforehand what Miklan was capable of, he would have handled so many things differently. The injuries Byleth had sustained due to her negligence meant very little, but if one of the students had fallen, that would be something he could _not _forgive.

Then, of course, there was The Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Given his own precarious position now, the decision behind making the three houses fight against each other wasn't something he could really comment on. Were he to continue on this path, he would play a hefty part in such a battle occurring again. While it left a bad taste in his mouth, he had no room to talk.

But the decisions Rhea made to not be more honest with him was certainly something he _could _take issue with. It was beginning to feel as if it was a growing trend for her to not be forthright with him. Byleth _knew _she was keeping things from him. He had no proof to his claims, but something in his gut told him otherwise.

Taking into account his father's statement about being at the monastery before… Rhea would have known that as well. Rhea would have known all of that information, yet not once had she ever tried to explain it to him.

Byleth didn't appreciate that. He had so many questions regarding his past, questions he desperately wanted answers to. Why? Why would they keep this from him?

Well, one way or another, he would find his answers.

"Good evening, Byleth," Rhea greeted him as he grew close. "It is wonderful to see you."

Her sweet smile persisted. In a way, it was disarming. Byleth didn't doubt the authenticity of it, but… he wondered if perhaps there were other things at play that he wasn't privy to.

"You did well handling that awful business in Remire Village."

Rhea's beaming face flickered into something more unsightly at the mention of the destroyed village.

"I am certain the goddess shares in our grief at the senselessness of that calamity."

Byleth's brow twitched. Those pious words didn't change the fact that the town was in ruins.

But, he supposed he should at least be thankful that the church took in all of the refugees.

"Yes." Byleth nodded, keeping his visage as neutral as he could manage. "And thank you both for housing all of the survivors."

"That isn't necessary, Byleth." Seteth shook his head. "As the Church of Seiros, it is our duty to help those stricken by calamity."

Byleth glanced at the green-haired man. He wondered if there was a chance that Seteth might hold the same information that Rhea would.

"I was shocked to hear our own Tomas was actually a dark mage," Rhea sighed, her face overcome with guilt. "I must reflect on our blindness."

Byleth's gaze returned to the archbishop. That had been something Byleth thought as well. Sothis, a figment of his mind, had grown suspicious of the librarian long before any church official had.

"You surely must!" Sothis exclaimed, reading his thoughts. "You failed to notice that a rat was hiding in your home. Pathetic! How did Tomas escape your gaze?"

The mercenary had to bite back the surprise he felt at hearing his companion react so fervently.

Of course, he knew full well _now _where Tomas came from, but…

"How did Tomas come to the monastery in the first place?" Byleth asked. It was a question he was rightly curious about.

"He came to the monastery forty years ago, by recommendation of House Ordelia of the Alliance," Seteth explained.

Byleth's brows raised. Ordelia? Lysithea's house?

"Around eight years ago, he went back to House Ordelia before returning to the monastery once again just last year."

Eight years? Lysithea would have been around seven years old by then.

"After having worked at Garreg Mach for decades, why would he betray us now?" Seteth closed his eyes, shaking his head just once. "Just what did he hope to accomplish?"

If Tomas worked here for near forty years without incident, then something happened in that seven-year span where he returned to House Ordelia that changed him. No. Something happened to the man _once known _as Tomas in that seven-year span, and Solon had taken his place.

Knowing what he knew regarding Monica as well, it was a safe assumption that this group Edelgard spoke of was somehow able to take up the appearance of another. That was deeply concerning, as that meant there was no way of knowing who among them was friend or foe. Edelgard informed him that no other ghastly beings inhabited the monastery, but actions always traveled quicker than words. There was no way of knowing when another could sprout up, so Byleth would have to remain vigilant. There was a reality where another member could appear without Edelgard's knowledge, as it seemed this group she was in cahoots with often did their own work behind the scenes, and in most cases against her will- if Remire Village was any indication.

House Ordelia… That little nugget of information was perhaps the most disturbing of all, however. If Solon was somehow related to Lysithea's house… Could it be possible that _he _was the one behind her condition? Solon seemed awfully enraptured in his 'experiments.'

Through his own independent research, Byleth learned bits and pieces regarding his student's house and homeland. He was aware of the fact that House Ordelia had been punished by the Empire for their role in House Hyrm's rebellion. Lysithea would have only been two at the time, as that was thirteen years ago.

So… Was it possible? Could this group have been around for that long? Could they have played some part in Lysithea's surgeries? It was something he could ask Edelgard about, but seeing as she would have been a child at the time, it might be something she didn't have much information on.

Perhaps he should ask Lysithea herself… No, that wouldn't be wise. One thing both Edelgard and Lysithea had in common were their tight lips when it came to their conditions. To bring up this subject with Lysithea would probably result in a tongue-lashing. It would have to be done gently, and with tact. Things that Byleth wasn't the most proficient in.

In time, however.

Byleth was pulled back from his reverie when he realized Seteth was still talking.

"Jeritza became a professor at the Officers Academy because of a recommendation from Imperial nobility," the man continued, seemingly oblivious to Byleth's internal dilemma. "Supposing that he is the Death Knight, that means our enemy is an organization that has taken root in at least two territories."

Byleth nodded in agreement having rejoined the conversation. That much he did know. Edelgard had informed him of Jeritza.

"In the long history of the Church of Seiros… No, long before even that…" Rhea paused, her jaw tightening. "There have been an endless number of threats to the peace of Fódlan. Yet, those who oppose us still operate in the shadows, their identities a mystery. I believe that Solon and the Death Knight are merely one part of a much larger whole."

Byleth raised an eyebrow. Yes… A week ago, he had believed the same. And while the alliance Edelgard had to this shadowy group gave him pause, he was beginning to realize that it was two parts working in tandem rather than one single whole.

This group, these people… He could stand with Edelgard. He could support her and the goals she had.

But not this group.

Never this group.

Byleth would _never _work with them, and that was his one stipulation to walking this path beside her. He had to be assured that one day they _would _be punished for all of the heinous acts they have committed. That when all was said and done and the dust had settled, they would be put down. One by one, until they were all disposed of.

Hearing that Edelgard and Hubert had the same aspirations and same hatred for them was perhaps the greatest comfort.

"Hm, I agree," Sothis hummed. "These foul creatures must be stopped. It would be unwise to let them slither around for long; I certainly hope your cohorts know what they are doing."

Byleth bit the inside of his cheek. He had to trust that they did.

"What now?" Byleth asked.

"We have dispatched the knights to investigate matters," Seteth replied.

Ah. So _that's_ where his father had gone.

"For now, you and your class should focus on your training."

Already done. He had been sparring with Felix quite frequently since they had returned. The swordsman had a way of keeping Byleth on his toes.

"But, on a lighter topic-"

Rhea's peaceful smile returned, as if it had never left to begin with.

"We are planning a grand ball for this month."

"I have heard. Professor Manuela and Edelgard mentioned it to me."

"You already know, then. Yes, we are all quite excited for it; I believe we are all in need for a little celebration after all that has happened."

Byleth nodded. His grasp on irony wasn't his strongest suit, but it was somewhat interesting that both Rhea and Edelgard held the same sentiments.

"While training is indeed important-" Rhea shot Seteth a sidelong glance, who pointedly looked away. "Please make sure that you and your class take the time to enjoy yourselves. It is not often we have peaceful times like these."

"We will," Byleth said, his brow furrowing slightly as he recalled another thing Manuela had mentioned. "The professor also mentioned something called the 'White Heron Cup…?'"

"Ah, yes." Rhea's smile widened, her eyes lighting up. "That is an event that will be held on the eve of the ball. It is a dance competition, of sorts. A representative of each house will compete with a selected dance, to be judged by a panel of our most experienced faculty members."

Rhea held a hand to her mouth as she laughed.

"I am particularly looking forward to that myself. Do make sure you inform Professor Manuela of the Eagles' representative before the day arrives. It would be a shame to see your house disqualified."

"…Understood," Byleth acknowledged. A dance competition was not what he had been expecting, but given the appropriately named event, he should have realized it sooner. "Then, if that is all you have for me, I will excuse myself to… consider my contestant."

"Yes." Seteth dipped his head. "We shall call for you should another mission come up."

Byleth placed his arm behind his back and bowed, then turned on his heel to make his exit from the chambers. There were many… confusing things to consider. Dances and dance competitions… the mercenary was certainly out of his element now.

"Professor, please wait. There is one more thing I wish to discuss with you."

Byleth stopped in his tracks, turning his head back to glance at the archbishop. Seteth also looked intrigued by the series of events. Whatever it was, it seemed that Rhea was going off script as she often did.

"What is it, Rhea?"

She smiled apologetically at him, then angled her head towards the ground.

"I know there is much that you still do not understand."

Byleth blinked, her sudden statement catching him off guard.

"However, one thing is clear: you possess great power. I believe that you are destined to be a great source of hope for all."

He cocked an eyebrow, titling his head to the side curiously.

"Where might she be going with this…?" Sothis mumbled softly, sharing his sentiments.

"In any case, I expect great things from you," Rhea continued, unaware of the voice in Byleth's head. "Walk this world proudly, dear Byleth."

Rhea clasped her hands to her chest in prayer, then lowered her head.

"May the goddess Sothis protect you."

_Sothis?_

Byleth's breathing hitched. His blue eyes widened to the point where he feared they might pop from his skull.

_Thump_.

His chest began to throb.

"The goddess Sothis?! Is that what she said?!"

_Thump_.

Sothis was practically shouting in his ears, but her voice almost sounded muffled, as if she were in some far-off place.

Before he had even realized, his body had turned to face Rhea completely.

_Thump_.

"Is something the matter?" Rhea inquired, looking confused by Byleth's sharp reaction.

"I… had never heard the name of the goddess."

_Thump_.

"I see." Rhea frowned, disapproval flashing across her features. "Sothis is the goddess's true name. Please do not use it carelessly."

_Thump_.

Byleth gripped his chest, shaking his head, as if perhaps the action might dispel the drumming sound in his ears.

_Thump_.

"Do not say something that we may regret!" Sothis exclaimed, the pitch of her voice dwindling as she continued uncertainly. "She… I… What exactly am I? I… We must leave. Leave this place. Please… Go!"

_Thump_.

Byleth swallowed, running his tongue across his impossibly dry lips.

_Thump_.

"I-I will take my leave," he fumbled, turning to make a quick exit.

"Farewell, Byleth."

_Thump_.

Rhea had called out to him as he left, but her voice was about as loud as a fly buzzing somewhere in the distance. It was barely even an afterthought as Byleth nearly ran from the room.

_Thump_.

The minute the barrier of the chamber's wooden doors were between him and Rhea, Byleth pushed his back to the wall, his breathing coming in short gasps as he all but clawed at his chest. It was _way _more intense than before.

_Thump_.

"Professor?!"

Byleth lifted his head to see a startled Manuela run up to him.

"What's wrong?!" She asked hurriedly, tilting his chin back and forth to get a good look at his ashen face.

_Thump_.

"I-It's happening again," Byleth gasped, closing his eyes as he tried desperately to try and stave off the feeling.

_Thump_.

"'It?'" Manuela's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. "Quickly, come with me."

Byleth didn't put up any resistance as the professor tugged on his hand, leading him back to the infirmary. It all passed by in a blur. He barely even registered Sothis worriedly calling his name, asking if he was okay.

Before he had even realized what had happened, Byleth felt a weight push down on his shoulders. He had fully expected to fall straight to the ground, but one of the infirmary cots had stopped his fall.

He looked up to see Manuela looming over him, stethoscope in hand.

She pushed the familiar steel beneath his shirt and to his chest, closing her eyes as she concentrated.

After a few seconds, Manuela pulled away, her lips contorted into a deep frown.

"I'm sorry, but I… still hear nothing."

"W-what? H-how is that possible?" Byleth stammered. "It was just-"

He stopped.

The sounds were no longer there…

But why?

Byleth sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Why?

"Go ahead and lie down, Professor. After you've rested for a while, I can check again."

"I cannot do that." Byleth shook his head, rising to his feet.

There were _so _many things he had to do. He had to go to the library and research this, he had to go to the cathedral and gather information, he had to hone his skills with Felix, he had to speak with Edelgard…

And, as _ridiculous _as it was given the circumstances, he had to prepare for the ball.

Byleth didn't have the time to take a nap while his body recuperated. There was too much to do. His body would have to suffer through it.

"Byleth."

Sothis was whispering in his ears.

"I know you are stressed and worried- I am too. I as well want answers just as much as you, but…" The… the _goddess _hesitated. "It will do neither one of us any good if you pass out on the way. You should listen to her."

Byleth shook his head. No. That wouldn't do. He had to get up and-

"Please, Byleth."

The sheer amount of pleading in her tone was what finally broke his resolve.

Sighing, Byleth nodded, crumpling against the bed.

"Very well," he muttered, hanging his head.

"Good." Manuela smiled at him, though it wasn't triumphant nor conceited… She was genuinely relieved to hear him give in. "You take a catnap, and I'll be back in an hour to check on you."

"Make it half an hour."

"Byleth…"

Both Manuela and Sothis nearly spoke in unison, both tones just as disapproving as the other.

"Fine," he sighed again, letting his body rest against the mattress. "An hour."

"That's the spirit. Was that so hard?"

Manuela shot him another grin before she turned to leave, only to stop when Byleth's hand shot out and latched onto her wrist.

The professor looked down at his hand, then to Byleth, raising an eyebrow.

"Later…" Byleth faltered, purposefully avoiding Manuela's gaze. "Would you… Would you teach me how to dance?"

"I beg your pardon?" Manuela's eyes widened.

He felt like such a fool for uttering such a ridiculous thing, but… On that long list of things he had to do, learning to dance had its own priority.

"I do not know how."

"And that's what you're worrying about right now?"

"It is one of many, yes."

Manuela scratched her cheek, sighing as she shook her head.

"You are a strange one, Professor. As anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes." Byleth nodded, feeling a little strength return to him now that he was lying down and the sounds had stopped. "Is that a no, or…?"

"Of course I'll teach you," Manuela scoffed, brushing her hair back. "I love dancing, after all. I'd be thrilled to."

"Thank you."

Manuela gave Byleth another look, her gaze traveling up and down his form one single time before she let out a slight snort.

"Very strange," Manuela whispered to herself, grabbing a nearby blanket and draping it over him. "Get some sleep, Professor. We can talk more of this later."

Byleth nodded, finally allowing his head to rest against the pillow beneath it.

His pupils followed Manuela until she left the room, but not before giving Byleth a wink and blowing him a farewell kiss on her way out

That's Manuela for you.

Byleth turned his gaze to the ceiling above him.

"Goddess Sothis…" he mumbled to himself, his eyes scanning the wood for answers.

_Have you recovered any memories of your past, Sothis?_

"Bits and pieces…" Came the reply. "But it's all so confusing… Hardly any of it makes sense. None of it feels familiar… And it seems as though every time I reach out for them, they constantly slip through my fingers."

Sothis was silent for a moment before continuing.

"Truthfully, I do not know _what _or _who _I am…"

She sounded genuinely distressed by that.

Byleth closed his eyes.

It all came as such a terrible surprise. Like she said, none of it made sense. Things that didn't make sense frightened Byleth.

But… there was at least one thing he knew with certainty.

_Regardless of who or what you are, you will always be my friend, Sothis. Don't forget that._

The supposed goddess grew quiet. Seeing how he couldn't visibly see her, he couldn't tell if that statement gave her any comfort or not.

"Thank you, Byleth."

Instead of the smarmy reply he had half expected, Sothis had given him a heartfelt one.

Byleth exhaled slowly, allowing his body to sink into the mattress.

So many thoughts raced through his head. So many questions blared through his mind. It felt like with each passing day, they kept growing and growing. Byleth had so many questions, but zero answers. Would he ever find any answers? Or would the questions just keep coming?

At least he could take solace in the fact that Edelgard had alleviated some of that.

…And he could feel relieved that despite what title Sothis might have, she wouldn't change.

She was still, and always would be, one of his dearest friends; goddess or not.

If that didn't change, maybe the finer details didn't hold as much weight.

As Byleth rested his head against the comfy pillow, he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy. Perhaps he was more tired than he originally thought.

* * *

_**That's all for now! Thanks for reading everyone! As always, stick around for the author notes if you want to hear some of my thought process and explanations regarding certain aspects of the story!**_

_**First off, lemme touch on them 'thumps.' Basically everyone got it right that it was indeed Byleth's heart, and made the correct connection to Edelgard, Sothis, etc. So, why don't I explain my reasoning behind it, as it runs a little deeper than Byleth's feelings:**_

_**So, I'm not sure if you all remember this particular aspect of the two choices you make in the Black Eagle route (the coronation and choosing Edelgard), but in both scenes there's a heartbeat sound effect in the background. Go back and check if you'd like, I missed their significance first time through. It's a sound you'd expect to hear in a story altering choice, so I kinda just glossed over it.**_

_**But, then you realize that "hey, Byleth's heart doesn't beat."**_

_**And suddenly, those little sound effects carry a MUCH greater weight. Personally, my belief on the matter, is that in these decisions that drastically affect Byleth's life, and in turn, drastically affect the chances of him reclaiming the humanity that he lost when the Crest Stone was put in place, Byleth's heart begins to beat. Almost like a "you're getting warmer/colder!" type thing. So, as you've probably noticed, all of the 'thumps' come in during scenes that influence that eventual path towards reawakening his heart. They happen right after his conversation with Edelgard at the start of last chapter, during the Flame Emperor scene, and begin again right at the very end of the chapter, right after the line "But, perhaps there would come a day where such things were possible."**_

_**Then of course, they start back up again here when the realization that Sothis is the goddess, and unbeknownst to him, the cause of his heart's stillness. **_

_**So, I thought it would be a nice touch to expand on this really cool element from Three Houses. That's not to say I'll throw them in EVERY time a conversation comes up where it might touch on the future (that'd be some word vomit if I did it every time), but for some big decisions coming on down the line that might directly affect Byleth and his little quest to become more human, they might get added into the fold. And, you know, while they're not necessarily connected to his own emotions and feelings regarding Edelgard, that isn't to say they might not intersect (wink wink nudge nudge). After all, she is perhaps the biggest proponent to that eventual change. Crimson Flower IS the only route in the game where Byleth becomes fully human. **_

_**Anyhow, that about sums it up. After this chapter, we'll have a string of at least two more where things are a bit more happy and a little less ominous/foreshadowy. Gonna get some use out of the "Romance" part of the "Drama/Romance." I can hardly believe it myself. Twenty-two chapters it took for us to get here!**_

_**Oh, and if you're worried I'm going to milk the generic cliche that is the "classic misunderstanding," don't be. As a man who reads a hefty amount of romance manga and the like, I hate it as much as the next guy. Don't expect that to last past this little grand ball section. That gets resolved VERY soon. Given these two goofballs, it's a pretty effective tool to lay the groundwork and spring some action.**_

_**What's a Byleth to do? Well, we'll find out soon!**_

_**See y'all next time!**_


	23. Two Sides of the Same Coin

_**Disclaimer: I literally know next to nothing about fashion or what would be considered "time appropriate clothing," so if in some of these sections, you begin to think to yourself "hey that's not right," please forgive me! There's only so much Google-sensei can teach me. **_

_**Anyhow, hope you all enjoy this lighter chapter! We've got some recurring faces coming back, but also a new one!**_

_**Edit: sorry about some of the errors in proofreading this time around! Got them fixed up, haha whoops.**_

* * *

"Good work today, Felix. You almost had me."

Byleth sat down on the bench beside his student, passing him a canteen. The teen was sweating through his clothes after another one of their intense sparing sessions, his hair a disheveled mess. His elbows were resting on his knees as he sat, his chest rising and falling as he took long, deep breaths.

"Drink up."

The swordsman took a single look at it before he snatched the offered beverage, downing its contents in a single go.

Felix gasped having finished it all, running the back of hand across his lips.

"'Almost' means nothing," Felix grunted. "If this was the real thing, I'd be good as dead."

"Possibly."

Despite what he might think, Felix really _did _come close to notching his first win against Byleth. Granted, the mercenary's strength was somewhat sapped after all of the changes that had occurred within his body, and his mind was still elsewhere due to all of the other things going on, but that was hardly a slight against Felix. If anything, he had done a superb job of using that against the professor. If Byleth wasn't as experienced as he was, Felix would have easily handled him. There were many occasions where Felix had gained the upper hand, only to be pushed back thanks to Byleth's natural instincts taking over.

The day was coming where Felix would surpass Byleth, but it seemed the swordsman didn't realize that as quickly as Byleth had. He was probably too blinded by his string of defeats to realize how much he had grown from their bouts.

"But as long as I'm around, I won't let you die."

Felix snorted, causing Byleth to glance at him with a raised brow.

"You sound like my brother."

Byleth frowned, turning his gaze to the floor beneath him.

Ah… Yes. Glenn. The elder brother of House Fraldarius. He wasn't a topic that was discussed often, but with the bits he received from Felix, Dimitri, and Ingrid, Byleth had been able to garner some insight on the man and what had happened to him.

"A lot of good that did him." Felix's expression darkened. He took another swig from the canteen, only to realize he had already tapped it.

Felix sighed, passing it back to the professor.

Byleth accepted the canteen, setting it to the side. He knew full well Felix didn't particularly like discussing his brother, but perhaps it was time to start nudging him in the right direction. Byleth didn't want Felix going down that same path he would have gone down if not for the Black Eagles.

To put it bluntly, he didn't want Felix ending up like him. Byleth was well aware that Felix held some admiration for his skill and technique, it was possible he even envied it, but it was a foolish notion. Felix didn't understand the loneliness that came with it… Or maybe he was beginning to.

"Are you going to participate in the grand ball coming up, Felix?"

The young man glanced at the professor, confusion etched onto his face. It seemed as if Felix couldn't possibly believe the words had left his mouth.

"Not a chance. Stuff like that… isn't for me. I'm more suited for the battlefield than the dance floor."

Byleth's features softened as he watched his student give his awkward reply. Felix reminded him of himself in many ways. He was so engrossed in his own training, letting the world pass him by for the sake of his strength… or out of his own insecurity when it came to these affairs. Byleth didn't doubt for a second that if Felix skipped out on this event, he'd be right back here in the training grounds, practicing all alone for that pursuit or to avoid an unfamiliar situation.

What a lonely existence that was. Byleth wouldn't dream to put himself in Felix's shoes and try to understand his motivations, but he knew better than most how miserable that kind of life could be. Always training, ignoring friendships and other bonds because he deemed it unnecessary… It got tiring. Being strong was all well and good, but after coming to the academy, Byleth had begun to realize that strength was meaningless if you didn't have someone to be strong for.

"I wouldn't be so hasty." Byleth shook his head. "We learn more from our loses than we do our wins, Felix."

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"I agree, but… What does that have to do with the grand ball?"

"I'm saying that even if you do make a fool of yourself on the dance floor, at least you'll know what to do different next time. I know that's how I'll be rationalizing it."

"Hah!" Again, Felix snorted, though this time it sounded a little more genuine. Byleth wasn't the greatest judge of these things, but he'd like to think this was the closest he could get to a laugh from his student. "True enough, but I don't think there's going to be a 'next time.'"

Felix cracked his neck, his eyes darting to where Byleth sat.

"You're actually going to this thing?"

"That's right."

The swordsman hummed to himself, his brows slightly raised.

"Does my answer surprise you?" Byleth asked.

"Indeed. You don't seem the type."

"I'm not." Byleth shrugged, leaning back on his hands.

"Then, why go?"

Felix looked genuinely curious to hear his response.

Byleth spared him a single look before turning his gaze towards the sky as he thought of how to answer that.

Truthfully, he was going for Edelgard. Yes, it could end up being fun. Yes, it would be a new experience for him. But, in all honesty, he was mostly going for her sake.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Byleth had his own horse in this race, but in the end, it all came back to her. That was something common, as of late. It felt like all of his actions were centered around her. Not that he was complaining, it was just a new feeling to fight for a cause.

'_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.'_

That line in particular was one that had stuck with Byleth these past few months. He found it in one of those romance stories he had read to Sothis, but it seemed very appropriate here. If at all possible, he wanted Felix to experience that as well.

"There's something I must do." Byleth nodded, content with that answer.

"You make it sound like you're going to battle."

"Isn't it?" Byleth smirked, glancing at Felix.

Felix scoffed, shaking his head. Though, he looked somewhat amused by Byleth's response.

Byleth leaned forwards, his grin dissipating.

"In all seriousness, you should consider going. I think it could be beneficial to your training."

Felix frowned as he crossed his arms, clearly not buying that for a second.

But, Byleth could tell that caught his attention. It was quite simple to catch his interest. As long as you mentioned 'training' or 'technique,' you could usually get a rise out of Felix.

"What makes you say that?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why you could never best Glenn?"

Felix stiffened at the name Byleth so casually used.

The teen promptly looked away, a shadow casting over his features as he stared at the ground.

"Of course I have," Felix spat, his hands gripping his arms a little tighter. "But I don't see what that has to do with any of this."

"It plays a part."

Felix didn't turn back towards him, but Byleth could see his pupils get reeled back in.

Byleth took his silence as a signal to continue.

"Personally, I'd like to think your brother's strength stemmed from his heart, not his body. He had Ingrid. He had your father… He had you. Glenn had many reasons to fight and grow strong."

Byleth hesitated, pondering for a brief moment on how to word this somewhat delicately.

"Strengthen your body all you want. Hone your skills, if you must. Just know there's no amount of training you can do that'll give you the strength necessary to beat a man that has everything to lose."

"Hmph. You fight like a mercenary, yet you sound like one of the knights."

"Maybe I do." Byleth allowed himself a small smile. "But, as your instructor, I'm advising you to train those heart muscles as well. It's like nutrition; if you wanted a proper diet, you wouldn't only eat meat, would you? You have to delve into some other food groups, even if you don't like it."

"Your words are utter lunacy," Felix sighed, shaking his head. "But… they make sense. Somewhat."

Byleth exhaled as he rose to his feet. His knees creaked at the sudden movement, and his legs felt alarmingly stiff. Who would have known that those little dance sessions with Manuela would have been so tiring? It was only choreographed swaying and moving, Byleth hadn't expected it to take such a toll on his lower half.

"Just give it some thought, Felix. Who knows, perhaps you'll find a cause worth fighting for?" Byleth paused, looking down at the teen. The mercenary felt his grin return. "I hear Lysithea is going."

Felix's eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed _dangerously_. They looked like small slits on his pale face.

"W-what does that matter? Why would I care?" The swordsman gushed his response, something uncharacteristic for the boy.

Personally, Byleth didn't enjoy the idea of Lysithea entering into… _those _kinds of relations with a man, but if it had to be someone, Felix would be a fine choice.

Besides, before their session yesterday, Byleth had spotted Lysithea and Felix talking. Something about… cake, strangely enough. He didn't quite understand it, but he found their exchange rather charming, so he decided he wouldn't mind witnessing a few more exchanges like that. It was perhaps the most animated he had ever seen the two get.

They were both similar in a way, both having their fair share of trouble opening up to someone else. They could do each other some good, Byleth thought. It might be deemed unprofessional for a teacher to be angling to set up two of his students, but he was hardly one to talk at this point.

"No reason." Byleth shrugged, doing his best to appear nonchalant. "Just thought that might be something you wanted to know."

"I don't know why you would think I of all people would want to know that," Felix groused.

"Call it a professor's intuition." Byleth smirked for a moment before returning to his impassive look. "I'd love to stay and chat some more about girls-"

Felix rolled his eyes.

"But I have to take off. I have an appointment with your old house leader."

"Dimitri?" Felix quirked an eyebrow, his prior annoyance already gone. "What could you possibly be meeting with him about?"

"Shopping for clothing," Byleth answered, glancing down at his outfit. "I'm afraid I don't know much about 'fancy' attire. I thought someone of his station might know a thing or two."

"Clothing?" Felix scoffed. "Well, you have your work cut out for you. The boar may be a prince, but that doesn't mean he knows anything about playing the part."

Byleth tilted his head to the side, staring at his student curiously. This was hardly the first time Felix had referred to his superior as the 'boar.' Such a title seemed ill-fitting for a man like Dimitri, but… Felix knew him better than Byleth did. They were childhood friends, after all. He surely knew things about Dimitri that Byleth didn't.

"It's a good thing that Claude and some of his classmates are joining, then."

"Claude _and _the boar? Hah! I don't envy you." Felix seemed terribly amused by that mental picture. "But, at least Claude has a brain in that head of his; whatever good that might do you."

"Yes, well…" Byleth paused, suddenly regretting his choice in partners somewhat. "You're welcomed to join us if you'd like."

"Pass." Felix shook his head. "I'm going to stay here and practice my technique."

Byleth frowned at that, but nodded regardless.

"Very well. Good luck, Felix."

The professor turned to make his way towards the exit of the training grounds. He could only do so much for the student. If Felix truly didn't want any part of getting to know his peers, so be it. It was _his _decision in the end. Byleth only hoped that-

"Oi, Byleth."

He stopped in his tracks, turning his head back to Felix and raising an eyebrow in question.

The former Lion suddenly looked somewhat sheepish as he sat there, his head pointedly turned in the opposite direction of where Byleth stood. There was a bit of distance between the two, so he couldn't be sure, but Byleth _thought _he saw a slight red in those cheeks of his.

"I'll take your suggestion into consideration; about the… about the dance, I mean."

Byleth smiled, nodding just once.

"Good. I'll look forward to seeing you there."

"Don't get your hopes up; I'm not promising anything."

"Sure, sure. Of course not."

Felix growled under his breath. He then rose from his seat, grabbing his sword and making a speedy retreat from the conversation by walking towards one of the wooden dummies.

Byleth's smile grew as he watched his student try to ignore his presence by swinging his sword around. But, Felix's strikes were a little more heavy-handed than they usually were. Byleth could spot his head occasionally twitch in his general direction.

Chuckling, Byleth resumed his path towards the exit.

He rather liked Felix. Byleth could only hope he would follow his advice. It'd be nice if he tried to come out of his shell a little bit.

* * *

Edelgard sat at her desk, her cheek resting in the palm of her hand as she idly scanned the document before her. Occasionally she would put the paper down, using her hand to rub her heavy eyes, only to resume her reading a few seconds later.

Sighing, the princess placed the paper down, dipped the nearby quill into her vial of ink, then signed her name at the bottom of the page.

It almost felt like a crime to be cooped up in her room doing paperwork during a time like this, but there was really nothing for it. The world didn't stop turning just because the monastery was peaceful for a change. Matters regarding the Empire still required her attention. There were still numerous documents to go over, signatures that were needed, and plans to iron out; both for the future emperor _and _the Flame Emperor.

It wouldn't be long now before Edelgard would have to return to Enbarr to ascend the throne. Only a few months separated her from that date. Soon, she would be emperor, and her days as a student here at the Officers Academy would end. It was a… surprisingly depressing thought realizing that soon she would no longer be able to enjoy her days as a student, but that's just the way things were. Once she ascended the throne, her plans would begin in earnest. There would be no room left for her to continue her academic pursuits.

Edelgard still didn't know entirely where her uncle and his filth played into it, but she knew whatever they were scheming, it'd hardly be anything good. Arundel had been suspiciously quiet since his work at Remire Village. Edelgard could only imagine what grotesque thing he had planned next. Eventually, she _would _have to seek him out, if only to give herself some peace of mind. In order to keep her promise to Byleth, she would have to know sooner rather than later what her uncle was hiding up his sleeves.

She had a few guesses, of course, but nothing concrete. Their… 'experiments' at Remire Village was surely a terrible omen for things to come.

Turning people into Demonic Beasts… It was truly despicable. Using innocent lives to bolster their strength made her sick.

It made her sick, yet there was hardly anything she could do at this stage to prevent it. Even if Byleth signed on today, she feared his strength wouldn't be enough to eradicate those who slithered in the dark. Byleth's strength was great, but even it combined with her own wouldn't be enough to stop her uncle. Their numbers were too great, their weapons too vast and powerful. Things would be simpler if her power matched his own, but Edelgard knew that wasn't the case. Byleth was… strong beyond measure. She often wondered if she had yet to witness his full strength. Perhaps if Edelgard could grow to stand beside Byleth as an equal, such a thing might be possible.

There was the slim chance that their combined efforts could stop them as they are now, but… Edelgard didn't want to risk it. Their losses would be too great. Any assault against her uncle at this time would drastically thin her own numbers, and in turn, dash any hopes she had at abolishing this archaic system put in place by the church.

And… she couldn't live with herself that premature battle claimed the lives of Hubert, Byleth, or her classmates.

"Yet… I might be the one claiming them instead," Edelgard mumbled to herself, a hand tearing at her white hair.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Edelgard nearly jumped from her seat at the sudden sound. It took all of her willpower to stifle the yelp that so readily jumped to her lips.

She turned her head to the door, her brows knitting together as she stared at it.

Who could that possibly be? Hubert was busy at the moment, and Byleth _should _still be with Felix.

Edelgard rose from her seat and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Edie!" Dorothea greeted her as chipper as ever. "Are you busy right now?"

Her curiosity grew as her eyes moved past Dorothea and to the small gathering behind her. An awkward Petra stood at her side, while a frightened Bernadetta and an annoyed Lysithea stood behind them.

Every girl from the Black Eagle house was present. The only one missing was Flayn.

"Nothing that can't be put on hold, I suppose…" Edelgard murmured her reply, her eyes jumping to each of their faces.

"Great!" Dorothea was positively beaming. "We're heading into town. Care to join us?"

"Into town?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow. "I'm not opposed to the idea, but would you care to tell me why?"

"Dorothea is informing us that we do not have the appro… appropriate clothing for the dancing," Petra replied, stumbling over the difficult word.

Now it made sense why Flayn was absent. Seteth probably nipped that one in the bud.

"Please don't make me go…" Bernadetta groaned, her hands hiding her beet-red face. "I-I don't even know how to dance! J-just let me stay in my room!"

"Oh, hush, Bern. Live a little! It'll be fun, I promise. Besides, when was the last time we all went shopping together?"

"Never," Lysithea deadpanned, her shoulders slumped. She very clearly didn't want to be here.

"Exactly!" Dorothea giggled, turning her attention back to Edelgard. "So, what do you say, Edie? Want to come along?"

Edelgard frowned, crossing her arms protectively across her chest. Truthfully, she hadn't planned on going shopping for the coming ball, as she wasn't going to dress up, and even if she did, her closet was stocked full of appropriate dresses. There was just no need for her to shop for clothing. Plus, she didn't… really know how. She cared for her hair and other things, but outside of general upkeep of her appearance, Edelgard wasn't extremely experienced in this area. She never wore make-up, she didn't particularly bother with her wardrobe outside of what she usually wore, and she _certainly _never went shopping for 'cute' or 'pretty' clothes.

While the prospect of spending the day with her friends and doing something normal for a change _was _appealing… Edelgard feared she wouldn't make for the best company on expeditions like this.

"I-I don't know…" Edelgard faltered, scratching her cheek sheepishly as she avoided their stares.

"Oh, no you don't."

This time, Edelgard _did _yelp as Lysithea tugged her out of her room.

"If we're getting roped into this, so are you. You _are _our house leader, are you not?"

"Of course, Lysithea," Edelgard sighed, but she smiled slightly at her friend. "I'll happily come along, if you really wish me to."

"Why wouldn't we?" Dorothea blinked, looking caught off guard by Edelgard's sudden insecurity. "This outing wouldn't be complete without you, Edie. What fun would it be if we weren't all together?"

Edelgard's eyes widened.

Very rarely had she ever done something like this with 'friends.' Before the Officers Academy, Edelgard didn't even have any strong friendships outside of Hubert, but their relationship was much more different than what one would expect from a normal friendship. He didn't particularly count in that regard.

So, to hear Dorothea say that made her… happy. It was hard to decline her when she worded it like that.

"Very well."

Edelgard's smile grew as she closed the door behind her.

"Then, let us be off."

"That's the spirit!" Dorothea laughed, taking Edelgard's hand as she led the group down the hallway. "To be honest, I was somewhat worried you might decline. I didn't want things to get ugly."

"Oh?" Edelgard smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What might you have been planning?"

"Well, for starters, I would have sung more of that song about you."

Edelgard's expression dropped, her cheeks instantly heating up as she recalled that terribly _embarrassing _melody Dorothea had sung for her not so long ago. That very well might have been the most embarrassing moment of Edelgard's young life. To have that be sung in public, no less… She could only be grateful that no one else from her class had heard her that day. Byleth would have never let her live that down…

"Er, t-then I am rather thankful that I agreed so quickly."

"You should be," Lysithea scoffed, her own cheeks a slight shade of pink. "Dorothea is not a force to be reckoned with. I hardly made it two seconds before I gave in."

The songstress grinned smugly.

"Would you like me to sing a little more for you, Lysi?" Dorothea cooed, tapping the younger girl on the cheek with her finger. "I rather enjoyed the lyrics I thought of for you."

"Please, don't."

Edelgard glanced back at the other two girls behind her. Petra still looked as though she felt somewhat out of place, but poor Bernadetta was blushing even fiercer than she had been a second ago. The recluse was pushing her bangs down to cover her eyes.

Edelgard could only imagine what tune Dorothea had sung for her; knowing Bernadetta, she would have certainly put up quite the fight to stay in her room. Edelgard could already picture the former singer standing outside of Bernadetta's door, belting her song for all to hear until her classmate finally surrendered.

Yes, it was definitely a good thing Edelgard had agreed so quickly. The alternative would have been… tragic.

* * *

The town was bustling. Students, citizens, and faculty alike were buzzing around the buildings in a hurry, their hands filled with paper bags and other goods they had purchased that day. Within seconds, Byleth could already spot a handful of familiar faces among the crowd. It seemed the excitement in the air had spread down to the small town beneath the monastery.

In that sea of faces, Byleth could spot a lone Dimitri standing awkwardly in the midst of it. His head was turning back and forth, his eyes darting around as he watched the masses fly around him.

The Lion Prince's head perked up as he noticed Byleth approach. Dimitri himself looked a little worse for wear. His face was somewhat pale, and Byleth could immediately spot the bags under his eyes. For whatever reason, it seemed that he wasn't getting enough sleep. Now he almost felt guilty for imposing on him like this.

Dimitri's eyes widened as they moved past Byleth and to the trio of Golden Deer behind him.

"Well, this is a bigger turnout than I had expected when you asked for Claude and I to accompany you," Dimitri hummed softly as he examined the group. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Byleth nodded, glancing at the trio behind him. Claude was expected, but the other two he had enlisted had been some last second inclusions.

"Hey there, Prince," Claude greeted his fellow house leader, giving Dimitri a two-fingered salute.

"Hiya, Dimitri." Hilda waved cheerfully at the Lion.

"H-hello…" Marianne muttered, her hands balled to her chest as she looked everywhere _but _where Dimitri was standing.

"Oh, come now, Marianne. Dimitri won't bite." Hilda paused, shooting Dimitri a wary look. "You won't, right?"

"What?!" Dimitri's exclaimed. "N-no, of course not!"

"See?" Hilda smiled at her friend, motioning at the prince flippantly. "He's just like a puppy. A big, burly puppy, but a puppy nonetheless."

Dimitri frowned, opening his mouth to object, only to close it just as quick. He appeared to not know if that was intended to be a compliment or not.

"Y-you're right; I'm s-s-sorry," Marianne mumbled, her eyes fluttering up to meet Dimitri's. "G-good evening, Prince D-Dimitri."

Byleth's lifeless eyes sparkled as he watched the two.

"Good evening, Marianne." Dimitri recovered quickly from his confusion as he offered the girl a warm smile.

The professor shook the thought from his head, then cleared his throat.

"I decided that, while you two might have the experience, Hilda and Marianne most likely know much more about fashion than we do," Byleth explained. "No offense."

Well, that was _partly _true. While Hilda seemed to know her way around a wardrobe, he honestly couldn't say if the same held true for Marianne. But, Marianne was a sweet girl, and Byleth hadn't really had many opportunities to interact with her. Seeing as she was a friend of Hilda's, it didn't seem like much of a reach to ask her to tag along as well. The shy girl was extremely hesitant at first, but Hilda had managed to win her over. Byleth felt slightly guilty for putting her in that position, but he really did want to get to know her better.

Plus… This was absolutely preposterous of Byleth to do, but Dimitri and Marianne seemed like they'd get along. They would, dare he say it, make a cute couple.

It wasn't like him to play matchmaker like this, but he blamed the upcoming grand ball for getting him in the mood. Was it in poor taste due to the fact that one day Byleth and Dimitri could be on opposing sides? Possibly, but it would be nice if those two could share some happiness together for now.

"None taken," Dimitri laughed. "I must admit, I am not very experienced when it comes to dressing well, so I'd wager that was a wise decision. What about you, Claude?"

"Are you kidding?" Claude snorted. "I just wear what's comfortable, I couldn't give a damn about looking nice."

"Clearly," Hilda grumbled, her eyes narrowing as they moved up and down Claude's form.

"Hey, now." Claude frowned. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Byleth's eyes widened as he heard Marianne giggle slightly.

"Ah, man." Claude hung his head with a sigh. "I can't even get Marianne to agree with me."

Marianne gasped, hurriedly covering her mouth and rosy cheeks with her hands.

"I-I-I'm so sorry…"

"Marianne, relax." Claude grinned, patting her softly on the back. "I was only joking."

Marianne jerked her head up and down, but she didn't look any less ashamed by her 'outburst.'

Byleth raised an eyebrow as he watched the trio of Deer interact. They had an… interesting dynamic. He wondered how these three interacted on a daily basis.

Dimitri cleared his throat, causing Byleth to look his way.

"Shall we get going? It is not my intention to rush anyone, but as you can see, it is rather busy today."

"Oh." Byleth blinked. He was so engrossed in the little Deer display, he had nearly forgotten their purpose for gathering in this first place. "Right. Lead the way."

Dimitri nodded, motioning for the others to follow behind him.

"I personally haven't been here much," Dimitri clarified before continuing. "But I know of a nice store that sells suits and the like. I am sure you can find what you're looking for there, Professor."

"Works for me." Byleth shrugged. "I'll follow your lead on the-"

"Do you mean that little place around the corner?" Hilda asked, interrupting the two.

"Hm?" Dimitri blinked, pausing for a moment to think. "Yes, I believe so, though I cannot recall the name."

"Don't go there." Hilda shook her head. "That place is horrendously overpriced. You'd have better luck finding something at the shop near the cathedral."

Dimitri looked to Claude.

"Hey, don't look at me." Claude held his hands up. "She's the expert."

"Oh, Claude. Don't be silly," Hilda giggled, lightly smacking his arm. "I'm just a girl who knows a little about shopping. I'm no 'expert.'"

Byleth raised an eyebrow. Hilda seemed to be much more knowledgeable than she lets on.

Though, he supposed that was by her design, after all.

"Here; let me show you."

Hilda grabbed Byleth by the arm, taking the reins as she led the group towards the place she mentioned. He wasn't opposed to the sudden physical contact, but it did surprise him. The two of them never interacted all that often, seeing as they were in different houses, but they did act friendly towards one another. Like many of the other students at the Officers Academy, Byleth was quite fond of Hilda. As Edelgard might put it, Hilda was something of an enigma to Byleth. She was incredibly skilled, surprisingly intelligent, and downright terrifying on the field of battle… That is, when she chose to contribute.

But, despite their rare dealings with one another, he didn't object when Hilda remain latched to his arm. She held it to her chest, wrapping her arm over his elbow. She was an affectionate one, wasn't she?

…Byleth wondered if perhaps she would try and use this opportunity to finesse something out of him. Hilda was rather efficient at that.

"So, Professor."

Byleth snuck a look down at the girl that was still clinging to his arm. Hilda was looking up at him, her lips curved upwards into a smirk. It seemed his suspicions might have been correct.

"You took me by surprise when you asked Marianne and I to accompany you today," Hilda said as they walked. "Was there a particular _reason _you might want the opinion of two lovely girls?"

Byleth glanced at Marianne, who was blushing furiously at Hilda's comment, then back to her.

Hilda was also much more astute than he originally gave her credit for.

"No reason," Byleth replied, averting his eyes. "I just thought a woman's opinion would be valuable."

"Is that so?" Hilda cooed, her fingers lightly tapping his arm.

Hilda detached herself from Byleth, taking a step away and clasping her hands behind her back as she smiled at him.

Though, this smile was much more… coy than the previous ones he had seen from her.

Uh-oh.

"And here I was, thinking that maybe there was someone you wanted to dress up for. A woman, perhaps?"

Byleth coughed into his hand.

"Oh?" That caught Claude's attention. The Deer's leader smirked devilishly. "You don't say!"

Hilda and Claude shared a knowing look, while Marianne seemed increasingly confused by where this conversation had landed.

Dimitri was a bit more reserved than the other two, so he didn't say anything, but Byleth could see his eyes watching the conversation play out with interest.

Thankfully, Byleth was saved when he spotted a nearby shop that had suits and other articles of clothing hung up in the window. He prayed to Sothis that this was the location Hilda had mentioned.

"Looks like we're here," Byleth declared, nodding towards the building. He squinted his eyes as he read its name. "Avercromby and Finch?"

"That's a… curious name," Dimitri mumbled, his gaze moving to the displayed suits. "But their selection _does _look rather impressive.

"Drat!" Hilda cursed under her breath, stomping her foot on the ground. She turned her head to Claude. "We were _this_ close!"

Her hushed whisper wasn't nearly as subtle as she thought it was.

"It's alright, we'll get him next time," Claude whispered, patting her on the shoulder.

Byleth rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore their little back and forth. Hilda and Claude… They were a dangerous pair.

"Let's head in."

Byleth pushed open the door to the store. A bell rang from somewhere within.

The inside of the store seemed impressive, but Byleth couldn't discern what constituted as an 'impressive' selection when it came to these types of establishments. The clothing appeared to be expertly crafted, their cloth finely stitched and the suits completely uniform and wrinkle-free, but again, Byleth wouldn't know any better. He doubted he could tell the difference between an expensive suit and a knock-off.

The air of the shop smelled of freshly done laundry. It was a nice aroma, he thought.

Having heard the bell ring, the nearby shopkeeper raised his head from his work, his eyes immediately landing on Byleth and his posse. He seemed to be dusting the hung-up suits. Byleth idly wondered if there was a point to that.

The man immediately reminded him of an older Lorenz wearing a suit and tie. His black hair was sleeked to the side, though it was slightly messier. He guessed that was intentional.

"Good day, young sirs and madams," the man greeted politely, tucking his arm in as he bowed. "How may I be of service?"

He reminded Byleth of a butler, almost.

"We're just browsing." Byleth nodded his thanks.

"Then, please, have at it." The man waved at his selections. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

With the pleasantries out of the way, the shopkeeper returned to his task, leaving Byleth and the students to their own devices.

Byleth turned to Hilda, looking at her expectantly.

"Don't worry, Professor. This is what you brought us along for." Hilda covered her mouth with a hand as she giggled. "You three boys wait here, and we'll go pick something out."

"I-I'll do my best!" Marianne nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, but Byleth deemed it as cute so he didn't mind.

Hilda locked arms with Marianne, leading her further into the store.

"That was a good call bringing them along," Dimitri mumbled as he looked around at the various outfits. "I wouldn't even know where to begin… Are you fairing any better, Claude?"

Dimitri looked to where his friend was once standing, only to find that there was no Claude in sight.

"Claude?" The prince raised an eyebrow as he looked around.

"Guys, you have to check this out."

The Deer leader stepped out from behind a rack of suits, holding an all-white tuxedo on a hanger. It was _offensively _white. Byleth almost felt as if he were staring into the sun as he looked at it.

Claude placed the suit over his chest.

"This is great, right?" He asked excitedly, looking down at the outfit. "I'd surely turn some heads if I went to the dance dressed in this."

"Well, he isn't _wrong_," Sothis mumbled in Byleth's ear. "Sadly, those heads would most likely go blind in the process."

It took a considerable amount of willpower for Byleth to not laugh after Sothis's accurate statement.

"Y-yes. Great, indeed." Dimitri's fist covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "I think that is a fine choice."

After composing himself slightly, the prince turned to Byleth. Dimitri's lips were pursed as he tried, and failed, to fight back his growing smile.

"W-what do you think, Professor?"

Byleth nodded. Thankfully, his natural demeanor made it very easy to keep a straight face.

"You would certainly turn heads."

"You think?"

Claude raised his head, his smile immediately morphing into a frown when he noticed Dimitri's poorly masked laugh.

"Oh, har, har. I'd like to see you pick out something better, Prince. At least this would be an eye-popper."

"My eyes are already popping," Byleth agreed.

Claude gave the professor a flat look.

"Please, don't let me stop you, Claude," Dimitri was still chuckling. "In fact, I encourage you to wear that. It is quite the fashion statement."

Claude grumbled under his breath, placing the hanger back on the nearby rack.

"Yeah, maybe I'm not cut out for this stuff," the Deer sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought for sure that was a winner…"

"Looks can be deceiving," Sothis remarked with a huff, nearly eliciting another laugh from the teacher. "Byleth, why don't you go and see if you can't find a passable outfit while we wait? I'm curious if your fashion sense is as skewed as the child's."

Byleth frowned, scratching his chin. He wouldn't even know where to begin.

The mercenary meandered towards another nearby rack of suits. He rifled through their selection, his hands gently nudging each hanger along as he perused the selection.

As he expected, this was more difficult than he thought.

Byleth's eyes caught on a black jacket. The cloth was soft and pleasing to the touch, so Byleth pulled it from the pile.

"Oh? Did you find something you like, Professor?" Dimitri asked, angling his head to look over Byleth's shoulder.

"Yeah, what do you got, Teach?"

Both boys crowded around him as he held the suit up.

It was all black, from the jacket to the undershirt. Even the cravat tied around the collar was a dark shade of black.

Byleth always liked the color black. It was strong, sturdy. It wasn't bright or distracting. It was the simplest color out there, and Byleth liked simple. He didn't particularly like standing out, so black was an easy choice for him. That's why most of his outfit consisted of the color, after all.

"Hm, not bad," Claude hummed, nodding to himself. "I think it'd bring out your eyes."

Both Byleth and Dimitri glanced curiously at their companion, both raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Claude shrugged. "That's something they say, right?"

Byleth and Dimitri looked back to the outfit in question.

"How do you bring out one's eyes?" Byleth murmured, confused.

"I honestly have no clue," Dimitri replied.

"Goodness, you three really are hopeless," Sothis sighed. "Please, put that dreary thing away. You're going to a dance, not a funeral."

Now _that _made sense.

He placed the suit back on the rack, took a step back, then turned his head to the two boys.

They all shared a look, each of them nodding in unison. A silent understanding between these three fish out of water.

"We have no clue what we're doing."

* * *

"Petra, that is absolutely _gorgeous_!" Dorothea exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "You look like a princess!"

"B-but I am a princess?" Petra mumbled, titling her head to the side.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

Petra lowered her head, looking down at her dress. It was colored a light beige and made of silk. The straps that rested on her shoulders were thin, probably thinner than she would have liked, and the outfit itself traveled down to around her shins.

"I agree with Dorothea." Edelgard nodded, a small grin on her face. "The color goes well with your skin tone and hair color."

Petra raised her head, blinking rapidly.

"You… You are really thinking so?"

"Absolutely!" Dorothea smiled, turning to the other two girls with her. "What do you ladies think?"

"It is rather beautiful," Lysithea agreed.

"I-It's very pretty," Bernadetta stammered, but she was smiling as she watched her friend.

"But it's so constricting," Petra protested, lifting a leg in the air. "It would be nearing impossible to fight in this."

"P-Petra, sweetie!"

Dorothea jumped forwards, pushing Petra's leg back down to the floor.

"It isn't meant to be fought in, honey," Dorothea laughed nervously. "You'll be dancing in it."

"I have understanding." Petra nodded, as if she just remembered.

That didn't seem to alleviate any of her confusion, however.

"Are you assure-" Petra paused, shaking her head. "Are you sure this looks well?"

"Positive." Dorothea gave her two thumbs up.

"If you like it, you should get it," Edelgard said. "I can purchase it for you, if you like."

It wasn't as if Edelgard had a dire need for the vast amounts of wealth she possessed. Many would see that as one of the perks of being royalty, but to her, it was just another substance.

Besides, Petra was a friend. If Edelgard were to use her wealth for something, giving a gift to a friend would be a fine choice.

Petra's eyes widened, surprised by her offer.

"I have much gratitude, but that is not needed, Edelgard. I can be purchasing it myself."

Petra hesitated, her eyes narrowing as she examined her dress once more.

"I have uncertainty if I want to wear it… This clothing is… strange."

The girl from Brigid shook her head.

"I will give it thought. I am believing it is someone else's turn, no?"

"Ah, yes! Dorothea clapped, turning to Lysithea with a smile.

Lysithea immediately sighed, her shoulders drooping as Dorothea wrapped an arm around her.

"I think it's Lysi's turn next!"

"Let's get this over with," Lysithea grumbled.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Lysi."

Dorothea walked over to a nearby rack, pulling out a lavender colored dress. This one was made of satin.

"Now-"

She pushed the clothing into the mage's hands.

"Get in that changing room and try it on."

"Fiiine," Lysithea sighed again, taking the dress and retreating behind the curtain.

"You're in an awfully good mood today, Dorothea," Edelgard commented with an amused expression on her face as her friend came to stand beside her.

"Can you blame me?" Dorothea placed a hand to her cheek and sighed dreamily. "I never thought the day would come where I could go dress shopping with my girls to impress some of the boys."

"I-Impress the boys?" Edelgard blubbered. "I thought this adventure was solely for the dance?"

"Oh, Edie. Your purity is blinding."

Edelgard frowned. She felt like she was being teased again.

And of all the words that could be used to describe her, 'pure' would be at the bottom of that very long list.

But, Dorothea was only being her friendly, mischievous self, so Edelgard couldn't stay too mad with her.

"Of course the dance is part of it," the songstress continued. "But even you have someone you have your eyes on, right? Wouldn't it be nice to sweep him off his feet?"

Edelgard pondered that for a moment. The image of a wide eyed, jaw dropped, blushing Byleth was a rather pleasant image, but the princess found it entirely unrealistic.

"I doubt anything would sweep him off his feet," Edelgard remarked quietly. "He's rather hard to… take by surprise."

"Oh?" Dorothea chimed, her eyes twinkling. "Well, isn't that interesting?"

It was in that moment that Edelgard realized that perhaps she revealed too much.

"Wait, a-am I hearing this right?"

Bernadetta skittered towards the group, her eyes wide and glowing.

"Does Her Highness have a… have a crush on someone?"

"Bernadetta…" Edelgard exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I believe I told you many times now to stop referring to me like that. 'Edelgard' will do just fine. And please… don't use such a childish term."

"Eep!" Bernadetta shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands. "I-I'm sorry!"

"N-no! It's fine! It's quite alright," Edelgard hurriedly assured her. She knew if Bernadetta went into one of her 'states,' there'd be no consoling the girl. "I… Yes, I suppose 'crush' is a decent enough term."

That seemed to do the trick. Bernadetta lowered her hands.

"R-really? You?"

"You don't have to sound so shocked by that." Edelgard frowned, a blush blooming in her cheeks. "Even I experience these kinds of feelings."

"No, I-!" Bernadetta shook her head back and forth, but she was still smiling. "T-that just surprises me, is all. I didn't think you of all people might fall for someone."

"Again, this situation seems to delight you. I am only human, Bernadetta; as I have told you _many _times before."

"Ah! I really did make you angry!" Bernadetta stiffened, her hands shooting back up to hide her face. "Please forgive me, your highness! I throw myself upon your mercy!"

Bernadetta fell to the ground, kneeling before Edelgard.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Bernadetta!"

Edelgard knelt down to pull her up, her head swiveling around to make sure no one was watching their little scene. Edelgard could feel the heat in her cheeks intensify.

"It's fine, okay? Please, do not worry."

Bernadetta looked up at her with tearful eyes, her mouth slightly hanging open. Edelgard would have to remember in the future to be especially gentle with this one.

She hesitantly patted her head. Byleth seemed to do that often, and whenever he did, it seemed to calm the recluse, so she gave it a shot.

"Everything is fine, okay?" Edelgard repeated, rubbing the top of her head like a small puppy. She was sure she looked like an utter buffoon comforting a fellow teenager like this, but… Edelgard didn't really care what other people thought.

Bernadetta nodded shakily, her smile returning.

"T-thanks, Edelgard…"

Edelgard smiled back at her. Bernie could be quite difficult to deal with sometimes, but Edelgard was rather fond of her. She was a gentle soul; albeit, an easily frightened one.

"Okay, I'm… done."

All heads turned towards the changing room that Lysithea had stepped out of.

Lysithea looked rather flushed standing there in her dress, her eyes pointedly staring down at the floor, but she did look quite breathtaking. The lavender dress that Dorothea had picked out fit her perfectly, and the lighter color matched well with her pink eyes and snow-white hair. The straps of this particular dress were a little wider than Petra's, but the length was nearly the same, along with the neckline.

Though, Edelgard's eyes were immediately drawn to Lysithea's exposed arms. To her surprise, she couldn't easily spot any scars or other blemishes on her pale skin. Maybe they were only confined to her midsection?

"My dear Lysi, you look absolutely marvelous," Dorothea chirped, fluttering around the smaller girl like some sort of bird.

"Y-you think?" Lysithea mumbled, a small smile playing at her lips as she stared down at herself. "I usually don't wear this kind of clothing."

"You should! You look wonderful in it."

"Very much so," Petra chimed in. "You have much beauty, Lysithea."

"I-it's very lovely," Bernadetta agreed meekly.

Despite how she might try to hide it, Lysithea's smile grew. She turned her head away, her index finger timidly scratching her cheek.

"I concur." Edelgard nodded. "It makes you look very mature."

Lysithea's head shot up, her eyes positively sparkling.

"Really?!"

Lysithea blinked, clearing her throat as she reeled herself in.

"That is… good to hear. Thank you."

Edelgard felt her smile widen as she watched her friend examine her dress once more. Her cheeks were still a bright shade of red, but Lysithea didn't look nearly as embarrassed as she had moments before. She looked much more content with it.

"I don't have a lot of nice clothing, so maybe I'll purchase this one. I suppose my wardrobe could use a little sprucing up."

"Music to my ears," Dorothea giggled, wrapping her arm around Lysithea's bare shoulders. The songstress turned her gaze to Edelgard. "That means you're up next, Edie, and I've got the _perfect _dress for you."

Dorothea detached herself from Lysithea, beelining towards a particular dress.

Pulling it out, she handed it to Edelgard.

"Here."

Edelgard's eyes widened as she looked at it.

It was a rather gorgeous dress, she had to admit. Like Petra's, it seemed to be made of silk, though this dress was dyed a vibrant red. Edelgard's favorite color was red, so that sealed the deal.

Dorothea leaned in closer so that only Edelgard could hear her next words.

"The professor would absolutely _love _this."

Edelgard gasped, her eyes shooting up to Dorothea's, then back down to the dress in her hands.

…Would he? It _was_ quite beautiful…

"Alright." Edelgard nodded, tucking it beneath her arm. "I'll purchase this one, then."

"Huh?" Dorothea blinked, her excitement replaced by a dumbfounded look. "Y-you're not going to try it on first?"

"No, I'll try it on when I return to my room." Edelgard shook her head. "I believe Bernadetta is up next, correct?"

Dorothea furrowed her brow, holding Edelgard's gaze. Edelgard's sudden dismissal seemed to really take her by surprise, as Dorothea didn't have a response ready for that. How could she? Only Byleth and Hubert were aware of how truly marred her body was.

Trying this dress on in front of others was something Edelgard couldn't do. In that regard, Lysithea was much more courageous than she was.

"Okay." Dorothea frowned, but she nodded regardless. "Bern, you're up!"

Dorothea looked around for Bernadetta, only to find that she was nowhere in the vicinity.

Though, out of the corner of her eye, Edelgard could spot a trembling form hiding behind some of the dresses.

* * *

"After some deliberation, Marianne and I have decided that-"

Hilda brought out the suit that she was hiding behind her back.

"This is the one for you, Professor."

The outer jacket was a shiny, lighter shade of black, while the button-up shirt underneath was white. There also seemed to be a sleeveless vest that came along with it that was dyed the same color as the jacket and the trousers. Byleth wasn't sure why the vest was necessary with the other articles of clothing…

"It's a waistcoat, Professor," Hilda explained with an amused grin. "Trust me, it's stylish."

Byleth nodded. He'd take her word for it.

His eyes were then drawn to the necktie, perhaps the most glaring part of the outfit.

"Red?"

"Hmhm. Red is the most powerful color, you know."

"I-It shows confidence," Marianne added. "I-I-I read that s-somewhere."

Byleth raised an eyebrow, glancing at his two male counterparts.

Both Claude and Dimitri shrugged. Neither looked sure.

Well, Byleth didn't know enough about the powers of color to dispute that, so he let it slide. Again, he'd take their word for it.

"This does look… nice," Byleth said, grabbing one of the sleeves between his fingertips. It felt nice, too. "So, you two think this is the one?"

"Totally. The colors go well with this whole look you've got going on," Hilda explained, motioning towards Byleth's blank face. "I think you'd look rather dashing in it. Don't you think, Marianne?"

"Um… Y-yes. And, uh, the-the lighter shades will bring out the d-dark blue of your eyes," the shy girl agreed quietly, a blush rising to her cheeks with each passing syllable.

All three of the men let out a trio of very audible "ah's."

"That makes sense!" Claude exclaimed, dropping his fist into his palm.

"I could see that." Dimitri nodded, pinching his chin as he examined Byleth.

Hilda and Marianne shared a confused look. Neither one seemed to understand why the two boys were so excited by this reveal of information.

"Did we miss something?" Hilda questioned, looking to Byleth.

"Nope," Byleth dismissed it with a wave of his hand, his eyes still on the suit. "I'll go with this one, then."

"D-don't you want to t-t-try it on, first?" Marianne suggested. "Only i-if you want to, of course…"

"No need. I trust your judgement."

Hilda smiled brightly at that, while Marianne hid her own reserved smile by lowering her head.

"Now then-"

Byleth took the suit out of Hilda's hands.

"I'll go pay for this. Why don't you two pick something out for Dimitri?"

"Huh?"

The boy in question's eyes widened considerably.

"Why me?"

"Because."

Byleth glanced at Dimitri, then to Marianne, then, finally, to Hilda.

Now, let it be known that Byleth had no skill in the acts of a subtle nature. Unlike Claude, schemes were not his forte. He could be sneaky, and he could move without being detected, but he couldn't quite scheme in the way Claude could (or, should he say, in the way Claude _claimed _he could). And to add some more fuel to that fire, there were only a few times in his life where he had ever winked at someone. Winking was just something Byleth didn't really do a whole lot.

So, when he gave Hilda a wink with that aloof face of his, he truly hoped she would get the picture. He could only imagine what he must have looked like, his expression completely impassive as he blinked one eye at her.

But, thankfully, Hilda seemed to immediately catch on. Her entire face brightened the moment she witnessed Byleth wink.

"Oh, that's a _wonderful _idea, Professor!" Hilda damn near shouted as she looped her arm with Marianne's. "Then we can do Claude next!"

"You know I won't say no to getting dressed up by you, Hilda." Claude punctuated his statement with a wink. Byleth assumed it looked much more natural coming from him.

Hilda sighed and shook her head, giving the Deer leader a disapproving look.

"Oh, my dear Claude. Leave the smooth talking to Sylvain."

Claude laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, right?" He shrugged, turning to Dimitri to pat him on the back. "Come on, Prince. Let's go buy some fancy clothes."

"V-very well." Dimitri stammered. He locked eyes with Marianne, placing an arm behind his back as he bowed to her. "I shall be in your care, Marianne."

Marianne averted her gaze, but nodded, nonetheless. This might have been wishful thinking, but Byleth hoped he spotted that small smile of hers reappear.

* * *

Hours passed before Edelgard finally returned to her quarters. Her outing with the other girls from her class had been long, and at times, somewhat tedious, but it was great fun all the same. It wasn't often that Edelgard got to spend time with her fellow classmates outside of class, so she truly ended up cherishing that time together with them. Outside of the moments she shared with Byleth, it was perhaps the most fun she had in weeks.

The same could not be said for this moment in time, however.

Edelgard frowned as she stared at herself in her mirror.

The first thing she did when she returned to her room was try on the dress Dorothea had picked out. As she had originally guessed, it was the perfect dress for her. Edelgard didn't like to think of herself as narcissistic or egotistical, but she thought she looked quite nice in red. The bright, beautiful color worked well with her pale skin and white hair.

The dress was somewhat tight, but not too tight. Edelgard assumed it was a design choice, as the cloth seemed to emphasize some of her more… womanly aspects.

Thankfully, the neckline wasn't _too _low, nor were the straps too small. Edelgard didn't like wearing clothing that was too revealing, and a dress was already pushing it.

All in all, when she looked at herself in the mirror… It was like she was staring at a different person. From the neck up, she hardly recognized the face that was looking back at her. Even her hair was different, as it was simply hanging loosely over her shoulders. It didn't have the ribbon she usually wore in it.

Dare she say it, but Edelgard actually thought she looked like a normal, eighteen-year-old woman.

Then… her gaze moved to her lower half.

Her thin, yet muscular arms were completely bare. Each and every one of the numerous scars they bore were clear to see. Even in the dimly lit room, they seemed to jump out at her. She had seen them thousands of times before, but as she looked at them now, each one seemed worse than the next.

The area of her chest that was exposed was no different. A web of scars poked out from the dress's neckline. Some of them were partially hidden by the red silk, while others were completely shown. They were all so jagged… So jagged and horrifying… She imagined her back was no different.

When she looked at the rest of her body in that mirror, Edelgard was reminded once again that she was nowhere close to being a normal, eighteen-year-old woman.

Edelgard closed her eyes and turned away from the reflection.

It took her a total of ten seconds to pull off the dress, ball it up, and throw it into the corner of her closet.

* * *

Hours passed before Byleth finally returned to his quarters. His outing with the other students had been much more enjoyable than he imagined. Before coming to the Officers Academy, he never really 'hung out' with friends, so this was a new experience for him. Byleth decided he rather liked it. He wouldn't be opposed to doing it again in the future. Outside of the moments he had shared with Edelgard, it was possibly the most fun he had in weeks.

The same could not be said for this moment in time, however. Byleth… He didn't know how to describe this. It was… fun? He supposed?

Byleth hummed to himself as he examined his reflection in the mirror.

It was strange seeing himself in something that wasn't his usual attire. As expected, the suit Marianne and Hilda had selected for him fit perfectly. The jacket, the undershirt, even the vest fit him very snuggly. They fit him nicely, but… they were sort of restricting. His range of motion was severely inhibited, and with all these layers on, it felt difficult to breathe.

The damn necktie was the biggest culprit, though…

Byleth tugged on the red tie, loosening it.

"How do people wear these things?" Byleth asked the empty room. "It feels like a noose."

"You are asking the wrong person," Sothis giggled. "I wouldn't know the first thing about human clothes."

Byleth let his hands rest on the jacket's lapels as he watched his reflection do the same.

"Does it look nice, at least?"

"It looks…" Sothis hesitated. "Strange."

"Strange?"

Byleth tilted his head to the side. He would be lying if he didn't feel the same. It felt like such a hassle to put on so many different articles of clothing, but society deemed this as the 'fancy' way to dress. If it was truly 'strange,' he doubted people would still be buying clothing like this.

"Do not get the wrong idea, I think you do look somewhat nice in this strange mishmash of cloth," Sothis clarified. "Though, you look out of place in it."

He could buy that. He certainly _felt _out of place in it.

Nor did he enjoy the fact that the red noose was an integral part of the ensemble.

"Out of place or not, I wish to look 'nice' for the ball, so I'll wear it."

Sothis let out a hefty sigh. Clearly, she had some issue with that.

"I get that you wish to dress up for the girl you fancy, but is this contraption really required?"

"Apparently?" Byleth shrugged. It seemed that a lot of students would be wearing outfits similar to this one.

"I disagree. That empress will most likely not care what you wear, Byleth. She might even be insulted if you wear this."

"Why's that?"

"After all this time, have you truly not learned anything about a woman's heart? Are you still this blockheaded?"

Byleth rolled his eyes.

"Enlighten me, Sothis."

"The tone is not necessary, but I suppose I can be gracious enough to give you a response."

"How kind of you."

Sothis ignored Byleth's lingering sarcasm as she continued.

"That girl you are so fond of seems to enjoy your company despite your lack of understanding regarding societal norms and mores. In fact, she even seems to _like _that part of you. If you were to go out of your way to change who you are by dressing up in this… this _thing_, knowing full well that it made you uncomfortable, I do not think she would be very appreciative of that."

Byleth made a thoughtful sound. That actually made a fair bit of sense.

"If you truly wish to woo her, continue being who you are. If she were to alter herself to try and appease you, would you like that?"

Byleth frowned. No, he would certainly not like that. He wouldn't want her to change any part of herself for his sake… To him, she was fine just the way she was. If Edelgard were to suddenly show up to the dance wearing a dress, despite how uncomfortable it might make her, he'd feel terribly guilty.

"You have a point."

"Of course I do. Now, take this amalgam of fabrics off."

Byleth grinned as he pulled on the tie, pulling it up and over his head before tossing it to the side. Then came the jacket, the 'waistcoat,' then, finally, the button-up shirt that was beneath it all. It was nice being able to breathe again. He wasn't sure what he'd do with it now, but he supposed it'd be nice to have around. One never knows when a suit and tie might be required.

And, once again, Sothis was right; as she often was. Byleth didn't need some elegant outfit to be with Edelgard. He just had to be himself.

Granted, he was still going to learn how to dance. That he wouldn't stop, because, well…

It was kind of fun.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Hope you guys had fun! I certainly did. I always get a kick out of mirroring Byleth and Edelgard to one another.**_

_**Little backstory to this particular chapter, but early on in production I remember someone asking what I had planned for Claude. Like, real early on. Anyhow, funny enough, this chapter was the very first scene that came to mind when I pictured how to bring Claude into the story. So, I've been deliberating over this one for awhile. Glad to finally write it down! I had a blast with this chapter.**_

_**Little more backstory, but let me just say, if I didn't choose to do an Edelith fiction, Dimitri and Byleth, and Dimitri and Marianne were a close second and third (and of course, you can NEVER have enough Claude and Hilda). Those are some of my favorite pairs in the game, so in case you couldn't tell, a bit of my wish fulfillment snuck in there. It's a crying shame I can't write more Marianne scenes, but that's just the way it goes sometimes. Hope you all liked her inclusion here! I'll admit, she was kinda tough. She can hold a normal conversation, but she's so filled with doubt and insecurity, she never gets really far before popping off on herself. Her and Petra definitely give me the most trouble. **_

_**Once I'm finished with this story, I might do something Marianne related, though! One of many possible ideas.**_

_**So, Matchmaker Byleth finally entered the fray. That I had A LOT of fun with. I always pictured Byleth kind of like Robin in that regard. I think it's kind of natural for teachers to oh so subtly try and pair up their students, and seeing as how pairings are usually decided by our great professor's battle tactics, I think he knows exactly what he's doing.**_

_**This week is a holiday week with Thanksgiving coming up (sneaky Thanksgiving), so if there's a slight delay in the next posting, don't be too alarmed. I'm just happy to get this one out before the festivities. **_

_**Next chapter will most likely be a Moments Lost in Time chapter that I squeeze in there. A wonderful, terrific idea was posed to me by a couple reviewers involving Hubert, and after some consideration, I'm leaning towards giving that a go. It'll probably be short, but I expected this chapter to be short and it blossomed into a solid 10k, so who knows. **_

_**But, after that, it's dancing time! Woohoo!**_

_**See you all next time, and for all of you in the US, have a happy Thanksgiving!**_

_**Oh! One last thing, this particular line: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage," is a quote by the Chinese philosopher Lao Tzu! Great, great quote, and felt very fitting. **_


	24. Moments Lost in Time: For Lady Edelgard

_**Hey everyone! Welcome to another installment of a Moments Lost in Time!**_

_**This particular chapter, much like the birthday one, was inspired by a few reviewers talking about how they could picture Hubert stalking the professor to find out the identity of his "first love." I didn't originally have any chapter like that planned (hence the Moments Lost in Time), but after reading that, discussing it, and thinking about it, I knew what had to be done. Shoutouts and credits to KingPlotBunny and robertkellett for the idea!**_

_**So, I hope you all enjoy this little Hubert segment! Like last chapter, there are a few recurring faces, plus two new ones!**_

* * *

The academy was buzzing with excitement. Preparations for the upcoming grand ball and the highly anticipated White Heron Cup were well underway. Faculty members were bustling to and fro to complete the necessary tasks to make this year's dance a success. The students seemed to be a little closer to each other; the proverbial wall that separated them had either disappeared entirely or had become much thinner. It was as if some kind of magnet was placed in the chest of each young student, pulling them towards another. On a few occasions, there were even cases of public displays of affection that had either gone unnoticed by the faculty, or had been completely ignored. Arms were linked, hugs were given, smooches delivered.

To say that Hubert disliked this festive feeling would be a massive understatement. They were studying to become soldiers, studying to become master tacticians, studying to become high-ranking officials in society; not nauseating lovebirds. This lovey-dovey atmosphere that had enveloped Garreg Mach made Hubert ill. If he saw one more rosy cheek, one more shy, bashful glance at a member of the opposite sex, Hubert very well might slip into a coma until the event had passed.

But, it was unavoidable he supposed. Just as the lungs sought oxygen, the human heart sought love. Hubert didn't particularly care about something as fickle and irrational as 'love,' but he understood it was impossible to expect others to feel the same.

So, when he came upon Edelgard, hiding behind one of the courtyard pillars as she spied on their professor conversing with Shamir, Hubert was hardly surprised.

"Lady Edelgard."

Her Highness flinched as Hubert called out her name, her blushing face snapping towards him.

"H-Hubert!" Edelgard exclaimed, hurriedly straightening out her blouse and hair. She reminded him of a child that had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "I was just… loitering. What are you doing here?"

Hubert frowned, giving his liege a very blank look.

He was not blind to the affections his leader held towards Byleth. Hubert would have to be without eyes, a brain, and ears for him to not notice this. The two were about as obvious as bad actors in a play, but it seemed that neither one of them had enough insight to realize that.

Hubert didn't care for gossip or baseless rumors, but if the rumblings in the class were any indication, their little charade as faithful student and loyal professor wasn't nearly as foolproof as the two realized. If _Caspar _and _Ferdinand _of all people could see their affections for each other, then they were clearly not doing good enough job at hiding it.

"I was simply going for a stroll," Hubert replied, his eyes narrowing as they landed on Byleth. "The weather today is quite acceptable."

Edelgard clearly wasn't buying that.

"What are you really up to, Hubert?"

Hubert smirked. It was a great comfort to know that at least Edelgard was still astute in some subjects.

"Searching for the professor. Given what you told him about us, it is pertinent that I make sure he doesn't do anything harmful to our cause."

"Hubert…" Edelgard sighed, shaking her head. "When will you begin to trust our teacher?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Lady Edelgard. I will trust him when he gives me a reason to."

Edelgard held his gaze, searching his eyes.

After a few moments, she nodded, apparently content with that answer.

"May I ask what _you _are up to?" Hubert questioned, his eyes moving back to the completely unaware Byleth, who was still talking to Shamir. "I don't mean to be presumptuous, but it seems that you're pining after our professor again."

"P-Pining?" Edelgard's eyes widened. "I am doing no such thing!"

Edelgard crossed her arms, donning a scowl as she glared at him. A quick show of confidence and disapproval, but Hubert knew he hit the nail on the head.

Hubert raised a brow.

"Oh? Then what might you be doing spying on the professor like this?"

"I wasn't 'spying,' Hubert," Edelgard denied indignantly. "I was simply… observing. I had something to discuss with Byleth. I was only waiting until he was finished with his conversation."

"By hiding out of sight?"

Edelgard clicked her tongue and turned away.

"Could this shady act have anything to do with what Captain Jeralt revealed, by any chance?"

Oh, yes. Hubert knew _full _well about this little dance Edelgard and Byleth were having. It was an utterly foolish notion given all the things Hubert knew, but his liege was one that often jumped to the worst conclusions. Edelgard was confident, strong, and in all rights a very beautiful woman, but even she was plagued with doubts of the mind and heart.

Edelgard's frown deepened. She shifted her weight to her back foot, leaning slightly away from him.

"You were eavesdropping that day?"

"Of course."

"I suppose I should have expected that," Edelgard murmured under her breath before meeting his eyes once more. "Please, Hubert. I am not some jealous child. I am only… curious, is all. Wouldn't you be?"

No. No, Hubert wouldn't care one way or another who Byleth might fancy. As long as it didn't trouble he or Lady Edelgard, he wouldn't be bothered by it in the slightest.

"Don't answer that," Edelgard sighed, holding a hand up to stop him.

But… it did seem as if this little misconception _was _beginning to cloud Edelgard's mind, and in turn, Hubert's as well. Hubert decided he would remain neutral in their little love affair, but if this terribly inconsequential thing was going to continue to upset Edelgard, he might have to step in.

If Her Highness was upset, he was upset. It was simple as that.

And, given the state of things, it was clear to Hubert that Edelgard's mind would never be at ease unless she had hard evidence to indicate otherwise. Edelgard was skilled in many things, but when it came to matters of the heart, she was woefully inept. Hubert had no room to talk, obviously, but he had the benefit of being a silent observer. He knew many things that she did not.

"Then, allow me to put this matter to bed for you, Lady Edelgard," Hubert said, placing his arm to his ribs as he bowed.

"…What?" Edelgard blinked, her head following Hubert as he began to walk away. "Hubert, what are you planning?"

The loyal aide stopped, turning to Edelgard with a crooked grin.

"I will discover the identity of this 'first love,' of course. Remain here as to not implicate yourself any further. I will report my findings later."

He already knew the answer to that conundrum, of course, but Hubert would do anything for Lady Edelgard.

"Now wait just a second, Hubert!" Edelgard called out to him. "Hubert!"

But, he was already walking away, ignoring her protests completely.

Edelgard groaned, a hand instinctively moving up to clutch her brow.

"Forgive me in advance, my teacher."

* * *

The first stop Byleth made was in the mess hall.

It was a welcomed twist of fate that Byleth had decided to sit so close to the door, as Hubert was able to press his back up against the wall, which let him poke his head out past the doorframe to observe.

Byleth sat with his back to him, a plate of toast and a mug of tea placed on the table in front of him. He appeared to be reading from an instructional book about dancing routines native to Adrestia, but Hubert knew that was just an act. There was no way the professor would willingly read such a mind-numbing book in public unless it was some kind of ploy. Perhaps he was trying to throw him off his scent…

_What could he be planning?_

Hubert pulled a notepad from his uniform. He wrote down his findings, including his hypothesis regarding Byleth and this book on dancing.

_No normal person eats such a plain meal if they could avoid it… _

Hubert hummed to himself, his eyes darting back and forth between Byleth's back and his scribbled notes. He liked to think he was getting a firm handle on Byleth's routine after all these months of shadowing him, but every once and awhile the professor still stumped him.

_Could he know I am following him…? Possibly. Maybe he's toying with me by eating such a bland meal in my presence…_

Hubert didn't know, and he loathed not knowing things. This would call for further investigation later on, but for now, he had to remain vigilant. While he was fairly certain he knew who Byleth 'loved,' it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that he could be wrong. There was always the chance that Byleth really was courting another woman, and if that was the case, Hubert would have to be prepared to deal with that. Poison, perhaps? That could work. Just a strong enough dose to render the opposing party unable to attend the dance, but not strong enough to be lethal…

The aide's eyes widened as he spotted Dorothea approaching Byleth with a tray of food in hand. The songstress was smiling widely, positively brimming with excitement as she walked towards Byleth.

_Could this be it?_

Hubert hurriedly jotted down some more notes.

Dorothea was quite the seductress. If anyone was trying to steal Byleth's heart away, it'd be her.

"Good morning, Professor," Dorothea greeted him amicably. Nothing suspicious there, but he couldn't be sure.

Byleth looked up from his book, closing it and setting it down on the seat beside him.

"Hello, Dorothea. Something I can help you with?"

"No, nothing." She shook her head. "I was just hoping to sit with you for little bit, if that's alright."

"By all means." Byleth motioned to the seat across from him.

Dorothea nodded her thanks as she sat down.

This was a… surprisingly normal exchange so far, but Hubert wouldn't be so easily fooled.

"Will we be meeting again today?" Dorothea asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Hubert's eyes widened. Meeting? He wasn't aware the two were having these secret encounters… How had that slipped past his gaze?

"I'm not sure. I have quite a lot on my schedule today."

"That's too bad." Dorothea smiled coyly at him. "You really surprised me last night. I never expected you to be so… so _skilled_. After that session, even someone as experienced as myself felt a little weak in the knees."

Hubert's notetaking intensified.

"I've been practicing my technique with Manuela. She is quite the teacher."

_Manuela?! _

Was the queen of vices herself a part of this little love affair?! Hubert could hardly believe his ears. Of all the people in the monastery, he never believed that Byleth of all people would-

"Ah, so that's why your movements felt familiar!" Dorothea giggled. "Professor Manuela is an extremely gifted dancer. I learned a few things from her myself."

Hubert's pencil froze mid word.

…Dancing?

This… This was just about dancing?

He glanced up from his notepad.

"Yes, and I am extremely grateful." Byleth nodded. "I wouldn't be ready for the ball if not for her. I'm afraid I would have made for a terrible partner in preparing for the White Heron Cup."

"Don't worry about it, Professor." Dorothea waved him off. "Even if you had two left feet, I'm still confident enough in my abilities to perform well in the competition."

"That's kind of you to say, Dorothea, but still. I want to carry my weight as well."

Hubert frowned, turning his gaze back to his notes.

Their meetings were about preparations for the dance competition?

Hubert rubbed his chin as he examined his now useless notes.

He tore out the page, crumpling it up and stuffing it into his pocket.

That was unsightly of him. Hubert knew better than to jump to conclusions like that. Perhaps his worry for Lady Edelgard's happiness was getting to him.

Or… perhaps Byleth _knew _that Hubert was following him… On numerous occasions Byleth had detected Hubert's presence fairly early on during their shared routine.

Could the professor be trying to lull him into a false sense of security?

Hubert wasn't sure. It would require more diligent observing and notetaking.

* * *

Byleth's next destination had been the town, and in particular, a local coffee shop that was widely popular with the student body. It was somewhat worrying given the fact that the professor rarely went into town, and even more so considering who he was meeting with, but Hubert wouldn't let himself jump to conclusions this time.

The professor sat at one of the tables in the café's veranda, sipping from his tea as he conversed with Sylvain and Lorenz. It was concerning how much tea one man could stomach. Hubert had already lost count on how many cups Byleth had downed.

Hubert sat a few tables away, his back to the professor's as he wrote in his notebook. Again, fate had been kind to Hubert, as Byleth didn't seem to be aware of his presence yet. His teacher's back was to him, and his attention was focused on the two boys sitting in front of him.

He took a reserved sip of his coffee as he listened intently to their conversation.

"I'm happy you called me out today, Professor." Hubert could _feel _Sylvain's smile dripping into his words. "But, I have to ask, what's the deal with His Nobleness over here? He's scaring away all the girls."

"I beg your pardon, oaf?" Lorenz sounded quite offended. Good. "If anyone is 'scaring' away my potential suitors, it would be you!"

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?"

"I will gladly take you up on-"

"Boys. Please."

For once, Hubert was appreciative of Byleth's intervention. If he had to sit and listen to much more of that drivel, he very well may have gone insane.

"My apologies, Professor," Lorenz cleared his throat awkwardly. "That was unbecoming of someone of my stature."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Teach."

"It's fine," Byleth very audibly sighed. "Look, I called you both here today because I need some advice."

"Advice?" Sylvain asked, sounding doubtful. "From us?"

"Ah, of course! Don't you see, Sylvain?" Lorenz chuckled, seeming awfully pleased with himself. Hubert hated that. "The professor must be courting a beautiful woman. Why else would he wish to convene with the two of us specifically?"

"That is… more or less the gist of it, yes."

Hubert began to furiously jot down some notes. This didn't prove either of his theories regarding Byleth and his love interest, but it was getting warmer.

"Okay, okay. That makes sense." Sylvain paused. "But, why both of us?"

"Well, that's rather apparent, no?" Lorenz answered for Byleth. "The professor needs a suitable example of both spectrums. I, of course, exhibit the correct and proper way to do things, while you are the perfect example of how to fail miserably."

"'Fail miserably,' huh?" Sylvain scoffed. Hubert could hear their table rustle as he jumped to his feet. "Wanna put your money where your mouth is, Lorenz?"

Lorenz followed suit.

"That is a bet you are sure to lose, Sylvain! My bearing is as elegant and refined as silk. I would surely-"

"Stop. _Now_."

Both boys mumbled out their apologies as they sunk back down in their seats.

If Byleth kept interrupting their terribly grating chatter, Hubert might just change his opinion on the man.

"Neither one of you are 'experts' on the subject if the mountain of complaints on my desk are any indication," Byleth growled.

It seemed his patience was growing thin. Hubert had to restrain a cackle.

_Wonderful job, Professor. Please, trample their egos even more._

"But… you have experience, while I do not. I need pointers to work off of."

It was brief, but Hubert could swear he heard the ruffling of papers in the silence that followed.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Hubert snuck a glance over his shoulder.

Byleth had pulled out a notebook and a writing utensil. Hubert instantly recognized his infamous, leather bound book. Did this man truly feel the need to categorize and record every dull detail?

"Now, then."

Licking his finger, Byleth flipped through a few pages.

"If you were going to confess your love to someone, how would you go about it?"

Hubert's eyes widened. _Now _they were getting somewhere. Blunt and to the point; one of the qualities Byleth possessed that Hubert appreciated, especially in situations like these.

He placed his own pencil to his book, readying himself to write as quickly as he could.

"Whoa, whoa. Hang on a second," Sylvain stopped him. "Love? As in… love? Aren't you skipping a few steps?"

"What do you mean?"

"That is an awfully tall task, Professor," Lorenz agreed. "In most cases, one wouldn't profess such strong feelings for another until later on in the courting process."

Hubert cursed silently to himself. He could already see where this path was going. These two apes would give Byleth terrible advice, and Byleth being the man he was, would follow it.

This would only complicate matters… Perhaps if he slipped some poison in their drinks-

"Key words 'in most cases,'" Sylvain, Hubert's unlikely savior, clarified. "How close are you to this cutie, Professor?"

Byleth paused as he considered his answer.

"…Quite close."

Hubert dared to take another peek at the trio.

Lorenz and Sylvain shared a look with each other before Lorenz spoke once more.

"And how close might that be…?"

Byleth lowered his head. Hubert was quick to notice the way his hands tightened around the journal he was holding. They then moved up to touch his… chest? Hubert couldn't see for sure, but it was a safe assumption.

"_Close_."

"And do you think these feelings are mutual?" Sylvain asked.

"I hope so."

Hubert's writing hand froze.

"Then go for it," the red head advised. "I mean, what do you have to lose?"

"The worst scenario is that she declines your advances," Lorenz added.

"And it's not like that hasn't stopped anyone before."

"Terrible, terrible wording aside," Byleth sighed. "… I don't think I could handle it if our friendship suffered because of something I did."

Hubert glanced down at his notepad on the table before him. There seemed to be little point in continuing now.

"Sometimes you just gotta take that leap, right?" Sylvain laughed. "It's scary as hell, but it's better than never knowing."

"It makes me nauseous, but I have to agree with Sylvain here."

"Wow, thanks a ton, Lorenz."

"Anytime, Sylvain."

"Leap, huh?" Byleth mumbled to himself, completely oblivious to his guests' continued bickering. "How would one go about this 'leaping?'"

"You just have to put the moves on her," Sylvain answered plainly.

"Now, hold on a moment," Lorenz interjected. "Were this a fleeting encounter, I agree that your best course of action would be to try and 'put the moves on her,' as my cohort so delicately described. However, it sounds like you have quite the rapport with this maiden, do you not?"

"That is correct."

"Then, as my wise grandmother used to tell me, 'honesty is the best policy.' Simply tell her how you truly feel, Professor. Relinquish those feelings you have bottled up in that heart of yours. Recite poetry to her, sing to her; spin the yarn of your love that has thawed your icy heart!"

"…Icy heart?"

Lorenz cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I mean no ill will, Professor; it is a manner of speech. I am only suggesting that you need not resort to sweet nothings or veiled compliments; just tell her your true feelings."

"You know, he has a point," Sylvain agreed.

"And that'll work?" Byleth asked, looking up from his journal.

"You'll never know if you don't try." Lorenz shrugged.

Hubert turned away from their conversation. Downing the rest of his coffee, he placed a few gold coins on the table.

There was no point to stay and eavesdrop any longer. Hubert was fairly certain he got enough information to confirm what he already knew. Besides, if he remained in the presence of those two flirts for one second longer, Hubert truly feared he might catch something unseemly. It was time to leave and reconvene with Lady Edelgard to report his findings.

"Oh!" Sylvain exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Hubert stopped in the middle of standing, his eyes darting back to where the three sat.

"Get her flowers. You'd be surprised where one red rose could get you."

"Again, your wording concerns me," Byleth prefaced before continuing. "But I will take your suggestion into consideration."

_Flowers, hm?_

Perhaps there was one more stop before Hubert would meet with Edelgard… If he knew Byleth, and he certainly did, then he had a good idea of where the professor would go next.

Rising from his seat, Hubert left the café, set to return to the monastery.

* * *

As expected, Byleth's next move was quite predictable.

Hubert hid in the shadows as he watched his professor stroll through the entrance of the greenhouse. Given Sylvain's last bit of advice, Hubert wagered this would be the professor's next location. There was always the chance that Byleth would elect to purchase his flowers from one of the local vendors, but one of the benefits to Hubert's constant stalking was that he knew Byleth was rather fond of the monastery's greenhouse. It was a place he frequented quite often. The visits seemed to increase in number ever since he learned of his mother's burial place.

Once Hubert was assured that Byleth had no line of sight on him, he slithered towards the door. Just like with the dining room, Hubert placed his back up against the frame so he could listen and observe.

His trained ears immediately picked up the soft sound of a melody being sung from somewhere within.

"Feeding the plants is sort of fun, they're always in need of a little sun! Some water here, some water there, I've got plenty of water to spare!"

_Annette…_

Hubert thought with a sigh. That ball of energy always had a tune for _everything_. It was _terribly _infuriating.

"Good evening, Annette," Byleth greeted as he approached.

"Ah!" The sprightly girl shrieked, spilling her water every which way as she spun around to face him. "P-Professor?! How long have you been there?!"

"Not very long. I enjoyed your song, but I think I prefer the one about steak."

"O-oh my gosh…" Annette covered her blushing face with her hands. For someone that was just singing about the joys of watering plants, Hubert found it interesting that she would so casually toss aside her watering can like that.

Annette pointed a finger at Byleth.

"Y-you! Forget everything you just heard!"

Byleth tilted his head to the side.

"Should I forget the dance that accompanied it as well?"

"AH!"

Annette went back to hiding her face behind the cover of her small hands.

"Of all the people…" Annette mumbled through the gaps in her hands. "I never thought it would be Professor Byleth to backstab me like this… This is so embarrassing!"

Byleth brought a hand to his mouth. Hubert couldn't see the expression he was making, but he assumed Byleth was masking a laugh with the way his shoulders were quivering.

A shame, really. Hubert preferred him when he _didn't_ show his emotions so easily.

"How about we make a deal, then?"

Annette lowered her hands slightly so she could stare at him.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you help me pick out some flowers, I'll forget what I saw here today."

"Deal!"

Annette hurriedly threw a hand out, which Byleth readily accepted for an impromptu shake.

"First things first, what are the flowers for?" She asked. "Knowing what they'll be used for is the first step in creating a pretty arrangement."

"I'm… gifting them to someone," Byleth answered vaguely.

"Okay, then we'll want to pick a lot of them!"

Hubert didn't care for that bubbly personality of Annette's, but he supposed most men his age would describe it as 'cute.'

"Second, what's your reason for gifting them?"

"What does that matter?" Byleth responded. He didn't sound particularly annoyed by her incessant questioning, just genuinely curious.

"It matters a lot, Professor!" Annette huffed, stomping her foot on the ground. "You wouldn't bring the same kind of flower to a first date that you would a funeral, would you?"

Byleth scratched his cheek, shaking his head.

"I… guess not?"

"Exactly!" Annette nodded. "So, what's the context of the gift?"

"For the dance."

Annette's face brightened, her eyes wide as saucers.

"R-romance?!" She gasped.

"You could say that."

"Oh my good golly, that really changes things…"

Annette rubbed her hands together, her eyes scanning the various rows of flowers and other plants that surrounded her.

"You could always go with roses, but that's a little too cliché… There are also daisies, daffodils…" She murmured to herself as she examined the surrounding flowers. "Chrysanthemums? We'll come back to that-"

"Annette?"

The orange-haired girl turned back to Byleth. She blushed, rubbing the back of her head as she avoided Byleth's steady gaze.

"Hehe, sorry, Professor," she giggled sheepishly. "I got a little ahead of myself."

Hubert sighed, rolling his eyes. This final expedition was proving to be rather fruitless.

"Let's just go with the basics; what's their favorite flower?"

"Carnations," Byleth's answer was immediate.

Hubert's head perked up, his eyes widening as he heard the professor's quick response. He, of course, knew the relevance to that choice in flower.

It was Lady Edelgard's favorite.

He snorted, shaking his head. Of course. He was right all along; there wasn't any other woman. Edelgard was simply worrying for nothing.

And to think that Hubert let himself get caught up in this little game… Shameful, really.

Drowning out the rest of the conversation, Hubert left the greenhouse. All that was left now was to find Lady Edelgard and inform her of everything he had found. Once he presented his hypothesis to her, she would realize that all her worry was for naught. Perhaps then she could have a little peace of-

"-I hope she likes it."

Hubert stopped in his tracks, turning his head back towards the entrance of the greenhouse. He could clearly see Annette and Byleth hunkered down next to a batch of flowers.

Byleth appeared very genuine after saying that. His brow was set, and his lips curving upwards into a distant smile as he stared at the wide range of different colors sprouting from the ground. There was not an ounce of hesitation or doubt in his expression.

With a single scoff, Hubert turned away from the two and set back out to find Edelgard.

* * *

Hubert tapped the back of his hand on Edelgard's door a few times. He could hear some rustling come from within before the door swung open to reveal Her Highness's surprised face.

"Hubert?" Edelgard's brows were raised as she greeted him. "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Usually your dealings are an all-day affair."

"Yes, well…" Hubert hesitated, his eyes landing on the teddy bear that was propped up on her bed. With how open the door was, Hubert had full sight of it. "It didn't take nearly as long today."

"Then I suppose you are here to fill me in," Edelgard sighed, lowering her head. But, with the way her eyes hovered on him, he could tell she was rather interested in what he had found out. "Well, go on. Let's get this over with."

Hubert's gaze lingered on the stuffed doll. As he recalled, that was a gift the professor had given her. Something she had been rather taken with, but was too embarrassed to purchase it herself.

"…I found nothing noteworthy. Now, if you will excuse me-"

"Wait!"

Edelgard's hand shot out, grabbing him by the arm before he could turn away.

"That's it?" She asked incredulously. "You've never hesitated to tell me every little thing you discovered about our professor before. Why are you so suddenly going tight-lipped now?"

"Because I found nothing indicative of a change in the professor's behavior."

Hubert frowned, closing his eyes in resignation.

"But, if you insist…. My assumptions regarding Professor Byleth were all proven correct. You have nothing to fear."

"Would you care to extrapolate on that?"

Hubert opened his eyes and met hers. With just a single glance he could tell how hard she was trying to keep her emotions in check. Her expression was completely blank and impassive; one Hubert was very accustomed to seeing.

But, as he looked into her strong and hardened eyes, he could see the storm of emotions that swirled within them. Hubert was so used to seeing other emotions from those eyes of hers… Sadness, loneliness, anger. So often would they stare off into the void, seeing and considering things he couldn't possibly grasp.

This look he was seeing now… It was something entirely new. It was something he couldn't understand. He had never seen anyone elicit such a response from her. Hubert certainly never could.

"Yes, I would care." Hubert nodded, stooping into a deep bow. "Now, if you would excuse me, Lady Edelgard; there are other things I must attend to."

Rising to his full height, Hubert turned and walked away. He could feel Edelgard's gaze follow him as he left. He was certain she was probably dumbfounded; completely taken off-guard by Hubert's quick exit, but…

It wasn't his place to share what he had learned today. That task belonged to the professor himself.

As he walked, Hubert let out a disgruntled sigh. He could feel his hands tighten into fists at his sides.

_To think I of all people would become so sentimental… How loathsome._

* * *

"Well, today was quite informative," Sothis commented.

_Indeed._

Byleth was walking back from his trip to the greenhouse, his destination set for the library. He had some things to research, and then a meeting with Professor Hanneman before he could set out for the Red Canyon at Sothis's request. If he was lucky, it would be nearing nightfall by then. That way, no scrying eyes might seem him sneak off.

"If I were you, I would take what those boys told you with a grain of salt, Byleth."

_They had some good points._

"Perhaps," Sothis admitted. "But those two womanizers are hardly the kind of people you want to- hm?"

The mercenary stopped in his tracks. Something seemed to catch Sothis's attention.

_Sothis?_

"The brooding one seems to be making a beeline right towards you. This should prove entertaining."

Byleth turned his head to look back behind him.

Sure enough, Hubert was stalking right up to him, his brow furrowed deeply, and his lips tugging downwards into a rather intimidating frown.

"Maybe he took some offense to your actions today?"

_Possibly._

That wouldn't come as much of a surprise. Byleth began to notice Hubert's subtle presence right around the time he shared a meal with Dorothea in the dining hall. Considering all the conversations he's had today, it wouldn't shock Byleth if Hubert found something to take offense with. Edelgard's aide was quite skilled with that.

"Good evening, Hubert," Byleth greeted him as he approached. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hubert didn't respond. He kept on walking until he was directly in front of him. When he finally stopped, only a few inches separated the two. It was somewhat reminiscent of one of the first encounters the two had shared, when Hubert had vowed to dispose of him if he were to become a threat to Edelgard.

"There is something you could help me with, Professor."

Byleth nodded slowly, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Do not bungle this, do you understand?" Hubert threatened in a low voice, barely above a whisper. "If you betray Lady Edelgard, I _will _kill you. Are we clear?"

Again, Byleth nodded. This hadn't been the first time Hubert had spoken like this, but this time it did seem much less like a threat and more of an assurance.

"I am glad we are on the same page, then."

Hubert stepped away, straightening out his uniform in the process.

"Farewell, Professor… and heed my words."

"I will."

Hubert looked him up and down, exhaling as he shook his head.

With nothing else to say, Hubert slunk away as quickly as he appeared. Byleth watched him go until he was well out of sight.

"I wonder what that was about?" Sothis remarked. "He appeared much more… certain, this time."

_I think…_

Byleth paused, his eyes narrowing as he continued to stare into the area Hubert had left through.

_I think that was about as close as I'll ever get to receiving his blessing. _

That could have just been wishful thinking, however.

"Byleth, there is wishful thinking, and then there is impossible thinking. Now, run along. There is much to be done."

The professor grinned, bobbing his head up and down. As always, Sothis was correct; there was much to be done.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Another Moments Lost in Time chapter complete. This one was a bit shorter than my previous chapters, but I hope you liked it!**_

_**As you can see, the "Moments Lost in Time" tag is kind of ambiguous at this point considering the first one was a Tea Time, the second was a birthday, and this was a Hubert. But, they're good fun, centered around Edelith, and the title is a reference to Edge of Dawn so... win-win! Woo!**_

_**Let it be known, I love Annette. She's a cute, precious little ball of fluff that ranks near the top of the list for me. Her S rank scene might actually be my favorite in the game, just because of how GOOD Abby Trott acts in that scene. Goodness, I felt myself tearing up when Annette started crying. Oof, my heart. **_

_**And, of course, Lorenz. What words could possibly be used to describe his splendor? It can't be done.**_

_**Also, if you zeroed in on my mention of Red Canyon- I'm tossing that in here to leave the door open on me coming back and referencing it later or using it again later on down the road. I doubt I'll write the ENTIRE paralogue, but I didn't want to rule out the possibilities of using it in a flashback, revisiting it later, etc. This game has a LOT going on, haha.**_

_**Anyhow, next chapter we'll get to the grand finale of this little arc: the grand ball. I envision this particular chapter taking me awhile (as I really want to nail it), so if my next upload is a little late, don't be alarmed. These coming chapters are monumental, so I really want to give em all I've got. **_

_**See you all next time! I hope all of you that celebrated had a nice Thanksgiving! **_


	25. Love in the Dark

_Byleth was sprawled out on the grass, his arms resting comfortably by his sides. The boy was shivering slightly, as the night air was quite cool, but the blanket his father had draped over him had staved it off somewhat._

_As he lied against the grass, the boy's head was tilted up to the sky. The sky was quite clear that night, not a single cloud blocking his view of the stars. The stars were all shining so vibrantly. As he looked up at those big, bright lights, he idly wondered just what a 'star' was. His father's explanation of 'they're lights in the sky' didn't quite satiate the child's curiosity. How did they get there? Why were they lit up? _

_What were they?_

_Byleth tilted his head to Jeralt, who was lying only a few feet away from him. The older man's hands were linked behind his head, his eyes glassy and distant as he enjoyed the same starry night as Byleth. There was a small smile on his father's face as he looked out into the pitch-black sky. _

"_So, what do you think, son?" Jeralt asked, somehow knowing Byleth was watching him without actually moving his head. "Fan of the stars?"_

_The boy's gaze returned to those impossibly bright stars._

"_I dunno." He shrugged simply. Truthfully, he didn't know. "Do you like them, Dad?"_

"_I do." The grass rustled as Jeralt nodded. "Your mother and I used to star gaze all the time."_

_Byleth took another glance at his dad. He didn't mention Mother often. In a way, she was just as mysterious to the boy as the stars were. Just like those stars, he didn't understand what a mother was, did, or how it got there._

_Jeralt's eyes widened. _

"_Well, would you look at that?"_

_His hand raised, pointing to something above them. Byleth followed his finger until he too saw the streaking light cutting a path across the night sky's canvas. _

"_Do you know what that is, Byleth?"_

_Byleth did not, so he shook his head._

"_It's a shooting star. They say that seeing one brings you good luck, and, if that luck is true, a wish of yours might be granted."_

_Jeralt turned to his son, staring at him expectantly. _

"_Go on, son. Make a wish."_

_Byleth didn't fully understand his father's explanation, but Dad hadn't led him astray before, so Byleth did what he was told. He closed his eyes and…_

_After a few seconds of silence, Byleth opened them. His father was still watching him._

"_Well? What'd you wish for?"_

_Byleth turned to his father. _

"_Nothing. I couldn't think of one."_

_For a moment, a frown flashed across Jeralt's features. But, as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. It was as fleeting as that shooting star he had mentioned. _

"_Ah, that's okay." Jeralt smiled, turning his gaze back to the stars. "Maybe if you're lucky, a wish of yours will get granted anyways."_

_Byleth frowned- a rare expression of emotion from him. Again, he didn't quite understand his father's logic. _

"_Really?" The puzzled seven-year-old asked. _

_Jeralt nodded._

"_I hope so."_

* * *

Byleth's head was tilted upward. Seeing as it was only noon, there of course weren't any stars in the sky that were actually visible, but… As he recalled the evening he spent with his father so many years ago, he could almost picture those small, bright lights illuminated in the darkness.

The mercenary lowered his head back to the ground, reaching and out letting the palm of his hand rest against his mother's tombstone.

"Do you think that's true, Mother?" Byleth asked the stone quietly.

At the time, he truly did not have a single thing to wish for. Things were different now, as Byleth had many wishes. Some of them impossible, some of them not. If he could relive that single day, he'd wish for them all. He'd wish to meet his mother just once, he'd wish for his father's continued good health, he'd wish for the good health of his students, he'd selfishly wish for his own happiness, he'd wish for Edelgard's, he'd wish that he could live the rest of his life with her…

But, being the child he was that was unaware to all these things, he had wished for nothing. At that age, Byleth couldn't see those endless possibilities in life. It wasn't that he was without hope or depressed… He was just listless. He blindly followed his father's shadow, because he didn't know anything else. Byleth didn't know, and quite frankly, couldn't understand the joy life could hold.

Granted, if he could go back and change things, he most likely would not. He never regretted taking up his father's profession as a mercenary, he just regretted… not living a little more. If he could go back in time (rather ironic all things considered), the only thing he'd alter was meeting _her_. Byleth would want to meet her so much sooner, as it seemed that once he met Edelgard, his life became exponentially happier. He smiled more. Rooms were brighter. Food tasted better. Even his bond with his father felt somewhat stronger, and the two had always been somewhat close.

Byleth rubbed his thumb across the top of the stone.

"I didn't think so at the time, but now I wonder…" Byleth trailed off, his lips curving upwards into a smile. "Today's a big day, Mother. Wish me luck."

Retracting his hand from her grave, Byleth knelt down to place a bouquet of flowers up against the stone. Annette had helped him pick out this particular bouquet. He found its colors rather beautiful.

"Goodbye for now, Mother."

Byleth rose to his full height, turning away from his mother's grave as he made his way up the staircase that led back to the academy's campus.

"If you could make another wish, what would it be, Byleth?"

The professor glanced to his right. He couldn't actually see Sothis walking beside him, but he'd like to believe she was.

_That's a secret. _

"Well, are you not a cheeky one?" Sothis giggled. "For your sake, I hope your secret wish comes true."

_Thank you, Sothis_.

As Byleth walked, his heart felt unusually warm. It often felt that way nowadays, but today especially so. It didn't hurt, throb, or thump in his chest, but today it… felt warm. Warm and light. Fluttery, even. Like butterflies were swirling in his sternum. It was a strange feeling, but not one that he hated. In fact, he rather liked it.

Students milled past him as he walked, some of them greeting him with their usual cheerful expressions. They all looked so excited and chipper. Byleth couldn't blame them. Seeing as today was finally the grand ball, he was sure they were all looking forward to the festivities.

Byleth was much the same in that regard. His dance training with Manuela had gone swimmingly, and his preparation with Dorothea for the White Heron Cup had been a great success. Unsurprisingly, the songstress had pretty much swept the competition. It almost felt unfair that someone as talented as her had been a Black Eagle, but Hilda and Sylvain put up a good fight in the end. Sylvain was a surprising choice for the Lions, but… Byleth could see the merit in choosing him.

Despite those successes, he still had much to prepare for. As he told his mother, today was a big day. He wanted things to go… well. Byleth, being the man he was, was perhaps _overly _prepared for the evening. He had a backup plan, and a backup plan to that backup plan should things go south. Byleth had begun to realize to prepare this far in advance was probably born from his own nervousness, but as much as he tried to calm himself, he never fully could. How could he? Byleth had never done this before.

Byleth's wandering mind came to a halt as he spotted a familiar face in the growing crowd of students and faculty.

"Good morning, Mr. Gatekeeper," Byleth greeted the guard.

The gatekeeper flinched, spinning on his heel to face Byleth, giving him a prompt salute.

"Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report!" The man shouted his usual hello at seeing the professor, only for his smiling face to falter slightly near the end. The gatekeeper chuckled, sheepishly adjusting his misaligned helmet. "Hehe, I'm actually on break right now so I guess I shouldn't be saying that... If you see the Captain, don't tell him I'm still giving reports even when I'm off-duty."

"It'll be our secret." Byleth smirked. The gatekeeper was always an earnest man. "Taking a stroll on your break, huh?"

"That's right!" He nodded excitedly. "I'm usually posted up near the front gate, so I thought it'd be a nice change of pace to explore a bit. It's rare seeing the monastery buzzing like this!"

"That it is," Byleth agreed, taking a moment to look around at all the chattering students.

"Oh, Professor! That reminds me; have you heard of the legend surrounding the Goddess Tower?"

"Goddess Tower?" Byleth glanced back at the man, quirking an eyebrow. "Can't say I have."

Byleth knew of the tower and its location near the cathedral, but other than it having a nice view at its top, he wasn't aware of any 'legends' regarding the structure.

"Well, they say that on the last night of the Ethereal Moon, on the same night as the ball…" The guard paused for dramatic effect. "If a man and a woman go to the Goddess Tower and make a wish, it's sure to come true!"

Byleth's eyes widened.

"I have a wish, but I can't find anybody to make it with me…" The gatekeeper gave a self-deprecating chuckle as he shook his head. Byleth suddenly felt very sorry for the poor man. "Anyways, what about you, Professor? Anyone come to mind?"

The mercenary hummed as he nodded slowly. Yes, someone _immediately _came to mind.

"Then make sure to take 'em up there!" he continued eagerly. "I'm pretty good at guarding stuff, so I'll make sure to keep it blocked off for you."

Byleth chuckled, grasping the man by the shoulder. He wasn't sure how he felt about one of the church's guards closing off an area of the monastery for his own personal use, but…

"I would greatly appreciate that. Thank you, Mr. Gatekeeper."

"It's my pleasure!" The gatekeeper shot his hand up for a salute.

Byleth gave the man a nod as he walked away, his mind already racing with dozens of possibilities revolving around this Goddess Tower.

"Isn't that a convenient twist of fate?" Sothis remarked. "Perhaps you'll get another chance to cast this secret wish of yours."

_Perhaps, indeed._

As Byleth walked through the Officers Academy, his grin grew a few sizes larger.

The students that passed him by returned his smile with one of their own. Months ago, seeing the visage of a smiling Byleth was a near myth. Anyone that claimed to see this rare sight was often disregarded, as the idea that the mercenary-turned-professor could actually _smile _was a topic that was always heavily debated. There were some that swore up and down they had seen him make that expression from time to time, while others disagreed rather vehemently. No one could come to a clear consensus on the matter.

But, as the days went on, seeing Byleth smile wasn't nearly as rare as it once was. Now, it was more of an accepted fact.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Black Eagle class was gathered together in their homeroom, spending a few hours together before the dance. All members but Hubert were present. Even Felix, the former Blue Lion was there. That was something of a surprise to Edelgard. It seemed the swordsman didn't go out of his way to partake in these group activities. Not that she minded that he was here now, of course. Edelgard enjoyed seeing them together.

"This is simply divine! I feel so… so ladylike!" Flayn exclaimed happily. "I have never had 'make-up' applied before!"

"I'm happy to hear that, sweetie." Dorothea grinned, only for it to crack a moment later. "Just, um, please don't tell your brother about this."

Edelgard watched with great amusement as Dorothea sat across from Flayn, brush in hand as she swiped it across her face. The two were sitting at their desks, chattering away as they worked.

"Dorothea, if I may, what is this powder used for?" Ferdinand asked, who had been hovering around the two as he watched.

"That is foundation, Ferdie," Dorothea replied, rolling her eyes. "It improves your complexion."

"I see! Very useful, indeed." Ferdinand nodded sagely. "Perhaps I should apply some. It is a noble's duty to always maintain their appearance, after all."

"Oh?" Dorothea smirked, turning her head away from Flayn and to him. "Maybe when I'm done with Flayn I could glamor you up some? Goddess knows you could use it."

"I would greatly appreciate-"

Ferdinand paused, his brow furrowing.

"'I could use it?'" The noble mumbled, his fingers grazing his cheeks. "Is there something wrong with my appearance?"

"I'm just kidding, Ferdie," Dorothea laughed, swatting him away. Her eyes then moved to Felix, who was standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. "What about you, Felix? With a little make-up, your handsome face would pop!"

"No."

Dorothea sighed, her attention returning to Flayn.

"He's no fun, is he, Flayn?"

Seteth's sister giggled, a hand moving up to cover her lips, which Dorothea hurriedly pushed back down before she could smudge anything.

"They certainly look to be enjoying themselves."

Edelgard turned her sights to the girl besides her.

"Do you wish to join them, Lysithea? I am sure Dorothea would be more than thrilled."

"No thanks." Lysithea shook her head, her hair bobbing with the movement. "That kind of stuff… isn't for me."

Edelgard nodded, humming softly.

"I understand the feeling."

"Really?" Lysithea glanced at her. "I would have thought someone of your position would be quite acquainted with this."

"I cannot say I am." Edelgard met her eyes, smiling slightly. "I suppose we have a few things in common."

"I suppose we do." Lysithea narrowed her eyes slightly as she examined Edelgard, her pupils moving from her snow-white hair to her purple eyes. "Say, Edelgard… may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lysithea. You can ask me anything."

Lysithea frowned, her brow crinkling as she thought.

"…On second thought, it can wait until after the ball. I wouldn't want to sour the mood."

Considering who she was speaking with, Edelgard could wager a few guesses as to what Lysithea had in mind when she wanted to ask her something.

"Very well. Then, perhaps we can discuss it later over some cake and tea? I recently acquired some goods from Enbarr, and I find the cake far too sweet for my liking. You are welcomed to have some."

"Isn't that the point of cake?" Lysithea raised an eyebrow, but Edelgard could spy her fighting off a grin. "In any case, you know I'd never say no to sweets."

"Heh. Good girl."

Edelgard placed a hand to Lysithea's head, tousling her hair affectionately.

"T-there's no need to pander me!" Lysithea protested, pushing her hand away. "Goodness, you're just like the professor!"

Edelgard could tell her friend was partially annoyed, but even so, she couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"He does seem to do that often, doesn't he?" Edelgard said, moving her hand back down to her side. "…Do you dislike it?"

Lysithea huffed, her cheeks turning a slight red as they turned away.

"I don't _hate _it," she mumbled sheepishly before shooting Edelgard a sharp glare. "But I am not a child to be coddled, understand?"

"I do." Edelgard's smile became strained. No, Lysithea was nowhere near a child… A child shouldn't have to suffer through the things they had suffered through. "I promise, it won't happen again."

Lysithea's eyes widened.

She lowered her head to the floor, a finger timidly scratching her cheek.

"I wouldn't go _that _far."

"Hm? What was that, Lysithea?"

"N-nothing," Lysithea grumbled. The blush in her cheeks deepened.

Whatever conversation remained between the two would have to be put on hold, as the sound of the classroom's door opening cut them off.

All heads turned to the door, where a blank Byleth stood motionless, a bundle of papers and books tucked beneath his arm.

Byleth's gaze moved from Dorothea and Flayn, to Caspar, who was sitting beside a sleeping Linhardt, to Edelgard and Lysithea.

"What seems to be going on here?" The professor asked, his eyes falling on Flayn, who was smiling up at Byleth with half of her face covered in make-up.

"Oh, you know," Dorothea chuckled nervously, the hand holding the brush slowly falling. "A little of this, a little of that."

"I see." Byleth nodded. "Don't let me stop you, then."

Their teacher slid past the two and walked towards his desk. Placing his belongings down, he turned his sights back to the full classroom.

He scooted a little closer to Edelgard and Lysithea.

"Why is Dorothea brushing powder on Flayn's face?" Byleth whispered to the two.

"They're putting on make-up, Professor," Lysithea replied, eying the man. "You sound like you've never seen it happen before."

"I traveled across Fódlan with a band of mercenaries. Most of them were hairy, burly men," Byleth said in a very flat tone. "I cannot say I have, though I do understand the concept."

Byleth watched the two for a moment longer before shaking his head.

"Edelgard, may I have a moment?"

Lysithea's eyes darted from the professor, to Edelgard, then back to him.

"I shall excuse myself, then." Lysithea took a step away, nodding at the two.

Turning herself to the rest of the class, the mage seemed rather hesitant on where to go to. After a few seconds of consideration, she walked towards Felix, who was still standing in the far corner of the room.

Byleth smiled slightly as he watched her.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" Edelgard prompted, Byleth's focus being pulled back towards her.

"Oh, right."

Byleth took a step towards her, his eyes jumping around the room before falling back to her face.

"Later tonight, could you meet with me? There are some things I would like to discuss with you."

Edelgard felt her brows raise at that. There were numerous things she had expected Byleth to say considering all that the two had discussed, but having a secret rendezvous on the night of the ball she had not expected. What could it be that they would have to meet on this night?

"Of course, my teacher," Edelgard replied, staring up at him puzzlingly. "Though, I have some time now if you'd rather."

"No. What I want to talk about is best done privately."

Byleth's response was immediate.

"If you don't mind…"

Then, he hesitated.

"I would prefer tonight. Two hours after the dance commences. In the Goddess Tower."

Edelgard's eyes widened, her heart somersaulting in her chest. The Goddess Tower?

She of course knew the stories that the tower held. She even had one of her own regarding her parents and how they had met. Of all the places in the monastery, that tower was perhaps the one that had the most sentimental value to her. Originally, she had planned to go there alone when things had calmed down, but since Byleth was asking…

What could he wish to speak with her about in a place as… as romantic as that?

"I shall meet you there, then." Edelgard nodded, her mind already racing with possibilities.

"Thank you," Byleth sighed. For some reason, he seemed awfully relieved to hear her answer. "I'll see you then."

"You're leaving?" She asked. It was probably a silly question given the fact the professor had already begun to make his exit, but at seeing that, it was a question she couldn't help but ask. He was acting somewhat strange.

"Yes." Byleth nodded, tilting his head back to her. "I have quite a few things to go over before night falls."

Flashing her another smile, Byleth turned and walked away.

Edelgard's eyes followed him as he left. She had witnessed him smile numerous times before… but something about that look he had just given her left her dumbstruck. There was something about it that seemed different than before.

As she chewed on her bottom lip, Edelgard pondered what kind of conversation awaited her tonight. She didn't want to presume anything, but…

Her 'blackened' heart fluttered in her chest, filling with heat as the flames of hope flickered and grew.

* * *

Finally, the time had arrived. The past month had felt like it crawled by, but the ball was finally here.

Byleth stood off to the side, sipping some apple juice from a champagne glass (as alcohol wasn't allowed on the premises), listening to the gentle tunes of the church orchestra as he watched the students dance with one another. The music was quite beautiful and… gentle. Byleth didn't know fully how to describe the sounds he was hearing, but gentle seemed like an apt enough term. A piano, violins, cellos, harps, they all played together in unison, their harmonious melody filling the room.

As Byleth watched the students dance, he was immensely grateful for Manuela's instruction. There were many faces he didn't recognize, as well as a few he did, but regardless, they all danced with such grace. Their feet moved with such precision, no step wrongly placed or wasted. If Professor Manuela hadn't taught him a thing or two, he probably would have looked like a bumbling child compared to these young adults.

Even Dimitri, the slightly clumsy fellow with obscene amounts of strength, elegantly moved around the dancefloor with his partner. Byleth wouldn't have thought that Dimitri would have much skill with this activity, but with the way he moved so skillfully and, he daresay, delicately, Byleth would have assumed he was watching another man.

The professor ignored the increasing group of female students that had gathered around him, his eyes moving to the only woman that had captured his heart.

Edelgard was dancing with some student that Byleth couldn't recall the name of, but if he remembered correctly, this particular student had a high-ranking father in the… Empire? Kingdom? Truthfully, he didn't know much about this one.

It hadn't surprised him in the slightest that Edelgard came dressed to this event as she normally did. In fact, it seemed like the crowd was split fifty-fifty on who came dressed up and who wore uniforms. Dimitri, for example, wore a rather luxurious looking suit that presumably Hilda and Marianne had chosen for him, while Claude, unsurprisingly, came in his usual uniform. Hilda probably didn't appreciate that. And, now that he thought about it, it might be wise for Byleth to avoid her tonight as well. He wasn't sure if she'd be annoyed that he came dressed in his usual black clothing and armor after she had gone through all that trouble to pick clothing for him.

As Byleth watched Edelgard get swept around the room, he felt a batch of unfamiliar emotions burn in his chest. Jealousy? Envy? Anger? He didn't care for these things, but he was fully aware as to why he was feeling that way.

Byleth shook his head, hoping that the movement might shake those feelings off as well. It was silly; he knew this opening dance was only a formality. There was no reason to feel like that.

…Yet, he couldn't help it.

"Hey there, Teach."

Byleth perked his head up as he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

Through the sea of woman that closed him off, he saw Claude wiggle his way through the crowd.

"Jeez, what's with all the people over here?" Claude muttered, dusting himself off as he came to a stop beside him.

"Good evening, Claude," Byleth greeted the man. As the music was quite loud in this large room, his voice was hard to hear, but it didn't seem to affect Claude at all. "Enjoying the ball so far?"

"Yeah, it's not bad." Claude nodded, snatching a glass of juice from a nearby waiter's plate. "It's a little swanky for my tastes, but not bad at all."

"Good." Byleth nodded, glancing at the still dancing students as a thought occurred to him. "Shouldn't you be out there? You're the next leader of the Alliance, after all."

"Eh." Claude shrugged, taking a sip from his drink. "I get that's supposed to be a tradition or something, but I don't particularly care for formalities like that."

Claude smirked, a rather common sight coming from him.

"Plus, I enjoy breaking the rules now and again."

That sounded like something he might say.

"What about you?" Claude asked, setting his glass down on a nearby table. "Why aren't you out there dancing instead of hanging around all these-"

He paused, his eyes moving around the crowd. They were all chatting amongst themselves, but occasionally, one would throw a look in Claude and Byleth's general direction.

"Girls?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Man, there are a lot of women here. You're quite the lady-killer, huh, Professor?"

Byleth frowned at that, as he certainly didn't see himself in that light. Though, it was somewhat curious why there were so many members of the opposite sex here now.

He decided not to touch on that.

"The opening dance is for the students, not the faculty," Byleth reminded him. "I am simply observing."

"Well, in that case, would you care to break some more rules with me?"

Byleth's eyes moved to Claude's offered hand, then to his grinning face. As usual, Claude's smile hadn't reached his eyes.

While he didn't particularly mind if Claude were to be his dance partner, the thought of being the only professor out there left Byleth feeling somewhat awkward.

Noticing his hesitation, Claude laughed, letting his hand drop back to his side.

"I was just joshing, Teach. Honestly, I was hoping I could get _some _kind of reaction out of you…"

Claude frowned slightly as he tilted his head back and forth, his curious eyes examining Byleth.

"It seems I've still got a lot to learn." Claude's smirk returned, his gaze moving out to the dancers, and in particular, Edelgard herself. "Besides, I wouldn't want to steal your first time like that."

Behind them, one of the students that had been listening in choked on her drink.

"First time?" Byleth raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah. I mean, it's pretty obvious you've never done something like this before."

The professor blinked in surprise, turning his head away. As always, Claude's skills in deduction weren't anything to scoff at.

"I've had some practice," he corrected him. "But, you are right. I've never done this before."

Byleth flinched as the people around him began to clap. He had been so distracted by his conversation with Claude, he hadn't even noticed that the dancing and the music had stopped.

His eyes immediately jumped to Edelgard, watching as she bowed to her partner with a polite smile on her face.

As if she could sense his gaze, Edelgard lifted her head, her eyes meeting his.

The princess's smile widened as she looked to him.

Byleth returned the gesture, nodding his head.

And then, the rest of the students waiting in the wings spilled onto the dancefloor, obstructing his vision of her.

"Well, aren't you smitten? I'm getting nauseous just watching you two."

Claude stepped past him, his hand falling on Byleth's shoulder.

"Best of luck with Her Highness over there, Teach," Claude told him, his grin turning mischievous. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go mingle."

With that, Claude walked away. Considering that Byleth could see Hilda's smiling face poking out from the crowd, her arm swaying back and forth as she waved enthusiastically at him, he had a good guess on who Claude was planning to 'mingle' with.

Byleth turned his head behind him as he felt someone tug on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Um, Professor Eisner?"

The culprit was a student from the Blue Lion house. She had long, brown hair tied up in a ponytail that spilled over her shoulders. Byleth didn't have any dealings with this one, but he recognized her face from the ones he had seen on a daily basis.

"W-would you like to dance with me?"

Byleth hadn't planned on dancing right this second, but with how nervous the younger woman looked as she asked him, he felt obliged to agree. Plus, he was rather flattered by the surprising increase in his popularity tonight.

"I would be-"

Byleth paused as his eyes landed on an awkward looking Lysithea, who was currently talking to a smiling Sylvain.

Sylvain?

…_Sylvain?_

Now, Byleth had no qualms with the well-known flirt. In fact, Byleth was quite fond of him. Sylvain was a good man, and sometimes he might try a little _too _hard, but he was a good, just man nonetheless.

That being said…

"Happy to," Byleth finished, looking down at the student beside him. "However, I already agreed to dance with one of my students. Find me later, and I would be honored to."

The girl blushed as she nodded perhaps a little too excessively.

"O-okay!" The student chirped, her beaming face fluttering back to her group of friends that were waiting behind her.

With that wrapped up, Byleth began to move through the crowd and towards the two students.

As he got closer, he could hear Sylvain 'putting the moves on her.'

"You know, Lysithea, I find your harshness positively charming. It's one of the things I-"

Sylvain stopped as he saw Byleth approaching.

"Oh, hey, Professor!" The Lion grinned at him as he lifted his head. "Having fun tonight? I saw you killing it over there."

'Killing it?' Given who he was speaking with, Byleth had a few guesses as to what he was referring to, but he knew Sylvain never meant any harm.

"You could say that." Byleth nodded. "I just came by to let you know Ingrid was looking for you."

"I-I-Ingrid?" Sylvain blubbered. "What did she want?"

"Not sure."

"Ah, man," Sylvain sighed, a hand rubbing his head. "She's probably going to talk my ear off again."

The red-head turned to Lysithea, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry about this, Lysithea, but I should go see what she wants."

"Please, take your time," the girl said with a roll of her eyes.

Sylvain nodded at the two before he took off in a near sprint in the opposite direction, a handful of 'pardon me's' and 'excuse me's' being thrown out like candy.

With him gone, Byleth looked to his student. Lysithea stood there with her arms crossed, her head purposefully turned away from him.

She was wearing a dress that Byleth had never seen before. It was a deep lavender color. It looked quite nice on her, he thought, but Byleth didn't have much experience when it came to these things.

"I could have declined him myself, you know," Lysithea remarked. "I didn't need you to come and swoop in."

"You saw right through me. Sorry."

As the music began to play again, the crowd began to part slightly as students and faculty members hurried off to find someone to dance with.

Byleth held a hand out to Lysithea.

"Would you like to dance?"

He realized this would mean giving away his first dance to someone other than Edelgard, but he was sure she'd understand. Besides, he cared a great deal for his student. Lysithea was one of the many people in his class he wanted to share a dance with before he retreated for the evening.

Lysithea looked to the offered hand, then to Byleth's face.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, she accepted his hand.

"Very well, but I'll have you know I'm not very good at this."

"That's alright." Byleth smiled as he placed his other hand on her back. "Neither am I."

"I-is that so?" Lysithea mumbled, her body flinching slightly at his touch. "You would have fooled me; you seem to know what you're doing."

"I've had a lot of practice."

As the melody of the instruments continued, Byleth took the lead as he and Lysithea began to move.

Her eyes were wide at first, her hands hesitantly grasping his hand and shoulder respectively. But, after a few seconds into their dance, she began to ease into it. She didn't seem as nearly as stiff as she was at the beginning. As the time went on, their joined movements became much more fluid.

The two danced together in silence for a few more moments before Byleth opened his mouth once more.

"You look very beautiful tonight, by the way."

Byleth didn't have any intentions behind that statement other than to honestly compliment her. It was a statement of fact more than anything else, as Lysithea did look nice in her dress. And, as Professor Manuela had made sure to emphasize on more than one occasion, it was proper etiquette to compliment your dance partner.

Instead of replying with some kind of sassy or annoyed remark like he had been expecting, Lysithea simply dipped her head, her gaze avoiding his as she stared at their feet.

"Thank you," she mumbled under her breath. "Dorothea helped me pick it out."

"She did a great job, then."

It took a great deal of willpower to not examine her a little closer, as Byleth was morbidly curious if Lysithea bore similar scars to Edelgard, but he knew he shouldn't. It would have been incredibly tactless, and he doubted the dance floor was the place for such things.

"I feel somewhat out of place in it, though," Lysithea admitted meekly. "Do you really think it looks okay?"

"Absolutely." Byleth nodded. "Very mature and ladylike."

Now, _that _statement did have a hint of pandering to it. He knew how hard Lysithea tried to appear as a proper adult, so he was aware that compliment would probably make her happy. She always hated being compared to, or treated as, a child. And while on more than one occasion Byleth had done just that, he still wanted to try and honor her wishes when he could.

It was just hard sometimes. Byleth never had siblings. There were no older or younger brothers and sisters to speak of, so perhaps Byleth was transferring those brotherly quirks he would have had towards them onto her.

Byleth would admit that on occasion he might treat her as though she really was the younger sibling he never had. He couldn't describe it, but there was something about her that made Byleth want to protect and coddle her. Perhaps it was because he knew the torment she had gone through as a child, or perhaps it was because of the hardworking and determined girl he had come to know these past few months, but regardless, the feeling was the same.

It was much different than the feelings he harbored towards Edelgard, of course. One was of a romantic nature, while the other was more… familial? Again, it was hard to describe. These types of things were a first for him.

"I am not one for dancing, as it feels like I'm being tossed and thrown around, but…" Lysithea smiled a little, her eyes darting to Byleth's before moving away. "I must say, this is kind of fun."

"I'm having fun as well."

As the two continued, the expression Lysithea was making began to match her previous statement. The small smile never left her face, and while she seemed to be trying quite hard to avoid looking directly at Byleth, her eyes did eventually leave the floor. They would drift around the room to all of the other smiling faces, then to Byleth, then back to the others.

And, in that moment, Byleth began to think that he wouldn't mind if days like these could go on forever.

However, as if to spite him for thinking such a thing, the music stopped, and so did their dance.

Lysithea let go of him and took a step back.

"Thank you for the dance, Professor," Lysithea said as she bowed. "I rather enjoyed myself."

"And thank you as well," Byleth replied, placing his arm to his midsection as he returned the gesture. "I did too, Lysithea. Would you like to share another?"

"Oi, Byleth."

Byleth felt his lips move into a smirk, immediately recognizing who that voice belonged to.

The professor turned his head to Felix, who was now standing behind him with an uncomfortable look on his face. The swordsman was wearing his usual academy uniform, but the fact that Felix was here _at all _came as a great surprise to him. A welcomed one, but still.

"Oh, good evening, Felix. Did you perhaps want to take my place?"

Lysithea snorted. She appeared to find that question quite amusing.

"I doubt Felix of all people wants to-"

"I would, indeed."

"Eh?" Lysithea blinked, her jaw hanging open.

"Then, allow me to excuse myself," Byleth said, motioning for Felix to take his place. "I'll leave you two kids to it."

Lysithea's head snapped from Felix, to Byleth, then back to Felix again. She was still in a stupor from Felix's ready response.

As Byleth walked by his student, Felix met his eyes. His student nodded at him as he passed.

_Good man._

Not even he expected Felix's honest response, but, he had to admit, he respected the way the man was able to keep up his usual bravado. Knowing Felix, this situation must have confused him greatly, but you couldn't tell that just by looking at him.

Byleth returned the nod, retreating into the crowd once more. Maybe he could find Petra, Dorothea, or Bernie before they found their own partners.

* * *

Edelgard stood at one of the tables out of the way, her elbows leaning against it as she took reserved sips from her drink. She was thankful that it was apple juice she was drinking rather than wine or champagne, as Edelgard didn't care for alcoholic beverages. She liked her mind to be clear and sharp. Anything that altered her faculties or her state of mind was something she could do without.

She watched the dances commence from her perch off to the side. Her eyes were always drawn to their smiling faces and those bright, happy eyes that looked into those of their partner. Occasionally Edelgard would search the room for Byleth. Most of the time, it was too cluttered for her to spot him, but she had seen him a few times. In one instance, he was dancing with Lysithea, while in the next, he was with Dorothea.

It was rather sweet seeing her friends and classmates dance with their professor. True to his word, Byleth seemed quite adept at dancing. The girls he shared a dance with seemed to greatly enjoy it.

To her surprise, Edelgard didn't feel jealous watching them have fun. In fact, she was quite happy to see them looking so joyful.

Instead… she felt the pangs of envy. Edelgard knew it was silly considering in a short hour she would be meeting with Byleth in private, but she still felt that way. Edelgard no longer enjoyed dancing as she once did, but even she wanted to share one with her teacher.

So, why didn't she? Why didn't she just go out there and find him? Well, for one, it seemed that a growing line was waiting for their chance to dance with Byleth, but…

Edelgard pondered that question as she took another drink from her juice.

"Hello, Edelgard."

The princess straightened her posture, turning her head to Petra, who had approached the table without her knowing.

"Good evening, Petra," Edelgard greeted her friend with a smile. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am greatly." Petra nodded politely. "I have discovered it is great fun to 'dance.'"

Edelgard chuckled at her 'discovery.'

"Well, I am happy to hear that."

"Why are you over here, Edelgard?" Petra asked, frowning slightly. "Are you not having enjoyment?"

"No, I am. I suppose I'm just more content watching rather than participating."

Edelgard paused, her gaze moving out towards the sea of dancers.

"They all look to be having fun, don't they?"

Petra followed Edelgard's line of sight.

"I have confusion, however…" Petra smiled as she looked back to her. "I also have understanding. Sometimes it is nice to observe fun commerce."

Petra shook her head as she realized she had used the wrong word.

"I mean, commence."

"Indeed." Edelgard nodded, fighting back the urge to chuckle.

"Ah, Petra! There you are!"

Both of their heads turned to the new voice.

Somehow, Ferdinand had materialized behind Petra, one arm tucked behind his back while the other was held out towards her. As expected, the man was dressed in perhaps the most luxurious and noble looking suit Edelgard had ever seen.

"Would you do me the honor of sharing this next dance with me?"

Petra looked at his gloved hand, then glanced to Edelgard.

"Go on." Edelgard smiled at her hesitation, motioning for her to join him. "Have fun, I'll be fine."

"Very well." Petra turned to Ferdinand, who was waiting rather anxiously at this point. "I would have happiness to… I mean, I would be happy to."

Ferdinand beamed, shooting Edelgard a conceited look.

"Watch and learn, Edelgard! I will show you how a true noble dances!"

Edelgard sighed and rolled her eyes, watching as the two took to the floor. She usually found Ferdinand's constant boasting to be terribly grating, but on this night, she didn't find herself that terribly annoyed.

Taking one final sip from her glass, Edelgard set the drink down and turned away.

There was still an hour to kill before she met with Byleth, but she elected to head to the Goddess Tower anyways. It would be nice spending that hour in the place where her parents found each other.

Navigating her way through the crowd, Edelgard made her way towards the ballroom's door. It took her a little bit thanks to how many bodies she had to slide by, but eventually, she was able to exit the room.

Now that she was in the hallway, she took a moment to catch her breath, her head swiveling as she examined the empty corridor she found herself in. Even with the door behind her closed shut, the tunes from the band and the stomping of hundreds of feet could still be heard very clearly.

With her bearings gathered, she made her way down the hall.

* * *

Within a few moments, the Goddess Tower was within sight. There was not a soul out on this night, as mostly everyone was still dancing away. Edelgard was somewhat thankful for that. She enjoyed being able to walk around the monastery at night. It was calm, peaceful. Many times when her nightmares kept her awake, she walked these very same paths by her lonesome.

Though, that didn't hold as true anymore. Byleth always had a way of finding her when her mind had retreated into the darkest of depths.

As Edelgard walked, she looked up at the night sky. A falling star streaked across it.

She smiled as she watched it descend. They say seeing a shooting star was a good omen. Edelgard didn't really believe in those superstitions, but on this night, she found herself making a wish all the same.

"Greetings, Lady Edelgard!"

Edelgard lowered her head, raising an eyebrow at the Gatekeeper that blocked her path towards the tower's door.

Before she could return the greeting, the guard continued.

"I'm terribly sorry, but the Goddess Tower is closed to visitors tonight."

"Is that so?" Edelgard murmured, confused. Why would Byleth ask her to meet him here if it was closed tonight? "How strange… I'll inform the professor, then."

"Professor?" The Gatekeeper's eyes widened. "Professor Byleth?"

"That is correct, yes." Edelgard nodded slowly. This exchange was growing suspicious.

"Oh, in that case."

The Gatekeeper stepped aside, motioning for Edelgard to continue onward.

"Please be on your way, Lady Edelgard. My mistake."

Edelgard walked past, her confusion growing.

What was that about? If the Gatekeeper just let anyone by that dropped the professor's name, he wasn't doing a very good job at guarding things.

However, confusing or not, Edelgard was thankful. It would have been a terrible damper on the evening if she couldn't see the Goddess Tower just once before this night was over.

* * *

Byleth stepped out into the cool, night air, a hand fanning his sweating face.

"T-they were relentless," the professor stammered, tugging at his damp collar.

The dances… They just never stopped. Whenever he finished one, another student took their place. It was like the tales of the hydra; the moment one head was cut off, another two would appear. Had he not made a quick exit, using the bathroom as a convenient excuse, Byleth feared he wouldn't have left that room alive.

Byleth had fought in countless battles. He had trained his body for a decade and a half, yet after two hours of dancing, he was feeling pretty wiped.

Sothis giggled, amused by her friend's exhaustion.

"You hardly had the time to breathe in there. Oh, how hard it must be to be the favorite teacher at the ball. Poor, poor Professor!"

"It was more difficult than I expected," Byleth exhaled, running the back of his hand across his brow. He was well aware the student body's perception of him began to change as the days went by… Byleth just wasn't aware how steep of a change it was. Again, it was rather flattering, but it was still quite a shock.

"So you _do _think you're the favorite! I might have known."

Sothis gave him another smarmy giggle.

"Well, the Goddess Tower awaits you. You better run along, Byleth; you wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Byleth nodded. Now that he had recovered somewhat, he set out for the tower. Unfortunately, he was already running a bit late. It was already five minutes past their designated meeting time, but thankfully, the Goddess Tower wasn't too far from where he was now.

The teacher set a brisk pace towards his destination.

Each hallway and room he passed by was barren; not a soul lingered under this starry night. Byleth was quite appreciative of that. The walk wasn't long, but he would prefer to not be interrupted from his thoughts on the way.

Everything was set to go. The Goddess Tower was the perfect location. Edelgard was waiting for him and for what he had to say. The night was beautiful. The flowers were sent, though she wouldn't be receiving those until later most likely.

It had all come together rather nicely.

The only problem was that Byleth was faced with so many possible words. So many possible ways to describe how he felt towards her. And with those hundreds upon thousands of possibilities, Byleth had trouble picking just one. He wanted to be honest. He wanted the words to come from the heart. He didn't want there to be _any _room for misinterpretation.

So, what should he say?

No one was around, so no one could hear him speak freely.

"Sothis, what should I say?"

"You are asking me? You realize who you are speaking to, do you not?"

"I do. But you've always given me sound advice before. You are very wise, Goddess Sothis."

"Hah!" Sothis scoffed. "Flattery will get you nowhere, dear Byleth. But, I suppose I can guide that lost soul of yours one more time."

Byleth grinned.

"Do not get lost in all of those possibilities; if you consider them too much, you will be left with none. The words will come to you in the moment."

He didn't completely feel comfortable with that logic, but he agreed it made sense. Byleth preferred to have a plan of action in place for all things. To 'wing it,' as his students might say, left him feeling uncomfortable, but he could give it a shot.

"Hm," Byleth hummed to himself. "I will consider it."

He paused, remembering the words Sothis had _just _told him.

"Not too hard, of course. Thank you, Sothis."

"Anytime, Byleth."

As they rounded the corner, the Goddess Tower came into view.

_Thump._

True to his word, Byleth could see one solitary man standing near the entrance.

Not only did Byleth himself not think of using the Goddess Tower, but if it wasn't for the guard's help, it was highly likely the tower would be a popular spot to visit on this particular night due to its legends. The Gatekeeper had done him a great favor today. Now, he and Edelgard could talk without being interrupted.

_Thump_.

"Good evening, Mr. Gatekeeper," Byleth spoke as he drew near.

The Gatekeeper immediately perked up, his hand shooting up in a salute.

"Greetings, Professor!" The usual hello, as always. "I have something to report!"

"Do tell."

"I let one Lady Edelgard through!" He announced proudly, only for that pride to dissipate a second later. "I, uh, do hope that was the person you planned on seeing."

_Thump_.

"It was." Byleth nodded as he walked by, stopping to offer the man his hand. "Thank you."

Byleth could spot the Gatekeeper's eyes widened underneath the brim of his helmet. His hand eagerly accepted the offered shake, jerking them both up and down.

"I-It was my honor, sir!"

Byleth clasped him on the shoulder as he strode past.

_Thump._

Now, the door to the tower was the only thing that separated him from his desired fate.

_Thump_.

Edelgard was waiting for him.

_Thump._

And, if he was lucky, so were the immense amounts of happiness. More than Byleth had ever known.

_Thump_.

Taking a final deep breath to compose himself, Byleth placed his hand on the doorknob.

As that decision was made, the drumming in his chest ceased.

* * *

Edelgard stood at the railing of the Goddess Tower's balcony, her head turned to the sky as she watched the moon shine down on her. The sky was clear, and the sight breathtaking. Every star in the sky was clear to see, their brilliant lights dotting the black backdrop of the night. As Edelgard stared up at this beautiful slice of nature, she pondered if perhaps her mother and father had seen the same sight when they met here so many years ago. She liked to think so. It would be comforting knowing that she had been able to share this sky, this location, this night with her parents. Years separated her from them, but… knowing that perhaps this night wasn't much different from theirs made her feel closer to them.

She tore her gaze away from the view as she heard the slight sounds of footsteps climbing the stairs.

And as those steps grew louder and closer, her heart rate began to accelerate. She took a single, deep breath to compose herself.

Eventually, Byleth's form appeared from the staircase.

Near instantaneously, his eyes latched onto hers. It was as if he knew where she was before he had even entered the tower.

And, as those striking blue eyes met hers, she smiled instinctively.

"Ah, there you are," Edelgard said, stepping away from the balcony. Rays from the moon's glow enveloped her as she stepped into its light.

The emperor hesitated, nervously straightening out the hem of her blouse.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?"

Byleth walked further into the room. As he stepped into the moon's glimmer, the ethereal light illuminated his face.

"A handful of things," Byleth replied cryptically, giving a pregnant pause before continuing with a small grin. "But mostly, I just wanted to spend the evening with you."

"I would like that as well." Edelgard returned his smile with another genuine one of her own. "It feels as though we haven't seen much of each other this past month."

Byleth's grin faltered. His eyes flickered towards the ground before coming back to her.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, my teacher. We are both busy people."

Edelgard turned her gaze to the tower's ceiling. Fearing that their conversation might drift to the unsavory topics they had discussed before, Edelgard changed the subject. On this night, she did not wish to speak of those things.

"I'm rather thankful that this was the location you wanted to meet at."

"Oh?" Byleth raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued.

"The Goddess Tower was special to my parents. You see, my father attended the Officers Academy himself. A few years after, he was crowned emperor."

Edelgard stepped out of the ray of light, returning to her spot on the tower's balcony. Byleth followed after her, propping himself up on the railing with an elbow.

"One day, during a visit to the monastery, he snuck into the Goddess Tower on a nostalgic whim," Edelgard continued, tilting her head back to the night sky. "And there she was: my mother. She had just enrolled in the academy that very year. They were instantly drawn to each other."

"That almost sounds like the premise of a fairytale."

"Doesn't it?" Edelgard looked to him, her smile growing. "You could say it was love at first sight. It was the first time either had truly been in love…"

Edelgard turned away, her features slipping.

"Or, so the story goes."

Byleth, having sensed her worsening mood, spoke up once more.

"Their first love?"

"Yes. As emperor, my father had already married for political reasons. As the Empire demands many heirs, he also had numerous lovers."

As she spoke, Edelgard stole a glance at her teacher. Byleth's posture had visibly stiffened at that, his hands now clenching the railing as he stared out into the monastery below. The smiling face that she loved so had twisted into a nasty frown.

"Byleth?" She called out to him, inching towards the man.

"That just hardly seems… fair." Byleth shook his head. "Forgive me; please continue."

Edelgard nodded slowly, her eyes lingering on his form.

"In the end, my mother settled for becoming one of his many consorts. But I choose to believe there was genuine love between them… I suppose that's a silly story to cling-"

"No," Byleth cut her off, his piercing eyes moving towards her. "It's not silly in the least."

The professor lowered his head, turning his gaze down to the floor.

"It's a lovely story, and… I'd like to think the same."

"I'm glad you agree."

Despite the somewhat depressing implications her parents' love story might have, Edelgard felt herself smiling at Byleth's quick response.

She scooted a little closer. Not much space separated the two now.

"It's truly a shame the lovely stories ended after I was born. For as long as I can remember, my mother had already been exiled from the capital."

As she stared into Byleth's sad eyes, Edelgard realized how dark her little story had become.

"It's strange…" Edelgard trailed off, her lips moving on their own accord as she peered into those deep, blue orbs. "Something about you makes me reveal all of the things I so carefully keep concealed."

Byleth held her gaze steadily. The only physical response she had gotten from Byleth was the slight twitching of his brow.

"I am beginning to feel the same," Byleth spoke quietly, his hardened eyes softening.

Again, Edelgard felt her mouth move before her mind could send the signals to stop it. Edelgard supposed her desire to know more about this man outweighed any logic or reasoning her brain could hold.

"What about you, Byleth?"

Byleth blinked, his previous expression being replaced by the confusion that had taken its place.

"What about me?"

"I believe it's high time that you revealed one of your long-held secrets. You can share a story about your past…" Edelgard hesitated to gather the resolve to press on. "Or perhaps tell me about your first love."

It was brief, but Edelgard could immediately see the way his eyes narrowed as she asked that question. The way his mouth curved into a frown, only for his lips to prop themselves back up again.

If possible, her heartbeat sped up even further.

"I can do that." Byleth nodded, taking a step away from the railing.

He turned so that his entire body was facing her.

"On one condition."

"Oh?"

Byleth held out his hand, palm facing upwards.

"Dance with me, Edelgard."

Edelgard's eyes widened, then immediately darted to his offered hand.

"Dance?" Edelgard asked, meeting his gaze. "Here?"

"That's right."

"But there's no music, my teacher."

"I don't care." Byleth shook his head. "I don't care if there's musical accompaniment, as long as it's you I get to dance with."

Edelgard's breath caught in her throat. She could only hope her surprise at hearing Byleth's startlingly romantic declaration wasn't as audible as it felt.

"Unless, you don't want to, of course. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Byleth," Edelgard sighed, taking his hand in hers. Her teacher's eyes were instantly drawn to their conjoined hands. "It is not that I don't _like _dancing. I just don't find the activity as… enjoyable as I once did."

She took a step closer, looping her other hand around his shoulder. Her touch was hesitant at first, but after a second, she let her hand relax against his back.

"However, if you are my dance partner…" Edelgard drifted off, smiling as she looked up at him. Maybe if she was lucky, Byleth wouldn't be able to see the red of her cheeks in this dim light. Maybe, if she was lucky, he couldn't hear the hammering of her heart.

Byleth returned her smile with a small one of his own, placing his own hand to the small of her back.

The first thing Edelgard noticed was how _warm _his hands were. How warm, strong, and firm his touch was. It felt as though the heat from where their bodies were connected had spread, moving through her veins and down her limbs.

And, before she could even realize what was happening, Byleth began to lead her around the room of the Goddess Tower.

Edelgard couldn't restrain the laugh that so easily jumped to her lips as Byleth swept her around. She usually preferred to take the lead in these kinds of scenarios, but she found that she didn't much care when it was Byleth that led her.

"Sir Jeralt must be quite the dancer," Edelgard remarked with a laugh.

Byleth frowned for a split second, his brow furrowing.

"Oh, right. About that…"

Edelgard tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to continue. Their shared dance didn't pause, however.

"I'm sorry, but that was a lie."

"About your father teaching you?"

"That's right." Byleth nodded. "Truth is, before this month I couldn't dance to save my life. I had Professor Manuela teach me."

"Professor Manuela?" Edelgard repeated dumbly. "You know that wasn't necessary, Byleth; I wouldn't care one way or another if you could dance or not."

"I know… But this was something I wanted to do with you most of all."

This time, Edelgard ducked her head to hide the blossoming blush in her cheeks. Always the honest one Professor Byleth was.

"I even went clothes shopping," Byleth continued, shaking his own head in disbelief. "I decided against wearing the suit, though."

"How come?" Edelgard asked, raising her head. Her genuine intrigue to hear his response won out over her desire to hide her embarrassment.

"With a little help, I realized you probably wouldn't want me wearing something I didn't feel comfortable in."

"You're right; I wouldn't have," Edelgard replied sternly, but her tone was betrayed by the giggle that escaped her lips. "You really went all out for this ball, didn't you?"

"Of course. I wanted tonight to be special. Why do you think I chose the Goddess Tower?"

Edelgard felt her heart skip a beat when she heard that.

"Special? Why would-?"

Edelgard yelped as Byleth twisted the two sharply.

"A little warning would have been appreciated," Edelgard glowered at the man standing over her.

"Sorry." Byleth smirked. "Anyways, I believe you asked me a question, correct?"

Edelgard only now remembered the conversation the two had shared moments before. She had been so wrapped up in the dancing that she nearly forgot.

"Yes, I did."

"Since you've already shared so much with me, I'll answer both of them."

Edelgard swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat. So, he was going to tell her…?

"I don't know much about my beginnings, I'm afraid," Byleth began. "All I know is that my mother died during labor, and that for a time, I lived in Remire Village. Then, I traveled all around the country with my father and his group."

These were things she already knew, but she found herself listening just as intently as she would have if this had been new information.

"I was seven when my father taught me how to wield a sword. A few years later, I followed in his footsteps and became a mercenary."

"You were but a child," Edelgard said softly, her heart aching as she pictured the young Byleth. This was hardly the first time she had heard this news, but even now, she couldn't help but picture a younger version of Byleth holding a sword covered in blood, lifeless eyes staring at a gory mess on the ground.

"Yes…"

Byleth paused, the thumb of the hand on her back slowly tracing circles on her uniform.

"For over a decade, that's what I did. And then, as you know, I met you and… Well, everything changed."

The hand that gripped hers shifted in her hold, so that Byleth's fingers could intertwine with hers. Edelgard didn't object to the more intimate contact.

"What do you mean by that?"

Edelgard of course knew what he meant when he said 'everything changed,' as she too had witnessed the shift in Byleth's personality and general demeanor. The Byleth now compared to the mercenary she had met so many moons ago was like night and day. Now, he was more open. More thoughtful. More expressive. More… everything.

Edelgard still often thought back to his proclamation that she had been that light for him.

"I didn't realize it at the time, but there were so many things I didn't understand," Byleth answered, his eyes growing distant as he recalled those mercenary days. "Friendships, family, happiness… love."

Byleth closed his eyes and shook his head. How he was able to maintain the wherewithal to continue dancing as he did all of this was beyond her.

"Back in those days, I just couldn't understand those things. They seemed like detriments more than anything else. I would see my colleagues form friendships, fall in love, start families… Only for it to all fall apart when the dangers of our profession reared its head. At the time, I couldn't understand why someone would willingly go through such grief. Why do all of that, if it was only going to end in pain and heartache?"

Byleth's movements began to slow as he opened his eyes to peer into hers. The grip on her hand tightened, the hand on her back pressing slightly harder against her.

"Then, I met you, and these impossible things became a little more… possible."

Their feet slowly came to a stop, but Edelgard had hardly even realized it. She was too enraptured in where the conversation had gone to even notice.

"I've spent countless nights trying to think of the right words to say," Byleth mumbled. "But, now that we're here… None of it comes to mind."

"It's okay, Byleth," Edelgard's voice cracked. "Speak to me as you normally would."

"…Very well. Just promise me that if I say this, nothing will change between us."

"I promise." Edelgard nodded, her mouth going dry. "Nothing could ever change what we have."

Byleth averted her gaze, his head turning to their feet.

"I think..."

He stopped himself.

"No."

Shook his head.

"I _know_."

And met her eyes once more.

"That these feelings I hold toward you are love. I think they always have been."

Edelgard froze, the air stolen from her lungs. She looked up at Byleth with wide eyes, but he never looked away.

The words that she had dreamed of hearing. Words she longed to hear, but now that she actually had, Edelgard could hardly believe it. The very first thought that jumped to her mind was:

_Are my ears deceiving me?_

"What?" She breathed.

"I was going to wait to tell you until after the year had ended, but… Well, after what my father said, I didn't want you getting any wrong ideas."

Byleth lowered their conjoined hands. The hand that had been placed to her back moved to her forearm, squeezing it gently.

"I love you," Byleth reaffirmed. The distance between the two had lessened. "Only you. No one else."

Edelgard bowed her head, her mind running at a hundred thoughts per second.

He loved _her_?

Only her?

No one else?

It felt like a dream come true. It was almost _too good _to be true, but she knew it was. The three words that continued to echo within her head were a testament to that. It had been so very long since someone had last said those three, wonderful words to her… She had forgotten how powerful they could be.

The hand that Byleth was holding began to tremble as she replayed those words over and over and over again.

He… loved her.

Byleth loved her.

Edelgard's vision became blurry. The stone floor was becoming more difficult to see.

He loved _her_!

"Edelgard?" Byleth called to her, but it felt so far away… His declaration of love still blasted in her eardrums. It was hard to hear anything else over that sound.

The princess lifted her head.

Byleth's slightly red eyes widened as he looked at her.

"I-I've upset you." He frowned considerably. "Please… don't cry. Just forget I ever-"

"Say it again."

The professor blinked dumbly at her, his mouth opening and closing without any sound escaping it.

"Please." Edelgard smiled at him through the tears that had welled in her eyes. "Say it one more time."

His eyes were glistening in the moonlight as he cupped her face, his thumb slowly wiping away the tear that had broken free. There wasn't a moment of hesitation or doubt in his movements.

"I love you, Edelgard."

And with that-

Those final words-

The walls that enclosed her blackened heart crumbled away.

The mask broke.

And it all came rushing out.

The tears that had sprung to her eyes began to spill.

Her heart, which had gone suspiciously quiet as she had listened to Byleth's confession, began to beat rapidly once again.

And the world around them, that had seemed to slow down to a crawl, sped back up as the color to it returned.

Edelgard buried her face into Byleth's shoulder, wrapping both of her arms around his back. She squeezed him as hard as she was able, her hands splayed out as she tried to hold as much of him as she could. His body was hard and sturdy… Probably due to the years and years of mercenary work. Despite that, it was soft, too… Incredibly soft. Like she was hugging a pillow.

Byleth flinched, his hands hovering in the air, unsure of what to do. Her professor had rarely been hugged or been on the receiving end of someone else's physical touch, so this must have come as a shock to him.

"E-Edelgard?" He murmured. She could hear a rustle as his head tilted down to look at her, but she didn't move to detach herself from his shoulder.

After a second of indecision, he tentatively touched her quivering back. After another second, his arms sunk into her, grasping her tightly. Byleth lowered his head so that his cheek could nuzzle against her hair.

She knew how she must have looked- the infallible princess of the Black Eagle house; as cold as she was arrogant, now clinging to the man that she called her professor. Her mentor. Her partner. Her friend.

Her love.

The two stood like that for what felt like hours. Neither one spoke. They continued to hold each other in the darkness, the only hint of the outside world being the moon that hung over them.

Edelgard could feel Byleth shift his weight awkwardly once and awhile, but he never once voiced any protests. He simply waited for her to find the words to say as his hands slowly rubbed her back. His embrace was tender… yet firm. As though he feared hurting her, but at the same time, wanted to comfort her.

"I feared my feelings would be unrequited."

She could feel Byleth's head move to glance down at her.

"So long as I had you at my side, it wouldn't matter how many enemies I might amass. You, Byleth, became the only thing I ever needed."

Her voice was muffled as she confessed these feelings into the cloth of his tunic.

"For months, I longed to share my feelings with you," Edelgard murmured, her hands clutching his back. "For months, I have held myself back out of fear that… that good things never last. I held myself back out of fear that you might not feel the same. Ever since I received those… procedures-"

At the mention of her surgeries, Byleth hugged her a little harder.

"I've had difficulty believing that anything good might truly happen to me."

Edelgard leaned back, turning her head up to gaze at Byleth. He was still watching her intently.

"However, you have always been there to remind me otherwise. My… My Byleth."

His puffy eyes widened at the term, recognition flashing across his features.

An incident that had originally filled her with such embarrassment and shame now gave her the strength necessary to spur her onward.

"When the shadows of doubt and fear call my name, you have _always _been there to ward them off. To… protect me. To be there for me unconditionally."

The Adrestian princess was strong. She never needed one to protect her nor fight her battles for her. She had been built and trained to carry these burdens alone. For years, she did just that.

But, Edelgard… Now that she had felt the love and warmth of Byleth's guidance and protection…

"Originally, I never planned for another to walk this path with me. I never even entertained the idea; I was convinced that Hubert would be the only one I could call my ally."

Edelgard detached her hand from his back, snaking it up between the two to touch his face.

Byleth didn't flinch when her hand cupped his cheek.

"But now… I couldn't imagine a world where you weren't there with me, nor do I wish to."

"I promise to always be there for you, Edelgard."

Byleth's voice was quiet, yet resolute. There was no deceit or doubt that shadowed his features.

Edelgard had heard these words before, and while they gave her such comfort every time, it was only now that she truly felt the weight they held.

"I promise the same."

Her thumb brushed across his cheek, wiping away the one, single droplet of liquid that had begun to form.

"Because… I love you as well, Byleth. I will always, and have always, loved you. No matter what might await us, that will never change."

Byleth smiled and closed his eyes. He gripped the hand that held his cheek. He squeezed her hand hard, but Edelgard didn't mind in the slightest.

"Your words… make me happier than I ever could have known."

Edelgard ran her thumb across his fingers.

"Thank you, Edelgard."

Byleth pulled her closer, his arms wrapping her into a tight embrace once more.

Edelgard returned it, holding Byleth with as much strength as she could muster, as she didn't want an inch of him to go to waste.

And as those two held each other in that moonlit room in the Goddess Tower, the grand ball already gone and forgotten, their bodies began to sway back and forth. A slow dance only meant for them.

Their bodies swayed to the music that only they could hear.

* * *

_**Aaaaaand there you have it! **__**25 chapters, nearly 200k words, and here we are folks. The past 24 chapters passed by so quickly, I can hardly believe we're at some of the biggest chapters in the story, and we've still got a long ways to go. **_

_**Little backstory, but this particular chapter (and one coming later on near the time skip) were the very first two I envisioned for this story. Hence, the title, Love in the Dark. As you can probably tell with this scene and the Remire Village scene (where they're together after the battle), one of the things I ADORE about Edelith is how exclusive their love feels. They're so into each other, sometimes you get the impression that they just forget about the rest of the world, and I just love that. Their closely knit bond is one of the things that really birthed this story. It just feels so real, you know?**_

_**Anyhow, as you can tell, I'm shaking things up. This will, unsurprisingly, greatly influence and alter some of the later scenes. But, hey. There was no possibility I was going to wait until the very end to do this. One of the things I really wanted to explore was a Crimson Flower story line where Byleth and Edelgard were actively involved with one another. That's something I have actively striven for in this White Clouds section. Hopefully, you guys continue to enjoy what I put out there! Should be really fun to write some of the upcoming scenes like the fight with the Immaculate One, and of course, the reunion scene. **_

_**I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. Everything from the opening flashback with Jeralt, to the scene with Claude, to the scene in the Goddess Tower. This chapter in particular just felt like the perfect embodiment of a bunch of things I've been building up to, so to finally write some of these BIG moments was so much fun. I can't tell you how happy I was to FINALLY reference the "My Byleth" scene from the first Moments Lost in Time. I've literally been waiting months to do that.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Funnily enough, I actually started with the confession scene and worked my way back (as there was no way I could contain the romantic in me). **_

_**As always, thank you all so much for the love and support. I get so much pleasure out of reading all of your wonderful reviews! And, of course, who doesn't love watching their fic's follows and faves rise?**_

_**Next chapter we'll get to that little after scene of the grand ball, and then some other stuff too! See you all next time! **_


	26. The Effect of Love

_**Quick AN here, but I just really wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews last chapter. There were so many this time around, and each one made me smile (sorry it took so long to reply, by the way). I'll be honest, I really did feel pretty good about last chapter. I thought it had the chance to be my best one yet, but you never really know until you get it out in the open and hear other people's opinions. So, to see it so well received (and so enthusiastically, too!) I was legitimately overjoyed. Thanks again, everyone!**_

_**Quite a few people mentioned how they appreciated my development of Byleth, and in this chapter he'll be receiving some more (and possibly surprising) developments. Stick around and I'll discuss it down at the bottom. **_

_**I hope you didn't think the Goddess Tower scene wasn't fully done with yet! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Byleth was sprawled out on the grass, his arms resting comfortably at his sides. The night air was quite cool, but the blanket his father had given him had warmed him considerably. The grass was kind of itchy, but at least it made for a comfortable bed for the young child to lie on._

_The boy's eyes were drawn to the night sky, and in particular, a very bright, slightly larger star that hung on the horizon. _

"_Dad__?"_

"_Hm?" Jeralt raised an eyebrow, glancing over at his son. _

_Byleth snaked his arm out from underneath his wool blanket, pointing to that big light. _

"_What's that one?"_

_Jeralt followed Byleth's small finger, his eyes moving out to the sea of stars. _

"_You mean the biggest one?"_

_Byleth nodded. The star he was pointing at seemed so much brighter than the others. It was so… shiny. Why was it larger than the others? Why was it brighter? He wasn't sure, but Dad was smart. He knew these kinds of things, even if his definitions sometimes left something to be desired._

"_That's called the North Star," Jeralt answered. "It's got quite the story behind it; would you like to hear it? It was one of your mother's favorites."_

_The boy did, so he nodded. If it was one of her favorites, he had to._

"_There was once a band of travelers lost in the wilderness. They were hundreds of miles away from home and their supplies were dwindling. Food was running out, and they hadn't found a fresh water supply for days. If they didn't find civilization soon, they would either die of thirst, starve, or get picked apart by wolves or bandits."_

_The boy stared at his father listlessly. These travelers he spoke of didn't seem very experienced in the ways of traveling. Who traverses long distances without packing the necessary amount of food? Who doesn't map fresh water sources? Who travels without weaponry? Foolish, Byleth thought._

"_They were running out of options. The older members of their group wouldn't last much longer, and the children were growing hungry and tired. So, do you know what they did?"_

_Byleth did not, so he shook his head._

"_A man from the group suggested they follow the brightest sky in the star. It was a ridiculous notion, and the rest of the group thought so as well, but seeing as they didn't have any better choices, they agreed. They would follow the brightest star in the sky and hope for the best."_

_Jeralt smiled as he finished the tale._

"_And wouldn't you know it? By following that star, they found a village after a day or so without incident."_

_Byleth's brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at his father. That was it? That was the entire tale? He failed to see the impact behind this narrative. Perhaps compelling story lines weren't his parents' strong suit._

"_That's not an interesting story."_

"_Well, aren't we a critic?" Jeralt smirked, glancing at his boy. "It's not about how interesting the story is, kid. It's about what it means; you know, what you get from it."_

"_There's a point?"_

"_Indeed, there is." Jeralt nodded. "Most people find a practical lesson in there; that if you ever find yourself lost in the wilds, head north. Eventually, you're likely to run into some kind of settlement."_

_His father chuckled, the grass rustling beneath him._

"_Your mother had a much more… romantic view."_

_Byleth sat up, his curiosity piqued. He always longed to hear more about his mother, and it sounded like his father was about to let a few gems drop. _

"_Like what?"_

"_That whenever you are lost and can't find your way, if you follow the brightest light, you are bound to be found one day."_

_The young boy tilted his head to the side. That sounded no different than his father's interpretation. _

"_How is that any different?" Byleth asked, voicing his confusion._

"_She didn't mean literally, son."_

_Byleth frowned, his confusion growing._

"_You have no clue what I'm saying, do you?"_

_The boy did not, so he shook his head._

_Sighing, Jeralt pushed himself off the grass. He leaned on his elbow, facing Byleth._

"_If you were lost, what would be the very first thing you did?"_

_The question didn't alleviate any of his confusion, but Byleth answered regardless. _

"_Look for you, Father."_

_Byleth began to realize what his dad was getting at. _

"_I see. So, when I'm lost, I should look for the strongest person I know."_

"_Not quite, but close," Jeralt said with an amused grin, reaching out to tousle his son's hair. "You'll understand it better once you get older, kiddo."_

* * *

As Byleth held Edelgard against his chest, one hand cradling her head while the other pulled her closer, he truly understood what his father had been referring to that night so many years ago. He truly understood the lesson his mother had taken from that story.

"I love you," Byleth whispered into her hair, closing his eyes as he basked in the warmth those words gave him.

Finding the right words to say originally terrified the mercenary, but now that he had finally put them out into the open, it was a very freeing feeling. He felt like he was floating in the clouds. Every piece of him felt so very light. If he wasn't gripping Edelgard so fiercely, he might have feared floating away.

It was strange. He originally had a great deal of trouble getting those words out. But, now that he had, they came so much easier to him. In fact, Byleth wouldn't mind saying it another time. It was like some dam that had blocked off his heart gave way, allowing these words and feelings to flow so freely.

"I love you too, Byleth." Edelgard smiled widely, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "Very much so."

The happiness Byleth felt at hearing her say these words left him dumbstruck. He had never experienced such a strong, powerful feeling like this one. It made him feel whole. Complete.

"It still feels so odd saying it," she confessed, her voice muffled by his clothing. "This will take some time to get used to."

"We've got all the time in the…"

Byleth froze, his unfinished sentence hanging on the air. For the first time that evening, he grew cold. Numb, even.

The princess lifted her head, her purple eyes searching his.

"Byleth?" She called out to him, but he didn't respond.

He frowned, avoiding her concerned look.

"We don't have all the time in the world, do we?" Byleth whispered, his voice cracking as he considered the fate that waited her.

He had been so focused on this night he had completely forgotten everything that still stood in their way. Edelgard was still next in line to be emperor, while Byleth was nothing but a commoner. There was still a war on the horizon. There was still those slithering in the dark, constantly working against them.

There was still… Edelgard's condition. Hanneman and Byleth were still no closer to finding a cure for her and Lysithea. They had made progress, sure, but nothing concrete, and certainly nothing available to them in the coming year or the next.

Edelgard's jaw tightened, her entire expression darkening, but she didn't look away from him.

"You know."

A statement rather than a question.

"Of course, I do, Edelgard. How could I not?"

Byleth lifted his head, his pained eyes meeting her impassive ones. He dreaded asking this question, but it was something that he _had _to know.

"How much longer…?"

"…Ten years, give or take," Edelgard replied flatly. The princess stiffened in his hold, her hands clenching into fists as they gripped the fabric of his jacket. Now it was her turn to avoid his gaze. "If I'm lucky, I'll make it to thirty."

Thirty. That was just twelve, short years away. Way too short. Way shorter than Byleth would have wanted. He wanted a lifetime with her. Years, on years of happiness. Together, happily, until the end of their days. He didn't want that end to come so soon. Not after all they've gone through and have yet to go through. Not after they were finally together.

Twelve years was way too short. It wasn't nearly long enough.

But he had to be strong. The prospect of Edelgard's early demise chilled him to his very core, but he had to be strong. Her burdens were his, and vice versa. So, he had to be strong. He had to swallow his fear and trepidation and push onward.

Byleth moved his hand to her chin, tilting it upward ever so slightly so that she could see his eyes.

"Do you remember the promise I made you?"

Despite the gravity of the situation they now found themselves in, Edelgard smiled slightly.

"Which one?"

Yes, Byleth had made quite a few promises to her, hadn't he? Each one as true as the next. Byleth had no intention of purposefully breaking them.

"I _will_ not let you die, Edelgard. As long as I breathe, you will outlive me."

"D-don't say it like that," Edelgard protested weakly. The hands that gripped him so tightly began to tremble. "Please, don't word it like that."

Byleth nodded, his resolve crumbling at seeing the usually composed Edelgard seem so stricken by what he had said; even if it was true. He would lay down his life for her if need be, but perhaps that was something he didn't have to assure her of at this time. He didn't want to be the cause of such a sad look on her face.

"Okay, I won't," Byleth murmured, the hand that was holding her chin moving to cup her cheek. "Just know that I will never stop searching for a way to undo what has been done to you, because I… I want us to live a long, long life together."

"If anyone else told me such things, I wouldn't believe them," Edelgard said, her own hand moving to hold his. "But if it's you telling me this… I feel as though you really might find a way. That _we _might find a way."

Edelgard paused, her smile growing as she stared at Byleth's face.

"I wish to live a long life together with you as well… My Byleth."

Byleth's eyes widened at the name she so hesitantly dropped. Hearing her say that once again made him want to hug her even more. The desire to profess his feelings returned, this time even greater. It was strange realizing how powerful your own name could be when it was said with such love and affection. After hearing how she said it, Byleth doubted he could ever go back to hearing it the same way again.

"But let's not talk about such depressing things at a time like this." Edelgard shook her head. "Tonight is supposed to be a joyous night. Why don't we- ah!"

So, he did just that as he embraced her again. Edelgard yelped as she was tugged forward, that yelp eventually turning into an unburdened laugh. The sound surprised Byleth, as after that conversation, he wasn't expecting Edelgard to make such a noise.

"I didn't realize you could be so affectionate, Byleth," she mumbled sheepishly, the blush in her cheeks returning. Byleth realized he much preferred seeing that bashful look on her face than the lifeless one he had seen seconds before.

"Neither did I," Byleth replied, letting his chin rest on her head. He had never been like this before. He wasn't even like this with his own father. Edelgard was the only one that could elicit these responses from him. She was the sole member of a very exclusive club. "Do you not like it?"

Edelgard returned his embrace.

"I never said that."

Byleth smiled, using this moment to run a hand through Edelgard's white hair. He had always found it so… interesting looking, despite the dark implications it had. There weren't many people with such a color, and her hair always looked so soft and glossy. He was curious what it felt like. Edelgard made him feel curious about a lot of things, but for now, he settled with her hair.

As expected, it was very soft.

"Quite affectionate, indeed," Edelgard breathed, flinching at his touch. She didn't make any moves to stop him, however. Instead, something akin to a purr escaped the princess's throat. "I almost envy your ability to change gears so quickly, Byleth."

That's because it was easy to change gears with her. The thought of what their future might hold frightened Byleth considerably, but when he was with Edelgard like this, he too found himself feeling the same way as she; if it was Edelgard he was with, he had some premonition that it would all be alright. Again, foolish, but he couldn't help that, nor did he want to.

Edelgard carefully tilted her head upward as to not interrupt Byleth's movements.

"May I ask you something?"

"Always." Byleth nodded instinctively.

"How long have you…" Edelgard hesitated, her eyes darting away momentarily before returning to him. "Felt this way towards me? I know you said that you always-"

Edelgard cleared her throat, fidgeting in the hug.

"L-loved me, but I am still somewhat curious."

Byleth hummed in thought, a hand idly fiddling with a lock of her hair as he considered the timeline that led him here.

"Since the day we rescued Flayn."

He very purposefully avoided mention the other one's name.

"That wasn't very long ago."

"It wasn't," Byleth agreed. "But the feelings I hold now went back much further. It took me until then to realize what they meant."

"How much further?" Edelgard prodded, looking very intrigued by what his answer might be.

Byleth's smile grew as he recalled the day.

"It was during the month leading up to Lonato's rebellion. I was eating alone in the dining hall, reading a book on Adrestian tactics. Do you remember?"

Edelgard frowned slightly, her eyes lost in thought as she tried to recall the day he spoke of.

"You asked to share a meal with me, so I agreed. You were testing me, as you often did back then," Byleth reminded her, much to her chagrin. "Then, when you left, you got really flustered when I mentioned your dessert."

Edelgard's eyes widened in horror as she remembered the meeting Byleth spoke of. He felt the slight sting of regret as one of Edelgard's hands let go of him to cover her bright red face.

"Please forget that day, my teacher."

"No." Byleth shook his head. "It was cute, so I won't."

"C-cute?" Edelgard balked at the term.

"Yes."

Edelgard placed her knuckles to her lips, avoiding Byleth's steady gaze.

"I appreciate your brutal honesty, but even I have my limits…"

Byleth chuckled, the sound of his soft laughter causing her to glance back at him.

"Let me ask you the same question, then. How long have you felt this way towards me?"

Edelgard's brows raised. Her eyes, which had been watching him moments before, suddenly began to jump around the room like a frightened rabbit. Eventually, they returned to him, but her head had angled slightly away.

"I realized my feelings for you right after our battle in the holy mausoleum," the princess muttered, stealing a look at him. "Though, like you, I think they were born much earlier."

"Then, perhaps we are not so different than your mother and father."

Maybe it really was love at first sight. Byleth originally did not believe in such romantic notions, but with her, it was different. Besides, there were heaps of evidence to point towards that hypothesis. The Byleth back then wouldn't just jump in front of an axe for just anyone. He often theorized that there was something he had seen from her that day that drew him to her, and now, he was wondering if that something was love.

Edelgard gaped at him, seeming to be at a loss for words.

But, eventually, she did find them.

"Do you really think so?" She asked quietly.

"I do. With you, I do."

Edelgard closed her eyes, her smile returning.

After a few seconds, she laughed again, much to Byleth's surprise. The sound was reminiscent of bells chiming or birds chirping… or something poetic like that. Byleth couldn't put an apt comparison to the sound, but he loved to hear it all the same.

"What?"

"It's nothing, I just…" Edelgard shook her head, opening her eyes. "I never thought in a million years that I might get to experience a story like theirs. I never expected that I too might get the chance to star in a fairytale."

It took a considerable amount of willpower from the professor not to sweep her back into another bearhug. The coming months would be quite difficult for him. It'd be hard to restrain himself in front of the-

Byleth frowned again as the reality of the situation they were in came crashing back down on him. As happy as Edelgard made him, he couldn't fight off some of those unwelcome emotions that tagged along. As happy as he was, there were many things he couldn't ignore.

Perhaps their story was a little _too _similar to her parents'.

Noticing his steep change in demeanor, Edelgard spoke his name.

"Byleth?"

"Where do we go from here, Edelgard?" Byleth asked meekly. "Today has been… more than I ever could have wished for, but once we leave this tower…"

"We return to reality," she finished for him, her own expression faltering.

Byleth nodded.

"I am your professor, and you are my student. We'll have to hide this from the others... And soon, when you become emperor, we will have to hide it some more."

While these were things he did not like, they were also things that couldn't be changed at this time.

"One day, you might have to marry for political purposes," Byleth continued. "I don't mind having to be one of your consorts, but-"

"Consorts? Now, hold on, Byleth," Edelgard cut him off, raising a hand to stop him. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself, don't you think?"

"Am I?" Byleth's brow furrowed as he frowned. "I'm a commoner, Edelgard. You and I… as much as I might want otherwise, it would be better for you to marry someone with high political-"

"I fear I must interrupt you yet again, Byleth."

Edelgard stepped away from his hug, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"You know me quite well by now, do you not?" She asked hotly.

Byleth nodded slowly.

"Then, you should be fully aware that I don't give a _damn _about these archaic rules that nobility have put into place," Edelgard huffed, stomping a foot on the ground. "I will marry who I please, and _no one _can tell the emperor otherwise. If that means weakening my own standing in the process, then so be it. I do not care."

"Edelgard…" Byleth blinked, dumbstruck by her ferocity. "Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely," her response was instantaneous. "And if those so-called _nobles _take issue with it, then I will just craft laws to make it so."

"Wouldn't that be an abuse of your power?"

Edelgard hesitated, her determined look wavering.

However, when she noticed the amused smirk on Byleth's face, she did find the will to scowl at him. In his defense, it was quite easy to lift his spirits when he saw a feisty Edelgard vow to see their relationship become a reality. It was hard not to be amused after seeing her get so passionate.

"You're teasing me again," Edelgard grumbled, sighing as she rubbed her brow.

"Of course."

Byleth took a step closer to her, recalling the words his father had said to him that first day they visited her mother's grave.

"And in this scenario, who would it be that you'd marry?"

Edelgard's blush returned in full force.

"Y-you know full well who I was referring to," Edelgard stammered, turning her head away as he approached. "You do not need me to spell it out."

"You're right." Byleth grinned, taking hold of her hand. It was so much smaller than his own. "I want to marry you too, you know."

Her eyes widened at his impromptu proposal.

"Is- is that so?" Edelgard blubbered, once again hiding her blush behind the back of her free hand. Byleth could tell she was trying very hard to not let him see her flustered state. He found that side of her incredibly charming.

"Indeed."

In the days leading up to the grand ball, marrying Edelgard was actually something Byleth had considered quite a bit. Marriage had seemed like such a pointless thing to him as a child, but now knowing what it felt like to be with her in that capacity, he could understand the weight that the terms 'husband' and 'wife' held. To tie yourself to another… Byleth found the idea very welcoming. If it was Edelgard, he wouldn't mind tying himself to another human being.

"I cannot promise you anything tomorrow, or even a year from now," Edelgard began after composing herself somewhat. "But I promise you that one day, such a thing will be possible. That one day, we will not have to keep _this _a secret. Knowing that…"

Edelgard paused. Byleth could tell how hard she was trying to keep that composure.

"Are you sure you still wish to walk this path with me? To still… be with me?" She asked him softly, her voice frail. "As you know, we will have to hide this from the others, and most likely for a while. Are you fine with that? I do not want you to feel as though-"

"_Edelgard_."

Byleth used both hands to grip hers. He squeezed it tightly, hoping that she might be able to discern his feelings through his touch alone.

"In the end, it matters not if others are aware of… this," Byleth said, jostling her hand to punctuate his loose term. "The only thing that matters to me is that I am with you, and you are with me."

Edelgard didn't have a response for that- not at first, anyways.

Her free hand moved to rest atop of his, her lips mouthing his name silently.

"If that is the case, then I must ask you one thing," she said, finding her voice.

"Anything."

As Byleth watched Edelgard struggle with what to say, he could see the hints of tears swell again in her eyes.

"The next time you say those three, wonderful words to me…" Edelgard began uncertainly, her eyes drawn to their hands as she found the strength to continue. "Instead of Edelgard… would you call me El?"

Byleth tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in question. El? He had never heard anyone call her that before, but given her reaction, it seemed very important.

Edelgard looked into his eyes as she continued.

"That's what my parents and closest sisters used to call me when I was little," she explained in a whisper. "Soon, there will be no one left who calls me El… But if it was you… Well, it would mean a great deal to me."

"Consider it done." Byleth didn't hesitate with his answer. If Edelgard asked him to, he would do it.

Edelgard smiled widely at him, a single tear falling down her cheek. He promptly wiped it away.

"Then I would ask you the same." Byleth nodded. "Whenever we are alone, please continue referring to me as your Byleth. I find it… oddly enjoyable when you say it."

"That can be arranged." Edelgard's grin turned into a smirk as she drifted closer to him.

He barely had the time to react as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. Before he realized what had happened, he felt her lips brush against his cheek.

"Thank you, my Byleth." Her whispered words trickled into his ear. Byleth bristled at the feeling of her breath on his skin. "Thank you. For everything."

"Always." Byleth hugged her back, nestling his face into the crook of her neck. Harnessing the feelings swirling around in his chest, he pushed as much of it as he could into his next four words so that Edelgard could feel them as strongly as he did.

"I love you, El."

Edelgard's breathing hitched, a small gasp escaping her lips. Even though they had discussed it seconds before, the nickname moved her all the same.

As he spoke that name that so few called her, her grip instinctively tightened around him. Edelgard's shoulders began to shake as that grip tightened to the point of a crushing him, but Byleth didn't mind in the slightest. He simply returned it in kind.

The tempest of emotions he felt when holding her had returned, and as they returned, they threatened to pull him back under as they did before. It was almost scary how quickly they reappeared. It made him anxious knowing how little effort was required on her part to make him feel this way. Byleth had never had the strongest of grasps on human emotion. They were always there, but they were… muddied. Blurry. As if something was obstructing their free-flowing path.

So, now that he felt these things in full force, Byleth felt anxious. Anxious, but… relieved. Relieved that Edelgard could make him feel this way, and so happy that she could. So happy that she had returned these feelings that Byleth was new to.

"Congratulations, Byleth."

Sothis's voice reverberated softly within his mind, pulling him from his stupor. With everything thing that had happened, he had completely forgotten that she was there.

Her voice now was filled with… love, affection, joy… and-

"I am so very proud of you."

As Byleth heard those words echo endlessly inside the depths of his skull, he squeezed Edelgard and closed his eyes.

He felt a wetness streak down his face.

Originally, Byleth thought crying was only done when you were sad. As Byleth wasn't sad often, he just assumed this was the way it was. He only saw people cry when they were sad, defeated, or heartbroken.

Like with that man back at Remire Village.

Or when he saw Edelgard fall.

But he had also cried on his birthday. On that day, he was just happy. So happy he was when he felt the love his students had given him. In twenty-one years, that was the first time he personally had cried.

And now, here he was, crying yet again as he embraced her. The woman he loved more than anything in the world. As he felt the heat from her body envelop his chest, as he felt the touch of her skin, her clothing, her hair, her everything, he was crying.

He was crying so freely and without restriction.

And it was then, with Sothis's words and Edelgard's love, that Byleth realized one could cry when they were happy, as well.

* * *

"Five more minutes," Byleth mumbled into her hair.

Edelgard sighed at her professor's child-like insistence to stay just five minutes longer, but despite that, she found herself smiling all the same.

"You said that five minutes ago, Byleth."

Byleth growled, his arms tightening around her anyways. She was well aware that reaction was born from the anger and disappointment he felt at realizing the two of them would have to leave the Goddess Tower and return to the real world… Yes, well aware.

Yet, as she heard the sound rumble out from his throat, Edelgard shivered involuntarily. It was a… very strange feeling hearing Byleth make such a sound so close to her ear.

Giving her one last squeeze, Byleth stepped away. He patted his chest a few times.

"That should be enough."

"Enough of what?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

"Enough to keep me going until the next hug." Byleth nodded to himself, seemingly content with that conclusion. "Seeing as it could be awhile until the next occurrence, I had to get my fill."

Edelgard felt her cheeks heat up considerably. How very honest Byleth was with his affections towards her... She had pictured this moment countless times in her own imagination, but not even Edelgard could have predicted Byleth's enigmatic, yet honest responses.

And though she kept her expression as neutral as she could, as Edelgard realized that perhaps she was the only person in the world that could coax out these responses from him, she was elated. A little proud and teensy bit satisfied, sure, but mostly delighted.

"I see," Edelgard replied, brushing a strand of hair back into place as she tried to appear nonchalant. If she gave into the calls of temptation, she too would find herself requesting just five more minutes. "Well, that is… good."

But, even someone as articulated as Edelgard had trouble finding the correct reply to that.

"Shall we, then?"

Edelgard's eyes were drawn to Byleth's offered hand. The hand that she had always wanted so desperately to hold, and there it was; only hers for the taking.

She bit her cheek to keep herself from smiling _too _openly as she accepted his hand. Byleth immediately parted his fingers so that hers could fit in between them.

The two made their departure from the Goddess Tower, hand in hand. They didn't set a very quick pace; quite the opposite in fact. Their steps were slow and deliberate, neither one in any hurry to leave. Edelgard almost laughed as she noticed Byleth's hesitation to open the door that led to the outside world.

Sighing, he pushed open the door, and the two stepped out into the moon's light.

It had grown late as the two had been in the tower. Given the moon's place in the sky, it must have been nearing midnight. Surprisingly, the monastery was quiet. Not a soul lingered on its grounds, either because the dance must still be going, or because most everyone had gone to bed by this hour.

Noticing how alone they still were, Byleth's squeezed her hand a little harder. She stole a look at her professor. His slight smile was illuminated by the glow of the moon and the stars.

Never in a million years did she expect to have the chance to walk the academy's campus, hand in hand with the man she loved, yet there she was, doing exactly that.

"Do you think the others are still awake?" Byleth asked quietly as they walked.

"Knowing our class, I wouldn't doubt it."

Byleth snorted, nodding to himself as his eyes surveyed the surrounding area.

"Maybe I should give them detention if I see anyone out and about," Byleth muttered.

"Wouldn't you have to give me detention as well, then?"

"Don't tempt me."

Edelgard masked her laugh with the back of her free hand. What a rare sound it was to hear herself laugh so… freely. She had almost forgotten how joyous it felt to laugh without it being forced.

"Edie? Is that you?"

Both Byleth and Edelgard stiffened at the sound of Dorothea's voice cutting through the darkness.

Byleth frowned considerably, instantly letting go of Edelgard's hand. The warmth still lingered on hers. It was regrettable that warmth would soon dissipate in the cool, night air.

A few seconds later, Dorothea and Caspar stepped out from the shadows and in front of their path. Caspar was none the wiser to the closeness the two of them shared, but Dorothea had immediately picked up on it. With an amused grin, her eyes darted to their startlingly close hands, then to Edelgard, quirking an eyebrow.

Edelgard avoided her stare.

"There you two are," Caspar sighed, a hand rubbing his head. "Geez, we've been looking everywhere for you. Is Hubert with you guys as well?"

Byleth raised a brow, glancing behind him before looking back to his student.

"No, can't say he is. Why?"

"We thought a little class get-together would be a fitting way to cap off the evening." Dorothea's grin grew as she examined Byleth. "But we can give you two a few moments if you'd like."

"No need. After today, a class meeting sounds pleasant." Edelgard smiled politely, looking to Byleth. "What do you say, Professor?"

"Pleasant, indeed."

Dorothea looked back and forth between the two, then giggled.

"Well, if you're sure."

Caspar frowned, scratching his cheek.

"I feel like I'm missing something here…"

"You're not missing anything at all, _big bro_," Dorothea cooed, ruffling his hair. Caspar jumped in place, mumbling a handful of curses under his breath. "Now, come along; let's head back to the classroom."

As a group, the four of them made their way through the monastery. Caspar and Dorothea led the way, the latter poking Caspar's blushing face as she continued to make suggestive remarks, while Byleth and Edelgard followed closely behind. Not much distance separated the two, and on occasion Edelgard could feel Byleth's fingers brush against hers…

"So, neither of you saw Hubert out and about?" Dorothea asked having finished with her teasing, her head turning back to them.

Byleth's hand returned to his side.

"No."

"Neither have I," Edelgard added.

Now that she thought about it, she realized she hadn't seen Hubert at all today. That didn't come as much of a surprise to her, as she was sure her aide wouldn't want any part of today's festivities. But, still, it was somewhat curious. At the very least, she expected Hubert to do as he had always done and stalk the professor, yet it seemed Byleth hadn't seen him either.

"How strange," Dorothea mused, pinching her chin. "Maybe he's getting lucky?"

Edelgard broke out into a coughing fit.

"Please don't say something like that," Caspar sighed. "I don't want that… imagery in my head."

Caspar's whole body shivered as he shook the thought out.

"'Getting lucky?'" Byleth frowned for a brief moment before nodding in realization. "Ah, I see. You think he's having inter-"

"T-that's far enough, my teacher," Edelgard spluttered, clearing her throat a few times before continuing. "I am sure that whatever Hubert is doing, he'll find us eventually."

* * *

_Where is she?_

Hubert paced through the shadows, his breaths coming in short, controlled gasps. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He had to find her. He had to find her before it was too late.

His head was on a swivel as he desperately searched the grounds for any sign of her.

_Where is she?_

She couldn't have left yet, could she? Hubert had just seen her the other night; following Her Highness as she often did.

_Where is she?!_

Hubert growled, slamming his fist into a nearby wall.

Could she possibly have vanished already?

His hand clenched around the hilt of the knife he carried. The light from the moon reflected off the blade's surface.

Had he already failed? Had he missed his chance? Hubert had promised Lady Edelgard that he would deal with her… She had used up her worth, and therefore, had no reason to remain among the living. Hubert had garnered all he could out of that _insufferable _filth. She no longer served any purpose. As she was now, she only a detriment to Lady Edelgard and her… professor. Hubert had to do away with her before she could cause any long-lasting damage.

"Damn it!" Hubert hissed, punching the wall again.

He had waited too long. The night of the grand ball seemed to be the perfect night for murder. All members of the academy would be toiling away in the monastery, dancing the night away, completely unaware to the spill of blood by Hubert's hands. Magic was traceable. Anyone with a brain could narrow down the suspect pool to those who practiced magic at the academy.

But a knife? Now, anyone could wield that.

It was all so perfect. He would coerce her out with lies about their shared purpose, only to plunge the knife he now carried into the depths of her chest. In the shadows, over the sounds of the music and dancing, no one would have heard her scream. No one would have seen her bleed. Hubert would have been able to carry out this plan with relative ease, but…

He was too late.

She was gone.

Hubert sighed, sheathing his knife and hiding it away in his uniform.

"Forgive me, Lady Edelgard. I have failed you."

Now, all Hubert could do was hope. A foolish notion, as Hubert didn't believe in such optimistic things. Yet, with nothing left to do, he had to hope. Hope that his failure didn't have any drastic ramifications. And vow…

Hubert took a deep breath, his shoulders slowly rising and falling.

"I should return to the others before they notice my absence."

…Vow that that whenever Monica did reveal herself again, that it would be his blade that ended her contemptible existence.

* * *

"Ah, Hubert!" Edelgard's eyes widened as they watched her aide enter the classroom. "There you are. We were wondering where you ran off to."

"My apologies, Lady Edelgard." Hubert bowed. "There were… _issues _that I had to attend to."

"Oh?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow. "Well, no matter. All that matters is that you are here now."

"I am, indeed." Hubert nodded, his eyes moving out to the Black Eagles that had gathered in the classroom. "What seems to be going on here?"

"We're just chatting." Dorothea shrugged. She sat atop a desk, her legs swinging back and forth as she smiled slyly at him. "So, Hubie… Could it be that you were having a little midnight _snack_? Was that why you were so late?"

"Please," Hubert scoffed, stopping to stand beside Edelgard and Byleth.

Byleth narrowed his eyes as he examined Hubert a little more closely. His student's reactions were a bit… suspicious, but Byleth supposed many of Hubert's actions were. Though, why did he seem to be trying so hard to control his breathing?

"Did your night go well, Lady Edelgard?" Hubert asked in a whisper, sneaking a glance at Byleth before his eyes landed squarely on his liege. "Am I safe in assuming… it was without incident?"

Edelgard blinked, clearly surprised by Hubert's sudden question.

"Yes, I had a splendid night." Edelgard nodded, only allowing herself a small smile.

Hubert shot Byleth another harsh look before he sighed, closing his eyes.

"That is… acceptable."

Edelgard glanced at Byleth questioningly.

Byleth shrugged. That's right; she most likely wouldn't know of the little conversation he had with Hubert.

"What are you three mumbling about over there?" Dorothea asked, and rather loudly at that.

Byleth would have to be careful around that one. Her eyes and ears were much more discerning than she gave them credit for.

"Nothing," Byleth answered blankly. Lucky for him, his poker face was foolproof. "We were just reminiscing about the ball. Did you all have a nice time tonight?"

"Well, I had a _fabulous _time. So many potential suitors and wonderful dances!" Dorothea beamed. Her look turned mischievous as her eyes landed on Bernie. "But, what about you, Bern? Did my eyes deceive me, or did I spot you dancing away with the _dashing _Prince Dimitri?"

Byleth's brows raised at that. Dimitri?

Bernadetta blushed a beet red as she let out something akin to a squeak. Her hands hurriedly jumped up to cover her red face.

"P-please don't speak of it!" The recluse exploded before the embarrassment caused her to simmer down. "I was so embarrassed…"

"Could there be more to this story, per chance?" Ferdinand inquired, his gaze moving from the shaking Bernadetta to the smirking Dorothea.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Dorothea replied in a sing-song voice, her feet kicking the air.

"You didn't see Bernadetta step on Dimitri's feet during the dance?" Caspar asked the redhead, oblivious as always to the mood. "She basically tripped over him while he was dancing with some girl. I don't think I've ever heard Prince Dimitri shriek like that. Poor guy didn't know what to do."

Bernadetta whimpered, lowering herself into a squat on the floor.

"Do not be crying, Bernie," Petra soothed her, patting her on the back. "After the incident, the prince seemed to have great amusement."

"Yeah!" Dorothea giggled. "And you got a dance with a handsome stud out of it. It couldn't be all bad, could it?"

Bernadetta groaned, tossing her head back and forth.

"P-please, merciful Goddess, just smite me now," Bernadetta mumbled into her hands. This only proved to get her more pets from Petra.

Edelgard, who had been suspiciously quiet during this exchange, decided now was the time to clear her throat.

"I am happy to hear that. It sounds like you all had a… nice time?" she said, glancing at Bernadetta with a concerned expression.

"Ha! It was a wondrous time, indeed," Ferdinand boasted, grinning as he flicked his nose with his thumb. "I danced my heart out!"

The boy winced, a hand absently rubbing his thigh.

"Though, I fear I danced a little _too _enthusiastically."

Byleth grinned at his antics, his gaze moving out towards Felix and Lysithea, who were stationed near the back of the room. He could spot Lysithea occasionally stealing glances at the swordsman, while Felix kept his head level, his eyes staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"What about you, Felix? Have a nice time?"

Felix flinched at Byleth's voice, his mind clearly being pulled back into the present as his eyes focused on him.

He crossed his arms, as usual, but this time he didn't turn away.

"It wasn't bad."

The same couldn't be said about Lysithea, however. Though, before she turned her head away, Byleth could see her smile slightly.

"Good." Byleth nodded.

"Well, seeing as we all had a nice night, I have a proposition for you all."

Byleth looked to Edelgard, who had now stepped into the center of the room.

"Why don't we agree to meet back at the monastery exactly five years from today?" she put forth, confident as ever as a hand rested on her hip. "And, together, we can share another joyous night then as we are now."

Byleth tilted his head to the side. That had not been the proposition he was expecting.

"Like a class reunion?" Caspar aired the same thoughts Byleth was having. "That's a great idea!"

"Excellent as always, Lady Edelgard." Hubert nodded. "Five years from today will be the millennium festival for Garreg Mach Monastery, after all. I've heard the magnitude of the festivities will exceed all prior years."

"Ooh, how exciting!" Dorothea exclaimed, hopping down from her perch on the desk. She turned to Byleth, smiling sweetly at him. "Sounds like a great excuse to come visit our dear professor."

Petra was the next to join in on the Eagles' circle.

"You will be seeing how much growing I have done." Petra smiled at him as well. "You will be pleased, Professor. This idea is good!"

It was hard not to chuckle at Petra's endearing enthusiasm.

"Who knows where each of us will be in five years' time, or who we will become…" Edelgard mused, her eyes immediately moving towards Byleth. The two shared a knowing look before she continued with a subtle smile. "Still, I have faith that all of us will gather and celebrate our reunion."

Linhardt, who had been slumbering away prior to the conversation, yawned as he stepped forward.

"That's assuming the professor is still here in five years… and not enjoying a cozy early retirement."

Byleth's brows knitted together as he stared at Edelgard. Five years… That day seemed so far away, yet at the same time, it was so close. Five, short years.

He and Edelgard had already discussed what he had envisioned in his future. Byleth wanted to remain by Edelgard's side, and she knew that.

"Hm," Ferdinand made a thoughtful sound as he rubbed his chin. "I suppose I have never given that much thought myself. What do you see yourself doing five years from now, Professor? Will you still be teaching here?"

"No, I don't imagine I will."

The classroom grew quiet, shocked by this sudden revelation. Only Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert knew the truth that laid behind his words.

"But… you'll still make it to the reunion, won't you?" Lysithea asked. She was fighting back a frown.

"Of course. Nothing would stop me of that."

"Then what will you be doing?" Felix raised an eyebrow. "Back to mercenary work?"

"Nope." Byleth shook his head. "In five years, I'll…"

Byleth paused, his eyes returning to Edelgard. She had a distant smile on her face as she watched him. He wondered if she was considering the same future he was.

However, not even Edelgard knew of the true future Byleth envisioned for himself.

"…I'll want to settle down. Get married. Stuff like that."

Truthfully, what Byleth secretly longed for was to start a family of his own.

He wanted to father a child. Maybe two. Even three.

Byleth wanted to be what Jeralt was to him for someone else. To give a child the mother that Byleth never had the chance to experience. As he considered his and Edelgard's shared future, he realized how deeply he wanted to start a family of his own; if only to give his future child something that he himself never had. A life so full of happiness and love, where he or she never had to worry about what the future might hold. A life so full of endless possibilities.

This was something Byleth had never considered until he arrived at the academy. Again, another thing that Edelgard had helped him realize.

Of course, he had enough tact to understand he shouldn't voice _all _of that dream right now, however. Discussing the future and a possible marriage was one thing. Throwing children into that equation… well, that was probably something that wasn't usually done on day one. He wouldn't want to overwhelm her with his expectations. In the end, what he wanted the most was her.

Edelgard bit her thumb and turned away, but at this angle, Byleth could see the hints of a smile bloom.

"Can't say I'm surprised to hear that," Felix replied, a knowing smirk on his face as he shook his head.

"I didn't peg you as a fellow romantic, Professor"

Ferdinand was loud as always as he spoke. He was still pinching his chin as he examined Byleth, his head bobbing up and down as he thought.

"Interesting, indeed! Do you envision children in this future of yours, Professor? I am quite intrigued to hear your response."

Byleth flinched, his eyes hurriedly jumping to-

The princess seemed to be choking on thin air as she coughed rather violently into her hand. Hubert paled considerably, his mouth agape as his eyes darted back and forth between the two.

Sighing, Byleth pinched the bridge of his nose. The professor could control the flow of time, so he truly should have seen that question coming.

Perhaps he should say something before things got out of hand, as they always-

"You? A dad?" Caspar blinked dumbly at him, raising an eyebrow as he looked the professor up and down. "That's… surprising. No offense, but you don't seem like the type."

Byleth frowned at that, his previous notion of ending the conversation getting dislodged from his mind.

"…I see."

…Caspar was likely right. While Byleth had good intentions, he probably didn't scream 'father figure.' In the end, he knew nothing about what it meant to raise a child. His only point of reference was Jeralt, and while Byleth loved his father and his parenting methods considerably, even he was aware that his dad's methods could be… a tad unorthodox for a normal child.

All Byleth had ever known was war and violence. Could someone like that really be a stable part of a family? Could someone that ended so many lives truly be allowed a part in creating one? Could someone so sullied by the blood that stained him truly raise something as innocent and pure as a child?

…Perhaps not. Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself.

Noticing Byleth's sullen response, Edelgard quickly recovered from her shock and stepped forward. The volatile glare she was throwing Caspar's way caused the boy to shrink considerably.

But, before she could properly scold Caspar, Dorothea had beaten her to the punch.

"Oh, stow it, Caspar."

Dorothea stomped on his foot, eliciting a startled cry from him.

"Yow!" Caspar cried, hopping around on one foot as he gripped the injured one. "I-I didn't mean anything bad by it, geez!"

Dorothy pointedly ignored him and turned to Byleth.

"I think you'd make for an amazing father, Professor."

"You…" Byleth's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Oh, absolutely." Dorothea nodded. "I'll admit, you have some… interesting quirks, but I've seen how incredibly gentle and caring you can be with us."

Byleth? Gentle and caring? These were attributes he had never thought he had.

"Um… I-I could see it, too…"

Byleth turned his gaze to Bernadetta, who was fidgeting with her fingers as she avoided looking directly at him.

"Y-you… when you, um, pat my head," Bernie mumbled, her cheeks turning a deep shade of vermilion. "I-It used to make me super embarrassed, but now… i-it makes me kind of happy…"

Happy?

Byleth took a step towards the recluse, who had shirked away as he drew close as if she feared he might discipline her. Slowly, he reached out to tousle her hair.

"Thank you, Bernadetta." Byleth smiled as he looked down on her.

Bernie's eyes were glued to the ground, a small smile on her face as she jerked her head up and down.

"You certainly have the role of over-protective parent down," Lysithea remarked upon seeing the display, eyeing the professor cautiously. "…I am sure whatever child you had would enjoy that…"

"They would be well taught. A child of your genes would probably be a master of the sword." Felix hesitated, averting his gaze. "And you _do _give sound advice on occasion..."

"I'm sure they would appreciate your patience," a lethargic Linhardt mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "I know I do."

Their praises meant the world to Byleth… They really did, but…

He turned to Edelgard, only to find that she was already watching him. Intently. Her eyes cloudy and lost in thought.

"What do you think, Edelgard?"

While his students' words meant the world to him, it was Edelgard's he wanted to hear the most.

"I think…" Edelgard paused, her lips curving into a smile as she met his eyes. "Whatever child you fathered would be so incredibly loved."

Again, Byleth felt that familiar stinging in his eyes. He was finding it incredibly difficult to swallow.

Dorothea, who had been watching the two a little more closely than the others, smiled as she heard Edelgard's response. Unlike before, there was no mischief or slyness to her features; only the genuine smile that spread across her face.

Byleth coughed into his hand, drawing everyone's attention back towards him.

"Now, that we've agreed to meet five years from today-"

He was going to have the steer the conversation away from this topic lest he get too emotional.

"Let's bring it in for another bonding moment."

Byleth held out his arms, beckoning with his fingers for his students to come closer. No one moved as they all stared at their professor with dumb looks on their faces. He knew he originally stated he was only going to do this once, but… After the night he had, and after many of their kind, kind words, he found that once more he really wanted to hug them all.

"Professor… Could this mean?" Ferdinand was the first to speak, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at his teacher and his outstretched arms.

"Yes." Byleth nodded. "It is time for another Eagles' group hug."

This time, no 'gentle' persuasion was necessary on his part. Ferdinand, Petra, Bernadetta, and Dorothea all happily obliged as they huddled around their teacher for the group hug. Caspar, Linhardt, and Lysithea were a bit more hesitant, and in one instance, a bit more disgruntled by the sudden offer, but they too eventually joined the clump.

Byleth locked eyes with Felix, who was eyeing the group curiously. A far-cry from his original response months ago.

"Come on, Felix," Byleth called out to him, motioning for him to join.

Felix frowned, his brow creasing slightly.

"I'm not built for these… bonding sessions. You'd be better off without me."

"Not true." Byleth shook his head. "You're one of us, now. It's not complete without everyone."

Felix's brow twitched, his eyes meeting Byleth momentarily before they gravitated back towards the others.

Closing his eyes in resignation, Felix sighed as he joined.

Byleth smiled proudly as he patted the boy on the back, then turned his sights to Edelgard and Hubert.

Edelgard needed no words of encouragement at all. She paced over to where Byleth and Lysithea were, only to stop when she turned back to Hubert.

"Come, Hubert. This will prove to be an effective moment of camaraderie."

Hubert glowered at the display, turning his head up in disapproval.

"No."

"Hubert, just so you are aware, this is an order."

Hubert's eyes widened, staring at his liege with an astonished expression on his face.

"Lady Edelgard…?"

"_Hubert_."

Hubert's scowl returned as he held Edelgard's gaze. When he realized she truly wasn't going to back down from this, Hubert nodded slowly.

"Very well."

The ever-loyal aide followed behind Edelgard, flipping a strand of hair away from his eyes.

"But I refuse to fully take part in this repulsive display."

So, instead, Hubert simply placed his hand to Edelgard's back as he stood about a foot away from the group.

"Satisfied?"

"Thank you, Hubert." Edelgard grinned as she wrapped her own arms around Lysithea and Byleth's shoulders.

The Black Eagles' shared that 'repulsive' moment together in the arms of their professor; minus Hubert, of course.

On a night where so many wishes had been granted and created, they shared that final moment together not as a class; but as something more. The titles of 'student' and 'professor' were forgotten as they lost themselves in the embrace of each other. The call of duty was pushed aside as they focused on the moment, each of them considering what the future might hold, and if in five years' time, they would still be together in it.

And as Byleth glanced at each face before him, laughing and smiling as they held each other so tightly, he realized that perhaps that perfect idea of 'family' he reached for had been right there in front of him all along.

* * *

Edelgard closed the door to the room behind her, finally allowing herself to relax now that she was out of sight from her classmates… and out of sight from her professor.

_Byleth was… relentless today._

It felt as though she hardly had the time to catch her breath before he went and said something that made her heart skip a beat. Love… Marriage… _Children_. In the dead of night, with no one watching, she often daydreamed such things. She often imagined what it would be like to form her own family one day… but the imagery always left her with such pain and regret, so those daydreams of being a wife or a mother never went very far. They were always dashed before she could allow herself to picture what kind of face her hypothetical child might have; dashed before that pain turned into agony.

These impossible things that Edelgard never thought she herself might get to experience, yet… there they were. Right there in front of her.

For so long the path that she walked only ever went in one direction.

It only ever went towards the darkness. Towards the pits of despair she called her own. Towards the shadows that called her name and beckoned her closer.

Towards that gruesome death that she often envisioned at the end of that road.

But now… It felt as though the path she walked had branched off into so many separate directions. So many directions, each brighter and happier than the next.

So, could it be? Could it be possible that Byleth, _her _Byleth, could truly give her these things?

Edelgard was always so full of doubt before, but now she truly believed that such dreams could reach that fairytale end.

The princess smiled as she walked further into her room, a hand placed to her cheek as she considered their wonderful future.

"To think Byleth of all people would truly consider such things as well," she murmured to herself, her smile growing as she pictured it. "He continues to surprise-"

Edelgard stopped as her eyes landed on a bundle of bright, red colors waiting for her on her desk chair.

She paused, taking a quick look around to make sure no one was in the room with her before she stalked over to the out-of-place object- or, should she say, _objects_. There were about a dozen of them tied together.

Her eyes widened as she picked up the bouquet of flowers.

They were carnations.

Her favorite.

Edelgard's surprise morphed into amusement. There were only three people that would be privy to such information, and she highly doubted Hubert or her father sent her flowers on this night.

Her fingers brushed against something that was tied to the stems.

It was a small card.

She twisted it around so that she could read what was written on it.

_To: Edelgard_

_From: Your Byleth_

Edelgard blew a puff of air from her nose, her smile growing as she shook her head. Byleth was a sneaky one, she'd give him that. How long have they been waiting here for her? Just when did Byleth find the time to put these here? Could he have placed them there _before _they met in the Goddess Tower?

"Awfully presumptuous, aren't we?" Edelgard laughed softly, allowing her rear to fall upon her bed.

Placing her nose in the center of the bundle, she closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply.

They smelled wonderful.

Edelgard fell back on her bedspread, her smile now reaching her ears. She clutched the flowers to her chest, savoring the warmth that they had left her with.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Thanks for reading, everyone!**_

_**First, I'll touch on the Goddess Tower scene. As you can tell, I kind of mushed together aspects of their A and S supports for the entirety of the events in the Tower. I was originally planning on pushing back the "El" discussion until later, but it just felt right in a moment as emotional as this one. And, as some of you deduced, I do plan on having the whole "My Byleth" thing be similar to Byleth as El is for Edelgard. It just makes me feel good :). **_

_**And, as you probably also noticed, I do LOVE a good reference to a past chapter. There are quite a few here, by the way. Some of them obvious, some of them not as much. For example, the opening lines of the final scene with Edelgard is near identical to the very first Moments Lost in Time. I always enjoy showing how much a character has grown by putting it side by side to a chapter that took place ages ago. **_

_**Now, on to Byleth!**_

_**Him longing to make a family of his own is a bit of a hard read I have on his character. In my opinion, when you have a past like Edelgard or Byleth, you'll come to one of two realizations about yourself when the time comes: that you'll either vehemently distance yourself from the idea of "family," or you'll openly and earnestly chase it. Personally, I chose the latter. I'd like to think when Byleth realizes his/her feelings towards someone, they'll also begin to realize how fiercely they'd want to form their own family. This is something I hinted at way back in Chapter 7 (titled Longing, heh, get it?), and it'll be something I bring up later on down the road. Like, way down that road. For the sake of clarity, I'll inform you now that the "epilogue" of this story will focus on that. As the description states, this story will follow them "until the very end."**_

_**So, that's just my take on Byleth and Edelgard. One never had a strong familial structure in place to begin with, while one lost it all rather tragically. I'd like to believe that both would really want a future where they could form their own happy, little family, if only to give their children something they themselves never had. **_

_**Of course, there were a few other reasons I had the "five years from now" talk spiral out like that. One was for the obvious feel good moment, but the other is probably something you'll grasp in a few chapters from now.**_

_**Oh, and shoutouts to the group hug. As some reviewers mentioned the first time it happened, I absolutely had plans to bring it back down the road. This was one of those plans. I was getting kinda emotional near the end of that scene, man...**_

_**Anyhow, next chapter we'll get some more fatherly moments when Jeralt comes back into town. As always, thank you all for your continued support! **_


	27. Fatherhood

In the darkness they dwell.

It is every living being's natural instinct to chase the light. When we are born, flashes of light are the first thing we see. As we are brought into this world, flames from candles, rays from the sun, light from lanterns, they are the very first thing that bathes across our eyes. They are the first thing we recognize. At birth, images are blurry. Faces impossible to decipher, nor remember. But, light? It is something we recognize instinctively. Something we never forget, even when we have no prior recollection of it. Even a newborn will cry or squint their eyes as light washes over their faces. Why? Because even though their fragile, undeveloped minds don't understand what, how, or why it is, their instincts realize its brightness, and react in kind.

Light is both the first and last thing we ever lay our eyes upon. It is the most important, most crucial aspect to any living being.

That is why when it is lost, it must be reclaimed. At all costs.

A shadow pushed a dagger into the girl's hands. She did not need to feel its weight to understand its importance. It was made of Agarthium. A dagger crafted for the sole purpose of spilling blood- be it mortal or immortal.

"You know what must be done," the voice said. "Do _not _fail."

Kronya nodded. Her hand tightened around its hilt as her lips twisted into a sneer.

In the darkness they dwell, yearning to reclaim their light once more.

* * *

Byleth looked towards the sky, watching as the edge of dawn poked its head out over the horizon. The great, orange orb hovered on the brink, casting its light across the mountain tops and down on the plains. Byleth always enjoyed watching the sun rise. It was unfortunate that the white clouds beginning to form obstructed such a beautiful sight.

The professor shivered, suddenly feeling quite cold. He hugged his jacket a little tighter to his body.

He tore his gaze away from the scene, angling his head down towards the gravestone he stood before.

"That about sums it up, Mother," Byleth spoke to the stone. "Things went… well."

Byleth smiled as he recalled the events of the prior night. The morning air was cool, but as he remembered the warmth of Edelgard's embrace, he felt his body temperature go up.

He took one final covert look around to make sure he was truly alone. The tiny graveyard was barren, and though he couldn't see much past the stairwell that led back to the monastery, there didn't seem to be any students, faculty members, or guards listening in on his conversation. He was still in the clear for the time being.

"I'm not entirely sure where things will go from here, but I'm hopeful," Byleth said, turning back to his mother. He would much prefer speaking face to face to the woman he had wanted to see for so long, but as things were, this was the closest he could have gotten. "There's still much to be done."

Byleth paused, imagining how a mom might respond to that statement. A smile and a pat on the back? A hug? Words of encouragement or of advice? He wasn't sure, but he liked to picture a combination of the three.

With a soft sigh, he placed his hand on the stone. It was cold and unforgiving. Nothing like he imagined how her love might feel like.

"I've had 'family' on the mind a lot, lately," Byleth murmured, his hand wiping away a speck of dirt. "I wonder if things were different, if the family we would have had would be similar to the one I envision…"

When he recounted his early days as a mercenary, all he could picture was red; the red of blood. The blood on his sword, the blood on his skin, the blood he spilled… He did not regret these things, as they were what they were; it was pointless to try changing that now. The people he killed always deserved it, one way or another. If he didn't do it, someone else probably would have anyways.

But now, he pictured what _could _have been. What _could _have been had his mother not perished. Whenever these imaginations took root, Byleth liked to picture a child-version of himself running around playing pretend in front of some home; pretending to be a gallant knight instead of the ashen mercenary he became known for. Or, perhaps, Byleth running into the arms of his mother, smiling and laughing as she held him. Byleth fishing with his father in the backyard. Byleth sharing a home cooked meal around a candle-lit table. These were the things he liked to picture.

Things he never once considered before, but now that he had, he realized how _strongly _he longed for it. Were he ever be lucky enough to form his own family, that would be the world he created for them. Now, more than ever, he wished to experience those things one day.

Byleth silently thanked Edelgard for providing him with such pleasant imagery. Even if those images painfully tugged at his chest, he was simply thankful he could think of them to begin with.

How different he had become… Instead of preparing for the next life he had to claim or preparing for the next lecture he had to give, he was preparing for a future brighter than this one. Again, he silently thanked Edelgard. That future was still a ways off, but he was grateful all the same.

As Byleth lifted his head, he noticed the light from the sun had lessened. The white clouds had drifted in front of it entirely, blocking it from view.

"Fancy seeing you here, kid."

Byleth nearly jumped out of his boots at the sudden voice. He had been so engrossed in his own thoughts, he hadn't even heard the sounds of footsteps approach him.

Byleth turned to see Jeralt standing behind him, his hands on his hips as he watched his son.

"Good morning, Father," Byleth greeted him. "I take it you're back from assignment?"

Jeralt smiled as he nodded. He took a few steps closer to him, his gaze shifting to the grave he now stood in front of. There was a twinge to that easy smile as he examined his late wife's tombstone. There was a fleeting flash of pain in his brown eyes until they rose to meet his son's.

"That's right. I was going to visit Sitri first before I came to find you, but as luck would have it, here you are."

"Seems we had the same idea." Byleth grinned slightly. "Like father, like son."

"So they say." Jeralt's smile became a little more genuine as he clasped his boy on the shoulder.

Turning his attention back to the grave, Jeralt reached into his tunic. He pulled out a carnation, placing it gently down in front of the stone. As he rose to his full height, his hand brushed against it.

Byleth watched his father enact this silent ritual. He noted how Jeralt's eyes seemed to retreat into himself. They had grown distant and murky as he seemed to be recalling past days. His father's choice in flower was not lost on Byleth, either.

Noticing his son's curious expression, Jeralt sighed, a hand scratching his neck.

"I told you how your mother, loved flowers, right?" He asked, glancing at his son without fully turning away from her.

Byleth did, so he nodded.

"Well, whenever I returned from whatever mission the church sent me on…" Jeralt paused, his eyes lingering on the single carnation. "I would always bring a single flower back with me from wherever I was sent. It was a bit of a routine between your mother and I."

He closed his eyes.

"Unfortunately, I missed a few years."

Byleth frowned, his own gaze hovering on the flower his father had left.

"How'd it go?" Byleth asked without breaking away. "Your mission, I mean. Seteth informed me the knights were dispatched to investigate those behind Remire Village."

Jeralt hesitated. Though he could not see his father look to him, Byleth could feel the weight of the eyes that were boring holes into him.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Jeralt murmured, his eyes returning to Sitri.

Byleth stole a glance at his father, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?" Jeralt continued before Byleth could question him. "If I recall, that 'grand ball' or whatever was last night, right?"

"It was."

"Have fun?"

"I did." Byleth nodded, coughing into his hand. "Matter of fact, there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Could this have something to do with the princess?"

Byleth's brows raised, his head shooting towards his father.

"How did you…?"

"I overheard you talking to your mother." Jeralt smirked. "I felt guilty eavesdropping, but my curiosity got the better of me, I suppose."

Eavesdropping? But Byleth had been so careful… He took a sweep of the surrounding area before talking, did multiple checks during… How could his father have avoided his last one? It was only minutes ago.

Well, that's Jeralt for you, he supposed.

"It doesn't matter much in the end." Byleth shrugged. "I was going to tell you, anyway."

"Tell me what?"

"You… You're going to make me say it?"

"Of course."

Byleth grumbled a few choice words under his breath, but he felt himself begin to smile as well.

"I told her how I felt."

"And?"

"She… returned them in kind."

Jeralt closed his eyes, his smirk turning into a full-fledged smile as he listened to his final response.

"I'm happy for you, son."

Reaching out, he ruffled Byleth's hair as he used to do when he was a boy. It was somewhat uncomfortable feeling his head being thrown around thanks to the sheer strength his father possessed, but he didn't particularly mind.

"And proud."

Byleth's eyes widened. He was… proud of him? He had always hoped his father felt that way, but Jeralt didn't say that often. He might complement his technique or tell him he did a good job during a mission, sure, but very rarely did he express his pride over something Byleth had done. Just like with Sothis, his father's words meant a great deal.

Jeralt didn't move his hand away from his son's head as he continued.

"When I wasn't watching, you've really grown into a man." Jeralt's smile turned wistful as he spoke.

When he shook his head, that expression disappeared with it. Jeralt brought his arm back down to his side.

"It seems that I might have to give you that ring sooner rather than later, huh?"

Jeralt reached into his tunic, pulling out the engagement ring that he wore around his neck. He slipped it over his head, letting it rest in the palm of his calloused hand.

He jostled his arm back and forth, his eyes cloudy as he watched the chain jiggle with the movement.

"Here you go, kid," Jeralt said, offering it to him. "Use it well."

Byleth's gaze was immediately drawn to it. The silver band with the purple gemstones embedded in its surface. They reminded him of Edelgard's eyes.

How incredible it was that such a small piece of jewelry could hold such significance… As he stared at it, his mind began to consider all of the possibilities that the small ring held. The oath, the bond, the life that such a tiny thing could forge.

And yet…

"One day, I will ask for that. But for now…"

Byleth pushed his father's hand back towards him.

"Byleth?" Jeralt frowned, looking confused.

"I think it's best if you held onto it." He paused, his eyes darting to his mother's grave before returning to his father. "I don't need it yet."

Byleth didn't want to take the last memento Jeralt had of his wife. He could never fully know the love, memories, and happiness that little ring bore, but as he thought of his own newly formed relationship, he understood how much that must have meant to him. While he truly did wish to give that very ring to Edelgard one day, he couldn't bring himself to ask his father to sacrifice all of that just yet.

"…Thanks, son."

He placed the chain around his neck, slipping the ring back down his tunic. He adjusted it a few times through the cloth of his tunic, eventually letting his hand rest against his heart.

"I appreciate that." Jeralt smiled when he met Byleth's eyes.

Byleth returned it.

Before the grave of the mysterious mother and the beloved wife, the father and son shared a look that only a parent could give their child, and vice versa. A look that only they could understand. A silent moment filled to the brim with words unspoken, not because they didn't feel them, but because they did not have to be said.

When the sentiments reached their peak, both men cleared their throats awkwardly and turned away.

"I guess I better get going, then," Jeralt mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he examined a patch of grass.

"Huh?" Byleth blinked. "So soon?"

There were still so many things he wanted to discuss with his father. He had hardly forgotten the _other _thing Jeralt had let slip the day they had returned from Remire Village. Byleth wanted an explanation to that just as much as he wanted to share the events in the Goddess Tower. While his time with Edelgard had lessened it to some degree, there were still so many things Byleth wanted answers to regarding his past.

"Yeah." Jeralt nodded, glancing at his boy. "There are some things I need to take care of, but after that I'll come find you. Deal?"

"Very well…" Byleth trailed off, his brow furrowing.

"Alright, kiddo."

Jeralt clasped him on the shoulder, smiling as he nodded just once at him.

"See you soon."

Byleth watched his father turn and walk away, his confused expression turning into a frown. What more could he possibly have to do? Perhaps he still needed to check in with Rhea and Seteth… As Captain, he probably did have a lot of time sensitive obligations and duties.

Still… For him to leave in such a hurry, it must have been important.

As Byleth looked up to the now cloudy sky, he wondered what it must have been.

* * *

The first thing Edelgard noticed when she answered the door wasn't the two fishing rods propped up against the wall beside it, nor the wooden bucket next to the pair of boots that stood before her. Their presence was confusing, and slightly troubling, but they were hardly the first thing she noticed.

No, it was the man himself.

"Mornin', Princess."

Edelgard gaped at Jeralt, her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth hanging loosely open. She slowly looked behind her, double checking that Byleth was in fact not there in the room with her somehow.

"Sir Jeralt?" Edelgard mumbled. Of all the people to be at her door, Byleth's father was at the _bottom _of her list. "Is... is there something I can help you with?"

Her eyes were once again drawn to the fishing equipment he had with him. If she recalled correctly, both Eisner's very much enjoyed the activity. She was beginning to realize why they were there…

"There is." Jeralt nodded towards the fishing poles. "You could help me catch some fish."

"M-me?" She stammered, fidgeting in place. "You want _me _to assist _you_? With fishing?"

She was honored that he would ask such a thing of her, but she hadn't fished a day in her life! Just where was this coming from all of a sudden?

"That's right." Jeralt nodded again, the corner of his mouth curving into an amused smirk. "I was hoping you would, anyway."

Edelgard took a quick moment to compose herself before replying.

"Unfortunately, I doubt I'd make for a good partner. I've never fished before."

"Really?" Jeralt raised an eyebrow. "My son never taught you?"

Edelgard shook her head. She was aware that the professor would fish often out by the docks, but he had yet to invite her along. Edelgard assumed Byleth used that time to think and be alone, so she didn't want to intrude. It was important to have time to oneself, after all.

"No matter." Jeralt waved her off. "I'll teach you. Come on."

Her astonishment returned as she watched Jeralt grab his pole and the bucket without waiting for her response. He turned to leave, only to stop and motion towards the other rod.

"Mind grabbing that for me? I've got my hands full."

Edelgard hesitated, her eyes darting back and forth between the father and the fishing pole. Eventually, she relented with a nod, timidly grabbing the pole by its shaft. Closing her bedroom door, she took off after him. It seemed that she'd be fishing today… Not exactly how she planned this day to go, but no matter. She briefly considered informing the man of her fear regarding the sea, but she elected against it. Whatever fishing spot Jeralt chose, Edelgard doubted it'd be as tumultuous as the ocean.

As she had never held a fishing rod before, she wasn't entirely sure how to do so. Did one carry it by its pole? Or by its hilt? Wait… was that the correct terminology? Could a fishing pole _have _a hilt? And what was she supposed to do about the hook? The way it dangled so freely on the string seemed somewhat dangerous…

She looked to Jeralt, hoping he might have an answer for her.

However, the only answer she got was the sound of his throaty chuckle.

"You act like you've never seen one of these before, Princess."

Jeralt seemed rather entertained by her struggling to keep the hook from swinging as they walked.

"Because I haven't," Edelgard admitted quietly, snatching the line out of the air before it could swing her way.

"Here."

Jeralt took the string from her, attaching the hook to the pole itself.

He then snuck a glance at her, frowning slightly as he noticed her uncertain look.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little ahead of myself," Jeralt sighed. "You don't have to come along if you-"

"No, no. I don't mind," Edelgard cut him off as she shook her head. Truthfully, she really didn't. She had always wanted to spend a little more time with Byleth's father, she just… hadn't envisioned fishing to play a part in it. But, if learning how to fish was required, she would eagerly oblige, her own hesitations be damned. "I just hope you don't mind if I'm not very skilled at this."

"I'll catch enough for the both of us, so don't worry about that." Jeralt shrugged. Confidence must run in the Eisner genes. "Mostly… I just wanted a chance to talk with you."

Edelgard paled, her head slowly turning towards Jeralt. Of course, he was already watching her out of the corner of his eye. She had an idea of where this might be going.

The emperor cleared her throat, hurriedly averting her gaze.

"Oh?" She asked, hoping to appear aloof. "About what?"

"Let's save it until we get there. I don't want to use up all of our conversation topics before our lines hit the water."

Edelgard gulped as she quickened her pace to match his. Suddenly, she was beginning to feel somewhat nervous…

* * *

The two eventually found themselves standing before a babbling river, fishing poles in hand. The waters appeared calm on this day, but Edelgard didn't know if that would correlate to how many fish they might catch.

The sun was tucked away behind a veil of dark clouds. Birds chirping off in the distance hung on the air, their morning songs ringing loud and true. Despite the implication that the storm clouds had, it really was quite the slice of nature. Edelgard had always loved the outdoors, so she found Jeralt's choice in location to be very agreeable to her. And while she never really cared for large bodies of water, she still enjoyed the scenery.

The river that they stood before was the same one that weaved through much of Garreg Mach's domain. From the dock back at the academy, it snaked its way down to the town below and onward. A single tree towered over them. Their wooden bucket used to house the fish that Jeralt would catch was pressed up against its trunk. Honestly speaking, Edelgard didn't see herself catching all that many.

Edelgard was quiet and completely still as she listened to Jeralt's instructions.

"Hold the handle in both hands."

"Okay…"

"Bring it up over your shoulder."

Edelgard mimicked Jeralt's movements, lifting her arms behind her head.

"And cast it out."

She watched as Jeralt threw his arms forward, following the line with her eyes as it flew through the air. There was a small 'plop' as it fell into the water a dozen feet away.

Jeralt turned to her.

"Now, you try."

Edelgard nodded, planting her feet on the grass as she tensed the muscles in her arms.

With as much strength as she could muster, she swung her arms forward as if she were swinging her axe rather than an instrument to catch fish. The line flew several dozen feet before it too fell into the water. Edelgard was no expert, obviously, but she thought that was pretty decent. It went much further than his had, so she must have done something right.

The princess turned to Jeralt, waiting to hear if he approved.

Jeralt was biting his bottom lip, his shoulders trembling slightly. Given the noises he heard escape from his throat, he appeared to be trying not to laugh.

"T-That was good," Jeralt cleared his throat into his fist, hiding his growing grin behind it. "But you don't need to put _that _much force into it. The more line you give, the more you'll have to pull in."

"My apologies," Edelgard mumbled sheepishly, a blush forming in her cheeks.

This time, Jeralt really did laugh. It was boisterous and loud. It reminded her of her own father- that is, when he used to be capable of such things. Edelgard couldn't remember the last time she had heard her father laugh.

"No need to apologize, Princess," Jeralt told her as his attention returned to his own fishing rod. "Those arms of yours sure have some muscle, huh? I doubt even Byleth could cast his line that far."

Edelgard felt herself smile at that. She wasn't happy to hear it, of course. No sense of accomplishment whatsoever.

"What do we do now?" Edelgard asked, glancing over at the man.

"We wait." Jeralt shrugged. "Once you feel a bite, let me know."

Edelgard frowned, adjusting her grip on the handle.

"How do you know when there's a fish on the line?"

"You'll know." He nodded sagely.

Edelgard hummed softly to herself, turning her sights back to the water. While his explanation left something to be desired, she was content with the knowledge that Jeralt presumably knew what he was doing. He knew much more about fishing than she did, after all, so she could accept that answer.

"So, what did you wish to discuss with me, Sir Jeralt?"

Edelgard broke the silence first, as she feared it might grow awkward if one of them didn't say something.

"Jeralt."

She titled her head to the side, her confusion returning in full force. Edelgard didn't fully understand why he just repeated his own name.

Her confusion changed to surprise as she watched him reel in his first fish.

He had already caught one?!

Jeralt pulled the creature from the water, twisting the hook from its mouth and tossing it into the nearby bucket.

"None of that 'sir' crap with me," Jeralt clarified, wiping his hand off on his pants. "You can just call me by name."

Edelgard's eyes widened at that. Someone of his stature and pedigree should _surely _be referred to with the proper honorific! It would be disrespectful not to.

But, hearing his request made her somewhat happy… And Jeralt wouldn't have made it if he didn't mean it, right?

"Very well… Jeralt." Edelgard nodded. She was grinning slightly.

"And, to answer your previous question, I wanted to speak with you about my son," Jeralt grunted as he cast his line once more. He turned his head to her. "Though, I reckon you already knew that."

"I… had my suspicions, yes," Edelgard replied carefully. Seeing as he had invited her to go fishing out of the blue, that was her first assumption. "I'm assuming he's already told you."

It felt very odd confirming something that the both agreed had to be kept secret, but she highly doubted Jeralt would use such information against them.

"He did."

Jeralt grinned at her.

"I've known for a bit now, actually. Byleth brought it up not too long ago."

Edelgard felt her blush resurface, though this time, for different reasons.

"Did he now?" She couldn't help but press him for a little more explanation, as she was very interested in hearing more about it.

"When he started asking me about his mother and love, I had a feeling someone had snuck their way into his heart. Can't say I was all that surprised when he told me you were who he had in mind."

"He… he did that?"

Edelgard hadn't known that… By Byleth's own admission, she knew his feelings for her had gone back a while. She just wasn't aware that he had gone to her father for help on the matter.

As the princess stared at the older man beside her, she wondered how _large _a role Jeralt played in getting Byleth to open up to her. He _was_ the one that spurred him forward, intentional or not. Though, as Edelgard thought it over, she was starting to think that perhaps Jeralt's little 'slip up' wasn't an accident at all. Something about the way he carried himself made Edelgard think that Byleth's father was much more intelligent and much more insightful than he would ever admit. It wouldn't come as a surprise to her if he had intentionally-

"Princess?"

Edelgard perked her head up, her thoughts returning to reality.

Jeralt nodded towards the pole in her hand.

"You've got a bite."

"Huh?"

Edelgard looked to the rod, only now noticing the fact that it was trembling in her hand.

"O-oh!"

The emperor tightened her hold around her fishing pole, tugging back on it.

It was then that she realized she had no clue on how to get the fish out of the water. Did… Did she just pull on it? That seemed like the logical solution, but perhaps there was some fishing technique she wasn't privy to.

"Sir- I mean, Jeralt?" Edelgard's head was bouncing back and forth between him and the submerged fish in the distance. "What exactly do I do now?"

Jeralt laughed. It seemed her inexperience was still quite amusing to him…

Lodging his pole into the dirt, he walked over to her.

"You'll want to hold it to the side so you've got a better angle on it. Like this-"

Edelgard flinched when she felt Jeralt reposition her arms with a careful, yet firm touch. Memories, memories she had so long suppressed all came rushing back to her as she felt him correct her stance. Memories of how her father would do exactly the same whenever it came to instructing her. Back when he had first taught her how to wield a sword… Back when he first taught her how to dance…

"_You have it now. Perfect form."_

"_It's only perfect because you taught me, Father."_

"_Hah! Don't discredit yourself; you're a natural at this." _

_A large, strong hand fell upon her, rubbing her head affectionately._

"_As expected of my El."_

"There you go, Princess. Just keep doing that, and I'll pull the line in."

The memory shattered as Jeralt stepped out from behind her and made his way towards the suspended fishing line. She swallowed to wet her bone-dry throat, fighting desperately to repress the urge to shiver. She couldn't allow herself to break down and cry here in front of Jeralt of all people.

He grabbed the line with both hands, turning to her and nodding.

"Just keep yanking on it and I'll reel it in."

Edelgard steadied herself, pushing those painful memories aside as she did just that. Lucky for her, she had much more experience in repressing painful memories than she did holding a fishing rod.

"Heh, you're a natural, kid," Jeralt remarked with a subtle smile. "Damn, is he a big one!"

Ignoring the similar wording, Edelgard kept tugging it back. It was… surprisingly heavy, she had to admit. She wasn't expecting a fish to hold such strength. For a moment, fear gripped her as she worried that the fish might pull her into the murky water, but that fear was quickly dashed as she realized how irrational the thought was in the first place. There was no way a mere fish would top her in a struggle of power.

Jeralt, however, didn't seem fazed in the slightest. He just kept pulling the line in.

"Keep going; you've almost got him!"

As the splashes grew closer, Edelgard too got a glimpse of the fish she had hooked. As he said, it was quite large… and shinier than she expected. The layer of water along with the creature's gills reflected the sun's waning light like a mirror.

"And-!"

Jeralt grunted as he pulled the fish from the water.

"Would you look at that?" Jeralt grinned, holding the fish high in the air so Edelgard could see. "Bastard's bigger than my head!"

Edelgard felt herself get swept away in the accomplishment of catching her very first fish, as she too started grinning. It was rather large, wasn't it? She wondered if Byleth had ever caught a fish of that size.

The feeling was fleeting, however. Watching the fish flail on the line, helplessly struggling to free itself from the hook lodged in its mouth… Edelgard couldn't feel much glory after seeing a sight like that.

Jeralt twisted the fish, carefully removing the hook.

"This guy would make a hell of a meal," he commented as he rotated it back and forth. "Probably fetch a decent price at the market, too."

Jeralt moved to drop the fish in the bucket, but-

"Hold a moment, Jeralt."

Edelgard stopped him.

He lifted his head, raising an eyebrow at the approaching princess.

"May I see him?" Edelgard asked, holding her hand out.

Jeralt nodded, placing it gently in her gloved palm.

She frowned as she examined the poor, dying creature. It was still flailing, but considerably weaker than it was a second ago. The fish's beady eyes were wide, its mouth opening and closing rapidly as it gasped for life.

"Princess?"

Without a second thought, she tossed it back into the water. The fish was listless for a moment, and Edelgard feared that perhaps she had waited too long, but it eventually swam off.

"Hm," Jeralt hummed, glancing at her. "Why'd you let it go?"

He didn't sound upset or annoyed by the fact, just genuinely interested to hear her reason.

"Poor creature probably wasn't even aware of what was happening before it got pulled from his home…" Edelgard trailed off, her eyes following the fish as it swam out of sight. "I didn't want it suffering needlessly."

It was probably torturous for the fish to be out of the water. It wasn't a pleasurable experience being forced from your natural habitat… lost and afraid in some unfamiliar place, wanting nothing more than to return to what you know. Dying slowly as you pleaded for it to stop, only it never did. Edelgard could understand what that felt like.

"…Huh."

Jeralt tilted his head towards the bucket near his feet, and specifically, the single fish that was still flopping around inside.

Sighing, he tipped it over with his boot.

The fish rolled down the embankment, eventually finding its way back into the water.

"Jeralt?"

"Nothing wrong with a little catch and release." Jeralt shrugged, smiling slightly as he watched the fish swim away. "Besides, I could probably use a change in diet."

Edelgard smiled, looking back out to the river. The sight of such a large body of water still made her uncomfortable, but… she supposed that despite how unclear the water, it still held life, and life was a precious thing.

Jeralt frowned, scratching his beard.

"What were we talking about again? My age must be catching up with me."

Edelgard masked her chuckle with a hand.

"Your son."

"Ah, right. Right." Jeralt nodded. He hesitated for a moment, peeking at her before looking away. "Then, if you don't mind my asking, what are your intentions with my boy?"

"'Intentions?'" Edelgard mumbled the word back at him, her brows raising.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you two," Jeralt was quick to assure her. "But I have to admit; I'm curious. As much as I love him, I doubt Byleth would be a proper suitor for the future emperor."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"Is that so?" Jeralt smirked at the instant response. "What does?"

Edelgard paused as she considered how to answer that.

"That he's Byleth." The princess nodded, content with that answer.

"Hah!" Jeralt snorted, shaking his head. "You two sure have a way with words, you know that?"

"I apologize that I can't articulate it properly. This is all… new to me, but that is how I feel."

"You don't have to apologize to me. That was the answer I had expected."

Edelgard raised an eyebrow at that.

"Then, why…?"

"Why did I ask?" Jeralt finished for her. She nodded. "I wouldn't be doing my duties as his father if I didn't double check."

"I see."

Just like Byleth, it seemed that Jeralt had a way of coaxing honest responses out of her as well.

"Byleth is lucky to have such a caring father, then."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jeralt sighed as he closed his eyes. "…There's a lot I've hidden from him over the years."

The last bit was added on quietly, almost as an afterthought. So quiet that Edelgard had almost missed it.

Edelgard watched him closely, but she didn't push the subject. It wasn't her place to ask those questions.

So, instead, she changed the subject to get the conversation back on topic.

"Regarding my intentions, I'm afraid I cannot answer that either."

Jeralt raised his head, staring at her curiously.

"Byleth… He already knows what he wants. I don't know how, but he does. He constantly surprises me like that."

Edelgard's voice grew soft as she continued.

"You know your son better than I. I'm sure you know how he can get when he sets his mind to something."

"He can be quite stubborn."

"Yes, and I am no different." Edelgard nodded, her eyes growing distant as she pictured that future. "Truthfully, they are things that I want as well…"

"But?"

"But I have no clue how to obtain them," she confessed. "I've distanced myself from that hope for so long, that I fear I won't be able to achieve it. That I won't be able to… deliver."

So strongly did she want those things… A future where it could just be her, Byleth, and whatever family they might create. It was all happening so fast, but she couldn't deny the fact that she secretly longed for these things as well. It was easy to allow herself to get swept away in the moment. Learning that Byleth had reciprocated those desires only made it that much easier.

But, as a new day dawned, Edelgard realized she had no clue how to reach such a height as great as that. She was born to rule. Her body was manipulated and tinkered with to kill and conquer. She was forged by those memories of torture, pain, and death. Edelgard yearned for a world where such things would never be enacted on another person again. She yearned for a world disposed of Crests.

Because of that, as she considered the brightness that her future might now hold, she realized how unprepared she was for it. Just like with fishing, she had no experience in it. Family, happiness, love… These were all things she wanted, just like Byleth, but she no longer knew the steps required to grasp it. Somehow, the prospect of waging a war across Fódlan sounded like the simpler task. It was a sickening thought, but it was true.

Edelgard sighed, shaking the thoughts from her head. Even now, with Byleth giving her all she ever could want, she still found herself plagued by doubt. Would that feeling ever leave her? Or was it bound to continue rearing its head?

"Princess, can I offer you a few pieces of advice?"

"Please do."

"Don't sweat the small stuff. If you're constantly worrying where each step might fall, you won't get very far."

Edelgard blinked, caught off guard by the surprisingly insightful answer.

"And make sure to always cherish every moment you have together," Jeralt murmured, his hand brushing against his chest. He seemed to be fiddling with something beneath the cloth of his tunic. "…Take it from me, in twenty years you'd rather be asking 'what now?' instead of 'what if?'"

It wasn't Byleth's father that offered that advice, nor was it a mercenary or knight with decades of experience. It was the advice of a man who had once stood in Edelgard's shoes. The advice of a man that had been in her place and lost it all.

As she watched the widower try so very hard to hide the pained expression on his face, Edelgard felt her heart crack slightly. As guilty as the thought made her feel, she was suddenly very grateful that she wasn't in his position. Her worries regarding their new relationship seemed so trivial, now.

"I understand." Edelgard nodded slowly. "…Thank you, Jeralt."

"Anytime, kid," Jeralt sighed, his hand dropping back to his side. He turned his head to her, that pained expression seemingly gone. "You've got a good head on your shoulders; I'm sure you two can figure it out."

"Coming from you, that means a great deal."

"You kids think too highly of me," Jeralt shook his head. "All that knight crap was way in the past."

"Your tenure as captain isn't the reason why I'm thankful for your praise." Edelgard smiled at him.

"Heh, is that right?" Jeralt snorted. "You've got quite the silver tongue-"

"Captain Jeralt! Lady Edelgard!"

Both the captain and the princess turned their heads to the fast approaching Knight of Seiros.

Edelgard couldn't see the knight's expression underneath the helm he wore, but his presence at all was troubling to see. It didn't take a genius to garner an idea as to why one of Rhea's knights was running towards them in such a hurry.

Jeralt seemed to pick up on it as well.

"What is it?" He asked sharply, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

"The archbishop requests your presence, sir!" The knight answered with a salute. His armor clanked as he turned his head to Edelgard. "Lady Edelgard, Professor Eisner asks that you meet him at the monastery at your earliest convenience."

"Understood. I will leave at once." Edelgard frowned, her hands clenching at her sides. "Thank you, sir knight."

"You are dismissed." Jeralt nodded at the man.

The knight gave the two one more salute before he turned and left. His pace was just as quick as it was before.

"It seems I barely set foot in the monastery before Rhea calls on me again. Out of the frying pan, into the fire…" Jeralt grumbled, shaking his head. He looked to Edelgard. "Go on ahead, Princess. I'll take care of the poles."

"Very well," Edelgard said, then bowed. "Though it was cut short, I greatly appreciated the time we had, Jeralt. Thank you for inviting me."

"Think nothing of it," Jeralt dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Now, run along. I'll be right behind you."

Edelgard nodded again. She was about to make a swift exit when-

"Hey, Edelgard."

The emperor stopped on her heels, turning to Jeralt with a raised brow. That had been the first time Byleth's father had ever called her by name. It nearly left her dumbstruck, but thankfully she had the wherewithal to not let it show.

"Yes?"

Jeralt hesitated, his eyes avoiding hers for a brief moment. When he looked back to her, he flashed her his classic, easy-going smile.

"Thanks for choosing my boy."

Edelgard blinked, caught off guard once again. She had never seen it like that… She always saw it as Byleth had chosen her.

"I think you've got it the other way around."

So, Edelgard said as such. Jeralt, however, didn't seem convinced.

"I wonder…" He mused, his smile morphing into a smirk. "Take care, Princess."

"And you as well, Jeralt."

Edelgard gave the man one final nod before she turned to leave. She could feel the mercenary's eyes watching her as she left. She felt a pang of regret having their moment be interrupted like that, but there was nothing for it. Another mission was on the horizon, and with it, came another dealing with those that slithered in the dark- or, at least that's what her gut told her. As her uncle hadn't informed her of any incoming movements during this month, she wasn't sure, but her gut told her otherwise.

As the future emperor walked beneath the storm clouds that hung over head, she quickened her pace.

* * *

_Byleth was sprawled out on the grass, his arms trembling by his sides. The temperature had dropped severely. The wool blanket his father had draped over him no longer fought off the cold of the night. He could feel his teeth rattling around in his jaw. Hugging the blanket to his body didn't help matters, either. The cold bit through it all. _

_Beside him, he could hear his father let out a heavy sigh. _

"_I guess we better call it a night," Jeralt remarked, rubbing his hands together as he stared up at the night sky. "Looks like a storm is rolling in."_

_The boy turned his sights towards the sky. As his father said, a wave of ominous looking clouds were slowly making their way across the starry night. With each inch they moved, another dozen of those bright lights were devoured by the encroaching dark. Byleth guessed that within another hour, the entire sky would be hidden away behind the thunderclouds. _

_Jeralt rose to his feet, dusting the grass and dirt from his trousers. _

_He held his hand out to the young boy._

"_Let's head back."_

_Byleth nodded, readily grabbing his father's strong, warm hand. He pulled himself to his feet. _

"_We better hurry, too," Jeralt advised. "With how quick those clouds are moving, it won't be long before it starts raining."_

_He was right, so Byleth nodded. _

_Byleth always liked the rain. It was rhythmic, in a way. A storm's song was calming to him. He could sit and listen to it for hours. _

_However, on this day, the sight of those scary clouds left him with a sense of dread. It was not calming in the slightest. The rumble of thunder in the distance made him uneasy. He would have preferred having a few more moments with his dad as they stargazed, but it seemed the forces of nature had other plans for them. _

"_C'mon, kiddo!" Jeralt's voice broke out over the rumbling thunder. Byleth only now realized that he was already walking away. _

_The boy took one last look at the black clouds before he took off after his father. _

_He ran as fast as he could._

_Byleth didn't want to get left behind in the coming downpour._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone! The Jeralt and Byleth flashbacks reach their end... Gotta admit, though, I've really enjoyed using them these past three chapters. **_

_**This was most likely not what most people expected when I said a Jeralt moment, but I really, really wanted Edelgard and Jeralt to have a little bonding moment before, uh, things happen. Partially because it paints a nice picture we don't get a chance to see, and partially because it'll play some importance later on. **__**Speaking of, MAN is it kind of a bummer Jeralt didn't really have any fatherly bonding moments with any of the other three lords. I would love to see him give out some fatherly advice to Dimitri, Claude, Edelgard, etc. **_

_**Before I go, one thing I wanted to discuss here before next chapter dawns is how AMAZING some of Three Houses chapter titles are and how wonderfully they reference specific characters. The Cause of Sorrow, Following a Dream, To the End of a Dream, Oath of the Dagger, etc. They're really, really good. In particular, the one I wanted to touch on is The Cause of Sorrow, for obvious reasons.**_

_**That is, honestly, perhaps my favorite chapter title in the game (little reference to it with The Effect of Love). It wasn't at first, but as I've written this story, I've really appreciated the title and what it means to Byleth. I actually love how 3H handles Byleth with a subtle touch. As the game progresses, you literally get to watch him smile more and more, express emotion more and more, then this chapter hits, and bam! It's honestly kind of an awkward sounding title to give a chapter, but when you realize who it's slanted towards, it all makes sense. All these emotions and expressions we all take for granted because we feel them daily, but for Byleth who probably has never experienced something as painful as losing a family member, his ONLY family member, he gets his first lesson in what causes sorrow. **_

_**The way the writers handle Byleth- this slow trickle of emotions leaking through, starting with him smiling in Chapter 6, then his anger in Chapter 8, and then his overwhelming grief a chapter later, is really something I just love. I've tried to emulate that in the latest chapters some, as you can probably tell with the fluff overload. A slow burn into a steady flame, finishing off with a giant bang. And boy, I'm really, really excited for what comes next!**_

_**As always, thanks for all of the love and support you've given me so far! **_


	28. The Cause of Sorrow

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Before we kick this off, just wanted to apologize for the slightly longer wait for this chapter. This chapter... was a tough one, to say the least. As I didn't want to split it up or leave it on any cliffhangers, I fit it all in here. Came out to around a cool 15k, so it's easily the longest chapter to date. Loooot of stuff going on here, but I do hope you all like it! Think of it as an early holiday gift from me to you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"We have found evidence of someone sneaking into an unused chapel."

Byleth regarded Rhea's second-in-command with a small frown. His arms were crossed as he shifted his weight to his other foot.

"A chapel?"

Immediately the professor could tell that something was off. What could this person accomplish with an unused chapel? And for what purpose would they need to 'sneak' into it, if it really was vacant? Why try and hide their movements?

Byleth's frown deepened. He didn't like the sound of this already.

"It is a building that was once a temporary sanctuary at a time when the monastery was under renovation," Rhea explained, her expression devoid of any telling emotions.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her.

"We need you and your class to guard said chapel and investigate these matters," Seteth continued undisturbed. "I realize the timing of this mission is less than ideal, but with the recent state of affairs surrounding the holy church, we cannot afford to overlook any abnormality, no matter how seemingly trivial."

"I agree." Byleth nodded. "Better safe than sorry."

Though, Byleth doubted this matter was trivial, and he was sure the other two felt the same. This occurrence was… strange. There was the possibility it was simply some students sneaking off to use the abandoned buildings for who knows what, but Byleth didn't make it this far in life without being critical of every situation. If it really was some pair of students sneaking off for some 'extracurricular activities,' there were far better locations than an unused chapel.

"Yes, which is why I am ordering a seasoned knight to assist you in ensuring the safety of the students. As you said, I am afraid we must always expect the worse."

"A seasoned knight?" Byleth raised an eyebrow. "Could you mean-?"

Byleth stopped as heard the sound of boots approaching.

"Reporting for duty, Lady Rhea."

Jeralt stopped beside him, his hand resting on his hip.

"Father," Byleth greeted, grinning at the sight of the gruff mercenary. Seeing his father here lifted any of the tension he felt.

"Hey, kid." Jeralt returned the gesture, slamming him on the back with his hand. Byleth lurched forward, grumbling under his breath at the strength his father had put into it.

"I thought you two could use the time to bond." Rhea smiled fleetingly as she watched the two. Her eyes latched onto Jeralt's before they darted away. "And to speak of important matters…"

Byleth's brows raised, his gaze drifting to the archbishop. What would she know about that…?

He pushed the thought aside. Now wasn't the time for such things.

"Appreciate the thought," Jeralt laughed, but Byleth sensed no mirth in it.

"Make your preparations and head to the chapel," Seteth ordered. "Time is of the essence; the quicker this is sorted out, the better."

"Understood," the Eisner's replied in unison, both dropping into a bow.

"You are excused." Rhea's careful façade slipped ever so slightly as she spoke. "And please, proceed with caution."

"Will do, Lady Rhea." Jeralt nodded, meeting Byleth's eyes. He motioned towards the door. "Come on, son. Show me what you've learned."

Giving Rhea and Seteth one last bow, he followed after his father. The image of Rhea, her hands clasped together in silent prayer, was the last one he saw before he turned away.

"We'll draw up some strategies in my office," Jeralt said, pulling Byleth's focus back. "I'll be looking forward to watching you work."

"It's not often we get the chance to work together, nowadays." Byleth smirked. "The last time was…"

The professor trailed off, faltering before he could finish the sentence. Memories of smoke and fire clouded his vision. The stench of blood and burning flesh lingered in his nostrils as if he really was back there in the destroyed village.

Jeralt grasped his son by the shoulder. His fingers dug into his armor.

"Let's make sure nothing like that happens again, shall we?"

"Yes."

Byleth nodded, but he didn't dare to look his father in the eyes. He couldn't trust that a man as discerning as Jeralt wouldn't notice some tell on his face. For now, he couldn't bring himself to clue his father in on the fact that he might bring such ruin one day. For some reason, the thought of informing Jeralt of his own plans and aspirations gave the mercenary pause. How would his father feel if he knew his own son was going to side with the Flame Emperor? Byleth didn't know, and he wanted to postpone finding that out.

The father-son duo walked through the great, wooden doors of the archbishop's chambers and entered the hallway.

And, as he instructed, Edelgard was waiting for the two a few feet away.

"Professor." Edelgard nodded as the two locked eyes. Her posture was straight and perfect, though Byleth could spot a curious twinkle in her eyes as she looked to his father. "Hello again, Jeralt."

"Long time no see, Edelgard." Jeralt grinned, his features immediately softening.

Byleth cocked an eyebrow, his gaze moving back and forth between the two. Again, he felt like he was out of the loop regarding his student and his father. Somehow, they seemed much closer than the last time the two spoke. Much more comfortable around one another; she didn't even refer to him as 'Sir Jeralt' this time. Not that Byleth was complaining about the closeness between his father and the woman he admired, he just found it curious.

"What are our orders?" She asked. Back to business.

"To investigate reports of someone sneaking into one of the abandoned chapels," Byleth replied, glancing at Jeralt. "Father, go on ahead. We'll catch up with you in a moment."

"Alright," Jeralt chuckled, stepping between the two as he made his way towards his office. "Just don't keep me waiting _too _long, kid."

"I won't," Byleth promised, his eyes following his father's back as he walked away. After a second, he turned to Edelgard. "We need to talk."

"We do, indeed." Edelgard paused, her eyes scanning the area before returning to her professor. "Perhaps on the terrace a floor above?"

"That works." Byleth motioned towards the stairwell. "Ladies first."

Edelgard's composure slipped as the hints of a smirk played at her lips. The emperor nodded, then walked towards the stairs. Byleth followed.

The two took them at a brisk pace, neither speaking a word. Byleth didn't want to risk the chance that someone might be listening in, and thankfully, it seemed Edelgard had the same idea. What Rhea had said moments before still weighed heavily on his mind. Something about the way the archbishop was seemingly aware of the matters he wished to discuss with Jeralt left him feeling uneasy.

A few seconds later, the two had reached the third floor. They stepped through the doorway that led out to the terrace. The area was completely empty, as not a soul lingered underneath the curtain of storm clouds overhead. That was opportune. The storm brewing looked to be fierce, but Byleth was grateful it kept any sightseers inside.

The harsh gales whipped at his jacket as he walked. Byleth held an arm to his face to prevent the wind from stinging his eyes.

"Unfortunate timing for a storm," Edelgard remarked, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "It would be prudent of us to prepare accordingly."

"Indeed." Byleth nodded, coming to a stop at edge. He rested his arms on the stone barrier, his gaze hovering on her. "It's a good thing your professor taught you all how to fight in adverse conditions."

Edelgard came to a stop beside him, letting herself lean against the railing. She was smiling slightly as she stared out to the academy below. It seemed she had relaxed a little.

"Do you know if… _they're _behind this?" Byleth spoke softly. His voice was barely audible over the sounds of the howling wind.

"I do not." Edelgard frowned, averting her gaze. "But it _reeks _of something they might do."

"I had the same thought." Byleth frowned as well, his eyes drifting off towards the buildings below. First Remire, now the Officers Academy? Was this group so intent on destroying everything that Byleth held dear?

…Though, given what Edelgard had informed him of, that was very likely. Byleth felt his shoulders droop as the weight of his guilt came bearing down on him. If he wasn't here, would Remire Village still be standing? Would they have avoided doing whatever they were doing here at the monastery?

"It is not your fault, Byleth," Edelgard assured him, seemingly reading his mind. "They would still be committing these terrible crimes whether you were here or not."

Her hand inched forward, brushing against his own. Byleth stared at the slender fingers that laid on his.

"Thank you, Edelgard."

He turned his palm over so that he could squeeze her hand gently. Truthfully, he did not know if he believed her words. But he appreciated her gesture regardless.

One day, he _would _become strong enough to where Edelgard wouldn't need to use her uncle to bring her dreams to light. He was sure Edelgard herself felt the same way.

Sighing, Byleth withdrew his hand, and Edelgard did the same. Though he disliked it, he knew he couldn't let his affections show so easily while they were still in the monastery. Rhea had eyes everywhere. It was probably a mistake to allow himself to relax in the first place; he could never be certain when the archbishop might be watching. The two of them might be able to get away with veiled, vague words, but holding hands probably couldn't be explained away.

"While I'm strategizing with my father, could you round up the others?" Byleth asked. It was unfortunate, but it was likely best he stayed on topic.

"Of course, my teacher."

Byleth hesitated, leaning back so his hands could grip the stone.

"Request Dimitri and Claude's assistance as well."

Edelgard was quite skilled in controlling her emotions, but even she couldn't fight back the instinct to widen her eyes.

"Dimitri and Claude?" Edelgard repeated, her brow furrowing. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yes." Byleth nodded. He realized Edelgard probably wouldn't want to bring the other house leaders into the fold, but Byleth could take no chances. "Their prowess on the battlefield is second to only you. If an attack on the academy is imminent, we'll want all the help we can get."

Edelgard chewed on her bottom lip, looking away. As expected, she didn't look thrilled with the idea.

"…Very well," she consented, albeit reluctantly. "I shall gather them."

"Fill them in on the situation and bring everyone to my father's office."

Byleth wondered if it was strange that he _didn't _feel strange ordering the future emperor around. By Edelgard's own admission, she welcomed following his lead, and the two had always had a solid working relationship. It was just… odd, now that he thought about it. Why he was only realizing this now was a mystery to him, but perhaps it was because they had reached a new stage in their relationship. After the two had… opened up to one another, Byleth found himself considering where they stood quite often, now.

"Consider it done." Edelgard nodded.

"Who knows?" Byleth shrugged. "Maybe in the end, it'll just be a false alarm. It's still possible that it's just students using the empty buildings for something unseemly."

"Do you really believe that, my teacher?"

"Of course not. But, as Jeralt would say: 'expect the best, prepare for the worst.'"

"That sounds like something he would say." Edelgard smirked. "Though, I do believe he may have borrowed that particular line."

"He did. I later discovered it was credited to a famous author." Byleth grinned slightly. "I didn't even know my father _read _books."

The expression was fleeting, however. As the professor considered the upcoming battle, his lips drooped back downward. There was nothing for it, but he would have preferred having a day or two like this before things fully returned to normal.

"Is something wrong, Byleth?" Edelgard asked, noticing his sullen expression. He doubted it was all that showing, but she always had a way of reading his moods better than the others.

"No," he sighed. "I was just… No, it's nothing."

It would make him feel guilty to admit that he'd much prefer staying here with her than he would going to meet the unknown. He knew that Edelgard had felt the same on occasion, but he didn't want her thinking that maybe he had grown a little _too _complacent.

Byleth shook his head.

_I'm being childish._

Edelgard looked around, then stepped a little closer.

"It might not be today, or the next," she spoke in a whisper. "But one day we will be able to talk like this without worry. That I promise you, my Byleth."

Byleth glanced down at the smaller girl with a smile. He reached out to touch her, only to stop and move his arm back down to his side.

"Thank you, El."

Edelgard closed her eyes as she sighed softly. It was as though she was savoring the sound of her own name.

"We better get going," Byleth said, nodding towards the door. "My father will complain if I make him wait much longer."

"You're right," Edelgard mumbled, backing away. There was a slight tinge of red to her pale cheeks. "I will excuse myself to find the others."

Edelgard took another step back, stooping into a bow. Byleth resisted the urge to remark how when she bowed to him nowadays, it was much fuller than it had been when they first met.

"Promise me you'll be careful today, El."

"I promise." Edelgard smiled warmly at him. "Will you promise the same?"

"Always."

The two shared a few more moments of eye contact before Edelgard regretfully turned away.

"Farewell, my teacher."

Byleth exhaled slowly as he watched her walk away. He was aware that he should probably get a move on as well, but…

The professor turned his head towards the sky, his expression hardening as he watched the thunderclouds roll overhead. Unfortunate timing for a storm, indeed.

As Byleth felt the first drops of rain fall on his head, he truly hoped that Edelgard wouldn't come to hate him if that were the case.

_Sothis, you can control the flow of time, correct?_

He called out to the goddess. Byleth was hoping she wasn't napping, as he hadn't heard from her yet today.

"You know that I can," came the response.

_And, you are in fact, a goddess, yes?_

"Apparently," Sothis was slower in replying this time.

_Then, are you aware of what happens in the future?_

It was a silly thought, and one he fully did not expect an answer to. It was just… Sothis's ominous warning of his impending choice still weighed heavily on his mind. Originally, he thought that decision would be siding with Edelgard, but now he was not so sure. Now, he wondered if that choice he had to make was breaking the promise he had just made.

"…No, and even if I was, I couldn't answer such a thing for you."

Byleth nodded. The answer he had been expecting.

* * *

A few minutes later, Byleth pushed open the door to his father's office.

The man himself was sitting at his desk, writing something in a small notebook. Byleth had never actually read any of the notes in that diary of his, but he instantly recognized its used and worn cover. Jeralt wrote in it quite often, after all. Even as a mercenary, he always found the time to record his days on its paper.

"Sorry I'm late," Byleth said as he entered. Jeralt's head immediately shot up, his hands closing the book. "That took slightly longer than I intended."

"I bet it did." His father smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Have fun?"

"Father, please," Byleth sighed.

Jeralt chuckled, rising to his feet.

"Sorry, kid. I just never thought I'd have the chance to tease you about this."

The son tried not to roll his eyes.

"Take a seat and we'll get down to business."

Byleth sat down in the chair opposite the desk, propping his foot up on his knee.

Jeralt unrolled a nearby map that was laying on his desk, using various knickknacks as makeshift paper weights. The map seemed to be of the monastery. The unused chapels and other buildings that Seteth and Rhea spoke of were drawn in a different shade than the rest of the area.

Byleth shifted in his chair as he stole a glance at his father.

"What is it?" Jeralt asked without looking up.

He hadn't _planned _on broaching this subject, but his father did ask, so…

"This is probably an irrelevant question, but I will admit, I'm curious."

Jeralt lifted his head, a brow raising.

"When you left the graveyard earlier…" Byleth hesitated, considering how to word this without it sounding harsh or judgmental. In the end, he would be glad if it was the case, but he'd be a liar if he said he wasn't interested. "Did you go to meet Edelgard? You two seem more… familiar around each other."

"Observant, aren't we?" Jeralt grinned. "Yeah, we had a little chat. As I thought, she's a good lass. Even thought about letting her call me 'Jerry.'"

Jeralt's grin faltered as he eyed his son's face.

"I didn't step on any toes, did I?"

"What? Of course not. I'm happy you two are- wait, 'Jerry?' I have never once heard_ anyone_ refer to you as that."

"Ah, that was a nickname from a long time ago." Jeralt waved him off, then motioned to the map. "But let's focus on the task at hand."

"Okay…" Byleth frowned, his father's quick deflection not lost on him. "Just know that once we're done with this, there are still things I wanted to discuss with you."

"I know, kid, I know." Jeralt nodded. "Once we're through, you can pick my brain all you want. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good." Jeralt's relaxed smile returned. "Now, the chapel in question is this structure here."

Jeralt pointed to a shape in the far corner of the map. It was tucked away, secluded from the rest of the monastery. Byleth was aware of the location of said chapel, but if he recalled correctly, that area didn't get much foot-traffic. Not many students ever hung around there, and the academy guards didn't exactly have the most vigilant watch over it. The fact that _this _was the problem area didn't surprise him in the slightest. If Byleth were to infiltrate the monastery, he'd choose it, too.

"All of the buildings there don't get much use," Byleth added. "If someone really was plotting something nefarious, that'd be the best location."

"I agree. It's out of the way enough that it could escape Rhea's gaze."

Which was… concerning. Rhea ran a pretty tight ship. If this really did slip by her, then perhaps Byleth held her in higher esteem than was necessary.

"We should tread carefully," Jeralt advised, pointing to the other shapes on the map. "These other unused buildings would be perfect for setting up an ambush."

"True."

There were nearly a dozen other vacant structures in the area. If an ambush was eminent, he'd wager they would use those buildings.

"But, do you truly think an ambushing force could have gotten in unnoticed?" Byleth asked. All things were possible, but whenever the father and son strategized, one of them usually offered the counter points to keep the ideas flowing.

"I can't say." Jeralt shrugged, pinching his chin as he examined the map. "But we'd be fools to go in unprepared."

"And what if it's just students sneaking off?"

"Then, we have nothing to worry about."

Jeralt placed his hands on his desk as he leaned over it.

"Now, since _you're _the guy in charge, how would you go about this?"

Byleth glanced at the map. There were multiple points of entry, so stealth was always an option. The area was large, so they could also split off into groups to investigate. Though, if there really _was _an ambush waiting…

"Divide the forces. We'll lead the first group ahead to draw in any threats. Once the coast is clear or the ambush triggered, the rest of the students can push forward."

"What if the ambush is from the rear?"

"If that's the case, then we can be the ones to use the surroundings to our advantage."

"Wouldn't using the buildings for cover leave you with no escape options?"

"Perhaps, but any attacking force would have to file in if they wished to reach them. Numbers would mean nothing, only endurance."

"What if they simply set fire to it?"

"The buildings are made of stone, so that won't be an issue."

"Well done." Jeralt smiled slightly before growing serious again. "What would you do if civilians got thrown into the fray?"

"Civilians?" Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. This _is _an academy, you know. What if helpless students got caught in the middle?"

"I see," Byleth hummed, sparing the map another look. "In that situation, you and I could focus our efforts on saving them, while the house leaders took control of the battle."

"Just you and me, Byleth?" Jeralt asked, feigning doubt. "What's your reasoning for sending only two?"

"We are the most experienced fighters, while Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude are more than capable to lead in our stead. I feel that the two of us together would be more than enough."

"Knowing how to utilize the men under your command is paramount for any battle." Jeralt smirked again. "It's good to know becoming a professor hasn't weakened your battle sense."

"If anything, it's made me a better leader. My desire to lead them efficiently outweighs all else."

…Only he and Sothis were privy to all of the timelines they had averted. Only they witnessed those deaths. Those memories of his students experiencing such gruesome ends still assaulted his mind. They were none the wiser, but Byleth… He had seen it all. He remembered it all. His ability to turn back the clock was a blessing, but it was also a curse. That is why he must lead them to the best of his abilities. If Byleth strived for something close to perfection, perhaps they could go through each battle without having to use Divine Pulse. Even if they had no memories of death, he didn't want any instance in which one of his students had to suffer.

"They mean a lot to you, don't they?" Jeralt was watching him closely.

"They do. My students… they're like family."

Byleth frowned, turning his gaze to the floor.

"Hearing that doesn't upset you, does it?"

He didn't want his father to feel as though he was being replaced or forgotten…

"Are you kidding?" Jeralt chuckled. "Why in the world would that upset me?"

"I just…" Byleth hesitated. The idea to family was still new to him. He wasn't totally sure how it worked. "While my class is like a second family to me, you could never be replaced. You'll always be my father. I want you to know that."

Jeralt blinked, his brows rising.

"Ah, geez, kid," Jeralt sighed, rubbing the top of his head as he averted his gaze. "The thought never even crossed my mind. I'm just happy you've found your place in the world."

Jeralt met his eyes, his rare showing of trepidation already gone.

"But the feeling is mutual; you'll always be my boy, no matter what."

Byleth smirked as he reached his hand out over the desk. The two rarely, if ever, hugged. So, when it came to open displays of affection between them, the handshake or a pat on the back was usually what they settled for.

Jeralt eyed the offered hand, grinning as he grasped it for a shake.

In that moment, Byleth wished he could have a few seconds longer with his father, just as he wished he could have more time with Edelgard.

But, as these things often go, they were interrupted.

The door to the captain's office burst open.

Both heads snapped to the sound.

Alois all but ran through the doorway. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he gasped for breath. It seemed that he ran the way here.

"Captain! Professor!"

Anxiety clutched Byleth's heart.

"Calm yourself, Alois," Jeralt barked. Byleth noted the way his father's body seemed to tense the moment he heard the tone of his old colleague's voice. "Catch your breath and tell us what's wrong."

"There's no time for that!" Alois exclaimed, shaking his head fervently. "There are reports of _Demonic Beasts _near the chapel!"

Byleth's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. Demonic Beasts? How?

"Nonsense," Jeralt replied, equally doubtful. "We haven't heard anything about the monastery's wall being breached."

"That's why I'm heading there now, to see what's really going on! Please, Captain, allow me to join you for your assignment!"

"Of course." Jeralt nodded. "We're both sworn to protect this place."

Jeralt turned to Byleth, motioning towards the door.

"We need to act. Go summon your students."

"I will…" Byleth mumbled, glancing at Alois. "Demonic Beasts? Do you know where they came from?"

"No." Alois shook his head. "But, it _is _odd… Just before they appeared, an eyewitness saw a number of students heading toward the chapel."

Rhea and Seteth insinuated that whoever was sneaking into that chapel was acting alone. They said specifically that 'someone' was sneaking in, not a group of people… So, why were there students there?

"They were apparently acting strange, as though they weren't in their right minds," Alois continued. "Shortly after, Demonic Beasts started to appear, one after another."

Byleth frowned, his brow creasing. 'Weren't in their right minds…' He immediately pictured the villagers of Remire Village. Whatever doubt there was that _they _weren't behind this was all but dashed, now.

"There's no way those Demonic Beasts got in from the outside…" Jeralt mused, echoing Byleth's thoughts.

"I'll take my leave and find my students," Byleth said, looking to his father. "Meet me there in five minutes. We cannot let the beasts infiltrate the academy."

If they did… dozens of students could fall before the church could stop them. Byleth couldn't allow that.

"Got it. Be quick about it, Byleth."

The professor nodded, bolting from the room. The hallway was bustling with different guards running back and forth, no doubt in preparations for what might come.

Demonic Beasts… students 'acting strange…' Byleth didn't like what those two things together implied. Knowing what he knew and seeing firsthand the destruction Solon and the others that slithered in the dark had caused at Remire Village, he readied himself for the worst. Could _they _really have accomplished such a thing? Byleth remembered how Miklan had transformed into a beast after their battle, but could _they _really harness such a power for their own use?

And did they _really use students as test subjects_?

Byleth's hand tightened around the hilt of the Sword of the Creator. The blade hummed to life at his touch, glowing a bright red from its position on his hip.

They would die for that. Given the chance, he would kill them all without hesitation.

…But, even so, he knew he could not lose control like he did at Remire. As hard as it was, he needed to keep a level head. Byleth did not want a repeat of what had happened to Edelgard and Lysithea in that village.

Byleth rounded the corner, finding himself in front of the stairwell that went to the ground floor of the monastery.

"Yo, Teach."

The professor flinched as he was met with the three waiting faces of Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude as they came up the stairs.

The leader of the Golden Deer looked no different as he always did. That fake smile he bore was as foolproof as always.

The leader of the Blue Lions, on the other hand… The bags under his had worsened by a considerable degree since the last time Byleth had seen him. His blue eyes were bloodshot, presumably from a lack of sleep.

And the leader of the Black Eagles… Edelgard was Edelgard. Her expression was grave, and given the slight frown on her face she still didn't look very excited to be enlisting her counterparts' help.

Even so, that look fizzled out as she noticed the paleness to Byleth's skin. Claude as well seemed to notice that something was off.

"My teacher?"

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Dimitri asked. Regardless of his mental state, he seemed to be just as aware of the situation as Claude and Edelgard.

"Are your houses gathered?" Byleth spoke in a level tone.

"Everyone is present and accounted for." Edelgard nodded.

"Good."

Byleth stepped past the three, forcing them to follow behind.

"The situation's changed; Demonic Beasts have appeared. We must hurry to the abandoned chapel and put a stop to it."

"Demonic Beasts?" Edelgard questioned breathlessly.

"That's…" Claude hesitated, his smile vanishing. "Not what I was expecting to hear."

"How, Professor?" Dimitri spoke next, his agitation thinly veiled. "How could Demonic Beasts get past the walls?"

"It doesn't matter how; what matters is that we stop it," Byleth replied curtly. "There's no time to discuss it now. The longer we wait, the more blood will be on our hands.

Dimitri visibly flinched at Byleth's choice in words, his hands coiling into fists at his sides. His face had twisted into a painful looking scowl.

Byleth's gaze lingered on the man before he turned his attention back to the stairs. He quickened his pace.

"We must hurry," he repeated, bounding down the steps.

* * *

The roars of the beasts reverberated through his very being. The earth seemed to shake beneath his boots. But, beneath those terribly loud noises, he could pinpoint a few students crying for help. He could not see them through the herd of black masses, nor through the pouring rain, but Byleth could feel them there.

Byleth stared at the scene with wide eyes, his mouth slightly parted. His hold over his sword lessened as his gaze bounced from Demonic Beast to Demonic Beast, each bigger than the last. The smallest ones seemed to be the size of a decent wagon, while some of the more giant ones easily eclipsed a two-story building in height. Their claws, their fangs, they must have equaled one of his students in size. Their gigantic, glowing red eyes seemed to be pointed directly at him.

"There are dozens of them…" He murmured, brushing a strand of his soaked hair out of his vision.

Byleth's gaze lowered, only to jump away when they landed on an academy uniform in a pool of blood a dozen or so feet away.

Behind him, he could hear Linhardt gag. A stifled gasp from Mercedes and Annette. A softly spoken prayer from Marianne. An angry growl from Leonie. A pained sigh from Dedue and Lorenz. Though, those reactions he barely even registered.

It was the Lions' prince he worried about.

To his right, he could see Prince Dimitri trembling with poorly controlled rage; if he gripped his lance any harder, he might very well snap it in two. His pupils were dilated as they stuck to the body of the fallen student, his lips muttering some incomprehensible threats; something about slaughtering, dismemberment, and the crushing of skulls. Things Byleth had never heard Dimitri say, and didn't even realize they were a part of his vocabulary.

Byleth cursed under his breath, now regretting asking Edelgard to request Dimitri's aid. The sight of the mutilated student seemed to ignite something within the man. No one else seemed to notice his slow decent except for Claude, Edelgard, and Felix. The latter was throwing a harsh glare his way.

There was a crashing sound in the distance, a sound like rocks falling on top of one another.

The professor lifted his head in time to see _another _Demonic Beast burst through the entrance of the chapel, completely destroying its doorway with it.

"They're emerging from the chapel…" Jeralt's eyes were wide with disbelief. He turned to his son. "Byleth, we need to act. _Now_."

Byleth nodded, facing the three classes. His previous strategy wouldn't work here. Normal soldiers and ambushes were one thing, but towering beasts? He would have to adapt.

"Lions, Deer, Eagles, focus your efforts on saving as many of the trapped students as you can. Jeralt, Alois, and I will concentrate on killing the beasts. If you find yourself in over your head, call for me and I'll be there."

The classes collectively nodded, some of them more hesitant than others.

"I'll kill any that stand in my way," Dimitri growled, his voice sharper than steel. He turned his head to his Lions, motioning them forward with a grunt. "Hunt them down."

"I am with you, your Majesty." Dedue quickly followed behind, along with the others.

"Won't let you down, Professor." Claude nodded as he strode past. He waved his class onward. "Come on, guys!"

"We've got this!" Hilda assured with a pump of her fist, the Deer filing behind them.

"Remember your promise, my teacher," Edelgard whispered to him as she walked by. "Please, make it back to me in one piece."

"I will, Edelgard."

Byleth's eyes met Hubert's as he followed behind his liege. With a single sigh, he shook his head.

"Eagles, to me!" Edelgard called out as she began to run forward, her axe trailing behind her. The rest of the Black Eagles were on her heels, their weapons and magic primed and ready.

Byleth watched them all run off through the veil of rain, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach as they approached their enemy. He could only hope that they would follow his orders. He wouldn't be able to undo anything he wasn't aware of.

"Are you two ready?" Byleth asked without turning his head.

"Right behind you, kid."

"Ready when you are!"

Byleth nodded, gripping his sword with both hands as he lifted it. In this dark storm, the Sword of the Creator still shone brilliantly.

"Stay focused."

A silent reminder to himself more than anything else.

* * *

"H-help meee!"

The boy ran as hard as he could, his arms pumping back and forth as his feet smacked the mud.

A Demonic Beast was hot on his trail, howling as it pursued him. It tossed its head back and forth, saliva slinging every which way with the movement.

The student turned his head back as he ran, his eyes widening as he watched the beast get closer and closer. It was so close now that he could smell the putrid breath that wafted from its gullet. He could feel the heat of its breath tickling his back.

The beast raised its head-

Two arrows materialized out of thin air, embedding themselves in the monster's face with a loud 'thunk.' The first one had struck home as it pierced its eye, while the other had lodged itself into its neck.

The demon threw its head back, rearing back on its hind legs as it let out an ear-popping yowl.

"Hilda!" Claude called out to his partner

"Ugh, you're making me _work!_" The girl protested, but she answered the call, nonetheless.

She sprinted towards the Demonic Beast, bringing her axe up over her shoulder as she swung towards its leg.

The axe cut through the limb as if it were made of paper rather than flesh and bone. The demon howled in agony as it crashed to the ground, writhing in the mud as blood spewed from its severed leg.

"Ah, _gross_!"

Hilda brought her axe down on its neck, putting it out of its misery.

"Gross, gross, gross," Hilda grumbled, waving her hands about as she tried to rid it of the red liquid. "This is the _worst_!"

"Good work, Hilda," Claude laughed as he strolled up to her, twirling an arrow across the backs of his knuckles. He turned his gaze to the wide-eyed student, still shaking with fear. "You okay over there?"

The student swallowed, jerking his head up and down.

"Y-you're Claude, leader of the Golden Deer…" Was all he could muster up as a response to his two saviors. "A-and you're Hilda!"

The two Deer shared a look before Claude flashed the student his usual, charming smirk.

"We are, but for today, we're just your normal, everyday heroes." Claude winked at him. "Now, you better make a break for it before things get even uglier."

The boy nodded shakily, mumbling a hurried 'thank you' as he fled the scene.

"Claude, I really don't think _now _is the time for jokes." Leonie gave her leader a disapproving stare as she approached the two, the rest of their class in tow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Claude shrugged, then waved them forward. "Alright, gang, let's go save some more students."

"R-right behind you, Claude!" Ignatz stammered, but at least he was enthusiastic about it.

"Let's do it, guys!" Raphael bellowed, pounding his knuckles together. "Then, we can get some grub!"

"Is that really _all _you think about, Raphael?" Lorenz sighed, shaking his head. The noble grumbled under his breath, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "But, I must agree; this cursed rain is terrible for my image."

"Um… l-let's just do our best!" Marianne bobbed her head up and down, her hands balled up to her chest.

Claude grinned, nocking his twirling arrow in one movement.

"Let's pull out all the stops this time, okay?"

The Deer crew continued onward. They continued onward and through the rain, completely unaware of the true nature of these Demonic Beasts. Unaware to what they _really _were. They were all oblivious to the transformation the fallen beast had gone through behind their backs.

All but one.

Claude turned his head back as he walked, his grin twisting into a frown as he saw the corpse of the academy student that now lied in place of the Demonic Beast.

* * *

"H-help me… p-p-please…"

The fear-stricken girl backpedaled away from the monster worthy of nightmares. Her legs were trembling, her voice no louder than a terrified squeak. As the beast's eyes locked on to her, a threatening growl rumbled out from its throat. The Demonic Beast was salivating at the mouth at the sight of its new prey.

The creature stalked forward, one paw at a time.

The student took another shaky step back, shrieking as she tripped over a rock. A fatal mistake; in this downpour, the dirt floor beneath her and turned to mud. It was essentially a paste. There would be no hope for her trying to spring back up.

Using this opportunity to strike, the Demonic Beast roared as it pounced.

The girl screamed, holding her hands out in front of her in a vain attempt to stop the unstoppable.

"_Die!_"

A lance slammed into the monster's jaw, its entire body falling to the side at the sheer force of the impact. The beast screeched, but the sound was garbled as blood pooled in its mouth.

Dimitri's boots pounded the mud as he barreled towards the downed beast, his breaths coming in short gasps. It wasn't that he was already worn from the start of the battle. No, not even close. He just couldn't control his breathing as the rage and hatred he felt towards these demons boiled over.

The prince pushed his feet off the ground, leaping through the air and towards his prey.

As he landed atop the monster, his hands fell on his lance. With the force of his landing, he plunged the lance even deeper.

The Demonic Beast cried out in pain, squirming beneath Dimitri's feet.

Dimitri grunted as he ripped his weapon from its flesh. Bringing his arms up and over his head, he plunged his lance into the demon's skull. There was a sharp crack as the tip of his spear broke through bone.

It was no longer howling. It no longer moved. It simply lied there on the ground, completely listless as its great, black pupil rested on its killer.

The Lion prince panted as he leaned against the lance embedded in the beast's head. Droplets of water raced down the strands of his hair, falling into the creature's lifeless eyeball. He was gasping as he tried, and failed, to catch his breath. The knot in his chest was preventing any oxygen from getting through.

Dimitri's hands tightened around his lance as he leered into the Demonic Beast's large eye. In its surface, he could see a reflection of himself. A reflection of himself panting like the beast, his own eyes wide and fierce, the blood speckling his face streaking down as the rain started to wash it away.

The man growled as he yanked his weapon free. With as much strength as he could muster, he thrusted his lance through the reflection in the monster's eye. The weapon cut through as if it was nothing, and the image was gone.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?"

Dimitri lifted his head to see his loyal companion, Dedue standing below him.

He looked back at the gory mess that he, Prince Dimitri, had created.

"I am fine," Dimitri barked, pulling the lance free. The unnerving sound of flesh ripping and tearing reverberated in his ears. And with that sound, came the terrifying memories and images that always accompanied it. Faces he could never forget flashed across his vision. Those faces that never ceased haunting him.

"Let's go, Dedue. There are still more to kill."

Dimitri jumped down to the ground. Without sparing his friend or the student he had saved a single glance, he began walking in search of his next fight; anything to appease the cries in his ears.

"Your Majesty, wait."

The prince frowned, turning his head back to his retainer. He did not like to wait.

"What do you want-?"

Dimitri's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as his eyes landed on what Dedue was staring at. Whatever protest he had prepared instantly vanished as his eyes landed on the fallen body.

"What…?" Dimitri gasped, his bloodshot eyes wide as he stared at the bloody carcass of a fellow student. Of a fellow student in the exact same spot the corpse of the Demonic Beast had been. Only, the monster was gone, and all that remained was the teenage girl who couldn't be a year older than he. Dead. Lifeless. With two lance-sized holes in her body. "Dedue, is that…?"

"I am afraid so, your Majesty."

Dimtri stumbled backwards, a hand pressed to his brow. His expression contorted into a grimace as pain flared in his skull; a sharp pain, as if someone had taken stake to it. It was mind-numbing… It was all encompassing.

"No… That can't… I-I killed a beast, not a…"

He had killed a Demonic Beast. Not a girl. He had killed a monster. Not an innocent student. He had killed a demon. Not a… Not a… No. He didn't kill her. He didn't kill friends, colleagues, classmates. Dimitri didn't do that. He didn't kill innocents. He wasn't like _those people_. Like those _people_ that killed so many. Like _those monsters _that had slaughtered so many innocent lives. He just wasn't like them. He wasn't like them.

"I… I didn't…"

He wasn't like them.

He wasn't-

"Prince Dimitri?"

Mercedes appeared behind him, reaching out a hand to-

"Don't touch me!"

Mercedes yelped as he swatted it away, nearly tripping over his feet as he all but jumped to the side to avoid it.

"Dedue, what is the meaning of this?!" Dimitri shouted as he looked to his friend. The cracking of his strained voice was barely audible over the sound of the rain.

"I do not know." Dedue scowled as he stared at the body. "The Demonic Beast disappeared… and she was what remained."

Whatever color remained in Dimitri's face had drained.

"That's not possible!" Ingrid objected. "We all saw the prince strike down a Demonic Beast, not a student!

"Unless…"

The Lions turned to a pale Annette, who was pointedly avoiding looking directly at the corpse.

"Could it be that they _are _students?"

Dimitri bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, his gaze never leaving the student he had killed.

He hated the taste of blood.

"How could that be possible?" Ashe asked.

"I don't know, but it certainly is," Sylvain mumbled, closing his eyes as he turned away. "We've seen it firsthand with Miklan."

That's right… Using a Hero's Relic without a Crest could result in such a transformation… But did this student really go through such an ordeal? Or was there-

Dimitri shook his head. Hard. As if he were trying to dispel his thoughts. As if he were trying to dispel the voices.

Now was not the time for such things. Now wasn't the time for such weakness. He couldn't be weak. He wasn't allowed to be weak. He had to keep fighting. He had to keep fighting. If he stopped fighting, what was he good for? That was his worth. As long as he could stand, as long as his arms could hold his lance, he would keep fighting. Injuries meant nothing as long as he could keep fighting. He had to keep fighting. He had to keep fighting for _them_.

"Kill any beast you come across."

"Prince Dimitri?" Mercedes whispered. Her, Annette, Ashe, and Ingrid stared at him in a stunned silence.

"…The professor asked us to save the students," Dedue spoke for his prince.

"He…" Sylvain paused, his brow furrowing as he realized where he was going with this. "He did."

Dimitri turned his gaze to the ground, his wet hair covering his eyes. Rainwater streaked down his face as it fell to the mud below.

The future king of the Holy Kingdom wasn't allowed to be weak.

"Death is their only salvation now," he spat.

The words left a terribly bitter taste in his mouth. The taste was far worse than that of blood.

* * *

A crackling orb of dark magic washed over the Demonic Beast's jowl, leaving a web of burns in its wake.

"Lady Edelgard!" Hubert shouted to his liege, plumes of smoke billowing from his palm.

Edelgard charged forward, her axe only a few inches above the ground as she ran. The beast's red eyes caught hers as she drew closer. A threatening growl rolled from its throat, its claws tearing at the mud beneath it.

The monster raised its arm, brining it down just as quick in an attempt to slash the oncoming princess. Though, due to the wall of rain and its own poor vision, the strike was a haphazard one. A blind man would have been able to avoid it.

Edelgard ducked beneath it's talons, then launched herself into the air. It's one good eye followed her trajectory, opening it's jaw wide as it attempted to snatch her out of the air. It was far too slow, however.

The emperor's axe smashed into the top of its skull, bringing the both of them crashing to the ground.

Edelgard grunted as her feet hit the mud, water splashing up her shins as they landed in a particularly large puddle. Were it not for her honed sense of balance, she probably would have stumbled into it.

She yanked her axe free, twirling it in the same motion to dispel any blood and grime on its surface.

"Excellent work, as always," Hubert commented as he walked towards her. Just like her, his uniform was completely soaked, while his wet hair was slicked back over his head.

"We make quite the formidable pair." Edelgard nodded, brushing her own hair out of her eyes. "Did the student make it out okay?"

"Seems so," Hubert remarked deadpanned, his gaze following the student they had saved as she made a speedy exit. "…The same cannot be said about the other one."

Edelgard frowned, averting her eyes from the student-turned-beast that they had just killed. As expected, Solon had used the students to create a small force of Demonic Beasts. The sight of the male student that now lied dead in the monster's place didn't surprise Edelgard, but it did sicken her. Perhaps the most nauseous thought of all was that Edelgard and Hubert had done the man a favor by putting him out of his misery. A life as a Demonic Beast was hardly a life at all.

…Though, it was her fault he had to experience such agony to begin with. Could it really be a 'favor' if the blame laid on her?

"We should proceed onward. There is no way of knowing how many innocents remain."

"It's impossible to tell in this downpour," Hubert agreed, his eyes now surveying the area. "There very well could be…"

Her aide trailed off, his eyes narrowing slightly as they spotted something in the distance.

"Hubert?" Edelgard called out to him, her brow creasing in confusion. That was curious. What could he have-

Then, in a single second, those eyes widened, his entire body stiffening with it. Edelgard quickly turned to try and find whatever he might have seen. However, through beasts and other students, she couldn't see whatever it was that Hubert had. Hell, she could hardly see a few feet through this rain.

"What is it, Hubert?"

"She's here…" He uttered, his hand brushing against his hip.

"Who's here?" Edelgard asked, realization slowly dawning on her. "…You mean, _Monica_?"

"Yes…" Hubert's head barely moved as he nodded. "I'd recognize that shade of red anywhere."

She squinted her eyes to try and see her, but alas, she could not. How could Hubert possibly have seen her through such poor conditions?

"Are you sure?" Edelgard glanced at him.

"Absolutely."

Edelgard looked away as she chewed on her bottom lip. They hadn't seen Monica for near a week, so it wouldn't surprise her in the slightest if she played some part in today's attack. It was surely masterminded by Solon and Arundel, but there was no doubt in her mind that they'd have Monica play the role of willing pawn. If Hubert was certain he had seen her, she would have to believe it.

"Lady Edelgard." Hubert's head snapped towards her. "Allow me to dispense of her."

The princess hesitated, her eyes darting back and forth between Hubert and the supposed area that he had seen her in. If Monica truly was here, it was pertinent that she be dealt with in a quick, efficient fashion to prevent any further damage that she might cause. If allowed to run amuck, _Kronya_ would assuredly try to attempt something. Edelgard wasn't sure of what exactly, but knowing that Byleth was still an overwhelming threat to them, she could hazard a guess. They had to get rid of her before she could harm him.

Yet… Byleth had given her an order; an order to save the students. If she were to disobey, he would certainly not be pleased. If she were to disobey, there was no telling how many innocent lives could be lost. Did the single life of her professor truly outweigh those of the hypothetical students still in danger?

"We must complete the task entrusted to us," Edelgard spoke in a low voice, her grip tightening around her axe.

"…Lady Edelgard?"

Edelgard clenched her jaw, her fists trembling.

"That being said, if you see her again… kill her."

* * *

Byleth flew through the air, piercing the beast's flesh as he fell upon it. The Demonic Beast howled as his sword pushed through its neck. Dark streams of blood poured from the wound, speckling Byleth's face and covering his gloved hands.

As gravity took hold, the gash grew as Byleth and the Sword of The Creator fell towards the ground.

Byleth hit the dirt with a thud, immediately rolling out of the way as the giant creature fell. Red liquid poured freely from the wound on its neck, spilling onto the soaked ground. It had died in seconds.

He had learned his lesson after their first encounter with a Demonic Beast. Any engagement with the creatures were bound to go poorly if it was prolonged longer than a few minutes. Without a battalion behind him, Byleth had to make sure each battle would end quickly. No moves could be wasted, and no risks could be taken. Without the Eagles backing him up this time, he had to be as efficient as possible.

The professor flicked his wrist, hurling any excess blood on his blade into a nearby puddle.

Another beast roared in the distance. Byleth jerked his head to his right as he heard the thunderous sounds of the creature barreling forward.

This Demonic Beast was on all fours and running right for him. Its jaw, full of jagged teeth, dripped globs of saliva.

Byleth darted towards it, his sword trailing behind him.

The beast tried to take a bite of him as he got close, but Byleth ducked underneath it as he kept on running.

As he moved past the first pair of legs, he twirled and spun around in a circle. The Sword of the Creator unfurled, glimmering as it danced through the air with his movement. The blade licked the beast's heels, leaving sizable cuts in its tendons and muscles.

The beast shrieked in pain as it lost its footing, tumbling face first into the dirt.

Byleth continued running beneath it as it crashed into the ground. Skidding to a stop, he turned and jumped into the air once more, his trajectory towards its back.

The moment his feet touched the scaled backside, he flung himself forwards.

He landed atop the Demonic Beast's head. As he fell, he plunged his blade into its skull, stopping when the hilt smashed into its skin.

It stopped moving after that.

Byleth yanked the Creator's Sword free and hopped off.

Two more down. That marked six total he had felled. Alois had beaten four, while Jeralt himself had a whopping eight. Just how many more remained? It felt never ending. They just kept coming.

_Sothis, can you tell_?

"Somewhat…" the goddess murmured. "I cannot tell you where the beasts might be with any certainty, but I can feel their presence."

_And how many 'presences' remain?_

"Five, at the least."

Byleth nodded, exhaling slowly. That was reassuring. The battle had gone by fairly quickly and without incident, but he didn't want it going any longer if he could avoid it. Demonic Beasts were one thing, but the weather conditions were what troubled him the most. In such a storm, visibility was poor. It was hard to hear much else other than the fall of rain. Perhaps the only welcomed aspect of fighting these beasts were that they were loud and clumsy due to their animalistic instincts. One could hear a Demonic Beast approach for what felt like miles. Were they normal men they were fighting, things would be much different.

Then, of course, their footing played a major factor as well. The movements required for dueling such forces of nature needed to be precise and exact. One misstep, one missed strike was all that it would take to have your body torn to shreds.

To Byleth, the worst threat of all was this thunderstorm. He could predict a Demonic Beast's movement. He could guess their motives. But, a storm? The weather was something he could not predict.

Light flashed across Byleth's eyes, followed by the great boom of thunder in the distance.

"Alois! Jeralt!"

Byleth had to yell to be heard over the sounds of the storm.

The professor turned his head to see his two, drenched companions trot up to him. Despite the state of their attire and the state of their hair, both men looked unscathed. No obvious wounds or injuries, but that didn't come as a surprise. No man or woman could escape a battle with a Demonic Beast with minor scrapes or bruises. You either came out clean or not at all.

Or, he supposed, you might get flung into a wall…

"Status report."

"The beasts' numbers are dwindling." Alois nodded as he wiped some water out of his eyes. "Though, there is something that is concerning me…"

"The beasts are students," Byleth stated flatly.

"So, it was the same for you two, as well…" Jeralt frowned, the muscles in his jaw clenching.

"I could hardly believe my eyes!" Alois exclaimed. "Never in all my years here have I witnessed _students _becoming beasts! Have you, Captain?"

"No, of course not. I've seen my fair share of Demonic Beasts… but nothing like whatever happened here. There wasn't a trace of evidence to be found _anywhere. _It must have something to do with Remire…" Jeralt paused, turning to his son. "What do you think, kid?"

"I think…" Byleth hesitated, his gaze flickering away. "We should focus on clearing out the remaining beasts before they run rampant."

Jeralt's eyebrows inched downwards.

"Byleth, do you- wait."

Jeralt tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing.

"Father?" Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"You two don't hear that?"

Byleth shook his head.

"I hear the _rain_," Alois replied. "But I-"

"_Help!_ _Someone, help me, please!"_

A young woman's voice cut through the downpour. It sounded vaguely familiar… But he couldn't say with certainty who it might have belonged to with the storm drowning it out.

"Now, _that _I heard," Byleth murmured to himself. The Sword of the Creator glowed a little brighter as grasped it in both hands. "Father and I will go. Alois, regroup with the students to assist them in wrapping up."

"_Help! Goddess, help me! It's getting closer!"_

"Come on, kid! We don't have time to waste!"

Jeralt ran past, forcing Byleth to play catch-up. The two pushed further into the barricade of the falling rain, and unbeknownst to them, further out of sight and earshot.

* * *

"T-thank you, Lady Edelgard!" The frightened student all but shouted her thanks as she darted away.

"No thanks necessary," she had replied, but the woman was already out of hearing distance.

Edelgard's gaze followed the fleeing student, then moved to the surrounding area. It was hard to see through the rain, but as far as she could tell, there were no Demonic Beasts in the immediate vicinity. Could that truly have been the final one?

"Take a moment to catch your breath, but stay alert," Edelgard told her classmates. They all nodded, moving to take cover beneath a nearby tree. The leaves didn't provide much shelter from the storm, but it was better than nothing.

The emperor, however, didn't move an inch. She stood still, her eyes piercing the wall of rain. There were no more beasts, but that wasn't what she was looking for. Fear continued to gnaw at her heart as she searched. The image of her Byleth falling to the hands of Monica still plagued her thoughts to the point that she couldn't bear it any longer. If she didn't catch sight of her professor soon, her heart would all but leap from her chest.

"Hubert."

"Yes, Lady Edelgard?" Hubert appeared behind her, his voice right in her ear.

"Have you seen her?" Edelgard asked, glancing back at him.

"No." Hubert scowled. "Nothing yet."

Edelgard placed her knuckles to her mouth, chewing at the fabric of her glove as she considered their next course of action. If Hubert hadn't seen her either, it was possible his eyes had simply played tricks on him earlier, but… If she gave it the benefit of the doubt and she was proven wrong, Edelgard wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Monica ended up hurting, or worse, killing someone she cared about. In all rights Byleth was trained and prepared for situations exactly like this, but could someone as experienced as him spot an assassin in these conditions? He was quite perceptive, but she couldn't risk that. People made mistakes, and Byleth wasn't excluded from that.

It might be too obvious if the two of them or Edelgard herself went to go search for him. People might question why the Adrestian princess and leader of the Eagle house suddenly abandoned her position, but if it was only Hubert…

She was suddenly very grateful for her partner's skillset. If anyone could complete this task in an efficient, yet discreet manner, it would be Hubert. If anything, she might just slow him down.

"This battle is reaching its end," Edelgard remarked. She turned her head to Hubert, motioning him forward. "If she's here, dispose of her."

"Understood, Lady Edelgard."

As Hubert stepped past her, Edelgard snatched his arm.

"Hurry, Hubert… And please, be careful."

"You need not worry about me, Lady Edelgard." Hubert smirked. "My life isn't the one that's in danger."

Her aide bowed before he set out into the rain. Edelgard watched him leave for a good minute, unblinking and unmoving as she stared steadily at his back. Gradually, the rain eclipsed him, and Hubert could no longer be seen.

"Edelgard."

The princess tore her eyes away as she turned to Felix, who now stood beside her. It seemed he didn't much care about the rain, either.

"Where's he going?" The swordsman asked, motioning with his head towards the area Hubert had left through.

"To search the grounds for any more lost students," Edelgard replied. Not a total lie. "We should do the same before regrouping with the others. It would be unacceptable if we left one behind in these conditions."

"Very well." Felix nodded. He didn't seem to see through her little bend of the truth, thankfully. "I'll go and inform the others."

Perhaps the only solace Edelgard could find in this day was that Felix seemed to be growing into his new role here in the Eagles. If it were any other day, she would be happy about that. Today, however, she couldn't feel much of anything other than worry and fear.

Sparing the horizon one last look, she turned away. This was just another one of those moments where she truly lamented her position.

_Please return to me, Byleth._

* * *

The two ran for what felt like an hour without finding any sign of who the cries of help might have belonged to. They had searched everywhere in the general direction in which the screams came from, yet they couldn't find a single hint as to who the source was.

Byleth paced in a circle, his head swiveling back and forth as he searched the area. The father-son duo were now in front of the very same abandoned chapel that had caused this mess. It was rather ironic that they would wind up here, only to find nothing. No Demonic Beasts. No students in need. Nothing.

"Father, did you find anything?!" Byleth shouted back to him, his eyes still trained on the chapel in front of him.

"Nothing!"

_Strange…_

He was _certain _this was where the sounds originated from. It had to be. They had gone as far as they could. This was where the monastery's domain ended. It was possible that perhaps the student had gone into hiding, maybe in one of the trees or the chapel itself, but… Byleth had at least expected to find the cause of those cries. Why would she have cried for help if there weren't any beasts out here?

Something… Something wasn't right. Byleth couldn't place a finger on it, but he felt that something was off. It had grown too quiet… Too calm. There was a single sign of life-

"Byleth, turn around. Someone is approaching."

He quirked an eyebrow at the tone of Sothis's voice. It was terse and fraught with tension. Whatever she had noticed that he did not must have left her uneasy.

_Sothis, what is-_

"Hey, I found her!" Jeralt's voice cut him off.

"Turn around, Byleth! It's _her!_ It's _Monica!_"

Sothis's shout spurred him to action. He whipped around, releasing the Creator's Sword.

His eyes widened as he saw the familiar head of red hair standing only inches away from his father. They were just chatting as if it were nothing… But the moment Byleth had spotted her, his arms raised instinctively.

"Father, _get back!_"

Jeralt took his eyes off Monica, titling his head to the side as he looked to his son.

"Byleth, what's-"

He never got to finish that sentence. The dagger plunged into his back cut him off before he could.

His father's eyes widened as the blade cut through flesh and bone.

The air was pushed from his lungs as he gasped in excruciating pain.

Byleth felt an unbelievable ache in his chest as he watched it all play out- powerless to stop it. An incredible weight that he had never felt before came crashing down on him, threatening to knock him down completely. With that weight pushing down on him, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He could only see. He could only see as he watched the expression of death flash across his father's face.

At this distance, there was no way he could tell with certainty what exactly Monica had said as she pushed her dagger into Jeralt's exposed back. Over the sounds of the rain, there was just no way.

Yet, he heard them all the same. Byleth heard those words as if they were whispered right next to his ear.

Words that he would _never _forget for the rest of his life.

"You should have listened to your son, old man." Monica sneered as she shoved her blade deeper through his ribs. As she twisted the blade in the wound, Jeralt gasped again, his entire body jerking.

The two were getting closer. They were closer than they had been a second ago.

Jeralt fell to his knees as Monica pulled her dagger free.

Byleth now realized why. It was because he was running. Running faster than he ever had in his life. He could no longer feel his legs, nor the feet that were attached them. He couldn't feel the rain. He couldn't feel his clothing. He couldn't even feel the sword in his hand. All he could feel was the immeasurable _pain _that cleaved his heart in two.

"How dare you get in the way of our brilliant plans, you dog…"

Byleth couldn't kill her if his father was between them, so he had to get closer. He had to get closer to stab her. To cut her. To beat her. To strangle her. To break-

"Byleth, stop this!" Sothis screamed. "Undo this now, before it's-"

* * *

The first thing Byleth felt as time continued to flow was the wetness streaking down his cheeks. It wasn't like the rain. It was much hotter than that. It was like molten lava inching down his skin.

"Hey, I found her!"

This time, Byleth didn't care. He didn't hesitate for a second. This time, he'd _kill her first_.

He spun around, swinging his arm in the direction where he _knew _Monica would be standing.

The Sword of the Creator expanded as it obeyed the will of its wielder. The glowing red blade cut through the rain and the air, its path heading right towards her. Strands of electricity crackled along its length, arcing to the ground below. The red energy was stronger than it ever had been.

Jeralt's eyes widened as the blade flew towards him. Monica paled as she watched it come for her.

"Byleth, what are you-?"

His father never finished his sentence, nor did the sword ever reach its target.

Byleth's heart sank into his stomach as he _watched _it get slapped aside. Slapped aside by someone that _shouldn't _have been there. Someone that couldn't have possibly been there, someone that couldn't have possibly deflected the Sword of the Creator with magic of all things.

There had been a noise… followed by a flash of light…

And, suddenly, a single man stood between him and his father. A man that Byleth had never seen before. A man, his hair, skin, and eyes white as snow. A man with sunken eyes in black armor.

Because of this man… the outcome hadn't change. His father was still dying in the mud. Monica's blade still dripped with his blood.

Byleth held this man's gaze, not even flinching as the Sword of the Creator retracted to its hilt.

"Huh?" Monica gasped. "What are you doing here?"

The man broke eye contact as he turned his head back to Monica.

"You must survive."

His voice was raspy, and one that he did not recognize.

"Merely because there is another role that I require you to fulfill."

Byleth was so focused on how he would slaughter these two and save his father that he did not hear those final words before he activated Divine Pulse once more.

* * *

As time steadied out and the rain began to fall once more, Byleth found himself standing in front of the disintegrating corpse of the Demonic Beast he had killed.

He gasped for air as he frantically searched the rain for his father. It was back to before Byleth had called for Alois and Jeralt. Back before the cries for help. Back before the two proceeded alone. This was only the third time he had used Divine Pulse, but because of how sizeable this chunk of time was, Byleth could heavily feel the strain the ability was placing on his body. It was getting harder to breathe. His arms felt as if they were made of stone, while his legs felt like gelatin.

But that didn't matter. None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that Jeralt _wouldn't _die this time.

"Father!" Byleth called out, twisting back and forth as he tried to spot him. "Father, where are you?!"

"I'm right here, son."

He spun around just in time to see Jeralt walking up to him. The relief he felt at seeing the man still alive and standing… couldn't be described. He could only compare it to when he had saved Edelgard back at Remire Village.

"What's gotten into you?" Jeralt asked with a frown. "You damn near scared the- hey!"

Jeralt grunted as Byleth threw himself into his chest, tossing his sword aside as he wrapped his arms around his father's back.

"You're okay…" Byleth mumbled into his drenched tunic. "You're okay."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Jeralt stammered, his arms hovering in the air around Byleth. After a moment of indecision, he hesitantly placed a single hand to his boy's back. "Geez, son. You're acting like I died or something."

Byleth's breathing hitched, his grip tightening. With all the strength his tired muscles would allow him, he held onto his father. Held onto him for dear life.

He held onto him until he got his fill. Until those terrible emotions swirling in his chest finally began to subside. Despite his initial surprise and confusion, Jeralt didn't move to break the hug, either.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered an apology, backing out of the embrace. Byleth ran a hand across his nose before continuing. "I guess I just got worried."

"Worried? About me?" Jeralt grinned, placing a hand to his hip. "I may be old, but it'll take a little more than a few-"

"_Help!_ _Someone, help me, please!"_

Byleth froze. He didn't move. He didn't breathe. The swirling emotions returned. No… just a little more time…

"Did you hear that?" Jeralt asked, lifting his head.

Fear seized him once more.

"It sounded like-"

"_Help! Goddess, help me! It's getting closer!"_

"Damn it!" Jeralt cursed, drawing his sword. He met his son's terrified eyes. "Come on, kid! We can talk of this later!"

Byleth lashed out, grabbing his father's arm before he could run past him.

"Byleth?!" Jeralt exclaimed, his brows knitting together as he stared at the hand that had stopped him. "What are you doing?!"

"You can't go!" Byleth shook his head back and forth. "You… You _can't_!"

"What are you talking about? We have to!"

"_No!_" He yelled, his fingers digging into Jeralt's sleeve. "It's a trap, don't you see?!"

"What?!"

Jeralt pulled his arm free.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you," Jeralt scoffed as he stepped past him. "But I'm not going to just sit around and let some child get killed."

Byleth turned after him.

"Father, please! You don't-!"

The words died on his lips.

In the distance, he could see Monica.

He could see Monica running towards them, frantically pleading for help. He could not see the dagger, but he could feel it.

Byleth could not see her sneer, but he could _feel it_.

"Dad!"

Byleth tried yet again to reach out for him. To grasp the hand of his father. His father, the man that had always been there, when no one else was. The man that had taught him how to wield a sword. That taught him how to fend for himself. That taught him how to become the man he was today. The man that taught him he was never truly alone. Byleth desperately reached out for that hand. To grasp that warm, strong hand that he remembered as a child. To feel it just one more-

His fingers would never reach it.

In a flash of light, the snake from before materialized in front of him, blocking his path.

The very same man that had stopped him before. The man with skin white as snow. His eyes, completely devoid of all life, sunken into the blackholes that were his eye sockets, now stared down at him. Those _lifeless _eyes bored holed into his own.

The man's hand latched around his wrist. His touch was cold as ice, his grip a vice. Byleth could feel the bones beneath his skin crunch and crack as they broke, but he did not cry out. The pain did not matter to him.

"Byleth?!"

Jeralt spun around, but just as his son, he was far too late.

The man drove his hand into Byleth's gut. There was another flash of light, followed by an explosion of magical energy. Before he even knew what happened, he was sent flying through the air. Even so, he could still hear the sound of Monica's blade cut into his father's back. For the third time. A sound he would never forget.

Byleth grunted as he hit the ground, rolling end over end as he came to a stop after a few more feet. His armor was smoldering, and his chest burned like crazy, but for whatever reason, he was still alive. The attack wasn't meant to kill, only to prevent him from reaching Jeralt.

Why didn't matter right now. None of it mattered.

He gasped for air as he tried to reclaim the breath that was stolen from him. With two shaky arms, he pushed himself out of the mud. He lifted his head-

Only to see his father crumpled on the ground. Blood poured from his back. He wasn't moving.

His killers were gone.

And he had failed.

Again.

Byleth grimaced, punching the mud as he activated Divine Pulse once more. The falling rain slowed to a stop as the world around him came screeching to a halt. He'd have to go back even further and try again. Back to the start of the battle. If he went back that far, he could change everything… And if that didn't work, well, he would keep trying; as many times as it would take until his father _didn't die._

The raindrops began to drift upwards as time was reverted-

"Byleth…"

Time stopped. He stopped. The rain stopped.

Everything stopped, except he wasn't the one to stop it.

_Sothis?_

He tried again to use Divine Pulse, only nothing happened. The rain didn't move. Nothing moved. Byleth was trapped in this still-hell. The hundreds of thousands of water droplets were suspended in the air, separating him from his father a few dozen feet away. In each of their tiny surfaces, he could see a reflection of himself. Thousands of them. Thousands of reflections of himself, sprawled out on the ground, covered in mud and tears. In those reflections, Byleth saw a broken man he didn't recognize.

_What are you doing?!_

"It's… It's time, Byleth..."

Byleth's eyes widened. Time? No... No, no, no. How could she even say that?!

"No! Not until _he's saved!_"

"And how long will that be?" Sothis whispered. "How many more times until you realize you cannot divert fate? I… I am so sorry, but-"

"_Shut up!_"

Byleth tried once again to regain control, but he could feel his influence get forced out by Sothis.

"Listen to me, Byleth!" Sothis shouted. "Your body will _not _be able to handle the strain if you keep on like this!"

"That… That doesn't matter!" Byleth was screaming madly now. "He's my father! I have to save him! I have to! I have to-"

_Thump._

"At the expense of your own life?! Do you think your father would _really _want that?!"

Byleth turned his face to the floor, his fingers digging through the mud as he balled his hands into fists. His chest was _burning_.

_Thump_.

"He's my… he's my father, Sothis. I have to, by any means necessary_._"

_Thump_.

"And how far would you go? To the start of this engagement? Do you not understand that it will not work, Byleth? If today is the day Jeralt must die… Try as we might, we cannot change that. You might be able to cheat death, but you cannot stop it. If it is fate… it is fate. "

_Thump._

Byleth shook his head, licking his bone-dry lips. He couldn't accept that. He _wouldn't _accept that. Fate didn't decide for Jeralt to die today. Monica did. That _man _did. Fate wasn't the one that was holding that dagger. Fate wasn't the one that stopped Byleth.

_Thump._

"Fine, I'll just revert time until the last time I saw her."

"What?!" Sothis gasped. "Byleth, that was _weeks_ ago!"

_Thump_.

"So, what?! If I kill her before she gets the chance, then _none of this will happen!"_

_Thump._

"You fool, do you realize what that will do?! If by some miracle your body and mind survive such a drain, you will have undone _everything! Everything that __you_ have worked so hard for! It would be as though it never happened! Would you truly throw all of that a way for such a minuscule chance? Would Jeralt really want that?!"

_Thump_.

"…You would truly throw all of that away?" Sothis uttered. "You would throw that all away… for just one chance?"

Everything would be undone… The past month would disappear as it if never existed. The grand ball, the Goddess Tower… They would become only memories; only _his _memories. If he went through with this, it was possible he would be unable to get them back. There was no telling how things might change were he to kill Monica before she implicated herself. Would he be able to reclaim those moments with Edelgard? Would he be able to do it all over again? Or would they be lost as well?

Edelgard… she wouldn't remember. She wouldn't remember any of it. Their confession… It would never have happened. None of it would. She wouldn't know that he loved her. She wouldn't know how much he needed her…

But…

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump_.

Byleth grimaced, the pain in his chest being near unbearable. That sound… Why was it there? Why was he hearing it? Why did it _hurt so much? Why?! __Please, make it stop!_

His eyes grew hot as his vision became blurry. But, just like the rain, the tears didn't fall.

"Sothis, please… I have to do this. Please, just let me do this." Byleth swallowed the lump in his throat. "Please don't make me give up my father."

"I… Forgive me, Byleth. It is my deepest wish that when all is said and done, you will not come to hate me for what I must do. "

The rain began to fall.

His tears spilled forth.

The sounds of the world all came screaming back.

And with it, his heart died.

"S-Sothis…?" Byleth croaked, his voice cracking as his emotions became too much to bear. "What are you-?"

"I will not allow it. I… cannot allow it!" Sothis interrupted. Her voice was strained as she continued. Byleth could not see her, nor was he aware if she were capable of such things, but it sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. "Do you remember the promise you made me back at Remire Village?"

Byleth lowered his head, his tears dripping into the puddle beneath him. He… He still owed her a favor.

"…I-I do."

"Then… I ask that you do not sacrifice any more. Do this for me, Byleth."

His entire body began to shake as the sobbing started.

"Hurry," Sothis urged him gently. He felt a weight press down on his shoulder, as though a small hand was pushing him forward. "Hurry, while you still have time. Spend these final moments with your father."

Byleth jerked his head up and down, his lips quivering as he fought back a whimper. As always… Sothis was right. Never in his life did he _hate _that fact as much as he did now.

The professor stumbled as he picked himself off the ground, nearly falling back into the mud before he made it to his feet.

As fast as his legs would allow him, he ran to his father's side.

"Father!"

Byleth fell by his side, gently lifting his body as he turned him over. He placed his own body over Jeralt's to shield him from the rain.

Jeralt groaned in pain as he was moved, but he was still alive.

For now.

Byleth cradled his head, angling it slightly upward so that his father could see him.

The rain continued to fall.

"I can fix this, Father," Byleth sniffled. "I… I can still save you."

He tore his glove off with his teeth. As the white glow of healing magic hummed to life in his palm, he placed it to the wound on his back. Byleth was fatigued, but even he could pull off the simplest of healing spells. If he stopped the bleeding, maybe-

A hand gripped his wrist. Byleth's puffy eyes widened as they stared at his father.

"Son… don't waste… your energy. It's… too late... for… an old man… like me."

"What? Father, don't say that!"

"Please, Byleth… T-there's no time," Jeralt coughed, blood trickling down his lip. "There are things I need to… tell you, and I need to say… them now before-"

Jeralt broke out into a coughing fit. The pool of blood beneath him grew as his body shook.

"Father…" Byleth's shoulders were shaking as he gripped that hand. It was as warm as he remembered. "I-I am so, so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Jeralt grinned weakly at him. "It was my fault... I let my guard…"

Jeralt blinked a few times, his eyes growing hazy. The light was flickering.

"Father?!" Byleth patted him on the face, rousing him. "C-come on, you wanted to tell me something, right? What did you want to tell me?"

"B-Byleth," Jeralt gasped for air. "Are… y-you there?"

"I am, Father." Byleth nodded, the movement causing his tears to fall. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Jeralt exhaled, his eyes refocusing as his gaze returned to him. "I-I… just had to make sure that… before I leave… you know… how much I love you. I… never told you that… nearly… enough."

It was becoming difficult to see his father's face, so Byleth hurriedly wiped away the tears.

"I am… so… incredibly proud… to be your… to be your…"

"I-I know you are, Dad." Byleth tried to smile as he squeezed his father's hand a little harder. "I-I love you, too."

"I-is that… so?"

The corner of Jeralt's mouth inched upwards.

"To think… I'd get… t-to hear that one final time…"

The expression dissolved. Jeralt's body relaxed against his arms as he closed his eyes. His head drifted to the side.

"Dad?!" Byleth cried, shaking him. "Please, don't leave!"

The once renowned Ashen Demon whimpered as he tried to speak through his tears. The once renowned Ashen Demon was crying as though he were a newborn.

"D-don't leave me alone… There's still so much… so much… that.."

So very much he wanted to experience with him. So very much that he wanted to his father to see. So very much that his father had yet to teach him.

Jeralt's eyes fluttered open as he felt those tears hit his face. His head slowly turned to him.

One final time, Byleth saw his father's brown eyes. Through the wall of tears in his eyes, he still saw his father's.

Except, they were nothing like his father's eyes. They weren't warm. They weren't bright and full of life. They weren't brimming with intelligence or years of wisdom and experience. They were nothing like that. They were nothing like the eyes Byleth knew.

Instead, they were glassy. Hazy. Far-off. Distant. Jeralt was staring directly at him, but Byleth knew that he really wasn't looking at him.

He was looking at something beyond.

"Y-you look… just like… her, you know?" Jeralt breathed, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I saw her in… you, everyday… I always loved… that."

Those distant, far-off eyes turned to the sky. To the rain that Byleth sheltered him from. To the rain that continued to fall.

"Hey, kid."

"…What is it?"

"Do you…." Jeralt swallowed. "Do you think… Sitri might… be… might be… might…"

He trailed off, his sentence never seeing its end.

Byleth blinked the tears away, patting his cheeks a few times.

"Dad?"

Byleth watched as the light left his father's eyes. He watched as he gave his final breath; a final breath that Jeralt had struggled to use for the sake of his family. For the sake of his beloved son, and for the sake of his soulmate. Of all the ways to die, at least Byleth could take comfort in the fact that at the very end, Jeralt Eisner's thoughts were of them.

Before he could lose himself entirely, Byleth brought his hand to his father's eyes.

"I do, Dad"

Byleth ran his fingers across his eyelids, closing them for him. The very last act he could do as his son. For the man that had done so much for him, it was the least he could do in return.

"M-mom's waiting for you."

They say that when you're on the verge of death, your life will flash before your eyes. That you can watch it all play out in quick succession before your light fades. Byleth didn't believe in such superstitions. He had been in so many life-or-death situations, and not once did he ever experience such a thing. Never once did he see his life 'flash before his eyes.'

It only occurred for those on the brink of death, so… As Byleth held his father in his arms, why was he the one that had to watch the life they shared play out before him? Why was it that he, the man that was still alive and breathing, had to sit there helplessly as he remembered every little memory of his father? Every little detail. Every little… everything. It all… 'flashed before his eyes.'

As he let himself succumb to the sorrow those cherished and agonizing memories gave him, he clutched his father's head to his chest with both hands. Byleth's fingers tore at his hair as he held it so dearly.

Over the sounds of the pouring rain-

Tucked away from the rest of the world-

Only one person could hear the son cry for the loss of his father.

Only one could hear the screams that were louder than the thunder.

* * *

Edelgard stood at the front of the pack, chewing on her thumb as her foot tapped the ground impatiently. Her gaze darted back and forth as she tried to spot any sign of the three men that were still missing in action. All three classes, Lion, Deer, and Eagles stood behind her, but she couldn't find the will to care about their presences. All she could think about was Byleth, Hubert, and Jeralt.

"Where are they…?" Edelgard murmured. She had heard no update from Hubert since he departed. She hadn't seen a single trace of Byleth or Jeralt since the fight started. Shouldn't one of them be back by now?

"Huh. The rain is finally letting up," Claude remarked from somewhere behind her. "Looks like a fog is rolling in, though."

"Shouldn't the Captain be back by now?" Leonie asked worriedly.

"And… where's the professor?" Dimitri added. It seemed as though he had regained his senses, but Edelgard couldn't really be bothered to care at this moment in time.

"I wouldn't worry, everyone," Alois reassured them. "It would take more than a few Demonic Beasts to do in those two."

"Still…" Mercedes mumbled. "I am beginning to worry. Should we go look for them?"

"Maybe we should…" Ashe agreed quietly.

Edelgard flinched as she felt someone appear behind her.

"Lady Edelgard," Hubert spoke in a hushed whisper. He sounded out of breath.

"Hubert!"

Edelgard spun around, her eyes widening as she caught sight of his pale face. Even by Hubert's standards, it was incredibly ashen. The muscles in his jaw were tight, his eyes purposefully avoiding hers.

Her heart stopped.

"…Hubert, what is it?"

Hubert closed his eyes, lowering his head.

He shook it just once.

"Hubert…" Edelgard wavered. "What happ-"

"H-hey!" Bernadetta exclaimed. "Someone's coming!"

Edelgard's neck creaked as she turned. Through the fog, one solitary figure was approaching them. The princess could not make out who it was, but she could see the outline of their body.

As well as-

"Oh, no…" Claude whispered. He was the first one to notice.

The rest of the reactions fell like dominos after that. Dorothea gasped. Leonie cried out, running forward only to be stopped by Alois. Dimitri grimaced and turned away. Mercedes said a silent prayer. Ashe dipped his head, placing a hand to his chest. Ingrid did the same. Felix frowned, his teeth grinding against each other in his jaw. Ferdinand placed a hand to his lips. Linhardt, for the first time, looked wide awake. Bernadetta started to cry.

Edelgard ran forward.

"_Byleth_!" She called out to him, her feet slapping the mud. It splattered her clothing, but she didn't care.

The fog dispersed as he stepped through it. Byleth's head was lowered as he walked. His feet trudged along with no one guiding them. He stumbled just once; his knee hovering inches above the ground as he pushed himself back up.

In his arms, he carried a man... A man covered by his jacket.

* * *

_**...Some holiday gift that was, huh?**_

_**Man, so much to discuss here. So much stuff, where to begin?**_

_**First off, let me touch on some decisions here. Having the other two houses join in on the fun seemed like a logical idea. I mean, sending like ten dudes to deal with a threat on your hometurf seems a little under-kill. This chapter felt like another good opportunity for some inter-house cooperation, so I took the shot. **_

_**Dimitri. Dimitri is one hell of an interesting character to me. His sort of descent into madness in Crimson Flower isn't touched on NEARLY as much as it is in the other routes, and for good reason. Given the myriad of changes that are present in CF compared to the other three make enough sense to me to keep Dimitri from toootally losing it. That being said, I did want to let his wild side out a little bit here. I actually REALLY enjoyed writing that scene, haha. Dimitri is just such a different character than my usual cast. It was really fun and fresh to write someone like that. He has some of the coolest lines in the game, and I really wanted to explore his mental instability a little, so this seemed like the perfect chance to do so. **_

_**Now, on to the grand finale. Jeralt's death scene was basically a culmination of things that I personally wanted to see from the scene. 1. I wanted there to be some reasoning to why Byleth doesn't just retcon everything. He has the power to go all the way back, so why doesn't he? 2. Wanted some more emotional dialogue. Don't get me wrong, I love the cutscene, but I would have enjoyed a little more talking. 3. Sothis involvement. I always felt like she should get a little role in this particular scene. And, since I've started this fic, I've been dying to write a scene where Byleth dares to take his powers too far, so Sothis has to come in and stop him. Felt perfect to do here, as at this point, Sothis is becoming more and more in touch with who she is- a goddess. You know I've been saving that little throw away "You owe me!" scene just for this occasion. 4. And, last but not least, just a LITTLE touch on his mother. His mother is such a non-factor in over half the game. Give me Mom scenes, damn it!**_

_**And, of course, TWSiTD. What's their deal here? Well, there are a few trains of thought on the subject. **_

_**The first, which I don't choose to believe, is that Monica just up and decides to kill Jeralt on a whim. Personally, I don't see it. The actions I guess can fit, and Kronya probably would do that, but I think the dialogue totally debunks this.**_

_**The second, is that because Jeralt begins to learn a little tooo much, Monica decides to get rid of him. I could see it, but again, the dialogue doesn't point to it. I mean, yes, that could be HER reason, but it's certainly not Thales's goal.**_

_**And the third, which has been my little plot element since the beginning, is that it's just another step towards deleting the Fell Star. Because, as you know, the next chapter Byleth walks right into their trap on his own free will. We all know how that goes. And there's also the fact that Thales says straight up "There is another role I require you to fulfill." Rather suspicious, no? It's almost as if that role is to be Byleth bait and the not-so-willing sacrifice.**_

_**Anyhow, this chapter is another in a string of heavy developments for Byleth. That won't change, either. It's always been my firm belief that the White Clouds section mostly revolves around Byleth, with a dash of his house leaders in the later half. There'll most likely be two-to-three chapters to conclude the Depression Session and Chapter 10 in game. We're getting super close to the end of White Clouds. Really excited to add some new stuff to these coming chapters.**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone! I wish you all a happy holiday season, and fingers crossed that I'll be able to get another chapter out sometime between Christmas and New Years!**_


	29. A World Without Color

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Sorry this one took longer than the norm, just winding down from all the holidays and that jazz. Can't promise we'll get back to the usual chapter a week speed until near the middle of January, but we'll see. Also, sorry for the slight delay in replies to reviews. I do them in increments, so sometimes it takes a bit longer to get to them all. Anyway, hope you all had great holiday season this year! 2020 woooo!**_

_**A lot of you mentioned Edelgard's "comfort" scene in your reviews and were curious how I might adapt it, so I just wanted to quickly let you know that particular scene won't be til the next one. Didn't want y'all reading these coming scenes thinking "hey, where is it?" or "that's not how she'd say it!" Just a little summary, but this particular chapter takes place right after the last one, so a lot of those scenes after Jeralt's death will take place next time.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Rhea knelt in front of her professor, placing her hand to his cheek. His skin was ice cold and devoid of all warmth.

"Byleth?"

Byleth didn't say a word. He didn't move a muscle as her fingers brushed against his ashen skin. His lifeless eyes didn't blink. They simply continued to stare at the infirmary bed opposite of him. To the bed where the recently deceased Jeralt lied, covered by a blanket.

The archbishop tried not to let Byleth see her frown, but it was hard not to; Rhea felt her heart split in two as she looked at him. The shell of a man that sat before her now was nothing like the teacher she came to know over this past year. Byleth had always been… different, and she was surely to blame for that, but… Those blue eyes of his were always so full of life; so full of curiosity, always searching. In many ways, they reminded her of Jeralt's when he first came to the monastery. They weren't too different, in that regard.

But, now… Jeralt was gone, and she feared that Byleth would follow close behind.

"How long has he been like this?" Seteth asked quietly. He was standing behind Rhea, his arms crossed. He was watching the two with a neutral expression, but the grave tone to his voice betrayed whatever emotions he tried to hide.

"He hasn't said a word since the others brought him… _them _here," Manuela answered. The healer was standing off in the corner next to Alois. Given how she was nervously fiddling with her top, she appeared to be at a loss on how to help.

"He didn't speak on the way over, either," Alois added. The senior knight's face was hidden behind the hand that was placed to his temple. His eyes had never left Byleth, except for the handful of times they had moved to the captain.

Seteth frowned, his gaze lingering on Jeralt before it moved to the wood floor.

"I see…"

"Byleth…" Rhea swallowed, fighting back tears of her own. Her hurt couldn't possibly compare to his, but Jeralt… he had meant a great deal to her as well. "I am so sorry for your loss…"

The guilt she felt over what happened was near unbearable. Ever since the news of Jeralt's demise reached her ears, the thoughts of what she could have done differently never strayed too far from her mind. How could she let the man that saved her life so many years ago die? What if she asked another professor to handle this? What if she sent the Knights of Seiros instead? Would Jeralt still be alive? Would Byleth still have a father? First Sitri, now Jeralt… Had she truly ruined this entire family? Would she be the cause of _all_ their deaths?

Yet, beneath that guilt laid a far more selfish emotion: fear. Fear that Byleth wouldn't snap out of this. Fear that the vessel she helped create would end in another failure. Fear that the sacrifices made for his very life had been wasted. Fear that despite how terribly far she had gone, her mother might never return to her.

The fact that she considered these things during a time of such loss and grief made her feel even worse.

Byleth's pupils slowly inched towards her. When their eyes met, Rhea felt no recognition come from him. It was though he was staring through her rather than at her. He didn't even seem to notice that he was now shivering. Perhaps he just didn't care.

"Seteth." Rhea tore her gaze away as she turned towards her confidant. "Bring the professor some dry clothes to change into before he falls ill."

"Of course, Lady Rhea." Seteth stooped into a bow before he hurried off to do as she ordered.

"Have you tended to his wounds, Professor?" Rhea asked the doctor.

"No. They're minor, but…" Manuela sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I haven't gotten the chance to."

Given her careful wording, Rhea assumed it was more that Byleth hadn't let her rather than she hadn't gotten around to it. In the state he was in, the archbishop doubted he was in any mood to be taken care of.

Taking a single glance at him, her suspicions were instantly proven right. Byleth's blank slate hadn't changed, but she could see a sharpness to his eyes. She could see the way his nostrils were slightly flared. It was though he was daring her to even try.

"I understand," Rhea murmured. She held his hawkish gaze, reaching out to cup his cheek once more. "Once Seteth returns, would you like us to help you to your quarters?"

Byleth tilted his head away, avoiding her contact. It was minuscule, barely even a movement, but it was all the answer she needed.

Rhea hesitantly lowered her hand back to her side. How deeply she wanted to comfort him… To hold him and console him… But, seeing the walls Byleth was beginning to put up, she knew it wasn't her place to do so. If anything, being here was only causing him more anguish.

The archbishop pushed herself to her feet, then faced Manuela.

"Professor, would you mind informing the others?"

* * *

Edelgard paced back and forth in the hallway, her arms crossed across her chest as she chewed on her thumb. The rest of the Eagles, Lions, and Deer were waiting with her, but she hardly even noticed them. The future emperor was too lost in her own thoughts. Her heart was overcome with grief, her mind plagued with worry. The herd of students in the hallway with her were the last thing on her mind.

So many conflicting emotions were at play. Sorrow over the loss of a man she truly respected. Regret over the fact that she didn't try to develop a relationship with Jeralt sooner. Worry over her professor's emotional state. Desire to be there for him during this dark moment, as he had been for her. Jealousy that Rhea of all people had taken her place. Unbridled anger at what her uncle and Monica did. Guilt… insurmountable guilt at the realization that this was _her _fault.

It was all her fault… If only she sent Hubert _sooner_. If only she went herself. If she had, then maybe none of this would have happened. She was truly beginning to view Jeralt as a friend, but more importantly, he was Byleth's _father_.

And it was because of her influence that he was killed. Wherever she walked, were death and heartache bound to follow?

"I wish there was something we could do," Ashe whispered, his eyes lingering on the infirmary door. "It's… not easy losing a father."

"It's not," Raphael agreed solemnly. A rare tone from the usual boisterous man. "Especially like that…"

Ignatz patted his friend on the back.

"Maybe when he's up to it, we can offer him our condolences?" He offered meekly.

"Nothing we say would change anything." Felix frowned. "Nothing we say would bring his father back."

Ignatz avoided Felix's glare, mumbling an apology under his breath.

"Even so, we should be there for him. Not as students, but as his friends," Dimitri countered. That was the first time he had spoken since they returned. "The professor should know he doesn't stand alone."

"Captain Jeralt was a good man…" Leonie nodded, her red eyes distant. "His son of all people should know that, too."

"_Be quiet_," Felix snapped, his glare hardening.

The murmurs of the crowd grew quiet.

"Felix?" Dimitri's eyes widened at the hostility in his voice.

"Do you really think Byleth wants to hear _how great a man_ his father was? About how _valiant _and _heroic _he was? Or do you think he'd rather his father was still alive?" The swordsman scoffed, turning away from Leonie. "Useless words."

Leonie stepped towards him, rolling up one of her sleeves.

"Hey, I don't know what your problem is, Felix, but you've got some nerve-"

"Quit your petty squabbling."

All heads turned to a scowling Hubert, who had materialized behind the captain's apprentice.

"Have some respect," he spat, pulling Leonie away from Felix. "If you want to continue, I suggest you leave_. Quickly_."

Leonie huffed, brushing Hubert's arm aside as she went back to her spot against the wall.

Edelgard met his eyes, mouthing a silent 'thank you.'

"A bit harsher than I would have put it, but they're right. We're all a bit on edge, and while I'm sure everyone means well, it's best to give the professor some alone time for now," Claude conceded, stepping into the center of the group. He glanced to his Lion counterpart. "What do you say, Dimitri? Shall we let the Eagles handle this one?"

Dimitri exhaled through his nose, nodding slowly.

"That would probably be for the best," the prince agreed, pushing himself from the wall. "Come, Lions. You should all get some rest."

His gaze lingered on Edelgard's as the Lions filed out of the hallway. The two of them would never see eye to eye on many things, but… Regardless, she appreciated the sentiment.

As the two locked eyes, Edelgard nodded at him. Dimitri smiled fleetingly at her as he strode past.

"Let's go get some grub, Deer." Claude motioned for his house to follow as he made his exit. "We can swing by tomorrow to see if Teach is up for more visitors."

"I'm _not _leaving." Leonie crossed her arms, refusing to budge from her spot. "I… I _have _to see the captain. I-I have to see him before they…"

Leonie looked away, avoiding her leader's gaze. Yes… they would take him away soon, wouldn't they?

"Ah, man." Claude frowned, his features softening. He threw a glance Edelgard's way. "Princess?"

She nodded with a soft sigh. Edelgard didn't particularly wish for Leonie, someone from another house, someone she never had any dealings with, and someone that most of the Eagles weren't that close with, to stay. But, even so… Edelgard was aware of Leonie's past. Like most of the Eagles, she was aware of Jeralt's mentorship of the village girl, and knew very well how much the captain meant to her; Leonie wanted to follow in his footsteps. As much as it went against her better judgement, and as much as she didn't want it, Edelgard couldn't possibly deny her. In the end, it wasn't hers to decide; it was Byleth's.

And if she were in Leonie's shoes and it was Byleth that had… well, there wouldn't be anything in this world that would stop Edelgard from seeing him one last time.

"As long as you behave appropriately, I have no issues," Edelgard clarified. Everything went out the window the moment she suspected Leonie of stepping a single inch out of line. The fact that the aspiring mercenary didn't seem to consider Byleth's well-being wasn't lost on her. If she even looked at her professor the wrong way, Edelgard would escort her out herself.

"The ever-compassionate Princess, for you." Claude smirked at her. "Thanks, Edelgard."

"Thank you." Leonie dipped her head.

Edelgard scoffed, averting her eyes.

With that, the Deer minus Leonie followed the Lions' example and left the Black Eagles to wait by themselves. Were the circumstances different, Edelgard might have been able to finally relax. Were Byleth not so overcome with grief, he probably would have appreciated their concern, but Edelgard was simply glad they were finally gone. It was _her _professor. _Her _friend. This was _her _duty, not theirs.

This was an Eagles' matter. She only hoped she wouldn't regret allowing Leonie to stay.

Edelgard took a moment to examine the rest of her class to see if they were fairing any better, but the gesture was short lived. With just one glance she could tell they were just as distraught. Their gazes were glued to the floor, and outside of Felix and Hubert, none of them had spoken a word. Just like her, many of them had suffered through their own loss or tragedy at some point in their lives. In a time like this, it was easy to draw the parallels to your own past.

Ashe and Raphael were right. It was never easy to lose a family member.

The princess grimaced as a handful of faces flashed through her mind. Faces from her past; from her family. Faces that never stopped haunting her.

She quickly shook them from her head. Now was hardly the time be thinking such things.

As the door to the infirmary creaked open, every head lifted to meet it.

"Professor Manuela!" Edelgard was the first to speak. "How is he?"

The professor stepped out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her. Her expression was dreary and tired; a far-cry from the pep Manuela usually carried. She was usually very open with her students, almost to a fault, but today, her eyes seemed to gravitate to the floor just as theirs had been. Her lips were pressed against each other as she fought off a frown.

"About how you'd expect," she answered with a sigh. "Seteth ran off to get him some dry clothes. I'm hoping that'll help."

So, that's where he went… They all had seen Seteth take off in a near sprint out of the infirmary, but the man hadn't stopped to answer any of their questions. Not even Flayn's.

"Can we see him, Professor?" Dorothea asked.

Manuela winced, avoiding the songstress's hopeful gaze.

"I'm afraid not. I doubt he's up for visitors-"

"It is fine, Professor."

The archbishop herself stepped through the doorway; her hands clasped at her waist. Her carefully constructed façade betrayed nothing, but Edelgard still detested the way her green eyes seemed to land squarely on her. They reminded her of Byleth's, but in a terrible way. Those piercing eyes of Rhea's left Edelgard feeling insecure, as though they picked apart her every defense.

She loathed those green eyes of hers.

"They are his students. Perhaps seeing their faces would help Professor Byleth in these trying times."

"Archbishop?" Manuela faltered, but didn't object. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Okay, then." The professor nodded and turned back to the waiting Eagles. "You heard her, but only one at a time. The room is small, and we don't want to over-"

Edelgard brushed past the two and pushed open the door.

"-do it," Manuela finished, shaking her head. "I'll come fetch whoever's next after Edelgard's had her time."

The emperor stepped into the room, her eyes immediately moving to Byleth, ignoring Alois entirely. Her teacher was sitting on one of the infirmary beds, his hands resting between his legs as he stared at the ground. His wet bangs hung over his eyes, hiding them from view. The outfit he always wore was still soaked, but it seemed the rain hadn't washed away some of the blood that stained his hands, arms, and midsection. Byleth hadn't seemed to notice that, nor did he seem to care about the scorch marks on his chest piece.

Edelgard glanced at the other used cot, her heart jumping in her chest as she saw the covered body.

_Oh, Jeralt…_

"Professor Manuela, Sir Alois, could we have a moment of privacy?" Edelgard asked without taking her eyes off her teacher. Now that she finally had sight of the man she loved, she did not want to relinquish it.

The professor was silent for a moment as she considered her request. Edelgard could feel Manuela's eyes rest on her back, but she did not care.

"…Sure," Manuela relented quietly. "I'll be right outside should you need anything."

"I have some things to tend to as well," Alois sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked to the exit. He stopped at the foot of the door, taking one last look at the Eisner's. "…If it's alright, I'd like to come back later. I… want to be of help."

Edelgard nodded, but she didn't look away.

When she finally heard the click of the door closing shut, she walked towards them. Before she went to her professor's side, she stopped beside Jeralt.

The princess took a deep breath as she examined the outline beneath the blanket. The guilt that had been replaced by relief at the sight of her professor resurfaced. It was so powerful, so overbearing that it nearly knocked her over.

Edelgard swiped the back of her hand across her eyes, letting the other rest on the bedspread. She didn't dare to reach out to touch the former captain, as she didn't feel she earned such a thing.

"Jeralt…" Edelgard muttered, her fingers digging into the cloth. "I am so, very sorry…"

As she uttered the apology that fell upon deaf ears, it was not the faces of her own family that she pictured, but the smile of Jeralt. The same relaxed smile she had seen from the man this very morning. It wasn't even a day ago, yet it felt like weeks had already passed. Was that truly the last time she'd see Byleth's father in that setting? Had she known that today would have been the final time, Edelgard wouldn't have drug her feet when he asked her to fish with him. She would have accepted readily. She would have told him how much his approval of her relationship with his son had meant to her. She would have told him how much his words had moved her.

Edelgard was no stranger to death or loss; even her _own_ lifespan was drastically shortened. Because of that, and because of where that road would lead her, she tried to cherish every moment she could; no matter how difficult it was for her. She cherished every moment where she could play the part of dutiful student. She cherished every moment where she was able to spend time with her classmates. She cherished every peaceful day. But, above all, she cherished every minute, every _second _she had with Byleth.

Yet, it was moments like these that only reinforced the reality she found herself in. It reinforced what she knew more than all else.

Time betrays. It does not wait for you to catch up. It does not wait until you are ready. It does not allow you to get your fill. It stops for nothing.

Edelgard's hand drifted to where Jeralt's laid, still and lifeless. She did not take it.

Time betrays. It lets you start to believe that maybe things will go different; that maybe good things really do last. It lulls you into a false sense of security, only to sweep the rug out from under you when you least expect it.

These were all as true to her as the fact that the sky was blue or the grass green.

Edelgard retracted her hand, turning her body to face Byleth's.

Yet… When she looked at him… Despite everything, Edelgard still believed in the promises he made her. She still believed in the happiness and companionship he offered her. She still believed that Byleth, above all else, held the power to destroy all of these long-held truths. So desperately did she want him to continue to prove her otherwise… To continue to walk beside her to ward off the encroaching darkness… To continue to be her Byleth…

Is that what love does? Does it make you naïve? Idealistic?

Did it make you a better person? Or a worse one? Edelgard did not know.

"Byleth?" Edelgard spoke his name softly, taking a few steps towards him.

Byleth inhaled sharply, as though the very sound of her voice reminded him to breathe.

He exhaled shakily, pushing himself further onto the bed. Away from her.

His shoulders began to tremble, his breathing turning to something akin to pained gasps. It hurt her heart to seem him like this, but as much as she loathed to admit it… she could hardly believe it. Edelgard had seen Byleth during some of his worst moments. She had seen Byleth worry, she had seen him hurt. She had seen him when he was uncomfortable or anxious. She had even seen him when he was afraid.

But she had never seen him look so… frail and fragile. Not like this, at least. It was almost as though she was staring at a different person.

In a way, maybe she was.

…What a terrible thing to think during a time like this. Edelgard of all people should know better.

"Byleth?" She repeated his name, taking another step towards him.

Byleth clawed at the bed, avoiding her gaze as he stared at his legs.

"You… You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be here with me."

His voice was laden with anguish, cracking beneath the weight of his pain. The only other time she had heard such emotion seep into his words was back in the Goddess Tower.

"What if I wish to be?" She whispered, hesitating as she realized how that sounded. "Unless, you do not want me-"

"No, that's not what I…"

Byleth shook his head strongly. His muscles unclenched, his entire body slumping forward.

His previous declaration concerned her, but Edelgard pushed the feeling aside as she grabbed a nearby chair.

She sat down directly in front of him, but she didn't do more than that. She wasn't sure if Byleth exactly wanted her here, so Edelgard didn't feel comfortable with anything more.

Edelgard could still not fully see Byleth's eyes, but as he lifted his head to glance at her, she could spy hints of them behind his bangs. They were reddened and wet with unshed tears. His skin was ashen, and though she could not see it clearly, she thought she saw traces of streaks going down his cheeks.

It was only a glimpse, however. When Byleth lowered his head, the image disappeared with it.

And then, he gasped again, this time out of surprise. His body stiffened after it jerked, as though someone had punched him in the gut. His hands that had been tearing at the bed spread slowly turned upward, so that his palms were facing upright.

They began to shake as he continued to stare at them. The rate of his breathing quickened as his stained gloves prodded the bloodstains on his tunic.

Edelgard slowly rose from her seat as to not startle him. She… feared where this was going.

Byleth started to hyperventilate as he tore his gloves off.

"Professor Manuela!"

The gloves were thrown to the side as he moved to his upper body. As his hyperventilating worsened, he began to wheeze.

The door behind them burst open. Professor Manuela ran in, a stack of fresh clothes tucked under her arm.

"What is it?!"

Manuela's eyes landed on the frantic Byleth, who was still trying desperately to tear off his clothing that had been stained by Jeralt's blood. His neck began to redden as his nails cut into his skin.

"Professor!"

She ran forward, but Edelgard was quicker. As she was standing right beside Byleth, she reached him first.

Edelgard lurched forward, snatching his hands before they could literally tear his clothing, and his skin, to shreds. They were colder than ice, yet clammy at the same time. His palms were moist with sweat.

She had acted quickly, but Edelgard truly did not know how to react to this situation. She didn't know the words to say, nor how to comfort him. How could simple words comfort the man that just had his world taken from him?

But, she had been in his place before.

So, she said the words that she had _longed _to hear when she was trapped in that hell, hoping they would be enough.

"I'm here," she whispered, squeezing his hands as hard as she could. She hoped the softness of her voice would soothe him. "…I'm here, Byleth."

Byleth's manic eyes darted to hers. His pupils were dilated. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His hands fought against her grip, but eventually, as he stared into her eyes, they began to weaken.

Edelgard held his gaze as she lessened her hold.

"You are not alone. Never will you be alone."

His breathing began to stabilize as he peered into her eyes, but his face was still considerably pale. His expression was still contorted in pain.

"I need to get it off," he breathed, his hands twitching. "Please, I have to get it off…"

Edelgard looked to Manuela, who had watched the scene play out in a stunned silence.

She slowly let go of Byleth's hands to motion to the bed.

"Professor, if you would?"

Manuela walked forward, her gaze jumping back and forth between the two. She placed the dry clothing down on the bedspread, then backed away towards the closest wall. Edelgard was sure the professor would object, but curiously, she did not.

"I'll draw the curtains to give you some privacy," she said as she untied the bindings that held them in place.

Edelgard nodded her thanks, then turned her attention back to Byleth, who seemed to be looking everywhere but her.

"Would you like me to step out for a moment?"

"I…"

Byleth lifted his right hand. It was still trembling. He slowly curled his fingers into a fist and clenched. As he released, it was still shaking.

He shook his head, licking his dry lips before speaking again.

"Just help me with the armor."

Edelgard nodded, carefully reaching out to undo his shoulder pieces. She undid their bindings, detaching them and placing them on the bed. With those gone, his jacket fell as well. From there, she moved to his bracers, undoing their fastenings and slipping them off his arms. As she worked, she would occasionally steal glances at him. She had hoped that perhaps he would have calmed down somewhat, but that was hardly the case. If anything, he looked to be in even more pain. His eyes had gone back to avoiding hers, but every time Edelgard did get a glimpse of them, she had to willfully stop herself from wavering.

They looked nothing like Byleth's.

Byleth grabbed her hand, stopping her before she could go any further. It was still cold.

"That's-" Byleth swallowed before continuing. "I-I can take it from here."

Edelgard barely nodded as she stepped away.

"I'll be out there should you need anything."

"I'm not a…" Byleth stopped himself by biting his bottom lip. He closed his red eyes, his fingers digging into his thighs. "Thank you."

Edelgard lingered a second longer before she ducked behind the curtains. Manuela was waiting for her. Were this any other occasion, she was sure the flirtatious teacher would have some innuendo or joking remark about their closeness, but on this day, she only seemed to be staring at Edelgard fondly.

"You did well over there, Edelgard."

Edelgard scowled, avoiding the teacher's eyes. She would hardly describe any of her actions that way.

"It is not enough."

Manuela took a step closer to the Eagle, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. Edelgard usually didn't allow people to get so close to her like that, but she found herself savoring the gesture of kindness.

"It can feel that way." Manuela smiled ruefully. "We might not appreciate these gestures at the time, but I can promise you when the dust settles, Professor Byleth will be thankful for you."

Edelgard finally met her eyes. There wasn't a trace of dishonesty in them; she wasn't just saying that for her sake. The emperor wondered if perhaps Manuela had felt that way during her time in the infirmary.

"One can hope," Edelgard uttered under her breath. She did not believe in such assurances, but she would like to think so.

The curtains were pushed aside as Byleth stepped through them. He was now wearing a black shirt with a pair of grey, wool pants, and that was all. Edelgard hardly recognized him without his usual clothing on. It seemed very rare that he wore anything else.

The usual suit and armor was bundled up messily in his hand. He was holding it out as far as his arm would let him.

"Take it away," Byleth said, eying the stained clothes with disgust.

"Sure thing, Professor," Manuela replied, trying her best to appear chipper as she accepted the clothing. "I'll have someone clean it and return it to you."

"That doesn't matter." Byleth shook his head. "Burn it for all I care."

Burn it? But… Byleth always wore that. Every single day… Even the night of the ball he wore that… Edelgard couldn't imagine him in anything else, but if that's truly what he desired…

The professor pushed the curtains aside as he sat back down on the cot. He faced his father, his arms resting on his knees as he watched him. Byleth's eyes grew distant as he stared at Jeralt.

Manuela and Edelgard shared a look before the healer opened her mouth to speak.

"Would you like some visitors, Professor?" Manuela asked. "I'm sure your students would love to see you; they've been worried about you."

Byleth's eyes widened momentarily before he ducked his head, his lips curving into a frown.

"If that's what they want," he mumbled, slow and deliberate. It was as if he had difficulty getting the words out.

"Edelgard, if you-?" Manuela turned to her.

"I'm not leaving," she stated, her gaze never leaving his.

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Manuela sighed, smiling slightly at Edelgard's bluntness. "I was only going to ask if you wouldn't mind bringing the first visitor in?"

The professor took a step closer, lowering her head towards Edelgard's ear.

"I'm going to prepare Professor Byleth some herbal tea. I'm hoping it might calm him down some; we don't want him having another panic attack."

Edelgard glanced at the older woman, nodding slowly. While she had her own issues with any substance that might alter your state of mind, she couldn't deny the usefulness of such a thing at this moment in time. And, Manuela _was _the doctor, after all. Her knowledge on medicine vastly outweighed Edelgard's.

"Very well."

The emperor gave Byleth one last look before she turned to the door.

* * *

The first to enter was Lysithea. The young mage hesitantly made her way across the infirmary, sitting down beside him. Byleth's gaze hovered on her fleetingly as he gauged her, then it jumped away.

Edelgard stood off in the corner, her arms crossed as she watched the two. It was clear Lysithea was having some trouble finding the right words to say, as for the first five minutes she simply sat there silently, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

After a few more moments of indecision, Lysithea tentatively reached out to grip his hand in her own. She squeezed it softly, whispering words of apology for his loss. Byleth glanced at her, his eyes slightly red as he squeezed it back.

The next was Bernadetta. The timid, shy, Bernadetta. The recluse walked right up to her professor, not hesitating for a moment. She stared steadily at him, her own eyes filled with pain and grief.

Reaching out, she placed her hand to his head. She did not speak as she ran her hand across his hair. Byleth closed his eyes, turning his head away as the tears broke free. He did not move to distance himself from Bernie's headpat, however.

After her, came Flayn. The small, earnest girl was quick to apologize for Byleth's loss. Just as he did with the other two, though, he remained silent. He still remained quiet as Flayn wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a heartfelt embrace.

Byleth's hands did not move to accept the hug, but he did allow himself to bury his face into the crook of her neck. Flayn did not seem to mind her blouse getting wet as he quietly cried.

Ferdinand was the next to visit. He was putting on a brave face as he smiled at Byleth, but Edelgard could see the twinge of pain in his eyes.

The noble sat beside Byleth, drinking the very same tea that Manuela had prepared for him. This particular batch was clearly intended for medicinal use to help soothe troubled patients, but Ferdinand did not mind in the slightest. He simply sat beside his professor, sharing the tea with him. The bitterness did not seem to affect Ferdinand. He would remark about how fine a quality it was, and urge the professor to try it for himself. If not for him, Edelgard doubted Byleth would have drunk it at all.

Then came Dorothea. She was crying freely, but just like Ferdinand, she tried her hardest to smile through it. She sat down beside Byleth, resting her head against his shoulder as she sung him a lullaby. Her voice occasionally cracked and hitched, but Byleth did not seem to mind. He voiced no protests as he let his head rest against hers.

Once she was through, Felix had his turn. Edelgard did not fully know what to expect from the distant swordsman. He had grown a fair bit since he first transferred to their house, but even now, human relations were not his strongest suit.

However, to her surprise, Felix sat down right beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. And while Byleth's expression never displayed anything other than his grief and guilt, even his brows raised somewhat at Felix's gesture.

The former Lion gave the mercenary a few words of advice before he made his exit. Edelgard idly wondered how his words might have been colored by his own experiences with lost.

When Petra entered, Byleth was growing tired. He regarded the princess of Brigid with half-lidded eyes as she plopped down beside him on the bed. Like Flayn, she was quick to embrace the professor. Either his tiredness was getting to him, or perhaps it was due to his students' care, but when Petra hugged him, he returned it with one arm.

Petra shared a few stories from her homeland about how her people honored heroic warriors who fell in battle. Byleth murmured his thanks when she left.

Byleth was all but asleep sitting up when Linhardt came in. His head was bobbing back and forth as he fought back against his own drowsiness.

Linhardt hovered over him, gently urging the teacher to lie back to nap. Byleth protested at first, but eventually, he relented and allowed himself to rest. As he placed his head against the pillow, Linhardt covered him with a blanket. Wishing him a good night, Linhardt turned to leave, nodding at Edelgard as he went.

Caspar was the last Eagle to visit. Seeing the professor sleeping somewhat peacefully in his bed, he asked that Edelgard would inform Byleth that he came by, and that he'd be back tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. He asked her to inform him that he'd come back so often that Byleth would grow sick of him. That he'd keep coming back until Byleth felt better.

With a slight smile, Edelgard promised that she would.

All that remained was Leonie.

When the Deer opened the door and stepped into the infirmary, she didn't give the slumbering Byleth a single glance. She walked straight to Jeralt, grabbing the nearby chair for her to sit in. She whispered her apologies over and over again. She questioned how this happened, how they could let him die. She apologized for her own weakness. She assured him that she'd do him proud one day. Leonie promised Jeralt that she'd grow to be half the man he was.

Leonie was strong. Stronger than most.

But, as she hesitantly squeezed Jeralt's hand, she was sobbing. It was not audible, and she tried to not let it show, but Edelgard could see the way her shoulders shook. She could spot the occasional teardrop fall to the bedsheets. She saw her hand tremble.

And, as Leonie cried, she gave Jeralt her thanks. She gushed it over and over, her lips tripping over each word as she tried to fight off her sobs. Leonie thanked him for choosing her back then. For being there for her. For being her role model. Leonie thanked him for giving her purpose, and for being the great man that he was.

Ten minutes later, after one final assurance that she would do his name proud, Leonie rose to her feet.

As she left, Leonie glared at Byleth, who was now struggling with a nightmare as he slept. Edelgard could see the contempt she held in those eyes. How much of that was born from the circumstance, she could not tell. The two always had a relationship based on mutual respect. From Byleth's stories regarding their numerous sparing sessions, Edelgard had always assumed that Byleth was just another bar that Leonie herself had wanted to surpass.

However, she had no way of knowing how much resentment or jealousy Leonie might hold towards Jeralt's son.

And if she lingered a moment longer or opened her mouth, Edelgard was prepared to ask her to leave politely, yet forcefully.

Thankfully, it did not come to that.

After a few seconds, Leonie turned away and left.

With her gone, Edelgard allowed herself to relax slightly. Exhaling slowly, she unclenched.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, Edelgard?" Manuela prodded her gently. "I can handle it from here."

"I want to stay by his side," Edelgard declined, shaking her head. She glanced at Manuela, meeting her eyes. "If I won't be in the way."

"As if I could stop you." Manuela smiled, motioning with her hand towards Byleth. "Go on."

Edelgard nodded her thanks. She grabbed the chair by Jeralt's cot, placing it back by Byleth's.

He was still battling with his nightmares. His head was tossing back and forth, his sprawled out legs twitching as he mumbled something incoherently. Edelgard could see his eyes darting back and forth beneath their lids. She wanted to save him from this dream, but she was hesitant to do so. Now, more than ever, did he need his sleep. For all she knew, this could be the only time he actually got any.

She sat down beside him, her eyes landing on his uncovered arm.

Edelgard reached for his hand, gripping it lightly in her own. She squeezed it once.

"Never will you be alone, my Byleth..."

Edelgard had whispered so softly that no one but her could hear her vow made; a vow only for them.

* * *

Byleth Eisner opened his weary eyes. He was lying on the infirmary cot, his blanket and pillows in complete disarray. He must have tossed and turned in his sleep, or in this case, lack thereof. It felt like he had barely closed his eyes before opening them again, yet when he turned his sights to the nearby window and saw the light from the moon and stars, he realized he must have slept for a few hours.

He sat up, his hand brushing against his damp cheek. He pulled away, frowning at the glistening liquid on his fingertips. He was still crying. Byleth hadn't felt it, but he was… How long would it take until the tears stopped? How long would it be until this _excruciating _pain ceased?

As he focused on his aching heart, his vision became blurry. Again, he could feel the heat of tears spring to his eyes. Why? When would this _end_?

Byleth exhaled, running a hand across his tired eyes. Lifting his head, he looked to the cot on the other side of the room.

His father still lied there. They hadn't taken him yet. Why? Why hadn't they taken him yet? What was taking them so long? Were they trying to torment him?

Byleth tore his gaze away. He couldn't stay in this room any longer. Not a second longer. He had to get out. He had to get away. He had to-

"Byleth?"

He could hear Sothis stir as he placed his feet on the ground. Byleth did not reply as he pushed himself up. Quietly, he walked towards the door.

Professor Manuela wasn't here, nor were any of his other students. They were probably asleep or eating by now. The fact they had all gone so far out of their way for his sake only intensified the already vast amounts of guilt he felt.

Edelgard, however…

Byleth stopped at the door to the hallway, the ache in his chest turning into a throb as he stared at Edelgard's sleeping form. She was sitting on a wooden chair right beside the door, her arms crossed, and her head slightly lowered as she slumbered away. She… hadn't left? She truly slept here?

Though, while she _was _asleep, it was far from peaceful. He could see her eyes move underneath their lids, her lips twitching as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. She was… having a nightmare.

Byleth reached out to wake her up, only to stop halfway there. His hand hung suspended in air, neither moving nor retracting. Even if he did wake her up, what good would he do? Wouldn't it be better to let her sleep? She needed her sleep, right? She had already done more than enough for someone like him; even if it was a nightmare, she needed the rest.

But, this wasn't rest. Knowing full well what nightmare she was having, even in his state, Byleth couldn't just ignore it.

He prodded her shoulder.

"Wha?!"

Edelgard shot up, her entire body jerking as her head twisted back and forth. Her wide, frightened eyes jumped around the room, only to come to a stand-still when they landed on Byleth.

She blinked a few times as her eyes regained focus.

"B-Byleth?" Edelgard stumbled over his name.

"I'm going to the bathhouse," Byleth whispered. Even now, his voice was still raspy. His throat still stung. "Why don't you return to your room and sleep?"

Edelgard grinded her palm into her eye, her hair fluttering back and forth as she shook her head.

"I'll wait here," she told him, her face regaining its color.

Byleth bit his cheek to keep himself from frowning. Why, why did she insist on staying here? He hardly deserved such sympathy. She was better off sleeping in an actual bed than struggling through the night in that wooden chair. He… He didn't deserve her kindness. He didn't deserve any of it. His students would have put their time to better use getting food or resting than coming to visit him. Failure shouldn't be rewarded in such a way.

Nodding, Byleth stepped past her and out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him. Byleth already felt guilty enough for lying to her; she didn't need to catch him in the act, as well.

"Professor."

The mercenary flinched as he heard a familiar voice echo through the dark hallway. Calming himself, he glanced to his left, towards the sound of the voice.

Hubert was leaning against the wall adjacent to the door, his arms crossed as he regarded Byleth with a neutral expression. It didn't hold the usual sharpness Byleth had always known it for.

He hadn't left either…? Of all his students, Hubert had always been the most difficult. While the two had something of a decent working relationship, he was well aware of the disdain Edelgard's accomplice felt towards him; this was the man that followed him constantly out of suspicion Byleth might betray Edelgard's trust. While Byleth would have preferred it to be different, he accepted the fact that he and Hubert may never be friends.

So, why? Why was it that _Hubert _of all people was here now?

"Go get some sleep, Hubert," Byleth sighed, walking away.

"Not until you do."

Byleth hesitated, turning his head back to his student. He had expected a biting remark. Perhaps even a sarcastic one. But… sincerity?

…Why? Why was _he _showing him such kindness, too? Why were they being so kind to him? He hadn't done anything to deserve any of it, and especially not from Hubert of all people.

Frowning, Byleth turned away. He walked to his father's office down the hall.

Jeralt had made a point of… a point of telling him to search his office should… something happen to him. Byleth had already failed him one too many times, so the least he could do was honor his wishes.

Turning the knob, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Given how Hubert was acting, he couldn't be sure he would resort to his old methods, but still; Byleth wanted some privacy without anyone watching him.

Swiping the back of his hand across his eyes, he took a look around the vacant, dark room. It hadn't been touched since they had left it this morning. Everything was still in the places they had left it. The map was still on the table.

The second his eyes landed on it, he looked away.

"We've been in your father's office many times before, but… it hardly feels the same," Sothis commented. Her voice was soft, as though she feared anything louder would startle him.

Sothis… she had tried to initiate conversation with him multiple times since it happened, but Byleth had yet to reply to any of it.

"Byleth, do you…" Sothis paused. "Do you blame me?"

Byleth didn't respond as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"It is perfectly acceptable if you do. I… I surely-"

_I don't._

"Y-you don't?" Sothis stammered, clearly surprised to hear him respond.

As Byleth opened his eyes, he could feel a tear break free.

"…Why not?"

_My father died not once… not twice… but three, separate times. He experienced three, separate and painful deaths. If you hadn't stopped me when you did, I would have kept going until I couldn't any longer. _

Three times. Three times did he allow his father to die. Three times did he allow that knife to pierce his flesh. Three times did he allow his father's blood to be spilled, and he would have kept going. Byleth would have kept trying to find a way to save him. In that moment, if Sothis hadn't intervened, he never would have stopped. He would have kept allowing his father to suffer as he toiled against the designs of fate… if that's what it really was. Looking back at it now, there were so many things he could have done differently… but even if he had, even if he had gone back and done everything right, what if the outcome was the same? How many times would his father experience the cold of death until Byleth stopped?

He knew the answer to that, of course.

_He would have died again, and again, and again_. _He would have felt that pain multiple times._ _If you didn't stop me, I would have only prolonged his suffering. I… I am grateful that you stepped in when you did. I am grateful you stopped me before I caused even more harm._

Byleth's bottom lip began to quiver as the self-loathing gripped his heart once more. He caused his father so much pain…

"Byleth…" Sothis murmured his name softly. "You know he wouldn't have been aware of the other times."

_Yeah, but I am._

Byleth walked towards the desk. He crumpled the map up and threw it to the side. Summoning a ball of flame in his hand, he lit a nearby candle.

He opened up the first drawer and picked through it. There were quills, vials of ink, and blank sheets of paper, but nothing else of importance.

"What do you think he left for you?" Sothis asked quietly.

_Not sure. His diary, I presume. _

Byleth opened the second drawer. It was relatively empty save for a few rolled up maps and a stray, small book. It wasn't the one he was looking for.

Shutting it, he moved to the third. The bottom cabinet was much larger than the other two, so it must have been in there.

Pulling it open, he-

Byleth's eyes widened, his fingers brushing against the wood. It was completely empty.

"Nothing?" Sothis mumbled. "Hmm. Perhaps he hid it behind one of the bookcases?"

Byleth frowned. That was possible, but there was something about this particular drawer… It was larger than the other two, yet its compartment appeared much smaller.

He tapped his finger against the bottom.

It was hollow.

With a grunt, he pulled the drawer out from the desk. Unsurprisingly, it didn't give much resistance as Byleth removed it. It must have been removed many times before.

Setting it down atop the desk, he began to probe the wood with his fingertips. If it truly was a fake bottom, then there should be some kind of-

His index finger ran across a groove near the back.

"How did you know?"

_My father was always a cautious one._

Was that the first time he'd use 'was' instead of 'is?'

Ignoring the bitter taste that formed in his mouth, he slid the false bottom open. Sure enough, the diary and a small, leather pouch were waiting underneath it.

He brushed his fingers across its cover. Jeralt's diary… Byleth had always seen him write in it, but never had he got to read any of it himself. Reading it now almost felt like a crime, as though he was betraying his privacy. But, Jeralt did tell him to search his room…

Pushing aside that feeling, Byleth lifted the book and opened it.

"Your father's handwriting is prettier than I expected… What does it say?"

Byleth flipped through it until he got to the latest entry. There were pages and pages of other entries, but first and foremost, Byleth had wanted to see what his father had written before… before…

"_Day twenty-six, Ethereal Moon. _

_Clouds are rolling in._

_I ran into Byleth at Sitri's grave. He informed me of the good news regarding him and Edelgard. _

_I could hardly believe my ears when he told me. I always tried my best to be a good father, but I always worried that maybe our lifestyle screwed him up so bad he'd never meet a girl and settle down. I can't describe the relief I felt in that moment. _

_I wish you were alive to see it, Sitri. It was quite a sight to behold seeing him struggle to get it out. Never thought our son could be the bashful type… He's a good kid, though. He's really grown. You'd be proud." _

Byleth swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking back a new batch of tears.

"_After that, I met with Edelgard so we could talk. We went fishing. Gotta give her credit, she's not bad. Didn't peg her for the catch and release type, though. _

_You would have liked her, Sitri. She's got a gentle side just like you, but has a hell of a lot of spunk. I don't envy the task ahead of those two, but I'm sure they'll work it out. She doesn't seem like the type to just lay down and take it, and Byleth can be quite stubb-"_

It stopped there. That was probably when Byleth entered the room and cut him off before he could finish…

"What else did he write?" Sothis asked. She seemed to be quite absorbed in it as well.

Byleth flipped to the front. He wanted to see the very first thing his father wrote.

The first entry was dated back in eleven-fifty-seven. Two years before he was born.

"_Day sixteen, Guardian Moon._

_It was sunny today._

_After this month's assignment, I went to the greenhouse on a whim. I was never one for flowers; not my thing. But, for some reason or another, I decided to head in today. _

_Met a curious girl there tending to them. She had the biggest grin on her face as she watered the plants, as though it were the most enjoyable thing in the world. I never thought gardening could be fun, but… she really seemed to be liking it. _

_She was quite the striking image. Said her name was Sitri. Quite a looker Sitri is. Don't think I've ever seen a woman with hair like that. It was like some waterfall spilling over her shoulders. Her eyes were nearly as blue as her hair. If I hadn't been careful, I might have gotten lost in them._

_Not sure how I felt about her nickname for me, however… The minute I told her my name, her face lit up like the damn sun and she just spouted 'Jerry!' Never once in my life has anyone called me such a childish name, but… When she said it, my heart skipped a beat. It was strange. _

_I think I'm okay with her calling me that. I might drop by again to see if she's still there. Wouldn't mind getting to know her a little more."_

A few droplets of water fell to the paper below. Byleth rubbed his arm against his eyes. He didn't want to ruin his father's diary with his tears.

"So, that's how those two met…" Sothis whispered to herself. "I was always curious."

_So was I…_

Byleth was so enraptured with the words on the page, he didn't think to ask Sothis how far back 'always' went.

"Do you think there might be some entries regarding your birth?"

He nodded, turning the pages forward until they reached the year he was born.

"_Day twenty, Horsebow Moon._

_All is cloudy. _

_I can't believe she's dead._

_Lady Rhea said she died during childbirth, but is that the truth? And still, the child she traded her life for doesn't make a sound. Didn't even cry at birth."_

Byleth shook his head, closing the book shut. He… didn't want to read that. He couldn't read that.

"Byleth, I know it is difficult… But, these were questions you always had regarding your birth, are they not? We can stop if you wish, but do you not want those answers?"

_I… I do._

Taking a deep breath, Byleth opened the diary once more.

"_Day twenty-five, Horsebow Moon. _

_It's raining. _

_The baby doesn't cry. Not ever. Lady Rhea says not to worry, but a baby that doesn't cry… it's not natural. _

_Had a doctor examine the child in secret. He said the pulse is normal, but there's no heartbeat. No heartbeat!"_

Byleth flipped forward a few days. These passages were much shorter than the others he read, and there were some days that were missing. Perhaps his father just didn't have the energy or spirt left to write them.

"_Day two, Wyvern Moon. _

_Sunny. _

_I feel I must take the child and leave. But the church is always watching us… I don't know what Lady Rhea has planned. _

_I used to think the world of Lady Rhea. _

_Now I'm terrified of her."_

Byleth quickly turned the page. The pain in his chest slowly morphed into a burning sensation.

"_Day eight, Wyvern Moon. _

_More rain. _

_I used the fire that broke out last night to fake the child's death. _

_Lady Rhea is in a state over the news, but I can't change what I've done. I've got to take the child and leave…"_

That… that was it? There was no more to that entry? Byleth rifled through a few more pages, but after skimming the next entries, there didn't seem to be any continuance. Most of it was about their time on the road, or his plans for the future. It did mention him planning on going to Remire Village until things cooled down, but nowhere did it explain what part Rhea played in this. It seemed his father was as much in the dark as Byleth was now. But he had to know more…

Byleth carefully placed the diary down before his coiling fists could damage it.

What did Rhea _do to him?_ What must she have done to make his father so fearful? What did she do to his mother? Was all of this… his condition, his inability to express human emotion, his mother's death… Was this all _her _doing?!

Why didn't she tell him any of this?! Never _once _did she mention the fact that he was born here at the monastery, nor did she _ever _even mention his mother! The woman who died giving birth to him, and she didn't have a _single word to say to Byleth?! _Why had she deceived him?! Why had they kept him in the dark?!

"What else did he leave you?"

Byleth blinked, his rage dissipating as he heard Sothis's question ring in his ears. His desire to see his father's belongings greatly outweighed his anger towards Rhea.

As his mind cleared, his eyes landed on the leather pouch. He carefully picked it up, loosening its strings.

He poured its contents into his hand.

It was the ring.

The very same ring his father had given his mother. It was still attached to a chain. Jeralt must have left it here before…

Byleth's hand shook as his fist closed around it.

This was the very last remnant of his father and mother's love. It was all he had of his mother, and one of the few things he had left of his father. One final memento from his parents.

Slipping it on around his neck, he positioned the chain so that the ring lined up perfectly over his heart. His still, rotting heart. As he felt that tiny, almost nonexistent weight lightly press against his skin, the loneliness Byleth felt was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Not even his time as a mercenary compared to this feeling. This realization…

This realization that he was the only Eisner left. His father was gone. His mother was gone.

He was all that remained.

Byleth's hand gripped the chain beneath his tunic.

_It's all my fault, isn't it? If I was never born… If I was never here… They'd both still be alive, wouldn't they? They'd be together in life instead of… instead of…_

"You know that is not true. You remember what your father said, they wouldn't have given you up for anything," Sothis reminded him gently. "If there is blame here, it is mine."

Byleth frowned, his brow furrowing. That didn't make sense. How could it be her fault?

"Byleth, I believe I saw one more thing your father left," Sothis continued before he had a chance to ask.

He glanced at the drawer sitting on the desk. Byleth was certain those were the only two things there, but he didn't slide the lid all the way back, so it was possible there was something left.

Leaning over it, he opened it the rest of the way.

As usual, Sothis was correct. There was one more thing waiting for Byleth.

He… wished she had been wrong. For once, he wished she was wrong.

With a trembling hand, Byleth retrieved the stuffed doll that was left behind. It was worn and torn with years of use, but its fur was still soft and fuzzy, just as it was back then. It was missing an eye now, but otherwise, the doll was the same as he remembered when he picked it out as a child on his sixth birthday.

"He kept that…?" Sothis trailed off, her question hanging on the air.

It was the stuffed lion.

Byleth choked, his breath coming out in a half-cough, half-sob. He could no longer breathe through the knot obstructing his throat. He could no longer see past the wall of tears.

He dropped the doll as if its very touch burned him, backpedaling away until his back bumped up against the wall.

Byleth turned away from it, as he couldn't bear to stare at it a second longer. He was now facing the window that was behind the desk.

"Byleth? Sothis called out to him, but he could not hear her voice over the sound of his father's echoing in his ears.

Why… Why did he keep the lion? Byleth hadn't seen it since he was a boy, he always just assumed he lost it… Why would Jeralt keep it all these years? Why did he keep it hidden away and protected with his most prized possessions? Why?

Why…

Why…

_Why?_

Byleth lifted his head and stared into the glass of the window. Though the room was dim, he could see a reflection in its surface.

A reflection of a crying, sniffling man. A man with tears streaming so freely down his cheeks. A man whose lips were twisted in pain. A man whose eyes were filled with so much human emotion.

It was a man Byleth did not recognize.

He threw his fist through the reflection, shattering it and the glass.

"Byleth?!"

Near instantly he could feel stabbing pain shoot up and down his arm. Shards of glass had embedded themselves into his skin. Blood began to dribble down his hand and down his arm, dripping to the floor below. In this world of grey, it was the brightest color he saw.

He didn't care. The pain was nothing. He felt nothing. This was the way it should have been; it should be his blood that was spilled. Not his father's. Not his students'. Not Edelgard's. Just his. Only his.

Behind him, he could hear the door being pushed open. The wood slammed into the wall.

"Professor?!" Hubert's voice was near his ear. "What was that sound I-"

As his eyes landed on Byleth's wounds, then to the shattered window, he stopped. With a sigh, Hubert shook his head.

"Take this before you bleed all over the floor."

Byleth felt a handkerchief get pushed into his free hand. His fingers lightly grasped it, but his eyes were still fixed on the streaks of red.

Hubert hesitated for a moment, his analytical gaze studying his professor's face before he scoffed. He turned and left the room. His footsteps echoed down the hallway, eventually dying out completely.

"Why…?" Byleth mumbled, his eyes lingering on the cloth Hubert had given him. Sothis was calling his name, pleading that he staunch the bleeding, but he could not hear her. Or, perhaps he just chose not to.

A few moments later, the sounds of footsteps returned. They were quick, approaching him rapidly. There was another set this time.

Edelgard appeared at the door, Hubert a few feet behind her.

"Byleth," the emperor gasped, her eyes widening as she spotted his hand. "What did you-?"

She paced over to him, grabbing the hand that was holding Hubert's handkerchief and placed it to his wounds.

Edelgard's eyes landed on the broken window, then moved to Byleth's face. He could see that questioning look. She was probably wondering why, in his right mind, would he punch glass?

Byleth did not know. He worried that maybe he was no longer in his right mind. He had never experienced this kind of hurt before; he had no frame of reference. The pain in his chest was so much greater than any superficial wound on his hand.

Was he normal? Was _this _normal?

What was normal?

Edelgard had said something, but Byleth hadn't been paying attention. His gaze was still transfixed on the bright red. In his peripherals he could see Edelgard remove the shards of glass. After a few more seconds, there was a flash of white. Byleth felt an uncomfortable tugging sensation as his torn flesh began to mend.

"Byleth…" Edelgard sighed. She used Hubert's handkerchief to wipe away the red. Byleth could spot the hurt in her expression, as well as the hints of confusion and worry. He did not like being the cause of such a look on her face, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

Byleth stood there motionlessly as Edelgard cared for his hand. Hubert was still in the room, standing off to the side as he observed the display.

"El…"

Edelgard met his eyes, her own widening at the sound of her name. She seemed surprised to hear it.

Byleth swallowed to wet his dry throat.

"Why… Why my father?" He asked, pleading for an answer.

Byleth knew the answer to this question, of course, but he just couldn't understand why someone like Jeralt had to die. He couldn't understand how someone as strong as Jeralt could die. Byleth always just assumed his father was infallible. He never thought someone of his caliber could be killed, yet…

It was the situation he found himself in. Even with the power of Divine Pulse, he couldn't prevent it. Divine Pulse, a power Byleth always assumed could get him out of any situation, had failed. It had always been his safety net. If he ever failed, if he ever screwed up, it was there to bail him out of any situation.

Yet, it failed.

What happened the next time? Today Jeralt, but what if tomorrow it was one of his students? Ferdinand? Linhardt? Dorothea? Hubert?

…Edelgard?

What if the next time Byleth had to use Divine Pulse, it was just more of the same? What if he couldn't save them? What if he made them suffer countless times just like his father? How many deaths would he put _them _through before he stopped?

"I am so sorry, Byleth," Edelgard murmured, averting her gaze. She looked and sounded as guilty as Sothis had… Why did they blame themselves? It was his fault. He was the one to blame.

Edelgard's hands shook with rage as they clenched into fists.

"Jeralt was a good man. This… _won't _go unanswered."

Byleth watched her as she battled with her own anger, sorrow, and guilt. Her eyes were distant as they always were whenever she considered the future, though he doubted the future she was envisioning now had anything to do with her plans. As he had, she was likely picturing revenge. Retribution. Vengeance.

Things that Byleth needed more than food or sleep. He too pictured how he might go about snapping Monica's neck. How he might mutilate her body. How he might make her suffer as they made his father suffer.

Byleth _should _have been pursuing that. He shouldn't be here in his father's office wallowing in grief, yet…

He couldn't stop himself. That sorrow, that guilt… They pushed so heavily against his shoulders he feared even moving one leg lest he get crushed beneath it. Byleth wanted that revenge so badly, but… he just couldn't find the will to pursue it. He couldn't find the will for anything. The only thing he wanted was his dad. Everything else seemed inconsequential.

"Edelgard, Hubert."

Both Eagles lifted their heads as Byleth spoke their names. For a moment, he could see the light of hope flash across her eyes, as if it were her old professor speaking to them rather than this broken, shell of a man.

If only he could meet their expectations of him.

"Return to your rooms and sleep."

"No." Edelgard shook her head. "I won't leave you here alone."

While Hubert didn't voice his concerns, he seemed to share her sentiment. His impassive expression hadn't budged, and his feet hadn't moved.

"_Go._"

Byleth turned away from them. Away from their eyes. He couldn't stand to look at them, either.

"Leave me here."

"Byleth…" Edelgard mumbled, her brow creasing in worry. "I cannot-"

"Lady Edelgard."

Hubert cut her off, walking forward and gripping her by the arm.

"The professor wants to be alone. Let's not waste our breath trying to convince him otherwise."

Edelgard looked insulted by Hubert's harsh choice in words, but he was right.

The emperor spared him once last look.

"I will return tomorrow, my teacher; orders or not."

Byleth nodded, but he didn't dare to look her in the eyes. He still felt as though their efforts were wasted on someone such as him, but he envied Edelgard's strength.

And… he was thankful for it.

Edelgard's gaze lingered on him fleetingly before she turned to depart. Hubert gave him one last glance as well, then turned to follow after his liege.

Once the door to his father's office was closed, Byleth exhaled, letting his back fall against the wall as he slumped to the floor. The draft coming from the broken window was cool, but he hardly felt it. He could hear a piece of that glass crunch as he lowered himself to the floor, but he did not care.

Byleth rested his elbows on his knees, placing his head in his hands He could still feel Sothis's presence, like an ever-lasting light shining down on him. He could feel her watching over him, but Byleth couldn't bring himself to speak anymore.

For so long he yearned to be what others considered 'normal.' He longed to distance himself from his demonic title. Byleth wanted to be human, just like anyone else.

Yet, as he sat there alone on the cold, hard floor, he found himself praying to be anything else.

Anything that didn't feel this guilt. Anything that didn't feel this rage. Anything that didn't feel this sorrow. Anything that didn't feel this regret.

Anything that didn't feel the never-ending pain that only seemed to get worse with each passing second.

Byleth's gaze inched across the floor, eventually landing on the discarded stuffed lion.

He picked it up from the ground, dusting the glass off it. His cold fingers closed around it, reveling in the warmth it gave him.

The Ashen Demon hugged it to his heart, closing his eyes as he buried his face into it.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you liked it! I personally enjoyed writing how all over the place Byleth was. From grief, to guilt, to anger. As the game doesn't really touch on how he reacts to this outside of him being depressed, I did take some hypothetical guesses. Honestly, one of the things I've really kind of enjoyed with this story so far is touching on the implications of Divine Pulse and how it might affect his mental state. I mean, I NEVER thought about how Byleth might feel about putting his father through multiple instances of death. It's honestly pretty depressing. Divine Pulse itself is depressing. Someone could write an entire story about the strain it puts on Byleth's mind.**_

_**So, you can see why I mentioned that at the start. The Edelgard here will act differently then she might after a week or two goes by. I'll explain it more come next chapter, but one of the things I really plan on doing with these chapters is touching on how Edelgard will react to and perceive Byleth and his changes as time goes on. It's actually quite fascinating to think about considering how MUCH Byleth will change, and who he'll change into. **_

_**That comfort scene will take place next chapter, as well as the Flame Emperor scene and the moment with Alois. Changed my mind about Alois, got some plans for the guy down the line. Plus, I'll write a few "non-canon" scenes that couldn't be shown in game. Won't give too much away, but it'll probably be something you expect whenever a major character is killed off. **_

_**I hope everyone clocked my little "Jerry" inclusion the chapter before. You bet it makes a comeback here, and holds a lot more weight considering who called him that. I dunno why, but I always pictured Byleth's mom as basically the polar opposite of her son and Jeralt. Very emotive and animated, sort of naive and innocent, with lots of spirit. Honestly, wouldn't rule out the possibility of one day writing a side story that focuses on Jeralt and the mysterious mom. I'd love writing a full scene of their meeting that I basically summed up here. **_

_**But, I digress. We'll come back to Byleth's mom later on.**_

_**I'll see you all next time!**_


	30. Lights in the Sky

It was raining.

The night was dark; the moon's light couldn't manage to break through the ceiling of those ominous and shadowy clouds that hung over head. Under the cover of this storm, she could not see the stars in the sky. Those lights that she would always look to were no where to be found.

The Flame Emperor stood stalk still, unaffected by the rain pelting her armor. The trees around her swayed in the wind. The rustling of the leaves and the constant pounding of the falling rain made it impossible to hear anything but the sound of her beating heart that seemed to be growing louder by the second.

Even so… Even in this storm… Even in this darkness…

She could still feel them approach.

She could still feel _him _approach.

The hair on the back of her neck bristled as their presence drew closer. Her heartbeat elevated. Her breathing quickened. Edelgard bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, hoping the slight pain would focus her mind elsewhere.

"Flame Emperor."

Edelgard resisted the urge to shiver as Thales spoke her alias. The metal of her armor creaked as she turned to face them.

It seemed as though the snake elected to shed its skin on this night. The man before her was not the uncle she remembered; but the cruel, disgusting creature she had come to know far too well. His skin, white as a ghost, almost seemed to glow in this dark of night. Those lifeless holes he called eyes bored into hers, piercing her very core. How she _hated _those eyes… Devoid of all humanity. It made her nauseous just looking at them.

Edelgard's gaze shifted to the smaller woman beside him. The disgust and unease she felt at Thales's presence all but vanished as her eyes landed on a head of red hair.

"You…"

Monica's eyes widened as Edelgard's hand shot out, a gargled groan escaping her lips as the emperor's gauntlet closed around her neck in a vice grip. Her sneer became pained as Edelgard's fingers dug deeper into her flesh.

"I should _kill _you where you stand," Edelgard growled, her chest igniting with uncontrollable rage. Monica's face began to redden as the hand gripping her throat tightened even more. "You deserve _far_, far worse than the death I'll give you."

Monica frantically clawed at her grip as Edelgard lifted her into the air. With her free hand, Edelgard reached to her back, where she still carried the dagger she was given long ago-

Thales stepped towards her, frowning slightly.

"Flame Emperor… Is she offending you?" His voice slithered out from his lips. "Unfortunately-"

His pale, wrinkled hand fell upon Edelgard's arm.

She flinched instinctively, immediately dropping Monica and backing away. Monica fell to the ground, her hands gingerly holding her bruised neck as she greedily gasped for air.

"There is still something I require her to do."

"I've had enough of your schemes." Edelgard glared at him from behind her helmet. "I told you _very clearly _to leave the professor be, yet time and time again you disobey my orders."

"We haven't disobeyed anything." Thales cocked an eyebrow. "We have honored your wishes against our better judgement. Were it not for the fact that Kronya's death would unveil the mystery behind our bodies, I wouldn't have laid a finger to him."

"Do not try my patience," Edelgard spat. "You _murdered _his father. He was... a friend."

"The Fell Star still breathes, just as you wished. The Blade Breaker was never part of the arrangement, however," Thales replied coolly. "You are our greatest creation. We used the defiled beast's blood as the fuel to your flame, that you may burn even _the gods_. The Blade Breaker would have only been one more obstacle in the bringing of our salvation."

The man- no, the _monster _that Edelgard despised nearly more than anything in this world took a step closer to her.

This time, she did not move an inch. She stared up at him defiantly, not allowing herself to falter again.

"If you truly believe he can be swayed to our cause, we will continue to uphold our end of the bargain," Thales continued. "We will only act in… _self-defense_ in regard to your professor, I assure you."

Edelgard's brows twitched. Self-defense…?

Edelgard was no fool; she knew full well how badly they desired Byleth's death. They wanted him gone as badly as she wanted him to stay. There was no reality in which she would believe such a statement.

However…

The Flame Emperor's eyes landed on Monica. She was still rubbing her throat, her own gaze fixated on her. She was still breathing heavily, her eyes glassy as she watched Edelgard.

If Byleth were to seek them out himself… If Byleth were to search for Jeralt's killer on his own accord… Just as it was with their other inhumane acts, they could simply claim that harming Byleth was an unfortunate or unforeseen consequence. They could kill him once and for all and claim it was in 'self-defense.' In a sick, twisted way, Thales wouldn't have lied. Of course, Edelgard truly doubted he cared about that part. As always, he seemed intent on continuing with his veiled statements and threats. His deceit was one of the many things Edelgard hated about the man.

Did they truly find her so weak to announce this plan directly in her presence? Was that why he brought Monica along? Simply to flaunt this in front of Edelgard? What did they have at their disposal that could give them such blind confidence? Or were they simply vying on the fact that without them, Edelgard was powerless? As much as she hated to admit such a thing, there was truth to that. A war with the church was one thing, but once the Alliance and the Kingdom joined, the odds wouldn't be in her favor. Taking three armies on at once was near suicide. Without _them_, any war would be a longshot to swing in the Empire's favor. As things stood, it was unlikely she could accomplish her goals without their assistance. Thales knew it, and she knew it.

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth; there will be no salvation for you and your kind."

The Flame Emperor waved her hand dismissively.

"Be gone from my sight."

Though their meeting was short, Edelgard had gotten all she needed. While she would have preferred to gut Monica like the beast she was, Edelgard supposed that wasn't her decision to make; it was Byleth's. If he could break from his stupor, and still wished to hunt her down after Edelgard informed him of her findings, then she would willingly follow his lead. Even if it meant stepping right into the trap she had no doubt they would prepare, she would follow him; Edelgard would keep him safe. With every fiber of her being, she would keep him safe.

"Very well, Flame Emperor." Thales dipped his head. "Let us hope that the next time we meet, it will be to commemorate the ushering in of a new dawn over Fódlan."

Thales turned away from her, his cape fluttering in the wind. Grabbing Monica's shoulder, he pushed her forward. Monica stumbled along, shooting Edelgard one final sneer as they departed. Oh, how she would love nothing more to see that expression beneath the heel of her boot…

With a sinking feeling in her chest, Edelgard watched as purple light enveloped them. She watched as they vanished into the dark they crept out from.

Sighing, she lowered her head, her gaze falling on the mud beneath her feet.

A cloud above had parted, allowing some of the moon's rays to break free. That ethereal light seemed to gravitate towards her, cascading down and bringing but a spec of light to the dreary world that surrounded her. With its light, she could see the reflection of her helmet in a puddle beneath her. Though its image was distorted by the falling rain, she could still see those artificial eyes staring up at her.

Edelgard took a step forward. The image disappeared as her boot fell into the water.

_I will keep him safe._

* * *

The next day, it was still raining.

It felt as if it had rained since that day two weeks ago. Edelgard had yet to see the light of sun hidden behind the clouds of white and grey. On a night where she had hardly gotten more than an hour of sleep, the sun's light and warmth would have been very welcomed.

The emperor sat at her desk in the Eagles' homeroom, her fingers drumming against the surface as she stared at the blank chalkboard at the front of the room. She resisted the urge to yawn. Edelgard could not allow her tiredness to affect her.

Two weeks had gone by. Two weeks. Two weeks since Professor Byleth had set foot in this classroom. Her classmates were beginning to worry; they hadn't seen much of him at all. He was either holed up in Jeralt's office or was isolated in his room. Edelgard had seen him a dozen or so times since that day, but there had been no change to her Byleth's demeanor. After that day, she had yet to see him smile, laugh, or even cry. After those first few days, it seemed his tears had dried out.

It was… upsetting. She did not want to rush him. Byleth should have his time to grief, and she personally knew how hard a mountain that was to climb. But the distant, lifeless look in his eyes… It was chilling. It made her feel uneasy. The look she saw in those blue eyes now reminded her of the mercenary she met so many moons ago…

The door to the class opened. Edelgard shot up in her seat, turning her head to see-

"Good morning, students!"

Professor Hanneman stumbled in, his hair a disheveled mess. He adjusted his monocle hastily with one hand, as his other was carrying a mess of books and papers.

"I apologize for my tardiness," the older professor chuckled awkwardly as he set his belongings down on Byleth's desk. Though, it was more like he _dropped _them there. "I had a meeting with Professor Byleth and lost track of time."

Edelgard shifted in her seat at the sound of his name.

"Professor Byleth?!" Dorothea perked up. "How is he?

"And do you know when our professor might return?" Edelgard asked, reeling her rampant emotions in.

"He's… managing," Hanneman sighed, tinkering with his monocle again. "The good professor is taking another personal day today. I'm afraid I don't know when he might return."

"I see…"

Edelgard slumped in her seat. The mood in the Eagle classroom plummeted with that. It felt as though everyone's head lowered. Lysithea frowned beside her.

"Um, P-Professor?" Bernadetta raised a hand.

"Yes, child?"

"D-do you know if… if he's visited him yet?"

Hanneman blinked a few times, titling his head to the side. Bernadetta wilted under his curious gaze.

"Visited who?"

"The captain's grave," Hubert answered for her. "The funeral was yesterday. The professor did not attend."

"Oh, right, of course." Hanneman nodded, his lips drooping downward. "I am sorry, but I do not."

"Surely he will…" Flayn mumbled. "…Right?"

"Doubt it." Felix frowned.

Edelgard glanced at her Eagle classmate. His eyes were lost in thought, his brows knitted together as he stared at the top of his desk.

…Would Byleth truly not visit his father's grave? She knew he visited his mother quite often, but… The fact that Edelgard wasn't certain was a frightening realization. She truly did not know. Given his emotional state, she had a hunch he very well might not. She was aware that he didn't like crowds very much, but still… She worried what it might mean that he didn't attend his father's funeral.

The class began to murmur amongst themselves; most of it revolving around their professor.

"I am sure Professor Byleth will do whatever he is most comfortable with," Hanneman interjected, quieting the crowd. "We should not push him for anymore."

A few heads nodded in agreement. A sound piece of advice. There was no fault in that logic; during a time of loss, one should do what they are comfortable with instead of what is expected of them.

Sound or not, Edelgard could not fully agree with it. Again, she did not want to rush the professor, but… She feared that if someone did not give him a slight push, he might not take another step forward for the foreseeable future. That he might not _want _to move forward, nor have the will to.

Edelgard knew that feeling better than anyone…

"Now, you will not be needing any textbooks today, because we will be _studying Crests!_"

A few of her fellow students groaned. Linhardt seemed to be the only one that seemed intrigued.

As Hanneman's lecture began, Edelgard's attention waned. The scholar spoke in length about how certain Crests might affect an individual's personality or perhaps their taste buds, but Edelgard couldn't find much will to listen. She prided herself on being a stellar student, but on this day, her mind was still too preoccupied with the well-being of her professor. It was a sentiment that seemed to be shared by a better half of the class, as many of her friends' faces seemed to be just as listless as hers. Their eyes were unfocused, their pens or quills resting motionlessly inbetween their fingers.

To Hanneman's credit, he did not seem to mind. He either was too enraptured in his own lecture, or simply chose to ignore their blank faces all things considered. Either way, Edelgard was thankful.

Pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, Edelgard shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him, if only for an hour out of the day.

Sitting up in her chair, she tried to wrangle in her focus and pay attention to Hanneman's lecture. Placing her quill to her paper, she readied herself to take some notes. While she found the idea that Crests could dictate fate or character traits to be utterly false and even insulting, she would be setting a bad example as house leader if she didn't at least _try_.

"Crests can manifest a number of intriguing, yet logic-defying traits within the human body. Much of it is purely conjecture, of course, but in some instances-"

Edelgard sighed in resignation, glancing down at a paper. Not a word was written. It truly was hopeless, wasn't it? She'd simply ask to borrow Hubert's notes later; he always wrote a copy down for her benefit, just in case.

Resting her forehead against her hand, she allowed her quill to move unrestricted across the white paper. Some circles here, lines there… She did not give much thought as to what she was drawing; Edelgard simply let her hand capture the first thing that came to mind.

Hanneman continued to ramble on in the background as Edelgard drew.

Before she knew it, there was the outline of a head and two eyes on the page. Much more effort and intricacy were put into the eyes so far compared to the rest of the drawing.

_What am I doing? This is childish…_

Repressing a sigh, Edelgard set her quill down and pushed the paper aside. She was in the middle of class. To actually be drawing a portrait of him... Just what was she thinking?

…A moment later, she pulled the paper back and continued.

As the hands of the clock ticked away, twenty minutes, thirty, forty, Edelgard continued to draw. Using the image in her mind as a template, she sketched his face. Not the face of Professor Eisner or the Ashen Demon, but the face of her Byleth. The smiling face she recalled so vividly. Those gentle, loving eyes that it felt like only she was permitted to see.

Her lips subconsciously curved upwards as she recalled the night they shared at the Goddess Tower.

It was only weeks ago, yet… it felt like years.

Edelgard was so lost in her drawing, that when the academy bells rang, she nearly fell out of her seat.

Had time truly passed by so quickly?

"That'll be all for today, children," Hanneman said, placing his chalk down. "Professor Manuela or I will be here again tomorrow pending Professor Byleth's decision."

…Surely he'd come back tomorrow, right?

The rummaging of papers filled the classroom as her Eagle classmates began to put away their belongings for the day. Usually such a joyous occasion for some, but every Eagle seemed to be dragging their feet as they exited the classroom. Even Hubert seemed a little slow in gathering his things.

"Edelgard?"

She felt Lysithea stir beside her. Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see Lysithea's gaze land on Edelgard's drawing of Byleth.

The princess quickly flipped the paper over, pushing it aside. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Yes, Lysithea?" Edelgard asked, composing herself.

Lysithea's eyes softened as they lingered on the paper. They met Edelgard's before shifting to the floor.

"Nothing." Lysithea shook her head, rising to her feet. "I was only going to say that… I thought your sketch of the professor was nice."

Edelgard's blush deepened, turning her head away in shame.

"It was childish," the emperor murmured.

"I don't think so."

Edelgard's brows raised, her gaze inching back towards her friend. She seemed genuine…

"You should give it to him. I bet it'd make him happy." Lysithea smiled, only for it to crack seconds later. The younger girl paused, her head angling to the floor. "Do you… Do you think he'll be back soon?"

"I…" Edelgard hesitated. "Do not know. I hope so."

"Me too. I'm beginning to miss him," Lysithea mumbled sheepishly, her voice so low that Edelgard could barely make it out. The mage shook her head, returning to her usual self. "Well, I must be off. I want to get some studying done in the library before dinner. Farewell, Edelgard."

"Farewell, Lysithea," she replied absently, her eyes following the former Deer as she hurriedly made an exit out of the classroom.

The Eagles' leader expected a multitude of responses from Lysithea. Perhaps some anger that Byleth had yet to return to class. Perhaps some annoyance that he had let up in his teaching duties.

But, that? Honestly admitting that she missed Byleth's presence? While not unexpected, as the two were quite close, it was still a surprise to Edelgard. Lysithea tried harder than anyone to appear capable and without fault. To think she would allow such a moment of 'weakness' in front of Edelgard…

"Are you ready, Lady Edelgard?"

Edelgard rose from her seat, turning to face Hubert, who was patiently waiting behind her.

She turned her head back to the hidden drawing on her desk.

Placing a hand to its surface, she nodded just once.

"I am, Hubert."

* * *

The rain was dying down.

Byleth stood at the new window in his father's office, staring out over the academy campus below. He listened to the bells ring, signaling the end of classes for the day. He watched as students scurried underneath the fall of rain, using umbrellas or their book bags to shelter themselves from the water. He spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd. A Caspar here, a Petra there. Byleth idly wondered how their class went today, but that slight musing was dashed as quickly as it appeared.

In the surface of the window's glass, he could see a reflection. A reflection of a man with eyes sharp as daggers. A face that did not move, as though frozen in time. If Byleth did not know any better, he would think he was looking at a painting. The image in the glass was as lifeless as he felt.

Byleth always hated his reflection. For nearly two decades, he loathed it. The face he saw in a mirror never seemed to be in sync with how he felt deep down.

The same might not be true now, but he despised it all the same.

Byleth turned away.

Though, no matter where he turned, he could not escape reality.

His eyes immediately landed on the bundle of clothes left on his father's desk. They had been there for near two weeks.

He hadn't worn his usual outfit since that day, and that wasn't going to change now.

Byleth swiped a hand over the desk, pushing the clothing to the ground.

The mercenary quietly sat down in his father's chair. As he fell into the seat, he did not sigh, he did not frown. There were no outward signs of emotion. He simply stared listlessly straight ahead.

"Your father's funeral was last night…" Sothis broke the strained silence. "Are you going to go see him?"

"No."

What did it matter? Him being at the funeral service didn't change anything. It wasn't like Jeralt would give a damn if he went or not. What obligation did Byleth have to attend? Why was it that when someone died, people on the outside looking in always had their set expectations of how the grieving family should act? Why did he, the son that just lost his father, have to act according to the 'standard?' It was lunacy.

Funerals were for those left behind when one passes, and Byleth wanted no part in it. He'd grief on his own; he didn't need to do it publicly.

Besides… Everyone was there. If he went, he'd have to sit through each and every person coming up to him to give their condolences… He couldn't deal with that. Not again.

Byleth would mourn for his father… Just after everyone else was gone and got their fill. It was better that way.

The door to Jeralt's quarters opened. Byleth lifted his head as Alois walked in. As the two met eyes, Alois smiled, but Byleth could see how stilted it was.

"Ah… Here you are," Jeralt's former squire said as he entered the room.

Byleth lowered his head.

"Here I am."

Alois's carefully constructed expression flickered as Byleth spoke. Uncertainty. Concern. Sorrow. Though Byleth himself did not express these emotions, he could spot them clear as day.

"I was going to visit the Captain's grave to pay my respects," Alois spoke carefully, as though he was treading on broken glass. "Would you care to join me?"

"No."

"Fair enough." Alois nodded, his pained smile returning. "I had a feeling you might say that, anyways."

"Why are you here?"

"Lady Rhea was looking for you."

Byleth's hands tightened into fists. Rhea…

"What does _she _want?" He spat.

Alois's eyes widened at the pure hostility in his tone. It seemed as though Byleth's human heart hadn't disappeared entirely. Not yet, anyway.

"I'm not sure," Alois replied slowly, examining Byleth cautiously. "I imagine she wanted to speak with you about your father."

Byleth had nothing he wanted to say to her; nothing kind, that is. Unless she was summoning him to _finally _explain how she was involved in his past and his parents' lives, he wanted nothing to do with her. Rhea had nearly _ten _months now to answer these questions Byleth had been searching for all his life…

And she didn't. Why wasn't important. What mattered was that she _chose _not to. It wasn't as though there wasn't a right time. Rhea had _ample _opportunity to explain his birth and his mother's death; she simply chose not to. Even if she suddenly decided to explain it _after the fact_, Byleth couldn't muster up any kind emotions towards the archbishop.

Byleth had always done what was asked of him. He did what she wanted, sometimes against his better judgement. He and the Eagles put down a rebellion. They killed Miklan. They rescued Flayn. They won the Battle of The Eagle and Lion. They rushed to Remire's aid. They killed the Demonic Beasts that appeared within their territory, at the cost of _his father's life_. Lives were lost _in her name_.

Byleth had done it all, yet never once did Rhea ever think to return the favor with something as simple as a conversation regarding his past. How little must she respect or trust him to not even broach the subject…

Time and time again, it seemed as though Rhea continued to keep him in the dark.

Well, Byleth was through with being kept in the dark. He would get his answers.

One way or another.

"Very well," Byleth muttered, his voice raspy. He would entertain her request, only because he had enough insight left to know better than to disobey her now.

He rose to his feet, stepping over the discarded clothing as he made his way to door. Byleth stopped after a few feet, his eyes landing on the Sword of the Creator. His fabled weapon was leaning up against the wall, dormant as it waited for Byleth's touch to return to it.

Byleth had not held his sword since that day… Just like his armor, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Painful memories were attached to that blade.

Reluctantly, he grabbed the sword by the hilt. In an instant, the Sword of the Creator glowed a bright red. The light was stronger than it had been before, as if the weapon had missed his hand and reacted in kind. Despite everything, he had missed it too… The grip was familiar. The weight was familiar. The texture was familiar. Having lost so much, that familiarity was comforting.

Byleth strapped it to his waist. The legendary blade must have looked so out of place on the man that wore nothing but a black tunic and some grey, wool pants.

"Byleth?"

Alois broke the silence. Byleth raised his head, glancing towards the downtrodden man. Alois's brow was furrowed, as though he was debating on whether he should speak.

"I hope you know that you were the most important thing in the world to him," Alois continued, meeting Byleth's eyes. "Your father, I mean."

Byleth lowered his head, averting his gaze.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked softly.

Why was he telling him this _now_?

"Because someone should." Alois nodded, seeming confident with that response. "He wasn't the most emotional guy. I'm sure expressing his affection wouldn't have come naturally to him."

It did not, but Byleth felt like Jeralt had slowly changed as they spent more time at the monastery. He was more… expressive and honest. They had shared many affectionate moments between father and son that Byleth valued immensely. The months they spent together here were some of the happiest in his life; which made losing them completely all the more painful.

The professor closed his eyes, remembering the very last time he had received his father's affections. Byleth scratched at his chest, his fingers brushing against the ring he still wore beneath his shirt. The pain in his heart as he recalled Jeralt's final words was greater than he could ever imagine. As a mercenary, and as a professor, he had been wounded many times. Byleth had felt the stings of swords, lances, axes, arrows, and on one occasion, a scythe.

To think that a simple sentence could cut him deeper than any of those sharpened weapons… At this point, Byleth would have rather been ran through by a lance then have to deal with… this.

Byleth flinched as he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, immediately jumping to Alois.

"After what's happened, it's up to me now." Alois smiled widely at him as he spoke. "I, Alois, swear to protect you in the Captain's stead!"

Byleth's eyes widened.

"…Protect me?"

"Of course!" Alois replied eagerly. "On my honor as a knight, I will protect you with my very life!"

'_I will do all I can to protect you.'_

He felt a familiar stinging in his eyes as he recalled the last time someone spoke those words to him, but there were no tears this time.

'_You are not alone. Never will you be alone.'_

Edelgard loved him so dearly… Alois wanted to protect him. His students wanted to be there for him. Sothis was always watching over him, never once retiring for a nap. They all just wanted to… help him. They all… loved him.

Even now, while everyone was so worried for him, he shut them out. He ignored their classes to isolate himself in Jeralt's room. He continued to push them away. The guilt he felt when he asked Hanneman to cover for him again today was near unbearable, yet he did it anyway. Byleth couldn't seem to break himself from this stupor.

For the past two weeks, he stood at that window, trying so desperately to find the stars. He hoped that in their radiance he might find answers. He just wanted to see those stars he once looked upon with his father. To once more see those bright, shining lights. To once more see that streak across the sky. To once more see that guiding light. It was silly, but Byleth felt that if they were still there… Then maybe not _everything _had changed.

As he watched the stars from that windowsill, pleading that they weren't lost as well, the world passed him by. As he stood still, the world spun on.

And yet, such pitiful complacency did not change how his students viewed him. It did not change how Sothis viewed him. It did not change how Alois, Manuela, or Hanneman viewed him. They still cared for him all the same, as if Byleth had committed no faults.

Did… Did Byleth do anything worthy enough for such compassion? Such sympathy?

_I… I just don't want to fail them, too._

"You could not possibly fail them, Byleth. Or me, for that matter," Sothis whispered in his ears. Her voice was filled with so much… affection. So much fondness. So much… love.

Byleth wanted to understand it. He wanted to understand all of it; all of these emotions swirling in his chest. This never-ending pain… This longing for things to go back to normal… This desire to be anyone, _anything _else.

"Sorry," Alois sighed, breaking Byleth's reverie. "This isn't the time for my blathering."

"No." He shook his head. "You do not need to apologize."

Byleth swallowed to wet his dry throat.

"And… Thank you."

Alois blinked, his brows raising.

His dumbstruck expression quickly morphed into a grin. Not long after, Alois found his words.

"You need not thank me, Byleth. From now until the end of time, I, Alois, will be here for you; whatever you need," Alois paused, shifting his weight to his back foot. "And not solely out of obligation for the Captain."

Byleth met his eyes. Alois's gaze was so sturdy… Unwavering. Not a trace of doubt or hesitation. He truly meant that.

If only he could be as strong as Alois.

"Anyways-"

Alois patted Byleth once more on the shoulder before stepping away.

"I should take my leave. I wouldn't want to keep you from your meeting with Lady Rhea."

With the mention of Rhea's name, Byleth's mind cleared; it sharpened. His muscles subconsciously clenched as her name echoed in his head. His hands tightened into fists.

Reality came _screaming _back.

"Farewell, Byleth." Alois nodded his farewell as he made his exit to the door. He stopped before he reached the doorway, turning his head back to him. "If you're up to it, perhaps later I could enthrall you with some stories of your father's past over a warm meal?"

Though Byleth's face might not betray his inner turmoil, he had to stop his shoulders before they could slump.

It was not that he didn't like Alois. On any other day, Byleth would jump at such a proposition to listen to his father's mysterious past.

It was just the idea of discussing Jeralt still made Byleth sore.

"Very well," Byleth found himself replying all the same. After Alois's assurances that he would protect the professor with his life, Byleth couldn't deny him.

Alois smiled widely, shooting Byleth a salute before he left. Why a simple agreement made the knight so happy, Byleth did not understand. Surely eating a meal with someone such as bland as himself could not be that exciting.

With the knight gone, Byleth rested a hand against Jeralt's desk. Leaning against it, he sighed.

Despite his grievances on how the mourning son should act during his father's death, Byleth still agreed.

Perhaps he was simply weak…

* * *

The doors to the archbishop's chambers creaked as Byleth pushed them open. He had not set foot in this room since the day Jeralt died, and he didn't particularly want to be there now. It wouldn't have been much of a stretch to say that Byleth would rather be anywhere else.

Byleth's eyes were immediately drawn to the green-haired woman standing at the back of the chamber. As he strode through the room, Rhea turned to meet him.

Rhea's green eyes always left Byleth with a jumble of emotions. He had found comfort in her gentle gaze during the start of his tenure, but now... The longer Byleth stared into them, the more he felt as though Rhea wasn't staring at him, but _in _him. As though she was trying to peer into his depths to see what might lay underneath. Byleth did not like being dissected like that. Those probing eyes of hers left him feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable.

That was no different now. Though Rhea still had her serene smile plastered across her face as she watched Byleth walk towards her, he could feel those eyes scrutinizing him still. Just as before, it made him feel anxious. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. The anger he felt towards the woman flared in his chest.

"Try and make this quick," Sothis requested, her voice soft and filled with trepidation. "I do not like being in this room any longer than necessary."

_Understood_.

Byleth came to a stop before the archbishop, steeling himself.

"Professor," Rhea greeted him as he drew near. There was a twinge to her voice, but Byleth couldn't pinpoint it. "I have been waiting for you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Byleth spoke.

"Lady Rhea." Byleth bowed.

In the past, he had always done such an act out of formality and respect for her position as his boss.

Now, it was simply automated. That respect was long gone; it had left with his father.

"It is a relief to see you, Byleth." Rhea smiled gently at him.

"What is it you needed?" Byleth asked, ignoring her words.

Rhea faltered, her clasped hands fidgeting near her abdomen.

"I wanted to formally give you my condolences." Rhea closed her eyes, her lips curving into a frown. "I am filled with grief at the loss of our most celebrated knight. Jeralt was an ally of many years… and also a dear friend."

Byleth went rigid, his nostrils twitching.

Jeralt was his father before any of that.

He was _his _father.

"I was under the impression that my father left the monastery?" Byleth replied carefully. He did not want to give away more than necessary, nor did he want to openly rebuke her statement.

"He… he did; you are correct."

Rhea deflated as she sighed, her stormy eyes drifting to the stone floor.

"Your father fell in love with one of the nuns here at Garreg Mach. Their love produced a child… whom she died giving birth to."

Byleth's eyes widened.

"It was her decision," Rhea continued, oblivious to Byleth's reaction. "She weighed her own life against that of her child's and, in the end, implored me to save the child. Your father… never truly accepted that decision. He took the child- took you- and disappeared without warning. It is true that we did not meet again until you both came to the monastery."

"Byleth…" Sothis cautioned in a low voice. Given their connection, the goddess could likely feel his growing anger at being lied to. His anger at the fact that Rhea refused to say his mother's name.

Rhea wasn't aware of the fact that Byleth had read Jeralt's accounts of those days. While he could never prove that Rhea was in fact lying to him, it was rather telling that she and his father had very different interpretations of that event. She spoke as though she was without fault in all of this- that Byleth's mother made the ultimate sacrifice to keep him alive, and Rhea simply abided her wishes.

Yet, Jeralt's account…

He said they were being watched by the church… If everything happened just as Rhea said, then why would Jeralt feel that way? On his own admission, he had become terrified of her. Jeralt had Byleth examined in secret, and one didn't do that unless given a valid reason to. If it was truly as she said, why would Jeralt go so far as to fake Byleth's death afterward? Why would such a thing be necessary? Jeralt had to have been desperate to go so far… And that was saying something. Byleth's father was not a man that could scare easily.

'_Lady Rhea is in a state over the news, but I can't change what I've done. I've got to take the child and leave…'_

As he watched Rhea battle with her own emotions, that anxiety that gnawed at Byleth's heart grew and grew, eventually overtaking his anger.

A 'state?' Byleth did not know what his father meant by that, but it worried him all the same.

Just what did Byleth mean to Rhea?

_Thump. _

The familiar sound startled Byleth. Truthfully, he did not expect to hear his chest emit that sound ever again. In a way, he was relieved that he could.

"…It took my father's death for you to tell me this?"

Byleth could hear Sothis sigh in his mind, but it was something he _had _to ask. His response was almost instinctual.

"I am sorry for that," Rhea murmured, closing her eyes in resignation. "I did not know if it was my place to tell you these things instead of your father..."

Did not know? _Did not know?! _If Jeralt was as dear a friend as she suggested, then she should have realized that he wouldn't do it! If Jeralt was such an _ally_, she should have known his broken heart wouldn't have allowed him to even bring it up!

_Thump_.

Byleth mashed his teeth together out of fear that if he did not, he would say something he truly wouldn't have been able to take back. He couldn't fight the urge to question all of her statements further. He couldn't assuage the distrust he held in his heart. How could he trust _anything _Rhea told him anymore? It wasn't as though he could fact-check everything she said, and it wasn't as if Rhea given him a reason to.

_Thump_.

Given the choice, he would believe his father's words long before Rhea's. While Jeralt had kept his fair share of things hidden as well, at least he had given Byleth a reason to trust in him.

Even though he lost the love of his life, he still protected his son. With that loss weighing so heavily on him, he had taken Byleth to a doctor in secret. He had faked Byleth's death and ran. While battling with his own grief, he did all of this to protect Byleth.

_Thump._

Jeralt protected him.

The baby that ended Sitri's life; the woman he loved so dearly. The baby that could not cry, even over the loss of his mother. The lifeless child that could not show emotion. The child that others feared for his lack of humanity. The child that became a demon of ash, who killed without an ounce of remorse. The Ashen Demon that seemingly lacked morality.

Despite all of that, despite all of the pain Byleth had inadvertently caused his father, Jeralt's first instinct had been to protect him. From the beginning until the very end, he had protected Byleth. Jeralt… had always been there. Always, until the very end.

_Thump._

Jeralt protected him.

_Thump._

And Rhea had not.

_Thump._

"I understand now."

"You…" Rhea lifted her head, her eyes widening slightly. "You do?"

"I do." Byleth nodded. It wasn't a lie. "I understand it clearly."

Rhea smiled, looking relieved to hear that.

The doors to the archbishop's chambers opened. Both turned their heads towards the sound.

"Sorry for the interruption, Lady Rhea," Alois announced as he entered. As he met Byleth's eyes, he nodded toward him. Turning back to Rhea, he continued. "There's something you must hear immediately; a report from the knights patrolling the area."

"I will take my leave, then." Byleth bowed once more.

"Take care, Professor. Please rest and focus on mending your heart. Understood?"

"…Yes. Farewell, archbishop."

Byleth turned to leave, but as he turned, he could see Rhea raise her clasped hands in prayer.

"May the goddess watch over you… Always."

It could have been due to the turmoil in his heart, or because of the unease of Sothis felt, but regardless, Byleth frowned. For what felt like the first time that week, Byleth found himself frowning at Rhea's ever-pious words. For some reason… he found them much more grating than he had in the past.

As he walked through the chambers, Byleth could not hear the conversation between Rhea and Alois anymore, nor could he hear the drumming sound in his ears.

Placing his hands to the great wooden doors, he pushed them open.

Byleth exited the room-

Leaving the archbishop behind.

* * *

The sky was overcast.

The next day was more of the same. Morning came and went, bleeding into the afternoon. Again, the professor had asked one of his colleagues to cover his classes. Manuela had agreed readily, just as she had before, but Byleth could see that slight catch in her eyes. That slight morsel of regret as Byleth had asked once again to stay cooped up in this room alone.

Today… Today was different, however.

Byleth stood at the windowsill, looking out to the sky above. It was not raining on this day. Though, clouds still blanketed the sky, hiding the great blue behind its veil. Byleth could see those white clouds move. They crawled across the earth's ceiling, signaling that some time soon, that blue would become visible again. It might not be today, or the next, but eventually, the clouds would disperse and the light would return.

On this day, Byleth did not look into his own reflection. He stared past the image, ignoring it completely. The tangled mess of thoughts and emotions in his chest and head did not allow for anything else to be considered. That space previously had been filled with things associated with death; sorrow, regret, anger, doubt. But, now… Byleth could not discern what he was feeling. Everything was just as confusing as it always had been.

And in that confusion, came more dormancy; more inaction.

As Sothis had advised him not so long ago, when one gets lost in all of those possibilities, they are left with none. He was so engulfed by that tangled sea of human emotion, Byleth could not act. He could hardly move. He felt… numb. Deadened. Despite how much his logical mind might try and convince him to return to the real world, he simply couldn't. His limbs wouldn't allow it.

That was another thing he could not understand. He wanted to return to them, but…

As the new day dawned, that want had diminished into a small, little voice in the back of his mind. The fears that he could not prevent their deaths just as he couldn't Jeralt's came _roaring _back.

So, instead of being a productive member of society, instead of returning to his job as an instructor, he simply stood at this window. Byleth stood there, waiting for the stars.

Waiting for guidance.

The door to Jeralt's office opened. Byleth could hear someone step into the room.

He did not need to turn his head to know it was.

"You're here again."

Edelgard's voice shattered the deafening silence that Byleth called his own.

Byleth rested his head against the cool glass, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh.

It was not that he did not wish to see her… Quite the opposite in fact. During these days of uncertainty, Byleth had found Edelgard's continued and stubborn presence to be a great comfort. Part of him looked forward to seeing her every day, relishing in that familiarity he found in her.

But with that comfort, came the massive amounts of guilt. Edelgard was this… great embodiment of the future. In her purple eyes, Byleth could see what _could _be. He could see each of those endless possibilities… For the man that was stuck in the past, seeing such light in her eyes intensified his guilt tenfold.

Though his eyes were closed, he could feel Edelgard's presence come to a stop beside him.

When he did not answer, she spoke again.

"The others are beginning to miss you," Edelgard stated. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "_I _am beginning to miss you."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

Byleth cursed at himself internally. That had sounded much harsher than he had intended.

"…Are you?"

Byleth opened his eyes, glancing over at her. She was watching him closely; her brow creased in worry, her lips set in a firm line.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Edelgard turned to face him fully, folding her arms over her chest. She tilted her head slightly to the side in order to get a clearer view of his eyes.

Byleth looked away.

"You know I would never pretend to know what you're going through; only you can understand your own sadness," Edelgard began. "But I've dealt with my fair share of loss as well; I wasn't unaffected by your father's death, either. There were times where I wanted nothing more than to curl up in the corner without the will to carry on."

"Do you think that's what I'm doing?" Byleth asked, his gaze gravitating to the floor.

"I do," came the honest reply. "I believe you are waiting for time to heal your wounds."

Byleth did not have a reply to that; not because he was upset she would surmise that, or even upset that she'd dare to say it.

It was true. The fact that he knew it was annoyed him.

"Time… will not stop simply because you are still. It will not wait for your wounds to mend."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Do you?" Edelgard challenged him.

Byleth shot her a glare, his eyes narrowing slightly. Her constant questions were starting to wear thin.

Edelgard, however, did not waver.

"You've been isolated in here for the better part of two weeks, seemingly ignorant to the fact that the rest of the world has begun to move on without you. There comes a time when you have to move forward with it, Byleth."

Her lack of hesitation in stating that fact was almost astounding. Were Byleth not angry, he might have been at a loss for words.

"Ignorant?" Byleth frowned dangerously. He turned towards Edelgard, taking a step towards her. "Is that really what you think? That I'm _ignorant?!_"

Edelgard did not shrink underneath his gaze or his raised voice. She stood still, posture straight as an arrow, as she stared up at him.

"Next to my father, that's _all I think about_," Byleth growled. "About how useless I am. How I've let you all down. How I've _continued _to let you down. How I might let you down in the future. Meanwhile, time continues to-"

"Then, stop."

Byleth blinked, his rage cooling as his thoughts were interrupted.

"Stop?"

"Yes. Stop." Edelgard nodded. "If that is truly what you believe, then rejoin us. Come back and be our professor. Wherever you decide to go, I will be with you."

"It's not that easy, Edelgard…" Byleth murmured, avoiding her steady gaze.

It wasn't easy. She, nor anyone else, knew the burden he carried; the burden that came with a power as great as Divine Pulse and the burden that came when it failed.

"Of course it isn't. Most things never are," Edelgard agreed. "But, the Byleth I know wouldn't concern himself with how _easy _something is. He would walk with me- with us. He wouldn't stand still in this room alone."

Byleth bit his bottom lip, mentally preparing himself to ask the question he dreaded hearing the answer to more than all else.

"What if I'm no longer the Byleth you know? What if I become someone… else?"

Edelgard's eyes widened. He could see something… crack inside of her. And though it was brief, he could see the fear that flashed across her eyes. He almost wished he never posed the question to begin with.

"Is…" Edelgard swallowed. "Is that what you want?"

Byleth gazed into her eyes. Though they lacked the usual strength they carried, Byleth could still see the light in those reflective, purple orbs. He could see his own reflection in them; though distorted and small. He could still see all of those possibilities he saw before. He could still see that future he longed for. While that longing had disappeared for a brief moment, overtaken by the nightmares of the past few days, it was still prevalent. It still burned in his chest, even if that flame was all but a flicker.

"No," Byleth mumbled, swiping a hand across his eyes. They were wet. "It's not."

Edelgard inched closer. Byleth raised an eyebrow as he watched her take off the glove on her right hand. She always wore those to cover the scars that marked her skin, so why would she suddenly-

The professor flinched as he felt her fingers coil around his. Her touch was delicate at first, as though she was testing the waters to see if he would turn her away, but after another second, she squeezed his hand tightly.

Byleth couldn't believe how warm her bare hand was.

"I will not offer you something as worthless as my tears, nor can I stand still here with you any longer. What has been done… cannot be undone. All you can do now is move forward."

Edelgard paused, squeezing his hand once more. Her thumb caressed his.

"Return to us, my teacher," she whispered. Though she would never outright plead for it, Byleth could hear hints of it in the tone of her voice. "Reach for my hand as you are now, and we can move forward- together."

Byleth wanted that… He wanted it so fiercely, yet…

Those memories of Edelgard's averted death at Remire Village haunted him. Of Lysithea. Of them all. He could still picture their deaths clear as day. How could he move forward, knowing full well he might be the cause of such things?

"What if I fail?" Byleth asked quietly, avoiding her radiant eyes. "What if I'm not strong enough? What if… What if I'm no longer enough?"

"'No longer enough?'" Edelgard repeated dumbly, as though the very idea was new to her. "Byleth."

What if he no longer had the ability to save them? He had already lost his father… If he lost them… He'd have nothing left. Byleth wouldn't have the will to live if one of them died, too. If Edelgard died… just the mere thought was enough to crush his spirit. If she died, he'd want to also-

"Look at me."

Byleth slowly lifted his head, his eyes inching up off the floor, up the length of her body, eventually meeting her eyes. Just as before, they were wide and unyielding. So very bright they were…

As he got lost in those eyes of hers, he was reminded of the lights suspended in the dark.

Reminded of the stars in the night sky.

"If you have lost your strength, I will be strong for you. If you fall, I will be there to pick you up again. If you are lost, I will find you," she told him, the warmth from her hand spreading up through his arm. "You will always be enough for me, my Byleth. More than enough. Don't ever doubt that."

Byleth gaped at her, his eyes blinking rapidly as no sound escaped his lips.

How could she be so certain of that? As he was now, he very well might be more of a detriment than anything else. Byleth wanted to be there for her; to be there for _all _of his students. He did. But… What if his presence simply caused more problems? What if he wasn't strong-

No.

Byleth closed his mouth, his gaze moving to his armor still discarded on the floor, then to Jeralt's shield that was leaning up against the wall.

Though It's weight was minuscule, he could feel that ring attached to the necklace bearing down on his chest.

All those years ago, Jeralt did not hesitate. He did not waver. He did what was needed to be done. He took Byleth and left. He protected him. That baby that caused so much turmoil was protected, regardless of Jeralt's pain.

Could Byleth truly not do the same? Could he not just put one foot in front of the next?

He did not know.

Byleth's eyes returned to hers. Edelgard was still watching him.

"El..."

As he whispered the name that so few called her, her grip instinctively tightened around his hand. Her eyes widened, relief washing over her face. Those crinkles and wrinkles in her face caused by her determination, fear, and worry, all but vanished at the sound of his voice calling her name.

Byleth still had his parents' blood flowing through his veins.

He was still an Eisner.

Though he may have forgotten it for a time, that would never change.

* * *

_Byleth stood at the peak of the hill, his head tilted up to the night sky. It had stormed the night before, but the clouds had dispersed. The lights from the moon and the stars were clearly visible. If anything, they were brighter on this day, as though they were trying to make up for lost time. _

"_Hey, kid. Doing a little stargazing, are we?"_

_The twenty-year-old turned his head to his father. Jeralt had snuck up behind him while he wasn't paying attention. _

_His father smiled at him with his hands on his hips. The very same, easy-going smile Byleth had always known. _

"_Yes." Byleth nodded, turning his head back to the sky. "More nightmares. Couldn't sleep."_

_Byleth had always been prone to these dreams. Dreams of war. Dreams of death. Dreams of faces he did not recognize. Though, perhaps the most curious, were the dreams of the small girl on the throne made of stone. _

"_Ah, I see."_

_Jeralt came to stand beside him, turning his own head towards the stars. _

"_It's quite clear tonight," Jeralt remarked as he gazed at them. _

"_It is."_

_Byleth could feel his father glance at him, but he did not tear his gaze away from those bright lights. _

"_Remember when we used to do this when you were a child?"_

_Byleth did, so he nodded._

"_I can hardly believe how much time has passed," Jeralt sighed, placing a hand to his temple. "Feels like yesterday you were hardly taller than a beansprout. Makes me feel old."_

"_You are old?" Byleth raised an eyebrow as he glanced at him. It wasn't supposed to be an insult; just a statement of fact._

"_Ain't that the damn truth," Jeralt chuckled, shaking his head. _

_The father and son grew quiet as they both took in the sight. Both had tilted their heads upwards, both staring at that beautiful starry night. Byleth knew it was getting late, and he knew he should try and find sleep soon, but… He could afford to spend a few more moments with his father before retiring for the night. _

_Their trip to Remire Village would be a long one, but even if Byleth was slightly sleep deprived, it shouldn't matter much. It wasn't as though they had to do any fighting in the village. They were just dropping by for a visit on their way through. _

"_Hey, Byleth."_

_Jeralt was the first to break the silence. _

"_Yes?"_

_His father lifted a hand, pointing to the brightest star in the sky. _

"_Do you remember the story I told you behind that particular star?"_

_How could he not? It was one of his mother's favorites, so Byleth had made sure to commit it to memory. _

"_The North Star, guiding lost and weary travelers home," Byleth recalled the story his father told him. _

"_Ha! Well, colored me surprised," Jeralt laughed, slapping Byleth on the back. Hard. "I honestly didn't think you'd remember; as a boy, you didn't seem too interested by it."_

"_I still don't find it very interesting," Byleth admitted. A tale about travelers following a random star, conveniently stumbling upon a village the very next day? It wasn't a very enthralling story. "Though, I do suppose there are some practical lessons to be had."_

_Jeralt laughed again. The father's laugh was always so loud. It almost reminded Byleth of a lion. If he hadn't anticipated it, he probably would have jumped out of his skin. _

"_Well, you know what they say; like father, like son."_

_Jeralt clasped Byleth on the shoulder, steering him back towards their camp. _

"_Come on, son. We should turn in; tomorrow's a big day."_

_Byleth's brow rose. Was it? They were only stopping by Remire. It didn't sound like much of a hefty task. _

"_Very well," Byleth sighed softly. While he would have preferred to stay out here underneath the stars, he supposed he should abide his father's wishes. If those vivid dreams returned, he'd simply have to grit his teeth and bear it. _

_Byleth took one last look at the night. _

_As he turned to follow in his father's footsteps, he idly wondered when he would have the time to stargaze again. _

_Tomorrow, perhaps?_

* * *

_**And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed! Originally I was going to end this Depression Session here, but there are a few more scenes I want to cover, so it'll take another chapter. Felt too jumbled fitting it all in here. **_

_**So, there were two paths I could have taken in regard to Edelgard and Byleth and her confronting him. The first, which is what I was originally going to do, was make it very drama-filled. The original game plan was to use Jeralt's death to metaphorically rewind the clock on their relationship- have them start back at square one. Byleth would begin to question Edelgard and her plans, and Edelgard would again worry that he might not join her and believe she had lost him. I thought about doing it this way so I could keep in the impact of Byleth's choice to stand by her. **_

_**But... I'm not going to do that. This is where the author's personal preferences come into play, as I'm not HUGE on making drama like that. I'd prefer reading/writing comfort and angst instead of tension and drama. T**__**hat isn't to say there won't be any drama coming soon, as it's pretty unavoidable given the story, but I don't want it to be the sharpest and most used tool in my shed if you feel me. **_

_**Instead, I'm going to fully embrace the unique path this story has taken and continue writing some new scenes we couldn't get in the game due to the way the narrative pans out. You'll see what I mean come a few more chapters, but one of the things I really want to explore is how Byleth and Edelgard's early romance, as well as the early reveal of Edelgard's plans, affect the story. I think you all will like them! I'm really looking forward to one chapter in particular, but I won't spill it just yet. **_

_**For all you drama lovers out there, I do apologize. There's nothing wrong with it, and honestly, it would have probably fit in nicely had I chosen to do it, but... It just wasn't the way I personally wanted to proceed with their relationship. Again, this one boiled down to my own preferences. **_

_**And, of course, can't end this chapter without one more Jeralt and Byleth flashback. Wasn't planning on doing that actually, but it felt like the perfect cap off to these two chapters focusing on Byleth and his isolation. Especially so given the focus I put on stars in all of these chapters.**_

_**Next chapter, we'll get to the conclusion of Byleth's inner turmoil (not totally finished with it yet), then lead into the big fight with Kronya. **_

_**Thanks for reading, everyone! As always, thank you all so much for your continued support! I'll see you next time!**_


	31. Into the Dawn

Byleth stood beneath the light of the full moon, his gaze resting on the graves before him. It was a… surreal experience to return here to not one, but two of them. His father's burial space was littered with floral arrangements and candles; the usual items you would expect to find near a recently dug grave.

His mother's, on the other hand, was near barren. There were only two bouquets of flowers resting near her stone. Considering that only two people knew who this particular grave belonged to, Byleth could hazard a guess as to who left them. He made a mental note to thank Edelgard later.

The professor let out a lengthy sigh, his eyes traveling back and forth between his father's and mother's tombstone. To think that of all places, it was here at the academy that they would be buried. Byleth wasn't one for silver linings, but at least he could be content in the fact that they were together. After so many years apart, they were finally reunited in the very same place that they fell in love. Their lives started, and ended, here at Garegg Mach.

"At least they're reunited now," Byleth murmured to himself.

Byleth did not know what to think of the 'afterlife.' It wasn't that he didn't believe in such things; he just never gave it much thought. As the Ashen Demon, his mind only went in one single direction; it did not go backwards, nor did it traverse other pathways. The young mercenary's mind simply did not wander. It only considered what the next day might hold. Byleth was hardly an existentialist, nor did he ever lose much sleep over worries about heaven and hell.

Yet, as the moon's glow cascaded down on his shoulders, he found himself wondering what an 'afterlife' might hold. Was it nice? He hoped for his parents' sake it was. Was it crowded? If it housed every lost soul, Byleth assumed that it must be. How long did it last? If the afterlife was the final stop at the end of the road, what came next? Or did they just stay there indefinitely?

He tried picturing what it might look like. Probably very bright; he doubted such a place had much space for darkness or shadows.

But, other than that, Byleth couldn't come up with much. When he thought of where he might want to spend all of eternity, the only place he could think of was the Officer's Academy… No big white clouds. No golden gates that enclosed it. No winged creatures.

If there was a choice in where one could decide to spend eternity, Byleth found the idea of staying here forever… agreeable. Minus the past few weeks, his time here at the academy were his happiest memories.

A Garegg Mach with no death. No loss. No heartache. No questions that never got answers. No doubt or fear. Just love. Just happiness. Just Byleth, his parents, Edelgard, and his students. If that's what heaven could be, Byleth would enjoy that.

It was a moot point, however. He enjoyed considering such a possibility, but he was aware that a place so holy wouldn't be open to him.

'Heaven' wasn't a place for demons.

_Sothis?_

"Yes, Byleth?"

Byleth turned his head up to the moon. Its light was still shining down on him.

_Does heaven exist?_

There was silence as the goddess considered Byleth's unanswerable question. Given the disgruntled noise he heard Sothis make before she went quiet, it was probably a hard one to respond to. Byleth wasn't sure as to why, though.

"That is…" Sothis hesitated as she thought of the right words to say. "A difficult question to answer. I… do not know."

Byleth nodded, turning his gaze back to his parents' graves. It was the response he was expecting. He knew Sothis still wasn't entirely in tune with being a 'goddess,' and even if she was, Byleth wagered it was a question she couldn't, or wouldn't, answer.

_If there was one… do you think my parents would have been able to see each other again?_

"I would like to think so, yes," Sothis's reply was much quicker this time.

Byleth knelt beside their graves. He dusted off a few flakes of dirt from his father's stone, then removed a dead leaf from his mother's.

His hands lingered on top of both.

The stone was cold.

Byleth pushed down the lump that sprung to his throat. Though he felt like crying, no tears formed.

_I would like that quite a bit._

As he lowered his head, his eyes caught on the engravings that marked his father's gravestone. Though he had read his mother's multiple times, Byleth only know realized he had yet to see what his father's said.

"'Resting in the warm embrace of cherished memories…'"

"That's… quite beautiful," Sothis remarked.

"It is…" Byleth agreed solemnly. "I wonder who wrote it?"

"That would be Bernadetta's handiwork."

Byleth jumped to his feet, his hand shooting to the Sword of the Creator.

"Talking to yourself, are we?" Hubert smirked as he stepped down the stairs that led to the cemetery. "Calm down, Professor. Contrary to our past dealings, I mean you no harm."

"Hubert," Byleth sighed, his hand leaving the blade's hilt. "Why are you here?"

Hubert's gaze lingered on Byleth's as he walked closer. The brooding mage came to a stop beside him, his eyes darting to Jeralt's grave. Though it was slight, Byleth could spot his features softening slightly as he read the engraving.

"No reason." Hubert looked away, and with it, the expression faded. "I was simply looking for Lady Edelgard."

Edelgard? After their moment in his father's office, the two had gone their separate ways. Edelgard had left to prepare for the next day, stating there was much to be done and go over before the new day dawned, while Byleth had slinked away to his parents' graves. They had agreed to meet back up the next day to discuss their next steps, but since then, Byleth had not seen hide nor hair of her.

Why would Hubert assume she'd be here?

"At the cemetery?"

"Her Highness has come to pay her respects quite a few times," Hubert replied. He glanced at Byleth. "To your parents, I mean."

Byleth's eyes widened somewhat. He… assumed some of the flowers left for his mother had been her doing, but he didn't realize she had been here 'quite a few times…' She never said anything…

And neither did Hubert, for that matter.

"You know… About my mother?"

"Of course," Hubert scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

Given Hubert's personality and his peerless vigilance, Byleth probably should have realized that.

That makes _three _people who knew… Rhea, Edelgard, and Hubert. Though, it wouldn't surprise him if Seteth knew of it as well. Byleth wondered just how many of the church's faculty knew of the importance that particular grave had to the professor… and how many of them neglected to tell him.

Byleth shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think of such things.

"Bernadetta wrote that?" Byleth asked, motioning towards the grave.

"For someone who has such difficulty speaking, she has a way with words." Hubert nodded. "She proposed it to the archbishop, who accepted it readily."

Hubert paused, shooting another glance Byleth's way.

"Like the rest of our class, Bernadetta has visited the captain quite often since he was laid to rest. I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that, however."

Byleth lowered his head, avoiding Hubert's stare. He already felt guilty enough. Simply knowing that Bernadetta, the well-known recluse, had braved the outside world multiple times a day to visit Jeralt was like a knife through his heart.

"I suppose I wouldn't," Byleth sighed.

Hubert held his scrutinizing gaze for a few more moments before turning away.

"If you're here, I take it Lady Edelgard talked some sense into you."

"She has."

"Very good." Hubert nodded. "It was about time you came to your senses."

He wanted to object to Hubert's biting remark, but rightfully, Byleth could not. Byleth had been lost in his head for two weeks. To try and deny that, or to defend himself after all that time, would be wrong. Like Hubert, Byleth was very aware of his own shortcomings.

So, instead, Byleth awkwardly shifted his weight, his eyes returning to his parents.

That time lost could not be regained. Byleth could not undo what had happened. As Edelgard told him, what had been done could not be undone. He either had to accept that fact or continue down the dark path he was on. Alone.

Hubert cleared his throat. Byleth looked to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I have never been one for condolences."

Even with the light from the moon and the stars, Byleth had trouble seeing Hubert's face. It was as shadowy and masked as always. He thought he spotted Hubert's gaze land on him before flying away, but he could not be sure.

"But I suppose I can make an exception this one time," Hubert sighed. "I am sorry for your loss, Professor."

Byleth's brows raised. Had he a better grasp on his emotions, he might have even gasped. Hubert? Apologizing? To _him_?

Was Byleth dreaming? Or perhaps he really did go mad…

"When Lady Edelgard talked to you, did she give you the full story?" Hubert continued with a question.

Full story? Full story on what?

Byleth shook his head, his confusion growing.

Hubert was silent for a moment, his brow furrowing as he considered his words.

"I saw Monica on that day, you know."

The professor flinched, fires igniting in his chest at the very name.

"What?" Byleth breathed.

"Though the visibility was poor and the battlefield a mess, I saw a flash of her. I was certain of it." Hubert frowned as he spoke. "I informed Lady Edelgard. We both agreed that something must be done, but Her Highness elected to finish our task of protecting the students first."

Hubert paused, his eyes finally meeting Byleth's.

"Do not think ill of her. Because of your presence in her life, she was faced with yet another impossible decision between her duty as a leader, and her duty… to you. Were I in her shoes, I surely would have chosen poorly."

And then, Hubert faltered; something Byleth had rarely seen from the man.

"I…" Hubert closed his eyes, lowering his head. "If you were to blame someone, it should be me. I failed in my duty."

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked, his brows knitting together.

"I was sent to find and dispatch of Monica, as Lady Edelgard could not abandon her post herself," Hubert explained. "It was the right call. We had been able to save every student without fail, but… I had arrived too late. _I_ had failed."

Hubert lifted his head, opening his eyes. This time, Byleth could see them staring at him very clearly.

"If I had simply killed her sooner, none of this would have happened. For that, I am sorry, Byleth. It is due to my errors that-"

"I do not blame you."

Hubert's eyes widened. For once, it seemed that Byleth had caught him off guard.

Byleth was not aware of… all of that, but the point still stood that he didn't blame Hubert for what happened. Even if he had been too late, even if he didn't 'dispose' of Monica sooner, it was not Hubert's fault. It wasn't Edelgard's fault. He never blamed them to begin with.

While he did not realize Hubert had witnessed it all, Byleth still did not fault him.

"There are only two people worthy of blame," Byleth said, his hands closing into fists. "Monica and myself."

And Monica would pay for that… _Severely. _If that meant Byleth must atone as well, so be it.

"It is easy to blame ourselves when tragedy occurs; that doesn't always mean it's right."

"Were you not just doing the same?"

"Perhaps we are similar in that regard," Hubert replied with a slight grin, though it was fleeting. "…Among other things."

Byleth turned his sights to the sky above, his eyes landing on one particularly bright star. This star was much brighter than the others. Though it was surrounded by blackness, its light did not flicker. It did not waver. It shone on for the world to see.

In a time of such darkness, Byleth found strength in that stubborn light.

"I would like to think so, Hubert."

Though he did not tear his gaze away, Byleth could feel Hubert examining him. Gauging him. Things Hubert were prone to doing whenever the two were alone. And while it was rare for the two to actually be alone, in this instance Byleth didn't feel so… uneasy. It wasn't like with Rhea, where he felt as though he were being probed by her looks. It was as if Hubert was studying the professor, as though he did not fully understand.

"I do not understand you, Professor," Hubert said as much. "On all accounts, I have treated you poorly. I have never fully trusted you. Even now, I still have difficulty allowing myself to."

"Your point being…?"

"I cannot decide if your leniency is a strength or weakness."

Byleth lowered his head, catching Hubert's eyes. Though he did not seem to give off a shred of guilt over his past actions, Hubert did seem intrigued by how Byleth might respond.

"View it as you want. I don't care either way." Byleth shook his head. "While I wish one day to earn your trust, I cannot fault you for questioning mine; not with all that is at stake."

"That's a rather flippant response." Hubert frowned.

"Does that worry you?"

"Yes."

"It shouldn't."

"Easy for you to say, Professor."

Byleth turned to face Hubert fully. Though his mind was clouded and his heart a mess, he mustered all the resolve he could. Hubert was a man that always appreciated actions more than words, but just this once, he hoped they could reach him.

"I will _never _betray Edelgard, Hubert. That won't change," Byleth assured him. "I won't betray you, either."

Hubert scoffed, as if the very notion was terribly amusing to him.

"That matters not. All that matters is you adhere to-"

"It does, Hubert. It does matter."

Now truly understanding the pain loss causes and the empty void it leaves, it did matter. Something Byleth would always regret was how he took Jeralt's presence in his life for granted. Jeralt was… Jeralt. The legendary Blade Breaker. For a man as strong as he, Byleth never expected his death. Byleth never planned for his father to die in the way he did. He never planned to be parentless. For a man prepared for everything, this one thing he had not taken into account.

Byleth learned how important it was to let the people you care about know as such while there was still time, for when they're gone, there were no do overs. No second chances. Byleth would never again get to tell his father that he loved him. That he appreciated him. That he considered Jeralt a friend as much a father.

With his father gone, all he had left were the memories. Memories that could not be changed.

Byleth didn't want to make the same mistakes now that he had pulled himself from that pit of depression.

"I love Edelgard dearly, but like it or not, I consider you a close ally, Hubert. A friend. Don't ever forget that."

Hubert blinked dumbly, his eyes widening. Were the situation not so serious, Byleth might have prided himself on the ability to make Hubert look so dumbfounded.

The expression didn't stay long.

After a few more seconds of shocked silence, Hubert threw his head back and laughed. Byleth could not tell why he was so amused by that.

"That is the first time anyone's ever told me such a thing," Hubert chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are an impossible man… No wonder she is so taken with you."

As Hubert calmed down, his features reverted to their usual state. Hard. Unbending. His hair covering one of his eyes. That one, single eye that tore through Byleth.

"But I will not be so easily swayed, Professor."

Byleth closed his eyes, nodding just once. He could feel the slight heat from the moon's glow tickling his cheek.

"To 'sway' you is not my intention."

"…Is that right?"

Hubert snorted, but to Byleth's surprise, no rebuttal came.

"I will take my leave; I've had enough sentimentality for one night."

The professor looked to Hubert, nodding again.

"Goodnight, Hubert. I will see you tomorrow."

"Farewell, Professor."

Hubert lingered for a second longer, his gaze hovering on Byleth. Then, he turned and left, leaving through the same staircase he arrived through.

Byleth watched his back until the black cloth of his uniform disappeared into the night. Sighing, he turned his attention back to his father's grave. To his mother's.

He silently mulled over the conversation he had just shared with Edelgard's aide, his eyes bouncing back and forth between the two tombstones.

The freshly packed dirt.

The beautiful flowers that had been left.

Bernadetta's words on his father's grave.

Though he stood alone before these two burial places, Byleth did not feel that way.

As he shared those final moments with his family, the light from the moon rained down on his shoulders, basking him in white.

* * *

Edelgard paced around her room, her arms crossed over her chest. Her fingers impatiently tapped against her arms as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Lady Edelgard," Hubert spoke up from his spot in the darkest corner of her room. "It is unlike you to be so nervous."

"Forgive me, Hubert," Edelgard sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was finding it increasingly difficult to calm herself. With what laid ahead of them, she had not been able to get much sleep. Usually it was the nightmares that kept her awake, but lately, it had been the worry for her Byleth's well-being.

"…Do you doubt our professor?"

"Of course not," she answered immediately, glancing at him. It was surprising to her that he seemed to be the one _not _doubting Byleth. Hubert had always been his number one critic.

"You have no need to worry." Hubert shrugged, seemingly unconvinced. "He seemed quite lucid last night."

Edelgard stopped, turning to Hubert.

"You spoke with him?"

"Yes. At his parents' graves," Hubert replied simply. Noticing his liege's pointed stare, he continued. "I wasn't _too _critical, I assure you."

Edelgard's eyes widened. To hide her shock, she turned her head to the wall opposite Hubert. It was hard deciding whether that was good news or not. On the one hand, Edelgard was glad Byleth had left that room. Glad that he finally visited Jeralt's grave.

On the other, can one ever truly consider visiting the dead to be a good thing?

Her quandary was cut short by a knocking at the door. Three, distinct taps. No more, no less.

"Even his knock is dull," Hubert remarked, shaking his head. Though her ally seemed exasperated, she could spot the subtle makings of a smirk tugging at his lips.

Shooting Hubert a fangless glare, Edelgard walked to the door and opened it.

"Morning," a blank Byleth greeted her. His eyes were glassy and slightly bloodshot. Given the bags beneath them, Edelgard assumed he did not get much sleep.

She resisted the urge to gape at his attire. Instead of the plain shirt and wool pants he had worn for the better part of those two weeks, he was back to wearing his usual armor and black clothing. The familiar jacket hung from his shoulders, traversing the length of his back. It felt as though it had been an eternity since she last saw Byleth in his outfit.

Given his fidgeting and the way he tugged on the collar, it did seem as though Byleth wasn't entirely comfortable wearing it again.

"Good morning, Professor." Edelgard dipped her head, stepping to the side to allow Byleth through. "Would you like to come in to join me for some tea?"

"I would. Thank you." Byleth bowed, stepping through the doorway. Edelgard twisted to avoid the Sword of the Creator strapped to his waist as he went by.

Once he was through the entrance and the door closed behind him, the fake formalities were dropped.

"Were you followed?" Hubert spoke first.

"No." Byleth shook his head. "But let's keep this brief. I have no way of knowing what Rhea is or is not privy to."

"Reasonable." Hubert nodded, pushing himself off the wall and stepping into the center of the room.

"So," Byleth paused, looking back and forth between the two. "What has happened while I was… absent?"

Straight to business. Edelgard should have felt relieved that Byleth was walking forward, but a part of her lamented what they were walking towards. Once again, she found herself wishing they could have but a moment of peace before they stepped towards the dawn of a new day.

Edelgard pushed the moment of weakness aside.

"The archbishop has sent knights to investigate matters," Edelgard informed him. "They're scouring the countryside searching for Solon and Kronya. They haven't found them yet, but it shouldn't be long."

"As things are, the monastery's fighting strength is depleted," Hubert added. "Most of their troops have been tasked with the manhunt."

Byleth nodded slowly at that.

He looked to Edelgard.

"Do _you _know where they are?"

Edelgard shared a look with Hubert before her eyes returned to the professor. Hubert was watching her closely.

"The Sealed Forest. The archbishop is already gathering the knights she can to search that area as well."

"I thought you said most of the church forces were searching elsewhere?" Byleth questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I said _most_, Professor," Hubert replied. "Not all."

"She's doing so in secret, behind our backs." Edelgard nodded.

Byleth frowned. Again, he tugged at his collar, as though the clothing was throttling him.

"What is _Rhea's_ reason this time?"

Edelgard was almost taken back by the amount of disgust in Byleth's tone as he spoke the archbishop's name. He usually donned a neutral approach when it came to Rhea. What must have changed for him to seem so disturbed by her?

Not that the emperor was complaining, she just found it strange. Edelgard would ask about it, but perhaps it was something of a personal nature. Perhaps this was one thing she shouldn't butt her head into.

Ignoring that little voice in her head to question the matter further, Edelgard continued on.

"She is likely afraid that a thirst for revenge will compel you to seek them out. I am sure in her own twisted way of thinking, Rhea believes she is protecting you."

If possible, Byleth's frown deepened. Edelgard's use of the word 'protecting' seemed to greatly trouble him. Even Hubert looked marginally curious as to why Byleth responded the way he did.

"I need no such thing from her," Byleth murmured under his breath, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

Edelgard faltered, shifting her weight to her back foot as she snuck another glance at Hubert. As before, he was already watching her. She could see the unspoken question in his eyes. Edelgard idly wondered if he would protest to what she was about to tell Byleth.

"Byleth, you should be aware-"

Her voice broke Byleth from his thoughts. His brow twitched as the sound of his name registered in his ears, his head lifting to meet Edelgard's.

"It will be a trap."

If the reveal surprised him, he did not show it. Byleth looked away, avoiding Edelgard's eyes.

"My uncle expects you to seek your father's killers out. Should we go to the Sealed Forest-"

"We should expect further confrontation," Hubert finished for her. "They'll want to do away with you once and for all."

"Yes." Edelgard nodded in agreement. "I do not know what they will have prepared for you, but you need to be aware."

"I understand," Byleth spoke quietly. Though he refused to look at her or Hubert, Edelgard could spot that far-off look in his eyes. It worried her.

"Knowing all of this, will you still give the order?" Edelgard asked.

Byleth's head inched upwards, his eyes peeking at her from beneath the cover of his bangs.

"And lead you into a trap?" Byleth faltered, his eyes darting away. "I could not willingly order you into danger."

"Do you not want revenge?" Hubert challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Byleth closed his eyes, guilt etching across his features. He sighed in resignation.

"I do."

"Then, lead us into battle. If you go, we will follow," Edelgard said, stepping towards him. "Trust in our strength, Byleth."

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't…" Byleth trailed off, shaking his head. He turned to Hubert. "What are your thoughts on this, Hubert?"

"They have lost their element of surprise. Were we to engage them in the Sealed Forest, we would at least be aware that they have schemed something, and can act accordingly. I do agree it would be a wise course of action to remove Solon and Kronya before they can cause any more harm."

"You think we should go?"

"I did not say that." Hubert shook his head. "While it is a known unknown, the threat is still considerable. We know they are plotting something, but we have no way of knowing what that might be. It could be more than we bargained for."

"So, what _do _you think we should do, then?"

"I will not give you a definitive answer," Hubert said with a scowl. "I can only provide you with the facts. Yes, it would be dangerous, but it would be beneficial to our cause to eliminate those two. In the end, the choice is yours, Professor."

Byleth frowned again, still looking unsure. He pinched his chin, slowly rubbing it back and forth as he stared off into space. A common habit of his whenever he was lost in thoughts.

"What do you think, Edelgard?" He asked, looking to her.

Edelgard had a very clear opinion on the matter. It was her belief they should kill them and finally be done with it. Solon and Kronya have breathed long enough. As Hubert said, the longer they live, the greater threat they posed not just to them, but to all of Fódlan. If they didn't put them down now, there was no telling how many more innocent lives those two might take.

Whatever they had planned for them in the Sealed Forest was concerning, but that threat was greatly outweighed by the threat of letting them live. Their drive to claim Byleth's life was frightening, however… And she had no way of knowing who else might get hurt in the process…

Regardless, the choice was not hers to make.

"You know how I feel, Byleth," Edelgard responded. "They are the ones that claimed Remire Village. They are the ones that claimed your father's very life. It should not be our decision to make."

"My need for vengeance should not be the deciding factor," Byleth muttered to himself, his eyes still distant. He pulled on his tunic's collar. "I will think it over. For now, let's head to class."

Edelgard blinked, the wind stolen from her sails.

"Class?"

"Yes. It's… it's time to return to the real world." Byleth nodded. "I'll decide what to do afterwards."

Byleth shifted his weight, his gaze moving around the room. It traversed the entire area, but it did linger on the stuffed bear on Edelgard's bed, followed by the vase of dying flowers on her nightstand. They were nearing a month old, and probably should have been discarded by now, but… Edelgard did not wish to get rid of them so soon.

Rubbing the back of his head, he turned to Hubert.

"Would you mind giving us a moment alone, Hubert?"

Hubert quirked an eyebrow. He glanced at Edelgard, then narrowed his eyes as they returned to Byleth.

"I suppose I can."

Hubert placed an arm to his chest and bowed to Edelgard.

"I will be waiting for you outside, Lady Edelgard."

"We shall only be a moment, Hubert."

Hubert nodded, shooting Byleth one more threatening look before stepping out of the room.

Steadying herself, she faced him.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, my teacher?"

His piercing, blue eyes met hers. Though she could still see the hurt and sadness that laid behind them, they were much stronger than they were the day before. She knew he had yet to return to his old self, but it was relieving to see him resembling the man Edelgard knew before all of this happened. She had begun to miss his usual presence.

"I just…" Byleth wavered, his guilt-ridden eyes turning to the floor. "Wanted to apologize."

"I appreciate the thought, but there is no reason to."

"There is." Byleth shook his head. "I didn't come back in one piece."

"'Didn't come back in-?'"

Edelgard froze, only now remembering the promises they made each other before their battle with the Demonic Beasts. After everything that had happened, she hadn't even remembered those promises made from fear of losing someone she loved. Now, she felt ashamed for doing such a thing considering all that Byleth had lost. It was incredible that despite everything, Byleth recalled these things while she did not.

"Oh, Byleth…" Edelgard murmured, tossing her head back and forth. He did not need to apologize for that…

"I was lost for a while," Byleth continued to speak. Though it was near nonexistent, when he lifted his head, Edelgard could see the hints of a small smile form on his features. "But you never stopped looking for me. Thank you for that, and for everything else."

Edelgard avoided his eyes.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I cannot assure you my actions weren't entirely selfless."

For those two weeks, it had been a constant battle between allowing Byleth his time to grieve and her desire for him to return to her side as though nothing happened. It was a terrible thought. Jeralt's death had hurt her as well, yet… She didn't want to lose Byleth, either. She couldn't deny the fact that her choice to pull Byleth back was partially motivated by her own selfishness.

"That's okay."

Edelgard's head perked up, a brow raising in confusion. Byleth simply shrugged to her unanswered question.

"I know your heart was in the right place."

The emperor went silent.

How could he be so… so… Byleth was always so forgiving of her. She did not feel she deserved such understanding… such unconditional support. Edelgard had nearly forgotten what a powerful feeling that was to know someone would always stand with you. Hubert had his vices, everyone did, but through it all she counted herself lucky to always have a single person walking beside her through thick and thin. To know that there were now two people that stood with her…

It came to her then that Byleth might be the only person who would ever say that phrase to her. That Byleth might be the only one who truly understood her; that, other than Hubert, might be the only one that understood the place of her heart.

The only one that understood her heart at all. To Edelgard, that meant more than words could describe.

Edelgard swallowed down the declaration of love that so easily jumped to her tongue. It was almost instinctual how quickly those words came to her. Had she not kept a firm hold on her wits, it was likely she would have professed it without a second thought.

However, there was a time and place for that. Edelgard didn't know if it was right of her to say such things so soon after Byleth had returned, and so close to what would most likely be another trying battle. There were… probably other, more important things on his mind. She did not want him to feel obligated to respond in kind simply because Edelgard was the first to break the-

"I love you, El. I hope you still know that."

Edelgard's eyes widened, her jaw hanging loosely open. Though his voice was quiet, nearly lost in the silence that surrounded them, she still heard it loud and clear. Though it was spoken softly, she could still hear it as though it was shouted from the mountaintops. To Edelgard, those four words would always be the loudest and clearest she'd ever hear in this world of background noise.

For the first time since Jeralt's death, it felt as though her heart had finally returned to its normal rhythm.

Edelgard opened her mouth to speak, only to stop when the ringing of the church bells cut her off. She didn't want to consider the irony behind the fact the church had interrupted her reply, but it was terribly infuriating, nonetheless.

"I guess we should head to class," Byleth sighed as he heard the noise as well. "I wouldn't want to be late my first day back."

He turned to the door, reaching out for the knob.

Edelgard lurched forward, grabbing his hand before he could fully turn away.

Byleth glanced down at their conjoined hands, raising an eyebrow as he met her unwavering gaze.

"I love you as well, my Byleth."

Those sad, pained eyes Edelgard had grown so accustomed to seeing on her professor's face all but vanished. They brightened considerably as the life they once held rushed back in. Byleth squeezed her hand, a warm smile spreading over his face.

"Thank you."

For that moment in time, he was her Byleth once again. As they stared into each other's eyes, Edelgard engraved the look of his face into her mind. She engraved the touch of his hand onto hers. She engraved the sound of her voice into her ears.

A moment in time that would never be lost. A memory that could never be tainted.

As the glow of their loving moment began to diminish, Byleth's expression went back to its resting position. The smile she loved so dearly left too soon. The shadow of pain darkened his eyes as he turned away.

"Let's head to the classroom, Edelgard. Hubert will probably scold me if I keep you here much longer."

Edelgard watched Byleth's back as he stepped away. Shaking the fear and doubt from her head, she took off after him.

"I believe that was longer than a moment." Hubert glowered at Byleth as the two of them stepped into the hallway.

"Can such a thing have a time limit?"

"I-"

Hubert stopped, considering that question for a moment. He sighed deeply as he rubbed the backs of his eyelids.

"Forget it. Let's get a move on."

"Very well."

The three of them made their way down the dormitory's hallway, Edelgard flanked by Byleth on her right and Hubert on her left. She remained silent, her gaze gravitating towards her professor as they walked. The strained look she had seen moments before had disappeared. Byleth's face was blank, his eyes pointed dead ahead.

Could she have imagined things?

"Hmm."

Hubert's soft hum broke her from her stupor.

"What is it, Hubert?" She asked.

"It just occurred to me that when the three of us walk together like this…"

Edelgard took a second to look at her two, closest allies. The brooding, dark and mysterious Hubert with his hair covering a quarter of his face. The impassive, seemingly aloof Byleth with the Sword of the Creator strapped to his waist. Then, there was her: the cold, bordering on arrogant, heir to the Empire's throne.

The three of them made quite the trio.

"We must look as though we just came back from plotting something wicked." Edelgard cracked a rare grin.

"I suppose I might be to blame for that," Hubert mused with a smirk.

Byleth glanced at the two out of the corners of his cloudy eyes. For a second, there was a flash of his regular smile as he looked at his students, but it was fleeting; gone as quickly as it had appeared. His gaze turned to his feet.

Edelgard watched as Byleth's shoulders slumped. Exhaling, he carried onward.

* * *

"Professor!"

Edelgard was nearly swept off her feet as the rush of Eagles came flying towards the door.

"It is wonderful to see you, Professor!" Flayn exclaimed.

"I have great happiness that you've returned." Petra nodded excitedly.

"Welcome back, Professor!" Ferdinand grinned widely.

"We missed you." Dorothea followed.

"I'm glad you're back, Professor Byleth." Lysithea smiled as she looked up to him.

"I look forward to learning from you again," Felix chimed in. Though his arms were crossed, like Lysithea, he was smiling slightly.

"See? I told you he'd be back," Caspar laughed, bopping Linhardt on the arm.

"And I never said he wouldn't," Linhardt sighed groggily, rubbing his arm as he looked to Byleth. "It's nice seeing you again, Professor."

Byleth blinked dumbly at their sudden onslaught of greetings. His head was on a swivel as he looked to all of their smiling faces, his eyes wide. As the ruckus began to calm down, a genuine smile of his own broke out across his face. His posture relaxed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"It is good to see you all again."

The class beamed at him. The excitement in the air was near palpable; Edelgard nearly found herself getting caught in it. She fully expected for another group hug moment to occur in the midst of these sentiments, but instead, Byleth stepped through the crowd as he made his way to the front of the room.

"I apologize for my absence," Byleth said as he stopped at his desk. He fingered through a few loose papers, lifting his head out to the rows of quickly filled seats. "I do hope Professors Manuela and Hanneman proved to be sufficient substitutes in my stead."

"They're wonderful professors." Ferdinand nodded as he sat down at his desk.

"And wonderful people," Dorothea agreed, sitting down as well.

"But they're not you, my teacher."

Byleth met Edelgard's eyes. His sharp gaze and hard features softened. Smiling slightly, he ducked his head.

"I suppose they're not," he mumbled, his hands brushing against the top of his desk. "I… I am lucky to have such loyal students."

The last bit was whispered quietly, almost an afterthought. Again, Edelgard could see a wave wash over his face as those eyes grew distant. At first, she just attributed it to being his first real day back out into the open, but now she wondered… What could be running through his head every time he adorned that thousand-yard stare?

Byleth shook his head, again tugging on his collar.

"Anyways, let's pick up right where we left off. Pop quiz time."

A few groans sneaked out from her classmates' lips. Caspar's was slightly louder than the others.

"Aw, really?" Caspar grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Can't we do some field training, instead?"

"I just want to make sure you haven't forgotten my teachings," Byleth replied, his expression betraying nothing. "Answer right, and I'll give everyone some bonus points. Then, maybe, we can go to the training grounds."

Caspar sighed, but he didn't look as dejected as he once did. The prospect of a good spar seemed to lift his spirits.

Byleth stepped out from behind his desk, pacing over to the giant board. Picking up a stray piece of chalk, he placed the utensil to its surface and turned back to them.

"Who was King Loog?"

Edelgard cocked an eyebrow. She glanced around at the rest of the Eagles. They all seemed to be as confused as her.

It wasn't because it was a difficult question… Not in the least, in fact. Even a small child would have been able to provide an answer to that. It was _because _it was so easy that it was confusing.

"Dorothea." Byleth pointed to her.

"King Loog was the founder and first king of the Holy Kingdom, right?"

"Yep." Byleth nodded. He pointed the chalk to Flayn, next. "What else was he?"

"A descendant of the hero Blaiddyd of the Ten Elites."

"Good." Byleth marked a line on the board. Without looking, he asked his next question. "Petra, tell me one more member of the Ten Elites."

The girl from Brigid stiffened. She did not seem prepared to be called upon, but she still answered quickly.

"Riegan."

"That's right." Another mark on the board. "There's a student of that bloodline here at the academy. Who is it, Ferdinand?"

"Claude, of course!"

"Excellent."

Byleth drew another tally, but his hand hesitated at the end. It was slight, barely even noticeable, but Edelgard didn't miss it.

"If we become separated, what is the first thing you do?"

Edelgard's eyes widened. The class around her grew so quiet one could hear a pin drop. They all stared at their teacher with dumbstruck faces.

Byleth turned his head towards them. His brows were knitted together, his lips tugging downwards as he waited for a reply.

"If we become separated, on a mission or otherwise, what do you do?" He repeated.

Yet still, no response came. Her classmates exchanged looks with each other. Given the way Byleth's gaze met each face, never staying for longer than a second, he was growing impatient.

"Edelgard."

The princess shifted in her seat.

"…Regroup."

"Yes. Felix, what then?"

"Do a headcount." Felix frowned.

"And after that, Hubert?"

"Await Lady Edelgard's orders on how to proceed."

"Indeed. Follow them as if they were my own." Byleth made three more lines on the board. "From there, it is up to her discretion. I trust in her to lead you well, as she always has."

Though he was praising her, Edelgard couldn't feel anything other than discomfort at his words. The timing of this little charade was not lost on her. For him to be asking this _now_, hours before they might very well be walking headlong into a waiting trap… Well, it did not require much deep thinking as to why.

Knowing Byleth…

"Full points. Well done, everyone."

Byleth set his chalk down. As he turned to examine his confused, and somewhat worried class, his eyes locked onto Edelgard's. Try as she might, she could not discern what laid behind those suspiciously blank eyes… But, Edelgard knew a mask when she saw one. This carefully constructed façade of his reminded her of her own, as though he had hastily crafted it to keep any prying eyes out. _Her _prying eyes out.

As though nothing had happened, Byleth walked away from the board and back to his desk. From there on out, he avoided looking to her side of the room.

"Now that the refresher is out of the way, let's begin. Take out your textbooks."

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Flayn."

"Farewell, Professor. It has been a great pleasure to learn from you again," the young girl said, bowing before exiting the room.

Byleth forced a smile and a nod as she strode past him.

While he gave his farewells to his departing students, Byleth was vastly aware of the pair of eyes drilling holes into his back. Though everyone else had already gotten up and made their way to the door, Edelgard had yet to leave her desk. She simply stood there, arms crossed, one foot tapping on the floorboards as she waited for him to finish up. There was little doubt that another difficult conversation was waiting for him.

"That was not very subtle of you, Professor Byleth," Sothis remarked. "Your lover over there seems to have taken notice of your schemes."

Physically repressing the urge to flinch at the goddess's choice of words, Byleth kept a straight face as he waved to Petra.

_I am not scheming anything. _

Byleth's eyes caught on a fleeing Bernie. She was hiding behind Caspar and Linhardt as the two left, her books hugged tightly to her chest as she tried to sneak out in a scurry. Given the way she had avoided the professor, going so far as to never look him directly in the eye for more than a few moments, it seemed she was uncomfortable around him. Of all the Eagles, she had been the only one to not greet him yet.

"Bernadetta."

The recluse squeaked, stiffening as she turned her head to Byleth. Having been caught in the act, her cheeks burned a bright red.

Byleth paused, waiting for the others to leave, then motioned for her to come forward.

Bernadetta shook her head, taking a deep breath to compose herself before walking towards him.

"Y-yes, Professor?" She asked shakily. The arms gripping her books so tightly began to tremble, though she tried to hide it by tucking them behind her back. Again, her eyes seemed to gravitate towards his own, inspecting them for any animosity for only a second before they flew away.

Bernadetta was frightened. Probably anxious, worrying what he might say. Knowing his student, she probably feared she overstepped her bounds by offering the words for Jeralt's headstone. A foolish thought, but Byleth knew his students quite well.

Her anxiety getting the better of her, she burst.

"I-i-if you're mad about what I gave to the archbishop, I-!"

"Bernie."

His student shrieked as Byleth's hands fell upon her shoulders.

"Why would I be mad?" Byleth asked softly, tilting his head to the side.

"I… I-I don't know," Bernadetta stammered, shrinking beneath his gaze. "B-because I butted my big, dumb head in where it didn't belong…"

Her eyes widened and her mouth froze as Byleth pulled her into a hug. Knowing the fragile thing she could be, Byleth made sure not to embrace her too tightly. One arm gently grasped her back, while his other hand carefully cradled her head.

"When it comes to me, you will always belong," he mumbled, affectionately tousling her hair. "What you wrote was very beautiful. My father would have been grateful."

Bernadetta blinked rapidly, her arms hovering in the air at her sides. After another moment of indecision, they tentatively wrapped around Byleth's back. Realizing that he was not going to hit, hurt, scold, or punish her, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into his embrace.

…Byleth morbidly wondered when the last time was that someone hugged her like this.

"I-I tried; I-I really did." Bernadetta's voice was muffled by his clothing, but even so, Byleth could still hear it crack underneath the weight of her emotions. "I-I-I even came out of my room and everything!"

Byleth rubbed her back.

"I know you did. I know. Thank you, Bernadetta."

He squeezed her tighter; but not too tight. Byleth was strong, so he did not wish to hurt her.

Those tentative hands cupping his back pushed a little harder against him.

"I-I-I missed you, Professor Byleth."

His heart nearly broke in two as he listened to Bernadetta, his timid, fearful student, confess her feelings honestly. For her, simply stepping out of the room each day was an uphill battle. Yet, she had done it multiple days for weeks straight. She had even gone out on a limb to try and do something kind, and to do something that would honor his father. And here she was, openly admitting her own feelings without shrieking or running a way. In a way, he was envious of her strength.

But more than that, he was proud of her. So very proud.

Though his heart was a mess of holes and cracks, hastily put together with strings, glue, and whatever else he could scrap together, the resolve in his chest had never burned brighter. If there was any doubt as to what he must do before, it was all but gone now.

"I… I missed you, too."

Those who slithered in the dark were a great and terrible threat to all Byleth loved and held dear. They _hurt _those who he loved and held dear. They tortured, maimed, and slaughtered without a care.

Bernie, Ferdinand, Petra, Caspar, Linhardt, Dorothea, Felix, Lysithea, Flayn, Hubert, Edelgard.

Eleven people that meant more to him than life itself. Eleven people that gave him a reason to wake up in the mornings. Eleven people that breathed life into a lifeless husk. Byleth counted himself lucky to just have one person in his life. One great, shining ray of hope that seemed to brighten the darkened path he walked on. To think there were ten others that gave his legs the strength to move. Ten others that gave his arms the strength to lift the sword that weighed so greatly.

Byleth could not allow any of those brilliant flames to flicker out. He could not allow anyone the chance to hurt any of his students ever again. He would not let _them _strip away anymore. He would not let them hurt anyone else.

_They _could not be allowed to live any longer. The crimes they had committed… The lives they had taken… Byleth could ignore that no longer. They would face judgement; for his father, and those lost in Remire. For what they did to Edelgard. For what they did to Lysithea. For what they have yet to do. For what they could do.

To that end, _they _must die.

They all must die.

Byleth glanced down at the quivering girl in his arms. Petting the back of her head once more, he pulled away.

Bernadetta sniffled, rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes. They were red, brimming with unshed tears.

Reaching into his jacket's pocket, Byleth pulled out a clean handkerchief; the very same one Edelgard had given him months ago back in Conand Tower.

"How about you and I bake a cake together later in the week?" Byleth proposed, handing her the cloth. "Consider it a thank you for finding the right words for my father when I could not."

Bernadetta jerked her head up and down, accepting the handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes with it before speaking again.

"Th-that'll give me another reason to leave my room," she giggled.

"Yes, it would."

"I'll look forward to it, Professor," Bernadetta said, handing him the handkerchief back.

"You keep that." Byleth shook his head, pushing it back to her.

Bernadetta nodded, balling it up and hugging it to her chest. Looking up to him with wide, glistening eyes, she spoke once more.

"I'll… I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow."

She flashed him a genuine smile, waving her farewell before she left. Byleth watched her go. Bernadetta usually left his classroom with her shoulders scrunched up, her arms folded to her chest, and her head lowered to avoid staring at anyone directly in the eyes. Bernadetta had always retreated into herself, trying desperately to lessen her presence out of fear that she might be noticed. She always ran back to her room, shutting the door and everyone else out.

But, today… Byleth did not see that. He saw a normal teenager. A normal girl. A normal student, leaving his room as any other might.

Sighing, he turned his head to Edelgard. She was still waiting for him to finish, though her head was now angled away and towards the ground. Her brows were knitted together, her lips pressed against each other in a tight frown. Having not known the conversation that would follow, she had likely faced away to give the two as much privacy as she could offer.

Edelgard raised her head, meeting his eyes.

"I thought you hadn't made a decision, yet."

"I haven't."

Byleth left the class, motioning for Edelgard to follow. The two left the room, entering one of the many courtyards that littered the monastery. Dozens of students flowed through the open space, conversing with friends as they hurriedly escaped today's lectures. Byleth spot a few familiar faces in the crowd, some even gave him cheery waves.

"I'm still considering my options," Byleth continued as they walked. Though it wasn't technically a lie, Edelgard didn't seem very convinced.

"Well, _whenever _you decide, know my feelings haven't changed. Regardless of your choice, I will stand with you."

Byleth glanced over at her, only to see that she was already watching him. Closely. Gauging his response.

She would never know how thankful he was for her; words couldn't do it justice. If not for her, he wouldn't even be out of that room. If not for her, he wouldn't have taken that first step.

If not for her, his choice wouldn't have been clear.

"I am not so weak, my teacher. Neither are they."

Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"I never said you were."

Edelgard frowned. There was no anger, sadness, or disappointment in her eyes; only unease.

"Then, why does it feel like you're considering something I would vehemently disapprove of?"

Byleth sidestepped a passing student, purposefully avoiding Edelgard's steady gaze. Though his mind didn't have a destination in mind, his legs seemed to be taking him down the path that would lead to the main hall.

Taking his silence as a clear answer, Edelgard's frown deepened.

"The truth is, you've already chosen to go alone, haven't you?"

"I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me," Byleth mumbled. "If something happened to you… any of you… I could never forgive myself."

"Why are you so assured one of us will get hurt?" Edelgard pressed.

"You said it yourself, didn't you? If we go, we'll be walking right into a trap. I cannot take that chance."

"That has never stopped us from doing what needed to be done before." Edelgard shook her head. "The odds have never been in our favor, my teacher, yet we've always pulled through."

"It's… different now," he murmured.

It _was_ different. Since his father died, nothing had been the same. The confidence he had in his abilities and his power to keep his family safe had vanished with Jeralt's death. If rewinding the clock was not enough to save one, single man, what was? What happened next time? If Divine Pulse didn't fail, what if he did? What if a single instance of hesitation born from his own self-doubt spelled the end for Bernadetta? For Edelgard? For _any of them_?

From a rational standpoint, this was the safest bet. If the only life he had to worry about was his own, he could at least be confident enough in that. Confident enough in the fact that a lone Ashen Demon could kill battalion of men. It was what Byleth had been trained to do. It was what he _could _do. Killing was the one thing he still excelled at.

The professor was so lost in his thoughts, he nearly bumped into a guard, only to swerve past at the last second.

"Why?" Edelgard asked, genuinely curious. "Because of what happened to… Jeralt?"

Byleth flinched at the name. He had not realized it, but his feet had stopped moving. They were in the main hall, now.

He turned to look at Edelgard. Again, he felt himself immediately getting absorbed into her purple eyes.

Maybe… Maybe if he just told her-

"If you tell her now," Sothis interrupted, reading his mind. "She most likely _would _believe you… but I fear she would not understand."

Edelgard tilted her head to the side, staring up at him questioningly.

_Why?_

"Have you stopped to consider what I might mean to her, Byleth?" Sothis asked softly, her voice tinged with remorse. "While I slumbered inside of _you_… _she _endured many hardships. Endured terrible, terrible things… She called for me- cried for me to save them, but I… I never came. The goddess abandoned them."

Sothis stopped herself. For someone that could not recall her past, she had been awfully specific. Byleth wondered how much she truly knew.

"I only fear that knowledge would do her more harm than good."

"Byleth?" Edelgard called his name. He could see the beginnings of concern grow on her features.

Byleth had… never thought of it like that. He never considered how Edelgard might perceive his bond to Sothis. How would Edelgard react to the knowledge that Sothis, the goddess, was a part of him? On her own admission, her problem was with the institution and not the religion itself, but still… Byleth worried.

"Yes." Byleth forced the words through his dry throat. "Because of what happened to my father, I worry I am no longer suitable to keep you all safe."

Byleth knew he was only repeating what he had already said many times. Truly, he did not know what else to say. He hoped the words would come to him soon.

"Byleth, I know it's hard to trust in yourself after something like that," Edelgard said. Her hand twitched, and for a moment Byleth thought she might take his hand in hers, but she did not. "But, if you cannot trust in yourself, trust in _me_."

He stared long and hard into her eyes, searching for the right words to say. Everything had become… so messy. So confusing. It felt like with each step forward, Byleth took two steps back. Every time he thought he found an answer, he was only left with more questions. More fear. More worries.

It made him feel guilty. Guilty that while Edelgard stood here, once more trying to coax his old self out, pleading with him to simply _trust _her, his mind was elsewhere.

"I do trust in you, El," Byleth whispered. He made sure to speak low enough that no one else could hear her name.

Clearing his throat, he spoke a little louder.

"We'll set out for the Sealed Forest. Together."

Edelgard relaxed, smiling slightly as she-

"No. I will not allow it."

Byleth froze.

His posture went rigid.

Sothis's anxiety at the sudden appearance comingled with his own, forming a tight ball in his chest.

Edelgard's eyes widened momentarily as they caught her, before narrowing into slits.

Slowly, Byleth turned to face the archbishop. She had a stern expression on her face as she regarded him closely. Rhea didn't even seem to care, nor notice Edelgard's presence.

Beside her was Seteth and one of the Knights of Seiros.

"The discovery comes just when the knights are at their busiest," Seteth spoke for her. Typical. "It is all too likely that our foes revealed themselves to lure you out there. I realize that these are the people that-"

"Do you think me a fool?" Byleth frowned, his teeth grinding against each other. "I am well aware that it's a trap."

Seteth blinked, taken back by the hostility prevalent in his tone.

"Please, Professor. Do not act carelessly," Rhea intervened, though she did not waver. "I ask that you leave this to us."

Byleth directed his contempt back to its source.

The way she spoke with such authority… As though Byleth was expected to follow; as though it was _already decided _he would follow. It angered him. It angered him more than he could put into words. This woman… This woman that hid so much from him, _decided _so much for him… Was once again, trying to impose her will onto his own life.

Who was she to decide this for him as well? How much of his life did she intend to control?

"And I refuse."

"Professor, I understand that you must despise them, but-"

Rhea raised a hand, cutting Seteth off before he could finish.

Closing his mouth, Seteth lowered his head and looked away.

Turning back to him, Rhea continued, her features softening.

"Losing you so soon after Jeralt would be unbearable. Please, Byleth. I implore you to let us see to it."

Byleth peered into her eyes. By all accounts, they were the same as they always had been. Warm, gentle, loving… Fake, deceitful, frightening.

Was she _truly _using his father's name to guilt him into staying?

"You would dare-"

"Lady Rhea."

Edelgard cut Byleth off before he could finish.

All heads turned to her as she stepped forward.

"Our professor is not acting out of revenge," Edelgard said, holding Rhea's gaze without an ounce of emotions coloring her face. "Sending us out there is the most strategic move we can make; you can't deny it."

The archbishop, clearly not expecting Edelgard's timely interruption, was at a loss for words. She remained quiet, allowing Edelgard to finish.

"Most of the knights are still far away. Not only does our professor wield a Hero's Relic, but there is no one here who is more powerful."

Byleth looked to her, his rage dissipating.

"Seteth and the few remaining knights can't leave the monastery unattended," Edelgard continued to make her case, unaware of Byleth's lingering eyes. "We have fought under our teacher's command countless times. We are the most effective army here, and we are already prepared for battle. We must act _now_."

Seteth clasped his hands behind his back, glancing towards his superior.

Rhea examined Edelgard for a few more moments, but the emperor did not yield underneath her scrutiny.

"Professor…" Rhea's eyes returned to him. "Do you agree with this strategy?"

"Yes," Byleth's reply was immediate.

Rhea's brow furrowed as she thought, her lips curving into a slight frown.

"Understood. I will give you the order," she relented, albeit hesitantly. "Destroy the enemy that is hiding in the Sealed Forest. You have the protection of the goddess on-"

"Very well. Come, Edelgard."

Edelgard's brows raised as she watched her professor turn to walk away before Rhea could finish. Giving Rhea and Seteth no more than a nod each, she turned to follow after him.

Byleth could feel Rhea's watchful eyes probing his back, picking it apart and throwing away the pieces to get a better look, but Byleth did not care. He continued to walk until he no longer felt her eyes watching him. Until he no longer felt that burden on his shoulders.

Once they were out of earshot and eyesight, Edelgard spoke.

"Professor?"

Byleth swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head just once.

"That is… a conversation for another time."

It was likely she was curious as to his sudden change in demeanor around the archbishop. She had every right to be. It was something he would share with her, but once things quieted down somewhat. They still had a mission to do.

"And you _were _right." Byleth met her eyes. "I _was _going to go alone."

Edelgard pursed her lips, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't seem the least bit surprised to hear that.

Truthfully, the tiny voice of reason in Byleth's mind still urged him to lie to her and everyone else. To still sneak out under the cover of night to face this threat by himself. To ignore their feelings on the matter and do things _his _way. To him, that was the only way he could, with certainty, keep them safe. If they weren't there, they couldn't get hurt. Simple as that.

But, if he did…

Byleth would be no different than _her_.

"Inform the Eagles. We'll set out in three hours."

Edelgard nodded. The smile he only caught a glimpse of before Rhea arrived had returned.

"Of course, my teacher. I will leave right away."

Bowing to him, the emperor excused herself and went onward, back to the Eagle homeroom. Her pace was quick as Byleth watched her leave.

As he once more thought back to his father, he tugged on his collar. His hand brushed against the chain around his neck as his eyes followed Edelgard.

Of all the things in this world, being like Rhea was the last thing he wanted. Even if it went against his better judgement, he did not want to keep his loved ones in the dark as she did to him. Having now been on the receiving end of that, he knew how much that distrust could hurt.

Jeralt had once said to him that the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Rhea would likely describe her own intentions as 'good' or in his 'best interest.'

While Byleth was confident in the fact that such a destination was likely for him regardless of his decision here today, he could at least be assured that his path to the end would differ from Rhea's.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Gonna be honest, had some writer's block with this one. Had that moment where you know what you want to write, but are unsure as to how to write it. So, I do apologize for the bit longer wait. **_

_**It's funny. Until I reached Rhea's speech near the end, I fully intended to have Byleth sneak off to go to the Sealed Forest alone, and you can probably see that through the first two thirds of this chapter. It felt fitting given how Byleth doubts his abilities to protect his students, and how he wants to make sure no one else dies because of his failures. But, as I was literally writing Rhea's dialogue, I came to the same realization that Byleth did in that closing segment, which is why I didn't change it. **_

_**So, in the end, I called an audible. Next chapter won't change much from what I had originally envisioned, however. Geez, I can hardly believe just how close to the timeskip we are now.**_

_**It was interesting touching on Byleth and his views on the afterlife this chapter. Honestly, I've never stopped to think how he/she might feel about heaven or hell. Edelgard I've considered a bunch, but never Byleth. That was kind of fun to explore, given how Byleth is quite literally the goddess's vessel, and it's likely something I'll touch on in a later chapter. **_

_**I'll leave it at that for now and wrap things up. Like you guys, I am anxiously awaiting Byleth's release in Ultimate today! Please, get here sooner Byleth. **_

_**See you next time!**_


	32. Premonitions

_**Hey everyone! Welcome to the latest chapter of Love in the Dark. **_

_**Bit of a growing trend here, but originally I planned to fit everything in one chapter, but I found myself delving into some things I hadn't expected to, so to be safe I just split it into two chapters so I could get this first part how quicker. **_

**_Rebiele: I do have plans for Flayn! It'll be following one of the two choices Byleth can make revolving around Flayn and Seteth after the timeskip. _**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

Byleth stood at the window in his father's office, looking out the academy below. While he was once again faced with a reflection of himself, those soulless eyes of his once more staring back at him, he did not care. His mind was too busy racing through the possibilities the next few hours might hold. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of how to protect his loved ones- on how to get out of the Sealed Forest alive.

His fingers brushed against the Sword of the Creator. At his touch, the weapon sprung to life. Though he did not turn his head to it, he could see that red light out of the corner of his eyes.

In one more hour, he would leave to rejoin Edelgard and the others. The princess had no doubt gathered the Eagles by now and had likely informed them of their coming battle. Knowing his students, they probably all agreed readily.

The professor wished he had the confidence they did. While he had a plan of his own set in motion to ensure their safety, he was still uneasy. His heart could not shake this feeling of dread and impending doom that hung over him like a darkened cloud. It was only amplified by the fact that Byleth was no longer sure who was in the most danger; his students, or… himself.

Byleth lowered his head, staring down at his upturned palm.

These hands once worked without thought; solely relying on instinct to carry the rest of him through any battle. They had held swords, lances, axes, bows. They had casted spells. They had punched, grabbed, twisted, and throttled. Byleth's hands had only brought endings. To many, many people, that's what Byleth was to them; the end.

However, for all of those countless lives he had claimed, it was no longer their weight he felt linger on his fingertips. It was the warmth of Edelgard's hand. The feel of Bernadetta's hair. The touch of Dorothea and Lysithea's backs when they had danced together. Over time, these wonderful things had slowly overtaken the unseemly ones. That wasn't to say he had forgotten who he was. His past was still there… It always would be.

But, when Byleth considered who he truly was and why he was put here, it was no longer the Ashen Demon he pictured. No longer the mercenary.

When he thought of who or what he was, he saw himself as the professor for the Black Eagle house. As his students' friend. As Edelgard's… Whatever she needed him to be.

Byleth watched as his fingers slowly curled inwards, his hand closing into a fist.

Losing those things were just a handful of his many worries. When he stepped into that Sealed Forest… Byleth honestly didn't know what to expect from these hands. Would they revert to their old purpose? Or something more?

The knocking at the door pulled Byleth from his thoughts.

Taking a breath to compose himself, he turned away from his reflection to face his visitors.

"Come in."

The wooden door creaked as it opened, and in stepped Alois and Shamir.

"Hello." Shamir nodded at him, her arms crossed.

"Good afternoon, Professor!" The knight greeted Byleth with his usual gusto as he entered the room. "You called for us?"

The professor silently examined the two. Originally, he had considered asking Clade and Dimitri to accompany them as well, but his fuzzy memories regarding their last battle with the Demonic Beasts and Monica had given him pause. Byleth would never know with certainty what was currently affecting the prince's mental state, but whatever it was, it was clearly eating away at him. Dimitri had been suffering from _something _for a while now, and he feared that another bloody and emotional battle might just push him over the edge.

He had no such worries regarding the leader of the Deer, however. Claude von Riegan was the same as he always was; cocky, brimming with confidence and intelligence, with that mischievous side he was famed for. It had been a great relief knowing that this past month had not put a damper on his spirit.

But, in the end, Byleth could not bring himself to ask for his aid, either. Like Dimitri, Byleth viewed Claude as a friend.

A pair of friends that he would one day be at an impasse with. Due to their positions as leaders of the Kingdom and Alliance, the day was fast approaching where Byleth would undoubtedly cause them substantial amounts of pain and heartache. One day, they would see Byleth as an enemy more so than a comrade. While he didn't want to relinquish the friendships he had formed with those two, it was better for all involved if Byleth kept his distance until the time came to say farewell.

It was… regrettable, but it'd be better this way. There might come a time in the future where he could not protect them as he might Edelgard, but at the very least he could protect them now.

"Shamir, Alois," Byleth greeted them. "There's something I would like to ask of the two of you."

He did not hold the same fears for these two that he did the house leaders. When his allegiance to Edelgard came to light, it was likely to distress the two veterans, but Byleth was confident enough that it wouldn't affect them in the same ways it might Claude or Dimitri.

Shamir was an experienced mercenary, just as Byleth was. He was certain that during her time as a blade for hire, she had likely faced off against many past friends or allies. While it was a terrible thought to judge her in such a light, she was likely pragmatic enough to deal with Byleth one day becoming her foe.

And Alois… Honestly, Byleth didn't know what to expect. As foolish as it might be, the idealistic side to him truly believed in the oaths Alois had made him just a few days ago. Jeralt's former squire had sworn to protect Byleth with his very life… He only hoped that courtesy extended to those dear to the professor.

"What is it?" Shamir asked, curt as ever.

Byleth shifted his weight, suddenly feeling somewhat awkward. What he was going to ask of them was no small feat; in all likelihood, they would be risking their lives for him. Risking their lives for a man that would one day be their enemy. He did not like using them for his own agenda, nor did he enjoy the fact that he would be abusing the trust they held in him.

But if this decision was the difference between life and death, he couldn't worry about it. If a year from now, these two hated his guts, it would be a fair trade-off if it meant his students were still alive and breathing.

"I am sure you have been made aware of my upcoming mission in the Sealed Forest."

Alois and Shamir shared a knowing look.

"Lady Rhea had mentioned it, yes." Alois affirmed.

"I am no fool; I know what we'll be walking into." Byleth frowned as his thoughts once again drifted to the unknown.

"A waiting ambush in disadvantageous territory," Shamir clarified for him.

"Yes, that would be it." Byleth nodded. "…Which is why I'm asking for your help."

"Of course!" Alois bellowed, placing his fist to his chest. "Whatever you need, I, Alois, will gladly assist!"

Shamir rolled her eyes, ignoring her friend's antics.

"What do you need from us?" She asked. Straight to the point. Byleth appreciated that quality.

"To protect my students."

"That's it?"

"More or less."

Alois's enthusiasm died down as he ruminated on Byleth's words, likely the not-so-subtle implication behind his request.

"And where might you be during all of this, Professor?" He asked.

"At the front, clearing a path. I am the most equipped to deal with a sudden ambush or trap."

A reasonable conclusion, but Byleth hadn't decided that based on reason or logic. While it was true that he most likely would be the one best suited to lead the charge, he simply didn't want his students getting caught in the crossfire. He had agreed to Edelgard's way of doing things, but that didn't mean he wouldn't set up the necessary precautions to keep the others out of harm's way.

"A trap you won't have any knowledge of?" Shamir rose an eyebrow. "A possible ambush that you won't know when, or how, it might happen?"

"That's right."

"Foolish," Shamir scoffed. "We've all seen what they're capable of. Equipped or not, bumbling in blindly all by yourself will do no one any favors."

"I agree." Alois nodded. "If you plan to be at the forefront, at least let me join you. Strength in numbers, as they say."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I won't be going alone." Byleth shook his head. His assurance at least seemed to alleviate some of their worry; Alois in particular. "But, _because _I'll be at the front, I need you two to make up the rearguard to ensure the students' safety. I cannot be in two places at once, and their safety is paramount."

"True," Alois relented, rubbing his facial hair. "Yet, there surely must be alternatives to such a dangerous plan?"

"There might be," he admitted. "But unfortunately, I do not have the luxury of wasting time thinking one up. We must move quickly, and this is the plan I am most comfortable with."

Byleth looked to Shamir.

"Wouldn't it be better to know what we're dealing with sooner rather than later? Wouldn't it be wise to let someone experienced in this kind of battle shoulder whatever the enemy has in store?"

The archer frowned, clearly not entirely convinced, but she didn't voice any objections.

Their conversation was interrupted as the door opened.

"Professor, the Eagles are ready and waiting," Edelgard announced as she entered the room.

That was quick; she had returned earlier than he had expected.

The emperor paused, only now noticing the presences of Shamir and Alois. Her eyebrows rose for a split second before her features settled into a neutral expression. It was impressive, yet somewhat troubling how quickly she could put up that barricade.

"Sir Alois, Lady Shamir," she greeted the two formally.

"It's alright, Edelgard. They're filled in on the situation," he informed her, then turned back to the two. "I would not force either of you to put yourselves in danger, but I would greatly appreciate any-"

"Say no more, Professor," Alois said, holding up a hand to stop him. "If this is what you need from us, we will readily accept. Right, Shamir?"

The mercenary glanced at Alois, then looked to Byleth. For a second, he could feel her analyzing him. Shamir always had a critical gaze, but unlike Rhea's, he did not feel so disturbed by it. Perhaps it was because of the camaraderie he felt towards a fellow colleague, or perhaps because he was aware of what those eyes were looking for. Knowing Shamir, it was likely she was searching for the strength of his resolve or of his convictions rather than who or what he might be.

"Very well. My bow is yours."

Byleth relaxed.

"Thank you, Shamir. Thank you both."

"Think nothing of it," Alois said as he waved him off. "As knights, it is our duty to _soldier _our fellow man's burdens."

Byleth cocked an eyebrow. That didn't make any sense. Why would he purposefully use the wrong word…? The word he was looking for was 'shoulder,' right?

However, Shamir somehow seemed to understand his meaning, if her lengthy sigh was any indication.

"That was bad; even by your standards." The sniper shot him a pointed glare as she walked by. "We'll be waiting at the front gate, Professor."

"H-hold, Shamir! If that pun wasn't to your liking, I can surely think up a another!" Alois hurriedly followed after her.

"They certainly make for an interesting pair," Edelgard remarked to herself as she watched them go.

"That they do." Byleth smirked, absently running his hand across his father's desk. He was grateful they both agreed rather quickly after their disagreement regarding Byleth's role in all of this. He was expecting them to put up more of a fight. Perhaps they really did see the merit in his decision…

Or, perhaps they simply trusted in his judgement. Byleth would like to think so.

"They'll be coming with us, then?" Edelgard asked, glancing at him.

"Indeed. I'll feel much safer forging ahead if I know there are two more pairs of eyes watching over the Eagles."

"'Forging ahead?'" Edelgard repeated, her expression wavering. Though she tried to hide it, Byleth could hear that disapproving edge to her tone. "I presume you plan on running headlong into their trap, then."

As of late, Edelgard seemed to always have a lock on Byleth's thought process. Granted, in most cases he wasn't always so subtle, but she was still more perceptive than most. That fact did not upset him; if anything, he found it a testament to how close the two had gotten. He liked knowing that Edelgard had a read on him. He liked that she understood him. It made him feel… less alone.

However, it _was_ rare for her to be wrong when she tried guessing his intentions.

"I am… Which brings me to my next question."

Byleth stepped out from behind his desk. Edelgard's gaze followed him as he approached.

It was likely a question that did not need to be asked, as Edelgard had made it quite clear many times before, but he would ask it regardless.

"Will you face Monica and Solon with me?"

Byleth did not know what was waiting for him in that forest. He did not know what they had planned for him, nor did he know exactly how he might respond to it. While he had a somewhat level head now, he knew that it wouldn't last. He did not wish to lose sight of himself as he did at Remire Village, but he knew it wouldn't be so easy; it was a fool's hope to think otherwise. Byleth understood his emotional state enough to know it would be impossible to stay composed in the face of these monsters.

Monsters that had tortured and used Edelgard and Lysithea.

That killed his friends.

That killed Jeralt…

There was no realm of possibility that these driving forces wouldn't influence his hands.

Byleth would see to it that they all met an end, but he feared how far he might just go to see that desire become a reality; he feared how much himself he might lose.

His father had once informed him that one doesn't kill without surrendering something in return- that you cannot claim something as heavy as another's life without losing a piece of yourself in the process. At the time, Byleth interpreted that nugget of wisdom in a literal sense; that in a battle of life and death, you should always be prepared to lose blood or a limb in the process.

However, as he grew older, as he learned more and more about the human heart, he began to understand the true meaning behind Jeralt's words. He understood that those other mercenaries drowning their demons in a bottle of liquor were doing so because they had lost something very dear to themselves.

They had lost their sanity… Their humanity. For many, they had become the monsters they had fought to kill.

Byleth did not want that. He did not want to revert to who he was before. He did not want to become like Solon and Monica; people who slaughtered for their own personal gain. Monsters who slaughtered without worry for the ramifications of their actions.

So, if the inevitable happened, if his hands grew cold in the blood that covered them, became thoughtless as they killed and maimed, became mere tools for the Ashen Demon to fill the void in his dormant heart…

He had to trust in the warmth of her hand in his.

Trust in her to make his heart beat again.

"Yes."

Edelgard's response was immediate. Byleth didn't expect anything else.

"Thank you, El." Byleth smiled and closed his eyes. As he thought of what Edelgard meant to him, he became vastly aware of the chain dangling down his chest.

When he opened them again, Edelgard's gaze had not left him. Though she was not smiling as he was, he could see the way her features brightened as he spoke her name.

Clearing her throat, she brushed a strand of her white hair behind her ear.

"Shall we depart, my teacher?"

"Yes." Byleth nodded, glancing at the desk behind him. "There's just one thing I…"

He did not know how to rightfully explain what he had to do first, so he elected it better to show her rather than explain it.

Walking over to the desk, he opened the bottom cabinet. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Edelgard raise an eyebrow out of curiosity, but she didn't say anything.

Pulling out the bottom drawer, he placed it on the desk.

"Come over here for a second."

Edelgard did, leaning forward to take a glimpse inside.

"There's nothing there." The emperor frowned, sneaking a peek at Byleth.

"There is."

Edelgard's eyes widened as he removed the false bottom. Byleth set the plank of wood aside, then pulled out his father's diary and the stuffed lion Byleth had picked out so long ago.

"These…" Byleth hesitated, his thumb gentle caressing one of the doll's torn ears. "Are two of my most valued possessions: my father's diary and this little toy."

She nodded slowly, once more her eyes squarely on him.

Byleth licked his dry lips, swallowing down the growing knot in his throat. Now came the hard part.

"If something were to happen to me-"

"Byleth, please don't-"

"Listen to me."

Edelgard frowned and looked away, snapping her mouth shut. Byleth didn't want to be the cause of that anguish in her brilliant purple eyes, but he would forever regret it if he didn't at least inform her of what's there.

"As much as I intend to keep my promise to you, I…"

It went against every fiber of his being to even consider breaking his promises to Edelgard, but he was a practical man.

He planned for everything.

He had a plan, then a backup plan to the backup plan.

Even he had things in place for a possible demise. Things he had set in motion months ago.

"If something were to happen to me, come to this room. Search this drawer. Everything I leave here, will be for you."

"Why…" Edelgard's frown deepened. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I have no plans to die. My place is forever by your side," Byleth assured her. "But knowing that my most precious belongings would be protected by my most trusted friend, my dearest love… would be a great comfort to me."

Edelgard faltered, that stubborn refusal to accept the possibility of Byleth's death cracking beneath the weight of his words.

Her gaze jumped to the diary and the little lion, then to him. That pained look was still prevalent, but the strength Byleth loved her for had returned.

"I promise." She nodded.

Byleth sighed in relief. It might not be today, nor tomorrow, but if one day he _did _fall… Knowing that Edelgard would be there to receive these pieces of his heart gave him the strength to push onward.

He opened his mouth to thank her, only to be cut off before he could.

"I also promise that it'll _never _come to that. I _will _keep you safe," Edelgard said, her eyes shining with the fire they held. That fire flickered as she continued. "I will not lose you, too. I… I can't. I won't allow it."

The professor had to bite back the urge to wince as he felt a rattling in his ribcage. His hand instinctively shot up to grasp his chest beneath his tunic, nearly tugging his necklace off in the process. His heart ached as he heard the agony in her words; the agony of a woman who had lost everything once before.

The temperature in the room dropped as the mood worsened.

"I'm sorry, El," Byleth whispered. She had been the one to promise his safety, but he had to find a way to ensure her own; a way to cheat death. He didn't want to leave her all alone… He didn't want to be one more tally on the list of all she's lost.

"You do not need to apologize; the fault is not yours, it's…" Edelgard sighed, shaking her head. "I'm being selfish. Forget I even said such a thing."

Byleth tilted his head to the side. How was that? It wasn't selfish. It was a very human thing to hold so tightly to what you loved. He could not fault her for that. Were there positions reversed, Byleth would feel no differently than her. _He _was the one threatening to break his oath to her. What did she have to apologize for?

"You're not being selfish," he told her as such. If anything, Byleth was more selfish than she ever could be.

Edelgard held his gaze for a moment longer. The princess turned away, but not before giving Byleth's belongings one final look.

"We should… depart. The others are likely waiting for us."

"Very well."

Placing the diary and lion back into the drawer, he fitted the false bottom into its grooves and gently pushed it all back into the desk. His hand lingered on its wood. For a brief second, he considered placing his parents' ring inside as well, but decided against it.

Walking out from behind the desk, he made his way to Edelgard's side.

"Let's be off, then."

Edelgard nodded, and the two left the room without another word between them. Byleth closed and locked the door behind him.

The monastery was surprisingly quiet as the two made their way through the second floor. Other than a passing guard here or there, there really wasn't that many people up here at this time of day. Byleth wondered if that was due to the fact that most knights were probably still deployed to various other locations.

He snuck a glance at the Imperial heir as they walked. The fragile and frail look he had seen Edelgard making moments ago was gone now. Her head was held high, her eyes pointing straight ahead.

But even so, he could see the distant look they held. It wasn't so much as Edelgard was looking in front of her, but what laid beyond. Her pupils danced back and forth as they searched for what the future might hold, her teeth lightly chewing on her bottom lip as she probably thought of the worst. Their prior conversation was no doubt weighing heavily on her still.

Byleth reached for her hand, lightly taking it in his own.

Edelgard flinched as his fingers fit between hers. Her hand was rigid in his.

"Byleth?" She murmured his name.

"I don't want to forget this warmth."

Edelgard's eyes widened as he spoke honestly. She gave their conjoined hands a single look before her sight returned to what was in front of her.

Yet, as they walked, she squeezed his hand as hard as she could, honoring his request.

* * *

The trek to the Sealed Forest would not be a long one. It was only half a day's march, but at the pace Byleth was pushing them to set, it'd be considerably lessened. He did not relish forcing his students to exert themselves like that, but he feared what the ensuing battle might be like should they arrive at nightfall. Low visibility would only make things riskier, and with more risk, came more danger.

As he walked, Byleth looked to the group behind him. The line of Eagles went for several feet. Most of them were divvied up into pairs, while Alois and Shamir brought up the rear. They all were unusually quiet for an assignment. Byleth could always expect to hear a loud voice or two above the rest, but today, there was no idle chitchat; likely due to the severity of the situation approaching them.

Byleth met Edelgard's eyes, who had been walking beside him at the front for most of the trip. She did not look as disheartened as she had earlier, but he knew it was likely she would still be reflecting over their previous conversation.

Sighing, Byleth returned his gaze to the path ahead. In the distance, he could see the tops of great trees poke over the horizon. It wouldn't be long now.

_Sothis?_

Byleth internally called out to his partner, only to be met with silence. Since his decision to head to the Sealed Forest, she had been suspiciously quiet. Byleth could hazard a guess as to why.

_Are you upset with me?_

"Of course I am, you fool!"

As expected, that had managed to lure her out.

"Like a boulder that rolls down whatever hill it's on, you are simply moseying right into their designs! No, even a _boulder _has enough sense to not move unless forced to!"

Byleth sighed again. He couldn't say she was _totally _off base.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Edelgard asked upon noticing his sigh.

"Nothing." Byleth shook his head.

_I'm sorry, Sothis_.

"As you should be!" Sothis huffed. Byleth could almost picture her angrily adjusting herself on her throne. "Although…"

The goddess went meek as she continued.

"I do suppose it is a wise course of action to remove those two before they can cause more harm… After all, they are the ones that claimed Jeralt's life… They are certainly too dangerous to be left to their own devices…" Sothis mumbled to herself. "E-Even so! Have some self-preservation!"

_I will, Sothis. I promise._

Byleth didn't have a death wish. If it could be avoided, he would certainly prefer to _not _die.

"Good! That's… good," Sothis sighed. "Forgive me, Byleth. I did not mean to sound overly critical; I am only… worried. There is a small chance that I allowed that worry to get the better of me."

Byleth resisted the smirk that tugged at his lips.

_You don't need to apologize. I am the one putting our lives in danger. You're the one forced to follow along. _

"I would not word it like that," Sothis murmured. "And it is not my own life I am concerned with. I…"

Byleth raised an eyebrow at the hesitation in Sothis's voice. It was very rare that the goddess had difficulty finding her words. If anything, she was one of the more open people Byleth knew.

"I would rather you did _not _meet a gruesome end on this day."

Byleth blinked, turning his eyes to the ground before sneaking another glance at Edelgard. He silently watched as she walked forward. Watched as her white hair bobbed with each step. Watched as the occasional gloved hand would move to brush it out of her face.

_I would like that as well. _

When Edelgard noticed Byleth's eyes on her, she turned to look at him. Byleth smiled at her. She did not seem to know why he did, if the confusion on her face was any indication, but she responded in kind, nonetheless.

_Thank you, Sothis._

"Huh?" She sounded surprised to hear that. "Why are you thanking me, when only moments ago I was the one to deliver upon you a tongue-lashing?"

_Because you care about me. _

"…Extremely so," Sothis whispered. Byleth could feel her smile seep into her words. "There is no other boulder I would rather be bound to."

_This boulder feels the same._

The chime-like sounds of Sothis's soft giggling reverberated in her ears. As her mood lifted, Byleth's did as well. He could not ascertain if that was because of their connection to one another, or if it was because that sound put him at ease.

As her laughter died down, Sothis did as well. Again, as he could not see her, Byleth could not be sure, but he felt a twinge to this silence. It was not as comfortable as the others they had shared. He did not know why.

_Sothis?_

Byleth called her name, but she did not respond. She was ruminating on something, but as to what, he was not certain.

_Is something wrong?_

"Hm?" Sothis hummed. "Ah, it is nothing. I was only… reflecting upon our intertwined fates."

_Did you recall something?_

The silence returned; it spoke volumes.

"Yes, but that is a conversation I _promise _we'll have another time. For now, your destination is fast approaching."

Byleth frowned, not entirely comfortable with her quick deflection, but she had been right. As they conversed, the Sealed Forest had grown closer and closer. It wouldn't be long now before they were underneath its cover of trees.

With Sothis's cryptic reply still lingering on the forefront of Byleth's mind, the professor stopped to address the group following behind him.

"Byleth?" Edelgard rose a brow as she watched. The sound of his name from her lips brought him back to the real world and the task at hand.

"Let's wait for the others." Byleth motioned towards the group crowding in. Edelgard nodded in reply.

One by one, his students, plus Alois and Shamir, slowed to a stop before him. Linhardt, Ferdinand, Petra, Dorothea, Bernadetta, Caspar, Hubert, Lysithea, Felix, and Flayn. As they all came to stand before him, Byleth allowed himself a single moment to take them all in.

"Today may very well be our most difficult battle to date," Byleth began, catching each of their eyes as his own passed by. "What awaits us in that forest may be more than we're prepared for. If you want to walk away now, I will not hold it against you. You are free to do so."

As he expected, not a single one of his students made any moves to leave. If anything, the determination in their eyes burned even brighter- even the meek Bernadetta's will looked unbreakable. The groggy Linhardt did not look tired in the slightest. The gentle Dorothea did not waver in the face of their coming challenge. The brooding Hubert didn't appear annoyed by Byleth's talking.

He could hardly believe how much they had grown. The close-knit class that stood before him was so drastically different from the disorganized group he had met nearly ten months ago. They all had become so… strong. In body, spirit, and the bonds they had formed. Byleth was very proud of them all.

Smiling, Byleth continued.

"Edelgard, Hubert and I will clear a path to the middle. Should Monica or Solon present themselves, we will handle them."

The Eagles nodded, none of them voicing any complaints with his strategy so far. Even Hubert agreed fairly easily.

"The rest of you, led by Alois and Shamir, will bring up the rear. Pick off the remaining foes and we'll regroup in the center. Keep your eyes peeled for any hidden enemies. Given the terrain, we are susceptible to ambushes."

Byleth paused, allowing time for anyone that may have a question. When none came, he finished.

"Let us proceed with caution," Byleth said, drawing the Sword of the Creator. "The three of us will enter the forest first. Once we do, wait thirty minutes, then follow at a steady pace."

The class nodded as one. He locked eyes with the knight and mercenary, who were standing near the back of the pack.

"Thank you both," Byleth told them, then looked to his students. "Follow Alois and Shamir's orders as if they were my own. Got it?"

"Understood, Professor," the Eagles replied in unison.

"Good." Byleth smiled slightly, then motioned to Edelgard and Hubert. "Let's get a move on, then."

With the two in tow, Byleth turned towards the entrance to the forest. If he didn't go now, he might not ever have the strength to leave the rest of his class.

He couldn't help but feel afraid that he was making the wrong decision. It was hard not to be when over a dozen men and women's lives hung on Byleth's every decision.

But he had to be strong, have trust in his comrades, and in himself. Splitting up was dangerous, but he had to trust that this was, in the end, the correct choice. The brunt of the danger would fall on his shoulders instead of his students', and if everything _did _go horribly wrong, he could at least ensure Edelgard and Hubert's safety. Alois and Shamir could watch over them in his stead, and the Eagles as a whole would be strong enough to get out of this forest if nothing else.

"Are you two ready?" Byleth asked them as they fell into step.

"Always, my teacher."

"Indeed; I will trust in your judgement this time, Professor." Hubert dipped his head.

Byleth exhaled slowly, setting his sights on the trees approaching him. The Sealed Forest was thick. It was nearly impossible to see through the brush at what lied within.

"Professor!"

The teacher stopped, raising a brow as he turned his head back to his class. It was Dorothea that had called out to him.

"We _won't_ let you down."

"You can be counting on us!" Petra exclaimed

"We'll do you proud, Teach!" Caspar grinned, flexing a bicep.

Byleth's eyes widened.

"We are the Black Eagle house," Ferdinand reminded him, placing a hand to his chest. "Walk forward without hesitation, Professor, and know we will be right behind you. Whatever awaits us within will be no match for the greatest house in all of the academy."

"Together, we cannot fail!" Flayn assured him.

"Go get 'em, Professor!" Bernadetta said, pumping a fist in the air.

"They really have grown, have they not?" Sothis remarked quietly within his mind. "To think, even the frightened rabbit would have the bravery to follow in your footsteps."

Byleth closed his eyes and smiled.

_Perhaps it's time for this professor to follow their example._

Opening them, Byleth met their expectant faces.

"You've already done me proud. Be careful, everyone."

Mustering his resolve, with the faces of his students never straying too far from his mind, Byleth turned towards the Sealed Forest.

With Edelgard and Hubert close behind, the trio disappeared into the line of trees.

* * *

"The visibility is awful," Sothis muttered. "Keep your wits about you, Byleth."

Byleth's grip tightened around the hilt of his sword in response. The inside of the Sealed Forest was just as ominous as the outskirts. With the ceiling of leaves and branches covering the sky, the light from the falling sun could barely break through. It was though time had passed by in nothing but a second and the night had come. With the fog that crept across the blanket of leaves on the ground, the visibility really _was _poor.

'Sealed Forest' was a fitting name for a place so cut off from the outside world. Byleth felt like he had stepped out of the real world and into somewhere far more treacherous.

A dried batch of leaves crunched beneath his boot as he took another step. Though the noise was light, to Byleth it sounded as though he had just stepped on a pile of glass.

It was entirely too quiet. They were traversing through a forest, so there _should _have been some other signs of life outside of the three of them. A wolf howling, birds chirping, owls hooting. Anything.

Yet, as Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert carefully made their ways through the labyrinth of trees, he could hear nothing but the sounds of their footsteps or the puffs of their controlled breathing. If he didn't know any better, he'd think they were the only occupants of this place.

However, looks can be deceiving. Though it may appear tranquil, Byleth knew it really was not.

"Do you feel that, Byleth?" Sothis asked. It seemed he wasn't the only one to notice.

"They're watching us," Byleth mumbled under his breath. He felt it the moment they entered their domain; multiple pairs of eyes following their every movement. Killing intent that seemed to grow closer with each step they took.

"They have been since we entered," Hubert concurred. "Tread carefully."

Byleth nodded. He wasn't sure when his foes would make their move, but it could be any-

Edelgard's brow twitched. She motioned for the two men to stop by raising her fist.

"We're no longer alone," the princess whispered. "There's something lurking within the fog."

Byleth frowned, following her gaze. It was impossible to see more than a dozen or so feet in front of him with how heavy the mist was, but now that it had been mentioned, Byleth felt it as well. A rustle here, a twig snapping there. It had been masked before by his own movements.

It was worrying that it had taken him this long to notice, but perhaps Edelgard's senses were more finely tuned than his. Given her heightened strength and instincts due to her pair of Crests, Byleth would not be surprised.

With their ears on high alert, the trio continued onward. Now that Edelgard had pointed it out, the sounds she had heard seemed to be much more prevalent. Whoever was out there was craftier than he realized, as it seemed they waited to move only when he did. When he took a step, so did they. When he took a breath, so did they… Had Edelgard not made him aware of it, he might have attributed the sounds to one of the three of them instead of an enemy.

Byleth froze, his head perking up as a terribly familiar sound shattered the nerve-wracking silence.

_Twang!_

His eyes widened. Before his mind could register what his ears had heard, he was already moving.

"Get back!"

Instinctively turning his body towards the noise, he pushed Edelgard behind him with his free arm.

The arrow had arrived much quicker than he had expected- he did not have the time to raise his weapon to deflect it.

"Byleth?!"

Byleth grimaced as the wooden shaft punched through his armor, embedding itself in his shoulder. The breath was stolen from his lungs as incredible amounts of pain flared up and down the length of his left arm, radiating from the entry point of the arrow's tip.

Almost immediately that stabbing pain morphed into a burning sensation; as though someone had lit his very blood on fire. The prickling sensation of thousands of pins and needles poked his skin. Against his will, the tensed muscles in his left arm went completely limp.

_Poison?!_

Stabbing the Sword of the Creator into the ground, he used his good hand to tear the arrow out. If he was lucky, by removing the source and opening the wound, the toxin wouldn't have as strong an effect. Whatever they coated the tip in was fast acting, but if it was truly a lethal dose, Byleth would be dead by-

"Ambush!" Hubert shouted.

Byleth jerked his head up just in time to see nearly a dozen men appear from the fog. The two closest were wielding a sword and lance respectively, while two behind them carried bows.

"Spread out!" He barked. "Hubert, deal with the archers!"

Edelgard darted forward, while Hubert jumped back, magic already primed in his palm.

The emperor met the first two enemies head on, while Hubert focused his attacks on the archers in front of her. A ball of dark magic tore through the leaves, burning them to cinders as it raced towards his first target.

The archer shrieked in agony as the magic washed over his chest.

The second had taken aim at Hubert by now, but he proved far too slow for someone of Hubert's caliber. By the time he had nocked his arrow, Hubert had already struck.

The man was thrown to the side as the black fire engulfed his chest. As he fell to the ground, he frantically clawed at the unquenchable flames eating away at him.

That was two down. Knowing Edelgard's battle prowess, it wouldn't take much for another two to follow.

All he needed to do was down an antidote, reclaim his sword, and join the-

"Byleth! To your left!" Sothis cried.

Byleth twisted towards the direction, his eyes widening as he saw another group of men converging on their flank.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath, digging his feet in as he waited for the closest swordsman to make their move. There wouldn't be time to heal his wounds and cleanse his system; he'd have to power through and hope he could finish this before the poison might spread elsewhere.

Though his left arm was essentially dead weight for the time being, even in this state Byleth should be more than enough to repel their attack.

With only a few feet separating them, the enemy swordsman raised his blade.

_Dodge his blow. Pin it to the ground. Retaliate. _

At the final second, Byleth spun to the side as the sword cleaved through the air. The blade's sharpened edge buried itself into the dirt. Just by that one attack alone, Byleth could tell this person was unexperienced and poorly trained.

That would make things easy.

Raising his leg, Byleth stomped on the flat of the sword, pinning it to the forest floor. With his good arm, he threw his elbow into the man's jaw. There was a terrible cracking sound as the bone beneath his flesh broke.

The man grunted as he stumbled to the side, his sword wrenched from his grip. Had he the full use of both of his arms, Byleth would have been able to finish him with ease.

But with another two of Solon's forces already on top of him, Byleth had no choice but to resort to guerilla tactics.

_Avoid. Use the arrow. Retrieve your sword. Quick, concise movements. _

The first man to reach him was an axe wielder. Byleth was grateful for that; of all the weapons out there, the axe was certainly the slowest.

As the axe flew towards his neck, Byleth weaved underneath it. Borrowing a move from Claude's playbook, Byleth twirled the poisoned arrow across his knuckles, regripping the shaft point first.

Rising to his full height, Byleth plunged it into the waiting neck.

The man gargled as blood filled his mouth, trembling hands already grasping at his inflamed skin.

Byleth kicked at the side of his knee, forcing him to buckle. As his leg gave in, his body twisting awkwardly to the side, the professor looped his good arm around the bleeding neck, pulling the dying man's back to his chest.

Not even two seconds later, two more arrows punched through Byleth's makeshift shield.

Taking a step back, he kicked the already deceased man towards the oncoming lancer. The two men tumbled to the ground. Another threat diverted, but only for a short while.

The swordsman whose jaw he broke was moving to reengage him. Given the anger and contempt the man had in his eyes, Byleth could tell he pissed him off. Another prime example of his inexperience.

_Take advantage of his anger. _

Easier said than done. Hand-to-hand combat with a man wielding a blade would not be simple, but given the terrain he currently found himself in, Byleth had a few ideas. It would prove beneficial that rage was perhaps the most encompassing emotion in a battle. When one was overcome with anger, they were unlikely to pay much attention to their surroundings, as their sights would only be set on one, single thing.

The swordsman ran towards him, his knuckles white as he gripped the hilt of his blade.

As he attempted a horizontal swing at Byleth's waist, Byleth jumped.

With his good hand, he took hold of the branch above him and curled his body upwards. He wouldn't be able to hold this position for long, as there were no feasible ways in which a single arm could support the entirety of his body, but it should hold long enough.

As the sword passed by, only inches away from his rear, Byleth wrapped his legs around the man's neck. The man's eyes bulged, filled with surprise and fear as Byleth's legs locked around his throat and squeezed.

Letting go of the branch, Byleth twisted his body to the side as the two fell, slamming the man into the dirt.

The moment he felt his body crash, Byleth's hands shot towards the dagger he carried on his belt. In one fluid motion he pulled it from its sheathe, then plunged it into the man's midsection, directly beneath the ribs.

As the swordsman's squirming ended, Byleth pushed himself off the ground and back to his feet. He only had a few seconds before they'd be right on top of him.

Retreating to where the Sword of the Creator still rested in the dirt, Byleth pulled it from the ground-

-Then smacked aside another duo of arrows.

The lancer, who had finally managed to untangle himself from the carcass Byleth threw on him, was back on his feet. Letting out a savage roar, he charged with his lance. Byleth instantly noticed how close to the ground the point of the lance was.

Ferdinand would have known better than to commit such an egregious mistake.

_Rinse and repeat._

Lunging forward, Byleth smashed his boot atop its shaft, pinning it to the floor and cracking the wood in the process.

Lifting his sword, Byleth pushed its tip through the man's chest, then tore it out as swiftly as it had entered. The body made no sound as it fell unceremoniously to the leaves and mud beneath it.

Turning his gaze to the two archers that remained, Byleth flicked his wrist. The Sword of the Creator unfurled, awaiting his commands.

_There._

Byleth leaned to the side as another two arrows passed harmlessly by, lodging themselves into the tree trunk behind him.

He whipped the Sword of the Creator towards the source of the attacks, making sure to keep its trajectory in a straight line. As they were currently surrounded by sky-high trees, Byleth couldn't risk accidentally toppling one of them in the process.

The professor was rewarded with a cry of pain as he felt the blade struck home. Jerking his sword to the right, he was rewarded with another as the sword cut through flesh and bone.

Byleth flinched as the Creator's sword smacked back into its hilt. The glowing blade was coated in blood, signifying his aim was true.

Wiping the viscous liquid off on the back of one of the men he killed, Byleth turned his focus to the battle behind him.

Though, 'battle' may have been a generous term. It was more like Edelgard and Hubert's combined strength squashed whatever attempt Solon's men had made. Though their foe was greater, the two Eagles didn't even seem to break a sweat.

In fact, Edelgard seemed more concerned with him than she did the fallen.

"Byleth," she uttered his name as she hurried over to him, her hands already moving to care for his wound. "You- you should have avoided that! Why take the arrow in my stead? I would have been able to-"

Byleth gripped her two smaller hands in his own. While it caught her off guard, his touch seemed to calm her somewhat after that initial shock.

"Edelgard, I'll be fine," he assured her softly. "Besides, the tip was poisoned. I couldn't risk it hitting you or Hubert."

"Poisoned?!" Edelgard exclaimed, anger blossoming in her wide eyes. "You couldn't have mentioned that sooner?!"

Perhaps he was better off not mentioning that.

"When would he have had the chance?" Hubert questioned, raising a brow.

Reaching into his uniform, he pulled out a small, grey vial and removed the cork.

"Here," he said, offering it to Byleth.

The professor nodded his thanks, taking the bottle and downing it in a single gulp. The taste was extremely bitter; like someone had boiled down dark chocolate and removed any hints of sweetness. It made him want to gag, and coated his mouth in a terrible taste, but he forced the vile concoction down.

And, after a few moments, the medicine had its effects. The terrible burning in his arm quieted down to a dull throb.

"Thank you, Hubert," Byleth sighed in relief as he watched his hand close and open.

With that taken care of, he casted a simple healing spell to mend the damage done by the arrow. The tugging sensation of his flesh slowly closing was uncomfortable, but nothing compared to the injury itself.

"See?" Byleth wiggled his arm in Edelgard's general direction. "All better now."

Edelgard's eyebrows knitted together as she glanced at the torn hole in his clothing. She didn't look convinced or set at ease in the slightest.

"It is remarkable how easily you can shrug off being poisoned," Edelgard sighed, a hand massaging her brow. "But, as long as you are okay… I suppose we should put the matter to rest and continue onward."

"Let's." Byleth nodded.

"We've thwarted their attack for now," Hubert said, reeling their focus back to the matters at hand. "But we should expect greater numbers further in."

"There are sure to be more surprises waiting for us," Byleth agreed, shaking his hand to restore some of its feeling.

"Indeed." Hubert nodded. "Once we reach the center, there'll be a clearing. I am sure what waits us there will be much grander than this paltry force."

"It's likely the intent of this ambush was to gauge our strength, or to soften us up before the real battle begins," Edelgard concurred, turning to Byleth. "Be prepared for much more fearsome foes than this lot."

"Understood," Byleth paused to give his two allies a once over. "Are you two ready to push forward?"

Both nodded.

"Good. Watch your surroundings."

Holding his sword now in both hands, Byleth set out once again with Edelgard and Hubert at his side.

As they crept across the forest floor, Byleth's eyes went back to scanning the surrounding area for any potential threats. The two were most likely correct in their assessments; if the intent of that ambush truly was to kill and maim, they could have easily claimed that. Had that arrow had a more potent poison doused on its tip, Byleth would surely be dead now. Instead, the attackers were felled, while they continued onward. That decision was curious as it was baffling, and yet…

Byleth feared what that might mean. He feared the conclusions his mind had drawn. If they truly didn't intend for that little ambush to seal the deal…

What could they have at their disposal that they'd be more confident in?

Byleth exhaled slowly, shaking the fear from his head.

While that worry still gnawed at his heart, this little scuffle had increased his _own _confidence at the very least.

One battle down, a battle that _did not _start in his favor, and he had yet to find a need to use Divine Pulse. As he still could not assuage the doubt that came with that logic-defying ability, Byleth was quite thankful its power was not needed. If he and the others could make it through today without once having to turn back the hands of the clock, Byleth would count that as a victory.

As long as they were all safe, that's all that mattered. If it was his blood that spilled, that was alright.

To him, that would be a fair trade-off. As long as they lived, it was fine.

As long as _she _lived.

…It would be fine.

* * *

"This forest gives me the heebie jeebies," Alois mumbled, ducking underneath a low-hanging branch. The knight looked to Shamir, who was currently leading the way. "Are you sure this is the path they took, Shamir?"

"Yes."

The mercenary knelt down, her fingers brushing against a pile of crushed leaves, her eyes landing on a snapped twig.

A spider crawled across it.

Drawing her bow, Shamir rose to her full height and turned to face the flock of Eagles. Without looking, she squashed the insect beneath her boot.

"It's this way," she said, motioning with her head towards the direction Byleth had taken.

"I hate this place," Lysithea sighed to herself as she followed behind. "It's too…"

"Spooky?" Linhardt finished for her.

"That is not the terminology I would have used," Lysithea grumbled. "But I suppose it is an apt enough term."

"Do you think they're alright?" Dorothea asked worriedly as she stepped over a root. "This place is so… gloomy. I wouldn't want to be caught dead fighting in forest like this one."

"There is not a single doubt in my mind that they are in good health," Ferdinand declared, his back straight and chin held high as he walked. "The professor is surely skilled in fighting in such terrain, and with Edelgard and Hubert complimenting him, I am sure there is nothing to fear!"

"Pipe down back there," Shamir barked in a hushed whisper. "This area is _far _from safe."

"Yes…" Petra nodded warily. "I have been feeling eyes on me since we started."

"I'm not the only one, then," Felix murmured, his hand never straying too far from his blade.

Shamir frowned, clutching her bow a little tighter. Though some of the Eagles were a little too loud for her liking, they were correct. The mercenary's trained eyes and ears couldn't detect anything lurking in the shadows; but she could not shake the feeling that they were being watched. _Something _was out there, but as to what it might be, she could not tell.

She never liked not knowing when a threat might present itself. It put her on edge.

Shamir's feet slowed to a stop, her eyes widening as her nose picked up a scent. A familiar scent.

The smell of smoke.

The smell of burning flesh.

"Hold," she ordered, holding her hand up to stop them.

Once she was certain the class had followed her instructions, she stalked forward, her gaze cutting through the thick fog and veil of branches and leaves to try and spot whatever fire was creating the stench.

As her feet drew her closer to the source, her eyes caught on something. It was brighter than her surroundings, but it had not been the fire she had been expecting. It was much, much smaller than she had anticipated.

Instead of orange, yellow, and red, the flames were colored a dark blue. Almost black.

And they were entirely confined to one, dead man.

As she scanned the area, the other signs of battle became vast apparent. Nearly a dozen corpses. The deep red of blood splattering the ground. Torn branches and damaged trunks. Arrows protruding from the wood.

"They've definitely been through here," Alois remarked as he came up behind her. "Looks like they repelled an ambush."

Shamir hummed quietly, spotting a grey object poking out from under a few leaves.

Stepping on another spider that had scurried out from its shelter, Shamir knelt down.

Brushing away the leaves, she picked up the vial. She ran her finger across the rim, then placed it to her lips to give it a taste.

"What is it, Shamir?" Alois asked, watching her curiously.

Ignoring her partner, she tossed the used antidote aside and strode over to one of the arrows.

Ripping it out from the tree, she held the arrow and its head but a few inches away from her eyes. Obviously, if it would be impossible to discern whatever poison they might have used with sight alone, but…

Holding it beneath her nose, she took a cursory sniff.

Grimacing at the pungent odor, she tossed the used arrow aside.

"The tips are coated in poison," Shamir stated, wiping her hands off on her pants. "One of the three was hit."

Shamir couldn't be certain, but after their conversation earlier in the day, she'd wager that it was Byleth. He was the type of man that held others' safety above his own.

"P-Poison?" Bernadetta's eyes widened. "A-Are they okay?"

"Likely." Shamir nodded, pointing towards the discarded vial. "One of them came well prepared."

"Troublesome news, indeed," Flayn whispered, her head turning back and forth as she examined the woods.

"Don't worry," Shamir replied, drawing an arrow and placing it to the bow's string. "Just don't get hit, and you'll be fine."

"Well, that's reassuring." Caspar frowned.

"If nothing else, one of the healers can take care of it," Shamir shrugged, then set out once more. "Enough talking. Let's continue onward."

The group quieted down, following behind her once more.

As they walked, Shamir's fingers held her nocked arrow a little tighter. Her eyes worked a little harder. Her ears listened a little closer.

The knowledge that her foes would be incorporating poisons and other toxins into their attacks was troubling news indeed, but it was not unexpected. Knowing the group they were hunting, it hardly came as a surprise.

If she wanted to complete the task Byleth had entrusted to her, she'd simply have to strike first.

It was… strange. Shamir had no real allegiance to Byleth or his class, yet… She found herself trusting in his decisions and judgements. Found herself tied to the clumsy kids behind her, even though most of them were born from the very nobles she hated having dealings with.

Perhaps it was simply because she didn't want to see needless death, or perhaps it was because one of them dying would amount to a failure on her part.

Or, perhaps she simply didn't want to see a person lose someone they loved. Shamir understood that pain.

_I'm getting sentimental. _

Which was unlike her. She had never been one to cling to sentiments before.

The former merc pondered if that slight change was due to her increasing time in Fódlan, or if it was more because of her time with the professor and his students. Shamir and Byleth didn't have many dealings in the past year, but since the incident in Remire Village they had seen more of each other. Not a lot, but they had the occasional conversation here and there. On a few occasions where she hadn't been busy with her own work, she had even assisted the professor in some training exercises.

If she spent more time around this group, would she become even… mushier?

Shamir snuck a glance at the students behind her.

She wondered if Byleth had the same thoughts and feelings when he first signed on as a professor. Given the tales she had heard of his feats with the Blade Breaker, she could only speculate, but she assumed so. The man that had asked for her assistance in Remire was hardly what she pictured when envisioning the Ashen Demon.

"Something troubling you, Shamir?" Alois asked upon noticing the contemplative look on her face.

"It's nothing." Shamir shook her head. Now was hardly the time to be considering such things. "Let's pick up the pace."

* * *

_**And that's that! Since it feels like it's been ages since I wrote an action scene, I couldn't help myself from bringing back Byleth's thoughts during battle like I did with the Miklan chapter. That was pretty fun to write, not gonna lie. **_

_**One of the things I found myself doing this chapter was exploring Shamir a bit more, as I love some Shamir. I have my reasons, but this chapter felt like a good a time as any to start laying some ground work for some other things I have planned later on. Some of it isn't... exactly the most subtle. You can probably hazard a few guesses of a few certain scenes to expect come timeskip time if you caught some of the details here and there.**_

_**Anyhow, next chapter we'll get to the conclusion of the Kronya and Solon fight! It'll most likely be a BIGGIE, as it's a huuuuge chapter for a myriad of reasons. Expect more Edelgard POV come next chapter too, by the way. **_

_**And, before I go, just wanted to touch on the upcoming DLC a bit just to give you guys some clarity on how I'll handle them:**_

_**Unfortunately, given just how close we are to the end of Part One, I will not be incorporating any of the new story into Love in the Dark. It sucks, but hey, what can you do? I'd have to beat the DLC, read the supports, then beat Crimson Flower again to get a grasp of their characters in this route. It'd just take up too much time, and I don't want to just toss them in during War Phase. If the DLC arrived around Flayn's Kidnapping, man that would have been PERFECT. But, alas... Sorry, fellas. **_

_**However, if I end up really liking the DLC and the characters, maybe once this is over I'll do a lil somethin somethin for them and the Eagles. We'll see.**_

_**Welp, that's it for now! Thanks for reading everyone, can't wait to see you all next time! **_

_**Take care!**_


	33. The End

**_Hey, everyone! We got a lengthy one on our hands this time. _**

**_Just wanted to give you a heads up now, but the A/N at the end WILL contain some spoilers regarding the Ashen Wolves DLC. If you have yet to play or beat it, then read that at your own risk. _**

_**Now, onto the chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

_Contemptible fool. She had given him ONE task. One, simple task, yet he couldn't even do that right; he couldn't even do the one thing his profession required of him. And now, because of this simpleton's failures, she would have to kill him. The world would be better off with one less, inept bandit in it. _

_Though, maybe Edelgard was the fool in all of this. She should have known better than to enlist an outlaw's help. Were they truly people of any worth, they wouldn't have strayed down the path of banditry in the first place. _

_Edelgard frowned as she watched the poor excuse for a human being rush her position, his axe poised and ready with intent to kill. _

_Not that any of it mattered. Even if this bandit had more skill than the princess gave him credit for, Kostas and his troop were done for the minute the Blade Breaker and that mysterious man appeared. There was no reality in which a simple band of thugs would be able to best Jeralt and his mercenaries. _

_Maybe her scheme was destined to fail from the beginning…. Maybe it was better that way. _

_She would simply cut her losses here, then move on to the next step. Perhaps if she played her cards right, she could enlist the Blade Breaker and his companion to her cause. With allies as strong as that on the Empire's side, maybe there were other ways in which she could avoid the impending bloodshed. The body count of any future conflict was bound to be astronomical as long as Claude and Dimitri lived. While they all were the three house leaders of the Officer's Academy, Edelgard was realistic enough to understand they could never coexist. It was… regrettable, but the three of them were like oil and water; they simply could not meld together- the drawback to those who had goals and aspirations they would die for. _

_However, with the Blade Breaker and the blue-haired one on her side… Perhaps she could lessen the blood spilled. _

"_You'll die!"_

_Edelgard set her feet, her dominant hand shooting towards her dagger. While there was an obvious disadvantage here in choice of weapons, she was confident enough in her abilities to-_

_Her eyes widened as a flash of blue and black appeared before her. The breath was stolen from her lungs as the moon's light reflected off the silver of a sword that would prevent the axe from even getting anywhere near her. _

_The very man she wished to enlist, Byleth she believed his name was, deflected Kostas's foolhardy attack with ease. The bandit was sent flying back in the direction he had come from, his axe clattering to the side as he fell upon his rear. _

_Byleth exhaled calmly as he lowered his blade. _

"_Are you hurt?" He asked without turning away from the foe. _

_Such a simple question, yet for her, it was incredibly foreign. Very rarely did anyone ask her such a thing anymore. Even when the question was voiced with so little life, so little emotion in it, Edelgard was at a loss for words. Her mind was listless as her captivated eyes stared at his back. _

_The back of the man that had… protected her?_

_Forcefully pushing down her emotions, Edelgard donned her mask as she heard Claude and Dimitri approaching from behind. She could not allow herself to show such weakness in front of her two rivals. She could not allow herself to show such weakness in front of this stranger. For all she knew, he was privy to her position as heir to the throne of Adrestia, and-_

_When Byleth turned his head, she met his eyes. _

_His deep, blue eyes. _

_Great pools of blue that reminded her of the terrifying sea._

* * *

Ominous storm clouds had rolled in by the time the trio had reached the center of the Sealed Forest. As if the forces that be had divined yet one more way to cast a dark mood over the already bleak trek through the forest, the clouds that had seemingly materialized to block the sun's light threatened to spill its rain at any moment. If Edelgard didn't know any better, she would think the 'gods' and 'goddesses' were looking for one more small way to spite her.

Byleth was the first to step into the clearing. His trained eyes scanned the surrounding area of any threats, his free hand gingerly rubbing the wound he had received only moments prior.

"Nothing but trees," he puzzled, his brow furrowed.

Edelgard couldn't see anything suspicious, either. Other than the walls of trees that barricaded them in, there weren't any signs of life.

However, in this dreary light, even those trees seemed sinister. Those twisted branches, those leaves rustling in the wind…

"I don't like it," Edelgard murmured, her grip tightening around her axe. "Keep your guard up, you two."

"It's barren now, but it won't stay that way," Hubert agreed quietly, his fingers twitching at his sides. The mage turned his head to Byleth. "What are your orders, Professor?"

Byleth paused, taking a deep breath. Given the way the muscles in his jaw had tensed, Edelgard assumed he was on edge as well.

"Unless we plan on waiting them out, we don't have much choice."

Cracking his neck, Byleth continued onward. Edelgard and Hubert followed close behind.

As they walked, all but an inch at a time, Edelgard swiveled her head back and forth. Still, nothing else had appeared. Nothing jumped out at them. Nothing attacked them. Just what were Solon and Kronya planning? There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that they were here somewhere in this maze of trees, but it was curious that they had yet to reveal themselves. Curious, and worrying.

Perhaps their plan was to draw him further in… Further away from the outside world.

Edelgard glanced at her teacher as they went. His face was pale, beads of sweat dripping down his brow. Those blue eyes of his darted towards every sound- be it a twig snapping somewhere in the distance or a branch swaying in the breeze.

Seeing how distraught and uncomfortable he was brought Edelgard's guilt rushing back to the surface. In a perfect world, Byleth should not have to experience such negative emotions. In a perfect world, he would still have his father. In a perfect world, those fiends that she aligned herself with would not have killed him.

Yet, such a thing was impossible. Nothing in this world was truly 'perfect.'

And while it was not her hand that ended Jeralt's life, part of the blame surely landed on her; despite what Byleth or Hubert might claim otherwise. Every life claimed in her pursuit of a more just world would be on _her_ shoulders.

Every step she took was towards that goal of a future brighter than this one. For a future where no innocent child had to witness their world come crashing down around them. For a future where bright individuals, latent with potential, had every opportunity to prove their worth and make something of themselves- regardless of the blood that ran through their veins.

Edelgard could not undo what had been done, but at the very least she could ensure that _these two _did not claim another life. If what Byleth desired were their lives, she could help him achieve that closure.

While it was true every future decision could not be influenced by the tender feelings she held towards Byleth, she could at least walk for him on this day.

…Except, none of the three would be walking for much longer. They would not find who they were looking for.

Instead, she would find them.

"Hello!"

Crows hiding in their nests cawed as they flew away, startled by the booming voice that broke out through the Sealed Forest. Her voice was loud, as though it were only inches from Edelgard's ear. Had she not been so prepared for even the slightest hint of the enemy, Edelgard would have surely jumped.

"You're here!"

Byleth froze as the sound registered in his ears. His lips inched downward as he realized who the voice belonged to. His glove tightened as his hand clenched around his weapon.

A few dozen yards away, a pillar of purple light rained down from the sky. Edelgard steadied herself as she watched a body materialize in front of them, her gaze lingering on Byleth.

"Welcome to the forest of death!"

As the light faded, Monica stood in its place. She was still wearing her disguise as the innocent student of the Officer's Academy. Her vibrant red hair was tied up into buns at the side of her head, that blasted fake smile of hers plastered across her face. For a creature born from such darkness, Edelgard could hardly believe such a rodent could make that expression. Fake or not, Monica's smile was disturbing.

But above all else, it angered her.

Edelgard wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off that face of hers.

Given Byleth's reaction to seeing Monica, the villain behind his grief and scorn, she was not the only one feeling this way.

As his eyes traversed up the length of Monica's body, eventually landing on that smiling face, his features grew hard. His eyes grew sharp like daggers. One by one, crinkles formed on his forehead as his brows knitted together. His nostrils flared. Like a wolf before its prey, Byleth snarled- but not fully. As though his lips were fighting against unseen restraints, they would only twitch before settling back into place.

The red glow of Byleth's Sword of the Creator intensified in his grip. Red strands of electricity raced up and down its blade, pooling at his hand before shooting upwards again. As though the weapon was feeding off Byleth's growing emotion, the latent energy it held begged to be released.

Byleth took a step forward-

Only to be stopped by Hubert's hand.

"Hold, Professor," Hubert whispered, his face set in a scowl. "She has yet to reveal her hand."

"He's right, you know!" Kronya replied, flipping a strand of her hair away from her eyes. "I have a whole speech prepared and everything!"

The girl's smile turned to a sneer.

"But, let's skip the formalities."

The red-haired student, who at one point had likely been a decent human, had seen the last light it would ever see as Kronya shed the skin. She discarded Monica as though it were nothing but a blanket covering her body.

The disguise of Monica was gone and what remained was a pale, ghastly woman. A pale woman in a scantily clad outfit, with orange hair that covered a quarter of her face. Tendrils snaked out from her coattail, slithering over her shoulders to reveal the razor-sharp points that ended each one. Her lips were dyed a lighter shade of black, as though covered in some shade of lipstick, and a black line cut across her eye as if her face had been scarred.

This had not been the first time Edelgard had seen Kronya's real form, but she certainly hoped it would be the last.

"There," Kronya sighed, popping her neck. "That's better, isn't it? There hardly seems to be a point in keeping up the charade if you already know who I am."

Kronya's dead eyes moved to Edelgard. The emperor was unfazed as she stared back.

"Isn't that right, Edel?"

Edelgard opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Byleth's back blocked her vision.

He had stepped in front of her, readying his sword.

"Do not speak to my students."

"Ooh, feisty, aren't we?" Kronya laughed. "That's okay; I like it when the vermin fight back."

Kronya clapped her hands. At the sound, more pillars of purple light cascaded down from the heavens. Dozens of them. Some of them were larger, more rotund than others, but all together there had to be _at least _forty of them.

The lights dispersed, leaving man and beast alike in its place. Hooded men wielding everything from swords to magic, some even on horseback. Demonic Beasts, all ranging in size. Some were only a few feet taller than Byleth when they stood on their hindlegs, while others were easily the size of the trees that enclosed them.

Roars of the demons filled the forest. The sheer decibel level of their combined cries shook the very leaves. Whatever birds and other wildlife currently present in the Sealed Forest were sure to flee now. There were no doubts that the second group had likely heard the sound as well.

On all accounts, they were surrounded. If this was the trap Solon and Kronya had in mind, it had done the trick. With the enemy blocking off every escape route, the trio had no choice but to fight their way out.

Or, fight their way to _her_.

Byleth gripped the Sword of the Creator with both hands, his expression grim as he examined the foe's numbers. His pupils bobbed up and down, back and forth, as they counted the heads before him.

For a moment, only a split second, she saw a shade of hesitation to those blue eyes. The dip of his shoulders was barely noticeable as he looked to Hubert, then to her.

When his eyes left Edelgard's, so did that expression of doubt. As if some wave washed over his face, all signs of human emotion were gone. It was as though the muscles in his face had frozen.

"I'll cut a path," He stated matter-of-factly. "Edelgard, Hubert, stay close. Watch the flanks."

"Understood." Edelgard nodded, readying her arms. Hubert followed her example, a ball of prepared magic shimmering in his palm.

"Be careful," Byleth whispered. "Should I fall, leave this place…"

The professor met her eyes once more. His own were harder than steel.

"Alive."

Edelgard frowned deeply, her heart's rhythm skipping a beat.

Why was he telling her this once more? Why was _he _prepared for his _own _death? He couldn't die- no, it was more that Edelgard wouldn't _allow _such a thing to transpire. Byleth had made it painfully clear what she had to do in the wake of his passing, but she could never accept such a thing. She could no longer picture a future without Byleth Eisner in it, nor did she want to.

But, before she could open her mouth to assure him that none of them would fall this day, Byleth was already moving.

The professor was on autopilot as his body reverted back to its original purpose before coming to the monastery. Hands that moved on pure instinct as they twirled his blade in a circle, releasing the bindings that kept the Creator's sword in place. Legs that pounded the dirt without hesitation. A face that betrayed nothing.

Lest she get left behind, Edelgard followed after. Though Hubert wasn't the most physically gifted member of their class, he could hold his own weight in battle better than anyone. She couldn't see him beside her, but she could feel her aide right on her heels. For a moment, she wondered how Hubert perceived all of this, but such thoughts could not be entertained for long.

"Kill him!" Kronya bellowed, waving her arm forward.

And with that order, the battle begun.

The Demonic Beasts charged forward, roaring as they tossed their heads side to side. Smaller trees and shrubs were crushed or torn from their roots as these monsters barreled through them.

A volley of arrows and magic filled the sky, plummeting towards Byleth's expected position.

The foot soldiers and riders kept their distance from the forces of nature that were the Demonic Beasts, but they too began to push forward.

It was clear that the trio did not have the numbers advantage. They were heavily outnumbered, but hardly outmanned.

Edelgard's eyes darted towards the oncoming projectiles, but not a second later, the Sword of the Creator had already arced into the sky to intercept them.

As though they were nothing but sharpened twigs and balls of harmless light, Byleth cut through them with ease. The first attack was easily repelled.

The first beast to reach them was quite large; easily dwarfing the three of them in size, but it wasn't quite as large as some of the others.

As Byleth drew near, the great beast opened its jaw. Row after row of jagged and sharp teeth glinted off a ray of sunlight that had managed to break through the clouds.

An orb of dark magic connected with its maw, courtesy of Hubert. Black flames spilled across its face, engulfing its scaled flesh in magical energy.

The Demonic Beast reared back on its hind legs, screeching in pain as it clawed at the flames eating away at it.

Byleth did not waver as he ran beneath it. With a flick of his wrist, the Sword of the Creator wrapped around one of its legs, digging into its ankle.

With as much strength as he could muster, Byleth tugged on the line. A mere mortal would not have the strength required to topple a creature of such size, but thanks to Hubert's timely attack and its own off-balance stance, Byleth's maneuver did the trick.

The beast fell to the floor, the ground seemingly trembling as it landed.

"Edelgard!"

He did not need to tell her twice; she was already moving to finish the job.

The taut muscles in her arms fired as she swung her axe downwards towards the downed monster.

The axe cleaved through the Demonic Beast's neck with ease, slamming into the forest floor beneath it. The ground all but shattered as the axe's head lodged itself into the earth.

With a grunt, she yanked her axe free from the mess of dirt and flesh. It was gruesome sight, but with a creature such as this, Edelgard did not feel repulsed. A fitting end for a being created through such nefarious ways.

Muttering a silent apology to whatever pour soul was used in creating this particular Demonic Beast, Edelgard turned her sights back to the battle at hand.

Another Demonic Beast was fast approaching, however this one was much smaller in size. It proved to be little threat for Byleth and the Sword of the Creator.

The fabled weapon whistled as it cut through the air. Shades of red and black flashed across Edelgard's face as a morsel of the sword's energy was unleashed. That red electricity licked the grass, scorching it and cracking the ground beneath as the blade flew only a foot or so over it.

The Demonic Beast, not understanding things like life and death, did not make any moves to get out of its way. It simply kept up its headlong charge at Byleth.

The Sword of the Creator sliced clean through the beast's front leg, nearly carving the entire creature in half. The monster crashed into the ground about a dozen feet away, howling in agony as it writhed around.

While a crippled Demonic Beast was likely not to be a threat to the trio, Edelgard made sure to end its life as well. She could never be too careful in a battle such as this. She would take no chances with Byleth's life, nor Hubert's.

Pulling her axe from the carcass, Edelgard set her sights on the next threat. Byleth was already making his way to the next two Demonic Beasts with Hubert providing ranged assistance. She was assured the two of them together would be enough to handle the monsters, however…

The three horsemen moving to flank her professor was worrisome. Byleth was so preoccupied in his duel with the beasts, he had not noticed the enemy approaching his rear. It would be up to her to stop it. It would be a difficult task as she did not have access to a weapon like Byleth's or powerful magic like Hubert, but… She could be crafty.

Edelgard ran forward, shifting her grip on her axe. She had used a similar tactic way back during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, but the stakes were much lower than. That battle wasn't a matter of life and death.

She could never hope to outrun a horse, but given her trajectory she should be able to cut them off before they could make it to her allies. Edelgard would never be thankful nor appreciative for what was done to her and her family, but it was moments like this one where her manufactured body came in handy. With the power of two Crests flowing through her veins, her body was much stronger than others; quicker, as well.

It was not often that she could allow herself to fully tap into that potential, as her near super-human abilities would be far too obvious for anyone with a discerning eye, but in life or death situations that worry didn't matter all that much. When she truly pushed herself, there were very few that could hope to beat her in a footrace.

As Edelgard barreled towards the rapid approaching horses, she cocked her arm back behind her shoulder.

As she exhaled, she chucked her axe at the closest horseman with as much strength as she possessed.

The heavy axe shot through the air like an arrow, its edge embedding itself into the unsuspecting foe's shoulder.

The man cried out in pain and surprise as he was flung from his horse, falling to the earth below. The beast without its master neighed, throwing its head around as it bucked.

Like a row of dominos, the next horse in line came tumbling down as its legs tripped over the rolling man Edelgard had struck with her axe. The second horseman was thrown from his saddle as his horse tripped, crashing face-first into the dirt.

Two down, but it wasn't nearly good enough. The third horseman whipped the reins as he sped forward, leaving his two comrades in the dust as he continued his path to Byleth and Hubert. One, single enemy on horseback likely wouldn't be much of an issue for either man, but…

Edelgard hurried over to the crushed man. His body had been battered, broken, and bruised by nine-hundred-pound creature that had trampled over him, but he was still breathing. It wouldn't be that way for long, but for now, he was still alive.

Bending over to tear the javelin from his mangled hand, Edelgard rose to her full height, her eyes scanning for where the final horseman had gone.

He had been able to create some considerable distance between himself and the emperor, but not enough.

Grunting in exertion, she hurled the javelin at the man's back as he galloped away.

Not a second later the spear pierced through his shoulder blade, skewering his heart. The man slipped off the back of his horse without a sound, slumping to the forest floor beneath him.

"Die!"

Edelgard's brows raised as she felt gust of wind tickle the back of her neck.

Instinctively ducking to the left, she narrowly dodged the sword strike of the second horseman. He had been thrown from his steed as well, but had avoided being trampled like his partner had.

As she spun around the blade, her hand shot to her hip, drawing her dagger. Edelgard didn't have the time to retrieve her axe, so for now, this would have to do.

The man roared as he lunged forwards, a foolhardy attempt at running her through the chest with the sword's point.

Calmly stepping to the side, she avoided the man's second strike.

He would not get a third.

Before her foe could steady his balance to retaliate, Edelgard lashed out and took hold of his wrist and twisted. A crunching, breaking sound reverberated through her ears as the bones in his arm snapped.

The sword fell harmlessly from his grip. He screamed.

Placing her foot behind his, she pushed his off-balance body over it, sending him to the dirt.

The moment his rear touched the ground, Edelgard fell atop him, plunging her dagger between the space in his ribs.

The man's eyes widened as her small blade struck his most vital organ. A gargled noise escaped his lips. Those wide eyes grew lifeless as the blood seeped from his wound.

Sighing, Edelgard withdrew her dagger. Using the man's tunic to the clean the blood from it, she placed it back in its sheathe.

Picking herself off the ground, she paced over to where her axe had fallen. Retrieving it, she took a brief moment to examine the field of battle once more.

Nearly a fourth of Kronya's forces had already fallen to their combined efforts. Four Demonic Beasts remained, while around two dozen men were still waiting in the wings. The beasts were a fearsome foe, one misstep could amount to death, but they had their advantages. Even men under her uncle's employ didn't want to step into a battle knowing those reckless creatures could kill them at any second.

The final four beasts were stalking towards Byleth, one step at a time. Like a pack of wolves, they began to inch towards where he stood, threatening growls rumbling out from their throats. Hubert, awaiting the professor's commands, stood off to the side a few feet away. A powerful spell was channeled in his palm, the black magic cackling as it waited patiently to be released.

Byleth waited calmly, his back straight and feet set. His blue eyes bounced from beast to beast, searching for any sign of an impending strike. He held his weapon at his side, but given the way his fingers were twitching, he was ready to move at any time.

Edelgard began to make her way towards the two, but she kept her footfalls light. In this fragile waiting game, she did not want to be the one break it.

When she was near ten yards out, the Demonic Beasts pounced in unison. The moment they made their move, Edelgard broke out into a run.

At the last second, Byleth jumped backwards. His body twisted backward as he flipped, a single hand cushioning his fall before it sent him upwards and to his feet.

"Hubert!" Byleth called out.

Waving a hand outward, Hubert casted his waiting spell.

The darkness pooled beneath the beasts' claws. Black tendrils shot up from the pool, wrapping around their trunk-sized legs and locking them in place. The creatures all growled as they tried to rip their limbs from the sludge, but the magic prevented them from getting very far.

Purple balls of energy, like wisps floating on the air, erupted out of the spell. They danced around the four Demonic Beasts, one by one colliding with their flesh, exploding on contact. Dozens of small, purple explosions bloomed as the magic hit their marks.

The Demonic Beasts all howled in pain as the spell hit. With beasts as large as these, it wouldn't be enough to finish the job, but the spell had done enough to weaken them considerably.

As Byleth struck at the largest one with the Sword of the Creator at a range, Edelgard changed her path to meet the two closest to her.

The one closest to Edelgard noticed her as she drew near. Those red, beady eyes latched onto her as she hefted her axe.

The Demonic Beast turned its great head towards her and roared. As such a monster couldn't hope to speak, that roar was as close as it could have gotten. A threatening sound, warning her to stay away.

A feeble attempt by a beast on the verge of death.

When Edelgard was within striking distance, the Demonic Beast extended its neck to try and close its teeth around her head.

The emperor didn't even bother to dodge.

Swinging her axe with all of her strength, her weapon slammed into the side of the beast's jaw. The axe cleaved clear through the lower half of its mouth. The now useless piece of flesh fell to the ground with a grotesque sound, like a wet sponge hitting pavement.

Those glowing eyes faded as the Demonic Beast collapsed on the ground, blood gushing from its new wound.

Edelgard resisted the urge to click her tongue as she noticed the red splotches that had formed on her sleeves and hands. No one _enjoyed _being covered in another's blood, even someone as experienced as her or Byleth in these matters.

But, that disgust would have to wait.

There were still two beasts left.

The final two Demonic Beasts had recovered somewhat from Hubert's attack, but with the way their legs were buckling, failing to withstand the massive weight of their bodies, Edelgard knew they didn't have much energy left. It would only take a clean, decisive strike to finish both.

Stepping around their fallen brother, Edelgard ran towards the one closest. The Demonic Beast Byleth aimed for was backpedaling away, its head hovering inches from the ground as it growled at the approaching professor.

As her target tried to swipe at her with its foot-long claws, Edelgard took to the air to avoid it. Bring her axe up over her head in a two-handed grip, she fell upon the Demonic Beast's skull.

Dirt, grass, dust, and blood erupted from the ground as she slammed the beast's head into the floor. Again, a cracking sound reverberated in her ears as her axe crushed bone. The sound sent involuntary shivers up and down the length of her spine, but she pushed the uncomfortable feeling aside.

Tugging her axe free from the mess she created, Edelgard lifted her head to see how her teacher had fared-

Only to find that his battle had yet to commence.

The Demonic Beast he was pursuing was still backing away, one step at a time.

Byleth matched its movements, only taking a step whenever it did. It seemed that he was playing it safe, waiting for the cornered beast to make the first move. That was unlike Byleth, as he always seemed to try and overwhelm his foes with his incredible speed and overpowering strength, but Edelgard could not fault him for being cautious.

In fact, given their prior conversations leading up to this battle, it didn't surprise her in the slightest.

When the Demonic Beast finally made its move, rearing back on its hind legs as it let out an ear-shattering cry, Byleth lunged forwards.

But… something was off with the creature's movements. Why had it reared back like that? Wouldn't the beast instead pounce… And why was its body convulsing?

Edelgard's eyes widened as she watched the Demonic Beast open its jaw.

Before she even realized, she was running.

"Byleth!"

Her professor froze in place, his head snapping towards her. His brows were laced in confusion, his lips mouthing her name.

Realization washed over his face as he heard the bubbling sound that she feared. His head jerked back towards the Demonic Beast, his own eyes widening as he saw the ball of purple, demonic energy forming in its mouth.

Byleth unfurled the Sword of the Creator, attempting to kill the creature before it had a chance to strike, but Edelgard proved to be far quicker.

With a flick of her wrist, she hurled the axe at her target as though it were a mere boomerang.

Her aim was true. The edge of her weapon connected with the Demonic Beast's neck, lodging itself deep into the beast's thick flesh.

However…

Even she had been too late.

Half a dozen spheres of poisonous gas had already escaped the creature's mouth by the time Edelgard's axe got there.

And all six of them were aimed straight towards Byleth.

Byleth attempted to cut through them, but his Sword of the Creator only managed to catch half mid-flight. The other three were still flying towards him undisturbed.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to jump away in time, but again, he would be one second off.

Thankfully for her, this time Edelgard managed to get their first.

Diving forward, she collided with Byleth's midsection. The professor yelped in surprise as he was thrown to the ground, grunting as their combined weight slammed into the ground.

"L-Lady Edelgard!" Somewhere behind her she could hear Hubert cry out in astonishment. Edelgard ignored him.

As the spheres of demonic energy exploded a few feet away, Edelgard's hand shot to her cape. Byleth's eyes widened as she pushed the red cloth to his mouth.

"D-Don't breathe," she wheezed.

Unfortunately, Edelgard didn't think _that _far ahead. Her first instinct had been to protect him, but now that she had, she didn't know how to protect _herself_, nor how long the poisonous gas might linger. It wasn't as though she could somehow turn back time to handle things differently, so for now, she was relying solely on her instinct to protect Byleth.

Tearing off her glove, she covered her own mouth with it. Her hope was that the small amount of fabric would be enough to ward off the poison if she didn't breathe either, but it was far too late for that. The damage had been done.

She coughed into the white fabric. As she coughed, she involuntarily inhaled more. Which caused even more coughing.

The entirety of her chest _burned _when she inhaled, as though someone had lit a fire somewhere within her lungs. Her body began to shake, her vision going hazy. Her mind begun to spin, giving her nausea. If she didn't have such a firm hold over her lips, she feared she might have emptied the contents of her stomach.

Byleth's eyes filled with fear as he looked at her pale face, as he watched her struggle to catch her breath.

It didn't matter. As long as he was safe, it didn't matter. This poison wouldn't be enough to kill her. Edelgard had survived _far _worse. It would hurt, it would be uncomfortable, she might even lose consciousness…

But, it didn't matter.

She could faintly hear Hubert fast approaching, calling out her name once more.

However, her blurry vision was only filled with Byleth. She peered into those great, blue eyes that reminded her of the clear sky she loved to walk beneath. As long as they still held life, everything would be fine.

As long as she preserved that life, all was fine. As long as she could be there for him as he was for her, all was fine.

Byleth had already done so very much for her. Simply by being by her side, her heart was set at ease. By simply listening to her, by simply _befriending _her, he had brought her happiness she didn't know she was capable of ever experiencing. By simply being… Byleth, he had chipped away at the scorch marks that caked her heart, revealing the beautiful red that laid beneath.

Byleth had already fulfilled his end of the shared promise they made in the Goddess Tower. The moment he stepped into her life, placing his own between that axe and her, he had fulfilled that promise a hundred times over.

On that night, so many moons ago, he protected her without a second thought. That night… changed her life forever.

The princess pushed her cape a little harder against his mouth. Her trembling thumb slowly caressed his cheek.

_I will protect you as well, my love._

Edelgard winced as a great gust of wind nearly swept her off of Byleth's waist. The noxious gas that surrounded them was blown away.

The gales were far too powerful to be natural…

_Magic?_

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see group of blurry images fast approaching them. Though she could not make out their faces, she assumed the one at the very front to be Linhardt.

Byleth, however, wasted no time. The moment the poison had cleared, he grabbed Edelgard's arm and removed it from his mouth.

His own arms moved to gently grasp her back, switching their positions as carefully lifted her up. He cradled her body a few inches off the ground.

"Why would you do that?" Byleth asked quietly as he hovered over her, his usually gruff and apathetic voice filled with worry.

Edelgard coughed once more, then weakly lowered the hand covering her mouth. She angled her head to look up at him. She couldn't discern if the effects of the poison had clouded her mind and loosened her lips, or if it was really because her heart had spoken for her, but-

"Because, I love you."

Byleth frowned. Something cracked behind those wonderfully, blue eyes.

"I-If that makes me foolish, I do not care."

Byleth's hand gripped hers tightly.

* * *

"Lady Edelgard!"

By this time, Hubert had made his way to them. He all but fell to his knees beside the two, his hand already shooting to the vials he carried on his person.

"Drink this, _now_," he ordered, offering two doses of the medicine he carried.

Byleth snatched the first bottle from his hands, pushing its rim to Edelgard's lips. Lightly tilting her head forward, he poured the contents of the antidote into her mouth. Thank goodness Hubert came prepared.

Edelgard grimaced as she tasted the foul liquid, but to Byleth's relief, within seconds the color returned to her face. She didn't wheeze when she breathed in. Her coughing stopped.

Once he was certain that she had swallowed the concoction, he accepted the other vial and downed it as well.

When she began to look like her old self, Byleth sighed. Seeing her like that had… been too painful. He never wished to see her suffer like that ever again, and certainly not for his sake.

Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, Byleth's fingers lingered on her cold cheek. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his chest and never let go, but… This was obviously not the time for such things. Not when everyone was here, and not when there were still people he had to kill.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Edelgard nodded in his grip. Her eyes had become strong once again.

"Good."

Byleth rose to his feet, helping her to her own. Before their hands broke apart, he gave hers one last squeeze.

"Why not use Divine Pulse, Byleth?" Sothis asked him, sounding genuinely curious as to why he did not.

Byleth lowered his head in guilt, averting his gaze from the unsuspecting duo.

_I… _

Byleth knew how that would play out; it was plain as day. The moment he saw the Demonic Beast preparing to attack, and the moment he saw Edelgard barreling towards him, he knew what would happen. Just like in Remire Village, Edelgard would put herself in harm's way once more for his sake. This instance had been far less fatal than the last, yet still… The fact that Edelgard was in _any _pain weighed heavily on his conscience.

It was just… When he _did _realize the events that would transpire, he hesitated.

As he feared, he hesitated.

A voice in his mind told him to wait. To wait until it was _absolutely _necessary. It reasoned that if he did use Divine Pulse, something _worse _could happen that he wasn't prepared for. He wanted nothing more than to rewind time and do it over again to avoid any injury to Edelgard, but…

Byleth now feared what these alternate timelines might hold. If this path he was on now didn't result in death or serious injury, perhaps it was better to not abandon it so quickly. If he did turn back the clock, and the end still stayed the same, he would have only made Edelgard suffer twice as much. Byleth couldn't accept that.

_For now, I'll do as Edelgard wants. _

Because he could no longer fully trust in his own power, he would trust in hers.

"Are you okay to keep fighting?" Byleth asked her.

"I am," Edelgard answered, her axe now back in her hands.

Byleth paused, giving her a once over. There was no one he would rather face Kronya with, but he feared that Edelgard may have been putting on a brave face.

_No. I will trust in her. _

"Edelgard and I will go after Kronya," Byleth said, his eyes moving to the battles that had sprung up around him while they talked. Shamir, Alois, and the rest of his students had entered the fray, engaging what forces remained. "Hubert, regroup with the others. Fill them in on the plan and help them clear out the rest."

Hubert hesitated, his gaze moving to his liege. He didn't look thrilled with being ordered to retreat to the second group, but to Byleth's surprise, he nodded regardless.

"Very well; but tread carefully. They surely have more in store for you."

"We will," Byleth assured, meeting Hubert's eyes and holding them. "I promise."

Byleth knew it could never be easy when his orders took Hubert away from Edelgard's side. Hubert's had no equal when it came to his loyalty. If the situation demanded it, Byleth had zero doubts that he would volunteer his own life in place of Edelgard's.

"Thank you, Hubert."

"If you want to thank me, come back in one piece," Hubert scoffed, shaking his head. "Do not fail, Professor."

With that, Edelgard's aide left to rendezvous with the others. Byleth watched him leave for a few seconds before turning his attention to Kronya.

The girl once known as Monica was still standing near the back of the clearing. Curiously, she had yet to move from the position she had started in. Though, he supposed that wasn't much of a surprise. If Hubert was correct and they still had something up their sleeves, it'd make sense that she wouldn't be the one to engage him. She'd want Byleth to make the first move.

_I'll have to make this quick. Are you ready, Sothis?_

"Should you really be asking that of _me_?" Sothis sighed. "You're the one in danger; just be careful, Byleth."

_I will._

"Come, Edelgard." Byleth motioned for her to follow. "Let's finish this and head home."

"Of course, my teacher."

Side by side, Byleth and Edelgard approached the waiting Kronya.

* * *

"Took you long enough. You really know how to keep a girl waiting, _Professor._" Kronya smirked, twirling the dagger she carried. Byleth frowned as he recognized it to be the very same blade that had ended his father's life. "I was beginning to wonder if you planned to let me go?"

Kronya's gaze landed on Edelgard.

"And I take it you're here to kill me, Flame Emperor?"

"I am." Edelgard glared at her, her hand clenching her axe. "Prepare yourself for death while you still can."

Kronya shrugged with a sigh.

"No surprises there. You never did like me, did you, Edel?" Kronya's features hardened as she shot Edelgard a glare of her own. "The feeling was mutual. Hopefully your uncle won't mind if I put a few cuts on that pretty face of yours."

Byleth stepped forward, raising his sword to grip it with two hands. He never liked it when his enemies got too mouthy. _Especially _when that mouth threatened one of his students.

"I'll take the lead," Byleth said as he placed himself in front of her. "I'll leave the supporting role to you, Edelgard. Strike whenever you see an opening."

"Understood, Professor." Edelgard nodded. Readying her own weapon, she took a step back.

Exhaling slowly through his nose, Byleth turned his attention to Kronya.

The orange-haired creature scowled as Byleth began to walk forwards.

"You're a fool to be so brazen," she spat.

"Maybe so," Byleth relented. "Either way-"

When he was only a dozen or so feet away, he stopped.

"You won't be leaving this forest alive."

Kronya snorted, setting her feet and falling into stance. She lifted her arms, her dagger's point directed towards Byleth.

"Big words for an orphan."

Byleth felt his rage boil to the surface. The desire he had to break her returned with a vengeance.

As the Ashen Demon, there had been very few people in this world that Byleth actually _wanted _to kill. As a mercenary, he followed every order given to him. Every instruction his father gave. Most of the time, those orders and instructions ended with a pile of bodies at Byleth's feet. It was nothing personal; it was simply the way it was. The people he killed certainly deserved it, and the lives he ended surely brought peace and solace to many smaller settlements that didn't have the manpower to protect their lands. But the man he was back then didn't concern himself with the bigger picture. The grand scope of things never particularly bothered Byleth.

Good, evil. Light, dark. Black, white.

They were all such subjective things that he didn't concern himself with.

Byleth Eisner lived a life of various shades of grey.

Things were different now.

There were things he wanted from life.

Things he wanted to claim, things he wanted to see. Things he wanted to change, and dreams he wanted to make real.

Things he wanted to protect.

And today, there was someone he wanted to kill.

He would make it quick.

Byleth inhaled deeply.

As he exhaled, he pushed all of that to the side.

He cleared his mind.

And his face became motionless, unblemished by the marks and grooves of human emotion.

Byleth's backfoot kicked off the ground.

As he flew towards Kronya, the muscles in her legs tensed. Her lips curved downwards as she watched Byleth get closer.

"You'll never avenge your father," Kronya hissed. "I'll just have to kill you, too."

_Make her dodge to the right or left. _

Byleth lunged forwards, thrusting outward with the point of his blade. As his attack was in a straight line, he hoped to force Kronya to move to one of his sides.

As expected, the girl hopped to the right, avoiding Byleth's strike with ease.

The moment her feet touched the ground, she pounced forwards. Expertly shifting the grip on her dagger to prep for an overhead strike, Monica reared her arm back-

Byleth's arm shot out.

His hand grabbed hold of Kronya's falling arm by the wrist.

"I told you," Byleth said, leering into Kronya's wide eyes as he forcefully pulled her closer. "You won't leave this place alive."

"Shut up!" Kronya growled. "Arrogant human!"

One of the tendrils attached to her back began to move. As if it had a mind of its own, it tried to impale Byleth's midsection with its spike.

Twisting his body, Byleth pushed his back into Kronya's chest to avoid the blow, all the while keeping a firm grip on her arm.

Dropping the Sword of the Creator, he grabbed her wrist with both hands.

Then, threw her over his shoulder.

Kronya gasped as her back slammed into the dirt floor.

The second her body touched the ground, she rolled to the side.

Not a moment later, Edelgard's axe crashed into the spot she had just been in.

"Tch!"

Kronya hopped to her feet, jumping away to create distance between them.

Retrieving his sword, Byleth began to walk towards her once more.

"Two against one is hardly fair, isn't it?" Kronya sneered. "What, are you too afraid to face me alone?"

Byleth didn't take the bait this time. Having faced Claude before, he was already well adept in ignoring his opponent's attempts to play to his emotion.

He swung with the Sword of the Creator.

The blade expanded to several feet as it moved, forming a great arc. Red lightning crackled around the growing blade.

_She'll jump. _

There were no other choices. She could not avoid it by ducking to the side again. If she slid underneath it, she'd still get caught. The only choice Kronya had to dodge this blow was by clearing it.

When Kronya jumped over the blade, Byleth swung his arm upwards, then to the right to catch a leg. Byleth controlled his weapon's trajectory like a conductor might an orchestra.

Kronya's eyes widened as the sword followed her.

The Sword of the Creator wrapped around her leg, its sharpened grooves lodging themselves into her flesh, latching itself in place.

The girl cried out in pain as the sword dug in.

Grunting in exertion, Byleth brought his arms down.

Following its master's movements, the Sword of the Creator threw Kronya back to the ground with force.

An explosion of dust and dirt erupted as the two came crashing back down to earth. Such an impact would kill any normal human being, but Kronya was far from normal. Having seen the things they were capable of, Byleth had little doubt her soul still lingered in that husk of a body.

Retracting the sword, Byleth walked forwards.

As the cloud of dust settled, he could see Kronya's form kneeling on the ground.

She wiped away a trail of blood that dribbled down the side of her chin, then lifted her head to catch Byleth's eyes as he got closer.

Growling again, she slammed a fist into the dirt. Launching herself off the ground, she took off for Byleth in an all-out sprint.

But, she was much slower than before. There was a slight limp in her step. The way her body favored her right side was very telling. The slight twitch in her eyes each time she took a step… his last attack had dealt a number on her. The battle was over the moment 'Monica' had killed his father, but he supposed it'd be over for good now.

Byleth slowly came to a stop, readying his blade once again. He gripped it with both hands, pointing its tip towards Kronya.

Kronya darted to the left, then leapt forward.

Byleth deflected her knife.

Kronya stumbled backwards, two of her tendrils slithering out from behind her back to try and pierce Byleth's chest.

Byleth swung upwards in a diagonal slash. The Sword of the Creator cut through both tendrils with ease, severing them from Kronya's garment.

Kronya scowled as they fell to the ground harmlessly. Shifting her grip on her dagger, she held it sideways as she ran forward to reengage him.

Bringing her arm up across her body, she tried to stab Byleth in the crook of his neck.

Seeing that she still had yet to learn her lesson, Byleth's hand darted out. His fingers laced around Kronya's wrist-

And yanked it downward.

Kronya stumbled forward as her body was pulled, right into Byleth's blow.

He smashed the hilt of his sword into her cheek.

She was thrown to the side, rolling across the ground a few times before coming to a stop.

Just like before, Edelgard was already on her.

Kronya pushed herself away with her feet to avoid Edelgard's axe. Pushing herself back up, she tried to put some distance between her and the two-

But, this time, Edelgard didn't let up.

When Kronya tried to make her retreat, Edelgard pursued.

With a horizontal slash, she tried connecting her axe to Kronya's ribcage.

Kronya winced as the edge grazed her abdomen, leaving a trail of red in its wake. It wasn't a deep cut, but Edelgard still managed to leave her mark.

The girl placed a hand to her wound, glowering as she looked to the blood that coated her hand.

"Before you die, I have one question."

Kronya jerked her head up, snarling as she met Byleth's impassive eyes. Eyes filled with no remorse. No pity.

Edelgard's brow furrowed as her gaze followed Byleth.

"Why did you kill him?" Byleth asked as he walked forward. "What did he have to do with any of this?"

"I won't tell you anything!" Kronya shot back, baring her fangs. "Your feeble mind couldn't possibly understand our-"

"Be quiet." Byleth frowned. He came to a stop a few feet away. "Jeralt was a good man… A good father."

Images of his life with his father flashed through his mind. The days the two had spent together. The days they spent training. Days they spent talking. Days where it was just the two of them, gazing up at the stars. Every story, every lesson, Byleth remembered them all.

But above all else, he remembered Jeralt's laugh. He remembered the warmth of that sturdy hand on his head.

He remembered the weight of Jeralt's body in his arms.

Byleth raised his sword, pointing it towards Kronya's neck.

It started to rain.

"And you took him from me."

With those memories guiding his hands, Byleth darted forward. The Creator's sword trailed behind him, its tip cutting a path through the ground as he ran.

The Sword of the Creator shone brighter and brighter. The aura that encased the legendary blade became volatile as its red electricity jumped to every near surface.

Gritting her teeth, Kronya readied her dagger. Byleth could see fear in those eyes, but more than that, he could see her rage. Her anger at being bested, and being bested so easily.

A small part of Byleth Eisner rejoiced that the look of fear and anger would be the last one Kronya would make.

Spinning around on his back foot, using that extra momentum, Byleth swung his blade.

The air screamed as the sword cut through it. It may have been his imagination, but it felt as though the very ground shook as it fractured beneath the weight of the Sword of the Creator's power. Blades of grass, chunks of earth, fallen leaves, all flew into the sky as the chain passed by.

Kronya's eyes widened as the sword sped towards her. She held her smaller blade out in front of her in hopes to stop Byleth's attack, but it was a feeble attempt.

Nothing could stop it.

There was a flash of red and black, followed by a shriek of pain as the strike connected.

Kronya was tossed aside as though she weighed nothing. Her body skipped across the surface of the ground like a stone, slowly rolling to a stop several feet away.

Byleth frowned, humming softly to himself. That should have killed her. Perhaps her body was stronger than he gave it credit for.

Recalling his blade, Byleth lowered it as he stalked forward. Edelgard followed behind.

As she heard his approaching footsteps, Kronya tried to pick herself off the ground, but her arms gave out. Her cheek rested against the grass surface, tears from her eyes spilling down the side of her face and watering the grass beneath. Byleth doubted those tears were any sign of emotion. It was likely involuntary.

A part of him hoped they were born from the pain she felt.

As Byleth came to a stop before her, Kronya tried once more to lift herself from the ground.

All she could manage to do was prop her body up with a single arm as she stared up at the man that towered over her.

Byleth lifted his sword, pressing its point to her throat. A small trail of blood trickled down from where his blade touched. The growing rainfall washed it down her skin.

Those eyes that were once filled with fear and rage were now pregnant with hatred. A burning, all-encompassing hatred for the man that loomed over her.

"Wh-what are you?"

Byleth tilted his head to the side at her question.

He considered himself to be many things. A professor, a friend, Edelgard's partner. These were things he held onto as if his life depended on it; in many ways, it did. He held these titles to his body like a sheet of protective armor.

But to Kronya and their kind, the answer to that question did not give him pause. It was quite simple, really. To them, he was-

Kronya's hand shot out, grabbing the sword at her throat. Blood spilled from her hand as she threw it to the side.

Byleth's eyes widened as he saw a glint of steel.

Almost faster than his eyes could follow, Kronya flung her dagger at Byleth's heart.

He barely had the time to twist his body to the side. The blade flew past him, but not before leaving a small gash on his arm. Byleth winced as he felt the sting of the wound.

Using the small diversion to her advantage, Kronya jumped off the ground and flew towards the line of trees behind. She was trying to escape.

"Damn it!"

Byleth growled as he watched her retreat. Had she been faking her injuries? He should have caught that. He should have killed her sooner. He should have killed her before she could escape. Now, it only prolonged matters. She wouldn't make it far on those legs in the coming storm, but starting a manhunt through a forest like this could take hours. He had to make sure he found her before she could get too far.

"Inform the others!" Byleth shouted as he ran forward. "I'm following after her!"

"Wait!"

Byleth skidded to a halt, raising an eyebrow as he turned back to her.

"I'm coming with you," Edelgard declared, her strength wavering. "Please, do not ask me to leave now."

_Th-thump_.

Byleth blinked, startled by the sound in his chest. It… still hadn't left him?

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

As he gazed into Edelgard's purple, pleading eyes, the drumming intensified. It was even louder than the falling rain. It echoed on and on in his eardrums. For a moment, they were the only sounds he heard.

_Th-thump_.

He grasped his chest. It… was more uncomfortable than before. The beats felt like they shook his very body.

Why was it stronger now?

_**Th-thump**_.

"F-fine," Byleth swallowed, shaking off the feeling. His head was spinning. It felt as though his stomach had turned upside down. Why was it doing this? "Stay close."

Edelgard nodded, relief washing across her face. She, of course, could not see the turmoil taking place in Byleth's chest.

He did not know why he heard these noises. He did not know why Sothis couldn't hear it, either. He didn't know why they had gotten stronger as time went on. He did not know why they were so intense at this moment, or why they only occurred in moments like these.

He did not _know_.

Byleth only hoped that his not knowing didn't have any dire consequences.

* * *

The forest scenery raced by in a blur. Leaves, branches, trees, roots, they all lingered in Byleth's vision for a second before he passed it by. Byleth ducked beneath a tree limb, hopped over a root, avoided a tree.

Running through such a place was dangerous. There was no way of knowing if a hidden root or a patch of slick mud might send him sprawling to the ground.

At this moment, he was thankful for the disappearance of his heartbeat. If that organ was still thumping away in his chest, he doubted he'd have the wherewithal to traverse this terrain without tumbling. It'd be far too distracting, and he needed the upmost concentration to make it through this place in one piece.

A dozen or so yards ahead of them was Kronya. As expected, she did not have the experience that Byleth had in running at full speed through a forest, nor did she have the raw reflexes of Edelgard.

Who, to her credit, was handling the situation with skill and grace. He doubted she had much experience in this either, but by taking one look at her, Byleth wouldn't have guessed. She matched his movements with ease, dodging tree, branch, and root alike. Byleth did not need to slow his pace so she could play catch-up. If anything, he had to push himself a little harder just to keep up with her.

The leaves and branches rustled as the two pushed their way through. The thunderous sound of the rain falling atop the leaves above them filled his ears, but the trees did impede their fall. Were the ground any wetter or any slicker, traversing this forest at this speed would be nigh impossible.

Kronya panted as she turned her head back to them, her brow scrunched up as she saw them getting closer. They were gaining on her, but there was still a considerable distance to cover before they could reach her.

The forestry began to dwindle as they neared the end of it. Through the gaps in the leaves, Byleth could spot another clearing. That was fortunate. It would be very difficult to hit a running target in a forest with the Sword of the Creator, but if they reached the clearing, it wouldn't matter.

Seconds later, the prey and her hunters emerged from the denizen of trees. The rain fell unimpeded once more.

_What?_

The first thing Byleth's eyes landed wasn't Kronya's back as they reached the clearing.

It was the curious structure that was built there. A stage made of stone, with pillars that lined the sides. Given the grass that had begun to sprout up through the cracks left when the stone was placed, it must have been there for quite a while.

But why was it there to begin with? Why would such a structure be built in the center of the Sealed Forest? What possible purpose could it have?

Kronya, who had her head turned back to Byleth and Edelgard, did not notice the grass turn to stone. She exclaimed as she tripped end-over-end, her body rolling to the center of the platform.

He supposed, in the end, the answer to that didn't matter. All that mattered was finishing her off.

Byleth slowed to a jog as he stepped onto the stage. Edelgard was close behind.

Its surface was slippery with the rain that coated it, but it wouldn't matter.

Flicking his wrist, Byleth unfurled the Sword of the Creator. Kronya was back up on her feet, but without a dagger, and still suffering through the countless injuries her body had sustained, she wouldn't put up much of a fight now.

"H-how?" She murmured, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "How could I lose?"

He recognized the expression she was making. It was of defeat. Loss. The look someone made when they knew they were on the brink of death. A look made by those backed into the corner with no other options left.

A look made by those with no other option left but to die.

Most didn't accept that fact easily. Most didn't go peacefully into the night. Most railed against it until their final breath.

Byleth had been the cause of that look countless times before.

Now was no different.

Raising his arm, he-

Byleth's eyes widened as a purple light materialized behind Kronya. Violet light he was growing increasingly familiar with.

"Byleth," Edelgard whispered, her body tense as she watched Solon phase into existence.

"…I know."

Byleth lowered his blade, erring on the side of caution. For him to be showing his face now… There must be a reason. There must be a reason that Solon appeared _now_. He doubted Kronya's life was so important that he would risk his own to save hers. Other than that… that man that had saved her before, this group didn't seem to care much about saving their allies. It would be far too convenient for both of these monsters to appear before his blade like this.

_He _had to have something planned…

"Well."

Solon stepped forward, his arms hidden in the sleeves of his robe.

"We meet again, Fell Star."

"Solon!" Kronya exclaimed, turning her head to the older man. "Don't just stand there and chat! I need your help!"

"Yes, you most certainly do."

For a moment, Solon smiled. It reminded Byleth of the grin he had seen a handful of times from Tomas. An unassuming, nonthreatening grin.

Byleth must have been imagining things. He gripped his sword a little harder, taking a step back. He motioned with his head for Edelgard to do the same.

Solon began to walk forwards. Kronya's orange eyes followed him, one of her brows slowly raising.

"What are you-?"

It happened in an instant.

A man this old should not be able to move like that.

He should not have that speed.

Nor the strength.

Byleth gasped. He was so shocked he could hardly even speak.

Edelgard flinched. Her face paled as she saw the red of exposed flesh.

Kronya screamed. A blood-curdling scream as Solon's arm pierced her chest. His gloved hand shot out the other side, Kronya's still-beating heart clutched in his talons.

"Have no fear, Kronya." Solon sneered as he lifted her off the ground. "Your sacrifice will help rid this world of the filthy vermin that have long infested it."

Purple, bordering on black colored magic engulfed the two. It looked like… smoke, or shadows and darkness manifested. Byleth knew not what it was, but he knew it was something far more wicked and sinister.

"Edelgard, get back," he said, setting his feet as he fell into his stance.

Edelgard did not respond. Her wide eyes gazed at the shadows as they creeped across the stone floor. She watched breathlessly as the shadows inched up the pillars.

As the darkness spread, Solon stepped backwards off the platform, Kronya still hanging from his arm. As the darkness spread, walls began to form around the edges of the structure, blocking off their only avenues for escape. It had only been seconds before the darkness grew like a fire. The shadows billowed high into the sky, filling his vision with nothing but black.

"Byleth!" Sothis shouted. "You have to retreat. _Now!_"

Byleth grew cold as he stared into the abyss. The hair on his arms and neck stood up on end as he felt death inching closer.

"Edelgard!"

The princess flinched, only know registering Byleth's voice.

"Move!"

Edelgard nodded, then turned and ran towards the nearest exit. Byleth was close on her heels.

The forest was only a dozen or so feet away. It would only take them seconds to get there, but the ancient magic was growing still. They might be able to make it before it walled them off entirely, but-

Byleth howled as a shadowy tendril encased his right arm. The magic seeped through his clothing, burning his flesh beneath.

However, it wasn't that it was hot… It was cold. So, very cold. Like ice. The sensation of the magic tearing away at his flesh was so intense, Byleth nearly felt his consciousness fade.

"Byleth!" Edelgard stopped, her eyes widening as she saw the black tether pull him back.

Byleth gritted his teeth, yanking his arm from the shadows. Not a second after, nearly a dozen more tendrils shot from the source of this magic: Kronya's crushed heart.

As he broke free, he stumbled. Using a hand to steady himself, he ran to Edelgard.

"Go!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and forcefully pulling her forward.

The two pairs of boots smacked the pavement as they ran. Byleth ran faster than he ever had before.

He gripped Edelgard's hand harder than he ever had before.

They were ten feet away. Then eight feet. Then six.

They were fast, faster than most, but even they couldn't outrun the dark.

Fear filled Byleth's still heart as he watched the shadows get closer. If those tethers got hold of them… They'd die. Byleth didn't know how, but his mind was _screaming _at him that they'd die for sure.

_Divine Pulse! I have to use-!_

Byleth's heart sunk into his stomach as he realized…

He could no longer feel his hold. Like a wisp of smoke dancing around his fingertips, Byleth could always feel the strings of time and fate. Even before he connected with Sothis, he could feel _something_. Like an extra weight hanging on the air. It was only after their union that he realized what that weight was.

But, now?

He felt nothing.

He could _do _nothing.

Nothing but rely on his own strength.

"Run all you like, Fell Star!" Solon's cackle boomed over the clearing. "_Nothing _can save you now!"

Byleth grimaced as he felt three of the shadowy limbs latch onto him. Two on his right arm, one on his left leg. The strength at which they pulled on him nearly sent Byleth to the ground. The pain he felt as the magic washed over his skin nearly caused him to cry.

But he could not succumb to that pain. Not yet.

Not when he was this close.

He could hear Edelgard call his name, but as much as it pained him, he had to ignore it. The dark had yet to reach her, but he saw a pool of it getting closer- closer to where her feet were connected with the ground.

If they reached her…

…This was not the fate he wanted for her.

Byleth tasted copper as blood filled his mouth. Biting his tongue to stifle a cry, he tore himself out of the darkness. He ripped his arm free, then his leg.

Another two tethers took hold of his left arm.

But he ripped that free as well. He ripped his arm free before those shadows could reach the hand he was holding.

They were only a few feet away.

Byleth gripped her hand with both of his.

He whispered a silent apology.

Edelgard exclaimed as she felt her feet leave the ground.

Swinging her forward, Byleth threw her with all his might.

She grunted as she hit the grass but a few feet away.

The magic now covered the entirety of his right leg. It was dragging him back.

The moment Edelgard hit the safety of the grass, she pushed herself up. Even now, she was trying to save him.

To protect him.

"Stay back!" Byleth cried, grimacing as he felt the shadows spread up his leg. He began to shiver against his will.

"No!"

Byleth fell to the pavement. He could see Edelgard lurch forward, reaching for his hand. He could see her face clearly. A face brimming with pain, horror, and sorrow; three things that he did not want to be the last she experienced with him.

However, things don't always go the way you might like.

The final image he saw before the wall of darkness separated the two was Edelgard's hand.

The last thing he felt was the warmth of that hand as the cold smothered him, sucking him into the void.

The last thing he heard was Edelgard screaming his name.

* * *

Once upon a time, there had been only one star on Byleth's horizon. For two decades, that was the only light he had known. There was nothing else, as he was unaware of the other star that lit his path, lost to him when he was born.

It was all he had, so Byleth followed it. He followed, followed, and followed in the trail of white it left for him. He followed it so closely, clinging to the protective glow it shone on him. The path it took him on didn't matter, because it was a path set by _it_. It didn't matter how red the ground became or how bumpy the road was, because that light enveloped his shoulders regardless of where he went. It never left him, not even once.

Over time, new lights formed. One by one, they blinked into existence.

At first, it was just one. One heavenly, godly light that basked him in warmth unknown. Much like the first one, it had protected him. Just like that first one, he clung to it. Though it was a strange, foreign sensation, he never strayed too far from its path. Whenever he was lost, scared and afraid of where he might be, it imparted its wisdom onto him. It taught him things he did not understand. In a way, it was that ethereal light that was the first to open the doors to his human heart. Were it not for this angelic ray, he may never have found new roads to tread.

Not long after, another eight appeared. Eight, little stars in his sky. Then two more, for a total of ten. They were new, and they were exciting. Never had Byleth experienced lights such as those. For the first time in his life, it felt like something was following his trail instead of the other way around. For the first time, he had been able to give something instead of take it away.

Finally, he had been given a purpose. A reason of his own.

For that, Byleth loved them dearly. He loved them so deeply, thankful for the opportunity to experience the purpose they gave him. With his very life he would protect those precious bundles of light, ensuring that no harm ever befell them.

To his surprise, of those ten little beacons, one began to grow larger than the others. It grew and grew, eventually growing large enough to encompass his entire world. No longer was everything black and white.

Byleth began to experience colors.

Blues, greens, yellows…

Crimson… Something he had always associated with blood had grown to mean something else to him entirely.

He began to experience emotions he had never felt before; like joy and love. He began to understand that the motionless organ in his chest had a greater purpose than the one he envisioned for it. He began to understand that maybe even someone like him could be loved.

It was her that had rid the ash from his heart. It was her that made it beat.

For the first time in his life, he felt human.

Somehow, without his knowing, she had become the brightest light in his night sky.

And he had grown to love her more than he ever thought possible…

These things were still true. Even though that original star had disappeared, lost to the void, he still remembered his father's love. He remembered Sothis. He remembered his students.

He remembered Edelgard.

He remembered them all so clearly… So vividly…

Yet, here at the end…

None of those lights were anywhere to be found.

All he could see was black.

It was dark. Everything was.

So, so, incredibly dark…

It was suffocating.

The heavy blackness that surrounded him had sucked all of the oxygen out of the air, leaving him with nothing. He gasped, he wheezed, but still, he could not draw breath.

Like a tidal wave, that darkness had pulled Byleth in. He was caught in its undertow.

It threatened to drag him under. Drag him so far down, that there was no hope to claw himself back again.

In such darkness, Byleth could not swim. He could not see. _He could not breathe. _

Was _this _what death was like? Was this eternal darkness, devoid of all light, devoid of all hope, _devoid of all life_, the end of the road? He… He did not want this. Byleth had prepared for death, but he had not prepared for _this_.

He wanted to see his students again. He wanted to see his father one last time. To finally meet his mother. Just once. To hear Sothis chide him as she usually did… To hear her child-like giggle whenever Byleth did something that amused her.

He wanted to be with Edelgard. How fiercely did he want to hold her, to laugh with her, to love with her, to _be with her for just one second longer_. That great, shining embodiment of the future…

Edelgard von Hresvelg had given him everything. She was, and always would be, his brightest light. Every ending he imagined with her, every pathway he saw himself taking at her side, was always brighter than the next one he pictured. To Byleth, as long as it was _her _that he was with, there were no bad-ends to his story.

So, here, at the precipice of the end….

How could all of that light be snuffed out?

How could this _hell _be the end of his journey?

It was so cold…

So lonely…

_So frightening._

Byleth shivered.

…Can a dead man shiver?

Byleth did not know.

All he knew was that he _had to get out of here_. Now.

…

…

But, he could not. How could one man hope to break through these shackles if he could not even tell if his eyes were open or not? This realm he found himself in… It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He no longer remembered how to move. Even if he did, he could not feel the limbs he was trying to operate.

He could not feel the presence of time. Before, Byleth could simply grab hold of those red strings and manipulate them in ways he saw fit. Time bent to his will.

However, in this nothingness, there was no concept of time. There was no past or future. There was nothing for Byleth to influence. There was nothing to rewind or change.

There was nothing.

In the dark, devoid of everything, Byleth was lost.

He could not see those lights.

He could not _see anything. _

There was nothing.

Nothing to guide him home. Nothing to bring him back. Nothing to protect him. Nothing to remind him who or what he was.

"…B-"

There was nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing, nothing, nothing…

"Byl-"

Byleth tried to cry, but there was no sound. There were no tears.

He tried to call out for his mother. For Jeralt. He tried crying for Sothis or his students.

He tried calling for Edelgard.

But no sounds came. No responses given.

Because there was nothing.

_There was nothing_.

"Byleth!"

A young girl's voice shattered the agonizing silence. The veil that clouded Byleth's mind vanished.

The darkness receded as light returned. Like a great explosion, Sothis's godly light swept across the area. As her green light washed across his eyes, Byleth could see once more. He could feel once more.

Air rushed into his lungs.

He was alive, once more.

"W-what?" Byleth gasped, his eyes wide as he examined his surroundings. Instead of the pit of dark he assumed he was in, the throne room he was in now was the very same one he had been in countless times. The very same one he had been in when Byleth and Sothis first met. "But, how-"

As he recalled the events that lead the both of them here, Byleth fell to his knees.

That's right…

Solon's spell had entrapped him in darkness.

He had walked right into it.

Just as he had planned, Byleth was the one that triggered the trap. Just as he planned, Edelgard and the others had avoided it.

Only… _this _wasn't what he had envisioned.

He had been so caught up in protecting everyone.

That he never stopped to consider protecting _Sothis_.

Byleth lifted his head to the top of the staircase before him, where a distraught Sothis sat atop her throne. Her brows were knitted together, her lips set in a firm line across her cheeks. Her eyes were glistening with worry as she watched him. She was shivering as well. Her skin was pale and ashen.

It hurt seeing her look so weak.

"Sothis…"

"Now is not the time for apologies, Byleth," Sothis spoke softly as she shook her head. As always, she could read his mind. "You can apologize _after _we find a way out of this place."

Byleth shrunk beneath her accepting gaze.

"I… I do not know how," he admitted.

"So, because you do not know the answer, you are giving up?" Sothis challenged.

"I…"

Byleth deflated, his head lowering. His bangs covered his eyes as he stared at the ground.

He was defeated. He was lost. With so many of his sources of strength gone, Byleth found himself with none. For the first time in his life, he truly felt weak.

"I failed," Byleth whispered. "What more can be done?"

"Failed?" Sothis repeated. "This does not sound like the Byleth I know."

Sothis rose from her throne.

"The Byleth _I _know would be rejoicing that he was able to protect those he loved."

The sound of her foot falling on the stone staircase echoed throughout the chamber.

"The Byleth _I _know would not give up so easily."

She took another step.

"The Byleth _I _know would still be searching for ways to cheat even death."

Byleth raised his head, looking to where Sothis stood on the stairs. She stood high above his kneeling form, her hands resting on her hips as she watched him. Though her skin pale, though her body shivering, she did not waver.

"But I killed us," Byleth murmured. "I killed us _both_."

"As you and I are one, it is true we are both trapped in this void," Sothis agreed as she continued her descent. "This realm of darkness we are in is separate from the world from which you came. In time, our hearts and minds will cease to be… It would take a _god _to leave this place."

Byleth averted his gaze, his guilt resurfacing

It was as he feared. There was nothing. Nothing that he could do. Nothing that could be undone.

There was nothing.

This realm of dark that he ended up subjecting Sothis to, as well.

"Tell me, my child-"

Byleth flinched as he felt Sothis's hand lightly push his chin upwards. He had never been able to physically feel her before, so how…?

His eyes widened as he stared into her green ones. Byleth had never been this close to her before, but at this distance…

He marveled at how beautiful and bright they were.

It felt as though…

He was staring into the sun.

He couldn't look away.

"Are you prepared to die?" Sothis asked, tilting her head to the side.

Byleth blinked.

No.

He did not want to die.

Byleth always assumed that he could accept it as long as Edelgard and the others were safe.

He always assumed that he could accept it as long as he fulfilled his promises. As long as he fulfilled his oaths to keep them safe.

But, here at the end, Byleth realized he could not accept that at all.

There were still so many things he wanted from life.

So many things he wanted to attain.

Knowing that here, at the end, he had achieved none of that defeated him more than his own death.

"I am not." Byleth shook his head.

Sothis smiled knowingly, as though she expected such an answer.

"I thought as much. I also do not wish to die." Her smile faltered. "So, it seems as though we have no other choice."

"What are you saying?"

Sothis was silent for a moment.

"…Do you recall your father's diary?" She asked.

Byleth did, so he nodded.

"He said you were a child who never cried nor laughed," she recounted. "And I think I am the one to blame for that."

"How could that be?"

Sothis's hand moved from his chin to his heart. It thumped beneath her touch.

"Since your birth, our hearts have always been bound. It is my presence within you that repressed your humanity."

Sothis frowned, her eyes darkening with regret.

"I do not know how Rhea managed it, but she allowed me to exist inside of you."

"Rhea?" Byleth's eyes widened.

"Yes." Sothis nodded. "Because of her, I have always been with you. It is within you that I found my power yet again."

Her small, delicate hand did not move from Byleth's chest as she continued.

"The power of a goddess. The power of the progenitor god."

'Progenitor god…' This was the first time Byleth had heard these words, yet… They felt incredibly familiar to him. As though… he always knew its meaning.

"I am the one who watches over Fódlan and the creatures dwelling there. I am Sothis, she who died and then returned."

Sothis smiled wryly as she watched the dots connect within Byleth's eyes.

"Though, you already knew that, of course."

The fact that Sothis was a goddess he had accepted long ago, ever since Rhea let the name slip within his presence. He just… never realized the significance of that fact until now. He never realized the significance of the progenitor god residing in him.

"There is but one thing left to do to save us from this darkness of eternity," Sothis continued, pulling Byleth back from his thoughts. "I must now use that power- the power of a god."

"Y-you can do that?" Byleth stammered. "You… can save us?"

"Yes and no. I lack a body of my own. I cannot save us… but _you _can."

"Me?"

"Indeed. Were I to relinquish all the power that I have to you… You would be a god in all but name. You would have the strength to pierce this shroud."

Byleth frowned as he noticed the twinge in her voice… The catch in her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Sothis's smile became rueful as she gazed at him.

"Were we to do this, you would stray further away from humanity. There is a chance that… were we to do this, you would no longer be able to exhibit the emotions you have as of late. It would be as you were when you were a child."

Byleth's frown deepened. He did not want to become what he once was. Ever since coming to the monastery, his body and his life had changed. He smiled. He laughed. He loved. He cried… These were things he did not want to relinquish just yet.

That… that revelation was troubling, but…

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Sothis avoided his eyes.

"Were we to join as one… I shall disappear."

"No."

Sothis's head jerked up, her eyes blinking dumbly as she stared at him.

"What?"

"I won't allow it." Byleth shook his head fervently. "There has to be another way."

"Byleth, this is the _only _way," Sothis persisted.

"No." Byleth shook his head again. "No! I… I can't lose you, as well."

"Byleth…" Sothis mumbled, her brow creasing. She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "When I say disappear, I do not mean that all I am will be no more."

Sothis knelt beside him, her other hand moving to his chest.

"My soul will join with yours, and you and I will never be apart…"

"But?"

"But… I will no longer have the chance to speak with you. I would no longer have the opportunity to give you guidance. I would no longer have the chance to sit in on your lectures and watch your students grow together with you. We would no longer be able to laugh together. I…" Sothis's voice cracked as she continued. "I would no longer be able to sit with you as you read to me… I will miss it greatly."

They… They would truly lose all of that? Byleth did not want to lose the ability to smile, but he did not want to lose that time with Sothis _even more_. Byleth valued that time they spent together so very much… He… He did not want to lose that. He valued it more than some look his face could make.

Without her, who would he read sappy stories to? Who would give him advice when he needed it most? Who would he talk with in the dead of night when he could not sleep, and his dreams kept him awake? Who would he eat his meals with? Who would he fish with?

If she wasn't here with him… who would do all these things with him when he was alone? Despite what it might look like to an outsider or a passerby, Byleth was never alone…

"So long have I been on this path with you. Through you, I got to see and hear this world. I even got to chastise you from time to time."

Sothis giggled. The movement of her shoulders caused a tear to fall from her eye.

"I may not have acted like a goddess, but… it was certainly fun."

The progenitor god smiled through those tears.

The sight broke him.

"No." He shook his head again. "No! I… I can't accept that! I can't! There… There..."

Sothis was becoming increasingly difficult to see through the water that sprung to his eyes. Everything was blurry and distorted.

Everything but Sothis's green eyes.

Those green eyes that always stared back at him like a mother would her child.

"Byleth."

Sothis's hands moved from his chest to his hand. They were so small as they gripped his.

"This… is the _only _way. You do not want to leave your precious friends behind, do you?"

His shoulders began to tremble as he clutched her small, gentle hands.

"N-no."

"I do not want you to leave them, either."

She reached out to graze his cheek, her thumb wiping away his falling tears.

"I want you to live a long, happy life."

As the two knelt on the stone surface of Sothis's chambers, the progenitor god pulled the mortal being into an embrace. As Byleth felt her tiny, spindly arms wrap around his back, he began to shake.

Though Sothis may not truly be related to Byleth by blood.

Though he had his own mother that he would never replace for anything.

Though he had never felt this kind of touch before.

Though the very first time he had felt it was lost to him, a still-born infant that had no recollection of the first, and last time, his mother held him.

He now understood what it might have felt like to be embraced by a mother.

What it might have felt like to hold her love, and to be held by it.

Sobs racked his body as he tried desperately to hold on to that.

"I-I don't want you to leave," Byleth confessed into her hair.

"And I won't," Sothis assured him. "Though we may never have another moment together like this one, I will always be with you, Byleth."

Like the stars in the night sky, flecks of light began to form. One by one, small, golden lights fluttered into the air around them.

The dark that remained was blown away as the lights grew and grew. Like the falling snow, thousands upon thousands of lights hovered around the two.

In those small orbs, Byleth saw many things. In many of them, he saw reflections of himself, and of Sothis. In others, he saw small, distorted images of himself as a child with his father. He saw a different version of himself standing beside a woman dressed in crimson. He saw blood, and he saw war. He saw a small cottage tucked away in the wilderness. He saw himself standing amidst a field of dandelions, his hand linked to a small child with hair as blue as his. A child with great, purple eyes that were the shining embodiment of the future.

In those small, specks of light, Byleth saw the past and the future. He saw faces he did not recognize. He saw faces he had yet to come to know.

In those small, beautiful rays of gold, Byleth saw everything.

"Your will and mine are now as one. Both sides of time are revealed to you, and you alone, Byleth Eisner," Sothis whispered into his ear. "I will ask you but once more; what shall you do?"

As his eyes lingered on the visions of that small girl with hair like the sky, Byleth gave his answer.

"I must live."

"Yes; you must."

Those images were lost as the orbs of light began to move.

Forming one, great stream of light, they spiraled around the two. Faster and faster, until Byleth's entire existence was coated in heavenly gold.

"I have one final favor to request from you, Byleth."

"Anything."

The body he was clutching so tightly suddenly felt lighter.

"When the fighting is over, and this world no longer requires your strength…"

Her body began to disappear as it evaporated into green particles of light.

"Promise me you'll achieve that life I see for you. A life so filled with peace, joy, and love. A life that shines down on others, motivating them to do the same. A life that you deserve."

Byleth closed his eyes as he tried so valiantly to keep his hold on Sothis.

Even in these last moments together, her final thoughts were of him.

They always were.

"I promise," he mumbled into her fading hair. "I… I love you, Sothis."

"And I you, my dearest boulder."

Those words tickled his ear, followed by the wondrous sound of Sothis's laugh. Together, they filled his body with warmth. That heat radiated in his chest, before spreading outwards.

With that final declaration of love given, what remained of the progenitor god deteriorated into a mist of green light.

A mist of green light absorbed by Byleth's imperfect heart.

* * *

_**And there you have it. This chapter took me quite a while, so I hope you all enjoyed it! I was going to finish this segment here, but by the time I reached the Sothis scene, this chapter had already become the longest one to date. We'll wrap up the final battle next time, fellas. **_

_**Phew, this was an emotional one. Not gonna lie, feeling kind of drained after writing the final half of this. It's weird knowing that Jeralt and now Sothis won't be recurring characters anymore... **_

_**A bit to discuss before we broach the Ashen Wolves. **_

_**Back to flashbacks! Edelgard this time to set the mood! This will be something I utilize later on with her character. Like Byleth, it will become centered around her childhood and her time locked away. **_

_**The Kronya fight may have seemed a little one-sided, because, well, it was. I dunno, I just really wanted to write Edelgard and Byleth basically thrashing her, so I did just that. Loved every second of it. **_

_**Now, on to the grand finale. As some wagered, I did in fact change up the dialogue to make it more personal between the two.**_

_**One thing that always caught my interest about the Sothis cutscene was her line "both sides of time are revealed to you." I thought this was a really cool line, but I wanted to add some actual applications of it. Both sides of time are supposedly revealed to Byleth, but we don't see anything like that during the scene so I added my own take on it. You might be able to wager a few guesses as what the endgame might look like ;). **_

_**I am really going to miss Sothis. **_

_**Alright, on to the DLC! LOOK OUT BELOW FOR SPOILERS.**_

_**As you know, they literally gave Byleth's mom a name. They straight up slapped a name and face on her. I'm overjoyed, of course! This was something I wanted since I beat it the first time!**_

_**...But it does put me in a sticky situation. I've got some ideas to skirt around it (thanks Nate-kun for the assist!), but as of now, I won't be changing her name from Eleanor to Sitri. I will, later on, but I thought I might do it this way because there are chapters coming up where Byleth's mother may have a role. It would be increasingly confusing for everyone involved if I suddenly changed her name after 33 chapters and 200k words. **_

_**So, after the story finishes, I'll go back and edit her name from Eleanor to Sitri. I could just leave it, but I personally don't like naming characters something other than their canon name (Byleth, Robin, Kris, Corin, etc). This way, readers that have been following along as I write won't be confused by the sudden name change, and people that stumble on this story after its finished won't be confused by the random name I threw in there. **_

_**That basically sums it up!**_

_**Next chapter we'll get to the grand finale of this fight! See you all next time!**_


	34. Tearing Through Heaven

_Edelgard did not cry as she felt her body tossed to the dirt-covered floor. She did not cry as the impact sent stabbing, white-hot pain up and down the length of her small body. She didn't so much as whimper as the position she was laying in tugged at her freshly made wounds. _

_As she lied on the floor of her cell, her listless, dull eyes gazing up at the shadowy ceiling above her, she could not move an inch. Even if this position rubbed against the incision marks on her back, she could not move even if she wanted to. The 'anesthetic' they had given her to keep her from thrashing during the procedures made it impossible to do anything. All she could do was stare upwards as her body remembered how to breathe. _

_She heard the iron bars of her cell slam shut. Edelgard could not turn her head to the sound, but out of the corner of her eyes she could see the last source of light, a torch, bob further and further away. She wanted to cry out, beg for the light to just stay a moment longer, but she could not. _

_She was paralyzed. _

_When her purple eyes returned to the ceiling trapping her in, the little girl was not sad. She wasn't even disappointed. This was expected. _

_When a child is kicked so many times, poked and prodded like a pincushion day in and day out, there comes a breaking point. _

_A point where they stop trying. Stop hoping for something better. Stop believing that this torture might one day end. There comes a point where they are not hurt or surprised when the pain continues, as that is what life is for them. When any living being, human or animal, is kicked so many times, they begin to expect the boot._

_There comes a point where they are broken into so many pieces, there is no hope to put them back together again. _

_There comes a point where they have been defeated. _

_Children are supposed to be these young beings with such hope and promise. A growing bud with days and days of life left to lead. Like a freshly planted tree, they are meant to grow and grow until they reach the skies above. _

_For Edelgard, she stopped praying for such things. _

_She no longer prayed to see the sky again. _

_She no longer prayed for someone to save her. That hope was gone after her third sibling succumbed to their wounds. After the fourth, she began to realize she would likely die in this place._

_In this dark room, where no light or hope could flicker, alone on the unforgiving dirt floor that she called her bed, Edelgard prayed for one thing and one thing only. As she was the only one left, there was no longer any reason to be strong. As the only one left, there was no longer a reason to continue._

"_Please…"_

_The child called out to whoever might be listening. She could not speak, as her lips and tongue and throat would not obey her brain's commands, so she reached out within her mind, hoping that a goddess might hear her pleas. _

_If not a goddess, then at least a reaper. _

_A demon. _

_Anything._

"_Please, let it end."_

_Edelgard felt tears well in her eyes as she stared up at the darkness. They weren't tears of sorrow, grief, or pity for the situation she found herself in. _

"_Just let me die."_

_Those tears stopped flowing long ago. _

"_Please-"_

_Her eyes were only watering now because her lids would not blink. Nothing more. _

"_Kill me."_

_A rat scurried closer to her. Its whiskers brushed against the ground as it inched closer, giving Edelgard's lifeless fingers a few cursory sniffs. _

_There had been a time where the rats that inhabited this cell with her were only friends. But, like all things, the rats turned on her as well. Even they had turned on her. _

_And now, like all things, she was terrified of them. _

_When Edelgard's hand didn't move to shoo it away, the rat began to nibble at her flesh. _

_Edelgard tried to scream as she felt the small animal bite at her finger, but she could not. Like all things, her body had betrayed her. Like all things, it had left her._

_The rat, completely unaware to the frightened girl's mind frantically screaming at it for leave, continued to feast on her small finger. _

_As the small child watched the rodent get its fill, powerless to even stop the lowliest of vermin, she prayed once more for death. _

_Death, being the end of all things, was the only hope Edelgard had._

_Death… was all she had left._

* * *

That had been the last prayer Edelgard had ever made to the goddess; the prayer of a broken child begging for the end to come.

She no longer wished for such things. She no longer aspired to die or had visions of the end. Though she had been broken time and time again, stripped of all the things she ever truly loved, Edelgard now found herself with hope for what the future might hold instead of dread for where it might lead. No longer did she wish to die. No longer did she believe in the horrible death that awaited her at the end of a nightmare.

Instead, she wished to make it to the end of this path.

Edelgard wanted to reach the end of a dream made real.

She did not need prayers to a deaf and absent goddess to make the dream she envisioned come true. She only needed Byleth by her side. With his heart giving hers the strength to beat, Edelgard did not need such things as prayers. Together, they could achieve such heights. Together, they could reach even the stars.

Yet, there she was.

Sprawled out on the grass.

Eyes wide and filled with fear.

Watching as the darkness faded and Byleth was nowhere to be found. Watching, powerless once more, as one more light, possibly the last in her life, was snuffed out.

How could this happen? Byleth was… Byleth. He was the strongest person she knew. Together, they had stared down death countless times before. Together, they had protected one another. She had _sworn _to protect him; protect that flame that ignited the kindling in her chest.

How could it be that… that he was gone? How could it be that he had left her…? She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to return to the monastery without him. She wasn't ready to go to his father's office to retrieve what he had left her. She wasn't ready, she never would be.

Byleth couldn't be gone. Her brightest light couldn't have left her.

He… he promised that-

"_I will not let you die, Edelgard. As long as I breathe, you will outlive me."_

Edelgard lowered her head, her vision blurry as her gloved hands tore at the grass beneath her. She had not expected that promise to be fulfilled so soon.

She had not expected that promise to be fulfilled before they even had a chance to _live_. Before they even had a morsel of a chance to live out any of those moments the two spoke of. From the day they found each other, the two had only known bloodshed and death, nothing else. Each month had been plagued with fighting, with another decade at the least looming over them before they could finally achieve that peace.

If Edelgard had known the last time she saw Byleth would have been the last time, she would have told him then and there how much she loved him. How her heart ached when he was not there. About how often she found herself thinking of him when the day became night.

If she knew the last time she embraced him would have been the last time, she never would have let go.

If she knew the last time she held his hand in hers would have been the last…

While it was not a goddess she prayed to, she found herself praying all the same.

Praying that what she had just witnessed was not true. Praying that her eyes were deceiving her. Praying that she would wake from this nightmare to find Byleth standing over her, warding off the darkness. Praying that once more, she could feel his hand in hers.

Praying that she would get one more chance to tell him all of these things. To _do _all of these things.

"Byleth…" She whispered the name of her love, but no response came.

Just as it was before, there were no answers to her prayers.

There was only the rain. The downpour of rain that weighed her down, pushing her back into the muddy grass she lied in. The pounding of the rain was all she heard. Though she was no longer trapped beneath the earth, with nowhere to look but the darkness that encompassed her, it certainly felt that way. The clouds above were no different than that shadowy ceiling she had looked at years ago. The rain that surrounded her was no different than the walls of a prison.

The darkness around her, devoid of all light and hope, was the exact same as it was years ago. It caged her in, shut her out. Like before, it imprisoned her. Just as before, it threatened to suffocate her.

Once again, she found herself in a nightmare.

That was her answer.

"Lady Edelgard!"

She felt a pair of hands grab her and lift her off the ground. She felt a pair of anxious eyes examine her face. Felt a handkerchief wipe away a streak of mud that stained her cheek.

"Lady Edelgard, are you alright?" Hubert asked worriedly; a rare showing of emotion from the man that seemed to always have them in check.

When she did not answer, biting her bottom lip as she averted her gaze, the taller man began to look around the clearing for his answer.

By now, the rest of the Eagles with Alois and Shamir in tow had arrived.

In this moment, they were the very last people she wanted to see.

"Where's the professor?" Hubert asked with a frown as he noticed Solon.

Edelgard closed her watering eyes. A single tear broke free, lost in the rain.

"Edelgard," Lysithea murmured her name. "What happened?"

"Where's Professor Byleth?" Ferdinand repeated. "Could it be he ran off ahead?"

"Edie?" Dorothea mumbled.

She knew she had to answer. She knew it. They deserved an answer. They deserved to know where Byleth had gone; he was not hers alone. They all loved him just as she. He was their professor, their friend, just as much as he was hers.

But the very idea of informing her classmates that their professor was…

Edelgard could not bring herself to do it. She was strong; impossibly so. What she had gone through in a mere eighteen years most people didn't experience in a single lifetime.

But she just couldn't bear to admit that one more person had been lost.

The Eagles were smart. Alois and Shamir were as well.

So, when Edelgard did not reply, her silence spoke volumes. When her tears became easier to discern from the rain, it was the only answer they needed. It was the answer they wanted to hear the least of all, she was sure.

"That… can't be," Bernadetta whispered. "He can't be…"

Hubert sighed and lowered his head. Shamir frowned and turned away, a hand clutching her arm. Alois's eyes were wide, his lips mumbling denials and lamenting his failure in protecting him. Petra and Lysithea's faces both paled, both on the verge of tears. Meanwhile, Bernadetta and Dorothea weren't as adept at keeping their emotions at bay. Both were beginning to cry. Flayn as well. A pair of shaking hands covered her parted mouth.

Felix's hard eyes were trained at the ground. The hand that was gripping his blade was trembling. Linhardt was silent, his furrowed brow pointed towards the structure before them. Ferdinand had a hand placed to his mouth as well, his distant eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"I don't believe it." Caspar shook his head. "Professor Byleth is the strongest guy I know! There's no way that… No way that he could…"

The boy bowed his head, his shut lips twisting into a grimace. His fists coiled at his sides.

"Lady Edelgard," Hubert spoke, pulling her back from the depths she found herself in.

Edelgard lifted her head, meeting his eyes. They were once bright and brimming with intelligence, but now, they looked painfully dull.

"What are your orders?"

Edelgard blinked, only now realizing that she still had a duty to lead these people before her. She only now remembered the duty that Byleth had entrusted her with should he be gone.

Only now did she realize they still had a mission to complete.

How could he have expected such a thing from her? How could he have relied on her strength, knowing full well how weak she truly would be? How could he believe that she'd still be able to fight and lead them without him here? How could he…

Edelgard's eyes drifted across the clearing, eventually landing on Solon.

With the spell ended, he was now standing in the middle of the platform once more. Kronya was nowhere to be found.

As Edelgard's gaze took in Solon's form, life came flooding back into her cold limbs. Emotion bloomed in her broken mind. Her glass heart began beating once again.

"You…"

The emperor picked her axe off the ground. A hand that held her weapon in a death-grip as she leered at the perpetrator of Byleth's demise and her unimaginable pain.

"What have you done?!"

Solon, who had been staring up at the dark clouds above, turned his head towards Edelgard.

"Rid the Fell Star of this world," Solon answered simply, as though it was obvious. His blank expression morphed into a crooked smile as he continued. "Swallowed by the mystical darkness of the Forbidden Spell of Zahras, the Fell Star will be forced to wander an eternity in a void of nothingness, never to return to this world."

"What?!" Dorothea gasped, her eyes widening. "Swallowed by darkness?"

"That's what happened?" Lysithea muttered in disbelief. "How…?"

The arms holding her axe began to shake with rage as she stared madly at Solon, the words of her friends lost to her.

Byleth, who had brought so much light to her life, would be forced to an eternity of darkness? He would… never return?

"It is possible that death has yet to find your friend, but there are worse things than death. Drifting through the darkness with no chance of escape… Overwhelmed with hopelessness… It must be torturous," Solon sighed. "And to think, we almost had the Sword of the Creator…"

Overwhelmed with hopelessness… Byleth, of all people, did not deserve such a fate. The man that brought so much happiness to her life did not deserve such a fate. The man that she loved so dearly…

"That's all this guy cares about? A stupid sword?" Caspar growled. "Shut up! What do you know?! Our professor is alive, I know it!"

"That's right! Our professor is no ordinary human!" Flayn agreed.

Maybe… Maybe they were right… Even now, they still believed in him… Maybe… Maybe there _was_ a chance that…

Edelgard raised her trembling arm, pointing her axe to where Solon stood. Regardless, she could not wait that long to find out if Byleth might yet return.

"Undo it. Now."

Solon tilted his head to the side, raising a brow in question.

"Even if I wanted to, there is _nothing _in this world that could undo the darkness of Zahras. Your _professor _is gone, Emperor."

"You're wrong!" Edelgard fired back.

"I am not. Even the Fell Star cannot escape the endless abyss." Solon shook his head, pausing as he looked the emperor up and down. "You should be rejoicing. You all should. A creature as dangerous as that should not be left alive."

"You would dare speak about our beloved professor in such a manner?!" Ferdinand shouted, his nostrils flared as his lips curved into a frown.

Edelgard's first instinct was to scream. To shout. To yell. To curse his very name for saying such a thing. 'Rejoicing?' In what world would she ever rejoice over losing something that meant more to her than her own life? In what world would she ever rejoice over a man's future that was cut way too short? In what world would she ever rejoice over _their _combined future cut too short? Solon and his ilk were irredeemable. Time and time again, they demonstrated new ways in which they were not worthy of the lives they held. To think he would even entertain the notion of 'rejoicing' over losing something so precious…

"You will regret ever uttering such a thing in my presence."

Edelgard had always been adept at donning masks, carefully constructed façades to keep intruders out. For years, they served their purpose in protecting her. They shielded her from the pain that came from human relationships. Those masks and fake expressions let no one in and pushed them far away from her blackened heart.

Yet, beneath the eerily calm expression she was making was a raging storm of emotions. One wouldn't be able to discern that by simply looking at her face, but if they peered long enough into her eyes, they might see the fires that burned so fiercely. They too might find themselves burned by the flames of a woman who had lost something very dear to her.

Today, she was not an emperor. It was not a leader's pragmatic, rational mind that decided her actions.

Today, it was Edelgard's fractured heart that guided her hands.

"Time and time again, you have sought to harm my professor."

Edelgard began to walk forward. Her pace was quick, and fraught with purpose.

"Time and time again, you have sought to harm my _friend._"

She needed nothing else but her own two hands to end this man's existence.

"You will pay for your treason with your life."

Edelgard stopped when she was but a few feet away.

"I will claim every drop of blood that flows through your veins. I will break every bone in that twisted body. I will rip you limb from limb until you have repaid the life you took."

Though she could feel a wetness streak down her face that was hotter than that of the rain, Edelgard's vision had never been clearer.

"But I warn you now; _nothing _you have to offer could ever make up for what you stole from me."

"You would dare raise a blade to me?" Solon frowned. "I will not forgive such arrogance."

"It is not your forgiveness that I seek."

As she readied her axe, pillars of purple formed around her. One by one, man and beast alike materialized around her. In the blink of an eye, the enemy's numbers had grown considerably.

But, Edelgard did not care. She would kill them all if they got in the way of the vengeance her heart sought.

"If that is what you prefer, you shall also be added to the ranks of the dead!"

Edelgard did not flinch as the roars of the beasts filled her eardrums. She was not afraid as she felt the threatening gazes of a dozen or so enemies land squarely on her back. She was not worried that she was surrounded.

She was not privy to the fact that her allies were raising their own weapons, preparing themselves to follow her into the depths of hell should the need arise.

She did not notice the rain stopping, nor did she feel the wind begin to whip at her cape.

She was not aware that the storm was already passing. Edelgard didn't realize that the sun would shine once again- sooner than she might have known. To her, the world had been cast in shadow once more. The darkness blanketed everything she saw. The idea that the sun could shine again was lost to her.

The only thing she truly felt was the gaping hole left in her chest by his absence. The only thing she noticed was the cold in her fingers caused by the disappearance of his hands. The only thing that mattered to her was the vacant spot at her side.

The only thing she saw was the _thing_ before her that caused it all.

In this moment, the only thing she truly desired was Byleth.

…And the life of the twisted creature that had taken him away.

As Edelgard ran forward to meet her enemy, she did not see the first ray of heavenly light pierce the veil of darkness that hovered above.

* * *

His body was light; as though it was floating in air. Suspended by wings that he could not see.

As the light encased his body, Byleth closed his blue eyes. Tears fell from his eyelashes, glistening in the radiant gold that surrounded him. It was though those small droplets transformed into light themselves.

Byleth had never felt power quite like this. Though he had always been linked to the progenitor god, it was only now that he felt the brunt of the power she held. The blood that coursed through his veins, pumped through his body by his defective heart, was boiling. It was volcanic. It flowed to every nook and cranny, down his limbs and his appendages, spreading that incredible heat everywhere it went.

His mind had never raced like this. As though a dam had been lifted, millions upon millions of images flashed through his mind. They moved at such high speeds, whenever Byleth focused on one, another took its place. It was impossible to keep up or keep track of all he saw, and even if he did catch a glimpse of an image, a person, or perhaps a face, it was always something Byleth didn't have recollection of. Most of what Byleth saw he did not know, nor understand, as they were not his memories. They were things a mortal had never seen, nor should see.

The Sword of the Creator had never behaved like this. The weapon, now an extension of himself, pulsated at his side. When his fingers brushed against its hilt, he could feel its unleashed energy course through his body like an electrical current.

The Ashen Demon had never felt like this. Just when he thought his body might truly turn into ash, that his existence would be swept away by the light that was radiating from his very being, it all stopped.

Everything stopped.

The orbs of light that danced around him lingered in the air.

For only a moment, they drifted in front of him like a cloud of fireflies.

But, only for a moment, before they were all sucked in.

Absorbed by his human heart, consuming what remained of Sothis.

By his arms.

By his legs.

By his mind.

By his everything.

Something took hold in his chest, but… he could not fully describe what it was. It was uncomfortable. It hurt. The best description he could give was that a hand gripped his heart and squeezed, as though some unseen force was trying to wring his heart for all its worth.

He could feel his humanity wash away as something else took its place.

No… That wasn't quite right. It wasn't that his soul was replaced by another. It wasn't that his essence was replaced by something greater than he. It was more that they were…

Bound together. Linked inseparably to one another. Two lights in the darkness that grew in size to become one.

A fusion between a human and a god.

Between a demon and an angel.

Between the light and the dark.

Between The Beginning and The End.

When Byleth opened his eyes once more, shades of green fluttered in his vision. The abyss that had swallowed him whole was no more. He no longer saw black. No longer was he surrounded by darkness or shadows. He was no longer in the realm of a god, standing before a lonely throne made of stone meant just for him.

Instead, Byleth found himself standing in a field.

A field of dandelions that went on for miles. As far as the eye could see, Byleth's vision was filled with yellows and greens.

Byleth was beneath the bluest sky he had ever seen, absent of all white clouds.

He was beneath a sun that never stopped shining.

He knew it was not real. It was likely a hallucination or a vision forced on him through Sothis's memories. They were not his own.

He knew it wasn't real. Not yet, anyway.

But, even so, he could feel the wind graze his cheeks. He could see the flowers sway in the breeze. He could feel the sun's rays warm his skin. He could hear laughter.

He heard a voice he recognized, and one he did not. The one he recognized was older now, it had matured considerably, but he still knew it all the same. He could never forget it.

The one he did not was that of a young child. He had never heard it before, and though he did not recognize it, he felt a sense of familiarity within it.

Though he could not see who those voices belonged to, he could feel them there. Somehow, Byleth realized they had always been a part of him. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they would never leave him.

When Byleth closed his green eyes, the scene disappeared. His vision filled with the faces of his students. Ferdinand, Dorothea, Petra, Bernadetta, Linhardt, Caspar, Hubert, Felix, Lysithea. Flayn.

Sothis.

Jeralt.

The face of a young woman he had never met before, but in her eyes, he felt a strong sense of kinship. Of love. It was a face he had never seen before, but one he knew extremely well.

And finally, he saw Edelgard.

Tears formed beneath his closed eyelids. Breaking through the shackles and bindings that tried to keep them in place, Byleth felt his mouth move.

Byleth smiled as he felt a hand grip his.

It was familiar.

It was one he held many times before. One he loved dearly.

It moved his hand for him. With a grip light like the breeze, with a hold warm like the sun, it moved his hand to the Sword of the Creator. Her fingers closed around his as he grasped his blade.

As he drew his weapon, her hand moved with it.

* * *

Edelgard roared as her axe tore through the neck of the Demonic Beast. The beast's head, separated from the rest of its body, fell to the grassy floor with a thud.

She didn't give it a single glance as she moved to her next victim.

A hooded man with a sword held out in front of him. As if such a thing could protect him from the emperor's wrath.

Edelgard slapped the sword aside as if it were nothing but a plank of wood. There was a stinging sensation in her hand, but she didn't give it a second thought. She ignored the droplets of blood falling from her palm.

Her axe cleaved through his chest.

The man cried out as his blood spilled.

He fell to the ground.

And Edelgard moved to the next.

Another man.

This one holding a lance.

When they locked eyes, two arrows from an unseen archer embedded themselves in his body. One in the shoulder, one in the neck. Courtesy of Shamir. Maybe Petra or Bernadetta. Edelgard wasn't sure.

All she was sure of was that she must fight. Fight until there was nothing left. Fight until her enemies were dust beneath her feet.

The sounds of battle filled her ears. The clash of steel on steel. The screams of dying men. The roars of the beasts. Various small, contained battles filled her vision. She could see her friends fighting the foe out of her peripherals. She could see her friends fighting so valiantly, just as overcome with emotion as she.

But Edelgard hardly registered it. She would occasionally come to her senses to scan the battlefield, making sure that none of her classmates were in danger, before her sights returned to her original task.

In truth, most of what Edelgard saw was black. Black and red.

Most of what she heard was the agonizing silence that came with the the void that submerged her heart.

Her body, essentially on autopilot, avoided the approaching sword.

She stepped out of the way just in time to avoid the flash of silver.

Edelgard frowned as she met the eyes of the man trying to harm her. It was another hooded man in robes of black.

She was growing tired of seeing their kind.

Spinning on her back foot, Edelgard slammed the blunt end of her axe into the man's ribcage. The man's frail body received the brunt of her two Crests unleashed.

There was a crack of bone as the man was sent flying backwards.

His back collided with one of the nearby pillars, followed by another snapping sound.

The man crumpled to the ground a broken mess.

They had only been fighting for minutes, but to Edelgard, it felt like an eternity.

When? When would it all end?

And why… why was it that her fight had to claim his life?

Edelgard's mind ruminated on that terrible question as she cut down another Demonic Beast.

If Byleth never came to the monastery, if he was still a simple mercenary, he would still be alive right now. Jeralt would still be alive. If not for her, if not for her desire to make this world a more just and fairer place, ridden of the organization that shackled it, Byleth and his father would still be breathing.

If he had never met her…

The Eisner's would still be alive.

Her axe claimed another life as she lamented her influence in Byleth's.

The thought of never having that time together with him was painful; nearly as painful as his loss. She could hardly imagine what this past year would have been like if Byleth had not stepped in front of that axe so many moons ago.

But if he would still be alive… She would accept that trade. She would give all of that away if it meant Byleth could live.

Her hands ended another Demonic Beast.

It was a pointless avenue to go down. It was a hypothetical quandary.

But Edelgard was desperate. She would do nearly anything to get him back. She would _give _nearly anything to get him back. Byleth had once told her he would sacrifice anything for her sake… What kind of person would she be if she did not do the same?

_Byleth…_

"Lady Edelgard."

The princess flinched when a hand fell on her shoulder. Her first instinct was to turn and cut through whoever had approached her, but when she realized it was Hubert, she lowered her defenses. They say a mind goes into 'fight-or-flight' mode when faced with impending danger, and Edelgard's mind was still stuck in the former.

Taking a breath to compose herself, she turned to face her aide.

"What is it Hubert?" Edelgard asked, her voice raspy.

"The enemy's number is growing," he replied, stoic as usual. "It is not in my nature to suggest such a thing, but we must consider retreating for now."

Edelgard frowned, annoyed with the very notion of leaving this place before her foe was vanquished.

But, when she took a moment to look around, she could tell he was right.

The number of Demonic Beasts kept increasing. Solon's men were beginning to dwindle, but the beasts just kept coming. They were everywhere. If something didn't change soon, they would be overrun. They all would.

Edelgard gritted her teeth, the bones in her hand cracking as it gripped her axe.

Logic would dictate that they should flee. It was true they might have been able to slay this many monsters, but if they kept coming, soon they would tire out. Soon, another life would be lost.

And Byleth wasn't here to make sure that no one-

A Demonic Beast cried in pain, its claws swiping at its face as if it were trying to swat a fly.

Edelgard's eyes widened as a spear of golden light cascaded down from above, blinding the creature.

She blinked.

This time, _it had to be_ her eyes playing tricks on her.

"What in the…" Hubert mumbled. If he had seen it to, then… "What manner of magic…?"

When Edelgard blinked again, another three rays of light had appeared. Though they were not solid, though they were truly not born from magic…

If Edelgard didn't know any better, she'd say they were impaling the very ground they stood on.

And while they did not literally pierce the beasts, the demons were fearful all the same. For creatures born in such darkness, the radiance burned their very being. Their eyes could not adjust to such powerful light. Wherever a beacon appeared, the monsters would back away. They'd cry and screech as the light washed over their eyes.

Then, _thousands _of them appeared.

Rows and rows of it. They crisscrossed, wove together, and intertwined. It was though a pair of unseen hands had used these spears of light to stitch a pattern onto the world's surface.

All of them rained down from above her. Light as far as the eyes could see. There was hardly a space left untouched by the glow that shimmered down on them.

Edelgard had never seen anything like it; even she was surrounded by the pillars of gold. Were she to move even an inch, it would be touching her, as well.

Struck dumb by what she was seeing, Edelgard couldn't stop herself from waving a hand through the ray closest to her.

Her gloved hand passed through it freely. It did not obstruct her passage. It did not burn, nor did it hurt.

As the light seeped through her glove, Edelgard felt… strangely at ease. As though the sun was truly shining down on her, basking her in its natural warmth. Her eyes stung as she stared directly into it, but for some reason she could not describe, Edelgard couldn't stop herself. It was as though… she was drawn to it. Like a moth to a flame, she couldn't stay away.

In such iridescence, everything stopped moving. The battles had stopped. The men and women were still, enraptured in the display, just as she was.

Everyone had frozen but the beasts, who were now roaring madly.

Then, the wind came.

Wind so strong it nearly toppled her over.

Her classmates cried out in surprise as the harsh gales whipped at their uniforms.

"What is this?!" Hubert exclaimed, hunkering down to avoid being blown aside.

Edelgard growled under her breath, jerking her head to where Solon stood off in the distance. It had to be another spell. The light she could not explain, but this wind was hardly natural. Someone had to be causing it.

"Solon, what have you-!"

The words died on her lips.

The man who had taken Byleth's life, who had caused her unimaginable pain, was stricken with fear. Even for a man as ashen as him, his skin was deathly pale. His eyes were wide as he stared at the sky. His cane was trembling as his hands shook, his lips mouthing something unintelligible.

If not he, then-

"Guys, what's going on?!" Caspar shouted, his small frame being pushed back by the wind.

"What is this light?!" Felix winced, the crook of his arm covering his eyes. Even Edelgard was having difficulty refraining from shielding herself from the brightness at this point.

"T-the sky!" Bernadetta yelled. "L-look!"

Edelgard turned her own gaze to what Bernie was pointing at.

"What…?" The princess breathed.

Even someone as articulated as she had no words to describe the sight that awaited her.

The storm clouds that had once hung overhead were moving.

Moving in ways that were unnatural.

Moving in ways they shouldn't.

They sped across the sky, moving at speeds that clouds should not be able to achieve. They flew as fast as the birds. No. They _outpaced _them. The clouds were being ripped off the sky as if it were nothing but a fluffy blanket.

And, with those clouds gone, Edelgard now realized that it was the sky that was the source of the beautiful lights.

Whenever the moving clouds freed up a space for the blue sky to break through, a ray of light took its place. With each passing second, the spears of gold grew and grew as the clouds moved.

Given the time of day, the sun should be setting. Edelgard may have lost track of time, but even she was aware that there was no way in which the sun would be shining so brightly in the evening.

How could this be? Edelgard didn't have an explanation for _this_. There was no spell in the world that could conjure such a thing…

Her eyes began to water as she stared directly into the light. It hurt. She knew she should look away, or at the very least, close her eyes to protect them, but she found that she could not. Her body wasn't listening to her.

Edelgard was rooted in place, frozen as she stared up at the heavens revealed.

Because that was the only term apt enough to describe the sight she was seeing.

What remained of the white clouds evaporated into a mist of vapor. _Evaporated. _Never had Edelgard seen a cloud deteriorate in front of her very eyes. She didn't think such things were _possible_. _It was though they imploded from the inside-out. _

As the clouds vanished, the thousands of rays all became one. A light brighter than she had ever seen. Edelgard had never witnessed something so brilliant. When she closed her eyes, the afterimages of the view she witnessed still played out across the backs of her eyelids.

A light, brighter than the sun itself, tore through the sky. The Demonic Beasts were not roaring anymore. They were _shrieking. _Screaming.

The clouds that once hung overhead, imprisoning Edelgard in a familiar world of darkness, were shattered by a final blast of pure white. This time, Edelgard instinctively had to cover her eyes.

And then-

It faded.

Slowly, the light began to fade away.

The whites, golds, and yellows disappeared.

As a red glow took its place.

"Impossible!" Solon screamed.

As Edelgard lowered the hand that was shielding her eyes, her breath stopped. Her heart stopped beating. Her body stopped aching. Everything just seemed to… stop.

For that moment in time, everything stopped as she realized its _true _source.

The source of the red light that was a sword.

A sword that Edelgard had seen countless times, but only now did she find the salvation she sought in it.

A sword that tore through the heavens. The very same heavens that had left her and her family to rot so many years ago.

The hole in the sky grew as the Sword of the Creator cut through it like silk. As the tear grew larger, that red light shone brighter, and the world around her grew dimmer.

It was nearly impossible to see anything through that crimson, but Edelgard saw a flash of green and black as something fell down to the earth.

She watched the object collide with the ground. Though it had fallen a great distance, there was barely a sound. There was no evidence of its impact. No plume of dust or dirt. If she hadn't seen it with her very eyes, Edelgard would have never known that a man had stepped through that red portal.

As though a pair of wings had slowed his fall, his feet tapped against the ground. Edelgard saw shades of green as he straightened his head and the red light faded.

Caspar ground his fists into his eyes, blinking dumbly at the sight that awaited them.

"Is that-?" Flayn gasped.

"Professor?!" Dorothea cried out. Even the songstress, who had seen much of the world, looked to be in disbelief by the sight she was seeing.

Somewhere in the distance, Solon fell to his knees. She could slightly hear him mumble something about the 'Fell Star consuming even the darkness itself,' but his ramblings were the last thing on Edelgard's mind.

She was far too entranced in the sight of the man that had returned to her.

Byleth lifted his head, his green hair fluttering in the breeze as he looked to where his students were huddled.

The sudden change in hair color was confusing, but it was hardly the first thing that caught her attention.

It was his eyes.

His pale green eyes.

Green eyes that were no different than _hers_.

They were distant, as though they were looking at things that weren't truly there. They were distant, lost in the clouds he had descended from.

Edelgard tensed, her posture going rigid as she stared at that terribly familiar green.

Those were not the eyes that she remembered. Those were not the eyes that reminded her of the blue sky above. Instead of igniting the kindling of her heart or setting her mind at ease, they filled her with anxiety.

She had always _loathed _those green eyes. Green eyes that seemed to pick apart her every defense. Green eyes that left her feeling insecure. Green eyes that were _nothing _like Byleth's.

Fear gripped her motionless heart as she realized she did not recognize this man- not fully, anyway. Dread forced itself onto her senses as she realized he now looked _just like the archbishop_. The very creature Edelgard sought to-

When Byleth met her eyes, he smiled.

The same smile she had seen the night of the ball. The same smile she had seen as she held him in the Goddess Tower.

The very same smile she had seen from Byleth when they confessed their love for one another. A smile that she had always associated with a face that others would describe as 'lifeless' or 'apathetic.' A smile that only she was allowed to see.

"Byleth…" Edelgard's lips murmured his name.

Her heart started beating once again. The ramming against her rib-cage was thunderous.

The fear that gripped her chest, the doubt that plagued her mind, all of it was washed away in the light of that one, simple expression. The relief she felt was almost insurmountable. Edelgard's knees nearly gave out as that feeling crashed against her frame like the ocean's waves. The love she held to so closely blossomed in her chest once again. It encompassed her entire being.

He… might look different. His hair and his eyes might not be the same shade of blue that she had loved before. That green might be the same as Rhea's, but…

It was Byleth.

It was _her _Byleth.

And it was in that smile that Edelgard had found him once again.

Just as he had promised, he had returned to her.

When Byleth turned his head to the frightened Demonic Beasts that surrounded him, the look faded, though it never disappeared from her mind. Those distant eyes grew hard as they became rooted in reality. Minus the color change, the look she saw from Byleth now was the very same one she had seen hundreds of times before.

The Demonic Beast closest to Byleth whimpered as it tried to back away.

When Byleth's _glowing _eyes locked with its, the beast froze in fear.

He lifted a hand. Twisting his palm towards the sky, Byleth raised his arm upwards.

A pool of white formed underneath not just the sole Demonic Beast, but _all of them_.

"Huh?" Lysithea blinked in surprise. "Wait, that's-!"

Before she could hope to complete her sentence, the spell finished

Edelgard winced, following Felix's previous example as she covered her eyes with her elbow.

Pillars of glittering light erupted from the ground, racing to the heavens above. The spell engulfed the beasts. They all cried in agony as the magic ate away at their flesh; as their eyes dissolved in the light that consumed them. The force of the blasts was so strong, Edelgard felt herself get pushed backwards. Were her feet not set, it was possible that she would have been swept away.

When Edelgard lowered her arm, the Demonic Beasts were no more. Their bodies turned to ash. They drifted away in the gentle breeze that seemed to emanate from Byleth's position.

"Since when has the professor been able to use magic like that?" Linhardt mumbled, eyes wide as he studied Byleth.

The extent of his magic prowess were simple Heal spells, and on one occasion, a Fire. She had never seen her teacher use 'faith' magic in an offensive sense, and especially not in a manner like that. Byleth excelled at swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. Certainly not magic.

"Not just any magic." Lysithea shook her head slowly. "That was assuredly Aura he used… But how could he have access to such a high-level spell?"

"Interesting…" Linhardt murmured, rubbing his chin.

Edelgard was not as well-versed when it came to 'faith' and 'reason' as the academy called it, but even she knew such a spell was difficult to cast. Not even Lysithea, one of the more gifted students, had breached that tier yet. How could Byleth have casted that?

…What must have happened to him to give him access to such powerful magic?

"Now is not the time to sit here and gawk," Edelgard remarked, pushing aside her own surprise. "We must assist Professor Byleth in clearing out the rest of the enemy."

"Edelgard is correct, of course." Ferdinand nodded, readying his lance. "Let us join forces with the professor once more!"

As the battle began again, most if it centered around the whirlwind of steel that had become her teacher, Edelgard was left with hundreds of questions. Questions regarding her professor and his sudden, baffling change.

Questions that would receive answers, sooner than she realized.

* * *

The ensuing battle was not much of a battle at all. The end had dawned the moment Byleth had taken the field. Like a house of cards in the wind, what remained of the enemy was blown away in Byleth's ensuing storm.

The enemy could only see a flash of red before their lives were claimed. Their vision was not equipped enough to fully follow Byleth's movements.

Crimson reflected off a pair of eyes.

A second later, a blade slashed through his chest.

A man fell to the ground, an equally red liquid gushing from the wound left in the wake of the sublime Sword of the Creator.

Byleth had always felt a connection to this weapon. A connection he could not fully describe or explain. It's hilt just felt… familiar. Holding it felt right, as though it was a blade he was always meant to wield. He did not know its origins, nor how it came to find him, but he knew it was a sword meant for him.

And now, it had become an extension of his arm. Byleth could no longer discern where the hand ended, and the blade began. It was a part of him, as much as any limb. Whatever signal his brain sent, the sword answered. As if the weapon had a mind of its own, it answered every beck and call of its wielder.

And now, there were another three enemies that separated him from Solon. Another three that would have to be cut down by his arm.

Two were afraid. Byleth could feel the fear that gripped their hearts, almost like a sixth sense. He could see the way the swords they held trembled.

The third was brazen. Foolishly so.

He charged Byleth, the grip on his sword steady.

Byleth watched him approach in what felt like slow motion. The professor always had good instincts- a body forged by years and years of mercenary work. He never would have made it this long if they weren't.

But, now…

Everything felt heightened. Everything was working in overdrive. His mind and reflexes were razor sharp. His body felt light, moving at speeds and hitting at strengths he did not think was possible. His vision was crystal clear. He saw things that he should not have been able to see.

And his sword… It pulsated in his grip. The light that encased it was brighter than it ever had been.

When the man raised his blade to strike at Byleth's left, Byleth was already moving to the right.

The plain sword cleaved through nothing but the air. Byleth had spun around him.

Without looking, he plunged his blade behind him. He felt its point push through flesh and bone as it cut a path through the body.

The man screamed in pain, that scream cut short as Byleth jerked the Sword of the Creator free.

Two remained. Two that stood in the way of him and Solon. The ashen Solon, who grew paler with each step Byleth took towards him.

Byleth outstretched a hand.

Two pools of magic formed beneath his two foes.

He did not fully know how he could suddenly use magic to such efficiency, but he certainly knew why. He could feel Sothis's energy course through his veins, giving him access to power he never knew was possible. As the sides of time became available to Byleth, so did the latent power of the progenitor god. Though he was unaccustomed to it, unsure of how to properly utilize these things Sothis had left for him, he knew enough to carry him through this battle.

As Byleth closed his palm, the brilliant light of Aura bloomed. The cries of the two men he silenced was cut short as the pillars of light magic consumed them.

As the light fizzled out, all that remained was Solon himself.

The creature started to back away in fear of the holy display he just witnessed.

Byleth stalked forward. He flicked his wrist, clearing the lingering droplets of blood that stained his sublime sword.

"You must be eliminated, Fell Star!" Solon yelled, raising both of his hands.

A stream of black magic was let loose from his palms. The magic was reminiscent to the same ritual that had first pulled Byleth into the abyss, but he knew it was nothing like that. This magic was far, far weaker.

Byleth swatted the spell aside like he might a fly. The dark magic dissipated as his blade cut through.

Solon growled, sweat forming on his brow as he conjured another spell-

But, before he could, Byleth's sword licked his wrist. Solon exclaimed as the blade cut through flesh and tendon alike.

That exclamation turned into a scream as the Creator's sword cut through the tendons in his other arm.

He was no longer screaming as the Sword of the Creator cut his knees.

Solon gasped for air as his legs gave out on him. His useless, bleeding arms hung limply at his sides. It was a far cry from the figure Solon cut only an hour or so ago. Once a villain that ignited fear into the hearts of man was nothing more than a husk ready to be reaped.

The drops of blood that poured from his wounds fell to the ground below him, leaving small pools of red wherever they landed.

"What did you see in the darkness of Zahras?" Solon rasped, his eyes wide and afraid as Byleth loomed closer. "Th-this should be impossible. The only being that can withstand that darkness is…"

His wrinkled lips twisted into a sneer as the realization dawned on him.

"What… What are you?"

Byleth's boot fell atop those small pools of red. His green hair fluttered in the wind as he came to a stop before Solon, his form towering over the downed man.

Truthfully, he no longer had an answer to that question. Originally, he thought he was simply a man. Maybe not a normal man, but a man, nonetheless. Didn't everyone consider themselves human?

As the days went by, as more information of his origins became revealed to him, he knew that was never the case. Byleth knew _who_ he was: a professor, a friend, Edelgard's… whatever she needed him to be.

However, he no longer knew what he was. A man? A god? Something in between?

_What am I?_

Supposedly a fusion between mortal and god… but what did that leave for him?

Byleth was not sure. Not knowing did not frighten him, but it left him feeling uneasy. Part of him hoped that with Sothis's soul fused with his, answers to these questions he long sought would become readily available to him.

For another reason he could not explain, they had not.

But, at the very least, he knew what he was to Solon, Kronya, and their kind. Despite everything that happened, that answer was still clear to him. Despite what had happened to Byleth, despite his own confusion regarding his existence, Solon's crimes were not erased. The pain, the damage these people caused… They would pay for it all.

Lifting his arm, he placed the flat of his sword on Solon's shoulder. The glow from the Sword of the Creator colored Solon's pale face in a bright red. Byleth's eyes held his.

"The end."

* * *

Edelgard was silent as she watched Solon's head fall to the ground. Some of her classmates with… weaker stomachs turned away from the sight. Most did, and she could not blame them for that. It was always chilling to witness an execution, but even so, it was a fitting end for a man such as he. Even if Byleth had spared his life, which he had no reason to do, the church would have surely executed him as well. Everyone present knew that. If anyone were to do it, it should be Byleth.

Truthfully, Solon was dead the moment his path crossed with Byleth's.

With Solon removed, Edelgard's gaze lingered on the back of her professor.

Byleth was painfully quiet, his head angled towards the body beneath him. His eyes were distant as he stared at the life his hands had ended. Yet, despite that, there was not a speck of blood or a single stain on his gloves nor the rest of his garment. It was curious given the way he had killed Solon, but it was nothing noteworthy, she supposed.

Sighing, Byleth wiped the edge of his blade across Solon's clothes. The red streaks were hardly visible on the black fabric of his robes.

Giving the severed head one final glance, Byleth sheathed his sword and turned to the class.

"I am sorry you had to see that," Byleth spoke, his eyes trained on the ground. His expression was completely blank, but his green eyes were still far-off.

"You need not apologize, Professor," Ferdinand answered first, his own face slightly pale as his gaze was drawn to the body behind Byleth. "We all understand."

Byleth glanced up at the boy, gauging the honesty in his response. When he noted the sincerity in his expression, Byleth's gaze moved to the rest of his class, then Shamir and Alois. When no one voiced any objections, the teacher nodded to himself.

"There are a _few _things I'm having trouble with," Felix hesitated, shifting his weight. His brow was furrowed, but his eyes seemed to be evaluating the former mercenary curiously. "What exactly happened here? When we arrived, it was only Edelgard that remained. You were nowhere to be found."

"Solon said something about being swallowed by darkness?" Linhardt mumbled.

Byleth gave a miniscule frown, his green eyes landing on Edelgard. She was sure the events leading up to this were racing through his mind, because for Edelgard, she had never stopped thinking about it.

"Then, you fell through a hole in the sky, Professor," Dorothea murmured with wide eyes. "You literally _fell _from the sky! L-like an angel! There was all that light, and the wind… I don't understand any of it…"

Dorothea trailed off, her murmurings only leaving her with more questions rather than answers.

"And why can you suddenly use light magic with such efficiency?" Lysithea added.

"And your hair and eyes," Flayn added, one of her small hands running through her own green locks. "They are now the same shade as mine!"

Byleth blinked, a finger pinching a strand of hair.

"Is that so?"

"You're telling us you did not notice?" Hubert asked, raising a brow.

"How might I notice my own eye color?" Byleth scratched his cheek, shooting Edelgard another look. "I can explain it to the best of my abilities, but… first, we should do a sweep of the perimeter."

"I agree." Alois nodded. Given the way his eyebrows were scrunched together as he stared at Byleth, it was clear that he was just as confused as the others. "The enemy may still be lurking. It would be a wise course of action to make sure none remain."

"Yes," Byleth agreed. "Eagles, go with Shamir and Alois to survey the area. I'll be right behind you after I have a word with our house leader regarding the battle."

Edelgard's head perked up, her back straightening.

Though none of her classmates moved very quickly, clearly not wanting to depart from their professor so soon, they all obliged.

As Shamir walked past, Edelgard noted the way the mercenary's gaze seemed to hover on the professor. Her eyes were narrowed- not in anger or scrutiny, but more like… genuine curiosity. As though she was searching for her own answer to some unknown question.

Byleth watched them go, his expression neutral. Completely neutral. There wasn't a hint of human emotion coloring his face.

However, once they were gone, far enough that they could not hear the coming conversation, Byleth sighed. His body deflated. The muscles in his face relaxed. That neutral expression began to change. Confusion, doubt, fear; these troubling emotions swelled in his eyes.

But there was something else there…

Grief. As though those eyes of his had lost something great. Something… she did not understand.

"Professor."

Byleth jumped at her voice, his eyes, his green eyes, returning to the present as he lifted his head to meet hers. Life rushed back into them, and those emotions disappeared.

Edelgard paused, taking a moment to look around the clearing. Behind her, a few dozen feet away, were a pair of great trees. Their trunks, branches, and leaves should be enough to hide them from view.

"Let us talk over there," Edelgard said, motioning with her hand for him to follow.

Byleth raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. He followed after her as she made a quick retreat.

"Edelgard, there's something I need to tell you," Byleth spoke as they walked. His voice was low, and ripe with trepidation. "Something… I've been hiding from you."

When they reached the cover of the trees, Edelgard took another look around.

"Edelgard?" Byleth repeated her name, concerned by her silence.

Content that no one was around to see nor hear them at this location, she turned to face her professor.

Byleth's eyes widened as he looked at her.

She realized how she must have looked. Brows scrunched together. Lips pushed against each other. Slightly reddened and puffy eyes. A pale face. She became aware that one of her arms was gripping the other tightly, a forearm covering her chest protectively. She was probably shaking, too.

Edelgard had always been adept at donning masks, yet, at this moment, she could not will one to appear. The sheer amount of raw emotion she felt at seeing Byleth before her, feeling his presence beside her, was more than words could hope to describe. She had been able to make it through the battle, but only barely.

And… his change in appearance baffled her. Every time she looked at those light-green eyes or that hair, she was instantly reminded of _her_. Edelgard did not want to be reminded of Rhea every time she stared at her Byleth. It was like some cruel, twisted joke.

But she had to push past it, because every time she looked at his face rather than the color of his eyes or the color of his hair, she was instantly reminded of the man she loved.

Edelgard took a shaky step forward. She might not have the strength to force away the hints of emotion that colored her face, but she had to remain composed. She could not break down here, in the Sealed Forest of all places.

Byleth didn't speak, nor move, as Edelgard gripped his hand in both of hers. It felt giant. Had it always been so much larger than her own?

Her thumbs traced every groove, every contour of his hand. She committed the shape, the warmth, and the feel of it onto her own so that she may never forget it.

Byleth frowned as he looked at her, his eyes lost in the storm that swelled there. His other hand moved to grip both of hers.

"It seems that all I do… is cause you pain."

Edelgard jerked her head up, her lips parting in surprise.

Cause her pain?

Did he not realize that the day he stepped in front of that axe for her, he had done the exact opposite? Did he not realize that by simply being a presence in her life, he had brought her unparalleled happiness? It was because of him… that she had hope. It was because of him that she had been able to open her heart a little wider. It was because of him that she would avoid becoming that harsh ruler with a heart of ice. It was because of him that her friendships with her classmates were stronger than they ever were before.

It was because of him that… a crimson flower had bloomed in a land of silver snow.

It was because of him that she no longer had to guard against the cold.

Did he not realize how foolish he sounded?

"Byleth."

His brows twitched at the sound of his name. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to tell him.

Edelgard let go of his hands and stepped forward.

Byleth flinched as Edelgard pushed herself up against him, her arms wrapping around his back, gripping him fiercely. His own hovered in the air beside her, frozen in uncertainty, before they found their purpose and returned her embrace.

"I… I…" Edelgard mumbled into the crook of his neck, her arms squeezing his back. They refused to let go. "_Byleth._"

Edelgard had always been well-spoken; seemingly having an answer or proper response for everything.

But, at this moment, she found that she did not have the proper words to say. She did not have the words to describe the tumultuous feeling in her stomach and chest. She did not know how to properly explain the relief she felt when holding him. All she could do was say his name, repeating it like a mantra. His name was all she could muster.

Edelgard knew what it felt like to lose someone.

However, she had _never _known what it felt like for that lost person to return to her. That, she only experienced in her nightmares.

And this was no nightmare.

"I'm sorry, El."

In response to her name, she tightened her embrace. Though his hair and eyes may look different, though they may now resemble Rhea, he still felt the same. His chest, his arms, his shoulders… his heart. They were all the same as they were before.

And it came to her then, that this was only the second time she had felt Byleth in her arms.

A feeling she had almost lost forever.

"I am so sorry that I put you through that again," Byleth continued, his voice cracking.

Edelgard closed her eyes, burying her face into his neck.

Finally, she found her words.

"Please, do not apologize," Edelgard whispered. "Do not apologize for doing what you've always done."

"What I've always done…?"

Edelgard broke away but did not relinquish her hold on Byleth.

As she stared up into those green eyes, she smiled. Maybe _his _eyes reminded her of other things, too. Maybe not the sky, but maybe the green of the grass… The green of a tree's leaves.

"You have always protected me."

It was not the answer of an emperor she gave, but one of Edelgard's.

Edelgard snaked a hand up, brushing her thumb against his cheek.

"To know that there is someone in this world that would go so far for my sake… Your strength is one of the many things that I love so dearly about you…." Edelgard trailed off, her thumb resting but an inch below his green eye. "I am only sorry that I could not do the same when you needed it most. I… am only sorry that I was not strong enough."

"Don't say that." Byleth shook his head. "You are-"

He stopped, his eyes blinking rapidly as if they were trying to remove a speck of dust or dirt.

"Byleth?" Edelgard frowned.

"Sorry, it's nothing." Byleth shook his head again, forcing his eyes shut. "I just…"

When he opened them again, they were no longer there.

Not in a literal sense. His eyes were of course still in their sockets.

But they were no longer there, in the present. Just as before, they were distant. Lost in the clouds.

His pupils darted around, as if they were looking at things that weren't really there.

"Byleth?" Edelgard repeated his name, worry gnawing at her heart.

Then, they rested on her.

"E-Edelgard?"

And they widened.

Only for a second, they widened.

They were looking straight at her, but what they truly saw, Edelgard did not know.

Then, they closed.

And he went limp in her arms.

Edelgard grunted as the weight of his body fell against her. She set her feet, looping both arms beneath his armpits to prevent him from falling to the ground.

"Byleth?!"

She quickly, and gently, lowered him to the wet grass as she knelt beside him. The worry that gnawed at her chest was now taking chunks out of it. Her heart was pounding beneath her ribs. Her eyes were wide with fear as the same feelings she felt before returned in full force.

Edelgard couldn't lose him again.

She couldn't.

Not when he _just returned to her_.

Her breathing quickened as she tore the glove off her right hand, her eyes navigating the length of his body. His eyes were now closed, and his face… peaceful. As though he had just fallen asleep instead of collapsing in her arms.

She began to hyperventilate as she realized he looked a little _too _peaceful. Was… Was he breathing?

Remembering what he had told her and Professor Manuela about his lack of a heartbeat, her hand shot towards his neck. Her index and middle finger probed his skin for a pulse. Her clouded mind began to grow dizzy as she realized she could not-

_Thump. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

Feeling his pulse thrum beneath her fingertips, Edelgard let out a sigh of relief. Possibly the lengthiest sigh she had ever given. It was concerning that he had passed out in the blink of an eye like that, but at least it wasn't what she feared.

The princess fell back on her rear, but made sure to not remove her fingers from that sign of his life.

"What could have caused you to lose consciousness like that?" Edelgard muttered, her brow furrowing as she watched him inhale deeply, then exhale. It really _did _seem like he had just fallen asleep, but she knew better than that. "Could it be a side effect of your… recent changes?"

Her eyes lingered on shades of green.

Though that was a safe assumption given all she had witnessed, Edelgard then realized she had yet to receive an explanation as to what happened to him, how he escaped Solon's spell, or how he caused… all of that light. They had both gotten caught up in the moment… He had tried to tell her, but Edelgard had other things on her mind.

_What am I to do with you?_

She couldn't just leave him here, sprawled out on the ground. With him like this, it wasn't as though they could necessarily leave the forest, either. She supposed she could ask Hubert to come and carry him, but…

"Lady Edelgard, we have-"

The man himself appeared from behind the trees, his dark eyes landing on the sprawled out Byleth, and the Edelgard that was sitting beside him with her hand on his neck.

Hubert blinked.

"What have we here?" He asked blankly, his gaze moving to his liege.

"The professor appears to have lost consciousness," Edelgard answered plainly, regretfully removing her hand and rising to her feet.

"So it would seem." Hubert nodded. "The others are finishing their sweep. So far, no enemies remain."

Hubert's gaze moved back to Byleth.

"Shall I carry the professor back to where we left our horses, Lady Edelgard?"

"No need." Edelgard shook her head. "Byleth is in no condition to ride a horse all the way back to the monastery. We did not come properly equipped to transport an unconscious person such a distance."

While that was certainly true, Edelgard had another reason for not wanting to return just yet.

She did not know exactly what had happened to Byleth… But Edelgard was certain the moment they stepped into Garreg Mach's territory, the archbishop would swoop in and clutch him in her talons.

Edelgard would allow no such thing. Not when Byleth was out cold.

"That we did not," Hubert agreed. "What are your orders, your Highness?"

"We'll return to where we entered the Sealed Forest and set up camp," Edelgard replied. "Once Byleth has come to, we'll return to the monastery."

"Very well." Hubert stooped into a bow. "I will inform the others."

Her aide hesitated, his eyes travelling back and forth between Edelgard and Byleth.

Hubert sighed, then shook his head. As it was in most cases, it seemed that he knew full well what Edelgard would do.

"I will inform the others," he repeated, then excused himself to do just that.

With him gone, Edelgard knelt beside Byleth once more.

Placing one arm beneath his knees and the other beneath his neck, she lifted him from the ground. If she positioned herself just right, she could support his neck and head better this way.

As Edelgard began to walk to where they would set up for the night, she marveled in how light Byleth felt in her arms.

Edelgard scoffed, readjusting Byleth's weight as she shook her head.

That was the last thing she should be considering right now. Such a great deal of things had transpired in such a short time, that she found herself having difficulty processing it all. With the fighting now over, and Byleth somehow miraculously returned to her, she found herself _extremely _tired. Perhaps due to the fighting, or perhaps due to the emotional turmoil the day had brought.

Kronya and Solon were gone- that much she knew. But then, she had witnessed Byleth consumed by darkness, then witnessed as he returned with all of that… light. That part was still greatly confusing to her, but not as confusing as her own emotions. The relief and confusion she held in her chest had balled up into one, amorphous blob. Whenever Edelgard felt one, the other was sure to follow.

Edelgard glanced down at Byleth's sleeping face. At this point, he truly _was _sleeping. How he managed that, she did not know.

_What happened to you, Byleth? _

Before their conversation had taken that turn, Edelgard remembered Byleth mention he was hiding something from her. Could whatever he had been hiding have something to do with… all of this? Even now, Edelgard still couldn't find the apt term to put to it.

Either way, she couldn't exactly fault him for that. During the first half of their friendship, she had hidden a great deal from him. Even now, there were _still _nuggets of information that he was not yet privy to. However, despite all of that, Byleth still trusted her. He still reached his hand out to her, despite _all of that_.

So, Edelgard would follow her teacher's example.

She would trust him.

And trust that whatever he had kept hidden, he had done so for good reason.

After all, when everything was said and done…

Perhaps the fact that Byleth was still around to confide in her was what she should truly take away from it all. The fact that Byleth was still here was what mattered first and foremost.

* * *

Byleth had always been plagued with strange dreams… Ever since he was a boy. At first, those dreams were always the same. He dreamed of a small, slumbering girl sitting on a throne meant for them. He dreamed of war- be it in a city of fire, or a rain-soaked field.

Things were different now.

They weren't so much dreams as they were visions.

Visions of things that had happened once.

And visions of things that had yet to happen at all.

In these visions, he would see a woman he did not recognize holding a baby he did not know.

He saw a girl with brown hair, locked away beneath the ground.

A boy with blonde hair, surrounded by the dead.

An outsider staring up at the night sky, searching for his dream.

He saw a dragon, with scales as white as snow, longing for her mother.

With these visions, Byleth expected clarity. As Sothis claimed, he expected to see both sides of time. He expected revelation.

Yet, with each passing image, Byleth was once more left with more questions than answers. These faces were faces he did not recognize, but he felt that he should. They were all important; extremely so. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Yet… he could not recognize them. Their faces were blurry, hard to see… But, given the knowledge Edelgard had given him, he could at least extrapolate who one of those faces belonged to.

These things that he saw, things that no mortal should be able to see, were more like pieces to some unknown puzzle than they were true visions. With each image, the overall picture did not get clearer. As the puzzle slowly began to come together as more pieces were given, Byleth could not discern what the end picture might reveal. Instead, it only grew more confusing.

Except this time, he did not have Sothis to guide him to the correct answer.

When Byleth came to, he realized he was on his back. There was something warm and soft beneath his head. He could not feel the outside world, however. There was no wind, nor did he feel the sun's natural light tickle his cheeks.

He guessed he was in a tent. He _knew _there was someone with him.

When Byleth prepared to open his eyes, he felt a hand run through his hair.

He stopped.

He recognized that touch immediately.

"Forgive me, Byleth," Edelgard sighed. "I feel as though I stole you for myself."

Byleth kept his eyes closed. The curiosity he had in where this was going won out over all else.

"The others all elected to watch over you through the night, but I sent them away to rest," Edelgard continued, oblivious to the fully awake professor. "I was being selfish."

It was then that be became aware of the fact that it was not a pillow his head was resting on, but Edelgard's lap.

"There are just… so many things I wanted to say to you. So many things I have yet to say or do. I didn't want to miss my chance; not again," she confessed.

The hand running through his hair paused.

"It's always been difficult for me to… open my heart to another. Though I may now get to walk beneath blue skies and feel the wind on my cheeks, my heart never left that prison. I left it behind, locked away beneath the ground."

Her hand moved down the side of his face, her touch lighter than a feather, to cup his cheek.

"Part of it will always remain there. Part of it I'll never get back, lost with the lives of my siblings, but… With each passing day, the fear I have in letting others in has slowly diminished. With each passing day, it gets easier and easier."

Edelgard paused, her thumb grazing his cheek.

"I am beginning to wonder if a day might come where that fear will no longer exist. If a day might come where others might see the me that only you have."

Byleth suddenly felt _extremely _guilty. It felt as though he was listening to something he shouldn't have. Edelgard might balk if she knew he was awake and listening to all of this.

"When you were lost, I prayed that you would return to me. I prayed that I might get one more chance to tell you these things," Edelgard murmured. "While I believe it was your strength that brought you back rather than some prayer of a broken girl, I will honor my word."

_I should let her know that I-_

"I love you, so very much, Byleth."

Again, he stopped.

"Always remember that."

Her hand began to run through his hair once more.

Byleth knew he should open his eyes and tell her he was awake. He knew he should.

But, at this moment, he was so incredibly… comfortable. Edelgard's hand was soothing. The makeshift pillow he was laying on was surprisingly soft and comfy. Her words set him at ease, warming him more than any blanket could have.

Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep once again…

* * *

When Byleth awoke next, he was unsure of how many hours had passed. He was still in the same tent, his head still resting on Edelgard's lap. Her hand was still tangled in his hair.

This time, he did not hesitate in opening his eyes. He hadn't planned on falling asleep again and felt incredibly guilty for doing so.

When his eyes opened, the world was blurry. Everything was hazy, hard to see. The walls of the tent felt so far away. He could see Edelgard hovering over him, but for some reason, it looked as though there were a pair of horns protruding from the sides of her head. Her outfit almost seemed entirely red instead of the uniform he always remembered seeing on her.

When Byleth blinked, his vision became clearer. He must have been seeing things, as the Edelgard that was before him now was the same as always.

"Hello, Byleth," Edelgard greeted him, her expression soft and gentle.

"El."

"You're smiling," she noted, a small grin of her own forming.

Byleth blinked.

"Am I?" He asked, a hand lightly prodding his cheeks. When he felt the groove of his lips, Byleth exhaled. "That's a relief."

Edelgard tilted her head to the side, her smile wavering. Confusion flashed across her eyes.

"A relief?"

That's right.

She wouldn't know.

Regretfully, Byleth sat up. The warmth of Edelgard's lap still lingered on the back of his head. He wished he could have enjoyed that comfort for a few minutes longer, but he had already wasted enough time as it was. The time had come to explain it all to her, and he couldn't let her wait any longer.

Sothis had warned him; warned him that she might not understand.

But he had to try. No longer could he keep her in the dark like Rhea had done to him.

"Where are the others?" Byleth asked, looking around the surprisingly spacious tent as if he might find them there.

"Presumably sleeping," Edelgard replied. Her smile had faded as her brow began to furrow. "What is it, Byleth?"

"Is it that late already?"

"It's well past midnight." She nodded.

Had he truly slept that long? How tired _was _his body? It didn't feel that way, not at all in fact, but perhaps the toll of Sothis's powers put a greater strain on him than he realized.

…Had Edelgard truly sat here with him that entire time?

"Does this have something to do with your… transformation?"

Byleth's eyes widened, glancing back at her.

"It does," he admitted quietly, lowering his head. "I wanted to tell you all together, but perhaps it is better this way. You should be the first to know, after all."

Edelgard shifted her weight. His cryptic way of speaking was probably worrying her.

"Before I got sidetracked and you lost consciousness, you mentioned there was something you wanted to tell me. Something that you've been hiding."

She paused, her gaze moving to his hair and eyes.

"Am I safe in assuming that 'something' is related to your… change?"

"You would be right."

Byleth sighed, looking down at his hand.

"I suppose… it would be easier to show you."

Like he had before with Hanneman, Byleth manifested his Crest. A light hovered in the palm of his hand, just as it had back then.

Edelgard paled considerably as the light of his Crest washed over her face, basking her in a dim, golden glow.

The Crest he manifested was the Crest of Flames he always bore, but it was hardly the little symbol it was back then.

A yellow rune shone in the palm of his hand. In its center, was a hexagon. Within that hexagon, was a triangle. And within that, was the Crest of Flames. While his Crest stayed still, the rings and circles within the rune spun. Words, some written in an ancient tongue, and some not, rotated around the Crest of Flames as though it was the sun.

What Byleth held in the palm of his hand was not simply his Crest, but the sigil of the goddess.

Edelgard's pupils followed the engravings as they moved. While the words that could be understood were still hard to decipher, she read them closely. Her lips mouthed the words 'goddess' and 'mother of all.'

"W-what…" Edelgard breathed. "What is this?"

"It was not I that was able to escape the darkness that Solon trapped me in. In truth…"

Byleth closed his hand, and with it, the goddess's sign disappeared. Edelgard blinked dumbly as the light faded.

"The goddess, Sothis, gifted me her power."

* * *

_**And that's that! Next chapter, we'll start right where we left off. Trust me when I say I REALLY wanted to finish this conversation here (sorry for the sort of cliffhanger), but what I had written following this just didn't meet the quality I would expect from a scene of this importance. This coming conversation is so VASTLY important for Edelgard that I don't want to settle for some rushed job here. **_

_**Edelgard and her faith is truly a fascinating facet to her character. I could honestly discuss it for like, thousands of words, but that's too lengthy for this humble AN. So, this is where I give the biggest of shoutouts to captainflash89, who has written some amazing and wonderful analyses on Edelgard, her faith, and a whole bunch of other stuff. A lot of the Edelgard work these past few chapters have been heavily influenced by it! If you ever find yourself on Reddit, check out the Edelgard sub. It's a fun little place.**_

_**Now, on to the final thing I want to discuss:**_

_**My man, Byleth. **_

_**I absolutely love this part. It's probably my favorite theory/head canon/what have you regarding his character. **_

_**Given Sothis's role as "The Beginning," it is a fair assumption that Byleth might be "The End." The meaning of his name could certainly point to this, as could his role in the story and in his students' lives. Byleth, literally, brings about endings. He has a nickname for the way in which he kills- another, more literal sense of the word. He helps so many characters in this game (depending on the route, of course) achieve resolutions. And, now that I think about it, he also ends a bunch of characters, in the literal sense of the word. I mean, he kind of ends Sothis there (but not really). **_

_**And, of course, as we all know the final chapter of Crimson Flower is called "To The End of a Dream." **_

_**Sothis being "The Beginning" and Byleth "The End" is so damn cool to me that it will be something I run with here, as you can tell. **_

_**Which brings us back to Byleth's long journey for answers of how he came to be, or what he might be. But more on that later!**_

_**Welp, thanks for reading everyone! Again, expect more Edelgard and for me to discuss her a little more come next chapter. See you all next time! **_


	35. Where the Light Dwells

_**Hey, everyone! We've got a doozy of an opening A/N this time.**_

_**Well, the plan had been to release this chapter early last week.**_

_**That was the plan. **_

_**But, you know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men…**_

_**It has been a WILD couple of weeks, to say the least. I am sure you have all been affected one way or another by the state of the world right now, and I am certainly no different. Currently, I have an "essential" job right now, so I'm still working. Quite a lot now, unsurprisingly. I've really only had like, a single day off the past week and a half. It's been pretty hectic. Long hours, and short nights. I either pass out asleep when I get home or find myself with an hour or two to kill. Not much time to write, sadly. **_

_**I'm not sure when the normal week-to-two-week update speed will go back to normal, but I'm hoping soon. However, if I wind up getting sick, that wait could balloon into a month or two. I'm doing all the proper CDC things like washing hands, keeping a solid distance, etc, but you can never really know. If by some chance I do come down with it (fingers crossed, but I'm pretty healthy so it's not myself I'm particularly worried about compared to my family), I'll try and let you know! If you see a random update in the future and it's just a paragraph like this one explaining the situation, do not be surprised. **_

_**I hope all of you are staying safe! Please, stay safe! Keep your distance, wash your hands, stay home when you can. I don't want to see any of you get sick. **_

_**And, if you currently find yourself in a 14 day quarantine period, I hope this little chapter might brighten your day some!**_

_**Disclaimer: Played it fast and loose with a POV swap in the first section, so don't be alarmed when it goes from Byleth to Edelgard mid conversation. Also, I didn't get to the Rhea section I promised last chapter. I'll go into detail about that down below!**_

_**We also now have our own dedicated TV Tropes page for Love in the Dark (thanks nitewind!) Feel free to check it out, add to it, what have you!**_

* * *

"The goddess…" Edelgard mumbled, her lips lingering on every syllable. "You're telling me you were saved by… the goddess?"

Byleth nodded, frowning he felt a wave of grief crash into him. Truthfully, he missed her greatly. Life felt… surprisingly lonesome, now. He was so used to her constant commentary, her sassy remarks… He was sure if she were here now, she'd be talking up a storm. Either chiding Byleth for his brash way of handling things or lamenting her absence in the lives of her children.

"Yes. Without her, I never would have left that abyss," Byleth admitted. "She gave me her strength, sacrificing herself in the process, so that I would have the power needed to return to you all."

As he spoke that truth aloud, part of him expected Sothis to respond.

When she did not, the hole in his heart grew a little larger.

"She…" Edelgard blinked, clearly hearing the words but hardly believing them. "The _goddess_ sacrificed _herself_ for… you? So that you could return… to us?"

Edelgard dipped her head, her eyes wide and lost. Her brow was creased, the muscles in her jaw tightening.

"That's… right."

Byleth hesitated, his strength wavering at the conflicting emotions he saw play out on Edelgard's face.

'_Have you ever considered what I might mean to her, Byleth? While I slumbered inside of you… she endured many hardships. Endured terrible, terrible things. She called for me- cried for me to save them, but I… I never came.'_

'_The goddess abandoned them.'_

Sothis's words rung in his head, as though she were truly there saying these things once again.

But she was not.

Byleth did not know if what he was doing was right, but Edelgard deserved an explanation. All of his students did. Without Sothis there to guide him as she once did, he had to remain strong, and trust that what he was doing was right.

"It is because of Sothis's presence within me that my hair and eyes changed to match hers. It is due to her power that I was able to cast that magic you saw. It is due to her, that I… am the way I am."

Byleth did not fault Sothis for that. It was not her fault that his heart did not beat. It was not her fault that for so many years he was lifeless. It may have been due to her presence within his heart, but it was not Sothis's fault. In truth, Byleth did not mind trading those things for a friend such as she.

"What are you saying?" Edelgard asked. Still, she seemed to have difficulty following.

Byleth brought a hand to his chest, running the tips of his fingers down its center.

"Do you remember the night after our battle with Miklan? When you asked me about that scar?"

"Of course." Edelgard nodded slowly, her eyes drawn to the line his fingers had made. Her expression darkened when she realized where he was going with this.

"At the time, I truly did not know how that scar got there," Byleth continued. "While I still do not know the specifics, I know now it was by Rhea's hand. It's because of her that I bear the Crest of Flames. It was by her design that Sothis and I are bound."

He did not know how it happened. The pieces were there, but Byleth did not have the full picture. He knew his mother died shortly after labor, likely due to Byleth's birth. He knew that somehow, someway, Rhea gave him the Crest of Flames, and in turn, Sothis. Even Sothis had said the same.

"Rhea?" Edelgard repeated in disbelief, the realization of what that truly meant causing her eyes to widen. "She… She implanted a Crest within you…"

As Edelgard spoke, Byleth became hyper aware of the stillness in his chest.

"Yes." Byleth nodded. "I do not know how, but whatever she did, it allowed Sothis to exist within me. It is because of that…"

Byleth's hand rested over his heart.

"That I have difficulty expressing human emotion. It is because of that my heart does not beat."

Byleth lowered his hand, meeting Edelgard's frail eyes.

"All that I am was… created by another. Created at birth."

Byleth frowned, averting his gaze.

"Truthfully, I do not know what I am…"

A man? A god?

A vessel?

Was that truly what he was…? Was that truly the purpose decided for him at birth…?

Byleth did not know. Not knowing did not frighten him, but it was painful. It hurt. It made him feel guilty. So many lives were lost for his… His mother, Jeralt, and in a way, Sothis… They were now gone due to him, and Byleth didn't even have the simplest knowledge of _what he was_. It felt as though he was letting them down by not knowing. These three souls that had sacrificed so much for Byleth's life, yet he couldn't even explain what it was they sacrificed themselves for.

"Byleth…" Edelgard whispered, the gentle tones of concern evident in her voice. Byleth thought it… sweet that even with all of this information he spilled to her, she still found the wherewithal to care for his wellbeing.

Thinking about it now, their origins weren't all that different, were they…? Except, El had lost much more than he. He was likely only minutes old when whatever happened to him took place, while Edelgard was a child. Those memories of those procedures, experiments, and losing her siblings still haunted her regularly, while Byleth had no recollection of any of it.

"I went off on a tangent. That's irrelevant right now." Byleth shook his head. "What matters is that you believe me. Do… do you believe me?"

"Do I believe you?" Edelgard frowned, averting her stormy eyes. "Do I believe that the Crest of Flames was implanted into you at birth? Do I believe that for all of this time… the goddess has existed within you? That… you and the goddess are now one?"

"…Yes." Byleth nodded slowly.

"How could I not, when the proof is before my eyes?" Edelgard answered quietly, her hands clenching into fists. "The goddess… has always been with you…"

Byleth didn't like the way she said that. He expected more confusion. More disbelief. Anger, even. Denial would have been fine, too.

"El," Byleth murmured her name.

Instead, he saw none of that.

* * *

_The goddess has always been a part of him… He… he was saved by the goddess…_

The goddess, who Edelgard had always believed to be deaf, absent, or simply nonexistent, had been right there in front of her. For nearly an entire year, the enigmatic goddess had been right before her eyes.

"It is fine." Edelgard shook her head. Her voice was stronger now, but… "In fact, I am happy for you, my teacher."

Try as she might, she could not prevent her face from contorting in pain.

There was a time where Edelgard had faith. Like the last drop of water in an endless desert, it was her oasis. Powerless and without light, faith in something that she could not see nor feel was the only thing Edelgard had during those days imprisoned. With nowhere to look but up, Edelgard would pray. Pray, and pray, and pray. On the bad nights, she would pray until her body forced sleep upon her. On others, she simply did it because she had no one else to talk to. As ironic as it was… speaking to something that wasn't there was what kept her sane.

Faith in something greater than she… it was a powerful thing. When she was imprisoned in hell, she could at least deceive herself into believing that her prayers might be answered. Praying got her through the day. That small sliver of hope that she and her brothers and sisters might be saved kept her alive.

The prayers mostly consisted of salvation; for someone to come and save them. Once they were… dead, she began to ask the goddess to undo all that had been done. If not that, then to at least bring her siblings back to her.

When it was clear that no one would answer her prayers, she began to ask for death. For something, _anything _to end her miserable existence. The hope in a goddess or god was gone. Trapped in a nightmare, powerless as she watched her siblings die out one by one, the goddess was nowhere to be found. In that cell where Edelgard had been cut open and tinkered with like some grotesque doll, there were no gods. No goddesses. Only pain, and only death. When she cried for her own death, _begged _for it to finally end so that she may rejoin her family, there were no answers. Only more _pain_.

Edelgard began to realize it was _more _painful believing in a god than it was to not.

"Your weapon _is _called the Sword of the Creator, after all," she all but forced herself to continue. "It is no wonder she looks favorably… upon you. Just as it was with Saint Seiros, no doubt."

Because if a goddess truly existed, that must mean she had _allowed _for something _this _terrible to happen. She would rather believe such a cruel being didn't exist than to believe in that, because…

The alternative was far worse.

Edelgard closed her glassy eyes.

All this time, the goddess did exist. She existed within Byleth.

And those prayers of a broken, lost child had gone unanswered.

Why?

Why were her siblings not saved? They had been good, kind people… What could have been the goddess's reasoning in letting them suffer? In this scenario, Edelgard hardly cared about herself. If anything, _she _was the lucky one. _She _lived, and they did not. Why?

_Why?_

She could feel a hot, wet feeling in her eyes as she considered the answers to these long-held questions of hers. Tears were beginning to form beneath her eyelids.

Edelgard had never… particularly loved anything about herself.

In truth, she was a shell of a person. A walking husk piloted by a brain and its ambitions. When the inheritance of Adrestia's throne fell upon her shoulders, Edelgard bottled up what remained of El and pushed her far down beneath the surface. The emperor's goals and aspirations became all that she was. She would sacrifice anything, _anyone _to achieve those dreams... Even herself.

Because, if she did not, then she was truly worthless. If she did not reforge this world, change it from the inside out, then she had achieved _nothing_. Anything less than that was meaningless. Too much had been lost to not achieve anything other than success. The lives that were lost in her name, those siblings that bled and suffered alongside her would have died in vain. She would have failed them all.

She was cold. Sometimes arrogant. She had trouble letting people in. Expressing herself was never a problem, but expressing her heart, what lied _beneath _her skin always had been. She would never reveal anything about herself that didn't need to be mentioned. She kept people at arm's length. Outside of Hubert, she had avoiding getting too close to anyone. Part of it was born from her natural distrust of everyone and anyone, while part of it was her rationalizing that any unnecessary relationships would only get in the way of her goals... It was that mask of the emperor she hated most of all.

However, deep down… she knew that the biggest motivator had been her own fear of getting hurt again. Getting hurt by those who wished to use her, or getting hurt by losing those she cared about. For a long while, love and pain were synonymous.

Perhaps that was why she had become so quickly infatuated with Byleth. He was the very antithesis of all of these misguided truths the emperor held.

He had protected her. He shielded her from harm. He had selflessly risked his own life for hers, with no personal gain for himself. It was then and there that she had immediately become drawn to him.

At the time, her reasons for trying to enlist his help were purely pragmatic. In truth, they were just excuses. She simply didn't want to relinquish the feelings he had given her. She didn't want to be alone again. She didn't want to lose the _one _person that sought to protect her life rather than harm it. She didn't want to lose the _only other _person that thought her life was more valuable than she did.

She didn't want to lose the one person that reached out for her. One of the few that accepted her. One of the few that… saw the face behind the emperor's mask.

To her, Byleth would always be-

"They say the goddess protects all that is beautiful in this world, so it is no surprise she protected… you."

Beautiful.

Of course he would be sheltered by the goddess. Of course he would be protected by her. While it was a surprise to hear, it made sense that someone as beautiful and wonderful as he would be intertwined with the goddess. His very existence seemed to always radiate down on Edelgard, so it was no wonder.

Byleth, more than anyone, deserved a goddess's love and protection.

Yet…

…_What does that make me?_

Edelgard's shoulders began to shake out of frustration. She tried to fight these self-destructive thoughts, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not. These thoughts, these questions, they had always been with her. No matter how hard she tried ignoring them, they were always there.

_Was I truly so unworthy of salvation?_

And now, as if to spite her, the goddess had taken one last thing from her.

She had taken Byleth.

She had taken him down a path that she could not follow.

Edelgard, someone who had been forged by those who wished to destroy the goddess and her children. Byleth, someone who had been altered by those very same people.

Would this great, wonderful thing she had found in Byleth just be one more thing she lost? Were they truly doomed from the start?

"None of that is true."

As if he could read her very mind, Byleth spoke. The sound of his voice was loud and clear. It overwhelmed the terrible whispers in her ears.

When Edelgard opened her eyes, he was kneeling across from her. Eyes that were as green as the archbishop's… but when Edelgard peered into them, she was not reminded of Rhea at all. Though they seemed to pierce her very core, she was not frightened. She did not shrink beneath that lofty stare.

She felt herself get submerged into it.

"It is not because I was 'beautiful' and you were not. This sword, the goddess… they did not choose me because I was deemed more 'worthy.'"

Byleth's hand tentatively reached out to brush her hair out of her eyes. Then, it moved down the side of her head, resting on her cheek. His thumb brushed away the hints of a tear.

"You are not lesser than I, just as I am not greater than you. If I am strong, it is only because you have given me strength."

"How can you still believe that?" Edelgard asked breathlessly. She avoided his eyes as the self-doubt resurfaced. "You do not need to mince your words for my sake. As things are now, I am hardly your-"

"El, look at me."

Without a second thought, Edelgard obeyed, meeting his gaze again.

"This is truly how I feel."

Byleth's hand inched down her cheek, his fingers trailing down her neck. Though his touch would usually send shivers down her spine, she found herself too enraptured in his eyes to give it much thought.

After a few more agonizing seconds of silence, his hand finally came to rest over her heart.

"To me, there is no person more beautiful in this world than the one before me now," Byleth whispered. "I have never met someone more worthy than you."

His other moved to touch the scar on his chest.

It may have been her imagination, but Edelgard could swear that it was parallel to hers.

"Sothis… It is true that she was a dear friend. Without her guidance, I might have failed time and time again. Without her, I would have lost you all multiple times. Without her, I may not have found the words of my heart when I needed them the most."

'Multiple times?'

'Words of my heart?'

Edelgard did not understand. She _couldn't _understand.

Her entire life, she truly believed the goddess had abandoned her, or that she just did not exist.

But, _now_…

The goddess was, quite literally, kneeling before her.

Just how much of the past year did the goddess influence? Had there been times where… Through Byleth, the goddess had protected her? Had there been times where, through Byleth, the goddess had given, rather than taken?

"But, not even Sothis could give me what you have."

Byleth's soft voice pulled her from that dark and confusing line of questions.

"And you will never realize how grateful I am for that."

Edelgard lowered her head, moving her hand to take hold of his. She pushed it against her chest, her fingers coiling around his palm.

She did not understand Byleth. Rarely did he ever seem to follow her expectations. Given all that she learned, and all that Byleth was, there should have been no way that they were together now. He was the goddess's chosen. His origins traced back to the one organization that she wished to tear down. By his own admission, he was 'created' by Rhea. Even now, his appearance resembled hers and the children of the goddess. He wielded the Sword of the Creator, a weapon that had the power bring entire armies to their knees… The power to _change the world_.

He was born in the light.

While she was forged in the dark.

Truthfully, they could not be more different in that regard.

Yet, despite all of that… He understood her. He believed in her. Not the emperor, but _her. _He saw Edelgard for what she really was and befriended her all the same. Byleth had grown to be her closest ally and confidant. Her sturdiest pillar. In a life where things happened for no rhyme or reason, where nothing good had ever lasted, he continued to stand the test of time.

Despite achieving things that Edelgard never could, reaching heights she could never reach, he had not changed. He had not abandoned her. Having cheated even death, he had returned to her.

Through it all, Byleth had continued to reach out to her. Despite the different sides they came from, he still reached out to her.

While she chased his shadow, he had doubled back to meet her.

While she had longed to stay where the light dwelled, he had moved heaven and earth to join her in the darkness.

Somewhere along the lines, they had met in the middle.

Had things really changed between them? Does his connection to the goddess and her children change the man that she knew? Did those connections change how _she _felt towards _him_? What would be lost by keeping her heart open? By continuing to reach out a hand?

Would she truly allow the goddess of all things dictate her life, now?

Before meeting Byleth, Edelgard had always been adept at donning masks; carefully constructed facades to keep intruders out.

"I do not… fully understand your connection to the goddess. For so long, I felt abandoned by her. I felt that there must have been a reason that my prayers had gone unanswered. After a while… it was easier for me to forsake my faith than it was to continue believing," Edelgard admitted. "Truthfully, I do not believe that will ever change. I doubt I will ever fully understand your connection with her."

"You don't need to," Byleth murmured. "I don't expect you to change anything."

"I know." Edelgard smiled slightly.

Before meeting him, her blackened heart had always been scorched by the flames she could not escape. Covered in scars she could not erase. Bruised, beaten, battered and broken. Ignored by the goddess, forced to suffer alone.

Except-

She didn't feel alone; she hadn't for quite a while. Those flames were no longer as prevalent as they once were. Those scars no longer ran as deep as they once did.

"You say that you no longer know what you are-"

Edelgard closed the distance between the two, resting her forehead against his. As she peered into eyes of green that reminded her of the spring, she found the answer to those questions.

They were answers that she already knew to be true. Answers that Byleth had instilled into her from the very beginning.

"But to me, you will always be my Byleth. No god can change that."

Her professor smiled through a sigh, the breath tickling her face. Byleth's shoulders visibly deflated as his feature relaxed. His reaction piqued her curiosity.

"Were you truly that worried?"

"Yes." Byleth's head nodded against hers. "I knew you and the others deserved an explanation, and yet… I was scared."

In that moment, for just a second, Byleth nearly appeared ten years older. Those relaxed features suddenly began to sag, as though the weight of his emotion had drug them down. There was a furrow to his brow, a twinge to his green eyes. They were not so much looking at her as they were looking through her.

"The Eagles… are all I really have left," Byleth admitted with a whisper. "I never knew my mother. Jeralt's gone. Sothis is gone. If you had followed, I…"

He closed his eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do."

"Byleth…" Edelgard frowned.

She moved her head past his, resting it on his shoulder as she embraced him. The two, kneeling on the floor of the tent, shared an embrace; one of the very few they had gotten the chance to in the past month. It hadn't really been all that long since she held him last, but even now, she savored the heat of his larger body. She engraved the feeling of him onto her mind.

"You never have to worry about that," she assured him. With a free hand, she cradled the back of his head.

That reveal had surprised her, but it would never be by _her _choice to leave his side. There was no way of knowing what cards fate had yet to play, but it would never be her decision to forsake him. Her feelings towards the goddess had grown considerably more confusing, but not towards him. He was still the man she knew. He was still Byleth.

"Thank you for listening to me," Byleth mumbled into her hair. "And for believing me. I know this day has been… hard."

"Yes, it has," Edelgard agreed somberly. She had nearly forgotten those fresh memories of Byleth being swallowed by the darkness. She had nearly forgotten having lost him forever. The information regarding the goddess had somehow uprooted them for a brief while.

But, if anything, those terrible images only reaffirmed what she knew to be true.

"All that matters is that you're here now," she continued, eyes lingering on shades of green.

She considered stating that everything else that had proceeded his return was inconsequential, because to her it was, but decided against it. While Edelgard's views on the gods were muddy, confusing, or even heretical at best, the goddess had meant something to Byleth. With the way he talked of her, using a name rather than a title, it was clear they had some kind of bond. A bond Edelgard would not be able to comprehend, but a bond she would respect nonetheless.

To comment that losing such a thing was 'inconsequential…' Well, she wouldn't do that.

Despite her own opinions towards the goddess, her problems laid within the church rather than the religion itself. While she couldn't know for sure if Byleth exactly had 'faith' or was even 'religious,' she wouldn't dream to describe his loss of a friend as 'inconsequential.'

"Thank you, El." Byleth squeezed her a little harder in response before breaking away from the hug. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the bags under hers. "You haven't slept, have you…?"

Edelgard blinked, caught off guard by the sudden change in topic.

That's right… She hadn't. Again, so much had happened… Sleep seemed to be the last thing on her mind. Watching over Byleth had meant far more to her.

Not that it mattered much; if she were to sleep after today, Edelgard was certain the nightmares would follow.

"Of course, you haven't," Byleth sighed, shaking his head. "You were watching over me."

He sounded guilty about that. There was no need to. In truth, Edelgard had cherished that brief reprieve.

And, now that it was over, she found herself longing for that moment to return. It was unlikely that they would find many more, small moments together like that one. Once they returned to the monastery, Edelgard was absolutely _certain_ Rhea would make her presence immediately known. Byleth would be swept away by the archbishop of all people, and in a few short weeks, Edelgard would have to realize her own destiny. Fate would continue to try and separate their chosen paths.

Like it or not, they found themselves at the precipice of a new dawn, and these days would come to an end.

Would this night… A night where she had nearly lost Byleth, had nearly lost _herself_, then discovered that the very same goddess that had discarded her and her family existed within him, be the last night they shared together like this? Memories of grief, loss, and doubt were hardly the last she wanted to share with Byleth.

"Don't."

Before she realized it, her hand had shot out to grip his wrist before he could move a muscle.

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm telling you not to."

Byleth tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Don't leave," Edelgard whispered. She could nearly _feel _the pleading tone to her voice, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"El…" Byleth's eyes widened. "I don't want to, either, but it's late. I can't…"

Byleth lowered his head, his eyes lingering on the sleeping bag.

"…With you. I-I can't. You need rest. _Alone_."

"That is not what I am suggesting." Edelgard frowned dangerously, feeling a sudden warmth to her cheeks. "And I don't _need _rest, I just…"

Admitting such a thing _would _have made her feel weak… in the past. In the past, admitting such weakness would make her uneasy; uncomfortable, even.

But, she would rather be weak than alone.

"I just need _you_," she murmured. "I would rather stay up the night sitting and talking with you than struggling with sleep that would evade me anyways."

His pupils darted towards the tent's flap before they returned to her. As he chewed on his bottom lip, he rubbed the back of his head.

"As your professor, I should scold you," Byleth muttered. Thought it was worded like a joke, Edelgard couldn't tell if he actually meant it as such. "But-"

Sighing, Byleth raised his head and grinned. A small one. It barely took up a quarter of his face.

But, to her, he may as well have been grinning ear to ear.

"I would enjoy that as well."

Settling back down on the floor, Byleth scooted himself over to her so that they could sit next to each other.

"Truth be told, I doubt I'd get much sleep either," he confessed. That grin faltered for a fraction of a second, but to her, it spoke volumes. "This is a far nicer alternative."

Edelgard glanced over at him. As they were sitting side by side now, she had a much clearer look at his face. Though he said he would not be able to sleep, his eyes looked tired and dreary. She wondered how much that might have to do with his own exhaustion, or if it had to do with the toll the day had taken on him.

The day had been _far _from kind to her, but she could imagine it being just as hard on him, if not more so.

Byleth's gaze jumped to Edelgard's hand as her fingers wove with his. The pair rested on his leg.

"Tell me about her."

Both of his brows raised as he looked up at her.

"Her? You mean… Sothis?"

"Yes. Sothis." Truthfully, she had little desire in hearing about the goddess. Even the name left a bitter taste on her tongue.

"Are you sure?"

"She was your friend, correct? A friend that you… lost?"

Byleth frowned, nodding ever-so-slightly. The pain was evident in his eyes.

"Then, tell me about her."

Other than Edelgard, there likely wasn't many other people he _could _discuss her with. She, more than most, knew how harmful it could be to one's psyche to bottle up that grief of losing someone dear. Byleth had already lost a great deal, and if possible, she wanted to ease that burden. She would push aside her own personal feelings to assist him with his.

Edelgard had little desire in discussing the goddess, but… she would listen to Byleth talk about his friend. She would not offer him tears from an outsider or worthless apologies, but she could lend him her ear.

"Very well," Byleth replied. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but she noted the way it seemed to crack as he spoke. "Sothis was… very energetic. One could describe her as sassy, I suppose. She often chided me whenever I put myself in harm's way."

That hardly lined up with her interpretation of a god, but that wasn't who they were discussing.

"I was not the only one, then."

"No, you were not." Byleth's smile returned. The hand gripping hers squeezed a little harder. "The term 'boulder' was thrown around quite a bit."

"'Boulder?'"

"Yes." A rare laugh escaped Byleth's lips. "She often called me that."

With his other hand, Byleth swiped at his eyes. Edelgard couldn't see very well in the dark tent, but with the moon's light breaking through the tarp roof, his green eyes almost appeared to be glistening.

"Sothis loved to read," he continued, sneaking another glance at her. "That's how I knew what your favorite book was."

"Favorite book?" Edelgard blinked. Her eyes widened as she remembered the time the two had shared tea months back. "You mean, way back when-?"

"I suppose that means I cheated." Byleth smile turned rueful. "I'll get you another bear at some point."

"There is no need for that," Edelgard remarked, nibbling on her bottom lip as she thought. "That is just a… surprise to hear, is all."

"I imagine it is." Byleth nodded. "In fact, I read all of it to her."

Noticing the unspoken question in Edelgard's expression, Byleth continued.

"I often read to her."

With that said, Edelgard remembered a handful of times where she caught Byleth sitting alone, yet reading aloud. His voice had never been more a whisper, but she had always caught the way his lips would mouth each word.

"So, that was the reason…" Edelgard mumbled to herself.

She then began to wonder how many of Byleth's other quirks were in due part to Sothis. There had been times during their conversations where he had withdrawn into himself, or his eyes would dart to his left or right. As though he was listening to someone else that hadn't been there…

Now that she thought about it, there were also occasions where Byleth would curiously pause mid conversation…

Then, there was that instance at Remire Village… He had snapped at Dorothea, then told _someone else _to 'be quiet.' At the time, only Jeralt had commented on it…

All this time, could he have been talking to Sothis?

"El?"

Edelgard flinched, turning her head to Byleth. He was watching her quietly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. There was a slight catch to his voice.

"It's nothing." Edelgard shook her head. "Please, continue."

Byleth nodded, but his gaze hovered on her.

As he spoke more about his friend, Edelgard began to consider once again just how much influence Sothis had in Byleth's life, and in her own.

* * *

Byleth tilted his head upwards as he heard the sounds of birds chirping off in the distance. Though it was still dark out, the sun would rise soon.

Their conversation had ended a few hours ago, but he had yet to move from his position on the tent's floor. It was slightly uncomfortable sitting like that on something so… lumpy for so long, but he didn't mind. In fact, he would have been happy to sit there as long as was needed.

He glanced down at the girl slumbering beside him.

Edelgard's head was propped up on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted as she slowly breathed in, and out. She had barely made it an hour into the conversation before sleep had claimed her. It seemed that she had been more tired than she thought.

Without realizing, his own breaths had evened out to match her pace. Though, now that he had, he made sure to keep the rhythm. He didn't want to wake her.

Byleth smiled as he heard a tiny snore escape her throat. Edelgard would probably be mortified that she made such a sound in front of him, but he found it rather… cute.

He had seen her asleep before. Once back in the infirmary after his father had died, as well as one unfortunate incident during his class, but he had never seen her so peaceful. Her beautiful face was absent of all wrinkles or other signs of stress. The pupils beneath her lids did not jump around as though they were frightened. There was no mumblings or cries for help.

Just a calm, peaceful sleep.

He was grateful for that. As creepy as it may have sounded, watching her sleep had been the most calming thing he had experienced in near a month.

However, as he noticed the awkward way in which she was leaning, he doubted this would be very pleasant for her back. In good conscience he couldn't allow her to stay like that.

Gently, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Pausing to make sure the slight touch did not wake her, he slowly, and carefully, tilted her backwards.

When their backs touched the ground, and Edelgard had not awoken, Byleth felt a sudden sense of accomplishment. He was worried the act of laying her down would wake her, but it didn't appear to.

That sense of accomplishment did not last long as he realized his arm was trapped beneath her. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

He slid his arm out carefully, almost as if he were trying to pull a sheet out from beneath glassware. Byleth winced slightly when Edelgard stirred, but with his arm pulled free, she was still sound asleep.

He sighed in relief as he sat back up. That had been close. They only had a handful of hours before the others would wake, and it was best for her to catch as much rest as she could. Byleth was mentally drained himself, but his little 'nap' earlier had been more than enough for him.

Byleth looked to the tent's exit, debating whether or not he should excuse himself for now. That would probably make for the wisest course of action, but…

Glancing back at Edelgard's sleeping face, he felt his resolve dwindle.

Shrugging off his jacket, he laid it over her chest. It wasn't nearly large enough to cover her entire body, but he hoped that would work well enough.

When El smiled as he placed the make-shift blanket over her, the rest of resolve vanished.

He lied down beside her, his hands resting in his lap. He angled his head towards her as to not waste the rare occasion.

It was odd being so close to her. Not odd in a bad way, but odd in a… foreign way. Byleth was unused to intimacy. Truthfully, he didn't expect himself to be very good at it. He had never been intimate with anyone before, and though he and Edelgard were together in that capacity, the two had shared very few intimate moments like this one.

In fact, outside of those moments of comfort or relief, the only occurrence of it had been back at the Goddess Tower. Where they had held each other, danced, and were… intimate with each other.

_And I almost lost all of that forever…_

If Sothis hadn't saved him, he would have. He would have lost that night in the Goddess Tower, and every other future night he might share with Edelgard. He would have lost his friends. He would have lost… everything.

His heart had been at ease a moment before, but as he considered the weight of Sothis's sacrifice, Byleth felt himself frown.

He wanted to reach out and touch Edelgard. Hold her. Cup her cheek. Anything, really. Anything to reaffirm that he was still here, and so was she.

But, seeing her still sleeping soundly, Byleth kept his hand at bay.

So, he simply settled with watching her. The way her nostrils twitched as she breathed. The way her white hair rested over her cheeks. The way her lips would occasionally smack against each other.

As he watched her, the world seemed… still. Quiet. Painfully so. Though the birds were singing their morning song somewhere in the distance, it could hardly fill the void in his mind. He hadn't expected Sothis's absence to be so… silent. He had lived almost all of his life without her there, but now that she was gone, he was unaccustomed to not sharing the confines of his mind with another.

_Thank you, Sothis. For everything that you've done for me. _

If not for her, what would his life look like right now? A few obvious deaths aside, if not for Sothis's timely nuggets of wisdom, would he be as close as he was to his students? If not for Sothis's advice, would he be as close to Edelgard?

Would any of this be here… if not for her? He wasn't sure. Byleth wanted to believe that his actions were of his own decision; of his own free will. But, if Sothis hadn't nudged him on certain occasions, or been there when he came searching for guidance, would he have all that he had now? Maybe at some point, but certainly not this soon. He would have likely followed his own judgement on certain things, and knowing how inept he was when it came to human relationships, he likely would have miss-stepped a handful of times.

And now, she was gone.

And this life that she had helped Byleth build would have to be maintained by him and him alone.

Throwing caution to the wind, Byleth tentatively reached out, the tips of his fingers brushing against Edelgard's cheek.

_I will achieve that life you saw for me. _

They traced up her jaw.

_I'll do it all. _

Eventually resting at her hair.

_And then some._

He brushed a strand behind her ear.

_I'll live a life that the both of us deserve. _

Though he knew the days at the monastery were coming to a close, Byleth would not allow that to be the end of the peaceful days. Just as he would protect his students, he would protect those, as well. This coming war would not be the end to all Byleth loved and held dear.

With his very life, he would not allow that flame to die out.

He would fulfill his dreams. He would bring resolution to Edelgard's.

And he would honor Sothis's request.

"Byleth?"

Byleth's hand froze. Edelgard turned her head towards him as her eyes fluttered open. They were hazy with sleep, but she was certainly awake now.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily, a hand rubbing her eye.

She stopped when she noticed Byleth's hovering near her head.

The professor cleared his throat, retracting his arm and placing it back in his lap.

"You've still got another hour or two," Byleth whispered. "Go back to sleep, El."

Edelgard blinked a few times.

"A-are you sure?" She mumbled. Though she was trying valiantly to fight off sleep, her eyelids kept drooping downward.

"Yes."

"Will you… be here when I wake up?"

Her eyes were nearly closed, but Byleth could spot those purple pupils watching him. It was… rare seeing her so vulnerable. He found that side of her to be incredibly charming.

"Yes." Byleth smiled.

"O…kay."

Not seconds after Edelgard closed her eyes did she fall asleep again. Byleth felt his smile grow as he heard her breathing even out. Her chest began to rise, and fall, slowly again.

_I promise._

* * *

As the two left the tent beneath the light of the morning sun, Edelgard was blushing furiously. As they walked, she hurriedly straightened out the hem of her pants, her gaze on everything but him.

"Please, my teacher, forget that ever happened."

"Okay."

He wouldn't.

Edelgard shot him a weak glare out of the corner of her eye. His lackadaisical response didn't seem to give her much confidence.

"I cannot believe I did that," she groaned under her breath, a hand cradling her brow.

"Did what?"

Her glare grew a tad fiercer.

"Do you think the others are awake yet?" Byleth asked, hoping to divert her anger with a question.

"Doubtful," Edelgard sighed. "Knowing them, they are likely to still be sleeping."

As he looked around the campgrounds, the only signs of life were Shamir and Alois. The rest of the students were probably slumbering away in the various tents that spotted the grounds.

Byleth felt a sense of pride as he examined his students' handiwork. The tents had been set up as well as he could have done, and they were placed evenly between each other. A small detail, but if they were placed too far away, they might not have been able to hear any coming danger or cries for help. If they were placed too close to one another, they might have heard a little _too _much.

And the used firepit that Alois and Shamir were standing beside seemed to be set up correctly. The logs were in the proper placements, and the tinder they used seemed to have worked well. Given the fact that it rained, it would have been hard to find dry, flammable material, but the Eagles had done well.

"Alois, Shamir," Byleth greeted the two as he and Edelgard approached.

"Professor." Shamir nodded, the slight signs of a grin playing at her lips.

"Good morning, Professor." Alois smiled widely at him. "It is good to see you up and about! You gave us quite a scare last night, you know."

"Sorry about that."

"Feeling better?" Shamir asked.

"I am."

Physically he felt fine; excellent, even. Like his body had just spent the better part of a winter hibernating.

Mentally, however… He hadn't been as blindsided as he had been with Jeralt's death, but the grief was still there. The vacancy in his mind was uncomfortable. He still missed his mental conversations with Sothis a great deal.

At the least, part of it was mitigated by the fact that Sothis wasn't _technically _gone. She was still with him… only silent.

Byleth rubbed his chest as he looked back and forth between the two knights.

"What about you? I missed a great deal of yesterday."

"Everyone is fine and dandy," Alois replied, his grin wavering. "They seemed quite worried… and a good deal confused, but health wise, all is well."

It was not his intention to worry them… They were all likely terribly lost on the course of events. The only one that really knew what went down was Edelgard herself.

At least they were in good health.

"Good," Byleth exhaled. He turned to El. "Edelgard, would you mind rousing the Eagles for me?"

"Not at all, Professor," Edelgard said with a bow, excusing herself to do just that.

Both Alois and Shamir watched her go, then glanced at Byleth.

"I'll explain what transpired after the others get here," he assured them. "It is probably best for you two to take a seat."

Byleth motioned to the logs that were placed around the burnt-up campfire.

That seemed to pique both of their interests.

"Is it serious?" Shamir frowned.

The professor paused as he mulled over an answer to that. It wasn't serious in a life-threatening sense… but it was serious in a life-changing sense. This news would certainly be difficult to grasp. Most anyone else would likely not believe a word Byleth was going to say, but he was fairly confident the Eagles would believe his story when all was said and done.

"It is, and it isn't," Byleth answered carefully.

"Can you give us something more to work off of?" Alois asked. He looked concerned.

"Let's… wait for the others. It'll be easier that way."

Alois didn't look terribly convinced, but he nodded nonetheless.

Shamir eyed the professor curiously. Neither one seemed to give any indication they were going to sit down. Both stayed standing beside him, waiting not-so-patiently for the students to rouse from their slumber.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Edelgard returned, with the Eagle group behind her.

Even Linhardt had managed to get up. Byleth idly wondered if Edelgard had to be a bit more assertive with the sleepy boy, but he quickly shook off that thought. It was hardly pertinent at this moment.

"Good morning, Professor," Petra was the first to greet him. "I have happiness seeing you on your two feet again."

"Thank you, Petra."

"Are you feeling better?" Lysithea inquired. She, like most of the other Eagles, seemed to be examining him. The way they were staring at him, watching him, was much different than the usual looks he received. Byleth didn't know if he liked that.

"I am." Byleth nodded. He motioned to the nearby logs. "Take a seat and I'll explain what happened yesterday."

The rest of the class flowed past him towards the campfire, giving Byleth their own 'good mornings' or in some cases, a pat on the back or shoulder.

As he watched them all take their seats, Byleth began to feel an unfamiliar emotion.

Nervousness.

He was nervous.

Byleth didn't necessarily have a problem with public speaking, it was just that his profession prior didn't require such things. When he signed on to become an instructor, he still felt no such anxiety over talking to a crowd.

However, as his eyes moved to each of their faces, his nerves went haywire.

What would they think of him when he revealed that, by most definitions, he might be considered a god? He didn't think so little of them to expect his students to be angry or upset, but he worried how this knowledge might change their opinions of him. If the Eagles started seeing him in a different light… Well, Byleth wouldn't enjoy that. He was their teacher, their friend, and in some cases, surrogate family. He didn't want them putting him on a pedestal for unnecessary reasons.

Byleth licked his dry lips, his eyes shooting towards Edelgard. She was standing off to the back with Hubert, her arms folded across her chest. Like the others, she was watching him closely. However, _unlike _the others, she was not waiting for an explanation.

As the two locked eyes, Edelgard gave him a small nod. Her lips flickered upwards. A ghost of an encouraging smile.

Byleth swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a breath to compose himself.

"I'm sure all of you are… at quite a loss over what happened yesterday," he began, his gaze moving across the rows of faces.

They remained silent. Usually, Byleth welcomed their interruptions. Though he might make a show of it on occasion, he actually didn't mind their usual rowdiness.

However, at this moment, he was thankful for their silence.

"Believe me when I say that I am as well," Byleth added with a small sigh. Even now, he still had difficulty accepting the changes to his body. "But, I will explain it to the best of my abilities."

He paused, looking down to the palm of his gloved hand.

"You are all aware of the goddess, correct?"

A simple question with an obvious answer, but he knew no better segue into what needed to be said.

"Of course, Professor," Ferdinand answered, his brow furrowing.

"How could we not, all things considered?" Hubert quirked an eyebrow. "…What does the goddess have to do with any of this?"

"A great deal. I know this will be hard to believe, but I ask that you trust what I am about to tell you is the truth."

The group grew deathly silent as they waited for their professor to continue. The words Byleth had to describe his relationship with Sothis weren't coming as easily to him now as they had when he was talking to Edelgard. Perhaps it was performance anxiety, or perhaps he was just fearing rejection, but… he just couldn't think of the correct choice of words.

"Whatever you had heard regarding my disappearance yesterday was correct; I was swallowed by Solon's spell and sucked into a realm of darkness. A realm different from our own. A realm where the constructs of space or time do not exist."

Byleth hesitated, the muscles in his jaw tightening as he recalled that terrible feeling.

"It was like nothing I had ever experienced. The abyss was… endless," he mumbled. "And I would still be trapped there now, if I was not saved by the goddess, Sothis."

Murmurs of 'Sothis' and 'the goddess' broke out among the students.

"Professor, is this some kind of religious thing, or do you mean you were _literally _saved by the goddess?" Caspar asked quietly.

"The latter."

Caspar was quiet for a moment of rare contemplation.

"…Oh."

However, he did not look any less confused.

"It was due to her that I was able to escape that place," Byleth continued, quieting the hushed whispers. "It was due to her strength that I was able to return to you all."

Byleth took a moment to examine all of their slack-jawed faces.

"Your questions regarding the details of my return, my ability to suddenly use such magic, and the change to my looks… Well, there is your answer."

"Wait…" Dorothea frowned, a hand rubbing her forehead beneath the visor of her cap. "T-the goddess? Professor, are… are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"The goddess?" Hubert scowled, crossing his arms. "Do you truly expect anyone to believe such a claim?"

"Do you have a better explanation for what we witnessed yesterday, Hubert?" Ferdinand challenged.

"Of course." The mage shrugged. "Magic. Forces of nature. The Sword of the Creator's latent power. A grand entrance is not evidence of a god's intervention."

"And how might you explain his sudden prowess in white magic?" Flayn asked. Her fingers were gripping the collar of her blouse as she eyed Byleth with greater interest.

"A skill he could have easily been hiding from us," Hubert scoffed. As Edelgard's aide glanced back to their teacher, he simmered down somewhat. "Forgive me, Professor. I mean no ill will, but it will require much more than a light show, a change in features, and some new tricks to make me believe such a thing."

"He has a point," Lysithea admitted quietly as she rubbed her chin. "What we saw yesterday was… hard to believe, but such a claim is even _more _so. No offense, Professor."

"None taken."

"Um, Professor Byleth," Bernadetta spoke, her voice shaky. "Are you telling us the truth?"

"He would be a fool to make up such a thing," Felix scoffed.

"There are far easier lies to give than divine intervention," Shamir agreed, her eyes trained on Byleth.

"Do you have some other proof?" Linhardt chimed in as he raised a hand. "I have no reason to doubt you, Professor, but perhaps something else might seal the deal."

"Is your esteemed professor's word not enough?" Alois asked. He didn't seem to be challenging Linhardt or looking to start an argument, just… genuinely curious.

"Well, of course it _could _be." Linhardt blinked. "But my believing doesn't make it true."

"It's fine." Byleth shook his head. Their disbelief was expected. In fact, it was probably a better sign that they didn't take him at face value. "I can show you."

The goddess's sigil bloomed to life in the palm of his hand. The great, golden rune, always rotating around the Crest of Flames. The phrases 'mother of all life' and 'arbiter of every soul' were circling his Crest, among other words and phrases. They were just the ones that immediately caught his eye.

Some of them didn't seem to understand. Some of them did seem to, but they didn't look to believe it.

Edelgard's expression grew distant as she once again gazed upon the proof of a goddess.

"Can it be…?" Flayn's eyes were as wide as saucers, her lips muttering absentmindedly as she peered into the Crest.

"Impossible…" The color had drained from Hubert's face. The dim glow of the Crest reflected off of his dark eyes as he looked to Byleth. They seemed to be the first two to immediately understand its importance.

"What?" Caspar's head jerked back and forth between Flayn, Hubert, and Byleth. "What is it?"

"P-Professor Byleth, what, uh, what exactly are we looking at?" Dorothea asked, barely above that of a whisper. Her pupils spun in circles as she tried to make out what was written.

"The Crest of Flames."

"B-But why does it look like that?" Bernadetta stammered. "It-It's all golden and… glowy."

"Because-"

Byleth closed his palm.

"To escape Solon's spell, the goddess gifted me her power. In doing so, her soul, her will, her… everything, was bestowed onto me. What you see now is the effect of that."

"Professor…" Lysithea murmured. "Are you saying that… the goddess dwells within you?"

As she trailed off, the rest of the group went silent once more as Lysithea's words registered in their ears. Their gazes were glued to his body, but Byleth now realized that what they were staring at was not him. For possibly the first time, they were trying to see Sothis. Were she here to comment now, Byleth was sure she'd take pride in that fact. Either pride, or joy that others might finally acknowledge her instead of only him. Honestly, he wasn't sure.

Byleth shifted his weight to his back foot as he gave a nod.

"I am. She and I… are one."

No one spoke. Not even Hubert, whose stern façade all but fractured under Byleth's words.

The campgrounds grew so quiet, Byleth could hear the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees. He could hear the birds chirping, the crows squawking.

But he could not hear a single breath. Not a single word. Not a single movement.

Only a fragile silence.

As Byleth met their stunned faces, he considered giving them the whole truth. About his origins, about Rhea's part in it, and briefly, he considered explaining his ability to turn back time.

As much as he wanted to be candid and forthright with them, he decided against it. For now, Edelgard was the only one he wanted knowing the truth of his birth. It was not that he didn't truth the others, but… for now, it was what he was most comfortable with. There were so many things he had yet to learn or discover regarding his origins. He just wasn't ready to divulge everything yet.

And regarding Divine Pulse and its abilities and ramifications… Byleth elected the wisest course of action was to keep silent entirely. It went against his desire to be honest with them, but… He realized there were some aspects to his connection to Sothis that should not be disclosed. There were multiple reasons at play here, more than just the fact that such a thing shouldn't be well known. Through experience, Byleth knew that Divine Pulse wasn't the end-all-be-all. It could, and would, fail again. They might not be able to comprehend that a power so great might have drawbacks. They might not understand why or how it could fail. In the end, it was better that they didn't put all of their eggs into that singular basket. Were he to reveal Divine Pulse, he feared the others might rely too heavily on it. Such a power is tantalizing, but one cannot have such strength without sacrifices in return.

It was better for Byleth as well. It was selfish, but… Were he to tell them of his power, then in the future decide against using it at some juncture… Would they be able to understand why? Would they be able to accept it?

In the end… It was best that these burdens only weighed on his shoulders; burdens of choosing who might live or who might die, or the burdens of these timelines averted. They were meant for him and him alone. They did not need to know how many times they have died, or many times a friend had. They would never be cognizant of these skipped over timelines, but even having knowledge of them simply _existing _could be harmful.

The burden was heavy, but his gut told him the best option was to keep quiet on Divine Pulse. They were all strong in their own right, and this knowledge wouldn't make them any stronger.

He only hoped that was the right decision.

"That's not all there is to it, is it?" Felix was the first to break the silence. "I'm not well versed in these matters, but I would assume a god must have a reason for going so far for you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Bernadetta inquired timidly.

"Thousands of people die every day." A shadow passed over Felix's eyes as he spoke. "It's not as if the goddess saves all of them."

"You're right." Byleth nodded. "There is more to it."

"That being?" Hubert, having recovered from his prior shock, asked.

Byleth met Hubert's gaze, then turned to the others.

"It is no mere coincidence that I bear this Crest or wield this sword," Byleth replied, motioning to the Sword of the Creator. "The goddess and I have been connected since the beginning."

This time, their response to this reveal wasn't strained silence.

"Um…" Lysithea blinked. The usually articulate girl seemed to be at a loss for words. "Excuse me?"

"Since… Since the beginning?" Dorothea whispered. "Professor, w-what are you saying?"

"Sothis has been a part of me since my birth. She was dormant for most of my life, but she awoke the night I met Edelgard and the other house leaders."

At that, Edelgard's eyes widened. He realized he hadn't shared that particular tidbit with her beforehand, but… it just kind of slipped out.

"For that long…? I… I can hardly believe it. I was there that night, and I had no clue…" Alois uttered, a hand running through his hair. "Did the Captain know?"

"Not that I was aware of." Byleth frowned. "If he did, he gave no indication of it."

Nothing Jeralt had said or written pointed to him being aware of Sothis, but Byleth couldn't totally rule it out. His father was always much more intelligent and insightful than he cared to let people believe. It was… possible, Byleth supposed. But, again, he doubted it.

"I know this is hard to believe, and it likely blindsided all of you," Byleth sighed. "But I swear to you, I _am _telling the truth."

"It _is _a hard-hitting truth, however… You have not given me any reason to doubt you, my friend. I believe you."

The professor turned to Alois. The knight's stunned face had morphed into an easy grin. Honestly, he expected this response from his father's old squire, but the response still relieved Byleth greatly.

"As do I."

Byleth smiled as he heard Edelgard's loud, definitive agreement. Everyone in a fifty-foot radius would have likely heard it.

"Yeah, I mean…" Caspar paused, a few fingers scratching his cheek. "It's a little hard to follow, I admit, but I believe you, Teach."

"It is the same for me, as well." Petra nodded. "I am not sure I have understanding, but I know I have trust in you, Professor."

"I agree that you are not the type of person to tell such a lie," Lysithea added. She hesitated, a hand rubbing her chin. "And I admit, such an explanation would satisfy many of the questions I have held."

"You have shown me nothing but kindness since I joined the Eagles; you will always have my upmost trust, Professor," Flayn assured him.

"M-mine too!" Bernadetta tagged along eagerly. After her initial outburst, she simmered down quickly. "J-just don't let the goddess judge me too severely…"

"Bern, it's been almost a year; I don't think you have anything to worry about," Dorothea giggled, rubbing her friend on the back as she looked to Byleth. "And I believe you, Professor. It's… a surprise to hear, but I know you would never lie to us."

Byleth was truly touched by all of their ready support. He was.

But, at hearing Dorothea's final line, he had to bite back his frown. There were scenarios where he would surely lie if he thought it was in their best interest, but he supposed they didn't need to hear that now.

"You have my vote of confidence," Linhardt stifled a yawn. How he could go from stunned to tired in a matter of seconds would always be fascinating to Byleth.

"Likewise." Ferdinand nodded, grinning as he usually did. "You are one of the most noble men I know, Professor. You have earned that, and then some."

"Ferdinand…" Byleth mumbled, blinking in shock. He would never go that far, but hearing Ferdinand's show of trust was quite touching for the teacher; especially from a man as honorable as he.

"As long as your skill with a blade hasn't diminished, it makes no difference to me." Felix shrugged.

"Is that all you care about, Felix?" Lysithea sighed. "Swordsmanship?"

"No," he grunted, turning his head away. "The others already said it well enough, didn't they?"

Lysithea's brows raised slightly at that.

The only one yet to speak was Hubert. Byleth glanced his way, but given the contemplative look on his face, he didn't expect much. The loyal aide's gaze was still dead set on where Byleth's Crest used to be. His eyebrows were scrunched together, his lips slightly separated as his distant pupils considered the possibilities Byleth had shared with them.

The professor wanted Hubert's trust. He even felt as though they had made some headway recently, but he knew better than to push the matter.

"Thank you, everyone. Your… trust means a great deal to me."

So, Byleth settled with a grateful smile. Nothing more would be asked of them.

"You will always be our dear professor. Nothing can change that," Edelgard remarked, her eyes darting to the Eagles. "And I am sure my fellow classmates agree with my sentiment."

The class nodded collectively- minus Hubert, who was still lost in thought.

"Though, I do wonder…" Linhardt mumbled, pinching his chin.

"Linhardt?" Edelgard cocked an eyebrow at the lethargic boy.

"It's just…" The healer paused, meeting Byleth's eyes. "What happens now?"

"What are you meaning?" Asked Petra.

"Well, if the professor and the goddess truly do share such a connection, I have trouble believing everything is going to go back to normal," he replied. "Will he even _be _our professor when we return?"

"I… had not considered that," Ferdinand murmured, his lips curving into a frown. "But you are correct; I am sure Lady Rhea will require much of Professor Byleth's time from here on out."

"So? He'll still be our professor…" Dorothea trailed off, glancing at Byleth. "Right?"

The mood shifted as his students began to consider what the coming days might hold. While Byleth had thought it over himself, even he wasn't entirely sure what might be required of him when he returned to the monastery. It was highly likely the archbishop _would _request a great deal of his time. What might the church want from him once the news broke out? Byleth had no desire or intention to become a high-ranking official in the religious organization, but… It would not surprise him if such a position was offered if they truly believed him.

"I am afraid I do not have an answer for you." Byleth frowned as well. "It is… unlikely that things will go back to the way they were."

These days at the academy, perhaps the greatest of his life, were coming to an end. Byleth knew it, and he was sure Edelgard did as well. Soon, his decision to join her would be well-known. War would break out across the lands, with Byleth standing beside the helm.

Soon… The Eagles would have to pick a side.

So, no. Byleth could not promise such a thing. In all likelihood, this moment they were sharing now might be the last they shared together as a class. The thought pained him _greatly_, but that was the way it was.

He snuck a look at Felix. At Lysithea. Flayn. Where would they stand in a year's time? Would stand beside him and Edelgard?

Or opposite them?

"But, as Edelgard said-"

Byleth smiled.

"I will _always _be your professor. If you are to remember any of my lessons, I hope it is that."

He saw a few smiles. A few nods. But, overall, the Eagles reacted with more silence. The mood was still somber, but Byleth hoped that at the very least he managed to lighten it somewhat.

"If we are to make it back to the academy before day's end, you all better pack your things," Byleth continued. "You're all dismissed."

As expected, none of them moved very quickly. Dorothea still appeared crestfallen. Linhardt was still ruminating his question. Hubert was still lost in his thoughts. Flayn looked to be a mix of awestruck and worried. Bernadetta was looking to him with hope in her eyes. Ferdinand was trying to appear as strong as usual, but the twinge to his strong, composed expression betrayed it.

Edelgard lingered behind, with Hubert at her side.

"Alois, Shamir." Byleth turned to the two knights. "Would you mind retrieving our horses?"

"Consider it done, Professor!"

Alois was boisterous as always, but the way he would throw glances at Byleth and his students was quite telling. He, too, appeared to be at a bit of a loss. He could not be faulted for that; even Byleth was still thinking about the turn the conversation had taken.

Shamir, however…

"Professor."

Ignoring his request, strode up to him.

"A word?"

"Of course."

Byleth stepped off to the side, as the look on the mercenary's face told him the coming talk would be something of a personal nature.

Once they were a few steps away, Byleth opened his mouth once more.

"What is it?"

Shamir hesitated, her eyes darting to the lines of students that were milling around their chosen tents.

"I don't believe in the Church of Seiros."

Byleth raised an eyebrow, sneaking a glance at the students before returning to Shamir. Her straight-to-the-point response had surprised him.

"It makes me a bit of an anomaly among the knights. Rhea took me in, so I became a knight to repay my debt to her. Nothing more."

Her hardened eyes met his.

"Yet, those students of yours all believed you. Without a second thought, they trusted you."

"I wouldn't say _that_," Byleth murmured. "They rightfully had their share of disbelief at first."

"They didn't put up much of a fight." Shamir shook her head. "Even with the events of yesterday and that Crest of yours, what you told them was improbable. Impossible, even. Evidence or not."

Shamir frowned, her eyes narrowing as though she was examining him.

"Sometimes, I wonder if the faith they place in you is blind," she stated. "There's no personal gain in it for them were they to follow along. No obligations to do so. No debt to be paid. They are not being forced. They do so willingly. Why?"

"You want to know why my students trusted me?" Byleth asked, tilting his head to the side.

Shamir nodded. It was clear the answer she was looking for lied deeper than whatever Byleth could gleam from her curious question.

"If Professors Hanneman or Manuela said such a thing to their houses, they'd be met with Silence. Doubt. Scrutiny. Brushed aside. What makes you so different?"

Honestly, he had difficulty answering such a question. Hanneman and Manuela, in all rights, were better teachers than he. They were more intelligent. They likely knew how to construct a lesson plan and impart that knowledge onto their students better than he could. Were they to make the claims he did, they should be believed.

"I don't know."

"You… You don't know?" Shamir blinked.

"I don't. If you want me to tell you what makes me different from my colleagues, I cannot."

Byleth hesitated as he thought of the right words to say. Taking a moment to compose his thoughts, he spared his beloved students one last look.

"I cannot speak for the other professors, but… What I have with the Eagles isn't a typical student-teacher relationship. They-"

A small grin formed as he watched Caspar chastise a slow-moving Linhardt. Felix was assisting Lysithea in taking down her tent. Flayn, Dorothea, and Petra were talking over their shared work, and though it was slight, Byleth could spy the hints of a smile on Dorothea's face. Edelgard sighed as Ferdinand boasted about his 'proper' packing skills.

Despite everything, despite what he might put them through, they were still the same Eagles that had captured his heart so many moons ago.

"They mean much more to me than that."

When Bernadetta noticed Byleth watching them, she smiled and waved timidly at him.

"And… I think they feel the same," Byleth said, waving back.

When Shamir looked over to what Byleth was waving at, Bernadetta hurriedly turned away.

"I cannot speak to the relationships my colleagues have with their own students, but I'd like to believe that's the reason."

Byleth lowered his hand, meeting Shamir's gaze once more.

"You know, I don't put much stock in the Church of Seiros, either."

Shamir's eyes widened slightly at that.

"An interesting stance to take coming from you."

"Maybe it is, but it's true." Byleth shrugged. "Religion, gods, goddesses, I don't lose much sleep over it. I've only concerned myself with things grounded in reality. While I certainly find myself thinking about these things more than I once did, I can't say if that feeling has really changed."

If Shamir was anything like him, then he was certain she felt the same in that regard.

"When I learned that the girl inhabiting my mind was in fact _the _goddess, I was obviously shocked. It was hard to accept, and at first, harder to believe."

Byleth paused as he recalled that evening. It was right before the grand ball, the day he and Edelgard had gone to visit Manuela regarding his erratic heart. It really wasn't all that long ago, but it felt like ages had passed since then.

"But, in the end, I realized it didn't matter." Byleth shook his head. "Above all else, Sothis was my friend. Being a goddess didn't change how I viewed her, nor our friendship. Even now, that hasn't changed."

He nodded at his students.

"I'd like to think they feel the same towards me."

Shamir hummed, her own gaze moving back out to where the students were gathered.

"Haven't you ever met someone that made you feel that way before?" Byleth asked. "Someone that you'd trust unconditionally?"

"…Yes. Once upon a time."

"Then, surely you understand."

Shamir snorted, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure about that, but…"

When she met Byleth's eyes this time, she smiled. It was a small one, but it was friendly. Welcoming, even. It was a rare sight coming from her.

"Thank you, Professor. I think I found the answer I was looking for."

Byleth's brow furrowed slightly at that. How could she find what she was looking for if she didn't understand it?

Regardless, he nodded.

"Glad to hear it."

"I'll go assist Alois, now. I'm sure he needs the extra pair of hands," Shamir said as she stepped past him.

She barely made it a few feet before she stopped, turning her head back over her shoulder.

"Should you and the Eagles ever find yourselves needing assistance in the future, my bow is yours."

"Thank you, Shamir." Byleth smiled. He wasn't sure if he would have the opportunity to take her up on the offer, but he appreciated the gesture. "I'll remember that."

"Good."

The mercenary nodded at him, then promptly walked away. It was hard to see given the way she was standing, but Byleth could swear he saw the hints of that very same friendly grin adorning her features before she turned to leave.

Byleth stood motionless as she watched her go. Those vague visions of a war-torn future flooded his mind. Just as he had with his students, he wondered where Shamir might fit into those puzzle pieces. What role might she play? Which cause would she fight for? Though the visions were hard to decipher or understand, he didn't recall seeing anyone resembling-

"My teacher?"

Byleth flinched, his head jerking to Edelgard, who was now standing beside him.

"What is it, El-" He froze as he realized the name he let slip. "-delgard?"

"The others should be ready to depart momentarily," the princess replied, the subtle signs of a smirk growing on her lips. Thankfully, she seemed happy by Byleth's reflexive response to refer to her by her nickname.

"Very well." Byleth nodded. "Why don't we go and help them finish up, then."

"Understood." Edelgard bowed her head as she fell into step with him.

As the two walked towards the other Eagles, the two sides of time never strayed too far from Byleth's mind. Thoughts of the future, and of the past. Of what awaited him at the monastery when they returned, and what laid beyond. Thoughts of Sothis and how much he wished she was here right now. Thoughts of a war yet to be, and war that already was. Every couple of seconds, when Byleth realized he had drifted too far off, he glanced at Edelgard and returned to the present. Beautiful, white hair that spilled over her shoulders. Brilliant purple eyes that were always pointed ahead. The dignified, composed way in which she carried herself prompted Byleth to try and do the same.

Yet, try as he might, he could not ignore the arrow of time.

While his feet were grounded in reality, the feel of grass beneath his boots-

His mind was lost in clouds of white.

* * *

_**And there you have it! I truly hope you guys liked this one. It was honestly one of the harder chapters to date. This whole Coronavirus business along with the difficulty of this chapter really pushed my completion date back a week or so. Plus, I didn't entirely envision the Edelgard part and the Eagle part taking up as much space as they did. **_

_**As you can see, no Rhea part yet. In the interest of getting a chapter out sooner rather than later considering the state of things right now, I decided I would just push that conversation into what I have planned next. Honestly, it works just as well. Probably better, as I can start with it right off the bat instead of transitioning to it. And, it gives everyone something to hold them over in the mean time!**_

_**So, in place of Rhea, I decided to throw in the Shamir scene, and I'm happy I did. If I hadn't, the original draft toootttallly contradicted a crucial aspect to her C support with Byleth. So, that's a relief. **_

_**Shamir is really an interesting character to me. Especially in Crimson Flower. I've enjoyed exploring her finding a "cause to fight for," and am looking forward to touching on her again later on (plus a few other characters that have yet to make their allegiance known).**_

_**And, of course, I very much enjoyed exploring Edelgard and the heavy topic of faith. It's possibly one of my favorite aspects of her character due to how complex it really is. It's not this "black or white" scenario where it is or it isn't. No definitive answers. No simple yes or no. Just like Edelgard's character, it is quite deep and complex. **_

_**Edelgard's transition from being faithful, to losing her faith, is something really fascinating to me from a writer's perspective. Like, imagining just how AWFUL things had to be for her, to the point where it broke her faith in the goddess, is quite compelling to me. **_

_**Its beginnings and middles are so tragic, but the conclusion to Edelgard and her faith is something I think is truly beautiful. When we get Edelgard's amazing "When humanity reaches out for one another, there is no need for gods" line at the very end of the game, I get shivers. Not only is it a BADASS line, but it's very powerful, very emotional. It's honestly the perfect final scene to Crimson Flower.**_

_**Truthfully, Edelgard and her battles with religion, the goddess, and faith might be something I come back to later on when I'm looking for a new story to write when this one is over. **_

_**Now, on to Byleth, and the birth of his "head lost in the clouds." As some pointed out, the way I interpret it in this story is Byleth and his "two sides of time." The idea that whenever he has that contemplative, not in the present look on his face, he's actually thinking about the past or future is something I really love. **_

_**While Edelgard has her struggles with faith and her own personal view of herself, the struggle I want Byleth to have is something similar, though a bit more existential. It never really touches on it, but I have to imagine this being a terribly confusing time for Byleth. Questions of how he came to be have always been a thing I've reiterated, but now questions of WHAT he is will begin to form as well. **_

_**And, of course, this all tying into the 'humanity' theme that is prevalent in Crimson Flower. I honestly have quite a bit planned for the end of White Clouds and the end of Crimson Flower, and I really can't wait to tie it all together for Byleth.**_

_**Anyhow, I'll leave it at that! I'm hopeful the wait for next chapter won't be as long. Only two parts left before the end of White Clouds! The coronation, then the conclusion. Almost there!**_

_**Again, take care everyone! PLEASE, stay safe! **_

_**See you soon! **_


	36. First Steps

What separates us from mere animals?

What differentiates us from demons? From angels?

Is it our brain? Our DNA or biological makeup? Perhaps it is our ability to stand upright and walk with our own two feet? Maybe the opposable thumbs on our hands? Our ability to speak? The beating of our hearts?

Byleth Eisner, while he met most of the criteria, did not have a heart that beat. If that was what decided whether he was human, he surely was not. In fact, if that was the case, he wouldn't meet the criteria for many living beings.

Perhaps it is our ability to feel? Happiness, anger, sorrow, love… and everything in between. Perhaps it is our ability to feel these emotions, understand them, and express them. Perhaps it is our ability to understand space and time. Perhaps it is our sentience, or our ability to formulate answers for questions that _have _no answers. Perhaps it is the concept of our 'souls.'

If those were the reasons, Byleth didn't fully meet that criteria, either. He could not express emotion like a 'normal' person might. He could not create answers for impossible questions. He did not fully understand what it meant to be… human. Many people had described him as 'soulless.'

The requirements could not be cherry-picked to fit his existence. It was either all, or it was nothing.

So, if those were the definitions of humanity, Byleth met neither of them.

He met neither of them…

So, what does humanity really mean?

What does it truly mean to be human?

* * *

"Hey, the Black Eagles are back- wait, what's with their professor?"

Byleth's eyes darted around the bustling marketplace. As the stalls were all placed directly in front of the gates to the academy, it was impossible to avoid it. Usually, the vendors had their hands full with students purchasing goods. Weaponry, armor, clothing, medicine, food, tea, you name it, they sold it. It was quite popular among the student body.

That was no exception on this day.

"Aren't they returning from the Sealed Forest?"

"Yeah, but how the hell did he get like that? Did he dye his hair, or something?"

"Are you stupid? How would that explain his eyes?"

"Hey, shut up."

The area was _full_. At least a quarter of the student body had to be packed into the small location. As he walked by, he could hear the various students whisper amongst themselves, far louder than they realized. He heard every word.

Byleth did not enjoy being the center of attention; it felt terribly reminiscent of those days proceeding the reveal of his Crest and the Sword of the Creator. Back when the students' gazes would always follow him. Back when the murmurings filled the air.

"Doesn't he seem kind of… shiny?"

"What the hell are you on about? Shiny?"

"C'mon, man, look closely. It's almost like the sun is bouncing off him, right?"

"…Huh. Now that you mention it-"

He couldn't explain how, or why, but it almost felt as though the sun's rays were following him as he walked… His back was uncomfortably warm.

"Ignore them, my teacher," Edelgard remarked, shooting a chilling glare to a group that had been a tad too loud for her liking.

"They have a right to be confused," Byleth sighed. "I know I would-hm?"

The professor froze as three cats broke away from the crowd. They meandered their way towards him, their slender tails wagging back and forth behind them as they approached. Their whiskers brushed the ground as they sniffed around, eventually stopping when they reached his boots. The monastery was famed for its dozens of stray cats and dogs, but rarely had Byleth had any dealings with them. The students all _loved _to coddle, pet, and feed them, but the professor hadn't done much of that himself.

The cat closest, a tabby, angled its head towards him and meowed. When Byleth didn't reply in kind, the small animal meowed again, as if to get his attention.

Byleth tilted his head to the side. Was he supposed to meow back?

A second later, it pounced forward. Using its claws to climb, it shot up Byleth's leg, stopping when it reached his shoulder. It stung slightly, but Byleth didn't move to shoo it away.

The tabby meowed again from its new perch, nuzzling its head against Byleth's.

"That's… curious," Edelgard mumbled, her brows raising as she watched the cat purr into Byleth's ear. "This cat has seemed to have taken a liking to you, Professor."

"Isn't that the cutest thing?" Dorothea cooed, scratching the kitty beneath its chin. It purred, pushing its head away from Byleth and towards Dorothea's fingers. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? That's right! You are!"

Byleth hummed, using his own finger to scratch the kitten behind the ear. Curious, indeed. If anything, the strays had _avoided _Byleth before…

The other two cats, not to be left out, began to paw at Byleth's boots. Occasionally they'd pass through his legs, purring as they rubbed their sides against his pantlegs. While the thought of spending the day petting these cats did cross his mind, there was no time for it today. Maybe another time, though. It was always an activity Byleth wanted to try.

Carefully lifting the kitten from his shoulder, who mewled in great protest, Byleth placed it on the ground next to its two companions.

"Aw…" Dorothea whined, her lips curving into a frown as she watched Byleth gently shoo them away.

"There'll be time for it later, Dorothea," Byleth said, motioning with his head for the class to follow. "Come on."

With his new feline friends hot on his trail, Byleth and the Eagles made their way through the marketplace and towards the stairs that led to the academy's main hall. The students that were still watching the professor all parted as the group made their way by, though the incessant whispering never really quieted down. If anything, it had grown even louder after the cats appeared.

As the great gates came into view, it became apparent why the students had preemptively gathered near the entrance. The initial shock he had in finding so many waiting for him dissipated as he realized its cause.

Two lines of at least a dozen knights each stood at the top of the staircase. Within the gap the two groups had formed, stood the archbishop and her adviser, likely awaiting Byleth's return. It wasn't extremely rare to see Rhea or Seteth strolling the grounds, but it was _quite _uncommon for them to make such a show of it.

…It didn't take a genius to know why they were here now.

When the growing posse of _six _cats noticed Rhea and the dozens of men dressed in full suits of armor, they quickly made themselves scarce. Two darted to the left, while the other four went to the right.

Byleth motioned for the Eagles behind him to stop. He strode forward to meet Rhea, Seteth, and the knights alone.

While Rhea didn't even seem to notice or care about the knights that surrounded her, her gaze fixated on Byleth alone, Seteth looked far less comfortable. The man stood with his hands clasped behind his back, his gaze shifting back and forth between Rhea and Byleth. The professor noted the way his brow seemed to furrow as he stared upon the archbishop.

"Professor," Seteth greeted, formally as always. "It is a relief to see you and your class unharmed. I take it your-"

"Byleth," Rhea whispered, stepping forward. Her eyes had not left his face, not even for a moment. It… was unsettling. "So, it's true…"

Byleth stiffened as she drew close. The fact that Rhea and Seteth had somehow acquired the knowledge of his transformation before he had even returned wasn't much of a surprise, but the archbishop's reaction…

A trembling, pale hand drifted towards his face. Byleth twitched as he felt the cool touch of Rhea's fingertips brush against his cheeks as they traced up the side of his jaw, eventually reaching his hair. He could _feel _Edelgard stiffen from behind him. It was slight, but he could swear he heard the tightening of leather as her hands coiled into fists.

"I had heard whispers of what happened, but I…" Rhea trailed off, her wide eyes taking in every nook and cranny of Byleth's face. With the way she was acting… it felt as though it wasn't he who she was speaking to. "Your appearance…"

Seteth cleared his throat.

"Lady Rhea, perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere?" He advised in a low voice. "Somewhere without such a gathering?"

Rhea blinked rapidly, her eyes returning to reality. She shook her head and stepped back, her green hair swaying with the movement.

"Of course. Forgive me, Professor." The serene smile Rhea was known for returned as she clasped her hands at her waist. "Let us return to my quarters. We can speak there."

Byleth glanced at the knights, then to Rhea and Seteth. There wasn't much choice in the matter, but that was okay. It was what he expected.

"Very well," Byleth said, bowing his head. He paused, turning to address his students. "Eagles, we'll reconvene later."

His gaze lingered on Edelgard, who was watching the two worriedly.

Byleth gave her a single nod, as if it tell her it would be alright, then turned to follow after Rhea and Seteth. As he walked, the Knights of Seiros circled, forming an almost protective bubble around him.

The academy's gate creaked as the wooden doors shut behind him. As he walked, he could still feel Edelgard's eyes boring holes into his back.

* * *

The archbishop's throne room's usual serene silence was shattered by the sounds of dozens of metal boots and greaves stomping and clanking. The Knights of Seiros still surrounded Byleth, giving him the feeling that they were preparing for war rather than preparing to converse. It made him anxious.

"You are dismissed," Seteth ordered, waving his hand.

The knights bowed in unison, saluting the adviser and the archbishop before they exited the room in two, straight-file lines.

"…Professor," Seteth addressed him as he usually would, but there was an uncertainty to his eyes. The way he evaluated Byleth felt different than before. And with the way he hesitated over the title, Byleth wondered if Seteth wasn't sure how to address him. "I am sure you must be perplexed by everything that transpired, but why don't you start with filling us in on what happened?"

Byleth nodded slowly, his mind racing as he conjured up the correct story to tell. There was no reason to hide any of the battle, but he didn't feel comfortable divulging _any _of his relationship with Sothis. It was dangerous to give them too much.

"We reached the forest without incident. The battle itself had gone well, minus a few bumps in the road. Having pushed back their forces, the house leader and I engaged Kronya while the others finished what remained of their troops."

"You and Miss Hresvelg proceeded alone?" Seteth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We were able to best Kronya without much difficulty, but due to an error in my judgement, she escaped. We chased her through the forest, where we ran into Solon's trap."

"I see…" Seteth frowned slightly. "That trap being?"

"I cannot say for sure." Byleth shrugged. "All I know is that Kronya was sacrificed to enact Solon's ritual. It was like magic, but… It was something far more sinister."

Byleth paused, shooting a glance towards Rhea to gauge her response. When he saw that the archbishop was still just _staring _at him, Byleth hurriedly continued.

"Whatever Solon did, he was able to summon great, black… energy. Shadows and darkness everywhere I looked. It blanketed everything, almost like smoke. Blocked every path." Byleth shook his head as he remembered that terrible feeling. "Tendrils grabbed each of my limbs, trying to drag me in. It eventually succeeded, but I was able to get Edelgard out of harm's way before it could take me entirely."

Seteth hummed softly to himself, throwing a cautionary look Rhea's way. It was slight, but Byleth wondered if that gesture meant one of the two knew something about it.

Of course, Rhea didn't notice. She was still examining Byleth.

"Go on, Professor," Seteth sighed, his concerned gaze lingering on the bishop.

"After that, I was swallowed into an abyss. The 'void' is the best word I can use to describe it. I could not see, I could not feel, I could not breathe, but I was alive."

"You received power from the goddess," Rhea whispered. She almost seemed… elated to say that.

"Yes." Byleth nodded again. "I could not escape. I could not do anything until… the goddess gifted me her power. Using the Sword of the Creator, I was able to cut my way out. Once I returned, Solon and his forces were defeated."

He decided to leave it at that. Keeping his cards close to his chest, Byleth felt it best to not inform them of how Sothis actually sacrificed herself for him, how they had actually been connected for years, or how they were now one being. Byleth feared how Rhea might react to such knowledge. He… wasn't sure the reasons as to her reactions or her sudden, intense intrigue in Byleth, but the look in her eyes gave him pause.

"Those beautiful, shining eyes… and silken hair, so similar to my own…" Rhea whispered, her eyes gleaming. "I take it those are aftereffects to your gift from the goddess?"

Byleth shifted awkwardly.

"…Yes."

"Have there been any other changes?" Rhea asked quietly. "Perhaps a tightness in your chest? Strange dreams or visions?"

If this conversation was a game of chess, Byleth had already lost. The moment his brows raised, recognition flashing across his eyes, Rhea's expression brightened.

"You could say that," Byleth replied, wrangling in his emotions. "Once I returned, I had access to magic that was well above my expertise. And… there's this-"

Byleth held out the palm of hand, manifesting his Crest for the third time.

"By the goddess…" Seteth murmured, his wide eyes reflecting the gold of Byleth's Crest. "So, it's true…"

Rhea stifled a gasp, her eyes brimming with… unshed tears? The bishop lurched forward, and for a moment, he feared she might fall over outright.

…Perhaps it was a mistake to share this much with her.

No matter. It didn't mean much in the end. They probably would have found out one way or another.

Byleth closed his hand, and with it, the Crest of Flames disappeared. While Seteth seemed to recover from his shock quite quickly, it took Rhea multiple seconds and dozens of blinks to realize the Crest was no longer visible.

"You don't seem all that surprised," Byleth stated, eyes set on Rhea. "You look more relieved than anything."

"You would be right," she answered softly. "From the moment you took hold of the Sword of the Creator, I have prayed that one day the radiant power of Sothis, which bathes Fódlan in its celestial light, might reside within you. To know that my prayers have been answered…"

Rhea closed her eyes, dipping her head as she lifted her clasped hands in prayer.

"I am overjoyed," her voice barely above that of a breath as it cracked. "For so long I have waited for this day, where the goddess might return to us…"

"'For so long…?'" Byleth repeated, quirking a brow. "What do you-"

"_She weighed her own life against that_ _of her child's and, in the end, implored me to save the child."_

"_I do not know how she managed it, but she allowed me to exist inside of you."_

"_I feel I must take the child and leave. But the church is always watching us. I don't know what Lady Rhea has planned."_

"_Lady Rhea is in a state over the news, but I can't change what I've done. I've got to take the child and leave."_

Byleth grew cold as the dots began to fully connect. The mysteries regarding Byleth's birth, Rhea's part in it, Jeralt's diary, the Crest of Flames, the Sword of the Creator, Sothis… Those jumbled pieces of some great puzzle slowly fell into place.

She didn't seem to particularly care about his life almost being lost, or Edelgard's. She didn't ask or inquire about his class. The first words out of her mouth were those pertaining to Sothis.

It was _always_ about Sothis.

All this time, he always found Rhea's initial acceptance of him confusing. Even if she knew him as a newborn or knew his father, Rhea had accepted him far too easily- almost overeagerly. She freely gave him a position as professor. She freely handed him the Sword of the Creator. A mercenary fresh off the job, she handed the church's most prized Relic. In spite of Seteth's constant advice to try and steer her otherwise, she had entrusted Byleth with much, and sometimes blindly.

There was a time where Byleth found great comfort within Rhea and the unconditional support and acceptance she offered.

For a time, that blinded him from the truth.

It was never Byleth that she was fixated on, was it?

"…Professor?" Seteth spoke his name, confused by his sudden and long silence.

The reasons she offered him a position as professor and the reasons she gave him the Sword of the Creator were one and the same. It was not because of the man he was, or the trust she had for him and his ability; it was about Sothis. All those missions she assigned, those mock battles he was allowed to take part in… It was never for his benefit. Those long-held questions Byleth had finally had an answer; those suspicions finally confirmed.

All those times where Rhea had shown concern for Byleth it wasn't directed towards him, was it? All those conversations, all that trust she placed in him… It was never for Byleth, was it?

It was Sothis. It was always Sothis.

_I… should have known. I should have realized the moment Sothis informed me. She said was unsure how Rhea managed it, but I should have theorized that Rhea knew exactly what she was doing. _

_I am just a mean to an end to her. A vessel meant to harbor the goddess. That is why the church watched Jeralt. That is why she was in a 'state.' It wasn't I that was lost, but Sothis herself._

_Once we returned here, she handed me the title of instructor as a way of keeping me close. It didn't matter the house I chose, only that I chose one. I cannot say what giving me the sword accomplished, other than proving the fact that I could wield it, but-_

"Professor Byleth!"

Byleth refocused his eyes, his pupils darting to the source of the outburst. Seteth was watching him curiously, hints of concern in his furrowed brow.

As was Rhea. She looked equally worried.

He avoided her gaze.

"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts."

"I… understand there is much to consider. Truly, I do," Seteth relented. "But do please try to stay focused. There is still much to discuss regarding our coming steps."

"It is alright, Seteth." Rhea raised a hand to assuage her companion. "The professor has been through a great deal."

"I'm fine." Byleth shook his head. "What are these 'next steps' you speak of?"

"Given your… change." Seteth paused as he looked the professor up and down. "I would ask that you move your personal quarters to a space more befitting your position here in the monastery."

Byleth had no desire to do such a thing, but the other tidbit Seteth mentioned caught his interest.

"My position?"

"Yes." Seteth nodded, adjusting his posture. "Whether you realize it or not, given your connection to the goddess, Sothis, you are now one of the highest ranking officials in the church- next to the archbishop herself, of course. It would be fitting for you to reside in the monastery for the time being, and to put your classes on hold."

"No need. My current room and position as professor suits me fine."

"Byleth, someone of your-"

"It is fine, Seteth."

The adviser looked to Rhea. When he noticed no change in her calm expression, Seteth cleared his throat and nodded.

"Very well. If that is what you prefer."

"It is." Byleth glanced at Rhea. "What else?"

"Now that you have received sacred power from the goddess, there is somewhere you must pay a visit to at once."

"Where?" Byleth bit back a frown. Even now, her urgency was telling.

"You must go to the Holy Tomb, where the goddess slumbers, so that you may receive a divine revelation from her."

_Holy Tomb?_

That didn't make sense. That tomb was certainly not where Sothis resided… Perhaps that was something they were not privy to, however. While Rhea seemed to know everything else, Byleth supposed it might be possible that she wasn't aware how deep his connection to Sothis was.

Or, perhaps there was another reason…

Either way, Byleth decided it best to continue his silence on that matter.

"A divine revelation?" He asked instead.

"A message or sign from the goddess," Rhea informed him. "Seiros, the first soul to be gifted power from the goddess, received her revelation there. She was told that it was her sacred duty to save the people of Fódlan, and that she must use her power wisely in order to lead them. These words that were handed down to Seiros from the goddess will likely fall upon your ears as well."

Rhea seemed awfully well-versed in this subject. It was likely that this history was passed down to her given her role as archbishop, but… Byleth couldn't help but feel that information was awfully specific. It was rare for passed down information to retain its specificity.

"It will take time to prepare the ceremony, so spend the coming weeks readying yourself," Seteth interjected.

"Understood." Byleth nodded. Though, try as he might, he could not shake the feeling of unease.

"You may share this mission with your students, as well. They will be accompanying you, after all," Rhea added.

"Mission?" Byleth repeated. "You said it was but a ceremony?"

"Even Saint Seiros had her holy warriors by her side, protecting her as she received her revelation. Your students, who have followed you and fought alongside you through the darkest of times, are well suited to stand by you for the ceremony."

Protecting? Just what could Byleth possibly need protection from? Again, the bishop's words failed to make much sense. While it was true that he would want no other group of men and women standing beside him, he just couldn't gleam a reason for her to want their attendance.

Unless, that was the intention. Maybe she just wanted more bodies present.

"Of course, as the leader of the Church of Seiros, I will be by your side as well."

Byleth blinked, his frown breaking free.

"You will?"

"The occasion is too significant to be missed," Rhea replied simply.

"…Very well."

His thoughts, his worries, his concerns, they all rattled around his skull. He did not know what to make of this ceremony they were thrusting upon him. Rhea placed a great weight on it, but if what she was searching for was 'divine revelation,' Byleth had received it ages ago. What was going to happen when this 'ceremony' commenced, and they were met with silence? Or did she already know the result? Again, Byleth had no ways of knowing just what Rhea may or may not be aware of. The conclusions he had drawn were all pieced together from the information left for him.

Just what would he be walking into? Even now, her explanations and descriptions were vague. He didn't even know what this 'ceremony' would entail.

_Sothis, what do you-_

"Professor?" Seteth rose a brow upon noticing the twinge to his stern expression. "Is something wrong?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head 'no' in response. Rhea's piercing gaze was _still _assaulting him. Seteth's confusion, and concern, had yet to disappear. He wanted no more of this conversation.

"If that is all, I would like to take my leave."

"Of course, child." Rhea bowed her head. "Much has happened; take the rest of the day to reflect and mediate. We can continue this tomorrow."

'Tomorrow.'

It was hard not to sigh at the realization there would be more of this.

"And make sure to rest," Seteth advised. "I am sure you must be physically, and mentally, drained.

"Yes." Byleth nodded, then bowed. "I will excuse myself to do just that."

Byleth turned on his heel, his jacket whipping at the sharp turn. As he briskly walked out of the room, his jacket billowed behind him.

"Take care, Professor."

"Until tomorrow, dear child. May the goddess continue to watch over you."

Their farewells chased after him, Rhea's in particular lingering in his ears.

Byleth forced his eyes shut, using his forearm to push open the doors to the archbishop's chambers. As he all but fled the room, his feet taking him to no destination in particular, he found himself once again lamenting the deafening silence within his mind.

* * *

The Eagle house were all gathered around a dining table tucked away in the corner of the mess hall. Though each member of their little group had a tray of food out before them, not a one seemed to have taken a bite. Most either had a fork in their hands, absently picking away at the food, or just didn't bother.

Edelgard couldn't blame them. She didn't have much of an appetite, either. She simply poked at her meal, her mind focused elsewhere.

"W-What do you think they're talking about?"

Edelgard looked to Bernadetta, who was sitting across from her.

"What do you think?" Hubert scoffed, sipping from his coffee. "I find it rather obvious what the archbishop would want to discuss with our professor."

"I-I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question," Bernadetta whimpered, turning her head down to her uneaten meal.

"It wasn't stupid, Bern," Dorothea said, rubbing her friend's back. "There are no stupid questions when you've just found out your teacher knows the goddess on a first-name basis. Isn't that right, _Hubie_?"

The songstress shot Hubert a glare, who simply snorted and looked away.

"It is a fine question," Edelgard murmured, eyes narrowed as she stared at her untouched chicken. "I find myself wondering the same…"

"Right?" Caspar sighed. One of the few who had actually eaten something so far. "It was only yesterday I was wrapping my head around the fact that one of _our _classmates killed the captain-"

Edelgard tensed at the mention of Monica.

"-the professor's _father_, and now… this."

Caspar's jaw clenched as his hand tightened around his fork.

"I feel so… useless."

Flayn, who was sitting next to the boy, rubbed his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"Well, that's silly," Linhardt remarked. "Unless you plan on speaking to the archbishop on behalf of our professor, what do you have to feel useless about?"

"No one likes being on the sidelines," a rare comment from Felix.

"Speak for yourself." Linhardt shrugged. "Though, I do agree with you, Caspar. I'm finding it difficult to truly grasp the situation."

"It is odd to consider." Ferdinand nodded, his finger tracing the rim of his teacup. "To think, every lecture, every idle conversation, every mission… The goddess was watching us without our knowledge. It makes one wonder what she thought of us."

The class grew quiet as they all pondered Ferdinand's words. It was something that never strayed too far from Edelgard's mind. To know that she was so close to the very same goddess that she once prayed to, day in and day out… To think that the goddess had listened in on all of her conversations with Byleth, was present for their secret rendezvouses, listened in when she confessed her feelings towards him…

When her mind went down that path, she found herself contemplating what 'Sothis' must have thought of her, just as Ferdinand said. As she spoke of abolishing the Crest system and dismantling the church's rule, what did the goddess think of that? What must she have thought of Byleth's association and relationship with her?

It _was _strange… Even those among them that weren't devout in the slightest seemed to be dwelling on Ferdinand's statement. Dorothea, who suffered on the streets as a child. Bernadetta, terribly abused by her father. Lysithea, forced to live through similar experimentation as Edelgard. Felix, who had to lose his beloved brother- and that was just to name a few.

Edelgard was curious if similar thoughts must be racing through their mind, as well. Did they feel abandoned? Left wondering why their prayers were never answered? Left wondering why it was that _they _had to suffer?

"What are you thinking on the matter, Edelgard?"

The princess perked her head up, her eyes refocusing as they landed on Petra.

"I…" Edelgard trailed off.

There were several, equally true answers to that question.

The abandonment she felt was still there. The fact that the goddess's existence was given proof didn't mitigate that fact, only heightened it.

She was angry. Angry that so many awful, _terrible _things had happened to herself, and the people she loved, right underneath the goddess's nose.

She was confused. Confused that the very being that had lost Edelgard's faith now dwelled within the man she loved.

Above all else, she was anxious. Worried. Constantly thinking of how things might change now. Edelgard did not like uncertainty. She hated losing control. No where in her plans did she envision the _goddess _playing a part, and she didn't have the slightest response prepared for her sudden, and untimely arrival.

It was a simple question, what Petra asked. Anyone else would have likely answered without hesitation.

However, for Edelgard, it was hardly simple. Every answer, every _true _answer, involved revealing something about her. Something beneath the surface, something that came from the heart. Every answer involved being… open about her thoughts and feelings, and that was something Edelgard was unaccustomed to doing with people not named 'Byleth.'

What should she even tell them? If it were Byleth in her shoes, he would likely know what to say. Despite the rumors revolving around the 'Ashen Demon' and Byleth's own views of himself, he was quite adept at reading a room when the situation called for it. Like after Lonato's failed uprising, he had made a justifiable judgement call to make the others feel more secure. Or just today, when he opened up honestly about his relationship with the goddess.

It was an odd predicament… Edelgard _was _their house leader. In a week or so, she would become emperor. She was born to lead. It was who she was.

Yet, thinking on it now, it had been quite awhile since the brunt of the 'leadership' role had fallen on her shoulders. Byleth either did most of the heavy lifting or shared the burden with her.

What should she say?

An automated, 'optimistic' response that everything would be okay would suit the situation just fine, just as it did back at the campsite. It was safer that way. Easier. They would feel better, and she didn't have to worry about revealing too much to people that may one day be her-

"It frightens me," Edelgard mumbled, her brow creasing as she went back to examining her cold meal. Their eyes, all turning to her, felt incredibly heavy.

She could see Hubert glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Really?" Lysithea asked, sitting a little straighter in her seat.

"Indeed." Edelgard nodded. "It unnerves me being left without answers and only uncertainty."

"Oh? Was it not you that said: 'you will always be our dear professor. Nothing can change that?'" Linhardt mimicked her earlier statement, going so far to use the same inflection. "What happened to that bravado back at the camp?"

Edelgard shot her classmate a glare. When she realized that he was genuinely curious instead of trying to mock her, she lessened its ferocity.

"There is a difference between wanting it to be so and knowing it will be."

"Hm," the mage hummed, nodding as he leaned back in his seat. "Fair enough."

"Then… Do you not trust in our professor's resolve?" Ferdinand questioned. "He seemed fairly certain this morning."

"That is _not _what I said." She shook her head. "I trust Byleth with my very life. I only… worry."

There were a few raised eyebrows when Edelgard referred to him by his first name rather than his title.

"About?" Flayn inquired next.

'_Well, if the professor and the goddess truly do share such a connection, I have trouble believing everything is going to go back to normal. Will he even be our professor when we return?'_

"What happens next," Edelgard answered. "I trust in what Byleth said; I truly do feel that he will always be our professor... Yet, I cannot stop myself from wondering if Linhardt's initial worries held some weight as well."

As much as she liked to believe otherwise, it was truly hard to fathom that the last weeks Edelgard would have as a student would be anything from 'ordinary.' At this very moment, it was very likely that Rhea and Seteth were discussing their plans with Byleth, plans that would no doubt take him away from his duties as professor.

"Just when I was beginning to hope that things might return to normal," Dorothea sighed, her cheek sinking into her hand. After a moment, she sighed again, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, that probably sounded really selfish all things considered."

"There's comfort in routine; in knowing that our tomorrows will be the same as they once were. And… pain when that comfort is stripped from you," Edelgard spoke softly, her mind drifting off to memories that made her chest ache. "That is not selfishness, Dorothea. It's human."

"That…" Hubert hesitated, his eyes widening as he glanced at his highness. "Does not sound like you, Lady Edelgard."

"Maybe it doesn't," Edelgard murmured. "In a perfect world, our days as students would go on for-"

She cut herself off. The mere thought of finishing that sentence left a bitter taste in her mouth. Not because it was a lie, or because she felt childish uttering such a thing, but because of how _true _that statement had become for her.

Never did Edelgard von Hresvelg expect any semblance of a 'happy' life here at the monastery. She didn't even expect a 'passable' existence.

A year in which she expected nothing but sleepless nights, crushing loneliness, and a cloud of sadness and regret that would hang over her constantly, had morphed into some of the best days of her life. To think, there would be joyous, lovely, and cherished memories she would take away from her time as a Black Eagle, instead of painful reminders.

To think, she got to experience so many things. Things she never dreamed of experiencing.

In a perfect world, those good days would go on forever. In a perfect world, when five years passed, they would all be here again.

This world was far from perfect. Nothing ever could be, but until it was as close to perfect as possible, Edelgard could not rest. She could not afford complacency.

But, it would be a lie if she said she did not wish for these days to continue for just a little while longer.

Edelgard closed her eyes, pushing her meal aside as she rose to her feet.

"Though I wish I could stay for but a few moments longer," Edelgard paused, glancing at Hubert. "I must excuse myself for the night. There is some urgent business I must attend to."

"Urgent business?" Dorothea repeated, tilting her head to the side. "Oh, right. Sometimes I forget you're the heir to an empire, Edie."

When Dorothea giggled, Edelgard forced a smile.

For her, it was something she could _never _allow herself to forget.

* * *

Edelgard exhaled slowly through her nose, lifting her chin off of her knuckles as she examined the paperwork before her. She had been at it for hours now without stopping, but the fruits of her efforts were finally within reach. The preparations were complete, the proper supplies for such a trip acquisitioned, and the route plotted.

Everything was set to go. Within a few weeks' time, she would set out to Enbarr. To the palace. Her home.

And when she returned…

She would be the crowned emperor.

The princess leaned back in her seat, slumping against its wooden back. The coronation had always felt so far away, but it was finally here. Her dream… was finally within sight.

Edelgard rubbed her palms into her tired eyes. Tilting her head to the side, she spotted her reflection in the nearby mirror through the small crack between her eye-socket and hand. Her hair was disheveled and unbrushed. Her uniform a wrinkled mess from hunching over for so long.

But, she hardly noticed any of the flaws or blemishes. The only thought going through her mind was how long it would be until she retired this uniform. Like much of the academy, she had grown somewhat attached to it. She liked its color schemes, how surprisingly comfortable it was to move in without restricting her movement, how it was gaudy enough to stand out from the Garreg Mach outfits. When the time came to hang it up once and for all, she would miss it.

Edelgard took another deep breath, then pushed herself away from her desk. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was half-past midnight. Where the time had gone, she did not know, but it didn't matter.

In fact, it was better that way. The later it was, the less people there would be to disturb her.

Carefully organizing her paperwork into a neat pile, she rose from her feet. It might be true that she would be dead tired come classes tomorrow morning, but there was one last thing she had to do.

As she straightened out the wrinkles on her blouse, Edelgard's hands lingered on the fabric. Carefully, perhaps too delicately for such a trivial matter, she removed her white gloves. With the cloth no longer impeding her, she brushed her scarred hands against her uniform once more, committing its feel to memory.

It was silly. There was still a month until this student attire would have to be discarded, and yet… Edelgard was feeling sentimental.

Shaking the thought from her head, she headed towards the door. The princess quietly left her room, her gloves still laying discarded on her desk.

The dormitory hallway she stepped into was as empty as she expected. There were no other signs of life. No students, no guards. Just a quiet, almost eerie ambiance.

She didn't have a clear destination in mind, but that really didn't matter much to her. There were no destinations needed for the stroll she was taking. She just wanted to sightsee, was all.

Edelgard set off down the hallway and towards the exit. The clacking of her boots against the floorboards echoed throughout the corridor.

A few seconds later, she had made it to the exit.

Stepping out into the cool, night air, Edelgard let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes as she inhaled through her nose, relishing the smell of the outside world. For most, they probably wouldn't even notice. The scent of freshly cut grass from the prior afternoon probably meant very little to them.

However, to Edelgard, it meant so much more.

The sky was crystal clear. The moon and the stars were clearly visible. There was no wind. It was almost a picture-perfect night.

With the glow of the moon lighting her path, Edelgard set out towards the heart of the academy.

Her head swiveled back and forth as she examined the grounds. The handful of empty classrooms with their banners at the door, the various corridors and pathways, the top of the grand cathedral that towered over it all… Edelgard never visited that place of worship unless required, but even she couldn't deny the rustic beauty the structure had.

This coming war would change much… Perhaps in ways that Edelgard could not foresee.

If she could add one more wish to that constantly growing list of hers, it would be that Garreg Mach would somehow escape the fires of war unscathed. This place, despite the group it was attached to, meant a great deal to her. If she could achieve her dreams, it would be… nice if Garreg Mach and the academy could still function one day. She would like it if future students could enjoy this place as she had; albeit, without the shackles and prejudice that came with nobility and Crests.

_A place where people from all walks of life could come to receive proper education… A place where anyone, rich or poor, could succeed… Were I ever lucky enough to have children, I would want them to enjoy these cherished halls as I have. _

And as she took in the breathtaking sight of the grand cathedral basked in the moon's pure white light, Edelgard found her destination.

* * *

Edelgard climbed the stairs of the Goddess Tower, her hands running along the stairwell's railing. The wood was coarse and unforgiving to the touch, likely from age. After a few more steps, her hands moved to the stone walls. It rubbed uncomfortably against her bare skin, but she did not mind. The last time she was here she did not get to physically touch this structure, so she made sure to now.

Her footsteps echoed endlessly through the tower. Edelgard closed her eyes as she concentrated on the sounds that laid underneath; the creaking of the floorboards, the creaking of the old structure, a chirping from somewhere within. She idly wondered if perhaps a bird had perhaps built a nest in the rafters.

As she reached the end of the stairs, Edelgard turned her sights towards the tower's interior. She had remembered this particular sight very fondly from her last visit here. The way the light from the moon and the stars had snuck through the holes in the ceiling, illuminating the room in a beautiful white… The balcony at the tower's edge, where one could see most of the monastery's grounds down below…

However, when Edelgard reached the top, she found that the Goddess Tower resembled the night of that ball far more closely than she had realized.

Her eyes widened as they fell on Byleth's shoulders.

He stood at the balcony's railings, his arm resting against the stone as his head faced out towards the monastery. His other arm was propped up at the elbow, his hand hovering but a few inches from his face. On his index finger, a bird was perched-

A bird?

Edelgard blinked as she realized the robin that was casually resting on Byleth's finger was the source of the chirping. The robin, unaware of her presence, sung happily as it pecked away at the cloth of Byleth's glove. Now that she looked closely, Edelgard could spot three more birds gathered around. One on Byleth's shoulder, and two on the railing.

Though she had made quite the ruckus climbing the stairs, Byleth had yet to take notice of her. His green, distant eyes, reflecting the light of the moon, were still carefully studying the bird before him.

Occasionally, he'd tilt his hand to the side, as if to examine the bird fully.

"Perhaps it truly is fate..."

Edelgard flinched as Byleth's voice reverberated throughout the tower. The birds, startled by the sudden sound, all flew away.

Byleth turned to face her, smiling when he met her eyes.

"Even now, it seems we still have a knack of running into each other when we can't find sleep."

"So it would seem." Edelgard returned his smile, life rushing back into her limbs.

"Nightmares?" Byleth asked as she walked towards him.

Edelgard shook her head, coming to a stop beside him and resting her arms on the railing.

"Not tonight." In fact, as of late, the nightmares had become less and less frequent. "Unfortunately, it was paperwork that kept me up."

Byleth looked confused for a second, but as he too recalled her duties, he nodded. Most nobles would likely be insulted when someone forgot their rank, but not Edelgard. If both Dorothea and Byleth had forgotten, perhaps they viewed her differently than the title she bore.

"What about you, Byleth?" She glanced over at him. Now that she got a good, close look at him, she could see the tiredness that still lingered within his eyes.

"Just needed to clear my head, is all," he replied cryptically, a frown shadowing his features for but a moment. "It's… too quiet in my room. I was hoping a walk would help."

Byleth sighed, turning his gaze towards the ceiling.

"Then, I wound up here," he murmured.

The _Goddess _Tower.

He lowered his head, meeting her eyes once more.

"Truth be told, I'm glad you found me when you did. I meant to reconvene with you in the evening, but…"

This time, Byleth frowned.

"I got lost in my thoughts."

That response was hard to decipher, all things considered. It could, quite literally, be anything. The future, his… change, the meeting with the archbishop. All of these things must be weighing heavily on him, as well.

"How did your meeting with Lady Rhea fare?" Edelgard broached the subject as carefully as she could; which, in hindsight, probably wasn't all that careful.

"About as well as you'd expect." Byleth glanced down at his finger, where the bird had been just moments prior. "She was mesmerized with who I've become."

"I could imagine," Edelgard murmured, her eyes narrowing as she watched him.

Of all the things Edelgard had informed Byleth of, there was still one, momentously important aspect she had yet to mention: The Immaculate One herself. Of everything she had told him, from her past, to those who slithered in the dark, the role Rhea played in it all she had kept silent on. It was likely a mistake on her part to reveal so much of her side while neglecting to mention Rhea and her true form, but she wagered her rationale was similar to Byleth's and his relationship to the goddess.

How could one possibly convince another that the head of the Church of Seiros, the very same woman who had recruited Byleth, was nothing of the sort? That she wasn't even 'human' at all? It was not as if she had proof to these claims; not yet, anyways. And the fact that Seiros's bones were not in her tomb was hardly decisive. Part of her had hoped that Byleth might connect the dots on his own, but perhaps that was simply wishful thinking… As much as he might prove otherwise, he was only human, in the end. It would take many leaps to connect the lack of Seiros's remains to Rhea and her treachery.

"They're planning a ceremony at the end of the month in 'my honor,'" Byleth continued with a sigh.

Edelgard blinked.

"A ceremony?"

"Indeed. In the Holy Tomb of all places. I'm supposed to receive a 'divine revelation' from the goddess. I do not know her intentions, but I'm uneasy."

Edelgard frowned, biting her bottom lip. The Holy Tomb… The gears in her mind were already churning. The moment the news broke of this, she had no doubt her uncle would want to take part.

"In the end, I was once again left with more questions than answers," Byleth whispered.

'_Truthfully, I do not know what I am…'_

Byleth's anguished face flashed through her mind. That lost, forlorn look in his eyes…

_I have to tell him about Rhea. I have to. Before this 'ceremony.' He deserves to know. He deserves…_

Originally, Edelgard had planned to hold her coronation near the end of this month, but if Rhea was moving this quickly…

She would simply have to push the date up. The plan was to ask Byleth later this week, but if she wanted to do this all before Rhea's 'ceremony,' she would have to hurry the process. While it was not _essential_ that Byleth would be there for her crowning, it would mean… more than words could describe for him to be present for the first step towards her destiny.

But, that was hardly her only reason. At one time, Enbarr… had been her home. That palace, where for a time, she grew up a happy child with her brothers and sisters. She wanted Byleth, if only once, to see the place she once called home. To walk the same hallways she had walked as a child. To see the same gardens… To breathe the same air…

To meet her father.

For Byleth to fully see all that she once was, and all that she would one day be, would mean the world to her. It was selfish of her- and surely greedy, yet still, she wanted to form but one more cherished memory with her professor. One more wonderful memory she could cling to in a time where there would be no peace. One more loving memory she could use as a sheet of armor in a time where there would be no love.

The man in question was standing but a few inches away from her. The coronation _now _was but a few days away. These things were all within her grasp.

All it required was a great deal of courage. To inch across a thin branch, trusting that if it broke and gave way, it would not be the abyss she fell to-

But into the arms of a friend.

"Anyway, enough about me."

Byleth's voice pulled her from her reverie and back to reality.

"What brings you here tonight, El?"

"Like you, I wanted to clear my head," she replied. "I suppose it was a nostalgic whim that brought me to the Goddess Tower."

Edelgard turned her head to the moon, recalling the night they shared here but a month ago. A night that she would carry with her, always.

Mustering the courage that she had back then, Edelgard spoke.

"No one knows what tomorrow might hold. I would regret it forever if I couldn't step foot in this tower at least one more time."

"Is that so?" Byleth's face relaxed, but his eyes grew hard. "Time is running out on us, isn't it…?"

"Perhaps it is." Edelgard nodded, her gaze filled with nothing but the stars in the night sky. "But when the hands of the clock strike midnight, a new day dawns, the sun rises, and it all begins anew."

Edelgard turned to her teacher.

"Of all the things you have taught me, that is the knowledge I hold onto most dearly."

Byleth's eyes widened. Even Edelgard, who moments before was lamenting the closing of her time here as a student, was surprised by her optimistic response.

But, seeing as the conversation was far from over, the princess pushed that surprise to the side and continued.

"Byleth, it is fortunate that I ran into you here. There is something I must ask of you."

"…Oh?"

"In truth, it is more of a personal favor."

"I see…" Byleth hummed. "I gather it must be important. It is rare you ask me for favors."

Was it? It felt as though she was constantly asking favors from him. At least, it felt that way… Perhaps Byleth didn't see it as such.

"It is important. You see, in a few days' time, I must return to Enbarr."

If it hadn't before, it certainly caught Byleth's attention now.

"The Imperial Capital?"

"Yes." Edelgard nodded. "It is meant to be a secret, but once I return to the palace, I will be crowned the new emperor of Adrestia."

Edelgard hesitated, her gaze moving to the hand that was resting on the railing.

"It would mean a great deal if you were to join me."

"You want me to come along?" Byleth repeated, almost dumbly. It seemed that her request blindsided him.

"I do. Very much so."

She reached for his hand, grasping it lightly in her own.

"There is no one I would want by my side when I grasp my destiny more than you, Byleth."

"Then, consider it done," Byleth whispered, squeezing her hand.

Edelgard raised a brow. Of course, she was elated by his response, but…

"Just like that?"

"Of course. If it's important to you, it's important to me," Byleth replied, nodding to himself. "I'll convince Rhea and Seteth to give me a few days leave."

_Incredible…_

In truth, it was the response Edelgard expected; he always had a way of being there for her when she needed it the most. His unconditional support was one of the many reasons she loved him so.

And yet, the response still caught her by surprise. No persuasion necessary. No bartering or haggling needed. Just a not-so-simple question, and a simple answer. She had almost forgotten what love felt like… But, as usual, Byleth had a way of reminding her, so that she may never forget again.

"Thank you." Edelgard found herself smiling widely as she stared at him.

Perhaps for the first time since she was but nine years old, the burden of her birthright didn't feel quite so heavy. As though a dam had been lifted, Edelgard found herself overcome by a raging river of emotion. Though she had a fear of any large body of water, and a fear of losing control that had been instilled into her at a young age, as she felt herself get swept away, she was not frightened nor worried. She was not scared. Those fears regarding if something might change between them seemed so trivial now.

As long as Byleth was by her side...

She suddenly felt intense desire to express these emotions that had submerged her.

"Huh…" Byleth remarked absently, his fingertips brushing against her skin as he probed her hand. They traced along one of her many scars. "You're not wearing your gloves."

"I didn't feel the need for them tonight."

"Oh?" Byleth perked his head up. "Why's-?"

Those beautiful green eyes widened as her head drifted towards his.

* * *

Byleth, in all of his twenty-one years, was unaccustomed to the expressions of human affection. He had no family but his father. No friends to speak of. Before coming to the academy, it was rare for him to ever feel the warmth of a loving embrace. There had been a time where he didn't even know what it _felt _like to be hugged. A time where he didn't understand what it felt like to be loved, or to love. They were things he exceedingly failed at. If those were the necessary requirements to be met to be considered human, then once more, Byleth surely failed.

So, when he felt something graze his skin, he froze. It was new. It was foreign.

The Ashen Demon, the legendary mercenary, was caught completely and utterly off guard by this pure, innocent expression of affection.

With a touch lighter than the wind and warmer than the sun, Edelgard brushed against his lips.

While her eyes had closed, likely something that was common when it came to things of this nature, Byleth's remained open. Even if he wanted to, he could not force himself to close his eyelids. He could not force himself to look away.

He could not force himself to look anywhere other than the girl that was illuminated by the moon and the stars. A pale, beautiful face unmarked by any hints of embarrassment, shame, or shyness.

Edelgard pulled away, but her face still remained but a few inches away from his. He could feel her breath tickle against his chin. He could feel the heat radiate from her body. When her eyes opened, Byleth found that he could not even breathe. Had she stolen his breath?

"Thank you, my Byleth."

As he stared into those eyes, the future personified, Byleth could not look away. Within those eyes, he saw the reflection of a light streak across the night sky.

And it was within those very same eyes, eyes that he had peered into hundreds of thousands of times, that he found what he was looking for.

Perhaps not an answer.

But the very first clue.

Of what it truly meant to be human.

* * *

_**My, my... What happened here...**_

_**Ahem, and that's that!**_

_**Thanks for the patience, everyone! I truly do appreciate it considering I find myself with less time to write than usual. **_

_**But! Even so, things are moving right along. The coronation, the Holy Tomb, and the finale of Byleth's little journey of self-discovery is right around the corner. And I haven't forgotten the Moments Lost in Time side chapters, I promise. There just hasn't really been a good opportunity to fit one in yet... Expect there to be one near the beginning of the war phase.**_

_**First, however, I just wanna touch a little bit on Byleth's "enlightened" state. **_

_**So, I've brainstormed quite a lot on fun little quirks I could add to make Byleth actually seem more like the "god" he actually is. As you can gleam from this chapter, some of those side effects from Byleth's fusion with Sothis are starting to come into play. Light and animals being drawn to him won't exactly be a super serious plot element, but I thought it might be a fun little thing to toss in there. And, to be fair, from what we can see from 3H cutscenes and their choice in lighting, the light kinda does follow him. **_

_**Now, onto Edelgard. As the El we see in Crimson Flower is vastly different than what we see in White Clouds, now felt as good a time as any to begin that transition. Like Byleth, she too is taking her first steps. It was important to me to have something of a build up to the Edelgard I'll be writing in a few chapters, so I really wanted to highlight her continued growth so it felt more natural and organic than "Oh look how open and vulnerable she is allowing herself to be now."**_

_**And finally, Byleth(again). Given what a strong role "the strength of humanity" plays in Crimson Flower, Byleth felt like a perfect way to enforce that theme. Byleth's search for his origins and for the meaning of his existence has really been something I've toyed with and built up for a long, long time. While it is hardly concluded here, it will come to a conclusion during the end of Part I. Having only JUST found my own answer on what I want "humanity" to mean for Byleth, I honestly cannot wait for the conclusion to White Clouds. I'm super excited, and given how I capped this chapter off, I don't think many of you will be able to guess the answer right off the bat. Hehe.**_

_**One of my biggest gripes with the Crimson Flower variant of White Clouds is the terribly weak and almost rushed conclusion it has (a single, lovely CG and some words as the game transitions to the war phase), so fully expect the chapters that cover that scene to be much more descriptive than what was in game. **_

_**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you're all holding up well during this state of lock down and quarantine. Next time we'll conclude this Goddess Tower scene (I think I'll add a little more to it don't quote me on that though), then lead into the trip to Enbarr!**_

_**Take care, and stay safe!**_


	37. Trust

_**Hey, everyone! Welcome to the next installment of Love in the Dark. **_

_**Got a bit of a long one on our hands here. If I'm being honest, I probably could have pushed this one out a few days ago, but I got a little caught up in other things. Finally bit the bullet and bought an arcade stick for muh fighting games, and FINALLY decided to catch up on Season 2 and 3 of Attack on Titan (almost done with Season 3, holy shit man what a show). **_

_**Anyhow, just a bit of a disclaimer here: expect a lot of line breaks in this chapter. You'll see why once you finish. **_

_**Also, maybe not right now, but soon, expect me to go back and change Eleanor's name to Sitri at some point. **_

_**I know, I know. I said I wasn't gonna. **_

_**But the name has REALLY grown on me. To the point where I have to use 'mom' or 'mother' when referring to her out of fear that I'll write the name wrong and confuse the shit out of people. At this point, it's basically a personal preference, and it'll make my job easier come some chapters down the line. Plus, it kind of kills me having a different name than canon. **_

_**But! In Eleanor's honor, the name will make a reappearance in the future. Take that as you will. **_

_**Now, onto the chapter!**_

* * *

_Tell me, El._

Their conjoined hands rested on the railing. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other, so close that their noses were nearly touching. For that moment in time, his entire world revolved around the girl in front of him.

_You have seen the worst that humanity has had to offer. You have been hurt, deceived, used. Everything that you loved was torn away from you. Everything that you had faith in had shattered. No one helped you. No one saved you. Every day you are tormented by memories of the past. You're but eighteen years, yet you've already been given a death sentence. _

And she was smiling.

Not a wide, ear-to-ear grin like a kid might show.

Not a reserved, fake smirk like she might have worn months ago.

_So, knowing all of this, how is it that you can still make that expression?_

But a small, gentle smile. Eyes that were focused on nothing but him, staring at him so… lovingly. As if, for just this moment, he was the only thing in her world as well. This was a picture that painted Byleth not a thousand words, but millions.

_How is it that you can still smile so brightly?_

Byleth felt the muscles in his arm twitch, as if his hand wished to instinctively move towards her face. To poke, prod, examine, so that he might better understand. To hold, cradle, cherish… so that it may never fade.

_Could I be like that one day, too?_

Would it be within that smile, within that stubborn light in a world of darkness, he might find an answer? Within her heart, within her eyes, within her dream… He could finally understand.

_I… I hope so._

"Byleth?"

Edelgard spoke, breaking the pregnant silence between the two. Byleth blinked, finally returning to reality. He hadn't realized it, but he had been staring at her so intently for at least a minute now. That expression, still lingering in his vision, had already left, replaced by a concerned look.

"Sorry." Byleth shook his head. "I was just… lost in my thoughts."

A lame excuse at this point. Byleth wondered how many times he could utter it before it lost its usefulness.

But, if Edelgard was annoyed by its return, she didn't show it. If anything, she seemed more concerned. That made him feel… guilty. As if all he did was worry her. He wanted to be the cause of a smile like that one, instead of a furrowed brow and slight frown.

"If you would like to discuss it, you know that I would be happy to listen."

There she went again; reaching towards him without hesitation. Edelgard had always been so… protective of him. Almost like Rhea, but at the same time, nothing like her. There was no deceit or ambiguity to Edelgard's motives. When she looked at him… Byleth was truly the only thing in her vision. It wasn't Sothis, but _him_.

"I know you would."

He knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. In fact, she already had.

But…

"This is something I have to figure out myself."

Though they had promised to always share each other's burdens, this… this problem El couldn't help him with. Not verbally, anyways. It was something Byleth had to discover on his own. Without Sothis, without Edelgard, and without his students. He would watch them. Scrutinize them, even. But, in the end, it was an answer he had to find, otherwise, what was the point? _He _had to decide what he was. Just this once, he had to do it alone.

Noticing Edelgard's tense response, Byleth quickly continued.

"It has nothing to do with you, of course," he assured her, cracking a small smile. "…Just me. Only me."

That wasn't entirely true, but he realized with the way he worded things, Edelgard probably jumped to a negative thought or two.

"Ah." She nodded slowly, but still not fully understanding. "That is fair. Commendable, even."

Was it?

"I'm not sure about that." Byleth's grin turned crooked. "But, thank you, El."

Byleth paused, his gaze turning to the sky. His eyes zeroed in on the moon, but in truth, the image of Edelgard's smile still lingered in his mind. A smile that only he was permitted to see.

As his eyes closed, the moon disappeared, but her smile remained.

It was an unfamiliar feeling for Byleth; to want something without letting anyone else even catch a glimpse of it. To want something solely for himself. Byleth was far from selfless- there were just few desires in this world that he ever truly wanted for himself. So, yes, this feeling of being the only one allowed to see Edelgard smile in such a way made Byleth very happy.

'_I am beginning to wonder if a day might come where that fear will no longer exist. If a day might come where others might see the me that only you have.'_

And as he recalled the words that she didn't realize he had heard, his thoughts once more drifted to the looming future.

"Though, I do suppose there is one thing you could help me with."

"Oh?" Edelgard rose an eyebrow, immediately perking up. Byleth found it sweet how eager she seemed to help him with this unique conundrum of his.

"Do you recall the legend surrounding this tower?"

"I do."

"Do you think it'd be allowed to make a second wish?" Byleth asked, glancing at her.

"A second?" Edelgard replied, quirking a brow. "You… You made a first?"

"Of course I did." Byleth nodded, very seriously. He had to make up for lost time, after all. "As I'm sure you did as well."

Edelgard lowered her head, mumbling her affirmation under her breath. Byleth didn't particularly believe in blessings or miracles or anything of the sort, but if such things existed, perhaps it would be her blushing face.

"Well," Edelgard cleared her throat, composing herself. "There are no rules prohibiting you from doing so."

"Would it not be selfish to make two wishes?"

Edelgard thought on that for a moment before shaking her head.

"Why?"

A silly question, but for Byleth, it meant a great deal.

"It's human nature, Byleth," Edelgard replied. "No matter how big or how small, we're all entitled to a list of our own hopes, daydreams, and wishes. There's no set amount for one person."

… That would be true, wouldn't it? There had been a time where he had no hopes, no daydreams, nor any wishes. A time where he was known as demon rather than his own name. A soulless, inhuman machine…

"Is that so?" Byleth made a thoughtful sound, turning his gaze towards the ethereal moon.

Now, he had many dreams. He hoped for quite a lot. His list of wishes, some outlandish, some feasible, had grown long.

And at this moment, he had one more he wanted to add.

"El, would you mind casting another wish with me?"

Edelgard smiled knowingly, nodding just once. He supposed with leading questions such as those, his request wouldn't have come as much of a surprise.

"I would be happy to, my Byleth."

As he closed his eyes, El's own term of affection ringing in his ears, Byleth felt himself smile. In the Goddess Tower, beneath the same starry night he had once shared with his father so many years ago, Byleth made his wish.

And as that wish was cast, unbeknownst to Byleth, another one had been granted. One he had never spoken into the air, but so desperately wished for all the same.

After a few more seconds of silence, Byleth opened his eyes. His thoughts were set on the future, while his vision filled with nothing but the stars in the sky. Stubborn, little sources of light that shone so valiantly in the darkness it was suspended in. Byleth couldn't help but notice that the one his father pointed out so long ago, the guiding light for weary travelers, seemed to be shining a little brighter than usual.

Perhaps it was just his imagination.

"What did you wish for?" Byleth retained his smile as he turned to Edelgard. However, knowing her, Byleth had a few guesses.

Edelgard frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

"You know I cannot tell you that."

That frown weakened a little bit as she considered his request.

"Not unless you tell me yours, first."

Byleth chuckled, tousling her hair as he stepped past her. Edelgard, despite her usual calm demeanor, almost let out a gasp in surprise. Of all his student, it was very rare for him to ruffle her hair.

"I am afraid not," Byleth said, his grin seeping into his tone. "Now, come along; if we're going to prepare for this trip to Enbarr tomorrow, it would be wise to try and get some sleep."

Edelgard's eyes widened, blinking a few times as that reality returned to her.

"I-I suppose it would," the princess mumbled, giving the moon one last glance before taking off after Byleth.

Though the thought of sleep disturbed him, with Edelgard's smiling face and his selfish wish still fresh on his mind, he wasn't afraid.

* * *

To Edelgard's surprise, when she rose bright and early the next morning, Byleth was already waiting for her.

Standing at the foot of her door, rubbing one eye with a tired look on his face, he greeted her as he normally would.

"Good morning, Edelgard."

The princess blinked, her hand still on the doorknob as she stared dumbly at her professor. Compared to last evening, Byleth looked a little worse for wear. When they left each other, he had been in quite the good mood; chipper even. Maybe he didn't sleep well?

As Edelgard recalled the events of the night prior, she felt herself pinken. She had been so happy that he had agreed to come along, she might have gotten… a little bold.

"Good morning, my teacher," she murmured, glancing around. "I was just preparing to head to your class, but… Was there something you needed?"

Byleth nodded.

"I came to walk with you."

Edelgard cleared her throat, trying hard not to look too surprised, nor too _pleased _by this unexpected change of pace.

"That sounds… agreeable."

Though, try as she might, she faltered near the end.

Choosing to ignore that, she stepped out of the room, closing and locking her door behind her.

"We best be off, then, lest Hubert comes along to discover you have taken his place this morning," Edelgard said with a grin as she turned to face him once more. "He will most likely not be pleased."

Truth be told, she didn't mind the idea of all three of them walking together, especially now that Hubert was warming up to Byleth.

But…

She also wouldn't mind walking with Byleth alone this morning.

"Very well." Byleth nodded again, but Edelgard could spy the subtle hints of a smirk growing on his face.

Only for it to dissipate seconds later.

As that increasingly familiar 'distant' look adorned his eyes.

"Would you mind if we dropped by the mess hall on the way?" Byleth asked as they began to walk. "Getting Seteth to give me a few days leave wasn't a problem. Rhea, however… took some convincing. I need caffeine."

"Not at all," she replied, stifling a laugh at the way he phrased it.

Byleth had always been a tea connoisseur of sorts, so this didn't come as much of a shock. Edelgard was happy to honor his request, anyways. It simply meant they would have a few more minutes together.

The two walked in relative silence towards the mess hall, but Edelgard didn't mind. She didn't feel the need to fill the silence with conversation, as she was perfectly content with simply taking a leisurely, morning stroll. It would be rare that she would have the time to do such things in the near future, so she was practically jumping at the chance.

Though, that feeling did not last long. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Byleth occasionally cast side-long glances her way, then move a hand to fiddle with something at his neck. That look in his eyes hadn't faded, either. For someone touted as the 'Ashen Demon,' Byleth was hardly adept at hiding his emotions. When something was bothering him, he had a way of wearing his heart on his sleeve. Granted, these ways were usually subtle and hard to spot, but Edelgard… watched him a little more closely than others might.

"Are you unwell, my teacher?" Edelgard finally asked.

"I am fine," came the aloof, almost premeditated response. "Just tired."

Edelgard hummed to herself and nodded. It was clear to her that's not all that it was, but she wouldn't press the issue. If he didn't want to speak about it, he didn't need-

Byleth slowed to a stop, letting out a soft sigh.

"That's not entirely true," he confessed. "I just had some… strange dreams, is all."

"Strange dreams?" Edelgard asked in a whisper as they began to walk again.

"Yes. Dreams of…" He hesitated, as if to decide whether he should continue. "Death."

Edelgard's eyes widened, her heart nearly skipping a beat. _That _she had not been expecting. It was not as if one could control the contents of their nightmares, she was _painfully _aware of that by now, but she hadn't even thought that Byleth might struggle with that as well.

And the content matter certainly didn't help to alleviate any of her concern, either.

"That is most troubling, indeed," Edelgard murmured.

Byleth made a thoughtful sound, but didn't make any other commitment to answer other than that.

"But, as long as I breathe, I will make sure no such fate befalls you."

Edelgard's voice was resolute, adopting the same tone it had whenever she spoke as the emperor or house leader.

Just as he had promised her, she would promise the same. As long as she breathed, Byleth would outlive her.

And yet… Byleth was silent. For a moment, he seemed to frown when she said that. Edelgard feared that perhaps she had spoken out of turn, but just as that worry began to gnaw at her, Byleth's lips curved upwards as he smiled. There was nothing peculiar about this particular smile; it was the same one he often showed whenever the two spoke together.

"Thank you, Edelgard."

His index finger tapped hers.

She tapped his back.

As they could not openly hold hands in public (not yet, anyways), that was as close as they could get.

Byleth's slow response still troubled her… but seeing as the two had made it to the cafeteria, Edelgard decided to let the matter drop for now. Perhaps she was just reading too much into it. Maybe he really _was _just tired. She knew she was always a little slower on the uptake when her mind was addled and fatigued, so maybe the same held true for Byleth.

The door creaked open as the two entered the mess side-by-side. The hall was filled with chattering students, merrily eating their nutritional breakfasts as they conversed with their friends and fellow classmates.

At first, only a few turned their heads towards Edelgard and Byleth. As the next in line for the throne, Edelgard was quite used to this. Given Byleth and his near-legend status here at Garreg Mach, the same held true for him.

A few did double-takes as Byleth strode by.

Some tapped a nearby shoulder, heads motioning towards her professor.

Whispers filled the air.

And as the two made their way towards the kitchen in the back of the room, Edelgard could feel _every _pair of eyes in the vicinity following them.

Edelgard's teacher was always something of a legend among the students and a common topic amongst the gossipers that plagued the academy. It was often that she would hear whispers of the 'mercenary professor of the Black Eagle house.'

For a time, those whispers were almost always malicious, dubious, or downright fearful, but as Byleth's tenure as a professor grew, the mumblings began to change. Students began to see him as 'strong.' Wagers were often made on who might win in a duel between Byleth and other members of the staff. The terms 'handsome,' 'stoic,' and even 'kind' were thrown out like candy. Though Edelgard did not take part in something as juvenile as gossiping, she was thankful that others were starting to see Byleth the way that she saw him.

Today, however, she had a hard time believing this was what they were discussing. Though the voices weren't louder than a whisper, Edelgard occasionally caught the words 'gift' and 'goddess.' Byleth's eyes never pointed anywhere but dead ahead, but she was sure he heard it as well.

It appeared that the cat was out of the bag.

Edelgard frowned dangerously as she met the eyes of an exceptionally loud student. She had half a mind to give this gossiper an ear-full, but a hand fell upon her shoulder before she could.

"It is fine, Edelgard," Byleth whispered.

Edelgard relaxed at the touch of his hand, but that didn't stop her from shooting another fierce glare at the loud student.

Now ignoring the whispers, the two approached the kitchen counter. As they drew near, Edelgard spotted the familiar, _large _back of one of the Golden Deer.

Raphael's eyes widened in recognition as they fell upon the two.

"Oh, hey, Professor! Mornin', Edelgard!" Raphael greeted them, friendly as ever.

The princess didn't have many dealings with this student, but she was aware of his kind, equally large heart. She was appreciative of the fact that he greeted her with a name, rather than a title.

"Good morning," Edelgard greeted politely.

"Raphael." Byleth nodded at the much larger man.

"Come to eat a big meal before class starts?" He asked.

"Just tea."

"Tea?" Raphael blinked. "You're not going to get any muscle on that body with a breakfast like that!"

The Deer laughed, slapping Byleth on the back. The professor's entire body moved with the weight of the heavy hand, but if he was annoyed by the gesture, Edelgard couldn't tell.

"Raphael!"

Ingrid jumped out of the crowd that was gathered near the kitchen, both of her hands filled with plates of food.

"You shouldn't go around slapping people like that," the Blue Lion chastised him, though it came out slightly muffled due to the bacon she was chewing on. "_Especially_ Professor Byleth."

"Heh," Raphael chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"I don't mind." Byleth shook his head.

"Professor Byleth?"

A few of the students waiting in line turned their heads towards the commotion.

"P-Professor Byleth!"

One of the students, a young girl with braided, brown hair, quickly stepped out of the way.

"Please, go in front of me! I-I wasn't that hungry anyways."

Byleth frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"There's no need for-"

"Yeah, I don't mind!" A male student laughed, a hand sheepishly rubbing his head. "Professor Manuela will be on my case if I'm late again."

"Same here! In fact, I better run off to class!"

Byleth's frown deepened as one by one the students vacated the area, allowing him and Edelgard clear passage to the counter. All that remained at the front now was Edelgard, Byleth, Raphael, and Ingrid.

"Sweet!" Raphael, none the wiser, barreled towards the offered food. "I'm starving!"

"What was that about?" Ingrid puzzled, chomping on a muffin as she examined the fleeing students curiously.

"It seems word got out regarding my meeting with the archbishop," Byleth sighed, though he did not look too terribly surprised.

Walking up to the counter, her professor grabbed a mug and the freshly brewed coffee.

Edelgard blinked.

Coffee?

"Word got…?'" Ingrid's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. Glancing down at her half-eaten muffin, she hurriedly cleared her throat. Quickly setting her food down on a nearby table, she dabbed her mouth with a napkin. Her cheeks were a rosy red. "Forgive me, Professor, that was terribly rude of-"

"It is _fine_," Byleth sighed a little deeper as he poured his black coffee. Taking a long, drawn out drink, he refilled it to the brim then turned to depart. "Come on, Edelgard. Let's go to class."

Edelgard dipped her head, falling into step with him as he walked by.

"Farewell, Ingrid." Byleth waved as he strode by.

"F-farewell!" Ingrid nodded stiffly, half-committing to a bow.

As the two left the dining hall (the door promptly being opened for them by some more students), Edelgard found herself stealing many looks at Byleth. Though he had taken a handful of drinks from his coffee, his eyes seemed even _more _tired.

"It got to you, didn't it?" Edelgard remarked as they walked. She knew firsthand how irritating it could be. When people stepped around her as if they were walking on eggshells, it aggravated her immensely. It was part of the reason she had taken to her Black Eagle class so quickly; outside of the occasional Bernadetta escapade, they all had treated her as an equal… Or, in Ferdinand's case, a hurdle to overcome.

Byleth raised an eyebrow, glancing at her over the edge of his mug.

"What did?"

"The students' reactions."

Edelgard nodded towards a pair that made a point of stepping out of Byleth's way.

"Oh." Byleth frowned as his eyes met the pair. "You could say that."

Byleth exhaled, taking another sip from his coffee. Edelgard had always found black coffee a little too bitter for her liking, but he didn't seem fazed in the least by it.

"I expected it, it's just…"

He hesitated, his gaze moving towards the brown liquid in his glass. What he could be staring at other than his distorted reflection, Edelgard wasn't sure. But he looked at it for a while.

"I preferred that brief time when they saw me for who I was," Byleth mumbled. "Now they see the green hair and eyes and…"

Byleth shrugged it off.

"No matter. They mean no harm."

He picked up his pace, motioning for Edelgard to do the same.

"Come along. We'll be late for class at this rate."

* * *

Downing the rest of his drink, Byleth strolled into the Eagles' classroom, Edelgard hot on his trail.

"Good morning, Eagles."

"Good morning, Professor."

To his pleasant surprise, each and every Eagle was present and accounted for. Even Linhardt, the most likely culprit to show up late, was sitting upright at his desk.

He was quite thankful they seemed to be greeting him as they always would, too.

Edelgard split off to take her seat, while Byleth paced towards his own desk at the front of the room.

Placing his empty mug down on its surface, he turned towards his students.

"Before we begin class today, there are two bits of information I want to pass on to you. First, come the end of the month, we have a new assignment."

"That was quick…" Dorothea murmured, brows raised in surprise.

"All things considered, I have difficulty imagining this will be a simple mission," Hubert voiced his opinion, his arms folded across his chest.

"Right as always, Hubert." Byleth nodded. "Our mission will take place in the Holy Tomb, where the archbishop will be holding a ceremony in my honor."

He tried not to sound _too _bitter as he said that. This whole thing still left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Ceremony?" That seemed to perk Linhardt's interest. Flayn, too, seemed greatly intrigued by the turn the conversation had gone.

"Indeed. By her explanation, I am to receive a 'divine revelation.' You will all be accompanying me for this adventure."

"Uh, Professor?" Caspar mumbled, raising a hand.

So far, the first to actually _do so _before speaking. Byleth felt a swell of pride at that.

"Yes, Caspar?"

"What exactly is a 'divine revelation?'"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Byleth shrugged. "But, the archbishop seems confident that I will be given a 'message' or 'sign' from the goddess. So, I suppose that."

Byleth's explanation didn't seem to alleviate any of Caspar's confusion, but he couldn't really help that. He didn't have a better explanation to give than that one.

"And the other bit of information, Professor?" Ferdinand asked. Byleth was thankful for the change in topic. If they questioned him anymore, his lack of knowledge might be a little _too _obvious.

"Edelgard and I will be leaving for Enbarr in two days. Our trip shouldn't take more than a week or so, but during that time, Professors Manuela and Hanneman will be substituting for me."

Byleth quickly shot Hubert a glance. As expected, the brooding mage didn't look perturbed in the slightest.

"You _and _Edelgard?" Ferdinand blinked. "If I may be so bold as to inquire why?"

"My presence was requested at the palace. I asked for Professor Byleth to accompany me."

Edelgard was quick to answer. Meeting her eyes, she did not waver. Unblinking, she stared back at him. Byleth wasn't blind, he could take a hint.

"That is correct." Byleth nodded.

If that was the way she wanted to play it, so be it. She didn't lie by any means, but still, Edelgard didn't reveal the full truth. It was understandable, all things considered, as her coronation was probably on a need-to-know basis.

Still, he hoped the day would come soon where Edelgard would entrust them with such information as she had entrusted him. He hoped that they might get a chance to know the 'El' that Byleth knew and loved. He understood why it wasn't so easy, but still… He hoped.

"We will return before the ceremony, so no need to worry. Just continue coming to class as you always would, and we'll be back before you know it."

Byleth smiled at them reassuringly, then moved onto his next piece of business. The boatload of coffee he had consumed earlier was thankfully in full effect now.

"Now, then."

Taking a seat at his desk, he pulled out a stack of blank papers and his trusty journal he used to keep notes in.

"All of that aside, the year is coming to a close."

There were a few sad and sullen faces at that.

"So, to see to it that we end the year properly, it is time to commence with the exit interviews."

That caught them off-guard. Even the stone-faced Hubert looked marginally surprised.

"Exit… interviews?" Petra tilted her head to the side, appearing confused at the terminology.

"Think of it as a little question-and-answer regarding your time in my class, and your goals for the future."

"Don't you already know all of that, Professor?" Lysithea asked, giving his infamous journal a pointed look.

"I do. Somewhat."

While it never hurt to reaffirm what he already knew, there were a few reasons for this. One, he truly did want to hear what they had to say before the year ended. Two, after his meeting with Edelgard the other night, he realized their answers might help him formulate his own. And three…

Byleth snuck a glance at Edelgard. She gave him a curious look, but she didn't seem to guess his intentions through his stare alone. Likely for the best. He did not want to hide things from her or the others, but… This was one thing he couldn't explain fully. Not yet, anyway.

Byleth was _always _well prepared for each and _every_ scenario.

"But, I'm not perfect," Byleth said with a shrug, shaking off that moment of dread. "There are things I forget, and things that changed since our first days. If so, I'd like to hear it. Any objections?"

No one voiced any, at least. They still looked someone uncertain, but in all fairness, most students did when met with a curious assignment.

"Then, if you would, please wait outside the door. I'll call you one by one for your interview."

The chorus of chairs squeaking against the floor echoed throughout the room as every Eagle rose to their feet. Some looked a little more hesitant than others; Linhardt, for example, was likely lamenting the effort required in this activity, while Hubert was likely wondering what merit this activity had.

"Edelgard," Byleth caught her attention before she could make it too far. "Bring your desk up here. I'd like for you to sit in; you are the house leader, after all."

"Very well, my teacher."

She was quick to respond, likely due to the trust she held in Byleth's 'process,' but he could see the unasked questions within her eyes.

Once the Eagles had vacated the room, and Edelgard had meandered her way to where Byleth sat, Byleth opened his mouth to continue.

"And soon, you will be their emperor. It's just as important for you to know these aspects as I, so make sure to listen carefully."

"I know." Edelgard nodded. "And I will."

Byleth smiled at the resolve in her tone, but that grin faltered as he noted the lingering doubt flash across El's eyes.

It _was _true that she didn't know for sure yet that the Eagles would stay at her side when all was brought to light, but Byleth did. In each and every dream he had seen, they were always together. It was far too much of a reoccurrence for it to be mere coincidence. To Byleth, it was all but a certainty.

These men and women were her closest allies, most trusted confidants, and dearest friends. They would fight, bleed, and if necessary, die for her. So… When the time came for her to take the mantle of emperor and lead them into battle, it was paramount that she was privy to the same information Byleth was.

It was as much for her sake as it was for his.

"Good." Byleth leaned back in his chair, straightening his papers. "Then, let's get underway."

* * *

"Bernadetta."

Byleth glanced up from his papers. The small, frightened girl sat quivering in her chair, her hands anxiously toying with her skirt as she looked everywhere but at Edelgard and Byleth. The well-known recluse had grown heaps and bounds since the day they first met, but he knew a situation like this couldn't be easy for her; it likely brought up terrible memories that she would rather not relive. 'Forced' to sit in a chair before her superiors as she was 'interrogated' and 'judged'. Obviously not the terminology that Byleth would use, but he wouldn't be shocked if his student was thinking those things right now.

There were only three questions he wanted to ask, so he'd make it as quick and painless as possible. Like tearing off a bandage.

"Over the course of the year, what aspect would you say you improved the most in?"

Bernadetta's eyes darted to Byleth, then Edelgard, then the floor.

"I-Is this a trick question?"

"No."

Bernie squirmed in her seat.

"C-Could you repeat it?"

"How have you grown this year?" Byleth asked gently, deciding it best to simplify his questions some. Put it in 'nicer' terminology, so to speak.

She jerked her head up and down.

"I, um, come out of my room more," she whispered, though it sounded uncannily similar to a squirrel squeaking. "I-I _think _I've grown braver, b-but maybe I'm wrong."

Edelgard shifted in her seat as Bernadetta lowered her head. Biting her lower lip, Bernadetta continued.

"I can barely make it through a question, s-so maybe I'm still just the same, big dumb scaredy cat I've-"

The recluse flinched when a certain princess interrupted her.

"You and I both know that isn't true," Edelgard assured her. "I've seen firsthand how much stronger you've become."

"Really?" Bernadetta asked, raising her head.

"Yes. There are few people in this world I'd rather have by my side than you, Bernadetta."

Bernie lowered her head again, but this time, Byleth could spy a smile at the corners of her cheeks.

"T-Thanks, Edelgard."

Her head shot up, her lips already sputtering a rapid-fire correction.

"I-I mean, Lady Edelgard!"

Edelgard sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Though, against her better judgement, she let it slide.

Byleth gave a knowing smirk as he continued with his next question.

"And what would you say your favorite part of my class has been?"

"M-my favorite part?" Bernadetta repeated, her cheeks turning a deep vermillion as she stole a glance at Edelgard and Byleth. "That I, um, h-h-have been able to make so… so many friends."

The last bit was barely spoken higher than a whisper.

Edelgard's face slackened, likely due to how closely that answer hit home, but after a moment, the soon-to-be emperor smiled softly.

"And finally…"

Byleth leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

He could sense Edelgard giving him a curious glance, but she didn't voice any opinions to his question.

"Ah… Um…"

Bernadetta met Byleth's eyes, and her blush grew to the ears poking out from beneath her hair.

"A p-p-p-professor, l-l-like you…"

Though he had a pretty decent understanding of his students and their hopes and dreams, that response caught him completely off guard. He expected something involving arts or crafts- perhaps a writer, but a…

As Bernadetta's timid reply registered in his ears, Byleth felt that motionless organ in his chest fill with heat.

* * *

"Petra."

Wrangling his focus back to the task at hand, Byleth prepared to interview his next student.

The princess from Brigid sat tall and proud in her seat, perhaps a little too prim and proper, though she did look a tad confused. Her expression didn't betray it, but with the way her pupils moved back and forth from Edelgard to Byleth, and the way her foot was tapping the ground, Byleth could tell she was somewhat anxious for the questions to begin.

"What aspect would you say you improved the most in?"

Petra shifted in her seat, her palms resting in her lap.

"I have feeling that I have better understanding of Fódlan's customs and language."

Byleth resisted the urge to smile at her slight errors in her speaking. Personally, he found her way of speaking Fódlan's language to be somewhat charming, but it was true she was becoming more adept with it.

"Good," Byleth remarked, jotting down a note or two. "And what would you say has been your favorite part of my class?"

"The lecturing." Petra nodded. "Learning new things about this country has been greatly intersecting-"

Realizing her blunder, Petra cleared her throat, a small blush rising to her cheeks.

"_Interesting_. I have learned much that I can take back to my homeland, and I had enjoyment during your hands-on teachings."

Petra, more than most, certainly did enjoy Byleth's lectures regarding hunting, camping, and other important survival methods and tactics. She had always been one of his most attentive and eager students during those days. Granted, most of the things Byleth taught them Petra already knew, but that didn't stop her from coming to class with an open mind and a readiness to learn.

When the time came, he was sure she would make a great leader.

Writing that down, he asked his final question.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Petra blinked in surprise, her head slightly drooping to the side.

"A woman?"

"Er, he didn't mean it in such a specific sense, Petra," Edelgard chimed in. "What the professor was asking was what do you plan to do in the future. For example, I will be emperor."

"Ah, I have understanding." Petra nodded. "It is my wish to become queen of Brigid and bring my land great peace and pros-prosperity."

The princess hesitated, casting a glance towards Edelgard's side of the room.

"With Edelgard's helping, I would be liking to create friendship between our two homes."

"Of course, Petra." Edelgard smiled. "Together, you and I, we _can_ be the single arrow."

Petra beamed at that, but Byleth was quite confused. What did being a single arrow have to do with this?

But, confusion aside, their camaraderie made him quite happy. It seemed that things were going the way he had planned.

* * *

Truth be told, the professor wasn't entirely sure how this next one would go.

Drumming his fingers on his desk, he cast Edelgard a wary look before setting his focus on the next student.

"…Ferdinand."

"Professor." Ferdinand grinned, bowing his head politely.

Ferdinand von Aegir, was in all rights, an excellent student. He was attentive during every class, participated in every discussion, was kind and mindful; albeit sometimes his mouth ran a little too fast. While Byleth believed he had great tact, there had been a few instances where his earnest nature and honesty had gotten him in some hot water with some of the others. His competitive spirit also garnered some less than amicable responses, as well… Namely from Edelgard.

Byleth knew he was a good man, however. A shining example of what a noble should be.

"Over the course of the term, what aspect would you say you improved most in?"

"Everything!" Ferdinand replied eagerly. "My study habits have improved, and under your tutelage, my grades have never been better."

Byleth pursed his lips, scratching his chin.

"Care to be a little more… specific? Perhaps something that doesn't relate to your academics?"

"I can do that," Ferdinand said, sitting forward, posture excellent as always. "I firmly believe that my relationships with my fellow classmates has grown considerably."

That caught his attention.

"How so?" Byleth asked.

"There have been occasions where I may speak without putting much thought into it. That has, to my dismay, caused some anger and misunderstandings in the past."

_Well, it's good he's aware of that_.

"However, after spending more time with people from all walks of life, my understanding of what others have gone through has grown."

"Is that so?" Edelgard raised a brow.

"Yes!" Ferdinand nodded with a smirk. "Perhaps even more than you, Edelgard!"

The heir sighed, a hand massaging her brow.

"On to the next question, then," Byleth cleared his throat, pretending to write. "What has been your favorite part of my class?"

"Helping others," came the immediate response.

Byleth glanced up from his work.

"Could you expand on that?"

"Certainly." Ferdinand nodded again. "Be it assisting my friends and fellow classmates with their studies, or helping those in need."

Byleth smiled, this time writing a few lines down in his book.

He was thankful that in spite of all they've gone through, Ferdinand was still Ferdinand. Of all his students, he was one of the few he expected the least change from. Not that it was a bad thing; quite the opposite in fact. Ferdinand was just always one of those people that knew what they wanted from life, and knew how to accomplish it. Deep down, Ferdinand simply wanted to help and protect those he cared for, and do it to the best of his abilities.

Granted, there were a few things he could improve upon, but Byleth was content.

"Finally, what do you want to be when you grow up, Ferdinand?"

The noble was silent for a moment as he pondered that question. He pinched his chin, letting out a thoughtful hum.

After a moment of decision, he spoke.

"Someone that gives more than he takes."

Byleth's writing hand paused, his eyes widening.

"That…" Edelgard paused, her lips slowly curving into an approving grin. "Is a good answer, Ferdinand. Better than I could give."

And at that, Byleth had never seen Ferdinand smile so widely.

* * *

"Caspar."

Byleth set his quill to the page as he evaluated the boy.

Like Ferdinand, he didn't expect much great change from his student. Caspar could be somewhat thick-headed sometimes, missing cues and not accounting for others feelings, but he was all-in-all a good person. He cared deeply for his friends, and was always striving to improve himself.

The burden of his family always weighed heavily on him, if his dealings with Petra, and on some occasions, Shamir, were any indication. He was perhaps a little too mindful of that due to his strong sense of justice and what was 'right' or 'wrong.' The sins of his ancestors should not fall on his shoulders, but Byleth knew that deep down, he just wanted to be a good friend. A dependable ally.

He respected the hell out of Caspar for that.

"How have you grown this year?" Byleth asked.

"I've grown stronger," Caspar answered, one Byleth expected. While it was a worthy pursuit under some circumstances, he sometimes feared he might fall into the same pitfalls as Felix. "I don't have a Crest, but I think I'm catching up to my father and brother's shadow."

"You are, Caspar," Edelgard interjected. "I have no doubt in my mind that if you continue working as hard as you have, you will far surpass them."

Most would likely smile or flush at such praise, but Caspar simply nodded, his brow set in determination. Those two were quite alike in that regard.

Byleth made a few notes of that, then continued.

"And what has been your favorite part of my class?"

Caspar scratched the top of his head, suddenly looking a tad… apprehensive. Certainly a rare sight coming from him.

"That… you treated all of us the same."

"Why wouldn't I?" Byleth tilted his head to the side, quirking an eyebrow.

"See?" Caspar motioned towards him. "That's what I mean, Teach. Being Crestless or second-in-line never bothered you once. It didn't even occur to you. You didn't care where we came from, or who we were. You treated us all the same as you would anyone else, and I appreciated the hell out of that."

Byleth's intent with his questions was always to gain some insight into what made his students tick; how they felt about themselves, what they valued, and what they wanted from life. Important notes for any leader, and for any friend. He simply wanted a little peek at their own list of hopes, dreams, wishes, and ambitions. Like with Edelgard, he wanted find the source of their smiles, too.

But, he would be lying if Caspar's reply didn't make him feel… fuzzy.

"Thank you, Caspar," Byleth murmured under his breath, writing that down in his journal. "Now, onto the final question: what do you want to be when you grow up?"

As Byleth expected, his response was immediate.

"A better man than I am today." Caspar shrugged, lacing his fingers behind his head. "If I can be that, I'm good."

* * *

"Oh, my."

Dorothea fanned her face with a hand as she leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs in a way that would likely earn him scorn from Edelgard if his eyes wandered.

"It's been awhile since I've been interviewed like this. It's enough to really get my heart pumping, you know?"

"Oh?" Byleth sat forward, pushing his notes aside. "Do you need a moment, Dorothea?"

"No, I was-"

Dorothea sighed, her flirtatious attitude slipping as she looked to Edelgard.

"Always literal, with this one," the songstress giggled. "You have your work cut out for you, Edie. I wish you luck."

"Hm?" Byleth glanced over at El, who was now purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"Do you not have questions to ask, my teacher?" Edelgard mumbled, the lower half of her face covered by the back of her hand. To his left, he could hear Dorothea's giggles continue.

"Very well," Byleth drawled, eyes darting back and forth between the two curiously. He saw no reason not to, so he decided to proceed. "How would you say you've grown this year, Dorothea?"

"Hmmm…" Dorothea tapped a finger to her chin, her eyes pointing up at the ceiling as she thought. As her pupils landed back on him, a shiver went down his spine. "Well, I think I've grown quite _well _this year, if I do say so myself."

Sitting forward, she pushed her chest out slightly.

"Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

In some degrees, yes. Precisely around an inch or two in height. Approximately a few pounds in weight due to her continued growing. It was hard to say if her hair had increased in length, as she had it cut and fixed fairly regularly, but he doubted she needed that information.

"Compared to your stature at the start of the year, I-"

Something slammed onto the top of his foot. _Hard_.

Byleth bit his bottom lip to stifle a yelp. Edelgard was still staring straight ahead, her façade betraying nothing, but he could practically _feel _the dangerous intent she was giving off. It would be in his best interest to keep that information to himself, he was sure.

Dorothea held a hand to her lips as she laughed, her hair fluttering with the movement.

"Sorry, Professor, I couldn't help but try one more time," her laughter settled down into a few chuckles as she calmed herself. "To answer your question, I don't really know. I wouldn't say I've really grown or changed all that much. I'm still the same old me that I've always been. I used to worry about that because I'm not getting any younger, but…"

Dorothea paused as she grew serious, her eyes jumping towards Edelgard.

"I'm not too worried now if I'm the same tomorrow as I am today."

The two smiled at each other. Again, something Byleth was missing out on, but he wasn't too concerned, as it confirmed his suspicions.

Dorothea hadn't really changed all that much. She was still friendly, still flirtatious and a teaser, still kindhearted- perhaps, in some instances, to a fault. He often worried how the burdens of war might affect someone as gentle and caring as her. The fields of war were no place for angels; only devils.

Byleth didn't want her to be a rose of only thorns, as she might word it. He wanted those petals to stay long after the fighting was over.

Truthfully, Byleth didn't want Dorothea to change. If it was of her own will, for her own betterment, then sure. That was completely fine.

But, if she was the same tomorrow as she was today, he would be content, as well. As it was with all of his students, he just wished for her happiness.

And… given the track she was on, he sincerely hoped the love she was constantly chasing after would come to her, one day. Perhaps not the manner in which she expected, but just as… rewarding.

"Understood." Byleth nodded, taking note. "Next question: what has been your favorite part of our class?"

"Our time together." Dorothea beamed. "I know studying and getting good grades is important and all that, but nothing can top_ that_. It…"

Dorothea wavered, her confidence failing.

"It meant a great deal to me to be…"

Byleth didn't need for her to finish her sentence to understand her intent.

_To be accepted. _

_To be loved._

Yes… It was something he understood quite well.

"The feeling is mutual, Dorothea." Edelgard smiled at her friend.

"Heh, thanks, Edie." Dorothea wiped something out of her eye before grinning as well. "And I'll make sure to keep this gooey moment out of your opera."

The two girls laughed at that, but Byleth had drowned it out. His quill rested against the page, neither writing, nor moving.

_Maybe that is part of it. This desire to be loved, and to be accepted. Things that run deeper than our base instincts to simply mate and reproduce. _

_To feel like you're worth something to someone else. Validation that you are capable of being loved…_

_Is that longing a characteristic unique to mankind? _

"Professor Byleth?"

"Hm?"

He lifted his gaze, only to find that Dorothea and Edelgard were watching him with expectant looks on their faces. Had he really been quiet for that long?

Shaking his head, he pushed that internal question to the side as he prepared to ask Dorothea her next.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well, isn't that a cute way to ask a complex question?" Dorothea smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Return to Mittlefrank Opera, marry a handsome, well-to-do man, have a happy little family of songbirds."

Dorothea sighed dreamily, her eyes lost in thought as she considered her ideal future.

"Maybe I'll adopt a few little munchkins, instead."

"Oh?" That seemed to peak Edelgard's interest.

"Hmhm. There are so many orphans in this world. I think it'd be…" Dorothea paused, suddenly looking a little timid. "Nice… if I could give even one child a loving home."

Byleth smiled, writing a few notes regarding Dorothea's large heart.

* * *

The professor couldn't help but be slightly amused as he watched Flayn sway back and forth in her chair, her smaller legs kicking the air happily, almost like a child might. She looked particularly bright and cheerful this morning, even humming a little tune as she watched the two with an expectant gaze.

So far, of all his students, Flayn was the first to look _this _excited to be here; not that it came as much of a shock to Byleth. Flayn had _always _been his most 'excited' student in class. She positively adored being in the classroom, almost as much as she did being part of the group and taking part in their 'delightful' activities. Byleth wondered if part of it had to do with her sheltered upbringing, or if Flayn just happened to be a very social creature, but he had a feeling it was a little of both.

Edelgard seemed to be regarding Flayn with a… curious expression on her face. There was a polite smile on her lips, but also a snag to those purple eyes of hers. Those eyes and that smile didn't mesh perfectly. It was rather telling to Byleth.

Moving forward and making sure to keep note of Edelgard's reactions, Byleth started with a greeting.

"Good morning, Flayn."

"Good day, Professor Byleth."

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked, flipping a page in his book.

"Extremely so!"

"Good." Byleth smirked, placing his chin on his palm. "Question one: how do you think you've grown over the course of the year?"

"Hmmm… It is always difficult task to reflect on the growth of oneself, but I will do my upmost to answer honestly."

Flayn took a moment to contemplate his question, her index finger and thumb pinching her chin as she considered her answer.

"As I have grown more knowledgeable in a multitude of subjects, I do feel as though my self-confidence and independence have grown," Flayn began, a smile growing on her lips. "It has been _great _fun learning how to properly ensnare a fish and prepare it for eating. Were I ever to have the misfortune of having to survive off the lands without any assistance, I now feel more confident in my abilities."

"Happy to hear it." Byleth smiled back. "Next question: what was your favorite aspect of my class?"

"The course material!" Flayn exclaimed, stars in her eyes. "I loved learning new, exciting things each day!"

Ah, what Byleth wouldn't do for an entire class of Flayn's. Not literally, of course. But her enthusiasm always made him quite pleased. He only wished that a certain handful of students shared that.

Writing a few lines in his journal, Byleth raised his head.

"And finally, what is that you wish to be when you grow up?"

"When I… grow up?" Flayn repeated, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"As in, where do you see yourself in the future? What would you like to accomplish?" Byleth expanded, waving his quill-hand around. "Stuff like that."

"Ah, yes, of course," the young girl giggled nervously, a hand caressing her hair. "I suppose I have not given that query much thought."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at the small change in her tone and demeanor. She almost appeared… rueful.

"I would enjoy finding a way to help the less fortunate and those in need." Flayn grew quiet for a moment, a familiar, distant look in her eyes. "Preferably at my father's side."

His ears latched onto the word 'father.'

"My apologies." She shook her head, her green twin-tails whipping back and forth. "I hope that answer was sufficient?"

"It was, Flayn," Edelgard replied in a soft voice, her smile becoming more genuine… and apologetic. "Thank you."

* * *

He loved all of his students equally, though the nature in which that love bloomed was somewhat different from case to case. Edelgard was a shining example of how that love blossomed into something else entirely- catapulting across the boundaries of teacher and student, pupil and mentor, friend and friend, to something more.

Felix was a different case. When Byleth first came across the boy, he had instantly taken a liking to him. Partly because his gruff, to-the-point nature and his lack of care for what would be deemed 'common courtesy' had been something Byleth valued. His skill with a blade was second to none, and his prowess on the field of battle had been no less. A sharp mind, keen eyes, and good instincts. To Byleth, those had been the makings of a valuable ally.

It didn't take long for Byleth to connect their similar dots. He saw himself in the boy. Quiet. Didn't speak if it wasn't needed. A skilled swordsman. An experienced killer. A stoic façade that hid droves of loneliness and hatred. A self-proclaimed lone wolf…

Their situations couldn't be more different, however. Felix's personal quest stemmed from an oath to surpass the fallen brother he could never best, while Byleth's entire existence had relied upon being stronger than anyone else. In short, it had been about survival.

The professor had a few years on him, so he knew all of the stops. The road to strength, while it could be noble when chosen for the correct reasons, was one with many pitfalls. If you weren't careful, you were bound to be lonelier at the end than you were when you started. The top of the mountain might have a breathtaking view, but what good was it if you were alone?

Jeralt, Sothis, Edelgard, and the rest of the Eagles had saved him from such a fate. He hoped the same could be said about the former Blue Lion.

"Felix."

"Byleth." Felix nodded curtly at the professor, his sharp eyes moving towards his partner. "Edelgard."

"I'll keep this short and sweet."

The teacher already knew the ways in which his student had grown; he had witnessed it himself.

But, still, he felt the need to ask. While it was true Byleth was aware of these things, Felix might still have been blind to it. Just as a lonely view was pointless, so was growth if one was not aware of it.

"Over the course of the year, how would you say you've grown?"

"Do I truly have to answer that?" Felix frowned, looking a tad uncomfortable.

"Yes."

"And these answers will help you in some way?"

"It'll help all three of us."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Edelgard raise an eyebrow as she stole a glance his way.

"Very well," Felix mumbled, though he did not look entirely convinced. "Since joining the Eagle house, my skills with the sword have-"

"No. Something that doesn't involve how well you can swing a blade."

"Professor?" Edelgard whispered towards his ear. He could hear the confusion lingering in her tone, so he raised a hand to placate her.

Just as this was for their benefit, it was for his students, too. Some lacked self-confidence, like Bernadetta, and to an extent, Caspar. Some likely hadn't given the future much thought, such as Linhardt. Some… wrongly believed their future was already set in stone- that fate was a scripture written long before their birth, unable to be changed. Some just needed a little shove.

Just as it was important that Edelgard knew these things about her allies, it was important that they themselves did, as well.

Edelgard nodded slowly, turning her gaze back to the slightly miffed Felix.

"So, what, then?" Felix shrugged. "Are you telling me you want to hear about unquantifiable drivel?"

"Yes."

Felix placed a hand to his head and sighed.

"And I'm supposed to believe that my growing taste for sweets is somehow relevant?"

"Yes." Byleth's smirked. "And I think you know it is, otherwise, it wouldn't have been the first thing you mentioned."

"I-"

Felix hesitated.

Scoffed.

Crossed his arms and turned his head.

Byleth made a quick note of Felix's growing relationship with Lysithea, how it affected him in ways he might or might not realize, then continued with his next question.

"Question number two: what has been your favorite aspect of this class so far?"

"Having a class more suited towards my goal."

Byleth's brows rose slightly at that. It was an answer that wasn't even remotely unexpected, but there was something beneath those hardened eyes of his that caught Byleth's attention. Something about the edge to his voice…

"That goal being?" Edelgard, too, seemed intrigued.

"To find a path. My _own _path. Not my father's, and certainly not _his_."

"His?" Edelgard's expression darkened. "Am I safe in assuming that you are referring to…?"

"Indeed. The boar prince himself."

Felix scowled as he spoke, his hands curling into fists on his pantlegs. As he gripped the cloth to his uniform, his knuckles turned white.

"They are nothing but fools blinded by their archaic notions of virtue and chivalry… Mindless lapdogs that believe a cruel death is something to be lauded as a 'great service' to a beast masquerading as a king."

Felix exhaled slowly, his eyes darting to the closed door behind him. What he was looking for in that wood, Byleth was not sure. But, whatever it was, it seemed to calm him.

"That is not the path I wish to take. I do not wish to be blinded by obedience. I want to think for myself, and cut my own way forward… Just as Glenn had taught me."

The swordsman was silent for a moment, his eyes still lingering on that closed door. For a moment, Byleth expected him to continue. But, just as he thought he would, Felix closed his eyes and turned back to Edelgard and him.

"Does that answer prove sufficient?"

"It does." Byleth frowned, glancing down at his journal. "But tell me this: how far will you go for your dream?"

"As far as it takes."

_As far as it takes…_

Byleth's heart plummeted into his stomach, only now realized what a grave mistake he may have made.

"Thank you, Felix. You may go."

"That's it?" Felix rose a brow.

"Yes." Byleth nodded. "You answered all of my questions."

Felix stared at him curiously for a moment, his gaze drifting to Edelgard. When the princess provided no answers to his unasked question, the former Lion simply shrugged and rose to his feet.

It was a noble goal of his. Everyone should have the chance to decide their own fate. To cut their own path, as Felix put it.

But, what would Felix do when that path led him to Dimitri? To Ingrid? Sylvain? _His father?_

What would he do when their blood coated the very ground he walked on?

Would he hold true to himself?

Or become the very thing he hated?

Byleth's hand unconsciously closed into a fist, the paper wrinkling beneath his grasp.

Maybe it was true that due to Byleth's meddling, Felix's trajectory was different now. Perhaps his path was no longer the forsaken path that Byleth once walked along.

But, had he simply taken Felix down a fork in the road and towards an even worse fate?

In five years, would those still be the eyes of Felix?

Or of a boar?

"Professor?"

Byleth blinked, his hand relaxing. Smoothing out the crinkled paper, he turned to Edelgard.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyes gravitating towards his journal.

Byleth met her eyes, then looked to his journal.

"What do you think of Felix?" He asked her quietly.

"His skill is rivaled by very few here at the academy. He doesn't bend to the 'norms' that many of the nobility set for themselves, and… he's incredibly determined. Perhaps to a fault," Edelgard replied. "In a way, he reminds me of myself."

"I thought similarly," Byleth agreed. "But I worry…"

"About?"

"Felix's disdain for Dimitri runs deep. I never understood his hatred for the prince until I saw it for myself."

When the wound was still fresh, there was very little Byleth remembered outside of Jeralt's… demise on that day.

But, with a slightly clearer mind, Byleth could recall rather vividly the change that took place in Dimitri. Byleth always had his suspicions, but that day truly brought Dimitri's mental trauma to light.

That detached look in those dilated pupils. The way his voice had been sharp enough to cut glass. His… drastically different way of speaking. That thirst for violence.

Granted, Byleth was hardly in a position to cast the first stone. To fault Dimitri for something that he himself had been guilty of would be hypocritical at best. Plus, he was quite fond of Dimitri.

But, it did help him view things a little clearer between the two Lions.

The night Felix lost Glenn, it was likely that he lost Dimitri, as well. He couldn't imagine what his student must have went through when the gentle boy that had once been his childhood friend, someone he loved, respected, and admired, turned into a 'boar' that killed without hesitation. It would be easy for _anyone's _faith to be shaken after that.

"It is true. Dimitri is hardly the man he once was."

Byleth was quick to pick up on the lingering regret in Edelgard's eyes. There was something between those two, as well. That much had been clear through Dimitri's actions towards his house leader, but Edelgard herself had shown a few hints of it as well.

"Yes." Byleth nodded absently, his eyes still on El. "I only worry what might become of Felix if his chosen path lies across his former allies' graves."

"As do I…" Edelgard murmured, her gaze moving to the door that the former Lion had just stepped out of.

* * *

Originally, Byleth had called Hubert in to take the next interview.

…But, unfortunately, it seemed that Edelgard's aide 'mysteriously' disappeared while everyone was waiting for their name to be called.

Byleth had _hoped _that Hubert would humor his request, but perhaps that was wishful thinking. It likely didn't matter much in the end, so Byleth wasn't too distraught. He had a hunch that most of Hubert's answers would involve one striking similarity. It didn't require much of his imagination to guess what that might be.

Hubert wasn't ready to consider a future without Edelgard's ever-looming presence in it just yet.

Byleth was confident it would happen one day, though. That one day, Hubert would start to consider what he wanted from his life outside of his service to Edelgard. It might not be today, or even the next, but it would happen eventually.

At least, he hoped so. Hubert was _scarily _intelligent, as strong as anyone, and loyal to a fault. If he truly desired it, there wasn't much in this world that he couldn't attain… Ignoring his dark and often unsettling demeanor, of course.

Shifting mental gears, Byleth flipped his journal a few pages forward towards the next entry.

"Professor."

Byleth lifted his gaze towards Edelgard. The emperor had spoken in a whisper, her eyes never leaving the next student that was approaching them.

"Yes, Edelgard?"

"Would you mind if I take this one?" Edelgard asked, finally looking Byleth's way. "I would very much enjoy the opportunity to interview her."

The professor blinked, stealing a look at the approaching Lysithea, then met El's eyes once more.

He had planned to take the lead for these interviews so that Edelgard could sit, listen, and occasionally add her own input, but given the two's past…

This worked just as well. All things considered, it was probably even _better _this way. He didn't mind taking a back seat and letting her take the initiative. It was what he wanted, after all.

"By all means."

Edelgard gave a slight nod of thanks, then steeled herself as her focus returned to the former Golden Deer.

"Thank you for joining us today, Lysithea," Edelgard spoke as the younger girl took her seat.

"It's… not a problem?" Lysithea replied, sounding confused by Edelgard's sudden formal way of speaking.

"Do you mind if I begin?" Edelgard asked, placing her clasped hands on the desk before her.

When Lysithea nodded, El asked her first question.

"How do you think you have grown over the course of the year as a Black Eagle?"

Lysithea shot a look Byleth's way, but he only shrugged and motioned for her to answer.

"I haven't."

Byleth quirked a brow, glancing at Edelgard. If the answer surprised her, she didn't show it.

"What makes you say that?" Edelgard questioned in response. "Your grades are exceptional; you work harder than any other student under the Eagles' banner. By any definition, you have grown the most among us."

"Academically, sure. But not in a way that matters."

"Then, what does?"

Lysithea hesitated, shifting in her chair.

"Making sure the people I love are well cared for. It is a step in the right direction, but high marks alone won't accomplish that."

"But strength would," Edelgard murmured, her expression softening.

Lysithea nodded.

"I see." Edelgard nodded a few times, mostly to herself. "…Your parents mean a great deal to you, don't they?"

"They mean everything. All that I do is for them."

Edelgard hummed to herself, her eyes forlorn and distant.

"Then, if I may ask, what do you envision for yourself?"

Lysithea blinked, her head tilting to the side. It was almost as if she had never considered the possibility before.

"Huh?"

"Once your parents are well cared for, what will you do?"

Lysithea frowned, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"I suppose I haven't given it much thought," she mumbled. "My parents have always been my first concern; giving them the life they deserve before I…"

She paused, her eyes jumping back and forth between the two, as if she only now realized they were here with her.

"That's all that really mattered."

"Hypothetically speaking, let us say you have all the time in the world. What is that _you _want from life?"

Lysithea's frown deepened.

"You can't possibly promise-"

"_I can, and I will_."

Her eyes widened in shock, but they remained solely on Edelgard, never straying for even a second.

Byleth leaned back, sinking down in his seat, hoping to minimize his presence as much as possible. He realized that in this conversation between these two, his best course of action was to remain silent.

Although, as the two continued to stare at each other, not a single word breaking the fragile silence that filled the air, Byleth suddenly felt the need to say _something_. The tension was almost becoming too much to bear.

Thankfully, however, Lysithea seemed to find her words.

"Then…"

The mage lowered her head once more, her voice but a whisper.

"I would very much enjoy a normal life."

"And what would 'normal' mean to you?" Edelgard asked quietly.

"I don't know." Lysithea shrugged. "Perhaps a small cottage in the middle of nowhere, free from all burdens… Just my parents, and me, baking sweets together as we once did."

Lysithea smiled. It was normally a happy thing to see her smile, Byleth thought, but this particular expression only filled him with grief. Her smile was so… pained. It… It was the look of someone that knew _exactly _what they wanted from life all along, but also knew it was something they could never achieve.

"…That is a very nice wish." Edelgard nodded. "And as your house leader, I promise that I will do all that I can to bring it to fruition."

Byleth fully expected a pessimistic response in reply to that. Something alluding to Lysithea's shortened lifespan, that time was fleeting, or that as long as her parents lived happily, what happened to her did not matter.

"Thank you, Edelgard."

He was incredibly grateful when none of those responses came.

"But, there's something I want you to promise in return," El continued.

"That being?"

"That you'll never stop fighting for that dream. Not for one second, and no matter what happens."

Lysithea opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sounds of the church bells, signaling the end of class for the day.

The two waited patiently for the chiming to end, once again only staring at each other.

Once they did end, however…

"I promise."

Again, Lysithea smiled.

Byleth couldn't help but note how much _brighter _this one was compared to the one he witnessed only moments before. Not a wide, ear-to-ear grin like a kid might show. Not the defeated smile of a girl slated to die.

But a small, gentle smile. Eyes… brimming with hope. Byleth found himself wondering how it was that Lysithea, someone who had suffered through many of the things that Edelgard had, could make an expression as bright as that.

Realizing how intimate this little question and answer activity had become in such a short time, both girls cleared their throat awkwardly, breaking eye contact with one another.

"That'll conclude our interview for the time being," Byleth spoke, finally allowing his presence to be known. "Thank you."

"I-It was my pleasure," Lysithea stammered, her eyes darting to where Edelgard sat. "And thank you, as well."

This entire process had taken longer than Byleth had anticipated, but he just chalked that up to his poor time-management skills rather than the activity itself. A handful of times he had gotten carried away with his own thoughts and musings, which certainly slowed the process down some.

No matter. There was still one more student left to interview.

"Lysithea, would you mind calling Linhardt in for us on your way out?"

"Linhardt?" She blinked, returning to the present. "I would be happy to, but… Professor, he's been sprawled out on the grass since this entire thing started."

Byleth resisted a groan. Truthfully, he should have seen that one coming. It was dangerous leaving Linhardt without the proper supervision; the man could sleep standing up if he really wanted to.

"Linhardt," Edelgard grumbled under her breath, her glare growing a tad fierce. "Allow me to retrieve him, my teacher."

"No need." Byleth shook his head, an idea occurring to him. He had originally planned to go about this a different way, but… This would work, too. While it was still fresh on his mind. "I'll take care of it."

Closing his journal and pushing it aside, Byleth rose to his feet.

"You are excused for the day, Lysithea."

The younger girl nodded. Giving the two a polite farewell, eyes lingering on Edelgard, she turned and left.

There was the matter of Linhardt and the 'make-up work' Byleth would assign him for sleeping during class, but first, there was still a conversation he wanted to have with Edelgard. Linhardt would probably thank him for taking his time, anyway.

Once Lysithea had left the room, he looked to Edelgard.

"Did you pay close attention?"

"I did." She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "Sometimes I forget what a… passionate, rambunctious group we have."

Her voice was much… softer than the words said had implied. A far cry from the similar response she had given on the first day Byleth entered this room.

"Then, I hope you noticed."

"Noticed what?" Edelgard asked, frowning in confusion.

Byleth motioned to the door, where through its gap, the backs of a few of the Eagles could be seen as they went their own ways.

"That the passionate, rambunctious group of Eagles didn't voice one complaint to your presence. Not one of them felt hesitant sharing their honest, personal answers in front of you. Even Felix, Flayn, and Lysithea, our newest members shared their answers with you."

Byleth had made a point of waiting to ask Edelgard to sit in with him until _after _the others had made their way to the door. He purposefully neglected to inform them that she would be present for all of their interviews as well.

Of course, it could have backfired in his face. One of them could have felt insecure about sharing the whole truth. One of them could have objected to sharing this information with Edelgard as well, and this hope of his would have been all for naught.

But, they didn't. Not even Flayn, and she…

Pushing the thought from his mind, Byleth refocused on the conversation.

"They trust you, just as much as they do me," Byleth said, his face growing serious as he turned to her. "Don't forget that trust, nor misplace it."

_They will need you as much as you need them, El. _

Edelgard nodded slowly. Her smile diminished as the resolve and absolution of a leader took its place. It was a bittersweet moment for Byleth. He was grateful that she had seriously considered his words, yet at the same time…

Byleth shook his head. As dear as the Goddess Tower's wish was to him, there was still work to be done.

And, to that end-

Walking out from behind his desk, Byleth moved to Edelgard's side.

"My homework for you tonight is to give that some thought." Byleth smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll meet up with you later to iron out the details of our trip?"

"Of course," Edelgard replied, returning to the present. "And I will, Byleth."

"Good."

Patting her shoulder, he made his way to the door. Placing his hand on the knob, he turned his head to give Edelgard one last glance.

Though, he found his eyes landing on the journal he left behind instead. The leather-bound book where he had documented every little bit and piece of info on his beloved students. It looked so small laying on his desk… Almost forgotten.

It felt strange not having it on his person.

Byleth sighed, worry filling his heart as he stepped out into sun's golden light.

* * *

"Wake up."

Linhardt flinched as he felt something tap against his forehead.

As his eyes fluttered open, his blurry vision began to clear. In his sleep, he had felt as though the light shining down on him had grown darker, and the air slightly colder.

Starring up at a green head that was now obscuring the light from the sun, Linhardt realized why.

He slowly sat up, yawning as he rubbed his hands into his tired eyes.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Linhardt mumbled.

"Good afternoon, Linhardt."

Linhardt had been in this position before; caught sleeping when there were other things that needed to be doing. It had always annoyed his professors in the past, and he was sure it annoyed Byleth to some extent, but he had always been a little more… patient with him. Instead of a lecture or a stern talking to, he had often resorted to disapproving stares or heavy sighs. On occasion, a flying piece of chalk and an extra assignment.

He idly wondered which one it would be today.

"My apologies for napping during class," Linhardt mumbled, fighting back another yawn. It was unavoidable; Byleth had woken him too early. "You were working so hard, I didn't want you to overdo it."

"So, you elected to take a nap to ease my burden?" Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely."

"How thoughtful," Byleth sighed.

_Ah, there it is. _

Linhardt was happy. A sigh was much better than more troublesome, unneeded work.

"Come on, get up."

The boy let out an uncharacteristic yelp as his professor drug him to his feet.

"I can't exactly scold you, considering I went over the time period," Byleth remarked, brushing a strand of grass from his uniform. "So, instead, I will enforce an extra credit opportunity."

"That's hardly 'extra credit' if it's enforced."

Byleth gave him a blank look.

Linhardt recognized that one.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Professor," he sighed, hanging his head. It was unavoidable. His fate was sealed.

"You're welcome." Byleth smirked. "Now, come along."

He motioned with his head, signaling Linhardt to follow. Sighing, he walked after him.

"Truthfully, you can decline, if you wish. I won't actually enforce it," Byleth said, glancing back at him. "But, it is my hope that you'll oblige my request."

'_My request?'_

That piqued Linhardt's curiosity. Usually in these scenarios, it wasn't so much as a request as it was a demand like Byleth's previous statement.

It took quite a bit to intrigue Linhardt and wake him from his usual stupor.

* * *

But his attention was certainly hooked, now.

"Uh, Professor?" Linhardt finally spoke up, his eyes hovering on the door's nameplate the two found themselves at.

"Yes, Linhardt?"

"What might we be doing at Professor Hanneman's office?" He asked, a hand rubbing his chin.

When Byleth spoke of 'extra credit' and his 'request,' the last place Linhardt expected to wind up would be at the door to the Blue Lions' professor. That isn't to say he wasn't fond of the Crest scholar; quite the opposite, in fact. But it didn't make sense. Not unless it was some kind of inter-house assignment, but he doubted it.

The only other possibility he could think of was that it had something to do with Crests, given the fact that Linhardt was as equally fascinated by them as Hanneman, but that seemed almost as unlikely. The Eagle professor didn't speak of the subject much, and if this extracurricular activity truly did involve such things, Linhardt didn't understand why Byleth led him all the way here without explaining it beforehand.

"You'll see."

Was all Byleth said before he entered the room, expecting Linhardt to follow after.

_Strange._

Linhardt always envied the way his professor could go about his day as blank-faced as he did. Things like smiling, laughing, getting angry or sad, could be such tiring things sometimes. When Linhardt smiled for too long, his cheeks grew sore. Crying hurt his eyes. Getting angry was exhausting. There were times he wished he could have a poker face like Byleth's.

And yet, as his professor entered the room, there was something about his green eyes that betrayed that poker face.

_Perhaps Dorothea was correct… But, then again, what exactly does a head lost in the clouds look like?_

If Linhardt had the time, he would have examined that quandary a little more closely.

Following behind his professor, Linhardt walked inside.

"Ah, if it isn't Professor Byleth!" Hanneman grinned as he met the fellow professor's gaze. "I didn't expect to see you so soon after our last study session. Did the allure of Crests-"

Hanneman stopped on a dime as his eyes landed on Linhardt.

"Hm?" The older man hummed, adjusting his monocle. "Well, if it isn't Mister Hreving. A good day to you, child."

"Hello," Linhardt greeted back.

"Professor Byleth?" Hanneman raised an eyebrow, glancing his way.

Byleth's hand fell on Linhardt's shoulder, giving it a reaffirming squeeze.

"Linhardt here will be taking my place for the time being."

"I-I beg your pardon?"

Linhardt watched the two curiously, Hanneman's surprised reaction catching his interest.

_What exactly am I taking over, now?_

"Have you lost interest, Professor?"

"Not in the least."

Linhardt's brows raised at the steely edge to Byleth's voice. Very rarely had he heard his professor speak in such an adamant tone. Only on the battlefield, really.

"But, I leave for Enbarr in a few days. After that, it's unlikely I can assist as I normally would," Byleth explained. "For all I know, this 'ceremony' might take me away from you longer than I would like."

"Ah, of course." Hanneman nodded, rubbing his beard. "I should have realized that myself. Your time will likely be divided entirely between the church and your students."

Byleth was silent for a moment. Linhardt wasn't entirely sure why those green eyes seemed to jump to him immediately.

"Something like that."

But, as the hand that gripped his shoulder patted it a few times, that look on Byleth's face all but vanished.

"I don't want your work to diminish once I leave, so I thought I'd rope Linhardt here into it. He's much more informed in this subject than I."

"Work?" Linhardt broke his silence. "In Crests, I presume?"

Byleth's eyes widened for a moment.

"That's correct." He nodded, the surprise fading. Byleth looked to Hanneman, pointing towards his desk. "Professor, would you grab my notes for me?"

Doing as he was asked, Hanneman opened up a drawer and pulled out a _thick _stack of papers. Easily the size of a small book.

_These are his notes?_

Byleth accepted them, his thumb idly flipping through the pages as his distant eyes glossed over his handwriting.

"Linhardt."

The boy stopped trying to peek at the writing on the paper and lifted his head.

"This work," he began, shaking his hand and the papers with it. "Means a great deal to me."

_And yet, I still don't even know the specifics…_

"I am not giving these to you out of necessity, but because I trust you. You might sleep a lot, you might be somewhat lazy on occasion, but I know when something captures your interest, there isn't a person on this planet that would work harder than you to find the answer."

Byleth pushed the papers into his hands.

"And I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you can do far more than I ever could."

Linhardt slowly accepted them, flipping the stack around so that he could read the very first page.

The mage's eyes bulged as he spotted two familiar names.

_This… This is…_

Linhardt eagerly flipped through a few more pages, his eyes scanning each word.

Crest experimentation.

Crest implantation.

Blood reconstruction surgery.

Charon, Gloucester, Seiros… Flames?

_I had always suspected such a thing could be the case, but… not to this extent. Did the professor truly write all of this? _

_The Crest of Flames... Before the professor, only Nemesis has been known to bear such a Crest. But, Edelgard-_

"Linhardt."

A hand invaded Linhardt's vision, smacking down atop the papers. He had been so engrossed in the material, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

He lifted his head, only to find Byleth already staring at him. _Closely_.

"This information is very private… and very personal. Can I rely on your discretion?"

Linhardt bobbed his head up and down.

Byleth sighed in relief, his features relaxing.

"So, you'll help us?"

"Of course," Linhardt said, shooing Byleth's hand away. "I've never seen such detailed notes on those that bear two Crests… Not even to mention the Crest of Flames… How fascinating…"

Linhardt flipped through a few more pages, than met Byleth's eyes again. Except, this time, there was a strange look on his face…

"I won't promise you anything, but I'll do what I can."

_How strange, indeed… _

Linhardt had just been idolizing Byleth and his way of using minimal effort when creating facial expressions, but there the professor was, smiling away. Granted, it wasn't one of those wide, ear-to-ear grins like a kid might show, nor one of those smirks he'd grow at witnessing the antics of the Eagles.

"Thank you, Linhardt."

It was… smaller than that. A little gentler, too. Almost like a proud parent.

Yet, as small as it was, Linhardt could still feel the waves of happiness emanating from it.

And he decided that he might like the smiling version of Byleth more than that impassive one.

* * *

_**And, there you have it!**_

_**As you can see, the reason for the line breaks were the interviews. This idea came to me as I was about halfway through the chapter, and I liked it too much to not include it. It's something that isn't exactly necessary, but giving the Eagles some light never hurts. Plus, it's a nice addition to this running plot point of Edelgard growing closer to the Eagles as a leader, and their growing trust between each other. **_

_**And… it fits in nicely to whatever future thing Byleth is preparing for!**_

_**One more thing of note regarding those interviews: some people have asked in the past if there will be other pairings, what I have planned for the Eagles, etc…**_

_**So, if you remember their endings from the game and look closely at certain segments…**_

_**You might be able to spot a clue or two!**_

_**In fact, this whole chapter is basically just one giant build-up moment for future chapters. Some easy to spot, some a little less so. Can't reveal my whole hand yet!**_

_**Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next time, we'll get to the beginning of Enbarr!**_

_**Stay safe everyone! **_


	38. Seeking Your Warmth, If Only for a Day

_**Hey, everyone!**_

_**First of all, I wanted to thank you for your patience with this chapter! When I left you last, things in the outside world were already... pretty bad, to say the least. **_

_**With the quarantine (EVERYONE IS HOME ALL THE TIME AAAAAA), me still working, and worrying about everyone's health, **__**I decided to take some mental health days in that month absence, unsurprisingly. **_

_**I'm one of those writers that likes to work in basically absolute solitude. I slap some headphones in, turn off the outside world, and get to it. But... with everyone in the home constantly, and everything else going on, I was finding less and less time to work without a distraction. So, for my own sanity, I decided to chill out for a few weeks, hence the longer wait for this chapter.**_

_**But! Here I am, back with another chapter. I've decided to forgo replying to every review from last chapter, as at this point, it's been a little over the month and I prioritized my writing first. I decided I'd start fresh with this one, and reply to new reviews instead of going back to miss the handful that I skipped.**_

_** It did cross my mind to create an update chapter to let everyone know that "hey, I'm still alive and kicking," but it left a... bad taste in my mouth. I'd hate to get everyone's hopes up for some new work, only for you to click on it and see a page of bold italics. I wanna save that for like, the worst possible scenario. **_

_**Again, thank you all for your patience! This chapter, while it does focus on some Byleth reflection, it also focuses on some romantic things.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

It was nearing four in the morning.

Byleth sat at his desk, his head resting in his hand while his fingers were woven through his hair. Beneath him was a single sheet of paper, placed adjacent to a stack of another ten sheets. In his dominant hand, a quill rested. Its tip scratched against the parchment.

In the desolate room, occupancy of one, it was the only sound prevalent.

There was once comfort found in this small, cozy room. It had often been filled with conversation, laughter, and the oh so common bickering between two, close friends. Byleth knew that whatever any day might hold for him, he would always be able to retreat to his room at the end, knowing that there would always be _one _person there with him.

That could no longer be said.

Now, Byleth simply found _his own _room a prison; a grim reminder of the nights he once had. Ever since… she left, the nights were agonizingly lonely. Kept awake by his nightmares, with no one to turn to in the dead of night, was its own brand of torture; Byleth only didn't realize that until now.

It's quite strange the little things you don't realize you'll miss until they're gone, never to return.

Byleth sighed as he placed his quill down. It was important he finished this, but he found it increasingly difficult to muster up the correct words. They were so much more different than it was when he graded their homework. Grading an essay was detached- impersonal, even. He analyzed what was written, wrote comments he thought might guide them to correct answers, then assigned a grade.

Crafting personalized letters, however…

Was a much different task.

Conveying his feelings to Edelgard, while difficult, he had been able to do.

So, why couldn't he now?

…Perhaps, because _she _was no longer here.

Byleth sighed once more, turning his gaze to the window near the front door. The night was dark, as it always seemed to be since Sothis left.

_The beast… No, the monster, reared its head towards where he stood. Glowing eyes that pierced the veil of heavy smoke. It opened its great maw._

_A roar that silenced the world. A wave of flames. Falling ash, like silver snow._

Byleth closed his eyes in resignation, his left hand moving to grasp his chest. Beneath his palm, he felt nothing. No beating. No 'thumping.' Not even a vibration.

"Sothis…"

He spoke aloud to the empty room. This time, it was not out of instinct. He was not calling out to his friend, expecting her to answer. He knew full well there would be no response to his grief-stricken words.

"How I wish you were here."

The 'nightmares' had grown worse and worse in the days following her loss. They became more vivid… More graphic. Stories that did not make sense. Stories that _did _make sense, but contradicted everything else he had seen. Stories that should have been impossible to achieve given the trajectory he was on.

It felt as though each picture was a tale from a different story. A moment lost in time, on a path that wasn't his.

…Except for recently, where it felt _entirely _too real. Visions he so desperately did not want to be true, but feared they very well might be.

"To make sense of it as you always did."

She always made everything seem so… easy. Even when she didn't have an answer or explanation ready for him. Simply hearing her voice in a time of stress or uncertainty had a calming effect on him. Knowing that she would be there, watching over him, was relieving. She had been there on the night he first met Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude. She had been there during the battle with Miklan, and during the battles with the Death Knight. She had been there when Jeralt died…

Sothis had been there through it all.

Knowing now, that for every future day, every future battle, she wouldn't be there was... heartbreaking. It drained his strength. His will. It was hard to move forward knowing she wouldn't be there every step of the way.

The nights were so incredibly painful. He found himself constantly longing for Edelgard's companionship, as without Sothis, the loneliness was near suffocating.

Reading, even from some bland textbook, didn't hold the same meaning. It left him feeling hollow. His eyes glazed over each word, finding no meaning it anymore. Without that audience of one, what point was there?

Everyday activities, like eating or walking around the campus, felt so… lifeless. Without her constant commentary or teasing to make even the most boring activity interesting, Byleth found himself with little desire to do any of it. He ate because he had to. He walked because it was necessary.

_It's normal to feel this pain. This loss. It's… It's human._

Byleth shook his head to rid himself of the dull ache, leaning back in his chair, eyes still on the window. As he leaned backward, his view of the sky overhead grew a little broader. He could now see the night sky. He could see the stars. They were still there, waiting for him. Waiting patiently for him to come to the windowsill and gaze upon them once again.

Silently waiting for him to find his strength one, final time.

He knew, without Sothis having to tell him, that he could not continue to rely on her to sort out his problems. As much as he loved her, he had to accept it. While she wasn't technically gone, she was no longer able to provide these answers.

Just as he had to discover what he truly was, he had to discover his own worth _without _Sothis. She believed in him. She gave herself to him, trusting in the man that Byleth was. She sacrificed her own existence so that Byleth wouldn't lose his.

He _couldn't _let her down. He couldn't let his parents down. He couldn't let _any of them down._

There were answers he would find.

Heights he would reach.

Experiences he would have.

A life, meant just for them, waiting within arm's reach. The life that Sothis wanted for-

"_**GIVE IT BACK**__!"_

Byleth frowned, his patchwork-heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. Despite it all being in his head, his ears still rung.

He turned back to the blank sheet of paper before him. There were still a few hours before he had to leave to meet with Edelgard- something which he was looking forward to greatly. After the night he's had, just the thought of seeing her face again made him want to drop everything and run out the door, but…

There were still things he had to do.

Dipping his quill into his ink, he began to write once more.

* * *

When Edelgard left her room that morning, her destination the stables, it was only a few minutes until six. The blackened sky was tainted with shades of orange and yellow, signaling the rising sun was on its way. If she looked towards the horizon dotted with mountain tops, she could even see the beginning of the golden rays poking out.

The emperor yawned as she adjusted the pack on her back and shouldered her two bags. Edelgard packed light, so these three were all she needed. A change of clothes, necessary provisions and supplies for the trip, and sleeping equipment. She had opted to go for the run-of-the-mill sleeping bag for this adventure, deciding it would be more enjoyable to sleep beneath the stars than to sleep beneath a ceiling of canvas. Though it was not supposed to, if it did in fact rain, Edelgard remembered enough of Byleth's teachings to create a makeshift shelter to shield herself from the elements. With the man there alongside her, she wasn't too worried.

The trip to Enbarr wouldn't be long enough to require much else, and once they reached the capital, anything else she needed for the trip back she could just acquire there.

Edelgard yawned again.

She grumbled under her breath, shaking her head fiercely to try and rouse herself from her drowsiness. There was no time for tiredness. This was important; extremely so. There would be time for sleep once she reached the castle.

Though, she would not have minded seeing the end of her particular dream this morning; it was rare for them to actually be… happy. Most days she woke in a cold sweat, her heart hammering against her ribs and tears running down her face.

Today, however, had been quite pleasant. A comfortable dream about a picnic in a field of dandelions, beneath the bluest sky she had ever seen. Byleth had been there, along with one other… But, she could no longer remember who. It was someone important. Someone she _should _remember, but for the life of her, she just couldn't picture the face. Perhaps it was Hubert, but that didn't feel quite right. She could swear it was a girl's laughter she remembered.

Edelgard truly found it a shame that the nightmares she could remember so vividly, but the happy dreams that left her feeling safe and secure when she awoke were the ones her mind forgot so easily. Every time she tried to grasp it, it seemed to slip through her fingers like a wisp of smoke.

Maybe, if she was lucky, the next time she slept she-

The princess had been so caught up in trying to remember the specifics of her dream, she nearly walked headlong into a stone pillar.

_There are more pressing matters to consider than a dream, no matter how pleasant. _

Edelgard shook her head with a sigh, thankful that no peeping eyes were around to witness her near blunder.

Readjusting the weight on her back and shoulders, she quickened her pace.

It did not take her long to reach the stables, despite it being on the opposite side of the campus. With little to no foot traffic this early in the morning, and with her mind now focused on the task at hand, it only took her a few minutes. No one stopped her, and there was nowhere for her to stop beforehand.

As she came upon the stables, her eyes immediately landed on the familiar shades of greens and blacks. Byleth was supposed to meet her here at six, but it seemed he beat her to the punch. She had even left early, too…

Her professor was seated on the dirt floor, his head lowered and his back leaning up against one of the gates to the stables' stalls. She couldn't tell for sure, as his messy bangs hid his eyes from view, but Edelgard assumed him to be sleeping. The rhythmic breathing partnered with the fact that Dorte had poked his head out over the wooden barricade and was nibbling on Byleth's ear led her to this assumption. She found it very difficult to believe he was still awake if a horse could so freely chomp on him.

Yet, upon closer inspection, as Edelgard drew nearer she could see Byleth's half-lidded eyes from beneath that wall of green hair. His pupils were trained on something he was holding in his-

Edelgard's own eyes widened.

A bird.

He was holding… a bird. A sparrow, to be precise. Holding it gently, and very carefully. His fingers barely closed around the small animal's wings. A grip not tight enough to hurt or be uncomfortable to the creature, but closed enough to prevent the sparrow from doing anything but sitting there patiently.

And he seemed to be staring at it as though he was trying to solve some complex, math equation.

Edelgard was so perplexed by the scene she was witnessing, she could not prevent herself from calling out to him.

"Byleth?"

"Hm?"

Byleth perked his head up, slightly lifting his bird friend up with it.

"Oh, Edelgard."

A lethargic response fitting the calm, teetering on lackadaisical expression on his face.

"What, er…" Edelgard stumbled as she tried finding the proper way to ask her question. "What are you doing with that bird?"

And _how long have they been like that?_

"Ah. Yes, I imagine this would be quite the sight to behold."

Byleth unfurled his fingers, his palms facing upwards. Now free from his hands, the sparrow hopped around on its makeshift surface, its head tilting back and forth as it examined Byleth curiously.

"It seems the animals are quite taken with me, as of late."

Byleth gave the bird an encouraging nudge with his finger. The sparrow chirped, then flew off into the sky.

"It's quite strange, but also welcomed."

Byleth grabbed his solitary bag and rose to his feet. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a shiny, red apple and tossed it to Dorte. The horse happily accepted it, even going so far to let out a happy little whinny as he feasted on the tasty treat.

The professor smiled as he gave the steed's nose a hearty rub. Edelgard had to admit, she was slightly jealous. Befriending a horse was one thing, but even she wouldn't mind holding a cute, little bird just once…

"Are you ready to depart?" Byleth asked, turning his attention to her.

"Yes." She nodded, wrangling her focus.

"Then, let's be off."

Byleth shouldered his bag, then moved to the stall adjacent Dorte's.

"Will one bag be all you need, Byleth?" Edelgard asked, moving to her own horse. A mare by the name of Belle, if she remembered correctly.

She strapped the luggage to the saddle, making sure it was snug and secure.

"Indeed." He nodded, opening the gate and leading the painted horse out from its enclosure. "A change of clothes, some provisions, and papers to grade."

Edelgard stifled her laugh with the back of her hand. A very teacherly response.

"Though, now that I think about it-"

Byleth grunted as he mounted his horse.

"Why are we traveling this way? Not that I don't mind, it's just… curious. I would expect a horse-drawn carriage and a personal guard."

Edelgard effortlessly mounted her own horse, giving the chestnut a few pats on its mane as she adjusted herself.

"It is usually customary for high-ranking members of royalty to be escorted in such a manner," Edelgard replied, smiling at the appreciative whinny she earned. "I elected against it."

"Oh?"

"It seemed unnecessary," Edelgard continued. "Any bandits or would-be-assassins would be hard-pressed to best the two of us in a duel."

One of the joys of being royalty. No matter how safe you thought your life was, there was always someone slithering in the dark, unseen, that wished to end it for their own personal gain.

Byleth's face darkened at her choice of words, but he did not comment. The crinkling of his gloves as his hold tightened on his reins was audible, and the only response that was needed.

"And besides…"

Edelgard shifted in her saddle, the small, awkward smile growing on her lips.

She felt somewhat childish for even uttering this, but…

"Right now, I am still but an heir. Once we leave Enbarr, I will be the crowned emperor and moments like these will be more and more difficult to come by," Edelgard admitted quietly. "I wanted the trip there to be just the two of us."

The unpleasant emotions present on Byleth's face slowly faded as his features slackened.

"Very well, your highness." Byleth bowed his head, the hints of his own smile almost hidden.

Edelgard returned it with her own, but there was a pulling sensation in her chest as he heard Byleth say the words that countless others had.

'Your highness…'

She had been called this hundreds of thousands of times. Never did she pay it any thought. It was essentially a second name at this point.

Yet, hearing her Byleth say it left her feeling… sad. Edelgard would much rather he never stopped calling her 'El.'

But, she knew he was only saying it a light-hearted manner. A simple little tease, something he's prone to doing, so she decided not to mention it.

"Ready?" Byleth asked, drawing her focus back in.

Edelgard nodded, shaking the reins in her hand. Byleth followed suit, and both horses began a slow trot through the academy's campus.

"I know the area pretty well, but once we go deeper into Empire territory, I might need to let you take the lead," Byleth said, glancing over at her.

"Unaccustomed to Adrestia?" Edelgard asked. She was slightly surprised. As a wandering mercenary, she would have assumed Jeralt's group would have had a few dealings there.

"Somewhat. I'm familiar with parts of it." Byleth shrugged, tugging his reins to the right as they rounded a corner. "But mostly to the east and around Remire Village. I've yet to travel south of Gronder Field."

"Well, once we reach Count Varley's territory, there will be a main road that takes us straight to the Fort Merceus, and then to the capital," Edelgard explained. "We will have to pass through the mountains, but the path shouldn't prove too treacherous."

"I see."

They were in the marketplace in front of the gates, now.

"Did you pack adequate clothing?" Byleth asked, giving her usual uniform a once over. "It could be cold."

"I did." Edelgard nodded. "Did you, however?"

Byleth blinked, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, twirling it in a circle, as if that proved his point.

"I have yet to see you wear that once for its intended purpose."

"I've worn it." Byleth frowned.

"Oh?" Edelgard smirked. "Name one time, then."

"I-"

Byleth paused, a hand rubbing his chin as he contemplated it.

"Have I never worn it?" The professor mumbled under his breath, his brows knitted in concentration.

Edelgard's shoulders shook with silent laughter as their two horses trotted through the academy's gate.

* * *

When the professor and student duo finally slowed down to give their horses a rest, the sun was high in the sky. They had ridden hard once they left Garreg Mach, but not at such a speed that would quickly tire out their horses, nor make it impossible for them to converse idly as they went.

So far, so good, he thought. They were in the Empire's domain now, and so far, there were no signs of trouble. Byleth didn't find that too terribly surprising, however. Though groups of bandits would prey upon any village in any land, settlements within the church's territory were difficult to ransack. Most bandits, at least the intelligent ones, realized that in an area so small, the well-trained Knights of Seiros would be able to rout any small group of criminals.

Once they pushed further into Adrestia it was possible they might run into some kind of ambush, or a bandit favorite, the 'toll' road, but Byleth doubted it. The possibility was always there but being so close to so many policing powers made it unlikely. Fort Merceus was surrounded by the territories of Varley, Bergliez, Aegir, and of course, Enbarr. If they had any brain cells, they'd be raiding less defended areas. Like Remire…

Byleth sighed, shaking the painful memory of his 'hometown' out of his head.

"Should we stop here, Byleth?" Edelgard asked, glancing sideways at him.

The professor nodded, pulling up on his reins. His horse slowed to a stop, with Edelgard's right beside him.

"I think I saw a creek in the field over there," Edelgard said, nodding to his right.

From his spot on his saddle, Byleth took a cursory look around. They were atop a slightly elevated dirt road. On either side were great, wide open fields, with nothing obscuring his vision except for a few trees that spotted the plains. Edelgard's eyes had proven true, as in the distance, he could see a creek cutting through the greens and yellows.

Greens and... yellows?

Byleth's eyes widened, his pupils jumping all around as he took in the thousands of tiny dots that speckled the fields of green.

Only now did he realize that he recognized this field of dandelions.

_This place…_

"Byleth?"

The professor blinked as Edelgard's face invaded his view. She had led her horse in front of his.

"Sorry." Byleth shook his head, but that memory still lingered in his thoughts. Though his hands gripped the reins in front of him, he could still feel the lingering warmth of a smaller hand holding his. "I just got lost in the view."

"It is quite beautiful, isn't it?" Edelgard smiled, turning her head towards the dandelions.

"It is."

Byleth motioned his horse forward. Edelgard's followed after him as the two broke away from the path and made their descent into the field. He almost felt guilty as he watched the hooves trample over the wildflowers. As though he was destroying holy ground.

He couldn't resist the urge to look around as they moved further inward. Everything was just as he remembered, from that very brief glimpse he caught of it when he and Sothis fused. A field of dandelions that went on for miles. As far as they eye could see, his vision was filled with vibrant yellows and greens.

They were beneath a blue sky, absent of all white clouds.

Beneath the shining sun.

It wasn't as… breathtaking as it had been in that vision, but it was still a beautiful sight. The only thing missing was that small child, with hair like his and eyes like hers. Obviously, that child couldn't be here. Such a thing required certain… _activities_. They were _years _away from having a child of their own.

And yet, Byleth still found himself disappointed. He would have settled for a hallucination, even. It would have meant a great deal to him to look into that child's eyes one more time before-

"How strange…"

Edelgard's absent remark pulled Byleth back from his reverie. She too seemed to be inspecting the dandelions as closely as he was.

"What is?"

"I had a dream this morning that took place in a field much like this one," Edelgard replied, smiling softly as she watched the petals sway in the wind.

His eyes widened considerably. How could that be? It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility, Byleth presumed, but it certainly was a large coincidence.

"…Did you, now?" Byleth murmured, his eyes darting back to the scenery. "What was the dream about?"

"We were sharing a picnic together."

Edelgard turned back to him, her smile broadening.

"It was quite a pleasant dream."

Byleth returned the expression, but that void within his chest was going haywire. Though his heart was not beating, he could feel an intense burning sensation there. Some odd mixture of confusion, anticipation, anxiety, excitement, and relief.

"Well, why don't we reenact it?" Byleth suggested, slowing his horse as they reached the stream.

"I would very much enjoy that." Edelgard's smile was evident through her tone as she stopped as well.

Hopping off his horse, Byleth took him by the reins and led him towards the creek. Checking to make sure the water was not stagnant, he let go, allowing the animal to have at it. Then, he moved to his pack, retrieving one of his spare and empty canteens. It was probably unnecessary, as on their path to Enbarr there were many towns and villages they could stock up in, but Byleth was always well prepared.

Moving a few feet upstream and away from the horses, Byleth dipped the canteen into the flowing water, allowing the current to fill it.

"If worst comes to worst, we can always boil it," Edelgard commented as she did the same.

"I'm glad you remembered my teachings." Byleth grinned, feeling a swell of pride.

"There isn't one I have forgotten, my teacher."

Byleth glanced up to see her offering him a small pouch.

"It isn't exactly a picnic, but I hope this will suffice."

He chuckled, accepting the pouch and putting his now-filled canteen back to the saddle. Opening the purse strings, he took a gander inside. It was a mixture of nuts and other dried fruit. A lightweight, nutritious snack. Good for long trips like this where one needed the energy, but not the full stomach.

Pouring out a handful into his palm, Byleth threw it back and began chewing.

Over the sounds of his own eating, a bird could be heard chirping above him as it flew freely through the clear, blue sky. His green eyes followed it as it took off towards the horizon.

"So, was there anyone else in this dream of yours?" Byleth asked having swallowed his food. "Or was it just you and I?"

"There was." Edelgard nodded. "But for the life of me, I cannot remember who."

Byleth swallowed another handful, taking a swig of clean water from his other canteen as he considered how to ask the one, clarifying question that was eating away at him.

"Perhaps it was another student. Maybe Hubert, even."

"I do not think so." She shook her head, eating some of her own trail mix. "I have an inkling that it was a…"

"Someone younger?" Byleth finished for her. "A child, perhaps?"

"P-possibly." Edelgard blinked, surprised by his accurate prediction. "But, how would you know that?"

The idea to brush it off as just him being curious jumped to the forefront of his mind, but he saw no reason to lie. Only… bend the truth, somewhat.

"I've had… similar dreams." Byleth shrugged. There was hardly a better description for it than that. There was no certainty to these visions, and each one seemed to contradict the other. That's what made it so damn _maddening _to try and decipher. What he saw during his fusion to Sothis was so different compared to what he saw now.

To tell Edelgard that his assumption was that they were prophetic in nature, when even he didn't know that for sure, was foolish. Knowing her, she would likely believe him without a second thought, but… While he considered his next moves, preparing for every scenario, he decided it best to adopt a 'wait and see' mentality.

"In a field just like this one," Byleth continued, nodding towards his surroundings. "With you and a child that laughed as she gripped my hand. She-"

He stopped himself. To admit that it was a child he did not recognize would be a lie.

His voice dropped to a whisper as he continued.

"Looked an awful lot like you."

He stole a glance at Edelgard, worried that perhaps he said too much or had been too presumptuous with his simple description, but to his surprise, El was smiling happily. She appeared to enjoy that imagery.

"That sounds like a… pleasant dream."

"It was." Byleth nodded, once again trying desperately to cling to that brief viewing he had of it. "Though, it is quite coincidental we would dream such similar things."

"Oh?" El rose an eyebrow. She took a look at the dandelion-riddled field once more before returning her sights to him. "I suppose so."

Given the way she said it, Byleth didn't truly think she believed that.

His eyes rested on her chest, specifically the area where her heart would be, as he remembered an anecdote Professor Hanneman had told him once.

Why El had been able to dream of the same field Byleth once saw them in was a complete and utter mystery to him, but he remembered Hanneman once telling him of a theory that hypothesized those bearing the same Crest could be drawn to one another. That those bearing the same Crest could share a 'connection.'

They both bore the Crest of Flames. That same Crest, albeit implanted artificially, thrummed through their bloodstreams.

While curious, he had enough wisdom to know not to mention his possible hypothesis in front of Edelgard. It would likely upset her if he insinuated that part of their connection was in due part to their shared Crest.

Hell, even _he _didn't believe in such a thing… Admitting it left a sour taste in his mouth. It was like admitting that their being together now was all thanks to some fragment in their genetic makeup, that was _implanted _there by another. It was essentially admitting that their meeting, their love, and everything else that followed, was preordained.

Byleth didn't want to believe that. He wanted to continue believing that the reason he was standing here now, in this field of dandelions beneath a blue sky and shining sun, was due to the choices he made. A series of choices that brought him down this path with her. _His _choices. Not someone else's.

But it was one possibility.

"Then, if it was not a coincidence, what do you think?" Byleth asked as he swallowed another handful.

Edelgard looked down at her feet, suddenly looking somewhat timid. A stark contrast to the usual stoic demeanor she carried.

She scratched at her cheek, her rosy skin slightly hidden behind her hand. Byleth only now noted that both were missing the usual white gloves she wore.

"My answer to that question would be… far too romantic and sentimental," El murmured.

"Has that stopped either one of us before?"

El's eyes inched back upwards, eventually meeting his. He could see the conflicting emotions at play in those purple eyes of hers as she contemplated his point.

"I suppose it hasn't." Edelgard nodded, her posture straightening as she raised her head. "Then, simply promise you will not laugh nor tease me."

Byleth drew an 'x' over his chest with his index finger.

"Cross my heart."

"Very well." El nodded again, this time looking more sure of herself. "It is my belief that this scene of a lovely afternoon for three, in a slice of nature as beautiful as this one-"

The princess paused, stealing a look Byleth's way.

"Is something we both desire so fervently, that we see it even in our dreams. I'd sooner believe it was our shared wish of this peaceful future rather than some mere coincidence."

Byleth blinked a few times, staring at Edelgard quizzically.

"You are right. That was very sappy."

Edelgard glared at him.

"You gave me your word you wouldn't mock me."

"I'm not."

Byleth smiled, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I happen to like sappy and romantic."

While he had to give her credit for trying, that fierce glare she was showcasing slowly fizzled out as an equally wide smile took root.

_Perhaps we can come back here again one day once the fighting is over. _

Part of him, however, didn't fully believe it could be done. A tiny, nagging doubt in the back of his mind. A barely audible whisper that reminded him of his failures, of what he's lost, and of what he could lose. The weight on his shoulders, while it had always been there, felt much heavier than before.

Things were different now. Divine Pulse had failed him. Jeralt was gone. Sothis was gone. The concerning visions were growing more and more… vivid. Death, something he always helped others reached while skating around that abyss himself, was something he was vastly familiar with now. Something he experienced once, and never wanted to again.

Giving Edelgard a scrutinizing look, he once again found himself wondering the same questions he did before.

Is this what it had always been like for her? Second guessing everything? Doubting even the simplest of desires? Always wondering if she'd live long enough to see any _true _peace?

He wondered how she did it, and how she did it _alone _for all of those years, without any of the abilities or tools Byleth had at his disposal. He had always admired her strength, but now… It felt as though he had a somewhat better understanding of it.

Once again, he found himself marveling in the strength of the smile she was giving him. She was standing there, considering what the future might have in store for her while Byleth considered the opposite. Compared to the young woman he first met that day so many months ago-

"Something on your mind, Byleth?"

"Just you," he replied, almost instantaneously. It was the truth, after all.

However, the response seemed to catch Edelgard off guard.

A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she dipped her head, coughing into her bare hand.

"W-well, I appreciate your honesty," Edelgard murmured. "Even if it was somewhat dangerous…"

Byleth smirked, feeling his spirits lift as he watched the woman he loved deliver her meek response. It was always a treat to be given the chance to witness a flustered El.

"Would you care to know the specifics?" He asked.

"Only if you wish to share them."

So she said, but Byleth could spot that curious look in her purple eyes as she glanced to him.

"I was thinking of how much you've grown over the course of the year."

Edelgard blinked.

"Oh?"

Yes… While it was highly unlikely they would have held such a conversation in those first few months after Byleth arrived at the academy, he found it hard to believe Edelgard would be as open or as vulnerable as she was allowing herself to be in his presence.

Back in those days, all of her actions seemed to be veiled. He could never get a good read on her. On more than one occasion, he felt as though he had been the one being tested rather than the other way around.

He still clearly remembered that moment the two had shared shortly before Lonato's uprising. Right after the class's shared sparing session, and Byleth had approached her. She had worn a fake smile, while her responses had mixtures of honesty and deceit within them. Almost as if a part of her wanted to give him straight answers, but that logical, walled-up and protected side of her brain wouldn't allow it.

But, look at her now. There was little doubt in Byleth's mind that if things continued as they were for her, the day would come where she let others see the mask of El rather than the mask of a student or princess.

"I don't say this nearly enough, but…"

Deciding that a pat on the head, similar to one he do for Bernie, wasn't quite fitting for this scenario, Byleth opted for something a little more personal.

He brushed the backs of his fingers against the side of her chin, then lowered his arm to retake his hold on her hand. Now, _he _was the one wishing he wasn't wearing gloves.

"I am proud of you, El."

Edelgard's hand twitched in his grip. Her eyes widened, her mouth slowly parting. The words were quite easy for him to say, as he meant every one of them, but for Edelgard… They seemed to greatly move her. Almost more so than the first time he stated his love for her.

And as he watched something stir behind those ever-shining purple orbs, Byleth morbidly wondered when the last time was that someone said those six words to her.

Returning to reality, Edelgard bit her lower lip as she angled her head to the yellow dandelions beneath her.

In the field of their collective dream, surrounded by yellow flowers, green grass, a blue sky and a golden sun, Edelgard quietly whispered her response.

"Thank you, my Byleth."

"You're welcome."

While _his _future was still hard to decipher, the feelings he held close to his heart, towards the woman he loved, never were.

* * *

As the evening turned to night, the two slowly came to a stop for the day. While they were only an hour's ride from Fort Merceus, Edelgard had made the 'executive' decision to stop for the day and pick it up again early in the morning.

It was quite suspicious, really. After their short excursion in that field, Edelgard's pace slowly dwindled and dwindled. Almost as if she didn't _want _to reach the fort by the day's end.

Well, it wasn't as though Byleth could fault her for that. On a clear day like today, sleeping beneath a sea of stars was much, much more appealing than some hard, bumpy cot in a fortress.

He wouldn't admit it, and he found it likely that Edelgard wouldn't either, but…

The idea of sleeping close to El had a greatly calming effect on him. Were they to rest in the fort, they'd likely be put in separate rooms, and Byleth would be right back where he was this morning; all alone in some dark, depressing room. Except, this particular room wouldn't even be his.

Knowing that if the nightmares kept him up, he could simply turn his head and see her a few feet away set him at ease. Knowing that, on this night at least, he wouldn't be alone in the dead of night… Not caged in by four walls, a floor, and a ceiling.

Part of him greatly hoped that she felt the same way- about the being close part, that is.

After tying their horses to a few nearby trees, the two began to settle down for the night. They were far enough off the main path that they, nor the fire they would soon create, wouldn't be seen very easily. Tucked away beneath a handful of trees, the smoke would be difficult to spot. Especially at night.

"It won't take us long to reach Enbarr come morning," Edelgard said as she put down a handful of dry wood. After Byleth's 'proud of you' comment, she had been awfully quiet, bordering on reflective, but when it came time to divvy up the night's tasks, she had offered her help readily.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Byleth asked as he placed the sticks and logs together in a neat, proper pile.

"If we start at the same time tomorrow, we'll likely reach it by afternoon," Edelgard replied, lighting the wood with a simple, albeit small, Fire spell.

Byleth nodded, crawling backwards a few inches before falling upon his rear. His backside did not feel… good. Spending the entire day riding on the back of a horse will do that to you.

With the fire lit, Edelgard sat down as well, only a foot or two away from him.

"That's good."

He couldn't decide if that actually was or not. Reaching one's destination after a long trip was always welcomed, but he would also be lying if he said part of him didn't wish this little adventure with her could go on forever.

Sighing, silently contemplating what the capital had in store for him, Byleth turned his head to the sky. Though the branches and leaves from the tress at their backs invaded part of his vision, nearly all of the starlit night could be seen. The half-moon, shining particularly bright this night, gave them some added light along with their campfire.

"Are you hungry, Byleth?"

"Starving."

Edelgard rummaged around in one of her bags, pulling out some of the food she stored away. Some bread and smoked meat. Things that were good for a trip, but not exactly elegant cuisines.

She handed it to him with a smile, which Byleth readily accepted.

He eagerly bit into the beef, while eyeing the bread curiously. Over the years, the former mercenary had grown wary of bread pulled out of bags. Experiences with his father's band of mercenaries taught him that in most cases, this bread was hard as rock, with very little taste.

But, as his fingers sunk into the dough, thankfully that wouldn't be the case.

"Thank you," Byleth said in-between bites.

"You should have said something earlier," Edelgard chuckled at the display as she acquired some food for herself. "I would have happily gotten you something."

Byleth shook his head as he swallowed another mouthful.

"Experience has taught me that having a full stomach while riding horseback for long periods of time is not a good idea."

Edelgard laughed, covering her mouth as she attempted to chew her bread.

"Yes, that is true," she finally spoke after downing her food. "I could imagine that wasn't the most enjoyable topic to learn about."

"It was not."

Byleth smiled, glancing at the woman beside him. The dancing flames reflected off of her impossibly large eyes, which were staring steadily at him. Despite being beneath a beautiful night sky, in a wonderful scene of nature, Edelgard's gaze never strayed too far from him.

And, as he suspected, it really was quite nice sharing the night with someone again. The loneliness that was becoming synonymous with the falling sun didn't feel so bad tonight.

When he realized that in the future, nights like this would become the norm, Byleth felt incredibly giddy.

But… as the memories of his latest batch of nightmares reared their ugly head, that giddiness dissolved into a small flicker.

"So, you have never been to Enbarr, have you?"

Thankfully, El asked a distracting question at exactly the right time. He wondered if that was intentional or not, but either way, he was grateful.

"I haven't."

Edelgard's smile broadened somewhat, her purple eyes finally breaking away from his as she stared into the fire.

"I'm… glad."

"Glad?" Byleth repeated dumbly, raising a brow. "Why is that?"

"Because… that means I can be the one that gets to introduce you to my home," she replied quietly. "It's a wonderful town; the citizens are kind, the architecture beautiful."

The soon-to-be emperor paused slightly, her thumbs prodding her torn bread.

"And though I have a slight fear of water, the canals that run through the city really add to its charm. Some of my favorite memories were spent on those bridges, watching my reflection in the rippling water. During autumn, when the leaves begin to turn and fall, it really is quite lovely."

Returning to the present, Edelgard tore her eyes away from the flames and they returned to him.

"I would love to take you to all these places I frequented as a child, and give you a proper tour of my homeland."

But, they did not remain long.

As her smile turned rueful, Edelgard ducked her head.

"However, I'm afraid time won't allow it."

Byleth did not like seeing that twinge of regret in her eyes. Instinctively, he reached out, taking her hand in his.

"We may not have the time during _this _visit… But, we will for the next one. We'll have all the time in the world."

_Why did I say that?_

"You're right." She nodded. "We _will_."

As El's expression brightened, regaining its former strength, Byleth's mind darkened.

_I can't promise that, can I?_

_I can't make these promises anymore. _

_So, why do I keep doing it…?_

_It's no longer for her sake anymore, is it?_

…_It's for mine. _

"Though, no matter what, I _will _show you the gardens before we leave." Edelgard gripped his hand, weaving her fingers between his. "They are something I've been wanting to show you for a while, now."

_I'm sorry, El._

"Thank you again, my Byleth."

At that, his head perked up.

"What for?" He asked. A stupid question. It was obvious what she was thanking him for, but her remark caught him so entirely off guard he couldn't help but ask it.

"For many things." Her smile turned gentle, her thumb caressing his hand. Again, it reminded him of the glimpse he caught in the Goddess Tower. "But, in this instance, for agreeing to come along with me."

"Oh."

Byleth didn't need to be thanked for that; he would have followed her here in a heartbeat. It had been his first expedition outside of the monastery's territory that _didn't _involve an assignment since he signed on to be a professor. It was a welcomed opportunity, even if, in the end, it was towards their shared goal.

"To have this time with you before I... unfurl hell, means a great deal to me," Edelgard continued softly. "I could think of no better way to end my time as a student."

Byleth lowered his head, his eyes fixated on their conjoined hands.

"I feel the same."

Edelgard would never know how _deeply _he felt that.

The princess was silent for a moment, that gentle look on her face dissipating as she contemplated something. Given the far off, distant look in her eyes, it was likely something regarding the future.

"I hate to ruin the ambiance of this evening, but there is something I must broach regarding the coming-"

Byleth squeezed her hand, and he inched closer.

"Then, why don't we avoid it?"

"Huh?"

Edelgard lifted her head, blinking dumbly at him.

So, he squeezed her hand again.

"Let's not speak of it tonight."

Her brows rose, but as they did, the corners of her lips curved downward.

"But, Byleth, you should know-"

"There'll be tomorrow to discuss our looming future. And the next day. And the day after," Byleth said, shaking his head. Just saying it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "But, for tonight… Just for tonight, I don't want to think of it. I… don't want to think of any it."

Just for tonight, he didn't want to dwell on Sothis. On his father.

He didn't want to spend another sleepless night trying to decipher the breadcrumbs that were left for him in his dreams.

For one night, he wanted to escape that ever-growing sense of dread and doom. To push aside the guilt for one evening.

No one knew how much time they had left together. Byleth didn't see a reality in which tomorrows' todays would be anything like tonight. If time was like sand, constantly slipping through the cracks of his hands, he didn't want to spend this moment considering his mortality, his morality, his being, and his future.

Having an answer to everything wouldn't change anything right now.

He closed his eyes as he slowly drooped forward. Once he felt the warmth of Edelgard's forehead graze against his, he stopped.

"I just want to think of you."

He wanted to think about Edelgard. About Enbarr, and its gardens.

And he wanted to think about that little girl, laughing in that field.

"…Okay."

Though her response was low, almost eerily calm, Byleth could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

And he realized, how rare it was for them to be as close as they were now. They had loved each other for what felt like ages, but he could only count a handful of times where they had been as close as they were now.

Edelgard must have realized it as well, as not a second later he felt her hand loop around his shoulders as it came to rest against the back of his neck. He felt her push lightly against him.

Deciding to take a leap, knowing that this very well might be the last chance he would get to do something like this…

Byleth placed each of his hands beneath her two arms.

"Byleth?"

Edelgard shrieked in surprise as he lifted her into the air, promptly moving her to the vacant spot in front of his lap.

"W-what are you doing?"

Her face was as red as a ripe tomato at this point. A rare sight, one Byleth would have liked to examine further, but he knew he had to ignore it. Somewhat.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back into his chest and leaned against the trunk of the tree that was conveniently placed behind him.

"I find this more comfortable," Byleth stated. He glanced down at her bright red face. "Do you not?"

Edelgard bristled at his touch, seemingly every muscle in her body tensing.

But after a few seconds of listening to the crickets' chirps, she relaxed.

"I-I do. It's quite comfortable."

Edelgard's shoulders slumped as she rested her back against his body, placing her hands atop his arms.

"In fact, I do not remember the last time I felt such comfort," She murmured, her voice trailing off.

The professor smirked, resting his chin atop her head. The fires in his chest were raging. Anxiety, nervousness, a tiny bit of embarrassment, gripped his heart with a talon-like hold.

But, instead of shy away, he decided to steer headlong into it. On this night, he did not mind stoking those flames.

And as he tightened his embrace around her- not so much to make it uncomfortable, but just enough to realize how perfectly her back seemed to fit against his chest, he fought back those feelings of greed and desire. A small voice whispered in his ear to push his luck, and claim something more. With El so close, the scent of her hair drifting into his nose and the thumping of her rapid heartbeat tapping against him, the temptations were strong.

But, they were not strong enough. Byleth decided that if this was to be the last night he'd share with her, he would be more than content with simply this.

In truth, after all they had gone through, he desired her company and the sound of her voice more than anything else at this moment.

So, as he closed his eyes, allowing Edelgard's entirety overwrite his senses, Byleth let go of all of those nagging weights. The fear that was born from the image of a great, white dragon. The uncertainty of what tomorrow might hold, and if his loved ones might be able to persist against the encroaching darkness with the tools Byleth left for them.

It was all pushed back as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair. It would return soon enough, that he was sure, but…

Even _he _had his limits.

But, so did everyone.

Wasn't it natural?

Is it not a characteristic, so uniquely descriptive of humanity, to try and hide away? To seek shelter from the cold in the warmth of another?

Was it not normal to hold tight to what was loved, just to keep a cruel fate at bay for one second longer?

These things…

Were they not uniquely human?

Byleth flinched as he felt Edelgard wiggle in his hold.

Her hair swayed as she turned her head up to look at him, the light of the fire casting shadows across her face. A smile, while broad and wide, that was nearly hidden from view.

But, in her eyes, he only saw light.

An embodiment of a future he so desperately wanted to preserve.

"I love you, you know," Byleth whispered.

"I love you, too, Byleth."

Her smile grew, to the point where Byleth could see it, even in the poor light.

And it was in that smile, and in those eyes, that Byleth found one more answer. One that had been pushed to the sidelines with the torment at Remire, and the deaths of his father and of Sothis.

_This is what you were trying to inform me of, wasn't it, Sothis? Given the context of our conversation, I always assumed the obvious, and I think you did, too..._

_But, I know now, beyond a shadow of any doubt. I only wish I realized it sooner, when you were still around to apologize to._

"Hey, El."

"Yes?"

"If you would not mind, could you tell me more about Enbarr?"

Because, Byleth wanted to know _all _that he could about this person sitting right in front of him.

Edelgard held his gaze for a few moments, before nodding slightly and allowing herself to rest against his chest once more. Byleth smiled slightly as he felt her push against him a little harder this time.

"I would be happy to."

The princess began to regale him with her time in the Imperial capital, almost all of her talk focusing on the happier, brighter times of her life there. Byleth sat there quietly, ears strained to listen to each and every word that floated out of her mouth.

They sat there, for what felt like hours, conversing as they watched the flames of the campfire dance before them. Occasionally, Byleth's eyes would drift to the beautiful backdrop of the night sky behind it, his pupils jumping from shining star to shining star.

Eventually, Edelgard fell asleep. He wasn't sure the exact time, but he supposed it didn't matter much. While he could never get his fill, he could be content with continuing the conversation another time.

Eventually, the fires stopped dancing and fizzled out. Only the stars remained.

Eventually, Byleth's eyelids grew heavy.

And, eventually, they closed, as well.

* * *

Once more, Edelgard dreamed of a field in the middle of nowhere. A little slice of nature, so beautiful that it almost made her weep. She could feel the grass and dandelions beneath her bare feet, and the wind caressing her cheeks as gently as a lover's touch. The sky, so far overhead, went on for miles. She was not afraid of it enclosing around her, trapping her in. Byleth's voice filled her ears. There was something warm, incredibly so, gripping her hand fiercely. What it was, she was not sure, but it wasn't Byleth's hand. Not this time.

* * *

While Byleth dreamed something similar, it was also something else entirely.

It was not a pale dragon he saw.

Nor a wave of flame and falling ash.

There was no blood, no fighting, no war. No familiar faces.

It was a field, much like Edelgard's, but it was covered in inches of snow. The white flakes were thrown into the air as wind whipped through the clearing. He could spot clumps of verdant grass poking their blades out from wherever the snow was cleared. With the light from the azure moon shining overhead, the fluffy blanket that engulfed the ground almost appeared silver in color.

But, in its center, a flower bloomed.

A single carnation, dyed a beautiful crimson.

And though it was so small, surrounded by an assortment of different colors, it was what Byleth's eyes were drawn to first.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Like I said, some romance in there among... other things. **_

_**Alright, my thought process here might be a little gushy and hard to follow, but there were some things I wanted to touch on!**_

_**One of the beauties of fanfiction is that it lets the writer add on to certain scenes in the story, as you know. And Edelgard's coronation... well, it isn't exactly LONG. Massively important, but it's legitimately, like, a paragraph worth of words. I didn't realize just how short it actually was until I recently replayed that segment of the game. **_

_**So, it was extremely important to me to cover the trip there, and the trip back. I think the time the two spend in this segment of the game is JUST as important as the coronation itself. Maybe not to the story itself, but to the characters and how I wanted to build them. It is, quite literally, the last 'relaxed' moment the two spend alone before the big battle (at least, in game), so I knew I wanted to give it a hefty covering.**_

_**Another important thing to me was giving Byleth the ability to find his own 'reason' to go as well, and I'm not talking about Edelgard. Obviously, he goes because Edelgard asks him (if you pick the choice), but I also wanted to give him a more... emotional reason. There are many theories out there for why it's so important for Edelgard for Byleth to accompany her outside of the obvious, but there's really... nothing on Byleth. Unsurprisingly. **_

_**Just like her, I wanted to give Byleth some extra motivation, and I wanted that reason to focus on his own turmoil. In case you haven't noticed, developing Byleth as a character has been something I've REALLY wanted to focus on throughout this White Clouds part.**_

_** It's really this segment of the story where I've enjoyed this sort of 'role reversal' between Byleth and Edelgard, as noted by the man himself up above. Byleth, weighed down by the shadows of doubt, while Edelgard begins more and more to exhibit her hope for the future. This hope comes a little later in the game, but with how I structured this story, I knew I had to bump it up some. And for Byleth... Well, all this stuff he's feeling now will be important come later on. Another issue I have with the Black Eagles version of White Clouds is the under-developed ending of it...**_

_**Which leads me to the final bit I will discuss for now, and that'll be the little Sothis callback I throw in at the end. Yeah, it certainly is a reference to an earlier chapter and conversation between the two, but which one? :)**_

_**Hell, I'm sure you'll all probably find it and draw your own conclusions, so I'm very, VERY, excited to reach the segments of the story where this all reaches it's climax! There have been many seemingly 'throwaway' lines and other tidbits I've tossed in here, leaving the door open for me to cover these next chapters the way I've always envisioned. Seriously, super excited. Can't stress this enough. **_

_**...Damn, I absolutely love this game, and I'm super happy to be writing again!**_

_**In the next chapter, we'll likely be covering the entirety of the coronation scene, as well as some extra stuff that I won't go into great detail on. If you're worried I've forgotten about Ionius, the Immaculate One, or them Slitherers, well, don't be.**_

_**Until next time, everyone! Please, stay safe out there! Whether you're staying in doors, or out protesting, make sure to stay safe!**_


	39. Girl of Hresvelg

_**Hey everyone! Just two nuggets of information before we kick off today. **_

_**Wasn't able to get through all the reviews. I read them all, of course, and greatly appreciated each and every one of them.**_

_**But, my speed in replying to them has grown longer and longer over time. Though, I do promise to continue giving my best to reply to each of them! I just hope you might forgive me if I skip a few or it takes a while. **_

_**And the other, exciting thing, all of Love in the Dark is now on Archive of Our Own! Finally got around to posting this there, as well. So, if you're someone that prefers reading over there, feel free to! I will now be posting updates in tandem on both websites. **_

_**Anyhow, on with the chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

As they walked through the crowded streets of Enbarr, murmurs filled the air. With each step they took, it felt as though another head appeared from nowhere, another pair of eyes sticking to their backs.

"Is that…?"

"Honey, look!"

"It's Her Highness!"

"Lady Edelgard!"

"It seems they've noticed your return," Byleth remarked dryly, his eyes jumping from head to head.

Her professor seemed to be stuck in some constant state between relaxed and alert. His expression was calm and unfazed, but his hand never strayed too far from where his sword rested. His shoulders were slumped and posture imperfect, but his fingers were twitching in preparation for the worst.

While she doubted the people here, the people of _her _country, would be so brazen to attack her in broad daylight… Having Byleth at her side did leave her feeling relieved. Being ogled, and in some instances, _worshipped _by a crowd of this size was uncomfortable to say the least. Having Byleth with her made her feel slightly less out of place.

"That it does." Edelgard smiled politely, nodding at a few citizens as she passed them by.

"Who is that shiny-looking man beside her?" One husband whispered to his wife.

"Have you not heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"They say a man, her very own professor, mind you, received a gift from the _goddess _herself! That must be him!"

"Pah, hogwash!"

"It seems they've noticed you as well, my teacher," Edelgard murmured through her shut lips.

Byleth grunted, a frown forming on his face.

The narrow street (thanks in due part to the crowds that had formed) eventually opened up into Enbarr's marketplace. Just like the rest of the city, the market was teeming with commoners, the rich, the poor, and the local guards. However, as Edelgard and her professor continued their slow walk through the area, they too parted to allow the duo passage.

It was something Edelgard had experienced before, but even now, it was no less strange. To think, one, single person could cause such a reaction among a sizeable crowd… It was unnecessary, she thought. Other than the family she was born into, there was nothing inherently special about her. Simply because of her rank, and her lineage, the people of this city would bend over backwards just to give her an extra inch to walk through.

It made no sense. Nothing Edelgard had done ever warranted such a response. She was no greater than they were…

The princess's eyes widened as a small, leather ball bounced across her path. As if some terrible affront had happened, the market grew deathly still, all eyes stuck on the child's toy that had the 'misfortune' of crossing paths with her.

"Henry!"

A woman yelled from somewhere within the crowd. To her right, Edelgard could see a woman push her way through the bodies.

Not a second later, a small child, no older than six or seven, came barreling out of the mob.

"Get back here this instant!"

The boy ignored her as he laughed like a child should, his eyes glued onto his ball and nothing else. He didn't even seem to notice Edelgard or her teacher.

The ball eventually rolled up to Byleth, who stopped it casually with his foot.

The boy running towards them began to slow as he noticed the two, somewhat frightening adults standing before him. That big, ear-to-ear grin on his face slowly faded as he met Byleth's impassive eyes. The child's own eyes began to dart around, only now noticing what he had just stumbled into.

And, as he did, he shrunk, a vain attempt to minimize his presence. That smiling face was all but gone as he turned his head to the ground, one arm grabbing the other defensively. A small whimper escaped his throat.

Watching such a reaction made Edelgard's heart crack.

"Is this yours?" Byleth knelt down to retrieve the ball, then offered it to the young boy.

The boy jerked his head up and down, but his gaze didn't move from the stone beneath him.

"Henry!"

The mother, finally catching up to her son, quickly placed a hand to the boy's head and nudged it downward, forcing him to bow.

Byleth tilted his head at the response, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness! Terribly, terribly sorry!" She apologized profusely as she bowed. "Please, don't blame my child. It was my fault I-"

"There is no need for apologies, nor bows," Edelgard interrupted softly. "You have done nothing wrong; your son was just playing, as children should."

Edelgard held her hand out towards Byleth, who promptly placed the leather ball in it.

The princess stepped forward, lowering herself down to one knee as she offered the boy his toy back.

"Here you are, Henry," Edelgard said gently, nudging his chin up with her forefinger. "Be careful not to lose it."

The boy's head slowly inched up, eventually meeting Edelgard's eyes. His gaze moved to the ball she was holding, then to her, then back to it.

Smiling widely, he happily accepted it and hugged it to his chest.

"Thank you, Miss!"

"You're welcome." Edelgard returned the smile as she rose back to her full height. "Now, run along. Be a good boy and make sure not to leave your mother behind, this time."

The boy nodded cheerfully, taking his mother's hand as the two made their way back to the crowd. The mother met Edelgard's eyes, nodding her thanks rather fervently as they left.

Once they were gone, and safely out of ear shot, Edelgard sighed.

With the 'scene' over, the marketplace resumed its usual routine. Customers moved from stall to stall, purchasing their goods for the day as they conversed with their partners. Children walked hand-in-hand with their parents. Friends loitered around, talking idly with one another.

"You handled that well," Byleth commented as the two continued their walk towards the palace.

"I only handled it how any reasonable human being would," Edelgard replied, her eyes still on the boy and his mother. "They had done nothing wrong…"

"Yet, the woman was still afraid," Byleth remarked, his own green eyes shooting in their general direction.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Edelgard's hands clenched into fists. "It isn't as though the nobility have given the citizens any reason to trust them."

Byleth glanced at her, his pupils gravitating towards her fists before meeting her eyes.

"I do not have the highest opinion on the ranks of nobility, but… Surely, they cannot all be bad."

"They are not," Edelgard relented slightly, Ferdinand's cheeky face springing to mind. "But, there are enough corrupt officials to make them question even the most seemingly 'pure' and 'just' noble. They have been burned one too many times to expect anything different. It is not so much a case of one rotten apple ruining the barrel, but dozens poisoning the tree."

Byleth's expression darkened, turning his head across his shoulder to gaze upon the market once more.

"Those fortunate enough to be born with everything, will never understand those who were not," Edelgard whispered to herself, her eyes moving towards the horizon, and specifically, the castle. "Once I ascend the throne… Things will be different. The 'nobles' that prey upon their people, using them as mere cattle to line their coffers will not escape judgement. They will be held accountable, just as anyone else would. Those that do not deserve the positions they have been handed will be weeded out, and those that do will be allowed to continue to serve at the pleasure of the people."

As Edelgard spoke, she could feel Byleth's eyes return to her.

"You know I'll help you, in any way that I can," he said, his fingers brushing against her hand. "People should not have to live in fear."

Though, for a time, she was certain they would. The war Edelgard would instigate would certainly cause many good, innocent civilians to spend their days living with fear. Knowing that made her feel sick to her stomach, but… She had to trust- no, _hope_, that this war would create a world where they no longer had to be afraid.

"Nor should they feel lesser simply because the blood that flows through their veins was not deemed as 'special' as others." Edelgard nodded, glancing at Byleth. She gave his hand a solitary squeeze, flashing him a quick smile. "Thank you, Byleth."

Byleth returned the nod, but whatever was left of their conversation would have to be cut short.

Because as they grew closer to the grand, stone staircase that led to the castle's gate, an armed escort was already descending to meet them. At least two dozen men and women, decked out from head-to-toe in armor and weaponry. At the escort's rear, a flag was raised. The red flag of Adrestia, with the Empire's insignia embroidered in its center.

As the escort approached, Edelgard immediately recognized the woman leading it. Brown hair tied neatly into a ponytail, a strand hanging down the side of her face. Sharp, red eyes that exuded strength, while conveniently hiding a soft, gentler side.

Ladislava's neutral and reserved expression did not crack as they met Edelgard, but the princess could see her eyes brighten as she looked to her.

"Your Highness!" Ladislava greeted, her hand shooting to her chest in a salute. "It is an honor to see you again."

The rest of her men followed in her example, saluting, then all stooping into a bow in unison.

"Ladislava, please." Edelgard smiled. Stepping forward, she placed a hand to her guard's shoulder. "The honor is all mine."

As she rose to her full height, Edelgard was greeted by the sight of Ladislava's own smile, small thought it might be.

After all that happened, Edelgard didn't have many friends growing up, nor did she particularly go out of her way to find any. There was always Hubert, but… Their relationship didn't constitute what one would describe as the typical friendship. Hubert had always put Edelgard on the highest of pedestals, freely sacrificing his own wants and needs to satiate hers. He would always do whatever was deemed necessary for Edelgard's 'sake,' even against her will at times. It could be quite infuriating at times.

Ladislava, however… While she was the leader of Edelgard's personal guard, she was also the closest thing the heir ever had to a friend in those days. At times, much like with Hubert, that line had been blurred due to their positions. She could feel her intent to be a friend and confidant with Edelgard, but she could never fully drop the formalities.

"It is a relief to see you safe and sound," Ladislava said. "Your presence has been greatly missed while you were away."

"The feeling is mutual." Edelgard nodded. There were many aspects to Enbarr she did _not _miss, such as the agonizing loneliness, the inconsolable anger, and the bitter reminders of a life she once had, but it _was_ nice to see her again.

Stepping to her left, Edelgard motioned towards Byleth, who had been standing off to the side somewhat sheepishly during this exchange.

"This is my professor from the academy, and dear friend, Byleth Eisner. He will be joining us during our time here."

At that, Ladislava's composed demeanor slipped. Her brows raised, and her eyes widened as they fell upon the man behind her.

"I-I see. Stories of your professor's deeds have reached even our ears," she murmured, clearing her throat as she realized her gaffe. "Well, any friend of Lady Edelgard's is a friend of mine."

Again, she lowered her head for a bow.

"It's an honor, and a pleasure, Professor Eisner."

"Just 'Byleth' is fine. I am not here in a professional capacity," he replied, offering his hand out for a shake. "And the pleasure is mine."

Upon noticing his hand, Ladislava raised her head, accepting it with a subtle smirk.

"Is my father waiting in the throne room?" Edelgard cut in. It made her feel guilty for interrupting the reunion, but… Time was of the essence.

"Yes. He has hardly left since we heard the news of your return." Ladislava nodded, returning to formality.

_Father…_

It had been nearly a year since she saw him last. She was excited for the opportunity to see him again, but she couldn't shake the worry or anxiety that came with it. Ionius's health had deteriorated quite rapidly over the years. It was very possible the man she saw today would be but a shell of the man she saw not so long ago. Granted, after the death of her siblings, her father was _never _the same, but… There had been a time where he could still walk without assistance. Where he could stand on his own two feet.

What would he be like now? Would he require help sitting down or standing up? Could he even eat on his own? _Could _he even eat solid meals?

…For his sake, she would make this quick. The process of passing down the throne had already been expedited quite a bit, but for his sake, she would not dwell a second longer. The sooner the crown rested upon her head, the sooner her father could _finally _rest.

Edelgard swallowed her anxiety, ignoring the slight elevation of her heartbeat as she spoke.

"Take us to him."

Ladislava nodded, motioning for her troops to fall into formation. Flanked on either side by armed guards, with Ladislava leading the way, the group entered the castle's gates.

The only sound present as they walked was the clanking of metal, and the slapping of boots on the tile floor. It was almost rhythmic in a way, not a single step out of place outside of hers and Byleth's.

But Edelgard didn't focus on it. It was barely even an afterthought. The familiar main hall she once knew and loved passed by in a blur. The antique, decorative suits of armor that lined the walls, suits she once admired, were only dots in her peripherals. The great, beautiful tapestries of the double-headed eagle on its crimson cloth were all but forgotten as she walked.

_Once the ceremony is concluded, all that must be done is finalizing the succession; giving my signature and preparing an ordinance, among other busywork. I must be fitted for my royal mantel that I will wear henceforth, then a meeting with the generals and the other nobles that have already pledged their support to my cause… But none of that will happen before I round up the Prime Minster and his gaggle of men to be-_

"El."

As Byleth's whisper drifted into her ears, her mind jumped elsewhere, instantly and against her will. For a fraction of a second, a memory flashed across her eyes, a memory of the last time someone called her that name in these slightly hollow halls. She had been but a child, and her… Her… Was it Father? One of her brothers? She had trouble remembering clearly… Her memory was foggy.

Forcing that pain and deep sense of regret from her mind, Edelgard glanced at the man walking beside her.

"Are you alright?" Byleth asked, concern seeping into his tone. "You look… pale."

Given the look in his eyes, he already knew the cause and the source of her pain. It likely didn't take much mental gymnastics to put two and two together.

"There's no need to worry." Edelgard shook her head, her bangs shaking back and forth. "I… am more than ready."

"I believe you," Byleth whispered back. "That doesn't answer my question, though."

Despite herself, Edelgard cracked a small smile at his persistence. It really was night and day how her professor treated her compared to many of the others she had crossed paths with. Most would have accepted her reply with a nod and left it at that, but not him.

"I am fine, my Byleth," she replied under her breath, her eyes finally moving to take in her surroundings. "It's just… There will always be painful memories tied to this place, no matter how much time passes. But, I'll be fine, I assure you."

Out of the corner, Edelgard spotted Ladislava give the two a quick, intrigued look.

"Okay."

Byleth nodded. His jacket's sleeve fluttered as his arm moved, and not a second later, Edelgard felt the rough cloth of his glove brush against her fingers. He lingered on her hand, his thumb tracing reassuring circles on its back.

For a second, she allowed herself to get lost in the strength and support his simple hand offered. For a moment, she allowed herself to guiltily indulge in his touch. She allowed the frightened, scared, and lost child hidden away beneath her façade a moment to seek shelter in Byleth's seemingly everlasting and protective presence.

A single moment was all she would really have, however.

As the doors to the throne room grew closer and closer, Edelgard inhaled deeply. She calmed her erratic heart and smoothed out her tangled nerves.

Again, the world around her began to… fade into gray. Colors lost their vibrance. Sounds became distorted. One by one, the armed guard that escorted her began to disappear. Those doors, at the end of this impossibly long hallway that never seemed to end, became the only thing in her world.

Those doors, and Byleth's hand.

She squeezed it again as… _something _crept up her throat.

Fear?

Anticipation?

…Regret?

Edelgard wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps it was all three. Fear over what came next. Anticipation to finally be taking her first steps on the path to her dream. Regret that the moment she walked through those doors, this tiny slice of a happy life she had found within the monastery's halls would be gone forever.

And as those doors seemed to grow in size and she seemed to shrink, she thought of all of the friends she had made back at the academy. Dorothea, Petra, Bernadetta, Caspar, Linhardt, Lysithea, Felix, Flayn, and dare she say, even Ferdinand… Those happy memories she spent with her fellow classmates flashed before her eyes. The laughs they had shared, the lectures they had listened to, every battle they ever fought together…

She wondered what they were doing now. Given the time of day, they were likely sitting in class, listening to a lecture from Professor Manuela. Hopefully they weren't giving her _too _much trouble in their absence.

Linhardt was probably snoozing through class… No doubt to Caspar's chagrin. Dorothea was probably taking notes. Despite the terrible rumors that circulated around her, she was quite the diligent student, who always tried her best when no one was watching. Knowing Ferdinand, he was likely sitting tall and proud, listening intently to the lecture. He didn't want to fall behind Edelgard, of course. He would likely lord it over her when she returned.

Part of her wished she could be there, if only to have one more day to add to her collection. To sit by Lysithea for one more day… To bear witness to Bernadetta's constant growth… To watch as Felix slowly, but surely, came out of his shell as he opened up to the rest of the Eagles. To see Petra do her people proud…

These were the things she thought of last as the doors _finally _seemed to get closer. Those moments she shared not with classmates… but a small, close knit group of friends, were some of the happiest of her life. It almost made her feel _guilty _for finding this much enjoyment in life while her brothers and sisters would never get such a chance.

But… she knew such thoughts were not necessary. There was nothing wrong with finding happiness. There was no need to feel guilty; her family would have likely told her the same thing. It was… _okay _to feel this way. To feel all of these conflicting emotions. There was nothing wrong with it. Remorse, sadness, longing… Edelgard knew now that these emotions didn't _have _to be negative. Sure, they might have left her heart aching and her chest tight, but that didn't mean the pain was _wrong _or _unwanted_.

If anything, it just went to show how much this group of rambunctious and aggravating students had come to mean to her. It simply proved how _lovely _those days were. It was a testament to how wonderful being a Black Eagle had been. In the end, Edelgard was thankful to be feeling these emotions rather than feeling nothing at all. The thought of walking towards these doors alone while not feeling a hint of remorse, sadness, or fear, was so deeply harrowing that it made her shiver. The imagery was so lonely that it broke her heart in two. That _could _have been her fate. It _would _have been… If not for…

Their feet slowed to a stop.

Ladislava placed a hand to the door, turning her head back to where Edelgard and Byleth stood side-by-side.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?"

Edelgard swallowed, stealing one last glance at her professor-

No.

Not _just _her professor. He was… so, _so _much more than that. That title just didn't hold the same weight it used to. It didn't feel ample enough. There wasn't a word or title in the dictionary that truly described how she felt about the man that was standing beside her now. Savior, greatest friend, love of her life, soulmate, these terms just didn't perfectly encapsulate all that Byleth was to her. Even saying that she loved him didn't feel adequate enough as she thought of how _much _he meant to her. It was as if her very heart, finding a new purpose, beat for his.

But, as she stared into his eyes, great shades of green that reminded her of the field she saw in her dreams, she felt at ease. These terms and titles, though they might not fit the bill, flew through her mind at such terrifying speeds she halfway worried they might spill out of her mouth.

And for the first time in her life… Edelgard realized she truly _didn't _care if they did.

So, Edelgard straightened her back.

She lifted her head and puffed out her chest.

Her hand, now free from Byleth's, shot to the dagger she carried on her person. Her fingers closed around its hilt, bolstering her resolve.

Giving her beloved friends one last thought and a mental 'thank you,' she gave her reply.

"I am."

Ladislava nodded.

With no other words spoken, she pushed open the door.

In unison, the group stepped through the entrance.

The throne room was as large and grand as she remembered. A room so great, stone and marble so white, it was almost blinding. The sun's light that spilled in through the stained glass behind the throne seemed to bounce off of every surface. Thankfully, the long, elegant red carpet that led from the entrance to the throne itself contrasted heavily with the other untainted colors around the room, otherwise it truly might have blinded her.

This was hardly the first time she stepped foot in this place, but it felt so much… lonelier than she recalled. Back then, it felt as if her and her siblings were always running around while her smiling father sat and watched.

How long ago that was…

But now, it was only Ionius and his personal guard. A room so large, so great, yet not even half a dozen people inhabited it. Lonely or desolate were the only apt descriptions for this place anymore.

Edelgard's heart throbbed as she met her father's tired, weary eyes. Even at this distance, she could see the bags that hung beneath them. She could see how pale his face had become, and how frail he now looked. What must he weigh at this point? His royal garment seemed so much baggier than she remembered, as if her father was nothing but skin and bones at this point. The sparkling gold of his outfit seemed so out of place beneath the face that was whiter than the snow.

One by one, the escort began to break off, until it was only Edelgard and Byleth approaching the throne. And as they approached, her father's colorless eyes never left hers. How lifeless they now were... She remembered a time when they would shine whenever they looked upon his children. A time when they bore an air of pride and dignity whenever he addressed his people.

They were nothing like that now. When she looked into those two, black holes called eyes, Edelgard barely felt her father looking at her. Instead, they seemed to be staring through her, listlessly… As if they were staring at things that were once there. Things that he once had.

Her heartbeat quickened as the anticipation took hold. Once she accepted the crown and took her father's place upon that desolate throne, he would no longer have to live this way. Freeing her beloved father from the loneliness he was entrapped in, this painful, agonizing life that had now become his own, was just one of the many motivating factors guiding her feet.

"My father."

Edelgard fell to one knee, Byleth mimicking her movements.

"It fills my heart with joy to see you once again," Edelgard continued, her glistening eyes glued to the floor beneath her. She feared that if she did not, her reddened eyes might betray her words.

While there was joy to see her sole parent and her only remaining family member, it was outweighed by the excessive amounts of sadness and remorse. A small light in an endless abyss.

"My child…"

She nearly flinched at the sound of his voice. It was raspy. Scratchy. Almost like two planks of wood rubbing against each other. Like something trying to mimic human emotion, but failing miserably.

"Please, lift your head."

So she did, raising to her full height as Byleth did the same. Edelgard could feel his analytical gaze move from her, to her father, but he didn't make a peep. His lips were sealed shut, determined to remain that way until he was called upon.

"Father, forgive me for asking this of you," Edelgard spoke, fearing that if she did not cut straight to the point, her emotions might get the better of her. At this distance, peering directly into her father's soulless eyes was… chilling to say the least. "I… I know how much pain you're in- how the burden of the throne weighs heavily on you…"

Though she tried to disguise it with a quick movement of her hand to her brow, the cracking of her voice was clear as day.

Even now, her eyes were pinned on the throne Ionius was sitting on instead of his face.

"And, so…"

"There is no need to apologize, Edelgard."

And finally, Edelgard met her father's eyes.

Two blackholes masquerading as windows to the soul.

But, even so…

She could still see a glimmer of that same light she once saw.

There was a small, almost miniscule, crooked smile adorning his face. As if the muscles in his jaw were trying to emulate the easy smile Ionius once showed to her.

"You must know… that I do not have much time left in this world."

The once great emperor could barely make it through the sentence without gasping for air, breaking out into a fit of coughs before he could even finish it.

"The time… has come."

Edelgard fought back the frown that so readily jumped to her lips.

This was never the way she envisioned it. The throne, it was her birthright, but it wasn't supposed to be. It wasn't her that should be accepting this crown. It should be her standing where Byleth stood now, watching happily as her eldest sibling accepted the throne. It shouldn't have to be this way…

She should have been able to give her father a proper greeting before commencing with the ceremony. She should have been able to spend but a few days with the man who raised her before what little life that dwelled within him dwindled out.

Thinking back on it… When was the last time she even told him that she loved him? When was the last time her father had even heard those words from his children? When was the last time he was able to hug his daughters? His sons? How often did her father dream of an end she once dreamed of? When was the last time he was thankful to be alive, instead of begging for a merciful release? When was the last time he counted the days they had spent together, _instead of counting the days he had left?_

When was the last time…

"Thank you, Father."

Edelgard bowed once again.

It shouldn't _have _to be this way, but it was.

"Now, to complete the Imperial succession, you must relinquish your crown here in the throne room."

Edelgard continued to speak, but it was merely a formality, her brain on autopilot. There was no thought to the words she spoke. They were not important words; they were simply words that needed to be said.

"The archbishop of the Church of Seiros would normally act as witness, but my mentor and dear friend, Byleth Eisner, will fill that role instead."

She motioned to Byleth. At his name, the man rose an eyebrow, but he nodded nonetheless, accepting his position as witness.

For the first time since the start of this exchange, Ionius's weary eyes inched towards Byleth.

When they finally made their way back to Edelgard, there was some kind of semblance of understanding. A slight softening to the wrinkles of his stretched, pale skin.

"Edelgard…" He whispered, a hitch to his voice.

Pushing down the lump in her throat that had yet to cease its growing, she pushed onward.

"From this day forward, the weight of the Empire's future shall rest upon my shoulders. All that I do will be for the benefit of the people of Fódlan."

Ionius's head slowly and carefully bobbed up and down. The two guards closest to him moved to assist him in standing, but he waved them off.

With a grunt that resembled that of a dying man giving his final breath, Emperor Ionius IX rose to his feet. His arms trembled at the exertion, his legs looking like they could give out at any second, but his limbs did not buckle.

A guard handed him the crown, which he accepted with shaking hands.

"Kneel…" Ionius wheezed, his face slightly red. "My child…"

Edelgard dropped to one knee, closing her eyes as she lowered her head. There was a slight ringing in her ears, as the room had grown so deathly quiet there were no other sounds. She could not even hear Byleth's breathing.

"Edelgard von Hresvelg…"

The hairs on her arm stood up on end as she waited for the immense weight to be placed upon her head. The ringing in her ears was now drowned out by the hammering in her ribcage.

"The crown is yours."

The breath was stolen from her lungs as she felt it rest on her hair. Again, almost on instinct, her hand shot to the dagger given to her long ago.

And as she held that dagger, she swore another pair of oaths. One repeated, one new. It was almost a chain reaction, of sorts.

_For the people of this world, who have been forced to toil against the shackles bound to them. _

"By the covenant between the red blood and the white sword-"

_For my family, tortured and broken._

"And by the double-headed eagle upon your head-"

_For my dearest friends, my constant source of strength._

"I hereby pronounce you the new emperor."

_All that I do, will be for you. _

Edelgard lifted her head. The crown… was not as heavy as she expected it to be.

"Are you prepared to take those responsibilities as your own?"

Her father was staring down at her, a glint in his eyes. A faint reminder of better days. It was reminiscent of the pride he used to show when they looked to his children.

That crooked smile she saw moments before had smoothed out somewhat. It was more… _normal_. A brief flash of how her father used to smile when he looked down to her. It reminded her of the days they spent together learning how to dance, or the days when he taught her to wield a sword. Days she cherished so, but found too painful to dwell on.

Edelgard opened her mouth to speak. It was dry.

"In accordance with the ancient covenant-"

She rose to her feet.

"And in keeping with the Hresvelg legacy…"

_And for you, my Byleth._

Edelgard snuck a glance at the man standing behind her. Still, he remained utterly silent, his eyes fixated on her. The emotions that swirled within those green orbs weren't discernable, but the gentle smile he bore was. A familiar smile she had seen before. In that smile, she found her strength renewed.

_My light in an endless dark. You are the very wings that allow me to soar._

"I swear upon this throne, I shall use my reign to lead Fódlan to a new dawn and achieve peace for all."

_We will achieve the peace we dreamed of. _

"The succession is complete," Ionius murmured. "It is my dearest wish… that your reign may be long, and peaceful, Emperor Edelgard."

Her father coughed violently, stumbling backwards. Were it not for the quick hands of his men, he surely would have fallen outright. Instead, they carefully placed him back down upon his throne.

"My daughter," he gasped. "I… I regret that I could not do more for you."

If possible, Edelgard felt the hole in her heart grow a little larger. A little wider. The regret and remorse in his words were pungent. With the silence that engulfed the room, the loneliness they bore was doubled.

"Father…" Edelgard whispered.

She reached her hand towards him, only to stop before it could touch his. It hung in midair, frozen in indecisiveness. When it came to the traditions of royalty, and during a ceremony as monumentally important as this, it might seem uncouth to lay a hand upon the emperor. Even for his child.

But, Edelgard decided she did not care.

Slowly, and carefully, she took his trembling hand within her own.

Ionius's lips began to quiver, his eyes moistening as he stared upon the smaller hand clutching his own.

"When you were stolen away to the Kingdom… When the Prime Minister did those horrible things…" The crack in his voice was noticeable. "I could only watch in horror."

Behind them, she could hear Byleth shift his weight.

"You, my children, deserved… so much more than me. If I could do it all over again…" As he closed his eyes, a single tear broke free. "You will never know how sorry I am, El…"

Edelgard twitched at the name. As it reverberated in her ears, she couldn't help but note the differing emotions it held compared to when Byleth said it. One, filled with love and affection… and the other, a sorrow so deep Edelgard feared she might drown in it.

She knew, with all her heart, that the love and affection her father felt for her was still there; likely stronger than it had ever been before.

But she also knew more than anyone what this nickname symbolized for her father now; a forlorn reminder of wonderful days they could never reclaim. Days filled with love, laughter, and happiness. Days that were not lost or outgrown, but days that were _stripped from them_. _Stolen and crushed. _Even uttering 'El' was likely very painful for him.

Edelgard could not fault her father for feeling this way. For years, she had felt the same.

"Father. Do not speak like that." Edelgard knelt before him, squeezing his bony hand with both of hers. "In those dark times, your eyes and your fists were my salvation. Within your eyes, I saw true care."

There were many wishes Edelgard had made since _those _days. Some of them for vengeance and blood. Some of them happy and carefree. Some of them… for the betterment of this cruel world.

But, one of her oldest ones, was to have the ability to stare into those wonderful eyes of Ionius's just one last time. Those beautiful eyes of her beloved father. Bright, brimming with strength and intelligence. Eyes that whenever they fell upon her, they made her feel safe and sound.

How she wished she could stare into them, one final time.

While there were still flickers, remnants of a time long passed…

Now, they were _filled _with guilt. Unfathomable guilt.

"And upon your fists clenched tight with indignity, I saw the blood that dripped and fell." Edelgard's voice grew soft as she bowed her head. "Even as I bled, I felt that you, too, must also be bleeding."

The emperor carefully stroked his hand with her thumbs. Ionius's spindly fingers wrapped around her hand, tremoring as they did so. They were shaking so much.

"Edelgard… My dear El…"

His free hand moved to graze her chin.

"I leave the fate of Fódlan in your capable hands… I am sorry I could not do more…"

Edelgard closed her eyes, leaning ever-so-slightly into his touch.

"Father…"

Would… Would this be the last time she had the chance to feel her father's-?

"Your Majesty!"

Edelgard froze. The blood coursing through her veins ran cold.

_Now?_ It had to be _now _that _he _would appear?

"You must not leave your sleeping chambers in your condition!"

Her mind grew cloudy. Hazy. Images tied to that nasally, _weasel's _voice erupted within her mind, overcoming all of her senses. Suddenly, as if some mage had casted a spell, she could _smell _that familiar musty scent of the dungeon. She could hear the constant drip, drip, dripping of water. She could _feel _trails of blood crawl down her skin.

For a second, Edelgard saw only black.

She had to let go of her father's hand out of fear of crushing it within her own.

"Ah, Edelgard. I did not expect to find Your Highness here."

The contempt present in Ludwig's voice was quite evident. Even if she had yet to see him, she could picture the sneer he must be wearing.

Edelgard slowly rose to her full height, keeping her hands glued to her sides. If she did not, it was possible they would unconsciously move to her dagger- this time, for differing reasons.

The emperor turned her gaze towards the rat disguised as the empire's Prime Minister, mustering all of her willpower to push back the waves of hatred and anger at the sound of his grating, nauseating voice.

He looked _just _as she remembered him looking. That balding head, those cruel, beady eyes. One of the many faces Edelgard could _never _forget.

Byleth, sensing the change in mood, turned his body to face this unfamiliar man. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see his fingers push back the corners of his jacket, allowing the hilt of the Sword of the Creator to poke out.

Seeing how prepared he was… soothed her, if only slightly. It helped her find her words.

"Prime Minister, you have misspoken."

The professor visibly flinched at the title, his wide, green eyes jumping back and forth between Edelgard and Ludwig.

While she wished for nothing more than to eradicate this man, to torture him as they had tortured her and her siblings…

She could not.

Edelgard was many things in this world, _but she was not like them._

"I am no longer Your Highness, but rather… Your Majesty."

Witnessing his face drain of color, seeing those disgusting eyes bulge as his eyebrows shot up, while pleasing, barely scratched the surface of the pain she wished to inflict on this man.

Ludwig's eyes darted to Ionius, then back to her.

"I-impossible…" The pig murmured. "Surely, that is a jest, Your Majesty?"

"It is true," Ionius rasped, finally relaxing against the back of his throne. "Edelgard is the new emperor of the Adrestian Empire. It would behoove you to treat her as such."

Ionius coughed once before continuing.

"We will summon the officials and prepare an ordinance at once. And you, Prime Minister-"

"Are dismissed," Edelgard finished for him, her voice sharper than steel. These were words she had always _dreamed _of spitting at this man. "It will be some time before you are allowed to make contact with the outside world again."

"No!" Ludwig gasped. If possible, his face grew even more ashen. "T-that cannot be! I-"

"Are you questioning my authority?" Edelgard whispered beneath her breath.

The Prime Minister took a shaky step backwards at the tone of her voice. There was no arguing it.

His repulsive, orange eyes jumped to every face in the room. When he found no assistance, protection, or solace from any of their gazes, Ludwig hung his head in defeat.

"…U-understood, _Your Majesty_."

"Take him away."

Edelgard met Ladislava's eyes, motioning with her head towards the Prime Minister.

Her and her troop bowed in accordance, then moved to Ludwig. Two of her men flanked the Prime Minister on either side, taking hold of each of his arms in an iron grip. They quickly, and forcefully, led him away. In the end, Ludwig didn't put up much of a fight.

Edelgard exhaled slowly, pointedly ignoring the bead of sweat that had formed on her brow.

"Go, fetch the necessary officials," Ionius muttered, slumping slightly forward in his throne. It wasn't hard to spot the toll this day had taken on him already. "It is… of the upmost importance."

Ionius could not finish without a cough.

His men saluted, excusing themselves to do just that.

With no one left in the throne room but her, her father, and Byleth, the former emperor turned his tired eyes to his daughter.

"It is not my intention to rush, but…"

"No, I understand, Father." Edelgard shook her head. "Once this is through, you'll… you'll finally be able to rest."

"'Finally able to rest…'" Ionius repeated Edelgard's statement quietly, almost to himself. His eyes grew glassy and distant as he seemingly stared past Edelgard and into the unknown.

Eventually, his pupils darted to the only other man in the room.

"Byleth. That was what-" Ionius paused abruptly, coughing into his hand. "W-was what my daughter… said your name was?"

Byleth did not reply.

Edelgard quirked an eyebrow, glancing towards her teacher.

During their short exchange, Byleth's eyes had yet to leave the doorway Ludwig and Ladislava had left through. His lips had twisted into a rather painful looking frown. At some point, while Edelgard hadn't been looking, his hand had snuck to the hilt of his sword. His right foot was slightly jutted out, as if he was preparing to take a step.

She had rarely seen Byleth make such an expression off the battlefield. Eyes sharp enough to cut through diamond and an expression filled with so much hate and contempt she could feel it radiating off of him. For her, it was a somewhat rare sight. It wasn't often in moments like these that Byleth bore such negative emotions on his face.

Ionius's own eyes narrowed somewhat as he watched Edelgard's guest, his interest seemingly piqued.

"Byleth?"

At the sound of her voice, the professor blinked, and the expression was gone. His sword hand dropped back down to his side, and he turned to face the last two of the Hresvelg name.

"My apologies." Byleth shook his head, exhaling slowly with closed eyes. "Yes, my name is Byleth Eisner. It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty."

Byleth turned to face Ionius, lowering himself into a bow.

"There is no… need for that," Ionius replied with a labored breath. "You have my gratitude for… escorting my daughter here."

The former emperor grunted as he rose to his feet. At one point, he teetered dangerously backwards, but after he steadied himself on his armrest, he was able to stand on his own two feet without fail.

"I would like… to speak with you when we have the time," Ionius continued, his hazy gaze shifting to Edelgard. "But I am afraid there is much to be done before nightfall."

Edelgard frowned slightly at that, her brow furrowing as she watched her father. Speak with Byleth? While it was her secret wish that her father would get an opportunity to converse with the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with at least _once_, she would be lying if she said there were not parts of her that were not concerned, nor curious.

"Perhaps later, then." Byleth nodded. "I imagine there is much to be done."

"You are welcomed to join us if you wish," Edelgard offered. She silently hoped he would. "Although, I will admit, it may not be the most exciting use of your time."

Even she wasn't particularly looking forward to this next part. While she wanted Byleth to tag along, she also would not blame him for skipping this segment of the coronation process. Like her father said, it was mostly meeting with the proper officials, preparing the ordinance, signing papers… The work of an emperor.

"I appreciate the offer…" Byleth trailed off, scratching his head timidly. "However, I hope it would not offend either of you if I decline. I was thinking I might wonder around the castle. I'd regret missing the opportunity to see the place you grew up in."

Edelgard smiled. His reply was not terribly surprising, but his reasoning did catch her somewhat off guard. Not that she was opposed, but…

"Just promise me you will not visit the gardens until after?"

Byleth returned the smile, his features finally smoothing out.

"I promise."

During the exchange, Ionius remained silent, quietly assessing Byleth as he spoke. His gaze never leaving the man, he reached into his garment.

"…Here," Ionius croaked, pulling an envelope out with a shaking hand. There was nothing particularly special about this paper, but Edelgard recognized it immediately. It was marked with the seal of the emperor.

Byleth accepted the envelope, giving it a once over.

"This… will let you traverse throughout the castle unimpeded," Ionius answered his unspoken question. "If any of my… men should try to stop you-"

"Show them this?" Byleth asked, lifting it.

Ionius jerked his head up and down.

"Very well." The professor nodded, slipping the paper into his jacket pocket. "I'll do just that. Thank you, Your Majesty."

"There is… no thanks necessary…"

Byleth's neutral expression wavered at the weakness to his voice.

"I'll excuse myself for the time being, then." He shot Edelgard a look before his eyes made their way back to her father. "Your Majesties."

Byleth bowed in their general direction, catching Edelgard's eyes once more as he flashed her a reassuring smile.

With that said, the professor turned and left the two, taking off in a hurry towards the door that the Prime Minister had been escorted through.

After a few seconds of strained, and dare she say, awkward silence, her father finally spoke.

"That man… is your professor, correct?" Ionius asked in a low voice. "He seems… dependable."

"Yes." Edelgard's grin grew as she watched his back move further and further away. "Although, he is much more than that. He is… very important to me."

Ionius nodded, his gaze following Byleth as he exited the room. His features seemed to relax as he registered the gentleness to his daughter's voice.

"So, I see…"

* * *

The once great Prime Minister sat whimpering on the cold, hard stone of his dungeon cell. He tugged on the metal chains that were locked to his ankles, fighting back tears as he realized they would not loosen. Not even a bit. Though there was a thin layer of fabric protecting his skin from the cruel metal, he was beginning to feel its jagged edge dig into his skin. There was a slight dampness around his ankles, and he didn't wish to imagine what it could be.

The dungeon cell they harbored him in was far from kind. It was cold. Cold, and dark. Not a thing could be seen. The only source of light was that of the torch near the door, held by the guard who had been assigned to watch over him. Ludwig had only been down here for a few hours, but the lack of visibility and the denial of some of his senses were beginning to take its toll on his already frantic mind.

And the stench… The stench was almost unfathomable. It reeked of all manner of things unsightly and unseemly. Mold, blood, sweat, and other bodily stenches from past prisoners… It was putrid. It was enough to make his eyes water.

They were only holding him here on a temporary basis, as they prepared the transport back to his home for permanent house arrest, but Ludwig could hardly stand it for another second.

In his time as Prime Minister, he never once stepped foot down here. Not since-

"Ahh!"

The once great Prime Minister of Adrestia shrieked as he felt something graze against his pantleg before scurrying off. Given its squeaking, he assumed it to be a _rat_. How grotesque…

Ludwig sniffled, burying his face into his hands. Somehow, he had nearly forgotten that his wrists were shackled to the wall as well. The uncomfortable tugging sensation on his wrists quickly reminded him of his situation.

"How could this be…" he bemoaned. "I-I was the Prime Minister! How could they do-"

He stopped.

The sound of the dungeon door opening was near deafening. The creak of the door was long, almost comically drawn out.

Ludwig perked his head up, eyes wide in fear as he tried to discern who had entered. Could it be his escort, finally come to take him home? Though the prospect was far from alluring, he would much prefer house arrest to _this_.

It was almost impossible to tell. The guard was standing in a way that covered up almost all of the visitor. Whoever it was hadn't stepped fully into view.

After a few seconds of whispered conversation, the guard saluted, and stepped out of the prison… Taking the torch with him.

Ludwig began to tremble as the _only _source of light in this hell was taken away.

Again, the door to the dungeon creaked as it closed, followed by a loud _ker-chunk_ as it was locked.

Had… Had they left him alone in here?

Alone in this suffocating darkness?

As his heart nearly leapt from his throat, Ludwig began to hear the sounds of approaching footsteps. They were slow, and deliberate. The echoing noise filled the entirety of his mind.

"W-Who's there?!" He screamed, scooting himself further away from his cell's entrance.

Eventually, the walking stopped. The only thing separating him from this presence were the walls of his cell.

"Don't worry," came the reply. "I won't bite."

As the words registered in his ears, Ludwig felt a very brief moment of relief.

Then, he picked up on the emotionless, bordering on lifeless tone the man's voice held.

"Can you move?" The voice asked.

Ludwig nodded, only to realize this person likely wouldn't be able to tell in this darkness.

"I-I can," he stuttered. "But only for a few feet."

"Good. I brought you food."

There was a screeching sound as metal slid against stone.

"I slid a tray beneath the cell. You should try to eat to preserve your strength. Wouldn't want you dying just yet."

The Prime Minister stumbled to his hands and knees, wincing at the way the metal rubbed against his ankles and wrists. He began to crawl forwards, his eyes never leaving the general vicinity of where the voice was coming from.

Eventually, his hands brushed against said tray. It was impossible to see what was on it, but he felt the round, smoothness of an apple, the softness of bread, and the tougher exterior of smoked meat. Hardly a meal befitting someone of his station, but… He was famished. The Prime Minister hadn't eaten since morning.

Squeaking out a 'thank you,' Ludwig began to greedily devour his meal. He was thankful it was dark. The image of a man as noble as he, sprawled out on the ground like a mutt as he devoured a meager meal was hardly befitting of him.

As he feasted, the voice began again.

"I couldn't imagine what you're going through. It's hard to believe that she would hold you, the _great _Prime Minister, in this dingy, little cell."

There was a tapping sound as he ran his fingers across the bars.

The words _were _sympathetic… but they hardly matched the inflection.

Yet, still, Ludwig felt his guard momentarily slip-

"What might Ferdinand think if he knew the truth?"

At the mention of his son's name, Ludwig froze midbite. The air grew even colder. He began to shiver at the drop in temperature.

"W-who are you?" He asked, voice trembling.

The figure ignored him as he continued.

"Turned on by people you considered friends… Allies, even. People you never expected to hurt you. People you trusted… Now, here you are, forced to suffer in this cold, unforgiving prison, all alone in a _darkness_ that never leaves. How terrifying that must be for you. To make matters worse, I'm sure your cries for help went unnoticed, or even ignored. The only ones that will listen to you now are the _rats_ that inhabit this place with you... Well, that and the goddess. Tell me, have you tried praying yet? Maybe that will help. At least then, you'll have someone to talk to."

The Prime Minister's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. He nearly choked on his bread.

The voice was no longer emotionless.

It… It was much more hostile now.

"The silver lining, at least, is that soon, you'll be allowed to leave here. You'll get to return home, to a palace fit for someone of your splendor. You won't have to spend more than a day or two in this nightmare. Lucky you."

His heart plunged into his stomach as he heard the sound of a key being placed into the cell's lock. His mind grew hazy and distorted as the door slowly, and painfully, opened.

"Though, I _do _wonder… What would it be like if they never freed you from this place?"

There was a single step.

"It's interesting to think about, isn't it? Would your body grow weak? Being chained to a wall everyday cannot be good for your health. How long before your muscles began to atrophy? How much of that weight would you lose? Would your hair go grey? Would you even be able to sleep, knowing that when you opened your eyes it would still be just as dark?"

Then, another.

"Would you go mad? Would this darkness make you go insane? How many months would it take?"

Then, another.

"Would you hallucinate? Would you start seeing the night sky in this dungeon's ceiling? Perhaps your dreams would even begin to turn to simple things. Like being able to see the fields of grass again or to feel wind one last time. Things that people like you and me take for granted."

Then, _another_.

"What about the rats that live down here with you? You must realize these creatures are your only friends. They are, after all, the only things that will actually notice you. They're the only things down here with you, really."

Ludwig was frozen in fear. The man was only inches away now.

"W-w-who are-"

"How long might it take for those rats to turn on you? A month? A year? Eventually, they'll betray you, too, you know. They'll realize what an easy meal you are. I wonder how long it would take those rats, your only friends left in this cruel world, to _feast on your flesh? How long before you feared them, too?!"_

The Prime Minster screamed as something slammed into the tray of food. Though he could not see, he assumed it to be a boot.

"_How long before everything that you are is lost to this hell?! How long before you would have given up?! How long?!" _

The man's shouting echoed throughout the tiny cell, reverberating in Ludwig's ears. It had been so loud it left a ringing in his ears.

"_How long would it have taken a monster like you to beg for death?! Crying, pleading every day for this torture to stop?! How long would it have taken you, the great Ludwig von Aegir, to reason with the goddess to put an end to your miserable existence?! No goddess will answer you, but I will!"_

"Who are you?!"

Silence.

Deafening silence.

The Prime Minister couldn't hear a single thing over the sound of his hammering heart and a squeaking rat scurrying far away from here.

It was agonizing.

…But, after another few seconds that felt like an eternity, the voice replied.

"The End."

And Ludwig could see a pair of bright, green eyes glow in the darkness. He could not explain it. There was no rational explanation for this phenomenon.

But, he could see them, clear as day.

And he could see the incredible amounts of _hate _and _disgust_ they bore.

They were nothing like a human's eyes. No, far from it.

They were closer to that of a demon.

"Y-you…!" Ludwig gasped. This… This was the man that was with her!

"I can scarcely believe Edelgard's kindness," the green-haired man ignored him as he continued. "If was up to me, I would have _tortured you_."

Ludwig tried to scamper away, but another boot fell upon his chains, stopping him in place.

"I would have taken a dull knife to your flesh and carved you like they did to her and her siblings. I would have kept you conscious as I cut you open, playing with your insides like some grotesque doll. I would have overwritten all of your senses with nothing but _pain _and _agony_. You would soon forget what it felt like to be happy. To feel joy. You'd _only know pain. _Not even your son would have been able to recognize you when I was through. After I had my way with you, dying would be what you daydreamed of."

The man stopped, taking a deep breath as he calmed himself.

"She is kind... Far kinder than I. Given the chance, I would have made you suffer as they had suffered."

And then, something else began to glow, something other than this man's terrifying eyes. It was red, and… artificial. It was unnerving to look at. It was quite bright, but the shade of red reminded him of blood.

As the light pierced the darkness, slicing through it as it moved, Ludwig only then realized that it was a sword.

He did not move as he felt its razor-sharp tip get pressed against his throat. He knew that if he did, that if he moved even one, single inch, his throat would be slashed, and he would bleed out before there was even a chance to realize it.

"However, even my kindness has _limits_."

"P-Please…" Ludwig whimpered. He could feel the wet, sticky sensation of blood trail down his neck. He… He didn't want to die! He didn't! "Please…"

"I won't kill you."

It took a considerable amount of willpower to not let out a sigh of relief.

"Yet."

In the blink of an eye, the red blade flew to the side of his neck, a few inches below his ear.

Ludwig howled as the sword licked his skin. The gash wasn't long or large, but the mark it left was agonizing, as if someone had dribbled molten lava on him. Immediately, he could feel the blood pour from his wound and down to his shoulder.

"After I've dealt with the rest of them, I'll be back to finish what I've started. Let that scar be a reminder of the painless days you have left."

The sword lowered and returned to the man's side, but Ludwig couldn't see it clearly through the tears that sprung to his eyes.

"You have twelve years. _Twelve. _No more, no less."

The man sheathed his sword. His jacket, blacker than the shadow Ludwig was encased in, fluttered in the air as he turned.

"Until we meet again, _Prime Minister_," Byleth spat, his voice oozing with hatred.

His boot smashed into what remained of Ludwig's meal, grinding it into a paste, before he walked away.

Ludwig flinched as the door to his cell slammed shut, the explosive noise echoing endlessly throughout this hell he currently found himself in.

The Prime Minister whimpered once he was assured the man was finally gone, pushing himself snugly against the closest corner of his prison. He curled his knees into his chest, hugging them tightly. He could feel a wetness streak down his muddy cheeks, but he did not care.

His right hand gingerly cupped the wound on his neck. The warm blood was still seeping from it. He had never bled so much before… The gash couldn't be longer than an inch, but he had never been cut in such a way before.

"T-t-twelve…" Ludwig sobbed. His vision was growing increasingly and increasingly more blurry- not that it mattered much, in the end. Even with his tear-filled eyes, there was no way for his poor eyesight to pierce this suffocating darkness.

Curling up on the disgusting floor as he accepted his pitiful fate, ignoring the rats helping themselves to his ruined meal, Ludwig's cries began to grow in fervor.

However…

Cry, cry, cry as he might-

Shamelessly pleading to an absent goddess to revert this cruel fate of his-

There would be _no_ answer.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, everyone! Fingers crossed there are no glaring spelling or grammar mistakes in this one... Kinda sped through the review process this time. **_

_**I didn't think I was going to be able to end this chapter on the scene with the Prime Minister (this was the one I was really looking forward to writing that I mentioned before), but the coronation itself took up a hefty amount so everything went as originally planned! The remaining scenes I have planned for Enbarr will take place next chapter, so don't be afraid if you think I've forgotten an Ionius and Byleth moment. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I shit you not, this actually might be the FIRST chapter that doesn't have a single Byleth POV moment, and for good reason. I really always wanted this chapter to be majority Edelgard (partly so I could use this title). **_

_**And though my man didn't get a POV this chapter, it was really fun writing a scene with excessive emotion like this one. I've written Byleth in quite a few settings, but this one felt like a first. **_

_**Also, the "twelve" years is vastly important. There is one, big reason why Byleth gives him a twelve year time limit. **_

_**Well, that's all for now, everyone! I'll see you next chapter!**_

_**Best of luck during these times, and take care everyone!**_

_**Oh! And to the guest reviewer, I chose carnation for a handful of reasons. One, due to the fact it's Byleth viewing El. Two, Edelgard's favorite flower of course. And three, my personal favorite, because of the flower's meaning! Depending on the color, a carnation can symbolize admiration, deep love, affection, pure love, and good luck. Thanks for reviewing! **_


	40. Breaking Free

_**Couple of things of note before this chapter starts:**_

_**It took me an age and a half to get around to it, but I officially changed Byleth's mother's name to the canon 'Sitri.' Fair warning, don't be surprised when you see it. **_

_**Second, I took the liberty of naming a handful of characters that did not have names in 3H. So, don't be surprised by those, either!**_

_**And third, thank y'all for being so patient! I haven't replied to every review, so I do apologize for that. I've come to realize that as this story progresses, the chapter's get more difficult and more intensive to write. I've focused the brunt of my attention on the work, instead of replying to the reviews as of late. Again, thank you all so much for reviewing! I've read all of them, and hopefully once we get to some not so important chapters, I'll be able to reply once more!**_

_**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Their return to Remire Village this time around had… not gone well. Byleth had fond memories of this village the last time they were here, as many had been kind and friendly, but this time had been different. Father had business to take care of, specifically with the blacksmith, so he had left Byleth with one of their old neighbors. A family of four: a dad, mother, and two kids. Apparently, Elizabeth and her family were out traveling, so he couldn't stay with them. _

_It hadn't gone well this time._

_The children had called him weird. Boring. They didn't want to play pretend with him, because he was 'no fun.' They even had the nerve to go play by themselves without including him at all. Byleth spent most of the time playing with his stuffed lion, all alone and sitting on the grass. He loved the lion greatly, but he couldn't help but cast longing glances towards the other children, thinking of how much more fun it would have been if he got to join too._

_For whatever reason, their mom and dad didn't seem to try all that hard to include him. In fact, they didn't talk to him much at all. They sat on their porch, chatting to each other the entire time as they half-heartedly watched them all. At one point, Byleth had even heard the mother whisper to the father that he seemed 'nothing like Jeralt.' They didn't realize he had heard, as he was pretending to play with his lion, but of course he had heard. _

_Fed up with it, Byleth ran away. When the mom and dad had their back turned, Byleth had made a break for it. He ran towards the nearby forest, his small feet carrying him as fast as they could. They had called out after him, but as far as he was aware, they didn't try very hard to stop him. _

_Not that he cared. They were stupid, anyways. _

_There was no particular place he was running away to, now. No destination in mind. As long as it was away from here, Byleth did not mind. Away from the people that didn't understand him, and away from the people that couldn't see the real him._

_It hurt. It hurt greatly._

_And now, he was crying. Beads of boiling hot tears streamed down his face without restraint, seemingly burning his skin as they streaked downward. His vision was blurry- or, at least it felt that way. The green blades of grass beneath him felt distant, almost indecipherable. _

_Like any kid who had been bullied, Byleth was crying. It was the normal response, was it not?_

_Byleth couldn't understand why they would treat him like that._

_He wasn't weird. _

_He wasn't! He was normal!_

_He wasn't boring… He could be fun if they just… gave him the chance._

_Byleth kicking a nearby pebble as hard as he could, taking all of his anger and frustration out on it. It skipped across the ground, eventually making it into the nearby pond. There was a splash as ripples were sent across the water's surface. _

_Why did no one seem to like him? What was so different about him? He had ears, eyes, a nose, and a mouth, just like everyone else. What was it about him that upset people so? He didn't understand. Was it because he wasn't like Jeralt? How could that be his fault? Maybe he just took after his mother…_

_It wasn't like he was some kind of monster, or something. Just because he wasn't as loud as others didn't mean he didn't like to play. Just because he wasn't as expressive as others didn't mean he couldn't feel. Why did people treat him so?_

_Byleth walked up to the water's edge, dead set on proving them wrong. He would see his crying reflection and know that he was no different than anyone else. They were just mean. There was nothing boring, nothing weird, nothing wrong with him at all! He was just like they were, except not mean! _

_Letting out a huff, his little steps turned into stomps as he approached the pond. He'd prove them all wrong. _

_Lowering his head, he looked at his reflection. _

_A reflection… He wished he had not seen. It was something he instantly regretted._

_Because in that reflection, there was no crying boy. It was the face of a little boy he did not recognize. A little boy, far from normal. _

_His tiny hands lightly touched his cheeks. His fingers probed his skin. _

_That… That didn't make sense. He felt… He felt them! He knew he was crying, how could they not be there-_

"_There you are!"_

_Byleth heard his father shouting from somewhere behind him. It was obvious he was worried; even as a child, Byleth could pick up on that tone from his voice. He sounded like any caring father would when their child had gone missing. He had heard this tone dozens of times before- he knew it by heart, now. _

_But, at this moment, he couldn't seem to find the will to care. He was too enraptured by the sight of his own face._

"_I've been searching everywhere for you!"_

_Jeralt was close now. Probably only a foot or two away. _

_Unless Byleth wanted a serious scolding, he should probably turn around and apologize. _

_But, he found that he could not. _

"_Damn it, kid, why did you run off like that?! Do you know how worried I was?!"_

_When Byleth still did not respond, Jeralt began to realize something was off. _

"…_Byleth?"_

_Byleth could hear the soft mushing sound of grass and dirt as his father came up behind him. A hand gripped his shoulder- not hard, but firm enough. _

"_Byleth, what are you doing?"_

"_I was crying."_

"_Crying?"_

_After a second, he could see his father's reflection in the pond. As he expected, Father was distraught. His cheeks were slightly flushed. He was breathing heavily. His rugged face, usually so composed, was colored in emotion. _

_And he looked confused. Confused that Byleth's words didn't match the picture played out across the water's surface._

_Because there were no tears. No puffy eyes. No runny nose. He wasn't crying. Not even close._

_There was nothing. Nothing at all. Seeing his father's face next to his, a stark contrast to Byleth's blank, emotionless disposition… They looked nothing alike… There was nothing… _

_All there was were his gray eyes staring back at him. Lifeless and cold, nothing befitting that of a child. Nothing like his father's, and it was safe to assume they were nothing like his mother's._

_Lifeless and cold, those were the only descriptors applicable to his colorless eyes. Eyes that only he bore. _

_Lifeless and cold, they tore into his soul._

* * *

It took him awhile to remember this information, but Byleth knew now that the human heart wasn't one, steady color. It wasn't simply red. It was red, blue, green, yellow, orange, pink, purple, and so on and so on. The colors of every emotion bled through. There was never one color that shaded the entire organ.

As a child, before the blacks, whites, and grays of human life reared their head, Byleth knew this. He had felt these emotions, he had known the vibrant colors.

But, for a time, his life was nothing but a dull gray. For a time, it had been easier for him to live an ashen life without color than it was to not. It had been easier to close himself off than it was to remain open and vulnerable.

Until he came to Garreg Mach, he had no reason to believe otherwise. People hurt him; they whispered behind his back because they feared him, they shunned him because he was different.

Emotions hurt him; the pangs of sadness bred from the loneliness and isolation cut him deeper than any knife could. The anger and self-loathing from being so different ate at his young mind. Many days, this pain he had to keep to himself. Bottled up and tucked away.

There were times where those emotions got the best of him. Times, as a child, he could have sworn he _felt _those tears stream down his face… He could feel their heat, their wetness, their texture. He could feel that stinging in his eyes.

Except, when he looked at his reflection, just to prove to himself that he _could _feel these things and that he _was _normal, his face would be as impassive as always. It was as _lifeless _and _inhuman _as it always had been. There were no tears. No red, glistening eyes. Nothing.

He _hated _his reflection. It had been a constant reminder of all of the things he was not.

None of it could not be trusted. His reflection, people, emotions, they told lies. They deceived him. They could not be held close, knowing that when they were ripped away, the pain was far worse than anything imaginable. At least, as a teen, that was what he decided. As a teen, he fully embraced that dull, colorless life. Perhaps it was due to his upbringing and the lack of love or acceptance outside of his father, or perhaps it was due to how the outside world viewed him, but for a time, this was how the Ashen Demon lived.

Isolated. Alone. Emotionless. Motionless. That child that yearned to be accepted by others, to be loved by others, occasionally resurfaced, but every time, Byleth pushed it back down.

It wasn't until he came to the academy, until he met the Black Eagles, that he realized such a lonely life didn't have to be his fate.

With some help from his new friends, he began to see the colors again. The grays, blacks, and whites faded away, replaced with something much more stunning and beautiful.

And now, at this moment, all he could see was red.

"Sir?"

The guard looked slightly concerned as Byleth stepped out of the dungeon. His brow was furrowed slightly, while his eyes seemed to be darting back and forth between the professor and the door he just stepped through.

Byleth decided it very unlikely that the guardsman didn't hear his shouting.

Gathering his wits, he shook the remnants of his rage from his mind as he stepped past the man.

"Carry on," Byleth said, feigning confidence; one of his stronger points.

The guard nodded slowly. Though they only met eyes for half a second, Byleth saw a hint of mutual understanding. That dumbstruck look faded, replaced by a neutral, albeit fake, expression.

"Understood, sir!" The guard saluted Byleth's back as he left.

Once the professor was certain the man could no longer see any inch of his face, Byleth exhaled slowly, a trembling hand massaging his sweaty brow.

Trembling?

Byleth huffed, forcing his hand back down to his side. It was only then that he noticed the pain in his chest. The dizzy sensation in his head. The shortness of his breaths. The heat in his face.

It seemed as though it might be impossible to force that rage and anger _completely _from his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he screamed like that… and for so _long_. It wasn't uncommon for him to bark orders on the battlefield, or shout when the occasion called for it.

But he damn near screamed at that man for a solid minute before he quit. Byleth's throat felt scratchy, and his mouth dry.

He coughed, wincing at the unpleasant, scratching sensation, but otherwise ignored it.

After a few minutes of uninterrupted walking, Byleth reached a flight of stairs. As he was still unfamiliar with the layout of this castle, he wasn't quite sure how to return to the throne room, or where Edelgard might be in this maze. He wanted to hopefully find his way back to her before their business was taken care of, as she _did _offer, but he feared that might be a lost cause.

Sighing, Byleth began his climb up the stairs, with no real destination in mind. If he could not rejoin her at this moment in time, he would simply stay true to his word and explore the place she once called home. No destination was required for that.

Perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps if he focused on her, focused on these hallways she once strode through and this castle she once lived in, he might be able to clear his head.

…

Though, try as he might, he could not ignore those words echoing endlessly within his mind. Those pained sobs of a man who deserved far worse. He couldn't ignore the soft, spongy feeling of the Prime Minister's neck at the tip of his sword.

Try as he might, he couldn't stop replaying the same two scenes over, and over, and over again. They kept repeating, and repeating, and repeating ever since he stepped foot in that cold, dark dungeon.

Two scenes from a not so distant past, when Edelgard had opened her heart to him.

Byleth's lips curved into a frown as he recalled her words.

"_There are times I long for the warmth of the sun, for the sweet breeze on my face… I'd sooner give up breathing than give up those things."_

Though his feet kept moving aimlessly, his eyes began to lose focus. The hands at his sides tightened into fists.

"_We were imprisoned underground, beneath the palace. That is why I treasure this sky above us. These things we so often take for granted… When you go for months without feeling the caress of the wind at your face or the grass beneath your feet, you find yourself willing to sacrifice your own life if it meant you could feel those things one last time."_

He began to grind his teeth, his breaths coming in short gasps through his nose.

"_They violated our bodies by cutting open our very flesh."_

Byleth closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of that mental image. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

He didn't want to picture it. He didn't want to picture Edelgard as a child, crying and screaming as some monster dissected her. He didn't want to picture what her siblings must have looked like as they perished or slowly lost their minds. He didn't want to picture their lifeless faces or hear El's cries.

He didn't want to, but Byleth didn't have much say in the matter. His aching heart had taken the reins.

"…_If I'm lucky, I'll make it to thirty."_

He stopped walking as that anger overcame all of his senses. There was a dull ache in his thigh. It took him a moment to realize it was because he had punched his leg.

The dizziness was more powerful. He felt sluggish. His chest was lighter. His lungs burned.

Byleth had only experienced this a few times before: hyperventilating. The inability to fill his lungs with oxygen was a terrifying sensation. That natural response of fear wracked his chest and clouded his mind, only serving to worsen the situation.

And his chest… It _hurt still_. But not in the ways he was used to. It wasn't as though he was cut by a sword or pierced by a sword, it was more internal. It wasn't like the sensation he felt when he heard that drumming sound, either. It was different. Uncomfortable.

It was… light. Like gusts of wind were ravaging his insides.

He realized why, of course. The cause was obvious.

It was that burning, lump of heat in the pit of his stomach. That unquenchable rage, that burning anger. It was a familiar feeling. One he had felt in the fall of Remire, or when he was brought face to face with his father's killers.

Coming before the Prime Minister brought all of those emotions _screaming _back.

Those flames engulfed him. They made him dizzy. They made him hurt.

Byleth would have killed him. He should have killed him.

The temptation to move his blade just an inch deeper… To make that cut just a bit wider…

The temptation had been so maddening, he nearly killed that man right then and there.

_He should have killed him_. He should have let his sword cut just a few inches longer, a few inches wider. He should have spilled the Prime Minister's blood all over the floor. He should have made him suffer as they had suffered.

But… Edelgard had decided to let him live. As she and the rest of her family were the victims in this, ending Ludwig's life was not his decision.

So, instead, Byleth gave the Prime Minster a number.

Twelve.

Twelve years.

That _stupid _number. That cursed, unfair deadline. A number, always ticking down, forced upon Edelgard against her will. With each passing day, no matter how great or wonderful it might have been, the time she had left was slowly depleting.

The thought of how much this number must have plagued Edelgard's thought physically pained him. Any time she enjoyed herself, any time she felt frustrated, depressed, lazy, _anything at all_, was this number always in the back of her mind? A constant reminder of a death fast approaching?

How painful must it have been for her knowing it was a very real possibility she would expire before reaching the end of her dream?

Life shouldn't have such a short expiration date. It shouldn't be like a plate of food, or a glass of milk that set out too long. It shouldn't end so quickly.

…At least, not for her, nor for Lysithea. Not for people like them.

The people that did this to them, on the other hand…

Even if it meant reaching up from the depths of hell itself, Byleth would drag Ludwig von Aegir down there with him. He truly he hoped the Prime Minister spent these next years cowering in fear. He hoped that each time this man stared at the clock, the timespan Byleth had given him wouldn't be far from his mind- that nothing could be enjoyed without dreading that number twelve.

Byleth truly hoped Ludwig spent the next twelve years of his life riddled with anxiety and fear, flinching at every sound, shirking away from every shadow, worrying about what might be behind every corner. If Byleth became a boogieman in this pig's terrible life, he'd be thankful. Byleth would happily go blind if he could acquire vengeance.

The professor took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Finally, the rage seemed to be subsiding.

Taking a quick look around, Byleth was in a different, unrecognizable hallway now. It curved around the corner, seeming to go on for quite a while. Paintings of past emperors and royalty hung on the wall, spacing the gaps between each ornate window.

Truthfully speaking, he wasn't quite sure where he was. Still.

But, the portraits of Edelgard's ancestors did intrigue him.

Byleth decided to continue on this path, determined to see every painting. He did not know much about his own family tree, but he found himself deeply invested in Edelgard's.

He pushed onward, his eyes glued to the wall and the paintings, looking for even the tiniest amount of similarity within the faces.

Occasionally, he'd pass by a window. Each time he passed one, his reflection would flash across his eyes. A reflection of a man with puffy eyes and a slightly runny nose. A man whose emotions were easily discernable, even if the reflection was blurry.

Byleth swiped his arm across his eyes and continued onward. He tried not to fixate on his own reflection.

Turning his attention back to his task at hand, Byleth began to take note of the portrait's genetic similarities. With each passing picture, it felt like he could pinpoint one aspect that was similar to Edelgard in some way. A woman had a similar jawline. A man with a similar, pointy nose. Another woman that had a similar height. He wasn't sure which genetic features were passed down from her mother's side and which from her father's, but each time he spotted another similarity, Byleth felt himself relax just a tiny bit.

There were a few names he recognized from history books and the like. Wilhelm I, Lycaon I and Lycaon III… Byleth had never really considered it before, but it was somewhat strange realizing the woman he had fallen in love with was a descendant of all of these important names and faces. He always had to remind himself that she wasn't just his El, but Edelgard von Hresvelg, descendant of Wilhelm I, founder and the very first emperor of Adrestia. She came from a long line of very important people, while Byleth… Well, his origins were muddy, to say the least.

After a few more minutes of walking, Byleth came upon one of the portraits he was highly interested in seeing.

The professor slowed to a stop, his eyes hovering on the nameplate. He recognized it instantly.

His gaze moved up from there, slowly traversing the man's height. He was fairly tall, and given the width of his shoulders and the way his body fit out the royal garments, quite well built. The emperor's face was bright and full of youth, from the chiseled jawline to the subtle smirk he bore. His closely trimmed, yet full beard matched his brown hair.

Ionius's eyes painted a different picture from the rest of the man, however. In this portrait, he couldn't have been much older than Byleth was now. But, unlike him, those eyes were neither sharp nor emotionless. Unlike, say, the excitable and cocky Caspar, Ionius's eyes had a cool, levelheaded strength to them. Almost like steel. And unlike Felix's, there wasn't an underlying anger to them.

They were strong, but soft as well. Eyes filled with heart. In his heyday, Ionius must have been quite the adept leader.

Hardly anything like the decrepit, old man Byleth had met just an hour ago. The difference was so steep, if he didn't know any better, Byleth would assume they were different people. It was night and day.

_I suppose that's the toll losing your family takes on you… I doubt anyone would be any different in his shoes. _

Giving the once proud Ionius IX a farewell, Byleth moved onto the next portrait. It was the last in the line.

This one, however, was a family portrait. Ionius was once again present in this one, as strong and regal as he looked before, but this time that subtle smirk was replaced by a small, yet genuine smile.

Surrounding him was eleven children, all differing in ages. Some with light and dark brown hair, some with black, and one with blonde. Many of them were nothing but children or teenagers, while the oldest of the bunch appeared to be a year or two into adulthood. This one seemed to be a year or two younger than Byleth was now. His hair was cut nearly identical to Ionius's, and there was a thin layer of facial hair growing in on his cheeks and jaw. It was almost surprising how similar this one looked to Ionius. Even their height was almost identical.

His eyes slowly traveled downward, taking in each young, rounded face of a child before they eventually landed on the one he knew.

A small, innocent nine-year-old. Purple eyes wide and cheerful. Face brighter than the sun. Long, flowing brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders.

Brown hair…

"They're… beautiful, aren't they?"

Byleth flinched, his head shooting to his left, eyes widening to saucers at the sight of the one man he didn't expect to see.

Granted, he was flanked by six other men, but still.

"Sorry to startle you," Ionius coughed into his fist.

The former emperor motioned for his armed escort to leave them be. The siz guards that accompanied him all bowed and saluted, quickly making themselves scarce.

"No need to apologize." Byleth shook his head, inhaling slowly. "I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight, Your Majesty."

"I was returning to my quarters and… I noticed you examining the artwork," Ionius replied, his eyes darkening as they moved to the portrait of his family. "This… happens to be along the way. I stop by it every night."

Byleth nodded. He imagined Ionius spent a lot of time here, staring at this picture of his past.

He turned his attention back to the painting.

"You're right, they're beautiful children."

"They… they were…" Ionius mumbled, his eyes lost in the brushstrokes before him. He lingered on each and every face before moving to the next one in the line.

They stood in silence like that for a few moments, both examining the artwork, before Ionius opened his mouth to speak.

"Did you manage to find Edelgard?"

"I did." Byleth pointed towards the little girl he knew to be her, but he dared not touch the actual piece. "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."

Ionius chuckled, and for a moment, his expression seemed to grow wistful and reminiscent.

But, only for a moment, before the grief and despair crashed back into him, dragging his features down with it.

"She… She was a wonderful child…" Ionius murmured. "They all were."

Byleth shifted his weight awkwardly, fighting the urge to try and console the man. As Edelgard once put it, all he could truly offer Ionius were some worthless words from an outsider looking in, but…

He felt he had to say _something_.

"I… I am deeply sorry for your loss, Your Majesty."

Ionius sighed, but it sounded more like a dying man giving his final breath than a person simply exhaling.

"Nothing… has ever been the same since they…"

The older man closed his eyes, turning his head away from the portrait.

"Edelgard told you, did she?" Ionius asked, opening his weary eyes to stare at Byleth. "Of what happened…?"

"She did."

Ionius sighed again, but this time… It sounded more out of relief? It was hard to tell. Each breath the man took was so extremely labored.

"I am glad."

Byleth blinked. Glad?

"She has been carrying that weight… for many years," the emperor explained. "After what happened to her and her siblings… she was never the same. She stopped laughing… She no longer smiled… Those eyes of hers… no longer held light any light. She was but a husk… Far too similar to as I am now."

Ionius opened his eyes, stealing another look at that portrait. His gaze seemed to land squarely on Edelgard's young face.

"For years I've feared that I had lost all of my children to that… to that _hell._"

Those eyes reddened as they filled with tears.

"I've never been more happy… more relieved… to be proven wrong."

Ionius turned to Byleth.

"I was hoping I might run into you once more, Sir Professor, so that I might thank you. It is my assumption… that you played a great role in that."

Byleth hesitated, wondering how much of his relationship he should truly divulge to Edelgard's own father. He didn't want to take credit for any of Edelgard's own personal growth or strength, either. It was true that perhaps his presence in Edelgard's life played a large role, but it was Edelgard herself that had been able to pull herself up out of the darkness. All Byleth did was offer a hand.

But, it took a fool to not realize Ionius didn't have much time left in this world. Honestly speaking, seeing this man before him now, Byleth doubted he had more than a year left. Two at the most.

Hiding something as trivial as their relationship to a dying man seemed almost coldhearted. He did not want to hide the words that would likely offer the man some comfort.

"There is no need to thank me," Byleth said. "Your daughter… means a great deal to me. I'd do anything for her."

"I have noticed."

Ionius hobbled over to the nearby wall, leaning his back up against it. He allowed his head to rest against the surface, but his eyes always seemed to gravitate back towards the image of his children.

"If… what happened in the dungeon earlier was any indication…"

Byleth's eyes widened, his face paling. How did he already…?

"Do not look so alarmed. Word reaches my ears… rather quickly in this place." Ionius smirked weakly- a far cry from the depiction of it Byleth saw earlier. "I suppose I should be thanking you for that… as well."

"Gratitude I would not be worthy of."

"But I offer it all the same."

Byleth did not quite know how to properly respond to that, so he decided it best not to. Perhaps it was better that way. It must have offered Ionius some amount of relief, albeit miniscule in size, to know that those guilty of his children's deaths would be punished one day.

So, instead, Byleth's gaze returned to the painting.

"Your Majesty-"

"You may call me Ionius."

Byleth glanced at the man with a raised eyebrow. Calling a former emperor by their first name seemed a little…

However, technically speaking, he had been on a first name basis with Edelgard for a while now. Though it felt a little different, a little strange, Byleth supposed obliging Ionius's request was allowed.

"Very well." He nodded, clearing his throat. "Ionius, may I ask you a question?"

"You may."

Byleth motioned again towards the portrait. This time, however, to the other, unfamiliar faces he did not know. They all bore some resemblance to Edelgard, but it was only now that Byleth realized he knew nothing of the people they were, or even their names. He had only heard of their fates- nothing of the people themselves. It felt like… a disservice to Edelgard's family to not know more.

"What were they like?"

At that, Ionius's brows raised. Not by much, but it was noticeable.

"El has not told… you?"

"No, and I have yet to ask."

Byleth paused, scanning the picture and committing each of their pure, youthful faces to memory.

"I do not want to push her. When Edelgard is ready to tell me, she will." Byleth nodded, content with that decision. He was content with it, and yet… "Part of me would regret it were I to leave this place without at _least _learning their names."

"I see…"

Ionius pushed himself away from the wall, only to stumble and fall back against it. Byleth jumped forward, quickly offering him an arm to steady himself with it. The once great emperor accepted it begrudgingly, using Byleth as a support as he pulled himself forward.

"I am sorry, Sir Professor… But, I cannot."

The answer did not surprise Byleth, but hearing the 'no' did make him feel incredibly guilty. It was likely uncouth of him to ask the father to reminisce on the love he had lost. Byleth should have had more tact.

Ionius continued before Byleth could utter his apology.

"As… As much as I loved them… It is no longer my place to tell their story."

Their story?

Byleth was confused. If there was anyone to tell what happened to these lost souls, would it not be those most affected by it? Between Edelgard and Ionius, there really wasn't anyone else to tell it. At least, none that Byleth wanted to hear it from.

The emperor limped towards the painting. With an unsteady hand, he reached out to touch them and their faces. His pale, boney fingers brushed against the canvas. His sons, his daughters, his forefinger and middle finger grazed all of their cheeks.

It was… a heartbreaking sight. It stopped Byleth in his tracks, his mind inevitably jumping to his own personal loss and what those events left him with. It reminded Byleth of the days he stood in front of Sitri's grave, desperately wanting to feel a mother's touch, a mother's warmth, her love… only to be met with the hard, unforgiving cold of her tombstone.

Just like that grave, this painting was as close as Ionius could ever get to feeling their cheeks beneath his fingertips ever again. That course, rough canvas was as close as he could get to his children.

A barricade preventing him from reaching a heaven he longed for.

"This painting… Those warm, lovely memories of better days… Are all that I have left… They are all I have… and I will continue holding them close to my bleeding heart until it grows still."

Ionius's hand closed into a fist and fell back down to his side. His gaze was fixated on the younger version of Edelgard.

"But, the same does not have to hold true for El-"

The emperor turned away from the eleven, glowing pairs of eyes, and faced Byleth.

"She still has time… There is still happiness for her to find… People in her life that love her, and she loves in return."

Ionius closed his eyes, a single tear breaking free. Byleth would not have noticed if not for the dark bags of his eyes, or the paleness of his skin. The clear, almost glistening drop was a stark contrast to the rest of him.

"Those scars that cover her heart will never heal, but… There will come a day where they may hurt just a little less. A day where… she might be able to stride forward without looking back…"

The emperor straightened his back, exhaling slowly as he opened his eyes. They were slightly red and filled with unshed tears, but not another broke through.

"And when that day comes, it is my dearest hope you'll be there beside her… To nudge her slightly, and listen to their story… It is not the place of a dying man to steal that from his daughter. I hope you understand, Sir Professor."

"Please, Byleth is just fine," he murmured, his eyes sneaking a look at the little El before returning to Ionius. "And of course, I do."

"Thank you, Byleth."

Ionius nodded, glancing back at the portrait.

"Truth be told, my account will likely do you… no good. As fiercely as I hold onto those memories… Even they are beginning to fade with each passing day. Soon… I am sure that even they shall pass from my mind. One day, they shall leave me, too."

The emperor sighed, his eyes growing wistful as he stared longingly at his children.

"But, hopefully not before the end…"

It was almost chilling how welcoming Ionius appeared to be for death, but… Given all that he knew, Byleth couldn't fault him. If he had lost Edelgard or his students in a manner as tragic as that, well, he doubted there would be much strength left in his heart either.

"May I ask another question, then?"

Ionius turned to Byleth, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you mind telling me about the El from before?" Byleth asked, Ionius's previous account of her still lingering in his ears. "I've… only ever known her as she is now. I would like to know what she was like… before all of this happened."

Byleth often thought of that happy, blissful child; the girl Edelgard had been before her siblings were torn away from her. He wanted to know more of that stubborn, little El who hated to lose, or the El that once loved to dance, or the El that once loved her birthdays. Byleth wanted to know all there was to know about the woman he loved, and of that young girl before her entire world was cast in shadow.

"Very well." Ionius nodded, coughing into his hand. "I see… no harm in revealing that to you, at least."

To Byleth's surprise, the emperor turned away from the painting, and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Ionius?" Byleth called after him, confused.

"Let us converse as we-" Ionius coughed once again. "W-walk. She is sure to be waiting for you in the… garden. She seemed very anxious to get there."

_The garden…_

Byleth cursed silently.

How could he have nearly forgotten that?! Visiting the garden together was one of the few things she had wanted to do together before they returned, and Byleth had nearly forgotten. Was she already waiting? When they left each other, it hadn't been entirely clear when they would meet up again… But the thought of the newly crowned emperor waiting for his return… all alone… was painful.

Byleth pushed the thought from his mind. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case.

"Y-yes, of course." Byleth nodded, hurriedly following after the much slower Ionius. If not for Edelgard's father, it might have been an hour before he found her.

Slowing his pace to match the emperor's, Byleth sealed his mouth shut as he waited for Ionius to begin.

"You seem to know my daughter… quite well," Ionius stated, sneaking a glance in Byleth's direction. The professor had been the victim of those kinds looks quite often, so he knew when he was being assessed. "So, whatever it is you are picturing… is likely to not be far off."

"Truly?"

Ionius nodded.

"She was… very spirited, even at a young age. Some of her sisters might have even fondly referred to her as 'bratty…'"

There was that rueful smile that again as he continued. His eyes were pointed forward as they walked, but to Byleth, it seemed as though they were staring through stone floor.

"She could be very fiery and competitive when she chose to… Anselma and I would joke that El started to walk just so she could catch up to her older siblings."

Whatever hint of a smile that had been present was thrown to the wayside at his own mention of the name Byleth didn't recognize. Anselma? Edelgard never mentioned anyone by that name…

"That is, before… before…" Ionius drifted off, his cloudy eyes darkening.

But, given the context, Byleth assumed it must have been her mother. That story Byleth heard in the Goddess Tower came rushing back, a love story between the emperor and his consort.

Shaking his head, the father continued.

"Regardless, El was always eager to learn from her shortcomings. Even as a child, if there was something she struggled at… She would try again and again until she perfected it."

They continued walking, and Ionius's wistful smile returned as he reminisced.

"I can still vividly remember the day I taught her to dance…" He murmured, his gaze moving to the ceiling above.

"Oh?" That piqued Byleth's curiosity.

"A ball was being thrown for Alexander's birthday…" Ionius continued, seemingly oblivious to Byleth's slight prod. He appeared to be in his own little world now, if the second, unknown name dropping was any indication.

Byleth assumed it to be one of the brothers.

"I told her there was going to be dancing and other festivities… and she _pleaded _with me to teach her… She was bound and determined to dance with the others."

Ionius chuckled. Unfortunately, it sounded more like that of a choked sob than it did soft laughter.

"We spent an entire afternoon in the courtyard, dancing in the heat and beneath the sun… Even I had grown tired near the end… But, not her. She could have kept going… until her form was perfect…"

Ionius slowed to a stop as he lifted a hand. Byleth watched curiously as he seemed to… pat the air? There was nothing there, but… not to Ionius, clearly.

"…As expected of my El…"

His voice was no higher than a hoarse whisper.

The hand drifted back and forth, his fingers sinking into nothing. The look on the emperor's face… It was unnerving. There were many times during the conversation where he seemed to grow distant, his eyes lost as he recalled the past. Byleth considered it unavoidable given the circumstances, but… This time, they were _truly _not there.

"Ionius?"

The man blinked. His hand fell back to his side, his entire body nearly toppling over.

Byleth placed his own on Ionius's shoulder, steadying him.

The emperor shook his head fervently, the look fading with each shake. Once he seemed to get ahold of his senses, he murmured a shaky 'thank you.'

With the moment over, Ionius continued walking without another word, so Byleth followed behind. It was almost as if that near accident had never transpired at all.

"And of course… she always had a sweet tooth," Ionius coughed into a hand. "There were many dinners… Where we'd catch her sneaking her vegetables onto a sibling's plate… so she could get to the dessert quicker. Alexander was… always complicit in those nefarious activities. Always the partner in crime."

There was that name again. Byleth was assured now it had to be a sibling.

In a way, it made him feel guilty for homing in on these slip-ups. Almost as if he were taking advantage of an ill man's loose lips.

But, as Ionius spoke about those happy times, he was smiling again.

"Does any of that…" He looked at Byleth, eyes gleaming with a faint hint of hope. It was as if he was testing his further hypothesis. "Ring any bells?"

"It does." Byleth smirked as well. "That sounds very much like the El I know."

"Good… Good."

Ionius nodded a few times, a hand reaching up to wipe something out of his eye.

"I am… glad to hear that."

The two continued to walk together, through the hallways El once walked through. Byleth made sure to keep his pace slow, as to not hinder her father, and was always at the ready in case the sickly man stumbled or tripped.

As they walked, Ionius continued to regale Byleth on tales from Edelgard's childhood. There was not much talking on Byleth's part, but he also didn't feel the need to add any input. He simply listened to Ionius's stories, stories through the eyes of a loving, proud father. Stories about how a little El tried learning to swim, or how she would often play hide and seek with her oldest sibling in the very garden they were heading to now.

Byleth listened intently. While the imagery of a younger Edelgard, playing and having fun, brought him great happiness… It was hard not focusing on that weight in his chest as he watched Ionius speak of days that were no longer possible, days involving children that were no longer there.

* * *

Edelgard let out a lengthy sigh as she sat down on one of the handful of wooden benches that occupied the garden. Her feet hurt. Her back ached. Her eyes slightly stung, and there was a subtle, yet steady throb behind them. Her new garments, while they fit comfortably, still took a bit to get used to. She had worn the academy's uniform for so long that the crimson dress she was wearing now felt strange. It was slightly unnerving feeling the breeze on her back and the rough, coarse wood of the bench rubbing against her, but that was the price she had to pay for deciding not to wear the cape, she supposed.

It had been her intention to find Byleth immediately after their meetings had concluded for the evening and the work had finished, but after all of that mental gymnastics, she had to take a moment to catch her breath. The title of emperor was something she had prepared for, trained for, _lived _for, but now that she had finally acquired it… It was more stressful and intensive than she ever could have realized. With each word, each order, each decision, there was inevitably someone else's life on the line. Someone whose life would inevitably change with a simple sentence or a brush of her quill.

That weight… took time to get used to. Even though she had prepared intensively for this day, with a full understanding of the consequences that laid behind her actions, that weight was heavier than she ever realized. Knowing that in just a few short weeks, thousands would be sent off to a war that _she _caused…

It was something that must be done, but even still, it was taxing. It felt as though she just ran a dozen miles in a full suit of armor.

Undoing the buns her hair had been tied in and shaking it free, she allowed herself to rest fully against the bench. Her snow, white hair spilled across her red shoulders as she lifted her head to stare up at the twilight sky. With the sun setting beneath the horizon, the beautiful, blue canvas above her was tinged with hints of orange, purple, red, and yellow. It was truly a breathtaking sight, and one that she was thankful to have the opportunity to witness. A series of white clouds rolling in hid the sun from view, but it didn't detract from the image.

Edelgard closed her eyes, slowly inhaling through her nose. She focused on the various scents of the garden, carefully separating and dissecting them like a surgeon might his patient. The smell of the freshly cut grass, the slight, but present fragrances of the blooming flowers, the underlying, pungent smell of the freshly laid dirt.

Each smell, no matter how slight, brought Edelgard back to days past. To a time where she would spend many hours here, either alone or with her family. Somedays, she would just sit. Others, she might have planted flowers with her mother or one of the servants. On many occasions, she might have played hide and seek with her oldest sibling or some game with another.

They had been beautiful, loving memories… Filled with conversation, laughter, and happiness…

Edelgard opened her eyes, a small smile on her face as she lowered her head to look at the freshly planted flowers not so far away. Lilies, roses, carnations, daffodils, you name it, they were there. A cacophony of different colors, but because they were all so different, they were that much beautiful.

As her purple eyes got lost in the colors, she could almost hear Alexander's voice in her ears…

"_Ready or not, here I come!"_

Back then, she would often hide behind one of the bushes, or perhaps behind a pillar or in the gazebo in the very middle of the garden.

"_You can't hide from me forever, little princess!"_

Alexander would often throw out teasing remarks as he prowled the area…

Thinking back on it now, she really wasn't that great of a hider. Perhaps her brother simply drug his feet or purposefully avoided the tufts of auburn hair that would be poking out. She won _far _too many times for that not to be the case.

Despite being the oldest, the one with the most burdens among them, Alexander had always made time for her… Was always a kind, loving older brother.

Edelgard giggled softly as she recalled the games they used to play together. Everything from hide and seek, to 'fancy' tea parties.

She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve, her smile growing as she continued to examine the garden she spent so many days in.

She was thankful that those happy memories of her older brother weren't paired with the grim, cruel reminder of what happened to him. She was thankful for that in this instance, when she pictured her eldest brother's smiling face, his lifeless eyes didn't immediately accompany it right after.

Lowering her head, she glanced to the hands resting in her lap. Now, they were covered in the red cloth of her new gloves. A look she had to get used to.

She slipped them off and set them down in the spot beside her.

Edelgard studied the various scars that marred her skin, her eyes traversing their length. Some small, some large, but each told a different story. Each scar had a painful, terrible memory attached to it.

Just like this garden, and just like this lonely castle, Edelgard's scars always reminded her of her brothers and sisters. They would always be linked. She could not have one without the other.

"Alexander…"

She whispered the name out into the air. Her soft, weak voice was carried off by the gentle breeze.

It… had been so long since she had spoken his name. It felt familiar on her tongue and her lips, but the simple noise of her beloved brother's name sounded foreign in her ears after years of disuse.

When had the last time been? Had she even uttered their names since… since those days? Not even Byleth, the one who she had shared _all of this _with, had heard them yet. She hadn't even found the strength to tell _him _yet.

It was a terribly sobering realization, knowing how long it had been since Edelgard had spoken her siblings' names aloud.

"Helena, Irmhild, Bernhold, Eberhard."

She had always loved their names… The way they sounded in her ears. The way they rolled off her tongue pleasantly. The way they filled her chest with warmth.

"Lorelei, Eduard, Friedrich."

They had all been quite close… Most of them even had nicknames for each other, much like 'El.' Nicknames they would call each other, names born from love.

"Aveline, Dedrick."

Though they had been as close as any sibling might, they had all been so… different, as well. All with differing likes, dislikes, personalities, and hobbies.

But, that never mattered.

She had loved them dearly. Even though they, at times, annoyed and pestered each other as siblings do, she loved them with all of her heart.

El had loved them so…

But, just as it was with their names, she had begun to wonder just when the last time was that she had spoken that truth? Had it been even longer?

She… She couldn't remember. So desperately did she want to, but… She just couldn't. Nothing specific, at least. It was all hazy and fuzzy. Pieces missing, like someone had taken a pair of scissors and cut out sections of her memories. The only ones that seemed to be completely intact were the ones that hurt the most.

When _had _been the last time she told them she loved them?

Lifting her head to the sky above, Edelgard scanned the horizon, and what laid beyond it.

"I… love you all."

Edelgard's lips began to move, her eyes never leaving the horizon's edge. Her voice, nothing but a soft whisper, drifted off into the air.

"Not a day goes by where I do not think about you. Not a moment where I do not wish for your presence at my side."

Like all things regarding the topics of religion and faith, Edelgard hardly believed in those fairytales anymore. Her 'faith' had been lost with her brothers and sisters. Unlike them, however, it wasn't particularly something she longed to have back, nor did she feel that she needed it any longer.

Since then, she had found something else to believe in. Another figure more worthy of her faith; faith that was not blind, nor unwarranted.

"Not a second goes by where I do not miss you…"

But, the thought of her siblings somehow being able to hear her words was… greatly comforting. Even if they could not, she did not mind.

"I have no right to ask this of you, but please… Continue watching over me as you always have, and be patient just a little while longer"

The clouds parted, allowing the falling sun's golden light to break through. As she had been looking directly at it, the sudden light nearly blinded her…

But, at this point in her life, she had witnessed far brighter lights.

"I want you all to bear witness as we banish the shadows that have plagued this realm. I want you to watch as… we stand together and reclaim our lives from the darkness."

"Well said."

Edelgard flinched as a hand fell upon her shoulder. She had been so lost in her own little world, her heart nearly leapt from her chest at the sudden touch.

The emperor whipped around, wide eyes immediately landing on Byleth's small smile. It took her nearly an entire second to realize that her father was standing but a few feet away, his cloudy eyes watching the scene unfurl intently. They had yet to leave her.

"B-Byleth," Edelgard gasped, her hand gently massaging her chest. Beneath the skin and bone, her heart was hammering. "You startled me."

"Sorry," Byleth said, but his smile didn't dissipate. He continued peering deeply into her eyes, almost to the point that even _she _felt somewhat embarrassed. "That was not my intention."

Edelgard cleared her throat and averted her gaze, hurriedly rising to her feet.

"I take it you showed him the way, Father?" Edelgard asked a question she already knew the answer to. "Thank you."

She gave him a slight bow, but Ionius rose a hand to stop her.

"There is no need. We simply… happened to run into each other. After he informed me of your plans to… rendezvous in the garden…"

The former emperor paused, his eyes finally floating off to the flourishing garden. Just like Edelgard, he appeared to be enraptured by the bright and vibrant colors.

"Guiding him here was the least… I could do," he finished, closing his eyes and turning away.

Edelgard shifted her weight, a sudden pain assaulting her chest. That brief flash of regret and longing that played across his eyes was enough to make her heart ache.

"Please, stay. We would both enjoy your company."

Byleth nodded eagerly.

Ionius glanced at the two from beneath his white hair. His lips had curved into a tiny smirk as her words registered in his ears, and for a second, Edelgard truly believed he would accept the invitation.

"Perhaps… another time. I am afraid there is not much strength… left in these bones tonight. Regretfully, I must rest."

Edelgard felt herself deflate slightly. It was an answer she had expected, but…

"However, once you are finished… Please, join me for a meal. You both must be famished, and… I would enjoy the chance to talk with you more."

At that, Edelgard smiled widely.

"Of course, Father. Until then."

"Until then." Ionius returned her smile with one of his own, and this time… It appeared more genuine. More… human.

He then turned to Byleth, giving her professor a long, poignant look. One that almost flew directly over Edelgard's head.

"Do not… forget our-" Ionius coughed into his hand, his entire body shaking with the intensity of it. "Conversation from earlier, Byleth."

"I won't." Byleth nodded, growing serious. "You have my word."

"Good… Very good."

Ionius coughed a few more times, giving the two a nod in farewell as he turned to leave.

"Make sure to… take all the time you need. I will see you both again later in the evening."

"We will, Father. Thank you."

Giving one final nod, the former emperor left the garden, but not before giving the gazebo one last glance.

Edelgard watched him go, long after he was already out of sight. He still appeared ill and weak, but… He was more expressive, also. More talkative. It felt almost _rare _that she got to hear her father speak without it pertaining to their position as royalty, or his guilt, regret, and grief over what had happened.

"How was he?" Edelgard asked, looking to Byleth. "When you two talked? Did he seem…"

_Cognizant?_

She trailed off, hoping Byleth would be able to pick up the pieces.

The mercenary's smile faltered, as she had expected. It wasn't very noticeable, but Edelgard immediately picked up on the way his pupils had moved an inch or so to the left, purposefully avoiding hers.

That alone was answer enough.

"…About what you'd expect. There were times where he seemed clear and spoke easily… But, I fear he does not have long left," Byleth answered carefully. Her teacher hesitated, meeting her eyes. "He seems to feel the same."

"I noticed," Edelgard sighed, sitting back down on the bench. Reclaiming her gloves, she motioned for Byleth to sit in their place.

Doing just that, Byleth quickly sat down beside her. For the first time during this conversation, he gave Edelgard's new outfit a once over. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw some sort of recognition flash across his eyes, or that his lips had twitched into a frown, but she decided her eyes must have played tricks on her.

"Truth be told, I am not surprised. Seeing him today, watching him try to speak, try to walk… I know full well there is not much time left," Edelgard murmured, fiddling with her hands in her lap. "I suppose I should be thankful that I got to see him once more before…"

Edelgard exhaled slowly, her eyes traversing the garden once more. This time, however, the flowers did not seem as colorful.

"It was not the way I wanted to see him, however."

Byleth fidgeted in his seat, his head angling towards the exit Ionius had just walked through. After another second, he turned back to her.

"Would you like to go join him now?" Byleth asked quietly. "We can always sit here another day."

"No." Edelgard shook her head. "Father _does _need his rest and… truthfully, I could as well. It has been… a long day."

Byleth bobbed his head up and down, but didn't voice a reply otherwise. After a few moments of silence, she felt a tender hand cup hers. However, unlike before, Byleth had taken his gloves off as well. She hadn't even noticed…

Relishing in the heat of his skin, Edelgard squeezed him back.

"What did you two speak of?" She asked as casually as she could.

"You, mostly."

As blunt as ever, came the response.

Byleth glanced at her, gauging her response.

"I assured him I would look after you. He thanked me."

Edelgard wiggled in her seat, her gaze moving to the grassy floor beneath them. Under normal circumstances, the emperor would protest that she needed no one to 'look' after her. Simply the thought of indulging in such a statement _screamed _weakness. The leader of the Adrestian Empire, the woman who would shortly incite a country-wide war, requiring a babysitter?

Under normal circumstances, a proper ruler would reject the notion.

But… she was _far _from a proper ruler. And knowing that her father wanted her protected made her… Happy.

Edelgard gave a small smile, focusing her mind on the feeling of Byleth's hand in hers. The days ahead would be uncharted territory, filled with anxiety, self-doubt, and fear, but knowing that his hand would be there to comfort her as it was now was freeing.

Knowing that Byleth would be there, not at her back, or at her front, but directly by her side, allowed her to feel _hope_.

Hope was a _very _powerful thing. To Edelgard, it was what truly made humanity unique, and what separated them from a common beast. With hope bolstering the heart, giving it the strength to beat, it was possible to make it through even the darkest of nights. Possible to weather even the most frightening of storms.

To be able to feel it again, and to feel it _so _strongly…

Edelgard flinched, torn from her thoughts as Byleth pulled her to her feet. She gave him a questioning look, but given his expression, he seemed to have something in mind.

"Come on, El," Byleth said softly, motioning to their surroundings. "Let's walk through Enbarr's garden."

The emperor blinked, and for a moment, she felt herself get lost in the green of his eyes. This time, they reminded her of the fallen leaves, swirling in the wind.

"Okay." She nodded, her smile growing as she interlaced her fingers with his. "Why don't I show you the flowers?"

"I would love that."

Together, the two walked towards their beds. Beautiful colors, they were. Edelgard had always loved them.

"Do you have a favorite flower, Byleth?"

A question she had long considered, but never found the opportunity to ask.

The man paused as his eyes landed on the various petals.

"I suppose saying carnations would be cheating, no?"

"It would." Edelgard smirked. She had a hunch he would try to venture her favorite.

Byleth paused again, scratching his chin as he examined the different flowers.

"…Daffodils," he replied after a moment of reflection.

"Is that so?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow, sneaking a glance at the almost glowing yellows of their petals. "A fine choice. They suit you."

Byleth gave her a dubious stare.

"Do not give me that look, my Byleth. I truly believe they do."

The professor hummed, giving the brilliant yellows of the daffodils one more look. He still didn't look entirely convinced, but he nodded regardless.

"Since it's you, I'll believe it."

The two shared a small smile with each other, and once more he squeezed her hand. It wasn't forcefully or assertively, but… carefully. As if her very hand was one of the fragile flowers before them.

Even after all this time, even after holding it so many times before, the warmth in his hand surprised her still.

And though there were no shooting stars, and though they were not within the walls of the Goddess Tower, she allowed herself to silently repeat the wish she had already made once before.

It was likely a silly wish, and for some, incredibly simple, but to Edelgard, it meant more than words could describe.

Because she knew there would come a day when her freezing hands would be coated in the blood of the fallen. A day when the rain, like tears falling from the heavens, would envelop her entire life, obscuring the path to her dream.

It was a silly wish she made, but for Edelgard, it meant the world.

For each and every one of those days, from now until the very end, Edelgard wished that she would never forget the feeling of Byleth's hand in hers.

* * *

_**And that's that! Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**This chapter took me an AGE. It wasn't even necessarily work and stuff keeping me back, it was literally this chapter. There was so much that I had to decide, so many things I ended up changing. So many things I had to double check and make sure I didn't screw up timeline wise. AND THE SIBLINGS' NAMES. I deliberated over that for daaays (a big thanks to my friends in the Edelgard discord, who helped me brain storm some good ones, love ya guys). I loved this chapter, but man, I won't lie it was hard to write without a little stress. **_

_**A couple of fun things I'll go over before I let you all go this time!**_

_**First, those who guessed the 'twelve' was in regards to Edelgard's lifespan were correct! That was the intention there. A little poetic justice for ol Ludwig. **_

_**Second, I gave Byleth a favorite flower hehe. That was actually kind of fun to think about. I'll spare you the trouble of looking it up, but the daffodil is a symbol for spring, and symbolizes stuff like new beginnings and rebirth. For Crimson Flower Byleth, this just felt like perfection to me. I love flowers, man, I really do. **_

_**Third, and likely the big take away this chapter, Edelgard's siblings. It felt like such a missed opportunity to me to go through this entire segment without even naming her brothers and sisters. I tried to stick to the running theme of Adrestia and Edelgard, so most of them are Germanic, one is obviously derived from Greek, and I believe one or two are French. I tried to pick names that had meanings similar to the character I envisioned for them, and if the time comes, I may go further into the siblings. I did create a very short, very rough outline for their personalities and stuff. **_

_**You may have noticed a few callbacks to past chapters or scenes in this one ;) (sorry Edelgard, I spoiled the wish you made a few chapters ago). And, of course, I had Edelgard wearing her post time skip outfit in the final scene. It felt kind of strange for her to spend this entire coronation in her regular outfit? That's just my personal opinion, though. It'll be put back into the closet until later on. **_

_**Next chapter will be the final one in this coronation arc! Though, it is possible I might toss in a Moments Lost in Time here, as well. In which case, two more chapters. But, if I do, it's going to be short. Haven't fully decided just yet. **_

_**Anyhow, see you all next time! Stay safe everyone. **_


	41. The Hands of Time

_**A small disclaimer: I've fixed Byleth's age. Originally, I made the goof of making him twenty-two. I knew his canon age was twenty to twenty-one, so in my brilliant mind when he had his birthday chapter I thought "oh, well he's twenty-two now." Haha, whoops. **_

_**So, do not be alarmed when you see me refer to him as being twenty-one!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk about, El?"

Their meal with Ionius concluded, the two had retired to their own, separate rooms for the evening. As the plan was to start their return back to the academy the next day, they both needed their sleep. Tomorrow would be an early morning, followed by a long day.

That _had _been the plan, but it seemed Edelgard had a different idea. She had pulled Byleth aside, asking to speak to him in the privacy of the guest room that had been offered to him.

And, given the look in her eyes, Byleth already knew full well what the topic of this coming conversation would be.

The door to Byleth's bedroom was closed and locked, the windows bolted shut, and the curtains drawn.

When Edelgard finally turned to meet his eyes, there was a sad, pained smile adorning her lips.

"You already know the answer to that, do you not, Byleth?"

Her voice was soft. Somber, even.

Of course, he knew what she wanted to discuss with him.

The coming war… Edelgard's vision, that in turn, had become Byleth's vision. It was a topic she had attempted to broach the night before, but Byleth had cut her off. In hindsight, perhaps it would have been wiser to let her finish, but he had valued that quiet, moment alone together immensely, so it was hard to feel regret.

There wasn't much time left. Byleth was vastly aware of that now. This synchronization with Sothis, partnered with this 'holy ceremony' put on by Rhea and her church likely spurred it all forward.

Byleth lowered his head, his green eyes searching the tile floor beneath him.

"The time has come, has it not?"

"It has."

Again, El's voice was low and remorseful, but Byleth quickly noted the lack of hesitation. Hearing that lack of a pause, a stutter, or any sign of doubt, had a calming effect.

It was a sticky situation, this war. When Edelgard informed him of her plans, Byleth did not hesitate to jump on board. Her words, thoughts, feelings, they struck a chord within him. Many of her ideals and aspirations to create a brighter, more equal world, were things that Byleth had felt internally for quite a while. Ever since that business with Miklan, that nagging voice in the back of his mind had grown to loud shouting.

Of course, he had many prior glimpses and assumptions about Edelgard's mindset when it came to the Church, the Crest system, and Fódlan, so seeing it all unfurled before him was of no surprise.

But, to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that his growing vision had so strongly mirrored Edelgard's long held one, was of great relief. There were others out there, others whom he respected greatly, that had the same questions and doubts regarding their world.

And knowing now, after all that happened and everything that had changed, she still held that same unwavering determination, was an even greater one.

"Very well."

The room he was accommodated with came with a desk, and a bed, so he promptly pulled out the desk chair and motioned for her to sit, while he hunkered down on the nearby bed.

Edelgard nodded her thanks, sitting down on placing her clasped hands together in her lap.

"So…" Byleth trailed off, suddenly finding himself without the words to move the conversation onward. It was a difficult thing to converse lightly over being the aggravators in a coming conflict. "With this 'ceremony' Rhea has planned, am I safe in assuming a declaration is not far off?"

At that, her brows raised slightly. It appeared he was right on the mark.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"A few leaps in logic." Byleth shrugged. "Rhea's mind is elsewhere, and in turn, so is the Church's. If we were to strike, this would be it."

"If our cards are played right, the tides for this war could immediately shift in our favor," Edelgard agreed.

However, after that, her gaze jumped to the hands in her lap for a split second before meeting his once again.

"Though, nothing is set in stone yet. If you had another suggestion, I would happily listen. There is perhaps a better option than-"

"No." Byleth shook his head. "Your original instincts were correct; this is our best chance. The situation can change at the drop of a hat. There's no telling if a better opportunity would come along. I couldn't pick a better time than now."

Edelgard exhaled, relaxing slightly against the back of her chair. The prospect of this conversation seemed to weigh rather heavily on her… Unnecessary, Byleth thought. There was nothing she could do, say, or come up with that would make him stray from this chosen path.

"I am… relieved to hear you say that," Edelgard spoke, running a hand across her brow. "I have been feeling quite guilty for keeping you out of the loop until now."

"Out of the loop?" Byleth tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "We've barely had but a month since… the Sealed Forest."

Simply uttering the name dampened Byleth's spirit. Ignoring it, he pushed onward.

"These things shift on a day-to-day basis. I understand that."

"I know." Edelgard nodded. "But… along with being my partner, you are also an invaluable ally. I do not want to keep you in the dark."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Byleth cleared his throat, fidgeting in his seat. Things he knew of course, but the terminology still made his chest feel… warm. It was a stark contrast to the emotions he felt stir when he conversed with Rhea. "Then, when will the declaration of war happen, exactly?"

Again, he had a guess.

"The ceremony itself."

Again, what he had assumed.

"Makes sense. The tomb is secluded and isolated enough from the rest of the monastery that it will avoid plunging all of it into chaos, and it is unlikely that the archbishop will be surrounded by the brunt of her knights. From a tactical standpoint, it's as good a location as any…But…"

There were, however, two areas of concern with the holy tomb being the site of this war's first battle.

"Are you worried about a possible escape route?" Edelgard supplied Byleth's unasked question.

He nodded.

"As well as the route into the tomb itself. I do not see many clear-cut ways in which we could sneak in attacking force into the tomb without anyone taking notice."

"You are correct."

Edelgard twisted in her seat, opening one of the drawers in the desk. After rummaging around for a few moments, she pulled out a rolled-up piece of parchment. Given the color of the paper, worn with use, Byleth recognized it to be a map.

Rising from her seat, she motioned for Byleth to move aside. Doing just that, he rose to his feet.

She unrolled the map on the bedspread, using her hand and her dagger as makeshift paperweights.

"To bring you up to speed, I will inform you off our current position," Edelgard stated, her free hand moving to an area within the Empire. Byleth knew it to be Fort Merceus, the fortress city they passed just the other day to reach here. "Over the past few months, I have trickled some of our forces into Fort Merceus."

"Already?"

"Yes. Using training exercises to disguise my intent, I've been able to relocate a chunk of the Empire's army into the Bergliez territory."

Byleth blinked a few times, the dots connecting within his mind at the familiar terms.

That's right… The Bergliez territory houses Gronder Field, as well… The very location just a few months prior in which Garreg Mach had its own mock battle. It likely wouldn't raise suspicion for a sizeable force of the Adrestian military to take up residence in the Empire's most strategic asset…

"Nothing major. A battalion here, a few there. Nothing that could not be explained away should it have drawn suspicion. I have… simply neglected to recall any of those battalions," Edelgard continued, her finger drawing a circle around the territory that Caspar's family governed. "As it stands, the forces I have lying in wait are being commanded by Caspar's uncle."

"Uncle?"

Byleth had heard a handful of retellings regarding that family tree from Caspar himself, but an uncle didn't ring any bells.

"Randolph von Bergliez. Like his nephew, his position within the family is rather low. However, just like his nephew, he is dependable, and very eager. He is a fine ally, just like Caspar."

Byleth nodded. If Edelgard would entrust him with such a task, then he must be worthy of it. And, if he could be compared to Caspar in such a way, then Byleth would trust him, too.

"What do our numbers look like?" He asked, casting El a sidelong glance.

Edelgard hesitated, her eyes darkening as they traversed that main road that connected the fort with Garreg Mach.

"…With the added support from the nobility backing our cause, it'll be enough to launch a full-scale assault on the monastery."

Byleth's own eyes widened, his gaze shooting back to the map.

_Truly? That many already…?_

It made strategic sense, all things considered. The first battle did not equate to the entirety of the war. Edelgard didn't _need _to amass their entire standing army for this fight. This would be a surprise offensive, so the Church's military strength won't be much and would be underprepared. They wouldn't have nowhere enough time to call for aid- nothing that was substantial, at least. A quarter of the Empire's forces could even be _overkill_.

And this way, there would be a safety net in place should there be a counterassault...

"You've come prepared to this show and tell," Byleth sighed, a hand rubbing his temple.

"Indeed." Edelgard smirked slightly at his little joke before reverting to her determined look. "As you said earlier, the situation can change by the day. The difference between being prepared and caught unaware could mean death."

_That _word tugged at Byleth's heart. It reinforced that realization that this was hardly the same as their Gronder Field battle. Losing this coming battle meant death rather than a few sullen looks or bruised egos.

"The night before the ceremony, the order will be given for our forces to advance. Under the blanket of night, they'll be able to cover the distance undetected."

"And once they reach the monastery?" Byleth questioned. "How can they enter unopposed?"

Edelgard moved her finger to the area surrounding Garreg Mach.

"For the assault on the tomb, we will only utilize a small portion of our forces, while leaving the main force behind in preparation for the second stage, should it come to that."

Byleth nodded slowly. Edelgard was taking no chances in overcommitting. Probably wise.

"Still… How will they get in? Would it not be strange to parade Imperial troops through the academy?"

"My… _uncle_," Edelgard spat out the name as if it burnt her tongue on the way out. "Has a few men impersonating their guards, conveniently escaping the archbishop's watchful eye with all that's transpired. Said guards will lead the force through the grounds, and towards the holy tomb."

Given how Jeritza, Solon, and Kronya had been able to galivant around the monastery for so long, somehow this did not surprise Byleth in the slightest.

The emperor paused, exhaling as she ran a hand through her white hair.

"They will likely draw eyes, perhaps a few raised brows, but with 'members' of the watch escorting them, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Rhea likely won't even notice," Byleth murmured, recalling how… fixated she had been with him. For all intents and purposes, the archbishop was near blinder than a bat, now.

"That is the hope."

"So, then what? Should this go south, how might we retreat?"

It was dangerous business and could deescalate at the drop of a hat. While Rhea and her small force would have their back against the wall, Edelgard would have hers towards the only possible exit. Years of experience told Byleth how bad an idea that could be. It was too likely to be flanked from the rear, cutting off the only avenue of escape as well as pinching them between two forces. Too often had the predator became the prey in these scenarios.

"There are a few possible choices…" El trailed off, her eyes growing distant as she stared at Garreg Mach on the map. "Should the worst come to pass, we can always fight our way out."

"Or?"

"My uncle also has means to expedite that for us," Edelgard sighed, glancing at Byleth. "Do you recall those times I was masquerading as the Flame Emperor? Or our encounters with the Death Knight and Solon?"

"Of course I do, but what-"

Byleth froze, once again those dots connecting.

That's right… In those early fights, they all had managed to escape the scene in the blink of an eye, almost as if they had casted a Warp spell.

"I see…" Truthfully, Byleth didn't see, but clearly they had some way in which they could teleport here and there. "Well, I suppose that takes care of that conundrum?"

"Forgive me for not being able to make it clearer, but truly… It is quite hard to explain. It would be easier to show you when the time came," Edelgard gave a soft snort as she shook her head. "Does that answer your questions regarding the assault?"

"For the most part, though I do have one more question."

"By all means, ask away."

Byleth took one final look at the map, then lifted his head to meet Edelgard's eyes.

"What's our end goal?"

"'End goal?'"

"I assume your goal here isn't to end this war in one, single battle. You know as well as I that defeating Rhea in just one clash is highly unlikely. I imagine you had another purpose in mind with this surprise offensive."

"Ah, yes."

Retrieving her dagger and returning it to her side, she rolled the map up and set it to the side.

"You are correct in believing that our true aim should not be toppling the Church in one fell swoop. That would be ideal, but it is unfeasible."

Edelgard lifted her head, turning to Byleth.

"Rather, our purpose should be to bring light on the truthof the Church's misdeeds. The people deserve to know the truth of this world, and to know the _truth _about their archbishop."

"The truth?"

Byleth knew bits and pieces, as well as what Edelgard had informed him off not long after that business in Remire, but there was still much he was unaware of.

"Byleth, do you know the legends behind Seiros and the Ten Elites?"

At the two familiar terms, Byleth's cocked a brow. Of course, he was aware of the stories. They had been revered as heroes at one point in time.

As the legend goes, the Ten Elites and the King of Liberation were championed by the Goddess, chosen to defeat the armies of darkness. They were gifted Heroes' Relics and the original Crests in the pursuit of that task. Many of today's noble bloodlines were derived from the original Ten.

And, from Rhea's recounting, it is said that those same Relics turned Nemesis and the Elites corrupt with greed and arrogance, eventually leading to the group turning on one another and throwing Fódlan into a constant state of war.

Seiros, allied with the Adrestian Empire, were able to quell the conflict and bring peace back to the land with Nemesis's defeat.

"I do," Byleth finally answered after a pregnant pause.

"It is highly unlikely you would not have, at this point. However, do you know the _truth_ behind them?"

Byleth shook his head.

"The Relics were created by the hands of mankind. Seiros collected them after killing the Ten Elites."

The tone in her voice grew more agitated as she continued.

"Seiros manipulated the people of the world into believing her deceit and defeated the all-powerful King Nemesis. The Church of Seiros maintains the false history that they were corrupted by this power and turned evil. However, in truth, it was little more than a simple dispute!"

Edelgard took a deep breath, composing herself.

"In the end, Seiros was victorious. With Nemesis defeated, the Immaculate One and her family then took control of Fódlan."

"The… Immaculate One?"

For some reason, the name sounded familiar to Byleth.

Edelgard nodded.

"I hate to answer your question with yet another question, but do you remember our mission in the holy mausoleum?"

"Of course. It's where we first met the Death Knight and where I received this sword."

"Correct. And, if you would recall, that Relic was _all _that was present within Seiros's 'tomb.'"

Edelgard paused, shooting Byleth a pointed look.

"Did that not seem strange to you, that Seiros's remains were nowhere to be found?"

"I…"

Byleth faltered. Truthfully, he supposed he did not consider it all that much. The days that followed their fight in the mausoleum were a blur of events and information. After that, he was gifted the Sword of the Creator, and it was discovered that Byleth bore the Crest of Flames. So much had happened that he barely even registered that there was nothing _but _the Creator's Sword in Seiros's supposed burial place.

"I'm sorry." Byleth frowned. "It did not occur to me."

"Don't fret, Byleth." Edelgard smiled at him. "It was not my intention to critique you in anyway, only to point you in the right direction."

"You're saying that Rhea and Seiros are one and the same?" Byleth wagered. "That she is this… 'Immaculate One' you speak of? And that this entire time she, and the Church, have pulled the wool over our eyes?"

"Precisely."

Byleth hummed softly to himself.

That sounded like something Rhea was capable of. Since the beginning of their relationship, she had fed him nothing but falsities and lies. She had lied to him, misguided him, used him. Hearing this information now was hardly a surprise. It was easy to believe.

If it suited her agenda, Rhea would absolutely lie about such things.

"I believe you."

Edelgard's brows shot up.

"You… you do?"

"You sound surprised?" Byleth tilted his head to the side.

"I suppose I shouldn't be, but I…"

Edelgard sighed. With it, her entire body seemed to deflate. The worry lines in her brow seemed to smooth out slightly.

"It is a great relief to hear, nonetheless."

Byleth would have smiled, perhaps even taken her hand in his own, but there was still one matter that required his attention first.

"Though, that leaves me with another question… What exactly _is _the 'Immaculate One?' Why does Rhea- or Seiros, have such a moniker?"

"She… is a child of the Goddess. A Divine Beast, a _creature_ disguised in the flesh of a human."

A… a Divine Beast?

A… Divine Beast…

Byleth paled, his mouth running dry.

'_**Give it back!'**_

His hand snaked upward to his chest, gingerly rubbing at his armor. Beneath his hand, his heart throbbed. It ached. It rattled. When he closed his eyes, he could see the speckles of falling, grey ash play across the backs of his eyelids.

"Byleth?"

He heard Edelgard call out to him. She looked worried. Her brows were scrunched together. He was worrying her. His reaction worried her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost all of a sudden," Edelgard noted, that concern bleeding through in the tone of her voice.

Perhaps he had…

"Sorry." Byleth shook his head. "You were saying?"

His quick dismissal of his little reaction only seemed to intrigue Edelgard further. Clearly, she did not buy it. Her eyes scrutinized his expression looking for any tells, but with Byleth's poker face being what it was, it was something of a lost cause.

"Very well… Back to the task at hand," Edelgard cleared her throat, her previous demeanor returning.

Though, there was still a twinge to her eyes- a glint of curiosity as she examined Byleth. It was possible she saw the way in which his hand lingered on his chest, or the way his gaze seemed to grow distant like the clouds above, but there was no way in which she could see the inner turmoil at play within his heart.

"From an outsider's perspective, the people will not understand why the Empire has so suddenly declared war against the church," Edelgard continued. "Without context, they will be blind to the truth. They will not understand why we wage this war, nor will they understand why this is a battle that humanity must _fight_."

Edelgard paused, her expression darkening as she averted her gaze.

"I cannot change how history views me. What they decide in their hearts when they gaze upon me is for them to decide, and them alone. If at the end of the day, the people decide that I am a heartless, power-hungry dictator, so be it."

The emperor closed her eyes.

"But they will know the truth that has been hidden from them for far too long. They will know that the one leading the people of this world is not someone with a single_ shred _of humanity, but a creature that merely masquerades as a human at will. They will know why we fight, and why we _must_. Every soul in Fódlan will know _why _we rebel against this cruel world that we were born into."

When they opened once again, those purple irises were illuminated by the flames that burned within them.

"In the holy tomb, we will declare our war and show _everyone _what Rhea truly is. Then, I will release a manifesto to announce our intentions. In it, we will expose not just the Church's corruption, but _all _of the nobility's. I will leave nothing out. After that… the war begins in earnest."

Edelgard exhaled slowly, her shoulders rising and falling. The fire in her eyes diminished, but it was far from snuffed out.

"Once they are made aware, it will be the people's decision on what to believe in." She looked to Byleth. "What are your thoughts on my approach, Byleth?"

"You've thought this out well. I see no glaring flaws in your strategy."

"Truly?"

Still, she sounded unsure and apprehensive, but that was to be expected. When it came to war, there were no certainties. There were no clear-cut solutions or plans- it was all speculation. It was planning for the worst, while hoping for the best.

With Edelgard at his side, however, he truly believed the best could _be_ attainable.

"Yes." Byleth nodded. "If anything, you've only reaffirmed my faith in the choices I've made to follow you."

Edelgard frowned at Byleth's choice of the word 'followed,' but he still had more to say. More that he wanted to get out. More that he wanted to express.

"My 'informed decision' has yet to change, and I don't see it ever doing so. It would be my honor to walk with you until the very end, Edelgard. I would be… proud to do so."

Byleth wasn't quite sure what the proper etiquette was for these kinds of declarations, seeing as he had already made one such as this before. However, he wanted another way in which to express his loyalty and his trust to her. Something symbolic, perhaps. He wanted Edelgard to know with all certainty that Byleth was with her, just as she had been with him.

But, before he could even move a single muscle to kneel before her, Edelgard stopped him. She had crossed the distance between them in a _second_, her hand snatching his in a vice grip.

"Don't you _dare_."

Her eyes were glistening, her bottom lip quivering. She held his gaze without blinking, her hand never letting up.

Byleth nodded slowly. Right. That would have likely been a bad call.

"You get the idea," Byleth whispered. His knees remained locked.

"I do."

Edelgard ran her hand across her eyes in a vain attempt to wipe away the hints of the tears that had welled within them, but if anything, they had only become more prominent.

"I do," she repeated.

There was a strong urge to embrace her and once again reaffirm his choice in walking with her, but he had already said his piece. She already knew. Such physical gestures had a time and place, as well. Hardly fit for the aftermath of a serious, wartime discussion.

So, instead… as selfish as it may be…

"I only have one request."

Edelgard blinked, her eyes refocusing as they peered into his. They were close enough now that Byleth could see his own, distorted reflection in her eyes.

"Of course, my Byleth. What did you have in mind?"

Preemptively squeezing her hand, Byleth continued.

"Tell the others."

"The others?" Edelgard murmured. "You mean… the Eagles?"

"Yes."

Edelgard's frown returned. Her eyes grew stormy as they stared at the floorboard below. It was a look Byleth had seen quite often from her- whirlpools of self-doubt, fear, hesitation in her eyes. The way her upper row of teeth seemed to sneak but a centimeter out to gnaw on her bottom lip. The wrinkles that formed on her brow.

Byleth knew such a request could not be easy for her. It was no simple task open one's heart fully, especially to those that one cared the most about.

It wasn't that she didn't love or trust them, he knew that.

Byleth witnessed much of her love for them firsthand. The ways in which her gaze would gravitate towards Lyisthea sitting next to her, or how she might go out of her way to humor Ferdinand challenges or check in on distraught Bernadette. The amiable conversations with Dorothea, the chidings of Linhardt, the camaraderie with Petra. Byleth knew firsthand how much El loved and cared for them.

It was that fear of rejection holding her back. A fear that once she truly revealed all that she was, her dearest friends and comrades might not be just that anymore. It was the final, cracked and crumbling wall that kept them apart, albeit slightly.

While the list of Byleth's priorities, goals, dreams, and aspirations grew by the day, their happiness would always be at the top of said list. Their safety, their lives, their own goals and dreams, they would always be at the top.

Though he would soon be their professor no longer, while he still had the time, he would do all that he could to ensure these things. Ensure that they could _achieve _all of these things.

And he knew, without doubt, that Edelgard would be happier and more fulfilled if the Eagles were to stand beside her when she made her own. Deep down, he believed the Eagles wouldn't want to part from her, either. Their bond ran deep. No one wanted to see it severed.

So, if necessary, he would give her the slight push required to reach out a hand. Just as she did to him so long ago.

"What would I even tell them, Byleth?" Edelgard sighed, releasing her hold and stepping away. "That their trusted house leader is staging a coup? That at my call, the flames of war will burn Fódlan down to its very foundations?"

Edelgard turned away, her voice quieting to a whisper.

"…That their _friend _will soon claim thousands of lives on the path to her dream?"

Byleth was silent for a moment, pondering how to respond. It was surely a difficult thing to put into words. To Byleth, Edelgard, or Hubert, they would see this coming war as a necessity. For a broken bone to heal, sometimes one must fracture it again so it may realign properly. If not, it will only continue to fester or deform.

Others might not share that way of thinking. They might not believe something so radical must be done. They might believe that, in this case, words might speak louder than actions.

But, even so…

"Would you rather the alternative?"

At that, Edelgard turned her head ever so subtly back in Byleth's direction.

"I am not saying you need to tell them _everything_, but perhaps a… little warning," Byleth urged her gently. "Wouldn't you prefer that they heard it from their trusted friend rather than being blindsided by it when the moment comes?"

Edelgard shrunk beneath Byleth's gaze.

"Of course," she whispered. "Of course, I do… It is not my wish to hurt or betray them, I just…"

The emperor inhaled through her nose, then exhaled through her mouth. Her strength seemed to return slightly as her eyes bored holes through the wall in front of her.

"I have been preparing for this moment my entire life. As much as I do not wish to keep my friends in the dark, a pair of loose lips could destroy everything we've built. I cannot take such a chance, not when we are this close."

Byleth watched her back closely- the way it rose and fall with every breath, the way her shoulders had straightened, the way her chin lifted.

He would not push the issue- as, in the end, her point was valid. One misstep, one misspoken word, and this could all fall to ruin. There was a fine line between trusting those you loved and taking no chances. Edelgard seemed to be skirting that line very closely.

Byleth wouldn't object, nor tell her what she should do. He would follow Edelgard's judgement. He only hoped that this _was_ a matter of proper judgement, rather than an excuse to avoid a difficult conversation.

Though, he was one to talk… Hypocrite that he was.

"I spoke out of turn. Forgive me."

"What?" Edelgard seemingly squeaked, shooting her attention towards him. "'Out of turn?'"

She shook her head profusely.

"As far as I am concerned, there is no such thing. Your input is always welcomed and encouraged…" Edelgard trailed off, eyes growing distant. "Truthfully, you have given me quite a bit to think about."

El sighed once again, her gaze drifting to the clock on the wall. Her brows rose when she noticed the time. The ticking of its hands had been drowned out by their lengthy conversation, but now that there was a relative degree of silence, Byleth could hear its rhythmic ticking.

It seemed that time had slipped away from them.

"I have kept you far too long. We should call it a night and continue this conversation a different time. We must depart early tomorrow, after all."

"Understood." Byleth nodded. "Sleep well, Edelgard. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes…" Edelgard mumbled, meeting Byleth's eyes. She held them silently for a moment, the gears turning within her purple orbs. Occasionally, they'd sneak a glance at the door before returning to him.

The pointed look piqued Byleth's curiosity. He opened his mouth to ask if everything was okay, but closed it just as quick once Edelgard took a step towards him.

The professor couldn't restrain a gasp as her smaller arms wrapped around his back, pulling him in. She had been the one to pull him in for an embrace, yet… it was gentle. Tender. Delicate, even.

Part of him wanted to question her on the sudden display of affection, but Byleth decided such things didn't require questions and answers; it was one of the lessons that he had been taught through love.

In the simple action of a hug, it contained both the question and the answer.

Sinking his arms into her back, Byleth rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Good night, my… Byleth," Edelgard whispered.

"Good night, El."

They stood like that for a few moments, holding each other in the empty room, until they regretfully parted. Edelgard took a few steps back, smiling as she met Byleth's eyes. He tried to return it, but he feared that his eyes didn't get the message. This particular embrace felt… bittersweet.

"I will see you in the morning."

Byleth nodded.

He watched as El left the room, perhaps a little slower than she would usually walk, but he didn't comment. Though it was subtle, disguised by a movement of her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, Byleth noticed her sneak one final look his way.

Then, she left the room, and he was alone. The sound of the doorknob twisting into place was comically loud.

The professor looked around the barren room, feeling himself deflate with each agonizingly slow second. It was a fine room, for all intents and purposes. Perhaps a little gaudy for his tastes.

It was just… entirely too lonely. Too similar to his own. The walls were too close. It felt like a prison cell rather than a room to sleep it. The noise of the wall clock, the only prevalent sound in the room now that El was gone, was entirely too grating. The incessant tick, tock, tick, tock, continued on and on.

It only reminded him of the Sothis-sized absence within his mind.

It was not the room's fault, he supposed… Still, Byleth did not like it. He already knew sleep would elude him on this night.

Sighing, he paced over to the desk he had been accommodated with. It already had his meager amount of belongings resting on the top of it.

Byleth pulled the chair back and sat down. Opening his bag, he retrieved his stack of envelopes and papers. Then, came the vial of ink and his quill.

As he unfolded the first letter he had been working on, his mind inevitably meandered back to Edelgard.

Truthfully, upon staring into El's violet eyes as she laid her plan out before him, Byleth felt a great deal of… pride. Pride, and respect.

For someone who went through all that Edelgard went through, it would not take much to lose sight of oneself and the path beneath her feet.

She had been betrayed, abandoned, tortured. Her family brutally maimed and killed. Everything that she thought she knew, everything that she loved, had been torn away from her. It was not just her faith that had been shattered in that dungeon, but the entirety of her life.

Edelgard could have taken that pain, grief, regret, her broken existence, and used it to fuel her desire for revenge and vengeance. She could have cast it all into the abyss in the name of retribution. She could have thrown away her humanity, content with becoming nothing more than a mere beast. Not even Byleth could ignore these things completely. Even he had given into those whispers.

Yet, while he had failed in some of those aspects, she did not. Her goal was not for personal revenge or to avenge the fallen. Her gaze was pointed forwards at the path before her, rather than those graves behind her. Her goal was to bring light to this world, instead of engulfing it in shadows she had been born in.

For El to take all that had been done to her, all of that pain, loss, anger, grief, and regret, and use it to fuel the winds of change rather than the fires of vengeance… It took a different kind of strength. A special kind. A unique kind.

Because, that's exactly what Edelgard was: unique.

She was different. Rare, even. It was hard to draw comparisons to her, because frankly, Byleth hadn't met anyone like her before. In his mind, there was no one similar; not even Jeralt. At a surface level, perhaps others shared similarities, but no one bore the heart that El did.

And there was no one he would be prouder to call his friend, his ally, or his leader.

Byleth smiled despite his heavy heart, once more feeling incredibly grateful for choosing the Black Eagle house so many months ago.

Using those words, thos human emotions as a motivation, he dipped his quill's tip into his ink and began to write.

* * *

"My teacher?"

Edelgard knocked on the door to the guest's room a little harder this time.

Still, no response.

_How strange…_

Usually, her professor was an early riser. Very rare was it for him to sleep in on days where there was work to be done. Though… like her, Byleth also had difficulty finding sleep in the night. It was an entirely too common occurrence that they would both run into each other in the dead of night when neither could sleep. And she _was _aware that as of late, he was having trouble sleeping through the night.

Perhaps he truly did oversleep? As hard as it could be to remember sometimes, he was only human, after all. They _did _have a long and heavy conversation the night before.

Ladislava had been standing off in the back with the rest of her troop, quietly watching the one-sided exchange play out in curiosity.

"Could he have overslept?" Ladislava suggested, airing Edelgard's conclusion.

"Possibly…"

Edelgard turned away from the door, nodding in her guards' general direction.

"You are excused, for the time being. We shall reconvene shortly."

The soldiers all saluted in unison, replying to their emperor with a collective 'Yes, Your Majesty!' before taking off to do exactly that.

With them gone, Edelgard allowed herself to unclench slightly, letting out a sigh that was barely audible. She was both grateful and appreciative of their service and loyalty, but it could be somewhat tiresome with them following her every step. It was unavoidable given her position, and it was something she would have to grow familiar with again.

Though, she felt that she had to adorn a certain mask in their presence- the mask of the emperor, rather than her own. And as always, that weight was quite burdensome.

Content that her guards were out of earshot, Edelgard turned back to the guest's room.

"Byleth?" Edelgard knocked once more, but still, no response.

Logic dictated that he was most likely slumbering away, but when it came to matters involving loved ones, 'logic' was often a small whisper in the back of one's mind. With Byleth not replying to her knocks or calls, Edelgard couldn't assuage the nagging worry and anxiety that gripped her heart.

Twisting the knob slightly, she noticed that it was unlocked.

"I'm coming in," she called out again, though with much less vigor. Her voice was weaker, almost at a normal-speaking level.

The door creaked as it opened, revealing the grand and gaudy guest's chambers. Their rooms were only slightly less luxurious than her own. Everything from the fine drapery to the bedspread screamed 'high-class' and 'nobility.'

And, to her relief, it did not take long to find Byleth.

Hunched over at the desk on the opposite to his bed, her professor sat, his head resting on his arms as he slumbered away. There was even a tiny snore emitting from his throat as he slept.

Edelgard clutched her brow, sighing in relief. She knew it was quite silly to get worked up over something so small, but again, when it came to matters of the heart, logic and common sense were rarely involved.

"Byleth, just what are you doing there?" Edelgard whispered to herself as she crossed the room.

Upon closer inspection, it appeared that her Byleth had fallen asleep while working. A quill had fallen out of his fingers' loose grip, and a stack of papers were halfway hidden beneath his arms and head. The nearby, open vial of ink was dangerously close to getting knocked over. She quickly set it off to the side, a safe distance away.

But, at the least, he did seem to be sleeping peacefully- as uncomfortable as the position looked. Edelgard had fallen asleep at her desk numerous times, so she knew firsthand the aches and stiffness it could cause.

The kind thing to do would be to wake him up, but…

Edelgard felt herself smile as she looked down at the sleeping Byleth. Over half of his face was covered by the crook of his arm and his messy hair, but she could still see a single, closed eye, his nose, and part of his slightly agape mouth.

Squatting down, she positioned her face but a few inches from his. Smile growing, she reached out, brushing a single strand of his bangs away from his face.

It was rare seeing him so peaceful. The wrinkles of his face, either born from worry or a set determination were all smoothed out, giving him the appearance of… well, a twenty-one-year-old. Byleth always looked older than he was, perhaps due to the way he expressed emotions or due to his calm and level head, but seeing him like this, looking so young and fragile… Edelgard was slightly taken back. It truly was _rare _seeing her Byleth in this light.

The temptation to let Byleth sleep another five minutes was quite strong-

"Hm?"

A hum involuntarily escaped her lips as she spotted the envelopes off to the side. With a quick scan, Edelgard counted ten total. The one on the top had 'Bernadetta' written on it. It was safe to assume that the other envelopes beneath it were similarly addressed to the students.

Curious, indeed. She idly wondered what Byleth must have been working on that kept him up to the point of falling asleep at his desk. Classwork? It was possible… Byleth did mention he brought some paperwork along… She knew of her teacher's strong work ethic, but would he truly _go without sleep _to finish grading some assignment or work on some other class-related activity?

Her eyes widened as they caught the words written on the paper Byleth was slumbering on. It had not been her intention to snoop, but her attention was immediately snared by the sight of her own name.

_My dearest El-_

She did not get to read more than that. From first glance, it had appeared to go on for quite a while, but as Byleth's hand had quickly moved to cover the rest of the page, she wasn't able to read any of it.

"Good morning."

Edelgard shifted awkwardly, only now realizing that Byleth had been awake this entire time, and that his green eyes were currently evaluating her with a cool, steady stare. He did not appear annoyed, nor upset, but his gaze never moved away from her.

"I see you're back to wearing your academy uniform," Byleth noted groggily, his eyes traversing up and down her familiar outfit.

"G-good morning, Byleth," Edelgard cleared her throat, eyes on the floor. At the mention of her uniform, she fidgeted with the hem of her pants. "Pardon my intrusion; you did not answer when I knocked, and, well… I grew worried."

"Nothing to worry about; I appreciate the sentiment. I must have fallen asleep working last night."

Byleth leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms behind him as he yawned. With his cat-like stretch through, he rose to his feet-

But, not before taking the letter he had been writing and flipping it over, hiding what was written. It was a subtle, fluid motion, but the nonchalant action in trying to hide it spoke volumes. Whatever it was, Byleth didn't want to allude to the importance of it, nor did he want her reading it. Not yet, anyway.

"Forgive me, Byleth," Edelgard sighed, guilt doubling. "It was not my intention to snoop on whatever you were working on; my name simply caught my eyes-"

"It's fine, El." Byleth smiled, raising a hand to stop her. "They are only graduation letters- the fault is mine for not putting them away."

Edelgard blinked, tilting her head to the side. Graduation letters?

"One way or another, the Eagles will be graduating soon. It felt proper to send you all off with a little letter from your professor."

"…I see."

Edelgard nodded a few times. That made sense. It wasn't unheard of for professors to leave notes for their graduating students, telling them what a pleasure they were to have in class or a final progress report of sorts. Knowing Byleth, it was a very 'him' thing to do.

Though, it was somewhat curious that he chose to use 'my dearest El' instead of 'Edelgard' in such a letter… But perhaps she was looking too much into it. It would also be in-line with the man she knew to address a letter to her in such a manner.

As her mind drifted off towards the end of the term and what those days would mean for them, that weight returned. Her chest grew tight, as it always did when considering the not-so-far-off future.

Byleth was clearly thinking something similar. His face had grown eerily expressionless. Granted, it was common for it to be like that, but there had always been some hint or morsel of color that kept the canvas from being completely blank. Be it a gleam in his eyes, a curve of his lips. Most did not notice it, but Edelgard always did.

But, now, it was devoid of all emotion, almost as though that was his intent. Be it consciously, or subconsciously.

His half-lidded eyes that were not all there simply stared at the envelopes on his desk. Not a muscle in his body even twitched.

After a second, he twitched, and the life came flooding back into his limbs and his expression.

"Ready to go?" Byleth asked, rising from his seat. It was almost as though that moment had never transpired.

_No._

Was her immediate answer. If time would allow it, she would rather spend another day here, relishing what time she had left with her father, or spending another afternoon with Byleth in the gardens.

However, she could no longer allow complacency. If she did not keep moving forward, the righteous world in which she dreamed of would never see the light.

"Yes. My father should be waiting to see us off."

Edelgard watched as Byleth pulled his jacket off the back of his chair, fastening it to his shoulders. She watched as he ran his hands down the sleeves, straightening out the near-invisible wrinkles. Then, he grabbed his belongings, slinging them across his shoulders.

"Well, let us not keep him waiting on my part," he said, strapping the Sword of the Creator to his waist. At his touch, the blade hummed to life. Like a lighthouse overlooking a dark, tumultuous ocean, the Creator's Sword shone brightly.

Byleth met Edelgard's eyes, holding them for what felt like an eternity.

The usual cool, collected smile Edelgard had come to know adorned Byleth's face as it often had, but there was something about his eyes that garnered her attention. That smile of his never seemed to reach them. It was though a sea of white clouds had rolled in, hiding the sun beneath their blanket.

But, the look faded as quickly as it arrived. When she blinked, that look in his eyes was already gone.

"Let's take our first steps, El."

His voice was the same as it had always been. It was low, quiet. Soft, even. And though simply hearing Byleth speak wasn't enough in _most _cases to elicit such response from her, she felt her heartbeat elevate as the words hung in her ears. Her chest felt light as his words registered, almost as though she was floating.

_Our…_

It was one thing to voluntarily walk into the abyss. It was another to walk into it _alone_.

Those that had everything would never understand how powerful it was to know there was at least one other soul at there that felt the same as they did, or that _one _other person shared their vision and ideals. Those that never felt the coldness of isolation would never understand the warmth in another striding beside them.

Friendship, partnership, love… These were things that she had been lucky enough to experience for a little while now, but even after all this time, those words surprised her still. As if they were too good to be true, as if any moment now, she'd wake up from this daydream, and she'd be alone as she always had been.

But, she had not. When she opened her eyes, Byleth was still there.

It made this coming storm a little less daunting.

Together, side-by-side, they left the room. As Byleth closed the door, she could still faintly hear the ticking of the wall clock. Had she been paying closer attention to it, she might have been surprised by how jarring it was. Usually, it had been a sound her ears had been drawn to.

As her mind was elsewhere, they had not. Byleth had been the only one to shoot the clock a solitary look before the door closed on it, hiding it away.

With that, the two departed. They walked but a few inches apart, down the corridor and in the direction of the front gates.

And with each step they took, that clock they had left behind continued to countdown. It continued to tick, as integral to the flow of the world as a heart's beat was to all life. Even with no one around to listen, it still made its sound.

* * *

When the duo finally made it to their destination, a small farewell party was already there and waiting for them. It wasn't a large gathering, as the entire reason for this expenditure had been on a need-to-know basis, but there were still some familiar faces present.

Among her personal guard, Ladislava stood tall and proud. Her posture perfect, and her hands clasped snugly behind her back. The small, almost nonexistent smile that curved at her lips seemed to grow as she watched the emperor and Byleth approach.

With his own entourage surrounding him, Ionius stood a few feet away. He was standing on his own, albeit slightly hunched over. His breathing seemed labored, and his face pale. A knot formed in her throat when she saw the slender, brown cane he was leaning heavily on. It hadn't been there the night before.

She hoped it hadn't somehow been her fault that her father couldn't stand on this day without the assistance of a cane. The day before had been difficult on everyone, but… she hoped that was not the root cause.

With that seed sprouting within her mind, Edelgard began to morbidly wonder if her father had much time left now that his sole, remaining purpose had been fulfilled.

Truthfully, given his quality of life… Edelgard did not know if that was a good or bad thing. She did not wish for her father to die- no child did.

But, neither did she want him to suffer any longer.

"Father…"

Edelgard spoke gently as she approached- as a parent might their child. Rather ironic, given the state of things.

"You did not need to wait for me."

"It was…" Ionius's speech was broken apart by a fit of coughs that racked his body. "No trouble at all…"

Hardly a promising statement when it was delivered in that manner, but her father's stubbornness seemed to have not entirely faded over the years and his declining health.

"I wanted to… say a few things to you, before you depart."

"Of course, Father."

All of the men and women present under the emperor's employ lined up in a straight-file, horizontal line as Ionius stepped forward.

"My dear, El…"

The sentence rasped out of her father's throat as though there was something obstructing its passage, but it did not diminish the weight of those three words.

Her body tensed in response. Even now, hearing someone _other _than Byleth refer to her in such a manner sent a chill up her spine.

"I know that… when your heart is set on something, there is nothing… you cannot accomplish."

Ionius smiled as he said that. It was almost serene, in a way. It clashed heavily with the rest of his face and disposition.

"But, please… be careful."

With a shaky hand, he reached for his daughter.

Almost on instinct, Edelgard gripped his hand with both of her own. She could not help but notice how… thin they felt. Even with her gloves providing a little buffer, she could feel every bone and ligament. It was unsettling.

Edelgard flinched as she felt that boney hand grip hers intensely. The strength behind her father's grip was something she did not believe to be possible. It did not hurt, but it certainly drew her attention.

"_And stay vigilant._"

When she met her father's eyes, they were nothing like the sunken, black holes they were before. They were wide, and filled with…

Fear.

As though he had seen an apparition, or something far worse.

"Father?"

"Nothing of… significance can be achieved without sacrifice…" Ionius paused, closing his eyes. "And in pursuit of my own ideals… I lost _everything_. Everything…"

The grip slackened.

"Do not be like me, my child. Do not repeat my mistakes. Be stronger than I was. Wiser than I was."

"I…"

Edelgard did not quite know how to respond to that. Such assurances could not be made until the final die was cast, otherwise it was worthless words and platitudes.

"I will try, Father."

"Try, you must." Ionius nodded. "Pursue your ideals… Your dreams… And accomplish what I have failed to… But-"

The former emperor's gaze moved to Byleth, who was standing off to the side. Far enough away to give the two some manner of privacy, but not too far away that Edelgard could not be assured he hadn't heard everything.

Regardless, Edelgard understood the point her father was trying to make.

"In that pursuit, do not lose your sight of yourself. Do not stride so far ahead that you lose sight of those you wish to protect," Ionius said, eyes returning to his daughter. "Because, as you and I both know… there are fates far worse than failure. Fates far, far worse than death."

Edelgard's mind inevitably drifted off to those days born beneath the castle. Days, nights, months spent within a dungeon, praying for the end to come. A life, entirely born within the blood-soaked darkness. A nightmare that only she had awoken from.

She too looked to Byleth. In his eyes, she saw the greenery of the monastery. The grass, the trees, the greenhouse… Her friends…

To lose them all, to endure such loss _once again_…

Yes, there were far, far worse fates than one's own demise.

"I understand, Father."

Ionius exhaled in relief, his head bobbing up and down.

"Good."

Edelgard's eyes widened as she felt a pair of spindly arms wrap around her shoulders. She froze as the familiar scent of her father's garment infiltrated her nostrils. Somehow, after all these years, his clothes still bore the same scent as they did when she was a child… She did not know how.

On instinct, she wrapped her own arms around her father's back. Her mind was playing tricks on her surely, but Edelgard could have sworn his shoulders were as broad as they used to be… Just like she was when she was a kid, it felt like her hands would not reach each other when she hugged her dad. For some reason, Edelgard felt that was the way it _should _be when hugging a parent…

For that instant, she felt like a daughter again. Like that little, auburn-haired El. Like an older sister. Like a younger one. These thoughts and feelings she had not felt in a lifetime. These titles of hers that she had nearly forgotten. That mask that had collected dust from the years of sitting on its lonely shelf.

For that moment, his embrace brought that same feeling of comfort and security that it brought way back then. It was dangerous- it would not take much for Edelgard to succumb to these pleasant feelings, never wanting to leave them. Her father's arms provided that shelter and warmth that Edelgard so desperately desired.

When Edelgard closed her eyes, burying her face into her father's shoulders, just for a single second, the world felt safe again. Her heart felt whole again. Time seemingly stopped as she held her father. She did not consider how long it had been since she last hugged him, nor did she wonder if this might be the last time she had the chance to do so.

"Never forget… how _much_ I loveyou, El," Ionius whispered into her ear. "Or how proud I am of the woman you've become."

A burning pain assaulted her eyes. It took her a moment to feel the wetness that had formed beneath her eyelids.

"I-I won't, Father. I promise."

Edelgard's breath caught in her throat as she felt a hand rest upon her head. It took her a moment to connect the dots and realize that it was her father's hand resting on her hair.

They held each other in silence for a few more moments. It was not awkward or stilted like it had been before. It was comfortable. It was easy. It was almost second nature.

And in her father's arms, Edelgard found herself asking the universe the same 'whys' she always did in times like these.

_Why couldn't it always be this easy?_

A question that had already been answered for her by the cruelties of fate and time, but she asked it all the same.

Eventually, the two broke apart. Though she was certain by the sensation on her cheeks that her tears had broken through, she did not care. She didn't bother trying to hide them.

Ionius smiled. The hand on her head drifted to her cheek, wiping away the hints of a stray tear for her. It was so reminiscent of the way he used to treat her back when she was a child. He would get down on one knee, smile warmly at her, and brush away her tears with his thumb… Just as he was now.

"Now, promise me… that you will stay safe, El."

"I promise."

"Good girl…"

Her father's smile faded as his gaze moved to Byleth.

"Would you… mind if I had a few words with your professor before you… go?" He asked. His breath was growing ragged again.

"Not at all, Father."

Ionius nodded. Gripping his cane, he limped away from her and towards Byleth's direction. The man in question rose an eyebrow as the former emperor approached, but remained where he stood.

After a few exchanged words, Byleth nodded as well. His eyes made a quick jump to Edelgard before the two men stepped off to the side, slightly out of ear shot.

Edelgard found it curious, but she would honor her father's request.

The two went on for nearly five minutes. Ionius would talk lowly, occasionally loud enough to be picked up by Edelgard's ears, but only bits and pieces. Byleth would answer in one to two-word replies, nodding here and there.

Her father appeared to ask him a question, if Byleth's silence was any indication.

His green eyes met hers, held them for what felt like an eternity, then returned to Ionius.

Edelgard could not hear what Byleth said, but she could make it out with the way his lips moved.

'I will.'

At that, Ionius nodded. The two shook hands, and the conversation was over. Together, they walked back to where Edelgard was standing.

She had half a mind to question Byleth about it, but given the circumstances… It did not feel to be the proper etiquette. Clearly, her father had wanted the conversation to have some manner of privacy, and clearly, it had been _her _they had discussed.

Given her father, and given Byleth, it did not take much to piece together the contents of the discussion.

"Are you ready, Edelgard?" Byleth asked once they reached her.

"I am."

El turned to Ionius, only to find that he was already staring at her, waiting.

Truthfully, she did not know what to say. Farewells… were difficult. They were difficult enough as it was without the future looming over them. She knew that this very well might be the last chance she had to speak with Ionius. She knew that this farewell very well might be the last one she would ever give him.

Edelgard knew that this chance might be the very last time her father had to lay his eyes upon one of his children.

With that burden weighing heavily on her, she did not know what to say.

"Farewell, Edelgard."

Ionius smiled as he spoke.

Though, this particular smile looked so… sad, compared to the last one.

So very sad and lonely.

"Farewell, Father," she replied. "I…"

Last words were something very few people had a chance to deliberate over. They were usually said without thought, or without reason. They were simply words that were uttered that happened to be their last. When a person spoke, rarely was it that they consider such words or sentences to be the very last they say or hear.

Last words were something no one was prepared for.

But, if she were in her father's place, she _immediately _knew what she would have wanted to hear.

She reached out for his hand, one final time.

Ionius gave it a long look before he accepted the invitation. He held her hand loosely in his.

"I love you, too, Dad."

Ionius's eyes widened, his lips slowly parting. His hand twitched, clenching around hers.

The effect El's words on him were near instantaneous. Had he not been using that cane he was holding to keep himself upright, Edelgard feared that it might have clattered to the floor beneath them.

"I-I…"

Her father licked his dry lips, his head jerking up and down mindlessly. Eventually, he found his words.

"Thank you… El."

Edelgard lowered her head in a slight bow. She squeezed her father's hand one last time before letting go. Ionius's arm fell back to his side, where it hung limply.

"Let us depart, Byleth," Edelgard said, turning to her professor.

Byleth was silent, his gaze shifting back and forth between the last of the Hresvelg line.

"Very well," he sighed, shoulders drooping. Edelgard understood the sentiment very well.

Byleth bowed his own head to Ionius, next.

"Until next time, Ionius."

At that, the former emperor cracked a small smirk.

"Until next time, Byleth."

"Goodbye, Father," Edelgard gave him a final farewell before she began to take a few steps back. She had yet to fully turn away- her heart wouldn't allow it.

"Goodbye, Edelgard."

Ionius's smile grew a little more genuine as he waved. The movement almost seemed strange coming from such an ill, old-looking man.

Taking a deep breath to calm her erratic heartbeat, Edelgard turned and walked away. Byleth followed closely behind.

As the two moved through the hall, the guards in attendance all cleared a path. They lined up in two, single-file lines against the walls, all stuck in salute as both strode by.

Ladislava gave Edelgard a nod as the two locked eyes, followed by a tiny grin of her own.

Exhaling slowly, the emperor continued to walk until they reached the palace's front gate.

The great, oaken doors creaked as they were opened for Byleth and Edelgard. As they parted, the morning's sun broke through the gap, enveloping them in its golden rays. The light was so bright, so brilliant, that Edelgard instinctively rose an arm to shield her eyes.

As they opened fully, the outside world was completely revealed to them. The bustling city down below, the seas of green out in the distance, the beautiful blue skies up above. Clouds of white were beginning to roll in from the south, but they had yet to diminish this breathtaking view.

Byleth stood there quietly. He was stalk-still as he too took in the sight. His was hard to tell, but his eyes seemed to be hovering on the clouds overhead.

Eventually, his gaze lowered to the woman standing beside him.

"Are you ready?"

Edelgard nodded.

She was.

She was ready.

Because, she knew this would not be the last time they could take in this view. She knew that they could stand here like this again one day.

Once they were through here… and this world changed for the better… The two of them could return here.

It was her hope that they _all _could. A hope that Edelgard could show them all the place she once called home. She could show all of her friends this view, and they could stand here at her side as Byleth was now.

She would enjoy that greatly.

With her first step, Edelgard crossed the threshold. Byleth had mirrored her movement in unison.

Together, the two exited the palace, and walked into the light of the golden sun. Their feet hitting the pavement of the castle steps was the only sound she could truly hear. It enveloped her entire being. Every other background sound faded way, leaving nothing but the sound of their steps.

It was rhythmic, in a way.

Like the beating of heart.

* * *

Or the ticking of a clock.

Though it felt like it for these moments lost in time, time itself had never truly stopped. It continued to countdown, never ceasing. Never stopping.

That was the nature of time; it kept moving whether you realized it or not, whether you were ready or not. It did not care about rights or wrongs. It heralded beginnings, just as it ushered in endings. It brought life, it brought death.

It was neutral.

Unbiased.

That was the nature of time.

_Tick._

It could be cheated here and there. Perhaps even ran from, for a while.

But, never could it be beaten.

It continued to tick.

As integral to the flow of the world as a heart's beat was to all life.

_Tock._

Byleth's hand drifted to his chest, his fingers tracing up and down the scar that was concealed beneath his clothes. Occasionally, he would steal a glance or two at Edelgard, before his gaze would return to the road ahead or those clouds on the horizon.

_Tick._

A noise that was lost on Edelgard's ears. While her mind shifted to its original purpose, racing back and forth between each thought and idea, considering the days in store for them and the rest of Fódlan. She thought of her father. She thought Byleth. She thought of the Black Eagles.

She thought of all, except for-

_Tock._

The sound of the clock.

Loud and clear.

It was always near.

* * *

_**And that's that with the Enbarr chapters! We've officially concluded the coronation segments. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**I won't go into the ending of this chapter, as I'll leave it up to the imagination. **_

_**But! One thing I did want to accomplish here was pretty much tying up that one loose end regarding Byleth and Edelgard working together. Given how I've pushed up siding with Edelgard, it felt necessary to push up the Immaculate One conversation. It wouldn't feel right having Edelgard just avoid discussing such an important piece with him. **_

_**Plus, it felt right to add a LITTLE description on how this battle starts and how Edelgard prepared for it with that strategy session at the start. Just a little something to make it seem more real and less "well it happened off screen, it makes sense, don't worry about it." Just me adding a little realism to the mix. **_

_**In regards to Ladislava and Randolph, we likely won't see them again until the big throwdown. So, wave farewell for now! They'll be back later. **_

_**Now, on to my favorite segment of the chapter: Ionius. It's been really fun tinkering with this guy: not so much the character himself (though I did enjoy it), but mostly for what Ionius means to Edelgard, and in a way, Byleth. Just like I wanted a Byleth-Ionius moment, I really wanted Edelgard to have her "last goodbye" with her father. Her referring to him as "Dad" there was bit of a last second audible, because when you're telling your dad "I love you" for what might be the last time, it felt... right having her use "Dad." "Father" can be so formal, sometimes a little distant, while "Dad" almost seems more childlike and innocent. Like how a kid would talk to a parent. The same rationale went into this scene as it did with Byleth and Jeralt when he died. **_

_**I dunno, just a fun, bittersweet way of hinting at the little "El" that Edelgard was before. That, beneath all this story, Edelgard and Byleth are still people. Still sons, still daughters. **_

_**Anyway, next chapter will be a lot of fun! Don't quote me on this, but I envision it being the last one before the holy tomb scenes. Sort of like a bridge between the coronation and the ceremony. If the word count gets too insane, I'll likely split it up, but the hope is for one chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Love in the Dark recently passed it's one year anniversary, and I've just had the most fun writing this puppy. Thank you all for sticking around, and I can't wait for you to read whats in store!**_

_**See you all next time!**_


	42. Diverged in a Yellow Wood

_**Hey, fellas! Welcome back!**_

_**Sorry for the longer wait for this shorter chapter. It's become a running theme with Love in the Dark so far, but I ended up deciding it better to take what I had written and divvy it up between this chapter and the next. I'll go more into detail down below!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Byleth stood at the river's edge, his eyes lost in the rippling of the water.

"_It's been awhile since we last fished, hasn't it?"_

For a moment, it almost felt as if he saw his father's smile in the water's reflection. Byleth didn't realize just how greatly he missed it.

It wasn't as though he could close his eyes to shield himself, either. With his eyes closed, surrounded by nothing but the sounds of nature… In that dark silence, the gaping hole left by Sothis's absence was only amplified. In those quiet moments, Byleth found himself yearning to hear the chimes of her laughter just once more.

Byleth sighed, realizing there truly was no escape from the pain of losing someone you loved dearly. Those wounds could never truly heal, could they? The hurt supposedly lessened over time, but he didn't believe that to be true. He didn't have as much experience in this subject as say, Edelgard or Jeralt, but Byleth wagered the pain never lessened- you only grew used to it.

And those pangs of loneliness he was feeling now made this coming task seem near insurmountable.

Once upon a time, Byleth used to fish daily. It helped him unwind after especially difficult days. It helped him clear his head and focus on the things that were important.

The last time he held a pole in his hands, his father was still alive. The last time he casted a line, Sothis's voice had been there to remind him of how 'mundane' the task seemed or how 'putrid' the fresh catches were. Most people considered fishing to be tedious or boring, but with those two there beside him, Byleth had enjoyed it greatly. Even when they weren't there, they were at least out there _somewhere_.

Knowing now that they were simply gone from existence, their only lifeline to this world being the memories formed by others was a heartbreaking realization.

It was a sobering thought knowing that if Byleth died, in a way, so would they.

With these thoughts flowing freely through his head, Byleth found it difficult to take any enjoyment in this activity like he used to. Just like the sleepless nights, fishing had grown far too lonesome and painful. There was no one to talk to. No one to share the moment with. Of course, there was always Edelgard… but she was somewhere behind him, preparing the campfire for the night.

While she worked on that, it had been his intention to catch a fresh meal and prepare it for the two of them. However, standing here now and watching how the falling sun's light shimmered in the ripples of the water, Byleth just couldn't find the motivation.

When it comes down to it, fishing was just killing a lesser creature for your own survival- like all hunting was. Byleth understood that was the entire concept, but… They were just lingering souls going about their daily lives, just as he was. Who was he to end their existence just to prolong his own?

But it was either fish or another meal of dried goods and trail mix. The fish would provide more nutrients. A fish was far more filling than a handful of nuts and dried fruits. Now was hardly the time to consider the ethicizes of such a simple activity as fishing.

And, seeing as it would be the last night they spent together on this little adventure, Byleth wanted to do _something _nice. Now, he wondered just how 'nice' this activity was.

Sighing again, Byleth slipped off his boots and rolled up his pant legs. He placed the discarded boots next to his jacket on the grass.

He stepped into the river one foot at a time. As careful as he was, the water still splashed and ripples cascaded across the surface. Evidence of the disturbance in the water echoed across the river.

The professor shifted the grip on his makeshift spear as he pushed the nagging doubts out of his mind. As he didn't consider bringing his fishing equipment along with him for this journey, a knife-sharpened branch was the best that he had.

Not that it mattered much, in the end. This was hardly the first time Byleth hunted with a pointy stick. It was hardly the first time he had killed with one, either.

His eyes scanned the river's depths, searching for any sign of movement. Any glimmer beneath the water's surface.

To his surprise, it did not take long. Almost seconds after he stepped into the stream, his trained eyes already spotted at least half a dozen fish. Bluegills, perch, quite a large variety of freshwater fish, in fact.

Never had he seen fish behave in such a manner. Usually when they sensed a disturbance in the water, they'd vanish and make themselves scarce. It made fishing by hand incredibly difficult, as even one poorly placed step or rushed movement sent them flying in the opposite direction. It could end up being extremely time consuming to wait for the fish to settle down again.

Clearly, that was not the case here. If anything, they seemed curious by Byleth's presence among them. They swam so closely to his legs, that Byleth could _feel _them flow around him. On more than one occasion, he felt them brush against his bare skin. In all his years of fishing, this was a first for him.

It seemed that wildlife's strange fixation with him extended to creatures of the sea, as well.

…And it seemed that killing them would prove more difficult than he expected. It was hard to muster the stomach for such a deed when the fish were right there before his eyes, completely unguarded and vulnerable… As if they felt _safe _in his presence.

It was… hard ending the life of a being that trusted him so.

_Lacking control over your emotions means death on the battlefield._

They were just fish. They were _just fish_. He was being silly.

In this life Byleth had cut out for himself, he could not afford hesitation or doubt. To falter for even a second… It could not happen.

_Indecisiveness means death on the battlefield. _

Gritting his teeth, Byleth's grip hardened.

The water splashed as his spear broke the surface. Droplets flew into the air, landing on his chest and arms.

Even without looking, he could tell by the sensation that his aim had been true. The sharpened edge pierced one of the fish as crudely as a dull blade would cut flesh.

Byleth frowned as he pulled the spear from the water. The impaled bluegill was already dead, its blood dripping down the branch and splattering on his arm and the river below.

He pulled the fish from the tip, tossing it on the riverbank behind him. The sight of the carcass bouncing off the grass made him slightly nauseous.

Again, to his surprise, when he turned back to the water the remaining fish were still gravitating around him. It was as though they hadn't just witnessed one of its brothers die right before them.

Why hadn't they moved when his spear broke the water's surface a second time?

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Byleth began his short trip back to their designated camping spot. It was nearing nightfall, but his fishing spot hadn't been but a few minutes away. He was close enough that he could already smell the pleasant aromas of wood burning in a campfire. As he grew closer, he could make out the faint wisps of smoke billow into the sky.

Despite that lump in his throat, Byleth was quite hungry. Smelling the burning wood and realizing a hot meal was soon to follow made his stomach grow and his mouth salivate.

As he approached the camp, he removed the two fish from the tip of his spear. He would have to clean and gut the two meals, then after that he could-

Byleth froze as the site came into view, the spear and two dead fish falling from his hand. The pangs of hunger quickly morphed into nausea, followed by that familiar burning sensation in the depths of his still-heart.

Edelgard was standing off to the side, her arms crossed over her chest as if to protect herself. She was pale as a sheet, her hands gripping the sleeves of her blouse fiercely. Her entire body was tensed, her backfoot tapping the ground anxiously. Her lips were flickering into a near snarl as her narrowed eyes glared at the figure beside her.

A figure Byleth instantly recognized. One that plagued many of his thoughts and haunted many of his nightmares.

A figure that Byleth had seen once before. A face he did not wish to see again unless it was beneath the heel of his boot, smeared in freshly spilled blood.

The man, if he could even be considered as such, towered over Edelgard's modest height. His skin was ashen and white as the snow, perfectly matching those empty eyes and his mane of hair. The only clashing colors on this creature's face were the bags around his eye sockets and the single, brown streak in his hair. A single figment of the man that used to inhabit that body.

His posture was perfectly straight, his broad shoulders fitting the shoulder pauldrons of his black suit of armor rather well. The collar made of feathers hardly seemed fitting for such a drab armor set, but Byleth would freely admit that the inclusion made the man seem more… imposing.

As Jeralt's killer met Byleth's eyes, his twisted lips snaked upwards. No introduction was necessary to realize that this man before him now was Edelgard's former uncle, Arundel.

The man was smirking, but Byleth felt nothing but hatred emanating from the man. The way that those white eyes fixated on his green hair made him feel uneasy. The arsenal of defense mechanisms within the mercenary's brain were screaming at him to either fight or flee.

He had never been one to flee, however.

"Ah, there you are."

Byleth frowned, glancing at Edelgard to double-check that she was safe and unharmed.

As difficult as it was, he realized that Edelgard's 'uncle' was supposed to be an ally. An enemy of his enemy was a friend, and while Byleth would never extend such a term to something he hated so deeply, the saying fit. He would _never _forget what 'Arundel' did to Jeralt, to Edelgard, the part he played in the suffering to those he cared for dearly, but the power the villain offered would be required for this coming war. Byleth was rational enough to realize that.

That being said, such a courtesy went out the window the very second he laid a hand on El. Byleth would tear those wrists from their sockets should he give him even the slightest reason to. Arundel's blood would stain the grass below them before there was even a chance for him to register the pain.

But, seeing as Edelgard wasn't harmed in anyway, only extremely uncomfortable and on edge, Byleth resisted the urge to draw his sword.

"…It is brazen of you to appear before me in _this _form," Byleth whispered. "After all that you've done."

"Given how much my niece as told you of me, there's hardly any reason to cling to formalities."

Arundel stepped away from Edelgard, but her eyes never stopped following him. The sheer amounts of disgust and contempt that she bore in those once bright eyes startled Byleth. He had never seen her look such a way- at least, not to this degree.

"I am Thales, a humble ally to the emperor of flames."

The 'man' placed a hand to his chest and bowed. There was no sincerity behind it, nor any sincerity to his words.

As Thales straightened, Byleth was taken back by how drastically the expression changed. It was… eerie how quickly that smirk faded. It was frightening how quickly those emotions vanished. Byleth did not like it. It was far too reminiscent of a lonely past.

"Though, I am sure you already knew that, Fell Star."

Byleth twitched at the familiar name. It hadn't been long enough since he heard it last.

"What are you doing here?"

Thales opened his mouth to reply, but Edelgard answered first.

"To discuss the coming battle."

The ashen man glanced at Edelgard, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes; that is correct." Thales nodded slowly, his gaze turning back to Byleth. "A new dawn is close at hand, a war fast approaching. I am here today to offer my assistance once more in this coming conflict."

"And why would you do that?" Byleth questioned.

Edelgard had given him a brief rundown of her uncle's involvement with her cause in the past, but when it came to Thales's schemes, they were as cloaked as his organization. From what Byleth could gather from the bits Edelgard had shared, neither her nor Hubert knew the _full _extent to what Those Who Slithered in the Dark had planned.

Byleth _knew _he was an 'ally…' He just did not understand why.

"We both share a common cause," Thales explained. "We both have stakes in this war."

The thought of having something else in common with this twisted snake made Byleth's chest tighten.

"That being…?"

"There are things that my people would fight, kill, and die to reclaim… I am sure that an _ashen demon _could understand such a notion," Thales spat. His anger at Byleth's mere presence seeped into his words. "To reclaim what has been stripped from us, we will cooperate with you in this matter."

Thales exhaled through his nose, shaking his head just once.

"You, _and_ the peerless Flame Emperor, of course."

"What did you have in mind?" Edelgard inquired. Given the wrinkles in her brow, Byleth assumed she did not believe his words. Neither did he.

"When the bloodletting starts, I will bolster your troops with my own. With our combined forces, the monastery should fall easily. It will be a violent, _bloody _affair, but even with the children of the Goddess standing against us, they alone cannot hope to stem the tide."

"Do you think me a fool? That cannot be the extent of your schemes." Edelgard glowered at the much taller man. "Surely there is something else that you have planned. Something else that you require."

Thales examined her coolly, not fazed in the slightest by the thinly veiled hostility in Edelgard's voice.

He waved his hand flippantly.

"The situation has changed."

Thales turned back to Byleth. The professor shivered as he felt those white soulless evaluate him once again. The way this monster stared at him… it was as though Byleth was nothing but an object rather than a human man.

"We have no intention of interfering with your little charade in the tomb."

"You expect me to believe that?" Byleth's frown deepened. It was barely a month ago that Thales and his minions had tried to kill him. For what reason would he believe such a clear lie?

"Believe what you will." Thales shrugged. The human movement seemed wrong coming from him. "Yet, here you are, still alive and drawing breath. You have made your allegiance known, Fell Star. As much as I might detest your existence, to erase you and the Goddess nowwould only lessen our collective strength."

There was a burning in Byleth's chest. A red tinge to his vision. The urge to draw his blade had turned into screams pleading for him to do so.

It was maddening. Thales had Jeralt _killed_, yet he acted as if it was nothing. They had tried to kill Byleth, yet he acted as if it was _nothing_.

And now, since Byleth was a valuable asset and a means to an end, it was all forgotten. Forgotten as if Thales had simply drawn a bad hand in a game of cards and he was already on to the next.

Byleth had no doubt they would make more attempts at his life once his usefulness came to an end, however. Of that, he was sure.

Thales and his kind would likely have Edelgard and the others killed, as well. After all, they were allies in name only. Once their 'shared' goal was accomplished, Thales wouldn't hesitate to end them all.

The _audacity _to stand there and speak so casually… It truly was maddening.

…But, this creature was nothing like the pathetic Prime Minister they had left behind in Enbarr. Thales was far more powerful, and far more cunning. Likely more so than both Edelgard and Byleth as they were now. Were Byleth to snap like he did in that dungeon's cell, the repercussions could be far more dire. Not just for him… but for Edelgard and the future of Fódlan itself.

So, he bottled up his volatile emotions and shoved them back down. Byleth's hands remained at his waist, not daring to inch towards his sword.

"Besides-"

Thales's head slowly rotated back to Edelgard. Underneath that chilling gaze, El did not shrink nor buckle.

But, Byleth could see the way in which her grip tightened on her sleeves. The way in which her backfoot carefully retreated a few centimeters.

"Should we require something further, it can be acquired _after _Garreg Mach has fallen. There are sure to be many valuable artifacts and weaponry hidden away beneath the monastery's hollowed grounds. To try and attain that during your declaration would be ill-advised at best."

Edelgard's eyes lit up in recognition as the truth behind Thales's words revealed themselves to her. Even Byleth could understand an inkling of what he was getting at with the professor's limited knowledge on these subjects.

Byleth had only seen glimpses of it during their battle in the mausoleum and their second confrontation with the Death Knight in that maze beneath the ground. There were many things hidden behind the closed doors of Garreg Mach.

If something as powerful as the Sword of the Creator was hidden away so surreptitiously inside Serios's 'tomb,' or if such a scaling labyrinth could somehow lay undetected beneath Jeritza's quarters, Byleth was certain there were more secrets tucked away within the monastery. Possible Relics or other artifacts of a distant past, weapons or tools purposefully concealed so that humanity would never see them again.

It did not take a vivid imagination to realize why Thales might want to obtain these hypothetical things.

"Very well," Edelgard replied through gritted teeth. "If that is your aim, so be it. Simply stay out of our way until after we have claimed victory."

"But of course, Flame Emperor."

Thales placed his hand to his chest and lowered his head once more. Another feigning of respect. It irritated Byleth, but he kept quiet.

"With that squared away, there is not anything more for us to discuss."

"That is all?" Edelgard frowned, appearing entirely unconvinced.

"Indeed. I only wished to touch base with you and your… _professor _before the siege." Thales paused, shooting Byleth yet another sharpened glare. "We will observe the coming days with great interest, Flame Emperor. May you deliver a crushing defeat to those sycophants disguising their corruption as service to a worthless god."

Thales turned sharply, his cloak whipping behind him. He walked a few feet past the growing campfire, the light of the flames causing his shadow to grow.

His lifeless eyes met Byleth's over the flickering of the flames. Normally, one would expect to see some small, distorted reflection of light within someone's eyes. Some minuscule sign of life.

However, in this instance, Byleth saw nothing.

Nothing.

"Before we part, a word of warning to you both."

Thales's expression hardened. His lips contorted; his nostrils flared. The wrinkles in his brow seemed more like bottomless canyons than creases in his sickly skin.

"Do not underestimate the archbishop and the depths of her madness."

Following his cryptic message, Thales dispersed into a pillar of glimmering, purple light, leaving both without any further explanation. Byleth watched the space in which he had vanished from for several seconds.

The professor's gaze slowly turned to the grass beneath his feet. He could feel Edelgard's eyes drilling holes into the side of his head. In his peripheral vision, he could see hints of her furrowed brow and distraught expression. He had no words to comfort her, no alieve her of her worry. What Thales had said… they both knew it to be true. From firsthand experience, both knew Rhea to be a truly terrifying creature.

"Forgive me, Byleth," Edelgard whispered, her arms hugging herself a little tighter. "I did not anticipate _him _joining us this evening."

"There is nothing for you to apologize for," he replied, mechanic in nature. Byleth bent down to retrieve his almost forgotten catch of the day. "All that we should focus on is the fact that Thales will not impede our mission."

Edelgard was silent, her eyes following Byleth as he strode to the campfire. She was quiet as she watched him unsheathe his knife to clean and gut the fish.

"I suppose you are right…" she murmured.

The emperor placed her back to the tree trunk beside her, slowly sinking to the ground. Hugging her legs to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees. Edelgard observed Byleth prep their meal without a word. The pupils of her dim eyes followed his hands as they went about their work.

Occasionally, one of the two would break the silence, but any attempt at conversation was doomed to be snuffed out but a few seconds later- related to the topic or not, they were bound to fail. Byleth did not want this final day to go this way, as he was sure Edelgard felt the same, but it was hard to act very chipper after meeting with a 'man' of Thales caliber.

This little excursion with Edelgard's uncle, at least to Byleth, really hammered home the reality of their situation. These were people he had only heard about second hand through Edelgard. People he had fought and killed on the battlefield. People that murdered his father…

And now, he was their ally. Their weapon.

Their tool.

It felt like the last domino had finally fallen.

Byleth sighed as he ran a sharpened stick through one of the fish's gullets. He implanted the base of the stick into the ground and at a slant towards the fire. The two meals were close enough to the campfire to cook, but not close enough to catch fire or burn.

He watched the food cook, his eyes losing focus as they stared into the flames. Byleth could no longer see their orange-red color without picturing Remire Village. With the prospect of their war fresh on his mind, his thoughts went from the ravaged village to those dreams he used to have. Back before Jeralt died, and back before Sothis fused with him.

Those early dreams of a city engulfed in flames. Of a muddy plain drenched in rain.

Byleth lifted his gaze, meeting Edelgard's across the campfire. This entire time, she had been watching him. Her expression was impassive, the fire reflecting brightly off the whites of her eyes. They were glassy and clearly not in the present, but when she realized Byleth was staring at her, Edelgard refocused.

Byleth gave a stilted smile, and so did she. Neither seemed all that genuine. He certainly didn't feel genuine.

But, as it always did, the sight of her smile had a calming effect on him. Rising to his feet, he circled around the campfire.

Edelgard watched him curiously, her smile turning a little more honest as Byleth approached her. She scooted to the side to give him a little space.

With a tiny grunt, Byleth fell on his rear, his back resting against the trunk of the tree behind him. He spread out his legs, leaving his palm facing upwards on the top of his thigh. Edelgard accepted the silent invitation, weaving her fingers between his.

No words needed to be said between the two to understand what the other was feeling within their heart. Edelgard rested her head against Byleth's shoulder, while he rested his against her hair.

He continued to peer into the dancing flames, while Edelgard was fixated on their conjoined hands.

It was true- the way he felt.

Byleth was just an object to Thales. A tool, a weapon, a means to an end. Who he was did not matter, only what he was. Byleth was not a person, but a calamity. A calamity Thales wished to control.

With her, though… Byleth never felt that way. Sometimes, it felt like Edelgard was the only one that saw Byleth for the person he _truly _was, and not for the laurels or accomplishments he bore. It felt like… It felt like she was the only person that could feel the beating of his heart, even when he could not.

Byleth's gaze moved from the fire and to their hands, slowly traversing up her arm until he reached her face. From this angle, he could only see a fragment of her purple eyes, but that was more than enough. He continued to watch the flames dance. This time, from the reflection in Edelgard's bright eyes.

With the end fast approaching, Byleth once again found himself considering his dreams. Not the dreams he had when he slept, but the things he wished for upon a star or within the walls of the Goddess's Tower.

There were many things Byleth wanted to do in life, but perhaps accomplishing them all was unfeasible and unrealistic. Byleth wondered now if that was the point of wishes, hopes, and dreams. Instead of milestones to achieve, maybe they were really just mountains on the horizon for you to admire.

Maybe that's the way it was supposed to be- you may be able to scale one or two in your lifetime, but even if you couldn't surpass all of them, that was okay, too. After all, the mountains would still be there. They would still give you a purpose or a calling simply by their existence. Even if you were never meant to stand on their peaks, you could still look at them in the distance and marvel in their innate beauty. They would remain long after death, standing for all eternity.

Maybe that's the way dreams should be.

It hadn't been that long ago when Byleth made his second wish in the Goddess Tower. Staring into Edelgard's eyes as he was now, he had wished that the light within them never faded. That the flame behind those purple eyes never went out, just as he was now.

If Byleth could climb but one mountain, he would ensure that Edelgard could climb them all. If he could not, Byleth would be the wings that allowed her to reach heights far greater than he.

If that was what fate decided for him, Byleth would be at peace knowing that Edelgard would be able to gaze upon the peaks he could not reach.

In this world of unknown variables and undealt cards, that promise brought him a great deal of solace.

* * *

The night and the following morning came and went. Edelgard and Byleth were back on the trail again after giving their horses some water to drink.

They were not far from the monastery, now. They were already back in Garreg Mach's territory. There wasn't much time left for them before the sprawling campus of the academy appeared on the horizon.

While the meeting the night before had taken a toll on Edelgard's psyche, it seemed to do the exact opposite for Byleth. It surprised her greatly, all things considered. She expected meeting Thales face-to-face to affect him more harshly, but after the tense encounter the night before… Byleth's focus was elsewhere.

Atop his saddle, he sat straight and tall., There was not a telling expression on his face, but there was a softness to his features. There were no wrinkles to betray a disguised emotion. No tightening of his jaw, no distant eyes.

He simply sat there, his gaze pointed towards the clouds above. Byleth was quiet as he watched the birds fly freely overhead.

Watching him now, Edelgard just didn't understand the notion that Byleth was emotionless, that he was aloof or didn't care, or that he was a 'demon' of all things. She didn't get that impression from him, and watching him now, she knew it to be false. Maybe people didn't look hard enough, or they simply did not understand her professor, but they were wrong.

As clear as day, she could see the small smile on his face.

Byleth was smiling as he followed the flying birds. Edelgard wouldn't claim to admit that she knew what he was thinking, but if the sight of a flock of birds made him happy, she wouldn't question it.

"Have you ever wondered what it might be like to fly, El?"

Edelgard jerked in her saddle. She had been so fixated on Byleth, that when he actually spoke, it startled her.

Regaining her composure, she replied.

"Of course." Edelgard nodded. She turned her own attention to the sky, and in particular, one bird that seemed to be lagging behind the flock. "I believe that is a common daydream for people to have."

Byleth hummed, growing reflective.

"I suppose it is."

He lowered his gaze, turning to Edelgard.

"Truthfully, I had not considered it until very recently," Byleth mumbled, shooting the sky another look. "Now that I have… I find myself envying them."

_Envying them?_

Well, Edelgard supposed it was not a strange feeling to have. Soaring among the clouds and the sky, feeling the sun's warmth so closely on your cheeks… To be able to see the world from a bird's-eye view must be quite lovely.

She had a feeling, however, those were not the reasons Byleth was considering.

"How so?"

"A bird flies because it must, right? It is a necessity for their survival," he explained, nodding towards the flock. "And they are able to do so without restriction. No burdens, nothing shackling them to the ground- nothing preventing their survival or prosperity. I was only thinking that it must be nice to…"

"Be that free?"

Byleth met her eyes, nodding again.

"Such a thing would be," Edelgard agreed.

"Maybe one day we'll be lucky enough to experience it."

She stared at Byleth with a furrowed brow.

"Experience flying?"

"Well, nothing is impossible, right?" Byleth asked, a small grin forming.

Edelgard blinked a few times. After a few seconds of a stunned silence, her gaze returned to the clouds above. Her pupils followed the path the birds had taken, eventually landing on the horizon before them.

"…Perhaps not."

As her eyes fell from the sky, so did the heart in her chest.

They were closer to the academy than she realized.

"Looks like we're here," Byleth sighed, his horse slowing to a stop.

Edelgard followed suit, stopping beside him. The path they were on took them atop a hill, giving the two a perfect view of the valley beneath them.

She never felt any joy on these adventures when Garreg Mach finally came into view. There were great, hard-working, and worthy people within those walls. Edelgard had experienced many wonderful memories within those cherished halls, but the sight of the academy from this angle always caused her blood pressure to spike.

It reminded her of her place in this world; as an outsider looking in, as someone that did not belong. Whenever she looked down upon Garreg Mach at this angle, she wondered if she would share a similar sight when she led the army that would storm its grounds. As lovely as a bird's-eye view could be, she could never stare upon the entirety of Garreg Mach without feeling the swirls of anxiety.

And knowing that a place that brought her such joy was a monument to a tyrant she wanted to dethrone…

It made her nauseous.

Looking at Byleth, it appeared that he was sharing a similar moment.

Unlike before, Byleth's expression almost seemed weighed down- as if some force was tugging on it. His eyes were avoiding hers and the monastery, pointed directly at the ground below them. The hands holding the reins had tightened around them.

He closed his eyes. After a prolonged sigh, his posture straightened to what it was. His grip lessened and his shoulders broadened.

This past month following their battle in the Sealed Forest, Byleth had felt and appeared… different at times. It was like his mind was always somewhere else, his eyes seeing things that weren't there. Edelgard knew that he was battling internally with something, but as to what, she could not say.

Though, given their position and some of their past conversations, Edelgard had a few guesses.

But right now, in this moment, Byleth… looked just like he did so many moons ago. That distance in his eyes, that burden in his mind, that doubt in his face, whatever it was, that hold on him lessened.

Right now, he looked just as he did that day he led the Eagles into their first mock battle. When he led them into the Red Canyon, or against Lonato and his men.

He looked… resolute.

"Edelgard?"

"Yes, Byleth?"

"It is the weekend, so there will be no class until the start of next week."

The emperor rose a brow. What was he getting at? A conversation starter she had not expected.

Byleth turned to her.

"There are a few things I must do before we reconvene with the Eagles. Would you mind making up an excuse for me?"

"I do not mind." Edelgard nodded slowly, but she found it curious. "…May I ask why?"

"I…" Byleth hesitated, casting his gaze downward for a split second. "I realize that this path we take will inevitably diverge from the others."

Edelgard frowned, averting her eyes.

"And I realize that for some, there is nothing I can do to change that. That… there is nothing we can say or do to make them see it our way. That is the nature of life."

Byleth looked to her again, this time smiling. It wasn't a genuine smile, however. It was sad. Pained. It reflected every emotion but happiness.

"If possible, I'd like to take some time to wrap up a few things."

Edelgard returned his pained smile with one of her own, reaching out her hand to bridge the gap between them.

Byleth grabbed it on reflex, holding it closely.

"Of course, my Byleth. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you, El." He squeezed her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her knuckles. Byleth had a moment of silent reflection before continuing. "May I ask for one more favor?"

"Anything."

"Before the weekend is over, let's meet one last time in the Goddess Tower."

The Goddess Tower? Edelgard did not expect to share another moment in that place before the war started, but if it was Byleth offering… She would very much enjoy one more opportunity to stand beneath that roof, staring out over the monastery below with Byleth at her side. To share one more moment together, as close to the moon and the stars as they ever could be.

"I would be happy to."

Byleth's smile grew, the upsetting emotions that colored it slowly fading.

A pair of eyes that reflected the light of the sun breaking through the clouds. Green hair fluttering in the gentle breezing, matching the vibrant colors of the foliage around him. It was a face so breathtakingly beautiful, Edelgard wished she could capture it forever- if only to prevent it from being damaged or sullied.

The moment ended sooner than she would have liked, as their hands parted and fell back to their reins.

"Well, I suppose we best be off," Byleth cleared his throat. "Hubert is likely beside himself without you nearby."

Edelgard laughed. _Laughed_. The very sound of her own laughter shocked her. The noise almost felt foreign in her ears after all they have done, and all they have yet to do.

Such a thing is far too common when one spends their days considering a gruesome war… Sometimes one forgets that happiness has not disappeared or vanished.

It simply hides for a while. It is like… the sun, in a way. No matter how long the rain falls, a day will come where it shines again.

Together, they spurred their horses and began the slow descent towards Garreg Mach.

* * *

Seteth covered his lips with a hand. He could feel the way they had hardened and twisted beneath his palm. The words on the pages before him were disturbing. They were hard to read. They made his stomach somersault in ways he had not felt in many years.

As troubling as the writing was, he could not look away.

Seteth continued to devour every single word Jeralt had written. He hardly blinked. He hardly breathed.

He simply stood in a stunned silence; eyes wide as they digested each new line. Each word revealing a new, terrible truth. Each sentence taking his preconceived notions and crushing them into a fine dust.

As damning as Jeralt's testimony was, the person Seteth was most disgusted with was himself. How had he not known? How had he been so blind? In hindsight, it all was so _very _obvious…

Finally, Seteth closed and lowered the diary. His glassy and absent eyes rested on the closed door to Jeralt's office, his mind completely and utterly blank. It was such an overload of information, that his addled brain could not seem to translate it all at once.

It was a moment of terrifying silence one feels when their entire world has been upended. Where the mind seemingly ceases to function, time slows to a standstill, and the surrounding world seems to fade into a dull gray.

With a slow and steady hand, Seteth returned Jeralt's diary to where he found it. Placing the false bottom back in place, he closed the drawer.

Seteth had been so absorbed in the words on the pages, he had lost track of time. He had been standing here for near an hour. If he did not want his absence to be noticed or raise suspicion, it was best that he returned to Rhea sooner rather than later.

Yet, the prospect of returning to the archbishop's side after reading _that_ was disconcerting, to say the least. Seteth did not know what to say to her. He did not know if what he learned was something he should keep to himself, or something he should bring to her attention.

On the one hand, Seteth desired the truth. He wanted to hear Rhea's side of this.

On the other… Part of him feared that the truth he sought might not be the truth he longed to hear.

Seteth shook his head, stowing his worries to the back of his mind. He did not have the luxury to pursue this line of thought at this moment in time. There was much to prepare for. He had to return to Rhea's side, for now.

Straightening out his tunic, Seteth stepped out from behind the desk and walked to the door. Once Professor Byleth returned and they made their final preparations, _then _Seteth could bring this matter to Lady Rhea.

He placed his hand on the knob and turned it. The door creaked as it opened.

For now, he would simply have to ruminate on-

"Good morning."

Seteth jumped, a very pathetic shriek nearly escaping his lips. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had nearly walked headlong into Byleth's waiting chest.

Byleth was perhaps the last person he was hoping to see standing on the other side of that threshold.

The professor's impassive, green eyes bore holes into Seteth's. The former mercenary was shorter than he was, yet, for some reason, it felt as though he towered over Seteth.

"P-Professor Byleth," Seteth murmured, running a hand across his brow as he composed himself. "You startled me. I had not realized you had returned."

"My apologies." Byleth dipped his head. "I only just got back."

Byleth's eyes moved past Seteth, eventually landing on Jeralt's former desk. They lingered there for a few moments before inching back to their original position on Seteth's façade.

"It was my plan to meet with you and Lady Rhea, but first I wanted to drop off my things."

Seteth's curiosity heightened at that. Drop off his things? In Jeralt's old office? What could he possibly wish to deposit here instead of his room…

But, he knew better to question the professor on that. Especially considering that Seteth was currently on the backfoot here. Going down that avenue might only bring up the one question Seteth did not wish to answer at this moment in time. Not when there were so many uncertainties.

"I see," Seteth cleared his throat, posture straightening. "Then, do not allow me to keep you. We can simply reconvene after you have finished."

"Very well."

Byleth nodded and stepped past him. He unslung his bag, resting it on one of the dusty chairs. The professor hesitated, his hands hovering near the straps to unfasten it. If that hesitation was any indication, he could feel Seteth's eyes still on him.

Seteth cleared his throat again, turning to leave the room and Byleth in peace.

"Seteth."

However, he had hardly made it to the door before Byleth's low voice called out to him.

He swallowed, turning his head back to Byleth. The man was staring steadily at him.

"Yes, Professor?"

The mercenary was silent for a few moments, quietly examining the adviser with a scrutinizing gaze.

Just when Seteth expected the worst, Byleth's blank expression dropped and his lips curved into a small, albeit crooked grin.

"It is nice to see you again."

Seteth blinked dumbly, internally letting out a sigh of relief.

"And you as well, Byleth."

With that said, Seteth dipped his head in respect. Finally, he vacated the room and left Byleth to his own devices.

As he closed the door behind him, Seteth caught one last glimpse of the professor staring intently at Jeralt's desk.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**So, originally the plan was to post a doosy of a chapter. Little baby woulda been the longest to date, likely nearing 20k, but I realized that the scenes I REALLY wanted to write were not up the quality I wanted. Too much of the chapter's focused laid in this opening half, and I really really wanted to dedicate more space to the other scenes I wanted. Spending so much time writing and planning out the scenes you see here instead of the rest of the chapter started making me impatient. **_

_** Buuuut, I also realized it was kind of important to tie up the loose ends that were Thales and Seteth. It was a hairy situation. **_

_**In the end, I decided to simply cut the chapter into two and end it with that interaction with Seteth. On the plus side, I get the update out quicker than it would have been, the next chapter shoooould come sooner, and I can put more of my focus on the scenes that I really wanted to. On the negative side, this chapter is kind of short and not much REALLY happens other than tying up some things, giving Byleth's mental state more focus, and leading us into what the main focal point of what Chapter 43 is going to be about, closure. **_

_**Anyhow, I'll touch on a few bits with the content of this chapter here before finishing up. **_

_**As you may have noticed, I am completely removing the whole "CREST STONES" shenanigans in the Holy Tomb. **__**I believe there are better ways for the story I've written to achieve the same results without the inclusion of stopping graverobbers desecrating the tombs. The hope is to create a chapter that flows better while still reaching the same result (Rhea losing it). **_

_**And, as you may have noticed, that final bit was me incorporating the moment in canon where Seteth finds Jeralt's diary. That felt important to include (for similar reasons to Thales). These two scenes felt criminal to ignore- for me at least. Just shoehorning them into "oh it happened off-screen" felt ill-advised.**_

_**Finally, an author UPDATE: Edeleth week is coming up on Twitter (Sept 27-Oct 3rd), and I'm strongly considering writing a one shot for that. If I do, I'll post it in the usual places, so be on the lookout!**_

_**Anyhow, hope you all have been safe! For those in areas affected by the recent wildfires, please, please, please be careful! See you all in the next chapter!**_


End file.
